Son of ultimate sovereign
by LadyHayakawa
Summary: Enough being ignored by his family, Naruto decided to run from village . His life changed completely when he met with certain sovereign. ManipulativeGodlike Naruto. Naruto universe travel very massive crossover. Good Orochimaru Civilian Council Sasuke Sakura major bashing Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi Namikazes minor bashing at beginning.Rated M for don't like don't read SEQUEL UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys I made new story about Naruto . Like my first story he is neglected due of his jinchuriki siblings . But I made Naruto run from the home only to be adopted by certain silver haired sovereign. And without further ado let's read

AN : made some editing as I once again mixed up Naruto siblings name

"Look Tou-san, Kaa-san I did it!" shouted a nine-year-old girl with blonde hair with red streaks, blue eyes, and whisker marks on her cheeks, wearing a blue shirt with a red spiral on the back, white shorts, and shinobi sandals, this was Mito Namikaze who was currently walking up tree having mastered tree walking. Next to her was her brother Menma Namikaze, a carbon copy of his father with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, with the same whiskers as his sister, wearing a white shirt, orange shorts, and shinobi sandals, also walking up a tree, with an arrogant smirk.

"Way to go you two you'll be the top of your classes in the Academy." Said Kushina Uzumaki, proud of her children, with her husband Minato next to her with smile on his face.

When Mito and Menma were born a masked man claiming to be Madara Uchiha attacked releasing the nine tails from Kushina, and making it attack Konoha. Minato and the masked man fought with Minato breaking the nine tails of its control. With no other choice Minato split the nine tails into three parts sealing the yin part into Menma, the yang into Mito, and the rest into Kushina so she wouldn't die. The strange part is instead of the Shinigami taking his soul it left Minato alive, afterwards Menma and Mitowere announced as heroes for holding back the nine tails. The two were showered with love making grow arrogant which grew even more when their training began.

What none of them saw was a boy with dark red hair, dark purple eyes, wearing a black shirt, black shorts, and shinobi sandals, this was Naruto Namikaze, Menma and Mito's older brother by two minutes, looking down at his family from his window with a dark look. Closing his window, he looked at his room, that was covered in paintings that Naruto made. Most depicting different sceneries, but one would catch anyone's attention, it was in the center of all the other paintings it showed a man wearing a black suit covering his entire body, that had a web design to it, the mask showed two white lens for the eyes, the eye catching part is the white spider symbol on his chest.

You see while his siblings were loved, Naruto was forgotten by everyone just another child. Naruto tried to get his parents attention but was always ignored, which increased when they started training the twins. Even his godparents Jiraiya and Tsunade favored the twins over him, the same with his father's last living student Kakashi Hatake. The only people Naruto interacted with were Itachi Uchiha, and Ran Uchiha who were the only people to help Naruto. Itachi and Ran found Naruto training at a training ground, recognizing who he was, Itachi asked Naruto wasn't training with his siblings, Naruto replied "Why would I train with people who ignore me." Shocked that Yondaime and his wife would ignore their own son made Itachi and Ran's respect for them drop a lot. From that day forward Itachi and Ran would train Naruto whenever they could, and while Naruto was happy to have friends he was sad he didn't have any his age. Itachi also took Naruto to meet his family who were typical Uchiha, Sasuke, Itachi's little brother, was as arrogant as Menma, Fugaku, Itachi's father, had the emotional range of a tea spoon, and Mikoto, Itachi's mother, was friends with Kushina so Naruto didn't really interact with her. Shisui was the one who trained Naruto the most since Itachi was in Anbu, Ran taught Naruto tree walking, water walking, even a few fire jutsu that Naruto took to like a fish to water.

But today Shisui and Itachi were both out on mission's so Naruto was training alone. Reaching his training ground behind the Hokage Monument, Naruto created a hundred shadow clones, Itachi taught it to him thanks to his huge chakra reserves, he pulled out scrolls that he copied from his father's library containing elemental jutsu, the Rasengan, and the Hiraishin. Naruto also plans to add his elements to the Rasengan and complete just to spite his father, Jiraiya, and Kakashi that he could do something they never could or will be able to.

Someday Naruto meet with someone who will change his entire life forever . It happen after once again he trying to ask his parents to let me train but once again ignored made Naruto decided to do his own training.

He met with very tall woman which about 7'5 and have long silver hair which reached her knees. Her breast was really huge and surpassed Tsunade and wearing very large gown (just imagine Giselle from Enchanted only it sapphire coloured.) That woman introduced herself as Angelique but she told Naruto just called her Ange. Ange then asked why Naruto training alone without parents or any adult watching him and Naruto answered like he answered Itachi and Ran. Angelique quickly pissed about that and she asked if Naruto wanted to become her son. Naruto thought a bit and answered, " I want to wait a bit to see if they still care a bit but hall they still ignored me maybe I'll come with you." Ange smiled, " Take your time. I actually will stay for long time and when you made your decision come to me at Hokage monument at night or better just think about me . Don't worry I can respond with that. After all I'm really great." Naruto just nodded and when he blinked Ange already gone.

Naruto realized he must made his decision as soon as he can. After finished his training Once he got back he saw that his 'family' was eating dinner with only four spots. While Naruto stopped caring about his family it still hurt that he was completely forgotten, walking up to his room he didn't notice the look his sister sent him. Reaching his room Naruto laid down on his bed thinking about his new friend and ally 'Things are about to get interesting.' He thought going to sleep.

Time skip few months later,

Naruto already decided he will leave the village and go with his new mother . It was October tenth, the twin's tenth birthday, in that time Naruto was able to master the Rasengan and began adding his elements to it, which he discovered were all five elements, he was able to add wind to the Rasengan he dubbed the move Wind Style: Rasenshuriken. He was also able to get a grasp of the Hiraishin as well creating markers that only he could he has good gift when Ange gave him some gift.

Ange gift him doujutsu as she doing surgery procedure which not made Naruto feeling pain and when this is over Naruto found himself can saw line in his surrounding and when he saw a mirror his eye now have multicolored like rainbow. Ange then explain , _"Naruto you now have doujutsu which called Mystic Eyes of Death Perception ._ _That are an extremely over-powered super natural ability that allows the user to kill anything in excistance. Those lines and points you see are the death lines or points. Once you trace one of those lines then the object or person will "break" down. It would be impossible to heal it any other normal circumstances. While the points are known as the "erasers" or "death" of those existence, once you hit one of those points then that person will fade into existence. It can even kill immortals but it will be a lot harder to see their death points. Anyway those eyes usually have major side effects but I removed those effects so you can use however you wish. " Naruto shuddered when he heard that but he want to test it a bit so he decided going to Forest of Death._

 _When he saw some line in chakra creature in said forest Naruto used his knife which was gift from Ange_ and trace the line that he saw in the said creature and the creature instantly dead.

And he decided to take next step in separating himself from the Namikaze family, walking into his father's office Naruto saw he had stacks of paper, good he's distracted.

"Father." Naruto said, getting Minato to look up surprised to see Naruto. "What Naruto I'm busy." Said Minato looking back at a paper he was reading, 'surprised he even remembered my name.' Naruto thought bitterly.

"I need you to sign this." Said Naruto holding a piece of paper. "Not now Naruto." Minato said dismissively.

"Please if you sign this I won't ask you for anything else." Said Naruto, that got Minato's attention before grabbing the paper and signing it without even looking at it. "There it's signed now go away." Minato said, shooing Naruto out.

Walking out of the office Naruto went to the archive building, handing to the lady at the front desk. Reading the paper, she was shocked what it was even more that the Yondaime would sign, but she filed it away handing a copy to Naruto with a sad smile, Naruto thanked her before walking back home, reaching his room he was surprised that he found a present inside with a letter, opening it said,

 _Naruto_

 _Sorry I couldn't give this to you in person but I had a mission and won't be back for a while, hope you like the gifts I found them on a mission and thought you might like them._

 _Happy Birthday,_

 _Ran_

Naruto was sad Ran wouldn't be back, but was happy he left him something. Opening the box inside was a big scroll, Naruto recognized as a summoning scroll, with a picture of a dragon, and there was a broad sword, it was almost as tall as Naruto, who's 5'8'', the blade was pitch black with sections on it that looked like it could separate, the handle was wrapped in white wrappings with a red pommel stone, and the cross guard was curved upward. Naruto then noticed a button on the handle pressing it caused the blade to break into parts but were connected by a chain showing that sword doubled as a whip, pressing the button again made sword become whole again. Happy with the gifts Naruto sealed them along with anything else he had of value. Seeing he had everything he sealed

At living room

Kushina was down stairs thinking of what get her children ' Mito wanted some new kunai and shuriken, Menma wanted to more jutsu scrolls, and Naruto…' she thought but when Kushina tried thinking of something to get Naruto she couldn't remember what he liked. Kushina tried to think of the last time she interacted with Naruto but couldn't find any, getting worried she tried to think of anything she knew about Naruto but found that she didn't even know what his favorite color is.

"What kind of mother am I, I don't even know his favorite color. I have to make it up to Naruto somehow." Said Kushina, determined to help Naruto.

At Hokage office

Minato was thinking about his son coming into his office earlier, then he frowned when he tried thinking of the last time he talked to Naruto but couldn't think of any only remembering talking with Menma and Mito. Minato realized he never interacted with oldest child, feeling ashamed by that he thought of a way to make it up to Naruto. 'Maybe I can start his training, yeah I'm sure he'll like that.' Thought Minato, before looking at his paperwork that seemed to triple when he looked away. 'How did it do that, and is it laughing at me.' He thought, swearing he heard paper laugh.

Time skip at night

It was night time and with twin's birthday being in full swing all clan heads and clan heirs were there, along with Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. Jiraiya and Tsunade had both offered their summoning contracts to Menma and Mito.

"Naruto nii-san, sign it too?" Mito asked, looking at them. Jiraiya and Tsunade both looked surprised at the question, not remembering Naruto. "Uhh well you see Mito the toads and slugs are don't like having a lot of summoner's so I don't think so." Said Jiraiya, coming up with an excuse, with Tsunade agreeing. Natsumi looked sad that her nii-san couldn't sign a contract.

"Don't worry Mito your mother and I have decided to start Naruto's training." Minato said, getting an excited look from Mito.

"So nii-san will get to train with us." Mito said, excited about her precious nii-san training with her. Menma though scowled at the thought of his, in his mind, failure of brother training with him.

"Yes, why don't you go get him and bring him down?" asked Kushina, noticing Naruto wasn't at the party thinking he was in his room. Mito rushed up to Naruto's room but stopped at the door, Minato and Kushina both went up seeing Mito standing at the door.

"Mito what's the matter?" Minato asked wondering why his daughter didn't go in.

"I've never been in nii-san room what if he gets mad." Said Mito, afraid that her brother will be mad at her, Kushina decided to open the door. When they looked inside they were shocked at how empty it looked, while Menma and Mito's room were decorated Naruto's room was Spartan with the only decorations being his paintings, 'Did Naruto paint these.' Thought Minato, grabbing one of a forest with mountains and a waterfall coming down from them going into a lake. Kushina noticed an envelope on the desk picking it up and opening it with trembling hands, inside was a piece of paper reading the first on caused Kushina to break down crying, seeing his wife cry Minato read the letter it said,

 _Goodbye and good riddance Namikaze._

The other paper caused Minato to pale drastically it was paper showing Naruto disowning himself with Minato's signature at the bottom showing it was the paper Naruto had him sign.

"Kakashi, Jiraiya Naruto's run away come with me and find him and to bring him back!" ordered Minato, as he quickly getting outside and getting nods from Kakashi and Jiraiya, along with Kushina who quickly put on her shinobi gear, all four then rushed out of the village with Pakkun, Kakashi's dog summon, tracking Naruto's scent.

Meanwhile at Hokage monument, Naruto grinned when his enhanced vision saw his biological parents moved to outside where his blood clone go. He already anticipated something like that so with help of Angelique he created the clone to distract them.

He then saw Ange with her usual gown waited for him. " So you already made your decision, Naruto?" Naruto nodded, " Yes kaa-chan. I decided to go with you." Ange smiled, " Well let's go now." Ange then made portal to her homeworld and she waked with the shorter boy to new world.

Meanwhile with Naruto blood clone.

"It seems boss already gone. That's mean my mission is finished." The clone then dissolved to puddle of blood.

Few minutes later, Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Kakashi arrived where Naruto clone dissolved itself. Pakkun who trying to track Naruto scent said, " I smell him nearby." And when they moved to where Pakkun pointed they saw puddle of blood. Pakkun said, " That blood was from Naruto. " That said was enough to make Kushina hysterical as she heard that and started sobbing loudly. Minato and Jiraiya only looked down as it was their fault Naruto running away. Kakashi who saw that asked Pakkun, " Pakkun are you smell Naruto scents beside this ?"

Pakkun shook his head, " No Kakashi. I'm not scent anything . " Jiraiya then said, " Maybe we should back for now." Kushina yelled, " No ! No! I won't come back before I find Naru-chan." She wanted to move but hold by Minato, " Please Kushina. We cannot search Naruto if you became like this. For now we shall back." But Kushina stubbornly refusing as she trying to break the restraint force Minato hit he rnerve to make her unconscious, " Sorry Kushina but for now we should back." Minato then carrying Kushina followed by Jiraiya and Kakashi and going back to Konoha for made another search team.

Meanwhile at Ange world Land of Celestials

Naruto and Ange now standing in front of most beautiful building Naruto ever see. That building was huge palace and Naruto swear to himself said building was sparkle

"Naruto-kun. This is your home now. You will live with me together and maybe forever." Said Ange made Naruto really excited, And Naruto I will continue what your fried do and that's mean train you and you probably will need some summon animals."

Naruto replied, " You will train me kaa-san?" Ange just nodded, " Yes and I'll made you become the strongest being in this world oh no no no non non ,I'll made you to be the strongest in universe are you ready Naruto?" Naruto said excitedly , "I'm ready kaa-san."

Few years later

Naruto train under the greatest warrior who guarded Ange empire. Ange also helped him to train as she not only the strongest but also the wisest . While her warriors teach Naruto to do martial arts . She herself teach her greatest art, magic and especially healing magic. It also said Ange can revive someone but she not use the power as it mean oppose the nature. Even she only use that power when the cause of person death wasn't natural and Ange herself swear not to oppose Nature.

Naruto actually developed interest to sealing and swordplay . While Ange asked her familiar to teach Naruto about sealing , one of her best swordsman , Arturia teach him a swordplay. The bun haired blond woman also pushed him to limit until his fall. She was surprised when she saw Naruto by his determination and fighting spirit to be strong.

He also once again redo his training to chakra control. Despite Ange granted Naruto ability to use divine energy doesn't mean the red hair boy neglected her training on chakra.

Naruto now wearing his new uniform which consisted of black jacket with burnt orange shirt underneath and dark blue pants with black shoes. He now faced her new mother Ange who now showed her true form. Her outfit wasn't changed too much but now she grown taller as she was about 9 ft and very large white wing sprouted from her back.

"Naruto your training is over now. And I want you to show your training result so I give you mission ." Said Ange. Naruto asked, " And what mission you will give me, kaa-san?" Ange then told her he must purify some of evil beings who haunted the ruins at some mountains which called Artolian mountain ruins. Naruto nodded, " I'll do it kaa-san. I'll make you proud."

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter guys and Naruto will start his first journey at another world and there won't be any Konoha situation till later. First World will be Rosario Vampire and there will be no pairing as I will keep Tsukune . Naruto going to that world because Angelique ordered him to gather as much as possible about monster who lived in that world.**

Naruto now arrived at Artolian Mountains ruins . That place was really creepy for Naruto taste. Naruto decided to end this quickly as he moved deeper and he saw many dark creature which looked like zombie or something and seriously all of them wearing blue pants. With his sword Glance Reviver Naruto quickly kill all of them as Glance Reviver was effective to fight creature like that. He also fight against some creature who looked like purple colored ape and as usual Naruto beat them so easily.. He also collected so many loot and valuables. He also got some gold coins from that.

It just need several step before he face the true leader of dark essence in that ruins when he walked toward the source he saw red haired old man floating and behind him were two dragon like warrior with very big cleaver

The old man said, " Who are you boy?" Naruto answered, "I'm here to eliminate you. You are source of darkness and chaos here and must be defeated before you spreading your influence more than this." The old man smirked, " Very well then I'll eliminate you as I the great Vampire Bastian shall mae your head as my trophy. Guards take him."

And the two dragon like creature lunging toward the red haired boy. Naruto blocked every strike from that creature . Naruto soon found out that creature have tough skin and most of his attack blocked by their giant blade. Naruto then decided to use another pattern as he continuously attacking the dragon until it weapon broken and later Naruto use ice magic to freeze it and using his sword to destroy that and he also do same to another dragon.

He then saw Bastian alone, " Okay old timer now just me and you." Mocked Naruto. "No it's just me brat." The vampire flicked her finger and launching fire like spear toward Naruto Naruto trying to evade the fire lance and also use this attempt to slowly approached the vampire. Bastian himself keep throw the fire lance not realizing Naruto keep closer to him and when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him it's already late as Naruto quickly stabbed him right into gut and Naruto chanted certain spell to made said vampire turned to ash. He then found some artifact which called Grimrist which have very strong lightning affinity . ' That's must ne artifact I must retrieve for kaa-san.' He then pick the sword and quickly leaving the area so he can report to his kaa-san about his finding.

Later in Celestial Palace

"Impressive you're beyond my expectation, Naruto-kun." Praised Ange. "I'm very grateful for your praised kaa-san." Naruto smiled. And suddenly Ange flashed and she hugged Naruto and her giant cleavage trapped Naruto between it, " I'm really happy have you Naruto. I hope we can be like this forever." Naruto shed tears of happiness as finally someone who cared about him genuinely appeared on him. " I won't. I'll never leave you , kaa-san."

"Okay Naruto you should rest for now. I'll give you another assignment tomorrow." Said Ange which Naruto obey so he going to his room.

When Ange just alone she said to herself, " It seems he is beyond my expectation. I actually wanted him to going back to Elementals but for now this is too soon. Maybe I should give him another mission before he started travelling to other world to solve the problem or maybe destroy it even though I don't like the latter but If necessary I must do it." Ange then looked to the sheet where Naruto shall go next.

Few months later

Naruto already finished so many mission assigned by Ange . He enjoyed that as he must eliminated so many dark creature will caused darkness such as Dark druid , army of pirate skeleton and also he fight high class demon . He also got big reward as his own treasury also have massive amount. He also getting popular with the civilians of Celestial Land due of his kindness and he is willing to help everyone . Also don't forget about his determination to made people become better which made citizens really love him and proud .

But for now Naruto faced Ange as he must doing his first long term mission . When he face Ange the sovereign said, " Naruto you'll have new mission and this will be long term . Probably you only able to finish it about 2-3 years. " Naruto blinked, " That long kaa-san?" Ange nodded, " But that means you will be alone for 3 years and I won't allow that." Ange chuckled hear her son but blood reaction. :Naruto, you shouldn't worry about that. We can still talk each other even you're in another world. Hell I'm probably visit you for some occasion ."

Naruto smiled cause this mean he can still talk with his mother, " Okay I accept kaa-san. Now what is my mission." Ange then read the sheet about mission details, " You must act as student in the school where monster trying to learn be together with human." Naruto blinked, "School eh! Sounds boring." Ange chuckled, " Don't be ass, Naruto. I'm sure you can find someone there. Well for you thought. I also want you to eliminate person you think will disrupt that world. Once you find someone suspicious quickly report to me and wait for my order as I will investigated him/her as I can learn about him/her."

"Got it kaa-san." Replied, Naruto. " Well get rest for now. You will depart soon." Said Ange . " When I'll departed kaa-san." "3 days from now Naruto-kun. I'll also help you prepared okay." Naruto just nodded and quickly go to his own room.

3 days later Naruto with bag with some scroll contained his belongings now standing of dimensional portal created by Ange. Ange said, " Well, take care Naruto. Oh I almost forgot . 3 years in that world mean only 3 weeks will passed here so you won't bored as you just call me if you miss me though don't call me too much okay." Naruto hugged his mother though this made his head trapped on her giant breasts due of their height difference (just reminder Naruto is 5'8 ft while Ange is 7'6ft)

After released the hug Naruto then walked toward the portal and will started his mission.

 **Rosario Vampire World**

Naruto now standing in front of school . he now wearing the school uniform consisted green jacket, white shirt underneath, red tie, light brown pants and black shoes. His paperwork so he can enter the school already solved by Ange . SO all he need to do is just search the classroom. Though instead using bus as transport he actually going out from portal. When he walked in he saw brown haired boy with fearful expression walked to same place. Naruto thought he is student here so he called the boy and introduced himself as Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto actually only like Uzumaki as he hated Namikaze name as it will remind him of his family who neglected him. The brown haired boy introduced himself as Tsukune Aono. Naruto looked at him and found out said boy was too weak to be monster. Naruto himself now considered as monster technically as he now celestials . Naruto decided to walk with the boy.

Later in classroom

Hello, everyone! Welcome to Yokai Academy. I'm your form room teacher, Shizuka Nekonome." said Shizuka who is the new teacher. Her hair is shaped as cat ears, while wearing a white blouse, orange skirt, and low heel sandals. Naruto is sitting on his seat with desk right beside the window. He just relaxes around here and senses the students' aura.

 _"So this is Yokai Academy."_ His thought "I am sure everyone already knows this, but this is a school for monsters!" said Shizuka Meanwhile Tsukune deep down scare as he muttered , " _Dammit I entered the wrong school. I'm gonna die."_

"As of now, the world us under control of the humans. For us, demons to survive, we have to coexist with the humans! For that reason, school rule number: All students must be in their human form unless special situations arise. School rule number 2: No other students should know your true form. Okay, guys? Everyone should follow it well!" said Shizuka

"What an boring rules?" a bully asked who sit next to Naruto. "Saizou Komiya, right?" asked Shizuka "Why don't we just eat those humans?" asked Saizou

"But you shouldn't do that. Because the school's staffs and students from head to toe, are all monsters. We're inside a secret barrier. Any unsuspecting human who enter, will be killed on the spot." said Shizuka

"Now that you mention it, I smell a human scent just now." said Saizou as his tongue is sticking out that made Naruto sick. " Huh you really made me almost puked Komiya." Mocked Naruto. That made Saizou glared, " Care to repeat that Uzumaki.?" "Komiya-kun, Uzumaki-kun. No fighting we are in class remember." Shizuka scolded

Saizou just nodded while Naruto raised his hands made Shizuka said, " Do you have any question, Uzumaki-kun?" Naruto then spoke, " You know that's really weird, Nekonome-sensei , this school goals was to made us can interact and coexist with humans right? " Shizuka nodded, " And yet why somehow human found out study in here must be killed ? Isn't this opposite from this school vision?" What Naruto said made Shizuka blinked as Naruto spoke the truth and that also made all of students murmured about it but their thought was interrupted when suddenly unfamiliar voice heard by Naruto.

"Sorry for being a late." said unfamiliar voice from the hall way which made everyone attention. Naruto then saw woman with a long, pink hair and green eyes. She's wearing same clothes as his clothe, but she had brown skirt, blue socks and black shoes. There was a Rosario neckless that around her neck. "Oh, and you are?" asked Shizuka "Yes!" said Moka as she entered the class. "I'm Moka Akashiya." as she giving her smile to everyone which is boys are falling love with her. They are starting whispering about her.

Moka then looked at Tsukune and called out , " Tsukune you're here." That made Naruto looked to Tsukune and Moka, ' _So they already known each other. This will be interesting. Maybe I can play as cupid . huhuhuhu.'_

And after a while Shizuka said, " Well class let's begun the lesson." And later the lesson begun with Naruto trying to pay attention. Thanks to Angelique Naruto understanding academic and physical intelligence must be balanced .And after few hours bell rang and all of students going to cafeteria to eat . Naruto decided to tag along with Moka and Tsukune.

Naruto then eat his lunch so fast and when he saw Moka holding hand with Tsukune he snickered, ' _at least I won't be bored here.'_

Back to Celestial world

Ange now talked with three beautiful woman which she recognized as Kami, Yami (better known as Shinigami) and Tozi . Kami was white haired woman with milky white skin. Her eyes were a blue sapphire colored. She wore white long flowing robes showed her voluptuous breasts which almost rival Ange but still smaller. Her sleeves dangled from right under her shoulders. Yami was a woman with pale white skin. Her eyes was crimson red . She wore black version of kami outfit. Her hair was white and pale like her skin .Tozi was mocha skin and same dress but in dark green and showing her midriff and slited to show her legs. Her hair was lime green and her eyes was emerald green.

" **Okay, Kami, Goddess of Heaven , Life and Light. Yami Goddess of Hell, Death and Darkness and Tozi Goddess of Nature. What are you purpose to come to my place?"** Asked Ange with her authority tone. " **Ange-sama we are here to give Naruto-kun some gift to make up his suffering in his home world,"** Said Kami. **" Not only that we also wanted him as our husband in future."** Added Yami followed by nod by Tozi.

" **While I don't mind you all will give my son some blessing, I sensed you actually asked more."** Ange said in suspicious tone. " **Well we hoped Naruto-kun will fulfill his destiny as Child of prophecy."** Said Tozi. " **And yet that prophecy was the one caused Naruto-kun being ignored."** Retorted Ange. " **I know that, that's why Ange-sama we will make up to him with give him some powers and we also become his wives."** Said Kami, Yami and Tozi in same time.

Ange thought ,' It seems that little goddess really want Naruto back but I won't make this easy'" **Fine you can meet with him but you must wait about a week as he currently in I also want to ask a favor."** Kami asked, " **And what favor?"** Ange smiled, " **I want you allow me to make some change so Naruto-kun can fulfill his destiny easier. You don't mind about that right?"**

Kami smiled, " **As long as Naruto-kun will back, it's alright . Just don't make it so drastic?"** Ange replied, " **Okay and anymore question?"** Yami answered instead, " **No. Ange-sama we are done. We will back once Naruto-kun back home. Until that we shall take our leave."** With that said the three goddesses vanished to nothingness. After she is just alone , Ange then said, " **Okay time for some work."** She mentally made clone and blew kiss toward the clone and the clone shaped to looked like Naruto. Ange said, " **You go to Elemental Nations. You must take care something ."** The clone nodded and he suddenly flashed.

Later in Elemental Nations exactly Wave country

'Naruto' now looked around in that country and walking through until he noticed a gathering people looking for something. Getting closer he saw it was a stage , on it was a group of thugs holding the man down , the only person was a midget in a suit with smug look.

"Kaiza I already warned you, but you never listen so you'll die in front of your family." Said the midget as he pointing to three people at the front, a woman holding crying boy and an old man with a stoic expression .

"Even if you kill me Gato someone else will come and stop you." Said Kaiza looking at the now name Gato who just snorted. Nodding to the one of the thugs who raised a sword above Kaiza's head, but before the sword about to beheaded Kaiza, suddenly Kaiza flashed and now Kaiza grabbed by red haired boy . " You know I don't like someone picking up defenseless person." Said Naruto as he released his grip from Kaiza. "And who are you brat? Someone who will playing hero." Gato replied with arrogant tone.

" I won't tell you my name as you'll die shall you not listen to me. Gato, leave this village and this country or I'll kill you." Warned Naruto. Gato laughed, " Hmph, you think I'm scared. Okay boys double pay for anyone who kill that hero wannabe." The thugs grinned as they charged wildly toward Naruto who only shook his head, " I already warned you. Just don't regret it." Suddenly 'Naruto' vanished as he mercilessly slaughtered the thugs using his sword technique until only Gato left.

Turning to Gato , he saw the midget trembling and backing away. He didn't get very far when Naruto choked his neck. "Please mercy. I'll give you whatever you want money, drugs , women oh anything ." Pleaded Gato. 'Naruto just stared Gato eyes for few minutes and he smiled. Later he stabbed Gato chest with his sword and surprisingly the stab made Gato corpse turned to ashes

You okay?" Naruto asked Kaiza holding out a hand. "Yeah thanks you saved my life but I have to ask who are you." Asked Kaiza taking the offered hand, as people began cheering. "Naruto Uzumaki, I was wondering if there was a place I could stay here to rest." Naruto said, surprised that people were cheering for him. "You could stay with my family it's the least I can do." Said Kaiza, going over his family, hugging his wife and son, with Naruto following.

"Thank you for the offer." Naruto said looking around as people were thanking him for freeing their country from Gato. Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna, Kaiza's families names he heard walked up to him."Thanks kid you saved us all from that Tyrant." Tazuna said, shaking Naruto's hand. "Don't worry about I was just helping out." Naruto said waving off the praises.

Later that night Naruto was with Kaiza and his family in their home eating. "If you don't mind me asking Naruto-san but where are you going?" Tsunami asked, looking at the boy who saved her husband. "Don't know maybe water country but just traveling for now." Said Naruto, while wondering where he will go.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you ever since the Mizukage went crazy killing bloodline users there's been a civil war going on bloodline users on one side and loyalists on the other." Said Tazuna, getting a shocked look from Naruto before his eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean the Mizukage went crazy." Naruto said knowing that the Mizukage, Yagura, was also the jinchuuriki of three tails and was kind man from what he heard.

"No one knows one minute he was nice person the next he was calling for the extermination of bloodline users, some suspect he's under a genjutsu but no one can prove it." Said Tazuna, getting a suspicious look from Naruto, 'I'll have to look into this.' Naruto thought.

In the night 'Naruto' thought when he lie down in bed, ' Before going to water country I should going to Gato HQ as there was so many funds to established new country . Ange-sama told me it was for boss and Gato funds will make sure funding will going easy.' 'Naruto' sleeping to face tomorrow. Thanks to Ange 'Naruto ' can recover himself as longa s he do human recovery activity like eating and sleep.

Next morning

Naruto finally get up and prepared to go to his next stop but when he walked to the unfinished bridge . he was surprised to see all the Wave villagers there, tazuna walked up to him.

"You didn't think to leave without saying goodbye at least ." Said Tazauna. " I have to go I appreciate your hospitality but I need to leave as soon as possible.' Naruto said getting understanding look from Tazuna. " Welll just know you'll always be welcomed here kid.: Tazuna said , getting nod from Naruto before he ran across the water.

And when he reached the land he know he stood at the front doors of the Gato company Wave Branch HQ . It wasa stone and steel spire that extended twenty stories high. Naruto the charged inside and mercilessly kill everyone there. And when he arrived at Gato personal vault he unsealed everything there started from his property, businesses, estates, ships and any other objects which belong to the under signed Gato. Thanks to his mind read ability he also abl to copy how to forged signature made Gato belongings become his. He also found out Gato have so much money which reached trillions and also so many expensive shinobi equipment and all of paperwork Gato had for business transactions and others. After everything finished he suddenly realized in order to beat Yagura he need his boss si he decided to going back first.

Later at Land of Celestials.

'Naruto' reported to Ange about his findings and Ange look really pleased, " **You're made good choice, clone-san. It will need the real Naruto to beat jinchuriki so we will need to wait for a while after the real you finished his first part of his long term mission so until now you dismissed.** " The clone nodded and vanished to nothingness. Ange said to herself, " **I wonder what are Naru-kun doing now."**

Back to real Naruto in Rosario Vampire world

Naruto now doing his own training at forest nearby since he have nothing to do. Moka decided to hang out with Tsukune and he doesn't want to impose so he made himself busy. When he doing some exercise he suddenly heard a scream . He then looked around and saw someone roll down another hill next to him and next to the bus stop. Another person started slide down the hill but on their feet. Naruto using his enhanced vision and found out who it was. Tsukune was the one who rolled down the hill with Moka and suddenly he sense vile aura following the two person

Suddenly a monster jumped out from the forest Tsukune rolled out from . It was big and ugly but Naruto sensed it was no one but Saizou Komiya .Naruto suddenly heard Moka said something,

"Tsukune , is it really impossible for us to be friends? Humans and vampires were nebver meant to get along." Moka said as she held him up while crying as Saizou getting closer. " What the hell are you doing ?" Saizou shouted as he approached them. Naruto prepared to interfere but held back when Tsukune stood up. "Move aside Moka-san." "Tsukune ! No!" She shouted but he stumbling on his feet.

"I know I'm weak and worthless." Tsukune began as he fell back onto a scare crow. Saizou continued his charge but Tsukune continued, " Human or monsters, I want to be Moka-san's friend!" "Hmph what are you talking about ?" Saizou said as he raised his arm to strike again."

"No! Tsukune !"Moka screamed expecting a blow to be heard. Tsukune closed his eyes and readied for a hit. When hit didn't come he opened his eyes only to see Saizou had stopped completely . Next to him stood Naruto who held Saizou arm in the air. He looked at Tsukune and grinned

"I know that! You actually stronger than you look. You maybe weak physically" Naruto then pointed to his heart "but your heart was strong." Praised Naruto. Naruto then launched his fist toward Saizou and send him flying back." Let me take care this scum for you."

"Saizou gritted his teeth, " That's it ! Die uzumaki! " Naruto just made hand gesture " come here" made Saizou charging at Naruto before he once again blocked Saizou and this time kicked his stomach sent him crash the wall."

"That's come human was this strong? How can I get beaten by him!" said Saizou before he saw Naruto suddenly multiply himself and now he become five people. The clones than charged at Saizou/. Saizou trying to punches them but they can easily dodge of his punches. The clones also taunted him for being slow and that success as Saizou really angry before he smashed the ground and made the ground crumble. Naruto clones jumped away from the ground. And suddenly Saiou saw the real Naruto charged with blue spiraling orb in his hands, " Take this Rasengan!" he smashed his blue spiraling orb into Saizou's chest and flies down into a ground with an incredible speed.

But surprisingly Saizou still able to standing up " Damn you Uzumaki! I'll finish you!" But suddenly Naruto feeling strong aura from behind him. He then saw Tsukune holding Moka Rosario. And later he saw Moka but in different appearance. She now has silver hair , crimson red eyes and have more curvaceous." Well it's been a while I'm freed. I guess this time for some exercise." She then walking toward Saizou who struggled due of Naruto Rasengan. " So you are low class monster who trying to harm my other self. Seem I must make you realize about who you face, and KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

Suddenly Saizou being hit by full powered kick from Inner Moka. Then she moved toward Naruto and asked, " Who are you Uzumaki? You said you're human but yet I sensed something different." Naruto smiled, " I'll tell you soon. For now I'll keep it as my own secret." Inner Moka smirked, " Well I'm waiting then." She said as she took Rosario from Tsukune and placed it at her chest and reverted to her sealed form and fallen unconscious

Naruto then said, " Oi Tsukune you take care of her. I wanted to going back earlier ." Before Tsukune answere he vanished in blue flash.

Tomorrow morning

Naruto slowly wake up as he heard alarm sound and hit it to stop . He yawns and stretched his both arms, " Wow morning already ?darn!" He then walked out from his own room and heard some students chatting about rule and saw said students transformed to their yokai form. Naruto going to bathroom and started cleaning himself, ' I think I'm getting used with this place.'

Later Naruto now on his way to the school. While Naruto walked he sawTsukune and Moka on the way to the class. But he saw Tsukune look so grumpy , he then approached them."

"Morning, Tsukune, Moka." Said Naruto . "Morning Naruto." Reply Tsukune and Moka.

"Oi Tsukune, you look so angry . Care to tell me why?" asked Naruto. "Why not asked that vampire beside you?" replied Tsukune sarcastically. "Lemme guess. You sucked Tsukune blood without his permission?" asked Naruto. "But I can't hold myself. His blood is tasty. Better than blood I'm usually drink from transfusion pocket." Replied Moka.

Naruto then scolded Moka, " Moka you must understand you should asked Tsukune first before you suck his blood . Now look he is really angry now." Tsukune said, " At least you understand me Naruto." Naruto then said, " Anyway I have something to do first." Naruto lied as he hastened his step, " You guys go ahead to class first." Moka and Tsukune look confused but just do what Naruto said.

Naruto then arrived at lake with bench chair. " I somehow have feeling something will happen but what is it?" His thought interrupted as he heard girl scream as he turned to where he heard the scream come from. There was a girl is kneeling in front of a river withwith light ocean blue hair, which is tied back with a purple maid headband that has one star on the side. She has deep purple eyes and thick eyelashes and also has big breasts. . She wears a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow colored vest and a light brown checked skirt.

"Someone… All of a sudden… I got little dizzy." she said as Naruto ran up to her. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked. "I'm sorry, but could you give me a hand?" the blue hair girl asked as she reached her hand. "Yeah, just hold on." said Naruto held her up, but she fell onto him. Before that, her breasts are rubbing against his chest. _"What the fuck! Her breasts are…"_ his thought in shocked before he cool it down and shook his head.

"What's wrong?" the blue hair girl asked. "It's nothing! Anyways, I have to take you to the infirmary." said Naruto "Thanks for helping." The blue hair said as she grinned herself.

 **Later At Yokai Academy**

"Sorry to bother you, Naruto." The blue hair girl said "It's no problem… Wait! How do you know my name?" asked Naruto "Geez, aren't we in the same class?" the girl asked

"Really?" asked Naruto tries to think how he seen her in his class…. "Yes." The girl asked.

Suddenly Naruto sees the girl fell down on him as he caught her. "Hey, are you okay?" "Sorry, I've been weak ever since I was born. Sometimes, my breasts will…" the girl said "B-Breasts?!" asked Naruto in shocked.

"Squeeze just like this, like it's about to burst!" the girl said as her breasts are rubbing on his chest and made him blushing harder. "Look girl… Can you please stop-" said Naruto before Kurumu looking at him with deep eyes.

"Look at my eyes. I'm Kurumu Kuruno. Please be my friend." said Kurumu as her eyes started to glow at Naruto's eyes.

Naruto then look confused, "Was that supposed to happen?" asked Naruto with a fake confuse face. Kurumu was shocked that Naruto broke her spell. _"That's impossible! He broke my charm!"_ her thought

"You trying to seduce me huh. Too bad that won't affected me." Said Naruto as he walked out from Kurumu .

Later afternoon lunch time, Naruto heard some commotion and when he walked toward that he saw Moka and Kurumu look like ready to fight while Tsukune just watching "I came here to challenge you." said Kurumu "A challenge?" asked Moka "You are in the way of my grand plan." said Kurumu "Plan?" asked Moka

"Yes, to turn all of Yokai Academy's boys into my love slaves. The Yokai Academy Harem Transformation Plan!" said Kurumu "Eh?" asked Moka "This is the succubus Kurumu Kuruno's flawless plan!" said Kurumu "Isn't it against school rules to reveal your true identity?" asked Moka "But you, Moka Akashiya, instead of falling for me, all the boys are falling for you instead." said Kurumu "Ignoring that, the school rules…" said Moka

"I won't forgive you. My charms shouldn't have lost to you!" said Kurumu

"They're going at it!" student#1

"It's going to be a big storm!" yelled student#3

"That's why I've decided to steal Naruto Uzumaki and Tsukune from you, and defeat you completely!" said Kurumu

"But… This has nothing to do with Naruto and Tsukune !" said Moka

Suddenly Kurumu move fast toward Tsukune and said, " Look at my eyes, Tsukune." Tsukune stared at Kurumu eyes and suddenly he feel he cannot move his body on his own. "Ok, Tsukune, Let's go." Said Kurumu . Meanwhile Naruto watched everything from crowd, ' I'm sorry Tsukune, Moka but for now I won't interfere.'

"Really, then why is it that you are the one whose always drinking my blood?" Tsukune said slightly monotone, surprising his three friends. Moka began to cry and ran away, with Tsukune seemingly coming back to his senses.

"Wait Moka-san!" He shouted after her but she was already gone. The succubus smirked in triumph, and later she and Tsukune walked away.

Moka crying because what Tsukune said. Suddenly someone patted her shoulder and Moka saw that was Naruto."Moka. Don't cry . Beautiful girl like you shouldn't cry like that." Later Moka stop crying as Naruto smiled, " Now that's better."

"Thanks Naruto." Reply Moka smiled but suddenly she looked down again and said, " Naruto Isn't that right I'm not good friend for Tsukune?" "And why you said that?" asked Naruto. Moka the told everything about what Tsukune said. Naruto just nodded as he already knew what they said before .

He said, " I think we better help Tsukune for now. He now controlled by that Kurumu bitch!" Naruto gritted as he moved to where Kurumu and Tsukune whereabouts . Using his sensory ability he found out their whereabouts . Infirmary

He then saw Kurumu trying to kill Tsukune only Naruto kicked Kurumu send her outside. "Oi Tsukune you alright?" asked Naruto. While Moka helped Tsukune . Naruto saw Kurumu now in her succubus form dived toward him but Naruto rolled to side. And used that momentum to knee Kurumu stomach. Naruto then took out his sword and said, " Just give up Kurumu. I know you actually good person. I realize you doing that for looking of your true love but your doing it wrong way." Kurumu looked down, "I know. But I'm really desperate." Naruto said, " I understand . But you can do it better that that right." Kurumu smiled before he fallen to unconscious.

The next day after that incident

"The rosary spoke to you?" Tsukune said in surprise as Moka explained what happened to her the day before. Naruto walked with them listening "Yes, I think that the seal is beginning to weaken… Tsukune, Naruto … if I turned into the other me forever… would you still be my friends?" She asked, a little afraid of their answers.

"What are you talking about? Of course we'll still be your friends! The other you wont change the friendship we have with you at all!" Naruto said with a bright smile. "Yeah, even if you're a little scary, and you may suck my blood, I still will be your friend Moka!" Tsukune said with great eagerness.

"Thank you all, especially you Tsukune." "Moka-san…." "Here we go again." Naruto said as he grimaced at the two.

"Hey there Tsukune!" The group was surprised by the sudden appearance of Kurumu.

"I made these cookies, would you like to eat them with me Tsukune?" She asked as she held out a basket. "But why me?" He asked her. "Well you know how I said I've been looking for my destined one… well I've decided its you Tsukune!" She said with great happiness.

"What?" Tsukune and Moka said in fear.

"The way you saved me back there, I fell in love with you!" She said happily He had no idea what to say, and looked back to Naruto for help… only to find him eating cookies as well.

"Wow these are really good!" Naruto said as he took a bite as he also thought , ' _I can do better but that still good'_.

"Oh no, she's won him over with her food!" Tsukune said in shock, but Kurumu still smiled as she followed them to school.

"Tsukune, let's hurry up and get married!" She said happily "Stop saying those things Kurumu Naruto, help us please!" Moka said as she looked to her friends who continued to chomp down on the succubus's cookies. "What am I supposed to do?" Naruto said as he shrugged and thought, ' _This will be more interesting than I thought_.'

Later at morning class "Okay, Everyone, this academy's goal is to train monsters to adapt to human society… just as I've been saying all along. So that means, starting today you're all going to take up club activities!" said Shizuka

 _"Club activities?"_ thought Naruto "We'll get a deeper understanding of humans by experiment with human-made activities through some sweat in club activities! To transform into humans perfectly, we must have a clear understanding of humans!" said Shizuka

Naruto raised his hands which Shizuka let him to speak, " In that case can we join more than one club?" Shizuka smiled, " Well there is no rule to forbid that Uzumaki-kun. Just make sure you can manage time okay." Naruto smiled

Later after school ended.

Naruto was walking around as Tsukune and some girls going together as they want join same club. Naruto already told them they should go ahead and promised will join same club as he want join two club. And after bit walking he saw stand that on it had kanji for Martial Arts Club in bold black writing with few people doing mock fights to get people interested to join. ' _Well let's try this one.'_ Naruto decided to look if it was worth it

"Hey there my name is Haijo Miyamoto and welcome to the Martial Arts Club." Said the man known as Haiji Miyamoto who greet Naruto. Hw wore white martial arts garb with black martial arts belt with single red stripe on it.

He was about bit taller than Naruto as he stood about 5'10 with light tan skin and stony looking face. He had amber colored eyes and dark eyebrows and blonde spiky hair (I dunno Haiji hair color so I settled in blonde instead) He laos had firm build which suitable for martial artist.

"Hi there my name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you." Naruto replied as he return the greeting with handshake. " I take you interested to join our club." Haiji said to reconfirm why Naruto is here "Yes I'm here because I want get some training . Oh maybe I will fight you someday." Naruto confirmed. "Well you are more than welcome and please fill the form please." Haiji spoke happily as he found happiness that someone so excited to jin the Martial Arts Club.

"Well just wait a minute please." Naruto the fill the form and after he finished he said, " Congratz Haiji-san you got another member and thanks for accepting me." "Well then Naruto come very Monday and Wednesday after school and also morning training at weekend which started 7 am. We'll be waiting." Haiji informed him excitedly. "Don't worry I'll be coming. Unless I stuck with homework of course. " Joked Naruto as he shook his hand with the Martial Arts club captain and laughed together with Haiji.

Naruto tehn wandered around again to see if another cluns could attract his attention. After all his mother but blood give him order to search as much as possible about many kind of monsters and he will got it easier when he join club activities. He actually considered join Newspaper club which advised by His homeroom Teacher Shizuka Nekonome. But he put it on hold as he want search more.

But whie he walked around he suddenly saw Kurumu lapproaching har and said, " Naruto,, you must help Tsukune and Moka . They are in trouble." Naruto blinked, " What? Where are they now?" Kurumu answered, " They now at Swimming pool and attacked by mermaid. Turned out all of Swimming club member were mermaid who lure boys to become their food source." Later Naruto lead by Kurumu make their way to swimming pool only to saw boys bitten bythe mermaids. He also saw the blue haired woman who later known as Tamao as mermaid attempted to drain Tsukune .

Her attempt was failed as Naruto kicked her so Tsukune is safe. Naruto then standing in water surface which made the mermaid who saw that surprised, " You can walk in water? What youkai kind of you from?" Said random mermaid, " Don't want to tell you. Now be prepared to feel pain for trying to hurt my friend. " Naruto cracked his knuckle.

"Hmph you think so? Girls, get him!" Tamao snap her fingers and then Naruto surrounded by the other mermaid. But Naruto retaliated as he pushed back the mermaids using his taijutsu capabilities. He then turned to Tamao and said, " I give you chance to give up or I make sure you feel more pain." But Tamao grabbed her leg and trying to drown him, " Well, I got you caught." Naruto shook his head, " Well, your call. I guess this time to try this, " Naruto then started to chant , " **Hark, , lightning that writhes within the ashen depths, descend down as a storm upon my foes! Gravity Blessing!"** Naruto let out large sphere of lightning come out from nowhere and when it connect with water, the mermaid there electrocuted including Tamao.

Later the mermaid looked like fried fish but Naruto saw some of them stubbornly attacked him. Naruto decided to ended this as he unsheathed his sword and stabbed three of them which made them turned into ash, " I don't want to do this in school but it seems this unavoidable." Naruto then glared at Tamao," Try to pull stunt like this again, I'll make sure there is no mermaid left in school." Tamao nodded fearfully.

Naruto then turned attention to Tsukune who had been slapped by Inner Moka. From what Naruto see, the redhead concluded Inner Moka doesn't like how Tsukune is really insensitive.

Later on. Naruto, Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu called by Shizuka

" Nekonome-sensei. I know you wanted us to join newspaper club right?" Naruto stated like thaw was the most obvious thing. " That's right Uzumaki-kun. I'm invited you and the others to join the club ." Naruto then said, " Sorry I must decline . If I join you I cannot do that full time as I have another club activities but I'll act as part time member if you allow me."

Shizuka look sad but she trying to hide it, " That's alright, before I forget let me introduce the club president.

Later a young man entered the room and surprisingly brought flower with him. He had brown eyes and shoulder length black hair with red headband. He has Youkai academi uniform minus the tie. " Greetings everyone! I'm the club President, Ginei Morioka! Just call me Gin!," as he give some flowers to the ladies made Naruto snorted, " great playboy." Naruto then suddenly walk to leave the room but go unnoticed by Tsukune, "Naruto-san where are you going?" Naruto just replied nonchalantly, " I guess I cancel my register to this club. If you ask why. I don't like laid back person and the club president can be categorized as laid back." Naruto then leaving the room but before he walk furthermore he continued, " But I'll help you shall you meet deadline. After all I also part time member . And see ya later. Naruto closed the door and leaving.

While Naruto now just alone he thinking, ' That guy remind me of the certain ero-gama. I guess I'll watch him from distance. ' He then prepared to call his mother via mind link

To Be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll fix my summary later, actualy I'll just bashing Jiraiya, Kakashi and Tsunade at beginning like the Namikazes though the first three last longer before Naruto decided to forgive them. While Naruto is forgiving doesn't mean he will easily forgive them**

Now let's continue Naruto own journey

" **So Naruto how is school?"** Asked Ange via mind communication. " That's great kaa-chan. And I also got everything you want . Information about youkai in this school but I have yet to investigate more and the only worth mentioning were vampire, succubus and mermaid." **" Keep do your work, Naruto. You have much time remember."** Remind Ange, " **I think we shall ended this talk for now. See ya later Naruto."** Naruto replied, " See you later, kaa-san." Before their mind link cut.

Naruto decided to going back to newspaper club room and he saw Moka was angry and Tsukune looked as he being hit by someone. He then asked , " Well anyone please explain what happened?" Gin then explained, " Well Tsukune trying to peep Moka and Kurumu panties and both of them slapped him when he has been caught." Tsukune denied, " No, Naruto that wasn't me. The one who peep is Gin ." Naruto tilted his head but before he talked Moka shouted, " Tsukune I hate you!" And she walked out .

Naruto then thought , ' I don't think Tsukune lied but I guess I must investigate any further as I feel Gin hiding something.'

Few days later, Naruto walking alone as he just finished his training session with Martial Arts Club. And suddenly he saw large group of girls stood in a circle around someone who was tied up… and that person was Tsukune.

"Oi what happened here, why did you guys beat up Tsukune?" Naruto said in anger at seeing his friend like this, but the girls did not falter. "We caught this guy peeping into the locker rooms as we were changing!" one of the girls said, making Naruto's jaw drop.

"Tsukune, I' disappointed to you" He shouted loudly, but Tsukune shook his head. "No please understand, this is all a misunderstanding!" He said pleadingly

"Tsukune, you're not really like this are you? You would never ever do anything like this right?" Moka who jus arrived said almost teary eyed

"Well, technically I did peep, but that wasn't on purpose- Moka!" He shouted as she again ran away. Naruto walked over to Tsukune with a look of disappointment. "I told you that it was all a misunderstanding Naruto, you believe me right?" He said with Naruto nodding in agreement."If you say its true then I believe you!" Naruto said with a smile, he was about to untie him until the girls stepped in front of him. "Sorry, but we're gonna lock this pervert up so that he can learn a lesson!" She said as they started to carry Tsukune off.

Naruto knew he can use his power to forcefully freeing Tsukune but know he can't as Ange ordered him not to show off as long as possible. He already break the promise as he using his lightning magic to beat the mermaids and he don't want to do it again as he doesn't want his mother disappointed.

"Well I guess I should looking for Moka." Naruto said to himself as he walked to search the pink haired vampire.

Later tonight

Naruto sensed something happened on the rooftop. He then levitate himself and he saw Gin in his werewolf form trying to rape Moka ." Well, well, pup. I hope you are ready for some beating." Naruto cracked his knuckles. " Hmph you think I'm afraid with you." Suddenly Gin launched himself in high speed but Naruto can keep up despite not using his full power and keep blocking Gin attack until he sensed Inner Moka aura.

Inner Moka said, " How dare you to try something against Omote!" He then attempted to punch Gin only to be avoided due of his incredible speed. "He's fast!" said Kurumu in shocked.

"If vampires rely on power, werewolves are monsters who rely on speed! And the stronger the moonlight, the faster the speed. The moonlight of the full moon tonight is at its brightest!" said Gin as he used his fast speed again and runs around Inner Moka to make her Moka can't fight back because Gin's speed is too fast. She can't focus on him

 _"What? I can't see his speed… This is the speed of werewolf!"_ her thought as she tries to look out for Gin. "Give up! As long as the full moon is out, it will be my victory." said Gin before he landed on the ground, he rushed to Inner Moka and slashes on her.

Lucky he only slashed her shirt. He begins to use his running speed again on Moka. When he was about to do his final deliver hits, someone kicked into his face and rolling against the entrance door. "What?!" he said in shocked that it was Naruto who kicked him, but how did he get him so fast. "U-Uzumaki?" asked Inner Moka in shocked that he just kicked Gin in the face with such incredible speed. All she just saw is Blue Flash.

" That's enough. Now it's time for me to play though you may lend me some assistance." Inner Moka grinned, " I'm listening." Naruto and Moka worked together for a few minutes trying to pin down the wolf. It worked as Naruto once again using his lightning jutsu to take down Gin.

"So you did try to frame Tsukune Ero-senpai." Naruto chuckled as Gin sighed in defeat "You know what this means?" "What?" he asked. "Just wait until tomorrow." Naruto laughed. The next morning Naruto was out handing the newspaper to everyone with their front page article being about the peeping tom werewolf, Ginei Morioka. The news spread like wildfire and soon Tsukune's name was cleared

Few weeks later after mid terms

The group of students is looking at the scoring board.

"13." said Moka looking at her score on the board. The boys were happy for her that she's on 13 place.

"Wish I can follow your example Moka ." said Naruto as his place is 12 . ' If only kaa-san not ordering me to hold back I shall ranked at first place.' He then asked Tsukune and Kurumu who also there, " Anyway Tsukune , what did you get ranked?" "Oh I got … 128…" Tsukune said with a disappointed tone.

Wow, next time you should teach us your studying methods, Moka!" Tsukune said brightly, the girl had a thoughtful expression on for a moment then smiled. "Sure, and in exchange, let me suck your blood Tsukune!" Moka said happily, although making Tsukune sweat. Naruto laughed, " At least My rank not really different from Moka So I'm safe huhuhuhu." Moka started to chase Tsukune around a bit trying to attach to his neck with the red head watching. Suddenly Kurumu came out of nowhere and jumped on Tsukune.

"Hey everyone, good morning!" She shouted happily as she held Tsukune between her ample breasts tightly. "Mft, mft!" Tsukune sounded as he tried to break free for air, but she ignored his cries as she held tighter.

"Kurumu let him go!" Moka shouted. "Oh by the way, Kurumu what rank you got?" Asked Naruto She funally separated from Tsukune to look at the board. "Let's see, I am number…" She stopped short as a very disappointed expression came over her. Naruto stepped next to her and looked himself. "Oh wow yours actually worse than-

"Hey don't say it out loud!" Kurumu interrupted as she jumped on the redhead trying to cover his face. "It seems you need more practice, boobzilla ." Mocked Naruto. "Damn I'll got you." Kurumu trying to hit Naruto but the redhead avoided it while Moka and Tsukune watched in with amusement.

That was stopped though as suddenly they saw a young girl who was watching them walking. She has short black hair and purple eyes. She wears a black witch hat, droops downa pink top, and a pink corset. She wears the green checkered pleated short skirt all female students wear, and wears bright pale yellow over the knee socks, and brown shoes.

"Congratulations, Yukari! It looks like you're number one again." said the bully that was the young girl's name before she turned around. "Just as I'd expect from the girl genius. Even though you're just 11, it seems you didn't get to skip ahead to high school for anything. But you will suffer if you get too cocky."

"C-Cocky?" asked Yukari wondering what's that word mean. "For example! Your attire looks like cosplay!" said the bully

"No matter how you look at it, it's against the school rule." said another bully as he's looking at Yukari's clothes. "Th-This is..." said Yukari

"Seriously, as the class representative, your existence is a headache to me." said Bully laughs at Yukari before she spins her magic rod to make buckets appeared. It hits the bullies' head. "Hahahaha! You deserve this!" said Yukari "You… what the hell did you just do to me?! You little brat!" yelled the bully before he charged at her, but his face got kicked back by Naruto with his anger.

"Hey, you! Don't you ever trying to bully this little girl!?" asked Naruto in anger that made everyone draw their attention at him and the bullies. The bullies can't fight in here. "W-We'll leave it at here for the moment." said the bully "Alright, let's go!" said the bully#2 "You had better remember this, Yukari!" said the bully before he and his group left them alone.

Naruto cool it down and glad that Yukari didn't get hurt by those bullies. He didn't like bullies how they treated this little girl. "T-Thank you so much, you really saved me! My name is Yukari Sendou." said Yukari

"It's no problem. If you being bully by those guys, just tell me and I'll teach them the lesson." said Naruto with a smile. "Yukari...? Wait, I heard that even though you're in the grade as us, you're only 11?" asked Moka "Eh! She's only 11!" said Naruto in shocked that Yukari is only 11 and goes to high school. ' Must be accelerated or special case.' Thought the red head.

"You're really smart, Yukari!" said Moka with a smile as Yukari blush for hearing what's she said. "No, well... cool is such... I mean, I'm not... I'm just.." Yukari tries to say something back to her. "You're the one who's cool and pretty and sweet, Moka. You know, I..." as Naruto and Moka blinked their eyes for what's she gonna says. "I love you, Moka!" she jumped onto Moka and hugged her. She crashed her onto the ground

"Ehhh!" yelled Naruto in shocked before he turned around at them... he sees Yukari is touching Moka's breasts with both hands! He facepalmed while Tsukune jaw dropped. I love you even more when I see you pass by my classroom!" said Yukari

"Wait, bu saying that you have made your mind is..." said Moka. "Please go out with me!" said Yukari "About that... It's fine if it's as friends..." said Moka "I'm so happy!" yelled Yukari as she put her head against Moka's chest.

Tomorrow, Naruto and Tsukune walked together to classroom. Somehow Moka not with them and don't know why. Later they found the answer as they saw Moka and Yukari… with the ladder attached to the others chest, almost hanging over the ground.

"Their so soft, it's like a dream!" "S-stop… for some reason I cant move!" Moka said as the two fell to the ground. All those around stared while heavily blushing. Deciding to intervene, Tsukune stepped up to them.

"Just what are you two doing?" He shouted exasperated. Yukari looked at him sternly. "Stay out of our way! I know all about you, Aono Tsukune!" She retorted while still latched onto the vampire.

"Aono Tsukune, grades: Middle of the middle. Athletic ability: average. No hobbies or special abilities! You're the perfect picture of ordinary boys!" She said in a matter of fact tone, which was on the mark as Tsukune withdrew in surprise.

"She is like the moon, and you are a turtle! You two are waaaay too different!"

"And since you're just ordinary guy I am declaring war on you! Magic Wand!" She shouted as she held up her hand and a small stick appeared in her hand with a star shape on top.

"I'll make sure you never go near Moka-san again!" She waved the wand in her hand and a nearby locker opened up with multiple brooms coming out and floating above Tsukune's head. They began to fly at him and repeatedly smack his head.

"So you're witch?" Naruto once again stated something so obvious, "Yep, 'cuz I'm a witch! I'll use my magic to scare off any boy that gets close to Moka-san!" She said happily. "Isn't it against the rules to reveal our true forms?" Asked Naruto thought he already mentioned Yukari form but the young witch just ignored it . But Naruto suddenly felt a dark presence around somewhere close. When he want to investigated it he suddenly found out no one beside Tsukune who looked bruised.

Next day Naruto met with Tsukune and Kurumu at the club room, finding him battered and bruised thanks to a certain witch.

"Wow this girl has been giving you a lot of trouble huh?" Kurumu said as she placed a bandage over Tsukune's bruised parts of his face. "Yeah, she's a real pain. Even though we have stuff to do for our club, I haven't been able to hang out with Moka-san."

"Yahoo, now I get more time with Tsukune to myself!' Kurumu shouted happily, making the Naruto sweat drop.

"That's supposed to be a bad thing Kurumu." Naruto said remind her but she ignored him.

"I heard that she's a real prankster, even though she's really smart. She's hated by her class, and I guess is still a selfish child." Kurumu said, although was getting uncomfortably close to Tsukune. Suddenly he punched his own face violently out of nowhere. "Tsukune!" His friends shouted as they reached for him as he fell. He steadied himself, but his hands found a bad place to land " Sorry for being late to the club! Whats wrong Tsukune?" Moka asked but happily until she saw Tsukune grabbing Kurumu… on her chest. Kurumu shrieked while Tsukune tried to back away.

"I'm sorry, my body is acting on its own!" Tsukune shouted, but his hands flew up under Kurumu's skirt, revealing her… underwear. Naruto looked away quickly towards the window so not to see something he would regret. He suddenly saw something pointy outside of the window and walked over to it to investigate. He heard laughing as he got closer and knew who it was. He was now stooping over Yukari who hadn't noticed him yet until he picked her up by her hat.

"Uh… hi." She said with a stifled laugh.

"Somebody do something about her, I am so pissed now!" Tsukune shouted angrily. Moka was standing in front of the little witch who hid behind her in defense. Kurumu had slapped Tsukune and was gone for a little to blow off steam, while Naruto stayed to see how this would play out.

"She's just a kid Tsukune, let it go." Moka defended, but Tsukune was too furious.

"No Moka, she needs to be stopped for her own sake so she doesn't lose her other friends! You cant just stop hanging out with them to be with Moka!" Tsukune said to the little witch. She had been playfully mean to him while hidden, but she suddenly seemed to change to a more sad tone.

"I don't mind and besides… I am alone anyways." She said with a sad smile. Naruto looked down when he heard this as it reminded him when he stay with his biological family before he disowned himself.

"Yukari-chan…" Tsukune began, now feeling more sympathetic… until a wash pan fell on his head. "Haha, gotcha!" She shouted as she began to run off, Tsukune gave chase until Moka intervened. "Wait, it's awful to be mad at her!" "Why are you mad at me? Just leave her alone Moka-san!"

Suddenly Naruto moved out, "I'll talk with her. Maybe he will listen to me." He then walked away for looking out at Yukari.

Later Naruto saw Yukari surrounded by bullies earlier only this time they looked like lizardmen Feeling enough he decided to interfere as he using his swordsmanship to beat them all.

After the battle is over, Naruto took a deep breath as he walked toward to Yukari "Are you okay, Yukari?" he asked.

" I did such horrible things to everyone… Why do you still save me?" asked Yukari looking at Naruto.

"Because I know what it's like to be hated and rejected. To lash out for attention. You're not alone in that regard but pranking people isn't the best way to do it. Work hard to prove to them that you deserve their recognition and find some good friends that will be there for you." Naruto smiled as he patted her head "You're not a bad witch, you've got some talent."

Yukari blinked at Naruto as he walked away with Moka chasing after him and Kurumu and Tsukune looking at her for a moment.

"Shame you couldn't get him to fall for me." Kurumu snickered as she stared after Naruto too.

The next day the three were working on the newspaper when Kurumu brought up Yukari.

"So did you hear about Yukari?" Kurumu asked.

"I did." Naruto nodded "She apologized in front of her entire class for the pranks. I'm proud of her."

"Yeah. But what did you mean about you understanding her?" Moka asked. Before Naruto could answer Yukari walked in with a smile on her face.

"Hey Yukari." Naruto smiled "What brings you here?"

Naruto-san ! Tsukune-san! I wuuuvvv you!" came Yukari's voice as she tackled both men into a hug. Tsukune was surprised though Naruto just raised his eyebrows

"By the way I'm admitted into the newspaper club too now, so we could spend so much time together!" She said happily.

"At first I loved Moka-san, but now I love Tsukune-san and Luffy-san too! Let's make love together!" The little witch said as she chased Moka and Tsukune around, Naruto on other side just shook his head. ' I maybe die because some loli trying to rape me.'

Timeskip few months later

Naruto now currently training his body while his clones doing another training like ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, kenjutsu and also bukijutsu. He now running around school And since the school area not really big like Konoha. Instead just 5 laps he doing it 15 laps. \

So many things happened in this fewmonths. First after befriended Yukari he found out the three girls stalked by three fanboys named Kasahra, Busaburo and Nagai which respectively Moka, Kurumu and Yukari fanboy. The three saw Tsukune not worthy for the girls affection so they assaulting Tsukune but before it getting worse the girls managed to save him. Naruto himself decided to watch as he know despite being weak, Tsukune still have his pride. So he dcided to waiting.

But Naruto also found out the three fanboys don't worth his time so he decided to watch when Moka in her true form kicked the fanboys despite being transformed in their monster form.

And there is also someone in senior class called Junya Inui flirt with Moka and claimed he is vampire made Moka in dilemma and made Tsukune looked down as he thought Moka ignored him. Just like last time, Naruto just watched from afar as he feel this not necessary for him to interfere. After all Naruto sense big lies from that Inui person and Naruto was right as this Junya was only onimodoki who intimidated the opponent but actually not have enough power to back it up.

Naruto started frustrated as he not found any strong youkai beside Moka and others. Well despite Gin being werewolf nad Haiji is Tengu but Naruto feel they still not made him force using hs monster form. Ange ordered him to disguise as divine beast and he chose Raiju . But he have yet to show his true form as when he beat anyone trying to make problem with him he managed to beat him without transformed and sometime use lightning element to beat them.

That made students suspecting Naruto was lightning youkai including his close friends but Naruto decided not to reply as it not worth his time.

His waiting for strong monster to appear bear a fruit as he faced Mizore the snow lady., Kotsubo-sensei the kraken. Ririko-sensei the Lamia,and Ishigami the Gorgon. For Mizore case he fought her when Mizore trying to freeze Tsukune as he launched so many lightning bolt to thwarted that attempt. Turned out Mizore really lonely like him as no one wanted be friend to her. And it getting worse when teacher named Kotsubo trying to make his way to her made Mizore flash freeze him and the teacher spreading rumor about Mizore was violent.

Mizore name cleared when Naruto managed to found evidence Kotsubo framed Mizore made the teacher turned to his octopus like youkai Kraken ad Naruto beat him.

He also beat Ishigami the youkai who have ability to turn her prey into stone and have great interest to girls due of her believe girls are art and art should be preserved made certain missing nin from Suna sneezed.

And there is also Ririko-sensei who enslave the student so they more focused to study. Naruto don't get tutored as he considered as best student. But when he found out Ririko forced her methods he then capture Ririko and made her suspended for few weeks.

And Naruto managed to absorb some of their soul frgment though he made sure people like Kotsubo, Ishigami, and Junya suffered as Naruto take them.

Naruto then wondering how is Elemental Nations especially Konoha now

 **Konoha.**

It's been a few weeks since Naruto left in that time Kushina constantly stayed Naruto's room crying, Mito beat up anyone who bad mouthed Naruto, mostly Menma, and Minato drowned himself in his work.

 **Kushina**

Meanwhile at Uzunami compund Kushina went to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of sake and poured some out for herself with trembling hands and sat back down on the chair by the table so she drowned the first glass in a few seconds that it would make Tsunade proud. She wanted to drown all her problems and mistakes

 **Minato**

Minato sat behind his desk reading the reports Suna shinobi and Kakashi gave him. He let out a frustrated sigh, really his son was too smart for his own good. Where was he heading anyway? That was the question running in the Hokage's head as he re-read the reports over again and again checking if he missed something or anything. He put down the reports and massaged his temples. He could feel a migraine coming on slowly. He felt like such a bad Hokage since he can't even find his own son who was hiding!

Few hours later with Minato

Minato punched the training post at his training field in his compound with frustration and stress. His knuckles were bloody and his clothes were stuck to him from sweat and his blue eyes were ringed red from tears and he collapsed onto the ground running a hand through his blonde hair with his eyes closed. He felt so angry at himself because of his family that was falling apart into tiny pieces and he felt he was utterly helpless to do anything about it.

His eldest son was sad because of him... His eldest son had suffered negligence because of him...

His eldest son left because of him...

He had two son but he forgot the eldest...and now he was gone... ...because of him...

...and they couldn't find him anywhere... ...some father I am...

Back to Naruto

Naruto and the group were passing the newspaper to everyone outside. They were amazed that a lot of students were reading it. "Tsukune, I'm so happy our newspaper is a big hit! I love you!" said Kurumu as she jumped onto Tsukune as he blushes

"What!?" asked Tsukune in shocked as he's blushing. "Kurumu, you don't need to hug Tsukune!" said Moka

"What's the problem, Tsukune is mine after all!" said Kurumu as she embraces Tsukune onto her chest that made Moka jealous. They started to fight each other for getting Tsukune

"Man… girls are scary…" his thought "Hey, guys, I bought more newspaper!" said Naruto as he's holding a stack of newspapers.

"Nice one! Now, people can read it." said Moka "How's it going? Are you giving out lots of copies." said Gin

"Oh, Gin-senpai!" said Moka "I see that it's a pretty big hit. We're gonna need to start charging for these." said Gin

"Oh! We're already passed out half of them!" said Moka "Hey, Gin, why don't you help us out?" asked Naruto. "Yeah right, don't you know boring work like that is the job of understandings!" said Gin with a fake smile as he didn't want to, but he sees a group of girls was approaching Naruto.

"Can we have the newspaper?" the girl asked "We want to read it." Another girl said

"Yes, you may dattebayo!" said Naruto as he's giving them his dazzling smile before the girls blush at his smile.

"Wow… Naruto is sure popular with girls, but…" thought Tsukune as he's looking at Gin that he's very jealous of him. "What's wrong with him?"

"Damn you, Naruto! Why are you so popular?!" asked Gin

"It's because you're like reading pervert stuff! Just like a stray dog during the mating season." said Yukari

"Heey as if a flat chested girl like you was good for anything other than badmouthing people!" said Gin "I'm famous for my flat chest." said Yukari "Well then how about I rub them and rub them and make them big, huh?!" asked Gin before Yukari used her magic to summon a large bucket to hit on the head.

Naruto was happy that a lot of students were enjoying for reading the newspaper. He hopes that they can join them."Move, you're blocking our path! Make a way!" someone said with a black suit as he's with the group."Who're those guys?" asked Naruto "Shit, the black suits!" said Gin

"I am Kuyou, the manager of the public safety commission. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." said Kuyou with eyes gold and long blond.

"Public safety commission? Public safety… so you're the ones maintaining the peace of the academy? What can we do for you…" said Moka before Gin stopped her for saying. She sees his face has sweat and a little bit scared of them. Maybe they aren't friendly.

"Hmm… so you're the newspaper club. I'm impressed your work is quite good! However, who gave you the permission to hand out a newspaper with these contents? We don't recall having inspected this!" yelled Kuyou as he suddenly kicked the table down while the newspaper went flying away. "Do you understand that it can cause the problem for us! When a gang like you selfishly does whatever it wants disturbs the peace and order of this academy!

 _"Damn it… I would, but I have to stay calm with my anger…"_ thought Naruto as his fist went harder and wanted to kill that Kuyou who destroying the newspaper, but he can't.

"Hey stop it! All we were doing was just passing out newspaper!" said Kurumu

"It's no use; you're only provoking those guys!" said Gin

A woman with purple hair and eyes just shoots out of the thread from the mouth. It went onto Kurumu's hand.

"What is this, this stuff is like sticky thread?" she asked

"I see the newspaper is filled with lowlifes just like always. You look like a stupid and indecent girl! The newspaper club hasn't changed a bit from last year." said Keito.

"What?! Why you!" said Kurumu

 _"Last year…"_ thought Naruto

"That you can keep disturbing the peace at this academy!" said Keito as she suddenly cruelly stepping on the newspaper.

"No! Our newspaper…" said Kurumu in shocked that Keito is stepping on the newspaper while she laughs. After she done her fun and destroyed the newspaper, she stopped and her group are leaving.

"Keep this in mind, if you ever do anything without our permission again… We're not going to let you off so easily!" she said as she left with them.

"Kurumu, are you okay? That stuff looks sticky…" asked Moka

"Yeah, some kind of thread was spun around me and it's hard to get it off…" said Kurumu as she tries to get the sticky thread out of her hand, but it's hard like she said. Naruto took out his kunai before he held Kurumu's hand as she blushes.

"Don't move." said Naruto as his kunai glows blue and it cuts the thread off easily before Kurumu...

"Hey, Gin-senpai , who're those guys?" asked Tsukune

"Those guys are the public safety commission. To put it simply, they're like a more aggressive version of student police. They're the academy guardians, the public safety commission. They were organized by students, and are often called the academy." Said Gin

"Hold on a minute! If they are academy police, why did they destroy the newspaper?!" asked Naruto

"Yeah, that's right. Because those barely ever actually do anything. They've become corrupt. Today, they're just a yakuza gang; making their force does talk while collecting money and tributes. They said that if we're going to hand out the paper we have to get their permission, right? That means they were truly asking us to pay them off." said Gin

"What… I can't believe they're getting away with something so messed up at the academy…!"

"There's nothing we can do. We're just gotta give in! We've gotta burn all the newspapers to show them that we're not going to stand up against them." said Gin

"What?! Burn all our newspapers?! But there's bunch of them we have already handed out." said Kurumu

"I don't care, just burn them all! Nothing's gonna come from picking a fight with guys. It's best if you don't get involved in old fights." said Gin

"What a loser! Gin-Sempai isn't even thinking like a man! And why is he the one who leaves first again!" said Kurumu.

Naruto is sitting on the desk while he drinking his apple juice. He couldn't believe that academy police destroyed the newspaper and can do what they want. He hates them.

 _"Those academy police… I don't like them."_ His thought as he drank it again.

"Hey… If it comes to this, I'll just pass out the rest of the newspapers myself! We don't have to burn them like sempai says!" said Kurumu

"Kurumu… but wait, Kurumu. Gin-sempai probably has owned good reasons for this..." said Moka

"No way! That guy's head is just overloaded with perverted thoughts." said Kurumu

"Wait, calm down-" said Moka

"Kurumu, that purple hair girl hit the bulls eye when she said you were stupid and now the blood all going to your head." said Yukari with a smile before Kurumu punched on the head and then she walked off with her newspapers stack. Also, she beings Naruto along with her.

Naruto and Kurumu are behind of the building while she carries the stack of newspaper. Naruto sees Kurumu's face is sad that she doesn't want the newspaper get destroy.

"These newspaper…" said Kurumu

"Hmm?" asked Naruto

"They're like a treasure to me. I made these with you and everyone… It's the first thing I've ever made by cooperating with other people…! And to have it trampled underfoot for no good reason, I can't back down like this! I can never forgive those academy police!" said Kurumu

 _"Kurumu… you really care about newspaper."_ thought Naruto as he was about to say something to her, but a thread went stuck onto the newspapers and then flies.

"Heh… don't make me laugh. You really are too stupid! It appears you have no interest in being a good student and obeying us. Foolish newspaper club! As I thought, I should crush you once and for all right here!" said Keito who have the newspapers.

"Wait… give us back-" said Kurumu as Naruto stopped her for saying that.

"Keito, please give us back our newspaper or else we'll force you." said Naruto

"Force me!? You mean you're going to fight me?! It's too late to say that or you might know this! Last year, it was full of a bunch of fools who had delusions that they could change the academy by themselves. They used their published articles as a means to criticize us." said Keito

"I think I understand why you guys didn't like the newspaper. It's because you don't understand what the newspaper is about! And aren't you the only ones trying attack riht now!?" said Naruto

"Watch your mouth! Who do you think you're talking to you little brats!" said Keito as she put the newspapers inside the fireplace.

Kurumu was shocked that the newspapers were destroyed. Naruto had enough of this crap. Before he was about to take his kunai, but Keito spit out of her web to Naruto's hand.

"Naruto-" said Kurumu before she got stuck against the trees by the sticky thread.

"Keito, you are..." said Naruto as he sees Keito's stomach is opening. Then, six spider legs came out from it. Her form is spider.

"Yeah! I'm the spider! Naruto, it's time for you to die!" said Keito as she's charging at Naruto first, but...

"Stop!" yelled Moka as she pushed Keito away from Naruto for saving his life.

 **"Who the hell are you?" asked Keito as she spit out of her web at Moka's hand.**

 _"Shit... this isn't good!"_ thought Naruto

 **"You scum! We are the academy order and justice! Raising your hand against me means a death sentence! Now die and think about what you've done bitch in hell!" said Keito as she charging at Moka and lifting her spider leg to slash her.**

"Moka!" said Naruto as he rushed to Moka and got in front of her. Then Keito slashed his back with spider legs.

Moka was shocked in horror that Naruto saved her life from Keito's attack. She couldn't believe he sacrifices for her by using his back to protect her. She can see blood coming out of his back.

"N-Naruto!" cried Kurumu as Naruto suddenly turned around and then kick to Keito's face. She got off the web.

 **"Impossible! How can you survive that?!" asked Keito as she can't believe that Naruto can still move while he have the injury.**

Naruto took the Moka's Rosario out and then her aura begins to flow. Keito was shocked that she got scared of Moka's aura. It's bigger than her aura. And Inner Moka's face doesn't look like so happy for seeing her friend gets hurt.

"You bitch! How dare you do this to Naruto!" she yelled as she pulled the spider web to make Keito come to her. As she got closer to Inner Moka, she hard kicked on the face. Keito fell down on the ground and got defeated.

"Nice job, Moka! I'm glad you kicked her ass." said Naruto with a smile as Inner Moka begins to rush to him and checking his injury. What kind of idiot man who just smile at her while it got injury so bad?

"You're idiot! If you move it, then your blood will-" she said as she went to check on Naruto's back to see his wound, but it's gone. His wound is gone. "What? It's gone."

"Like I said, I'm fine. I have an ability to heal my wound so quickly. And I didn't know you were worried about my injury so quickly." said Naruto with a smile as Inner Moka's face is red for hearing him said that. She did rushed to him and checked his injury. "Don't worry about my injury. I have a skill that can heal on my back."

"Good! I'm glad you're okay..." she said as she grabbed her rosario and walked off.

"Thank you for saving me, Moka. It makes me feel happy and not alonenss." said Naruto as Inner Moka stopped and surprised that he just said thanked her. Her heartbeat begin to pounding up and felt warm inside of her. Why does his word make her feel warm?

"You're welcome." said Inner Moka with a smile.

Naruto then decided to grab Keito head and absorbed her mind. Ange actually also give him ability to get other people knowledge as long as he grab the people head and it only took a minute for it.

To be continued

 **Next chapter will be end at Naruto adventure in Rosario world and his confrontation with his family. See ya**


	4. Chapter 4

"You friggin stupid idiots! You're saying not only did you something with the academy cops but then you went and beat one of up!" yelled Gin. He found out someone beat one of the academy police. It was Keito who got beat up. "Well, yeah." said Naruto

"Didn't I say you'd be in monster trouble if you put a hand on those guys? The academy police is a violent gang formed right at the center of Japan's monster population rotten all the way to Kuyou at the top, it's an organization of badasses! I don't know what I'm gonna do if my beloved Moka gets hurt because of you idiots fighting with those guys!" said Gin "Don't blame them. I was the one who made one of them started. Keito couldn't have killed Moka without my help." said Naruto as Moka just realized he still have the injury on his back.

"Naruto, how was your back?" asked Moka in worried about his back as she looked at it. Of course, his back already heals. She just worries and wants to make sure he's okay. "Don't worry about me; my back is already recovered! See!" said Naruto as he's showing his back injury by pulling his shirt up to everyone that his back is already healed.

"I don't get it. H-How?!" asked Kurumu as she remembers Naruto saved Moka's life from Keito for slashed his back. He couldn't have a bad injury, but right now it healed. "It's a secret. Remember, it's against the rule." said Naruto with a smile.

"Strange… his back should have a bad injury, but it recovered so fast." said Rosario as she made a guess that wasn't Naruto's ability. It was something else that helps him for healed. Something inside of him. "Naruto… I...I'm so sorry… you got that horrible wound protecting me…" said Moka in sadly as she felt ashamed herself for not defending herself.

"Moka, it's okay. Really, I just wanted to protect my friends dattebayo!" said Naruto with a smile before he sees Moka's eyes have tears. "Moka…" "Thank you… Naruto… I couldn't…" she said as Naruto gently wipes out her tears out and gave the smile to her. Moka's cheeks were showing her of blushing.c"Don't worry! I won't allow my friends to die. I will protect you with my life." He said with a smile as Moka and everyone were surprised that he just said he'll protect important friends.

"That…" said Kurumu as she got up and suddenly push Moka away from her before jumped hug Naruto. "That's so sad! I want to protect you with my life, Naruto! I don't want you to die! I may like Tsukune but I still care of you !" "K-Kurumu, let go of me." said Naruto with a blush.

"Damn you, Naruto! Why are you more popular than me? I can't understand it!" yelled Gin. "It's because you are jealous of Naruto and got beat up by him." said Yukari with a smile. "That's true." said Tsukune as he nodding for agrees with Yukari.

The next morning as he started on his way to class he was stopped by easily a dozen members of the Public Safety Commision. "Naruto Uzumaki. You are under arrest for being an enemy of the school. We have permission to use lethal force if you resist." one stated calmly. "Oh really?" Naruto chuckled "I thought I made my point clear yesterday."

"You proved that you are a threat and need to be dealt with. We also have reason to believe that you are in fact a human." he grinned. Naruto stared at him and just smirked. "If that is the case then you youkai are so weak that one measly human can take you out without any real effort." Naruto replied as the members of the S.P.C. moved closer in and looked like they wanted to rip him to shreds themselves.

"Silence. But since talking won't work on you let me say one more thing. If you manage to best us or escape we have permission to hunt down all of your friends here at the school and kill every last one of them." he grinned as Naruto's smirk finally dropped.

"Fine." Naruto nodded as he looked at the leader of the little group "Go ahead and take me to your headquarters." The group only smirked as they walked, leading him to the edge of the school grounds, leading him underground where he was soon walking past several prison cells with various youkai and Kuyou waiting for him.

"Ah, he didn't give you any trouble now did he?" he asked with a smirk. "No. Once we explained what would happen to him if he resisted, and what would happen to his friends he was very quiet." the leader smirked a Kuyou nodded.

"Good. Now keep an eye on them and make sure that they don't do anything to upset the peace of the school." Kuyou replied as he motioned for Naruto to follow him. The blonde did and walked behind the man as he led him to a torture chamber where he stopped and Naruto walked around the edge of the room, examining the various implements. "Not bad. Though I would recommend that you pick up some senbon needles." Naruto remarked. "Is that so?" Kuyou asked with a grin "And what makes you think that I would listen to anything that you have to say, human."

"Who says that I'm human?" Naruto asked with a grin of his own. "Then transform and prove me wrong." Kuyou replied.

"I'd rather follow school rules and not reveal my true nature." Naruto stated. "And my authority overrides that."

"I think that the Headmaster would disagree with that." Naruto chuckled. "The Headmaster won't do anything against us. After all he was the one that created this organization." Kuyou replied with a smug grin. Naruto suddenly remembered when he called by headmaster another day. The head master told him Kuyou actually trying to overtake Headmaster authority. But since the PSC good for made sure they can't traced. Headmaster asked them to find out anything about them.

"I guess headmaster was right. You are nothing but just trouble maker." Naruto explained, " He asked me favor to deal with anyone that could cause any problems later down the road. So that must mean that he wanted me to handle you and your squad of goons."

Kuyou roared as he created a fire ball and tried to incinerate Naruto with it who only stepped around the attack and kept going.

"I mean if this is the best that you guys have, then I'm more surprised that you guys haven't been taken down yet." Naruto laughed as he dodged another fire ball "I mean come on, I got more of a fight out a half dead human then most of these punks you have working for you."

"DIE!" Kuyou roared as he created an even larger fire ball and threw it at the blonde who had enough sense to decide that it was now a good chance to stop egging on the boss and start taking him serious. Rolling towards the fire throwing maniac he dodged the direct hit and then got hit by the concussion, sending him flying.

"You filthy bastard! I'll burn you to death!" Kuyou roared.

"Oh, did I touch an nerve?" Naruto asked as he stood up "You're just upset that I showed you up at every turn. And you know what, the only thing worse then that is the fact that you're a hypocrit. A filthy liar that uses his power to control others. You like to think that you're such a big bad guy, but in the end you're a sniveling weakling."

Kuyou roared in anger, finally shifting into his true form. He stood on all fours revealing that he was in fact a yoko. His four tails flailing as he prepared several fireballs on his tails and sent them flying towards Naruto who smirked as the shadows lifted up in front of him and intercepted the attacks.

"See. Can't even beat a human." Naruto chuckled as Kuyou growled.

"You're not a human. No pitiful human can do that!"

"True. But who said I came from this realm of humans. There are many dimensions out there, I just happen to be from one that has humans higher on the food chain then most youkai." Naruto chuckled as he saw Kuyou getting even angrier.

"Then so be it!" Kuyou screamed as he transformed again, becoming a more humaniod version of his yoko form "This is the yoko battle form! I intend to use this to finish you off once and for all!"

"Is that so?" Naruto asked while chuckling "I think you are bluffing."

Kuyou simply sent a gout of fire at Naruto who only grinned as held up a hand and let the fire hit it and then wrap around him, before he disappated it. Kuyou blinked in shock at this as he saw this feat and tried to comprehend what had just happened, how a mere human could have him at such a disadvantage.

"Shocked?" Naruto asked as he walked closer to Kuyou.

"How..." Kuyou gasped. Naruto only grinned more as he started releasing more and more youki, shocking the yoko that he was in fact beyond an S class "WHAT ARE YOU?!" Kuyou shouted as he tried to punch Naruto with a flame covered fist. The blonde only smirked as he caught the fist and held it with bone crushing force. Holding his other hand he showed the swirling sphere of chakra and grinned at the yoko who was trying to pull his arm away, and swinging his other fist at Naruto who blocked it using mere aura as he rammed the sphere into him, sending him flying back as Naruto released him.

"You are right. I may not youkai but I beyond that and I'll show you now." Suddenly Naruto transformed to becoming more feral looking and now electricity surrounded his body. "This my true form."

"Naruto!" Moka shouted as she, Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari and Gin ran in

"How'd you guys find me?" he asked.

"The earthquake was the give away." Gin stated bluntly.

"Besides I can find your youki anywhere Naruto." Kurumu smiled.

"Are you ok?" Moka asked as Naruto smiled.

"Fine. It's been a while not use my powerSo I guess that's really god work out."' At least first phase of my mission here already finished

"Anyway let's get out from here. This place give me creepy feeling." Said Tsukune . Naruto just shrugged it off as he and others leaving. A few days later Naruto was seling newspapers, with the main article about how the School Protection Commitee had been disbanded and that starting next semester there would be a new protection club starting. This was meant with varying results but Naruto was certain that this would be for the best, but he was going to watch it and make sure that nothing like the last School Protection Commitee started.

But it can wait as few days later Summer vacation is come. Nekonome told them they are going to trip o their human world but naruto not come as he must going back to Elemental Nations to pick something in Uzu.

Few days later after say temporary good bye as Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore who joined at last minute going to human world with Gin and Nekonome. Naruto then made portal to going back to Celestial world.

Celestial world.

" **Finally you're back. Naruto-kun. You actually have three guest who already waiting you and they are now in guest room."** Said Ange. " In that case I must greet them immediately. Anyway how long they wait for me?" Ange replied, " **They wait 2 days ago. Better hurry then**." Naruto nodded as he moved through the hall to meet the guests.

After reaching guest room he saw three beautiful and gorgeous woman .Suddenly one of them capturing him in a hug. Though, due to the difference in height, his face was shoved into her valley of heaven uh I mean melons err breasts **" Uh Yami -chan? If you keep hugging him like that, he will die from suffocation."** The first woman deadpanned.

The one suffocating Naruto with affection, and her chest, sweat dropped and giggled nervously, releasing the boy from her bosomy prison, laughing as he gasped for air **. "Eheh, sorry Kami-chan. Just got caught up in the moment. Besides, look at him! He's an adorable little gaki!"** She commented as she seized Naruto's cheeks and pinched them like a visiting aunt.

"Ow ow ow!" Naruto yelped, waving his arms in the air, frantic for help from the woman assaulting his sensitive cheeks. The woman rubbing her cheek against his. Deep from Naruto's throat, a low rumble sounded, and he purred. All was silent as the group of four just processed what just happened in their heads. Suddenly, the three woman tackled the boy, screaming out 'KAWAII!' and rubbing his cheeks and head, eliciting more purrs from him, like a lazy cat.

When they finally stopped, Naruto found himself on his back, with a rather nice weight on his waist. Looking up, he blushed horribly as he realized the third woman was straddling his waist, her face red as she panted slightly, grinding her hips against him. He fought a groan that wanted to erupt from his mouth, and managed to squirm away from under her.

 **"Now is not the time for that."** Kami commented, lifting the woman up by her robes, ignoring Naruto's indignant squawks about being molested. She was completely serious now **. "Naruto-kun, do you know who we are?"** She asked.

Naruto shook his head, still trying to wrap his brain around the first thing that was said. He just took a fist of lightning to his heart and he wasn't going to die? What the hell is going on?!

 **"We are the three goddesses that watch over your world. I am Kami, Goddess of Heaven, Life, and Light."** The first said **. "I am Yami, Goddess of Hell, Death, and Darkness. Though sometime I'm called Shinigami "** The second woman added. **"And I am Tozi, Goddess of Nature."** The final said **. "And we have been watching you, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Or maybe just Uzumaki Naruto** " They said together.

" **Naruto-kun, we are going to give you several special gifts."** Kami told him

"Whoa whoa whoa what gifts?" Naruto asked, only for further questions to be silenced as Kami seized his lips with her own, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, engaging his own in a sensual war as Naruto felt his body change.

Kami stepped back, a flirtatious smirk on her face at Naruto's redden face, only for Yami to jump in and repeat the process, only adding in a little more. She raised her right leg a little bit, straddling it around Naruto's, as she grabbed his hand and brought it to her breast, moaning into the kiss as she grinded her hips against him, causing him to groan in return, again feeling a change build within him. Shinigami stepped back, thoroughly satisfied for now, as she eyed the boy with open lust, especially the tent in his pants.

After he was thoroughly molested, Naruto looked at the two women incredulously, only to be tackled by the final woman, Tozi. She seemed to continue what she started before, seizing his lips and grinding her hips against his manhood through his pants. Before anything could be accomplished, the final change was built inside Naruto, and Tozi was pulled away, the three of them watching him be engulfed in a bright light.

 **"You now have power of Light and can heal any injury of the mind, body and soul."** Kami explained her contribution to Naruto's gifts.

 **"You have power over Darkness and can injure the soul."** Shinigami explained.

 **"You now have control over all the elements, including what you humans call sub-elements, you can talk to and understand animals and insects, and your senses are as great as any of them."** Tozi added.

 **"Your eyes are the combination of the three doujutsu, Sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan, and it is constantly evolving; eventually, if you can think it, you can do it until it reached strongest level . We also uploaded every jutsu into your brain and you can accomplish them without hand seals and saying the name and perfect control."** Kami explained again.

" **And one more , we also copied bijuu power and eformed it into juubi and you have all of their capabilities and now you can start your mission in Elemental Nations."** Kami then said again, **" Anyways, once your mission finished we will wait you in our bed."** All of three goddesses winked made Naruto blushed. Meanwhile at her throne Ange who saw anything smiled **, " Huhuhuhu it better than I expected."**

Few days later, Naruto found himself at ruins of Uzushiogakure. In terms appearance Uzushio composed of several cylindrical buildings. A wide river seemed to cut through the village and connected by large bridges. The surrounding countryside was dominated by steep hills.

When Naruto going in further he saw several section of Uzushio were simply gone, not even debris was left from the after math of what ever destroyed those buildings .  
Naruto hoped he found something but almost futile when he just find many signs of battle as so many rusty weapon scattered around the landscape.

Naruto then finally arrived at the large building which Naruto concluded as kage tower. Naruto can sensed so many seals over the buildings . Naruto walked through the floors to the top of building, up to the Uzukage office.

It looked to still in good condition. The floor was oak, walls marble and ceiling steel. The desk and chair lacked dust and the walls covered by sealing arrays.. Naruto then found journal about the greatest seal ever exist, Bloodline Awakening seal which able to bring out potential bloodline within shinobi and civilians. He amazed when he found out about that. He then used his Rinnegan to look any seals on the desk and found one storage seal. Naruto then activated it and allowing the contents spilled out. It was in total, three katana like sword which somehow remind Naruto of Zanpakuto which was weapon of shinigami, Four summoning scrolls ,a dozen fuin and ninjutsu scroll and one of them was Bloodline Awakening Seal plus several storage scrolls.

Naruto then looked at all of summon contracts and grinned, " hm Phoenix, Tiger, Hydra and Dinosaur. That's impressive. It can compliment with my dragon summon contracts." Actually the dragons recommend to find Phoenix , Tiger and Turtle if possible shall he found another summon contract but that didn't really matter as Naruto was son of the strongest primordial; goddess despite being adopted.

Naruto already got respect from dragon clan as the dragon capable to saw inner heart and found out Naruto was really warrior .

Naruto then remembered something, ' According my clone information . the 'place should be here.'

Naruto smiled as the place where he smeared the blood in walls beside the Uzukage desk was bathed in light and disappeared as if it was never there. He then walked into the new chamber as the wall reappeared behind them. Naruto smirked. He just found one of greatest training place, Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Few days later Naruto found himself at some port of wave country. He already made appointment with certain people shall he out from Wave.

Hyperbolic Time chamber of Uzumakis had been the best training possible since every year inside was a single day outside, Naruto decided to take 5 days outside. And that time being Naruto managed to gain his respective summons permissions and thanks to dragon summons he got earlier it helped negotiation between him and the summons.

While the three goddesses blessed him by several gifts doesn't mean he slacked off. Naruto using the training to strengthened his body so he can surpass his limit despite already being god like . And not only time being slower the gravity inside also made as challenge because Naruto need to faced 10 times gravity compared of outside.

While Naruto walked out suddenly he heard whisper to his mind, ' **Naruto-kun. I'll tell you something.'** Said the voice which the red head recognized as Ange, " **I using your identity as image to freeing Kiri from Civil War. I also managed to got some alliance agreement with our country . I already copied some part of my empire to this world and that located near Sea Country. We also using airship to transport . The new Mizukage known as Mei Terumi also agreed to help us rebuild Uzu after the rebuild on Kirigakure finished. Until then just wait ."** Ange then cut the mind link.

Naruto then already moved out as he walking through the very long bridge which named by name, ' Great Naruto Bridge, huh!' He then heard someone calling him, " Oi, Naruto I'm already waiting for you."

The one who called him is none other than one of legendary Sannin Orochimaru and beside him was former Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

After losing Hokage election , Orochimaru decided to isolate himself for long time. Most of villager thought he was depressed not being Hiruzen successor . While the part of this true Orochimaru not really sulking too long as he quickly recovered from his depression and decided to train in Ryuichi cave to doing full training Sage Mode.

Orochimaru first meet Naruto went said Sannin make some unexpected visit to Konoha. He already suspected Naruto was son of Minato and Kushina . He quite angry when Minato and Kushina neglected one sone just because he not have kyuubi power. Orochimaru then promised Naruto so the red hair can become Sannin apprentice when he finished his training.

He actually looked disappointed when he found out Naruto disowned his parents but when he saw Minato and Kushina being depressed due of that, he think that's more than enough to be their punishment. He hoped it will be major wake up call for them

Hiruzen himself looked really glad when he saw his grandson but blood finally back. When he received letter from his serpent summon , he looked teary but feel relieved. He wondered if Naruto wanted back to his family or just want to be shinobi in Konoha.

Naruto told both of them in letter he actually not care anymore about his biological parents. He is here just wanted to be Konoha Shinobi.

" So Naruto-kun. How were your trip in outside Elemental Nations?" Asked Hiruzen. Naruto said, " Well I meet so many things which cannot find in Elemental Nations . Outside there technology is more developed and even Snow Country technology pale compared with said technology ."

Naruto then tell more about his journey (He lest out certain fact) while Hiruzen and Orochimaru listening with great interest. After Naruto finished his story he said, " Rochy-sensei, Saru-jiji." Please hold my hands tight." Both older man decided to follow what the boy said and when they already gripped the boy hands , Naruto said, " Ready? Go !" Later the three male vanished in flash.

At Konoha front gate. The chuunin gate guard who in stand by surprised when he saw very bright light and readied in when the light vanished it saw the three male which he quickly recognized, " Sandaime-sama! Orochimaru-Sama! And Naruto-sama!" The chuunin surprised.

Hiruzen then said, " Cmon give me the board." Later Hiruzen sign his name while Orochimaru and Naruto follow the same and heads toward their destination, Hokage Tower.

Later on Hokage Tower , Minato who now doing his paperwork informed by his secretary as Sandaime and Orochimaru want to meet him. Minato then ordered to let them enter.

And later Orochimaru and Hiruzen entered with boy he think he won't meet again. Minato only said, " Naruto is that you?" Naruto just nodded, " Yes it's me and I want to be Konoha Shinobi. And before you ask me no I want going back to your family . Well unless you do me some favor."

That made Minato confused while Hiruzen and Orochimaru inwardly grinned, ' I wonder if Minato and Kushina will accept Naruto terms.' Naruto said, " If you want me back then you must completely accept my terms even though you not like it. Though I prefer you disagree with my term as it give me more advantage."

Minato quickly give reply, " Okay Naruto I and your mother will grant anything what you want." Naruto smirked, " Not only you and Kushina but also Menma Mito and to lesser extent Jiraiya and Tsunade as I want all of them obey my demand and even just one of them refuse considered we never talk about it. Got It?"

Minato gulped when he heard his estranged son say that. He know while Kushina and Mito will do anything including gave their life shall Naruto want them and maybe Menma will despite the youngest male arrogance That boy actually toned down his arrogance after he found out he probably will be killed as being Yin Kyuubi means he have the most threat as darkness will corrupt him made Menma will be killed shall Kyuubi take over him. The parents also told the boy maybe he will ended like Naruto shall he not wield Kyuubi made the boy realized his mistake.

but he doubt Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi wanted do that as they known being stubborn and false word from their mouth can fail the very small chance to bring Naruto back to family so he must thread it very carefully.

Hiruzen then said, " Then I'll made some paperwork to let you join the academy quickly . I warned you you will be placed in same class with your siblings." Naruto just shrugged it off, " I don't care . After all it's just need 3 years before we graduated right?"

"Actually that's need 2 and half years Naruto-kun." Orochimaru corrected him "Well maybe I can bond with several students but I don't know about my so called siblings." Said Naruto in venom made Minato flinched. The Yondaime know he screwed but he didn't expect it going to be that extend. Naruto actually enjoyed Minato expression inwardly. Naruto wanted to enjoy that to get some payback before he completely forgave his family. Ange-sama actually teach him to be forgiving person but that doesn't mean Naruto need to forgive soon . Ange also told him his family should be suffer at least ten fold for what he suffer. Ange while really consoder as most forgiving deity but she never tolerate favoritism.

"Naruto can you go back home at least?" Minato asked , hopeful that his, now estranged son wil come back to house. " I don't know Hokage-sama. I probably will need some space before being reconnect with her and some member of your family. And just I said before you have yet to agreed with my terms."

Minato sighed , " Fine but can I ask you where do you live?" Naruto then took out some apartment key." Someone from Konoha asked me to take care of her place while she going for awhile. To be honest, Ange with disguise random civilian bought out the rundown apartment complex from aged man who don't have many more money to maintenance that building and looked very happy when Ange bought that full. Ange actually told him she already made some upgrade and repairs in that apartment and he own the whole.

" I understand but please don't be angry with your younger brother and sister They don't know anything remember ." Minato said . Naruto just said , " Like I said before they must accept my term without 'buts'. Don't worry it won't hurt them . Though it will make they feel really unhappy." Minato nodded sadly and thought , ' I just hoped that's not really ridiculous.'

" Anyway I shall go for now . The class is already began right." Asked Naruto. Minato nodded, " Yes go ahead." Naruto then walked leaving Hokage Office

Unknowingly to all who attend certain deity watching from her homeworld via a large screen on her throne room, " **So you began your ploy, Naruto-kun. Regardless what their choice to accept or denied your demand you will win no matter what. They accept, you will enjoy they suffering everyday. They decline you get your own freedom. And I think it most likely decline and that not because Minato and Kushina but because Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi. And Naruto-kun demand maybe seems too much but it also test if they are really care to him or not."** Ange said to herself as she wanted to see the outcome of this.

Later Konoha Academy.

Naruto now standing in front of his supposed to be class . He sighed, " I don't know about Menma but it seems I only able to tolerate Mito at least.' He then take deep breath and proceed to knocked the door. After heard someone opened the door and reveal the one opened the door was Iruka.

"Excuse me? Are you Iruka Umino-sensei?" Naruto asked, and said Chuunin instructor blinked in confusion. "Uh, yes, that's right." Iruka said. "How can I help you?"

Naruto walked up toward the Academy teacher and handed him the note that his father gave him. Iruka took the note, opened it, and read the contents before his eyes widened which quickly turned into a smile.

"Well Naruto-san, I must say welcome back from your training." he said, while said blonded nodded. "Now if you would take a seat next to...let's see...ah! You can sit next to Hinata." Said girl, after hearing that, began to blush at that, as Naruto nodded and made his way toward the Hyuuga Heiress.

While he walking he made some observation for some potential rival he started from a boy wearing a gray fur trimmed coat, fang like tattoos one on each cheek. Next to him was a boy with his head down sleeping he had his hair tied in a pineapple style even though he had head down Naruto knew that he was actually paying attention. After them he saw a chubby boy eating a bag of chips and sitting next to a window was a dark haired boy with a duck ass hair style. He also saw a blond haired girl wearing a purple outfit; she seemed to be fighting with a pink haired girl wearing a red dress with a red bow on her hair. The last one in the room that was of any interest was a boy sitting in the back, he wore a gray coat and shades covered his eyes. And lastly his siblings who actually miniature of his parents Mito and Menma.

After sit he greeted with Hinata, " Yo Hinata it's been a while." Hinata stuttered, "W-w-w-where are you going in this year Naruto-kun?" To be honest Hinata gain crush with Naruto since he saved the Hyuuga heiress from bullies ."Well just travelling for a bit." Replied Naruto Hinata just giggled as she forgot she actually not stutter anymore, " Well want to talk bit more after that?"

Hinata nodded and suddenly Iruka voice made her and the students turned their attention to him, "Okay everyone!" Iruka said, "The Hokage has assigned a new student to this class. He has been on a training trip with one of the Body Guard detail. So, why don't you stand up and introduce yourself."

Naruto nodded and stood up.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." he said, much to the surprise of almost everyone there.

"My likes are Barbecue, my friends, and training. My dislikes are ramen , hypocrites, abusers, kidnappers, and poachers. My plans for the future are to become a great ninja, and start a family. My dream is to show the villagers that I'm not what they think I am, and to show my family I'm worth something." Mito and Menma winced at that (Mito was the one who most affected). Hearing that was like a stab to the heart. Menma surprised when he heard Naruto dislike Ramen . He wonder if he can make his brother back so he can challenge his brother to eating ramen contest again when they are still 4 years old before he and Mito started their training

Iruka nodded at that, and smiled a bit. "Thank you, Naruto." he said. "You can sit down now." Naruto nodded and sat back down, as Iruka continued with his lecture.

Few hpurs after lunch Iruka old them to go out to the field for taijutsu class. The class followed their teacher out to the field to begin taijutsu spars Mito knew that Iruka mostly wanted to assess the taijutsu level of her brother. Menma also curious about his estranged brother capability in taijutsu

"Okay before we begin, Naruto I would like to see where you stand at in taijutsu," Iruka said once everyone was outside. Naruto nodded and stepped up to the field and waited for his opponent, he really didn't care who he fought after all "Let's see…Shino why don't you step up," Iruka called the quiet boy, though before he moved, Sasuke stepped up to face Naruto.

"I want to fight him sensei," he said. "Sasuke…" Iruka began. "It is fine sensei, I will face him," Naruto said calmly.

The students gasped at the new student's declaration, Sasuke is the tied for first place in taijutsu with Mito and Menma and was one of the best. Even though he hadn't been able to beat the Hokage's children (Sasuke only match with Menma though) they knew that he could defeat anyone else in the class and could hold his own against the chunnin teachers.

"Are you sure Naruto?" question the chunnin a little worried. "Yes," responded Naruto.

Sasuke smirked as he took his place across from the blond waiting for Iruka to let the fight begin. The chunnin began the fight, and Sasuke jumped into action. The Uchiha threw a fist at the blonde's face only for him to move aside allowing the fist passed by the place he stood. Sasuke's eyes widened as he missed the first time, thinking quick on his feet, he spun on his heel and brought his left foot up for a spin kick. Naruto ducked allowing the leg to pass harmlessly above his head Sasuke had backpedal a little to prevent himself from falling to the ground. That was the time he had been timing on, standing back, he placed a foot in front of him and moved his other foot back.

The students look confused as they had never seen anyone take that kind of stance before. Naruto waited for the Uchiha to attack again and wasn't disappointed. Sasuke raised his hand to go for another punch, this time Naruto did move, the next thing he felt was a big pain in his throat followed by his head hitting the ground hard. That was all he needed as his world went black. The students watched in fascination as Naruto delivered a powerful clothesline to Sasuke sending him to the ground, the sound of a skull hitting the ground resounded in the air. Many of them winced in pain as they saw the new student flatten out the rival for the number one position in class with a single hit.

The rest of the day passed quickly and before they knew it school was out and the students began filing out the classroom. Mito wanted to talk to her brother but she knew that he would be summoned by her father to his office soon so she headed there to wait for him and Menma also want to see what will happen. When she arrived she saw that her mother was sitting on the couch, her eyes red and puffy from crying, the last time she had seen her like that was when they found out that her brother had ran away from home and excommunicating himself from their clan.

Though she wasn't alone in the office with her father next to her was her godmother Tsunade who had arm around her shoulder trying to console her. Tsunade was like a mother to Kushina ever since she had arrived to the hidden leaf village and was there she gave birth to Mito, Menma and Naruto. Even though she was her godmother, Mito liked to call her baa-chan. Over to the side stood Mito's godfather stood looking out the window while talking to his sensei the Sandaime Hokage who had also been called in by Minato. The last two people in the room were looking a little worried, they were Shizune and Kakashi, her godmother's apprentice and her father's last living student, she loved the two as if they were her elder siblings. Though neither could fill the gap left in her heart when she found out about her brother… she could still remember that day like it was yesterday.

The door to the office broke everyone out of their thoughts as the one person that they had been waiting for walked in and not looking very happy. Behind him came a weasel masked ANBU looking a little worn out as if he had been in a fight.

"Itachi-kun thank you for bringing him," Minato said not caring if his son found out the identity of one of his ANBU he is his son after all. "You may remain here if would want." "Thank You Hokage-sama, if it's not too much trouble I would like to wait here as I would like to talk to Naruto-Kun after you're done," Itachi said removing his mask and clipping it to his belt. Minato nodded to the older teen before he turned to his son who was now tapping his foot waiting for him to talk.

"Okay then Naruto now talk about your demands." Said Minato which surprising everyone beside Hiruzen who snickered made Jiraiya said, " Minato what do you mean?" Minato explain, " Naruto demanded things from us if we want him back to became one family and I expecting all of you cooperate because shall we tring to argue even just once he will completely sever his connection with us."

"Well, why not just give him that? He may just asked training like his siblings wanted. " Said Jiraiya trying to cheered situation. Naruto said, " So you won't be regret what you choose right." Every occupants in the room nodded, " Fine I'll mention one by one."

" First, I want 75% of Namikaze wealth transferred to my own account Accept Or decline?" Challenge Naruto. Minato and Kushina quickly accepted , "We accept." Jiraiya , Tsunade and Kakashi wanted to protest but when they saw Minato and Kushina eyes they know they are really determined to have Naruto back so they decided to silent.

"Second actually more to Jiraiya , Tsunade and Kakashi. I want 95 % of their wealth transferred to my account too." Unfortunately Jiraiya and Tsunade mouth opened, " Out Of Question!" Made the others surprised before Naruto said, " I heard someone decline." That made both Sannin corrected themselves, " We mean accepted." Naruto grinned, " And the last thing is… I want Jiraiya and Kakashi took out all of their Icha Icha collection and for Tsunade I wanted you to took out every sake you have."

Minato, Kushina, Mito, Menma have same thought , ' What does he want with that?' But Kakashi said, " Just give me time to take it Naruto." Kakashi shunshined to take thing Naruto requested . Jiraiya said, " Just let me unseal that Naruto." Tsunade then asked, " Then where we will put the sake. I have ton of sake you know." Then let's go to some clearer area and less people.

Later in forest clearing. Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade already take everything Naruto requested. The Namikazes plus Shizune , Hiruzen and Orochimaru also there to watch it. Orochimaru thought, ' What are you gonna to do Naruto-kun?'

Naruto asked, " Okay then ." Naruto then pointed stockpile of Icha Icha and Hundred of Sake jar , " All of them is mine. And since all of them is mine." Naruto then made some chant and called out " **CALAMITY BLAST"** and suddenly fire from nowhere started to burning all of that stockpile and suddenly Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi moved to save them. Suddenly the fire stopped and saw the belongings don't get burned. Naruto then said, " I consider it as you decline my demands as the ones should be my belonging . And yet you try to save it like they are your own. Meaning you not really care to me. So consider this talking never happen."

Naruto then leaving made Kushina and Minato said, " Naruto wait. We can still talk about this. " Naruto replied, " While I want to give your chance, your closest person decided to ruin it due of they more care to their own belongings than me . So sorry, Minato-sama , Kushina-sama. It seems we cannot be family again." Naruto then vanished to nothingness.

Hiruzen and Orochimaru a bit shocked as he saw the belongings not getting burned.

Minato and Kushina now started yelled to Jiraiya , Tsunade and Kakashi, " That was because you all. Shall you just let that burn maybe we can regain our relationship with Naruto but Noooo! You decided to ruin it for some porn novel and jar of sake." Suddenly Menma said, " Wait a minute tou-san , kaa-san . Maybe he also demanded us to let our ramen destroyed too?"

Kushina said, " If I must hate ramen to get Naru-chan back , then that is small sacrifice." Menma said, " So you already decided kaa-chan? Then I'm with you. I will asked aniki forgiveness even that means he want to kill me." Mito added, " I'm with you, Menma." Minato said, " Like Kushina said, If got Naruto means we cannot eat ramen forever then it was fine."

Jiraiya said, " Wait a minute, Minato you're being irrational for that matter." Minato retorted, " Irrational ? You, Tsunade and Kakashi as the one who irrational. Maybe Naruto not really worth in your eyes because you more cared to your belongings right? You always said we need small sacrifice for greater good and yet you not doing that because you, Tsunade and Kakashi care more of your likes instead Naruto."

The argument keep going as Naruto actually enjoyed Minato and Kushina argued with Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi while Hiruzen, Orochimaru , Shizune, Mito and Menma just watched the argument. Naruto thought, ' Now let's see what will they do next to gain my forgiveness, huhuhuhuhu.'

At certain world, Ange said, " **It seems turned better than I thought. I wonder what they will choose to gain Naruto-kun affection."** Which replied be nod from three goddesses who watched Elemental Nations.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

**_Just one warning in future I'll add many lemons with main pairing Naruto x Ange but Harem amount will unlimited as I will made this story half smutand I probably won't add Konoha woman as Naruto harem part but it can still change And he will finish his unfinished business in Rosario Vampire_**

 ** _Let's continuing the story_**

On the streets on Konoha Naruto was heading toward the open training ground that he would be allowed to use until he graduated from the academy and was allowed in the other fields. People all watched him walk, many were whispering as they had heard rumors of the Hokage's wayward son had finally come home. They had heard that he was strong by defeating the younger brother of the Uchiha heir, Sasuke. High standing civilians were plotting ways on how to get their daughters to marry the boy as they would definitely benefit from such a marriage.

Naruto saw many give him a smile but to him they were only a bunch of hypocrites, few years ago they were all calling him a liar and attention seeking brat . But maybe he can use them to do what he want. Suddenly he lose his desire to train due of said villagers so he decided to going to certain place And later he arrived at apartment which Ange purchased for him

Naruto's entire apartment room was more along the lines of a mansion sized flat. There were several different sections to the apartment, the training room, the bedroom, the bathroom, living room, kitchen, swimming pool, and the library/study. Unlike most apartments however, this one had no real walls that separated one section of the house from another, only a stair case that led to where the bed and bathroom was separated from the rest of the house.

The section Naruto had just left was the training room, only called that for lack of a better word since no other words could not really apply and that was what he used it for. It was basically just a large expanse of gravel and grass, with one section that held a lot of trees and another that held several bodies of shallow water, the deepest only going about five feet down. It was the largest section of his house and it was here that Naruto practiced his nin, tai and kenjutsu.

The kitchen was just that, a kitchen with stainless steel tops and brand new appliances. Having learned to eat healthy thanks to Ange, the whiskered blond had gained a fondness for cooking and thus, spared no expense as he bought himself all of the newest appliances. Likewise, the living room was more or less a large carpeted space with several leather sofas and couches, a coffee table and several potted plants to give the room something extra. There wasn't much to the place, and Naruto rarely ever spent time there.

His swimming pool, was more akin to a lake with a waterfall. It was about about sixty square feet and a had a large water fall much like the one in his mindscape. The water was continuously being recycled as it went up to the fall through pipes where the water was super heated into steam and purified, before coming down the water fall as fresh spring water. There was a bridge that ran over the waterfall and it was there that Naruto managed to complete the second step of wind nature manipulation training.

His library, which was essentially the Namikaze library that he had copied from his biological family house consisted of several large book cases filled with the near one thousand scrolls and books that Minato and Kushina had gathered. It was near the back of his flat, opposite the training ground and had a large redwood desk so it could double as a study.

The last section of the flat was the bedroom and bathroom, which were only separated by a very thin wall for modesty, as if he really needed it since no one came here. The bedroom held a large king sized bed with soft crimson colored sheets and several large pillows; a large walk in closet, the one thing that was actually in an enclosed space, a dresser, night-stand and lamp post; while the bathroom had a large jacuzzi stye tub with two shower heads on either side,a toilet and a entire apartment room had taken several months to build, As Ange using her magic to construct it completely and she must doing it silently in time to avoid unwanted attention.

During his study in seals Naruto had begun to modify seals in order to suit his purpose at an early stage in his education. One of the seals he created was the expansion seal, taking the concept of the sealing scroll, which created a pocket dimension within a piece of paper and pushing that concept several steps further by creating a pocket space within another space. The apartment that Naruto was currently living in had a total of twelve of these expansion seals, located around the four corners of the first and second floor, and then again in the new corners of the expanded space of the first floor, making the entire flat large enough to hold a decent sized mansion.

Naruto decided to take care of himself as he taking shower and made his own dinner and turned out his talent in cooking can match five star hotel chef. After he eat his own dinner he decided going back to sleep to prepare for annoying tomorrow

Tomorrow morning, He already wake up and when he saw Kushina standing In front of his apartment. Naruto inwardly smirked, ' Seems Kushina really wanted me back. Well let's humor her.' " I'm sorry, Kushina-sama but it seems you're got wrong place." He pretended to cloe the door but Kushina suddenly said, " Please, Naru-chan. We will do anything to regain our relationship. Just give me another chance." Naruto snorted, " I already gave you all chance but you decided to waste that." Kushina pleaded, " I promise . we won't fail you anymore. Just give me chance and also your father and your siblings."

Naruto grinned, " Fine. I'll give you another chance. But don't waste this. You got it." Kushina nodded as she really determined to made her eldest returned. Naruto can read her determination and grinned, " Fine all of I want is you will doing this ." Naruto then whispered something to Kushina . Kushina surprised when her estranged son whispering her to do something like that but since she really wanted to embraced her son again she accepted nevertheless, " Fine , I'll do it . After all it's been a while I'm not pranking someone." Naruto smiled, " Do your best , kaa-chan." Kushina feeling touched and getting more determined to do what her son want . She then said, " Naru-chan , are you already take breakfast." Naruto replied, " Maybe I can't took dinner in your house later."

Kushina cheered , " then I prepared it. What's your favorite food Naru-chan?" Naruto replied, " Anything is fine as long that's not ramen and I really thankful if you not serve any ramen even that just the soup." Kushina just nodded, " Okay Naru-chan . I'll cook something good for you." " And don't forget what you should do, kaa-san." Naruto reminded her.

Time skip in class. In target practice Naruto decided to bit show off as he got perfect score made many fangirls swooned to how cool is Naruto. Deciding to become good person Naruto replied their cheer with warm smile which made them swooned, "KYAAA!" . Of course that made Mito and Menma bit scoffed. For Mito because she now has les time to spare with her onii-chan while Menma with same reason but also bit jealous his aniki can attract so many girls.

After school, Naruto prepared to going to his apartment as he feel Menma and Mito approached him. " Aniki Do you want to get dinner together with us? " Asked Mito. Naruto tilted his head as he place his hand in his jaw made thinking pose, " Well, I really want too but I'm really busy." Menma decided to join the conversation, " Please nii-san we will do anything for you." Naruto grinned, ' Hook Line and Sinker .'" Are you sure you want to do anything for me?" The youngest Namikaze nodded .Naruto huffed , " Fine all you need to do …" Naruto whispering something to Mito and Menma which made the youngest Namikaze grinned.

Timeskip Dinner at Namikaze Compund.

Kushina prepred dinner for everyone and since Naruto promised he will come she made some extra and suddenly Mito and Menma entered with cheerful faces and surprisingly Naruto is with them. That was enough to made Kushina leaked tears of joy. "Ah Naru-chan you're coming. " Kushina quickly lead Naruto and his siblings to dining table and they saw many kind of food but surprisingly no ramen.

Kushina said, " I don't know what your favorite so I decided to cook several to determine what you like." Naruto bit surprised but inwardly smirked as he thought, ' It seems my job gotten easier than I thought.' Naruto spoke, " I'm very grateful you're going this far for me. Thank you so much kaa-san." Actually it sounded like ordinary grateful expression but for Kushina, Mito and Menma it sounded like kami praises them and made the Three Namikazes want to tackled him but Naruto raise his hand, " Please don't do that. If you all do. We will hungry tonight." Naruto joked made the Namikazes laughing.

Later Minato going back from his Kage duty today and surprised to saw Naruto also there. Minato looked at Kushina, Mito and Menma cheerful expression made him feeling happy too and Naruto also look so happy.

It won't be long to see Tsunade, Jiraiya , Kakashi, Hiruzen ,Orochimaru and Shizune also come/ Thought Hiruzen, Orochimaru and Shizune looked like want to unleash something . And finally revealed as they laughing as hard as possible though Orochimaru just chuckled. They saw Jiraiya completely beaten due of so many bandages wrapped around him, Tsunade looked like constipated while Kakashi eyes looked like just finished watching sad soap opera.

Kushina, Menma and Mito just smirked to saw them in that condition while Minato grinned. Naruto himself decided to up his game, ' Time to act." "I'm sorry kaa-san suddenly I'm not hungry anymore so I must take my leave for now." Kushina feel worried , " But Naru-chan you have yet touch the dinner. Please At least eat something." Naruto continued, " I really wanted this but the problem was somehow I feel this room suddenly stink with stench." Kushina said, " What ? But I just cleaning this an hour ago while I'm also cooking." Naruto raise his hands, " I don't mean that 'stink'. What I mean smell of stubborn, drunkard and perverted people which made me lose my appetite." Naruto explained.

The others decided to take some silent and after few minutes all of Namikazes, Hiruzen, Orochimaru and Shizune turned their attention toward Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi. Naruto actually which go unnoticed by everyone inside." Now you understand what I mean. Sorry for disappoint you tou-san , kaa-san, Menma-kun, Mito-chan and for lesser extent, Saru-jiji, Rochy-jiji and Shizune-neechan. But as long the smell still exist I think I must decline all of your dinner invitation . Once again I'm sorry." Naruto walked to front door to leave the compound so he can going back to his own apartment.

Meanwhile at certain world

 **"** **HAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Ange unleash hearty laugh, " **That's going better than I thought and it seems Naruto-kun can provide me with high class entertainment."** She then keep watching the so called soap opera which her own surrogate son as leading actor.

An hour later. After sending the children going to bed. All adults now talking how to reconnect with Naruto again . Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade and kakashi were the ones most active while the others just listening.

" I guess you three," Minato pointed Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi, " Must stay away from Naruto for a while." Tsunade flinched, " You can't do that to us Minato. Kushina say something." Kushina said, " I think Minato-kun is right, Tsunade-sensei. Maybe you three should stay from Naru-chan for awhile ." Jiraiya retorted, " Please Minato, Kushina be reasonable. You really want us to stay away from your life just because one of your child?"

Kushina yelled, " And said child was neglected for long time due of certain prophecy . I even bet you even completely forgotten his existence. At least Minato and me realize our mistake and want to do anything to make up with our baby boy." Kakashi decided to spoke, " Please Minato-sensei, Kushina –senpai. There must be another way." Minato glared to Kakashi, " You of all people not deserved talk like that Kakashi. When Naruto offering us chance to us so we can make up our mistakes with him you, Jiraiya and Tsunade decided to ruin this just because you more care of your belongings even though that was Naruto own at that moment."

Jiraiya then turned to Hiruzen and Orochimaru, " What do you think, Orochimaru, Sarutobi-sensei?" Hiruzen replied, " That 's your own mistake. So you must fix it on your own. " Orochimaru added, " Sarutobi-sensei's right. You must fix your own mistakes by your own hands and the only way doing that was obey all of Naruto demands even though it sounds ridiculous."

Jiraiya yelled, " HELL NO! He must be want me to stop my own research to write my book." Tsunade spoke, " And he must be demand me not gamble anymore." Kakashi added, " And I cannot make excuse again when I'm coming late."

And the rant keep going until the thee people just feel some Kiling intent unleashed to them and that was come from Minato and Kushina.

Kushina said, " So what? He just want you to completely stop from that bad habit and yet you are throwing tantrum just because the young boy wanted to correct your flaws." Minato said, " I guess this talk is useless. For now let's call a day. We will talk again in future." Later Minato and Kushina leaving to get in to their master bedroom , Tsunade and Shizune back to Senju compound, Orochimaru back to his apartment while Jiraiya decided to wandering around.

Unknowingly by them Naruto watched everything via his telescope jutsu which he learned from Hiruzen only he used his own crystal shard to make some projection, " Good , it seems my plan almost succeed. Well they will completely success either way. I just wonder the outcome of this." Naruto decided that was enough and decided to going to sleep.

Time skip graduation day

Its been two years after Naruto going back to Konoha, Beside fix his bonds with his biological family , Naruto also made fiends namely some of clan heir like Hinata who really happy because Naruto finally back, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Ibuzuka, Shino Aburame and surprisingly Ino Yamanaka. The last one was surprising as at first she with Sakura Haruno was Sasuke devoted fan girl but after some time she realize Sasuke never answer her feeling .

That's why when Naruto once stated he only respect strong kunoichi like Hinata and Mito, she take her training more seriously.

But why we talked about another? Remember our main character is Naruto. N-A-R-U-T-O.

Now today was the day they finally graduated from the Academy, and placed into teams after that. As usual he sit beside Hinata who start growing crush with him. Naruto always smiled at he rmade the Hyuuga heiress nearby fainted.

Naruto also thought about how he managed to separate his own family between his biological family (Minato, Kushina, Menma & Mito) and surrogate family (Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi). Naruto already gave them ultimatum if they really wanted him going back that's mean they must obey Naruto terms. While his biological family able to comply , not with his surrogate family as they thought that wasn't fair. But Naruto put them down as he said, " That's mean you not care to me. "

That short sentence more than enough to put them in silent. While it sounded Naruto trying to made them not enjoy anything , for Minato, Kushina, Menma and Mito actually that was test from Naruto as they thought their eldest son/ brother want to see if they really willing to made Naruto to fix their relationship. After all if they can get Naruto back to family that's mean not eating ramen for entire life was small price compared that.

Later Iruka Umino the instructor come in and foced to use his signature technique Big Head jutsu. Naruto chuckled when he heard that. Iruka may act like a tough teacher , but deeply he cared about his students greatly. In Naruto POV he is just do his job seriously.

Iruka then told them they must perform three academy basic jutsu and if possible any jutsu as bonus point. Naruto really not liked this as it was too easy. He expecting more challenge at least. He actually demanded his father to raise academy standard like when they fought in Shinobi Great War. Minato grudgingly decline his eldest request as civilian council overrule in this matter. Naruto then made mental note to get some payback from civilian council . Maybe he should the ones who have daughter to suck them dry only later to be vanished.

He already doing that to some girls from civilian side who is his fan. Naruto told some of his fangirl they must be able to beat Mito in order to get chance with him as he doesn't like weak. Most of them foolishly accepted that challenge only to be ended in hospital as Naruto told Mito not holding back when she fight the fangirl.

Though despite Naruto already place that challenge some of them still stubborn. Not that really matter for the red head as Naruto have some leverage as he found out the Civilian Council do o many corruption and the reason Minato not realize it because they only use small amount so not invite suspicion from the Hokage.

Later he managed to passed for doing three academy jutsu and low level Lightning jutsu which called lightning torrent which allow the user to launch several lightning from user hand.

Naruto decided to go to Namikaze compound as Mito and Menma invited him to celebrating their passing. And when Naruto arrived he don't sense two sannins and certain Cyclops. Naruto then said, " Finaly this place free from smell of stains." His family realize what he means from the stains. While they not liked Naruto insulting Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi. They know they must choiose between his son or their surrogate family And they choose former. Minato and Kushina and for lesser extent Menma and Mito try to convinve their eldest son/ brother to let Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi to fix bonds between them but Naruto keep refusing and shall Naruto give them chance Naruto will make sure he will demanding more than just Icha Icha and Sake from them.

After the party Naruto decided gong back to his own apartment. His family decided not to ask him to stay longer as they realize Naruto while he said he forgive them but very small slip up can made their son/ brother distanced himself more . Though they remind him not forgetting for attend team assignment next week.

Timeskip in his apartment, Naruto now face his mother but blood Ange, " **Now Naruto this is time to complete your first year in Rosario world. You will sent to Youkai Academy in their second term understood?"** Naruto nodded. Ange said , " **Then lets continue your mission Naruto. Once again gather more Youkai information and entertain me like first term."** After she said that Naruto vanished.

Later in Rosario world

Few months after his arrival

Naruto already experienced so many things. Started from Tsukune pointed as class rep, new school staff Ruby Tojo and most recently he just killed several person whose were member of organization called themselves. Beside the grunts he also killed higher ups named Mido Kusabi, Mako Yakumaru .

He also made another higher up named Yoshii Kiria but Naruto find suspicion there is someone higher than him . While he can kill him easily that won't made him finish his job . And suddenly the Headmaster summoning him and Tsukune and prepared to expel Tsukune as Headmaster found out Tsukune identity as human . But after some persuasion Headmaster allow him to attend the school in condition Tsukune and Naruto must join School festival preparation Committee.

Flashback

 _"_ _You are not serious , aren't you?" Yelled Naruto to Headmaster. Headmaster told Tsukune he decided to expel Tsukune as turned out his identity as human. Of course Naruto not accepted this very well. Headmaster then said, " Normally I shall expel Aono-kun. But if he still wanted to be student in my school he must do certain task. " Tsukune said, " I'll do anything for that, Headmaster." The older man chuckled , "very well, I want you join as School Festival preparation Committee . Are you sure you want this?" Tsukune nodded, " I accept." Headmaster said, ' Well you can leave for now. I want talk with Uzumaki-kun in private. You dismissed, Aono." Tsukune just nodded and leaving._

 _After just two of them the chat starting_

"What's on your mind Mikogami?" Naruto asked "Looking over something that is bothering me." Mikogami stated calmly as he motioned for Naruto to take a look "Anti-Thesis has managed to get at least one mole into the School Festival Commitee."

"Good place to plan ways to disrupt the entire school." Naruto agreed "But who would it be and what are they hoping to gain by doing this?" "I have a thought and am almost certain that it is right." Mikogami stated as he explained his idea to Naruto who frowned in turn before shrugging.

"I've never been much of one for tactics." Naruto chuckled "But I can tell that you are and if this is what you gut is telling you than I'll back it." "Thank you Naruto. The best possible move would be to place you on the commitee as well." Mikogami mused.

"Any suspects?" "All of them at this point. I leave it up to you to work it out." Mikogami grinned. "And if your plan is right, what then?" "I hope that you are prepared to stop this threat. We cannot afford to let that happen." Mikogami stated bluntly. "Got it." Naruto promised as he made his way towards the door "Make the arrangements for me please, I've got some things to take care of."

Later after today class finished Naruto and Tsukune made their way to the small building on the edge of the grounds where he found several older students already sitting at the round table, and the chairperson standing up to greet him. He was taller than Naruto by close to six inches, with brown hair and brown eyes behind his glasses. He wore a black version of the school uniform, very similar to what Naruto was wearing, and from the way he moved Naruto knew that this was someone that knew how to defend himself in a fight.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto Uzumaki." he smiled as he offered his hand to be shaken "I've read a few of your articles and think that you will make a great addition to the committee." "It's a pleasure." Naruto replied back in kind as he shook the teen's hand "I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." he laughed "I'm Hokuto Kaneshiro." "It's a pleasure Hokuto-san." Naruto nodded as he took his seat and the older teen took his as well.

"Alright then let's begin." Hokuto said, calling the meeting to order. It was quickly outlined that they had a little more than a month to get everything planned and set up. This meant delegating duties and making sure that all deadlines were met. The locations of the various booths and other arrangements were the first thing brought up and it was a few of the older students who would be handling that, seeing as how they knew more about the various clubs and who to keep away from who. The next matter brought up securit and that was where Naruto entered the discussion.

"Anti-Thesis is likely to try and stir up some trouble." Naruto noted as they discussed how to handle any fights that would very likely break out "The new SPC isn't ready yet for this kind of thing so I would reach out to a few of the other clubs, get some of their members to help out and keep things civil during the festival."

"He is right, the SPC isn't even half of what it originally was, back when they actually did their jobs." Hokuto agreed "Though you have given me a chance to bring this up and it will save time later. Anti-Thesis is going to do everything that they can to disrupt this festival and ruin this school. I for one will not stand for it and I trust that all of you feel the same. We need to work together, not just us but the entire school if we want this festival to be a success. Now I would like you Naruto-san to go and talk to these clubs about the extra security"

"Ok." Naruto nodded as he jotted down the clubs that he would have to talk to and once done he focused on the individual members of the meeting and quickly memorized each one to have a kage bunshin follow them and see if they were on the up and up. Once the meeting was finished Naruto was one of the last ones out when Hokuto stopped him.

"Naruto, I didn't want to say this in front of the other members but I think you should hear this if you are handling security." "What is it?" Naruto asked with a frown. "I believe Anti-Thesis has a spy in our midst. Be careful out there." Hokuto warned and Naruto only nodded as he walked off, filing Hokuto under the category of unlikely but still not to be fully trusted.

NAfter that aruto was making his way towards the graveyard where the girls and Tsukune had agreed to meet him when he saw a figure approaching him. He was a little taller than him with silver hair that reached his ears and was wearing the school uniform. As he got closer Naruto saw that his eyes were two different colors, one red slitted one and one green slitted one. The two stopped walking and stared at each other for a moment before the unidentified boy spoke.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki?"

"I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Kiria Yoshii." Kiria stated calmly "You've made quite the name for yourself, you know that?"

"I'd heard, wasn't my intent though."

"That's just it though. I was originally interested in getting a fight out of your girlfriend the vampire but now I am much more interested in fighting you." Kiria grinned "So what do you say, up for it?"

"Why should I fight you?" Naruto asked with a frown. That statement earned a malevolent grin out of the teen who spoke again.

"Because if you don't all I have to do is place a phone call and all of Anti-Thesis will attack your friends." Kiria replied and Naruto's eyes narrowed "I've had a few of my members following your friends for days now and we know exactly where your friends are currently at in the graveyard."

Naruto didn't waste a single word as his shadow lifted off the ground and slammed into Kiria, sending him flying as Naruto quickly followed intent on stopping this new enemy. Kiria only laughed as his arm turned into a scythe and swung it at the blond who only let his shadow rise up to block it and blinked in shock as the scythe went right through it. Crouhing low Naruto slid under the weapon and used his ice to make a tanto as he swung it at Kiria who only leapt over the weapon and swung his scythe arm at him again. The pair continued this duel for several moments, both avoiding the other ones weapon as they tried to inflict some kind of damage. Naruto glared at the teen for a moment and decided to end this quickly. As the pair clashed again this time he let the scythe hit his ice tanto and noted again that his weapon was being cut through, but not before his shadow wrapped around Kiria and immoblized him by changing into a set of chains. Kiria blinked at this as Naruto took a step back from the scythe and glared at Kiria.

"Now I have some questions for you and you are going to answer them before I decide that I like you more without your lower jaw." Naruto stated in a cold fury as he took out a kunai and twirled it on his finger.

"Is that right? Well have at it then." Kiria replied.

"Why is Anti-Thesis so intent on attacking me?"

"You're a threat. In less than a week you completely destroyed the School Protection Commitee and add on to the fact that you are all buddy buddy with the Headmaster and we can't let you live." Kiria replied calmly, keeping Naruto's attention on him.

"Then what are you planning then?" Naruto sighed.

"That would be telling." Kiria laughd as his scythe cut through the shadows and he took off at a run, laughing the whole time. Naruto had the urge to chase him but something told him that this would be a bad idea and decided that it would be wiser to inform Mikogami about what had just happened.

The next day Naruto sat in the meeting with the other committee members and informed them that two of the clubs would help out with security and that he was going to speak with the others later today. They discussed a few placement options for various clubs and patrols and after a few hours they left, with one of the members coming with Naruto, saying he wanted to talk to him for a bit.

"So what did you want to talk about Mizuki-san?" Naruto asked as they walked, his senses on high alert.

"Wanted to hear your opinion on Anti-Thesis and what you plan on doing to help stop them." Mizuki replied with a shrug as they crossed a large empty field, heading towards the rear of the school.

"Most of the clubs are scared of Anti-Thesis and not without good reason, but with most of the activity clubs working together and if everyone stands firm than they won't be able to cause nearly as much damage. A pack mentality will serve us much better than individual actions."

"Ah, anything else?"

"Other than vigilance? Yeah, I've got a few surprises planned that I haven't told the committee yet, saving those for emergency use only." Naruto stated.

"Sounds like we'll have it rough." Mizuki chuckled, and then quickly fell silent when he realized his mistake.

"You really are an idiot." Naruto sighed as he turned and faced the second year student "Now are you going to surrender nicely or do I have to get rough with you?"

"Heh, you won't last five seconds against me!" Mizuki laughed as he shifted into a more snakelike form and started burrowing under the ground "Down here you can't touch me!"

"Idiot." Naruto sighed as he placed his hand next to the hole and focused his shadows into it and waited five seconds for the exclamation of surprise as Mizuki was dragged back to the surface, bound in shadows and held in the air "It's like you wanted me to catch you."

"Naruto-san!" Hokuto shouted as he ran over "We just got word..."

"That Mizuki here was the mole? Yeah the idiot gave himself away during our converstation." Naruto nodded "I'll go take him to the Headmaster and let him deal with this moron."

"That's good. I'm happy we caught him so quickly." Hokuto smiled as he patted Naruto's sholder "I'm glad you're alright. When we realized that he was an imposter and had taken the place of the actual student that was supposed to be on the committee we split up to warn you about him."

"Appreciate that." Naruto nodded as he started walking, the shadows pulling Mizuki along behind him "I'll see you tomorrow Hokuto."

"Of course Naruto, be careful out there." Hokuto replied as he turned and left. After Naruto dropped off Mizuki into a heavily sealed room that Mikogami had prepared for the Anti-Thesis members he motioned for Naruto to come with him.

"You caught him rather quickly." Mikogami noted.

"Too quickly." Naruto sighed "Something about this doesn't sit right with me. This is their best chance to really cause some havoc in the school where most authority figures won't be able to counteract them quickly and yet they send in this guy? Doesn't add up."

"We're agreed then." Mikogami nodded "I think he was a decoy to lure you off the scent. Or they knew that he was going to be compromised and decided to get rid of a weaker member of the group and strike with their full strength later."

"Speaking of, got anything useful about that Kiria Yoshii?" "His student records yes. And a few rumors that he is the leader of Anti-Thesis." Mikogami replied.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was." Naruto nodded "He's definetly got the skill set to back it up, but the leader we've been up against has been a tactical genius. He may have underestimated me every time but that's because I keep my abilities hidden and don't flaunt my powers as much as other students do. But so far his every more has been one that would have taken me out if his assessment of my abilities had been spot on. I don't get that vibe off of Kiria."

"I understand. I will keep an eye on him while you keep your eyes peeled for the real mole in the committee." Mikogami nodded as he walked off and Naruto turned on his heel and left, planning on spending his last few hours of daylight with his friends. The days past quietly for Naruto who continued to observe the various committee members but none of them seemed to give away any connections to Anti-Thesis and it was starting to annoy Naruto to no end. After a week of this Naruto was on his way into the committee room when he froze and saw the dead bodies laying all around.

"Shit." Naruto cursed as he ran in and checked over them until he found Hokuto under a pile of rubble, still alive.

"Ugh... Naruto..." he groaned as he sat up.

"What happened?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"Ambush." Hokuto replied with a groan as he tried to stand, and sank back to his knees "Anti-Thesis was waiting for us when we came in today. I was lucky, got sent flying into this pile of rubble and lost consciousness. Must have thought I was dead already."

"How many?"

"What was left of them. They were led by this silver haired guy, with a red and a green eye. Said that once they were done here they would be heading for you and your friends." Hokuto explained as Naruto helped him up.

"Kiria." Naruto cursed "Go tell Mikogami what's going on. If Ruby tries to stop you tell her that I sent you and it's an emergency."

"Where are you going?" Hokuto asked.

"After Kiria. He needs to be stopped." Naruto stated as he made sure that Hokuto could stand without falling "Take your time getting there. You likely have some internal injuries that will need to be checked out. Inform Mikogami and then get to the infirmary."

Hokuto only nodded as Naruto took off at a run. This time he wasn't going to pull any punches against Kiria. It took him all of ten minutes to locate the silver haired youth who looked up when he saw him coming from above and blinked in shock when he saw the fireball heading right for him. Leaping to the side he avoided the worst of the blast but could still feel the heat from the fire as Naruto landed and charged him, sending more fire after him.

"I learned from our last fight Kiria." Naruto explained as Kiria dodged another blast "Your scythe arm is pretty deadly as it lets you cut through anything as though it doesn't have youki supporting it. So that removed a good chunk of my arsenal, but against fire you are still dealing with the heat and flames. Even if they are youki encased fire is still fire!"

With that he made a more controlled lance of flames that shot forth and singed Kiria's left arm, turning the flesh a nasty red color from the blast.

"Well no one ever said that you were stupid." Kiria hissed in pain as he held the burn "But in this case you are." "What are you talking about?" Naruto growled out as he continued the barrage of small controlled lances of fire.

"I'm just a decoy. The boss is already getting the Holy Judgement Rosario off of Mikogami by now. It's only a matter of time before the barrier drops and this school is destroyed once and for all." Kiria laughed as Naruto's eyes widened as he realized he had been duped "That's right. Hokuto is the true leader of Anti-Thesis. He is the one that will destroy Youkai Academy."

Naruto came crashing through the main entrance he saw Hokuto was already there, holding a rosario with Mikogami trapped inside one of his own barriers. "Naruto!" Hokuto exclaimed in shock.

"Kiria let the cat out of the bag a little too early." Naruto replied as he removed his blazer and rolled up his sleeves "I got to admit you had me fooled." "That was the point." Hokuto replied as he took off his own blazer, revealing the black muscle shirt underneath, silver pendant, and toned muscles.

"You know I can't let you do this." Naruto warned. "You should. If you knew the truth than you would help me." "And what truth might that be?"

"I know that you were once human as well." Hokuto began "I was a human once as well." With those words Hokuto started the fight, moving forward with speed greater than most youkai that Naruto had encountered. Hokuto started with a series of punches that Naruto batted aside with ease and kept his eyes locked on Hokuto's.

"Is that right? What changed?" Naruto asked as he countered with a backhanded strike that pushed Hokuto back a step. "I was alone in this school." Hokuto replied with a cold look "Unlike you I had no one here to help protect me and help me get strong on my own terms. I suppose that it was the irony of my situation. To flee from my abusive father and wind up being prey to the various youkai here until I became one of the hybrid youkai here." Hokuto struck with a series of kicks and punches that now had Naruto on the defensive again, forcing the blond to focus and allow the senjutsu to allow him to avoid the strikes and know where the opening would be so he could reverse the situation.

"And that's why you started Anti-Thesis?" Naruto asked as he finally found the opening, kicking Hokuto in the chest and following through with a series of punches that forced the older teen back "To get back at the students that attacked you?"

"Not entirely. I was doing this to destroy this school, and the human world that allowed this to happen." he countered as he got his barings and decided to really start taking Naruto seriously as he unleashed his youkai abilities. Naruto could feel the youki pouring off of him and realized that like many of the various hybrids that he had clashed with he had a very interesting mix of powers. Hokuto however seemed to have gotten the lions share and was now, if Naruto was estimating this correctly, stronger than all the girls combined and was likely even stronger than Naruto was currently at. Naruto now frowned as he touched the seals that were showing on his wrists and with a twisting motion of the fingers deactivated them.

"I see. So this is all about revenge." Naruto stated as he glared at Hokuto "Grow up."

"What?" Hokuto asked with shock.

"You're upset about the hand you've been dealt and now you are trying to drag everyone else down with you." Naruto stated as he walked closer "If you don't like the way things are than fight to make them better, not to make everything worse for everyone else."

With that Naruto took off in a flicker of motion and appeared in front of Hokuto with a fist buried in his gut, lifting him off the ground with the sheer force of the strike. However Hokuto knew how fast Naruto could be and as he was lifted off the ground he struck with his own left hand and slugged the blond in the face, revealing how much stronger he had become and sent Naruto skidding back who blinked at this strike before grinning. Flickering from sight again Naruto and Hokuto began their duel in earnest as Naruto proved that he was far faster than Hokuto, but he was far stronger than him and was capable of dealing out massive punishment every time that Naruto managed to get a few hits in. Mikogami only watched in shock as the duel continued and realized that both of them were not going all out yet and that this fight was more of a contest of wills. Naruto and Hokuto disengaged after several minutes of slugging the crap out of one another, with Naruto spitting out a glob of blood with a grin.

"I don't know about you Hokuto, but this is one of the best fights that I've had in ages." Naruto grinned.

Hokuto stared at Naruto in shock before he felt a smile tugging at his lips as well "I must admit that you are a worthy adversary. But I will not give up my plans."

"Is that so?"

Naruto grinned as Naruto held up his hands and revealed that he had taken the Rosary during their fight. Hokuto's eyes widened in shock as he saw this and tried to think of when Naruto might have grabbed it and realized that he had been too focused on the fight.

"How?" "You think I'll reveal my secret to you, bastard?" "Clever. I underestimated you again." Hokuto admitted

"Well, I'm unpredictable you know." Naruto admitted "Indeed. But you have underestimated me as well." Hokuto stated as he started to fully transform into his youkai form "I will kill you now Naruto Uzumaki, my most worthy adversary."

Naruto simply watched as what was once a human looking figure transformed into something lean, large, and dangerous. His legs were gone, replaced with a long whip like tail, almost like a naga, and his body was a weblike form with large gaps inbetween them. At the center torso Naruto could see Hokuto's face and the eyes glared at him with the malice of the downtrodden.

With a wordless roar the two clashed and Naruto quickly deduced that the person that had given him the means of transforming into a youkai and had allowed him to survive here at the academy was Kiria as his bladed tentacles could nearly cut through the chakra cloak and almost cut Naruto in a few places. Skidding to a stop Naruto sent his tails out and grabbed onto Hokuto's back and pulled himself up, his hand forming a Katon: Rasengan as he smashed it into the teen who roared in pain as took the hit but slapped Naruto away with his tail sending him flying into a wall where he slowly stood up and saw the blur heading for him that was Hokuto. Growling to himself Naruto dodged the rush and started making a Rasenshuriken and added into it his fire, knowing that when this hit it would do so with a massive explosion. Throwing the spinning mass of chakra Naruto watched as Hokuto used the winglike webs to shield himself and take the brunt of the attack with a scream as his flesh was torn and incinerated.

"Give it up Hokuto. You can't beat me." Naruto said as he started to make two more "I don't want to hurt you but you aren't giving me a lot of options."

"I won't give up!" Hokuto roared as he attacked again, trying to weave and get the best of Naruto who only let his instincts take over as he leapt into the air just as Hokuto was about to strike and sent the two fire enhanced Rasenshurikens flying down at Hokuto who did everything that he could to get away but only his torso cleared the blast radius where he screamed again and collapsed onto the ground, his body wracked with so much pain that he transformed back, his body intact but severly burned and bleeding. Naruto landed on the ground and quickly began releasing Mikogami who nodded his thanks as Naruto returned the Rosary before going to kneel next to Hokuto.

"You are one tough son of a bitch, you know that?" Naruto asked "You took not one, not two, but three enchanced Rasenshurikens before you went down! You're a freaking tank!"

Hokuto only chuckled at this as he looked at him "You should talk. I didn't realize that I was this outclassed against you."

"I warned you." Naruto chuckled as he saw Ruby calling the infirmary to get a stretcher "Looks like they will be getting you medical treatment."

"Won't help me much." Hokuto replied "I broke too many seals too quickly." He showed Naruto the Holy Lock on his left wrist and the blond nodded "I doubt I will live much longer."

"That's quiter talk!" Naruto shouted as he smacked him in the head with the palm of his hand "You get better and then come find me for a rematch, no transforming next time."

Hokuto blinke as he looked at Naruto with a confused expression "Why?"

"Because you are a tough opponent and I could use more fights like that!"

"No... Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Hokuto... I know what it's like to be hated, better than a lot of people. You are in a really dark place right now and what you really need is a friend out there to help you out. I have a friend like that back home who is a lot like you, well maybe not as smart as you, but you are similar in some ways. I'd rather have you as a friend than an enemy any day." Naruto smiled "Now rest up and be ready because I want that rematch!"

Hokuto only chuckled as he closed his eyes and decided to save his strength but not before replying "We will see Naruto."

Later in his room Naruto heard the sound of a note being slid under the door. With a frown the blond stood up and picked up the slip of paper that only said "I.O.U. one rematch, Hokuto."

"You bastard." Naruto chuckled as he put the note into his blazer before laying down, wondering where exactly Hokuto was going, and if Kiria would be going with him.

:Well too bad I cannot enjoy festival as I must going back sooner. " Naruto grunted. Ange told me few days before his fight with Hokuti he must going back soon as he must made himself back at home day before Team assignment .

To Be Conytinued


	6. Chapter 6

**_I actually considering Naruto will travel to so many world and not unlimited but I'll try to focus to Jump universe. Hell I even considered Naruto will assist Harry Potter and Percy Jackson but it won't happen till later though but that will be happen in future_**

Anyway Lets roll out and continue

Naruto just arrived at his apartment which also checkpoint for his teleportation . Ange who already waited him said, " **I'm sorry for that sudden call. I know you really wanted to enjoy school festival before started your ninja life. So once again I'm very, very sorry to you, Naruto-kun."** Ange apologized to him.

Naruto waved his hand," **No need to worry about me, kaa-chan. You shouldn't said that. I know you won't call me unless you have something important to tell and you must tell it directly to me right."** Ange nodded , " **That's right Naruto-kun." Ange then whispered something to Naruto which made Naruto blinked**

 **Later on training ground**

 **"** You gotta kidding me ." said Naruto as he inside one of Konoha training ground and must eradicate several chakra spider. Ange told Naruto since she now involved in Naruto lofe, the red head life turned like game. Not that Naruto hate it but still calling him just for beat some spider was ridiculous. But since is like game turned life. Ange promised to Naruto he will get big surprise shall Naruto do what she say.

And Naruto keep continuing to kill the massive amount of mutated spider, " Seriously, Ange-kaachan. Just how many spider mutant in this place. And after he finished eliminated so many, the redhead feeling some scary aura. While he is now completely stronger thanks to ANge . Naruto still need to gain more experience

Naruto prepared to face new threat, "Here I come!" Said Naruto as the new threat finally make it appearance. It was revealed as giant spider but surprisingly its upper body resemblance female body made Naruto remember is fight with spider youkai named Keito . Of course this creature completely different as Keito actually have good looking while the one he face now is far that beautiful criteria .

Due of his experience against that creature Naruto managed to win his fight easily as he used one hit kill attack .He launched high concentrated energy blast to completely vaporized the spider mutant . " Phew Mission success. Now let's back and going for bed.

Time skip Team assignment

Naruto not surprised when he teamed up with Menma and Mito with Kushina as their sensei and since Naruto already fixed his relationship with Menma and Mito they managed to pass genin test .

Now as they started their ninja carrier they doing so many D rank mission . Well, Naruto not really like this as he already doing something better but knew this just procedure so he decided to tag along for now. He still waiting Ange-kaasama to choose which world he will be visit soon.

At least he got one D rank mission which was can entertain him, Capture Tora the cat. And surprisingly break the fastest record as they catch it in less than 30 minutes as the fastest was 1 hour 15 minutes. That made Hiruzen and Sannin blinked as they are the one who set that record. Even when Minato still have genin team need almost 2 hours just to accomplished this mission. What made it more amazing , while Menma and Mito always come with nasty scratched thanks to that ferocious feline , Naruto always able to made the feral cat calm down. Most of shinobi including Minato asked Naruto how he did but Naruto answer is, " Maybe because animals like me."

"Well, your team already reach minimum amount of D ranks mission so now you able to take C rank mission ." That made Menma and Mito excited as they don't need to do D rank mission which more like chores."

" That's mean we are going outside, Hokage-sama?" Asked Naruto. Minato shook his head, " No Naruto. Its still inside village. You must hunt overpopulated boars in Konoha forest and of course you only need to kill about 25 boars. We just need to control population so they won't going inside village to scare civilian understood?" "Hai!" the team agreed. "You can start as soon as possible. Now you're dismissed."

Later they leaving Hokage tower Mito said, " I actually expecting we will going out from village but it seems my expectation is too much." Naruto reprimanded Mito, " Don' be baby , Mito. At least we can finish this faster . Actually I prefer this mission instead normal escort. If we escorting someone we will forced to travel in civilian pace which will be made me die due of boredom."

Kushina said, " Calm down kids. While I'm agree with Naru-chan. Don't mean you can refuse this mission. Every mission has importance for our village economy. Understand?" The kids nodded, " Good now let's going home to take your equipment." Menma said, " Kaa-chan, we are just doing mission inside village right. So why we must prepare ?" Kushina explained, " We maybe stay overnight as we will stay in forest. Remember we must finish our mission without going bacas it will take too long shall we dcided going back home everytime night come."

Later

Naruto and his team quickly kill all of the boars and picked their corpses as proof their mission success. Well they of course seal the boar first as there is no way they can bring all of that boars. After they finished they decided going back to report .

Few days later

Naruto and his family (or team) surprised as they got another mission which wasn't D rank. And that was B rank nevertheless as Minato said, " Your mission is to escort Prince Michiru and his son which come from Moon Country . The last who guards him didn't like the way they treated but I'm sure you'll be fine." Kushina asked, " Are you sure this, Minato-kun." Minato nodded and explained in details, " I'm sure you all can. You're just have to keep him safe with his son until they safe in their home.. From I heard they just need few weeks more travel and it'll be back home.. You'll meet up with him at border of River Country and Wind Country. They now on the way to trading post nearby. Just stay with them until they get to the port town at the sea and once they arrived at their castle in Moon Kingdom, your mission is complete."

After preparing their belongings all of Uzumaki Namikazes departed to their destination and they arrived around sunset. Since the client have yet to come they decided to wait .And after waiting for awhile all of Namikazes surprised when they saw huge caravan. . Stretching out for what looked like miles were dozens, perhaps even hundreds of wagons that looked like they were bursting at the seems with junk. Dozens of paraphernalia that looked like they had come from all over the world filled the wagons. Naruto couldn't even name half the crap that was stuffed in them.

"Ah you must be ninja from Konoha sent to protect us?" Said the very fat err big boned man which can be mistaken as Chouza Akimichi lost cousin . The man in question had brown hair that was being covered by a red cap, brown eyes and was wearing an extravagant blue kimono with darker blue accents and blue and white triangles on the bottom. Underneath that were a pair of khaki pants and thrown over the whole ensemble was some kind of tassel with the same blue and white triangle patterns in it and a golden crescent moon at the end.

Suddenly Menma asked, " Are you really bought all of this?" The big boned man said, " Yeah I did. I saw so many incredible things in all the lands we visited that I just had to have them. So I just kept buying and buying, and before I knew it, I ended up with all this." All of Namikaze Uzumaki nodded dumbly though Naruto inwardly feel disgusted to him. While his surrogate mother Ange can bought same like this person but Ange not like wasting money unless for her people. Though since Ange actually not human, you can put that aside.

"I am Michiru. The Prince Of Moon Country and I can't believe how lucky am I to have such beautiful guards!" Michiru trying to flirt with Kushina and Mito. Kushina smiled though her children knew that smile promising so much pain, " I'm married Michiru and please not do some indecent things to my daughter." The big boned prince chuckled, " Wow so I got ninja family to protect me . Interesting. And I can tell You all really strong"

Mito said, " Of course After all kaa-chan is the strongest kunoichi in our village and we are trained by our father who are the strongest ." Michiru look excited, ""Is that so? Excellent! Please be sure to look after me and my son on our way home. Oh before I forgot let me allow you to introduce my son Hikaru…" Michiru looked to his side only no one is here, " Huh? Where is He?"

Suddenly Naruto instinct tingling and his hands moved to catch projectile which he recognized as toy arrow. Naruto then looked in the direction the arrow had been shot to see a young boy who looked like a younger, not fat version of Michiru. He was wearing what looked like a long, white kimono that split at the bottom and had blue triangles bordering it. Below that were dark gray pants and brown boots. A white shoulder cape of the same color and design as the kimono was also being worn as some kind of decorative piece. Lastly, he had a quiver strapped to his back and was holding a bow in his hand, signifying him as the one who shot the arrow that would have him Naruto were it not for his fast reflexes.

Naruto already didn't like him. Just looking at the child let him know the boy was likely a spoiled brat. And said kid seemed to give him a superior look only made Naruto didn't like him more. Kushina and Mito actually wanted to reprimand the boy who will hurt her baby boy/ elder brother but relented due of said boy was son of prince and they don't want teir potential client become their enemy after all. Luckily Michiru managed to calmed them down as the prince said " I hope you'll forgive Hikaru. He just at that rebel stage that boys go through." Naruto just ignored it and said, " Whatever I guess I shall checking the caravan and creating a patrol route. You guys do whatever it is you do." And with that, Naruto disappeared in a blur of speed. Mito and Menma then called out, " Wait onii-chan we come with you." Both of Naruto younger siblings follow him as they also disappeared in blur of speed. And after Kushina and Michiru had finished talking business The caravan had begun to move again. Slowly at first, but with increasing speed as the horses pulled the large wagons laden so full with crap only someone who was super rich and not afraid to waste their money would bother to buy that it looked like each one weighted a ton. Despite the heavy loads, the steeds didn't seem to be complaining.

One week later

Naruto was sitting atop of prince personal carriage , looking around for any trouble . He glanced back to see Mito and Menma walking along the sides , also keeping watch, then down to Kushina was speaking with the prince. Naruto decided to focus his attention at the prince personal carriage . It really was one of the most fancy looking carriages he had ever seen. A large white carriage with golden accents and designs. It looked much more streamlined then the other carriage, which were all large, bulky and plain looking. The thing was obviously designed with the intention of making people green with envy. Naruto thought,' Ange –kaa-san own carriage even not this big. Well since she can adjust her own body I think she doesn't need this giant sized carriage after all. ' After all despite his surrogate mother doesn't need transportation, as the ultimate sovereign she must keep image despite she not really like it.

After a while Naruto and his family found out why the other people who had been hired before him and the old pervert to guard Michiru and Hikaru quit. It wasn't because they couldn't handle the danger, but because they were disgusted by just how lavish and wasteful the Prince was. The man really did spend money without a care in the world.

The group had arrived in a small city not to long ago. It was a nice looking community surrounded by grassy plains. The architecture all followed the same scheme, tan and red brick walls with red tiled roofing. Most of the buildings were houses or apartments where people lived, but there were also a number of shops and stores. Naruto couldn't help but find the peaceful atmosphere soothing. However, while they were moving through the town, Hikaru had seen a large sign mentioning the circus that was going on in town. Michiru, being the rich and wasteful slob that he was, had no issue spoiling the brat rotten by agreeing to stop for the day so he could buy tickets to see the show.

Naruto and other Namikazes were having a nice time watching the circus, they had tons of acts, acrobatics, clowns, animal acts Now it was time for their best performance, an archer would shoot an apple held by a monkey that was balancing on a sabertooth tiger's head. As the archer lined up his shot, a toy arrow zoomed out of the stands and nailed the apple, scaring the monkey half to death. Everyone looked to see Hikaru standing there, obviously the one who shot the arrow. The ringmaster gave him some praise, then one thing led to another and Michiru ended up buying the whole damn circus which made the Namikazes (including Naruto) jawdropped when they heard that.

And there is some incident as the sabertooth tiger who identified as Chamu trying to attack Hikaru when the little prince trying to feed him only made said large tiger feel in danger only stopped by Naruto as the red head unleash mass amount of Ki to made the tiger relented. Later Naruto cuddled Chamu which made the tiger purr like kitten made all of people especially his family shocked. After few cuddling Naruto turned his attention to Hikaru and wanted to say something only that said boy decided to ran away.

After a few more days of traveling, they had arrived at a port city that would take them to Moon Kingdom. In the port they now waiting on cruise ship to make station at the harbor so they could load the circus supplies, tents, animals, and all the crap that Michiru had bought during his journey through the Elemental Nations before heading off to Tsuki no Kuni. That in itself was going to be a long, laborious process, one that Naruto did not envy the circus workers for.

Suddenly Kushina called and later Naruto and his siblings already gathered as the Uzumaki matriarch said, "Due of the storm of sea, the vassal won't come till few days or so . And Since it's going to take time before we can leave, Michiru and Hikaru are heading out somewhere. Since our job is protecting them on their journey, we'll be going with them." Naruto and his siblings just nodded and continuing their job before Naruto checked to made sure Chamu and his monkey partner Kiki to behaved .

Later on they arrived at small cottage on the very outskirts of town, next to a small bluff overlooking the ocean. There was even a garden, which a pretty, dark skinned and middle-aged woman was tending to. Kushina feel tense as she suspected said woman maybe from Kumo but since there is no sign she is shinobi, Kushina perished that thought.

Michiru got out and greeted her, "Amayo!" She was confused until she noticed Hikaru looking shyly at her, then she turned to Michiru, "When did you get so huge!?" Michiru face-faulted. Hikaru noticed the team's confused expression and said, "She's my mother... She and father got divorced a long time ago..."

A few minutes later, Michiru left the house with a red mark on his cheek, mumbling about wondering what was really important. Naruto and his family were able to pick up what happened, it appeared that Amayo left Michiru because she couldn't stand how materialistic he was. It was plain to see that both members of the royal family suffered from the delusion that money could buy happiness. That made Kushina , Menma and Mito remembered when their families almost getting separated. While Naruto finally back, Still it not made them feel good as said soap opera (according to Naruto) once again remind them of their stuptidity especially Menma.

Menma can't stop thinking if he not contain Kyuubi maybe he will ended up like Naruto or maybe worse while Mito have same thought except she maybe never consider to going back while Kushina now trying to play favorites anymore alongside Minato. All of them not know Naruto now testing them if they really determined to make the red head back

Naruto sat against the rock overlooking the ship they would be using to sail to Tsuki no Kuni. It was a very large steam ship, spanning a total length of 165 meters, an older model that combined both the power of a steam engine and sails. Most of the hull was made of wood, though Naruto had heard from the Quarter Master that it was lined with metal to ensure structural stability.

."I wonder when Ange-kaasan will deliver Gogo Voyager to me." Naruto said to himself. Ange already designed great battle ship which can outdo the vassal Naruto will ride with his family. While not long as said vassal. That battle ship can explore any terrain due of its amphibious characteristic .

The sun was beginning to set. Yet even now Naruto could see the many people from the circus Michiru had bought working to load all the supplies and animals onto the ship. They had been working nearly non stop since they secured the ship as a transport several hours ago and showed no signs of quitting now. It was the hope of all those present that they would be able to set out to sea before nightfall.

With his enhanced vision, Naruto could make out the cage belonging to Chamū. The fierce tiger was lying down on his stomach, using his paws as pillows. Sitting on top of the cage was the saber-tooth's ever faithful companion, Kiki.

As his eyes continued to observe the scene going on before him, his mind went back to Hikaru's disastrous run in with Michiru's wife. Despite not liking the spoiled brat the fatso and Amayo had sired, he couldn't help but feel a little bad for the kid. It must be hard not having a mother, but knowing that she was actually alive and just couldn't live with you because she hated your father.

It also made Naruto think about his familial connection. At least Minato and Kushina won't be ended like Michiru and Amayo as both of them loved and understanding each other. Their only mistakes is when they too focused to Menma and Mito which forced Naruto to run away. And when the red head back, His parents and his younger siblings doing really hard to make sure Naruto won't pulling same stunts. Hell they even not talking with Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi to made that point and give the three harsh warning unless they agree with Naruto demand they won't accepted.

While Naruto not like his family separated like this, he actually wanted to see if Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi willing to do anything to fix their bonds like his parents and siblings even that meand they must sacrifice something for this. After this mission Naruto made promise to himself to give one more chance for them and shall they threw them Naruto won't talk to them anymore.

 **Few hours later**

Many hours later the ship had finally set sail. It had taken a lot of time, hard work and sweat, but with the combined efforts of everyone from the circus they had managed to get all of their equipment, supplies and even the surplus of random junk that Michiru had bought into the ship without too much hassle. Thanks to their efforts the group had managed to set out to sea before the day had ended.

Naruto find himself eating together with his family and Michiru who invited them to eat together with him and Hikaru. Feeling starved Naruto decided to going for a while and he sensed something coming . He saw Dark storm clouds were brewing in the distance which looked like they were traveling this way. Naruto quickly going back and informed upcoming storm within next hour or so made the rest Namikazes blinked and decided going out to see if Naruto right Kushina then ordered to her kids to make sure everyone in this ship safe which quickly do by them.

Later on they heard animals in the ship in danger of being thrown overboard and Naruto reacted first as he knew only he can go near certain saber tooth tiger cage. Though when he suddenly he heard certain prince made some comment , that was enough to made Naruto pissed as he reprimanded Hikaru and tempted to give the spoiled boy some lesson only to stop as Mito and Kushina reminded him they got more important job.

After they going out Naruto, Kushina , Mito and Menma doing their best to guide the animals into ship interior until suddenly he sensed certain little signature nearby . Since he cannot reveal his doujutsu to search Hikaru as it will attract unwanted attention from his family he decided to rely to his hearing until he heard frightened yelling of a child.

"Come on, Chamū!" Naruto shouted, running off. His saber-toothed companion growled affirmatively and took off after the blond shinobi. Together, the two made their way across the deck towards the opposite end of the ship where they finally found Hikaru, and boy was that kid in trouble.

The young prince in question was holding tightly onto the side of the railing as he was struck with rain and water that splashed up over the side of the boat. He was only using one hand to hold onto the rail, thus making his position precarious.

The other hand was firmly grabbing onto Kiki, keeping the young chimp from flying over the side.

Naruto dashed forward as quickly as he could. He would like to say he went by in a blur, but that would be a lie. Due to how wet the floor was, the constant shifting of the water, and the wind compounding the situation, he couldn't use chakra to keep his feet from sticking. He didn't have that kind of control. That forced him to make his way forward conventionally, which meant he was only going a little faster than a civilian finding themselves in a similar situation would.

And while he was trying to make his way over as quickly as he could, Hikaru's grip on the railing was slipping. The young boy could feel his fingers relaxing as the howling winds and slick rain made his already tenuous hold on the wood become more and more precarious. His eyes wide and frantic, he watched as his fingers began to come undone.

Was this the end?

A second later his hand slipped. There was simply no way he could hold on anymore. He wasn't all that strong, and he didn't have the ability to stick to surfaces. His small, fragile body simply could not hold him there anymore.

He began to fall.

Not even a moment passed after he started falling, his mouth open in a loud shout as he and the monkey in his grasp began plummeting to what would surely be their doom, did a hand reach out from beyond and grip his own flailing arm.

"Hang in there, kid! Don't let go of my hand!"

The person who grabbed him was, of course, none other than Uzumaki Naruto. The blond had managed to make it in time with the help from his furry companion. As the young prince was pulled up, Kiki hanging onto his other arm for dear life, it became abundantly clear how Naruto had managed to arrive just in time to save the boy from what would have been a very fatal fall.

Chamū. Unlike Naruto who was forced to rely on standard modes of travel, aka running, and couldn't move very quickly in this kind of environment, Chamū's claws made speedy travel much easier. Digging the claws on his feet into the wooden planks of the deck, the saber-tooth tiger had been able to easily and swiftly traverse the ship and reach Hikaru just in the nick of time.

"Uwoah!"

With a grunt and a heave, Naruto pulled the boy under his protection up, setting the child and monkey in said child's arms in front of him on the large saber-toothed tiger's back. A shaken Hikaru buried his face in the spiky-haired shinobi's chest, his body quivering in a mixture of adrenaline and fear.

"Alright! Let's go, Chamū!"

With a loud growl, the white-furred tiger bounded back towards the ship entrance. The group made it in record time and soon all three bipeds had disembarked there quadruped companion.

Still very much shaken from his near-death experience, Hikaru fell to his knees as his body began jittering even more fiercely than it had been. His eyes squeezed shut as his mind replayed how close he had come to death. There was nothing more terrifying than being caught in the jaws of death, of seeing your end with your own eyes and not being able to do anything about it. Had Naruto not rescued him, he would have...

"What the hell do you thinking?" Asked Naruto furiously . Hikaru replied with shaky tone, " I.. just… I'm not a waste of space!" with some firm tone in last sentence

"Is that so ? Well, I guess you're right. You did good thing after all." Naruto smiled A tug at his sleeve caused him to look down. When he did it was to see Kiki and Chamū standing there on two and four legs respectively. While the small chimp squeaked in what at least looked like praise, the great saber-tooth tiger began licking at the boy's hand.

"And it seems they think you did good as well," Naruto allowed a small smile to appear on his face. "It took guts to do what you did, and had you not, Kiki might not be here." He looked down at the saber-tooth and his monkey companion. "I guess this is their way of saying thanks." For a minute, Hikaru looked far too stunned to do anything. However, after several seconds of standing there like some kind of idiot, tears began gathering in his eyes. With a great shudder the boy began crying. He bent down, wrapping his arms around Chamū's neck. The tiger did not attempt to bite his head off this time . Meanwhile, Naruto placed a hand on the young prince's head.

Kushina , Mito and Menma watched this scene with a small smile on their face. It looked like things around here for finally starting to look up. Now if only this storm could leave so they could continue their journey without worry. Outside the interior space of the ship, said storm continued to wage. It would be some time before this tempest going calm.

Few days later , they finally docked away at Moon Countty. Now they walked along a dirt path that led to the large capitol city. Lining both sides of the caravan were trees of a more tropical variety. Naruto could pick out a few palm tees amongst the foliage. A mild breeze was blowing through forestry, cooling off the mildly humid air and causing the vegetation to sway and rustle. Naruto's enhanced hearing could pick up the sounds of birds and other creatures within the flora, and if he looked hard enough he could see small animals darting about within the trees.

And standing tall over the cops of trees was what appeared to be a massive palace of some kind. It's design was different from anything he had ever seen before, with large, bulbous mushroom-like tops attached to giant cylindrical spires that rose into the sky like fingers grasping at the heavens. There was a flamboyancy to it that differed greatly from normal Elemental Nation architecture. Naruto wondered if the people who built the palace had been foreigners from a far away land.

It wasn't long before they reached the capitol, Naruto was the first to know when they had gotten close, his hearing able to pick up the threnody of voices coming from within the largest city of the Crescent Moon Kingdom.

The city itself was blocked off by a large wall at least thirty times larger than Naruto was tall. The caravan they were a part of was forced to stop just in front of a large, wooden gate, but only for as long as it took the soldiers guarding it to realize their Prince and his son were a part of the group. They were let in without much fuss after that.

When they finally reached the palace, the group was greeted by a very short, portly looking man with short brown hair that jutted out at the sides to resemble horns, sideburns, and thick mutton chops. He was wearing very stately looking purple robes over a thinner white robe, with a gold collar at the neckline, and a pink sash over his left shoulder. Adorning his fingers were a number of gold rings.

Naruto thought the man looked ridiculous, just like every other pompous politician he had met.

"Michiru-Dono," the man with the pot belly greeted with his arms spread in welcome and a congenial smile on his face. He had a very nasally voice. It sounded he was constantly whining. "A pleasure to see you finally return. How was your trip?"

"It went well, thank you," Michiru said before turning to Naruto and his family. "This is Shabadaba, my father's adviser." He then turned back to look at Shabadaba ,"And these are my new ninja guards Kushina Uzumaki known as Red Hot Habanero with her children, Naruto, Mito and Menma .

"A pleasure to meet you," Shabadaba shook hands with Kushina. "I have heard much about your exploits, you're reputation proceeds you."' Shit this will be more complicated than I thought.' "Pleasure to meet you too ,Shabadaba-dono." Said Kushina though inwardly he said, ' I really hate politician like him.'

Later Shabadaba lead Michiru and Hikaru who followed by Konoha ninja going inside the castle until Michiru said, " Where is father? I must inform him of my return." Which Shabadaba replied "You're father is ill, unfortunately," Shabadaba said. Michiru looked startled, but before he could voice his concern, the adviser continued. "It is nothing serious, I was assured. However, it is contagious. For the sake of others health, your father has confined himself to his room and shall not be able to see you right away."

Later that night

The party celebrating the return of Michiru and Hikaru was just as extravagant and pompous as every other party the fat prince had thrown, maybe even more so. While Naruto and Namikazes not really liked party like that despite Kushina was Whirlpool Princess , the don't want being rude with Michiru and Hikaru so they decided to join the party even just for some eating though Naruto and his siblings later going out first claimed they are tired .

When the siblings already outside , Naruto suddenly took out the wine and said, "Mito, Menma want drink together with me?" Mito and Menma said, " But, niisan we still underage we just thirteen well soon we will fourteen but still…." Naruto cut them, " You forget once you're ninja, you'll consider be adult. Old enough to kill, old enough to drink alcohol and ah I don't want to said that." Mito with her curiosity asked, " Tell the last one oniichan." Naruto said, " If kaasan found out maybe she will killed me." Which made Mito and Menma panicked and said, " OK OK you don't need to tell us if you don't want."

Naruto snickered when he saw his younger siblings expression, "They really don't want me getting pissed because afraid I'm running away again." Naruto the give the wine bottle to them you should drink too and since you have kyuubi inside I'm sure you won't get drunk." The siblings decided to enjoy the wine as they don't want to disappoint their brother.

Later on while they enjoy drinking suddenly the sensed someone coming and found Hikaru and Chamu standing behind him on the balcony. As always, Kiki was sitting on Chamu's head. The young boy and the tiger walked up to him. Chamu rubbed his head against Naruto's leg, wanting to be petted. Naruto had no problem with this and began to absently scratch behind the saber-tooth's ear, making the large, predatory cat purr.

"Are you not enjoying the party?" asked Hikaru as he stopped next to the taller Redhead "Big parties like this aren't really my thing," Naruto told the younger boy and his siblings nodded in agreement. "So do I." replied Hikaru. Menma said, " Hey can you show us around the palace?" which earned smacked to his back head from Naruto, " Menma don't be rude."

Hikaru nodded, " Sure why not ." Mito said, " But we don't want to impose." "Its alright. After all It's really rare I have guest like you three." Later they toured to some place in palace until they arrived at Hikaru room which also act as his own playground. The Uzumaki Namikazes jaw dropped when they saw at the half a dozen television sets lining the walls, each with its own video game console. Naruto thought, ' And I think only Ange-kaasan have all kinds video games.'

Hikaru then asked the siblings to play together which agreed by siblings. Though suddenly when they play the Uzumaki sensed something not right and later some exploded happened and they saw white haired kunoichi appeared from the explosion . Naruto ordered, " Menma , Mito bring Hikaru out from here . I'll hold them." Menma wanted to retort but realized the client is more important but before they leaving Menma said, " Just make sure you won't die nii-san!" " I won't idiot!"

Naruto then saw said kunoichi suddenly vanished in swirling Sakura petals, Naruto smirked, 'Genjutsu eh too bad it won't work against me.' Naruto flashed out and hit the white haired kunoichi made them suffer in pain. "Well, I ctually wanted to play more but I guess I must take a leave for now . bye bye." Naruto then then vanished.

Later on Naruto regrouped with Mito , Menma and Hikaru. Hikaru then said, "I'm worried about father." Mito said, " Then let's check his room ." They make a way to Michiru room and in midway they saw Kushina doing massacre against several samurai and the older redhead said, " Well who else seek their demise? Come here!" Kushina make gesture ' come here ' with her left hand as her right hand holding blood stained katana.

After Kushina finished her massacre she then turned her attention toward her children and Hikaru and said, " Good thing Hikaru safe now let's get Michiru." Naruto then asked, " What's going on here? Some assassination attempt?" Kushina replied in frown , " Worse. The adviser, Shabadaba, has taken over the country via a coup d' etat."

Cliffhanger

To Be continued


	7. Chapter 7

_Before I begun I'll give my credit to OmegamanX as I took some part of his story_ _ **Naruto and Hanaukyo Maid Team Jinchuriki**_ _I took some part of earlier chapter but I modified it bit since Naruto is not Kyuubi jimchuriki_

 **Let's continue the story**

Now knowing this won't be just normal assassination attempt,Naruto and his family escorted Michiru and Hikaru to safety. They managed to rendezvous with some samurai who still loyal to Michiru cause.. The man who leading the samurai which Michiru recognized as Korega then they arrived at carriage which will lead them to some hideout.

Later

The carriage finally stopped at a beach. Korega got down from the drivers seat and helped Michiru and Hikaru out, "My lord, we're going to need you if we want to take back Moon... Also, honor the soldiers who stayed behind at the palace to ensure our escape..."

Korega then continued, "Lord Michiru, please come with me... There's someone who would like to see you. You as well Lord Hikaru.

Everyone, curious at what he said, followed him into a cave in a cliff face on the beach. When they entered, they noticed all the soldiers sitting about, they were the only loyal ones left... Though it was the old man on the stone bed that caught most of their attention, when Michiru saw him, he ran up, "Father!"

Hikaru also recognized him, "Grandfather!" The king opened his eyes and gave them a small smile, "Michiru, Hikaru... I had hoped that you two would be spared from this.." Michiru was confused at this, "What do you mean father?"

The king looked up at the ceiling, "I have known of Shabadaba's intentions for a long time now... But I had hoped that he would see the end that awaited him at the end of his path... But he didn't, and a couple weeks ago,... by the time I decided to do something about him, he had made the first move... He hired three wandering ninja..."

The king then continued, " I realize my time already come but I must survive to tell you this. Michiru , Hikaru come here. "When they did, he gave them a warm smile, "The reason I sent you away was to try and keep you safe from this incident... But now that you're back, It's your time..."

Michiru understood what his father was saying, "What!? But father, I can't become king yet! You always told me that I'd be ready to become king when I realized what was truly important, and I don't! I have no idea!"

The king just smiled and said, "But you do, it's just so simple a thing that you can't realize it... But you will. I have faith in you my son... I'm afraid... That I was only holding on... Until I could see you... again... But now I'm..." The king couldn't hold his eyes open anymore and closed them, "I love you both, Michiru, Hikaru..." With that, the king breathed his last and slipped away...

Later midnight

After burying the king, Hikaru and Michiru had been in a funk, no surprise considering everything they had gone through in the past couple of days. Right then, the soldiers were trying to make a large boat to get Michiru and Hikaru out of the country, Kushina and Korega had gone to scout out the palace, and the gennin were left guarding the beach hideout.

But suddenly they ambushed by three wandering ninja which recognized Naruto by name Ishidate, Karenbana and Kongo. Naruto then started fight with Ishidate ,Menma against Kongo while Mito against Karenbana

Mito vs Karenbana

Karenbana suddenly vanished and Mito activated her sannin mode to located Karenbana . And suddenly she backhanded her onto the ground, Karenbana got up angry, "You bitch!" Mito tilted her head, " No you're bitch. After all you not deserved this mode." Retorted Mito as she deactivated her sage mode Karenbana smirked and disappeared again, this time into a flurry of sakura petals. When she went to stab Mito with a kunai,she suddenly receved flurry of slash from Mito who called, " **Crescent Moon Dance."** And that attack keep continue until Karenbana limped.

Mito walked away from the body and said, " Your perfume is cheap . Even I can smell it from far away." After bit far Mito made some hand signs and burned the petite kunoichi with small fire jutsu which turned her corpse to ashes. ' Good think we already killed before.' Actually Naruto took Menma and Mito to small bandit camp before this mission and ordered them to kill all bandits. Naruto helped them through it but that didn't mean that it was easy.

Menma vs Kongo

Menma trying to avoid Kongo relentless attack and when he saw opening he made one hand Rasengan and slammed it to Kongo stomach, send into wall Kongo pulled himself out of it and the two engaged in a close quarters battle, Kongo was fast for his size, and his punches hit hard, but Menma who took out his katana to match his blows . It became clear to Menma that they were at a stalemate, so he sheathed his katana . and kicked Kongo away,

Menma then once again made Rasengan only this time charged with kyuubi chakra and running toward Kongo. Kongo noticed this and held his arms in front of himself to block, but Menma smirked as he suddenly poofed to smoke revealing he was clone and the real one actually behind the bulky man and Menma beheaded him. After realizing what he do. Menma trying to not puke like his first kill with Naruto and Mito

Naruto vs Ishidate

Ishidate pulled a glove on his hand tighter, and powered it up to maximum, the eye on the back opening and red lines appearing all over it. Naruto quickly created a pair of clones and had them rush forward, Ishidate was prepared to take them out, but they both rushed past him. Suddenly he saw real Naruto charged toward him "Don't take your eyes off of your opponent." Then the two engaged in a taijutsu battle. Ishidate quickly lost his smirk when he realized that his petrification glove didn't work, "Why aren't you turning to stone, this thing is at full power!"

Naruto smirked, "That's for me to know and you to get pissed at." Then Naruto quickly lunged forward and threw a straight punch to his opponent's chest, throwing him back and knocking his wig off.

Ishidate grit his teeth in rage and jumped up, using a Doton jutsu to break up the rocks on the walkway and throw them at Naruto. He stood on a floating stone and broke the other ones up, sending a rain of rock shards at Naruto, making a dust cloud form. The blonde pulled out his sword and used it to knock away the shards and cut them up. After Ishidate ran out of ammo, he expected to see Naruto covered in rock and dead on the ground, but instead he got Naruto standing with his sword, looking as if he'd just finished a slash.

The mercinary ninja decided to try a different approach, "You're pretty strong kid, how about you join me? What do you say, we could use some new blood."

Naruto looked up and sheathed his sword, "Not a chance. You don't even care about your comrades, I fight for the people I care about, few as they may be. Someone like you... You'll never beat me, because you don't have a reason to fight greater than petty selfishness." Naruto then jumped up and made a quick axe kick that sent Ishidate into the ground.

As Michiru watched the battle, he was struck with a sudden realization. Hearing what Naruto said made him realize... It wasn't the title of king that was important, it wasn't himself, it wasn't even the country... It was the people, it was everyone who supported him and depended on him. They were what was really important... He pushed himself to his feet, his father made him the new king, and now it was his turn to act like one.

Suddenly the said prince came up behind him and got him in a full nelson hold. Ishidate's eyes widened as he started using his jutsu to stab Michiru with rock shards. Michiru's face contorted in pain, but he looked Naruto in the eye, "Finish it!"

Naruto nodded, and held his hand out, forming a spinning ball of chakra, the rasengan. It had taken years of work, but Naruto had figured the jutsu out from the scroll he had taken when he left. Naruto rushed forward, holding the Rasengan aloft and drawing in nature energy, making the Rasengan grow bigger in the light of the crescent moon. The ball of chakra then took on a shining white hue, and a small crescent shape appeared inside of it.

Naruto got close and created a couple clones who grabbed Michiru and pulled him away, out of the Rasengan's path. Ishidate's eyes widened in fear as he was hit with the attack, he was shot into a world of pain as the rasengan expanded to be the same height as himself.

Naruto made a final push, " **Crescent Moon Rasengan** **!"** His jutsu exploded in blue and white light, Ishidate being thrown back into a far tower on the other side of the courtyard, the force of the blow killing him.

After long battles all of loyalist managed to eliminate all rebels. Now all they need to do was to eliminate Shabadaba. Turned out Naruto and his team have some idea.

In Palace throne room few minuts later

Shabadaba grinned evilly to himself when Ishidate ,Kongo and Karenbana led the group of bound ninja into his throne room, It looked to be the three genin and one jonin and also Michiru, "Perfect! Now the gang's all here!" He then gestured outside to Michiru standing on a board definitely not meant to hold him. He was up on a walkway extending from the center tower , extending out to about the middle of the courtyard, held up by slanting pillars extending from the wall to under the walkway. The board was extended out past the path, and it was clearly meant to hang Michiru, judging by the noose.

Shabadaba said, ""Excellent... Ishidate, come with me up to the walkway, I want to be there when Michiru dies, Kongo, head to the entrance hall and discourage any loyalists who get in, Karenbana, stay here with the royal guard and watch the ninja,"

Suddenly Shabadaba found himself getting punched by Michiru . Shabadaba who in shock exclaimed "what do you think you do?" And the former adviser saw Michiru grinned before he transformerd back to Naruto.

Shabadaba then looked at Ishidate, Karenbana and Kongo who respectively transformed back to Kushina, Mito and Menma. Shabadaba Samurai forces also wait something until the former advisor ordered, "KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!"

Those soldiers who were loyal to Shabedaba all unsheathed their swords and charged them.

Naruto smirked "Leave this to me, you guys." Kushina, Mito and Menma just shrugged . Naruto was blasting off the floor. He flew towards the charging soldiers at incredible speeds, his body a mere blur that could not be tracked by regular forces. None of the samurai even knew when Naruto had appeared among them. One second he was standing there, that infuriating smirk plastered on his feature, the next he was amidst them and already taking down his first opponent with a palm thrust to the chest.

Grinning with a savage joy, Naruto spun around on his heels and moved to the left. A sword pierced the air he had been standing on. As the offending limb gripping the sword came into his view, the blond young man grabbed a hold of it in a vice his spin, Naruto lifted the soldier off his feet and used him as a bat to knock several other samurai away. He only let go after the last soldier had been knocked for a loop. The dizzy enemy swordsman was then sent flying straight into a wall, which he became imbedded into head first, his legs dangling out of the large hole the upper half of his body was stuck in.

"Anybody else want some of this!?" When all Naruto got were groans, he grinned and nodded to himself. "I thought not."

The battle to take control over the palace had been relatively short. With the disappearance of Ishidate, Karenbana and Kongo (though they already died thanks to Naruto and his team )there was no one with the strength to stand up against either Naruto, Kushina, Mito and Menma . Regular foot soldiers were just not a match for shinobi, especially ones of their caliber.

There was much to do after the battle. All those who had turned traitor had to be sentenced. Most of the normal soldiers had not known the truth about Shabedaba's ascension―which Kushina and Naruto confirmed through interrogating them―and were given a one year prison sentence on the condition they swear their loyalty to Michiru. Those who did not would be given a life sentence.

The politicians, merchants and ministers were another matter entirely. All of them had been aware of Shabedaba's treachery and even lent their support to overthrow the king. They were all given life imprisonment.

Shabedaba, on the other hand, was given the death penalty for not only acts of treachery against the crown, but the trial murder of the former Daimyo as well. That was a crime of the highest order and not something that simple imprisonment would rectify.

Prince Michiru, now the Daimyo of Tsuki no Kuni, had also been forced to make an announcement letting the citizens know what really happened to their former lord and of Shabedaba's betrayal. The people seemed to take the knowledge well enough. Most of them were aware of Shabedaba's greed to some extent not therefore not very surprised.

Few weeks later, All of Konoha ninja prepared going back to home as they finished their duty. Though somehow Michiru now have feeling must banned them all from any casion or gambling den as all of Uzumaki Namikaze especially Naruto make killing as they always won every game. Beside that they spending time to relaxing in beach and for Mito and Kushina they are going to spa. Naruto just swimming and enjoy the sea food while Menma trying show off to any female tourist .

Finally they now boarded on ship which will bring them back to Port city in Fire Country before they walk again to Konoha.

Few days later.

Minato bit shocked when he heard his wife and children report. This supposed B rank mission turned out to S rank mission. Kushina then explain everything though she leave unimportant part like when Michiru beaten up by his wife Amayo and so on. And after a while, Kushina said, " And in the end Naruto was the one who claimed as Hero due of his most contribution for freeing one kingdom from potential civil war.

Minato said, " Well then. I guess you should take few days off and no more mission beyond D rank until further notice. Now you all dismissed except you Kushina." The children nodded and leaving.

While Minato and Kushina talk together, Naruto now walked with Mito and Menma decided to take walk until Menma sai,d " Mito, Naruto-nii. How about some snack in Amaguriama? Well for celebrating for our first S rank mission." " I'm with you Menma."Mito agreed, " How about you onii-chan?" Naruto replied, " Well I guess I just follow you two then."

Later on all of siblings finally arrived at said place and they saw Team 8 consisted Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and their sensei Kurenai Yuuhi. Mito who saw Hinata carried bag of cinnamon buns said, " Well Hinata-chan .Looks like you're really hungry." Hinata blushed and later all of them joined team 8 to eat snacks together..

They then talked about their own mission which made Kiba surprised, " What? You all take part to freeing country from Civil War?" The feral looking boy look shoked while certain blue haired kunoichi, the stoic bug user an Genjutsu mistress jaw dropped when they heard that.

Naruto odded while Menma boasted, " You should see how Naruto-niisan beat up all of rebels." While he now have better attitude thanks to beat up from Minato , Kushina and Mito. Sometimes Menma still boasted about his brother achievement. Menma knew his older brother stronger than him despite don't have Kyuubi.

"At least better than our first C rank." Kiba frowned, Team 8 first C rank was to escort some civilian to guard her from wild animals while he gathered some honey. The reason mission is boring because Kiba felt less action happened since Shino bugs do most the job.

After talking bit and finish their own snacks, both team separated and when the team arrived at UzuNami compound Naruto said, " I guess I must go. " But before Naruto walk further Mito grab his hand and said, " No Naruto-nii. Why you not stay here? Are you still mad to us?" Menma said, " Yes, Nii-san. Please stay here. I know you still not happy for our attitude but we are willing to change . Just give us chance."

Naruto looked to his younger siblings for awhile before he said, " I don't think I can do it. For now at least. While I'm willing to give your chance, but you have yet to prove it." Inwardly the red head thought, 'After all, there is no way I'm going to stay with you so soon. I still have job from Ange-mama .'

"But that not mean I will leave you completely. I just….. I just need more time for being alone. While you two, kaa-sama and tou-sama I see really want to prove it, due of certain three," Menma and Ito understand what Naruto mean, " I don't think we can stay again so soon."

Mito finally understand what her nii-chan mean. Her Naruto-niichan doesn't like Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi due of they choose their goods instead himself. She understand Naruto actually wanted to test them but they ruined that chance.

Later in naruto apartment

When the red head enter his apartment he saw Ange currently playing chess with one of her maid. When the deity saw Naruto she said, " **Welcome home Naruto. "** She then look to her servant, " **Since he already home I think you should back to your duty."** The servant nodded and walked away.

" **So how is the mission?"** "Really exciting as normal escort mission turned to be failed attempt of coup d'etat." Naruto explained everything on his mission. Ange smiled, " **Excellent Naruto. If you don't really tired why not play with me?"** Naruto replied, " Certainly. Maybe this time I can beat you."

(Warning if you don't like chess skip as this will be boring)

Later Ange set up the chessboard as Ange took white side while Naruto took black She picked up his king side pawn and moved it to E four. Naruto countered with his queen's pawn to D Six. "An aggressive opening as always Kaa-sama." he smiled. Ange nodded and moved her queen's pawn to D four " **You know me so well, Naruto=kun**." Naruto nodded as he moved his king side knight to F six Ange smiled as she moved her queen's side knight to C three. ' **Not bad.'**

Naruto picked his pawn and moved it forward one to G six Ange took her Queen side bishop on the black and moved it to E three. Naruto smiled as he picked his king side bishop on the black and moved it to G seven. Ange smiled as she moved her queen forward to D two she looked at Naruto waiting for his move, Naruto moved his pawn forward to C six

Ange took her time with her next move picking to move her pawn first to F three Naruto moved his pawn to B five blocking Ange from making use of her second bishop. Ange moved her king side knight to E two. Naruto countered bringing his queen side knight to D seven. Ange moved the black squared bishop from E three to H Six Naruto stopped for a moment almost hesitating moving his bishop from G seven to take Ange's on H six "The first points are mine, kaa-sama ." Naruto smiled. "Very true…" Ange smiled as she moved her queen down along the diagonal taking Naruto's Bishop at H six.

Naruto moved his bishop to B Seven taking his time with his moves calculating the outcome. Ange moved her pawn forward to A three Naruto moved his king's pawn forward next to E five. Ange castled her king on the queens side Naruto smiled as he moved his queen to E seven putting it in a very aggressive position on the board Ange moved her king to B one, and waited.

Naruto moved his pawn forward to A six supporting his pawn on B five. Ange smiled as she moved her knight from E two to C one. Naruto calculated his next move before castling on his queen's side connecting his rooks and making an even stronger board. Ange moved her knight again taking it to B three.

Naruto's next move was fast moving his pawn from E five to D four taking Ange's. Ange picked her rook and moved forward taking the pawn at D four . Naruto mentally cursing as he moved his pawn forward from C six to C five. Ange moved the rook back to D one after forcing Naruto to take an early move

Naruto moved his knight forward to B six. Ange moved her pawn forward from G two to G three .Naruto seeing the opening in his defense moved his king to B eight off of the light square. Ange nodded and moved her Knight forward from B three to A five, Naruto pulled his bishop back one to A eight to keep it from being taken by the knight.

Ange moved her Bishop from F one to H three putting more pressure on Naruto's king.. Naruto moved his pawn forward from C six to C five. Ange moved her Queen to F four.. Naruto moved his king from B eight to A seven. Ange moved her rook from H one to E one. Naruto moved his pawn again forward from D five to D four

Ange moved her knight from C three to D five Naruto moved his knight from B six to D Five taking Ange's eliminating the threat on his queen. Ange countered by taking the knight with her pawn from E four to D five maintaining the status quo of the game Naruto moved his queen forward to D six to counter the threat. Ange continued by moving his rook from D one to D four taking the pawn there.

Naruto took his time calculating his next move and finally moved his pawn from C five to D four taking the rook. Ange countered the move with her other rook moving it up the board from E one to E seven putting Naruto's king in check and in a very dangerous position. Naruto moved his king forward to B six.

Ange slid her queen across and took the pawn that had taken his rook to D four placing Naruto's king in check again. Naruto moved his king forward to the only spot he wouldn't be taken taking the knight at A five. Ange moved her pawn forward from B two to B four again placing Naruto's King in check make Naruto once again move his king to safer position.

Ange moved her queen down to C three putting the King at serious risk of coming into checkmate. Naruto moved his queen taking the pawn in front of it at D five. Ange moved her rook from E seven to A seven further tightening the noose on Naruto's king. Naruto moved his bishop down to defend the pawn that would give Ange the game to B seven. Ange slid the rook back taking the bishop quickly making up the difference in pieces.

Naruto advanced his queen to C four to threaten Ange's queen . Ange moved her queen up the board again to F six taking his remaining knight. Naruto moved his king forward taking the pawn at A three. Ange countered closing in again bringing her queen across the board taking Naruto's pawn at A six.

Naruto moved his king taking the pawn at B four linking up his king and queen. Ange countered this move by closing with the pawn guarding her king moving it to C three placing Naruto's King at risk again. Naruto shook his head as he moved his king down taking the pawn at C three.

Ange moved her queen down the board to A one forcing Naruto's king into another check. Naruto moved his king down to D two and waited for his rook to be taken. Ange moved her queen forward to B two placing the king in check again. Naruto moved his king again forward to D one .Ange slid her bishop down to F one threatening to take Naruto's queen. Naruto moved his rook down to D two to guard his king. Ange slid her rook across to D seven.

Naruto nodded and took his rook again taking Ange's rook at D seven. Ange used her bishop and slid it up the diagonal to C four taking Naruto's queen. Naruto countered using his pawn on B five taking Ange's bishop on C four. Ange slid her queen up the board taking Naruto's rook at H eight. Naruto moved his rook forward again to D three to guard his king again. Ange countered by moving her queen across the top row to A eight. Naruto started to move his pawn forward again to make an attempt to get a new queen to C three.

Ange slid her queen down the board to A four putting Naruto's king in check. Naruto smiled moving his king over to E one. Ange moved her pawn forward from F three to F four Naruto moved his pawn forward from F seven to F five. Ange moved her king closer over to C one. Naruto moved his rook forward one to D two to prevent the attack to his king. Ange slid her queen back to A seven effectively ending Naruto's escape attempt. Naruto sighed as he moved his hand to his king and tipped it over

Boring scene ended

" I guess is 26 to 0 for you, kaa-sama." Naruto sighed for his loss. " **You actually improved, Naru-kun. Usually you lose against me in just some step but this time you forced me to all out."** Praised Ange. Naruto scratched his back head, " Thank you for your compliment kaa-sama,: Ange rub her son but blood shoulder, " **Well you should rest now. We can talk more tomorrow"** Naruto just follow what his surrogate mother said and going to his room for sleeping.

Few days later

Naruto now found himself outside from Konoha. Tomorrow morning after his chess match against Ange give him some scroll which was contain a letter which told Naruto inheritance. Turned out Uzumaki clan is not extinct like everyone thought. They just scattered and that letter was from one of Naruto granduncle Sawada Uzumaki which was younger brother of Kushina dad Isamu Uzumaki . In his letter Sawada shown his disappointment toward Kushina who neglect Naruto and decided to give his wealth to Naruto . His inheritance consist a very large mansion and billions ryo funds which located at South of Konoha . Naruto suddenly remembered South of Konoha . That place used to be electricity supplier for Konoha. Naruto have thought maybe his grand uncle give him his electricity company for him . That made Naruto smiled as he quickly prepared for trip about 2-3 days as it need about that time by ninja speed to reach that place.

Few days later (actually more than 2 days as actually need four days instead)

Naruto was panting as he ran out of water and food. He hiked and hiked till he came across a river. His eyes lit up with happiness as he dunked his head into the water and started to drink. He whipped out his head as he gasped for air and collapsed next to the river, true he shouldn't be tired, but he has been walking, Hiking, and even some training for the entire four days, not even resting for bed. He rested for a good 30 mins before he decided he needed to get going.

"2 days my ass. Maybe they should calculate the time again. I just hope this place has great view as I don't want hiking for several days just to reach this mansion." Naruto groaned as he started to walk up the cliff.

He could see something in the distance, a Clearing, and a house? No a mansion! He found it He finally found it! He started to run as fast as he could run. Then he stopped in font of a large gate, He figured he could just jump it, but then something caught his eyes. Two turrets that looked like trees were sweeping left to right. Think to test the waters first he threw a chakra charged rock into the clearing and within a second the turrets pointed at the rock and blasted it to dust. Naruto eyes went wide as he saw the poor rock get obliterated. Maybe He should ring first. He saw a little white button and speaker, and pressed it. The speaker crackled to life.

"Hello?" Asked what sounded like a girl around his age. "Umm, yeah hi, Im here because I got something that was sent by my Grandfather." Naruto spoke to the little black box. "Oh are you Naruto Uzumaki?" The girl asked. "Umm yes..." Naruto said hesitantly. "Master Naruto! We've been expecting you for quite some time! I'll open the gate for you!" Said the girl cheerfully.

The lock on the gate was heard and the gate swung open by itself. Naruto walked in cautiously into the large clearing. Then he felt something, what felt like a low rumbling at first, then it grew louder and louder. In the distance a large cloud of dust was coming his way, very fast! The gates closed behind him, a very nervous Naruto looked at the dust cloud again and shouldn't believe his eyes. In the dust cloud were thousands among thousands of beautiful young women all in maid's uniforms, some with tears, most with smiles, all rushing to where he is at. Naruto didn't have time to yell out before they surrounded him and one by one they started to hug him tightly, pushing his head towards where their assets was.

"Oh master we've waited so long for you."

"Im so glad that your here master."

"Oh master welcome home!"

"Master!"

This went on for about 30 mins. Naruto thought he was going to faint from a massive nosebleed that was threatening to emerge, as he was being smothered by so many breasts. Then they all stopped to let though a green dressed Maid through with long black hair even when it was tied up in a pony tail. She had a very curvy figure, She stepped up towards Naruto and placed her hand on both his cheeks rubbing the whisker marks that he had making him purr slightly. She giggle before she drew him in for a long and hot tongue kiss. Her tongue wrestling Naruto's in a battle for dominance. The maid pulled back slightly so that it became an open tongue kiss. The maids gave looks of anticipation as they saw the two tongues in a all out war. The green clad maid stopped and looked at Naruto.

"Welcome home, my master." She said bowing very deeply as the rest of the maid's fallowed. Naruto fainted from the shock of being kissed by a total stranger.

"Im, in heaven." Naruto whispered out before he lost consciousness.

Meanwhile at Naruto apartment in Konoha, Ange who saw everything shook her head, " **Jeez, Naruto-kun. That maid while pretty still pale in comparison to your caretakers."** While Naruto stay in Celestial world, Ange assigned so many babysitter to care of Naruto wellbeing. Despite being extremely beautiful , Naruto view all of his caretaker s another mother, aunt and older sister despite some of them really bold to show their affection for the red head.

" **Well can't blame him after all I forbid him for make relationship beyond friendship when I send him to other world. Maybe next time I shall remove the restriction so he can getting more used to women . Well I just hope the maid won't going overboard."** Ange said in amusement as she saw how her son but blood now cuddled by maid army

Back to our hero

Naruto woke up in a strange room, in a bed that was not his own. He slowly got up and looked around. There he saw a girl that looked the same age as he is. She was sitting quietly She was wearing a blue maid uniform that went perfectly with her light blue hair (prefer blue than purple ) that was braided in front and went down her back. She looked at Naruto's direction and smiled at him. She got up and bowed to him. She didn't show as much cleavage as the other maid's, not that Naruto minded.

"I'm glad to see your awake master Naruto, you've been out for quite some time." Said the Maid. Naruto looked at her funny, how did she know his name, and further more why is she addressing him as master? "How long was I out for? And further more where am I and who are you?" Naruto asked suspiciously. The maid smiled.

"I am Mariel, and to answer your questions, you are at your mansion, in your room. You have been out of exactly 24 hours." Mariel said with a smile. Naruto's eyes went wide. "What? I've been out for an entire day?!" He yelled out as he scrambled out of the bed and looked at himself; he had nothing but his boxers on. As soon as he noticed this he jumped back into bed.

"Where are my clothes?" Naruto asked quietly, blushing a very vivid red. Mariel only smiled still as she handed him a pile of clothes neatly folded. "I've had them washed and pressed master Naruto." She said as she sat back down. Naruto blushed deeper.

"Umm thank you, but can you turn away for a bit while I get dressed?" Naruto asked. Mariel nodded as she turned and started to hum something. Naruto got dressed quickly and placed on his headband. He sighed out of relief.

"Alright you can turn now." Naruto said as Mariel turned. "Why are you so shy Master Naruto?" Mariel asked, making the blush return to Naruto. "Umm, I'm just not used to having a girl in the same room as I got dressed that's all." Naruto said shortly. Despite being taken care by so many beautiful women he still not used with them. Can't blame him though . Despite some of his babysitter sometimes getting bold, Naruto view them as family not just women . But this maids were different issue since they are completely stranger and yet they are so intimate to him. Different from his caretaker in Celestial world which was more to his mothers, aunts and plder sisters instead

"Oh I see, well I hope you'll get used to it in time." Mariel said as she got up again and grabbed his hand.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Naruto asked but was never answered when Mariel whisked him away into the hallways.

"It's time for you to take to tour of your mansion master." Mariel said as she led him down the winding hallway.

Naruto looked around as he observed the pieces of art that was hanging from the wall and on stands. Naruto was amazed by the different rooms this place had, a very large swimming pool, a library, and even a movie theater. Mariel pulled him in the theater and sat him down as she gave a thumb up to the room up in theater. The lights darkened as the screen on the wall lit up as a movie started to play.

"Mariel what are we doing?" Naruto asked in a curious voice.

"Your grandfather wished you to view this video when you got here." Mariel said as she turned her attention towards the screen.

An old man was seen on the screen. He wore thick glasses and had messy red hair, and emerald green eyes. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Ah hello Naruto my only grandson. Well the reason I'm not view Mito and Menma as grandchild due of baka Minato and Baka Kushina already gave them affection while you receive almost nothing and both Jiraiya –teme and Tsunade-teme not helping especially the gama –teme just for . So it's only fair to give you this.. And when I'm found out you disowned yourself, I'm really angry and decided to give everything I have to you. I just want to say this, You are you, and you have a soul and a will. rather you use it to protect those that are precious to you and never go back on your word like I have long ago, or strike fear into the hearts of many for the way you were treated your whole life. Whatever life you choose to live, know that it is yours to live not anyone else's. Naruto, now that you have seen this video, my soul can rest, knowing that you will be taken care of, the way you should have been taken care of long ago. Now I must leave as I now have no regrets on leaving my mansion, into your hands. I love you Naruto, and as they say in a famous quote in my favorite movie, May the force be with you, always."

The screen died down as Naruto had tears in his eyes. He felt a connection with him as he watched the video. Mariel looked at Naruto and hugged him tightly. It wasn't like the hugs he got form the other maids as she didn't push him into her breasts. Naruto cried for a good five min before he released the hug from Mariel.

"Thank you Mariel." He said, as Mariel smiled. "Anything for you Master Naruto." Mariel said bowing. "Alright you don't have to call me Master, just call me Naruto, Master makes me feel like a slave driver." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. "I'm sorry Master Naruto, but that is the appropriate way to address you." Mariel said. "Come I still have much to show you." Mariel said as she whisked Naruto away once again.

To Be continued

Well I choose to end this chapter as I want some cliffhanger. See ya next time.


	8. Chapter 8

_**For Animaman Naruto will travel to many world and not limited to anime . I even let him travelling around western cartoon and novel world like disney etc. And since you want Highschool DXD . I just put Kuroka and maybe others but definitely no Rias and Akeno as they are too common and Naruto will make some wreck to certain dazzling vampire. Just find out okay  
**_

Well let's continue the story

Mariel led Naruto deep underground where a very large machine that was over water was humming loudly.

"This is the hydro systems, it generates enough electricity to power this mansion, and since it produces a lot of it, all of the remaining electricity goes to the village of Konoha, we of course are paid very well for this service!" Mariel said , uum well she yelled as she trying to be heard over the Machine."So your telling me this thing powers but this mansion and Konoha at the same time?!" Naruto yelled back. Mariel nodded.

"Yes there's a large and powerful current underground that powers the machine. We also generate solar power, and wind power as well." Mariel Yelled again and Naruto has gaped when he found out as he thought, ' Damn it I'm not only inherit mansion , money and main platoon but I also own my electricity company. I wonder if Minato and old man Hiruzen know about this. Baah electricity actually handled by Civilian mostly. Well good thing he one who handled it wasn't corrupt after all.'

Well not everyone in Civilian Council was corrupt. For example was Sabo Kazama. He was one from the few of honest civilian since he is genuinely wanted Konoha prosper. While most civilian council dislike him due of his policy but due of his capabilities he is really trusted for handled vital economy sector when it comes to electricity or other vial object so the only corrupt part of civilian council can do money laundry when they handled non vital economic part and that not give much burden

He is also the civilian who cares about Naruto since sometimes he give Naruto some pocket money . When he mostly ignored by his parents and not train with Itachi, Shisui and Ran. He sometimes help Sabo by doing some odd jobs and since said man trying to hide the fact Naruto doing some part time work made the red head really grateful to him.

. They left and went upstairs some, and climbed the balcony where Naruto saw a couple hundred maids practicing tai-jutsu. A tall maid with long black flowing hair and a serious look on her face. She wore what looked like ANBU armor under her apron, and had a katana on her hip. "That is Konoe Tsurugi; Head of the security department, her job is to train your security staff that guards you and the house hold." Mariel told Naruto. "Do they operate the turrets I saw out front?" Naruto asked as the thought of the turrets frightened him.

"Yes that is one of their main duties." Mariel Said. "What level are these girls in... mid chuunin?" Naruto asked. "High Jounin." Mariel said sweetly. Naruto eyes almost bursted out of his head. "H, h, high jounin?" Naruto asked shakily while his face somehow make question ' are you serious' Mariel nodded to confirmed that. "Well then this Konoe Tsurugi must be a powerful kunochi." Naruto said before he jumped off the balcony and landed on his feet."Master Naruto what are you doing?" Mariel Asked in a worried voice. Naruto stretched as most of the Security maids looked at him funny. "Simple, I just want to test their power!" Naruto called up.

"Master Naruto, it's not safe, or wise to fight your own security staff!" Mariel cried out. "I'll be fine! Now who wants to go first?" Naruto said confidently. "I shall!" Said Konoe Tsurugi who walked slowly to the center of the floor. "I suggest you retreat now, less you avoid embarrassment, by being beaten by a girl." She said strongly. Naruto only smirked.

"There is nothing embarrassing by being bested in battle by a worthy opponent, man or women." Naruto said confidently. A tinge of blush appeared on Konoe's face. "We shall see then!" Konoe said as she got ready into fighting stance. Naruto then made 'Come here' gesture and even more saying. "Come at me when you're ready." Konoe took this as an insult however and charged in with full force.

Naruto was a lot smarter than he let on. He purposely looked uninterested to send his opponent into a rage leaving her vulnerable to a counterattack. Which he did by flipping her on her back. Konoe flipped back up and took a deep breath. She started thinking to herself and charged in again. Naruto swooped left and right avoiding her attacks. "She has spirit, but this isn't high jonnin level...unless." Naruto nodded and sighed. He's going to have to get serious for her to unleash her potential. As soon she kicked in the air Naruto threw a well aimed punch in the side of her ribs and sent her flying. Konoe gasped for air as she got up, "I guess he figured I was going easy on him, he's smarter than he looks." Konoe smiled to herself shortly before her face returned to her usual seriousness, she rushed in again and started to throw well calculated punches and kicks, while Naruto looked like he was having a hard time blocking them. "This is beginning to look interesting, but she still has more power than this." Naruto grinned as he mentally called some of shadow clone out of nowhere made Konoe look surprised.

"You can use Jutsu's?" Konoe yelled out. Naruto nodded. "Of course I can. After all I'm trained in Shinobi arts . Well mostly self taught." Declared Naruto as he nad the clone attacked. Konoe however made several quick hand signs. "Wind style: Gale sword Jutsu!" She yelled out as her arm was now coated in furious winds which she used to devastate the clones.

Naruto grinned, " I guess she is really high jounin hell she is maybe even more. It seems I must up my ante. RELEASE." Suddenly Naruto moved faster made Konoe have hard time to follow the red head movements. Konoe tried to attack the new Naruto only to be slammed into the floor by a powerful hand. She struggled to get free but Naruto's grip was like iron. "Damn no way out I have to use "That" justsu!" Konoe Thought as he unsheathed her sword, and made various one handed hand signs.

"Fire style: Hell blade Jutsu!" Konoe yelled out as she whipped the sword out causing Naruto to yell in pain, thus freeing her. Naruto saw Konoe jutsu and looked amused, ' Interesting I thought the only one can use black fire like that is Uchiha Clan . Guess I am wrong.' Konoe charged again with her black fire coated blade and attacked fiercely with it. Naruto was surprised that she had so much power within her and she was still young. Konoe finally connected with her sword cutting his leg and with the effects of the jutsu left an after burn which caused him extreme pain. He kneeled down on the floor from instinct to keep himself from hurting too much. He looked up, and smiled. "It's been a while I'm fight like this. Well time to power up. " Naruto said as he once again increased his power output .

Many of the maids stepped by in shock as Konoe cursed under her breath. "He's strong, very strong, there's no way I can win." She thought to herself, she shook her head of such thoughts. "But I must fight, I must win!" Her resolve hardened and attacked again. Naruto however deciding to end this opened his palm as a blue sphere started forming in his hand.

"Sorry you are a very powerful and worthy opponent, but I'm afraid I must end this." He said as Konoe came closer. "Rasengan!" He yelled out as he slammed it in her gut and sent her in the floor. Naruto looked over hoping he didn't kill her and sighed when he learned he didn't. True the rasengan ripped through the armor but didn't scar her in anyway. Naruto leaned down and placed his hands over her as a greenish chakra formed around his hands, healing her, but only slightly. Konoe gasped and looked up.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he helped her up, causing her to blush slightly. She nodded. "Wow you're strong..." she said with a blush. Making some of the maid's giggle. "As are you." He said with a smile. "Does all of the security know any jutsu's?" Naruto asked. Konoe Nodded.

"Yes we know many jutsu's." Konoe said defensively. "I see, good. Well I'm glad that I have a strong Kunochi teaching my security staff, all of you keep up the good work!" He said before he jumped on the balcony. Most if not all of the maid's had blushes on their faces and turned back to their own blushing teacher. "Right you heard him, let's move it!" She yelled out losing her blush the security maid continue their work out.

Naruto smiled as he placed his hands behind his head as he walked down the hallway with Mariel. "Master Naruto, I had no idea you were so strong..." Mariel said as she walked side by side with Naruto.

"Yeah, well Konoe was a tough one as well, I think she's actually kage level instead jounin !" Naruto said. He looked at Mariel. "So where to next?" He asked.

"Next Master Naruto is the scientific development. You see another source of our income is that we make medicine new and old and sell it to various villages that need them. As well as some electronic advances." Mariel said. "Any weapons to produce ?" Naruto asked seriously. "Yes but only for the defense of this household nothing else." Mariel said earning a sigh of relief from Naruto.

They entered a room with those slidey doors that make the swoosh sound. And now they were in what looked like a hallway from a sci-fi movie. Another set of doors slide open to reveal a large room where the girls are dressed in scientist's coats. Some of them were mixing some sort of chemical, some were testing some piece of what looked like armor, and there were others that were on individual projects. However there was a giant glowing blue sphere that had light blue lines going all over it, making it look like it was cybernetic.

"That is MEMOL the home's supercomputer. It control's everything that it's connected to." Mariel said. However Naruto made a look of horror as he pointed at the Giant blue orb. "No its not self aware, so don't worry about the electronics attacking us." Mariel said as she saw Naruto's expression. He made pointed with his finger again.

"Nor can it be controlled by anyone, so don't worry about enemies attacking from the heart." Mariel added, making Naruto go into a more relaxed position. "Yeah it's a real beauty MEMOL is." Said a long curvy haired blonde, wearing a lab coat and skirt, walking around the blue sphere. She turned to face Naruto.

"So you're Master Naruto huh? Well aren't you the looker?" The blond said with a sly smile on her lips. He held out a hand. "Names Grace, my partner and I work together to make sure MEMOL is working in top condition." Naruto shook her hand firmly. Grace smile widened.

"A nice firm handshake, I wonder what else if "firm"." Grace said as Naruto got what she was implying. A small trickle of blood ran down his nose, and was wiped up by Mariel. "Grace stop arousing the new master." Mariel asked. Grace rolled her eyes. "Fine, but if he wants to play, I'm game." She said as she walked away...seductively. Naruto let out a deep breath.

"I see you met Grace." Said a girl with soft brown hair and thick glasses, and a sly smile. Naruto nodded. "Yeah I guess you can say that." Naruto said as the girl with glasses held out her hand. "Names Ikuyo Suzuki, I'm head of the Technology's department." Naruto shook her hand. "I'm Naruto." Naruto said as Ikuyo smiled.

"Well, Ikuyo-san want to accompany me in tour with Mariel?" Naruto asked "It will be an honor Master Naruto." Ikuyo said happily, as she followed Naruto and Mariel. "These women are going to be the death of Me." he said as Mariel lead him out of the sci-fi room. When Naruto and his maid companion leaving Grace who saw them for afar giggled, " Well at least Ikuyo not show her failed invention otherwise this will made she got bad image in Master Naruto eyes."

After couple of hours Their tour continued as they walked out side, where they saw several normal looking maids doing gardening. Mariel showed Naruto the defensive turrets, [which he refused to get close to] the water fountains in the backyard, and the collection of rare plants in the green house's. "As you see you have over 1,000 maids at your call and whim, willing to do anything you want them to do. While the other maids perform the tasks required to keep this Mansion up and running." Mariel said as Naruto nodded. "I see, but I don't want to force anyone to do anything they don't want to do." Naruto said sadly, feeling more and more like a slave driver. Mariel shook her head.

"Don't worry Master Naruto, they love to serve you." Mariel said assuring.

"But still, I can't help but feel like they want to do something else than waste their lives serving me." Naruto said as he looked down. Mariel then had a sad face.

"I see well if that's how you feel Master Naruto, then well have to let all the maid's go, since if there going to be doing nothing it wont as cost effective." Mariel said and a lot of gasps were made by the surrounding maids. Ikuyo looked frightened.

"I don't want to end up working in a brothel!" Ikuyo cried and Naruto got a vivid image of Ikuyo being forced on a bed by a dirty pervert. Naruto shook his head. "Fuck that! They're staying!" Naruto yelled out, having all of the maid's sigh out in relief. Ikuyo hugged Naruto forcing his head to where her breasts are. "Oh thank you Master Naruto I will not fail to disappoint you!" Ikuyo cried for joy. Mariel had put her smile back on. "Come on Master Naruto, the tour continues." She said as the three followed her.

Timeskip afternoon

The tour was done and over with and Naruto was in the hot spring alone. He sighed as he relaxed letting the hot water flow freely around his body. "I cant believe it, yesterday I was no one well I actually Yondaime Hokage forgotten son, and now I have a mansion filled with beautiful maids, but there's something weird about Mariel. Her smile is as well as her movements, her eyes. Its like, she hid behind a mask..." Naruto touched his face.

"So much like my own, I think she's really sad and depressed, that's one of the reasons why I thought all these girls do what they do because its a job to them, I'm still unsure if they really care about me or not." Naruto said sadly as he looked down in the water.

Naruto heard splashing nearby and Naruto ducked in the water out of his instinct. He watched as three Identical girls, all nude, with curvy bodies and breasts that surpassed Tsunade's Naruto immediately identified one of them, or all of them To be the girl that full blown made out with him when he got here! The only slight difference to these girls was the hair clips they wore. One had a lemon, one had a melon, and another had a strawberry. Naruto lifted his head but still kept his body submerged.

"What are you girls doing here?" Naruto asked, trying to fight off the massive nosebleed that erupted. The Girl with the Melon clip smiled sweetly. "We are your personal maid's Master Naruto. Whatever you do we do." She smiled as the other two went to each side of him.

"I thought all maids were my personal maid's." Naruto said rather blandly. "Well yes, but were going to be the ones that will serve you the most." Said the melon clip one. "Why?" Naruto asked. Melon clip walked up to him and kissed him deeply. "Because, we want to." She said, as she pulled away from the kiss. "I don't even know your names." Naruto said as his member started to get hard.

"I'm Melon, and that's Lemon, and Marron." She said as she pointed at the other two. "Cute." Naruto said. Melon, Lemon, and Marron each grabbed a bar of soap and started to lather themselves up."Here let us wash you Master Naruto." Melon said as she started to rub her lathered body up against his own as Lemon rubbed herself up against his backside and Marron got the sides. Naruto was in total bliss. Three total babes were washing him with their own bodies, Ero-sensei would give a nut to come here.

As Lemon rubbed Narutos body with her own, she felt Naruto's stiffened member on her leg, seeing what was touching her she looked down and gasped at the size of it. Naruto was 8 inches big. Lemon licked her lips as she knelt down and licked the tip that was poking out of the water, which caused Naruto to jump.

"Ah! What are you doing?" Naruto said in surprise. Lemon turned so that she could face her master. "Im going to please you orally Master Naruto." She said as she took another lick of the tip, sending shivers up Naruto's spine.

Melon and Marron looked at what Lemon was doing and drool started to come out of thier mouths as they saw how big their master was. They stopped rubbing against him, and started to crawl on their hands and knees giving Naruto a good look at their moistening pussy's. Naruto started to have very perverted thoughts, in which he hopes become a reality soon. Lemon, Melon and Marron all took turns licking and suck his dick as Naruto moaned in pleasure. Lemon then took him fully in her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down making slurping sounds. Melon get sexually frustrated at her sisters greed, started to play with her self. Naruto saw this and thought no one should be left out.

"Melon, come here." Melon crawled to Naruto's side, very sexily by the way, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes Master Naruto?" She asked. Naruto picked her up earning a squeak from Melon and placed her on his chest. He started to nuzzle her womanhood with his nose before he gave her a long lick making Melon moan loudly. Naruto beckoned Marron to come over with his free hand. Marron did so and titled her head.

"Yes Master Naruto?" She asked, only to have Naruto's fingers slide down her body sensually and started stoking her pussy halls were filled with the moans of the two girls who were currently being pleasured by thier Master. Melon ran her hands through Narutos hair and garbed a handful of it as Naruto's tongue ravaged her pussy bringing her over the edge. Marron on the other hand, was kissing, licking and biting various parts of Naruto's body, leaving bite marks here and there. Lemon was rubbing herself as she sucked harder on Naruto and swirled her tongue around his shaft.

"Oh Kami, Master, I'm about to..." Melon tried to say but couldn't as a earth shattering orgasm rocked her body spilling her juices all over Naruto's face and laid on top of his head in her orgasmic bliss. Naruto licked up the remaining juices that Melon released which tasted strangely like...a melon? Naruto shrugged it off, his fingers in Marron deepened and stroked faster. Marron moaned loudly and her biting became harder. Naruto felt his dick swell and his balls churn which meant he was about to expire.

"Uggh, Lemon, I'm about to cum!" Naruto grunted out as Lemon increased her sucking causing Naruto to erupt in Lemon's mouth. Lemon took out his dick with a loud wet pop, and spilled some of his cum on her chin. She swirled her tongue savoring the taste of her master. Marron stopped her licking on Naruto's chest and started to lick Narutos cum covered shaft clean. Melon was still out from her orgasm however. Lemon slid Melon off and laid her on the edge of the springs and gave Naruto a lust filled kiss.

"Master Naruto, I'm so close I'm going to cum..." Marron shouted out as her pussy squirted out her juice's into the spring. Naruto took his fingers out of Marron and licked them. She tasted like...strawberries. So he was assuming Lemon tasted like lemons. Marron fell on Naruto's chest due to her own orgasmic bliss, Lemon helped Naruto pick her up and place her next to Melon. Naruto then smiled at Lemon. "Get on your hands and knees." Naruto said in a commanding tone. Lemon nodded and got on her hands and knees. Naruto lined himself up with her pussy rubbing it gently. Naruto growled in her ear. "Are you ready for this?" He said seductively. Lemon nodded pushed herself against Naruto.

He slammed himself into Lemon causing Lemon to moan out louder than the other two girls. Naruto went slow at first but picked up the pace fairly quickly, as Lemons tits went forward and back repeatedly as she was making cute grunts and moans.

"Yes, yes, that's it, faster master, faster. Oh Kami, fuck me all day, everyday, for the rest of my life, fuck me like the slut I am. Oh Kami make me your little bitch by cumming in me all the time, make me your little cum slut, make me yours and only yours!" Lemon moaned out. Truth be told the dirty talk exited Naruto as she slammed in and out of her.

Naruto and Lemon kept at it for 10 mins before Naruto's shaft started pulsing. "Lemon, I'm going to cum!" Naruto yelled out as he thrusted deep inside of her. Lemon moaned even louder than before. "Oh yes Master, cum deep inside of me, and make me cum to!" Lemon moaned out as they both came, their fluids dripped out of lemon and into the water, having Lemon go into the same state as her sisters. Naruto picked her up and moved her next to her now sleeping sisters. Naruto smiled as he sunk back in to the water.

"Man, never thought three sisters could be so freaky." Naruto said quietly. Then all of a sudden the wall that he was facing crashed and revealed many naked girls. He looked at them for a moment before they all started running his way. Naruto just stood there accepting his fate. Being smothered by horde of massive balloons

[LEMON END]

Naruto awoke in his bed once again after being hit by the "Naked tsunami" He groaned as he looked around. He yawned and stretched before picking up his clothes that were folded neatly in a pile next to him and got dressed. He noticed that the sun in the window was setting and his stomach rumbled with hunger.

"Man I need to get something to eat." Naruto said as he started to walk down towards the dinning room. Lemon, Melon, and Marron bowed and greeted him, their tits almost popping out of their tops. "Good evening Master Naruto, does Master fancy something to eat and drink?" Lemon said as Marron pulled out a chair and Melon sat him down.

"Yeah I'm starved." Naruto said as he was seated down."Anything you would like?" Marron said as she placed a glass down in front of him.

" Gyudon please." Melon bowed and went into the kitchen. A few min later she came back with a Big bowl of gyudon. Naruto's eyes sparkled as he saw the bowl of steaming gyudon. He took out his chopsticks and downed it with no problem.

He held out the bowl at Melon. "More please!" He said and this continued for 13 bowls of gyudon before he sighed in content. "That was delicious." He said, and a maid walked in caring a small plate with a good sized piece of cake with a strawberry on top.

"Desert Master?" She said as Naruto graciously took it."Yes why thank you." Naruto said happily. The maid blushed a bit. "Do I get a reward Master Naruto?" She said shyly. Naruto titled his head slightly. "Uhhh, sure what do you want for a reward?" Naruto asked. The maid smiled as she grabbed his shirt and brought him in for a long lust filled kiss. Naruto smirked as he deepened the kiss causing the maid to moan in pleasure. Naruto stopped and chuckled as the maid had a look of pure bliss. Her lips curved into a smile of content.

"Thank you Master Naruto." She said before going back to whatever she was doing. Naruto couldn't help but smile. When the maids start asking for kisses as rewards, things tend to start looking up. Naruto thanked the maids for the wonderful meal, and thought to out outside by himself.

Later at bedtime Naruto felt like he was king of the world. He sniffed the night air and made a sigh of satisfaction. Today has got to be the best day of his life...so far. Naruto yawned as he started to walk down the hallway towards his room. He still felt sad about Mariel hiding behind a mask, but she must have her reasons. Naruto hoped that someday she will open up to him, but he whould have to talk to her about that soon. But mind on the present, He walked into his room and started to undress himself. He climbed into his big bed and snuggled in the blanket's. However a certain pair of triplets had a different idea. All of them wearing lingerie, Crawled onto the bed where Naruto rested and started to snuggle into him.

"Master Naruto, We wish to make you feel good again before you rest." Melon said in a seductive tone. Naruto chuckled as he pulled the triplets closer to him. "In that case just sleep together with can have more fun tomorrow." Naruto said as he gave each of them a long passionate kiss. Naruto then closed his eyes and was soon claimed by sleep. Though since he already fall asleep he not realized the triplets using their marshmallow boobs to smother him in sleep. He will get his surprise tomorrow.

Back to Naruto apartment in Konoha, Ange who witness from beginning cannot stop laughing as said deity really entertained from that, " **Hahahahaha, this is great better than I expect . Maybe he shall stop as Konoha ninja and just do job from me . Ooops I forgot to tell I already sent him notice as I sent his clone to participate at Chuunin exams next week. I'll isit him tomorrow then."**

Tomorrow morning

Naruto has awoken by something wet and slippery going across his neck. Naruto opened his eyes to find Marron was dragging her tongue on Naruto's neck as she grinded herself on his leg leaving a nice wet patch there. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at this as he stirred, his entire body waking up. "Couldn't help your self eh Marron?" Naruto said as Marron gave him a loving kiss, licking his bottom lip asking for entrance which he granted and they soon found themselves in a battle of tongues.

Naruto woke up the girls that were around him so that he could get dressed. "Okay girls, you should go get dressed, and I'll meet you at breakfast." Naruto said as he put on his shirt and pants. The girls nodded and left the room. Naruto sighed as he looked out the window.

"Kami it's good to be alive." Naruto said happily. He walked out the door and was soon greeted by Mariel. "Good morning master Naruto, I take it you slept well?" Mariel asked the same smile on her face. Naruto couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness when he saw her fake smile. "Yes I've slept well, Mariel, walk with me." Naruto asked. Mariel bowed and followed Naruto. "Yes master what is it?" Mariel asked. "Mariel, are you happy?" Naruto asked sincerely. Mariel titled her head. "What do you mean by that?" Mariel asked.

"Exactly what I said, are you happy?" Naruto asked again. Mariel nodded. "Of course I'm happy, I'm here with you, master Naruto." Mariel said. Naruto knew she was lying, or at least thought he knew. He sighed as he continued to walk down the halls. "Why do you ask?" Mariel asked with a look of concern now apparent on her face, real concern. "Because, I want to make sure that you are happy, truly happy." Naruto said as they got to the dinning hall.

"Hey this just occurred to me, where and when do the maids eat?" Naruto asked. Mariel smiled again. "They eat whenever they can, in the dinning hall. Our previous master said it was alright for them to do so." Mariel said. Naruto smiled. "That's good I would like to dine with everyone once in a while though." Naruto said as he entered the room.

Breakfast time

Naruto had a decent breakfast with some of the maids that were eating in the dinning room also. He had a nice conversation with some of them before he finished his meal and went outside. Though he suddenly remembered today was last day to registered himself at chuunin exams . While he is lucky he in same team with his mother and siblings he still need to gave his own sign . But suddenly he feel some familiar aura and he saw Ange in her civilian attire. Instead of her gigantic appearance she now at average height which about 5'7 ft and wore purple dress which reach her knees.

" **Naruto you shouldn't worry about Chuunin exams registration. I already made clone of yours to take care of it."** Ange said to made Naruto calm. Naruto huffed and said, " Well I'm no need to worry. Then I can take my time to going back to Konoha for participate in.." But he cut by Ange who said," **You won't participate in Chuunin exams . Well at least REAL YOU. I have mission for you remember and I want you to complete this mission since it will take a week to finish it as it will be multiple mission."**

Naruto now understand why Ange not allowed him participate but he want to confirm something , " I'm not really mind that but are you sure my clone is sufficient to handle this exam. Granted I have same team with Menma and Mito but still…" " **You worry to much Naruto. Your own clone have 50 % of your power since it was BLOOD CLONE llike the ones in Wave Country."** " I understand then, thank you kaa-sama."

Ange smiled, " **Well now let's talk of mission ",** Ange suddenly took out something from nowhere which Naruto recognized as novel which titled as ' **Twilight'** , " **Read this first and give your comment about the book."** Naruto then took the book and started reading it . After he finished he suddenly said, " May I destroy this book, kaa-sama?" Ange inwardly grinned but she hide it as she replied, " **Why if you don't mind to explain?** " Naruto now looked really angry and yelled, " THAT WAS THE SHITTY THING I EVER READ. EVEN ICHA ICHA SERIES WAS BETTER THAN THAT GARBAGE!" Without waiting anymore , Naruto quickly ripped said trashy novels to shreds .

Ange smirked, " **Well you are correct, Naruto. You should destroy the book but I think you still no destroyed it enough."** Ange then flicked her finger and remains of aid book burned to ashes. Naruto then asked, " But how this trash connected to my next mission?" Ange said, " **I want you to kill all of Sparking Vampires and anyone who have sympathy to them. And also you must kill the author who named Stephanie Meyer."**

Naruto nodded enthusiastically , " Even if you not ordered it I'll go to destroy them. Just don't order me to fight them." Naruto then took the same novels only that was written " **Harry Potter "** and **"Lord of the Rings"** At the cover. Ange shook her head, " **There is no way I'll order you that** . **After all I love that book especially 'Lord Of The Rings."** Naruto then said, " It seems we going out of topic . When I will start the elimination of the disgusting creature?" ANge replied, " **Soon now I want you to enjoyed your time with your maids here. And in future I want you being intimated with my servants in my empire okay?"**

Naruto nodded nervously. Ange smiled when she saw her boy expression, " **Don't worry. I'll also help you for that. For now let's execute your mission and I hope you'll success."**

 **Later in certain sparkling world.**

Naruto find himself in middle of small town which was called Forks. That name sounded ridiculous as it named after one of dining appliances. Though Naruto knew better not comment about it as he also named after ramen topping. Naruto started to looking everything where the bastard sparkling vampire living so he decided to visit some local bookstore which surprisingly sell everything about twilight and not only the novels but also action figures which made the red head almost puked shall he not have self control for it. He even saw the human sized Edward Cullen which Naruto swear look so sparkling.

Naruto then asked some local girls who actually was fan of said jerk novels. She then told him the Cullens live on their mansion which located of outskirts in town. Turned out the Cullens now held some autographs and gathering session which made Naruto once again must hold his desire to puke.

And after walking he found himself in front of Cullen mansion and he saw his target Edward Cullen in front of that. He then climbed the tree to observe more . He then saw all of Cullen family , Bella included, all of that smiling made Naruto looked so disgusted as that was creepy on redhead opinion.

He surveyed the huge crowd before them, taking note that it was entirely comprised of patheticly hopeless girls who dragged along their boyfriends to take pictures of the Cullens. Naruto decided to make his appearance noticed as he suddenly jumped down and landed gracefully. When he landed he glaring like he can kill everyone he sent his glare at the shocked Cullens. Edward stepped forward. "Who the hell are you?"

"Just call me your executioner and I'll end your pathetic existence." Stated Naruto. Edward snort and the other Cullens and Bella laughed. "You dare challenge us? Vampires? Ha!" Edward was egging him on. He did a little twirl of his hands, motioning to the fangirls. "Get rid of him." The fangirls all turned on Naruto, forcing their boyfriends to do so as well by promising them rewards of some kind (perverted rewards). They all busted out firearms ranging from handguns to rifles and crazily some of them bring Rocket launcher.

" WELL AT LEAST SOME CHALLENGE. THOUGH THAT WON'T MAKE DIFFERENCE AS YOUR FATE S SEALED THE MOMENT I WAS COME!" Naruto shouted All of the fangirls opened fire Naruto just walked out and unaffected . Well just normal shot won't affect him He is godlike now which only harmed by significant force. Even rocket projectile only scratched him. And when he he was close enough, he backhanded one girl with enough force to make her head explode. Brain matter gushed out, mixing with blood as it spurted out of the girl's headless body.

Naruto grabbed the lifeless body and focused his power and threw it to crowd he power of the throw causing those that the body hit to explode from the power as well. The fangirls began to freak out and so were the Cullens. The fangirls pushed their boyfriends out to the frontlines as they cowered away, following the example of their precious Cullens. The boyfriends soiled themselves as Naruto glared at them, but they opened fire anyway. Naruto ran into them, running them over. He punched one, splitting him in two. Naruto then continued his massacre as he took out his sword from nowhere and cutting them all down.

Only a few boyfriends remained and they did the same thing the girls did: they ran. The Cullens retreated inside of their mansion, locking out the girls and guys. Metal plates came down, covering up the door and windows. "Try and get to us now, you filthy thing!" Edward yelled out, his arrogance restored from the enforced metal. Naruto just grunted, "NOTHING CAN PROTECT YOU FROM ME! NOT MEN! NOT WEAPONS! NOT ARMOR!" Naruto then remove his limiter and smashed the metal plates covering the door, hitting some of the guys and girls in the process. The ones still standing, finally coming to the realization that it isn't worth losing their lives to protect the useless vampires, fled.

"NO! What are you doing?" Edward cried out as he could somehow see from behind the doors that his fans were leaving. He composed himself. "No matter, you'll never get through those plates. They can take hits from a tank!" However, Naruto was no tank as he is more than that. Naruto slammed his huge fist on the plates, leaving a huge dent in it. He punched it again and again. "Go! We'll try to hold him off!" Carlisle told the others as he and Esme realized that Edward had no freaking idea about what he was saying.

Naruto smiled as he heard Carlisle and Esme draw closer to the door. "Fools," he muttered. He punched the plates one more time. He had struck the plates with force that the plates collapsed suddenly on Carlisle and Esme, crushing them. They were still alive though, but they were coughing up lots of blood as Naruto walked across the metal plates, his weight adding to the crushing force upon them. Naruto looked down at them and then slammed his fist down. Their weak bodies couldn't take it anymore and they were completely crushed, their heads popping right off their bodies like zits.

Suddenly Naruto winced in pain as Bella and Rosalie screamed like banshees, hurting his ears. They all ran off except for Emmett, who roared like the stupid jock that he is and charged at Naruto. He merely smiled as Emmett struck him across the face with a right hook. Naruto's head moved due to the strength of the punch, but it didn't hurt him at all. He laughed at how weak it was. Emmett stared in shock at how little effect it had on him. He threw another punch, only this time Naruto used his energy to add more protection to him. Emmett's fist broke open upon contact. He howled in pain, looking at his hand as the bones were now sticking out and dripping with blood. The muscle was visible as well. "Just what the hell are you?" he yelled at Naruto who replied, "I'll show you a real punch,"

He ducked down and struck Emmett with a vicious straight right in his crotch. Emmett's mouth opened up, but no sound came out due to the unspeakable pain he now felt. His lower body has preety much caved in from the punch and Alex saw pieces of something - perhaps pieces of Emmett's crushed balls - fall to the ground. Naruto then cut Emmet arms off. Emmeett staggered back, but surprisingly didn't fall. Naruto decided to end this as he impaled him through the chest.

Emmett fell to the ground dead. A shriek echoed throughout the room and Alex looked up to see Rosalie. Apparently, she came back for Emmett. Rosalie whipped around and tried to run, but Alex easily caught up and knocked her down. Naruto then slashed her multiple times turn her to pieces. "That was remarkably easy. Then again, she was always a weak. " Naruto said to himself.

Naruto then searc his remaining targets , Edward and Bella and using his sensory ability . Naruto found their existence and walked through the mansion until he arrived a huge room, an office of some sorts. Wide and had lots of furniture, it was easy to tell that they could be hiding behind any of them. Naruto then shouted, " I KNOW YOU TWO ARE HERE. THERE IS NO POINT TO HIDE FROM ME." Naruto then walk up to a huge couch and throw it. Bella shrieked at being found.

"Go away! Just leave us alone!" she pleaded. But Naruto not intend to do that. He must finish his mission no matter what so he too out his sword and stab Bella leg. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Edward yelled, jumping from his hiding place only to get kicked aside like the stupid, weak imbeciles that he is. Naruto glared at him. "Wait your turn man."

Naruto continued to stabbed her limbs before sliced all of them , rendering Bella limbless. Blood and other liquids squirted out of the stumps that remained of her legs and arms. Naruto then ended it by stabbing her heart and effectively crushed that.

Naruto then turned his attention to Edward He smiled sinisterly as he closed the distance between him and his final target. Edward, still hurting from the slap, looked up at Naruto. "What did we ever do to deserve this?" he asked feebly, his mind broken from witnessing Bella's horrendous death. "What did you do? You contaminated the minds of millions of girls, made them believe it's perfectly fine - hell even romantic - to have controlling boyfriends and that it's alright to kill themselves if the boyfriend leaves them and you ask me why?" Naruto said in a low voice.

Naruto then glared and start yelling , **"** BUT THE REASON I MUST KILL YOU BECAUSE YOU RUINED THE IMAGE OF REAL VAMPIRE. SERIOUSLY VAMPIRE NOT DRINK BLOOD AND SPARKLE LIKE SUN. THAT WAS BIGGEST BULLSHIT I EVER HEARD!" Naruto then stabbed Edward multiple time before rendering him headless. He actualy wanted him to suffer more but put that thought as it only wasting his time.

Naruto then collect everything valuabe in that mansion and seaed it and storage scroll before he set some explosive to bring the mansion down . After he finished he leave the place and few minutes later , some nice explosion sound hear made himself pleased and he said," Well there is one more thinh I need to do."

Later at other city same world though

Stephanie Meyer was at some publishing building, getting yet another wretched set of Twilight books published. However she had received a call not long ago that all of the Cullens were dead and that apparently the man who killed them actually left a message saying he will coming to her soonNeedless to say, she was freaking out. She sat at a desk and was praying that the man known as the Executioner will be caught.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when a security guard came to her desk and grabbed her by the arm. "We've been compromised. Executioner knows you're here. We're evacuating," the guard said. Stephanie felt her heart stop at that statement. "Oh Jesus."

The guard led her to the elevator. As they got inside and the elevator started to move, Stephanie started rambling. "You know what he can do. He killed all of the Cullens. Uh, God Damn it, he'll kill me," she said quickly, her fear beginning to overcome her. The elevator suddenly stopped. "Oh my God. Oh my God, he's here."

Suddenly Stephanie feel pain in her torso as she saw sword com out from her chest he then slowly to see behind and saw Naruto behind decided to take her soul and absorbed it for awhile to get information about her wealth. He then disposed Stephanie and took disguise as her . He then took everything Stephanie asset and when he finished he going to some secluded area and put her down there. Naruto said, " Well mission accomplished. Now lets go home." Then magical portal appeared and Naruto going through that going back home.

 **To be continued.**

 **Hope you like when I bashed Twilight cast and see ya next time**


	9. Chapter 9

Answer review first

 **Stratos263: Thanks for compliment and encouragement.**

 **Akuma no ningen: You have good idea but I think Alucard will be overkill too much**

 **Animaman I will make flashback with Orochimaru but it won't be till Chuunin exams happened. I will thin about Naruto journey in Kingdom Heats Universe but I prefer Aqua you know**

 **And Naruto will visit this in future**

 _Jump series (ex : Bleach One Piece, Rosario Vampire etc) though not all,_

 _Harry Potter (come first after chuunin exams)_

 _And some like, HighSchool Of the Dead, Akame Ga Kill, Highschool DXD , Fairy Tail and so many more_

 _For Cartoon world I'll start at Disney but I plan he just do some vacation there and I decided he will visit Sofia The First as beginning in Disney world_

Continue the story. ( **This chapter contain mostly lemon so I won't tell you warning. Anyway let's enjoy this)**

Naruto who now back to his mansion suddenly approached by Mariel who said, " Master Naruto, I have some note from Lady Ange from you." Naruto then took the note and read Ange wait him in her private residence which located near her castle. Ange expected Naruto appearance as soon as possible. After finished Naruto said to Mariel, " Mariel, I must go again . Kaa-sama called me to speak something important. Anyway can I ask you some favor?" Mariel nodded. Naruto made one handsign and thousands of kagebunshin appeared. " I want you and all maids here to teach their specialties . And I expected one maid got one clone. Well you also get one . I hope that'snot too much for you all." Said Naruto who looked apologetically . Mariel shook her head, " No worries master Naruto we like to serve you after all."

Naruto who looked everything is gonna be alright. Decided to leave earlier so he won't disappoint his mother figure Naruto moved to said place.

When he arrived he saw very large hall which actually looked like he is outside since he only saw sky . Suddenly Naruto heard sound, " **Ah Naruto you finally here come here please my boy."** Naruto approached to where sound from and shocked when he saw Ange.

His mother figure now looked taller than before as he now as tall as mountain . Naruto conclude she is now about 200 metres tall. Her breasts now as big as one of Hokage monuments head , no bigger than that actually.

Age then said, " **Say Naruto do you like what you see Naruto-kun?"** Ange groped her assets and winked to her son. Naruto gulped and nodded. Naruto then asked, " Ange-mama , I thought you already show your ultimate form." Ange shook her head, **" No Naruto. I actually still stronger than this. Hell I actually was larger than one universe . Ah I don't think you want her more detailed explanation as this will be too much for you, Naruto."**

Naruto nodded sagely. After all he doesn't want to know if Ange actually have the breasts which size like planets. Naruto then said, " Care to tell me why you show this form to me." Ange giggled, " **You know Naruto I always wanted to make your happy. Not only as parents but also as lover. While I care about you. I also want my own happiness and what I want is you able to entertain me every way you can. Including being intimate of course."**

Naruto surprised when he heard this. He never expected his other figure will say something bold like this. But Naruto knew since Ange took him as her son he wanted to please his mother with anything he can. When he killed all of sparkling vampire only small task and Naruto felt he will always indebted to her. Though he never expected something bold like having sex with her and that was in her giantess form. Naruto knew there is no way her will refuse Ange request. He already vowed to himself never disappoint her no matter what.

And Ange started as she gently lift Naruto and brought him close to her faceand tenderly kissed his body.

He mentally melted and smiled as her soft lips graced his body. Later on Ange placed him in her mind boggling balloons and his body was surrounded by an indescribably soft feeling. Naruto's whole face turned red as Ange smothered him in her massive mounds and he knew he was literally in heaven at that moment. The towering woman rubbed her breasts on Naruto's much smaller body and he felt his manhood became as hard as it could possibly become.

He was amazed that the lovely woman was kneading her massive orbs on his whole body and didn't move. Naruto completely sank into her cleavage and she smiled at this. Despite not being able to see anything, he reached forward and touched one of her breasts. He buried his fingers into the pliable flesh and started groping it. Though all he saw was total darkness, this was a total dream for him to grope breasts that dwarfed his entire body and he mentally melted. He kneaded it and grinned happily.

Naruto stated sinking again until he fell out from her gigantic mounds and landed on what he resumed as her innards. He smirked as he approached her warmth and began rubbing his aching manhood on her entrance. Despite their very significant size difference Ange can feel her son figure hardness and she giggled when it make contact to her own He instinctively rubbed his hands on her folds and she lowly moaned. Sensing Ange's pleasure, he bit into her cheek and the Primordial being sultrily laughed before playfully slapping her rear along with Naruto; forgetting about his small stature. He loudly yelped as Ange's hand hit him and she still laughed.

" **You naughty boy!** " Ange giggled before realizing her mistake and covering her mouth in shock. She snapped her fingers and Naruto magically appeared in her hand, lying on his belly, with a red backside. Feeling a bit mischievous,Ange lightly tapped his rear a couple of times with her other index finger. Of course, for her, 'lightly' felt extremely painful for one as comparatively small as Naruto. He cried out in pain

Satisfied that the spanking had done its job, Ange brought him closer to her heavenly lips. She tenderly kissed his backside and Naruto winced as his back began healing. Ange's literal angelical lips remained on Naruto's backside until his back was completely unmarked and he instantly let out a breath of relief. He stood up and glared at Ange.

" **Forgive me, Naruto-kun,** " Ange apologetically said to Naruto, whose face eased up a bit. She tapped his chest and smiled before he fell back into her palm. " **But that was naughty of you**." Naruto raised an eye, which made Ange giggle. He looked so cute. "Is that necessary to spank me so hard, Ange-chan?" Naruto pouted. " **I said I'm sorry . But I know you actually like it."** Ange teased.

Ange then snapped her finger vanished before in front of Naruto was Ange in smaller though still taller as she now in her 10 ft and there is three of her. Later one of Ange wraping her arm around Naruto and lifted him off her lap while the other two stay behind him and smothered his side with their massive balloons

The one who stay in front of him held him in front of her face and later Naruto pressed his lips agains Ange and kissed significantly taller woman. Naruto also doing the same with other Ange while he also groped their balloons . Ange in front of him stroked Naruto's face as she wrapped her free arm around him and pressed her breasts on his body. He wrapped his arms around Ange's neck and ran his fingers through her hair. Both of them moaned as their tongues came together and brushed against one another. Ange rubbed Naruto's back as they kissed and he rubbed his cock on her breasts.

Ange's tongue licked Naruto's for while . She broke the kiss and Naruto palmed her the mounds being much larger than him, Naruto gleefully groped them while Ange held him in her lap and held him close. He rubbed them against one another and sank his fingers into them. The two behind them made themselves vanished after Ange in front of Naruto mentally ordered them to vanished.

The softness of the massive orbs made Naruto smile and he rubbed them. Ange lowly moaned as Naruto toyed with her breasts and fondled them. He began kissing the mounds and he buried his fingers into their amazing softness. Naruto squeezed and fondled them as he started licking them.

His tongue brushed on Ange's tits and he slowly licked them. Naruto flicked his tongue on the sovereign pink bulb and smothered his face against her cleavage. Naruto brushed his tongue on Ange's heart as he fondled her breasts and had his fingers massaged the orbs delicately. The towering woman moaned at this while the young hero toyed with her heavenly breasts and pressed them together.

He bounced the orbs of flesh in his palms and his tongue eventually licked its way to her nipple. Naruto planted his mouth on it and Ange moaned as he began suckling her aroused bud The heavenly taste of breast milk entered his mouth and he moaned in pure delight as he drank it. Ange trickled her fingers through Naruto's hair and smiled down at him lovingly as he fed on her milk.

Naruto's fingers gripped Ange's mounds and played with them. He greedily suckled her heavenly milk and gulped it down. The silver haired woman's thighs began rubbing together as Naruto fondled her orbs and she held him close. Naruto noticed this before freeing one of her mounds and he started sliding his hand down her toned stomach to touch her crotch.

He deviously rubbed his hand on her womanhood and her eyes closed as she whimpered. He took his mouth off her tit and he began licking the other. Naruto looked up at Ange's blushing face and rubbed his tongue on her tit slowly before engulfing it. He rubbed his lips on it and drank her milk hungrily. The taste of her mil really heavenly . even more tastier than any drink from entire world

." **Naruto-kun Let me try something."** Suddenly Ange growth to her 200 meter height again and this time she smashed her massive planets squishing Naruto body made Naruto once again mentally melted because of that. Ange continued squeezing her assets made Naruto moved around her planetary breasts and after a while she decided that's enough as she returned to her nine feet height.

Ange then moved her balloons to Naruto crotch and started squeezing it and despite the fact that only the head of it was visible, she began licking it. Her tongue swirled around Naruto's member and he moaned from the unbelievable pleasure he felt.

Naruto began to pound his length into Ange's mounds and she rubbed her globes of flesh on him. He thrust into her vast cleavage and she brushed her tongue on the top of his cock. She squeezed and kneaded her mounds on his hilt as he sent his cock into her breasts. Naruto palmed Ange's planets and buried his fingers into them.

He helped his lover knead her breasts on his length as he thrust it into her mounds and she moaned from how hard he felt in her cleavage. She licked the semen that still dripped of his erection and loved the taste.

Naruto gripped Ange's tits again and reprised his role of tweaking them. He groaned as Ange planted her mouth on his member and started sucking it off. Naruto shivered as the warmth of her mouth surrounded his erection and her tongue brushed against the head. He could feel her warm saliva on it and he did his best to maintain his balance.

He pummeled his rod into the planetary mounds as he yanked and pulled on her nipples. Ange smothered her breasts on his swollen member and her tongue stirred around his length. Ange's tongue slowly brushed against Naruto's length as he charged it forward and he gritted his teeth as he felt his member twitch. He thrust his member into Ange's mouth and ample bosom as she pleasured him both ways.

Naruto low groaned as he came inside of Ange's mouth and she moaned as his thick substance filled her mouth and throat. Some of his release overflowed so much that half of it sprayed out of her mouth and trickled down his length into her cleavage. Ange moaned before easily gulping down Naruto's cum and she took her mouth off his member before freeing it from her mounds. Naruto panted as he sat down and rested.

Once again Ange smothered Naruto with one of her massive milk tanks and made Naruto sucked her heavenly milk again. Ange still wanted Naruto going more so she gave her milk to revitalize Naruto. After Naruto feeling full he pull his mouth and started playing with Ange balloons though now he getting rougher. Ange moaned loudly and that keep going until she coming out Ange also grip Naruto member until it hardened again.

" **Well it seems its time for main event."** Ange then placed Naruto head to her innards and the redhead started licking it. The kindly woman smiled down at Naruto as he licked her womanhood and traced her folds. His fingers rubbed and prodded her clit as he licked her pussy and she reached back to grip his manhood.

She stroked and pumped it before Naruto groaned from her amazing touch. Ange watched Naruto's tongue traced her folds and he slide it up to her clit. Naruto's tongue rubbed on her pussy and she pulled on his member. He groaned as his tongue licked the center of her womanhood and she whimpered as his fingers slid across her clit.

He placed his thumb against her clit and wagged his tongue on her warmth. Naruto's fingers slide down Ange's crotch and wiggled into her entrance. His fingers wiggled and squirmed inside of Ange's innards. She mewled as his fingers dug into her womanhood and rubbed against her wetness.

Ange leaned forward and her breasts dangled right above him. He reached up with his free hand and squeezed the huge mounds. Naruto's wriggled and wagged his fingers inside of Ange's warmth as he groped her breast. He squirmed his fingers inside of Ange's tightness and he felt more wetness as he caressed her mound.

He removed his fingers as he licked into Ange's pussy and licked his way into her womanhood. She moaned as Naruto palmed her other breast and buried his fingers into them. Naruto's tongue wagged and swayed inside of Ange's moist tunnels as he fondled the woman's mounds. She stroked his hardened glory and she felt it start to vibrate.

Ange moaned as she felt Naruto's tongue dig into her wetness and she felt her own release near. She blushed deeply and closed her eyes as his tongue tasted her arousal and her long legs cringed as she moaned. Naruto squeezed her tumultuous mounds together as he licked her tightness and his tongue rubbed her insides. He gripped her nipples and began tweaking them as he pulled them downward.

Ange whimpered as Naruto teased her breasts and his tongue swayed inside of her. He groaned with Ange as he felt his release was getting closer and he wildly moved his tongue inside of her low crevice. Both of them couldn't hold anymore as Ange fluids washed onto his tongue and his erection sprayed semen onto her rear. Naruto groaned as he licked up Ange's wetness and she panted as he did so.

Ange waited until Naruto was finished gathering her release on his tongue and she stood up. Naruto got up and looked to see Ange kneeling down while staring at his cock.

Ange grinned as shekneeled down and pressed her breasts together on his hilt. He moaned in utter pleasure as she began to massage his manhood and smiled at him. " **Now this the real show . The last one just warming up."** Ange seductively purred as she rubbed her huge mounds together on Naruto's cock and despite the fact that only the head of it was visible, she began licking it. Her tongue swirled around Naruto's member and he moaned from the unbelievable pleasure he felt.

Naruto began to pound his length into Ange's mounds and she rubbed her globes of flesh on him. He thrust into her vast cleavage and she brushed her tongue on the top of his cock. She squeezed and kneaded her mounds on his hilt as he sent his cock into her breasts. Naruto palmed Ange's breasts and buried his fingers into them.

He helped his lover knead her breasts on his length as he thrust it into her mounds and she moaned from how hard he felt in her cleavage. She licked the semen that still dripped of his erection and loved the taste. Naruto gripped Ange's tits again and reprised his role of tweaking them. He groaned as Ange planted her mouth on his member and started sucking it off.

Naruto shivered as the warmth of her mouth surrounded his erection and her tongue brushed against the head. He could feel her warm saliva on it and he did his best to maintain his balance. He pummeled his rod into the oversized mounds as he yanked and pulled on her nipples. Ange smothered her breasts on his swollen member and her tongue stirred around his length.

Ange's tongue slowly brushed against Naruto's length as he charged it forward and he gritted his teeth as he felt his member twitch. He thrust his member into Ange's mouth and giant balloons as she pleasured him both ways. Naruto low groaned as he came inside of Ange's mouth and she moaned as his thick substance filled her mouth and throat. Some of his release overflowed so much that half of it sprayed out of her mouth and trickled down his length into her cleavage.

Ange moaned before easily gulping down Naruto's cum and she took her mouth off his member before freeing it from her mounds. The red head panted as he sat down and rested. "How was that?" Naruto said before Ange laid him on his back and straddled his waist. "It was purely delicious." Ange said before she spread her legs and allowed Naruto to enter his erection into her wetness. Once Ange's heavenly hymen was snapped apart, she gritted her teeth and whimpered before starting to thrust down on his cock.

Despite their great size difference, Ange was amazed at how large Naruto's length felt inside of her warmth and he started thrusting into her walls in response. Naruto thrust upright and Ange's breasts started bouncing. He pounded his erection into Ange's womanhood and he groaned at how warm she felt on the inside. Naruto noticed her mounds heaving and they were much too high for him to reach.

So, he could only hold onto her small waist and she placed her hands on either side of him. She leaned forward and her breasts jiggled just above pounded his hardness into her walls and she grinded him in return. Naruto looked at Ange's blushing face and she lifted one hand to gently stroke his cheek reached up and ran his fingers through her dangling hair as she looked down at him. He moaned as she rode his erection and it pumped it upright into her womanhood.

He slammed his member into her entrance and she gripped his rear after ceasing stroking his cheek. She held him up and this allowed him to finally cup her heaving bosom. Ange moaned as Naruto squeezed and caressed her globes. This caused her to become tighter on his erection as he fondled them and he planted his mouth on her milk orbs.

Naruto began to suckle her breast milk again as the massive balloons jiggled from his powerful thrusts and he moaned with his towering lover. His erection banged against her walls and she smiled down at him as he drank her milk. She managed to hold Naruto's rear well enough in her hand where he groped her giant tits and she shook her waist to grind his length. His erection slammed into Ange's tightness and she whimpered as he caressed her mounds.

Naruto's fingers sank into the jiggling mounds as they heaved and she whimpered from the power of her lover's member. Her innards were thrashed by Naruto's erection and he planted his mouth on her other milk orb while resorting to pinching the one he just fed off of. He jerked his crotch upright into the taller woman and her blush covered her entire face. Naruto freed one of her mounds and reached up to stroke her cheek.

She smiled at his lover gesture and nodded for him to take his mouth off her breast. He did as she gestured and she pressed her lips on his. Cerulean eyes looked into shimmering blue ones as Naruto thrust into Ange's womanhood and fondled her mounds. Her tongue snaked into his mouth and it was instantly greeted by his own.

Their tongues lustfully rubbed against one another as they kissed and Naruto ran his fingers through her hair once again. He pumped his cock into her wetness and she grew tighter on his throbbing glory. Naruto felt Ange's walls about to enclose his member and She was ready to release as well. Both moaned as they lustfully made out and Naruto fondled her breast.

He kneaded and caressed it as it bounced on his hand and their eyes remained connected until the very end. Ange thrust on Naruto's hardness and it flew up into her walls. They grinded Naruto's hilt and he squeezed her tit again to tease it. Ange moaned into Naruto's mouth as their tongues battled while licking one another crazily.

Naruto moaned as he pounded his rod into Ange's deep caverns and she stroked his back with her thumb; like a regular person petting a mouse. At long last, Ange's womanhood wrapped around Naruto's manhood and pulled on it strongly. Despite the height differences, Naruto's manhood sprayed enough cum to completely fill Ange's womb to where half of it sprayed out of her warmth. Both groaned into each other's mouths before finally separating lips and Naruto rested his head against Ange's cleavage.

" **That was magnificent Naruto-kun, but I still want more."** Ange pleaded to Naruto. "I can say the same about you." Naruto smiled up at her before she kissed his forehead and got off of him. She shrank to 6 feet and smiled at Naruto. " **I think this height will allow you to grope more of me easily."** Ange said as she turned around and took in his cock again. Naruto groaned before giving into his urge for a second round and began anew with sending his length into her womanhood.

Ange bucked her hips as Naruto's length jerked up right into her warmth and she looked back at him to smile as he cupped her still large breasts. Naruto kneaded and caressed Ange's jiggling bust as he rammed his glory into her walls. She wiggled her hips and leaned back.

He took advantage of her doing this and began to lick the back of her neck. She whimpered and fell back against him not to hurt him; but to kiss him. Naruto accepted this and kissed Ange deeply as they synced their hips together in terms of movement. Ange, by this point, just rode Naruto's hilt as it surged up into her tightness and slammed against her walls. Her tongue reunited with Naruto's and her plump ass smacked against his lap.

Naruto's cock rocketed into Ange's womanhood and he moaned into her mouth as they kissed. He massaged Ange's mounds as they kept jiggling in his hold and he pressed them together. She shook her waist and her blushed hadn't left her face as Naruto's member jetted up into her core. He rubbed her breasts and she stroked his cheeks; something she obviously enjoyed doing.

Naruto slammed his rod into Ange's moistness and she grinded it thanks to working hers hips on his member. They broke their kiss to moan loudly while staring into each other's eyes and Naruto started to stroke her cheek in return. Once again, Ange's pussy gripped Naruto's hilt and her innards were flooded by his powerful seed. They groaned as they came and Ange looked to Naruto as their release poured out of her entrance.

They then continue again as Naruto managed to ram his throbbing manhood into her warmth and she bucked her hips in correspondence. He pressed his face into Ange's heaving bosom and bit into her mound.

Naruto wrenched his teeth on her mound and he worked his mouth on the globe. Ange drew her hips back as Naruto sent his length into her tunnels and it rubbed against her innards. Ange moaned as Naruto pummeled his cock into her wetness and she ran her fingers through his hair. His sharp canines gnawed on Ange's planets as he squeezed and fondled them.

Naruto stopped biting his beloved goddess and began to drink her milk. He feverishly drank it and Ange smiled as he gulped it down and she stroked the back of his head. He swiftly sent his hips forward as his member crashed against her wet insides and she lovingly kissed his forehead.

Ange kept her legs tightened around Naruto's waist as he drove his member into her wetness. She loudly moaned as Naruto swallowed her delicious milk . He guzzled the heavenly milk and Ange whimpered as he fondled her breasts. The blonde man pumped his erection into Ange's womb and she whimpered as her eyes squeezed shut.

Ange's walls grinded Naruto's member and she trickled her fingers his hair. His length surged into her entrance and he moaned as he drank her milk. A lustful smile spread across Ange's kissable lips as she rode Naruto's powerful manhood and he groaned as the pair approached their third orgasm. Naruto suckled Ange's milk as he rocketed his hilt into her wetness and she bucked her hips. Her insides were rumbled by Naruto's erection and she moaned as loud as she could when they finally came.

Their release sprayed out of her entrance onto the bed and after a while, Naruto set the towering goddess down on her back. She smiled at Naruto and he smiled down at her. Ange grew back to 9 feet and gesture for Naruto to lie down. He did as told and Ange made him lie on her; allowing his head to rest on her mound like a pillow. Ange then stroked his head while she hummed song to make her son /lover sleeping peacefully, " **You deserved more, Naruto-kun. But for now just rest okay."**

Few days later

Naruto now doing his morning workout. While he can train with the security division, he knew it will made the maids worry to him despite they already know the fact Naruto can fight properly like when he spar with Konoe Tsurugi. Well he assured all of them he will not pushed himself to hard. Naruto also made masses clone and let one maid to guide his clone as Naruto wanted to learn more about the mansion and Naruto knew there is no way his granduncle being rich without some business so he used his clones to learn more with maid as his guides which agreed heartily but them.

After finished his workout Naruto then prepared himself to his next mission to other world and this will be last until second part of chuunin exams . He already sent his blood clone to train with his blood family. Naruto refused to called them family due of their neglect. He may tolerate them but that was because he will get more benefit from it. Naruto actually also plan to retire early . he just don't know when but he will think again in future.

Few hours later.

Ange now cleaning her hands from blood. The bloods is not hers but hundreds of ROOT ANBU who guarding ROOT base which scattered in Fire Country. She just recently destroy the fifth ones and already exterminate about 900. And she only using her bare hands. She only used sealing when he looting everything valuable from cash , weapons and jutsu scrolls. While Danzo really cautious but he is also arrogant as he believed his security not able to breached by anybody but Ange isn't just anybody.

" **I can't wait to see his reaction when he found out many of his ROOT troops died in just hours. I can just blasted him with my finger but that won't be fun after all."** Ange grinned after she collected everything from ROOT bases and teleported back to her place.

Later

Naruto heard how Ange decimated hundred of ROOT and collect loot from destroyed base. Naruto grinned as he want to see how pissed warhawk.

Ange said, **" As I'm said before Naruto you must focused for training in chuunin tournament. So I'll make you got more training."** Naruto nodded with big enthusiasm. After all train with his mother figure will be benefit him more than ordinary ninja training . And his maid squad will happily help him in his training.

Naruto also made mental note to investigated more about his head maid Mariel. Naruto really confused why someone like Mariel always smiled. Naruto knew her smile somehow remind him of certain genin who always insult some people like Sasuke, Menma and Mito. But since Mariel not shinobi, why she act like that.

Ange also suspect something about Mariel. Its unnatural for someone cankeep smiling like that. In order to found out more Ange already asked Grace to investigate more but the engineer maid said there is no formal data about Mariel but hshe promised to Ange and Naruto to find out more about her and she promised she will finish it before chuunin exams finished

But for now Naruto must pay attention to chuunin exams . His blood clones will take care first round and second round so he can focus to his own training

To Be continued

Sneak Peek

Naruto just finished reading last volume of Harry Potter . He dislike the ending as the red head though Harry should got more happy ending as Harry remind Naruto for himself only Harry even not know his parents before he entered Hogwarts school. Naruto though everything should be avoided shall he got proper education.

Naruto then approach Ange who now enjoying her tea time. He said, " Ange-mama I want to decide my next mission will be in world of Harry Potter." Ange raised her eyebrow , " **Well I'm plan you to venture in that world after all. But not immediately as I want you to visit other world first. "**

"I'm understand . I just wanted to help Harry so he not suffer like me. He deserved better than the fate in his own book." Naruto explained.

" **Well, I just remind you though you will accompanied by someone and you must disguised yourself as 11 years old. And you will act as Japanese foreign student as the magical school located in Britain."**

"But who wil be my guardian, mama?"

" **Urara Shiraishi, of course. She actually in that world was well known as strong witch. Her levelalready surpassing every mage here. In case you forgot, only me who can beat her and she will give me good fight.**

Naruto nodded . Urara Shiraishi was his tutor in spiritual learning as he managed to separate chakra to Ki and Mana thanks to her. Compared to Ange she is more aggressive as she always trying to make out with him but since Naruto still too oblivious at beginning, she decided to cease her attempt until while.

Naruto can't wait until chuunin exam finished as he will quickly departed to Harry Potter world soon.

Meanwhile Ange nwardly grinned, " **Naruto still not know he considered as one of richest person in Harry Potter world but why I must ruin my fun? Let him found out by himself. Or just leave it to Urara as she is more knowledgeable than me when it comes to witchcraft. My forte is healing and nature magic after all."**


	10. Chapter 10

Let's see review first

 **ANimaman : I plan something for them and it will make sure three of them relented to aruto one as Naruto will give ultimatum to them he will leave and this time real. This time Naruto won't give forgiveness so easy. I'll even make this harder just like my first story . But instead frontally lashed out, Naruto will milk everything worth from his family and when he not get what he want he can always leave.**

 **Stratos263 : Actually I'll plan Danzo demise earlier but not really soon .**

Well lets continue the story.

(I'm skipped first and second part but I'll just say Naruto clone with Mito and Menma passed swiftly)

Meanwhile with Naruto blood clone

Naruto stood at the far end of the line of Chuunin hopefuls that were all staring at one man and that man was the Fourth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. All of them except for Naruto who was more entertained with the singe bang hanging over his eye. Rather than look at the man who was meant to be his father Naruto pushed the bang from his face showing his Hidden Leaf headband. "I wish to congratulate all of you for making it through our _Forest of Death_ while also being able to accomplish your objective. It is now that we will determine the draw for the final stage of the Chuunin exams." A few of the more intelligent Genin picked up the fact that the _Yellow Flash_ had used the word draw to describe the final stage and pieced together what he meant.

"Normally we would have a round of preliminaries to lessen the number of combatants in the tournament but considering the magnitude of these exams all of the Kage have agreed to hold the tournament over a three day time span where each Kage from the major villages as well as the daimyos would attend to witness this generation's best."The Fourth Hokage ended getting wide eyes from the Genin who just realized how many powerful shinobi would be gathering in Konoha, aside from Naruto that is who just appeared bored. Anko walked up beside Minato holding a box with a hole in the lid big enough for a hand to fit through.

"When you are called you will come forth and draw a number that will slate you in a position for the tourney." The Hokage turned to Anko who nodded her head showing she was ready to begin. Minato called out each Genin who drew a number that Anko would relay to a man behind a monitor who was typing away furiously! Naruto slowly walked up when called and Minato gave him a smile just like he had Menma and Mito but where they returned the gesture Naruto just walked past him and picked his number. Another handful of Genin later and the bracket was filled out; Minato nodded his head telling the typist to reveal the tourney.

Day one match

Neji Hyuuga vs. Akatsuchi

Chojurou vs. Sabaku no Kankurou

Menma Uzumaki Namikaze vs. Sakura Haruno

Shino Aburame vs. Suzumebachi Kamizuru

Hotaru Tsuchigumo vs Kiba Inuzuka

TenTen Higurashi vs. Kurotsuchi

Kin Tsuchi vs. Sai

 _Day two match_

Zaku Abumi vs. Mito Uzumaki Namikaze

Dosu Kinuta vs. Choji Akimichi

Ino Yamanaka vs. Karui

Hinata Hyuuga vs. Samui

Haku Yuki vs. Omoi

Sabaku No Temari vs. Shikamaru Nara

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze vs. Sasuke Uchiha

The Genin all searched the giant monitor board for their name and who their opponent would be and once they did the Genin all tried to identify who that opponent was. Sasuke found Naruto's apathetical gaze and smirked confidently at the Hokage's scorned son who just looked on impassively. Minato still had more to say coughed loudly to grab back control of the room as well as to quell the quiet ruckus that had sprang to life. "This tournament will begin here in Konoha in exactly one month's time. This will give you time to hone some of your skills as well as give the Kages and Daimyos proper time to travel. You may stay here to train or return to your home village but know this if you are late you are automatically disqualified no matter how much potential you may have timing is essential in the shinobi world. Good luck to you all." With that Minato had vanished in a yellow flash leaving the Genin who had not seen the technique in awe.

'He did that on purpose.' Naruto groaned silently and walked away clearly not impressed like the other Genin that were not blood relatives of him. Naruto was aware of the few pairs of eyes that were on him as he left but he paid them no mind. He was tired of being around so many people. He needed his solitude. And after he just alone he said, ' Time to give boss some info' The blood clone dissolved himself.

With real Naruto

The red head smirked' So I fight against Itachi nii-san younger brother and I'll fight either Winner of Haku vs Omoi match or Winner of Temari vs Shikamaru. Anyway they are too weak. Well I just have my fun then.' Naruto decided to walked out to find some food as he really missed Elemental Nations cuisines.

Naruto walked down the streets with his hands buried inside the pockets of his zip-up vest quickly closing in on his apartment. That was when a wonderful aroma invaded his nostrils that forced the young Uchiha to halt midstride. Turning to his left Naruto looked upon one of his most favorite places in Konoha, Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto paused his journey and started to slowly approach the ramen restaurant. Naruto actually love ramen despite he declared he hate this food. He do it just to get payback to his family. But he not really eat ramen too much as he only do it on few occasion.

'I guess I can treat myself before diving into the deep end with my training.' Naruto walked past the hanging cloth that gave the stand some privacy and silently sat there as Teuchi started to make some ramen. Naruto cleared his throat gaining the ramen maker's attention.

Teuchi paused the making of his next batch of ramen and turned around his polite smile already in place for the customer to feel more welcomed. "Hello how may… oh Naruto my boy how are you doing?" The old man asked his favorite customer who he hadn't seen in a while to which Naruto gave him an apologetic smile.

"Well I have been very busy as of late…" Naruto started off only to have a bowl of Miso Ramen slid across the counter. Naruto blinked and looked up questioningly where he met Teuchi already motioning for him to start eating. Naruto nodded with a grateful smile on his usually stoic face. Breaking open the chopsticks Naruto uttered a quick thank you before he dug into his hot food. Naruto sighed in pleasure as he swallowed his first bite. "So good…"

"Dad did I hear you say Naruto?" A more feminine voice asked from in the kitchen section of the ramen stand. Soon the owner of the voice Ayame, the Ramen Maker's daughter emerged out of the kitchen. Her face lit up upon seeing Naruto sitting there in the stool. Wasting no time she took off at a speed that would leave a Chuunin green with envy and locked Naruto in a warm embrace. Thankfully Naruto emptied his first bowl so Ayame's rather sudden action only rattled the empty bowl. Naruto let out a small grunt but managed to keep himself perched atop the small stool despite Ayame's weight crashing against him.

Ayame eventually released the young Uzumaki from her exuberant hug and stared at him expectantly. "Where have you been mister?" Naruto's whole body screamed danger as he gulped down the lump in his throat. Ayame had a hand on her hip and a ladle in her other hand that accompanied with the stern look on her face reminded him of the older sister he saw her as. Naruto thought about escaping but knew that would only make the civilian girl even angrier than she was now. Naruto decided to bite the bullet and tell them the truth of what he had been doing.

After he finishe explain everything (Of course he left some fact) Teuchi nodded his head since he had heard many things about a shinobi's way of life from idle chatter at his establishment. Ayame still looked doubtful but in the end relented only giving Naruto a warning about what she would do if he disappeared ever again. By the end of the talk Naruto had a newfound fear of cast iron pots.

A day after Chuunin exams second round

'Look at all these insignificant worms smiling at me. Just their looks make me want to empty my stomach.' Naruto said to himself as he ignored the smiling elders who would walk by him and the few times they waved Naruto directly frowned at them to which they shrugged it off as a young man having a bad day. ' While I'm really tempted to destroy them , 'I can't do that otherwise I'd have the Hokage and the Council on my head.'

A week after second round

Naruto was sitting in the center of _Training Ground Seven_ having just finished going through the katas for his sword style. Naruto knew that katas could only take him so far so he asked Neko if she could spar with him once a week. Yugao agreed since with the finals right around the corner all ANBU who were not on long term missions were given leave so they could keep the village's safety uncompromised.

They had already spared once and Naruto could see how happy Yugao was to actually have a duel with someone. Naruto and Yugao both knew that the number of skilled swordsman in Konoha could be counted on one hand. Naruto knew of only one proficient with a blade besides Yugao and his name was Hayate Gekko. Naruto recalled that when he mentioned that name Yugao would tense momentarily but Naruto did not pry. Naruto had been forced to train in his basement while working on his Ninjutsu due to the prying eyes of the village.

Not that he really need ninjutsu training but nevertheless he need to be in good shape after all. Naruto opened his eyes feeling five new presences on the training ground that was just empty aside from him. Naruto's blank eyes found themselves staring at Minato, Kushina, Mito, Menma and Jiraiya. " How many time I say don't bring trash here kaa-san , tou-san?" Naruto angrily asked . Kushina sighed sadly at her son's distant behavior which deep down she knew herself to be the cause of. Naruto looked at the group waiting for any of them to answer his question.

Kushina was the first to act and pointed at the large man with white hair who was holding an equally large scroll in one arm. "The pervert and the rest of us would like for you to sign the Toad contract." Kushina said hopeful this could be a chance for her to finally start to make amends with her wayward son. That was the sentiment shared by each person in their little group yet sadly Naruto still wouldn't even smile at them. He looked at them like he was looking at an enemy and to him they may as well be.

Jiraiya scoffed at the red head's words and some weird music began to play confusing everyone minus Minato and Naruto. "I am no mere pervert Kushina! I am the world's greatest pervert! I am a super pervert!" The music came to a climax with a loud trumpet sound and then the field was deathly quiet with each person looking at the Toad Sage. Minato had just face palmed at his Sensei's less than desirable behavior. Kushina and her younger children were glaring bloody murder at the self proclaimed world's greatest pervert. Naruto just stared at the Toad like he would any other time they had encountered each other.

" And why should I? After all your summoning is the reason why you forgot my existence ." Naruto replied with venomous tone. Minato huffed as he will expected his son will decline but he not expecting he knew the prophecy . " How you know about that, Naruto?" Asked Minato. " My own summon told me Toad break the most restricted rules in summon world. And I don't risk Kami wrath for make my allegiance toward the ones who break Kami rules."

Jiraiya and all his pride could not believe that Naruto could turn down a chance to align himself with the Toads but also by proxy turn down being trained by the fabled Toad Sage. "Kid there are a million people who would kill to be offered what I just offered you. This is your chance to train under my wing and become something feared." Jiraiya explained seriously as he stared into Naruto's glacial eyes with a questioning glint in his eyes. Naruto just stared right back with the only notable facial reaction was the slight downward twitch of his lips.

" I'm still refuse. When I'm still kid maybe I'll accept but shall you still want train me then are you willing to make oath to train me seriously?" Minato and Kushina blinked while Mito and Menma looked hopeful as there is possibility their older brother to train together. Kushina then asked as she not really understand what Naruto mean, " What do you mean , Naru-chan?"

Naruto explained, " What I mean from what I said before are you really train me seriously mean you will focused to my training and Mito and Menma. I also don't want you slacked off for train me. And to make sure this. I will make blood oath." Naruto then took kunai and make his palm leaked the blood. " Now make oath with me so you will train me seriously and no slacking even though just for drinking sake. ARE YOU WILLING DO THAT OATH, JIRAIYA?"

That made the others taken aback. Minato and Kushina now realized in order to make Naruto back they must take it seriously but it still too much. Kushina then said, " Then let me train you , Naru-chan. Maybe you will get more from me instead the pervert. I more than willing to make blood oath with you."

Naruto quite taken aback from this He actually expected all of them backed down as the oath really demanding but he still want to make sure. " In that case we shall start." Kushina nodded as she started bleed herself and touched Naruto bleeding hands. Both Naruto and Kushina made blood oath like Naruto say before and Kushina promised not break it other wise Kushina life forfeit.

That made Minato shocked, " Kushi-chan, are you sure about this?" the Uzumaki matriarch nodded, " I'm sure Minato-kun. I already said that right? If you want Naru-chan back, we must follow his demand and I don't think his demand to train him seriously not ridiculous . He just want make sure I'm train him properly. Am I right, Naru-chan?" Naruto nodded, " That's right kaa-san. And you will free rom this oath once a month finished." Kushina smiled, " Okay Naru-chan now I will train you, Kushina looked to Mito and Menma, " Now you want to train together or you choose with the pervert?" Mito and Menma snapped and quickly followed Kushina.

Minato just shook his head, " I can't believe Kushina make blood oath with Naruto. She actually risked her life after all." Jiraiya said, " Maybe it's just my feeling, Minato. But I cannot stop my thought Naruto just used you and Kushina." That made Naruto snapped as he punched Jiraiya face so hard, " So you think my son will use me and Kushina. I'm disappointed to you, sensei. Maybe I should never listen you. After all you caused Naruto running away years ago." Jiraiya retorted, " Don't blame me like that , Minato. You know we need small sacrifice so Mito and Menma can control Kyuubi chakra properly and after that we can train Naruto."

Minato punched Jiraiya face again and said, " And why you not telling him that NOW? Oh my god I just remembered Naruto said, he didn't want affiliated with summoning clan who break kami rules and that was revealing prophecy, right? Jiraiya blinked, " Damn it. I hope Naruto just bluffed. Otherwise all toads in danger for angering kami."

Meanwhile in Mount Myoboku

Half of Mount Myoboku forest turned to wasteland and so many toads died. The one who doing that was very pretty tall woman which about 6'6 ft with blonde hair, brown eyes and a slender figure. She allows her long hair to flow down her back with a pair of X-shaped ornaments protruding from behind her ears, and two large strands hanging over her shoulders that gently frame her delicate features. She was clad in silver dress with slits revealing her long legs. Her breasts was really gigantic which made Tsunade looked flat chested . She also wear crystal high heels and had elbow length white fingerless gloves.

That woman , Urara Shiraishi (Not from "Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo" I just use her name) actually was of Naruto caretaker and old friends of Kami . She is pissed when she heard Toad revealing prophecy to human so she decided to punish the toad instead kami. After awhile she vanished before she leave message to Fukasaku and Shima who looked battered which message said, ' Serves you right for causing innocent child forgotten due of misinterpretation prophecy.'

Back in Naruto apartment

Urara meet up with Ange and the former said, " **I already done what you want Ange."** Ange smiled, " **Well thanks, Urara-chan. The toads deserved it after all. What about the slugs."** Urara shrugged it off, " **I'll deal with them in future . Maybe after chuunin exams. But I give chance for them to make formal apology to Naruto or at least remove Tsunade from their contract."** Ange chuckled, " **That's brutal, Urara."** Urara scoffed, " **They deserved it. Remember Naruto-kun is my future husband well maybe I'm second. Speaking aside how is him?"** Ange replied, " **He is really fine. Though you should refrain to meet him for a while as he made blood oath with Kushina so Kushina will train him for one month."**

Urara nodded understanding . After all their meeting can wait until later. But for now she will observe her future husband from afar as she don't want attract too much attention before.

Few days later

Naruto just finished his training session. He actually training alone and already have his blood clone to train together with Kushina so he not break the blood oath since it just require Kushina teach something and Naruto got some benefir from that so why not use his clone.

In his training Naruto reviewed how his Rinnegan, SHarigan and Byakugan combination can do as he train his Rinnegan even he make sure won't use that as it will be too easy for him

Rinnegan have seven central 'Paths' which each have their own powers. First Outer path This shared which also entails the manifestation of chakra receivers he can form from his own body, chains strong enough to bind even the bijuu, and resurrect the dead, at the cost of his own life force. Deva Path deals in gravity manipulation, Preta path lets him absorbed all forms of chakra, either through jutsu or physical contact, Naraka path, interrogating through using the King of Hell - if the victim lie or refuse to answer, it takes their soul, and if they tell the truth, they just pass out from exhaustion - and restoring damage to bodies. Asura path temporarily turns him into a machine, filled with numerous weapons, Animal path lets him summon different animals, and Human path allows you to read someone's mind by ripping out their soul. Though Naruto has feeling he not really eed human path ability as he can read mind without rip someone soul but if he rip human soul he will get all of his opponent ability so he will consider it.

after that, he moved on to the Sharingan portion, which, to his knowledge, didn't really give him a whole lot. It just allowed him to perceive his clones actions before it even moved. The jutsu-copying was useless, since he knew all of them. All in all, the Sharingan part was supremely disappointing. Well until he found out the Sharingan evolution like Mangekyo SHaringan and Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and their abilities.

Naruto was perfectly fine with the genjutsu-by-eye-contact, **Tsukuyomi.** He was willing to accept the eternal flame-by-eyesight, **Amaterasu.** What he _didn't_ buy was the _giant flaming warrior,_ **Susanoo,** duh **!** Seeing as there was nothing he could do about it, he just familiarized himself with the three techniques, as well as these supposed personal abilities that appeared for certain Uchiha; thought he tried to be quick with his use of **Susanoo,** as Naruto wasn't 100% sure if the barrier could contain it for extended periods of time. **Kamui** was pretty cool, both the intangibility and teleportation parts, and the **Kotoamatsukami** was a bit terrifying in how powerful it was in the manipulation of memories and genuine mind control. He wasn't even going to try **Tengai Shinsei,** though; he wasn't about to drop a pair of meteorsfor the sake of 'training'!

Anyway, the Byakugan proved to be a welcome change of pace from the _absolute bullshit/_ being broken as shit from the Sharingan and Rinnegan. 360 degrees of vision - once 359, but utilizing that portion almost instantly 'evolved it' to a complete circle; so _that's_ what they meant. That probably won't be the extent of it, though, for the future - about 50 meters of extended vision, x-ray vision, though the barrier around the compound blocked his vision to the rest of the village, so there was a limitation, and the ability to see the tenketsu, chakra pathways, and even _elemental affinities_ ; thank you again, shared vision, though that last one was a weird quirk. Not much in comparison to the aforementioned doujutsu, but it got really good when brought hand-in-hand with the Juuken; unfortunately, he couldn't really train in it because a normal strike, enhanced with chakra or not, would dispel his only medium for training it, clones, so he couldn't tell if he was doing it correctly or not. And he didn't exactly want to subject himself to letting a clone do it to him; err that noise _so hard._

Getting his body used to using the Juuken was a task in and of itself, since it required smooth, fluid movements, and a level of grace he wasn't accustomed to. But of course, like anything else, Naruto persisted, and got himself acclimated enough. With that, he tried his hand at stuff like **Juuho Shoushiken, Hakku Kuushou,** and the _insane_ **Yasogami Kuugeki.** Of course, he had to send that last one skyward, since he'd flatten many trees with the _giant fists_ it projected.

But for now Naruto just enjoyed his shower after he let out some healthy sweat. He even not noticed someone approaching him . The person grabbed some soap and approached the shower stall Naruto was in. Said person approached the shower and abruptly pulled back the curtain. Naruto spun around and familiar woman entered the shower with her breasts smothering his chest.

Warning mini lime

"Great Urara-chan , what are you doing? And why you can enter my apartment ? I even have yet to added yourself as guest" Naruto yelled as the naked woman laughed. " **Washing you. And for second question you forgot I'm same with ANge"** Urara said as she lathered her breasts with the bar of soap and rubbed them against Naruto's chest. He blushed while she smirked and pressed her massive balloons on him.

"Urara-chan, I can do it myself!" Naruto protested and she deviously laughed as she squished her breasts on his body and he froze at their softness. She jumped and her breasts bounced before encasing the red head's head inside of her milk tanks.

 **"Don't forget to wash behind your ears."** Urara chuckled as she squeezed Naruto's head in between her breasts and he grew hard while she covered him in suds. He moaned as he felt the blonde woman's hands rub his body before wrapping her legs around him. She shook her torso and Naruto groaned inside of her balloons while she smothered his manhood between them. Urara smirked at this and smiled at the stiffness her body was pressing against.

Urara carefully got off Naruto and freed his head from her bosom. He yelled and turned around while shielding his erection from her eyesight. "Urara, I'm fine!" Naruto said before Urara pressed her breasts on his back and lathered it with her soap-surrounded melons. He shivered at the feeling and blushed like crazy as the water poured down his body. "Ok, I'm clean now, bye." Naruto said as he tried to leave but Urara placed her hands on either side of him and he continued to blush at her naked body. He groaned at his hardness and with quick speed, he dove between her legs.

He crawled forward before feeling something squishing on his back and show Urara's shadow on his; realizing she was sitting on his back. She wiggled her rear on his backside and he held still with his erection throbbing from the woman's peach on him before she got off his back to press her body against him.

" **You know you shouldn't be shy, Naruto-kun.** " Urara grinned as her breasts flattened on Naruto's back and he felt her hands skimming his front. His face turned redder as Uraraa felt the front of his body and rubbed her breasts against his back. " **After all this isn't first time for both of us."** Urara said with flirty tone She then felt his heartbeat and chuckled before getting off him. Naruto stayed as he was as Urara walked to the front of him and quickly pressed her rear against his face with great force.

He crawled back and pressed flat against the wall as Urara's soaked rear squished against his face. Naruto stopped flailing his arms about as she wiggled and stirred her peach against him. While working her large butt against his face, she smiled with glee and looked down at his erection. She wagged and swayed her ass on his face before stepping away from him.

 **"All right, Naruto, you're clean enough to me."** Urara said before swinging her breasts at him and they bumped against him for the final time. She stepped out the shower and left him sitting there stunned. The only things going through Naruto's mind were Urara's naked body and her teasing ways. Once his mind returned to being focused, he stood up before turning off the shower and drying off. After getting dressed, he went back outside and found Urara. He blushed and nervously chuckled as she walked over to him.

 **"All right, Naruto** , get some rest and come back here tomorrow. I'll help train you and also give some lesson" Uraraa said.

"Right." Naruto said.

Tomorrow.

" **Okay, Naruto this time I shall teach you how to use spiritual aspect of chakra and I called it mana. And since I formerly sorceress . I will teach some of my tricks!"** Said Urara with very enthusiasm.

"Not want being rude , Urara-chan. But I'm already learn much about that from Ange-kaasan." Naruto said made Urara crying in anime tears asshe cannot show how awesome she is in magic but that only for secs as Urara said, " **In that case Let's do your usual training regiment and I'll teach new magic technique. Ange maybe only teach her preferred magic as she more to healer."**

"Then I can accept." Said Naruto.

Naruto doing his usual warming up, 100 push ups, pull ups, sit ups , punches , kicks and running around village about five times. Naruto while have almost infinite stamina but he is not training freaks like Maito Gai and Rock Lee after all.

Meanwhile his blood clone now train in Uzumaki kenjutsu kata with Kushina while Menma and Mito learning some ninjutsu and being supervise by Minato. Minato decided to let his kagebunshin to do paperwork as he didn't want Naruto not training with his wife. Hell he evenmake some restriction so Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi not visit UzuNami compound for time being so Kakashi decided to train Sasuke Uchiha. While Jiraiya and Tsunade doing their usual jobs. Orochimaru working to village security as he found out his twin sister Reimaru will invade the village. But since the spies already captured. Maybe Reimaru will think twice before attack the village due of sudden change of Chuunin exam final round format.

Naruto also recently doing harvest as he looting all of death chuunin exam participant belonging. He made so many good haul as he collect so many ninja tools including so many weird weapon.

Naruto not only training but also visited Uchiha clan and meet with Itachi, SHisui, Ran and Mikoto. Fugaku already died due of unknown illness. But instead Mikoto the ones who lead Uchiha clan was another woman which Mikoto said is her grandmother but when Naruto meet said person Naruto thought Mikoto pranked him.

After all said person was exceptionally voluptuous, sensual, and alluring light-skinned woman of above average height. Her long, straight, luscious brown hair flows vividly down her back, while two, vibrant brown bangs frame both sides of her face, allowing for the display of her elegant facial structure, as well as her big blue eyes. Her soft, full lips are always coated in a dark magenta colored lipstick, similarly to that of her finger and toe nails.

But her most distinctive feature was her gigantic breasts which even surpass Tsunade . Despiter being clan head she now wear a pair of tight, jet-black leggings, topped with a plain, jet-black shirt with sleeves, the collar of which is worn quite low, revealing the sizable cleavage of her extravagantly, large, melon sized breasts. A protective Flak jacket is worn atop her revealing black shirt, though the zipper is only zipped half way, to ensure maximum exposure. She also wearing standard shinobi sandals as her footwear.

" Naruto-kun , meet our new clan leader, Sayuri Uchiha who also my grandmother. And she not using genjutsu like Tsunade for your information." Mikoto introduced Sayuri to Naruto. Naruto jaw dropped when she saw Sayuri . Sayuri who saw it giggled, " It seems my beauty even able to attrach man who more suitable as my great grandson. Your name is Naruto right?" Naruto nodded, " Say , do you want me to train you? I know Kushina training won't be enough for you." Naruto shook his head, " Sorry , Sayuri-sama. But I think I must decline for now. My schedule is full and I don't think I have enough time for extra training."

Sayuri nodded understanding, " It's okay, Naruto. But If you want training from me just come. If you want ninja training, maybe 'another ' training will suffice." Said Sayuri with sensual tone. " I may consider it." Naruto looked shivered." I guess I must take a leave for now . " Naruto then leaving uchiha compound.

After Naruto leaving Mikoto glared to Sayuri, " Obaa-chan. Can you stop teasing, Naruto-kun? Remember he is same age with Sasuke." Sayuri shrugged it off, " Mikoto, I really wanted to laid off. It' already 25 years since last time I being intimate. And after my return from my spiritual journey after Third Shinobi war, I deserved it!" Mikoto shook her head, " You'll be accused as pedophile like Reimaru.!" Sayuri retorted, " At least I won't take over child body. I'll give him the best pleasure like what I do for my late lover ."

Mikoto realized she cannot won argument against her grandmother so she said, " Ok, do what you want. Just not hurt Naruto-kun feelings ." Sayuri nodded, " I won't Mikoto. That boy already suffered heartbroken when baka Minato and baka Kushina neglect him and I make sure he will happy." ' And if he performed so well in Chuunin exams tournament , I'll give him greatest reward.'

To Be continued

 **Next time will be start of Chuunin exams final round**


	11. Chapter 11

Answer review first (Only when I want to answer)

 **ANimaman : I dunno if I can add Legend of Zelda since I'm not really know about that game beside basic one. I actually plan to add elements from my most favorite game Valkyrie Profile element in that fic(Already put little but want to add more) And some spoiler When Naruto entered Harry Potter world he will take his NEWT earlier and he will convince Harry to let British Wizarding world in chaos and he only help Harry friends which will be very few and for some occasion since I made Harry as sub main in my fic he wil get some main role in my fic when Naruto visit his world .I'll tell more in future but for now not. From Bleach I can take Orihime and maybe add some like Rangiku and Yoruichi and maybe more for DXD I won't add Asia and Le Fay simple they already out since I prefer big boobs . That's why I add Kuroka well maybe Serafall and Raynare but just see for now. And for Mito being used as way to make Naruto back, no. Even in the end I'll make Naruto make peace with his family I just make Naruto and his family just close friends and nothing more.**

 **Stratos263: Actually that;s just warning.**

 **Hitman007..: Naruto is lucky**

 **A fan: he is more than that you know.**

Now let's begun Chuunin exams final

Many people from outside of Konoha had come from outside the village walls to watch the chunin exam tournament. Business was booming because of the influx of visitors, more visitors meant more profit which would benefit the village in the end. The chunin exams were always a main attraction and would bring not only visitors, but more clients as well.

The stadium was packed full of people. There were almost no seats available and it was filled to the brim with shinobi and civilians alike. Many of which were running about trying o make their last minute bets, hoping to win some extra cash based on who they thought was sure to win it all. Many of the civilians had placed their bets on the Hokage's children, knowing that their Hokage wouldn't let them participate without training them to the full extent of his ability.

The streets had been bustling with activity hours ago, but now they were quiet as a mouse. Many of the shops had even closed early so they could watch the tournament as well. Everyone and anyone was now in the stadium waiting for the exams to start.

Many of the most prominent people in Hi no Kuni were at the event. Even VIPs who were from other countries had traveled all this way to attend. Konoha was one of the strongest of the great nations alongside Kumo and Iwa.

If someone were to look at the Kage Box then they would see several prominent figures of the shinobi world. The first one that would be noticed was the Yondaime Hakage, Namikaze Minato who was wearing the traditional Hokage robes that had been passed down since the reign of the Shodaime Hokage.

To his left was a beautiful redhead, early thirties, had ankle-length, auburn hair style into herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band and with four bangs at the front; two bangs are short and one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her ample chest, just below her chin. Her eyes were light green, had dark blue polish on her finger sand toes, and had dark blue lipstick on.

This women was the Godaime Mizukage, Terumi Mei. She who wore a long-sleeve dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. Was closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the wait down. The dress only covered up to the upper part of her arms and the upside of her bosom. Underneath, she wore a mesh shirt that covered her upper body then her dress, but stopped of covering her shoulders and still leaves a sizeable cleavage. She also wore shorts in the same color as her dress and underneath those were mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. And also she adorned the Mizukage's traditional hat.

Besides her was her two bodyguard Ao and Zabuza . Zabuza was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was normally seen wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. Under his mask, he had a relatively narrow jawline and jagged-teeth, which traits of Seven Swordsman of Mist. Ao was a middle aged man with Kiri ANBU uniform with light blue hair and with tags pierced onto each of his ears , He also wearing eyepatch to cover his right eyes.

Next person was the Yondaime Kazekage, Rasa. He too adorned his traditional Kage robes. And Next to Rasa was the Yondaime Raikage, Ay. The fastest shinobi specialized Nintaijutsu like his late father. He was a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build. He had blond hair that was combed back and a small mustache and beard. His face was very distinguished with pronounced cheekbones and tears though hunter his eyes, and aprominent crease across his forehead.

Accompany the Raikage where two Kumo Shinobi, the first Shinobi was a tall young man with short blond hiar, dark eyes and wore the standard uniform of a Kumo Shinobi. The second was a dark-skinned man with a slightly bulbous nose and lazy look in his eyes. He had white shaggy hair that covered his left eye and wore a high-collared. sleeveless uniform with loose fitting pants and a standard Kumo flak jacket. He also carried a cleaver-like sword on his back.

The last one was short old man which known as Sandaime Tsuchikage Oonoki . The man's face was covered by a very angular beard and mustache, thick eyebrows and a very large nose that held a red color to it. The elderly Kage wore a jacket that was yellow and green in design with a red collar labeling all high ranking shinobi in _Iwagakure_. Under that jacket was the typical Iwa flak jacket to provide more protection.

His own bodyguard is Kitsuchi. The bulky man who also one of Iwagakure contestant who named Kurotsuchi.

All of the chunin hopefuls stood in the middle of the coliseum floor where the entire stadium could see them. They were the main reason for all of the commotion that had been happening the past few weeks. Everyone had come to see the prowess of the new generation. Most of those in the audience had come to see the Hokage's three children or one of the few remaining Uchiha in particular. Most people had bet on one of them. Whatever the case, they were all there to represent their village and show off its strength.

Minato then started to speak. "Hello everyone and welcome to my home Konohagakure, you are about to witness the talent of the next generation. It is these fine young shinobi that will be tasked with your protection in the future and will no doubt play roles that even we now can't wrap our minds around. Before we start the first match please welcome the daimyos of each land." Minato gestured to the opposite end of the stadium where the feudal lords soon took corresponding seats of their Kages.

Ay was the first to speak breaking the silence he and his fellow Kage fell into while watching Genma and the other Jounin explain the rules of the exam. "I already know who will win it just a matter of formalities." The muscular Raikage said with a grunt as his eyes scanned the line of Chunin.

"That would be?" The Tsuchikage asked with a dry drawl seeing as how the brat from Kumo he had met before had yet to break from his arrogance. Onoki watched a grin threatened to split the Raikage's face.

"Definitely Samui. With her bloodline Storm release she will won . She also trained with my partner Bee who you all know has absolute command of his tailed beast!" The muscular tanned man took the obvious chance to boast about his Jinchuuriki's strength.

The Mizukage smiled softly as she looked down at the young shinobi down on the field where she momentarily locked gazes with Naruto who was calmly scanning the booth as well, ignoring the proctors' instructions. 'Who is that boy and why is he looking at the Hokage with such void eyes?' The Mizukage then cursed herself for not looking at the booklet of competitors before she came to the stadium. "My, how very humble of you Raikage-dono…" Mei said with a calm tone but the slight was evident.

"If I had to bet my money would be on young Chojuro. He is one of the _Seven Ninja Swordsmen_ _of the Mist_ after all. That and he was trained by two of the other swordsmen. I have high faith in him." Mei gave her own pick with nothing but confidence in her soft voice ignoring the scoff from the Raikage.

"My granddaughter has all of the skills necessary to win this tournament but she needs to get it through her head that her overconfidence will be her downfall." Oonoki gave his own pick with a bitter grumble since his granddaughter was almost as cocky to the point of a Kage level complex where he glanced at the Raikage.

"That may be true Onoki-dono but I have a hard time seeing my son losing. Gaara has been groomed since a young age to be the ultimate weapon. The pure power behind his attacks is truly staggering." The Wind Shadow said in an even tone of voice but still confident nonetheless. A number of failed assassination attempts on his son founding that confidence.

"I have heard that your boy is quite unstable in the mind…" Onoki pointed out with a small smirk on his aged face. The Kazekage frowned but did not comment on that point. He turned his eyes towards the blonde Hokage. "Who is your pick, Hokage-dono?"

"One of my children, I even bet at least one of them reach final ." Minato said though he has doubt to Naruto. While his eldest trained by Kushina but his wife only teaching kunjutsu and some fuinjutsu. And Naruto not shown too much after all ," Anyway ,the first match is about to begin."

Back to Arena

"Will the Genin please make their way to the Combatant's Booth while Neji Hyuga and Akatsuchi remain?" "Are you both ready?" Both Neji and Akatsuchi nodded. " Then HAJIME!"

Neji stared at the larger Iwa Genin with his white eyes that were meant to see everything. It was these eyes and his ego being inflated from being called a prodigy despite coming from the branch family that created the incantation of hubris that now took the field. Akatsuchi was contrasting Neji to Hinata and was very surprised in the contrast in their demeanors and he wasn't even aware of their blood relation that ran deeper than mere clan mates. Neji closed his eyes and shook his head an arrogant gesture if there ever was one in fight.

"These eyes can see much more than a chakra network Iwa Nin and I can see outcome of this battle. Fate has deemed you unworthy and because of this you will lose to me." Neji stated smugly with an overconfident smirk across his pale skin, obviously looking down on the Iwa shinobi. Akatsuchi still smiled when he heard that . After all that wasn't any mental training that kept him calm despite the compassion of him and dirt. No it was just simply an easy-going spirit which come from large Iwa nin.

You know what Hyuga-san you aren't very kind are you. That lady from your clan Hinata, I think… she was much nicer maybe stronger too." Akatsuchi commented with a smile directed at Neji who dropped his arrogant visage in exchange for a seething glare. The mention of the Hyuga princess made the usually calm Neji's blood boil under his skin. His dojutsu seemed to awaken with his latent family issues. To Neji being compared to someone who lived the life of royalty while not deserving it was ridiculous and why because his father was born a few moments later than the current clan head.

"You know nothing about me commoner!" Neji shouted and rushed forward with malcontent for his opponent. Akatsuchi who was already aware of what the Gentle Fist could do a person backpedaled to keep a respectable amount of space between he and Neji. However a charging Neji quickly shortened that distance despite Akatsuchi's attempts to make it otherwise. Within Akatsuchi's guard Neji lashed out with a number of hand strikes before Akatsuchi managed to bring his guard up using his forearms. A rare frown took over the large Iwa teen who was quickly becoming tired of being Neji's punching bag.

Acting out with a quick leg sweep that got Neji to open up his base and slightly alter his perfect form Akatsuchi was able to throw a quick jab straight to Neji's chest getting the Hyuga prodigy to slide back with a small grunt. Neji quickly quelled the minor pain and glared down the larger man as he positioned his hands at the ready again. Neji ignored the stinging sensation in his hands from what felt like striking solid rock. Akatsuchi moved in deceptively quick and pressed on Neji who was forced to use his superior speed to avoid being struck by Akatsuchi's powerful punches.

Neji who was evading most of his opponent's blows was fed up with being put on the defensive in a Taijutsu fight, _his_ area of expertise, or so he thought. Intercepting an attack by the wrist Neji quickly retaliated with a flurry of strikes aimed at the tenketsu around Akatsuchi's chest. By the time the quick strikes were over Neji was panting from exertion and hopped back to create a moment of rest. Neji watched with a pleased smirk as Akatsuchi's shoulders slumped along with his head. Neji now with a second wind so to speak reassumed the arrogant stance he had taken at the beginning of the match along with a slow shake of the head.

" I already told you Fate decided you will lose and you only make that faster by engaging me in hand to hand combat. Not even an Uchiha would think of fighting a Hyuga in a prolonged Taijutsu battle. I have closed most of your chakra points it is over so just give up now"

Neji said to the seemingly paralyzed Akatsuchi who had still yet to move a muscle since Neji relented with his barrage of palm strikes.

After succeded took down Akatsuchi, Neji said," Proctor you may as well call this match. I have struck far too many of his chakra points for him to continue much less be in any combat effective position." The proctor heard the Hyuga's words but gave no response as he focused in on Akatsuchi whose only movement was his steady breathing. He was about to call it in favor of the young Hyuga when movement was caught within her peripheral vision in the direction of the _Iwagakure_ Genin.

Then to the shock of the previously smug Hyuga, Akatsuchi simply rolled his shoulder getting a pop as the bone went back into place. Akatsuchi looked back up and smiled at Neji who still and a surprised look plastered on his face. "Oh that kind of hurt there, Neji-san. I am impressed at how much strength there is behind those blows." Akatsuchi who could see the dumbfounded look on Neji's face decided to shed a little light on the matter. "Well I guess I can tell you since you're the only Hyuga I can fight here. You see I had to fight another Hyuga in the forest where she broke through my **Earth Armor** a few times so when I knew that I had to fight you I just increased the strength of the armor around my chest area."

"It doesn't matter what your counter measures may be you will lose fate has decreed it to be. Just gi-" Neji was cut off when he caught the sight of a spear made of earth quickly honing in on his position. Neji couldn't move in time but thankfully the spear only nicked his cheek leaving a cut there which was dripping red with his prodigious blood. "W-what?" Neji asked in a slight stupor at the feel of his own blood. Neji had no time to question what was happening as three more earthen spears threatened to impale him if he didn't act.

" **Kaiten!** _"_ Neji shouted almost desperately as he began to spin in a clockwise motion while releasing chakra from each of his tenketsu. This feat earned shock gasps from the section of the Hyuga clan that was observing in the stands. A few were appalled that a branch member knew a secret art from their clan while a few more open minded people like Hiashi were impressed at what Neji managed to do. The spinning created a revolving dome of chakra that grinded the spears into nothing but dust. Eventually Neji's spinning came to an end and very quickly he opened his eyes as he stopped his rotating.

Akatsuchi saw him open his eyes and quickly surmised that in order to fight the disorientation such high speed rotation would create he needed to close his eyes. A second weakness Akatsuchi found was the sheer amount of chakra necessary to pull of the technique since it was pure chakra. The third was the lack of mobility that hampered Neji as he performed that technique. Each of which Akatsuchi planned to take advantage of with the next attack. Akatsuchi stomped on the ground getting three spears to shoot into the air each of which he quickly gripped and threw at Neji.

Neji who was panting got another _Kaiten_ fired up in time to guard against the spears that each the dome of rotating physical energy at varied times. Akatsuchi quickly got behind the dome of spinning chakra and waited for it to come to an end. Neji not able to hold the chakra any more due to exhaustion searched for Akatsuchi's presence and realized that the Iwa Nin was behind him. It was too late because Akatsuchi managed to finish the hand signs for his own jutsu as Neji started to turn to face the Iwa shinobi.

" **EarthRelease: Stone Golem Technique."** Neji watched as a large humanoid stone was spewed from Akatsuchi's mouth before he bit down separating it from his person. The golem then encompassed Neji in a strong embrace that Neji tried to break from but couldn't find the strength to break from the firm hold. The golem squeezed down on Neji frame eliciting a pained shout from the Hyuga prodigy. The pressure got to be too much as the moments passed on and eventually Neji fell limp in the stone humanoid's arms.

"Winner by knockout, Akatsuchi!" The proctor shouted after checking up on the unconscious Neji getting a roar from the crowd. While not flashy with the jutsu it was still an excellent hand to hand combat battle.

Skip to next battle

Chokuro vs Sabaku No Kankurou

Naruto did not have much knowledge on either of the two genin fighting so it would be hard for him to guess who would come out on top. However those thoughts were quickly banished from his mind as both of the shinobi took off what was wrapped in bandages off of their back and flared their chakra to unravel them. Kankuro turned out to be a puppeteer with an odd looking puppet. Chojuro had turned out to be one of the seven swordsmen of the mist.

The fight didn't last very long. Both of the genin were skilled but Kankuro was not far enough along in puppetry to combat someone who excelled in short range combat like a swordsman. Kankuro started off by sending Karasu off to fight Chojuro in bladed combat with the hidden knives on its wrist. This was a mistake on Kankuro's part as Chojuro was an exceptional swordsman. Chojuro quickly fought off the puppet and then blocked the poisonous senbon that it fired from its mouth with his sword. Chojuro then proceeded to smash the puppet into pieces after Hiramekarei took the form of a hammed, after which Kankuro was sent into the wall along with the puppet remains and forced to surrender.

It was an interesting match and that Chojuro boy was quite strong. Naruto would have enjoyed fighting him but it was too late for that. It was rare to see someone so young wield one of the seven swords of the mist, he would certainly be a tough opponent for most of the genin here.

"Winner, Chojuro of Kiri." Genma stated after checking on Kankuro.

Once again the screen started going through names before landing on two that made Naruto chuckle a bit.

Menma Uzumaki Namikaze vs. Sakura Haruno

That cannot be called match as Menma just need straight punch to take down Sakura made all kunoichi in audience shook their heads. At Kage booth Mei use this chance to boast, " I hope your daughter not weak like that Hokage-dono." Minato just nodded though he inwardly made note to sent Haruno back to academy due of she not up to standard.

Hotaru Tsuchigumo vs Kiba Inuzuka

Another humiliating match as Kiba easily distracted by Hotaru voluptuous body made the Inuzuka become punching bag by said kunoichi ,And what made the dog user genin more humiliated Hotaru using some water jutsu to wash Kiba and Akamaru after she finished beaten up Kiba and said, " You are smells bad so I decided to washing you . Seriously do you take bath regularly?"

Shino Aburame vs Suzumebachi Kamizuru.

When the battle started all bugs swarming around both of genin . The battle was really intense as both of them wanted to be victor. Beetles and bees clashed in the air as both of genin redirected them . But like last war, Shino won due of his bugs managed to overwhelm Iwa kunoichi bees . Finally Shino was won over Suzumebachi .

Next match Rock Lee vs Sabaku Gaara

This was one of the most intense fights that Naruto had seen in a long time. When the fight began it seems as if Lee wouldn't stand a chance, Gaara's control over sand was that overwhelming. Lee almost died several times before he got the okay from Maito Gai to remove his weights. Now normally weights wouldn't make much of a difference in a match like this, however the amount Lee was wearing wasn't normal by any means.

The fight was fast paced and both contestants were highly skilled. However, Gaara eventually won after he crushed Lee's arm and leg with a Sabaku Kyu (Sand Binding Coffin) effectively ending the match.

Kurotsuchi vs Tenten Higurashi

When the match begun , Tenten quickly grab kunai from her pouch and threw them at Kurotsuchi, but the Iwa-nin dodged the sharp projectile before weaving several hand signs.

" **Katon: Ryuka no jutsu!** " The head of a dragon made of fire came out of Kurotsuchi's mouth as it shot towards Tenten, but the weapon mistress managed to dodge it.

Tenten then pulled out two scrolls from her pockets before putting them down on the floor and weaving a hand sign.

" **Soshoryu!** " She called out and in a puff of smoke, two smoke dragons shot skyward while spiraling around each other before the smoke dispersed to reveal that the "dragons" were actually the scrolls.

Tenten then jumped up into the air before hitting the seals on the scrolls to summon weapons and she threw said weapons down towards Kurotsuchi before more weapons appeared as she touched the seals again.

" **Doton: Chikyū Dōmu!** " Kurotsuchi called out as she was done with the hand sign sequence and she slammed her arms down on the floor before half a dome appeared over her and blocked all of the weapons. After the barrage was over, she quickly weaved a series of hand signs before jumping out of her hiding place.

" **Yoton: Sekkaigyo no Jutsu!** " She called out the name of her favorite technique before spitting a bullet of quicklime at Tenten's feet, sticking her to the ground.

" **Suiton: Mizurappa!** " Kurotsuchi then spat a large volume of water at the quicklime, causing it to harden.

"I'm not done yet! Not as long as I can still move my arms!" Tenten said as she pulled out several kunai and shuriken and threw them at the Iwa-nin.

However, Kurotsuchi dodged the weapons before doing another Sekkaigyo followed by Mizurappa to make sure that Tenten wouldn't be able to use her arms.

"The winner is Kurotsuchi." Said the proctor

And final match for today

Kin Tsuchi vs Sai.

Kin not able do much as Sai managed to neutralized her senbon attack so she don't have time to use her bell to activate genjutsu. In the end Kin forced to forfeit as Sai pointed his tanto to her neck and look not hesitate to beat Kin.

After all finished Minato said, " And that was first day. See you again tomorrow to watch another watch." And later All of audience including the contestant leave the stadium.

And Naruto use that chance to walk around. The tournament actually already for him to win. He just training to keep his body in shape and he can measure how much he need to beat his opponent. And while he is walking through Konoha street , suddenly his vision become dark.

While his vision become dark, he also feel something soft in his back. Naruto thought, ' Wonder who is it. ' And he heard some beautiful voice, " Guess who, Naruto?" Naruto smirked, " Well that's funny Hotaru." He then saw Hotaru Tsuchigumo In front of him. While he never meet her directly but he got the memory from his blood clone about her and also her sensei who was Rokubi jinchuriki.

"Anyway I'm sorry for beaten your fellow shinobi but seriously he is really stink." Hotaru complained. " It's alright maybe it will be great wakeup call for him since he has tendencies to underestimate his opponent especially if she fight against woman. " Naruto trying to calmed his girlfriend, " Anyway shouldn't you stay with your fellow Kiri nin in your own inn?"

Hotaru said, " Nah. I got free time thanks for winning. Chojuro also got free time and now he walked with Haku. "

Naruto just nodded and finally both of them decided to spend time together as they walk around the village together and when evening come they took dinner in Akimichi Yakiniku Q.

While they eat their own food, Hotaru told Naruto soon she will become one of Seven Swordsman of Mist and she will wield Nuibari. Naruto knew only Zabuza and Chojuro who still survive as Kushimaru, Jinpachi and Jinin already died in civil war while Ameyuti and Mangetsu decided to retire due of sever injuries. And Kiba also stolen by some rogue nin named Raiga.

Naruto then promised to Hotaru he will help to find Raiga and retrieve Kiba.

After they finished their dinner, Naruto escorted Hotaru back to where she and her fellow Kiri ninstay in Konoha . After that he going back to his apartment as he already told Minato and Kushina he want alone in this final round. Both of them agreed (though Kushina a bit reluctant) as Naruto need his privacy for that.

And when he arrived at his apartment, he then suddenly found his head buried between two soft breasts. That comes from one of his caretaker who named Reiko. Reiko was tall woman with short blonde hair and she wearing standard maid uniform and the skimpy one.

Naruto said, " Reiko-san what are you doing here?" Reiko replied, " To accompany for tonight , Naruto-sama. Ange-sama already allow me after all." Naruto just shook his head, " Can we do this after chuunin exam finish? I have match tomorrow you know."

"You shouldn't worried too much, Naruto-sama. We will take care your fatigue and instead being tired you will got in your peak when your fight come tomorrow, ." Explain Reiko.

"Well it can't be helped lets begin then." Naruto decided to relent his caretake plea. After all if he just follow what her want, he can get some pleasure from that."

 **LEMON START MINOR SHOO SHOO!**

Reiko then took out her maid uniform showed her massive balloons and pressing her prodigious mounds against Naruto chest. Reiko then smothered her massive cleavage and started to unzip her master pants and palmed his balls.

Suddenly, she placed Naruto on the floor and he lie there with his shirt in her hold. She flung it to the side and placed her rear over his face. Before he could even blink, she squished her large rear against his face and smothered it. Reiko sat on Naruto's face and rubbed her butt on his face.

Naruto not complained for it as he already enjoyed his first with Reiko though since he is too small before he not really understand except she is so comfy.

As she sat on Naruto's face, she observed his length and licked her lips at the liquids that remained at the head. Reiko reached forward and clutched Naruto's hardness. She began stroking it and Naruto moaned underneath her sexy peach. His member was stroked by Reiko and she smiled down at him. Reiko's ass pressed and squished against his face while she used his head for a chair. Naruto smiled as she lifted herself off of him and smiled while standing above him.

Naruto have good view of Reiko balloons from below and quickly stood up . Suddenly Reiko kissed him and her airbags pressed against his torso made the redhead mentally melted at the mounds pressing on him and she placed her hands on his shoulders. NAruto and Reiko moaned in their kiss before he finally palmed her breasts.

Although fitting Reiko's breasts in his hands were impossible, this didn't stop him from groping them and she moaned as he caressed them. Reiko broke the kiss and Naruto planted his lips on the right tit before suckling it. He immediately tasted breast milk flowing into his mouth and moaned as he gulped down the creamy substance. Reiko moaned as Naruto drank her milk and toyed with her breast.

Naruto buried his fingers into the impressive melons and rubbed them together before gripping her free teat. He started pulling and tweaking it while Reiko moaned. With her new level of sensitivity, she closed her eyes and whimpered as Naruto toyed with her breasts. Her arousal started growing the moment he began groping her and she caught his attention by tapping his head. She gestured to the bed and Naruto freed her breasts to grip her ass. She wrapped her legs around his waist before he carried her to the bed and set her down.

"Good, now then hold still for a second, all right?" Reiko said and Naruto sat as he was. The blonde maid placed herself in his lap and slightly moved back. A minute later, Naruto found his cock enclosed between Reiko's ass mounds and he immediately started thrusting upright. He moaned as her derriere mounds sandwiched his manhood and she remained still for a time.

Naruto placed his hands on Reiko's rear and squeezed her cheeks together on his cock. He placed his lips on her nipple and drank her milk feverishly. She held his head to her breast as he jerked his crotch up and his manhood rubbed the inside of her cheeks. Reiko moaned as Naruto's fingers started rubbing her clit and his fingers wriggled on her folds.

Naruto gulped down Reiko's creamy milk and she started shaking her ass on his hardness. She whimpered as the younger blonde male freed her bulb and gently bit into the milk wriggled his fingers into her wetness and his fingers rubbed against her inner walls. Reiko moaned as Naruto's canines sank into her globe and her eyes squeezed shut in total pleasure.

He grinded his teeth against the humongous orb as he wriggled his finger in Reiko's pussy and she grinded her rear on his member. Reiko whimpered as Naruto's hardness rubbed against her rectum and his free hand rubbed against her free breast. Reiko wrenched her rear on Naruto's low tower and felt it twitch. She moaned and knew her own release was not far away.

Naruto carefully bit into Reiko's breast and caressed the other mound before gripping her tit again. Reiko's entire face blushed and she began to howl in pleasure. The whiskered-man looked up at her and winked. She softly trailed her finger on his chin and Naruto groaned before he came and his semen flew onto Reiko's lower back.

As for Reiko, her tits rapidly squirted her milk the moment her young master literally had his face sprayed by the milk as his fingers were drenched by her release. He removed his fingers from her womanhood and licked them clean before licking her milk-soaked nipple. Reiko's extreme lactation didn't surprise her since she knew it was akin to the sort of lactation a pregnant woman would have during sex and just made her all the more sensitive. She smiled as Naruto licked both her breasts clean of her milk and he stood up.

Filled with lust, she moved forward and cupped what she was able to hold of her mounds before pressing them together. With the massive cleavage on his cock, he loudly moaned at how soft they felt and Reiko smiled at his reaction. He instantly began to thrust into the astounding globes and Reiko held her breasts together on his manhood. Though only the top of Naruto's hardness was visible in her sea of cleavage, she started licking it and rubbing her tongue against its head.

She held her giant breasts together on Naruto's hilt and massaged it. Her breasts bounced and heaved on his cock as he jerked his manhood into them. He couldn't believe how good his member felt inside of Reiko's mega-mounds and closed his eyes with a big smile. To him, it was it was a miracle he didn't fall over from and he placed his hands her breasts.

He helped Reiko squeeze and rub them together on his length as he jetted his hips forward. The older blonde woman moaned as his member was drenched and covered by her moist yet warm saliva. The gigantic breasts were massaged and rubbed by Naruto's hands as he helped Reiko pleasure his manhood. He moaned and swiftly shot his member into the immeasurable cleavage.

Reiko temporarily took her mouth of Naruto's cock and slowly blew on it, sending pleasurable chills through his body. She smiled before placing her mouth back onto his member and pumping it with her breasts. Naruto pumped his swollen growth into her mouth and he moaned as he felt his cock vibrating. Reiko looked up at him and winked at him just as he had done a moment ago.

Reiko's tongue soaked Naruto's hardness as he carefully pounded into her heaving mounds and he freed her breasts to grip her tits. Finally, Naruto moaned as he came and his cum overfilled Reiko's mouth to the point of where half of it poured out into her breasts. She closed her eyes before managing to swallow Naruto's cum and freed his hardness once she was done. He panted while Reiko sat back and Naruto while looking at the busty woman.

Smiling, he got behind her and cupped the underside of her breasts. Reiko looked back at him and sultrily smiled. "All right, Naruto-kun, go ahead and lay back." Reiko said and he rested against the bed. The blonde spy moved back and sat above Naruto's lap; right over his low tower.

She smiled at hard it felt while rubbing her folds against it and slowly placed her warmth on it. Taking a deep breath, she began sliding down Naruto's cock and her barrier was instantly snapped apart. She moaned before beginning to buck her hips and Naruto squeezed her breasts together before beginning to thrust into her walls. Reiko moaned with Naruto as he jerked his cock into her walls and her breasts bobbed in his hands. Reiko deeply blushed as Naruto's manhood jerked upright into her tightness and she held onto the mattress of the bed. He thrust his vein-covered manhood into her walls and thanks to the movement of her hips, his growth was grinded.

Naruto's manhood thrashed against Reiko's walls and her colossal melons jiggled in his hands as he rubbed and kneaded them together. She smiled as she shook her small waist on his manhood and her tightness grinded it.

Reiko's planet sized breasts were groped and massaged by Naruto as he pounded his manhood into her moist tunnels. Her eyes closed and Naruto smiled as he watched her large breasts bounce in the air. He fondled them as Reiko rode his member and she worked her hips together. Her plump, juicy rear slapped onto Naruto's crotch and he freed her breasts to grip her forearms.

Reiko's innards were rapidly slammed into by Naruto's cock and her mounds bounced freely in the air. He surged his length up into her pussy and it crashed against the depths of her moistness. Her eyes snapped open and they shimmered brightly as Naruto's hardness banged against her walls. She wiggled her hips and smiled at the sensation of pleasure her body was feeling.

Naruto sat up and Reiko turned her head to face him. He kissed the older blonde woman and her tongue slipped into his mouth to begin fighting against his. Reiko worked her hips in tandem with Naruto's swift movements and their tongues rubbed against one another violently. He charged his adrenaline-filled cock into Reiko's folds and she reached back to stroke his whiskers.

Naruto couldn't resist watching her heaving enormous chest and palmed them once again. Reiko moaned in their kiss and Naruto gripped her jiggling tits. He tweaked and yanked them forward as they bounced; doubling Reiko's pleasure. He fell back and took her with him. She worked her hips together as Naruto thrust upright into her caverns and rocketed his cock into her walls. He held her heaving nipples and twisted them before pulling them up.

Once he pulled them high enough, he continued to tweak them and Reiko continued to moan in their kiss. Naruto pumped his cock into her womanhood and his bright cerulean eyes connected with her equally bright blue ones. They separated lips and continued licking each other's tongues; practically drowning each other's tongues with their respective saliva. Naruto's hips shot up and sent his member flying to Reiko's low, warm orifice.

He released her hard nipples and buried his fingers into her planet sized breasts. Naruto groaned as he felt Reiko's warmth becoming tighter with each thrust and every caress of her breasts. Naruto rubbed and fondled the mega-orbs together as they jiggled high into the air. The sound of flesh hitting flesh sounded throughout the room and Reiko knew it was only a matter of time before either she or Naruto would release first.

She was proven right minutes later when Naruto completely buried his fingers into her breasts and squeezed them tightly as her pussy constricted his member. He moaned as he sent a seed-geyser into her womb that filled her up to the last inch and more interestingly, her breasts then sprayed a milky fountain into the air.

The milk fell back on the immense tops of Reiko's bosom and poured down her chest. Reiko panted with Naruto as their release poured from her entrance and slimed down his erection. Naruto and Reiko continued to rest and their eyes remained gazing into one another. He stroked her cheek and she trailed her finger underneath his chin.

"Ready for one more round, Naruto-kun?" Reiko challenged. " You got it, Reiko-chan!" Reiko accepted that challenge.

Reiko placed herself on all four limbs; or rather, all six limbs if one included the size of her breasts. Naruto moved and reared up on his knees. He rubbed his length on her folds and she shivered in pleasure. Smiling, he moved forward and entered his throbbing glory into her wetness.

Reiko moaned as Naruto began ramming his manhood into her tightness and her breasts began to sway forward. He held onto Reiko's ass while slamming his manhood against her innards and her body rocked in sync with his mighty thrusts. Naruto's erection jetted forward into Reiko's warmth and collided against her innards. She loudly moaned as he thundered his manhood into her entrance and she felt it reaching her stomach.

Her massive mounds heaved and jiggled as Naruto's powerful thrusts hit against her core. He freed her ass and placed himself on her; his chest just over her back. He gripped her breasts and resumed groping them. Reiko moaned at how swollen Naruto's member felt inside of her inner tunnels and he plowed himself into her womanhood.

Naruto began licking her earlobe as he squeezed and caressed her massive balloons together. Reiko whimpered as her hero's cock struck against her innards and rubbed against them. The maid's breasts heaved in Naruto's hands and he stopped licking her earlobe. He leaned closer and she looked back at him.

"Reiko-chan, can you stand up?" Naruto asked in a husky voice. "Yes." Reiko answered before both of them, without separating, stood up and Naruto gripped the underside of legs. He hoisted her off the bed and continued jerking his cock into her warm, tight innards. Squatting a bit, he allowed Reiko to place her feet on his knees and she balanced herself on him. He planted his hands on her breasts and fondled them.

This pose didn't last long for the pair before Reiko's innards squeezed Naruto's hilt and he coated her walls with his semen; which exploded from her entrance about the same time she lactated again. Her milk flew into the air and Naruto's cum flew down onto the bed. While catching her breath, Reiko looked back at Naruto and they exchanged tender smiles. He freed her breasts and kneeled down to let her get off his hardness.

Naruto rubbed the sweat pouring down his face and closed his eyes to catch his breath…only to find Reiko on his manhood again. Before he could even react, Reiko shook her waist on his hardness and her milk-soaked breasts began jiggling.

"You're enjoying this a lot, aren't you?" Naruto smiled at Reiko. "What can I say; you're a natural at this." Reiko panted to Naruto, who restarted his thrusts and jerked his cock into her wetness. He sat up and palmed her breasts.

Naruto squeezed them together and planted his mouth on her nipple. He suckled it and licked the milk of her tit as it heaved. He switched to the other mound and licked her milk off before feeding off her milk. Reiko rolled her hips forward and thrust down onto his member.

With the milk he had consumed, Naruto founded his energy returning to him and even with the unlimited energy he carried, he realized the milk was adding more fuel to sex. He pounded his manhood into her walls and she smiled at him before she reached behind her.

She gripped her hairband and pulled it down, letting her hair loose. Naruto rubbed her mounds together and he fed on her milk.

He jerked his crotch upright and Reiko's entire face turned into a blushing red state as she shook her hips. Neither blonde felt the least bit tired and kept working their hips together in total sync.

Naruto's manhood flew up into Reiko's tightness and her prodigious globes bounced on his hands. He sank his hands into the pliable flesh and groped them.

The blonde spy playfully pushed onto his back and leaned down; her breasts completely smothering his chest. Naruto and Reiko's lips reunited as he placed his hands on her back and held her close.

Reiko framed Naruto's face as he charged his manhood into her warmth and she felt her entrance growing tighter. After many tongue-battling and hip movements, Reiko's entrance gripped Naruto's vein-covered tower and their release sprayed from her womanhood.

On a hilarious note, Reiko's breasts sprayed milk against Naruto's chest and both broke their kiss to laugh at this. She panted and rested on him as he stroked her back.

They smiled at one another and she nuzzled him before getting off of him. She then told him to remain still and he did so as she lowered her head to his milk-drenched torso.

She started rubbing her tongue against his torso and licked the milk off his body. Naruto smiled as she rubbed her tongue on him and she licked his chest clean of the creamy substance.

"How does it feel to drink your own milk, Reiko-chan?" Naruto smiled.

"Kinky, I'll tell you that." Reiko smiled as she licked her lips like a satisfied kitten and sat in Naruto's lap as she rested against him. She rested her head on his chest and he stroked her shoulders.

 **LEMON END SAFE TO READ NOW**

Timeskip Tomorrow morning

"Okay Reiko-chan. I guess I shall go for now." Said Naruto after finished his own breakfast. "Wish you good luck, Naruto-kun. Though you won't need it." Replied Reiko, " Anyway don't forget for tonight okay," Remind Reiko while she grope her own balloons made Naruto grinned as he thought, ' Faster I finishfaster I can enjoy the milk again.'

To Be continued


	12. Chapter 12

Answer review first:

 _ **Firelordeg: I know my grammar is bad but I just don't have enough patience to wait beta reader to correct it and I actually really not care anyone want to read my story I just want to share my imagination but thanks anyway**_

 _ **Plums: Let me tell you something I'm not explain before this fic will tell Naruto just having fun and that include sex so don't bother too much**_

 _ **Animaman: If possible I want prevent any Knoha woman to be part of Naruto massive harem as I wll make Naruto completely cut his bond with Konoha. I won't tell when but after Chuunin exams is possibility**_

Mito stood at the rail her eyes glancing around the stadium frantically in search for the sight of her wayward brother. Not having any success with the search a frown came across her face as she tightened her grip around the railing. Mito wanted nothing more to show Naruto just how strong she had become, more than even Kushina could even imagine but it would seem that Naruto had other plans. Even if Naruto was late she just couldn't believe that he would miss his match especially consider who his opponent was meant to be. She believed her brother would show up. Mito sighed and smiled sadly at Menma who knew exactly what she was thinking.

Sasuke too took notice of Naruto's uncharacteristic absence but unlike the sorrow Mito felt he was feeling even more arrogant than he was moments ago. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes with a victorious smirk on his face. 'I knew that loser wouldn't show up to fight me. The power I gained was meant to kill that man; it would surely be enough to kill that loser. Hokage's son or not I am still an Uchiha!' Sasuke assured himself ignoring the fact that Ino was trying to hang from his arm seeing as how her long time rival was finally out of the picture.

With one last look out for her brother Mito relented on her search and hopped down onto the field at the proctor's behest. She channeled some chakra into her ears to tune out the arrogant ramble of the Oto shinobi, not that he noticed. When Mito caught the proctor's questioning glance she killed the chakra filling her ears and nodded her head slightly. The proctor had an amused smile on his face knowing just what Mito had done but said nothing.

"The first match of Second day Mito Uzumaki Namikaze vs Zaku Abumi begins now!" The proctor exclaimed getting a roar of approval from the anxious crowd.

Zaku couldn't help the cocky grin cross his face when he finally got to face his opponent in the tournament. What Zaku was looking at was nothing more than a spoiled princess that would be an easy win. Zaku started to laugh rather boisterously with a firm shake of his head getting Mito to tilt her head in confusion. "I can't believe this. They gave me princess to fight. Well who am I to spit in the face of a gift. I hope you are ready to lose girlie!" Zaku shouted with a dark grin on his face.

"Why are most guys just like you? They are idiots with superiority complexes that usually die early because they overestimate themselves. Where oh where have all the real men gone? I mean look at you. Nothing special…" Mito said almost disappointedly with a small noise of disapproval. The entire crowd went 'ooh' at the rather stinging insult directed to the raven haired shinobi from _Otogakure_. Zaku went red faced in anger at the kunoichi's insults but couldn't come up with an intelligent response of his own. Snarling viciously Zaku opened his palms displaying two small black holes in the middle of both of his palms.

"I does see why it matters for a self-righteous bitch like yourself who is about to be dead. Say goodbye!" Zaku shouted with anger as he started to channel the chakra through the tubes in his arms that were implanted into him by Orochimaru to try and create something akin to a living puppet. Mito narrowed her eyes a faint blue glow started to take shape inside of the black pits in the middle of his palms. **"Wind Release: Decapitating Airwaves!"** The gathered chakra burst from the holes in his palms thrusting forth a sharp wind wave that forced Narumi to retreat as the wind slammed down in front of her cutting into the ground.

'This is ridiculous… the attacks aren't all that strong it is just the number of them that are keeping me from closing in on him.' Mito assessed the situation continuing to avoid the airwaves that the Oto teen was blasting out while cackling manically. There was a pause in the waves coming at her, taking that chance Mito raced forward hoping to score a few meaningful blows during the pause. It turned out to be a mistake because just before Mito could reach Zaku the blue in has increased to be twice as large. 'I won't be able to dodge that in time. **Ninja Art: Shield Mane!'**

" **Wind Release: Severe Decapitating Airwaves!"** With his triumphant call a much larger and faster wave of wind blasted towards an incoming Mito. Just as it looked like the deadly wind was about to cut Mito up her blonde hair wrapped around her protecting her from the deadly impact behind the wind technique. Zaku gnashed down on his teeth seeing the _Konohagakure_ kunoichi protecting herself from his most lethal attack. Mito released the technique silently thanking her perverted godfather for teaching her a few of the hair techniques he had developed over the years. Letting her face come back into play Mito sent Zaku an eerie grin as she raced forward again.

Zaku's eyes closed in pain as his jaw snapped back behind the surprising strength in Mito's uppercut blow. Despite managing to stay on his feet Zaku lurched forward when there was a sudden impact in his gut. Looking up for Mito with clear alarm on his once cocky face Zaku cursed out loud not finding anything. Mito already on the boy's left brought down the point of her elbow on the back of his head making him crumble down onto the ground. "You thought I was a weak little girl but in reality the one who was weak was you. You couldn't even force me to use an elemental jutsu." Mito said looking down at Zaku with a frown before sighing and putting a more comfortable smile on her face as she waved at the cheering crowd.

"Winner by knockout, Mito Uzumaki Namikaze!" The proctor shouted out under the clapping and cheers.

At stands

A large man with a mane of white hair was standing against the wall in the very upper ring of the stadium with a large grin on his face. "That a girl. I knew keeping your hair long would work out for you!" Jiraiya praised one of his protégés with a giant grin on his face. If the white haired hermit had it his way he would be doing his _research_ but Minato pretty much threatening to use him as practice for the _Flying Thunder God_ made Jiraiya agree to hang around for security purposes. Damn that blonde haired student of his was a persuasive one!

"Kushina-sama how did Narumi do that with her hair?" Sakura then subconsciously ran her uninjured hand through her pink hair thinking about the technique.

Kushina who had been cheering enthusiastically for her daughter turned to her injured student with a proud smile. "That's an easy one Sakura! Mito's godfather invented a number of techniques using chakra and hair. That is why Mito and Menma keep their hair long."

Back to Arena

Chouji Akimichi vs Kinuta Dosu

" well well well ! It seems I fight against fatass Akimichi. Ahh it will be easy win for me." Taunted Dosu. Back to Arena, " UH OH you are gonna die Oto nin." Said SHikamaru , Ino and Asuma at asame time (well SHikamaru add ' troublesome in his last sentence of course.'

" I'm NOT FAT ! I'm JUST PLUMP! **NINJA ART: PARTIAL BODY EXPANSION !"** Chouji made his arm growing Choji's right arm swelled up to a gigantic stature. Dosu gulped seeing just how angry Choji had become due to one simple word. Choji brought his large fist over Dosu who became completely overshadowed by the silhouette of Choji's expanded fist making him even more nervous. With a determined cry Choji drove his fist down encompassing a large amount of space forcing Dosu to leap away lest he be flattened under Choji's righteous fist.

The boy looked over to see a fist imprint on the ground breathed out a huge sigh of relief knowing he avoided going back to two dimensions. Getting back to his feet he looked to his left and found Choji rolling towards him like a boulder going downhill. Letting out a groan Dosu proceeded to run around in a serpentine motion hoping to lose the ball form Choji but with each zig zag Choji was behind him and gaining. Dosu ran towards a wall with all intent and purpose on climbing it however in his rush he failed to maintain control of his chakra and slipped.

It was that slip that let Choji plough into Dosu grinding him against the wall making the boy cry out in pain. Choji pushed into the wall with all of his momentum creating a spherical indent in the previously flat wall. After an entire minute of rotating against the wall Choji stopped rolling and dropped back to normal size leaving an unconscious Oto _gakure_ shinobi in his wake. Choji looked down at him with that same fiery expression from the beginning of the match and thumped his thumb against his chest. "I'll say this only onde I am not fat! I am justplump." With one last nod Choji walked away from the unconscious Oto nin leaving the proctor to proclaim him the winner.

Back to contestant booth

Ino who took enough time from fussing over Sasuke to watch Choji's first fight was now left with her jaw hanging so wide a bug could easily come zooming in. She was in awe of how ferociously that her chubby teammate had fought. The Yamanaka heiress had thought for sure that Choji would lose not making her look so bad in case she had lost but all of that was irrelevant now that Choji won. 'Oh no, what if I am the only one on our team to lose in the first round, that would be humiliating!' Ino thought while bringing her thumb to her mouth and chewing on it nervously.

Oblivious to their teammate's plight were the Nara and Akimichi heirs who were chatting happily. Or at least Shikamaru was while Choji was blushing under his best friend's praise. Choji waved his hand as if to fend off the flattering words when he turned to the team's kunoichi with a warm smile. "Good luck out there Ino." Ino just brushed off Choji's wish and walked down the steps leading to the field of combat. "What's with her?" Choji asked his smart friend returning to munching on his snacks to restore the chakra he had used during his short battle with Dosu from Oto.

Cleaning out his ear with his pinkie finger and flicking it away with a lazy shrug of his shoulders Shikamaru answered. "Who knows women are troublesome, especially the blonde ones." Shikamaru then buried his hands in his pockets waiting for the next match to begin.

His rather blunt statement got an angry click of the teeth from a certain sandy haired blonde kunoichi from the Village Hidden in the Sand as Temari though, ' Oh I'll made your suffer later idiot Nara.' . Mito said nothing because her focus was on searching for the still absent Naruto.

Ino Yamanaka vs Karui

Karui made first attempt as she took her ninjato and swing that to Ino who managed to block it with her kunai. Karui quickly stepped back and made some handsing and called out : " **Lightning release: Lightning ball!"** And small lightning ball come from her hand and forced the Yamanaka to avoid it.

Later Karui charged again with her ninjato and managed to landed some slash to Ino. Ino surprisingly still able to stand. Karui who feel that's enough than quickly using blunt side of her ninjato and knocked down Ino made the Yamanaka unconscious and declared as the winner

Hinata Hyuga vs Samui.

As the match begun Hinata moved to ted to landed her juuken strike but Samui avoided it gracefully . Samui sometimes try to retaliated by swing her tanto but Hinata was too fast made Samui attack always missed.

Samui decided to keep distance as face Hyuuga in straight taiijutsu fight was made some handsign and called out , **Water release : Starch syrup capturing field!"** and Samui spit stream of sticky liquid that quickly spread across the arena floor, and catching Hinata in it mid-charge. The Hyuga girl tried to escape from the thick, sticky water but it was useless as the liquid began flowing up her legs until it trapped her completely from knees below.

Samui then said, " Just give up Hyuga, you already trapped and I know you are unable to do long range jutsu." Hinata grit her teeth, knowing she really had no other option but she wouldn't do it. " Not a chance!. All my life I was seen as a failure because I was weak and lacked self-confidence. I won't let people look at me like that anymore! Even if I can't win right here, I will not forfeit. So finish me off thats the only way you'll win!"

Samui just closed her eyes , " As you wish then." She made some handsign and called out, **" Storm release: Thunder cloud!"** And a black cloud come from above Hinata and strike the Hyuga heiress and rendered her unconscious.

"Winner : Samui!" Declared proctor.

Omoi vs Haku Yuki.

Omoi started to attack first but he forced to stop as Haku unleashed barrage of senbon and forced he to jumped back. Haku then charged as she unsheathed her katana . Omoi decided to take the challenge and called out " **Kumo style Crescent Beheading!"** He is about swing his sword on Haku withing sincle, large , crescent shaped moon arc but he surprised when Haky blocked it gracefully.

Haku suddenly appeared in front of Omoi and started to begin their swordplay .Both blades clashed as Haku thrusted her katana only be parried by Omoi. Haku jumped back to made some disrtance and made handsign and called out, " **Ice release: Ice lance."** And from Haku hand come out ice spear which gripped by her nad she throw it toward Omoi. Omoi forced to roll side

Haku raced forward at a speed that overwhelmed the kumo nin and brought the snowy sword across his stomach. One cut appeared followed by a second that was spread from the first in a straight line. In the end three red segments opened up on Omoi's stomach that iced over from the low temperature of the sword. Omoi fell on his stomach as his body temperature dropped; Haku threw a senbon into his neck putting his in an unconscious state.

"Winner , Haku Yuki." Declared proctor

Shikamari Nara vs Sabaku No temari

 _Grrreeaatt. This is so~ troublesome. There is no way that sand kunoichi will let me leave after the look I saw on her face. Man. What a drag!'_ Shikamaru bitterly thought to himself, seeing no one out of the predicament that Naruto forced upon him.

While Shikamaru was internally debating on how to best go about his match without putting to much effort, Naruto watched the audience carefully for any slight difference. However, his thoughts were interrupted with Genma announcing the next match in the tournament.

"Now without further ado, Sixth match of the Chunin Exams Finals: Sabaku no Temari vs. Nara Shikamaru. Begin!" Genma quickly exclaimed.

Shikamaru bit down a displeased groan when he recognized the look the fan wielding kunoichi was giving him, a look of feminine fury. Shikamaru cursed Choji for convincing him to try until he had secured his promotion to the rank of Chunin. He glanced up at the clouds which only made Temari's anger grow believing that the Nara heir was not taking her seriously. 'Man this is such a troublesome tournament. I really wish my mother would let me just live an ordinary life with an ordinary girl but no I need to be a shinobi.' Shikamaru released a tired sigh that finally made Temari snap at what she perceived to be a disrespectful gesture.

Snapping open her fan and waving it at the reluctant, pineapple haired shinobi from Konoha she grinned watching the sharp blast of air traveling at Shikamaru who didn't seem like he planned to move. Temari's easy win was snatched away when the shadow manipulating shinobi suddenly moved to his left avoiding the wind attack created by the giant war fan. Temari started to backpedal as she watched a shadow stretch from her opponent and slither on over towards her. She quickly kept her retreat along with random movements to her left and right but Shikamaru wasn't a Nara for nothing he had seen that obvious tactic coming and split his shadow to snare the kunoichi.

Temari's eyes widened and she cursed herself for being herded sp easily and just when it looked as if she was about to be caught the shadow stopped like the strain on the stretch had reached its limit. Temari held her breath waiting for the two shadows to pincer in on her but when nothing came she allowed herself to look back at Shikamaru who had a strained grin on his face as a bead of a sweat made its way down his temple. 'I was so close to getting her but it seems she is out of my reach if only slightly. Troublesome…'

Temari calmed down and leaped back just for comfort before she began to try and calculate the distance Shikamaru's shadow could reach. Shikamaru noticing what she was doing took a kunai dressed with an explosive tag and threw it at Temari hoping to break her train of thought. Temari storing the information away swung her fan upward creating a rising wind that knocked the kunai high into the atmosphere where the tag went off. 'He wanted to keep me from learning his reach and then when the tag went off he would use my lessened field of vision to get me with his shadow. Despite his lack of drive he is dangerous.' Temari thought with a growing respect for the resident Nara genius of her generation.

Temari took the offensive opening her fan some more to show off a second purple sphere in the middle which had Shikamaru arch an eyebrow in curiosity. Temari with a small shout threw another wider and faster blast of wind at Shikamaru who didn't have enough time to move so he had to brace himself behind a cross guard. The Nara heir moaned out in pain when his body was slammed into the unforgiving ground. Shikamaru looked up at the clouds with a strange expression as he forced himself to stand back up and continue his fight with the Kazekage's daughter.

Shikamaru turned to face Temari only this time her giant war fan was opened up all the way and she was holding it behind her back with an arm. Temari revolved on her heel throwing another blast of air at Shikamaru. **"Wind Release: Wind Scythe Jutsu!"** Shikamaru who heard the name at the last moment leaned back to his left but the wind still cut his cheek letting blood flow free from the laceration. Shikamaru dabbed his palm on his cheek wiping the blood of his cheek off and rubbing dirt into the wound and clogging the cut up. Temari gave Shikamaru a wide grin seeing the blood she had drawn.

Shikamaru knew that he would need to avoid the rest of her attacks or he would find himself in pieces deposited around the arena. Shikamaru took off running to avoid another wind jutsu from the fan wielding kunoichi. Temari growled after a few minutes of cat and mouse with the teen from Konoha she was getting irritated. The ground was carved all around from the number of shots that she fired off each with no success. "Why won't you stay still? Stop running it is annoying!" Temari demanded firing off another scythe wind at Shikamaru who… shocker ran away from the attack.

Shikamaru kneeled down and sent his shadow at Temari who chuckled at the desperate and rather obvious attack. Shaking her head the sandy blonde from _Sunagakure_ jumped back and as she expected the shadow stopped a few yards in front of her. Looking up at Shikamaru she shook her head at the smirking heir. "For someone who is said to be a genius you're quite dumb. Maybe genius is thrown around in the Hidden Leaf, usually when someone figures out an attack pattern you change it." Shikamaru shook his head at the confident kunoichi which got him a frown in return.

Temari when for a final swing of her fan but to her immense shock she couldn't move a muscle on her body. Shikamaru glanced down allowing Temari to do so as well and see that there shadows were linked to each other. "I wasn't just running. I was stalling for time. I knew you would figure out my reach, I planned for that, I wanted that. Once you figured it out you would get confident and sloppy. The sun and clouds move and that means the shadows move as well, the closer that we get to sundown the longer my reach."

"But I must forfeit. While I can win against you, I don't want to face winner between Naruto and Sasuke. They are too troublesome too fight regardless who will win."

"Winner by surrender,Sabaku No temari!"

"Well , I should expecting Shikamaru forfeit like that." Said familiar voice which recognized by Mito who late called, " Onii-chan, where are you? We think you won't come." Naruto just chuckled, " Sorry for being late. I'm just overslept and since my match last. That shouldn't be matter right?" Mito nodded and Menma approached his older brother and said, " Beat that emo Uchiha-niisan." Naruto replied, " I'll do it without you even said that Menma. Too bad Itachi, Shisui and Ran cannot watch since they now patrolling around." Which earn nod by Menma and Mito.

"Now for last match today Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze vs Sasuke Uchiha. Please come down to Arena!"

Both of them jumped down to arena and Naruto saw Sasuke already activated his Sharingan made Naruto made comment, "Activate your Sharingan already eh? I guess I also unleash my secret weapon." Naruto then took something from his uniform which looked like steel fan. Said steel fan (tessen) have five blades each.

Sasuke laughed, " Hahahaha! You think you can beat me the great Uchiha with that girly weapon?" Bad Sasuke since he not realized most serious kunoichi glared at him mainly Mito and Kushina and surprisingly Tenten and Temari.

"In that case that girly weapon will be the one who took you down Uchiha?" Naruto turned to Genma ," Please start the match Proctor-san." Genma then shouted, " The last match between Naruto and Sasuke begin."

Kage Stand

" And I think Tessenjutsu only used in Suna." Said Onoki. "I also didn't expect someone from Konoha will use my village fighting style. Bit different though." Rasa added as he cannot hid his surprised face as he now not wearing his veil.

" I also never expecting he will use tessen since he mainly train with sword. I guess he want to give us surprise." Said Minato. " And from your expression he really success." Said Mei. "yeah too bad I cannot find out more since he really secretive individual. He says only what is necessary and lets out things only when he is ready. And if I try to force anything out of him he will clamp up." Minato admitted with a frown as he looked down at his son who had always been an enigma since his return. Even his son give chance sometimes Naruto made some distance .

"You can't command around your own son! What a disgrace!" Ay said through his loud laughter taking a shot at his speed rival ignoring the narrowed glare he got from the Fourth Leaf Shadow to focus in on laughing at his incompetence.

"Oh yes and from what I hear you can only order your brother around when he is within arm's reach of you." Minato shot back taking pleasure in the annoyed look and the instinctive hand clench from the hulking Raikage.

Back to Arena

Right when match begun, Sasuke shot forward his speed improved from the last month as he threw a quick punch straight to Naruto's face. Naruto showed no sign of worry as he swayed to the left avoiding the attack easily. Sasuke growled and threw another combination of body blows that Naruto was easily able to avoid.

Sasuke then looked to Naruto face and he noticed Naruto eyes being closed. Sasuke figured he was going to pull something and decided to end before Naruto can made any move. He then launched his fist and aimed it at Naruto face.

And Sasuke surprised when his fist has been caught by Naruto without even opening his then sent Sasuke stumbling as he spin to side. Sasuke try again but Naruto caught hiwrist and redirected his attack again. "Damn you dobe, fight me seriously." Sasuke said with angry tone. ""Very well then." Naruto then opened his eyes.

Sasuke continued lunged at Naruto with a side kick that Naruto harmlessly brushed aside with the back of his hand. Sasuke was not done yet because he had spun with the momentum Naruto redirected with a fist bearing down towards Naruto's face. Naruto glanced at the attack and ducked under the blow lashing out with a kick that nailed Sasuke in the gut and sent him skidding backwards heaving from the force behind the attack. Naruto stood there waiting patiently for Sasuke to attack again and made hand gesture 'come here'. Sasuke tried his best to glare a hole through Naruto's head but Naruto was not bothered by his hateful gaze because he had become accustomed to such things.

Sasuke kicked up his speed and appeared behind Naruto taking use of Lee's _Shadow of the Dancing Leaf_ to kick Naruto high into the air where he kicked up to hover over Naruto who was coming quick. Performing a sudden flip in the air Sasuke smashed his heel down on the back of Naruto's head throwing him back to the ground. Just when Sasuke was about to celebrate his quick win the Naruto he struck went up in a cloud of smoke telling Sasuke it was one of Naruto's Shadow Clones. Looking around Sasuke found nothing until he glanced up to find Naruto dropping an elbow on top of him. The young Uchiha managed to bring his guard up and lessen the effect of the blow.

Sasuke quickly made move as he make sudden strike. And Naruto swing one of his fan on his face, which distracted his opponent, until Sasuke heard one of his fans closed, which made him react to see other fan closed which cause attempt to stab him.

Naruto toss his fan at him like a shuriken but Sasuke managed to dodged it as he jump on the side, which he wasn't aware that he heard sound of Naruto tessen, which he ducked, then he looked up to see he grab his fan, which his other ones wipe.

Naruto shook his head when he watched Sasuke drop into the Interceptor Fist Taijutsu style. "Your combat style is reliant on your Sharingan yet you are facing someone with a high knowledge of said style and more experience wielding the Sharingan than you. This is not a fight you can win." Naruto informed Sasuke with an even keeled tone not even holding arrogance just truth. Sasuke growled at the Uchiha and the son of the Hokage for his sleight at the difference between their skill levels.

"The let's see how you like the taste of an Uchiha's most useful jutsu!" Sasuke shouted going through the signs for the Uchiha's favorite fire jutsu. Sasuke leaned back as a burning sensation started to swell up inside of his chest. **"Fire Release: Grand Fireball!"** Sasuke spewed a giant ball of flames larger than anything he had done before. Naruto watched the sphere of fire close in on him and preformed a substitution with the always present log. Sasuke sneered when he saw a pile of ash that was not Naruto with the man he wished to burn standing there with the same uninterested look in his eyes.

Naruto move his tessen on his right hand and muttered, " **Water Release: Water Boomerang."** Suddenly his fan coated with water and launched it toward the fireball which quickly vaporized it before the tessen going back to Naruto. Naruto stared at Sasuke with the normal intensive stare as he unfolded his arms from in front of his chest. "Is that all of the firepower that you have?" Naruto asked blankly as he looked at the snarling Uchiha across from him. Sasuke went through the same hand signs except at the end of this series there was an extra hand sign that was not there before. Naruto arched an eyebrow wondering just what Sasuke had learned from his time under Kakashi's metaphorical wing.

"Here let me show you! **Fire Release: Dragon Flamebomb!"** Naruto watched on in slight intrigue as the flames from Sasuke's mouth morphed into a dragon before swirling up into elliptical blast of fire that raced out at the son of the Hokage.

Naruto folded his tessen closed and sealed it and creaing several hand seals. " **Ice release: Blizzard ."** And Sasuke fire dragon quickly frozen before it reach Naruto and Naruto use his fist to destroy the frozen dragon.

" Just give up, Uchiha. You have no chance against me." Naruto said in monotone voice. Sasuke shook his head he refused to be humiliated by Naruto in everything he claimed to be a genius in and with that he pulled out a ninja tool from his pouch.

Naruto watched as a Fuma Shuriken flew past his side but he could see Sasuke pull with mouth making the shuriken loop back around. Naruto then felt his arms being pulled against his body by a ninja wire that was between Sasuke's teeth. Naruto already noticed that but let wrap in up anyways. Sasuke chuckled as he went through another set of hand signs for yet another fire jutsu which Naruto waited patiently for. **"Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique!"** The flames made a beeline for Naruto using the ninja wire as a conduit for travel.

Sasuke watched as the fire made it halfway through the length of the wire before the wire fell limp to the ground with the fire following soon after. Sasuke stared at Naruto for some sort of hint at how the wire had just cut and fell limply to the ground.

"If you think you can trick me by conceal the wire with chakra then you are really fool." Naruto said managing to pull off a blank yet still insulting tone of voice that had Sasuke scowling once again at his opponent, and fellow Konoha shinobi.

Naruto said nothing as he vanished in a Shunshin appearing in front of Sasuke and kicking him in the gut Naruto sent a pulse of chakra from his sole sending Sasuke into the air where Naruto had a Shadow Clone waiting. The Kage Bunshin gripped Sasuke by the top of his shoulders and slammed him back down into the ground dispelling over the avenger hampering his vision while the real Naruto came down with the foot of his shinobi sandal slamming into Sasuke's gut. Naruto ignored the feeling of wood under his foot in favor for searching for Sasuke who substituted at the last moment.

Naruto searched the area with his _Sharingan_ but found nothing due to the chakra infused into the flames surrounding him. Naruto turned and went to retrieve _Twilight_ no longer needing to keep up his prison of flames. Just as Naruto went to reach for his katana the sound of birds chirping echoed out in the arena. Sasuke sped through an opening with lightning natured chakra coursing around his hand. **"Chidori!"** Sasuke shouted using the fabled assassination jutsu of Kakashi the Copycat Ninja. As Sasuke's lightning encased hand went to hit Naruto in the heart the flames surrounding the two collapsed in creating an explosion.

The wind blew away the smoke to reveal Sasuke with his hand thrusted forward and a look of complete shock plastered on his face. Sasuke's hand was touching Naruto's chest but there was no lightning or an entrance wound, because around Naruto the air was swirling around frantically surrounding him like a set of armor. Sasuke pulled his hand back when it started to get cut up from the sharp blades the wind was creating. "I created this move in case Kakashi decided to teach you his Chidori. As a counter I created my **(Armor of the Wind God).**

At Kage stands

"That's my jutsu! The brat is using my jutsu!" An enraged Ay shouted standing on his feet glaring down at Naruto while lightning started to spark around him. Onoki looked over at the Raikage and shook his heading seeing he was still the same unruly brat as he was in his younger days.

"Now Raikage-dono surely you're not saying that Naruto-san has actually seen your jutsu and managed to create a version of his own?" Mei looked at the Raikage with a pleasant smile getting the man to grumble but eventually nod and sit down. It would be ridiculous to think that Naruto would have met the Raikage enough to create his own armor technique.

"Besides his armor seems to work different from yours, where as you create your lightning Naruto seems to be pulling in the air from around him and manipulating it to shield him." The Kazekage offered his assessment watching the winds wrap around Naruto as if he was commanding them to serve him.

"Then that would leave him susceptible to the Uchiha brat's Fire Release moves would it not?" Onoki mused rubbing his chin as he looked down at son of the Fire Shadow with a scrutinizing gaze. It was common knowledge that wind would only strengthen a fire's flames so a well placed fireball would mean game over.

"I'm sure Naruto knows of that obvious weakness but the question is did he find some way to cover that weakness." Minato surmised as he tried to reign in the pride he was feeling watching the jutsu his son had created from scratch. Minato really wished that Naruto would let them train him now, the potential he had was almost limitless.

'What is that jutsu!? I didn't see him even use one hand sign!' Sasuke thought angrily not being able to copy Naruto's jutsu which frustrated the avenger. 'If that jutsu is a wind technique then it is vulnerable to fire.' Sasuke leaned back as the burning sensation returned to fill his chest exhaling all at once a massive ball of flames came forth directly towards Naruto. **"Fire Release: Grand Fireball!** The fireball slowly started to shrink before it faded into flickers then into nothing just before reaching the stationary Naruto. Sasuke stared dumbfounded by what he had just seen happen to his ball of flames.

Naruto sighed when he saw the confused look on Sasuke's face and on most of the crowd's faces as he wondered who surrounded him with so many morons. ""Fire is a living entity and any entity needs oxygen. Fire needs oxygen to burn and when you take that away fire dies." Naruto said aloud getting a spark of realization to spread across Sasuke's face. "Did you really think that I wouldn't have a counter for such an obvious weakness? Your fire jutsu are not fast enough to take advantage of the relationship between our elements."

" You're really fool.. Uchiha." That voice came from behind Sasuke making his _Sharingan_ eyes go wide as he whirled around to face a closed eyed Naruto. Sasuke moved to question the son of the Hokage when Naruto's body began to glow. Sasuke saw that all of his chakra was being pulled to the center and compressed. Before Sasuke could retreat 'Naruto' exploded blasting Sasuke into a few boulders that were nearby making the boy cry out in immense pain. _The Great Clone Explosion_ , a jutsu only accessible to those who used the _Kage Bunshin_. "A shinobi never allows an opponent to constantly get behind him." Naruto informed Sasuke while creating another Shadow Clone that stood at his side glaring at Sasuke impassively.

Sasuke stood up panting while clutching his left arm that was now limp from the impact against the boulder. Sasuke tried to manage his best glare but it proved to be ineffective since Sasuke was now standing on his last legs. " I actually wanted you just forfeit but since you using that jutsu, I guess I'll give you some beating ." Naruto dash at Sasuke, throw him airborne and when he landing and leaving himopen to Naruto flurry of punches and kicks. Naruto then throw Sasuke in the air and finish the move with an explosive piledriving backdrop. After that Naruto said to Sasuke who now unconscious, " I hope **Final Justice** can make you learn, Sasuke." Naruto glanced over at Genma telling him to call the match or else Sasuke would be more than unconscious. With just that look Genma nodded while wondering just what Naruto would grow into as the medics came and took the power hungry Uchiha to the medical wing for treatment.

"Winner by knockout, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! That was the last match of the second day. Tomorrow will be the conclusion of the Chunin exams. Thank you for coming."

Later Tonight in Naruto apartment

Naruto now spoken with very sexy woman said woman dressed in red shinobi dress, with a white bowtie and large, long, flowing, red and white ribbons behind her. On her arms, she has black wristbands, and on her legs she has black socks with red and white sandals. Her name is Mai Shiranui. She also one of Naruto trainer and caretaker when Naruto stay with Ange.

"I must gave my thanks to you, Mai-oneechan for your ninja training. Now everyone won't underestimated me again." Said Naruto while he scratched his back head."

Suddenly Mai kissed his forehead before Mai glomped him and draw Naruto head to her massive tits. Naruto quickly removed his head from the giant breasts and quickly stuttered, "M-m-m-m-mai-oneechan, what are you doing?" Mai then place her finger at Naruto chin said, " I always like you Naruto-kun. Not just brother and sister but also I love you as a man, you know once Ange-sama bring you. We already knew we raise you as new god . And as god you need to make love with many woman . That's actually ANge-sama order . I know Ange-sama already make her move but now it's my turn okay.

 **Lemon start minors shoo shoo!**

Suddenly Mai took out her outfit showing her massive balloons made Naruto gulped. " Naruto-kun, come here." she patted the side next to her and Naruto could only comply, he tried to avoid her naked body so she wouldn't see his crimson blush but failed miserably. Mai was smirking inside, she got his attention and she thought maybe playing with him a bit more would be fun. When Naruto sat next to her, she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, pressing her bare tits against his back .

Mai never expected Naruto pushing her hard when she notices that look in his eyes. Naruto then attempt to fondle her melons but Mai caught his hand and teased him," Naruto , if you want to touch my breasts, all you need is just asking." Mai now placed Naruto hands at her boobs, " Now you can do anything to me, Naruto-kun." She feels a bit of pleasure when he plays with her boobs. When he leans in and takes her nipple into his mouth she can't help but to moan lightly. Mai feels his hands slide down to her stomach till it reaches her pussy. "Please be gentle, Naruto-kun." Pleaded Mai.

But Naruto not heard her as he now drowned in excitement Mai clutches his head and hugs it tightly, he begins to finger her with fast pace. As he pumps his fingers into her, the blond continues to suck on her nipple, playing with it and bitting the tip a few times. These actions are to much for Mai and soon enough she lets out a loud scream as she climaxes. For a moment she limps her body, her eyes are filled with joy as her mouth lets out heavy breaths. Naruto gives her a happy grin and she too, smiles a bit. However she is surprised when he pulls out his monsterous erection. He attacked her giant tits with his monster cock, she sandwiched his cock between her cleavage and stroked him. Hearing him moan she smiled, hopefully this would calm him down. She winced when the tip started to hit her cheek, Mai decided to take his cock in her mouth. She licked the tip before swirling her tongue. Naruto grunted as her efforts were proven to be effective; she tried to hold back the burning tears that threatening to burst out of her eyes as he forced her head deeper, making her deep throat him. When she felt his member started to twitch, he shot ropes of his cum in her mouth. Mai pulled away as it proved to be too much for her to swallow and coughed. As she let go of his cock, he continued to shoot his seed, glazing her face and tits in white. She sighed, her eyes filled with lust. She passed her index finger on her breast, collecting the white substance, she put her finger in her mouth savoring the taste before she said.

"Mmm... Tasty!" Moments later she cleaned herself off, hopefully thinking he was satisfied with her blowjob and titty fuck, she was about to hop off the bed when Naruto held her down once more. She gasped when she saw his member once again fully erected. Just looking at it made her wonder how it would feel. Rubbing it against her wet pussy, Naruto looks at her still smiling. She wimpered. "No w-wait!" "Sorry Mai but I'm still not enough for this."

"Geez, Naruto-kun. "Mai pouted, " I guess we shall keep going then." Naruto then enters Mai innard slowly so she not feeling too much pain. Naruto then looked to Mai who nods signaling for him to move he can't help but to enjoy her tightness. He pulls back and the slowly pushes back in, for a few minutes this is what he does before he begins to increase his pace. Mai is definitely enjoying every moment she feels him pump into her as she moans out loudly his name. She has already forgotten about her fiancé, what a terrible thing to do but she didn't care at the moment. As she felt another orgasm coming up she looked up to her lover and caught his lips in a deep tongue filled kiss, locking her arms around his neck. After breaking her kiss she knew she was nearing her climax.

"Na-Naruto! Let's cum together!"

She said as she stood over him on her knees, Naruto nodded and played with her breast taking one in his hand and sucking ont he other. Mai was letting him do most of the work. The great feeling was about to erupt inside her and he was also about to reach his limit. Increasing his thrust into her, Mai felt his member hit all the right spots which made her scream out loud as she came. Naruto also came, she felt his cock throb inside her as he shot his seed inside her. Both panted, Mai leaned on him as he laid them both on the bed. Still inside her, Naruto's cum started to leak out of her as she was already full.

"You were great Mai!"

She breathed out, the brunette just smiled as her eyelids became very heavy. She only had one word to say before she fell asleep.

"Amazing" Naruto saw how she fell asleep on him and laughed at his situation.

 **LEMON END**

Timeskip tomorrow

"Damn I must go for now." Naruto said as he prepared to going to stadium . Naruto looked at Mai who still sleeping and gently wake up her, " I'm going now Mai-chan. Wish me luck." Naruto kissed Mai forehead before he took off.

Mai slowly wake up and suddenly ANge appeared besider her, " **I guess you have amazing moment with him right, Mai."** ANge asked not for confirmation but she just want to tease one of her elite fighter." Mai blushed, " Stop that, ANge-sama . I know you also like him." ANge just shrugged, " **At least I'm honest but I wonder why you can be honest to Naruto-kun."**

Doesn't want talk about it anymore Mai changed topic, " Please talk other topic. How about the boy Urara bring to our empire." ANge answered, " **He still train with Urara . Once Naruto finished this exams we will immediately sent Naruto and him back to his world. And we will make sure he will get his happiness after being abused mentally and physically for almost ten years."** Mai replied, " You're right, Ange-sama. Good thing some mafia killed his relative. I guess karma is bitch especially for them. I still not expecting Urara was one of his godmother though Urara existence is secret since the boy parents never introduced her to their friends and relatives.

" **I guess James and Lily take measure in case one of them betray him. While I'm sure they won't but better safe than sorry right."** Ange explained. Mai nodded, " And our Naruto-kun will help him. But let's see how Naruto will finish that."

To Be continued


	13. Chapter 13

As usual review first

 _ **Animaman: I don't think I shall write Naruto will inherit something from Uzumaki clan to Kushina as he will keep it secret from everyone. And my decision stays Naruto won't be with Konoha women for now and I really don't like suggestion like Moegi and Hanabi. And for your idea with daughters from Naruto epilogue (ex: Himawari, Sarada, etc) I don't think I can write it .And for Sasuke reaction, I will consider it in future.**_

 _ **Stratos263: It's just beginning though**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: She is included in Naruto massive harem just remember it will be mostly lust so you may won't like what I wrote**_

Let's continue the story.

Before the match begun Minato and other kages discussing something for awhile and after few minutes Minato said, " So everyone agrees with me?" "I agree of course. Since if we use normal rule your eldest son will get bye and while he fight in last match yesterday, you will be accused playing favorites , Minato." Said Onoki. " I also agree. It will make the fight more interesting." Said Mei. " I don't need answer obvious question. After all , ninja must be prepared for everything." Rasa just gives an affirmative nod. "Since all of you agreed then lets begun the final day of Chuunin exam tournament." Said Minato.

Later in Arena

Genma Shiranui who already stood in the middle of arena announced ," for the second round to finals all of kages from respectful villages already decided in second round the match will be decided in Draw to make it more interesting and one of the matches will be three way so let's begun first match. Akatsuchi against Samui."

Later both shinobi from Iwa and Kumo respectively jumped to an arena and give respective bow to each other "Are you two ready?" both contestants nodded, "Then Hajime."

The large Iwagakure shinobi sprinted forward his fist encased by a giant stone striking first to avoid Samui from using her advantage in the department of speed. Samui quickly flipped backwards as Akatsuchi's fist smashed down where she was just standing. Samui slid in front of Akatsuchi and delivered two fists straight to his solar plexus but the larger Nin shrugged off the blows as if they were simple taps. Samui frowned seeing that her Taijutsu was not enough to crack the Earth Armor of Akatsuchi. Akatsuchi swung his arm to the side at Samui and his forearm smashed right into the two Samui brought up to protect herself.

Samui mentally thanked her rapper sensei for building up her team's pain tolerance because that one attack felt like getting rammed by the painful end of a sledgehammer. Samui didn't want to feel what it felt like to be hit squarely by an attack like that. Akatsuchi whipped his fist out at Samui forcing her to rock back on her feet to bend out of the path of the attack. Hooking her foot around his heel Samui spun around so that she was facing his back in impressive feet of flexibility. Taking out her tanto Samui plunged the blade deeply into the back of his shoulder. As soon as the edge of tanto was buried into the large man's back his body started to lose shape before it fell to nothing more than a pile of mud at Samui's feet getting her to search the area for her opponent. Samui whirled around half expecting to find the large man closing in with a sneak attack yet there was none. The stadium fell silent most searching along with Samui wondering just how such a large man could have hidden him well those not in tuned with a shinobi lifestyle thought that.

Suddenly Akatsuchi was risen from ground and attempted to punch Samui . That punch should make Samui knocked out if she did not managed to block that punch with her lightning powered tanto.

"That 's really uncool for me getting caught off guard by earth jutsu. I shall stop playing around then." Samui made some handsign and called out :"Lightning release: Soaring bolt." A barrage of thunderbolt appeared from Samui hand and launched toward Akatsuchi and that lightning was more than enough to cracked Akatsuchi earth armor.

AKatsuchi decided not to make another earth armor as it will take lot chakra and Samui lightning jutsu more than enough to breakthrough that. AKatsuchi changed his happy expression into an uncharacteristically serious expression. Akatsuchi buried his hands into the soil below him and Samui was forced to watch as the once solid ground shifted into a liquid mud like substance that continued to grow and expand in its width. "Earth Release: Mud Flow River!"

" That's really uncool using earth jutsu against me. I'll end this now." Samui made some handsign and called out, "Lightning release: Thunder force!" Samui slammed her hand at mudflow to completely destroy the mud and Akatsuchi who not have chance to remove his hand from ground since he never expecting Samui can do lightning jutsu to that extent make him electrocuted and forced him to fall down. Akatsuchi struggled to stand up.

Suddenly Samui appeared in fron of large Iwa nin pointed her tanto to Akatsuchi throat, "It would be best if you forfeited the match." Samui stated seriously slightly pushing her tanto into his skin getting light lines to open and bleed slightly to make the threat all the more realistic. Akatsuchi knew he was done and had no plans on being stubborn about it. "Proctor I f-f-forfeit.." Akatsuchi choked out the blood loss starting to affect his motor functions and as the proctor named Samui the winner the large man was taken back to medics for treatment.

"Next match is Menma Uzumaki Namikaze vs Sai.

Both of Konoha shinobi quickly made their move to arena. But before the match begun suddenly Sai made taunting comment about Menma being dickless which made Menma made mental note to slowly beat Sai down.

And when Genma announced match started , Sai quickly do his ink ninjutsu to summon ink beast to attack Menma. Menma then using combination of shuriken and wind jutsu which cause Sai ink-beast destroyed so fast. Sai keep using his ink jutsu. which make Menma only shook his head while said.

"Seriously, you do not have another jutsu beside summoning ink beast. I suppose I will end it Release: Water Dragon Bullet!"

And Menma launched a giant water dragon from his mouth make all Sai ink-beasts disappeared and the water wave continue approach Sai and make him backdown few step before lie down, and when Sai tried to getting up.

And while Sai trying to stand up, he found himself in front of Sai who pointed his katana to his neck make Sai surrender though he said it with smile. But suddenly Menma kicked Sai crotch made medic who wanted to recover Sai must give him much ice for his pride . Naruto who watch that smirked as he wanted everyone associated from ROOT suffer.

"Now next match, Mito Uzumaki Namikaze vs Karui." Announced Genma. After all kunoichi come down Genma quickly announced to begun the match. Karui who getting impatient take initiative as she took out her sword and charged toward Mito . Mito swayed back using her natural flexibility to bend back so Karui's sword would harmlessly pass over the front of her face.

Mito swept up a pebble as she dragged her hand across the ground with a small smile as she evaded a follow up slash from her fellow red head. Mito kicked Karui in the hands making the Kumo kunoichi grimace and back off momentarily. Flicking her wrist the daughter of the Hokage sent the pebble she had taken zooming past Karui's ear confusing the girl as to why her opponent used a rock on her. Though when her amber eyes went to where Mito was all she could see was a plume of smoke filling the air. Her questioning was ended when there was a sharp impact at her ribs then sent her tumbling backwards. Karui managed to stop her momentum by burying her sword in the ground.

'She substituted with that rock after she threw it knowing I wouldn't think anything of a small rock…' Karui growled to herself as she pulled her sword out of the ground and placed it on its rightful place on her back. Karui knew that focusing in on Kenjutsu like her partner Omoi who probably make her shinobi career difficult but that didn't mean she didn't learn a few jutsu to help her out of tight situations like the one she found herself in against one of Konoha's Princesses. Going through a series of seals Karui put her hands on the ground and shouted out resolutely. "Lightning Release: Thunder Strike!"

The Lightning Release technique raced towards Mito with a startling amount of speed however, Mito had prepared herself from the moment Karui began her signs. With a chakra enhanced jump Mito flew upwards with her hands merged together in front of her face hiding the grin that she was sporting. "Wind Release: Changing Currents." The wind started to flow in one direction which had Karui believing a strike was going to come from there but when it seemed like the perfect chance the wind shifted direction at a much faster speed. This continued much to Karui's agitation and paranoia until Mito put one palm over the back of her other hand.

"Wind Release : Twistornado !" Naomi shouted as wind started to form into a circular wall of wind around the Kumogakure swordswoman and soon the pressure got to be too much for Karui to stand on her feet. If her mind had been clearer she would have remembered she could channel chakra to the soles of her feet. Karui started to get tossed from one section of the twister elevating her body with each ejection from the twister.

And after tornado dissipated Karui fell onto her back with a number of cuts littered across her body and her trusty sword nowhere in sight. Mito reached into her pouch and flicked a kunai at the downed Karui. The crowd gasped believing that Mito was killing someone out of cold blood but sighed in relief when the kunai landed next to Karui's head.

The proctor walked over to Karui and saw that she was unconscious and no longer in position to fight. Signaling for the medics to come and take away Karui the proctor rose back to his feet and sent a small nod to Naomi telling the red head all she needed to know. "Winner is Mito Uzumaki Namikaze!" announced the proctor.

At Kage stands.

"Your daughter is quite powerful Hokage-dono. It is always nice to see a strong kunoichi coming up in the world." The world's first female Kage said while smiling as she watched the young Namikaze-Uzumaki walking back towards the booth that held the Genin. Mei at first was intrigued with Kurotsuchi who could use Yōton like she did but she was too arrogant for her liking.

Minato nodded with a small smile on his face as his persona of a father took over his village leader persona for the time being. "Yes she is, Although I was surprised however that she had time to perform the jutsu that required her to use her final jutsu. That was something we did not count on." Minato admitted with a smaller smile as he started to shift back to his role as the Hokage.

"That Karui girl was foolish to sit there and allow her opponent to create a jutsu to defeat her. If this was an uncontrolled environment she could have easily been killed." The Kazekage said sternly with his arms crossed tightly across his chest ignoring the pointed look the headstrong Raikage was giving him. If the Raikage didn't like the truth then he was just as foolish as his Genin and that was the Kazekage's thought process.

Onoki nodded his head with an agreeable hum as he looked on as Karui was carried to the medics where she would be until she woke up from her bout with unconsciousness. "Watching as an enemy prepares to defeat you is definitely not a quality in Chunin which in term is a team leader in some cases." This only served to fuel the Raikage's glare but even while cheering on his home he could not dispute the words of his peers.

Back to arena

Kurotsuchi vs Choji Akimichi

That match actually one sided as Kurotsuchi using her Lava release to rendered Chouji immobile and the Iwa kunoichi just need one hit to beat up the Akimichi as poor plump boy cannot retaliated even once.

Gaara vs Shino Aburame

This match also really short as after Shino bug failed to suck Gaara chakra thanks being jinchuriki, Shino quickly forfeit as he not want take risk like Rock Lee.

"Now let's begun next match Chojuro vs Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Naruto and Chojuro already in center of arena as he took out his Glance Reviver Chojuro tightened his hold on Hiramekarei as he was lulled into a comfort but remembering the stage Chojuro shook away the fog. Naruto was already upon him with his katana coming down over the top of Chojuro's shoulder. Chojuro hurled Hiramekarei up to fend off Naruto's smaller blade. Not wanting to be thrown off of his center of balance Naruto spun his body with the momentum the gray of hue of Glance Reviver filled Chojuro's vision before it fell down to his waist. Chojuro suddenly grimaced when he felt the flesh on his stomach being dug into by the sharp end of his opponent's katana.

Chojuro jabbed the pommel of his Twinsword into Naruto's shoulder getting the space he wanted so he could reassess the situation. Chojuro was confused as why he was sluggish enough for Naruto to draw blood on such an obvious move. Chojuro jumped up and brought his massive sword down on the position Naruto was in but to no avail as the dojutsu using shinobi easily maneuvered himself out of the linear motion. Chojuro slashed out backwards sending the side of his blade on a direct line towards Naruto who calmly put Glance Reviver up vertically and braced for impact. Naruto could feel the force being absorbed by his forearms and knowing his guard couldn't keep the larger sword at bay he flipped over the swinging blade.

While upside down traveling through the air Naruto slashed at Chojuro's head with his katana with a frightening accuracy. Chojuro's dipped his head to the side watching as the grey blade swept past his face while Naruto landed back on the ground. As Chojuro turned he saw a few locks of his blue hair falling to the ground confusing the Kiri swordsman. With his apparent problems on the defensive Chojuro lunged forward with his Hiramekarei pointed at Naruto ready to stab the Konoha Nin. Naruto moved to the left evading the lunging blade timing his hip check so that as Chojuro passed him his hip slammed into his ribcage. Chojuro winced and landed on a wobbly base distracted by the sudden attack.

Chojuro lifted his glasses back over his eyes as he charged Hiramekarei with his chakra getting the sword to glow a deep blue. "SōtōNinpō: Chakra Slash!" The blue wave of chakra was magnified by the sword which acted as a conduit. Naruto knew that he would not be able to sever the wave due to the strengthening from the sword. Naruto speared Glance Reviver into the ground and jumped on the hilt of his sword putting him on an even level with the wave of chakra, just before the wave could hit him Naruto used his katana as a stepping stone jumping high into the air over the chakra slash. Chojuro looked up into the sky using his hand to block the sunlight from blinding him.

Naruto used the sun to make his figure a shadowy silhouette also forcing Chojuro to deal with the blinding light of the sun. Naruto's hands blurred through their signs ending on the sign of the Tiger. Naruto molded the chakra in his lungs harnessing the burning feeling that was coursing through his body funneling it up his throat. "Fire Release: Grand Fireball!" The compacted sphere of dark orange and deep red came flying down on Chojuro who could only see a dark circle coming closer. The shadow broke allowing Chojuro to see the steaming fireball getting him to leap away from the spot he was sparing himself from a fiery combustion.

The moment Naruto landed his hand was already wrapped around the hilt of his katana pulling it out of the ground Naruto raced towards Chojuro who was still on his back foot from leaping away from the ball of fire. Chojuro continued tracking backwards as he went through his own hand signs. "Water Release: Water Bullet!" Chojuro cried shooting a chakra infused glob of water towards the pursuing Naruto using his aggressiveness to his advantage. Naruto did not falter in his stride channeling fine coating of wind style chakra around his katana and with a fluid upward cut he spilt the water bullet in two.

Naruto continued forward then in mid-step Naruto disappeared with no sign of a natured Shunshin showing how far he had come from using Shisui's scrolls he got on his birthday. Chojuro whirled around slashing behind him where he was met with a loud crunch. Glancing down Chojuro found the remains of a substitution log showing that his instincts were indeed true. Naruto was a standing a few feet across from Chojuro with his eyes narrowed on the blue haired swordsman from Mizu no Kuni. Naruto took out a handful of shuriken and threw them into the air going into a series of hand seals. "Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire." Naruto spat out a series of small fireballs that surrounded the shuriken using his chakra to manipulate the flight of the spinning stars.

Chojuro held Hiramekarei in front of his body horizontally creating a shield from the fiery shuriken using chakra to keep the fires from expanding and exploding in his face. Once the shuriken were resting against the metal of his Twinsword he swung his sword sending the shuriken back towards Naruto. Naruto easily wove his way out of the shuriken barrage . Chojuro tested his body to see if his movements were back to their normal speed when he caught something abnormal in his muscle movements. Chojuro's eyes widened when he realized what was wrong with his body. 'He casted a Genjutsu on me when I looked into his eyes at the beginning of the match!'

Chojuro put his grand blade back in the holster on his back needing both hands for what he was going to do next. Slapping his palms together Chojuro cut off his chakra flow temporarily before releasing a concentrated wave of chakra out. Chojuro glanced back down to see that his muscle movements were no longer altered. It was only thanks to the intense muscle memory training that swordsman go through that he was able to spot the miniscule change to his body. Chojuro hefted his large Twinsword back into position with a grin that showed off his pointed, shark teeth, a trait shared by the swordsmen of the Mist.

Chojuro now knowing his body was back at full operating speed rushed forward thrusting Hiramekarei towards Naruto who moved to evade the stabbing lunge but was caught in the ribs when Chojuro swung the flat side of has blade towards Naruto. Naruto growled at himself for falling for a feint as he used chakra to stop himself from tumbling around the floor. Naruto propelled off his back foot towards Chojuro slicing down with his katana but Chojuro's original speed proved enough for the Kirigakure shinobi to parry the direct assault. Breaking the assault Chojuro swung his larger weapon down forcing Naruto to drift to left throwing off an upcoming slash.

Naruto and Chojuro continued to thrust and slash their swords resulting in a clang each time their steel met the others. Naruto looked to see his vest had a number of cuts on it all from the past few exchanges with his opponent. Naruto scolded himself for falling behind Chojuro in swordsmanship even if he was in a group known for swordplay it was still unacceptable.

Naruto then charged his energy to Glance Reviver and launched wave energy from his blade towards Chojuro who was in the process of swinging his sword around in a circular motion. Suddenly a large hole of chakra opened up in the air in front of Chojuro. The attack from Naruto was swallowed up by the hole created by Chojuro getting Naruto to narrow his eyes in agitation seeing his attack fail. Chojuro let his Hiramekarei slump down showing that creating that chakra hole took quite the hammer to his chakra reserves. Standing up Chojuro willed himself as he went through his hand seals to push on the attack.

"Water Release: Shark Bomb!" The water coming from Chojuro's mouth slowly formed into a great white shark that was looking at Naruto like its prey. Naruto didn't have enough time to dissect the jutsu before it swam forth towards Naruto. The red head found that the chakra was too concentrated for him to slice through the jutsu. Naruto brought of his guard just as the shark's powerful jaw ripped into his arms and drove him straight into the wall behind him. Chojuro seeing the success of his attack waited to see if he had done any serious damage with his last move. Naruto got back onto his feet and everyone could see the sleeves of his vest were shredded with blood dripping down his hairline and forearms.

"Damn I slacked off. I guess I must doing this." Naruto made some chant and shouted, "Salvation!" And in second Naruto now back to his condition before getting hurt by Chojuro.

Chojuro surprised to see that but since he is too surprised he not noticed Naruto now in front of him and using his hilt to take down Kirigakure Swordsman rendering him unconscious. Proctor then checked out and shouted, " Winner Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Skip Last match for second round: Haku Yuki vs Hotaru Tsuchigumo vs Temari(resulted to draw)

"Now before we begun semifinal we will have intermission about one hour." Declared Minato.

While all of them rest Naruto decided to review one of his training session with one of his trainer.

Flashback

Naruto now have some err light spar with Raizen the demon king. Raizen was a man with long whitish blond hair that went down to his back in a strand of messy spikes. His clothes consisted of a yellow head band, a yellow obi sash, and white pants. He was not wearing any shirt, allowing Naruto to see that the man was fucking ripped, lean hard muscles compacted on his frame giving him a look that spoke of both immense and power and overwhelming speed.

"Now Naruto let's see how much potential you have." Said Raizen Suddenly Raizen appeared right in front of him, smashing a fist into the redhead stomach and sending him flying.

After few hours

Naruto was breathing heavily as he continued defending himself from Raizen's ruthless attacks. The man was absolutely insane! It was taking all he had not to get himself killed, relying more on dodging then blocking as the mans hit's hurt like hell. He had no clue how long this battle had been going on for, but he was beginning to tire. "C'mon!"Raizen's yell resounded through the hall as the Demon King continued kicking his redhead apprentice ass. He sent several quick, straight jabs right to Naruto's face, who managed to dodge one by tilting his head as he back pedaled, and blocked the other with his left forearm. The wince Naruto made when he blocked the attack, however, let everyone know that it still did damage, even if it didn't hit it's intended destination.

"Don't just dodge me! Attack! Stop being so god damn pathetic!" Shouted Raizen

Naruto grit his teeth as he tried to attack, moving forward, fist cocked back for a corkscrewing punch... ...Only to get a fist smashed into his face. Naruto staggered back, and was not even given the chance to clear his head as Raizen kicked him in the gut. Naruto bent over Raizen's foot as he coughed up blood, folding like a chair when the mans foot left his stomach.

"Is that all you can do? It seems Ange-neesama spoiling you too much." Raizen taunted. Naruto snarled as he leapt up. No one called him weak! He would show this man not to mess with him!

Beginning his assault again, the blond launched a flurry of strikes that were all dodged by Raizen. However, if one were to look at the attacks as they came, then they would have noticed how each punch seemed to become faster and faster. It wasn't long before Naruto's fists were a literal blur of motion, barely visible to the human eye. Fortunately for Raizen, he was no human. The fists, while fast, were still moving in slow motion to him. He dodged each and every attack accordingly, not even needing to use his hands to block the blows as he merely tilted his head and twisted his body.

"Not bad, but it's still not good enough." A loud growl eminated from Naruto's throat, and once more the blond seemed to push himself to new heights; his attacks became even faster, his movements surer, his strength went through the roof. While none of the attacks had hit Raizen, he could feel the power rolling off the fists that came his way, each attack with enough force that his long and jagged looking hair was blown back.

Raizen smirked as a light red haze began to cover Naruto's body as the blond's assault continued. His speed began to increase even more, his fists started moving so fast that Raizen was actually forced to block rather then dodge. As more and more power began eminating from the redhead, his speed and strength reached an unprecedented level.

"Excellent!" Raizen said with a grin as he felt the strength of Naruto's hits, no longer able to dodge and thus relegated to blocking. They were not as powerful as his own, but the boy was still young. Given time and the proper training, Naruto could easily be just as strong, if not stronger then he was.

Finally Raizen received a heavy hit in the face, sending him flying back. Raizen grinned as he landed on his feet and looked at the new Naruto that appeared before them when the red energy melted away.

"I guess I shall take back my words when I said you weak, you're just need good push after all." Raizen smirked. "And it seems we must do real training then.:

Raizen then teach reiryoku and youki manipulation (Ange give Naruto so many variation of energy after all) . He even supervised Naruto's training exercises, and gave a strict warning that if Naruto fails to do the set amount of exercises, he would spend a day in Makai with no weapons, tools, or protection. It was enough to make even the females faint. However, Raizen was surprised that Naruto managed to do a thousand of everything (push-ups, sit-ups, etc.), and not get sent to Makai. It wasn't easy, but Naruto barely managed to impress Raizen.

Flashback End\

'In the end, Old man Raizen acknowledged me when My Gram sword attack overcome his Demon Gun attack.' Thought Naruto.

Naruto then keep thinking anything till he heard next match between Samui and Menma

"Both fighters ready?" The proctor asked and both fighters nodded at him. Samui went to his stance and Menma was about to do the same and the proctor shouted "FIGHT!"

Samui charges at Menma as she pulls out her tanto. Menma smirked and made handsign and shouted, "Water release: Starch syrup technique." And from Menma mouth come out sticky liquid which approach Samui forced the kumo kunoichi umps away from the ice that was heading towards and quickly went to a few handseals.

"Lightning release: Raging thunder!" Samui shouted as she shoots a thunderbolt towards Menma. The explosion happened a huge smoke happened as thunderbolt made contact with Menma Samui couldn't help but smirk when she was the attack was successful but when the smoke was clear her eyes widen in shock as Menma using Wind armor like Naruto.

"I admit my armor not strong as nii-san but at least I will immune against lightning attack. Well Samui-san, are you going to give up since you know now that your attack is nothing to me?" Menma taunted and Samui glares at him and went to a series of handseals.

Water Release: Aqua Bullet!" Samui spit a giant ball of water towards Menma retaliated by made some handsign: "Lightning release: Thunder strike!" Menma launched his fist which coated by lightning chakra and extends it front of him in punching motion . Suddenly oversize version of fist come out and headed straight to the giant water ball.

Both attack clashes and Naruto attack easily overpowered the water ball and headed straight to shock Samui.

A giant explosion happened and giant smoke was created. Menma let out sigh and was about to tell the proctor to call the match when suddenly Samui came out from the smoke and charges at Menma with tanto in her hands. Menma quickly reacted fast and did a back flip to distance himself from Samui but the female kumo-nin charges again at Menma only this time Menma managed to parry it with his katana.

Samui brought her tanto in a downward slash and Menma side step to avoid her attack.

"Why don't just give up it's obvious that you can't win against me." Menma taunted and Samui just glares at him. "Why I should listen to you?" She asked coldly and charged at Menma again made Menma shook his head and landed a blow to the stomach causing Samui to be stun and let's go her weapon then he did a high kick that sends Samui flying the air. Menma then jumped and do axe kick at Samui to ended it while he said, " No Hard feelings Samui-sana but I must defeat you ." He landed axe kick to Samui stomach and she falling towards the ground. But suddenly Samui movement slowing down and Menma see Naruto raise his hand to Samui indicating he is the one who slowed Samui. Menma then called the proctor to inspect his fallen opponent.

The proctor check on Samui condition and he knew that Kumo-nin was definitely was knockout cold. "WINNER BY KNOCK OUT: MENMA UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE!"

Skip Mito Uzumaki Namikaze vs Kurotsuchi.

"Are you ready?" Said Proctor which earn nod from Mito and Kurotsuchi ."THEN FIGHT!"

"Earth Release :Earth Spike!" Kurotsuchi called as a massive spike of earth shot out of the ground towards Mito. Mito jumped back ten meters and missed the spike as she unsheathed her sword Kurotsuchi went forward with a kunai in each hand and began swiping at Mito who easily defended with her ninjato.

Sparks flew from the kunai and blade when they connected with one another. Kurotsuchi used her slim body and used her flexibility to perform a couple of very well agile and well-balanced moves as she tried to hit Mito in some of Mito vital spots.

One of her Kunai's went for the jugular showing Mito just how serious she was being. She moved her head back and just felt the graze of the tip of the kunai hit his throat. In response Mito swept her legs with a vicious kick but Kurotsuchi quickly jumped in the air before she unleashed a kick of her own.

She caught the kick and threw her over her shoulder but she easily rolled with the throw. "Earth Release: Mud Bullet !" She said as glomps on mud shot out of her mouth and rocketing towards Mito. "Wind Release:Great Wind Breakthrough!" She said as she took a deep breath and forced a gust of wind out of her mouth. The wind rushed forward and knocked into the mud shots, sweeping them away or destroying the others.

Later Mito defended from a few quick strikes from Kurotsuchi though she was too fast and managed to block each strike and counter with her own though Iwa kunoichi would block and do the same. Finally both sword and kunai entering deadlock state and began to dominate each other. Mito who physically stronger managed to win as she pushed Kurotsuchi back and sent her flying back a couple of meters.

Kurotsuchi easily back flipped and landed on her feet. But Mito already charged at her and went to slash Kurotsuchi again. But Kurotsuchi jumped again to avoid that. Both of Konoha and Iwa kunoichi respectively stare each other before they both began to make a set of hand seals, both at similar speeds and similar actions and motions.

Kurotsuchi: Fire release: Fire Bullet !

Mito : Water release: Water Bullet!

Water and fire balls rushed towards their targets at great speed but collided with one another creating a small veil of steam to begin to appear and engulf the lower field making it a little difficult for some to see what was stopped their attack as fire and water rained down through the field, trying to bypass the other but neither having any success.

Deciding to take it up a notch Kurotsuchi smiled to herself before she jumped onto the high walls looking down at Mito who stared up at her as did the others in the crowds and who was watching. She made a few had seals before shout "Lava Release: Lava rain!" she called out as she took a deep breath and shot out large glomps of lava from her mouth high into the air and watched as it began to separate from large glomps and into small and smaller pieces until it was just like bits of hail.

One bit fell onto Mito's shirt sleeve and quickly burnt a hole into it .Mito quickly ripped the sleeve off and threw it aside, not wanting to get those kind of burns touch her skin.

"You look a little out of it. I hope that little treat I just gave you did not burn you too badly." Kurotsuchi said as she grinned at Mito as she looked up at her. "Not at all though I was a little surprised; this does not change the fact I will still kick your ass!" Mito said making Kurotsuchi glare down at her. "We will see who will be the one to get their ass kicked!" She said as she went through another lot of hand seals. "Lava Release :Lava Stream!"This time a large stream of lava shot out from her mouth and rushed towards him.

Mito quickly saw the danger and immediately jumped as far away as she could from harms way. However she noticed that when the lava hit the ground, it began to spread across the floor and slowly begin to cover the ground. Mito made quick thinking as she went through hand seals and channeled her chakra. "Water release : Water Trumpet!" and strong jet of water shot forward and covered over the lava and quickly showed to have already stopped it from moving forward. The jet of water was station just a bit into the air so the water could evenly spread over the lava and harden it.

After a few moments the jet of water stopped as steam was emitted from the lava and showed the lava had rapidly cooled down to formed a layer of rock on top of the surface of the field. "Earth Release : Earth Spike!" Kurotsuchi called as Mito saw that the earth layer that had been created from the lava getting cooled down suddenly shot up.

'Shit ! It seems I must do it.I actually save this for fight against onii-chan but I must let it out early.' Mito then enhanced her chakra to her fist and swung it down onto the ground. "HUUUAHHHH!" She cried out as her fist impacted the ground. As soon as it hit the earth beneath her shook uncontrollably and giant cracks began to form all over the field.

Kurotsuchi looked around in a panic as she saw the cracks were forming around where she was standing. She began to wobble on her spot as the ground suddenly began bursting all around her and huge pieces of earth began shooting out of the ground as the field began tearing itself apart.

Kurotsuchi jumped back and tried to stick to one of the walls but when she did she saw Mito appeared in front of her in a great burst of speed. "Time to end this" Mito kicked Kurotsuchi with chakra enhanced kick to her stomach making her lose her breath and get the wind knocked out of her and sent her into the air.

She then appeared above her in great speed again and threw her to the ground before appearing on the ground just as she was about to meet the ground. Mito then use her sword hilt to knocked Kurotsuchi down to ensure Iwa kunoichi fainted.

Mito looked at proctor who nodded and declared, " Winner Mito Uzumaki Namikaze.

After that announcement many in the audience cheered while the audience members from Iwa groaned a little and looked away, not happy their shinobi lost to her.

Kage Stands

"Damn that was intense. I almost think your daughter will lost." Said Ay to Minato. "Yes though my granddaughter put up a good fight it, I guess it just was not enough. We will have to up her training." Said Onoki. " And it will be all Konoha finals shall Naruto win his match against Gaara." Minato said proudly. "I don't think this will be easy. After all Gaara is really though." Said Rasa.

"Now is final match Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze vs Sabaku No Gaara. Both contestant come down please!"

Both of them come down at arena. "Mother wants your blood Uzumaki." Gaara informed Naruto with his usual gravelly voice as he continued to stare down his opponent. A moment later the sand that was contained inside of the auburn haired shinobi's gourd roared from its place of containment.

Naruto blew the low hanging bang out of his face and gave Gaara a wry look. "You are most certainly welcome to try."

Gaara did not seem very amused by Naruto's flippant attitude towards his ominous demand and neither was his Mother. The sand began to clump in front of the One Tail Jinchuuriki right before everyone's eyes. "Sand Drizzle…" Gaara with his arms still furled over his chest watched as the thick clusters of sand trounced towards the Hokage's son. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before going through a series of hand signs and puffing out his chest. Opening his mouth Naruto fired a series of small waterballs at the sand clusters made them become mud.

Naruto then performs a few handseals. Fire release:Dragon Flame Bomb!' He says and shoots red hot flames that was in the form of a dragon at Gaara. Another wall of sand appears in front of Gaara while the flames hit the sand, turning it into glass.

Naruto then jumps into the air and performs more hand seals. "Water release: Water Bullets." He says and fires three water bullets from above gaara's head but again the sand protects him.

Naruto lands and back flips a couple of time to avoid being crushes and continues to fire water bullets at Gaara, who stars to get bored at him firing water bullets at him. Naruto performs a few more seals and yells out. "Water Release: Water Hydra Missile". He says and focuses his chakra into the ground.

The ground trembles and suddenly, a large amount of water heads rises from the ground and morphs into a Hyrda with glowing red eyes and it hisses at Gaara before charging at the red head. A dome of sand surrounds him and when the water hydra makes contact, it explodes into water and soaks the field. Sarutobi's eyes widen in amazement when he saw the technique. In the stands, the genin saw this and there jaws dropped. When the water dissolves, Naruto sees the sand drop and Gaara was unharmed. "Is that it Uzumaki? I expected more from you." He says and holds his hand out to have his sand constrict but when the sand rises it falls back down.

Gaara's eyes widen in shock. "What the" He says and tries again only for it to do the same thing. Naruto chuckles and speaks up. "You should know Gaara that when sand makes contacts with water it becomes soluble and results in becoming clump of mud. Its weakness is water and it needs to be dry in order to move freely but that also means."

He starts to say but he then appears beside Gaara, delivering a jaw-shattering punch to his face and send gaara flying into the wall, resulting in a crater appearing on a wall and Gaara falling to the ground groaning while his face cracked and pieces of sand fell from his face.

You're nothing more than a sand bag waiting to get ripped apart. I know about your sand armor being stronger than steel but I wonder. Can you keep it intact?" He says and charges at Gaara who growls out and sends a wave of dry san at Naruto who leaps over it and shoots out a jet stream of water from his mouth, making the sand soggy and then fires a second stream at Gaara'Sand Armor.

The water makes contact with Gaara's armor which turns dark brown and he struggles to sit up because the water made it heavy. "Here's another chemistry lesson Gaara. What do you get when you add wet moldy sand with lightning?" he asks as he focuses yellow lightning chakra into both hands and places them on the wet sand.

"You get a French Fried Redhead! "Lightning Release: Lightning Current!" He yells out and a huge current of electricity spreads throughout the ground. Gaara screamed in pain as Naruto sent the currents to the gourd on his back and electricity coursed through the Suna Jinchuuriki's body. The boy fell to the ground, panting with smoke rising out of certain parts of his body.

Naruto watches as Gaara starts to get up slowly and glare at Naruto. "I will not loose. I will prove my existence!" He says and his chakra spikes while Naruto curses. He then appears in front of Gaara and grabs the Suna Nin by the throat. Sorry Gaara but I can't let you endanger the lives of these people.

He says and adds pressure to the redhead's neck causing Gaara to struggle for air, and he says and his finger tips on his right hand glow yellow. "It's over Gaara! Gogyo Fuin!" He cries out and slams his hand into Gaara's stomach, causing the sand user to cry out in pain and then enter the world of darkness.

Naruto looked at proctor and the proctor nodded as he declared: Winner: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!"

To Be Continued

Next time is final match of Chuunin exam and also Naruto confrontation with his younger siblings


	14. Chapter 14

Answer review first please

 _ **Animaman: actually not all Konoha but I'll make sure put at least one only she was older woman. And no Naruto won't cut off from Konoha completely. He just rebuild Uzu like before only I'll do it till later.**_

 _ **Stratos263: Thanks.**_

 _ **: Just find out**_

Continue the story

" We will have one hour break before final to make sure remaining contestant at their best condition. So enjoy your break until then!" Announced Minato.

And while resting. Naruto decided to enter inside stadium to grab some food before his final fight only to be stopped by Ange who give him something which looked like apple. Golden apple to be exact, " **Naruto-kun, just eat this apple and you'll return to your peak in no time."** Naruto a bit surprised when he heard that, " Are you sure for this, mama? After all you only harvest 10 every year." Naruto a bit shocked when he heard Ange give him her favorite fruit." Ange shook her finger as she said, " **Actually I'm lied . Golden Apple can harvested at least 1 kuintal every year and it just from 1 year. Not counting actually I have plantation of Golden apples . I'm considering to sell it in Elementals and most of earnings will flow to your bank account?"**

Naruto just face palmed. He forgot her mother figure but blood is goddess and more exactly primordial. And she doesn't have any restriction since she is the supreme and the sovereign of any deity of all universe after all. And all Naruto need to made her happy is just have fun and do some mission from her. But that can't be considered as mission as Naruto also have fun. Narutonot really care about it though. As long as ANge-mama happy, he not really care about that.

Timeskip to final match

" Okay everyone we are back . Now let's begun our final match of Chuunin exams tournament." Minato shouted in a cheery tone, causing a roar of excitement to course through the stadium as people excitedly made their way to their seats.

Soon the cheers of the crowd intensified as the three finalist made their way towards the center of the arena. Standing shoulder to shoulder, Mito, Menma and Naruto basked in the cheers and shouts that were directed to them. Smiling brightly, the two younger Uzumaki-Namikaze children waved back to their supporters, making the crowd roar with cheer at their friendliness. Though his siblings were engaging with the crowd, Naruto opted to ignore them, getting a few looks ranging from curiosity to disgust to awe.

The cheers soon quieted down when Minato himself made his way down to the arena, his children shifting their attention from the crowd to him as they tensed.

And in middle of Arena

Finally standing before his children, Minato couldn't help but let a grin make its way to his face. Words couldn't describe how proud he was that all of his children made it to the finals, no matter the outcome, he would be proud of them nonetheless.

"All of you. I can't even begin to say how proud I am that all of you have made it this far. But as you know, this is a competition in a way so there can only be one winner. But no matter who wins, I'm very proud of you all." Minato said, getting his children to lose their tenseness and smile at him, except Naruto who looked not care.

"Normally we just decided one on one fight, but to make this more exciting we decided to let you fight three way match. You three not didn't mind of that , don't you?" Asked Minato. Naruto shook his head while Mito and Menma answered with enthusiasm, " No , it's alright . Tou-san." Minato smiled, " Very well then , I shall leave for now. And let me tell you once more. This is the final match of the exams, and the most important in your cases. Either way, I don't want any of you doing anything that can cause permanent damage to each other. No matter how much you want to win, you're still fighting your family. Do I make myself clear?" Minato said, his tone serious as he focused his gaze on each of them, causing them to straighten and nod their heads stiffly.

"Good. Now the rules are the exact same as they were before, Genma will enforce them and will step in if he deems the situation to be dangerous. If you lose consciousness or Genma stops you, you're finished. And with that, good luck to each and every one of you. No matter who wins and losses, I'm very proud of you all." Minato ended with a smile before he vanished in a flash of yellow. "Very well ?" then, Shall we get started now? Said Genma with some grin, getting his leader childrento smile and smirk, sans Naruto who just nodded.

Now facing each other opponent Mito, Menma and Naruto stared each other down, all of them tense. "Now, are you all ready?" Genma asked as he turned to face each of them, taking note that all of them seemed to tense even more. "Alright, then. Begin!" He shouted as they sprung, Mito and Menma creating as much distance as they could from each other.

As his siblings dashed backwards, Naruto opted to glance at each one of them before closing his eyes and releasing a sigh, his body visibly relaxing as Genma raised an eyebrow at him.

While he did this, Mito couldn't help but feel a little miffed at her older brother's casual dismissal of them. Didn't he know that they all trained with the very best? Granted their mother trained him but turned out Naruto only spar with her and for some occasion Orochimaru . But nothing beyond that. The very thought made her a little angry at him, but also curious, wanting to see what he could really do. A small smile making its way to her face, she locked onto him as her target as she exploded forward with speed much greater then what she showed before.

Menma had nothing but rage on his face as he saw that all that Naruto did was take a deep breath and relax, like they weren't even worth his time. The fact that he was acting like he was above them infuriated him to no end. Gritting his teeth together, he made Naruto his primary target as he sprinted towards him, the ground under him caving in from the force exerted on it.

"Naruto-nii ! Don't you look!" Mito started, drawing her fist back as well. "Down on us!" Menma finished, crouching low with his hand drawn back.

With speed akin to that of a jōnin, they lashed out a concussive sound echoing from the impact of their fists meeting Naruto. But soon that sound turned into an eerie silence as they stood, wide eyed and stunned. Standing in the same position as before with his eyes still closed Naruto had Menma's fist caught in his left hand while Mito's wrist caught in his right. The only indication that he was even attacked in the first place being the skid marks in the ground, their combined efforts only serving to push him back a few feet.

Watching from stands, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru gaped Well Kushina and Orochimaru not really but still surprised because Naruto asked them as sparring partner not teaching jutsu and Naruto not use sealing beyond what he used in his match against Gaara. While Orochimaru himself reminded to oe of his so called spar against Naruto.

Flashback.

 _Standing in the middle of the Training Ground is one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Blue slits look around in rapid tempo to see where he's opponent is. Naruto flips away when a hundred shuriken impose the area he stood on. He wasn't out if the woods yet because when he landed in the floor, Naruto could hear the floor sizzling so after looking down he sees at least a dozen Explosive Seals underneath his feet. A quick Substitution with a log just barely saved himself from being blown to bits._

 _"_ _ **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!**_ _" A powerful gust of winds escapes the surrounding trees and heads towards Naruto who grabs the hilt of his sword. Applying Wind Chakra to his sword, Naruto swings downwards and splits the Wind Jutsu in half which blows at both sides of him but leads him ineffective. A figure comes out of the woods and heads towards him in impressive speeds. Having very little time to react, Naruto swings his sword which is stopped when the attacker blocks it with a kunai which is also coated in Wind Chakra._

 _Ducking under a kick, Naruto tries to impale his opponent but said opponent swirves their body away from all of his strikes before landing a straight kick to Naruto's midsection. Skidding to a stop, he charges and the next few minutes are spent with both fighters clashing in a battle of blades. Sparks fly everywhere as a Wind Enhanced Sword meets with a Wind Enhanced Kunai. Eventually, Naruto's opponent got the upper hand and forced Naruto to drop his sword so he wouldn't lose his hand. The attacker smirks before eye widens his eyes when a Black Chain which us connected to Naruto's forearm wraps around his arm and tightens in almost bone-crushing pressure. Dishing out a kunai from his sleeve, Naruto impaled his opponent in the chest with the kunai but frowns when they turn into dirt._

 _"A Mud Clone" thought Naruto with a frown._

 _Naruto's eyes widen when he sees a small dot of movement at the edge of his vision and he ducks in time to dodge a overhead kick which from the amount if wind blowing away, would've taken his head clean off. Slamming his hands to the floor, Naruto spins on them outstretched his legs to kick away his opponents defending arm and kicking them across the jaw. He then jumped from his hands and spun sideways in the air and punched the attacker at the side of his face which throws them away a few feet before they regain their bearings. The opponent flies through hand signs in blurring speeds which are matched by Naruto for his own Jutsu._

 _"_ _ **Water Releae: Water Encampment Wall!"**_

 _ **"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet!"**_

 _A wave of water spits out of Naruto's mouth which flies towards his opponent's incoming dragon of fire. When both Jutsus impact with each other, a large ball of steam surrounds the Training Ground and blocks all vision. This doesn't stop Naruto or his opponent because sparks and sounds of fist hitting flesh can be heard from within the ball of steam._

 _Naruto flies out of the ball of steam after the got hit across the face. Having enough of the distraction, he releases a wave of wind which blows away the steam and shows that his opponent isn't anywhere near. All of a sudden, the ground underneath him breaks to show his opponent rising from the ground and pu coming him in the stomach which causes the blonde redhead to gasp out in pain and spit of spittle and blood. The attacker's smirk turns to one of surprise when Naruto pops away and three large snakes come out of the smoke and bite him around his neck, arm and leg. Feeling something off, they raise their shaking hand into a Ram Seal and sets out a pulse of Chakra. The snakes disappear and Naruto can be seen state ding in the middle of the Training Ground with his arms folded._

 _"Genjutsu? Not bad my boy. Your Taijutsu and Kenjutsu skills have increased as well as your Jutsus" complimented the attacker with a clap of his hands._

 _"Thank you Rochy-jiji but I'm still not strong enough to take you on in a full fight"'Techinically I can but I cannot reveal my true power too you sorry Rochy-jiji.' replied Naruto with a small smirk which was returned by Orochimaru._

 _"In time my boy. In time" Orochimaru said with a wave of his hand. "So, should I start getting serious?" asked Naruto, a small spark appearing in his slitted eyes. It quickly disappeared when Orochimaru shakes his head negatively._

" _Sorry ,Naruto-kun. Ithin we must end for today. You need your rest after all." Said Orochimaru as he shook his head. ""Well, you got the poin Rochy-jiichan. After all you already catched up with your age, Rochy-jiichan." That made Orochimaru who usually keep his cool grow thick mark and unleash his snaked to Naruto as he shouted " I show you what this old man can do!" Then borh of them started cat and mouse game_.

Flashback End

" I cannot believe he managed to provoke me and make Sannin like myself lose my control against mere kid." Muttered Orochimaru , "Too bad I cannot claim credit too muchfor training him as he will hate me shall I'm doing that. Maybe Kushina is allowed, " But the Snake Sage saw Kushina who looked struggled as she want to feel proud but somehow cannot declared it . Something Orochimaru couldn't believe that, " Or maybe not."

Kushina herself cannot show her proud but Naruto already told her not claiming any credit for that. Kushina herself not really mind that but she wanted to express that so loudly . "Naru-chan... Just... Just what are you hiding from us? Why won't you tell us? Tell me?" Kushina asked, her voice little more then a whisper.

And back to arena

Naruto then pushed his younger siblings back as he kicked Mito and Menma respectively forced both of them jumping back. Quickly composing themselves, the younger two snapped out of their stupor and jumped backwards. Seeing their older brother brush off their attacks unnerved them greatly and they couldn't explain it but they felt something different about him from before, something inside of them seemed... Afraid.

"Damn... Something's definitely not right... He shouldn't be that strong..." Menma said as a bead of sweat ran down the side of his head. " I don't know Menma I accidentally used about half of my total strength but it didn't even seem to affect Naru-nii." Mito replied in a shaky tone, a little relieved that she didn't seriously hurt her older brother but also fearful at his dismissal of her strength.

Tensing, they exchanged glances with each other. Returning their gaze to their older brother, they moved to reengage him, moving faster then before. Reaching him first, Mito lashed out with a flurry of blows; Naruto countering each one either blocking or parrying it. Seeing that he still had his eyes closed, Mito unconsciously let out a growl of frustration. Throwing a lightning fast right, her punch was once again blocked by Naruto. Stepping in, she drew her arm back before crouching and lashing out with her left. Feeling it connect, she was about to smile but froze when she saw that he had caught it with his left hand. Wrapping his hand around her fist, Naruto pulled her in and was about to slam his shoulder into her.

But Menma who actually hiding as Mito engaged Naruto had finished his set of seals, bringing his hands behind him. " **Wind Release : Gale Palm!"** He shouted as he clapped his hands, a powerful gale surging towards Naruto. Turning his head towards the impending gale, Naruto braced himself as he endured the brunt of the attack, sustaining a few cuts from the rocks that were swept up in the gale.

Suddenly both Mito and Menma were beside him with their arms drawn back.

" **Wind Release Hurricane fist**!" They shouted, throwing their fists forward as an even stronger surge of sent Naruto flying as he ricocheted off the ground before laying still, to the horror of Mito and Narumi.

As they were about to rush to his aid they froze when he pushed himself off the ground before standing, placing a hand on his neck and rotating it slowly. After a few seconds, he stopped and turned to face them before opening his eyes. His usually blank navy blue eyes were now calculating, sending shivers down the spines of his siblings.

Seeing such a change in their big brother, they gulped nervously before turning to face each other. Nodding, they faced him once more before changing their tactics. Mito and Menma then made some set of handseals as they sent some kagebunshin to distract Naruto.

Their plan failed as Naruto completely decimated and going offensive against real Mito and Menma. Stopping in front of Mito, Naruto slammed his palm into her abdomen, causing her eyes to bulge as spittle flew from her mouth. Spinning, he slammed his elbow into Menma's jaw as the younger boy was sent reeling from the blow. And once again Naruto grab Mito and Menma and sent them flying backwards.

"Tch. It's like he's not even trying! What the hell!" Menma shouted as he brought his hands down from his mouth. "Don't get frustrated Menma, it'll only cause you to mess up even more." Mito said as stared down her older brother, tightening her fists. "It seems we have no choice but use that." Menma said as a smirk made its way to his face. " Can't be helped then."Mito said, " But we need to unleash all we got if we want win this match. I'm a little scared to use it, but seeing what Naruto-nii is capable of... I think it'll be ok." Menma who heard Mito worried tone said, "Don't worry . Nii-san is strong but I also want him not looking us down anymore. We'll prove to him we are really worthy for clan heir title. "

Across from them, Naruto watched with the same calculating eyes from before though now they held a little bit of interest. He had contemplated attacking them while they were having their little team meeting but he figured things would be more interesting if he gave them a little bit of time to prepare. Maybe they can made him unleash some of his full power (But he will refrain to use his doujutsu) . But soon, he narrowed his eyes when he saw orange colored chakra start to leak out and spiral around his younger siblings.

Their eyes closed, Mito and Menma started to draw on the chakra of the Kyūbi. Having learned how to call on and use its chakra, thanks to Minato and Kushina having knowledge on the matter, they were able to use a small fraction of the beast's power. Soon, like their matches from yesterday, orange chakra exploded and spiraled around them in a wild manner. When they opened their eyes Naruto saw that they now had vulpine pupils in place of their normal round ones.

Taking a deep breath, the flailing tails of chakra around them soon quelled and seeped back into their bodies as a light orange aura shrouded them. Glancing at each other, they nodded before they vanished as Naruto tensed. Ducking, he avoided a head kick from Mito but surprised as Mito doing movement in airborne as she sent enhanced chakra punch which sent him reeling back from the force of it. Stabilizing himself, he quickly dropped to the ground to avoid a spinning back kick from Menma before he catching himself on his palms and spinning, catching Menma and sending him flying.

A second after his attack, Menma dispersed into a cloud of smoke, Naruto narrowing his eyes at spot the clone once stood. Spinning on his hands once more, he swung his legs around and caught another Menma and Mito in their faces as they dispersed into clouds of smoke as well. Righting himself, Naruto brought his right arm up to block a kick from Mito that forced him to lean slightly from the force of it.

"OK MENMA NOW!" Mito shouted as she and Menma quickly do set of handseals .

" **Wind Release: Wind Drill Bullet**!"

" **Fire Release:Fire Dragon Bullet**!"

The two shouted, bringing their hands to their mouths as they fired off their jutsu. As the bullets raced towards Naruto who gripped by Mito and Menma chakra reinforced clone, Mito's wind bullet started to spin before merging with Menma's flame bullet, creating a superheated white flame bullet that slowly grew in size.

" **Fire Release:** **Great White Flame Sphere!"** They shouted as the white sphere neared the two below them, the air shimmering slightly from the intensity of the heat.A shockwave emanating upon impact as a white dome of flames sprang up. As the white inferno died down a molten crater was left in its wake, all traces of Naruto incinerated.

Exchanging confused glances, they tensed when a hand erupted from the center of the crater followed by a singed and slightly smoking Naruto. "Good, we got em." Menma said as he reached for his kunai pouch, shifting his body weight in the event that he needed to dodge. "Yeah, but I'm also glad that Naruto-nii didn't get hurt that badly. We could've really hurt him if I put any more power behind that jutsu." Mito said as she breathed out a sigh of relief, having not injured her older brother as much as she imagined.

"...That was good." Naruto said in a whisper just loud enough for his siblings to hear as they widened their eyes. Mito surprised when she heard Naruto compliment her and Menma but Menma who have too much pride doesn't want to heard that despite his recent fixed relationship.

"Tch, if you think that was good I'll show you something even better!" Menma shouted as he rushed forward, never seeing the small smirk that Naruto had on his face.

As Menma reached the halfway point between the two points that they were at, Naruto met him as his eyes widened. His arm drawn back, Naruto buried his fist into Menma's abdomen as spittle flew from the younger blonde's mouth, his eyes wide and bulging. Following through with his blow, Naruto took a step forward and lifted his fist, and in turn Menma, before slamming him into the ground as a shout of pain left Menma's mouth.

Snapping out of her stupor the moment Menma rushed ahead, Mito flinched a little in fear when she saw how easily Naruto took care Menma. Swallowing her fear, she charged forward with renewed vigor before stopping before Naruto, her fists cocked back. Calculating navy meeting with determined cerulean and violet, Mito let out a yell as she launch her fist into Naruto's chest, shuddering slightly as she felt something crack. But her concerns vanished and were replaced with panic when she saw that flying backwards in place of her older brother was a splintering log.

Feeling something behind them, they quickly turned only to see a hand encompass their faces before they were driven into the ground, letting out a cry of pain upon impact. Before Naruto could capitalize on his attack Menma appeared beside him, his eyes burning with fury as they shifted from cerulean to violet, making Naruto narrow his eyes slightly. Letting out a yell, Menma lashed out with a quick right which Naruto evaded. Using the momentum that he had built up, Menma rolled in the air and tried to drive his heel into Naruto, the older redhead blocking his attack.

Latching onto Menma's ankle, Naruto turned and was about to slam him into the ground before a sudden surge of wind sent him flying a few meters away. Turning to face its source, he saw that Mito had her fist held out towards him before Mito surged forward. Jumping towards him, Mito lashed out with a vicious right that Naruto parried and suddenly he lost his balance bit give two younger siblings advantage.

Landing in a crouched position, Mito spun and swept Naruto's legs out from under him. As the older blonde fell Menma rushed to meet him, creating a number of clones as he closed in. Sliding towards him, a pair of the clones lashed out with kick, sending Naruto into the air as another pair jumped to meet him before sending him back to the ground with a drop of their heels. As he approached the ground, a final pair of clones sent him flying away with a synchronized kick.

As he neared them Mito was about to finish off her assault but widened her eyes when the Naruto that was flying towards her was suddenly shrouded by a thick plume of smoke before a log dropped and rolled to her feet. Whipping her heads around the two younger Uzunami saw their older brother leaning against a tree with his arms crossed, his calculating eyes from before now staring at them with boredom present in them. Seeing him uninjured, the only signs he had been affected being the few scuff marks on his clothes.

"Seriously? You've got to be kidding me... It's like he's not even trying at all! What the hell!" Menma panted out as anger boiled in his veins. "Calm down Menma! He isn't unbeatable, those marks on his clothes are a clear sign of that." Mito said in a calm tone, though there was exhaustion and irritation present in her voice.

"Well, we can't keep this up much longer. I'm already feeling the effects of the Kyubi's chakra, my body's starting to ache like hell." Menma said as his sisters nodded their heads in agreement, their exhaustion reflected in their eyes. "Then I guess I shouldn't hold back anymore. Follow my lead and don't get in my way alright." Mito said as she took a step forward.

After few seconds Mito but it was what was attached to her that caused their reactions. Stemming from her back was the legendary sealing chains of their mother's clan.

" **Uzumaki secret Art: Adamantine Chains!"** Mito said as she failed to hide the smirk that made its way to her face, a little proud that she was able to show off to her siblings, especially her older brother. "Awesome... I need to ask Kaa-chan to teach me how to use them now." Menma said in awe of the chains, having only seen them once when they were younger.

"Alright Menma we need to go now. I can only hold them for a few minutes before they get unstable, so follow my lead!" Mito shouted as she raised her hand towards Naruto, her chains shooting towards him as Menma trailed behind them.

Tensing as the chains approached, Naruto parried the first set of chains that made it to him, redirecting it into the tree behind him. Crouching down quickly, he avoided another set of chains that swiped the area that his neck used to be at. But as he was rising to intercept Menma , he felt something wrapping around his leg. Glancing down, let a small frown mar his face as the chain from before had made its way through the tree and around his leg.

A confident smirk on her face, Mito yanked her hand back as the chain quickly retracted, yanking Naruto off his feet as Menma shared a smirk on his face. Letting out a yell, he channeled the last of the Kyubi's chakra into his limbs as they drove Naruto into the ground, a subsequent explosion of dust and debris obscuring the view of those spectating. Soon, Menma jumped out of the dust cloud as he made his way back to Mito, his older sister retracting her chains as they waited for the cloud to disperse. The vulpine pupils from earlier now replaced with their regular round ones, showing that the Kyubi's chakra had indeed worn off.

As it did they saw that Naruto was laying in the middle of another small crater, Mito wincing while Menma let a small smirk form. Seeing that it was most certainly over, Genma made its way over before it stopped at the edge of the crater, its visible eye widening. Slowly, Naruto sat back up as he massaged his chest, wincing as he finally stood up. Shaking his head, wobbled a bit before dropping to a knee, turning and spitting out a globe of blood before wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

"The hell...? We hit him with everything that we had... And he just spits out a little bit of blood?" Menma said, his eyes wide with disbelief. "There's just no way. That was all of the Kyubi's that we had left, even if it was only a little it should have been more then enough to knock him out cold." Mito said as Naruto placed a hand to his head before he winced.

With Naruto he just shook his head. He actually treat this match as sparring session. But after seeing how strong they were, he is regretting looking down on them . Shaking his head as he closed his eyes, he could already hear Ange and Urara berating him about pride, arrogance and overestimating himself and underestimating his opponents.

'Geez. I acted like old man there, believing that they were so far below me that I didn't even need to acknowledge them as threat.' Naruto thought, mentally berating himself for his actions as he shook his head. Slowly, he stood up as his younger siblings tensed. Compared to how it was earlier, Naruto's presence had changed considerably. From the aloof and almost mockingly uninterested vibe that he had just a few minutes ago, it had changed to what could only be described as tyrannical and oppressive.

When he raised his head to face them, their very souls freeze. In place of his blank and calculating eyes from before, they were now frigid, sharp and oppressive. But it was his pupils that made them truly feel mortality. His eyes instead just blue sapphire round eyes. His eye turned to multicolored patern.

"I can't believe I must use this just for them. At least I won't use one hit kill attack as I just use enhancement to my body so I can take them down quickly." Muttered Naruto as he activated his Mystic Eyes of Death Perception.

"I'm sorry for not taking this seriously." He whispered loud enough for his siblings to hear, the hairs on their bodies standing straight up as they stiffened up at his tone. It was cold and empty. And what he said made his younger siblings trembled in fear.

Relaxing, Naruto settled into a loose stance as he clenched his right hand into a tight fist. Slowly, black and crimson chakra started to emanate from it before it completely shrouded it, matching colored lightning arcing up and down his arm. Those watching could only gape at the dangerous looking chakra that Naruto was building up.

"Relaxing, Naruto settled into a loose stance as he clenched his right hand into a tight fist. Slowly, black and crimson chakra started to emanate from it before it completely shrouded it, matching colored lightning arcing up and down his arm. Those watching could only gape at the dangerous looking chakra that Naruto was building up

" **Lightning release: Dark Crimson Thunder storm!"** Naruto said as he struck the air, a black and crimson thunder surging towards his younger siblings.

Shock. That was all that those watching could feel, most never having seen such a technique and especially not from the enigmatic eldest of the Uzumaki-Namikaze. Genma couldn't move, he couldn't if he wanted to. There was a primal fear that etched itself into his heart when he saw the jutsu, something inside of him screamed at him not to touch that strange colored chakra. The same was true for Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru and Kushina, their very beings not wanting to get near the ghastly shockwave.

As the shockwave neared the younger UzuNami, they could only watch as it eroded and decayed everything that it came in contact with, seeming to end all life that was touched by it. But before it reached them, it pulsed before another shockwave passed through them, making their bodies shudder from the force of it. As it passed, they fell to their knees and slowly craned their heads around, their eyes widening when they saw a large cloud of dust behind them. As it dispersed, their fears only grew when they saw the size of the crater that was hidden by it, almost three times larger then the crater that Mito and Menma's collaboration jutsu had created. They were broken out of their stupor when they heard a voice speak up.

"Give up. From here on out, I'm not going to hold back." Naruto said in a cold tone, making them flinch and shiver from how frigid it was.

Looking down, they grit their teeth as they contemplated their choices. After seeing what their older brother could do, that terrifying chakra and jutsu, and knowing that he wasn't going to treat them like they were beneath them any longer, it was practically suicide to continue to engage him. Lowering their heads, Mito and Menma slowly nodded. They were beaten. Out of chakra, stamina, strength, tactics and the will to continue they accepted their defeat.

Naruto looked toward Genma who nodded and declared, " Winner is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!"

Back at spectator stands, long silence reigned over them. But soon, clapping could be heard before cheer and applause burst from the stadium, those in attendance expressing their gratitude for the match that they had just witnessed.

"That was truly amazing match!"

"He truly is the oldest son of Minato-sama!"

"Did you see that jutsu Mito-sama and Menma-sama used! Amazing!"

"Kyah! Naruto-sama you're so cool! I've always known you were the one for me!"

"Menma-sama you did your best! I'll comfort you!"

"Mito-chan if you need a shoulder to cry on mine is free!"

A myriad of cheers and praises could be heard from the stands, the final match of the exams did not disappoint them and it was only made more spectacular from the single night they had to wait.

In Kage stands all of kage shocked with different reaction.

"Now I really wanted ti fight him in future." Said Ay with excitement. " I wonder if he interested with older woman." Mei said with Sultry tone. Onoki just gaped while Rasa keep his stoic expression. Minato himself really proud of his eldest son.

And with other jounin.

What was that...? I've never seen anything like it..." Asuma said, his cigarette having long fallen from his mouth from watching the match. "What a terrifying technique..." Kurenai said with her eyes a little wide with slight fear from seeing Naruto's jutsu erase the life of everything that it came in contact with. "Naruto-san, why you're hiding your youthfulness...?" Gai whispered, his brows furrowed as he tried to find a motive for hiding his strength.

And with Uchiha family.

"At first I thought he underestimated me when I fight him. But now I'm relieved he not use that to me." Sasuke wondered, his eyes wide as he stared at the blonde. "W-Well... It appears that Minato's isn't as he was made out to be."Sayuri said as Mikoto nodded her head in agreement.

"To think he was strong enough to take on students of some of our village's strongest, and singlehandedly no less." Itachi said as he felt a small smirk appear on his lips at the prospect of a potential rival.

But when they saw Sayuri eyed him in lust all of Uchiha sweatdropped as Ran said, " I think we should keep Sayuri-sama from Naruto-kun. Otherwise thing will going troublesome." Which earned sagely nod from Shisui, Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke.

And with other member in their class.

"No way..." Was all that left Kiba's mouth as Akamaru whimpered in fear. "Troublesome, that guy really does know how to surprise people." Shikamaru muttered though he did have a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head from seeing Naruto's jutsu.

Choji, Ino and Sakura were all silent, still stunned at what they had just seen. Not believing that Naruto was capable of beating the top three of their generation.

With Hyuuga family (Hizashi already died but due of illness and only is wife Hiroko who still remain so Neji still have his mother.)

"Tou-sama! He won! Naruto-san won!" Hanabi cheered with admiration in her eyes, a light dusting of pink on her cheeks. "I wonder if he stil open market." Said Hinata with lust on her eyes (I made Hinata bit OOC as she really obsessed with Naruto and wanted him become hers)

"He overcame the odds and won... And he is rightm kaa-san. Fate is not decided." Neji said with disbelief clear in his voice, his eyes wide and his shoulder patted by his mother Hiroko.

"Interesting... Naruto-san, you truly are an enigma." Hiashi said as he stared at the redhead in question.

Back To arena. Genma quickly tended the younger two as both of them still in shock at what had occurred no less then a few minutes ago. He was soon joined by Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru and Kushina, the first two fretting over Mito and Menma. Sitting on a downed tree on the opposite side of the clearing, Naruto was quietly sipping some water from a water bottle that he unsealed, ignoring the commotion on that happening on their side.

Soon though, Kushina turned and saw her eldest sitting by himself as he checked himself over for any lingering injuries. Casting a quick glance at her other children, she saw that they were nearly smothered by the combined forces of the others. Seeing that they were in good care, she made her way over to Naruto before stopping a few feet from where he was sitting. A little nervous, she steeled herself as she made her way towards him.

"Naru-chan?" She called out, getting Naruto divert his attention from his checking the leg that Mito ripped out from under him and focus on her. "...Is there something you need Kushina-san?" He asked in his usual monotone, getting her to mentally wince. "There is something I need Naru-chan, I need to make sure that you're still not hurt." She said as she approached him and crouched down, cupping his face as he visibly flinched.

Ignoring his reaction, though it pierced her heart to see him react in such a way to her caring action, she gently tilted his head and checked him for any lingering injuries, taking note that he let her do it though he was tense. Seeing that he didn't have many injuries on his face, the largest being a bruise on his cheek, she did something neither of them remember her doing. Leaning in close, Kushina planted a motherly kiss on the bruise, causing Naruto to freeze up as his eyes widened at her action.

"Pain, pain go away." Kushina whispered as she pulled back from her kiss, her eyes brimming with so much motherly warmth and affection that Naruto flinched when he met her eyes. "Does it hurt anymore Naru-chan?" Kushina asked, smiling when Naruto stiffly shook his head in the negative.

Before Kushina could continue fretting over Naruto, a flash of yellow caught the attention of everyone present. A grin on his face, he flashed over to Mito, Narumi and Menma before enveloping them in a hug, the three blushing from the embarrassing actions of their father. Checking them over, they told him that they were fine, Minato taking note that they glanced at Naruto after speaking. Turning, his grin thinned to a warm smile as he made his way to his oldest.

"Looks like you won Naruto. Congratulations." Minato said in warm tone as Naruto nodded awkwardly, not looking to meet Minato's eyes causing him to chuckle as Kushina giggled. Soon, they all met back up as a group though Naruto tried to create as much distance as he possibly could, though Kushina didn't have any of it, making him stand beside her. When they finally got together, Minato and Kushina noticed that Naruto's siblings seemed to be afraid of him, Mito not clinging to him like she always did. Also noticing that his godparents seemed to be wary of him, making him grit his teeth internally.

"First of all, I want to congratulate all of you once again. You don't know how proud I am to see that all of you made it to the finals and fought with all you had." Minato said, getting smiles from his children besides his oldest. But soon those smiles thinned as they stared at their older brother. "I know that you three are disappointed and upset that you weren't the one who won, but remember. You all did your best and you should be proud of that. I have no doubt that you all will make the promotion to chūnin." He continued, smiling as it seemed to raise their spirits. "Now! Why don't we go out to celebrate! All of us!" Kushina chirped happily as Minato agreed.

They were stunned then a little upset when they saw the looks on their children's faces, they had slightly spiteful and resentful looks, all directed towards Naruto. "I'm not really hungry Kaa-chan, Tou-chan. I kind of want to go home and shower." Mito said in a soft tone, a large contrast to her usual exuberant tone as she tried to avoid their stares. "Like Mito said, I want to shower before sleep." Menma said, completely avoided the gazes of everyone.

Kushina and Minato were stunned, they had never seen their children so... defeated in all of their years. Exchanging looks, they nodded sadly as they turned to face them once more. Later Jiraiya , Tsunade and Orochimaru who just nodded to Kushina and Minato quickly leave the arena while the first two carrying Menma and Mito respectively.

To Be continued


	15. Chapter 15

Welcome to newest chapter of my new story . And Naruto will resume his dimensional travel . And like I said in earlier chapter he will stay in Harry Potter world and Harry will be act as one of Naruto comrade in my story . As usual answer review first

 _ **REVANOFSITHLORD & dfriel1996: Yes I admit that took some part from A Son Forgotten by DomYang.**_

 _ **Stratos263 : Thanks**_

 _ **Animaman: No Naruto will refuse his birthright since he already get Uzumaki true inheritance and he will get more.**_

 _ **And now lets begin**_

Naruto who just arrived at his own apartment welcomed by small party held by Ange and Urara, " **Well, well well. Here is our champion."** Ange teased her son figure. " **I really proud of you, Naruto. I know you still sad due of your family behavior but at least only your blood father and blood mother who really willing to make up."** Ange smiled, " **Cmon, Naruto let's put out the sad eyes. Now let's eat okay."**

Naruto then looked at the table. SO many variant food in table . Started from traditional Japanese food like gyoza, yakisoba, yakitori as main course. There is also some deserts like apple pies, jam doughnuts and apple juice as beverages. Naruto and his mother figure eat everything. Ange and Urara make so much in purpose as they want Naruto enjoy delicious food and this will be ease his painful heart due of his younger siblings and godparents behavior. Good thing his biological parents managed to ease the pain even just little bit.

After eating Naruto then take shower to clean himself before he going to bed. Decided to have some fun , Ange use her magic to see what happened in UzuNami compound

At Uzunami compound

Sitting in silence, the members of the Uzumaki-Namikaze household lounged around; Menma sitting at the dinner table while he poked at his ramen as Jiraiya and Kakashi looked at him with concern evident in his eyes, Mito and Orochimaru sitting beside each other on the couch with a book clutched tightly in Mito's hands while Orochimaru gave her a concerned glance every few seconds between pages, While Tsunade was rubbing her's back softly as she leaned into her obviously holding back from crying.

Seeing their children so upset hurt Minato and Kushina but they steeled themselves, they were here for a different reason after all. After their rude act of leaving their older brother alone after their match, without even giving him a congratulations or goodbye, it made them angry and disappointed. Making their way into the living room, they gained everyone's attention as they were met with a myriad of expressions ranging from defeated to upset to shame. A small frown making its way to his face, Minato gestured for his family to meet with them, together.

Once everyone was gathered the atmosphere was rather depressing and awkward, Minato and Kushina standing in front of their family members while their kids were sitting beside each other, the rest of the adults standing behind them. Wincing a little bit internally, Minato couldn't believe that one loss would cause his children to fall into such a slump. They've fought against each other in the past and no matter the outcome it was never like this, it only extended to a light pout or declaration of getting stronger but never losing their will or drive.

"Everyone, do you know why your mother and I are talking to you like this?" Minato started off, speaking in a soft tone as his children slowly nodded their heads, avoiding his gaze as they stared down at their feet. "Kids, please tell us. Why are you acting like this? It's so unlike you all to be so defeated after losing one match. I understand that it was the final match of the exams but still." Kushina continued, seeing Mito and Menma clutch the fabric of their clothes tightly Mito's head lowered even more.

After asking her question, Kushina and Minato stood in silence as no one moved to answer. Seeing that they were conflicted on how to answer the two exchanged glances while their other family members placed their hands on the shoulders of their godchildren and younger siblings. Slowly, Mito raised her head and spoke, her normally calm, collected and confident voice reduced to a shadow of itself.

"We... I... Don't know to answer you Kaa-chan, Tou-san..." Mito said as she released her hold on her clothes, letting a sigh escape her lips. "I'm just angry that I lost against _him_ of all people..." Menma said shortly after as he tightened his grip on his clothes, Jiraiya and Kakashi squeezing his shoulders softly. "But you've all fought each other before, what made losing against Naruto anything different?" Minato asked getting the same reaction from before, making Kushina and himself exchange worried glances.

"That's part of the reason Tou-san... We were all trained by the best in the village while he trained alone well kaa-san and Orochy-jiji trained him but only as sparring partner and nothing more. Even after a month of blood, sweat and tears we lost. What's worse is that he wasn't even trying until the very end, and then... That jutsu that Naruto-nii used... I-I've never been so scared in my life until I saw it heading towards us..." Mito said as she shivered slightly, the memory of that jutsu ending all life that came in contact with it still fresh in her mind.

"We were even using the Kyubi's chakra and he brushed it off like it was nothing..." Menma added on as he snapped his eyes shut, the pent up anger and frustration starting to take its toll on him. Minato and Kushina nodded at their answers because it would have affected anyone in their position. They had been trained by their village's greatest ninja and they were defeated easily, like they were nothing but annoyances or minor inconveniences. Mito also had a point when she mention that jutsu that he had used. While Minato didn't directly feel it, Kushina had described it as feral in nature, like the jutsu itself was ravenous and uncontrollable. Fearing it would only be natural as they had seen the aftermath of it, the desecration of life that it caused was unnerving and frankly terrifying.

"There's no one that is to blame for your loss kids. You were simply outmatched, you'll just have to train harder right?" Minato said as his kids nodded slowly, tears still falling from their faces.

They knew that they had to ask a tough question next but seeing their children so defeated almost made them reconsider asking it but they needed to know why they left their older brother behind without looking back. Letting them vent a little of their frustrations they got their attention once more before Kushina hesitantly asked them the question that plagued her and her husband.

"Kids... Can you tell your father and I why you left Naru-chan alone after your match? Why you all walked away without congratulating him or saying goodbye to him? He... He was actually hurt when he saw you all leave after declining going out together for dinner." Kushina asked as the eyes of all her children widened, Mito 's eyes beginning to leak tears at the shocking bit of information.

"I... I thought that I was finally able to show Naruto-nii that I wasn't some damsel in distress that he had to worry about all the time like he did when we were little. Back then he would fret and worry about every little thing that happened to me. I just wanted to show him that I didn't need to be protected, that I could protect him instead." Mito said as tears raced down her face, making no attempt to wipe them away as she sobbed softly, Orochimaru wiping them away with a tissue.

"I just wanted to show him that I got stronger! I didn't mean to hurt him, I was just ashamed that I still haven't changed at all, that I'm still weak! I'm sorry Naruto-nii! I'm so sorry! I'm a horrible little sister!" Mito sobbed into her arms, Kushina moving in to wrap her in a hug as Tsunade mimicked her action while Jiraiya, Kakashi and Orochimaru patted her on the back.

Seeing their normally strong and confident daughter, goddaughter and sister break down in front of them caused the rest of the family to nearly break out in tears as well. Menma was wiping away the tears in his eyes with his arm, trying not to vocally cry. Tsunade and Kushina were crying as they whispered soothing words to her. Kakashi, Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Minato were teary eyed as they tried to comfort her.

I-I never wanted to hate him, I never did but I couldn't take it anymore! It was always "Naruto this" or "Naruto that", it was always about him and I hated it! I was just so... Angry that he was still so far ahead of me, he's always been so far ahead of me and I hated it... I was always "Naru-chan's little brother" or "Naru-chan 2.0", always living in his shadow even when we were kids." Menma admitted as tears made their way down his face as he moved his free arm to cover up his eyes as he started to sob slightly.

"I thought that the finals would be my chance to show that I wasn't living in his shadow anymore and to prove that I was better then him. But he crushed us, completely! Seeing him act like he was my older brother again, even after all these years of treating him like he was trash, and hearing him compliment us I-I... I don't know okay! I just didn't want to see his face, I don't know what I would've done if we went out together! What if I asked him to train with me or hang out!? Or if I started to idolize him again?!What if I acted like the past few years never happened!? What would he do!?" Menma shouted as he sobbed quietly, trembling as Jiraiya and Kakashi placed their hands on his shoulders to steady him.

"I never wanted to hate Naruto-niisan but I did... I would go back and change everything but I can't... I can't change the fact that I've been nothing but a worthless, weak and horrible brother to him... No matter what I do I'll never earn back his forgiveness for everything I've done to him..." Menma sobbed out as he sank to his knees, slamming his fist on the ground as Kakashi stopped him from hurting himself any further.

After a few minutes of pouring their hearts out the Uzumaki-Namikaze children eventually cried themselves to sleep, the adults taking them to their rooms before making their way back to the living to discuss the other topic at hand. The way that they treated Naruto, leaving him the same way that their children did. There was a tenseness in the air as Minato and Kushina stared them down, Kakashi visibly sweating under the gaze of his Minato and Kushina.

"So tell us, why did you all treat Naruto the way you did?" Minato said in a slightly icy tone, causing Kakashi to wince slightly.

"What's there to say Minato? We were concerned about our students, we saw that you two were taking care of Naruto. You can't believe that we were intentionally trying to hurt him." Jiraiya said getting a nod of agreement from Tsunade and Orochimaru.

"I apologize if we seemed cold Minato-kun but you must understand where we were coming from. We saw Naruto singlehandedly defeat his siblings who was taught Jiraiya and Tsunade. After all the years I've known him, us favoring his siblings have never hurt him, not once. It was because we've grown so accustomed to acting that way that we disregarded his feelings and left him." Orochimaru added on, stating facts that the two couldn't deny.

"While that may be true was it too much trouble to tell him a simple "congratulations" instead of giving him the cold shoulder?" Minato asked, directing the last part to Kakashi who openly showed his displeasure when Naruto won.

"When you put it that way Minato I can see where we went wrong. I just didn't think that he would actually be hurt by something like that. He's always been thick skinned for as long as I've known him, both literally and figuratively. We were wrong to ignore him but seeing Menma-kun and Mito-chan get beat so easily, adding in the fact that we lost our bet, it just happened." Tsunade said in an honest tone getting a nod of agreement from her two teammates.

"Sensei I... I honestly don't know what to say..." Kakashi whispered out, hanging his head as he truly didn't have any words to describe his actions towards Naruto. "Well there's nothing we wanted to talk about. I have to lecture Menma again about using the **Rasengan** , I thought that I had thoroughly pounded it into his head to never use it against a fellow Konoha ninja but I guess I was wrong." Kushina said in an angry tone, cracking her knuckles as Jiraiya shrank after she gave him a glare.

"After I expect you to talk to him about it, if this happens again the beating that I gave you will seem like a reward. Do you understand?" Kushina asked in a sweet tone, Jiraiya sweating profusely as he nodded his head with extra vigor. "We should check up on the kids, after that I need to find Naruto and apologize again." Minato said as Kushina agreed, the two heading upstairs as they left the others in the living room.

"...It still unbelievable isn't it. Naruto was actually hurt that we turned down Minato and Kushina's offer to head to dinner all together. To think it was actually warming up to the family." Tsunade said in a guilty tone, the others nodding their heads in agreement. "We need to apologize as well. It was wrong of us to act like we did, we acted like children who lost a bet. I'm ashamed of how I acted. I've tried for years to get close to Naruto-kun but when the opportunity arose I threw it away." Orochimaru said in a self loathing tone. "Yeah, but I need to talk with Menma first. That lecture that Kushina gave us still has me scarred and I'm pretty sure him as well." Jiraiya said as he shuddered, Kushina having done things that even Tsunade wouldn't have done, mostly.

"..." Kakashi remained silent, staring down at his clenched fists. Despite Minato's warnings, he was always prone to favoritism and it was towards his younger siblings who he was close to, Menma in particular. They would try and make amends to Naruto, they could only hope that this didn't completely shatter the little faith he had in his family. If it did, they could only pray that Minato and Kushina were forgiving and after the last war it didn't seem likely.

Back to apartment

" **Huh, Pathetic. You already late if you want apologize with him. Especially since your first chance to make amends with him. While it's up to Naruto, I don't think he will forgive you second time."** Ange said with displeased tone.

" **After all only me and my servants who can make Naruto happy again. You will need put more effort for make him happy after all."** Ange continued.

Timeskip a week later.

"Welcome everyone! I'm very glad to see all of you so energetic and excited for tonight's festivities! As usual, before we begin our festival to celebrate those who put their lives on the line for the sake of their villages, let us honor those who lost their lives with a moment of silence as I light the beacon that will guide them towards the afterlife." Minato said as the crowd quieted down, a peaceful silence settling in as Minato lit a small monument with a dazzling flame.

After a minute of sending their prayers the crowd slowly regained their energy as Minato turned to address them once more.

"Now, let us begin our celebrations! Please, have a grand time! The fireworks will start within the hour so until then have a great time!" Minato shouted as the crowd returned it tenfold as the celebrations officially began.

Laughing and shouting could be heard from every corner of the village as it was filled with more life then usual, children laughing as they tried to scoop goldfish and try their luck at throwing wooden kunai and shuriken to knock over and win a prize. Couples were laughing as they shared various treats with each other and tried their luck at drawing fortunes and lotteries.

Since Naruto and his siblings promoted to Chuunin. Naruto decided to spent more times with his family but he feel is not enough

With the Uzumaki-Namikaze family, they were all happier and much more lively then they were a few hours ago. While their smiles did quite reach their eyes Mito and Menma were laughing and enjoying the festival together. Mito wearing red yukata with a white obi and flowers. Kushina's was a crimson that matched with her hair, her obi being yellow with white flowers dotting it. Menma was dressed in a orange jinbei with yellow stripes running vertically down it. On the back of all of their outfits was the symbol of their clan. Minato, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Kakashi and Tsunade weren't dressed for the festivities, opting to wear their regular outfits. They already picked up Naruto in his apartment. Said redhead wearing rainbow colored yukata with blue as main color.

"Ah, look guys! Takoyaki Finally, I've been waiting for this!" Menma shouted as he made his way over, his family sighing and laughing at his action. "Menma, could you not act like such a kid? There's plenty of time to eat and play games." Mito said as she sighed at her younger brother's antics, seriously why did he act so immature. "Oh stop being such a stick in the mud Mito-nee, it's a festival! We're allowed to cut loose!" He rebutted, returning with a large serving of takoyaki that was promptly devoured by him and Jiraiya

"It's good to see that they're smiling again." Tsunade said as the others agreed, smiles on their faces. "Naru-chan , do you want to get something?" Asked Kushina who now holding hand with her eldest. Naruto answered, " If you don't mind, kaa-san. I want some yakisoba." "Fine I'll go with you, Naru-chan." Kushina said as she pumped her fist, getting a wry laugh from the group " Just go with Naruto-kun, Kushina and you should go with him Minato. We will taking care the others." Said Orochimaru which earned nod from Tsunade and Kakashi since Jiraiya too busy stuffing himself with Menma.

Come'on, we can't let those three get in trouble now can we?" Kakashi said as he moved to shadow them, the others sighing at his action. "Someone's a little overprotective." Orochimaru sighed before getting dry looks from everyone else. "Says the guy who sends his summons out to tail them when they head outside of the village." Tsunade snickered before bursting out laughing when Orochimaru turned away with a little bit of pink on his cheeks, the rest following suit to his utter mortification.

Later after festival

Naruto decided to speak something to his family. After he finished talking. Suddenly he bombarded by question by his family mainly Minato and Kushina.

"Naruto, you are not serious, right?" Asked Minato.

"Please, Naru-chan. Tell me you are just joking." Said Kushina.

"Isn't that bit too rushed Naruto-kun? "Asked Orochimaru.

"Why you doing this, Naru-chan? " Said Tsunade.

" I can't believe this Naruto. Say something Naruto." Said Jiraiya

"TELL US YOU JUST JOKING ! YOUR NOT REALY RESIGN AS NINJA! Yelled all of adults .

"No, I'm already considered it." Said Naruto.

"But why, Naru-chan? Are you still disappointed when Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi decline your demand? Is that so, then I'll make sure they obey regardless what they said." Kushina trying to persuade Naruto while she sent her death glare toward said people.

"That;s not it kaa-san. I just realize my dream is actually being free and I don't want someone control me and I want to be in my own. Maybe I'll continue as ninja but not in Konoha since I don't want take orders anymore." Naruto explained.

" You don't need to resign Naruto. I'll just put you as reserve for few years but I refuse to grant your request to resign. I'm sorry Naruto but due of your performance so many neighboring countries wanted to use our services and some case specifically request yours." Minato trying to persuade Naruto use village excuse. He really hated using this way but he need everything he got to ensure Naruto not running again.

Naruto now thinking a bit and after a while he said, " Fine. I'll accept your condition . But I will ask whatI demand become 90 % instead just 75 % tou-san. And I want 25% of your earnings every mission or your regular payment put to my account. For Jiraiya , Tsunade and Orochimaru I demand 99,99% . And also for Jiraiya I want 90% of Icha Icha profit sent to me and Tsunade to make sure her gambling money sent to me instead. " Naruto not wanted to do this but he want all of them still pay for retribution due of their neglect and he continued, " For now I'll accept to put in reserves. But I expecting you all to fulfill my demand in 3 days as I plan to go training trip. And I think at least I can got a 500 million ryo each month. And no more negotiations and if even just less than one ryo, considering our agreement is null. I'll waiting and since now already late . I guess I shall back to my apartment." Naruto then walked toward door but soon his step stopped as Kushina stepped on his way.

"Naru-chan please, stay with us just tonight. I know you still angry but we will do anything for make up and that including what you said. And we will give moreif you really want." Kushina try to reassured Naruto she and her family will do anything.

"I don't need lip service, Kushina-sama. I need proof. SOLID PROOF. And I'll wait for that. And maybe I shall start for taking your offer stay here overnight." Naruto then turned around to back to his old room.

After Naruto going to his room. Minato and Kushina now sent their death glare toward the three sannin and Kakashi. Minato said, " Okay since Jiraiya ,Tsunade and Kakashi were the most guilty. I want each of you pay 90 % while we take care of 10 %."

The Sannin minus Orochimaru and Kakashi this time not retorting as they afraid to face Minato and Kushina wrath. They also afraid shall they refuse like few years ago this time Naruto will cut their bonds completely. The only think made them relieved because Naruto just demand money and nothing more than that. At least they can still make money for living though now they cannot live in luxury again . Not that really matter and as Minato and Kushina said before, that was small price to ensure Naruto will stay with them again and they won't slip up anymore.

Few days later

Naruto now preparing himself for his next mission in other world. He also revert himself to his 11 years old. He will come with someone named Harry Potter which coincidentally was central figure in said world. Naruto already told Ange and Urara to make sure Harry get better treatment since his non magical family (Naruto not like 'muggle' word for certain reasons ) abused that boy.

Urara then took initiative as Harry so called relative dumped it when they going trip to East Asia. Urara actually can retrieve him forcefully but decided to let Dursleys take action to dumped Harry. Urara also made mental note to made Dursleys pay. Too bas she never make it real since some mafia killed the bastard family first.

Urara also teach Harry about magic and surprisingly Urara give him some device which made Naruto bit jealous since that should be him. But since Naruto already have Super Sentai then he decided to let it go. After all it will be cool to see successor of Kamen Riders and that was Harry Potter.

Naruto already made blood clone which can hold on his own for years as long as it not suffer mortal blow. After all he will mostly stay in village as he put in reserve.

And when time has come Naruto and Harry already prepared to go to wizarding world. Naruto asked, " So Harry are you ready to face your destiny?" Harry nodded, " Yes, Naruto. I'll make big change in my own world once I'm graduated . I will ask your help for it though."

"No worries. We will make sure that Baldy will get ass kicked with his minions." Naruto said with grin. " Now I really liked it." Replied Harry, " And thanks since my scar already vanished after removal of that old bastard soul . I'm feel like I can face anything ."

"Cmon boys . Enough talking we should get going now." Said Urara who now appeared between them. "Lead the way then." Said Naruto and Harry simultaneously. And now they appeared at central London in Harry Potter world.

"Follow me boys." Urara gestured Naruto and Harry to follow her towards small pub. Naruto feel some illusion covered that bar to prevent non magical entered that said bar. Suddenly bald barman approached Urara and said, " It's been a long time miss Shiraishi since we last meet. 20 years I presume?" Urara answered, " 40 years Tom. And I;m here to take my son and nephew to get ready ."

"Very well then . good luck for your start into the wizarding world. " Said the old barman friendly. "Thank you very much." Replied Naruto and Harry.

Urara then led two boys to back exit. " Naruto, Harry pay attention . In the future you will have to remember how to access Diagon Alley by yourself. " Both of the boys nodded.

Urara counted a pattern on the wall with her wand and then tapped a certain stone in the wall three times with her wand. To Harry and Naruto surprise the bricks in the wall shuffled away and created a stone arch. On the other side there was a big alley, brimming with people, housing shops of every kind. Harry wished he had a few more eyes to take it all in. They followed Urara again and looked left and right. There were shops for all kind of things. Cauldrons, an apothecary, a shop that sold owls, a book store, some clothes stores, he was sure he overlooked some others on the way. Well, they would have time to inspect everything later. In the distance he saw a big, white marble building. Seemingly they were headed there

"We are now going to Gringotts. It's the wizarding bank as I told you and is run by goblins. Never insult a goblin. They are smart, cunning and utterly resentful. Treat them with respect, but don't give an inch. Goblins are different than humans. They are a race whose culture is based on making profit, honor and strength." She explained.

Urara the led the boys to one of teller, "I'm Urara Shiraishi escorting Harry Potter to withdraw some money from his vault. Oh I'll also withdraw some from my vault. Here is my key and Harry's" The goblin teller inspected the key. "This seems to be in order. Somebody will take you down there." He said and handed the key back to Urara. "Griphook." He called out.

Another goblin appeared behind the teller. "Griphook will take you down to Mr Potter's vault." The goblin said. "Thanks." Urara said. "Follow me" Said Griphook as he led the one woman and two boys to a small mine carts and once they boarded the carts take off with neckbreaking speed. Thanks to training Naruto and Harry tht speed was nothing. Soon the cart stopped at large metal door and Griphook request the key from Urara and the woman give that key.

When the door opened the boys shocked except Urara who alreadyused to that thanks to her age err experience. Harry vault was filled with mountains of gold , silver and bronze coins. Harry was speechless and almost missed Griphook who handing bah to collect some money with.

"Harry take as much as you can. You probably won't come back till Christmas at least." Advise Urara . Harry nodded and quickly gathered up some coins from vault while Urara spoke to Naruto. " Naruto for now you will use my vault to pay your school fee. In your third years we will do some inheritance test to see if you have some relative here." ' Actually Uzumaki, Senju, Uchiha, Hyuuga , Ootsutsuki and Terumi also have their vault and some business there. I'll also test mine then . Maybe I somehow related to magical figure in Britain.'

Later they going to Urara vault which was larger than Harry ones. But Harry not asking since he knows Urara was one of the richest people in wizarding world. Urara and NAruto then collect so many coins as much as possible.

Later back to Diagon Alley

Urara then told Naruto and Harry to get their wand . While they no need wand for cast magic but to avoid unnecessary attention it was necessary. She already said will take care other things. Urara then give direction to where they will go.

Later they arrived at said place and greeted by old man who later introduced himself as Ollivander.

"Well, I'm already waiting for you Mr Potter and it seems you also bring friend here Mr.." Ollivander gesture to Naruto who reply, " My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Sir."

"Fine let's started get your wand who wil go first Potter or Uzumaki?" "I'll go frst." Naruto stepped forward.

"Let's see nine inches. Cherry, and veela blood." Ollivander picked a wand from box and handed to him but he quickly took it back, " No that won't do." After few wands , Ollivander then said, " I guess this will do eleven and quarter inches, maple and two cores consisted phoenix tears and kitsune fang." When Naruto took Ollivander not take it back. "Wow really rare customer . It's first time someone took wand with kitsune body part. That will be twenty five galleons. Well you're next Mr Potter. I guess this will be best choice." The old man going inside and few minutes later he took out some wand, " Eleven inches, holly and phoenix feather . One which only one feather given." Ollovander stated as Harry felt the power in the wand." I expected gret things from you. I hope it wil be good one though. I acyually curious what happen to your scar ?"

Harry looked sour which go unnoticed by Ollivander, " I guess you not want talk about it. Well I won't force you then . Back to business In total it's forty five galleons." Ollivander stated as Harry paid all for them, "Pleasure to have business with you."

Later Both of boys meet up with Urara who already bought everything. Urara also bought pet for both Naruto and Harry. Harry got snowy owl which he named Hedwig and Naruto got snowy fox kit which name Keiko.

Timeskip to departure

Urara now escorting Naruto and Harry to train station. Urara then pointed where they must go. They now arrived between platform 9 and 10. Urara lead them to going through the platform and since Naruto and Harry aready learn about magic they not surprised when they going pass through the barrier. They then found themselves on another train platform. The sign said: Platform 9 ¾ and there was a large red and black steam locomotive with the words Hogwarts Express written in gold letters.

" I can't believe that they still use this junk as transportation. Damn bastard pureblood ! " Urara grumbled which made Naruto and Harry nodded." I Agree with you Urara-neechan. They shpuld at least upgraded to electric train but since normal electricity won't work well cannot blame them." Harry added, " At least they should be more creative but from what I read most Britain wizard think use muggle ways is low."

"Anyway guys you better boarded now, It just ten minutes before the train go." Said Urara as she gestured to her watch. " Okay , Urara-neechan see ya at Christmas." Said Naruto and Harry added , " I will miss you Urara ." Urara then added, " use your owl to send me message and for Naruto you can just call me in your mind." That made Harry look to Naruto, " You can do telepathy , Naruto? Please teach me." Naruto said, " Sorry Harry but I can't till later. " Harry muttered 'no fair' but quickly relented as he need great concentration for this.

Later both of boys boarded in train and found empty compartment for themselves. After they finish loaded their trunk into luggage rack Naruto asked Harry to play shogi with him to spend time which agreed by raven haired boy.

And while they playing they noticed chubby and nervous looking boy walked up to the door to their compartment . " Uum, excuse me," Said the boy, " Is it alright if I sit here?" Harry said, "Sure why not, no one sit here beside me and Naruto." Naruto added, " After all its really bored with just two of us. SO you're welcome here,pal."

"Thanks. Oh my name is Neville Longbottom. "Said boy introduced himself "I'm Harry Potter and my friend here , Naruto Uzumaki." Said Harry while Naruto just waved his hand. " You're Harry Potter." Exclaimed Neville. " Yeah I'm Harry Potter and I think it's no big deal." "No Big deal? But Harry you're Wizarding world savior, the Boy who Lived. Can I see the scar?" Asked Neville

Naruto decided to intervened, " Harry scar already lost years ago. And please don't ask anymore. That was taboo subject for him. And I also hope you can be friends with him without treat him like some kind of idol or something. Of course I also want friends with you." " I'm understanding, Uzumaki. And Harry sorry for remind you to bad memory." Neville apologized , " I can do that though and I'm really more than happy for be friends with you both.

Neville then looked at shogi board, " And what is this?" Instead Harry , NAruto was the one explain, " That's shogi. You can ssay that's Japanese version of chess. Want to play?" Nevilles shook his head, " I think I just watch for now."

And soon they continued play while Neville watching the games. And the game ended when Naruto won but barely. And as soon the finished, snack trolley come and since both Harry and Naruto curious about wizarding food, he bought as many as he can and shared it with Naruto and Neville

And they continued talking and when they heard Neville always have problem with magic Naruto promise he will help him in problem and when they noticed Neville wand actually was his father's. Naruto promised to got him more suitable wand and he will ask Urara to made it. After all Urara was better than Ollivander.

Later Neville notced they will arrive at Hogwarts soon and remind them to change to school robes.

The boys changed into their robes and packed their casual clothes into their trunks. And when they finished changing, the train arrived at station.

Timeskip

Naruto , Harry and Neville is in same boat with some random student. After a while they finally saw majestic stone castle lit up by the moon and the lights coming from the windows. That remind Naruto of old storybook about old British folklore specifically about Arthurian tale.

Soon the boats decked on castle and the first years were helped into the dock and giant man called Hagrid who lead them when they use boat escorted them inside where they were met with a stern looking woman which remind Naruto to certain character in his favorite spy movies.

"The firs years, professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid," said the woman, "I shall take them from here."

McGonagall led the students through the stone halls of the castle. Soon they stopped in front of two ornate doors and McGonagall turned to address the first years.

"I'd like to welcome all of you to Hogwarts," said McGonagall, "when you pass through these doors, you shall be sorted into one of the four houses in this school. They are, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. As a part of your house, your triumphs shall gain your house points, while any rule breaking shall cause your house to lose points. At the end of the year, the hose with the most points is awarded the House Cup. I shall return when we are ready for you."

McGonagall walked through the doors and closed them behind her. The students began to talk amongst themselves about what this 'sorting' could be? Some theories that came up ranged from a quiz to fighting a troll. McGonagall chose that moment to enter the room again, "If you would please follow me."

McGonagall led them into a large hall with four tables lined up in front a larger table with adults sitting on it. The ceiling had candles floating around it and looked like the night sky above it An old dusty hat was sitting on a stool and it sing (Song like movie canon). "Please step forward when I call your name," said McGonagall.

As McGonagall read off the names from her list, students walked forward and put on the hat. The hat then called out one of the houses and the student would head to the table for that house. "Longbottom, Neville."

Neville walked up the stool and placed the sorting hat upon his head. The hat was silent for a long time and Neville was looking more and more nervous. Suddenly the hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Neville was so happy that he ran off toward the table without taking off the hat and had to hurry back to the stool to return it. Harry waited as other students were called up and sorted. He knew it would be only a matter of time before his turn came.

"Potter, Harry," The room went silent when they heard McGonagall call his name. As Harry walked to the stool, the other students began to whisper amongst themselves.

"Is that really him?"

"Harry Potter is attending Hogwarts?"

"He looks shorter than I thought he would."

Harry ignored all the whispering and sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head.

"Well, well, well. I don't believe it but I know where to place you how about GRYFFINDOR!"Making Gryffindor table erupt in cheers.

Few students later

"Uzumaki, Naruto." Minerva stated as she placed the hat on his head.

After few seconds, "My my my," said the Sorting Hat out loud, "this might just be the hardest one I've ever had to sort. He has the ambition and cunning to fit into Slytherin, the intelligence to match a Ravenclaw, loyalty befitting of a Hufflepuff, and courage to rival any Gryffindor. But it seems your ambition overcome everything so that should be SLYTHERIN!"

That made Slytherin table cheered And after sorting ended with some boy called Blaise Zabini sorted to Slytherin like Naruto. The old man in center who called Albus Dumbledore said, "after such an interesting sorting, I believe it is time for us to eat. And let the feast begin."

Both Naruto and Harry now enjoying the food in table. And after they finish eating Dumbledore make some announcement "Now that we all have been fed, I have a few announcements," said Dumbledore, "please note that spells are not to be used in the halls outside of class. Our caretaker Mr. Filch, would like me to remind the students that the forbidden forest at the edge of the grounds is off limits to all students, and additionally, the third floor corridor is off limits to all who wish to avoid a most painful death."

The students were silent at the last announcement. It was a bit surprising. Soon they all began to file out. Before they parted Naruto and Harry stared each other and made handsigns code which actually said: 'Operation: Wizarding revolution begun.' And both of them parted away to their own dorm.

To Be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

Answer REVIEW FIRST

 _Animaman: The reason I'm not make Kushina and Minato hypocrites because actually everyone beside both of them is more guilty than both of them . And I actually will make Naruto sign another summoning contract which was greatest enemy of Toad , Snake and Slugs (I won't reveal that till later) respectively which will made them especially Toads regretting what they do because their arrogance to reveal propechy which made some summons disgusted._

 _REVANOFSITHLORD: I won't reveal it till later . Well the faster that happen when Naruto finish his job in Harry Potter world_

 _Wahyubison: No Harry will do his years in Hogwarts normally but Naruto will graduated earlier. I'll give some spoiler though. Harry with Naruto assistance will take over Magical Britain and kill everyone in his way. He also managed to gather his own follower and several Dumbledore loyalist will assist him since they really unsatisfied with Dumbastard._

Well let's continue the story

Naruto started his first lesson in magic and that was Transfiguration and with Hufflepuff. Thanks to early study Naruto managed to transform matched to needles in first try and he earn praise from Mcgonagall. "On first try? Excellent Mr Uzumaki . 5 points for quick learning." Mcgonagall exclaimed. Naruto just scratch his back head when he heard that which made certain blonde Draco Malfoy looked him in jealousy.

Naruto not really impressed in DADA with teacher Professor Quirell always stuttered when he lectured something and Naruto can feel that man have some sinister aura. Naruto suspecting he have some evil intention and made mental note to investigate more.

And in potion classroom which incidentally with Gryffindor. Naruto noticed the potion teacher Severus Snape always trying to embarrass Harry with asking some difficult potion. Harry actually able to answer thanks to Urara . After class over Naruto decided to stay over which noticed by said Potion master.

"Mr Uzumaki, class already over. Why you still here? " Asked Snape "I'm wondering what did Harry do to upset you?" Naruto asked.

"It's not him..." Snape stated quietly. "Why do you care about him?" "I lived with him for a long time." Naruto replied making Snape blink. "Why, I thought he lived with his family?" Snape replied frowning. "His so called relative dumped him , professor . I and my surrogate mother picked him in street in Japan years ago." Naruto stated with some frown(He actually lied but who cares about that) . "I see..." Snape stated with a smile. "So he isn't like his father, I'll give him a chance, he blows it... no chances." Snape stated as he waved his hand in dismissal. " Oh you won't be disappointed Professor." Said Naruto. " Anyway should you go now, Mr Uzumaki? You have another class you know." Reminded Snape which made Naruto give salute bow before he leave the classroom. Naruto actually knew Snape not really honest at it seems said old bat cannot forgot his old grudge but for now let's just see)

Meanwhile with Harry

Harry suddenly called by Albus and he arrived at some Gargoyle statue. "Ah, Mister Potter, You are early." Albus stated as he walked up behind Harry and then to the gargoyle. "Sugar quill." Albus stated as the gargoyle moved to reveal stairs. "Now come along." Albus stated as he walked up the stairs, and Harry went up them as well. "Now Harry, I would like you to stay with your guardian this summer."

"I'll see about it." Harry replied with a shrug. "But why do you care where I stay during the summer. As I see it, once I'm not here you have no authority over me." Harry stated calmly. "I care about your safety." Albus retorted. "I'm safer in Japan, then here since almost no one knows that I lived overseas." Harry stated a little annoyed. "It's for your Greater Good." Albus stated with a mental smirk.

"I don't think it is, you are obliviously trying to send me to the family that placed me in Japan in the first place." Harry stated annoyed at the headmaster. "Living on your own isn't a good thing for you." Albus countered trying to reason his idea without saying why. "I've been living with Naruto since we could walk on our own." Harry stated very annoyed. "I don't care if you think it's better for me, I've been emancipated and by law I can chose where I live and how." Harry stated as he turned to walk out.

"Harry, I want what's best for you." Albus stated angrily making Harry stop. "Is that so... if I went to that place when would I get to see my friends?" Harry asked with his head tilted looking over his shoulder. "It would be wise not to." Albus replied. "Then the answer is no." Harry stated as he walked away. "Blast that boy." Albus muttered as he quickly smiled. "But he gave me a way in..." and with that said Albus started planning.

Timeskip week end

Naruto and Harry already make appointment to meeting . Harry told Naruto he offered to get trial for quidditch team which he accept. Naruto in other side refuse since he prefer fly without broom.

And both of them agreed History of Magic was useless due of monotone ghost teacher and decided to do self study. Today is the day where they train in Room Of Requirement. Turned out Naruto was heir of Rowena Ravenclaw which give him to access said room. Harry also use that room for his ninja training while Naruto use this for his magical studies. Both of them agreed not to show off to much but at least will be in Top ten.

Meanwhile Albus Dumbledore who watched both of them smiled as Harry with his friend Naruto not making effort too much for their study. It was necessary for his Greater Good. The old bastard knew they finished their homework earlier but that was because they can spend time together and they most likely chatting , playing chess or maybe physical training. Normally Albus want to use Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger but it seems they not really needed. Now they just need Youngest Weasley Ginerva next year. He also heard Naruto actually good student but never trying more . He already stated just wanted to experience British magic which considered minor threat . Albus then decided to monitor Harry and for lesser extent Naruto.

Timeskip after Halloween

There is some incident as Troll managed to breakthrough the castle. Naruto managed to kill the through but he is really subtle for that made He and Harry no need to face said giant. Naruto said to himself, ' This troll is nothing compared to my mother. I already spar many times against Mama giantess form and this troll maybe just about her palm.' (I admit I'm bit exaggerated but Ange is primordial and can be bigger than universe. When he normally spar with Naruto she will have about 1000 ft height and Naruto mainly just trying to escape from her.)

Timeskip In Christmas

Naruto and Harry managed to made Neville join their training which happily accepted by said Longbottom a month ago. Neville tired being discouraged by his grandmother and thanks to Naruto seals, Neville managed to catch up with them. And they keep training until drop and since Naruto use his blood clone to deceive everyone, they can train and learning with ease.

Timeskip end of April

Naruto, Harry and Neville decided to act to retrieve Philosopher stone. Naruto actually suspect Dumbledore put that to test Harry. Oh he won' let that happened after all. All three of them actually can finally could easily pass their NEWTs now and had agreed to ace the end-of-year exams. After found out Dumbledore manipulate him, Harry asked Naruto to take their NEWT this year but Naruto wanted wait till fourth years like Urara said. Harry also told Urara managed to took his godfather Sirius Black from Azkaban. Harry found out Sirius never take any trial so Urara forced to freeing him and replace it with Golem which will disappear in 3 years. Sirius now in intensive care by Shiraishi household.

They now reached the locked door and Neville opened it with alohomora. Really, to let such a dangerous place be accessible to all students. Dumbledore was clearly insane. Trap and test or not, you didn't risk the lives of hundreds of children like that. Harry threw a small smoke bomb filled with sleeping gas into the room. It would be suspicious if they harmed the Cerberus in any way. There wouldn't be any traces of the sleeping gas later on so nobody, who checked if the dog was alright, would grow suspicious. They waited for five minutes and then went inside. Their masks also filtered any gases that weren't normal air for them so they didn't have to worry about falling prey to their own gas.

The dog slept peacefully next to the trapdoor, which Naruto opened before the two boys stuck their feet to the sides of the hole and then let themselves drop down and Harry closed the trapdoor with a spell. After all, if anybody coincidentally checked if everything was okay, an open trapdoor wouldn't be good. Though they really hoped that nobody would look closer. They found that under the trapdoor was something like a chute which they now walked down. With a little light from their wands they found another room once they reached the end of the chute. Neville only needed one look at the plant below them to shake his head.

"That's devil's snare. It might be useful to trap a thief if you surprise him, but any competent wizard would recognise it at once and set it on fire. It's part of the first-year curriculum in Herbology for Merlin's sake," Neville complained. "It only proves our theory that the whole thing is a ridiculous test for me. After all, all the clues that were left over the year for one of us to find are pretty obvious. And this test screams of your specialty. Probably Dumbastard wanted me to come here and lead a group of my friends through the whole thing," Harry commented. "That old bastard is insane. But no matter now, the door is over there," Naruto pointed at a large door behind the devil's snare." Anyway I like it, Dumbastard, Harry."

hey continued to walk on the ceiling and the walls and soon reached the door that was locked. But instead use magic Naruto using lockpicking skill Really, if you wanted to protect the Stone properly, you only needed to ward the door to force a thief to deal with the devil's snare until you undid the wards.

"What do you think about making this whole little obstacle course more difficult when we go back?" Harry suggested. Neville grinned evilly. "Good idea, I have some nice improvement ideas already," He cackled. "Count me in. Maybe I can make nasty trap. Ah miss being prankster." Said Naruto feel nostalgic

They continued and found a room with flying keys and three brooms in a corner.

"Convenient, really convenient," Neville commented. "Tailored for the youngest seeker in a century. If you wouldn't have been suspicious now, I would have had to worry for your mental condition." "Remember, he thought he would have to deal with an elven year old boy new to magic, and hopefully too meek from the abuse and neglect of his relatives, to think a lot about the things happening around him. And he had to set up the course before I arrived at Hogwarts," Harry reminded Neville. "Well, he getting overconfidence and he will crying for that boohoo," Naruto said and used a silent summoning charm to get the key to the door.

An old fashioned key with light blue wings struggled against the pull, but was overpowered.

"He is more stupid than I thought. Why the hell wouldn't you secure the right key against such a basic spell? I mean, okay, it is part of what you learn in fourth year, but the whole course was meant to at least delay a thief until Dumbles could get down here. We haven't found any alarm wards at all, the obstacles are a joke for any proper thief, and even first-years that pay attention in class could have come this far. The sleeping gas is a second year potion after all and it's mentioned in our books!" Naruto exclaimed. "Yeah. Come on, let's go on. We want to get this done quickly and we can show our opinion of the course by making it a lot harder on the way back," Harry told Neville.

They skipped the chess room using their stealth skill and also stick up to ceiling. The room with the troll was similar. The tricky part came up when they were in the room that Snape had set up. A riddle with a line of potions. They took the time to inspect the content of each flask.

"Snape may be bastard, but he clearly is a fantastic Potions master. The quality of this internal fire protection potion that is coded to the purple flames is incredible," Naruto commented.

"And letting a wizard, normally they don't have an ounce of logic, deal with a logic riddle to figure out what to do is also brilliant. I tried to freeze the flames with a flame freezing charm, but that doesn't work. Finally something that could honestly be called a proper obstacle," Harry added.

Neville nodded agree and the three boys took a sip of the potion that took them through the black flames and found the Mirror of Erised that Harry had already seen before on a small pedestal. Harry looked into the mirror, knowing that the mirror showed you the deepest desire of your heart. Knowing Dumbledore this was some stupid plan so he simply thought about finding a way to find the stone. To his surprise his reflection, which was standing between his parents with Neville and his parents, fully healed, by his side winked at him and took a blood-red stone from his pocket. Once he put it back into it Harry felt a weight in his own pocket. He pushed his hand into it and found the stone.

"You have got to be kidding me. You get the stone if you ask to be told how to find it? What kind of protection is this?" Harry asked baffled.

"Another proof that Dumbledore is insane. Come on, let's get back and have some fun making the traps more difficult and dangerous," Neville declared.

Naruto decided not talk as he wanted to work faster so they get back quickly.

Harry nodded and they briefly discussed what they wanted to do. Then they set to work. Harry carved some hidden runes into the floor around the mirror which would make anybody that tried looking into the mirror confused. Similar to a muggle-repelling charms where muggles were made to remember urgent errands that they forgot or feeling the urge to go somewhere else. They left the room with the potions and the riddle basically like it was but added a locked metal box which would float around the room until you gave the right password. Of course they put the riddle into it. Then for the room with the troll they got creative. They added random sticking charms to the floor, the walls and the troll's club. It would be hilarious seeing a thief deal with suddenly being stuck while the troll swung his club. The room with the chessboard was their masterpiece so far. Naruto make stalactites grow from the ceiling to prevent anybody flying over the board and he conjured a few blood-sucking bats for good measure. Let Quirrell deal with that.

The keys were charmed razor sharp and made to attack any intruder not to mention that only the right key got an anti-summoning charm placed onto it. Next to that Neville set up a ward that protected the door from being blasted out of the doorframe. The last obstacle under the trapdoor was purely Neville's part. He dropped a bag of soil onto the ground and threw a pack of seeds that broke open immediately. The plant was known as dragon's breath. It liked the dark as much as the devil's snare did, but contrary to the other plant that shied away from fire and sunlight, dragon's breath bloomed under sunlight and set a poisonous mist free. And if you were stupid enough to try and burn it you found out why it got its name. The plant retaliated with fire that was as hot as a dragon's. Normally you didn't survive that. Not to mention that with the large tentacles of the devil's snare around the smaller plant wouldn't be noticed immediately.

They left Fluffy alone but Naruto left him a big steak as an apology for sending him to sleep.And before they parted they inwardly grinned as they cannot wait Quirell demise but suddenly Harry said, " I got interesting intel. Naruto made some clone for me , you and Neville . So we can listen that."

Later

Naruto, Harry and Neville listened in on the discussion that was held in the headmaster's office. They had managed to get a listening seal inside thanks to overhearing the password for the gargoyle one night when Trevor had been in the corridor. They had sneaked in and applied it to Dumbledore's desk later that night and now they could always listen to what was said there.

 _"Nicolas, the trap is set and we will soon see what Harry is capable of," Dumbledore said._ _"Good. We need to get the boy trained up to be the sacrifice we need against Voldemort. That upstart needs to die and it's too bad that that cursed prophecy blocks us from doing what's necessary," Flamel replied._

 _"You're right. I made sure that the obstacles are challenging for a first-year but not too difficult. I don't want him to die too early. Right now Voldemort is nothing but a wraith possessing the body of Quirrell. We have no way to trap him somehow and wait until we get confirmation which way he used to cheat death. There are simply so many."_ _"Which obstacles did you set up exactly?" Flamel asked._

 _"First a Cerberus that falls asleep hearing music. I know that Hagrid slipped up in the village when he was drunk. Harry regularly goes down to Hagrid's hut to talk about magical creatures together with the Longbottom and Uzumaki boy. So he will find out about that. He was after all the one to find a way to get the dragon egg away safely before the beast could hatch. Really, sometimes Hagrid lacks common sense. If the stupid half-giant wasn't such a loyal supporter, I would have got rid of him already. But it makes me seem like the good side in the eyes of the magical creatures. So he has his purpose by staying here. He's too stupid to see that I use him. Really, as if an acromantula could have killed that stupid mudblood girl without leaving a trace. You would have been able to see bite marks at the least and it would have started eating her," Dumbledore commented._

 _"True. I can't believe Dippet bought the story and that the morons at the Ministry went with it. Too bad that we didn't suspect how far the Riddle boy was ready to go. We could have taken him out early on, but since the sixties no method worked like it should," Flamel pointed out._ _"Well, I'm sure we will solve that mystery soon. With Voldemort on the move again, we will probably get more information again. How are your elixir stocks? Do you need to make more right now?" Dumbledore asked._

 _"No, I stocked up for the next two years just to make sure all goes to plan. My vault is also full with gold, so I can deal with not having the Stone for a while longer. Now you wanted to tell me about the other obstacles."_

 _"Indeed. Second is a pit full of devil's snare. Should be right up the Longbottom boy's line. Then a room with hundreds of flying keys of which only one opens a door that is charmed against being opened with any unlocking charm. Harry is the youngest seeker of the century and his performance in the two games that Gryffindor played against Slytherin and Hufflepuff was very impressive. So he shouldn't have trouble with that. Next is a chessboard with giant chessmen in which you need to play yourself to the other side of the room. I originally came up with that having the youngest Weasley boy in mind, butsince he fail to approach Harry thanks to Uzumaki boy I consider that plan as lost case. His mother, after she got over her fury and the information that there was no way to resort the boy into Gryffindor, now concentrates on making sure that her daughter is ready next year and will be sorted into Gryffindor. The girl will then seduce Harry when they are old enough," Dumbledore informed him. "We can't after all risk losing the massive Potter fortune when Harry dies. I don't want Fudge and the Ministry to get it. I need it for my plans. So far I was blocked by the dratted goblins. But when Harry marries Ginevra, she will inherit it upon his death."_

 _"The classics are always the best," Flamel agreed._

 _"After the chessboard comes a mountain troll. That one is a real challenge and I had hoped that Harry would have been forced to deal with the one that Quirrell let in on Halloween, but the Weasley twins with their knowledge of hidden passages prevented that the Gryffindor group had to face it. Was a bit of a hassle to calm down Amelia Bones, but of course I managed."_

 _"She takes her job a bit too serious some times. Do you have somebody watching her?"_

 _"Of course. Alastor is one of the senior aurors and when he retires his students Kingsley Shacklebolt and a new trainee, Nymphadora Tonks, will take over. The last obstacle before my own is a riddle that Severus came up with. A logic puzzle. Cute and entertaining in my opinion. Seven bottles with different potions, the room closed off by two fires. You have to puzzle out the potions to get your through the black fire which is the barrier to the last room where I have hidden the stone in the Mirror of Erised. Only those that want to find the Stone without using it will be able to get it out," Dumbledore stated proudly._

 _"Ingenious, Albus. Yes, those looking for the Stone would want to make gold with it or create the Elixir of Life. And if the boy is like we hope he will 'save' the stone before facing Quirrell. Do you know when he plans to strike?"_

 _"Not exactly, but probably after the exams. He is too busy with them to give it a try before that. He will lure me out of the castle somehow to have a clear path. The only thing I need to ensure is that Harry finds out one way or another and tries to protect the Stone. He found the mirror over the Christmas break and I guess he realised how it works," Dumbledore said._

Harry frowned hearing that. So there must have been alarm wards. He looked at Neville. "We can keep the Stone. Flamel is as bad as Dumbledore," Neville stated. "Yes, it will be useful in the future. I only hope he can't make a new one on short notice. It would be good for the world if a manipulative old bat like him would finally die. Really, over six hundred years?" Harry asked. " I agree with you. But If you want I can make him die now. So I can claim Flamel vault ." Offer Naruto. "Tempting but not now. And I'll consider to take you offer so we will leave once we finish our fourth year. And nearly end third year, Flamels will be free game." Said Harry

Timeskip

It was the last day of school. Exams were over and from what he had seen in the results Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom had declassed their whole year by far. Harry had come in first and Neville second. Hermione Granger had been distant third. It was a first for three Gryffindors to get the top three spots in the end-of-year results. Though neither Harry nor Neville had shown anything beyond first-year level, perhaps a spell or two that were in the first chapter of the second year books. Naruto himself placed at fourth which very narrow margin as Hermione slightly better from him but Naruto himself not put much effort for his work. Said red head get two O while the rest just E.

Dumbledore focused his attention to Harry. His hopes that Harry would go and protect the Philosopher's Stone hadn't come true. Sure, Harry had told Minerva that he had figured out that the Stone was in danger, but when she blew him off he hadn't gone after it like he had assumed he would.

But someone managed stopped Quirrell. And rather effectively. The traps that had been meant for first-years with the mirror stalling Quirrell until he could sweep in and save Harry, showing the boy that he was his saviour, had been much more difficult. He himself had even had a hard time getting past them when he followed to save the day. The only thing that stayed like before had been Fluffy. There had been a second plant added that negated the weaknesses of devil's snare and only his vast skill and power had helped him getting past the chamber. Then he definitely didn't let Filius use razor sharp keys and didn't tell him to make the key summon proof. At least the blood on the floor proved that Quirrell hadn't got through unscathed either. The new ceiling and the bats over the chessboard were annoying as they cost time. He should have told Minerva to add a code to allow him to have them step aside, but he had simply levitated himself over the board the past times he had come down here.

Then the troll which had been killed, but not before it had definitely hurt Quirrell more, if the big patch of blood on one wall was an indication. Really, the random sticking charm on the floor was annoying, but with the troll alive that would have been a lethal trap. The only good part in the next room was that he knew in which bottle the right potion was. He didn't need the riddle, which had probably been hidden in something if the remains of some kind of box were any indication. The sight of Quirrell fighting against something that looked like a confundus charm was entertaining but the sight of Voldemort's head on the back of Quirrell's not so much. He had thought that Quirrell was working for Voldemort and wanting to get the Stone for him, but he hadn't suspected that Voldemort had possessed Quirrell. How could anybody be so stupid to allow a parasite to share his body?

He had of course defeated Quirrell, which made Voldemort abandon him like he knew he would. He wasn't strong enough to go up against Dumbledore. Too bad that he couldn't really hurt a wraith. His best spells didn't work against something like that. But it gave him more information about how Tom had managed to cheat death. There were only a few possibilities now that he knew for sure that Tom was a wraith. As the trap was useless now, he wanted to get the Stone out of the mirror, but to his horror it wasn't there anymore. He searched Quirrell, but he didn't have it. Where could the Stone be? In his panic he ordered the house elves of Hogwarts to search all trunks and bags of the students and teachers and bring him the Stone if they found it. Little did he know that the Stone was already sealed in a scroll and safely in Harry's Gringotts vault.

He looked over the students. None of them had been found in possession of the Stone and neither had the teachers. While Nicolas had been informed and was searchng for it so far they didn't have any success. The only logical explanation was that whoever had made the traps more difficult had also taken the stone. The problem was they had no clue when that had happened. Otherwise there might be a possibility to tell who could have smuggled the Stone outside. Which should have been impossible as the wards had been set to trigger an alarm and alert him immediately when the Stone was taken from Hogwarts.

But he decided to let it go for now. They still have two years after all.

Later in Train station.

" Harry , I think you shall going back to your relative. Well just 2 weeks at least." Said Naruto. Harry suddenly caught what Naruto intention. He want to trick Dumbassdoor . Harry said, " Well I guess I should but after two weeks I'll go to your place okay." Naruto nodded.

From afar Dumbledore smiled as his plan not really fail. Uzumaki managed to convince Harry to going back to his relative. While just for two weeks that shouldn't matter too much He just need to interfere Uzumaki to pick up Harry .

Timeskip near end second year.

Harry and Naruto looked pissed now. They just killed the basilisk with Harry stab it use Godric Gryffindor sword Damn Dumbledore and his inactivity and inability to find suitable DADA professors. Lockhart had been a joke. Hell he had been worse than the possessed Quirrell. It was really a testament of poorness if a Voldemort possessed teacher was the better option than a celebrated so called fighter against darkness. Harry had known that the man was a fraud after one week of him teaching at Hogwarts. He had actually read all his books and found several discrepancies in the timeline. Only idiot who not noticed and once again most wizards was idiot.

Now Harry had to get rid of this memory or whatever it was of Tom Riddle. Voldemort he corrected himself.

"So, Tom, what are you going to do now? Your little pet is dead and you have lost." Harry mocked.

"You really think so, Potter? I don't. While Ginny is getting weaker I'm getting stronger with every minute. Soon I'll leave the damned diary and Lord Voldemort will rise again." He boasted.

It clicked for Harry that moment. The diary was the key. And from his research he knew that basilisk venom was deadly.

"We'll see to that, Riddle. _Accio diary_." He said, summoning the black book into his hand.

Harry looked at Naruto who nodded and rammed the diary onto the fang of the dead king of serpents. The screaming he heard confirmed his theory that without the diary as a medium, Riddle would just cease to exist. He just hoped he was in time to save Ginny. She was just an innocent victim of Voldemort. The ghostly appearance that was Tom Riddle exploded and Harry took the sword of Gryffindor, really why would the founder of his house hide the sword in the Sorting Hat of all places, and walked over to the prone form of Ginny Weasley. He quickly checked her vitals and was relieved that she would be okay soon. Naruto himself actually prefer that girl just die but since Harry wanted to give Ginny chance then Naruto relented. But Naruto warned he will kill her nad entire weasleys except Arthur and the twins Fred and George. But Molly, Percy, Ron and Ginny is open game for him. And since Naruto still not know Bill and Charlie personally he decided to hold his judgement.

Harry thought back to when he had found out about the basilisk.

Flashback

 _Harry sat in the library, looking through all books he could find on snakes. He was sure that the monster in the Chamber was a snake. But he needed to find out which one. After the failure with Hagrid's hint, really, only Hagrid would think his pet acromantula would be nice to Naruto and him, he only knew that the idiots in the Ministry had the wrong guy. He also had to consider the mirror Hermione had in her hand. She obviously had found out what the monster was._

 _If only the girl would tell him and Naruto her suspicions before running off to the library when there was a monster going around the castle. They should have stayed together. The monster had never attacked bigger groups. It had always been small groups or single people. Perhaps it was coincidence, perhaps it was not. But he needed to find the kind of snake that could petrify and kill. He should have realized earlier that it was a snake, but he didn't have that much experience with his parseltongue ability. So it had taken some time. It didn't help either that most of the school was shunning him as the heir of Slytherin just because he had one ability that was considered dark. As if an ability alone made you dark. It was what you did with it that decided which way you went._

 _Harry turned the pages in the book for rare magical creatures. He needed to find a dangerous snake that could kill or petrify without leaving marks on a person, capable of living for several hundred years to a millennia and that was the enemy of all spiders. Finally he came upon an entry that looked right._

 _Harry didn't like what he read. It was a basilisk. A snake born from a chicken egg, hatched under a toad. Capable of living several centuries with a stare that kills if you look into the snake's eyes. Mortal enemy of spiders but with one weakness. It died by the cry of the rooster. Well, that he could explore. He would only need to find a rooster._

 _Harry was cursing. All the school's roosters had already been killed. Probably by the heir of Slytherin. But thankfully Naruto capable to summon rooster thanks to Rinnegan so that will do. Now he just needed to find out where the entrance to the chamber was._

 _Flash back End_

He finally figured out the entrance. was after Ginny had been taken and only Lockhart had been trying to go down there. Or so he had thought. The guy might have been a fraud, but he didn't want to let the idiot die if he could have prevented it. A waste of time really. Naruto then decided to going out earlier as he shunshined from there

"Well, Fawkes, I really don't want to do something like this again soon. You were really great by the way. I wouldn't have been able to fight the basilisk if you hadn't blinded it." He thanked the red and golden bird who trilled happily. Ginny seemed to wake up. She looked around frantically. Then she spotted him. "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry. It w-was me who o-opened the ch-chamber. But I, I didn't w-want to d-do so. Riddle m-made me do a-all those h-horrible things." She hiccupped.

"They will e-expel me for sure. I l-looked so m-much forward to coming here, e-ever since Bill went. I t-tried to t-tell you and Ron at b-breakfast, but I-I couldn't t-talk with P-Percy there." She was crying and Harry gently pulled her into his arms. She needed the comfort. "They won't do anything like that, Ginny." He said soothingly. "I'll tell them the truth. I have spoken with Tom Riddle's memory, avatar or whatever it was and it confesseded controlling you and making you do those horrible things. I have the diary as proof. There is a way to show other wizards memories and I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would listen to us and look at them before he decides what to do. Don't worry. You were just a victim of Lord Voldemort. You're no dark witch."

Harry comforting her did the trick. Slowly Ginny calmed down. Ten minutes later Harry thought she was up to returning to Ron and then the castle.

"Let's go back, Ginny. I think by now Ron will have cleared a path for our return. We had a little accident on the way here because Lockhart the fraud wanted to obliviate your brother and me. You wouldn't expect a defect wand being so useful." He tried to cheer her up a bit. "Ron is also looking for me?" She asked. "Lockhart is a fraud and tried to memory charm you?"

"Yes to both. I'll tell you the whole story later, or you could get Ron to do it. He was sick with worry for you." Harry said. Ginny just leaned into the half embrace Harry offered and let him lead her out of the chamber. Fawkes followed them flying.

Meanwhile with Naruto who already in his dorm. He just sleeping and will collect all of Basilisk remains so he can sell it to Goblin. Harry already told him he can do whatever he want after all with that large snake.

Back to Harry

After explain everything to Dumbledore . As he predicted Dumbledore let Ginny get away without punishment and gave one of his usual speeches. Then Malfoy Sr. turned up and tried to get information. Harry figured from the strange behaviour that completely disturbed house elf Dobby was showing that he had been the instigator of all the terror this year. Harry decided to have a little bit of fun. He asked Dumbledore for the diary, went out of the room, wrapped the diary in one of his old socks and ran to catch up to Malfoy Sr.

He managed to catch up with that bastard once again abusing Dobby. Harry hated abuse in all forms.

"Mr Malfoy, you forgot something." He called out. "And what would that be?" Malfoy Sr. sneered. He was nothing against Snape. Really that man had the evil sneer down to perfection.

"You forgot your diary. Remember, you were the one to place it in Ginny Weasley's cauldron at Flourish and Blotts." Harry said and pushed it into Malfoy's hands. "And can you prove that, Potter?" He asked threateningly. He took of the sock and threw it away, not looking where it went. "I'd advise you to not put your nose into matters you're not meant to know. You could go the same way as your parents otherwise. Too noisy for their own good too. Dobby, we are going." He called out.

Harry grinned. He knew what was coming. "Master gave Dobby a sock. Master threw it and Dobby caught it. Dobby is free." The happy elf announced at the disblieving and then furious look of Mr Malfoy.

"You make me lose my servant!" Malfoy thundered intent on hurting Harry. Thankfully Dobby stopped the attack. Malfoy crept away his dignity and backside injured from hitting the wall hard. Harry just grinned brighter. It was time that arrogant prick was taken down a few pecks. Now the only thing left for the year was waiting for the feast where all the petrified persons would return. After taking the thanks from Dobby who then vanished with a loud pop of course.

And with Naruto who watched everything, " Well well you manage to free one house elf and I think Dobby-kun will be completely loyal to you. Well see ya next year."

To Be continued

I decided to stall the NEWT until Goblet of Fire Arc finished


	17. Chapter 17

As usual answer review first maan

 _ **: Well many thanks for the support**_

 _ **Stratos263: Why made him dumbass when he is already dumb**_

 _ **Plums: no long term impact? I'll remind you then . This fic essentially told Naruto just having fun and also to satisfy his mother figure Ange .**_

 _ **Animaman: Minato and Kushina essentially was the ones first realize their mistake and most of villagers mostly ignore Naruto , but maybe I'll use Uchiha clan (mainly Sayuri, Mikoto, Itachi, Ran & Shisui) to remind them . But not now.**_

 _ **Wahyubison: Sorry no Wizengamot scene since Harry technically will do coup d'etat . Naruto will participate by killing some Death Eaters and certain pink toad woman (you know what I mean)**_

Well let's continue now

Naruto really happy now as he can claim to be heir of Salazar Slytherin. When he back to collect remains of Basilisk so he can sold it to Goblin who turned out really like that giant snake meat. He found something interesting in Chamber Of Secrets. It turned out Salazar himself was glad to have a worthy heir if you could believe his portrait down there in a hidden compartment.

Voldemort had never been able to find this part of the chamber as he was no pureblood. Ironically Slytherin didn't really hate the muggleborns, he just came from a time, where witches and wizards were hunted and feared by the muggle population. When your whole life was filled with being on guard because the muggles were narrow minded fools, who always accused those they disliked to be witches and wizards and the Christian's wars were not really helping the issues, then you tended to be careful who you trusted with your secrets. Especially if the lives of your family were at stake.

It wouldn't do for those you held dear to be persecuted and killed just because some people, who were raised in a different culture couldn't keep magic a secret. So he had argued with the other founders to keep learning magic a privilege only for magically raised children. He was outvoted by the other three. With time a simple argument between Salazar and Godric over how to protect the school better, which ended with Slytherin leaving to cool down for some days, really, that had been normal between the two and Rowena and Helga were betting how long it would take Salazar and Godric to cool down this time, had been blown up into Slytherin leaving the castle forever because he wanted nothing to do with the ways things were done there.

When Salazar heard what Tom Riddle had done, he had been furious. Even his preference of purebloods never included killing all the muggleborn children. What he intended was more like spotting them early in their lives and bring them to the wizarding world to be raised so that they would not be naïve to the ways muggles thought of magic as if it was the product of Satan. It would have been necessary to take them from their families but with how they were treated if they were found out it would be the better way. A simple _obliviate_ would do the trick to make the parents forget about the magical child.  
Hell, muggle children died all the time due to bad medical possibilities that time. Making the parents believe that their child had died because of an illness would be easily believed.

Muggleborn children raised in the wizarding world were treated indifferently by Slytherin when they came to school until they proved to him that they fully accepted the wizarding traditions. What really ticked Salazar off was that Riddle had dared to kill lots of pureblood families just because they were opposing him. Pure magical blood was valuable and under no circumstances was allowed to be shed for petty goals of power. After all, there were only so many wizarding families. Extinct blood was lost forever and with it overall magical power.

When Naruto had approached Salazar with his claim for the title by right of conquest Salazar had tested Naruto's claim and his abilities in parselmagic. After the tests Salazar Slytherin had acknowledged Naruto as the new heir for the title of Lord of House Slytherin and told him where he had hidden the family ring.

And when the time has come Naruto with Harry and Urara doing heritage test and turned out Harry was heir of Gryffindor house. And he also heir of Potter, Black and Peverell. Naruto himself found out ninja clans from Elemental nations also have their vault in gringots since some of them also learn magic. After all Chakra and magic actually bit similar though magic is more spiritual and still weaker than Mana. So he got Uzumaki, Uchiha, Senju and Ootsutsuki aand each of them have value more than 4 billions galleon . Goblins who became their manager account told him Goblin have authority to use the money as investment . In exchange Gringots can took 20 % of the profit. And when Goblin asked to change the share since Naruto become active client for said vault again. Naruto said let them be which earned respect from Goblins.

Naruto said to them they more experienced for that. And Urara herself beside her Shiraishi vault she also descendant of Morgana Le fay , Selwyn , Hufflepuff and Merlin first apprentice Arthuria Pendragon. Turned out Arthur actually was the female but thanks to feminist activist who can't accept the greatest Britain King (Or should be Queen) was female they changed the history. And before he forgot he offered some Basilisk carcass for Goblins which made some of them who also there droll. After some negotiation, Naruto finally got 124540678 galleons as payment . Naruto knew he at least can get 125 millions but Goblin give reason they cut it because Naruto should cut it to pieces so he can get full money. But Naruto careless about that. That's already beyond his expectation as he expecting just 100 millions galleons from that selling. He already started breeding magical creatures like basilisk, nundu, dragon variants . He also plan to ask Hagrid to buy some of his acromantula silk later.

And back to Harry himself he now cursed incompetence of wizarding world when deal with criminals. because of a magical disturbance caused by a mild earthquake at North Sea the golem that had pretended to be Sirius , had imploded, leaving only fine dust behind. Now the Minister, in his unequalled stupidity, had put dementors around Hogwarts because he thought Sirius would target Harry to finish said boy. But what Harry cannot understand why must dementors. He already planned to burn said creature using his fire great magic.

But that would be bad for his cover. He first had to learn how to do the patronus charm. Thankfully he had convinced Remus Lupin, aka Moony, aka last marauder besides Sirius, to teach him. But it was hard pretending to struggle with a charm he had been able to do for a little over a year now. Defence against dark creatures was one of the first things Sirius had taught him. With his near fate dementors had come directly behind boggarts. Which in Harry's case curiously were the same.

While Sirius still in recovery he managed to teach Harry some of magic arts since Urara magic completely different. Urara herself may claimed can beat Dumbledore, Grindelwald and Voldemort with just one blast but since said mage not want involved she decided to free Sirius from Azkaban the moment Harry and Naruto start their first year in Hogwarts.

Harry also plan to pretending disappointed not unable to visit Hogsmeade. Urara already known as his new guardian but she somehow not want to sign his form. Harry already asked Mcgonagall but she stay firm and Harry decided not going argue anymore. And act surprised he saw Naruto not able to visit too.

" Well, if you want I can sign your form Mr Uzumaki. I can say to Lady SHiraishi I will responsible for our wellbeing " Said Snape since he and naruto become good friends. And while said potion master now treat Harry neutrally. He still refuse to help James Potter spawn. But at least he is not rude anymore. But Naruto decline, " No need. I will accompanied Harry here. We may not brother by blood but we really close. Aunt Urara after all will come here in few weeks so next time we can go to Hogsmeade. But for now we stay in castle and we will stay with Hagrid for time being. You don't mind that, like Professor?

"I don't think that will be problem. As long as you not trying to sneak out I'm fine with that." Said Mcgonagall. Naruto nodded as he pull Harry from crowd of students. They actually noticed Dumbledore who look smiled smugly. Naruto knew that old bastard real happy since Harry can't go outside school for now.

And with Harry and Naruto. Now both of the boys spending time in one of small hut which build by Naruto using Mokuton and that was three hundred meters from Hagrid house. Hagrid actually didn't mind Naruto and Harry make small hut there. The gentle giant actually happy since both of boys and some occasion Neville , Ron and Hermione always visit him in weekend.

Naruto decided to talk to Hagrid if he can buy some of Acromantula silk from Aragog and if possible he want get some creature so he can sold carcass. Hagrid bit surprised when he heard that . Naruto also asked if he can take care some of his magical creatures. Hagrid really happy when Naruto asked him to raise some kitsune. The giant man really love challenge when it comes to magical creatures. And kitsune known to their manipulation of fire and plants. Naruto also asked him to take care of his kappa . Surprisingly Hagrid know about Kappa and told Naruto they should put at Black Lake. Hagrid then told him he will ask Aragog if he can took some Acromantula silk and Naruto told him he will wait.

And for Harry himself since he cannot go to Hogsmeade he decided to train with Naruto and learn some advanced magic. And thanks to multi layered shield conducted by Urara, no one can notice what Harry will do. And even old Dumbastard can be tricked and he will only see Harry and Naruto train together and that always physically. And when both of boys choose their electives Harry at first choose Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes while Naruto choose same only just two without divination. They can learn ARitmancy by self study since they basically same with normal math. But Harry decided to drop it since he tired always got death prediction.

Dumbledore himself not really mind as Harry just want more relaxed. That bastard while not like Harry choice because Naruto influence. He have feeling that Uzumaki boy just wild cards and he just want Harry can fight properly but since said bastard still think Harry maic still bind to half. Harry forced to resort by train physically but just like most idiot wizard the old bat though physical training won't help too much except increase endurance. For now he will let it like that.

And back to Naruto he now furious since his house not participate to match thanks for special rules as Malfoy played injured from the time Buckbeak had attacked the runt. Naruto confronted Malfoy as he said, " Well, Malfoy. I'm disappointed to you. It seems you just pussy and make Professor Snape asked to change schedule for Slytherin quidditch match. I wonder if that Hippogriff really hurt you badly of you actually just too weak." That made said boy enraged, " Shut up you , blood traitor. Just because you're family is the best shaman family you dare to accused me being coward." Naruto retorted, " I believe what I see Malfoy-chan. I wanted to see if you can fight against Harry in worst condition and I always think you can do better to beat Harry but it seems my expectation too high. And I asked you then , why you provoke Hippogriff despite Professor Hagrid warning?"

Draco answered smugly , " You should know why, Uzumaki. Thatbeast is below us. As pureblood you should known that." Naruto just shook his head, " Even pureblood follow rules, Malfoy and as your fellow pureblood I'm disappointed to you. Why give non magical disadvantage when we can beat them fair? You know I'm really glad I'm from Japan. Racism and discrimination will be punished by prison at least one year."

"Are you serious about that, uzumaki? " Blaise Zabini asked. " Deadly serious, Zabini. And I always though Pureblood supremacy means we really superior compared non magical and halfblood and we not really need to disadvantage them. For us japan magic society, we just need competent wizard and witch regardlessthey halfblood or what you said first generation magical. And no I won't use muggle . That was sound bad too me. I prefer non magical or mundane term." Said Naruto

Naruto then leave the SLytherin Common room made some of pureblood student wondered why he disappointed. Well some of SLtherin namely Zabini, Greengrass and Davis found out what Malfoy do was dishonorable and it seems uzumaki followed old pureblood code and that was face challenge no matter what. While that sounded like Gryffindor but Naruto claimed he not really reckless for that.

Timeskip QUidditch Match Gruffindor vs Hufflepuff

Naruto really unhappy now as that match really shouldn't happen when nice little thunderstorm which prevented each seeker from spotting the snitch properly to end the match and drowned them all in the air and you had one unhappy Harry Potter. Thankfully he could see perfectly despite his glasses being wet. Nobody knew it but his sight had been medically corrected by Urara during the summer break. His glasses were just for show now. No need to attract attention. But he still needed to be extremely lucky to find the snitch in this weather.

Thankfully his opponent Cedric Diggory was in the same position. Wizards were just stupid. It would have been easy to reschedule the game for the next weekend. Nobody would have complained and the spectators would have happily agreed. Nobody liked being out in this weather.

Finally Harry and Cedric spotted the snitch and raced to the little golden ball twenty feet above their heads. Then Harry felt the effects of the dementors.

'Why do I have to be always right?' He sarcastically thought, quickly pushing a ball of chocolate into his mouth to keep conscious and using the precious seconds the chocolate relieved him from the effect the monsters had to grab the snitch.

He turned to Cedric and pointed at the danger they were in. Cedric nodded and they both raced down as fast as they could. Sadly it wasn't meant to be. Somehow the dementors seemed to target Harry specifically. He felt the effect of the chocolate ceasing and he had problems staying on his broom. Why did nobody conjure a patronus? He had left his wand in his locker. It was against the rules to use magic during a game. Forget the rules, next time his wand would be in its holster at his wrist. If he survived this. No he would survive. Those monsters wouldn't get him.

Finally something silver approached their position. It seemed like a silver bird. Dumbledore had finally decided to do something for a change. Harry and Cedric got some room to get to the ground. Both were visibly shaken when they landed. Their teammates rounded on them and Madam Hooch noticed the snitch in Harry's hand and declared the match over with Gryffindor winning. Harry couldn't care less. He would have gladly accepted a loss if only all the players were safe from the dementors.

He sat down on the wet and muddy ground. His strength was used up and he couldn't call up the energy to stand. He was shaking badly. He didn't have any chocolate left. The little ball he had eaten during the match was his emergency ration. He was glad to have thought of it.

"Mr Potter, please, you have to go to the hospital wing." Madam Hooch told him. "Can't stand. Too weak." Harry brought out. "Don't worry, Harry, we'll take you there safely. Your catch was impressive. Getting the snitch under those conditions was remarkable." The Weasley twins said, each grabbing one of Harry's arms and draping him over their shoulders. "Thanks, Fred and George." Harry said smiling. The whole team patted his back when they escorted him to the hospital wing. Wood was grinning like a madman. Slytherin's plan had failed. They were in the lead for the cup for now. Naruto himself really disappointed with his house. They should take a risk but since Malfoy being pussy they not participate earlier

Timeskip at Christmas

Harry now grinned when he read Daily Prophet with Naruto After the fiasco with the Quidditch match, Harry still smiled at the article he had sent to Robert Cromberry, one of the more serious journalists working for the Prophet, the teachers had to cope with the criticism of their students and the parents.

It didn't help that they had been warned what might happen by Harry days before the match took place. Having dementors attack students at the school grounds was bad enough, that happening after Harry Potter had warned them in the Great Hall with all students at Hogwarts present and still not preventing it was a disgrace of immense proportion.

The Daily Prophet had printed Harry Potter's letter on the front page and the Minister wasn't happy at all. Parents from all social classes were sending howlers, demanding him to remove the dementors. It was not one of his better weeks at the Ministry. Well, Harry didn't feel any remorse for his actions. It was time that the wizarding world woke up. They just believed all the crap the Ministry sprouted without questioning it. Two weeks after the attack at the Quidditch game the dementors had finally left the school.

"Well, you know Harry now we can focused to Pettigrew bastard ." Said Naruto smugly. "Yeah , you're right, Naruto. Now we just need right momentum for that. And thanks to Sirius we finally can catch him." Harry agreed.

Timeskip After Easter

Harry was pretending to sleep. He had to wait until all of his dorm-mates were sleeping before he could perform the spell to deepen the sleep of all the ones being in the dormitory. He and Naruto had agreed to just dispose of Peter Pettigrew without anybody finding out. Sirius didn't need to be cleared in the wizarding world as he decided to stay in non magical world. He also stay in Japan as Urara offer him job in Japan magical academy Seimei Institute as Transfiguration teacher and will take alias as Stephen Boldon. And once they capture Peter Naruto will use his Rinnegan power to extract all of information about Voldemort and Death Eaters. That also made Pettigrew suffer and die painfully which agree by Sirius.

Finally, at three in the morning Harry was sure that everybody was fast asleep even the rat. Seamus, Dean, Ron and Neville had fallen asleep hours ago but the rat, obviously nervous, had moved around a lot. Harry didn't waste any time and whispered the incantation for the spell.

He waited two minutes to be sure that it had worked, then he climbed out of his bed and went to Ron's bed. He silently took the sleeping rat, carried it over to his bed, where he had a container, which was inscribed with runes that suppressed magic, ready to place the rat in. He closed the container, put his invisibility cloak on, cast a silencing spell on his feet and sneaked down the staircase. He silently opened the portrait hole and walked towards the Room of Requirement.

Sirius had come to the room early in the morning and was staying there until the end of curfew tomorrow morning when the doors of the castle would be opened to slip out undetected. Harry walked past the wall three times thinking of the meeting place with Sirius. The door appeared and Harry went inside. He carefully closed the door silently and then took off his invisibility cloak.

Naruto and Sirius already waited there

"You're late, Harry." Sirius commented. "Did you have problems?" "Not really, but the rat took forever to fall asleep. But once he was asleep I got everything done in a few minutes. Here is the container." He said yawning and gave Sirius the rat prison. "Good work, Harry. How are you going to treat Ron about this? He will notice his pet is missing." Sirius asked.

"No, he won't. Transfiguring a stone to look like Scabbers, who died in his sleep, is easy. It helps that he has been getting worse the whole year. Nothing will look strange. I'll be sympathetic but he will get over it. The only thing I'll have to do is stopping Hermione from being insensitive. The two were pretty stressed about their respective pets. Also, Ron's birthday is in March. I'll get him an owl as a present, then he will soon forget Scabbers." Harry answered.

"Well I will started now. By the way you should back now Harry. I actually safe since I can substitute with my clone who take my place in dorm now." Said Naruto

"Naruto is right, Harry. Well, you better get back to your dorm and get some sleep in. And be careful to avoid Filch, Snape and Mrs Norris." Sirius warned.

And after Harry go out both Naruto and Sirius now giggled madly and Sirius said, " Do it now Naruto." "You don't need to tell me. " Naruto then activate his Rinnegan and whispered  
 **"Human path : Soul Absorption ."**

Later after give all information to Sirius. Sirius just shook his head as not really important information they got as Peter is not inner circle but still betrayed Potters just because he afraid was not good excuse for joining Voldemort. Naruto then said, " He isnothing but just low level grunts , Sirius. Maybe he just canon fodder of Baldymort." That made Sirius try to hold his chuckle, " Baldymort, Harry will be like that." Naruto nodded, " And that will make that baldy less feared instead he will be new source of laughter although thee will be almost impossible for that." Naruto continued, " Now let's make that traitor corpse vanished ." and then Naruto launched some energy blast made rat corpse vaporized.

Naruto then said, " You should go for now, Sirius and give my regards to Urara." Sirius nodded and he transformed to his animagus form and leaving the Hogwarts castle

Timeskip Beginning of fourth year

Naruto currently make killing as he won about 1 billion galleons . He actually predicted final match quidditch world cup. Ireland will won but Bulgarian seeker Victor Krum catch the snitch and that habe odd 1: 100000 and since Naruto bet 10000 galleons he got said money. Harry told him when they prepared to going back after match over (since Naruto not want to watch Quidditch he just interested for betting pool) They attacked by Death Eaters but thankfully Urara managed to vaporized them without make her being noticed. Well except Harry of course.

They actually surprised when found out new DADA teacher was retired auror Alastor 'Mad Eye ' Moody . But Naruto somehow sense that was another person which the redhead not recognized. And Harry told him in their DADA class . Naruto surprised when he demonstrated Unforgiveable curses in front of class on spiders. Harrytold him while he no longer shield away from dark aspect of magic, He disgusted when he do it especially in front of Neville as his parents was victim of that curse. Naruto then told Harry he will make his death as slow as possible as he finally found out Moody actually was death eater calle Barty Crouch Jr.

Timeskip day arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.

Naruto really happy now as he saw Harry enjoy himself. Started when he saw Malfoy transformed to ferret as his attempt tocurse Harry only stopped by ' Moody'. There is also when Harry managed to unlock Voldemort memory as turned out Old Baldy made copy of his inner circle follower and placed them into cault which only opened by parseltongue. Harry decided to leave that to Naruto and let the redhead do the work. Naruto smirked asthat will be biggest prank exist ever.

And after week Harry ordered all of Death Eater inner circle vault(Lestrange, Nott, Avery, Parkinson, Crouch, Rosier, Malfoy, Crabe, Goyle, Karkaroff, Carrow, Rowle, Yaxley, Gibbon, Rookwood, Dolohov, Jugson, Mulciber, Travers, Macnair and Snape.) emptied but only leave 100 Galleons each vault and everything transferred to new vault under name Naruto Uzumaki. They also asked Goblin chief Ragnok to have all best curse breaker from Gringots remove any cursed that are on any items in the vaults.

Naruto and Harry now just thinking how to destroy all Death Eaters completely and according their information they will begun ritual in the end of Triwizard tournament. No doubt Harry will be forced to participated but Naruto told Harry not to act till right time.

Now they waited As they stood outside on the steps before the Main Entrance, the students could not help but be annoyed by the cold weather, especially the wind. Naruto and Harry decided not going together as Naruto want to see how both of school will come while Harry decided to entertain his so called friend Ron and Hermione.

And Naruto finally got his answer as he saw the flying carriage drawn by huge winged horses. Harry was quite interested in what Beauxbattons had to offer, but he was caught slightly by surprise by the clearly part-giant woman that was greeted by Dumbledore. ' I guess France really like Japan when it comes to racism issue .' Naruto also take a glance at the Beauxbattons students, to see if there were others of mixed heritage among the Tournament applicants. Quite a few had non-human blood running through their veins, he saw their distinctive racial magical signatures with his Rinnegan, but only one person had those genes active and in use, a silvery-blonde girl with blue eyes that to his eyes exuded a thin aura of magic.

'Veela.' he recognized the signature. 'And a powerful one at that. I'm surprised her aura isn't bigger, with the amount of magic in her body… something's holding it back…' his eyes followed her just like those of many other boys, but unlike them he was not entranced by her, merely curious.

Naruto then sent mental message to Harry to observing about Durmstrang as he finished his observation which agreed by Harry. And minutes later A ship come from water gate which made Harry impressed . Harry then observing Durmstrang headmaster and someone he recognized in Quidditch World Cup, Victor Krum. Said Bulgarian had high levels of power for someone his age, but it was mostly raw and uncontrolled.

Time skip after feast

the students listened carefully as Dumbledore introduced Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch Sr., the later whom Harry knew was under the Imperius Curse and had no intention to change that since the greedy fool had sent Sirius in Azkaban with no trial. When the tension reached its peak Dumbledore brought out the Goblet of Fire, the magical object which would act as the impartial judge in the choosing of the champions.

Watching the Goblet with his Mage Sight active, Harry could not help but cringe at the amount of magic the thing had, and he was sick to his stomach as he recognized the source of that magic. Nearly all of it had been taken from the past champions when they died, literally ripping the magical cores out of their bodies and absorbing them. Had blood begun to drip out of it at some point, Harry wouldn't have been surprised in the least – enough blood had been spilled because of it, after all. He barely listened to Dumbledore as he explained the procedure, but he still heard the bit about the Age Line and he barely held back a scoff. He would merely have to touch the line and it would be negated, and even without that he could think of at least ten other methods of getting a name in the Goblet.

"An Age Line!" Fred Weasley said, his eyes glinting, as they all made their way across the Hall to the doors into the entrance hall. "Well, that should be fooled by an Aging Potion, shouldn't it? And once your name's in that goblet, you're laughing - it can't tell whether you're seventeen or not!"

"Why bother even crossing the damn Line?" Harry asked distractedly. "A first year levitation charm would be enough to get a piece of paper into the Goblet. Is Dumbledore even trying to make this Tournament safe? What?" he asked as he noticed everyone in a three meter radius staring at him in shock. Naruto who also come to Gryffindor table then said, " Harry got a point and why use magic if good aimed throw can produce same results." Ron reacted furiously "and what are you doing here, Slytherin?" Naruto calmly replied, " Why I can't visit my brother figure. Just because our house have old rivalry means it will affect our bonds. Right Harry?" The Redhead winked as Harry also winked back.

"C'mon Ron. My brother is different from Malfoy . At least he is honorable." Said Harry trying to calm Ron.

"Harry was right, Ronny. He just want to greet with Naruto. After all he is really good SLytherin ." Said George, " Anyway Harry since you told me that are you putting your name in the Goblet too?" he asked and everyone listened for the reply.

"Why should I?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "I mean, what could I possibly win from this Tournament that I don't already have? Money? Fame? I have more of both then I'll ever need. And after my last three years here, I think I'll let some other idiot risk his or her life. I've filled my quota for this lifetime, thank you very much." "Well, I'm going for it!" Ron grinned.

Naruto just shook his head, " That boy asked for his death . I even won't participate and before you ask . I don't care fame . I just want money and 1000 galleon for winner seems to little for me." Hearing naruto explanation made Weasley Twins laughed as they said in same time, " You really greedy bastard Uzumaki." Naruto reply with foxy grin, " And proud of it. Anyway I shall take my leave. Good luck Ladies and Gentleman." Naruto the leaving the table to going back to his dorm table.

And when he is back Malfoy asked, " What are you doing with that blood traitor?" Naruto replied, " Just say good luck to them. This not illegal for saying good luck right?" Malfoy cannot said anything as other Slytherin agreed for naruto reasons. In that case Harry participate Naruto was right to wish his brother luck after all.

With Harry next day

The next day began quite amusingly in Harry's opinion. Fred and George thanked him for the Cloak and told him how Ron showed up after they put their names into he Goblet, how he had mistakenly walked over the Age Line after levitating his name in and then blasted into the opposite wall before being found by Moody and taken to the Hospital Wing along with informing McGonagall.

Apparently, their curiosity got the better of them and they followed the three of them to the Hospital Wing, where Moody threatened Ron with turning him into a weasel which led to Ron spilling his guts, how he was going to be Hogwarts Champion and take all of Harry's glory and money for himself.

"I've seen it coming, to be honest." Harry said when the twins asked why he wasn't surprised. "I mean, the fool is practically oozing jealousy and greed. It would be amusing to have him actually get selected and then beaten to an inch of him life during the tasks."

"No chance, Harrykins, not with me and Fred in the game. And Angelina put her name up as well." George grinned.

By the time Ron showed up in public again, the twins had made sure to tell most of the school what Ron had claimed, while also making sure that he was in no way associated to them or Ginny. When Ron did show up, he was met with glares and looks of disgust that surpassed even what Harry experienced in his second year, when he was accused of being the Heir of Slytherin. Stupidly, he walked over to Harry and sat down, immediately beginning to pile food on his plate.

"Why's everyone staring at me?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food.

"It might have something to do with you saying that you'll take all my money and glory." Harry said with a thin, cold smile. "Now why don't you take your plate and sit at the other end of the table before I'm tempted to show you exactly why Voldemort fears me."

By the time Harry had finished his 'suggestion' Ron was sweating and trembling from the killer intent Harry was focussing on him, as well as from the glacial look in his eyes that promised pain. One glance at the wand sticking out of Harry's sleeve and he was off, clutching his overflowing plate to his chest.

Shaking his head in disgust, Harry vanished the food Ron had spilled as he ran and cast a few cleaning charms on the seat and table where he had sat.

And finally time has come. Harry hadn't entered his name. It would put him into a bad position. He needed a clean image for some time. If he couldn't enter legally it wasn't worth the risk. Naruto also not entered but somehow he have feeling Harry name will out so he ask Harry to take measure if possible.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour." Dumbledore announced. The part Veela stood and gracefully walked past the head-table into the chamber behind it. "The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum." The next champion was announced. After much applause and praise from Igor Karkaroff, one ex-Death Eater, whom he and his contact to the MI6 headquarters through the year, Aurora Sinistra the Astronomy teacher, had orders to observe and investigate closely, all students waited with baited breaths for the Hogwarts champion to be chosen. "The champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory." Dumbledore said and the Hufflepuff table broke into applause. Cedric shook several hands smiling before joining the other champions. Just when Dumbledore was about to conclude the ceremony a fourth piece of parchment shot out of the goblet. "Harry Potter." Dumbledore said, genuinely shocked and surprised this time.

Harry then looked at Naruto and he said, " I hate when your bad feeling was right . especially when it come like this." Naruto just scratched his back head and later he whispered, " This time we can go all out without getting interfered by Dumbastard and his goons." Harry grinned but Naruto continued, " For now let's announce your innocence." Harry nodded

He walked up to the head table and cast a sonorous charm on himself.

"Ok, I know this looks like I cheated but I didn't enter my name into the goblet. I'll admit I knew how it would have probably been possible to enter my name, like if I asked an older student or just aimed well and threw the piece of parchment into the goblet. But you have to consider one thing. I was called out as a fourth champion. Cedric Diggory was chosen as the Hogwarts champion. While I may be smart enough to find a way to enter my name despite the age line, which I'll swear a magical oath if necessary that I didn't do it, I have no clue how it's possible that I was chosen as a fourth champion." Harry informed the whole audience.

Many were stunned at this speech. They began to think properly and had to admit that he was right. Many students were berating themselves for not thinking of those obvious methods to cheat the age line. "I'd really like it if you could just leave me alone. I don't expect for you to support me in the tournament if the officials can't find a way for me to get out, with Professor Dumbledore telling us that a binding magical contract was made when the name was entered, I doubt that, but I'd like if you didn't shun me for something I had no hand in. I had enough of that my second year. " Harry went past the head table and went into the antechamber. He was met with surprised faces.

Naruto also there but he is invisible and since he not use magic to vanish he won't be able to detected and for now he will got some good show from that.

"What are you doing here, Harry?" Cedric asked.

"My annual crash with insufficient security measures, Cedric." Harry sighed. "Somebody really wants me in this tournament and somehow made the goblet shoot out my name as a fourth champion. I already set the Great Hall straight that I didn't enter the Tournament. I knew how to do it, but I'll swear an oath to prove that I didn't if it becomes necessary. Sorry for stealing some of your spotlight. I already have enough on my own."

The three other champions were stunned by this declaration. None of them made any comment. If a wizard was ready to swear a magical oath he had to tell the truth. There was no way around it, even if the story was just unbelievable. Then the three headmasters came into the chamber, discussing loudly and were accompanied by Professors Moody and Snape, Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch.

"So any new ideas how my name came out as a fourth champion? By the way, Professor Dumbledore, you really need to better think your safety measures through." Harry said resigned. His attitude didn't sit right with Snape of course. "Potter, how dare you speak with the headmaster like that?" He sneered. Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Perhaps because this is the fourth year in a row he messed up keeping me safe? I'm fourteen years old; these three are three years older than me. They have three years more of education on me. While you still stubbornly believe that I'm an arrogant, attention seeking brat because you can't distinguish between my father and me and abuse your power as a teacher each potions lesson to bully me, I'm not suicidal." Harry gave back. "Twenty points from Gryffindor, Potter, how dare you speak to me like that?" Snape barked.

"I want to borrow your pensieve, headmaster. I'll submit all my memories of Professor Snape's lessons from the first one to the one last Monday. I can prove my statement." Harry calmly said. "That won't be necessary, Harry." Dumbledore quickly said.

"Typical, hushing up the truth. Like every other year. You always take the side that is harming me, why would it be different now? You say you're trying to protect me, but your actions tell the opposite. So what do you intend to do now?" He asked addressing Barty Crouch. Dumbledore was stumped. That wasn't what he did, or was it? "Well, Mr Potter, even if you didn't enter your name, the contract made with the Goblet of Fire is binding. There is no way out. You'll have to compete to the best of your abilities." He said.

"Great, Professor Moody, you're a retired auror, do you have any idea how this mess could have been made possible?" Harry angrily now addressed his DADA teacher. "I'd guess a really powerful confundus charm was used. Otherwise the fourth champion isn't possible to explain. Nothing a student even a powerful seventh year would be able to do. I'll see to it that this is thoroughly investigated, Potter, you have my word." Moody promised. "Better than nothing." Harry mumbled.

"Well, to the formalities. The first task is designed to test your daring, so we'll not tell you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard … very important … The first task will take place on November 24th. The students are not allowed to ask for or accept any kind of help from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. You'll face the first challenge armed only with your wand. Information about the second task will be revealed when the first task is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the Tournament, the champions are exempted from the end of year tests." Crouch said

Later on and Cedric went part of the way together.

"I'm curious, Harry, why are you taking this so calmly?" Cedric asked.

"I'm anything but. I just hope my declaration in the Great Hall was enough to stop a repeat of my second year. I'll be honest, if I had been of age, I'd have entered my name on my own. But now, I'm at a massive disadvantage against you three. I just think panicking will just harm me. I'll have to work something out to survive this. Too bad I can't ask any teacher for help. Moody would have been a fountain of information and spells."

"Still resenting the other teachers?" Cedric asked.

"It's really hard not to do so. You have seen Snape. He hates me just because of a student rivalry with my father. From what Professor Lupin, who was a close friend of my father, told me last year, both parties were at fault. Professor Snape just happened to be on his own when he tried something. It's despicable that a teacher isn't capable of showing professionalism. I don't ask the man to like me, it would just be nice not to be singled out and insulted because he hated my father, who is long dead. Then Dumbledore failed again to keep my out of danger. He also refuses to take any action on my complaints against Snape's behaviour. Professor McGonagall didn't really believe my words in the hall, I can read her face by now. And she is my head of house.

"Professor Sprout is somewhat resentful because of the one-time her house is getting massive positive attention, something happens to steal it away. The other teachers are more or less just guilty by doing nothing. I just don't trust them to help me anymore. It's not like I don't listen to them in class. If I didn't have Hermione as a best friend I'd have failed Potions all the years. I pass the final tests alright because nobody can sabotage me there. But all my marks under the year are a result of Snape distracting me from concentrating on the instructions, or the Slytherins throwing wrong ingredients in my potions. And nobody bothers changing the set-up of the lessons. It's common knowledge that Slytherins and Gryffindors don't get along. But our dear headmaster puts us together every year in one of the most dangerous subjects." Harry complained.

"I have never thought about it like that. You have a point. I just didn't realize it as we have Potions with Ravenclaw and it never arts out like that." Cedric admitted.

They reached the point where Harry had to go up to Gryffindor tower and Cedric to take the corridor past the kitchens.

"Well, good luck, Harry. I'll make sure that even the thickheads in my house won't give you problems." Cedric promised.

"Thanks, Cedric. Well, good luck to you too."

And after Cedric out Naruto approach Harry, " I guess we can start more serious and nobody will question you when you starts training like crazy. And of course since Hermione and Ron bastards will help you even won't be too much we just train physically every week . Understood?" Harry nodded, " I can't wait first task. Finally I can show my best."

To Be continued


	18. Chapter 18

_**As usual review first**_

 _ **Animaman:Hermione obviously will bashed. I prefer add Luna Lovegood instead . And brief cameos? Maybe I'll consider it . Tough that won't happen till later. And the girls will stay at Ange homeland instead in Naruto homeworld. Though for some occasion they will stay there. And for time actually Naruto can teleport at any time he want and of course with Ange permission.**_

 _ **Wahyubison: Actually I just want them being humiliated but torturing maybe good idea . And like in some world before Naruto will left Harry once main problem Voldemort unexist. Harry will handle Dumbass by himself but Naruto won't assist him till later**_

 _ **Stratos263: Just see**_

Continue story

Naruto already told Harry he must find something about Triwizard tournament first. While Harry prefer Naruto help him. Naruto already told he wanted to search about Hogwarts founder. Naruto stated if Slytherin and Ravenclaw have their special place that's mean Gryffindor and Hufflepuff too. According to hidden parchment beside Slytherin Chamber of Secrets and Ravenclaw Room of requirement (can be called Chamber of Needs) there is also Gryffindor Chamber of Rituals and Hufflepuff chamber of time .

According founder journal which keep by Urara who found it. The founders built them according to their personal strengths. Ravenclaw for charms, arithmancy and wards; Slytherin for combat magic, dark arts and magical creatures; Gryffindor for transfiguration, runes and flying; Hufflepuff for herbology, potions and astronomy. The only problem is to find out where Gryffindor and Hufflepuff chamber but since Hufflepuff famous for some reason. Naruto deducted maybe Hufflepuff chamber located near Green houses.

And before he continue his search about founders chamber. He wanted to finish some delayed business and that was ended the Flamels. While that will be sure they will die before New Year Eve, why not kill them so he can claim his vault. And after he finished his job . Naruto then took blood sample of Nicholas and Perenelle before vaporized it . And using Flamels blood clone. He make sure all of FLamel golds and valuables moved to Naruto own vault .Well, Dumbledore won't be able to make contact with them and assumed they died because age.

And back to main topic. Naruto suddenly feel stupid when he should request Hogwarts complete map to found other founders Chamber. And he decided to find Chamber of Rituals first . And he managed to find out Chamber of Rituals located at under the Forbidden Forest. Naruto then request to map to show Gryffindor chamber look alike . It looked like a seven-storied tower, though six levels were underground. Each floor was made from a different material, all of them good as magical conductors. The reason was obvious once they ran a magic detection scan: the Chamber was positioned in a way that four magical ley lines converged there, thus making any magic done there all the more effective and powerful.

And Naruto found something interesting. Turned out Slytherin Chamber of Secrets not really far from Gryffindor chamber. The forest entrance to Slytherin's Chamber was merely a few meters away from the tower. Not only that, but a red door appeared on the seventh floor of the castle, in the same room they were standing and another appeared right behind the large pipe the Basilisk used to get in the school. When he looked closer he saw that there were two doors behind the pipe and, after a quick search, he found another green door underground near the edge of the Black Lake.

Feeling satisfied Naruto decided to lookout the Chamber of Time since Ravenclaw Chamber of Needs already known. He found out Chamber of Time was truly vast. At just ten meters under the surface, it occupied nearly a quarter of the grassy field around Hogwarts castle. It was sectioned in smaller rooms the size of the largest of the Hogwarts greenhouses, only one was different. It was particularly large, almost the size of the Great Hall, but it was perfectly round, and its ceiling made entirely of what the ring recognized as an enormous Transparency Crystal that apparently allowed those inside to see the sky through everything above shook his head and said , "Either Slytherin got along extremely well with the other founders or he was spying on them." Well, technically both of answer is true after all.

Naruto decided to explore Chamber of Rituals first. He found out that chamber really hidden due of material of that gates. Said material made from rare metal which Naruto not recognized. But he will find out more soon. Thanks to Harry Naruto gain access to that chamber.

When he entered he used regular lumos spell for lighting and was amazed by their surroundings. " If I'm not wrong it seems Gryffindor like using are metals for his chamber. But this time I recognized it. Must be Mythril ." muttered Naruto.

Indeed, most of the room was covered by the legendary metal. There was a huge round platform in the also round room made of it. There were numerous shelves on the walls containing various items made from it. But what brought their attention was the ceiling. It wasn't there! Sure, there were several large rings made of Mythril floating there with what looked like glass inside them, but the ceiling itself wasn't there. And unlike the ceiling of the Great Hall in the castle which had a transparency charm on it, the enchantments on this work of art were on an entirely different level.

It was what a spatial transference spell. Apparently, the inner part of the roof was placed in a pocket dimension in a way that left the outer part of it untouched. There were also a few spells that made sure only the sky was visible and none of the trees above the a glance around and finding that the shape of the platform could be changed to have all kinds of runes and other symbols on it for various rituals, he headed for the small circular stairway and descended to the next level.

There he found out what the rings on the upper level were used for. A ring made of silver covered the entire ceiling with what looked like an exact copy of what looked like the ceiling from above inside it. Looking around him, he saw what looked like a silver version of the room above and headed for the stairway. The next four levels were versions of Gold, Platinum, Orichalcum and Adamantium. According to Urara journals, each of the metals they encountered so far well famous for having exceptional effect in various rituals.

The seventh and final level was different though. For starters if was completely covered in one single substance. " I can't believe it. I think only me and Urara who know the Mahounium. If I'm not wrong. it's a metal extremely resistant to magic. And I think only Urara who have it." Naruto then take look said room. "This is clearly a storage room. I sense a lot of powerful magical artefacts i here. Still, Mahounium weights a lot. Let's see here..." Using his magic sight he found something interesting, " Hmh figures. he outer layer of the entire underground building is coated with Elenium, a metal with negative weight." ELenium was metal which naturally levitate. "Well next stop the Chamber of Time." Naruto smirked and stepped through the door to Hufflepuff' Chamber after he going out from Chamber of Rituals.

He then found himself in a dark room. After a few more steps they felt something wrap around his ankles before finding themselves suspended upside down several feet above the ground. "Devil snares . Huh piece of cake. **Lumos Maxima.!"** and a very powerful light engulfed the entire hallway, driving the large vines back inside a room. "Even better then what I planed." Naruto grinned as he read the sign on the door that said that inside were only plants that grew away from any sun light. Unlike with the Chambers of rituals where he could look around, here he was forced to contain his curiosity and leave all the doors closed, since all of the underground greenhouses were completely filled with plants that could try to escape if given the chance.

Naruto decided to touring around bit. And once he finished hey had seen 15 greenhouses with sunlight, five without, three for underwater plants, three for desert plants, two for fire-attuned plants, two for frost-attuned plants and one for dark plants, such as blood-draining roses.

To his immense satisfaction, the six potions lab, three ingredient storage rooms and two potions storage rooms were unlocked as well as the humongous library. True, he was rather reluctant at first regarding the ingredients and finished potions since they should have expired centuries ago, but after they saw the three control rooms all doubts died. " Preserving runes, huh . And I think Hyperbolic Time Chamber was amazing." Naruto said sarcastically.

The control rooms, for a lack of a better word, "influenced" the flow of time in all the greenhouses, potion labs and storage rooms. They could speed up the growth of plants by a certain rate, regress them to a younger form, or simply freeze them in time. The storage rooms were constantly "frozen in time" and several potions that normally took long periods of time to complete could be done in mere days.

But the part of the Chamber that impressed him above all was the Observatory. Despite the fact that the sky was covered with rain clouds and he was underground now, the clear night sky could be seen at any time of the day, and he even found some runes that could allow them to see any and all images of the sky since the Chamber was built.

"Well, I think that's enough for now. Let's see what going on with Harry." Naruto decided to end his trip to founder chambers for today.

Naruto decided to watch Harry from afar. As usual Hermione being bossy as she ordered Harry to learn as much as spell as he can. Turned out Harry will face dragon for his first task. Naruto bit relieved when he heard that. At least the organizers had refrained from bringing the ones that would kill the champions with special abilities like a look; somebody had had the stupid idea of bringing a basilisk three centuries ago, or a breath, an even stupider official that brought a Nundu.

All of them figured since Ron older brother Charlie who works at dragon preservations in Romania was coming. Then Hagrid had shown Harry the dragons, it paid off to be friends with a half-giant who simply loved dangerous creatures sometimes. Now Harry knew what would await him. He had taken his Firebolt to get out of the castle for some time and to think clearly. And since he cannot show off too much he decided to make dragons drop to water.

Timeskip First task begun.

Harry stood in the champions' tent and listened to Bagman and his instructions of the task. Harry, wanting to prevent Cedric from dying or being heavily injured had pointed the Hufflepuff in the direction of the books about the previous tournaments. This way he at least knew that he would have to face a magical creature of massive size or danger. And if Cedric read the part that cheating was tradition in the Tournament, he could have found out about the creatures being dragons.

Harry's luck held true and was to face the Hungarian Horntail. Cedric had been first to go and got the Swedish Short-Snout, then Fleur followed with the Welsh Green, Viktor was next against the Chinese Fireball. Now Harry walked into the arena. Harry then looked to Naruto who nodded. Harry then summon his Firebolt and make some provocation attack to anger the dragon made said creature pursue him.

And when he gotten near Black Lake. Harry using his strongest stunner to make the dragon distracted and finaly it frowned to water and getting weaker.

And less than five minutes He quickly flying toward golden eggs and quickly approach finish line. And once he reach finish line , Roaring applause greeted him. He was uninjured, he had beat Krum by a big margin. Madam Pomfrey and surprisingly Naruto waited him with former looked surprised when Harry looked uninjured made said healer commented.

"I didn't think that I'd live to see the day, when you get into a dangerous situation and would not be injured." She said waving her wand over Harry again to be sure he wasn't injured. "Aw, Madam Pomfrey, you hurt me. I don't try to get injured. But wouldn't you miss me if I didn't visit you at least once a year in the hospital wing with a capital injury?" Harry teased her. "No, I wouldn't." She answered grinning. "Now get out and get your score." While Harry go for get his score Naruto said to Pomfrey, "Madam Pomfrey, It seems you will find at least Harry become less frequent client on your room." That made Pomfrey chuckled, " I hope so, Mr Uzumaki. " Replied the veteran healer.

Now Harry waited judge to determine his scores. Madam Maxime was first. She didn't seem happy but she shot a ten in the air. Barty Crouch was next and also shot a ten into the air. The same was true for Ludo Bagman and Professor Dumbledore. The three were smiling or at least looking content. Next was Professor Karkaroff, who looked like he had swallowed a lemon but he shot up an eight. And according Neville from current standing Harry was first followed by Krum. He shot some spell into the dragon's eyes. The dragon trampled on the real eggs due to that. Next is Fleur, she lulled her dragon to sleep somehow but was hit by a flame from the snoring dragon, which she put out with water from her wand. Then last place is Cedric, he also used transfiguration to distract the dragon, he transfigured a rock into a Labrador, but the dragon got bored with the dog and shot fire at Cedric when he just had the egg and gave him a bad burn.

Timeskip few days later

Naruto told Harry the egg was riddle He had narrowed it down to another magical language. The question was which one and how could you be able to understand it? It couldn't be connected to the language learning exercises. If you didn't know which language it was, you had too many possibilities to consider. Nobody would be able to find the right one except by coincidence. And the organizers couldn't set up a task with a clue nobody would be able to solve by just guessing. They had been given three months to figure out the task and prepare for it. So there had to be a reason for the long time. And since task was always a quest. The champions had to puzzle out the location of the task and what kind of obstacle they would have to face to get to the prize of the task.

Harry had now a few possibilities where the task could take place. There was the forbidden forest, there lived enough creatures to make it dangerous, and one of them might speak the language that was produced when the egg was opened. They could set up some kind of maze, though that seemed to be more likely for the last task from former Tournament records. They could imitate a foreign landscape or they could use the lake. Wait the lake made sense. Nobody really knew what was inside besides the giant squid. The students only spent their time at the side of the lake, perhaps having their feet in the water. Even in May and June, the warmest months they spent at Hogwarts, the weather was too cold most of the times to want to go swimming in the lake. Even the warmest days didn't normally exceed 22°C.

If he was right, then the most logical way to understand the screeching would be to put it under water. Well, that could be done; he just needed to make a trip to the Room of Requirement. Asking for a swimming pool would be easy. And it wouldn't be that bad if he was wrong, he could think about the other possibilities if this idea turned out to be a dead end.

And later Harry told Naruto he already found out about second task. Harry already tell his fellow Gryffindor since he always with them and despite his distrust toward Hermione and Ron he decided to accept their help and support . Fred, George and Neville also helped to ease his nervous.

Naruto suddenly told Harry he cannot attend Yule Ball . Harry bit disappointed but decided not make fuss too much. That only mean Naruto have important mission (Once again for make Ange not bored anymore actually.)

Naruto told Harry, " I guess you should choose Ginny. That runt really idolize you after all" Harry nodded, " At least he is least annoying compared Ron. We can still straighten Ron and Hermione after all." Naruto said," I'm agreed and just like Alastor Moody said, keep CONSTANT VIGILANCE. Understood?" Harry nodded, " Okay , that's enough for now. I shall go."

Time skip Yule Ball ( I'll more focused to Harry for now since Naruto going back to Celestial world for while.)

Harry was getting ready for the Yule Ball. He had decided that taking Ginny as his date to the ball would be best for him. While he suspecting Ginny along with Hermione and Ron also have some conspiracy with Dumbastard, the raven haired boy actually wanted to prove to Naruto they can be changed actually. Naruto decided to follow what Harry want but the moment Harry get betrayed the Uzumaki will taking action immediately even Harry not liked it. Harry had got many offers from girls to go to the ball with them, but he had politely declined saying he already had a date. To compensate them he offered to reserve one dance for them. Most girls were happy with that.

He decided to help Ron a bit even though he cannot tolerate some of his behavior . When Ron had shown Harry his dress robes, Harry had taken action. He had pulled Ron into the bathroom, made him swear that he wouldn't tell anybody, least of all Hermione what he could do, and transfigured the old-fashioned dress robes in more modern ones. Now they were plain black classic styled robes. Harry told Ron he couldn't really do permanent transfiguration, but the robes would stay the way they were now until the next evening.

And finally Harry along with Gryffindor boys were done with getting ready and went down to the common room to wait for their dates, except Neville who went out of the tower to meet Hannah at the entrance of the Hufflepuff common room. Harry's dress robes were a deep dark red that sometimes looked black with a silver vest, matching Ginny's robes. He had forgone the idea to wear robes that highlighted his eyes for robes that wouldn't clash with Ginny's hair.

And with Ginny as his date he led her down to the entrance hall where Professor McGonagall was waiting for them to join the other champions.

"Ah, Mr Potter and Miss Weasley. Please come over here, the other champions are already here. You'll enter the Great Hall in a line once all the other students and guests have taken their seats. The first pair will be Miss Delacour and Mr Davies. The next pair will be Mr Diggory and Miss Chang, then Mr Krum and Miss Flan dinner then you'll open the ball." She explained.

The couples nodded. Then McGonagall went into the Great Hall to see if they could come inside yet. Finally she called them and the four couples entered the Great Hall, which had been transformed into a winter wonderland. Ice sculptures decorated the walls and snow was falling from the enchanted ceiling. The other students applauded the champions walking into the Great Hall. Finally they reached the table with the judges. The Champions and their dates bowed or curtsied respectively and then took their seats. Harry held out the chair for Ginny, they had chosen the seats furthest away from Percy, and they sat down. After a short period of confusion how they would get their food, Dumbledore demonstrated it and they followed his example of ordering the food from the menu.

Harry cannot hide surprise when he saw Naruto also attended the ball. Harry quickly approached Naruto who accompanied with Luna Lovegood as his date, " Naruto , I think you won't attend the ball." Naruto casually replied, " Well my departure delayed due my flight cancelled and while I can use portkey. I already purchase First class ticket so I don't want to waste that." Naruto then gestured to Luna Lovegood, " Ah I forgot meet Luna Lovegood , she is my date for tonight." Later Naruto, Harry and Luna talking so much while they enjoy the dinner.

And finally Dumbledore announced it was time for the champions and their dates to open the ball. Harry started dance with Ginny followed by others. Naruto himself dance with Luna. And after finished all of them back to respective dorm. Well except Naruto who must going.

Timeskip A day before New Year Eve.

Turned out Naruto never going out from school. He just want to ensure he can move freely. He already told Harry so Harry can told Dumbledore he wanted to be alone so he can think about solving second task. Dumbledore agreed. Well at least Harry on his own without assistance from anyone and probably just make little progress but necessary for got pass second task.

Naruto then started make several blood clones to train as much as he can. For starters at The Chamber of Time. He spent at least four hours per day in there, restoring the greenhouses and learning more and more about Herbology and surprisingly Potions. His other clones also trying to make new potion variants in the Potions labs, while some were indeed funny, most of them were focussed on their use in combat. His greatest breakthrough had been an odorless transparent liquid that turned into an invisible gas when in contact with air, unless the liquid was warm. While in liquid form this potion was near harmless, once it became gas and was inhaled by someone it would immediately put them into complete paralysis, similar to a Full Body-Bind, but unlike the hex, this didn't have any counter-hex or antidote. On the other hand, it would wear of in an hour unless it was being inhaled for a rather long period of time.

With his clones in Chamber of Rituals, he learning more about Arithmancy and Runes there. Well he actually can do more for Arithmancy in Chamber of Needs . He used that room working on enchanted weapons and armourfor his maid troops who agreed to assist him in war against Baldymort errr Boldewort err Voldemort. (Why he care about his name after all). Hism maids already learn about magic. While all of them used with chakra but since magic is easier and also controllable compared to chakra most of the maids managed to learn so fast. Well Naruto maids won't disappoint him after all.

And after some trial, Naruto clones had managed to add the time dilution effect of a Diorama Sphere to the duelling area in the Chamber of Secrets, thus allowing them to use wizarding spells in a place that held little chance of being damaged. It was there that the group learned advanced duelling, with spells up to seventh year or beyond, as well as numerous spells considered 'dark' by the Ministry. Turned out the reason it considered 'dark' was because they were very powerful, but also required a large magical core in order to be able to perform them. And the Ministry of Magic, in their great wisdom, had reached the conclusion that only someone that had gone through a dark enhancement ritual would be able to use the. Well, the translation to that bullshit was that they were afraid some halfblood or even worse a muggleborn would be able to use them while the inbreeded purebloods could not. After all, it wouldn't do for a muggleborn to know something like a mass stunner while the Death Eaters could usually have to gang up on even one muggleborn anyway.

And he don't need more from Chamber of Needs since he already got he wants. After all there was reason Ravenclaw was place for knowledge .

He also found out Another important part of using the Chambers was a certain ritual that suddenly explained how Godric Gryffindor had been so magically powerful, compared to the other founders: the core expansion ritual. The ritual did not increase the size of one's core by a certain percent or to a certain size, but to the limit of the wizard' or mage' safety and stability. Sure, the initial version resulted in the death of user, but after Godric Gryffindor made his own version and lived, they were safe to assume that after Naruto has checked, double-checked and triple-checked the ritual, as well as running a few hundred simulations, it wouldn't harm him and Harry.

He will do that ritual after he finished second task and he already make fuinjutsu barrier to make sure even Dumbastard won't find out about that.

Timeskip Second task day with Harry

Harry now standing at the shore of the Black Lake . Few days ago he and Naruto explore the Black lake and known where is merpeople village . And said raven haired boy just wait till signal to start the task was given. He now find out Naruto was the one who held at bottom of the lake. Naruto pretended being stunned and once Harry freed they will going rampage after all.

Finally Bagman finished his speech and gave the signal to start. Harry immediately ate the gillyweed he had Neville get him and dove under the water. He didn't wait for the plant to kick in completely. This task was based on speed and the ability to avoid the inhabitants of the lake. Well, he knew his destination, his obstacles, the way to deal with the obstacles if they showed up and his mission. This was a do it quickly and cleanly kind of job. Just rescue your target before others do. After all he didn't know who had been taken hostage for the other champions.

The full effects of the gillyweed kicked in and Harry began to propel through the water with the speed only froglike hands and flippers could give you. He soon heard the same song that the egg had played. He was near his destination. Two minutes later he had found the place where the hostages were kept. Well, seeing Hermione here was a surprise. Cho not so much, Cedric and she were dating. The little girl resembled Fleur, probably her eight year old sister Gabrielle.

Suddenly Naruto open his eyes and give some sign to freeing him quickly. Harry obeyed as he use hidden blade from his right wrist which gift from Naruto few days ago. He then used his flippers to get back to the surface. He would get best marks for this task, he was sure of it.

When Harry got back, Naruto surprisingly not look weak. Harry already prepared to take the plant that canceled the effects of gillyweed when he saw Fleur in tears coming from the lake, babbling in fast French about not being able to save her little sister. Harry just couldn't see pretty girls cry and decided he had enough time to return for the little girl. Naruto who noticed that just nodded sign ' Rescue her' . Harry then launched himself back to water

Harry dove back down to the village. He soon enough reached the last remaining hostage Gabrielle Delacour. The merpeople were really reluctant to hand the hostage over but Harry could be really convincing. He shot streams of hot water at the merpeople who tried to stop him, cut Gabrielle lose and swam back to the surface. When he was ten meters from the surface he felt the effects of the gillyweed ceasing. He held his breath and sped to the surface to break through and take a relieving breath of air.

And when he finished both Gabrielle and Fleur show their gratitude by kissing him. Harry have feeling he will got some positive headlines for next week and said boy saw Naruto who grinned back.

And it's time for get score for second task. Fleur Delacour got 25 points. Despite she demonstrated excellent use of the bubblehead charm. She unable to retrieve her hostage. Victor Krum got 40 points as he demonstrated partial human transfiguration to get to his hostage and free her from the ground of the lake.

Cedric himself got 45 points since he can get his hostage faster from Krum and perfect use of bubblehead charm. And for Harry himself he got 50 points used gillyweed to great effect and the fastes rescue his hostage. He also get extra 5 points as he rescued Fleur hostage.

Timeskip few days later

Harry and Naruto celebrate Harry victory with eating Naruto hot pot cooking. Harry always said Naruto should be the one who cook for him since his food was healthy and delicious. They also just celebrating for Harry positive press about how grateful France head of their Department of International Magical Cooperation as Harry rescue his youngest daughter. And in France that department is a lot more important than in England.

" So Harry are you ready for that ritual?" Asked Naruto. "Yes, Naruto." Harry nodded, " If our suspicion was right , Old Tommy will come when third task finished and I also bring your special kunai." Harry took out Hiraishin kunai from his pocket." I can call you in case I need your support." Naruto smirked , " Good and Baldymort won't know what will hit him."

Timeskip few weeks before Final task

Now it's time to ritual.. Harry now standing in center of ritual circle surrounded by Naruto Urara and other witches and wizards which was Urara acquaintance ."Okay, Harry we shall begun now." And Naruto , Urara and five others . placed their hands on the invisible shield that had been erected around the ritual circle and channelled their magic into it.

Soon enough, the runes lit up and Harry began to levitate until he was standing upright at three feet above the ground. As he opened his eyes, they saw that both ha slit pupils, though only the one under the scar had changed colour. And it was blood red.

"Hmp, damn Dumbastard. We actually not removed Harry bind completely, Naruto." Said Urara grumbled." True Urara-chan but it seems he left certain part unsuppressed. No wonder he really unstable. While he is now stronger but somehow I feeling Harry being hold back without he known about that."

"But it will end soon. After all it's almost over." Urara pointed out. Indeed, the cores had completely merged and the large one that had resulted was slowly breaking apart and pieces of it were being sucked into Harry' chest. When it was over, Harry closed his now green but still slit eyes. Then, a few seconds after his feet touched the ground, he opened his eyes wide a wave of magic erupted from him, washing over the entire ritual circle and erasing it. As it died down, only Harry, his wand and the Invisibility Cloak remained.

And after a while Harry told something important, " You know Naruto Urara. Your deduction was right . Three of Old Tommy was three founders item "The Cup of Hufflepuff, the Medallion of Slytherin and the Diadem of Ravenclaw." Naruto just said, " I already knew Harry remember we managed to move that cup from Lestrange vault and remove the soul from it. The only question where is the others."

In response, Harry held up his palm and a silver diadem appeared in his hand. "The Diadem was in the place considered the safest in Britain." Harry smirked at their shocked faces. "And Slytherin medal? " Urara asked . Harry them facepalmed, " Already destroyed by Sirius. Actually said horcrux located at Black residence , Grimmauld Place no 12." Naruto and Urara sweatdropped since they just found out about that.

"Anyway, Harry are you ready now?" Asked Naruto. " More than ready Naruto. I cannot wait to kicked old Tommy ass." Replied Harry with grin. " Good, now let's train so we can get use with your new power. But remember we cannot kill him now. We will stall the time and since they out of fund they will have hard time for rebuild. I also plan for killed one of Death Eater family soon."

"And who will be your first victim Naruto?" Asked Harry with curiosity. "Malfoys of course and in that case I'm lucky maybe Baldymort also there. Well while we cannot die but at least he will suffer massive collateral damage. " Naruto answered. " Well, I can't wait for that, Naruto. For now let's train okay." Naruto nodded and start their training.

Timeskip to final task day

Harry now stood next to the other champions. The fake Moody stood near him as he was one of the guards around the maze. Professor Dumbledore gave them a few last words of advice and then they had to wait for Bagman to make his speech.

"Witches and Wizards, Ladies and Gentlemen, today we are about to see the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. We have seen outstanding abilities in our four champions but only one can win the Tournament. Each of the four has the same chance at succeeding. In first place with a total score of one hundred and three points we have Mr Harry Potter of Hogwarts School!" Bagman announced, getting loud cheers and applause from the spectators, Harry smiled and waved at them. He wanted everyone to see his growth since the beginning of the year.

"In second place with eighty five points we have Mr Cedric Diggory also from Hogwarts School!" Bagman said, getting another round of cheering and applause for Cedric.

"In third place with eighty points, representing Durmstrang Institute, Mr Viktor Krum!" He shouted, Krum got a bit less applause but still a lot.

"And in fourth place Miss Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons Academy." He concluded his introduction of the champions.

"As he is leading in this Tournament with eighteen points, Mr Harry Potter will enter the maze first, followed by Mr Diggory, Mr Krum and Miss Delacour. The winner will be decided by their skill in the maze. The points they got will be transferred in a time advantage, every point will be transferred to a time advantage of twenty seconds. For Mr Potter this means he has six minutes advantage on Mr Diggory and so on, so even those behind in the ranking can become the winner. Now we'll send Mr Potter off into his task."

A cannon fired by Filch was the signal for Harry to start. He knew he had a six minutes head-start from Cedric and Viktor would follow another one minute and forty seconds later. Fleur again would have to wait five minutes after Viktor. Well, he didn't intend to let them get anywhere near the Cup. He didn't want to endanger anybody who didn't have anything to do with his mission.

Few minutes later after he entered the maze Harry going bored. For now he not meet anything wrth as obstacle . So far he only meet several Blast Ended Skrewts, which he easily took down. He again had a boring passage until he came upon a glimmering field. His identification spell could only tell him that it contorted reality somewhat if you entered it. Well, he could deal with disturbances to his senses. He ran into the field, ignored the feeling of standing upside down and then left it soon after.

The next thing he saw was a dementor gliding towards him. Harry then casted patronus charm toward the creature only to found out that was boggart which he vanquished easily. There is not really worth obstacle except when he must answer riddle from sphinx.

Harry instinctively reached his pocket as he want to take out Hiraishin kunai to summon Naruto soon. He walked forward and soon saw the shining Triwizard Cup in the centre of a ring of hedges. But when he going to reach the cup. he saw a movement near him and turned around swiftly only to see one of the acromantula from the forest. Well, time to some payback at one of them for making him miserable by eating him.

Harry decided to resort by took his magical gun which he got from Urara and that's only need one shot to blasted that spider. "That was good. Hopefully none of the others gets in its way while it's hurting, well; I have reached my goal, now onto Voldy's party." Harry said, grabbing the Cup and being whisked away.

Harry arrived at the graveyard and soon recognized it was a really old one. The dates on the graves went back to 1400 or so. Harry had his wand ready. He looked out for any movement. Just where did Voldemort hide? Then he was faced with a red spell, which he shielded against the last moment. 'Damn that was close." He thought. He faced someone he not recognized. Harry decided to threw Hiraishin kunai as far as possible and since he too focused for throwing said kunai . He stunned after that.

After that he found himself bound to gravestone. "Ah finally you awake Harry. Right time after all. " Said Voldemort. "Voldemort, I should have known something was amiss. It was too easy to get to the Cup. Let me guess, you had the one who put my name in the Goblet and forced me into the Tournament help me in secret." Harry said. "I admit that, my loyal servant made sure you were the first one to reach the Cup. I just didn't want to take any risks even if you did really well in the first two tasks. Let me ask you a question. Just to satisfy my curiosity. Would you have entered the Tournament on your own if you had had the chance?"

"Only if I had had the additional experience of the other champions. I have done so much work this year just to catch up it isn't even funny. And it wasn't even my OWL year. You couldn't just have waited until after I had them, couldn't you?"

"Ah, the same cheek your father always had. But it's time, Harry Potter; you'll help me to be reborn." Voldemort said before one of Death Eater lifted the body and dropped it into the cauldron.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" The death eater chanted as he dropped in a bone into the cauldron. "Flesh… of the servant… willing given… you will… revive… your master." He chanted while placing a knife against his right hand and moved it over the cauldron and then sliced it right off. "Blood of the enemy… forcibly taken… you will… resurrect your foe." Peter chanted as Harry felt the knife against his skin and saw several drops fall into the cauldron.

Later the cauldron exploded revealing Tom Riddle in a human like form and quickly robed by his loyalist"Now, Harry Potter, let's talk properly, face to face." Voldemort said But Tom was interrupted by several cracks and saw several Death Eaters appear. "I was right… Thirteen years and yet you still answer my call… Yet I can tell that some of you have a trace of guilt." Tom stated as he walked to the crowd of Death Eaters. "Why is it that you all came here promptly yet none of you tried to find me?" Tom stated as he looked at each and every one of them. "Or did you think I was really dead?" He asked as several of them stiffened. "I take it that you all found a way to escape prison… But I would rather you all have been loyal to me from the start!"

"Master… Forgive us. Some of us had plans to aid you while you were gone. I had my hand in several projects that had almost succeeded when an unfortunate accident happened to me." One Death Eater stated with his head bowed.  
"Ah, Lucius… My silver tongued friend… I'm amazed to see you escaped, yet what was the unexpected issue?" Tom asked as Lucius paled.

"I was caught doing something that cost me my useful aid." Lucius replied fearing the worse.

"And there it shows that even you can't talk your way out of events." Tom stated as he walked about looking at each one. "Now let me show you how I reward those that help." Tom stated as he walked over to random death eater. "Your arm Anton." Tom stated as Death eater called Anton held up his bloody stump, and Tom waved his wand over it and sliver appeared forming a new hand. "You might have came to me, out of desperation, but I still reward those that deserve it." Tom stated as he whirled around looking for Harry. "Now where did he go?" Tom asked aloud making those around him look about.

Suddenly blast of energy aimed toward Death Eater which vaporized several of them . That made Voldemort angrily shouted, "Potter where are you?" Suddenly Naruto come out, " Sorry baldymort but it seems Harry is busy now. How about play with me for now." Voldemort recognized him, " Ah Naruto Uzumaki, blood traitor. I guess you will suitable for warming up." Voldemort casting blasting hex only avoided by Naruto.

Naruto then pointed his finger and launching ki blast toward Voldy which ripped his robe. And while Naruto enjoyed his duel with baldy wizard. Suddenly Harry come out from behin andd cut one of Voldemort arm made said dark wizard stumbled.

"How dare you Potter!? " But he suddenly surrounded by Urara and other which made him sighed, Tch… you might have won this battle, but one battle does not win a war." Tom stated as he and several others vanished.

Naruto quickly approach Harry who looked exhausted, "Are you alright?" Harry answered, " Don't worry, Naruto I'll be fine, Just need some rest… And I'll be fine." Naruto decided to grab portkey while he grab Harry and teleported back to Hogwarts.

To Be continued.

 _ **I let Baldy alive as Harry will be kill him in more favorable battle. Just wait and see**_


	19. Chapter 19

Okay first thanks to Black Magi for betaing for me and as usual answer review first

 _ **Animaman: No,he won't meet anyone do dimension travelling. And sometimes he will return to his world late but definitely not earlier, unless Ange wish that. Maybe I should add Fleur Delacour as another one. Since I want Harry paired withsomeone but not from his own world.**_

 _ **Wahyubison: I will make Naruto kil the Death eater while Harry take care the baldy. And I dunno if I can work for your request . But you shall see.**_

 _ **Stratos263: Well, I always love make someone like baldymort look so LAME**_

 _ **Anyway let's continue**_

Everything was going better than Naruto or Harry expect. When Harry arrived back, he just stated he actually not remember anything but when Dumbledore trying to Legilimens him, said old bastard did not find anything important. Harry really didn't remembering anything. The incompetent minister decided to make an appearance as he said, "At least young Harry came back safely. We can set back rewarding after Harry has recovered."

Harry grinned. "Thank you, Minister." "You're welcome, my boy." Fudge smiled.

Meanwhile with Naruto, He managed to kill the fake Moody and after rescuing the real Moody, he implanted false memories, as said retired auror will look like he had a case of amnesia; Legilimens wouldn't find anything about it.

"Too bad Tommy boy escaped, but there is always next time after all." Said Naruto to himself, "I hope Harry is alright since he was exhausted, mentally and physically."

Later in Infirmary

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey, I just wanted to visit Harry." Naruto was facing a stern faced healer. "Normally, I would reject you Mr. Uzumaki, but since Mr. Potter said he only wants to meet you, then I guess your off the hook." Madam Pomfrey lead Naruto to Harry's bed "Remember, Mr. Uzumaki, don't be too long." She walked out of the room.

"So , Naruto what are you plan in future? I heard you asked to get your NEWT earlier, and Snape recommended you?" Harry asked. Naruto nodded and said, "I will observe from outside school. You now can determine who will be your true allies on your own. I won't be doing anything, just be observant and I won't interfere unless completely necessary. Next year you will be on your own. Remember keep your emotions check. Understand?" Harry nodded.

"Okay Harry, I guess I'll take my leave for now. Good luck for next year." Naruto left.

Naruto chuckled when he found out Dumbledore giving him his blessing to give him his NEWT. Turned out Dumblass just wanted Naruto out asap so he can try to influence Harry again. And Dumbledore completely underestimated Naruto since said bastard just thinks of Naruto as a minor complication. He won't influence Harry too much, wouldn't he?

Contrary to the way the exams were done at Hogwarts, at the ministry, you had two subjects each day. Theory in the morning and practical in the afternoon. Monday was Defence and Herbology, Tuesday Charms and Potions, Wednesday was set for Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures, Thursday for the purely theoretical classes, Arithmancy, History of Magic and Muggle Studies, and on Friday, Divination, Ancient Runes and Astronomy rounded everything up. For subjects outside of the Hogwarts curriculum like Warding, Healing, Politics, Estate Management and Languages, the tests would be the next week on Monday and Tuesday. But few students took them ever and therefore Hogwarts didn't offer them with their already full timetables. And Naruto took everything except Divination.

Naruto's quill flowed like a river over the theory test papers, answering question after question. The best part of the exams at the Ministry was that the examiners were forbidden to talk to anybody about the performance of the students until the results were final. An ancient rule from the time of the heirs of old houses, as they had sat the exams here and assassination was too much of a risk to take. With nobody knowing which students took their exams it had been a lot safer. Not to mention that the Ministry had to activate the strongest wards they had by law during the exams. Nobody could sneak in and interfere. Only the students and the examiners had clearance. So, to the astonishment of the examiners, they handed in their papers for Defence half an hour before the next one finished. The examiner read over Naruto's test while waiting and paled at the answers.

After he finished, Naruto bit disappointed. Even Harry as he was now could pass the NEWT since he, Harry, and Neville already taken the mock exams in the Room of Requirements to see if they were ready and they had been a much harder test. The room had supplied them with tests from previous years. For example the Defence exam they had done had been from 1974 and the Herbology test from 1914. Educational levels had really dropped.

And, as the dipped its head and rose again and again, next Tuesday can around, which about Politics and Estate Management. Finally, the exams were done. Naruto's throat and left index finger was sore from Politics. They had a mock trial about a fake murder. The shouts of, "OBJECTION!" and the number of pointed fingers had been innumerable. He now had a hatred of the sound of hands hitting papers as well.

Thanks to their oaths, they would start grading the exam papers over the weekend as they couldn't leave the examination wing before they were filed. With only a dozen students normally taking the home-schooled option per year, it wasn't a problem of time. They could get through everything in two days and then combined with the practical grades determine the OWL and NEWT results. Then, after the optional classes, they would finish the other NEWT results before starting on the OWLs from Hogwarts. NEWTs were graded first because the students needed their results to apply for jobs.

And now back to Harry Potter!

Now that dusk was blanketing the sky, the Great Hall was decorated splendidly. They had a good reason to celebrate. One of their own was the new Triwizard Champion! In front of the head table, a pedestal had been placed for the ceremony of congratulating. Minister Fudge wanted to use the opportunity to get some good publicity. He just didn't know when to quit.

"Dear students of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. It's my honour and pleasure, even if this was planned for yesterday evening, to officially announce the Winner of the Triwizard Tournament. This Tournament was characterized by great ambition, plenty of courage, and magic in all variations. Our champions faced dragons, the secrets in the deep waters of the Black Lake, and a maze with several obstacles to overcome. In the end only one could win. Eternal glory for him and his school is said to be given to the winner together with a prize of one thousand galleons. You all know him; he has been praised for several great deeds, and this time we honour him for proving himself against those more experienced than him, coming from a position of disadvantage, he grew tremendously this year. I call forward the Triwizard Champion, from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry James Potter."

Fudge ended his speech and tumultuous applause rose from all places in the Great Hall, even the Slytherins knew better than to disturb this event.

Harry clothed in his dress robes from the Yule ball walked into the hall through the doors. He had been told that he had to wait until he was announced. While he normally shielded himself from attention, this time he wanted to take it in. He had done something great. He had won the Tournament fair and square, without cheating in one of the tasks. Even the other champions applauded politely. He reached the pedestal and stood next to Fudge. He would let the man have one last highlight in his career.

"Mr Potter, congratulations to your victory. You'll be put in the book of victory as the winner of this tournament. Take the prize money, you have earned it!"

"Thank you for your kind words, Minister Fudge. I can only say that I'm surprised how well I did in the Tournament, I was terrified in the beginning when my name came out of the Goblet of Fire. But thanks to the help of my great friends, who stood beside me through all the hard times, thick and thin, and helped me with research and training for the tasks, I managed to get through this. They also put up with my teen angst." He admitted, getting many to laugh.

"Don't we know it?" The Weasley twins chorused.

"I have learned a lot this year, which I doubt I'd have had without the motivation of being the underdog and the others having had three years of magical education on me. The history of champions having died in the Tournament didn't help to calm me down in the beginning either. I'm just glad that everything worked out so well. Thank you all for your support during the tasks. I also hope this isn't the last time I have seen the champions from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Throughout the Tournament I have got to know both Viktor and Fleur better and would like to stay in contact."

With that Harry ended his speech. He knew this was enough for now. While he failed to eliminate Voldemort, there is always next time and they finally destroyed most of his horcruxes(Horcruxi? Horcruxies?) starting with Harry himself, the three founders' items, and just recently, the Gaunt shack Rings was which destroyed by Dumbastard. For now, Harry decided to lay low. Currently, he lives in his mother's old apartment in Ireland, as he decided to not going back with Urara and Naruto. Dumbledore's attempts to make him back to Dursley will be fruitless and futile. Well, they've already ceased to exist since they died by some 'accident'.

AND NOW WE RETURN TO MOTHER RUSSIA- I MEAN THE CELESTIAL PLANE!

 **"Nicely done Naruto. Now we just have to see how Harry can handle himself and when he needs our help, We will assist him."** Ange said proudly.

"So what shall I do for now, mama?" Asked Naruto.

 **"For now, rest and do what you want. You need it, after all. Maybe you can have fun with your maids now."**

"You don't need to remind me of that, mama. I'll even do it without you tell me." (submissive much, eeehhhhhh?)

 _ **Ok fam, the rest of this chapter, I think, is full of… No no things. AVERT YOUR EYES CHILDREN, AVERT THEM!**_

Naruto went back to his mansion, and greeted by maid no. 1 who now in duty. Suddenly, Naruto grabbed the maid and rubbed her breasts, which made Naruto surprised since his hand can't hold it.

"One question."

Naruto whispered made said maid flustered.

"Yes Master Naruto?"

"Why have your breasts suddenly gotten so much bigger?"

Naruto then noticed that all of his maids now have their assets bigger; all of them made Tsunade looked like child. The maid then replied with sensual tone, "Ohh, if you think us big. Your personal maids, Melon, Lemon, and Maroon are actually bigger than this and it's thanks to Lady Ange, who gave us some technique to increase size of our breasts, and since that will make master pleased at all of us, we quickly learned it. Well, except Mariel, but she was proud to be herself and seems you like her when she is all natural, but we will satisfy your desires when Mariel fulfill your primary needs (not sexual ones of course) ."

Naruto then decided to make out with said maid for few minutes until he said, "Well, I'm done for now. We shall continue next time." The maid blew kiss to Naruto and said, "I'll wait. There is no need to rush, Master Naruto."

When he arrived to his room he saw the triplets already waiting for him. And just like the maid in front said, the triplets now looked so hot and their breasts almost covered their entire torso and ready to pop out.(OK, wtf. If i saw someone with breasts the size of their torso, I would be honestly worried.)

Naruto asked, "Lemon, Melon, Maroon. I'm not disliking your appearance now, but what if someone from outside suddenly visited this mansion? What would they see?"

Melon answered, "No worry about that, Master Naruto. Only you who can see us and other maids in our real appearance. Other people including your family will saw us as maids with proportional bodies. Nothing more than that."

Naruto, who was relieved at the least, " Well, at least you take care of that. Wait, that means you cast genjutsu on your body right?"

Lemon answered, "More like that, but our illusion is unbreakable and keyed with your blood so only you will see us like this."

Maroon then said, " Enough talking ladies. Now let's pleasure our master."

Suddenly, the triplets surrounding Naruto and smothered him with their massive balloons. Naruto mentally melted as he getting aroused being smothered by soft marshmallow bewbs of a size that completely drowned his head and his upper chest. The triplets then shook their assets to make that more pleasureable.

And after some minutes of smothering, the triplets let him go and Maroon said, " And master Naruto let us dance for you."

And later the maid triplets shaking their breasts and asses wildly made Naruto more aroused and when they gripped their breasts and shook even more that only made Naruto feel pain in his dick, as he was harder than he had even been, and that made the three maids surrounded him and once again they smothered him but only Melon and Maroon, as Lemon remove his pants and quickly sucked his big cock.

And that keep going as the triplets take turn to suck his cock and after several blowjobs they stopped.

Lemon END

Timuskipu nou shatsu to tomorrow morning.

When Naruto waking up he found three glass of milk in his desk. In front of him his personal triplets already dressed in their uniform.

Naruto asked, "Three glasses? Isn't this too much?"

Melon answered, "No master Naruto. We sure you probably will ask more. For now drink please."

Naruto just shrugged it off and drink all the milk. He surprised since the milk really delicious and some fruit taste and just like the maid name each glass taste like strawberry, melon and lemon.

After he finished, Naruto said, "I hope I can get more."

Lemon spoke, "Well, we'll give what you want master."

And once she finished she flashed herself in front of Naruto followed by Melon and Maroon. Naruto gaped.

"Don't tell me you use your breasts to made this?" The triplets nodded. " Well, I'll help myself then."

Naruto then started sucking and gulped the milk from his maids. And thirty minutes later, Naruto fed himself full.

"Damn, I'm full."

But the triplets said, "But Master we still have lot of milk and it will be waste if you not drink that." Naruto shocked , " What are you? Cows? Ah, I got an idea! How about sell the surplus of your milk to Konoha. Well, we can fake it as cow milk of course. But if you not mind about that. If you don't like it that's alright."

The triplets then tackled him and kissed him and same time. "That's good idea Master. We will also tell the others." And the triplets leaving make Naruto shook his head and after few minutes he realized something, "WAIT! The other also able to produce milk?"

'Damn you Ange-mama. I know you want make me happy. But isn't this a bit overboard?'

At certain place, a certain sovereign had actually heard what Naruto own thoughts.

" **Oh Naruto-kun. That's just beginning . You will get some more surprises and what your maids give is just very small appetizer after all."** Ange giggled after she heard her sons thoughts.

Naruto decided to back to Konoha for a while after all he wanted to got some missions. After reentry his name, he entered Hokage office and Minato as usual doing his paperwork assisted by kage bunshin. Minato who detect his oldest turned his attention to Naruto. " Naruto what I can do for you today?" Naruto answered, " I wanted to do some mission. Any mission is fine as long as not D rank." Minato smiled when he heard his son finally going active again after a month. The Yondaime said, " If you want to wait. I got B rank and you will do it with your mother and siblings. I will add you as new addition to help . They will meet up with clients in two days. I already assign Gai Team with them but add you maybe not really hurt after all. "

Two days later, Naruto meet up with the team who will go and not really surprising when Kushina and his siblings really happy . Gai and Lee as usual shouting their 'youthfulness' which earned smack by Tenten and Neji who decided not act as he is too embarrassed by his eccentric teammates antics despite he already used to it.

Good thing Naruto already watch film due of said mission as guarding actress who actually heir of Snow Country Daimyo . He already asked Kushina if she bring several seals which earn small nod by his blood mother. And after getting some information suddenly there is some noise as Yukie escaped again. Naruto then told his team to let him searching and make some clones to do that.

About half an hour later one clone had found her in a bar. Naruto went there in person to talk to the actress to get a feeling for her personality. He found her sitting at the bar, already a bit drunk.

"So you're the next one to try and get me to go? I'll never go to Snow Country. Forget it, find another main actress," Yukie slurred. "Sorry, not within the mission parameters. Now we have the choice of you coming peacefully, or that I have to force you to come,"

Naruto said calmly. "I have no idea why you are so set against going to Snow Country, but there is no way that I would simply fail a mission because of a stubborn woman that whines like a five years old brat."

"You know nothing. Snow Country only brings death. There is no life, no spring in Snow Country," Yukie stated.

"There is life when you are willing to work for it, but I guess you'll never accept words, only actions will convince you," Naruto said and faster than Yukie could blink she fell down on the counter, a senbon sticking out from her arm on the side that Naruto sat.

"This will go over so well when she wakes up."

Naruto took some money for the drinks from Yukie's pocket and left with her slung over his shoulder. Let her sleep until they were on the way. That way they wouldn't have to deal with another escape attempt.

Few hours later in boat

"Onii-chan, are you not really rough to our client?" Asked Mito which Naruto shook his head, " Nope, personally I just one to hit her face but since she is too beautiful I decided to hit her nerve. And speak the devil. She will up soon."

Naruto had been right on his estimation how Yukie was going to react. She threw a massive tantrum when she realized that she was already on the ship on the way to the one country she never wanted to see again.

"How dare you drug me?" She laid into Naruto, who calmly leaned against the railing. "You had no right to force me to go to Snow Country!"

"Are you done yet? I couldn't care less about your tantrums. You think you had it bad? That you're the only one to suffer because power-hungry bastards ruined your life? There are hundreds if not thousands of others in this world with a fate worse than yours. The only way to not become a bitter and spiteful person is to take things into your own hands and to work on making your situation better. I have been in Wave Country before they recovered. A business tycoon named Gato had basically enslaved the country. He killed those that opposed him and were in the way to him monopolising the shipping market, which ensure that he could continue his criminal business without getting caught. But after I killed him. everyone in Wave wake up and do their best to build the country especially the old bridge builder named Tazuna and he is not alone as he always supported with his family. You also can do same since your retainer Sandayu always loyal to you. You only need to have the guts to do something to have success. Otherwise you'll only be a victim for the rest of your life," Naruto pointed out and then went back under deck.

"My son got a point. Running away never solves problems. They will catch up to you. And like what Naru-chan said You only need to have the guts to do something to have success. Now you want to do it or not depend on your choice." Kushina who heard that added.

Kushina already knew she is traumatic due of death of her parents according from Kakashi. But like Naruto said, now it's time for her to move on. And there is still hope in her since she now reminiscing about Naruto word and Kushina sure she will be stop running away and face her fears.

Later on

The Konoha team watched in awe how completely different Yukie was when she was in her role. It was like she did a 180 degree turnaround. She was fully into her role, but Mito, Menma ,Tenten and Lee were aghast seeing that she needed eye drops to fake crying believably. Neji and Naruto stood at their positions, looking around for any kind of disturbance, but right now everything went as it should. They were on the open sea and it would take some time till they reached Snow Country. So far they also didn't need to wear their warmer clothes, even if every member of the team wore long clothes already.

After the filming for the day was done, the actress stormed back into her cabin, ignoring the requests of her manager Sandayu. Well, he had been the one to arrange for this trip, so probably she was a bit justified in it.

After few days all of them arrived at IceBerg which was located nearby Snow Country port. Suddenly The director of the filming crew then decided that the iceberg was the perfect location for another scene in the film, so they went there to get it done. Then Neji called out a warning.

"I detect three persons coming closer fast," he told the team. "Two male and one female. One male uses a board on which he glides over the snow."

Then the group appeared and their leader greeted Yukie as Princess Koyuki. None of the Konoha ninjas was really surprised, as the Hokage had already suspected something like that. The snow ninjas started to attack and the Konoha group managed to dodge and keep Yukie and the film crew safe. Kushina gave orders.

"Gai, you and me will took down leader. Mito and Tenten take the female one. Menma and Lee took the big guy with snowboard. Naruto and Neji will in charge of protecting Princess Koyuki and the film crew," She ordered. "Understood," the younger ones in the group chorused and took their positions.

Naruto quickly move to Koyuki who shaking , so he picked her up bridal style and then put her onto one of the carts that the film crew used. Meanwhile, Neji deflected all of projectile aimed to film crew while keeping an eye on the whole battle.

Naruto decided to try his new weapon to eliminate the opponent . With good aim he managed to hit the big man in snowboard and woman who flying around and all of them died instantly as Naruto aimed their head. That was enough to make the leader escaped as he actually struggling against Kushina and already noticed his comrade already fallen so there is no point to fight anymore.

The film director was also ecstatic about having got so much perfect action material from this incident. Yukie was taken inside to rest and then the ninjas sat down with Sandayu. They needed the full story now, as this mission had got a whole lot more difficult than expected.

After few hour in Snow Country port.

Naruto looked at their client with a calm looking face, but his eyes filled with steel were glaring at him like a hawk about to grab its prey, "Sandayu-san, you knew about this, correct?" he asked in a cold tone that made the man shiver.

"Yes." The glasses wearing man said.

"You must have known how she would react if she were to come back here." Kushina added.

"This is the only way that I could bring the princess back to this country." The retainer admitted.

The group of ninja, along with the director and manager were in the conference room of the ship discussing the situation. "What your selfishness has done was not only endanger my team's lives by withholding this information, but also this crew. I would like to know a good reason why my team and I should even continue this mission?" Naruto asked coldly.

"Uzumaki-san, I implore you, Snow Country needs Koyuki-hime, you are the only ones who can protect her!" the attendant said as he got on his hands and knees as he begged.

Kushina watched as she wondered what Naruto would do. While regulation said that they had all the right to abandon the mission due to this kind of turn out, it would be better to stay and help this country, but that her opinion. After all in this mission Kushina can shake a feeling her eldest will be take great role in this mission.

Naruto looked at the man begging to his impassively and then sighed, "You are lucky I have an old hand at liberating countries from corrupt rule." he said while run a hand through his hair.

"Now that was youthful appearance, Naruto-san!" Lee said with a thumbs up.

The others smiled as they mentally agreed with Naruto.

"Thank you Uzumaki-san, thank you!" Sandayu said as he started to cry tears of joy.

"So wait, all this time you were tricking us?" the manager asked the attendant.

"No. Well…I apologize for fooling all of you, but this is for Yuki no Kuni." Sandayu said as he stood up and bowed before Koyuki, "Koyuki-hime! You must overthrow Dotou, and be our new Queen!" he begged Koyuki stared at him impassively.

"I, Sandayu, will protect you with my life!" the man declared, "So please fight with us!"

"No."

"What?" the man said in shock as he looked at his princess.

"Don't joke with me." Koyuki said in anger.

"But the people of Snow…" Sandayu started.

"That's none of my business." She said in a huff and turned her head away from him, "I refuse."

"Princess…" he said in shock and sadness.

"Give it up already!" Koyuki shouted at the man, "Are you stupid? No matter how hard you try, there is no way you can defeat Dotou!"

Sandayu looked as though he was about to openly cry at the harsh words. Suddenly a slow clap filled the room and all turned to Naruto.

"Ah, I must say, Sandayu-san your loyalty to your royalty is truly amazing to see. Sadly this spineless worm doesn't even deserve it." He scoffed at the actress. "Runaway then little girl because if you're so weak to give up in the face of adversity…you have no right to even be considered a suitable ruler."

"Uzumaki-dono." Sandayu said in surprise. "Because you wouldn't give up, you'll be able to see a dream." The director spoke up, "Because you're able to see a dream, the future will come. This is nice. What a perfect theme for the final chapter of the Unlucky Princess." The manager looked surprised, "D-Director…don't tell me that you are going to continue filming…"

"I told you that this movie is changing…" "No way!" the manager said in surprise. "Think about it. Using a real Princess and making it a movie. It's something that happens once in a lifetime." The director said in confidence. "Oh, I see. It's going to be a great success, and we can film the movie and earn big bucks. If we do this, it is going to be a real hit!" the manager stated.

"Let me warn you allespecially Koyuki. there is only one option left." Kushina stated seriously, "There isn't a place where you can hide, now that Dotou has discovered you. To fight is the only way for you to live." Koyuki didn't look happy at this.

"Like I said, the mission is still on." Naruto said and turned to Sandayuu, "Sandayuu-san, there must be some kind of rebel faction against Dotou correct? If so then we should get in contact with them." Sandayuu nodded to this, "Good, the more forces we have could just make the difference. Normally, I would suggest we call for reinforcements of our own, but with the time it would take to get here, it could be over with by then. So it will be just us and the rebel faction."

"It can't be helped, but if we back down, we only sully Konoha name." Neji stated in professional tone.

"You all…" Sandayuu said with a teary smile. "So it's decided." The director said, "The filming will continue!" "Let's make it a movie with a happy ending!" the manager declared. "Of course." Naruto said with a confident smile.

Countryside of Yuki no Kuni

The crew was traveling via snow mobiles through the mountains and came to a stop because SOME people needed a bathroom break.

"At the end of this cave is a village where our comrades are staying. After we finish filming here, we are planning to make a formal visit." Sandayuu said to Naruto and Kushina, "Everyone is waiting for the princess's arrival, more than you can possibly know."

They continued to ride through the hollowed mountain and finally made it to the other side.

"Doesn't look like there are any ambushes for us." Naruto commented as he stepped out of the vehicle and looked around. Even though he said he didn't see anything, that didn't mean he was letting his guard down,

"Alright, let's start filming!" the director said.

And while the crew busily filming, suddenly they saw train come out from tunnel. "It's been awhile Koyuki." The male voice said and every one turned to the train that had stopped to see the one behind all of this. "Kazahana Dotou." Koyuki said in fear. "So, it's been 10 years." Dotou said over the radio with the Yuki-nin leader by his side, "Now let me see your face." "How about no foolish fake King." Naruto said as he stepped in front of Koyuki and glared at Dotou as if he was beneath him. Which he was (Hey that's truth)

Just then, large logs came rolling down the mountain and slammed the side of the train. Everyone looked up to see Sandayuu and a bunch of other samurai. "Everyone! Our Koyuki-hime is watching. Victory will be ours!" Sandayuu shouted and every one of the samurai cheered. "Scratched that, he did do something stupid." Naruto muttered

"Kazahana Dotou! Do you know how long we have waited for this day?" the old samurai questioned as he pulled out his sword, "I am Asama Sandayuu, a representative of the 50th Brigade. Now we will avenge the death of Kazahana Sousetsu-sama from a decade ago. And we will take it out on you!" he declared and the men cheered while the film crew was taping in the background hidden.

Naruto looked and saw the smile on Dotou's face, something that was never a good sign on the bad guy, and moved .The samurai charged at the dictator in fury.

The train opened up to show some kind of projectile shooting device.

"Kaa-san, Menma, Naruko do it!" Naruto shouted and later his family made several hand seals and blasted a large volume of water from their mouth to form a water wall to protect the samurai. Naruto then chanted something an flash freeze the water wall . The rain of kunai shot out hitting the walls of ice that protected the samurai from certain death.

Naruto jumped on top of the iced water wall, "Pathetic foolish faker, needing to relay on little toys to make you feel powerful?" Naruto shouted as all eyes were on him, "Let me show you the power ."

Naruto then chanted **"No mercy for the damned! Thus thou hast no escape from the grasp of catastrophe! Meteor Swarm!"** And meteor come out from sky and destroy all the train but one as Dotou managed to removed it and quickly leaving the place.

Naruto turned to face Sandayuu after seeing Dotou retreat and glared at him, "Sandayuu-san, what you had done just now was the most foolhardy, reckless, childish thing I have ever seen. You charged at a leader, a foolish one at best, but still a leader with his guard and a train of unknown contents, which we now know held some serious fire power. You ran at him like a child wielding a twig at a bear!" he berated him and turned to the rest of the samurai.

He took a deep breath, "Members of the 50th Brigade, listen to me!" he shouted and all turned to him, "While we have defeat Dotou here today, we are far from finish! It is said that spring does not come to Snow Country , well I said to the hell with that statement! Only those who do not act can never find their spring! With our help, I assure you that Spring will come to Snow Country, but I cannot do this without the brave souls of this beautiful country, so I ask…who is with me!" he shout loudly with passion. The samurai turned to one another and slowly, one by one, the Brigade began to cheer loudly for her.

The fellow shinobi comrade especially his family proud to him.

Naruto nodded and turned to Sandayuu, "I need a map and the best men you have for infiltration, we hit Dotou right where he feels safe." The red head said and Sandayuu nodded and hurried to get the red head what he needed. "Koyuki you will be by my side during the war meeting, you will learn firsthand what it means to be a ruler." Naruto commented as he walked away

The plan was set.

Sandayuu and his men would hit key points in Dotou's castle to form a distraction, while the Shinobi would kill Dotou. The Shinobi made it in without a problem and enter Dotou's throne room. Just in time in fact to see them retreating from the castle as they collapsed on them.

"Damn it!" Naruto said as he expected the coward to hide in his castle like the fool he was, guess it didn't matter to him after all. They all escaped the castle and Naruto was hoping that Sandayuu and his men were safe as well.

Naruto saw Dotou fleeing in the distance with black chakra armor on and tsk'd in annoyance.

"Dotou is mine. The rest assist Sandayuu ." Naruto said and suddenly the Snow nin leader charged to them. "I'll finish him for god this time." Said Kushina as she ran towards Nadare as they clashed towards another direction.

Naruto then started to catch up with said tyrant .And he finally caught up to the man to see him banging on some kind of console in frustration.

"I guess the middle of nowhere is a fitting grave for you foolish fake King." Naruto commented and the man turned around and snarled at him.

"Silence child, you shall face my wrath now!" Dotou said as he went through some handsigns, **"Black Dragon Blizzard!"** he shouted and thrusted his arm forward and sent out a black ether-like dragon made of ice.

Naruto swung his sword at it, thus destroying it in one hit, "Ha! A faker of a King and a faker of a Shinobi, someone like you is truly unbefitting for either position!" Naruto said as he prepared to charge at him as he formed a Rasengan in his right hand and his sword in his left hand

Dotou once again performed another Black Dragon Blizzard which moved toward Naruto who now evaded it and slammed the chakra ball into the center of Dotou's armor. **"Rasengan!"**

As the jutsu tore through the armor and right into his chest along with the backlash of his armor, Dotou was send flying into one of the ice pillars in the background and died.

Naruto then relaxed as no more threat occurance due of said tyrant was no more. NAruto then motioned to Koyuki neck where is the jewel go. Koyuki who understand what Naruto mean headed over to the console and pushed in the crystal . and within moments the entire system came to life. The massive machine began to shake violently, snow falling around them from the structure, and soon came alive with large mirror panels angling toward the sky with the sunlight coming in after the clouds above started to separate.

"Is it me or is it getting warmer around here?" questioned Neji while seeing the snow around him slowly starting to melt. "Its getting warmer. a Spring kind of warm," answered Naruto

"So this is what my Father was talking about. A machine capable of bringing about Spring from the depths of a seemingly endless winter," whispered Koyuki seeing the sight of green grass, flowers, rivers long since buried beneath the snow, and ice arising from the pure whiteness that once dominated their surroundings.

"Dotou thought it was a weapon. In a way...he was right," replied Naruto with everyone now looking at him. "In what way?" asked Sandayuu curiously with a frown on his face. "Its a weapon against endless winter and snow," answered Naruto with everyone smiling at him.

"Very true. It looks like Spring has come to this country at last," said Gai with his team agreeing with him for once. And also that he didn't add "Time" or "Youth" to his sentence. "And not a moment too soon," added Naruto with his smile never leaving him.

The Capital of what was once Snow now turned Spring Country was filled with laughter, as partying over the end of Doto's reign was still in full swing, and the people were happy to have their rightful ruler on the throne. While Koyuki herself was happy about leading her people as the rightful Daimyo of the country, she also had a contract with the film company to star in many more movies, and planned to place Sandayu as regent until her return from making movies or simply resting in the process of making one. Fubuki was given a full pardon, as she was appointed head bodyguard of the new Spring Daimyo at all times, which meant when the woman was on the throne, or when starring in a movie.

Naruto watched from his position among the people, their airship home getting fueled up, and nearly ready to take his team home while Koyuki was signing autographs for all the children. It took some doing, but Naruto saw she would be a great ruler to her people, and show that she did indeed care about them. Sure, she didn't have powers, use chakra, or wield a weapon like himself, but Koyuki had that charisma that made people watch her, and listen to her when speaking. She had that pull with the people and they listened to her when the spotlight was on the woman.

A powerful weapon unto itself in a way.

Naruto!" called out Koyuki with the Spring Daimyo walking over to him.

"Yes?" replied Naruto with the woman in front of him blushing a little.

"I heard from a few reliable sources that you are a fan of my movies and once wished to have my autograph," said Koyuki with Naruto nodding since that was true.

"I did," replied Naruto with Koyuki blushing further and handing him something.

"Here Naruto-kun. Its a very special autograph. Perfect for my number one fan," said Koyuki with Naruto taking it and raised his eyebrows behind his helmet in slight surprise at what he was seeing.

What was he seeing?

Koyuki lying on a large bed fit for a Daimyo, posing naked, and winking at the camera with a sensual smile on her face. Below at the bottom of the picture, there was a simple message written in her handwriting, and what was written set his blood burning with desire.

To Naruto-kun. My number one fan. When you aren't busy in ruling your corner of the world, come by to see me, and I'll give you my own version of "Royal Hospitality".

-Kazehana Koyuki

"I'm honored by this. Thank you very much," replied Naruto with Koyuki smirking once again.

"I'm going to be running things here in Spring for awhile. The Director of my Princess Gale movie has more then enough footage from your battles to use. I've informed him to give you and the others a nice financial sum to compensate you for 'donating' your moves to the movie. And speaking of movies, I signed on to be the leading actress in this little number a certain Sannin wrote wished to see made into one," replied Koyuki, as she now showed the script in her hands, and Naruto's eyes widened when reading the title.

Icha Icha Paradise: The Movie!

"I see. If you are the leading female role, might I inquire on the who will be the male star in this movie?" asked Naruto with Koyuki smirking further while moving closer to him until she leaned down close to whisper into his ear.

"That role has yet to be filled. I already told the various Producers and Directors, who I met with yesterday that I had someone in mind for the lead male. The question is, does the one I have in mind wish to partake in the movie business, possibly expose himself to the camera, and essentially the world? It was one of the requirements when doing this particular project that the more adult parts of the movie will be done by the actors," said Koyuki in a whispered voice and challenging tone.

"If you are referring to me being your chosen male lead, I assure you Koyuki-chan that I have nothing to be ashamed of when it comes to performing my part in such a role, and there is no need for simple acting," Naruto whispered back with Koyuki smiling further at this.

"I take it you agree to be apart of it Naruto-kun?" asked Koyuki before her face went beet red when she felt his hand on her rear end.

"Absolutely! I look forward to it and having you call me your Emperor in bed," answered Naruto huskily and gave Koyuki's rear end in a nice squeeze while the woman shivered.

Few hours later the now inside airship which will take to their home.

To Be continued.


	20. Chapter 20

As usual review first

 _ **bankai777: He will but not till very later**_

 _ **Animaman : No I'll just choose mission where said arc was my favorite and I probably will use something I'm not used in my first story 'Legacy of Jin Dynasty' / And your idea when Naruto show up in middle conflict like Pein invasion and Fourth Shinobi war maybe can be considered. And Naruto will meet his canon version and will teach him properly. I just don't know when he will meet his canonself . Maybe you can give some idea. Oh I actually tempted to make Naruto paired with Disney Princess. But pending that idea for now as I now trying to think how to include Naruto in Disney universe. And FYI Disney will be separated from Kingdom Hearts as I plan to make it different universe**_

 _ **Stratos263: You don't know . Actually he is more than that.**_

Continue the story.

After his mission in Snow Country who now called Spring Country. Naruto now prepared himself to going back to Harry Potter world. Only this time he will make he won't noticed by anyone except Harry. Harry already do everything as said raven haired boy already gave all of business handled by Potter household to Urara. He also plan to ask debt from several family who have debt with his grandfather. Thanks to his grandparents he can got what he want soon.

Naruto bit surprised when he heard Harry declared Voldemort is back which made him accused as seeker attention liar and surprisingly Harry so called friend Ron and Hermione and certain Headbastard Dumbassdoor also support him but as Harry expected said old goat not really taking action. And since their current DADA teacher was completely incompetent Harry decided to take action and with support of Hermione and Ron (Harry just used them actually) . They managed to got as many as student who will learn with him.

Naruto then decided to take action and he will start by make some raid toward Death Eaters. He also heard due of he robbing Death Eater faults. Now Voldemort and his loyalist have difficulty to make attempt to spreading terror . And Naruto actually kill Death Eaters who stay in Azkaban namely Rastaban and Bellatrix Lestrange and make it like died from heart failure. .

He now stand few hundred meters from Malfoy mansion. He already decided to take down Lucius and Narcissa first since both of couple were the biggest finance of Voldemort campaign. Sirius could tell him lots of things, as his cousin Narcissa was the wife of Lucius Malfoy and she had bragged more than once when they were younger what kind of protections the manor had.

Naruto simply needed to get in, place his bombs and get out. With electronics probably being fried by the magic of the wards, they would use a runic sequence that Harry had come up with. Sirius was still sometimes baffled how good his godson was at using runes. Naruto who also good with runes carving the ones they needed into their bombs was well within his capabilities.

Hence why he was now placing the last bomb at the manor. The building would only be a bad memory once he was done. The problem was that somebody had noticed that there was an intruder at the manor. He was finished placing the bombs .And thanks to Harry Naruto also able to summon Dobby. And said house elf really like Naruto as Naruto treat him like younger sibling which made Dobby really happy.

And after Naruto set his target, Naruto mutered ,"Dobby!" And few second later said house elf appeared ," Ah it's been awhile Master Naruto." Said cheerful House elf. " I will detonate this place using big explosion can you apparate so we can get out from here " Normally Naruto just use Hiraishin but since Dobby wanted work, he decided to give that. "Yes, Dobby can do that," Dobby said happily, "Can we get the house elves out before the explosion?"

Naruto pondered the question. "Would they try to stop them or simply get out?" Naruto asked knowing that getting rid of the manor and the Death Eaters that were here was very important to help Harry. "If they don't know about the bombs, they wouldn't do anything against them. We could tell them that bad wizards would shoot nasty spells at them if they stayed. House elves often leave and only return when they aren't in danger anymore, except their master's order them to be around. And bad old master never wants elves around except if he has a job to do," Dobby said.

"Then do that and then get me out of here. I don't want them to die. They are innocents in this war," Naruto decided and Dobby nodded happily. He popped away and reappeared shortly after. He then nodded to Naruto who activated the runes by sending an activation spell at the last bomb that he had placed. The others would get the signal as well and explode in two minutes. Then both elf and boy disappeared from the manor. (In case you asking Naruto not want use Hiraishin since he now want to wasting energy for using Hiraishin)

And with Harry tomorrow.

Harry grinned when he read Naruto letter. That letter stated he placed bombs in Malfoy manor and completely destroyed that. At least one of Draco parents will be victim maybe both. While Harry could somewhat feel sorry for Draco, this was war and it was better that the ones wanting to lead it were the ones dying than innocents. He suspected that the whole thing would be a great headline in the Daily Prophet tomorrow. This would be interesting to watch. Malfoy was the biggest financial supporter of Voldemort and the one to bribe Fudge. Without him pulling the strings at the Ministry, things would become easier for the light to win. And until Draco turned seventeen, there wouldn't be anything he could do to support Voldemort if both Lucius and Narcissa had indeed died. Not that thing will helped since now Malfoy gold reduced to just about 10o galleons and Draco won't access that till he reach seventeen. Draco and entire Death eaters child will be panicked since they wealth reduced to small. Well , all Harry need just wait. Hary also send letter to Naruto so he can assassinated Dolores Umbridge as soon as possible.

That pink toad woman really make him almost lost control. He already tired for his fake appearance spouting Voldemort is back and just like said boy predicted Ministry think Harry just looking for sensation especially after he won Triwizard tournament. While he regret for ignoring Naruto warning for not reveal it but he feel that was necessary. Granted he just have few friend in Hogwarts namely Neville, Luna, Dean , and Weasley Twins as thanks to Naruto temporary gift, Harry found out Weasley namely, Ron, Ginny and Molly aimed his Potter family wealth. He still not know about Arthur , Bill, Charlie and Percy but Fred and George definitely not involved after all.

But Harry must keep that façade as he want to make sure all of his friends at least can defend themselves properly. He also make mental note to eliminate some of Weasleys soon and maybe Hermione since she is really annoyed that raven haired boy.

And that until Harry got some vision when he saw Arthur Weasley attacked by mysterious person and surprisingly he can read Arthur minds and turned out he actually support Molly and youngest child. Harry decided not to tell what he saw to Dumbledore. Let the Dumbastard loyalist die painfully.

Next day

Naruto now laughed as much as possible. Arthur Weasley found already dead in his department. According investigation he is under attacked but attacked identity not found. After all that was second best head lines since incident in Malfoy manor which made Lucius and Narcissa life forfeit.

Naruto now decided to go to Lestrange house. Since he killed all of Lestrange He magically being master of said house. He actually surprised when he saw Lestrange have so many gold in their hidden vault. It seems Lestranges make some anticipation in case they cannot access Gringotts. Clever . But since all of Lestrange death that not really matter anymore. SO after he collect everything valuable he going out from the mansion and just like Malfoy he set explosives and detonate it and Lestrange manor now just history.

Naruto then read the next part of Harry letter. Turned out ministry maggots Dolores Umbridge hated child as she torturing children using blood quill to make them bleed. Naruto decided to looking more about her and he grinned when he heard she will stay in her home in Christmas holiday so he will wait until Estimated time.

Time skip 2 days before Christmas.

Harry now inside room of requirement. He now training his so called Dumbastard army for about 1 months since early November. He agreed being tutor for DADA but actually now Harry want to try something different.

' Once I finish tutor them , I will train myself again. But for now lets fulfill my role for now.' Though Harry while he continued to tutoring his fellow classmates, ' I just hoped Naruto finish his job.'

Meanwhile with Naruto.

He now watching his target Dolores Umbridge who now relaxed inside her private room at her cozy house. Naruto shook his head as he easily infiltrated said house despite said house have some high level wards.

Naruo decided to made himself known as he coughed. That attempt was success as Dolores now turned her attention at him.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? You're not permitted to be here! I'm the senior undersecretary to the Minister and I demand you to answer me!" She yelled at the boy.

"Dolores Umbridge, torturer of twenty-nine children at Hogwarts. Assistant of murder of one hundred and fifty-three werewolf children in Europe. Supporter of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Your time on this world is up and I have come to collect your soul," Naruto stated calmly.

"I demand respect and that you stop that nonsense! I'm an important woman!" Umbridge screeched.

"Whatever! I don't care about your delusions of grandeur and self-importance. You have heard the accusation and I'll judge you. The verdict is guilty on all charges. I'll also be your executioner. You shouldn't have targeted innocent children!" He said with a voice full of hatred.

Suddenly Naruto moved toward Dolores and disarm said toad woman as she don't have time to react.

She felt herself being pressed against the wall and then, within a few seconds, she was pinned to the wall with her arms spread out to the sides, her neck pinned by some manacle and her legs put together with a single manacle.

"You will serve as an example what happens to those that target children," Naruto informed her.

"No, let me go!" Umbridge demanded.

Naruto then punched her face right on her face made her bruised and her nose leaking blood. That's more than enough to scare her. "Your favourite way of harming children was by making them bleed. So you will bleed until you die. And you still continue that when you act as teacher in Hogwarts. You had the werewolf children die by drowning them like a dog that you thought too weak. You'll experience what it feels like to drown while you bleed out. Consider it justice for your sins." He spat out and throwing a dozen knives at her at critical points that would make sure that she died, but would take time to kill her.

While Umbridge slowly dying, Naruto said, " Consider it as beginning of your suffering as I'm sure you will enter depth of Abyss ." Naruto then salvage everything valuable from said house and nicked blood to make some key fom Umbridge to rob her Gringots account. And nobody will looked her until New Year Eve at least. And once he finished everything including moving all of Umbridge wealth to his own, Naruto said, " Now to next target."

Few days Later in Romania

Naruto now looking at a pile of corpse of Voldemort low grunts including one certain werewolf. Fenrir Grayback. Turned out said Redhead managed to kill him silently which made him disappointed. He expecting Fenrir can detect him but it seems Naruto think too highly to him.

He then wondered how Death Eaters will react as now their finances and manpower completely ruined. Well in finance not really cut since there is still some saving from safe in Voldemort own but since most of financial come from Malfoys and both Lucius and Narcissa meet their demise. Draco still have wait till 2 years more. And when he saw that he will realize their vault already reduced so much.

Meanwhile with Harry Potter

Harry managed to absorb magic from Ron, Hermione and Ginny since Harry confirmed they are traitors especially Ron and Ginny who after his fortune . He not regretting not save Arthur as said man also guilty in association for not preventing that and give silent agreement. He decided to spare Bill, Charlie, Percy and twins Fred and George since they not even told about this especially the twins.

The only problem is how he will face said Baldy wizard. He plan to bait him since the baldy dark lord forces already depleted to lesser degree thanks to Naruto and Urara.

Harry then decided to deliver challenge to Voldemort to fight him right before New Year Eve. Naruto and some of hit wizard will silently support him. And Dumbastard won't get knowledge about that

At New Year Eve exactly Stonehenge.

Harry now face Voldemort who bring left overs of Death Eaters. Unknown to said baldy . Naruto and some hit wizard already positioned themselves to attack Death Eaters while Harry will handle Tommy.

" Harry Potter this will be our last showdown." Voldemort hissed

" Let's try if you can Tommy boy." Harry mocked .

Voldemort's face showed anger and then he started dueling Harry. Harry by now had had his fair share of experience in dueling and was a match for Voldemort. After all, Voldemort kept mostly to destructive spells. While there were many of them, it was possible to defend against them if you kept moving and didn't forget to attack right back. But while they are dueling , Voldemort saw his Death Eaters followers fallen thanks to ambush by Naruto and his hit wizard force. Voldemort trying to apparate but can't which made Naruto grinned, " If you think you can apparate from here, than forget it While you to busy fuel with Harry I activated wards which prevent anyone to apparating and that include house elves."

Suddenly Harry lauched some stunning spell to disarm Voldemort while said dark wizard retaliate by killing curse . The spells met and a connection between the twin cores formed. Since both of them in stalemate Naruto decided to interfere as he suddenly appeared behind Voldemort and hit his head. Harry who saw that using this chance to pushed Voldemort back.

I hope I never see you again, Tom Riddle." Harry said, making Voldemort's eyes grow wide. "Reducto."

Harry fired, hitting Voldemort's stomach and shooting a big hole through it. He then saw Naruto vaporized remains of Voldemort pet snake Nagini to ashes . Harry now huffed.

"I won't die here, Harry. I am immortal." Voldemort brought out rasping, his lungs filling with blood. All those around watched in awe. The most feared dark lord in recent history was beaten. And by fifteen years old boy nonetheless

"No, you aren't immortal, we know of your horcruxes." Harry said and Voldemort's eyes widened again.

"You will never find them all, Harry. I went farther than any other to gain immortality." Voldemort spat.

" I guess I shall reveal all of it. The diary from Malfoy Manor, Hufflepuff's cup from the Lestrange vault, the Peverell ring from the Gaunt shack which destroyed by Dumby, Slytherin's locket in the cave with the inferi and Ravenclaw's lost diadem at Hogwarts and last but not least Your pet snake Nagini. They are gone. You will die. And it's too late for remorse." Harry listed. Voldemort then did his last breath.

"Well, I guess . Our mission is finished now Harry. All that left is Weasleys and Dumbastard." Said Naruto. "You're right Naruto. Now I'll finish this by myself. I guess you'll go now, Naruto?" Asked Harry

"Yes, Harry. And once again thanks to give your ownership of your family business to Urara-neechan." Said Naruto.

" She can handle that better . And I guess she will took out it soon shall Ministry don't want change. After all you almost have 50 percent of Britain magical business." Said Harry. " I can't wait for their reaction soon."

"Me too. But I must go for now. Until later Harry." Said Naruto as he vanished to going back to his world

And finally at Naruto mansion

Naruto who just arrived suddenly find himself trapped between two giant breasts which belonged to one of his mentor turned his lover Morrigan Aensland. The green haired succubus was in her usual attire tight black leotard with violet stockings that showed off her incredibly long legs and fine thighs, as well as sleeves. The top of her leotard showed off her bountiful cleavage and the top was lined with a feather-like decoration. On her feet were a pair of black, heeled boots and that reached her ankles. A pair of bat wings had sprouted from her back, as well as a smaller pair sprouting from the sides of her head.

Naruto then remembered what he learn from Morrigan. She taught Naruto formal matters in all kinds of forms since Ange decided to leave it to her, and also taught Naruto the human anatomy, while flirting with him in the process. Once Naruto hit twelve, she started his sexual education, and boy did Naruto hate it at first due him getting extremely embarrassed about the whole subject.

Naruto remembered when Morrigan ordered him to satisfy her in only one night. Naruto took Morrigan to a fancy restaurant, using his own money and proving to be the ultimate gentleman. Naruto an Morrigan then do some make out session after that in Naruto apartment

Flashback Lemon

 _Naruto's apartment door was kicked open as Naruto and Morrigan pushed through it, the succubus heatedly making out with the Nephilim as the two groped and ran their hands over each other, Naruto closed the door behind him with his boot and continued walking forward with Morrigan hanging onto his form as the two made it to the leather couch and Naruto sat down. They started removing each other's clothes, once Morrigan's blouse came off; Naruto attacked her neck and bare breasts with his mouth. Causing her to moan out in ecstasy from the pleasure she was receiving, Naruto switched to the other breast with his mouth and tweaked her now wet nipple with his fingers. Morrigan decided to repay him by pulling away and snaking down his body to his waist, she pulled down his pants as his 'third leg' came up and smacked the bottom of Morrigan's chin, he chuckled as she gave him a light glare. Morrigan smirked as she ran her tongue along the bottom of his penis, giving him pleasure. She did this slowly as she saw what effect she was having on him, she took it up a notch and started taking him in her mouth, once she reached the base; she started bobbing her head up and down, occasionally twisting her head to the side and alternating the speed, this went on for a short while before she tasted his pre-cum, finding it unique in flavor, she craved more. Morrigan took Naruto's dick out of her mouth and said_

 _"Naruto, I want you to face-fuck me, do not stop, even of I try to resist and there are tears running down my face, I want your cum badly, ok" Naruto nodded his head and Morrigan put him back into her mouth_

 _Naruto placed his hand on the side of her head and did as she asked, to her credit, Morrigan was moderately prepared for it, and she felt Naruto use her head and mouth as a fuck toy as he pounded away at her mouth and throat, she groaned and made gagging sounds as he pistoned away, she felt tears running down her cheeks from how rough he was, but she liked it rough, pretty soon Naruto felt his limit approaching_

 _"I'm Cumming" he groaned as he pushed her head onto his pelvis and let his semen shoot down her abused throat._

 _Morrigan felt his seed coat her throat and was impressed by the sheer amount of it, he pulled back as he continued shooting, getting her tongue and the inside of her mouth, she sucked on his dick, trying to coax out the rest of the delicious sperm. He pulled out as the rest landed on her lips and flowed down to her chin._

" _Mmm, delicious" she said as she made a show of swallowing his seed and used her tongue and finger to get the rest of it._

 _"Now it's my turn to make you feel good." Naruto said as he picked her up bridal style and went to his bedroom. He put her down on the bed and pulled her pants off_

 _"Ooh, a gentleman" she cooed, only to cry out in pleasure as Naruto attacked her bare pussy with gusto, he licked and fingered her with his tongue and fingers, she was almost there when he pulled away, she looked up at him with lust and slight desperation_

 _"Why did you stop" she asked desprately, only for him to smirk and dive back in, she was unprepared for the sudden pleasure coming from her puckered rosebud. He located her clit and worked on it like it was ice cream. Morrigan managed to last 10 seconds before she cried out in ecstasy as her orgasm squirted out into Naruto's mouth, which he drank up like a starving man._

 _Morrigan regained her breath and looked at Naruto and saw that he was waiting for her, she smiled and spread her vaginal lips, she took it as a sign for yes and positioned his penis at her entrance and pushed in, they both moaned out as he pushed further. He finally got it in her all the way; they both looked at each other and nodded as he started to thrust in and out, Morrigan moaned in pleasure as she was receiving._

 _Naruto started speeding up, his balls slapping against her big ass as he started going harder and faster_

 _"Yes, yes, yes, you're so good." Morrigan said. Naruto complied and gave her what she wanted, eventually after 30 minutes of intense fucking and multiple positions, Naruto reached his climax_

 _"Here it comes" he groaned,_

 _"Cum inside me" Morrigan said with lust lacing her voice. With a big moan and a couple more thrusts, he emptied his load into her, she sat up and bit down between his shoulder and neck, marking him, Naruto felt her canines puncture his skin and felt her mark him, as their orgasms ended he looked at her in confusion._

 _"Why did you bite me?" he asked_

 _"I chose you as my chosen one, which means basically I'm YOUR succubus now meaning I belong to you and only you.I should do this earlier but the results still same after all" she smiled._

 _"Ok, interesting turn of events, but hey, I'm fine with it. Now, I'm going to rock your world" he said as he instigated another round of hot, raunchy sex, Morrigan complied by continuing with him._

 _Flashback Lemon End_

While Naruto still in his world, suddenly Morrigan shoved her giant breast against to hs face, " You know, Naruto-kuun." Said the sexy succubus seductively," You just need to ask if you want see me naked." Naruto growled, " But I didn't said anything about it." " But I know you thinking about that."

Naruto huffed . he know there is no way he can won argument against one of his mates.

"Speaking aside. Do you want to continue your journey or want do something on your homeworld here?" Asked Morrigan. " I probably will stay here for awhile. Hrry now can handle it by himself. And why I'm not sense Ange-mama here?" Said Naruto curiously.

"Ange now going back to Celestial world as she need some preparation to realize your crazy idea." Said Morrigan remind him. "Oh, mama really take that seriously." Naruto surprised. Turned out all of Naruto maids , especially the giant breasted one capable to produce breast milj despite never giving a birth . Naruto just joked when he said mybe they can sell breast milk and covered it as normal cow milk but he never expecting Ange take this idea seriously and all of his maids will started produce on their own just to satisfy their master desires.

Few days later Naruto decided to do his job as chuunin in Konoha as Ange won't be there for a while. And when he asked Minato for mission he surprised when Minato said, " Naruto you will have mission to eliminate some infamous B rank criminal called Criminal Brothers. The last they seen is on Hot Water Country. You will get B rank payment plus bounty from them. The one who request this is Daimyo of Vegetable Country . She want them die because they are the ones trying to usurp her country which ended to fail."

Naruto just shrugged it off. He know Ange using his identity to make some connection with some Daimyo after all. And maybe Vegetable Country was one of them. He also find irony since most of female daimyo was total bitch at first . Koyuki and Vegetable Daimyo named Haruna was good example after all.

Naruto then try to review his blood clone memory . The criminals Brother can be considered as B rank level as three of them somehow have bloodline like ability. Renga, the eldest brother is able to create ice disks without having the Yuki Clan's blood flowing through his veins. Jiga, the middle brother is somehow able to magnetize his body and use magnetic abilities, despite not having a kekkei genkai. And finally, Ruiga, the younger brother specializes in water techniques, and uses summoning techniques.

Naruto bit surprised when he not accompanied but Minato said he want to see if he is capable to finish this solo mission. After all Criminal Brothers considered as easy picking compared to his last opponent the Snow Shinobi. And not counting they well known for backstabbing their allies and there is possibility to backstabbing each other. But he still need some to support him even just for manpower .

And when Naruto going back to mansion to prepare , Naruto then saw Mariel come with three maid who now dressed in dark blue clad. Naruto recognized them as Tsubasa Kira, Erena Toudou and Anju Yuuki. And they are at least High chuunin level. While Mariel stated most of maid security unit mostly have high jounin level, Naruto knew the reason they being chuunin level because they still in training and they will accompany Naruto.

"SO you three will accompany me?" Asked Naruto. The three just nodded . Mariel answered instead, " Don't worry Master Naruto, they are reliable after all." Naruto decided not talk anymore and prepared to his mission."

And two days later.

For two straight days he had been running with the three maids with near constant running through the forests of Fire Country, and the roads of Hot Springs Country. They only stopped three times the first day, the first being lunch, the second being a thirty minute break, and the third and final one was them setting up camp for the first night where they ate dinner, slept until sunrise, and then ate breakfast. It wasn't until past midday did the four make it to the village.

Naruto then remembered he visit here for some occasion with Ange .Well most of it just for relaxation. But behind that tourist attraction Naruto actually do something really important there. That was information trading. Various Daimyo's, movie stars, and even shinobi came here to relax and take an edge off the stress in their lives. Little did a lot of them know is that a lot of the misuses developed an ability to subtly extract information from them, it could have been something as simple as an address to something more...sensitive. It was the sensitive information Naruto was going after, he paid a lot of money to find out about certain information that would prove invaluable to his goals.

Later they finally arrived at Daimyo office. The office was not as tall, or impressive as the Hokage Tower. It, like all buildings had a sulfur yellow color and a red roof. However unlike most of the buildings this one was protected by guards, all wearing red and yellow armor as opposed to the light blue and white ones he remembered as a kid. Pulling down his scarf to expose his face, he walked towards the building with a swagger in his step, acting like he owned the place.

The guards, who's faces were covered by armor let him on through. Their hands clenched the hafts of their spears, or the hilts of their swords in anticipation. They were nervous, for a good reason too. It was no secret in the village that Naruto was one of their most highest paying clients, like Ange before him he was treated with utmost respect, because if he was dissatisfied not only would they lose a valuable client, and possibly their own life just like when Ange reveal the last Daimyo who being corrupt and later executed in public. After all Naruto can find any material which can be black mail anyone even the lowest level civilian.

Strolling past the secretary, sniveling brown-nosers, and several guards did the blond find himself in a spacious office which consisted of crimson red walls and cherry wood floor. And bookshelves that went from the floor to the ceiling lined the walls and were filled with what appeared to be thousands of books. And the large desk that was placed near where the painting used to be, and the Daimyo perched on his chair.

The Daimyo was a young looking woman (although Naruto knew she actually already forty years old) . She has fair skin, brown eyes and crimson colored hair. Her hair is chin length with some elbow length bangs that frame both sides of her face. She wore low cut red corset with short , light green puffy sleeves and high collar . She has large breasts and upper part of it exposed. Well she actually desperate to get laid since her husband passed away years ago.

Naru-chan! It has been so long, you don't call, you don't write, I was beginning to worry you forgot about me." The Daimyo greeted Naruto in a very jolly voice that also mocked him by speaking informally. "Can we catch up later, Akiza? "Naruto approached the desk with a frown in his face. "I'm here to take care of that bandit problem you've been having. Something I call bullshit on."

"Ooops ? thanks for remind me Naru-chan . Well I admit I can hire others shinobi but you remember since you became famous after beating your sibling which was jinchuriki, I think I should hire you before someone else. Well, I lost when Yukie Fujikaze come first . But I can tolerate with that." Akiza explained, " And you are right they are Criminal Brothers. Well, I'm sure you can beat them all alone . Or you bring someone to assist you from Konoha?"

"Nope, Akiza. I already bring my persona unit. After all I'm plan to rebuild Uzushio as soon as possible." Naruto answered. "Well, that's good, Naru-chan. And if you need support just tell me okay." Said Akiza ."And before you forget They are located twenty miles to the south east. And I take it you will going to your old stay?" Naruto nodded. " Good, I will give you the key and I'll make sure your accommodation taken care, Naru-chan. And maybe I'll give you my service." Akiza then leaned forward to show her boobs at Naruto. Naruto just huffed, " Well maybe later after mission. But for now I must focused on mission. I'll going now." Naruto then turned back to leave the Daimyo office but AKiza said, " Well, I'm waiting Naru-chan."

Timeskip in Naruto villa.

" We will attack them at dawn , we will use the rising sun to attack. And we will try something. Anju, I know you best in stealth and explosive so you will be the one who plant explosives in bandit camp . I'm sure you able to infiltrate and keep undetected." Naruto explaines his plan. Anju said, " Not that I doubt you plan , Master. But are you sure that will wipe them all out? "

"If we are lucky, any survivors will be wiped up." Naruto shrugged in response." At least the Crimnal Brothers have the most chance to survive and when that comes , I will take care of that. Tsubasa, Erena I want you to looked around in this case there is another missing nin at nearest area."

"Consider that done, Master ." Tsubasa replied while Erena just nodded.

Next day at dawn , Anju finally managed to put high powered explosive in center of camp few hpurs ago and that will detonate when sunrise come. The two others also reported some missing nin named Aoi Rokusho actually camped not far from that. Tsubasa already use tracking seal on him so they can search for him later. Tsubasa decided to let her master finish him even though she can easily do it.

And when the time has come , the explosion triggered as entire valley within their sight erupted into a giant fireball. The heat burned at their faces, the wind whipped at their hair, and flakes of rubble pelted their skin. "Well now let's wipe out the rest in case there is any survivors." Naruto ordered which followed by his maid ninjas.

Later in massacred camp.

Many trees were downed, crushing one or two unsuspecting people, others were splintered, craters littered the ground, bodies were strewn like broken dolls. It was absolute carnage but that was nothing for Naruto as Ange already made him face worst. Naruto then stabbed his sword to the chest of what looked to be an unconscious man. "Well, let's found the rest survivor and don't hesitate."

" Got it." Tsubasa took out her dual knife and began searching for those who looked suspicious.

" Hai." Erena took out her katana to annihilate any survivors.

"Umm , Anju where are you?" NAruto asked as he not seen one of his maid while he cut open the throat of an obviously dead man, but for safety's sake there would be no second chances for any of them.

"Master , I think I found something!" Anju shouted over the towards the red head. Pulling away a branch of a broken tree, she revealed a purple-haired man wearing a dark blue vest-like shirt with white for the collar and sides. He also wore what looked to be the bottom half of maroon ceremonial robes with white pants, and dark blue fingerless coverings that went to his shoulders.

He was crushed under a tree, his life blood long since drained out. Naruto walked over and grabbed his hair. He lifted his head up to see who it was, and seeing baby blue teardrop tattoo's under his eyes and a triangle one on his chin revealed it to be Ruiga; the youngest brother.

"Well that is one down at least." With one swipe of the sword, Naruto departed Ruiga's head from his shoulders before he sealed it on sealing scroll.

"Haha so that's what happened. Oh well, that means there is more riches for us." A hearty, arrogant voice alerted the four.

Turning their heads, they saw a tall, overweight man with long gray hair that went to the middle of his back. Like his younger brother, he wore the same outfit except his ceremonial robes were orange, and his tattoos were purple and were along side his face in a fang-like design. Clutched in his hands was a kusarigama with a chain attached to the end of it.

"Jiga. Dammit." Naruto cursed seeing the second brother. "All right, you three take him on. I will find the eldest brother." Before parting ways he left a few departing words for the three maids. "Do not hold back, he will kill you if you do."

"Oh no you don't! **Magnet release: Infinite Meteors!** " Hitting his stomach once and with a wave of his free hand, Jiga pulled the various rubble and discarded steel weapons from the ground and sent them flying at the retreating redhead.

But before they could hit, the flying project completely destroyed as Anju firing bolt from her crossbow to destroy the flying projectile from hitting her master. "Little brat...you will pay for that!" Jiga harshly gritted his teeth.

Erena then move forward to decapitated his head but Jiga smirked as he easily caught Erena katana and he kicked Erena stomach so she thrown back due impact from that kick. The second brother then looked at his palm, shredded and bleeding from the attack. The smirk turned into another snarl. "Now you have pissed me off."

Meanwhile with Naruto

While the red head searcing his target, his danger sense triggered and he jumped as high as he could from the spot he was standing. He managed to dodge an attack that turned the entire tree to timbers at the base, felling it with a loud snap. Landing on another tree branch ten feet away he looked up to see his assailant.

The man who attacked him had long brown hair and beige-colored eyes. He had three purple fang-shaped tattoos on his face one on each cheek with the point of the fang-like mark facing up towards his eyes. He had the last fang-like marking on his forehead facing down towards his nose. His attire consisted, just like his brothers a vest-like shirt with red for the collar and the sides; only his was purple, a blue T-shirt under this along with blue wrist coverings on his lower arms. It didn't help the fact he was hovering in midair with a smirk on his face.

"Well, this is a surprise. And here I thought this would be a challenge." The man said in a dismissive tone. "I see you're Renga then." Naruto looked up at the floating Missing-nin. "You certainly don't look that impressive." "I can say the same thing about you kid," Renga scoffed, "A brat with a sword is so frightening. Please, I've killed plenty of your type."

" You just never met my type." Unsheathing his sword the pressure from the swing easily cut through any obscuring branches that was in his way, and struck Renga head on with enough force to send him off his high horse, and into the wooded area below.

Sheathing his blade, Naruto followed where the man fell, and immediately ducked to the ground. The area behind him erupted into rubble that pelted his back. He had to roll to his left to prevent an angry, bleeding from the mouth Renga from pulverizing his skull into red paste from an attack that left a large indentation in the ground. Then he had to get to his feet and jump, tucking his legs up to his chest as _something_ flew under him like a disk, and tore through twenty trees.

"Ugh, that is getting pretty annoying. You and those fucking ice disks." Naruto growled out once he landed on his feet, his right hand on the hilt of his sword once again, ready to be unsheathed. "Tell me how the hell does a piece of shit like you know how to create it? You're not a part of the Yuki Clan, nor have you been to Snow country."

"That is a secret you brat!" Renga spat out a mouthful of blood, glaring at his advisory. "All you need to know is that I used to to see you and your band of shinobi from that cliff. I knew you would attack, so I left without a single word." "That's pretty cold of you Renga. You left your own brothers to die, that is twisted." Naruto glared at the eldest brother with contempt. He despised traitors, more than rapists, and butchers.

"I was just using them to my own ends boy. They mean absolutely _nothing_ to me, if I had the chance I would have killed them myself when they were of no use to me." The eldest, and most twisted brother said with a bloody smile.

"Well, then consider them all dead then. And your family line eradicated from this world! Take this." Naruto then do same attack like before and once again, the highly pressurized swing came straight at the Missing-nin.

Unlike last time Renga was prepared. Focusing his chakra to condense moisture particles in the air, he formed thin, yet highly durable and transparent disks of ice on his forearms. He was hit with rib shaking results, but he managed to hold his ground and bolted forwards. He swung his right arm at Naruto's head, the eldest brother was immediately blocked by the Glance Reviver, undeterred Renga struck out with his left arm and was met with Naruto's left gloved fist.

"Stubborn little brat!" Renga snarled, kicking out with his left leg, and retaliated by trying to hit Naruto stomach. Only be stopped as Naruto raise his right knee to block it. "You don't know the half of it!" The blond retorted, kicking out with his right leg, and nailing him right in the stomach. And unlike Renga's kneeing attack, his was much more devastating. Renga coughed out a mouthful of blood and flew thirty feet backwards.

Naruto then made handseals and called out, " Fire release: Phoenix sage technicue!" Naruto spat several medium sized fireballs toward Renga and said psycho missing nin retaliated by firing ice disk and ice disks completely melted when they make contacts with Naruto fireballs

Suddenly Renga began hovering in the air, and floating upwards. Naruto decided to wait right moment as he cannot use his full power for now as it will attract unwanted attention so he decided to wait Renga attempt to attack him.

Up on the clear sky, Renga was cackling. Focusing his chakra, he turned the moisture particles in the air into an ice disk. But not just any old ice disk, this one was as big as an Olympic sized pool, he used the sunlight itself to focus the rays of the sun into a powerful beam of light. The Missing-nin aimed where Naruto was last located and let the thing loose.

As soon as the beam of light hit the ground, the area exploded into nothing but earth and timbers. Renga laughed hysterically as he laid devastation to the land, and the blond pain in the ass with it. The Missing-nin finished his attack not more than five minutes later, rendering the entire area as nothing more than a pile of broken trees and upturned earth.

Slowly, Renga lowered himself onto the battlefield, drinking in the damage from his ultimate technique. Idly he started kicking over rocks and fallen trees looking for the red head. For two minutes he searched and found what he was looking for, and that was a tuft of red hair buried under a mound of dirt and several fallen trees. Slowly, carefully he made his was over and pulled away the tree branches to see the dead face of one Naruto Uzumaki.

"Whew, about damn ti- Gak!" Renga felt a searing pain from the middle of his back, and something dripping down his pant legs. Looking down he saw the length of a sword sticking out of his stomach, blood suddenly escaped from his mouth as he started going into shock. "Ho...how?"

" One word, genjutsu, teme." Naruto harshly whispered into his ear. Twisting the blade, Renga let out a harsh cry of pain. "Now tell me. How did you get the ability to make ice." "Li...like I'm going to te...ll you." The Missing-nin coughed out.

"Well here's my theory. A sick, greedy piece of shit you managed to stumble across a member of the Yuki Clan. Like a cowered you waited, stalked this person, and then murdered him or her in their sleep. But knowing how wondrous their bloodline was, you drained them of blood, called the bloodline hunters for a great reward, and then fucked around with the blood until you finally developed your bastardized ice techniques." Naruto twisted the blade again, causing him to scream out in agony. "Tell me where I got it wrong."

Renga just laughed arrogantly, "Believe what you want, you little backstabber. I will never talk."

Naruto then pull Renga head so he can meet the missing nin face to face. Blue eyes glared into beige, and flicking his right wrist, a single kunai knife extended from under his sleeve and into his hand. Placing it against Renga's windpipe, he said only one sentence. The last sentence he would ever hear. "I know what you did." With a swipe of his hand, he sliced it across Renga's windpipe, opening it wide and splashing his face and chest with blood. Naruto did not stop at one swipe, he continued cutting until he was holding Renga's decapitated head in his hand.

After he sealed Renga head, Naruto then muttered, " I wonder how they fare against Jiga, well I shouldn't worried too much."

To be continued

Cliffhanger see ya next time


	21. Chapter 21

As usual answer review first

 **Animaman : I dunno if I can put Lord Of the Rings but I'll try. Hell I even thought something crazier as Naruto will wreck havoc in some Hollywood mivies (Maybe Terminator and Rambo or maybe as part of TheExpendables_ For now let's see**

 **Czar Joseph: You're welcome**

 **Cross431: Thanks for support**

Continue the story Naruto will stay in his world for time being.

With the maids

Turned out Jiga was no match with the three maids as battle was one sided with Erena keep close to attack Jiga. Since Jiga hitting her, Erena decided to fight with full power and sometime Tsubasa and Anju assisted with their projectile jutsu ( In Anju case bolts from her crossbows).

Jiga once again called out " **Magnet Release: Infinite Meteors!** " Jiga bellowed. Hitting his stomach and thrusting both his hands outwards, he used the magnetic dust sprinkled on several large rocks and weapons and bent them to his will. The rocks morphed into giant shuriken,which move toward the girls.

But once again Anju shooted the projectile and Erena engaged Jiga again. But since Jiga too focused with two girls he not realized until Tsubasa come out from behind and stabbed the missing nin.

Later Erena decapitated the missing nin and sealed it while Anju burned the corpse using fire jutsu and after finished they meet up with Naruto.

"So how is the fight?" Asked Naruto. " He is too arrogant master Naruto ,he even not noticed Tsubasa until the end when she stabbed his heart." Said Erena calmly while Tsubasa just scratched her back head." Naruto just said, " Very well now let's head back to the village." Anju then asked, "How about Aoi Rokusho, Master?" Naruto replied, " We will catch him later, but for now let's back to Daimyo." The ninja maid just nodded and followed their master going back.

Later in Daimyo office

"Ahh, Naru-chan! I am glad to see that you succeeded." Akiza greeted the red head with a clap of her hands, and a obnoxious smile on her face. "Tell me, was it as good as I would ever imagine?" Instead answered Naruto reaching into his right hip pouch he pulled out his well-used bloodstained scroll and set it down on the desk.

"I see these are the heads of those bothersome brothers, yes?" The Daimyo questioned. "Yes, all three are in there. I checked the camp for any others, and found nothing more than common foot soldiers, and some people from Vegetable Country who may, or may not have been able to use those Flower Ninja Art techniques." Naruto shrugged his shoulders and leaned into the chair.

"I see, " Akiza placed her chin on the back of her hands, and leaned in closer.

"Anyway, Naru-chan. Can you meet me in my home tonight?" Asked Akiza sultrily. Naruto grinned , "Sure why not? I think it's been awhile after all."

Later in Akiza mansion

 _ **LEMON ALERT**_

When Naruto entered Akiza house suddenly he greeted by kiss right to his lips from AKiza who just wearing bikini The kiss got more heated as Akiza slipped her tongue into his mouth, Naruto responded in kind as they got lost in passion.

They broke the kiss as Akiza slipped off her bikini top, Naruto couldn't help but stare, Akiza had a perfect pair, teardrop shaped and perky with small pink nipples. She rubbed her chest on his as they resumed the kiss.

Naruto picked her up and set her down on the bed, he hovered over her as they kissed, he started to play with her breasts as she moaned, he used one hand to knead her right breast and used the other to play with the nipple of the other.

While all this was happening, Akiza slipped of her bottoms, leaving her completely naked beneath Naruto, she then flipped them over and started moving downwards, dragging her tongue along Naruto's chest as she went. When she got down to his trunks, she peeled them down to expose Naruto's member. She had never seen it in before, for all her teasing, she was still a virgin.

When she finally got his trunks off, she took her first look, her eyes went wide as she looked at it, it was eight and a half inches long and about two inches thick, Akiza was getting soaked just looking at it. She put a hand on it and started stroking, she then took her first lick, she liked it.

Akiza took the head into her mouth and rolled her tongue around the head, after a minute, she started to take more in. She got about half in her mouth before she started bobbing up and down, fitting more in her mouth with each time, before she decided to take the plunge and shoved the whole thing down her throat. Naruto groaned as she started deepthroating him, he placed his hand on her head as she hummed around him, sending waves of pleasure through him.

"Akiza! I'm going to..!"

Akiza only sped up as she heard this, when she felt him twitching, she kept the head in her mouth and swallowed everything he shot out. Akiza drank down all of her new favorite drink, she marveled at how good the creamy stuff tasted.

She took him out of her mouth and panted as she swallowed down the last bit. She felt Naruto place her on her back as his face hovered over her cleanly shaved pussy, she moaned out as he started licking her, "Naruto~." The King kept going as he stuck his tongue into her slit, ha also started using his hand to play with her clit.

A few minutes later, She cried out, "I'm cumming!" Naruto placed his mouth over her slit and drank up everything.

Akiza sat up and pushed Naruto onto his back as she straddled him and placed her slit over his member, she lowered herself until she had taken the head in, she then started gyrating her hips, moving in a circle, before sitting down fully on Naruto, she whimpered as some blood leaked out of her. Naruto sat up and held her as she got over the pain, eventually, she started moving. She started bouncing up and down on his cock, Naruto took advantage of her bouncing breasts and started sucking on one as he played with the other. Akiza was lost in her lust as she got off of Naruto's dick, Naruto looked at her to see a saucy smile as her eyed danced with lust and wanting.

She scooted forward and sat down. taking all of him into her ass. Akiza's tongue hung from her mouth as she kept bouncing, Naruto went back to her breasts, except this time he was also fingering her pussy. They went at it for a few hours, before they ended up with Naruto pounding into her pussy from above as she had her legs wrapped around his waist.

Naruto had gotten so into their act that his cock had punched through her cervix and into her womb. Akiza panted as her eyes were rolling up into her head, Naruto was getting close, "Akiza! Here it comes!"

Akiza snapped out of lala land and pulled Naruto down for a kiss, Naruto was going to pull out, but Akiza kept an iron grip on his waist to keep him inside her. She stopped the kiss and whispered into his ear, "Do it... paint my womb with your cum... Make me yours in every way.. Come on my king, cum inside your queen..."

That did it, Naruto slammed as far as he could go as he came, his cum shooting into Akiza's womb and filling her to the brim, she opened her mouth in a silent scream as he filled her.

A bit later, Naruto was spent, as he rolled over and took Akiza with him, they were both exhausted as they fell asleep, him still inside her.

 ** _LEMON END!_**

Time skip tomorrow night

Now Naruto alone trying to attack Aoi Rokusho and eliminated him. After he killed the low level ninja he saw the green haired missing nin already in standby position.

" Now, now. Intruder. I think you must be punished for eliminating my underlings ."He then prepared his umbrella. " You welcome to try moss head" Naruto retorted

You're very delusional if you think you can defeat me. I'm a jonin, no comparison to those thugs that don't know how a ninja works." Aoi boasted.

"I will enjoy disillusioning you on your arrogance. You only are listed as B-ranked missing nin from Konoha because you stole the sword of the Nidaime Hokage. It's the sword that's strong, not you." Naruto taunted.

"I'll show you just how powerful I am. You want to see the sword of the Lightning God? That can be arranged." He snapped and took the sword from the belt he wore and activated it.

"A really impressive weapon. One that I want back. You see, that sword should have been held by the Hokage until I was old enough to use it. It is a family heirloom." Naruto revealed. "Wait, the Nidaime didn't have any direct descendants." Aoi said.

"Says who? I am his great-grandson, so that sword is mine. And I will show you another family secret." Naruto said and threw a tri-pronged kunai at Aoi and vanished in a yellow flash, already readying a rasengan in his hand which he rammed into Aoi's gut. "You see, lightning may be strong and fast, but the Flying Thundergod jutsu of my Dad is faster."

"N-Namikaze." Aoi croaked out, feeling his body failing. "Indeed. And contrary to you I can back up jonin rank with abilities." Naruto said, watching Aoi die. His clones meanwhile had taken care of the last thugs on the floor and the three Ame genin. Naruto sealed Aoi's body in a scroll to collect his bounty later on.

Timeskip few days later in Konoha

"Well good job, Naruto. You will get your payment to your account soon. You are dismissed now." Said Minato after he heard mission report from Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto asked, " Hokage-sama can I ask you a favor?" Minato surprised when he heard this but if Naruto really asked something to him, that will be chance for him to make up his mistake to his eldest . " Sure and what is that, Naruto?"

"Well I just want to buy some land in the poorer districts in the village , preferably an old apartment complex in the slums."

"And why would you want that?"

"I have a plan for that place." Replied Naruto.

Minato shocked a bit and after few seconds he asked, " Are you sure Naruto-kun? Please think about that." Naruto just shrugged off, " I'm said I want to buy that and I will prepare money for that."

"Naruto, I must ask one last time. Are you sure you want to do this? It is a lot of money for something that might not pay off." Minato tried one last time to persuade Naruto to back out of his purchase of a portion of the slums. It honestly disturbed him a little but that a boy no older that sixteen and he was his son nonetheless was planning on dropping about twenty-five million ryo like it was waste to buy a quarter of the slums. " And how you get so many money in first place?"

"I am certain, Hokage-dono. It may sound crazy to you, but I see the golden potential buried under the layer of filth and corruption of the area I purchased." Naruto assured his father while addressed him personally while he thought 'Is he stupid? He even not remembering he actually transferred more than half of Namikaze fortunes to me.' " And for where I got the money, I'm actually collect that from small level bounty I got and also looting from bandit camp . Well I also do some odd job while I'm running away."

Minato flinched as that remind him again why his eldest running away, He even not expecting Naruto already started bounty hunting so long even before he officially become ninja. Well what Minato not knowing is Naruto got massive amount of wealth which he inherit from Ange . He also got it from his investment in Harry Potter world and turned out 1 galleon actually worth 2000 ryo.

"Naruto, half the buildings are set to be demolished. The others are covered in graffiti, and controlled by gangs." The red head raised an eyebrow, "Gangs? I'm a little surprised that your shinobi have not dealt with them yet."

"I actually trying Naruto. But we lack of resources for that. And some civilian council member is corrupted ones and control that area and unfortunately I cannot arrest them without hard proof." Minato trying to justify his reason not taking care the gangs.

" I'm actually already assigned some of volunteer civilian security to take care it. Unfortunately. The men and women of the force have kept the peace, and they have solved several homicides, robberies, and all sorts of other crimes originating from all the districts in the village. But I know that they are only human, they accept bribes to look the other way, some are even in the gang's pockets." Minato explained and after release some sigh he continued, "That is why I'm a little worried about your purchase, even if you do have another twenty-five million in your pocket, it's not going to be pretty. And I won't allow you my son to spend more than necessary"

"Geez , you are worry too much. I already taken care for it you know."

"Well try to limit casualties as few as possible. Don't want more paperwork just because you killed so many inside the villages."

"Consider it done."

Minato then give the list of suspect who involved in illegal business which will helped Naruto a lot and Naruto said thanks to hs father.

2 days Later on in Red Light District.

Naruto now in disguise as he impersonate some no name yakuza in slums and So far nothing of importance happened, no one had died, drugs were dealt, prostitutes were paid, and all that stuff. Two days ago he didn't know the streets, the major players, or even the small timers. But after roaming and observing undetected for two days, he was ready to make his entrance. All he needed was to make an entrance.

"He-hey you." A shaky, nervous voice interrupted his thoughts. Black Mask turned to his side to see an extremely skinny, disheveled man with a clear case of the shakes. Oh great, a junkie. "I-I haven't s-een you before. You must be a new dealer, tell me dude, you got any opium?" "No."

"Then what a-bout marijuana ? heroin, ? ecstasy (3)! Come on man, you must have something, I gots the money for it!"

And a desperate one, oh this gave him an idea. "Actually, I have something. But you only will get it if you do something for me."

"Anything man, I needs my fix."

Suppressing a chuckle, Naruto patted the man on the back. "All right, first I need you to find a man named Kinji Satou, he should be around the red lights district about this time." Oh he knew exactly where he would be, but the junkie had some use to him.

"I know where he will b-b-b-e. Follo-w me, man."

Later…

The red light district, was the most...entertaining place in the slums. That was all Naruto could say, it was lined with various brothels for the needs of both sexes.

However as he stealthily followed the junkie towards the more seedier places, ones that he honestly did not wish to know about. They were run down, in a state of disrepair, good Kami he felt filthy just looking at them and he hated to think of any ramped diseases that one would catch if he touched the wood. But they even the junkie passed all of them, and took him on what felt like a wild goose chase for fifteen minutes until he reached something he never expected to see the first time, and would be glad that it would be his last.

It was an eyesore, a bright red and pink pent house that was about four stories tall with pictures of exotic, naked women glowing on the outside. Surprisingly it was pretty dang popular, Naruto could see dozen's of men and women coming in and out. Some were richly dressed, others average-looking, but all had smiles on their faces. It disgusted him quite a bit, especially since the area around it was in complete desolation, but a wicked smile soon came to his face when he saw his junkie approaching the entrance.

"Hold it junkie, your kind is not welcomed here." The bouncer, a big brute of a man held the pathetic man up at the entrance. "P-please let me in, I-I got to see mister Satou. A-a man wishes to see him." The junkie began to scratched his exposed arms nervously, it wasn't the bouncer that scared him. It was him not getting the fix he needed, his mind was so far gone, and his dignity all but destroyed that he would do anything for a whiff of the good stuff.

And that was what Naruto counted on, a burned out druggie that would do anything for a fix, his mind so deteriorated from using for so long that he would not notice the high powered exploding tag he placed on the back of his tattered shirt. He waited until the bouncer called over another to either give him a message, or have him beat the ever loving shit out of the junkie. Either way it didn't matter, especially when Naruto placed his hands into the tiger seal.

The exploding tag flared a blinding white light off the poor junkie's back before detonating with a loud bang. The explosion itself obliterated the man into oblivion, taking the two bouncers and patrons with him. The concussive force swept dozens of people off their feet and slammed them into the crumbing buildings. Crackling madly at the devastation Naruto exited from his hiding spot and casually walked into the club he blew a gigantic hole in.

Stepping over to fresh bodies of patrons and prostitutes alike, Naruto casually moved his head to take in the interior. The place was bathed in a powdery blue light, multiple colored strobe lights haphazardly shined on the floor and walls, plush chairs and couches were overturned from the explosion or outright destroyed, bottles of fine sake were spilled and shattered. The placed looked like a gigantic rave/orgy club if all the drugs and partial nudity explained anything.

Multiple people groaned in pain at their injuries, several stood up wide eyed and shell shocked. But they were ignored by the murderer, instead his crimson eyes darted to try and find the man that would be the stepping stone for this job of his. And he found him after the body of a man was pulled off by two muscle-headed men; Satou, a balding, out of shape man was pulled up by one of his bodyguards, his arms cradling a dufflebag full of his laundered money.

"Kinji Satou!" Naruto's voice boomed over the quite brothel. "You have a nice little business here, taking money from brothels and store owners to fill your pockets. I like it, not bad for a small timer, yea I'm definitely going to take it over." "What? Who, who the hell are you!?" Kinji squeaked when his eyes laid on the terrifying figure that blew his favorite, high profit club to hell.

"Me? I just told you I'm taking over this little operation of yours." Naruto shook his right index finger at the pot-bellied man as he walked towards him. "But don't you think it's a _little_ stupid to do this yourself? I mean you have...men I guess to do it for you, then you wound not be in this sort of situation now would ya?"

"Shut up! I am on the-" "Ah shut up you little sissy!" Naruto shouted at the weasel of a man. "We can do this the painless way, or the torture porn painful way. Just Choose." "I will not do anything! Don't just stand there, kill him!" Kinji screamed at his bodyguards. "Yes sir!" The six surviving men bellowed at their employer.

Naruto only snickered when two bodyguards, big, bald and in black suits charged at him. One went bare handed, while another pulled out a tanto. Dramatically loosening his trench coat, the crime boss pulled it back, thrusted his hands towards his armpits, and unsheathed his own tanto's. Gripping the handles tightly he sprinted at the both of them, in one flash of his left arm he sliced the bare handed one's throat wide open. With his right one he blocked the descending tanto with his own, twisted his body and stabbed the bodyguard in the belly.

The man gasped in surprise and pain, before he could try to pull himself away Naruto stabbed his other tanto into his back. "Oh we cannot have you leave yet, not when I'm just getting started!" The killer crackled as he pulled his first tanto out of the man's stomach, and the plunged it in once, twice, three times, staining his gloved hand red with the unfortunate man's blood. He pulled out to stab on more time before he noticed the body guard was dead after the second stab. Scoffing in disgust the blue eyed boy pulled his other tanto from his back and let him fall to the ground.

Kinji turned just in time to block two wakizashi's from another two, while a third came at him with a table leg raised above his head. Narrowing his eyes, he jumped backwards, back flipping twice, but on the third time he threw his tanto's at the two brute's with wakizashi's. When he landed on his own two feel he looked to see the both of them clutching at their throats. Hell he didn't even need to look at the table leg-wielding meathead to catch the improvised club with his right hand, punch the guy in the belly with his left, pull the table leg out of his weakened grip, and proceeded to cave his head in with it until he hell over dead.

The fake crime lord laughed at the horrified expressions at the surviving patrons. Tossing the table leg away, he walked over to the fallen bodies of the brutes and pulled out the tanto's from their necks. Flicking them to the side to rid the blades of their blood, he ran at Kinji and his last guard. And just like the slime ball he was, the balding man pushed the frightened guard into his path and ran towards the entrance with his money still in hand. Naruto didn't stop for the man, he easily impaled him through the lungs with his sharp blades, but kicking him off to choke on his own blood, the merciless boy threw one tanto at Kinji's retreating form, and he smiled when the blade pierced through his spine.

Knowing his prey wasn't going anywhere, Naruto strolled over to the sniveling man's broken form. Ripping the tanto out of his back, he pulled the sniveling man up by the back of his kimono, dragging him out into the open where all eyes would see them. "Pl-plea-se stop. Spare me, I'm on the C-ivilian Cou-uncil. I'm worth more alive than d-ea-d." Kinji coughed out weakly.

"Not my problem. You're worth more dead than alive to me." Pulling Kinji upwards until only his knees were touching the ground, Black Mask focused his chakra into his vocal cords to make sure everyone heard him. "Listen up you sniveling worms,! I am here to make everything here mine! What you saw here is just a small sample of what I can do, and I can do a lot _worse_ if you get on my bad side like this little motherfucker!" Placing the tanto he pulled out of Kinji's back, he held it to his exposed throat. "And when you get on my bad side, this happens!" In a blink of an eye, Naruto slit Kinji's throat wide open, causing dozens of people to scream at the open killing. "So do not fuck with me. You got that? This entire area is mine! Now!"

Feeling that he got his point across, Naruto wiped his bloody tanto's of his target's kimono, sheathed them and left the scene of his crime. The timing was perfect, because one minute after he disappeared into the dark night, the Konoha Military Police Force arrived to try and bring back order to the area.

Timeskip tomorrow morning

The next day Naruto found himself back in the Hokage's office, an amused expression plastered on his face. The Hokage himself however was not amused, the report on his desk from last night proved to be...disturbing.

"So you finally done it Naruto?" Said Minato "Fours building were destroyed, the club in now nothing more than a condemned building, twenty people are dead Naruto. Three were heirs of wealthy civilian families, and one was of the Civilian Council."

"Who was caught with laundered money, and he was on the list." Naruto said nonchalantly. "You told me in your own words 'to rid the cancer of this village', and that's what I'm doing. Kinji Satou is dead because I take initiative for cured the cancer, that means the corruption in the council and the village has lessened. Now you can bring in a good, non-corruptible person to take his place."

"Well, to be honest I want you hired someone for do it instead doing that yourself." Minato sighed.

"I just want to do it properly. While I can hire mercenary. I'm trying to solve it by myself . I'm also use disguise to make sure anyone not recognize me ." Naruto assured him.

"And since you now already finished your take over, what will you do for rebuild that?" Asked Minato. "I'm already hired specialist from Wave Country. Remember I helped them freeing his country from crime lord Gato." Told Naruto.

Minato looked down as he not expecting his eldest already freeing country from notorious criminal like Gato. And he doing it when he running away from Konoha.

"And they will arrive in two days since I already send the message after I completely taking over from that Satou-teme." Naruto told him " And since I think that's enough for today, I want going rest now. " Naruto then shunshined from Hokage office .

Time skip 2 days later

Tazuna and his workers group already arrive in Konoha .and Yondaime gave Tazuna and his men a safe place for them to say, all of it paid by Naruto of course, a list of stores that sold the materials they would need for the upcoming months.

For Tazuna that was really good. While Wave now slowly gaining the wealth, said old bridge builder don't have big project since he finished the bridge. Kaiza now going back to sailing again and won't stay at homefor long time. Inari himself now apprenticed under Tazuna so he can follow his grandfather step and Tsunami now opened small inn for tourist and merchant staying place. And there is no way for Tazuna to to let the chance to repay his country hero and since this chance presented to him he will using it .

The next day Naruto greeted Tazuna and his workers, the reception was...uncomfortable for him. "Naruto my boy! I cannot thank you enough for this!" Tazuna hugged the blond in greeting.

"You can start by letting go of me." Naruto retorted"Haha! Good enough." Tazuna set the blond on his feet and clapped him on the shoulders. "Again, I cannot thank you enough for this wonderful opportunity." "I just want you to do the job properly, Tazuna-san. Hope you can fulfill my expectations." Said Naruto

"Again, thank you. Now this is the place isn't it?" Tazuna looked at the worn down buildings, not even flinching when a part of the roof to the old apartment building caved in. "Whew, this is going to be a doozy." "And you still have the rest of the quarter of the slums to rebuild after this." Naruto reminded the old bridge builder. "I fear you may have some thug problems, but the Hokage has supplied me, and a team of shinobi to guard you guys until the job is done."

"Ah, a bunch of street urchins are nothing compared to Gato." One of the workers boasted. "Damn right, we ain't afraid!" Another one chimed in. "But, we appreciate the protection." Tazuna cut in. "Thank you, Naruto I want us to get this done without any harm coming to my men."

"Just don't disappoint me ." Said Naruto cooly. "This will be as safe as possible." "I'm glad to hear it my boy. All right men, we're burning daylight. Lets tear this pile of shit down and rebuild her!" The old man rallied his workers which replied by the cheers of the men were deafening. It was a good start.

Four hours later the entire rotting apartment complex was torn down, cleared, and was in the process of getting the pipelines installed. It honestly took only thirty minutes to take down the building, with some well placed explosive tag on Naruto's part, and taking out the rest with sledgehammers for Tazuna's crew. The clearing took an hour and a half, it was not the worst time considering that they had a lot of crap to move and dispose of. And the last one, well they had to dig into the ground, measure, and get the pipes ready.

"I Can't believe you'll be our client , onii-chan?" Said familiar voice which Naruto recognized as Mito . She walked with Menma approaching Naruto, "We are here to help you onii-chan."

Naruto shook his head, " You should be here earlier you know, you're late four hours." Mito grumbled, " Blame Menma then he take his time in Ichiraku too long." Menma looked gulty, " I already said I'm sorry right ." Naruto decided to intervene, "That's enough! For now let's work. And you two head towards Tazuna. The old guy with the funny hat, beg him to have you do something and work with a smile on your face! Consider that as punishment because you're late."

Few days later in Yakiniku Q

"Well, since you all surpassed my expectations, consider it as bonus. So eat up, this is for all of you." Said Naruto "Here, here!" Tazuna and his workers, cheered in response. After all their benefactor was paying for their meals this night. Well if this keep going then the rebuild will be finished faster than schedule demanded

The very next day, the group of workers plus Uzumakis arrived at their work site. Instead of the intact walls they erected yesterday, a good half of them were torn down, and everything else defiled with graffiti.

That made Mito and Menma appaled. All their hard work was destroyed by vandals, and for what? An hour of getting their jollies off for destroying something? That was bullshit!

Tazuna only sighed and said to his men, "Well we all knew this was going to happen. Lets salvage whatever we can, and what needs to replaced will be done so today." He clapped his calloused hands. "Get on it!" "That's it? You're just going to lay back and take it?" Mito asked. "This is nothing, some of this is only a eyesore." The old bridge builder scratched the back of his head irritably. "Where is Naruto? He'll want to take a look at this."

And speak of the devil said red head approached

"The fuck happened here?" Naruto demanded when he arrived at the work sight. The place was an absolute mess, graffiti covering the walls, and part of the walls were torn down. "Vandals." Tazuna gruffly explained, both his arms full of broken timber. "I sent your siblings to a warehouse to replace our losses. Where were you?"

"Just some personal business . And any clue about the culprits?" "Some gangster or something maybe." He pointed at the gang symbol that depicted a fierce black dragon head within a yellow circle, with white clouds surrounding it. "Apparently, those punks don't like us encroaching on their property."

Well, they are in for a rude awakening." Naruto cracked his knuckles. "They get one chance, and if they do it again." He left the threat hanging. "Right, come on, we're going to need your help today." "Got it Tazuna, hand me a hammer."

For the rest of the day, Naruto and the workers tore down, and rebuilt the walls that were ruined from the previous day. Despite the minor set back, the workers were still in good spirits, and Naruto really could not blame them. After all this was practically a nice spring day, sure they had to do a ton of rework, but no one died, so that was something at least.

Finally the sun was beginning to set, and the workers finally stopped what they were doing, packed up their tools, and began to head towards their sleeping quarters. Naruto however stayed stark still on the place he was last working on. "Oi, Naruto. It's time to leave, you're not planning on staying the entire night are ya!?" Tazuna hollered from his position.

"I'm going to be on watch." Naruto hollered back, "There is no way I'm going to let this happen again. And Mito, Menma, I hope you're not really busy as you will needed tonight."

"Well, just let us go home first." Said Menma." We will tell kaa-chan first. Yu know what will happen shall she found out about that." Naruto said, " You're chuunin yet you still need to tell kaa-sana you working overnight? Well whatever. Just do it as quick as possible." Naruto dismissed them.

One hour later at slums

Naruto actually surprised when Kushina come with Menma and Mito. He said, " Well I didn't expecting kaa-sana want to assist us. Just let me tel you. I won't pay for other muscle." Kushina just nodded, " No need for that Naru-chan. I'm more than happy to assist your project. And I also bring bento for our dinner."

"Well, Perfect, all right you three, I'm going to make this good and simple. We are going to guard this place with our very lives, if they advance without warning, if they threaten, brandish weapons, or if they even look at you funny. Shoot to capture or kill." Naruto told his family.

"I'm on it. I won' t let some idiot civilian ruining my sochi-kun project. But are you sure that'snot too much for them, Naru-chan?" Kushina asked to confirm her eldest wanted.

"These people cost us a day of work. A full day completely wasted where we could have easily built some floors, and maybe stairs." Naruto violently shook his right arm at the rebuilt frames. "I'm giving them one chance to walk away. Just _one chance_ , and if they say fuck you, then their lives are forfeit! Are you with me?"

All of Uzunamis nodded. "Good, now prepare whatever you brought. I'm going to light up the place."

Time skip

It's already midnight. To be exact it was one in the morning, their only source of light being from high-powered light bulbs from construction lamps.

"Naru-chan, please rest for a bit . You still not eating your dinner. Let me take over for awhile. You can continue once you finished." Kushina called. Naruto huffed . There is no point to refuse his blood mother plea. After all she got a point. SO Naruto just follow his mother wants and start eating.

And while he just finished eating suddenly Mito sensed, "guys we got company." The four Uzumakis readied themselves to face incoming threat. And later the four Uzumakis were greeted by the red, white and black clad gang members. All of them were between the ages of sixteen and forty, had various, punkish hairstyles, many were either scarred or tattooed, all were smirking, a few chuckling, and all of them were armed with swords of various sizes, cleavers, and clubs.

"Haha well, look what we got here boys. Guards for those fools who dared to invade our turf!" The leader of the band, a seventeen year old male who wore a blank hitai-ate on his forehead, showing he was a Academy drop out said to the group. "Listen here you brats, we are giving you one chance to leave before things get ugly."

Kushina really angry as it seems the gang ignored her but Naruto wave his hand as he said, "Leave them to me. I am going to give them their one chance. If things go south do not hold back for them. Trust me on this."

When Naruto departed from the group, he approached the dozen assholes that were glaring at him. He knew that there were more in waiting, hiding in the shadows like the cockroaches they were, and he sincerely hoped that those three were up to what he was about to put them through. "This is private property," He said to the group, "I must ask all of you to leave immediately."

"Haha! What did you say red?" the leader barked in laughter "You heard me jackass." Naruto growled . "I tried being nice about this, so you got two choices. Get the fuck out of here and never return-" Before Naruto could tell him the second option, the leader struck him right in the face with a pair of brass-knuckles. The blow was unexpected, and caused him to stumble to the side.

Kushina, Mito and Menma shook their head as they muttered, "Now they are doomed." Naruto then quickly recovered and wiped the blood from his nose and the corner of his mouth, and spat the remainder onto the ground. After taking a deep breath Naruto continued where he left off. "The second was me taking your life!" Without another warning Naruto unsheathed his katana, and faster than anyone could blink the leader's head was parted from his shoulders in a shower of gore.

That single move caused all hell to break loose. Dozens of gang members emerged from their hiding places and attacked the four shinobi.

Unfortunately for them, they were used to fight against rival gangs, or intimate the weak and feeble. Shinobi were something completely different. let alone with kage level like Kushina.

"Kids, let me handle this. I want to make them pay for underestimating me." Kushina said as she unsheated her katana and started massacre the gang members.

And after awhile Naruto who also beaten up the gang member who less hurt and yelled, Listen to me carefully. This area is now under shinobi rule, if you or any of your gang tries this shit again, I will personally rain hellfire down upon you. Do you understand me?" The remain gang members nodded in response, "Good, now OUTTA HERE BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!"

Later the remains of gangster arrested by military force as Naruto send his shadow clone to Hokage so he can dispatch Konoha Police force to move. Minato who also there just sighed, " Naruto I think you should going to take vacation for awhile . You caused me doing more paperwork after all." That made Kushina glared to her husband, :"What are you saying, Minato? Are you implying Naruto is just trouble for you just because you got more paperwork." Kushina then continued, " Look he at least want to change Konoha become better place for living."

"Kushina you not understand." Said Minato, "While Naruto goals is noble but not everyone will change. And I think Naruto shall lay low for now as some of Civilian council will demand your head regardless you're my son." Naruto just nodded, " Okay, I'll do what you say. I will out for a year at least." Kushina wanted to say something but Naruto raise his hand and said, " Just make sure you can oversee the rebuild, kaa-san. I just going for a year after all."

Naruto the decided to leave again. He already prepared for his next mission in other world . Once again for satisfy Ange-mama.

To Be Continued.

 **Next time Naruto will return to his dimensional trip. Though this will just filler as he will enter Hunter X Hunter world**


	22. Chapter 22

Decided to do early post since I make this so long ago And As usual answer review

 **Animaman: Actually Civilian Council won't do nothing less they want their corruption uncovered since Minato gave him the suspect list . And about Naruto marriage contract it won't available till later as I want Naruto doing travel first to several world**

 **Stratos263: I actually prefer Civilian Council suffer alowly but tahks anyway**

 _ **Now lets begin Naruto next journey at Hunter X hunter world (This actually just filler since Naruto just stay here until Heavens Arena arc)**_

Naruto now find himself at ship which will transport him to where Hunter exams take place. Yes Naruto now in Hunter X Hunter world. Ange already ordered him to get Hunter license and until Naruto get the license he not allowed to going back. Not that really matter for the redhead since he can back when in his world just passed about a week at least. Though for some reason Ange sealed some of his power so he cannot wreck havoc .When he arrived at this world, he immediately asked where the exams will held and the locals told him it will held at Zaban somewhat and to go there you need to take a boat for going there.

Naruto decided to observe the fellow exam participant. None of them look convincing but once again appearance can be deceiving after all. He then glanced at the sky and groaned. The clouds were getting darker and were going in different directions. That's mean sea storm is coming soon. He then decided to enter the cabin as he not , intend being caught in the bad weather.

Naruto then observing the potential participant . Each of the them seemed anxious for the exam to start; through they disguise it as aggression. He sniffed. These men should start worrying about their health because he had no doubt that the storm will be horrible. He actually enjoyed when some of them turned to green made him grinned. Seriously, they wanted to be Hunter if they even can't handle storm like this. He decided to take a sleep to save his energy.

Few hours later

Naruto feeling irritated as the so called participant started complained too much. Feeling enough he decided to going to the deck. He doesn't want stay with the weak people after all. And while he entered the deck . One of ship crew approached him and told him their captain wanted to see him.

And Naruto followed the crew to meet the captain. And when he saw the captain he saw three other people speaking with the elder man which he suspected as captain.

The first one was young boy with long spiky black hair and brown eyes. His outfit consisted of green jacket , green shorts and green boots. In his back strapped long object which Naruto recognized as fishing rod. His outfit remind the redhead to certain duo spandex. Well not that bad . At least this one maybe won't spouting Flames Of Youth crap.

The second one tall young man with spiky black hair, brown eyes. He woreblue business suit, black shoes and pair of sunglasses. The third one was medium blond haired teenager (Naruto not knowing the gender) with blue eyes. Said person wears blue colored outfit with orange decoration. Underneath that was white full body training suit.

Later the captain asked their name and the contestant before Naruto respectively introduced themselves as Gon, Leorio and Kurapika. Naruto also introduced himself once he joined them. And after some talk the captain finally asked something which related to hunter esams

"Why do you want to be hunters?" The Captain asked.

Naruto blinked when he sked something like that. The reason he participate because he want to make his mother figure happy but if he say that he will be laughing stock by other three so he decided to make up the goal. Ah yes maybe that can work.

"I want to know what my father's work is like!" Gon said "Who told you to answer?" Leorio asked, pointing at Gon. "Don't you have any team spirit?"

"I'm giving my reasons, what's wrong with that?" Gon asked, staring innocently at the man.

While Naruto still thinking the good reason for other alternatives. The other two, Leorio and Kurapika started to make fuss but suddenly the captain said, "I'm afraid if you not answer my question, you must get off my ship as soon as possible."

Naruto then decided to say, " So you implying to us Hunter exams already begun huh? "

"That's right. You can't ignore that there are as many applicants to be hunters as there are stars in the sky." The captain explained to them. "Because of the lack of time and space, it's impossible to judge everyone. So guys like me are used to diminish the number of candidates. And I must remind you all the decision of whether or not you go to the exams belongs to me. So put away your mistrust and answer my question."

Kurapika answered with reluctant voice, " I'm survivor of Kuruta clan . Few years ago, all of my relatives were killed by thieves. The reason I want to become a hunter is because I want to capture the Genei Ryodan."

"Who are the Genei Ryodan?" Naruto asked, casting an apologetic look at the boy. "The Phantom Troupe has a Class A bounty on them. Even the most experienced Hunters are weary about fighting them," the captain explained. " The best hunters would have difficulty fighing them." He said, directing it to Kurapika. "You're chasing after a sure death."

"I don't fear death." He admitted. "What I fear most is that my anger never leaves." "In short, you want to avenge yourself, and you need to be a hunter for that?" Leorio said, summarizing everything Kurapika said in one sentence.

Naruto decided to said, " Let me say something. Say you managed to avenge your clan. Then what you will do after that? I know that was personal but please never lose yourself. Well I just want to said that."

"…Well, what about you Leorio?" The captain asked, taking a huge gulp of rum from his bottle. "In fact, you've a good head and I'm going to answer. I won't use four different ways, let's speak openly." Leorio said. "Money! With money, we can have everything! A great house, a classy car, the best alcohol!"

"You got a point, Leorio-san. But I have feeling you have another reason beside that." Said Naruto " But just like I said , I'm not really care." The captain then turned to Naruto, "Naruto what's your motive for joining the Hunter Exams?"

" Well let's just say if I become Hunter I can access so many country and will be able to help my mother to discover old artifact or something like that. And no I won't tell you my mother name. I never want to face her wrath since she is most secretive person." Naruto tell his reason ( Bit lie though)

And after few talks suddenly Leorio lost his cool and challenge Kurapika fight which agreed by the blond boy made Naruto facepalmed . Naruto wanted to stop it since fighting while they still face seastorm wasn't good idea but Gon told him to let them fight. Naruto then realized they are too angry so he decided to follow Gon advice.

Timeskip after seastorm .

Finally both young man already cooled down and apologizing each other. And Naruto decided to asked the captain.

"So, Do we pass, captain?" Naruto asked. The captain chuckled. "Well, the four of you passed the trial!" he told them, gaining the others attention. "I've decided to take you to the port closest to the testing place!"

(I decided to skip it when Naruto and the others arrived at Zaban city and entered certain restaurant)

After ordered certain menu the waitress in that restaurant led Naruto and others to back of the restaurant. The waitress opened the door, revealing everyone a room with a table filled with food. Immediately, Naruto took a seat and started to take a bite of the food, having been nearly a whole day since he had eaten proper food.

The four young man then talked to each other as they must wait for awhile . Since Naruto is the least knowledgeable about Hunter (Well Naruto actually know but since Ange give him very minimal knowledge about that , the redhead decided to find out more), Leorio decided to explain what he know about Hunter license to Naruto and Gon who also same only the green clad boy seems more clueless about Hunter.

Leorio explained to both younger boys as if they become hunters they will got hunter license which guarantees free passageway through any country, And you can use the majority of their public facilities for free! 60 of the 100 world's wealthiest people are hunters. That license card symbolizes status and wealth, and if you were to sell it, your family would be well off for seven generation! Not to mention the only ones allowed to use this card are pro-hunters.

But Kurapika who dislikes Leorio explanation told him pro hunters prioritizes the protection of precious cultural artifacts and endangered species. And that requires wide range of knowledge, a healthy physical condition and strong determination. Well at least the young man (Naruto finally found out Kurapika was male after they unloaded from boat) have a point why Hunter job was really important. Damn Ange-mama for not giving more knowledge about that but once again Ange always only give minimal knowledge just like she do when Naruto going to Rosario + Vampire world.

But before they talked more , suddenly the room vibrate indicate they already arrived. We'll continue this talk later!" Leorio said to the three of them as the door opened. Naruto just hoped the older man forgot what he had said.

And when they leave the elevator they saw crowds of people were surrounding the area and all of them looked anxious as well as excited for the exam to start. After some observation Naruto conclude about 300 people or more in that room.

"Well, where are we? Looks like some kind of underground passageway." Leorio said like that something obvious. " Of course this is underground passageway .Do you need pointed something obvious like that Leorio?" Naruto reprimanded the older man

"There are so many people!" Gon said, stopping the two of them from having an argument. "More then I actually expected, there has to be more then 200 people in this whole place." Naruto grinned. "But that's makes it more fun, I bet it makes it more interesting as well.'provided they can give me decent challenge but I will hold back as I want enjoy the fight'"

"You guys would make it 406." A man said, causing the group to turn around to look at him. The man was short and fat, with a box-shape nose and he had a smile in his face but Naruto didn't like the man. The gleam in his eyes told him that he plans to crush them, plans to annihilate any dreams they have.

"I'm Tonpa." The man said, jumping down from the pipes before shaking hands with Gon. "It's nice to meet you." Naruto smiled and said sweetly, "It's our _pleasure_ to meet your acquaintance." "You're new, aren't you?" Tonpa asked. Gon nodded and asked back. "How did you know that?"

"That's easy." Tonpa answered, smiling at them. "Since I was ten years old I have taken this exam. This exam will be my thirty-fifth time taking the exam." "35 times?" Gon asked in disbelief. "I'm what you call a veteran." Tonpa said proudly. "If you have any questions just ask."

Naruto sneered at him. "You've done this exam 35 times, really?" he smiled coldly. "You must be really weak to not be able to pass these exams, I mean you'll think you'll pass after 35 times. How can you be use to us then?"

The man smiled uneasily and stuttered. "T-these exams aren't exactly easy to pass. B-But I know everyone here." "Everyone?" Naruto muttered under him breath. "Interesting…might be of used…"

"So, can you tell us who we have to look out for?" Gon asked.

"Sure. Number 103 is called Barbon the snake tamer. He's extremely tenacious and it'll be a pain if you make him your enemy." Tonpa said, pointing to the man with a cloth wrapped around his head. Looking over a man with a funny moustache, black hair, and a grim expression on his muscled face, he said, "Number 76, Cherry the Martial Artist. He is unsurpassed when it comes to hand-to-hand combat." Then, his attention snapped across the room to three boys who looked to be brothers with their matching clothes and caps. "Number 197-99, the Amori Brothers. They always perform well with their impressive combination play." Next, he glanced towards a man with extremely curly, black hair, tanned skin, and a puffy hat. "Number 384, Hunter Gereta. He can capture any kind of beast with his arrows and club."

Naruto then looked at the man with white and pink outfit; his red hair slicked back and was holding his hands out wide like he was enjoying a joke. 'Finally someone worth to fight' "Hey who is that man ?" Naruto asked Tonpa. "Number 44, Hisoka the Magician. He would have passed last year, but he was disqualified for nearly killing an examiner who was getting on his nerves." Explain Tonpa "And he was still able to come this year and openly take the exam?" Leorio asked in alarm.

"Of course. The examiners of the Hunter Exam change every year." Tonpa explained. "And the contents of the exams are decided by the examiners as well." "Meaning, you could do something terrible this year and will still be able to participate in next year's exam, right?" Asked Naruto. "Yes." Tonpa said, nodding his head at him. "If the examiner of that particular year says 'pass'…even the devil could pass the Hunter Exam."

"Aside from the examiner, he also incapacitated 20 other examinees." Tonpa said, drawing their attention back to the previous topic. "It'll be best to stay away from him if you can."

After that Tonpa then offering some juice but Naruto warned Gon , Leorio and Kurapika not to take it . And after the other three and Naruto far from that pudgy man, Naruto reprimanded them how foolish they were for quickly trusting . At least that when he said this

"You're fools but, you've never been to exams like these so you can be…forgiven, this time." he took a stick from the ground and started to draw figures on the ground. "If you were desperate to become a Hunter, what would you do? And let us say it was, your fifth attempt all right! Now, what you would you do to guarantee your chance of becoming a hunter? Would you A) work hard to become a hunter, B) Do research on what type of people become a hunter, or C) Torment your competitors?"

"A" Gon and Leorio answered.

"C." Kurapika answered quietly, causing the others to look at him in shock.

The redhead smiled at the older boy. "You're right, C!" he said. "You can't do A because you already did that and look where it ended! Doing B is the same thing, so your only option is C because you're desperate. Tormenting your competitors to the point where they drop off from the exam is where you have a good chance of becoming a hunter because less competitors means more chance."

"Are you saying that Tonpa-san was trying to torment us! But why give us information?" Leorio yelled "Now, you're getting it. To answer your question why…well it's pretty obvious." Naruto smirked. "He was making you think, you can trust him, and when we lower our guard, he will strike. Laughing as he does so while you three cry in despair." She curled her lips in distaste. "Listen if you want to pass then listen up! Don't trust whatever he says; don't take whatever he gives you! If you want to survive! If you want to get to the final phrase then relay on each other or someone, who is a friend to you! Got it!" They all nodded their heads at him and the blue-eyed boy smiled at the three of them. The three boys surprised when he saw quick change of Naruto behavior.

Few minutes later

"Well that's conclude the registration." Said the man with pale lavender hair which curls at the end. He has some curly moustache and doesn't seem has mouth. He wearing black suit with a pink tie."And we will commence the Hunter Exams Soon."

"Please this way." The man said, walking straight into the tunnel. "I will confirm one more time. The Hunter Exam is extremely difficult, so whether it is because of unfortunate luck or a lack of skills, you can get hurt or even die. Now please follow me."

"Ah I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Satotsu, and I'm the examiner of the first exam." The examiner said. "I'll now escort you to the second exam site."

"Second exam…? Then what about the first?" A participant asked. "It has already begun." Satotsu answered. "To follow me to the second exam site, that's the first exam."

Naruto hoped the man is joking but it seems that Satotsu person not lying. And when said man said all they need to do was follow him , Naruto concluded he wanted to test stamina and endurance.

And once Naruto and other participants started to walking followed the silver haired boy pass Naruto and his three friends. He wore a lavender shirt with a dark blue-coloured turtleneck shirt underneath it, and light purple shorts that reach just above his knees. He looked riding on something while they were running. Naruto later found out he riding skateboard. Well, the examiner never say anything they not allowed to use transportation since he just said to follow him. Well though vertain person will disagree with that.

"Hey kid! That's not fair!" Leorio yelled, when they caught up to him. "That's cheating! Hey!"

"How come?" The boy asked, looking at the man with confusion.

"This is a test of endurance!" The older man yelled.

"But you're wrong." Gon said, smiling at them. "The examiner just said to follow him."

"Gon! Whose side are you on!"

"Obviously not your side, Leorio!" Naruto grinned at him as he increased his pace. "He definitely didn't say you're right!" he shrugged his shoulders and continued on. "And Gon is right, the examiner never truly said that you had to run. We just presume that we had to run since we have no other way of transport."

"Naruto's right, Leorio." Kurapika sighed. "The examiner never mentioned we had to run so it's alright if he used a skateboard. Anyway you shouldn't waste your stamina shouting at him. In fact, you should just shut up. As long as you don't cheat, this test allows you to use anything you want." "He never did mention any rules about the test." Naruto pointed out dryly, giving the angry man a smirk. "So it basically implies that anything it's okay. seriously, you need to use your head more."

Leorio started grumbled and cursed the red hair. Naruto ignored him and keep his attention to examiner and participants around him. The examiner didn't look tired or have any indication of stopping soon and some of the participants looked like they were going to drop soon. Was it tiring? he tilted his head and shook his head. No, these people just didn't have his stamina! No one in this room actually did, except maybe Gon. If he has chakra then maybe he might have as much chakra as the redhead.

Smiling, the redhead turned around to tell this to Gon, only to find him talking to the silver-haired boy. The brown-eyed boy seemed to be animatedly talking to the silver-haired boy, who appeared just to have much fun talking to him. he shrugged his shoulder and started to slow down in speed, not wishing to waste any of his energy.

And later the silver haired boy introduced himself . His name was Killua and talking bit. Turned out Killua looked like easy going boy but overall quite enjoy to talk with. Well, actually Leorio disliked him since Killua insulting his age and that getting worse as Naruto, Gon and Kurapika agreed with Killua.

Time skip

It was about four or five hours into the exam and Naruto felt bored. A couple of participants had dropped out from exhaustion while there are many others, who are being slowed down by the lack of food. He sprinted, skipping a couple steps as the others struggle to climb up the stairs.

He turned behind looked Leorio who now shirtless running behind him followed by Kurapika who wasn't running with his clock. Naruto grinned when she saw that Gon and Killua had caught up with her. The two of them were in good shape compare to the others, not looking one bit tired. Gon didn't seemed surprise to see him, only smiling goofily at her while the silver-haired boy frowned at him.

"I didn't realize that you were the head of the pack." Gon said happily. "You must be really fast, Naruto!" he shook his head. "Nah, the other examinees have gotten tired from the lack of food." She put her hands into her pockets and continued. "So, it's only natural that if you're less tired that you would be faster than the ones tired."

"You were already running faster than us." Killua pointed out. "So shouldn't you be exhausted by now? You've been in the head of the pack for a while." "I'm definitely not tired, if anything I feel energetic!" he snorted. "A run like this isn't something for me to complain or be exhausted over…I just wish it was a little bit more fun."

"More fun? Why isn't this fun, Naruto?" Gon asked. "It feels like I'm being trained all over again." he answered bluntly. "If I wanted training then I would do it myself besides, as much as I like running, this doesn't make one bit tired! It isn't challenging enough."

"Well, he slowed down the pace a bit, so shouldn't you feel a little bit tired? Isn't it agonizing to you?" Killua asked, looking at her with curiosity.

The red head shrugged him shoulders at them and answered. "Nope, I can go like this for days if I needed too."

"This just proves my point, if the Hunter Exam is this easy the it's goanna be pretty boring." The silver-haired boy muttered. Naruto blinked his eyes at his words, before frowning slightly at his comment. He found the exam boring? Sure, it seems easy but it feels fun. The exams were just so thrilling in his opinion

"Killua, why do you want to become a hunter?" Gon asked.

"Me?" Killua blinked his eyes. "It's not that I particularly want to become a hunter." He smirked. "I just heard it was extremely difficult so I thought it would be fun to try it out but, it's been disappointing so far."

But they not talking anymore since they arrived at the exit. Blue eyes widen at the marshland in front of him and he whistled at the sight of it. Mist covered the whole land, but from the beautiful shade of green from the grass, it was safe for her to presume that it was very beautiful place with the few plants that he could see. His eyes linger on some plants and a part of him was curious to know what each of the plants can do.

"This place is called Numere Marsh, otherwise known as 'The Swindler's Nest'." The examiner turned to them, giving participants a stern look. "To reach the second exam site, you have no choice but to go through here." His voice hardened as he continued. "This Marsh is home to rare species that can't be seen anywhere else. The majority of these species are cunning and greedy, and feed on humans. Please take all precautions and stay alert at all times. Being fooled is as good as being dead."

Satotsu then explain creatures in this place must be intelligent if they were able to trick humans. That made Naruto groaned. The best course of action will be to stay close to the examiner if she wishes to survive. Defeating these creatures without any knowledge will be damn near impossible unless, you have great knowledge of them. However, with this thick mist, it may be a challenge to follow the leader without being misled. And suddenly the examiner moved again made Naruto moved again.

With Gon and Killua followed him , Naruto finally reached the examiner when they reached a storehouse, causing all the participants to look at him in confusion and anxiety. Satotsu didn't say anything to them, not even a single word about what was happening. Just standing there as the other participants breathed in some air or lay down in the ground to get some energy.

"Everybody, congratulations." Satotsu said, turning around to speak to them. "The Biska Forest Park is the second exam site. I take my leave" He turned around and started walking away. "I wish everyone good luck."

An hour later the warehouse door finally opened.

The door revealing two person. The first one was a huge and fat man sitting behind the the couch was beautiful woman who wore clother just barely. Somehow Naruto think that woman remind him to Anko-neechan..

The woman then saying, " Well I'm Menchi and my partner is Buhara and we both are Gourmet Hunters so our exams is cooking and cook some dish to satisfy both of us."

Naruto shook his head . That was completely bullshit. While he can cook properly but he is completely doesn't know about preference of that two person. He just hoped this exam won't be troubled him too much.

"First cook the dish that I designate…" The man trailed off. "And only the ones who pass that will be allowed to cook the dish I designate." The young woman said, finishing the man's sentence. She gave them a big smile. "So basically, only by getting both of us to say it's 'delicious' that can you passing the second exam! The Exam will end when we're full."

Well that will be harder than expected but Naruto always love challenge. Ange actually told him he not allowed to going back untul he got Hunter licence but she not saying he must pass in first try. But Naruto wanted to pass it so he can get new mission. This world actually got him annoyed and it seems only Gon, Leorio, Kurapika and Killua who can ease his boredom.

Naruto then listened conversation between his new complained he cannot cook while Gon said he cook before even just simple dish like rice and scrambled egg.

But forget t fo now. Naruto decided to focus his attention toward the examiner. And after few seconds, "My menu is whole-roasted pig!" Buhara was drooling now. "It's my favorite, you know. And As long as the pig resides in this forest then any type will do."

And suddenly stampede of pig charged between them and made some participants flying. After the stampede gone Menchi said, " Well that was sign . Now I announced LET'S BEGIN THE SECOND EXAM !"

Later on

"Well that wasn't ordinary pig. But why his head was not hard. I even crushed it with just one punch." Naruto grumbled. Really he expecting to fight something stronger or at least difficult and roasted boar considerably easy. Well he then cut the boar and carefully ripping the pig's stomach and getting rid of its organs. When all that was done and after he cleaned it, the red head carefully rotated the pig in a clockwise direction, concentrating on cooking the pig.

Naruto decided to add some of vegetables as side dish. And he add some seasonings which he bought from Akimichis.

And after he finished he sent his cooking to Buhara. The big man licked his lips and started est Naruto cooking. The big man praised Naruto for his cooking and declared he is passed. Naruto smiled. Now he just need to waiting other contestant to finish.

After about seventy pigs.

Naruto facepalmed . Seriously , That Buhara person say every roasted pig he eat were delicious. He really wonder if the big man doing the job properly as examiner. Well Naruto not accepting this since most of passing participant only roasted him without cleaning the pig from it's fur and some unusable organs.

Well at least that Menchi person will be doing her job properly . Maybe.

"So you're saying that all the pigs you ate were delicious?" Menchi said, staring at the man with a displeased look after he finished tasting the last pig. "Then there's no way for us to judge!" Buhara shrugged his shoulders. "Ah who cares? I cut down the numbers, didn't I?" he pointed out. "And it's not like this is a test for taste anyway."

"You're too easy on them. A Gourmet Hunter should always be true to one's own tastes," she sighed, carrying the hammer over her shoulder. "Oh well. I can't really argue." With that, the woman hit the gong, signaling the end of the first half of the exam. Everyone sighed in relief before tensing their shoulder when the woman turned to look at them. All of them shifted in their feet, sweating and lips quivering as she stared thoughtfully at them. She grinned, causing the big man to sigh and shake his head, staring pitifully at the nervous participants. "I'm not like Buhara, I'm going to be a little harder to please!" She said happily. "I'm going to judge strictly as well."

Naruto thought, 'She maybe want more complicated dish. Well just hope this not really hard.'

"For the second half of the second exam, my menu will be sushi!" That made everyone except Naruto and certain baldy stared blankly at the young woman as if not understanding what she had just said. When it finally hit them, all of them stared at her with shock expression and started muttering about how they didn't know what sushi is. The examiner seemed to be amused, biting her lips to control her urge to laugh at them. "You all seem quite perplexed. It's not a surprise that no one knows what it is." She put her hands on her hips and continued. "It's a traditional dish of a small island country. And I'm only accepting Nigiri sushi And you can start now. Just like first exam , this will end when I'm full and you can make as many as you want"

Great. From all of complicated dish, he got Sushi. Naruto maybe know how to made basic sushi but he feared that Menchi have high standard. After all Chouji told him that it takes years and years of practice before anyone can make a great sushi.

Well , Naruto now made his way at cooking station . After examining everything in station, he saw Gon and Killua who coincidentally take place beside him staring at the knives and the rice with so much confusion. Naruto just shook his head and decided to going out from station.

But unfortunately the two boys noticed and followed Naruto. Gon asked why Naruto going out. The redhead told him he will looking the ingredients. Naruto decided not telling too much and just told them to follow him and later the three boys arrived in front of river.

Naruto then started to walking at river and catching some fish with his bare hands. Hah that's even easier compared in Elemental Nations. But he also realized that was because the size of fish larger than what he found in Elemental Nations river. Well not really much difference but still large than usual.

And since he realized he caught too much he decided to share the fish as he threw some of them to Gon and Killua.

That made two boys surprised as he predicted.

"Why're you giving us, this?" Killua asked. "You caught it, didn't you? Don't you feel like keeping it to yourself?" "You need all the help you can get in this part of the exam." Naruto twisted his feet and started to walk away. "Besides, giving you the ingredients won't ruin my chances for this section of the exam."' And you don't even know how to make sushi. Though I wonder how they will make they don't even knew nigiri sushi look .'

Naruto then back at kitchen and started to cut fish carefully. After all sushi is not only taste but also art and this Menchi seems perfectionist. After all the way food is presented is very important, as some expert like Teuchi and even his blood mother Kushina would always tell him. But his concentration bit interrupted when someone make fuss near him.

"Fish! Do you realize we're in a forest!" Leorio yelled.

"Lower your voice! There should be a river or a lake somewhere!" Kurapika yelled at Leorio.

That made Naruto want o facepalm but since he now wielding knife he cannot do it. Those two was incompetent fools and Naruto really tempted to beat up Kurapika and Leorio. Don't ever yell when you think you got the answer! Even the dumbest person in the world will know that. Now there will be a bunch of people rushing towards the river to catch the fish.

Naruto started to shaped his rice until it form into a firm log sized rectangle. Naruto then turned to Gon and Killua and once again tempted to punch both. What they were cooking was an insult. Gon was basically molding the rice on the fish while Killua was making it into some kind of weird dish.

he add the wasabi on one side of the fish slice and then place on the rice 'log' with the wasabi side on the rice. The next part will be the most challenging part yet, if this doesn't even taste good then he could bet his ass that he will fail. He pressed the fish downward on the rice, rotating and flipping the fish slice and the rice at the same time.

He then repeated the process with the other fishes, knowing that one might not be enough and that he will have to try at least one of them before giving it to examiner. Smiling in satisfaction, the red head started to arrange the sushi to make it look appetizing. Once again presentation is important.

He just finished when he saw Leorio looked he finished thought the redhead knew the old man not know how to make sushi properly. He just hoped Menchi not mad. Well he is wrong after all since said woman threw the Leorio cooking. Well she is insulted then. And after she give Leorio warning Menchi then yelled, "Listen up! The shape is very important!" Leorio grumbled at this, walking back towards his station. The next person to go was Gon and the redhead had no doubt that the boy wouldn't make the sushi that well. Hhe could just tell by what he did in the beginning. Narut9 winced when Menchi threw his version of cooking and declared it to be the same as Leorio.

Naruto chuckled when he saw Gon depression form as the green clad boy muttered 'I'm really loser as she classed him same like Leorio.

Well he then saw certain bald man who Naruto suspect also knew how to make it managed to make convinced Menchi to eat the baldy cooking. But from Menchi expression it seems she is unsatisfied . Damn perfectionist. Naruto now suspecting something big will happen

"WHAT'S SO HARD ABOUT PACKING A BITE-SIZE AMOUNT OF RICE INTO A RECTANGULAR SHAPE, AND ADDING WASABI AND THINLY SLICED FISH MEAT ON TOP!" The bald participant yelled. Naruto eyebrows twitch at this comment. "SOMETHING LIKE THIS WILL TASTE THE SAME NO MATTER WHO MAKES IT!"

That made Killua who observing Naruto stating, "You knew how to make it from the very beginning." Naruto just ignored the silver haired boy as he wait Menchi response. The woman looked pissed right now. Naruto started counting down Three , Two One and…

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? TO BE ABLE TO PROPERLY MAKE SUSHI, IT REQUIRES MORE THAN 10 YEARS OF TRAINING!" The woman yelled right back. She looked ready to murder him. "NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES A NOVICE LIKE YOU COPIES THE SHAPE, THE DIFFERENCE IN TASTE IS ASTRONOMICAL! YOU IDIOT!"

Naruto then decided to make his move "Um…I'm sorry for interrupting but can you please try my dish?" Naruto asked

The woman curled her lips and nodded her head, causing the red head to grin at her. Naru opened the platter to reveal his sushi. Taking the sushi, Menchi examined it carefully before staring at him thoughtfully. She put the piece of sushi into her mouth, chewing it thoughtfully before, smiling at him.

"Compare to the baldy over there, your sushi is quite good." She said, licking her lips. "And it does have the potential to be better but in this case, it wasn't…" "Good enough?" Naru supplied.

"Yes." Menchi agreed. "Try again and maybe, you can pass."The blonde stared at the woman, glancing at her sushi and then to the woman. "How do you think I should improve it then?" she asked. "What didn't you like about my sushi?" "There wasn't enough taste to it." The examiner admitted. "Other then that, your sushi was quite good for a beginner."

Naruto then decided to remake his sushi . This time he will do it properly. And when the redhead started to add finishing touch. "Sorry! I'm all full now!" Menchi announced.

A jolt of shock ran through the crowd.

But Menchi just smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head casually. "Like I said before," she said simply. "You guys all fail. Better luck next year"

The candidates gaped. "W-what?"

Naruto just shook his head. Well he can always try next year . But seriously just because the examiner said she already full she declared everyone fail. There is no way!. He wanted to protest but how .

And while he thinking about it

Suddenly A fat man with a double chin had punched into the wall, leaving a huge crater. It was candidate number 255—Wrestler, Todo. A huge scowl made his ugly face look even uglier.

"I can't accept this." The man said angrily. "There's no way I'm going back like this. I'M NOT STRIVING TO BECOME A COOK OR A GOURMET! IT'S TO BE A HUNTER! NOT JUST ANY HUNTER, A BLACKLIST HUNTER! I CAN'T LET A PETTY GOURMET HUNTER LIKE YOU DECIDE MY FUTURE!"

"That's just too bad." Menchi said, shrugging her shoulders. "What!" The man yelled. "You just got unlucky with the examiner for this test." Menchi said. "Try harder next year." "DON'T MESS WITH ME, YOU BITCH!" The man yelled.

Naruto decided to interfere as he took down the man. The man wanted to retaliate but Naruto glared made the man relented.

"You shouldn't get involved, kid." Menchi drawled. Naruto sighed and said. "Well, you looked like you were about to kill him and I do believe it's forbidden for an examiner to kill a participant. Besides, I don't want to see any pointless killing when the two of you could simply talk it out."

The woman arched her eyebrows at the redhead, who shrugged her shoulders. Twirling the kitchen knives in her hands as she walked towards the frightened man. "A blacklist hunter? Don't make me laugh!" Menchi said. "It doesn't matter what kind of hunter you're aiming to become. Any kind of hunter has at least one martial art he or she can rely on!"

The red head could see why she said that.

"Even Gourmet Hunter have to enter beast lairs to look for ingredients and if we come across poachers, we have to fight and capture them!" Menchi continued. "You naturally learn how to fight if you're a hunter. What I want to see is the spirit of challenging the unknown!"

"But even so, isn't passing nobody a little too much?" A voice called out, interrupting Menchi.

Suddenly A huge whale-shaped balloon floated above the clearing, casting a shadow on the candidates below it. And Naruto somehow saw old man falling from the sky and landed caused debris to kick off of the ground and swirl around in the air like a smoke screen.

Naruto then heard Menchi said, "C-Chairman."

To Be continued

I think that's enough for now see ya next time


	23. Chapter 23

Okay let's answer review first as usual

 **Animaman: I won't write about Konoha for long time and I plan something about Naruto birthday where Ange make all of Naruto blood family once again forgot about him which make Naruto increase his hatred to his blood family**

 **Juulchibi6: you'll got what you want but no promises about Stargate and Starwars and for Bleach , Naruto will make some short visit as he will only fight Aizen . For One piece I already thought about it but for now he will stay in One piece world until Alabasta arc finished.**

 **Stratos263: I technically just add Naruto in HXH canon after al**

And For your information upfront once Hunter exams over I will skip to Heavens Arena arc as I won't write about Zaoldyck Family arc Let's continue

Naruto observing Menchi and the old man which known as chairman. That's mean the old man was her boss. "Chairman Netero of the judging committee." Menchi said, shifting her eyes from the ground to the participants but never quite looking at the man walking towards her. "He's the Head Director of the Hunter Exam."

"I'm just a figurehead. All I do now is sit around," the old man admitted, smiling warmly at them. "And only show up to take care of the little troubles we run into. Menchi-chan." The young woman stood frozen in her spot before straightening her back. She stared nervously at the old man, who still had a smile on his face. "Y-Yes!" Naruto smirked . It seems the old man disappointed. Maybe he can nullify Menchi decision and decided to continue the exams.

"You seek to find from them, the spirit of challenging the unknown." Netero said solemnly. "And the result is complete disqualification because of a problem with their attitudes?"Menchi hesitantly shook her head. "No. It started with all the examinees finding out how to make the dish, which caused all kind of problems." She explained. "All, except one, seemed to underestimate cooking, so I got mad…and lost my temper."

'Lost temper my ass, you actually prepared to murder one of the participants because that.' Naruto grumbled. He observed them as the old man stared at the young woman with thoughtfulness, wondering what was going to happen next.

"So basically, you realize that there was a problem in your judging, correct?" The old man asked her. The young woman reluctantly nodded her head. "Yes." She bowed to him. "I apologize! I tend to lose control of myself when it comes to cooking." She swallowed thickly. "I'm a failure as an examiner. I will resign as an examiner so please disregard the results of this test."

Netero frowned and stroked his beard as he mulled over the young woman's words. "Even if we were to continue with the test…the chosen menu seems to have been too difficult." He raised a finger in proposal and brightly said. "Okay! How about we do this? We continue with the exam! However, we'll choose a new test in which you first demonstrate it personally before we begin. How about it?"

Menchi grimaced, looking unsure about his suggestion. "That will make it easier for the participants to accept the result as well." He added. The young woman nodded and said. "Well, if it's that the case then, the new task shall be to boiled egg."

Naruto smiled but he also thought, ' While the task sound easier, there must be hidden meaning and look underneath at underneath just like Kakashi said maybe really useful for this exam'

"Chairman, could you take us to that mountain over there?" Menchi asked, pointing towards the large mountain that towered over the treetops in the distance. "Yes, certainly." Netero nodded. "That's a task I can do with no trouble."

Later in mountain thanks for Netero airship ride

Naruto leaned forward to have a better look at the cliff, grinning when he saw that the way down seemed like an endless pit. This might be his favorite part of the exam since this actually looked fun and not boring. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of thinly threads that seemed tightly wrapped around some eggs. What kind of animal eggs are these? It looked like birds eggs but it might not be! The animals in this place are certainly weirder than the animals he knows!

While Menchi explained the exam , he saw his new friends also looked excited. Well looked like that at least. Killua and Gon were grinning at him while Kurapika stared at the cliff with thoughtfulness and Leorio was smiling. All of them seemed just as excited as him for this part of the exam.

I'll go first!" Menchi announced, gathering everyone's attention. Everyone gawked as the young woman jumped off the cliff, running towards the edge to have a better look of what Menchi was doing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?" The participants yelled, gulping as the young woman continued to fall. "She must've gone looking for the egg of the spider eagles that live in Mafutatsu Mountain." The chairman muttered before saying loudly. "In order to protect its eggs from land predators, spider eagles hang their eggs on sturdy threads between the canyons."

Just as he finished saying this, Menchi grabbed on to the thread and began telling them what to do. "You must hang on to the thread well," she swung herself till her legs were the ones holding her weight. She carefully snatched an egg from the bundle. "Pick one egg and climb back up!"

"Well let's do it so I can pass this quickly." Naruto said as he quickly moved toward cliff. "Not fair!" Gon pouted. "I want to go first!" "Well, first come first serve." Naruto shrugged as he jumping down. The two boys glanced at each other and smiled, running afterNaruto.

Naruto immediately grabbed the thread and held tightly to it. He breathed in before swinging his body around before releasing his hands. Naruto immediately snatched the thread with his legs. He turned his head, shook his headat the sight of Leorio dangling awkwardly on the thread. He then swings himself to be near the egg and snatched it from the bundle.

He swung himself again and released his legs before landing on the thread below his. She started tiptoeing across the thread to reach the rocks before placing one of her foot onto the rock walls. He decided to climb the rock by doing wall dash. (Just imagine Megaman X cimbing wall) And after he reached the top , He walking towards the huge boiling pot and gently put her egg in there. He decided to relaxed himself a bit. After all it just few minutes until the egg boiled.

Timeskip

The second exam ended with just 42 candidates passing. It was a big drop from the 406 contestants that started the exams, over 300 people were eliminated in just one and this was only the second phrase. It was quite the cut when Naruto thinks about it.

Well at least Naruto now understand completely why the exam really difficult and according to Netero and Menchi there still 2-3 round more before final round. And in order to continue to next round they must board the airship to the place where next exam going to held.

Timeskip tomorrow morning

Naruto who still inside the airship now can see where the next phase of Hunter Exams will held. And he actually enjoy his rest . Gon actually told him Netero offer him and Killua to get the Hunter license immediately last night shall they can beat the old man in some game . But Gon said they are failed . Naruto regretting not able to witness the interesting event. He actually interested to have game with said old man even though he not getting the license.

And when they arrived at the top of the tower , Naruto can see trees surrounded its base, and grotesque birds-like creatures with huge mouths swarmed around it. They didn't look like animals you want to mess with but they did looked like the perfect present. But only if you want to kill the receiver.

"You're here at the trick tower and it's here that the third trial shall take place," Netero explained. "As for the trial itself, the jury informed me that you have 72 hours to get to the bottom of this tower, alive of course."

Naruto then trying to looking around. He noticed there is no stairs or anything to make him go down. And he definitely not wanted to take risk faced against the birds like creatures without revealing his true power. Well he finally found out there is possibly trap door as access after walking around awhile. He then looking around to see if anyone noticed this.

It seemed like plenty of people did because there were a few participants missing, while most of the other participants tried to figure out a way down. Those people really needed to be more observant. Well for him that was less competitors. He decided to jumped on the trapdoor.

He landed gracefully on her feet and stared at her surroundings. The most obvious thing that came to his mind was that he was in a brick room. The second thing that came to his mind was the fact there were no doors or windows, but there was a podium in front of her with five watches on it. He eyed it wearily before putting it on his left wrist. He clicked on it, frowning when a set of numbers appear:

71:46:30 . Well he still have plenty times. Naruto then decided to look around until his eyes pointed at the sign on top of the podium, frowning at what it read. Path of Majority Rule.

The name of the path said it all to him. This was a game of voting, where of course people will follow what the majority will say. This probably will be the toughest path for him but only if he ends up with four people he disliked or said four people weren't idiots. Sighing, he leaned against the wall. If the four people were idiots then he will definitely be in trouble. He didn't want to argue with a bunch of idiots.

Well after waiting bit finally the final four people has come and they were someone familiar to him make the red head sighing.

"I guess something always bring us together." "Naruto!" Killua gaped. "What are you doing here? Wait don't answer that, I already know the answer." He rolled her eyes at him. "Yes because the answer is obvious." He shook his head. "But I'm glad to see you guys! Now I can definitely get out of this room!"' And at least they will more cooperative' "What do you mean?" Kurapika asked.

The red head pointed his fingers towards the podium and to the remaining four watches,. Kurapika shifted his head towards the podium, his frown deepened as he read the sign. He sighed and took the watch before throwing the other three watches to the other boys. The other three boys furrowed their eyebrows at him but it was Naruto, who explained it to them.

"We can't leave this room until you guys put on the damn watch since it's very useful in passing this test." He yawned. "Without the watch, we can't move forward because we need to agree on certain things, and for us to do that we need you to put on the watches." "But why do we need to agree on certain things?" Leorio asked.

"Because, the path is called The Majority Path." Naruto scratched his forehead. "Since it's called the Majority path, then it will be safe for us to presume that we need to vote and since this is an exam, we'll have to presume it's about passing this exam. Does that make sense?"

The three boys nodded their heads at him and put on their watches, snapping it firmly on their wrist. Just as soon as the last person put on the wristband, a door appeared on the other side of the room.

The five of them glanced at each other and shrugged their shoulders, casually walking towards the door, only to stop at the sign on the door. Naruto's eyebrows twitch when he saw that the door was asking them whether they wanted to open the door or not. Somehow Naruto have feeling the examiner was idiot to make such obvious question like this. He just hoped this just first time.

"The answer seems obvious to me." Leorio said irritably, pushing the button. Naruto nodded his head in agreement and pushed the O button. After all Who would be stupid enough to press the X button! Or better yet, who wants to piss off the other contestants? "Hey Naruto, it's time for us to go!" Killua said irritably.

They then walked through the tower until they arrived at another sign that told them that they need to make a decision on whether to go left or right. Well normally people choose left but he know examiner may put trap there . SO better choose right.

Naruto sighed and pressed the X button. The screen immediately showed the result and the result surprised him. Only two people pressed the O button while she and the other two pressed the x button. Well he just shrugged it off and started to walk towards the path that most of them had chosen.

"What does that mean? Usually in such a case, we choose left don't we?" Leorio asked, looking at the four of them with annoyance. "According to some behavior studies, it seems that when people are lost and when they have to make that kind of decision, most of the time they unconsciously choose the left." Kurapika explained as they continued to walk through the passage. "I've heard the same thing." Killua said.

"I just thought right because it was just less obvious." Naruto muttered. "I don't understand anything! What you're telling me is exactly the opposite the result obtained isn't it? What have you chosen?" "Right." The three of them said in unison. "You…" Leorio said irritably.

"Then let me ask you some question which route would you try to make it more difficult for the other participants?" Asked Naruto "The left route." Leorio answered so quickly. "Why?" "Because most people would choose left of course!"

Naruto grinned, " Finally you got it. The examiner job is to eliminate the contestant and what better way than doing it in the route, which most people took!" That made Leorio looked down but Naruto decided to ignore him as he finally can see the sight of the bright light. He also saw people. Five people to be exact. Maybe they are next obstacle .

And once they reached the place. They found themselves at large room with square, raised platform stood in the center of the room. Naruto then glanced across him, there was another ledge. Five people stood on it. Thick brown handcuffs were wrapped around their wrists as restraints. Prisoners.

"We're the judges for the trial commission! Our mission is to fight against you!" The prisoner announced, throwing off his grey cloak. The man was completely bald and had scars on his head. "The matches are one against one and one can only fight once! The order of passage is free!" The man continued. "You'll have to reach three victories if you want to go on!" The group looked at him in surprise but he ignored them. "The rules are extremely simple. Everything is allowed! There's no limit! The defeat of one means the victory of his opponent!"

"You only have to tell if you accept this trial or not! O if you accept, X if you refuse!" Naruto yawned as he pushed the button on the watch. "I think it's pretty obvious what we're going to choose." The others nodded as they do same thing as they choose O.

"Then its settled I'm your first opponent! Choose your first participant." Said the scarred man.

"I'll go first then. I actually getting itchy for something like this." Naruto exclaimed. Leorio looked like he want to protest but the others three glanced to the older man while Killua said, " Just let him fight. Beside he can always give up shall the man able to overwhelm him." Kurapika added, " Killua have the point. Just let him fight. If we fight among ourselves. We just wasting time." Gon actually just cheer Naruto while Leorio huffed, "Fine let him do what he want."

Naruto then move toward the platform and finally he face to face with the scarred man .

"SO how we will fight?" Naruto asked. "Simple . Fight till match end shall one of us dies or admits defeat." Said the man. Naruto make thinking pose as he actually he think. Well, he will kill him if necessary. But this man look strong. After awhile Naruto then said, " Well I accept the rules. But can I use weapon?" The man replied, " You can use that shall you have one. Though I don't think you have one." Naruto then magically took rapier from nowhere.

"So you hide it somewhere. Nice trick. Very well then." Without any hint, the bald man lunged at him. Naruto immediately ducked the attack and slammed his fist against the man's head. The man yelled at the impact as his head flew up. Naruto then charged and started stabbed the man simultaneously . But turned out the man was quite resilient. Naruto realized he need unleash some amount of his power to beat him completely. He then unsheathed his rapier and decided to fight him hand to hand.

Naruto then mercilessly beaten up the bald guy and before he appear to launching killing blow he said, "Do you give up? Do you admit defeat?" Said man then nodded. "Then declare it loudly so anyone in this room can hear you." "I surrender." The man muttered. That made Naruto pissed as the redhead punched the baldy chin. "I didn't hear you! If I didn't hear you then they certainly didn't hear you!" "I ADMIT DEFEAT!" Naruto then lowered his stance, "Isn't that so hard."

Timeskip later on

After Naruto Gon and Kurapika win their own fight which make them can pass through this section. After that they had to make a majority choice on a mine camp, an electric quiz, labyrinth and even a multiple-choice question. The last one of which had the boys, excluding Gon, arguing for a whole hour because no one could really agree on what to do.

Well for now they were at a path called 'The Last Crossroad'. The walls surrounding them were made of bricks, and had weapons surrounding them. There was a single steel slab with two pairs of handcuffs hanging from it. Two doors stood in front of them with an ugly decoration of a human body protruding from above them.

"Last junction. Now is the time for your last choice." Naruto grinned at this. "Are you ready to know what it is?" "Ready? Well, does the question really matter!" Leorio said, furiously pressing the button. Naruto shook his head and firmly pressed the O button on the watch, smiling in relief when it was showed that it was a unanimous vote.

And later they meet with two door. First door allows five people to go but is long and difficult. The other road only allows three people, but is short and easy. After long debate they decided to choose longer road but the reason they choose that because Gon have idea to break the wall which separated long and short path. Later all of them working together to break the wall. Naruto didn't want to show his power after all. And the time is still so much.

Time skip end of third round and fourth round (Too lazy to write fourth round sequence so I just said Naruto and 4 just passed)

Now Naruto just wait until he is called for interview. Naruto wondered why they need interview for last part of exams. And when his designation number called he going to interview room. When Naruto entered the room , He saw the chairman waiting for him and smiled. "Sit down." Netero said, gesturing at Naruto to take a seat on the cushion in front of him.. And once Naruto sit. They started talking and turned out the chairman is really eccentric. He also look easygoing And he not like the one who have boss like persona. And after that Netero said, "Okay enough for chit-chat. Now for real question among the nine other participants, which one retains most of your attention?" "I guess 405, 404, 403 and 99 but not because they are strong or anything but because they are different from the people I know." Answered Naruto.

The old man bowed his head at the redhead words. "Well, last question. Among the other nine participants, who do you want to fight against the least?"

"I would say 44 as well as 405, 404, 403 and 99." The chairman raised his eyebrows at Naruto. "And before you ask. No 44 is creepy and I don't want fight him for now. And for four others because they are my friends and I don't like fighting with my friends, especially when I know that I can take it too far." ;Well I can fight Hisoka if necessary but I can't since Ange-mama seal majority of my power even she told me how to unlock the seal. And if I unlocked that before I get my license. Ange-Mama will angry with me.' Naruto say the last part inside.

Timeskip three days later

"The last trial will be in the form of duels of one against one!" Netero scanned the room, smiling at the sight of their weary faces before taking out the sheet that covered the board in front of them. Naruto frowned at the sight of them, noticing how the grouping was quite uneven. In fact, this was the weirdest grouping he ever saw and was one that he had never seen before.

"And now the rules in this last round, it's very simple to follow." Naruto raised his eyebrows at this. "One victory and you pass the exam, meaning in this tournament, winners quit the game one by one." "So does this mean the principle of this tournament is different from any regular tournament?" Naruto asked, drawing everyone´s attention to him. "Because usually it is the other way around."

"Hmm, yes it is different from a normal tournament." The old man chuckled. "Indeed, the principle of the pyramid is to designate the loser not the winner. Do you understand?" "So basically the loser of this exam isn't going to become a Hunter." Naruto pondered. "And by the looks of things, there would only be one loser."

"Precisely," he smiled at them. "There will only be one loser but that is if they loose in their three opportunities. Any questions?" "Why isn't the pyramid well-balanced?" A participant asked, staring at the man in weariness. "That's a good question. Why didn't I tell you guys earlier?"

Naruto wanted to slam his head at these words, wondering why the old man didn't just tell them in the beginning. He shook his head, knowing that this old man was just an absented-minded man but still...he shouldn't forget something important as this. Then again, he was an old man, so he had some excuse.

"These groups were chosen using the result you had in previous round." Naruto frowned at this. "Simply, the ones who got good marks up until now have better chance of passing."

"I wonder how he count the points." Killua muttered. "Just ask him." Naruto whispered right back. "It won't hurt you, will it?" "Whatever." "You're welcome." Killua rolled his eyes at Naruto and turned around to stare coldly at the old president in front of her and said loudly:

"Mind telling us, how you count the points!" Killua said, smiling at them. "Because I don't like it." Old man just grinned , "Sorry but that's secret." Killua wanted to yell but Naruto glared to him as it said ' Don't'

Right, back to the topic, the way we counted is an absolute secret. I can't reveal everything to you." Naruto grimaced at chairman words. "However I can still give you some explanation of our ways. First, the basis of the evaluation and they were based on three essential points. These three essential points are strength, mind and charisma. Now the explanation." Naruto prepared to be bored for (maybe) long explanation

"In the evaluation of strength, these things are taken into account: speed, suppleness, resistance, and use of the five senses." Naruto grinned at this. "The evaluation of the mind, as for it, it regroups of the uses of resistance, adaptation, appreciation and creation but this only corresponds to references' measures because what allowed you to reach the end, is first your charisma."

"Well, The fight rules are simple to understand and follow." His tone held a mocking tone. "Weapons are allowed and pushing your opponent to quit gives you the victory! However if you kill your adversary, you'll be disqualified! So, if that ever happens, the only disqualified candidate will be designated and the exam will end."

Skip

Naruto just won his match against Pokkuru. Well quite one sided as he beaten up the shorter boy. He then decided to see another match

The fight between Gon and Hanzo had been interesting and quite funny to see, with Gon declaring that he didn't want the young man to cut off his leg. Naruto had never laughed so hard in his life until that moment. Though, the fight was quite one sided in his opinion but, it was quite interesting to know that the shinobi did have some honour. Still, he wanted to murder the man for sending Gon to the infirmary.

The match between Kurapika and Hisoka was worrisome, seeing as the latter had declared that he lost after he whispered something to Kurapika's ear. What worries him was the expression on his face- it was almost like his whole world have stopped from hearing it. He will need to keep an eye on Kurapika after this. The last thing he wants is for him to do something stupid.

The fight between Hanzo and Pokkuru was very much one-sided, with Hanzo beating the crap out of Pokkuru. The match between Hisoka and Bodoro was completely one sided but Bodoro truly didn't give up, making him think that he truly is a worthy guy. A man that doesn't give up was a man that was just too strong for that guy; perhaps, he would have stood more of a chance if it had been someone else.

The match between Killua and Pokkuru made him pissed because one of his best friend had decided that there was just no point fighting his opponent, since he thought the guy wouldn't be any fun. Why was he friends with Killua? He shouldn't care about fun but how to gain the license. And Naruto make mental note to give good beating for Killua.

Leorio match with Bodoro was now being postponed since Leorio was being nice, by requesting that they fight when his opponent's wounds were healed. If Naruto didn't know he was pervert, he would have said that he was the nicest person in the world. Sadly, his friend was a complete pervert.

Match between Killua and Gitarakuru actually made Naruto shocked. Turned out Gitarakuru was Killua older brother named Illumi. Turned out Illumi using psychology talk which forced Killua to forfeit.

But something happened when Leorio match with Bodoro started. Killua had entered the arena and pierced Bodoro's chest. He clutched the man's heart, staring at all of them with an unreadable expression as the referee declared that he was disqualified. But while everyone else stared at Killua with horror ,Naruto really knew that wasn't Killua. Right now he is just a shadow of himself.

Timeskip few months later (same as canon)

Naruto with help of Gon, Kurapika and Leorio managed to return Killua now they are at airport as they preparing to go. Gon actually wanted to make payback for Hisoka as the clown guy (I always thought Hisoka as clown so don't bother to correct me) humiliating him in fourth round Hunter exam. But when Naruto asked Gon if said boy knew Hisoka whereabouts , Gon shown expression he didn't knew . Hell even he didn't think possibilities where said clown reside. But Kurapika said something which surprised them.

"I know where he is, Gon," Kurapika said so quietly. "Excuse me can you repeat what you said, Kurapika?" Kurapika then repeat what he said make the others turned attention to blonde boy. "Is that true?" Gon asked immediately.

"And how could you know Kurapika?" Leorio demanded. "Because he told me." Replied Kurapika. "So that's why he whisper to you when you fight with him final round." Said Naruto. 'Is the clown told Kurapika something important?'

"Well , I actually wanted to ask this once the exam finished . But what did he say at that time?" Asked Leorio.

The tension between the group thickened as Kurapika took a couple of deep breathes. "He said something concerning the spider…he said he's 'gonna' teach me some pretty interesting stuff."

That made Naruto surprised a bit. Is Hisoka know something about Kurapika about his desire to hunt Genei Ryodan? "I didn't remember having mentioned the Ryodan to him so I presume he must have heard my conversation with you during the first round or someone told him about it," Kurapika said, frowning as they continued to walk to the path towards the station. "Whatever the reason, the spider is the symbol of Ryodan and only people who are familiar with it call it that way: The Spider. It's the reason why information coming from Hisoka, knowing this fact, interests me." "I see," Leorio grimaced.

"He actually tell me if I want to know more I should come in the Sepetember 1st at YorkShin City." Kurapika continued. "That's mean only six months. But why this place?" Asked Killua. "The biggest auction in the world!" Leorio said, looking at the two of them in surprise. "Didn't you guys know that?"

Naruto , Gon and Killua shook his head. Naruto actually regretted he probably unable to come with them as Ange already give strict order come back at least three months after Hunter Exam finished. Well if he succeed and shall he fail he will stay till he pass. And he know there is no way he hide this from Ange. But in three months maybe he can help Gon stronger.

"Well, Even not the member at least can find clue about them since there is big possibility someone have relation with Ryodan." Kurapika looked at Gon. "That's all I can tell you, Hisoka should be at York Shin at that day. If I find him, I'll call him." Gon smiled. "Ok, thanks Kurapika."

Kurapika smiled, " And for time being I'm going to look seriously for some work as a hunter."

"Well in my case I'll return home." Leorio admitted.

"I haven't become a doctor yet," Leorio pointed out, waving his hunter card at them. "If I pass the entrance exam of a private university then I won't have to pay for high expenses. I mustn't wait to study."

"Good luck for you, Leorio. Though I doubt you'll need that." Said Naruto

"Then what about you, Naruto?" Asked Killua

Naruto then said, " I must tell you something. I maybe cannot go there." And when Gon want to ask Naruto raise his hands, " And don't ask, That was personal. All I can tell for you is I must going to report my success in exams to my mother. Well I only have three months left for free time."

"Guess that can't be helped." Said Gon, " But you still have three months right? " Naruto nodded. "Then how about tag along with us?" Naruto once again just nod.

And after few minutes once Kurapika and Leorio take their own way/

"So…what are we gonna do?" Gon asked, looking at Naruto and then Killua. Naruto facepalmed, Is this serious? He wanted to go against Hisoka and he was asking what they were going to do! He really tempted to strangle his friend or laugh at his behavior. He couldn't punch Hisoka at this strength, Well Naruto can but he want to preserve his true power.

"What we're gonna do? I think it's pretty obvious what we're going to do," Killua said, shaking his head. "What? We're not gonna have fun?" Gon asked. "Of course we're bloody hell not gonna have fun, Gon!" Naruto tapped his feet at the ground. "Fun sounds nice, fun seems like a good idea but you want to punch Hisoka! None of us in condition where we could punch him let alone defeat !"

"Naruto have the point , Gon!" Killua said, poking Gon in the cheek, "You really think you can manage to hit him even in your current condition you're in now? Six months or ten years wouldn't be enough!"

Since Gon still clueless made Naruto facepalmed and Killua then said "I'm going to explain this in simple terms," He the drew two faces, which resembled like Hanzo and Hisoka before dragging a line connecting the two of them. "Those two are Hisoka and Hanzo. The line represents the difference in strength and if I draw the line representing the difference of strength then," Killua dragged the line from Hisoka to the steps of the road, "this is the difference between the two of you! And I'm being nice!"

"Isn't that too exaggerated , Killua?" Asked Naruto. "I'm just stating reality . Well watered down version actually." Killua shrugged it off.

"Well, you need experience to increase it." Killua said, shaking his finger at Gon. "And I know the place where we can fight and win some money in process."

That made Naruto smiled. After all, Ange not give this world money too much when he departed. "Where?" The red head asked.

"We're going to go to the Tower of The Celestial Tournament! Or the other names Heavens Arena!" Answered Killua. All of them nodded as they moved to where their airship boarded and going to their next destinations . Heavens Arena.

And once they arrived.

The three boys now in line as they now will register to participate in Heavens Arena. Naruto look in awe as he saw so many participant. Killua who noticed Naruto expression then said, "Contrary to Hunter Exam, there is no special requirement. You just took down your opponent and that's it. The higher you are in the tower, the stronger your opponents are… well that was paradise for fighters."

Naruto grinned, Maybe he can let loose a bit. Though he need to make sure Gon and Killua not found out about his true power. And without he realized he and the other two already in front of receptionist desk.

"Welcome to the Heavens Arena," said the receptionist, handing them three forms. "Please fill out the forms with the required information." They nodded their heads, took the forms and went to the nearby table, ready to fill out the forms. And once they finished fill the forms they handing it back to the receptionist.

After check thoroughly the forms to ensure the form fill properly. Once she finished, the receptionist gave the three of them a piece of paper with a number on it before waving them off to the entrance.

The three then heading toward entrance which lead them to some tunnel. The sounds of roaring cheers from the audience echoed throughout the tunnel and it seemed to Naruto the roaring cheers got louder and louder, reminding him of the tournament in the chunins exam, maybe even slightly louder.

He rubbed his ears as they came out of the tunnel and into the arena. Those roaring cheers were going to make his tone deaf or the very least made him hate loud noises. He glanced around the arena, noticing the many people, which surrounded the hall. There had to be thousands of people standing here and all of them were here for the same thing: They wanted to get to the very top of the tower.

"It's been a long time…it seems like nothing had changed," Killua said wistfully, looking around the hall. "So you already here before? No wonder you know so much about this place." Said Naruto.. "Yeah, when I was six my father sent me here without asking me," Killua said as they weaved their way through the stands. They took a seat on one of the few rare empty seats before Killua continued, "He told me 'you go to the two hundredth floor, and you can come back home'…at that time it took me two years."

Naruto shook his head. It seems Killua family considered as craziest family ever exist. Though since they are assassin family he shouldn't surprised.

He decided to looked out at fights and his potential opponent Some of these people looked weak while others looked strong, strong enough to send him towards the wall. He actually happy to be able to fight variety opponent like that. He hope at least someone can make him break his limit.

He then heard Gon number called. When he saw the raven haired boy fight with his opponent, Gon avoid his opponent attack and give him some push and that caused his opponent flew into the barrier that separated the participants from the audience. Gon grinned at them when he finally reached to where they were sitting. "I get to skip to level fifty!"

And when Killua number called, the silver haired boy headed to arena and his match ended instantly. Naruto just shook his head when he saw Killua grinned to him. He then looked at the other rings. All the fights still seemed going on, well all except one. In one ring, there was a boy around their age or maybe younger who had a serious expression while his opponent lay down on the ground.

And when his turn, he saw Gon who offered him a thumbs up. And once he passed Killua,the silver haired boy ginned and said, "Well good luck, though you not need that."

Naruto smiled and moving to where he will fight. His opponent was some bulky man who looked filthy. As soon as the referee gave the signal for them to start, Naruto kicked his opponent in the stomach and, just like Gon's opponent he crashed into the barrier. It didn't take long before he fell down to the floor with a huge thump. Naruto rubbed the back of his head at the size of the hole his opponent made.

The Referee look shocked as he can't believe what he saw but he snapped and said "You can go to the fiftieth floor." Naruto smiled and snatched the ticket from referee. He then walked back to Gon and Killua who were smiling widely at him.

"That;s awesome, Naruto!" Gon exclaimed and Naru beamed at this before turning to look at Killua. He simply offered him a smile before pointing out to them they should go to the elevator. The redhead shook his head at him and followed him and Gon to the elevator, weaving their way through the crowded corridors.

The three of them stopped walking when they saw a young woman standing there. She gave them a small smile, and gestured towards the many elevators that surrounded the hall before telling them they should follow her. Naruto glanced at Killua and Gon, who was jumping up and down in excitement as they entered the elevator.

"As far as the two-hundredth floor, this building is divided into groups of ten floors," the elevator operators said, smiling at the three of them. "In other words, only one victory is enough for a fighter of the fiftieth floor to go to the sixtieth floor. The opposite can be said for the loser, who would go back to the fortieth floor." Killua smiled. "Y'know if we pass the hundredth floor then we can use a special individual room."

"Seriously?" Gon "It's free right?" Naruto

"Of course," Killua said, rolling his eyes at Naruto as they walked out of the elevator. They stopped walking when they saw the boy from earlier was now standing in front of them. He smiled at them and bowed and Naruto grinned, waving his hand at him .

"Hi! I'm Zushi! What're your names?" Zushi said loudly, looking up to from his position to look at them. Naruto suddenly noticed he had big, bushy eyebrows and she was suddenly reminded of Lee and Gai but from the looks of it, this little boy wasn't as loud as them…or as crazy.

"I'm Killua."

"I'm Gon."

"And I'm Naruto," Zushi nodded his head and it wasn't long before the four of them found themselves walking down the tower and talking. Naruto glanced at Gon who seemed to be very interested in hearing what Zushi had to say. The same could be said for Killua, through he was just staring right at the endless stream of people, pretending to look not interested but Naruto knew from the twitching in his ears he was curious.

"I had the honor to see all of your matches and all of you're great."

"I thought your match was great too and the referees must have thought the same because they allowed you to come this floor after just one fight," Naruto said, smiling at Zushi. Zushi shook his head at him, waving it off and Naruto smiled even wider. It was nice to someone who was humbled, if only his two friends were just like that. To be even more precise, Killua. Yeah , Killua.

"Can you tell me from which dojo you come from?" Zushi asked, changing the topic. He held his arm out with his knees bent. "Personally I come from the Kung-Fu Shingen dojo!" Gon and Killua shoo his head while Naruto decided to talk represent his friends, " No we actually not from any dojo. Though I taught by my mother but that can't be considered as dojo."

That made Zushi shocked as his jaw dropped . Naruto decided to ask , " Umm, Zushi, is it bad that we don't have a…dojo?"

" No! Pf course not! I just confused. For the three of you to reach such a level without being guided just means I still have to work harder," Zushi explained, going to the same position he had been earlier.

Naruto want to explain he actually trained but it seems Zushi won't bother to listening.

And suddenly they hearing sounds of clapping . The four of them turned their body around, surprised to see a young man walking towards them. That man has short black hair and rectangular glasses. He wore green shirt that is only partially tucked in. along with dark blue pants and grey shoes.

"Zushi, the match was good!" the man said, smiling to the bushy-eyed boy. The boy smiled widely at this compliment. "You followed my teachings well."

"It's an honor, Master," Zushi frowned at his Master before pointing at his shirt which wasn't evenly tucked. "Master, your shirt is…"

The man looked flustered at his unfinished sentence, apologizing as he tucked in his shirt.

"And who are these kids standing beside you, Zushi?"

"Oh, they're Killua-san, Gon-san and Naruto-san."

"Nice to meet you, My name is Wing."

The man who now called Wing said, "I never thought I would see other kids like Zushi," Wing said as the five them of them walked through the corridors. "Why are you here?"

"Well to become stronger but we also run out of money and we wanted to earn some," Killua admitted, rubbing the back of his neck made Naruto grumbled. Well, he actually wanted to get some good money from fight after all.

"Killua had participated before," Gon added, pointing to their friend. "If you came this far then you must be strong," Wing said, putting his hands into his pockets. "You should take care of yourself and your opponents."

They nodded their heads and watched as Wing left the four of them to be alone. Naruto tilted his head at the man before gazing out at the room where they would be collecting their money. There was something about the man that told Naruto there was more to him. It wasn't because of how he talked but the way he looked at them.

To Be continued

Yup cut for now see ya next time


	24. Chapter 24

Okay answer review first

 _ **xenomorphlover4321 : Well my mistake thanks for remind me anyway**_

 _ **Animaman : While I made Ange sounded like villain. She genuinely cares for Naruto wellbeing, with her own way of course. She kow Naruto blood family wanted to make up their mistake only because they not want Naruto hate that. And Ange somehow make Naruto not accepting any excuse. As for Naruto himself, he actually not really care anymore about his family.**_

 _ **Straos263: Thanks**_

 _Okay this will be last of Hunter X Hunter world (For now) And now Continue the story_

Naruto just took the envelope which contain money he won from his fight before.. And once he and the three others reached the waiting area. Naruto wanted to see how much he won so he rip the envelope. He actually disappointed when he saw the amount of money and that go unnoticed by Killua as he said.

"Well, I forgot to tell you. We just win our first match so don't expect you'll get too much. " Killua explained. " But don't worry, starting from now you will won more" Well if you won of course."

"How much money are we going to get if we win in this floor, Killua?" Asked Naruto with curiosity Killua smirked. "Well on the first floor, if you win or lose, you still receive the money that's enough for a drink. But from now on if you lose then you earn nothing. On this floor, a victory gives you fifty-thousand Jennies."

Fifty thousand Jennis?" Zushi and Gon asked in disbelief while Naruto grinned widely at this news. "Yup and at hundredth floor, about one million." "You got to be kidding me, Killua," Naruto muttered. "They can't seriously offer that much money on that floor. What are these people, billionaires?" "I guess so and I should tell you that it only gets higher after that. On the hundred and fiftieth floor, the reward is ten million Jennies."

"You gotta fucking kidding me!" Naruto exclaimed while Zushi just muttered something while Killua just smirked when he saw shocked expression of his three friends. "Killua, you have already gone to the two-hundredth floor, haven't you?" Gon asked, tilting at Killua who now looked like embarrassed. Naruto don't understand but since Killua still not answering the red head said,"Oi Killua, Gon asked you."

"Well?" Gon prompted, smiling.

"It was four years ago Gon, and I don't have the money from then," Killua admitted and Naruto raised his eyebrows at him. He laughed nervously. "I spent all of it on four years worth of candy."

That made Naruto , Gon and Zushi have same thought, 'I wonder how much candy he got with that amount of money.' Naruto added his own thought .' well assume one candy worth 20 jennies that means tenth millions candies. But how he ate them all?'

They then chatting a bit until sound from loudspeaker called Killua and Zushi to go to floor 57 . After give some good luck to both of his friends. He then spend time with Gon . And that won't last long until his name called. And after Gon give some good luck Naruto going to where he will fight.

Later On

Naruto opponent already waiting in middle of arena. Well, that was his fault since no one especially the official not inquiring him to rushing. His opponent is arrogant men which was remind him of Kiba, Sasuke and Neji combined. Well at least he is not bad looking. Hey he is not swing that way you know.

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THIS IS THE MOMENT THAT ALL OF YOU BEEN WAITING FOR! A CONFRONTATION BETWEEN A SMALL BOY AND A HUGE MAN!" That made Naruto groaned. Damn Ange-mama once again told him to remain in 12 years old form made him have same height like Gon and Killua. He actually even taller than Leorio dammit. But once again he follow that without question.

Naruto then shake his hand with his opponent . That man not really huge. Guess people in here love to exaggerating.

"JAY-SAN HAD WORKED UP TEN LEVELS TO GET TO WHERE HE IS NOW! WHILE NARUTO-SAN JUMPED FROM THE FIRST LEVEL TO HERE WITH ONLY ONE KICK! THANKS TO OUR RECORDING SYSTEM, WE CAN SEE THEIR FIGHTS."

Naruto once again grinned when he saw himself sent his opponent crashing to the barrier. He then saw his opponent match which was really not impressive in his opinion. His opponent seemed to be a regular guy in terms of fighting, using a lot of punches and kicks to defeat his opponents. Naruto shook his head when he saw millions of poses the guy gave after he won his matches. Well, this time that won't happen since he will be easy prey for the red head.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOU CAN NOW USE YOUR COMMAND BOXES FOR BETTING," the announcer yelled, smiling enthusiastically at them. "IT'S YOUR TURN NOW."

The numbers turned and Naruto couldn't help but twitch at what it said. A lot of them had seemed to bet he would lose while the guy who didn't skip was going to win. It seems they underestimated him. Well, they will disappointed and also next time he probably will betting for himself.

And when the referee give sign to start the match, his opponent rushed toward him. Fools. That was suicide to charged your opponent head on . Especially when you don't know anything about your opponent. But once again they are fools. And when Jay fish reaching him . In blink of eye

CRASH!

His opponent was down on the ground and had the barrier bricks covering his back. Naruto smiled widely at this, giving mock bow at the stunned audience. And after referee finished counting he announced,

"AND AGAINST EVERYONE'S EXPECTATION, NARUTO-SAN WON!"

Naruto shrugged his shoulder and jumped down from the platform, running towards the elevator. If he was run as fast as he could then he might be able to see how Killua and Zushi match was going.

But it seems he failed since Killua match finished so quick as Zushi now lie down in arena and he heard the announcer say Killua was the winner.

"Oi Naruto you are late. I'm already finished." Said Killua. " Speaking aside , where is Gon?"

"His name was just called out so it won't be long before he comes back," Naruto informed him, smiling faintly. "I had to calm him down because he seemed nervous in fighting his opponent. It wasn't till I told him he was going to do great that he finally calmed down." "I don't get why he's panicking," Killua muttered. "If he could open my house's gates then he's more then capable of defeating the people in these levels." Naruto just shrugged it off

And after a while Gon match already finished and said boy walk toward Naruto and Killua. Killua then said, "Naruto, Gon. I know you actually wonder why I react so violent when I knocked down Zushi right?" Gon and Naruto nodded. Naruto himself actually noticed that remind him when Killua fight against Illlumi.

And after some talk Gon said, "…Killua, was he strong?"

"Who?" Killua asked

"Gon's asking about Zushi," Naruto said, frowning at him.

Killua shook his head. "No, not really. Zushi is talented and he'll become strong…but in my opinion, he still lacks too much and his punches are still too slow. I could hit him as much as I wanted but despite this, I couldn't crush him."

"Because he did something which reminded you of Illumi, right?"

Killua nodded his head at him. "Yeah, I didn't tell you this Naruto but I think there's a particular technique for what he did."

"What makes you say that?" Gon asked.

"I overheard him talking to his master and I heard him say something about 'Ren'," Killua admitted, grimacing as Naruto and Gon shot looks of confusion to each other. He slowly remembered what he had overheard, remembering how stern the man had been and how Zushi had begged for forgiveness. "Naruto, Gon, I'm gonna change my plans."

"Well? What's it?" "I want to reach the top!"

Few weeks later

The three boys now walking together in hall. They just finished another fight with victory 3 days ago and now they in 120th floor and that's mean they now have their own room . They want to meet Zushi as Killua overheard them talking about Ren with Wing-san. Killua suspecting that Ren related with Zushi technique which remind the silver haired boy to Illumi.

And later they found who they looking as Zushi now looked like he is In some stance. Hey Zushi!" Naruto called out, breaking the boy from his stance. The younger boy turned around to look at them. He beamed at the sight of the three of them walking towards him but quickly waved back at them.

"Hello! I haven't seen you guys in the past week, how's everything?" Zushi asked as he guided them towards one of the benches.

"It's good," Naru answered. "I haven't stayed in a city big as this for a holiday." "It isn't a holiday," Killua said. "I consider it a holiday since we're also having a lot of fun." "How's it holiday? We're training as well!" "Who says you can't train and have a holiday as well?"

Zushi furrowed his eyebrows at the arguing pair, glancing at Gon. The older boy shrugged his shoulder, giving him a hopeless look before clearing his throat to gain Naruto and Killua's attention. The two of them smiled apologetically before straightening their backs, grinning at him, well Naru did. Killua simply kept his face impassive as he stared at him.

"Zushi, what's Ren?" Gon asked. Ren is one of the four principals of training," Zushi began, drawing Naruto attention to him. The four principles of the training are the very basis of every fighting technique relying on spirit elevation, and it's hardening."

The three of them stared blankly at Zushi. He didn't notice. "Finding the 'Ten' learning the 'Zetsu', succeeding the 'Ren' and reaching the 'Hatsu' and all these form the 'Nen' practice! That's all!"

Naruto looked Killua looked like he will explode. He then glanced to Gon and said boy surprisingly understand what he mean. Well soon 3..2..1

"I DIDN'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!"

Gon and Naruto pulled Killua back, struggling to stop the older boy from maiming Zushi. Sometimes Naruto wondered if there was any point of holding him back. Letting him hit the younger boy would be less strain on his arms. Then again, Zushi was a nice boy. He really didn't like the idea of him being wounded. Taking a deep breath, he glared at Killua. Immediately the boy gulped and stopped struggling.

"Zushi!"

The four of them twisted their bodies to find Wing standing behind them, eyes raised as he stared at his student. Zushi gulped at his master. Naruto tilted his head, looking at Gon and Killua to see if they understood what was happening. The two of them shook their heads, looking mystified why the boy had changed his behavior.

"Since when have you become strong enough to each others what I have taught you?" Wing looked faintly amused at Zushi's expression. Not that Naruto blamed him, the boy did look hilarious as he tried to avoid his sensei's eyes. The man shook his head, staring at the three of them. His eyes lingered at the three of them for a long time before going back to his nervous student.

He smiled kindly at them. "Gon, Killua, Naruto…there's an old saying that says we understand even less of tings when we have half of the information than when we don't have any."

Gon looked at him in confusion while Naruto trying to find when he heard that word before.

"You mean nothing is more dangerous than half-knowledge is that it?" Killua asked. Wing nodded his head and the silver-haired boy sighed. "But I want to know. Because there's a relationship between this and my brother's secret!"

"You mean your brother uses nen?"

"Yes."

"Would you mind teaching it to me?" Naruto crossed his arms and Killua sighed. "Fine! Would you mind teaching it to us? We'll just discover it by ourselves. I don't know about Naruto and Gon but I won't be content with half-knowledge, I want to understand everything. If you accept and teach us, we won't misuse it."

"You don't need to worry , Wing-san!" Naruto added, grinning at him. "I promise to Kami we won't ever misuse it." Wing pursed his lips before nodding his head. "It's okay…come to my flat."

Later

Wing's apartment was a pretty nice. It was big and spacious, enough room for a person to run around and not be afraid of knocking something over.

"Well let's start from basic." Said Wing motioned to three boys to sit . "To begin with, what we call 'Nen' has the meaning of 'fueling' the sprit. We can rename it with the strength of the determination. The four most important principles are practices aimed to increase this determination."

The three of them nodded their heads, rubbing their chins as they stared at the young man.

"With Ten which means 'the point', we concentrate our sprit on one thing, we also think about ourselves and we choose our objectives," Wing continued, flickering his eyes at the three of them. "With 'Zetsu' that can be translated to 'language', the thought becomes the word. 'Ren' the finishing, enlarges the will…and then 'Hatsu,' the projection, allows thought to change into motion. The Ren that Zushi used corresponded to the thought 'I won't lose'…"

That made the three boys in deep thought for awhile. Wing decided to wait for awhile. For Naruto case this will be new since according from the explanation Nen is bit different from chakra and other energy he learn. And after feeling enough Wing give sign tio pay attention to him again

"Let proceed in order. Ten," Wing said as he closed his eyes and bend his knees, hands crossed together. Naruto looked at Gon and Killua, hoping they understood what was happening. The confused looks on their face told himthat like him they didn't understand what the hell was going on.

"Zetsu," Wing said as he went back to his original position. "You can say the words in your head or speak aloud either way works. I'm gonna kill you." Suddenly, Naruto could feel a pulse in the room when he suddenly said those words. It wasn't strong but it was strong enough that he was starting to sweat. Naruto didn't know why but he had this urge to hold Killua and Gon's hand.

"Interesting. It seems only Naruto hasn't run away," Wing look amused, quelling down the force. He smiled widely at Naruto before flickering his eyes at the two other boys, who were frozen in fear. "What I did just now was 'Ren'. If the Ren, or Will as some people prefer to call it, is strong then the Hatsu, or motion if you prefer, is too." Naruto just nodded understanding. It seems even though he smart sometimes he better learning by doing. Maybe that;s why when Wing doing that made him understand what's going on. Not counting willpower training he got from Ange for years. But still since most people in this world considered as unknown variable made him a bit wary about them.

There's a saying that goes express your superiority with the cry and without movement, you'll make your enemy move back, by extension we also call it bluff," Wing said, smiling. "After some time, the Ren becomes stubborn and we lose the ability of discriminating the good and bad things. That's why when the sprit isn't ready, it's more reasonably to wait." Wing took a seat in his chair and stared hard at the two of them. "When you've mastered Ten, you won't be repelled by the psychic aura of your opponent."

"I think that's enough for today, Wing-san. Maybe we can continue nest time." Said Naruto. "Very well then. If you need some advice just pay visit okay." Said Wing as smiling . Naruto , Gon and Killua then leaving though Naruto have feeling being watched. Damn it ! Why Ange toned down his power when it come like this. And Ange reason for trying to keep collateral damage to as minimum

And once Killua regain his composure he said, " Remember when I told about Zushi he used technique which remind me to Illumi. There is more about that especially his endurance.:

"Can you explain it more, Killua ?" Asked Gon while Naruto just nodded.

"During the fight, I could put him on the floor but he stood up each time," Killua muttered, eyes turning dark as he remembered the fight. "I began putting my will into my hits and finally, I really hit him."

"You used a quarter of your strength on him, didn't you?" Asked Naruto .Killua nodded. "Yeah, I did. It should have sent him to the hospital but he was able to stand up in pain but still…it shouldn't be possible. To be able to do something like that, you need more then Will. I've no doubt that there's another secret to it."

Timeskip .

After some fighting in few weeks. Now Naruto, Gon and Killua find themselves at 200th floors and when they walking through the corridor they greeted by staff member who told them to register as soon as possible and they have time till tomorrow midnight. Naruto then asked what will happen when they later to register which the staff replied they will forced to restart from below. But when the staff told them there is no more reward from now on but only honor. That made Naruto groaned but at least he now collect about 500 million jennies. And since Gon and Killua still want to go on Naruto decided to tag along.

But when they walked through the corridor. Naruto felt strong killing intent and empowered by nen approaching them and the one who unleash them slowly approaching them and that was very familiar person . Guess Who? Well no need to hide it that was none other than Mr killer clown Hisoka.

"Hisoka . I should know there is possibility to meet you here. The question is why?" Asked Naruto in curiosity. "Huhuhu. "Hisoka chuckled." The answer is obvious you know. You three already know I love to fight and this place is the capital of fights. I should be the one asking you shouldn't I?"

"We came here to train," Naruto answered. "We heard from Killua that it's filled with strong people and so we thought it'll be a good idea to use this as training. We just want to test ourselves."

Hisoka nodded. "This is a good place to test yourself…the opponents here are very interesting. It would have been a matter of time before the three of you came here. I was waiting for the day when the three of you will come." Looked at Naruto confused expression Hisoka then explain, "Well You obtained your flying tickets thanks to the electronic network, didn't you? With some manipulation, it's easy to find where, when and how someone moves." Naruto just nodded and Hisoka continued, "Next I used a private plane before you at the airport, where I followed you. I figured you would come here but I'm an elder and I'm gonna teach Gon and Killua something. Afterall it's still too soon for the two boys to walk on the ground of this floor."

And once he finished Hisoka waved his hand at them. And in blink of eye Naruto saw Gon and Killua were sent flying towards the wall. Naruto glared at the clown, " Isn't this a bit rude for just lesson?" Asked Naruto sarcastically.

"If they can't withstand it then they won't last a minute in the ring," Hisoka stared at the red head, " But you are ready to fight. Those two can come back another time but now, it's too soon." Naruto actually got the point but he doubt Gon and Killua will accept the fact.

"You seems not believe what I said , Naruto. Fine "I'll show you why they aren't ready," Hisoka said, smirking at him. Hisoka took a seat on the ground, crossing his legs before staring at the three of them in amusement. He raised his hand and immediately Killua was reminded of what happened the previous night. "You won't pass," Hisoka smiled and a pulse came out of his palm. "Actually, you can't pass."

After some thinking Naruto wanted to said something but someone cut him first, "Don't insist, Killua, Gon," a familiar voice spoke out and Naruto turned out only to saw that was Wing. "And Naruto you still need to master it so you can unleash it. After all you unleash your nen with instinct. " Naruto decided to relented. Damn if only his power not sealed by Ange. Maybe he can pass now.

Later in Wing apartment.

"Well let me explain again about Nen. Nen actually spiritual energy and We call the technique which allows us to regulate it 'Ten'. Thanks to this, we strengthened our body and protect it from considerably aging," Wing said. " Zetsu is the technique which allows you to split from your aura. It's efficient, for example, when you want to erase the traces of your presence or when you want to recover from exhaustion."

The three of them nodded. "Ren is the technique which allows you to make an aura rise in exceptional situations," And after a while they managed to learn Nen but basic and since they are rushed that enough for now.

And when the time has come the three managed to pass through Hisoka and that made the clown smiled and said, " Well, you three pass. I hope you can master it as quick as possible as I expect good fight from you." Hisoka then stand up and walking out from them. And Naruto and his two friends registered themselves right 5 minutes before the registration closed made the three huffed and surprisingly Gon decided to fight tomorrow night.

That made Naruto face palmed since Gon really reckless. AT least wait till a day to let you full rested. Well at least Killua reassured him the worst will happen at Gon ws he send at hospital for a month and you only need to fight every 90 days. And as long as Gon not lose I fpur matches he shouldn't be worry about that. And that's why he also fight tomorrow. At least he is fit wnough to fight. And now this is time for his match

"Today is a fight that seems to be captivating the audience," the referee yelled as Naruto paced around the waiting room. "He came here today with just kicking his opponent . And let us introduce him, Naruto!" The crowd cheered when he make his way. Naruto waved back at audience.

"And Naruto will fight against Mitsuki. Mitsuki already won 5 of his matches and only suffered one loss!" The referee yelled, the screams of the fans got even louder. Naruto then look at his opponent who looked few years older and seemed to be experience if the number of battles were any indication. He looked like he bring weapon which Naruto recognized as spear.

"Humph, I hope you can give me good fight boy." Said Mitsuki . "I'll be happy to oblige that." Naruto replied sarcastically. Referee then looked to both of them and asked, "ARE YOU READY?" Both of fighters nodded. "THEN BEGIN!"

Once the match Begun Mitsuki thrust his spear repeatedly. Naruto decided to play along by dodged it. And after ducking another strike and seeing an opening, he caught the spear and he took out his sword from nowhere . Naruto also made several hit at him and later Mitsuki lost his grip of his weapon. But when Naruto prepared to strike he surprised when he saw Mitsuki took out knife and forced Naruto jumped back.

"Huh, you think I just have one weapon? Then you're wrong , kid." Said Mitsuki. "Well, you almost got me. But do you think just knife is enough to fight me?" Asked Naruto.

"Oh you don't need to worry about that." Suddenly , Mitsuki spear materialize in his right hand since his left hand now hold the knife.

Naruto surprised, ' So he can summon his weapon back somehow. I probably need to take him down fast.' Naruto then launched himself first as he attempted to kicked the taller guy. But Mitsuki sidestepped and he kneed Naruto right at his gut. Mitsuki then punched Naruto several time made the red head struggled made Naruto thinking ' I think Ange-mama sealing my power too much. But if I can even fight with mere human strength that's mean I'm worthless.'

After several punch Naruto catch Mitsuki fist and threw the taller man back send him flying. But Mitsuki landed gracefully. Only to find himself punched right at his face send him flying again. This time Mitsuki cannot recovered like first time since Naruto caught him at surprise.

Only to found out Mitsuki cannot stand up anymore. "SINCE MITSUKI CANNOT GET UP,NARUTO IS THE WINNER BY K.O!" The audience cheered. Naruto smiled as he waved and walking back to his waiting room. After being congratulated by Gon and Killua who waiting, Naruto thought, ' That's too bad I can't stay long. I must going back in one month and before that I want to try my luck if I can challenge floor master at least by using my human strength.

Timeskip 2 days before 2 months. Naruto forced to restart since he reach 4 losses which mean he disqualified. He just won his 8 matches. Naruto decided to going back to bis world. He already say farewell to Gon and Killua as they won't meet for time being. Both of boys understand Naruto pride is really hurt so they not stopping Naruto .

But said redhead surprised when he saw Hisoka in front of lift as the clown said, " So, you're back already?" Naruto nodded, " Can't you wait at least till my fight with Gon?" Naruto replied, " I already knew Gon cannot win against you . But I know you won't kill him . Well call it my intuition. You won't kill him. For now at least."

Hisoka chuckled, " Gotcha. And I hope we can meet again, Naruto." Hisoka then let Naruto entered the elevator and before the elevator closed Naruto said, " Well we may meet again but maybe not so soon." "I can always wait, Naruto." Hisoka waved off as he walked away from Naruto.

And once he already outside of Heavens Arena and in some quiet alley he activated portal to make him return to his home.

Later in Naruto mansion.

When Naruto arrived , instead hugged him , the sovereign bonked his head and she said, " **Naruto! WHY YOU WASTING TIME IN HEAVENS ARENA . I ALREADY TOLD YOU REGARDLESS THE EXAM RESULT YOU SHOULD TELL ME!"** Naruto looked guilty since he forgot to tell his mother ." I'm so sorry , Ange-mama. I just to excited to spend time in that world. And that make me forgot to tell you."

ANge just shook her head, " **I'm not angry , Naruto-kun. I'm just disappointed you not tell me first. But I understand about that reason. Regardless you still need to punished for not telling me."** Naruto just nodded. After all he deserved that.

Later on Naruto found himself meditate at waterfall. But not ordinary waterfall since Ange already made the temperature lower than -10 degree celcius . And somehow that water not frozen. And he must stay for 24 hours straight and Ange still locked his power and said deity won't unlock it till few days.

And there is also another punishment(That cannot be considered as punishment though) Ange ordered Naruto making out with his maids (except Mariel since she not doing that) . But Naruto not allowed to make clones make him must foing that 96 hours nonstop just for doing that. In the end Naruto now in comatose stature for several days due too tired for that.

And once he wakes up, Ange ordered him to do bed rest for few days and also ordered to review all of lesson he learned in beginning. Naruto then decided to replay his memories when he train with crazy martial artist group called Ryozanpaku and that was his first training part before he trained by Ange and her servants.

 _Flashback_

" _So, we must train this boy, Ange-chan?" Asked the tall and muscular old man. "_ _ **That's right Hayato and I'm 100 % sure he even better than Kenichi boy you trained."**_ _Said Ange reassured the old man now called Hayato._

 _Hayato then observe Naruto for bit and the tall old man said, " Well, he has potential. I'm sure of that. Can I take him to my dojo?" Ange nodded,"_ _ **Sure why not . Just make sure he is survive."**_ _That made Naruto gulped. It seems he will through hellish training._

" _Then it's settled. Come with me Naruto-chan." Said Hayato while Naruto nodded and followed the tall old man going ._

 _Later in Ryozanpaku dojo._

 _Hayato started introduced Naruto to Ryozanpaku residence. Started from his granddaughter Miu Furinji. Miu was long haired blonde with voluptuous figure and wearing blue jumpsuit which hugged her well endowed next one was Kenichi Shirahama. He has black haired boy with white training gi._

 _And next was Hayato fellow master. First was Akisame Koetsuji the middle aged man with unique mustache . He looked like some kind of artist in Naruto opinion. Next was Shio Sakaki. The muscular man who actually look rough but Naruto knew appearance can be deceiving. After that was Apachai Hopachai who was Muay Thai master . Naruto have feeling he can get along with the tall man despite his childish expression for man in late twenty. And there was Ma kensei the kenpo master which similar to Juuken and goken somehow. Naruto have impression the small old man was pervert And last one was Naruto favorite teacher since he get along with her fast. Her name was SHigure Kosaka the weapon mistress. The black haired woman examined Naruto first since he actually quite good in sword_

" _Can we spar , Shigure-san?" Naruto asked with grin. Shigure just nodded as she took her own katana . Once the two were outside the other masters came out to watch the redhead fight against the weapon mistress. The two started quickly, with Naruto trying to get the upper hand using his god speed, but Shigure while not as fast was equally strong and able to follow his movements with ease. After blocking several of his initial attacks she started counter attacking, forcing him to rely on dodging more then anything else. Soon Naruto had several cuts along his kimono and was exhausted._

 _"Geez, you are way to good Shigure-san." Naruto panted. "Thanks." she nodded her eyes never leaving the redhead._

" _I think we should stop for now, Naruto-san. We can just spar again next time."Said SHigure as she sheathed her own katana and bowed which Naruto replied with bow._

 _The next day began Naruto's training, first with Akisame who had Naruto strapped with weights in the shape of budhas, weighing so much that Naruto was amazed that he was able to move. as he went through the various chores with these attached Akisame soon took them off and began going over the basics of jujitsu with Naruto. Once lunch was over it was Apachi's turn and the giant proved to be a hard hitter. One kick sent Naruto flying across the massive yard and Apachi looked terrified that he had hurt Naruto, but the blonde got back up with blood running down his face, a grin on it as he went back for more, much to Apachi's joy. Once Kenichi and Miu returned Naruto helped them with the chores and watched a spar between the two and noted that Kenichi couldn't bring himself to even hit Miu, though Naruto doubted that he could._

 _Since Sakaki not really busy he decided to give Naruto some pointer even though he lazily doing that. But for Naruto that not really matter. Maybe he just want to test the redhead. And they do some small spar until Mio called to them that dinner was finished and soon they were all seated around the table, enjoying a delicious meal. Once dinner was done Naruto volunteered to do the dishes, which there were a ton of while Kenichi went off with the next master. Once Naruto finished cleaning the mountain of dishes he went outside to find Ma Kensei waiting for him._

 _"It's time we got started on you training." he said. Ma's training was unusual to say the least, and at one point he tried to have Naruto help him peep on Shigure, which Naruto knew would be a bad idea, as the kunai almost hitting Ma in the head proved. For a week this cycle of training continued with Naruto working a spar in with Shigure at least once a day, and all of the masters were pleased with his work ethic. By the end of the first week Naruto was advancing at a startling rate, shocking Kenichi that the blonde was more talented then him, but Naruto was always kind to Kenichi and so the boy didn't feel as upset as he would have been if Naruto had gotten a big head. "Talent is only so good. Hard work is the more important thing, and you are a genius when it comes to that." Naruto told the boy as they finished washing dishes one night. "You think so?" Kenichi asked. " Yes, I'm sure. All you need is just proper teacher after all and keep up your hardwork." Naruto assured the boy. Kenichi smiled at Naruto's encouragement and the next day instead of Miu sparring him, Naruto entered the ring._

 _"Time to see how I've progressed compared to you." Naruto told Kenichi as they both bowed to the other and took fighting stances. The fight started with Kenichi soon on the retreat as Naruto was a far faster opponent then Kenichi thought he would be and was shocked with how Naruto barely moved to dodge his attacks and would slip through the gaps and strike with the various styles that he had been learning. After sparring like this for close to ten minutes Naruto stopped and helped Kenichi stand up while nodding at the other boy._

 _"You are really good." Kenichi panted. "Lots of practice on my end." Naruto replied "You'll probably wipe the floor with me one day." Kenichi only laughed at this statement_

 _Timeskip halfyear._

 _Now its time for leave since Ange already picked him up. That was faster than Ange plan who want Naruto stay for one year . But since Hayato reported Naruto just needed experience since he mastered the basic so ANge decided to pick up her son as soon as possible .He said his farewells to everyone, getting a list of training exercises to do every day while he was away from each of the four masters that he trained with._

 _Flashback end._

That was really wonderful memories. He also remembered when he tortu err training Kenichi for increase his awareness by throwing him with training projectile which made from bamboo and increased it to dull projectile. After reminiscing the good memory Naruto decided to rewind another memory of his training. And that's when he send to train under Lord of Death who actually Yami-chan brother.

 _Flashback_

" _So my sister Lady Yami sent you to training under me so you can train under I correct? Said cartoon looking skull who known as Lord Death. "That's right my lord." Said Naruto_

" _I see. Well I suppose we could train you as well. Since your chakra in this world is the same as our soul wavelength." he nodded "I will have you seeing different people to train with for a time."_

" _Thank you milord " Naruto nodded . Later Naruto attended the academy . "Alright class." Stein began "Lord Death has told us that we are having a guest student for awhile. He will be staying with us for a time so treat him well."_

 _"Hello." Naruto said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, looking forward to working with all of you."_

 _"Is he a tech or a weapon?" a random asked._

 _"Tech." Naruto replied "Though I am not looking for a weapon at the moment." This got muttering from the class and an angry glare from Black Star who was pissed he wasn't the center of attention. Once the class was finished for the day Naruto met up with Maka who handed him a practice scythe and started teaching him how to use the weapon. It was complex to Naruto who was used to his kenjutsu but Maka was sure to help him as they sparred._

 _"Move your feet. Don't just stand there swinging it like you're trying to clear your way through a jungle!" Maka shouted as she hit him again._

 _"Damn! This is harder then it looks!" he shouted as he tried again, spinning the practice scythe while trying to step around Maka's attacks. After a few hours of this Naruto left and went to meet up with Black Star who had challenged him to a duel. Now Naruto was a lot more skilled then he had been before he left but Black Star proved to be on a different tier in hand to hand combat._

 _"OH SHIT!" Naruto cursed as Black Star almost smashed his head in._

 _"I'll teach you to try and steal my stage time!" he shouted as he continued to attack. Naruto for his part was worried that the assassin was actually going to kill him at this point, seeing as how Black Star's eyes had changed and his breathing was slower, despite the increase in his movement. Naruto did his best to dodge around the attacks and avoid the enraged teen but soon he came to conclusion that it would be far too dangerous to not stop Black Star._

 _"Guess I have to end this."_ _Using all of his weight Naruto managed to land a blow to Black Star's head that knocked him unconscious, forcing him to collapse on the ground. "I'm sorry about that." Tsubaki apologized as she ran over. "No worries. That was one of the hardest training sessions that I have had in ages." Naruto grinned._

 _Maka continued to teach Naruto until Kid was able to stand again and took an interest in the blonde. He first got Naruto a pair of guns that were similar to what the Thompson Sisters turned into and began teaching him the forms and attacks that he used, but he was a hard taskmaster._

 _"NO!" Kid shouted "It must be perfectly symmetrical!"_

 _"What's wrong with the way I was doing it?" Naruto asked._

 _"It must be perfect! You cannot use Shinigami Techniques with such a crude and unelegant style! Symmetry is Order and Order must be maintained!" Kid shouted at him. Naruto only sighed and continued practicing, focusing on making the forms perfect enough for Kid to let him move on to the next one._

 _Once Maka had told him that he had learned everything that she could teach him Proffesor Stein stepped in, teaching him about how to use his chakra in new ways. The first was to use the Soul Authority attack._

 _"You must create an unbalance in your hands when you use this technique, though once you have gotten better you can create it from anywhere in your body." Stein explained. After some trial and error creating a jolt of electricity from the inbalance as he struck. Stein nodded at this and had him practice it more. After three days of this Stein moved on to altering the preception of his chakra. By fluctuating it in different ways Naruto could make himself harder to track by those that knew how to track chakra._

 _"In essence you have to constantly fluctuate it or they will pick up on you and find you. This is a good way to move around enemies that have the same ability as myself and Maka." Stein explained as Naruto sat and focused on the constant shifting. It had been three months since he had arrived and he again started feeling the tug that he knew meant that it would be best to leave._

 _And when the time has come Naruto said his farewells to everyone, just catching Soul, Maka, Black Star and Tsubaki before they left. "Well it's been a pleasure working with all of you." Naruto smiled as he approached them. "You're leaving?" Maka asked. "Yeah. I need to get home, I've been away for way too long." he shrugged._

 _"Well if you ever come back make sure to stop by." Soul replied "Now hate to cut this short but we have an extra credit assignment to do." "Best of luck, who's the target?" "Some cut throat called Jackie the Ripper." Soul shrugged as he got on the motorcycle "Well best of luck, and keep it cool." "Will do." Naruto nodded as the four left, Black Star giving him the thumbs up._

 _And once everyone leave Naruto opened portal so he can going back at home."_

 _Flashback END_

Naruto enjoyed that training. And since he is too tired to review another memory. He decided to sleep. Maybe he can continue tomorrow

To be continued


	25. Chapter 25

_**Let's continue the for some info Naruto now back in his world and will stay for 2 chapter at least and since Orochimaru is good guy in this fic I decided to make OC which based from canon Orochimaru. His name is Reimaru who was Orochimaru brother.**_

Once he finally recovered Naruto decided to doing some walk in Konoha. Turned out his clones doing so many D ranks alone. Since the clone mostly stay in village he only doing D ranks. Hell he even offered service to act as some genin who don't like D rank mission since that waste their training time. Naruto offered to do that for him in exchange they got half of their payment made some of them agreed. And Hokage doesn't need to know since that won't hurt him. At least the genin team can train properly .

He also found the fact Danzo ROOT still exist thanks to Ange . But instead report it to his father, Naruto decided to destroy them silently and that will slowly cripple said warhawk and his sidekick Homura and Koharu. And what worse Danzo won't able to find he is the culprit for his sabotaging toward ROOT since he doesn't have solid proof and he also cannot risk tell Hokage unless he will charged for treason. After all silent always better to finish your potential opponent.

Naruto decided going to mission hall to get some D rank mission. Minato who surprisingly there greeted his eldest, "Ah good morning Naruto . Didn't expect you will here.?" Naruto just said, " Just give me some D rank mission. And if you want to me got Tora I'll even do it." Minato said, " Well you maybe can do it as C rank mission. The rank upgraded after last Chuunin exam due of many report about newest genin team sent out to hospital when they do said mission."

Naruto grinned, "I'll do it. Maybe I can set new record this time." That made Minato groaned, " Well good luck then Naruto." Naruto just leave for only twenty minutes and he come back with Tora and unscathed. Minato somehow have headache for that, "Once again only you Naruto. Now you just need 21 minutes for catching him and you do it alone. Well you can go for now."

Naruto raised his eyebrow, " Hey I still have time until lunch. And I'm not in mood for training . SO I guess I shall do more mission and give me 10 at least." The chuunin on duty wanted to shout but Minato motioned not to say anything as the Yondaime said," Just give he what he want. At least that's mean good for our village ." And Minato turned to Naruto , "Just don't force yourself. You're chuunin after all." Naruto just shrugged it off, " I just helping to reduce D rank mission amount after all Hokage-sama." Minato just shook his head . After all there is no way D rank mission is ended since there always thousands of them but maybe Naruto can reduce workload of paperwork at least.

And he returned before lunch and back after lunch to do 10 more. And once he finished he decided going back to his apartment to get some rest.

And he repeat his pattern for few days. Ange still not want give him another trip to other world since Hunter X Hunter world. So he decided to do some D ranks until he got some money to build department store in his recently build district. Naruto decided to build Department store at beginning and will build other business but he always wanted to build seals and weapons shop but decided to wait till later.

And in one usual morning (Actually Naruto was earlier ) Naruto walked through mission hall and bit surprised when he saw his academy teacher Iruka Umino now sat on table. Iruka a bit surprised when he saw Naruto walk toward him. Most people waited until the noon to pick up missions unless told otherwise, but for anyone to show up before the doors were actually open was a bit overzealous even for the most ambitious of ninja.

"Well, well. Isn't this Naruto. You know you only able to take D rank and low C rank since your reserves status and for higher rank you must ask your fat ..I mean Hokage directly." Said Iruka Naruto just glared since Iruka almost slipped out but Iruka coughed to regain composure before the chuunin said, " Okay, Naruto. So what kind of mission do you want to do today? Since you are the first here you pretty much get the pick of the bunch. You could just take a really quick one and then have the rest of the day to yourself. I'm sure there are plenty of them."

Naruto looked at his former sensei in confusion. "Ne sensei, I'm doing missions today. I need tough ones too. Definitely something physically demanding. Anything else is fine too, but I need at least one that will give me a good physical workout." "At least one?" "Yeah, as in I am going to be doing more than one mission today."

Iruka just shrugged it off. Actually Hokage ordered to all ninja who in mission giver duty like Iruka to give Naruto as many as possible D ranks and for lesser extent low C ranks. "Well, if that's what you want. How many are you planning on doing today exactly?" He wasn't too sure about giving one person multiple missions, but it wasn't unheard of so he'd just go with it. D-ranks were easy enough to do two or three if given a full day.

"Well I guess I'll take a dozen or so for this morning. I'll come back to turn them in and get more after lunch then unless I finish them sooner. It only took me a few hours to do eleven yesterday, so a dozen in five hours should be more then enough time." Iruka just motioned him to some mission scroll he just adjusted and said, "Very well...go through the D-ranks until you find what you want and just let me see them before you go." And while Naruto started looking for missions, Iruka said, "Say Naruto, I'm not going to tell you that you can't do so many missions, but I would like to know why you want to."

Naruto answered while he still looking mission scrolls, " You must be know my relationship between my family right?" Iruka nodded. Well the chuunin maybe not know details but he know Naruto and his family relationship restrained since the redhead running away from Konoha .

Sighing to himself he was jerked out of his thoughts as Naruto laid out a bunch of scrolls on the desk in front him. Looking from the scrolls to Naruto he resigned himself to his duties. Going over each scroll he was surprised at the variety. There were, as he said there would be, a couple physically demanding missions. Removing rocks from a field and cutting firewood among them. Then there were just day to day tasks. Weeding gardens, walking dogs, catching Tora...the only thing they really had in common was that they were all mid to high paying D-ranks. Some of them could hold off a day or two so if he couldn't do them all it wasn't going to be too bad as long as he got the important ones out of the way. After he finished writing them down in the log along with who they were being done by he looked back up at Naruto. "Well I have everything I need, good luck and don't worry too much if you don't finish them right away. The important ones are catching Tora and walking the dogs. The rest can wait a day if needs be." To his surprise Naruto just scoffed at him as he picked up the pile of scrolls and headed out the door.

Outside Naruto, like yesterday, created a small army of clones. As he handed out assignments they left to get their respective jobs done. When all but one assignment was left he called over the remaining clones. This would be his second mission that he himself would be on, and oh what an exciting mission he saved for himself. "Clearing a field of rocks, oh joy... Well lets get it done." He headed off to the farm which was just outside the North wall of the village. Arriving in only a few minutes he saw the farmer already waiting with a variety of tools. "Hello sir. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am here for the mission of clearing out the rocks." Naruto took a glance at the field and immediately realized just how physical of a task he'd chosen for himself. He no longer wondered why this was one of the higher paying D-ranks. Most likely the only thing that kept it from being a low C-rank was its close proximity to the village. The farmer was a bit surprised to see a group of identical people walk up to him, but shrugged it off. Ninja had many tricks so he just chalked it up as one he hadn't seen yet. "Heya sonnies. I just moved in here recently, and while I can farm well enough, clearing out a neglected field is a bit beyond my abilities. Got you picks, shovels and a couple wheelbarrows for the job. You can just pile em at the edges of the field. If you're feeling really ambitious you can start the makings of a wall too. Couldn't hurt none for me that's for sure."

"Sounds like just what I was after. Don't worry old man, by lunch you won't recognize the place." Crossing his fingers he created more clones, much to the old farmer's surprise, and took to the fields with tools in hand. He wasn't so cocky to think that he'd be able to finish in his time frame without the extra hands. He put all his effort into the job though and was soon clearing out barrows full of rocks in no time while the bunshin carted them away to form a low wall around the slightly overgrown edge of the field. When he noticed the field was being slowly reclaimed by the wilderness he assigned a few more clones to reestablish the boarders before the wall would have a chance to make it more difficult.

For his part the old farmer stayed more or less out of the way. Only making himself known when he wanted a space in the wall or to compliment the speed that the young ninjas worked at. Seeing him compliment various clones was good for a laugh since the farmer had no way of knowing which one was the original, and judging by how he talked to each he probably didn't know that any of them weren't real. Work was progressing quickly as the small army moved from one end of the field to the other. It wasn't until they were nearing the far end of the field that the day started to get interesting.

Both the farmer and Naruto looked at the clone with the pickaxe, who in turn was staring at the ground a bit startled. "Uh...boss I think I found something." Both of them walked over to the clone who was now joined by a few others with shovels clearing away the dirt. As more and more earth was moved out of the way a trap door was brought into view. The farmer was a bit confused as to why someone would put a door in the middle of a field and just assumed that it was a tornado shelter or an old well. Naruto on the other hand knew exactly what it was by the symbols on the door, as well as what they might find in it. The door was of the same design as the one in his own secret shelter before he got his apartment from Ange and if that was indeed the case then what was inside would not be pleasant. "Sir I suggest for your sake you let me go in first. You may not even want to go in at all."

Naruto then started to unlocked it by his lock picking skill. If this lock was anything like the others then he would be able to pick it as well, but it would take a few minutes.

After hearing the telltale click of the pins settling in place he had the farmer step back as he also kept a distance. Anyone who was willing to hide such a place definitely had secrets to keep. If this was anything like his place had been they would be rather dark secrets at that. Signaling the clone near the door who in turn flung the door open and was promptly dispelled as a jet of flame enveloped it. The farmer fell on his ass completely caught off guard by the trap while Naruto stood by, gazing at the now open door. Signaling a few more clones to enter the hole he waited. The only sign that anything was going on inside were the small jerking motions that played on his eyebrows every so often. Whoever hid this here didn't want it to be found.

After another half hour of waiting Naruto was given the OK as the last clone dispelled itself after opening the last door inside. Just as he was walking towards the hole he felt a presence as the Hokage himself fell into step beside him holding an arm out causing Naruto to stop. As four ANBU settled in around them Minato gave his warning. "Naruto don't get too close, you can never tell what may be in one of these holes. I know who put this here and he was nothing if not cautious."

"Jeez, you worry too much, tou-san." Said Naruto which made Minato smiled. I already explored it with my clones. They disarmed or triggered the traps already. There wasn't any poison gas so while you may have to be careful to not step on some senbon stuck in the path it is pretty much clear." Sarutobi nodded at the boy while lowering his arm to allow him to continue on. Before he did though Naruto turned back towards the farmer. "Old man you should stay here. I'll leave a few more clones to finish the field, but under here is ninja business. I wouldn't want you to get hurt by accident."

"Don't worry about me boy, you had me convinced after opening the door. You just make sure that I'm not going to suddenly be ready for a cannibal's feast when I go to plow my fields."

Giving a nod at the farmer and making a few more clones to replace those that were lost he took point as the Hokage followed him into the darkness while the ANBU, at a signal from their leader took up positions around the entrance to keep guard. Much like his place in town it started as a long tunnel. Unlike his though this one had offshoots and more then a single door. It would seem that whoever made his had a lot more time to form one outside the village without anyone knowing then hiding one under the village itself. Going door to door gave them both a better understanding at what this place was for, and it wasn't the most pleasant of discoveries. As they delved deeper the contents got more and more disturbing. Glass jars with body parts floating in liquid were lined up on shelves, metal caskets held preserved bodies, areas that looked like operating rooms were covered in blood as were rooms with chains and racks some with decaying bodies still on them.

That made Minato reminded when he and Hiruzen caught Orochimaru brother Reimaru doing some illegal experiment (ANL I made OC based from canon Orochimaru since my Orochimaru was good one)

"Tou-san let me handle the oversee this. I know you still need to do your own job. Just trust me okay."

Minato sighed, Normally he would classify this as an A or S-rank mission and put trusted shinobi on it, but Naruto had already seen enough of it, not to mention finding it, opening it and combing it for traps which saved them a lot of time. Weighing his resources and the boy's skills, or rather what he knew of the his eldest skills, he found himself at a crossroads. On one hand he could allow Naruto to oversee the investigation of the lair. On the other he didn't want to subject his boy to more then he needed to experience. Yet he had already experienced his own hideaway and most of this one and showed more resolve then most of his best ninja would have after seeing such things.

He sighed while turning to Naruto. "If you believe you can handle this investigation I will let you do so. Just be sure to catalog everything you find no matter how insignificant it may seem. I will keep two of the ANBU posted outside while you work and I will see if Anko or Ibiki are available to go over the bodies. If they are too busy I will send over a few of the medical staff." Leading the way back out he gave Naruto and apologetic pat on the shoulder while signaling for two ANBU to stay. With a last look at his son and a nod of his head Minato left him to his orders.

Naruto looked at the farmer who had walked back over after seeing the two emerge and the Hokage leave. "So what's the damage boy? My new property isn't going to blow up or sink into the ground anytime soon is it?"

"No sir, but we will need some time here before we can allow you to enter the area. If you even want to use it after seeing what we will be taking out of it." Letting the statement hang he created another small army of clones and sent them off to get the supplies he needed. When he told one group to get body bags from the morgue the farmer paled and decided he would make himself scarce for the remainder of the operation. Naruto gave a small, dark chuckle at that which confused the two ANBU guards.

"What's up boy. For the job you have ahead of you, I would start questioning my sanity if I started laughing before I did it."

"I'm just trying to figure out which is more amusing. The fact that I've done this before and didn't consider it important, or that most of the village would have liked to see me pried out of one of those coffins inside." With that grim announcement he descended back into the dark tunnel, not bothering to look at the horrified reactions of the two guards.

It took the better part of two hours, but he had finished cataloging the contents of the lair. There were the rooms that he and Sarutobi had seen already, but that was only the tip of the treasures inside. Deeper in he found living quarters that were pretty bare, a small kitchen, and a library. The biggest stockpile though was the large room of weapons at the far end of the complex. It was easily twice as large as any other room in the tunnel system and held racks of all the weapons he could identify as well as many he couldn't. Everything along with their counts were carefully cataloged on scrolls labeled with numbers. Those numbers in represented areas on another scroll which included a map of the lair. With corresponding numbers showing which scroll matched to which room.

As he put the finishing touches on the map scroll and sealed the numbered catalogs in it, two thuds were heard at the entrance of the lair. He made his way back to see Konoha's two top interrogators looking around at the various doors they could see, looking as though they were trying to decide where to start. As the sound of his feet hitting the floor reached their ears two head snapped to his direction.

"Naruto ! Why I'm not surprised when Yondaime sama said his son who just recently promoted as chunin allowed to oversee the investigation?" Anko said with uncared tone.

"If you are done screwing around we have work to do. This is my mission just as much as it is yours. And if I might add, it took you long enough to get here. I mean come on, two hours? I had enough time to map this place out, catalog the contents and seal my findings plus certain items of importance in my scroll here before you two even showed up. What kind of special squad reacts so slow? Now come on we'll start in the room I like to call the _'play pen'_." The way he emphasized the last two words, combined with the smile on his face was enough to send a shiver through both of the jonins' spines.

Ibiki then said "Listen kid that's real funny and all, but we have a job to do here and we don't need you getting in..."

Naruto scowled at them before snarling. "No, you listen. I have been through this place room by room recording everything I found. I've been down here for over two hours with the stench of decaying bodies in the air. This isn't the most pleasant morning I've had in my life, and even though it's far from the worst that doesn't make me want to spend the rest of the day down here. Now follow me and do your preliminary investigation so I can go home, take a shower and eat some lunch cause damn if I haven't worked up an appetite." Naruto glared at them before stomping away into the darkness forcing them to follow if they wanted to say anything more.

"Now I see why Hokage assign you here." Ibiki said, " I actually cannot believe he will assign some chuunin let alone his own son to enter place like this." Ibiki then motioned Anko so both T&I specialist can follow Naruto.

They caught up to Naruto as they found him leaning nonchalantly in an open doorway as he welcomed them with a dead voice. "Welcome to the 'play pen'. This is where the fun begins it would seem." He motioned for them to follow him into the room, and once they did they almost lost the contents of their stomachs. Seeing them grow pale quickly Naruto couldn't help a little jab. "What? You think this is bad? Wait till you see the storage room or the lab." He chuckled a little as he lead the way to the middle of the room as he droned on. "From what I could tell upon initial inspection, this is where the fresh test subject were brought to try out formulas and techniques. To your left you will see the hanging gardens. A beautiful arrangement of mold covered bodies that are slowly decomposing. The odd part is that they won't break down into their basic elements but rather form up the structure of the mold itself. From the trough on the floor I would suspect that as the mold grows it breaks off and is collected to be used in other experiments or as ingredients. Good luck trying to classify the stuff. That isn't my field."

"To your right are the pin art tables. My guess is that whoever worked here like to test people's pain tolerance. You'll notice the various senbon, pins, spikes and other toys spread around. I believe it would be safe to assume that their host went for length of time over quantity of wounds on the majority. Finally, ahead of you is the merry go round. A round, spinnable, sectioned, cage-like structure that held test subjects that weren't dead or dying yet. I'm guessing that was for both ease of selection as well as mental torture from watching as those around you got picked out and wondering when it would be your turn. I kind of pity them yet envy them. While they didn't have a choice on whether or not to die, they also didn't have to endure the pains of this and many other rooms."

Both jonin looked around both amused his method of describing the scene and horrified that it came with such ease out of a child. "Tell me gaki, how can you talk so easily about this." Anko glared at him with hard eyes. Sure, she could have cracked jokes about this all day, but there was something in his eyes that told her he didn't enjoy it as much as he let on.

"That is for me to know. Now lets move on we have more rooms to cover." He lead them to the storage room which housed all the metal caskets that held preserved corpses. Then they went to the lab where he again poked fun by calling it 'the freak show'. It was a complete house of horrors as they went from room to room seeing just how deep the previous occupants madness went as well as just how dark their guides humor was. It seemed that no one was spared from the man's cruelty as they came upon once healthy adults as well as elderly, teens, children, animals and even unborn fetus.

Naruto brought out a small scroll as he stepped out of the last room on his tour. He handed the scroll to Ibiki who look at him in confusion. "That should be everything the scroll I gave you shows a map of the place so you won't get lost. It's all labeled so it should be easy to make your way around." Ibiki unfurled the scroll and nodded his head before handing a scroll to Naruto who simply stood there waiting for the explanation that was sure to come.

"That is your mission scroll which is already signed by the Hokage. Congratulations on your first S-rank mission. Understand though that you are not to let any information of what you've seen here slip to anyone outside of us and the Hokage. That is part of the trust in accepting this mission and receiving the pay for it. You have been a great help Naruto-san." Ibiki bowed with Anko glancing at him before following his lead.

Naruto scoffed at them. "I don't need people bowing to me whenever I finish a mission like this. Save it for when it has real meaning. Just to give you a heads up though. You will find items missing throughout the lair. I have them sealed in the scroll that I'll be handing to Jiji-san personally so don't think too much of it. Of the rooms on the map that I didn't show you are the living and cooking areas, the library and the armory. The later two have all of their contents sealed up and with me in the same scroll as I'm sure tou-san will want them examined and possibly put into our own stores. Also in a little while some clones will be here with crates and body bags for your use. If you need anything else brought don't hesitate to ask them to run errands Just make sure to ask before they dispel as they don't always have the patience to sit around."

Nodding Ibiki wanted one last word. "One more question before you leave Naruto-san. How are you not affected by what you've seen here."

Naruto's eyes clouded slightly before refocusing on the two in front of him. He took in the calculating glare of the man and the eager, nearly hopping, actions of the woman. He settled his eyes on the man again before speaking. "Everything in the world is relative. We judge how cold it is by the coldest we can remember feeling, the same goes for heat. We judge pain by the worst pain we've felt, the same goes for pleasure. We judge every feeling we have based on the worst or best of that feeling we've ever encountered. I am unaffected by the sights here because I have seen worse. I can make jokes about he obvious pain these people went through because I have felt worse, I can relate to the smiles of contentment that got frozen on their faces upon death because I have wished for the same release, but was never granted it. Do not envy me because I can deal with what is here. Do not pity me either because I don't care for it. Just prey that you never have to go through the same, and live." With that he turned on his heal leaving two speechless bodies staring blankly at his back.

He had to squint as the light hit his face. He had been in the darkened tunnel so long that his eyes would need time to adjust. Glancing around he saw a few of his clones returning already with the body bags, and stood to the side to let them pass. He nodded to the two ANBU as he walked past them and looked at the newly cleared field around him. All of his clones had dispersed long ago letting him know of their success. Since he had no more work to do here he headed towards the farmers house to get his mission scroll signed and be on his way. Walking up to the front door he knocked and waited as footsteps from inside came closer. As soon as the farmer opened the door Naruto saw him gag. He would definitely need a shower before he went anywhere.

"Oh boy I don't even want to know what you got into down there. Just let me know what you need and I'll send you on your way. No offense meant but you smell more ripe then a month old pile of manure on a hot summer day."

Naruto couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face as he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry sir but sometimes we get a little dirty. If I can just get you to sign this scroll I'll be on my way." He pulled out the mission scroll and handed it to the farmer who in turn signed it quickly and handed it back as he gave a quick farewell and close the door. "Now to get home for a shower. Then off to Tou-sama to hand in this mission before I give Iruka-sensei a nice surprise." Naruto took off for the village gate as he must report to his father.

And once he give report to Hokage. Hokage then said, "Well, congratulations once more Naruto. You finish your S rank mission for the first time." That made Naruto raised his eyebrows, "Then how about mission in Snow err Spring Country?" Minato said, " That classified as A rank and.." Minato face palmed , "OK OK, this your third S rank but this one is first official considereing mission in Moon and Spring country considered as A rank despite they should be classified as S rank. And your payment will transferred soon." Naruto smiled, " I think I should go for now. Have a good day, Hokage-sama." Minato then asked when Naruto prepared to walk off, " Naruta re you sure you not want to be active roster ? If you want, I will take care of the paperwork now."

Naruto shook his head, "No, maybe not now. I just need more money to build my own district and after few years maybe I already settled and retire early." Naruto then leaving while Minato now thinking how to convince his eldest not to retire since Naruto has potential and that will be waste.

And Minato quickly give the report to Three Sannin since when he read it carefully and turned out Reimaru cooperate with Hiruko who the sannins believed already died in Second Shinobi war . And the three really shocked when they find out the fact. Especially Orochimaru since he can't believe his brother was the one who assist Hiruko. Hiruko actually have artificial bloodline which named Chimera. With that he can absorb bloodline ability and said person will die. More reason for Minato to make sure Naruto not quit earlier since he must prepared all of his children , Naruto especially

To Be Continued

Omake : Tell me you're just joking!(contain suggestive theme)

Naruto got really big surprise when he going back from HXH world. Turned out his joke to build breast milk factory realized by his maid . Not only that. Ange was the one who funding that.

Naruto then said, " What are you thinking? I already told you I'm just joking about that!" ANge replied, " **Well, your maids told me if Master really wanted that then they must fulfill that. After all they volunteered ."**

Naruto facepalmed , " But I never meant it literally." Suddenly several maid come to him." Don't worry, Master. We will make sure you got first taste before we threw the product to market."

That was last straw since Naruto unleashed massive nosebleed sent him flying back few miles . Ange giggled, **" Jeez, that boy ."**  
Omake end

Lemon only story

Urara Shiraishi now making something to Naruto . Urara make stamina enhancer to make sure Naruto lasted long when they being intimate. But turned out Urara give him too much forced the blonde tied the redhead boy so he can calmed down.

Since Naruto have yet to calmed down, Urara decided to have sex with him again. Last time they lasted about 5 hours and Naruto going to rampage and ravage his maid. And despite the maid voluntarily doing that . That still not enough for the berserker and what worse Ange have yet to come made Urara and remaining maids who still not fatigued tied Naruto at bed.

And Urara decided to end this when she started undressed herself revealing her giant breasts which was twice of Naruto head size.

Urara then begun pressed her tits at Naruto face and slowly undid the restrained while still keeping her bosom on Naruto's face.

"Naruto-kun, once I have finished undoing the restraints, you may do whatever you please with me." Urara said and once she was done, she removed her bust from Naruto's face and it slightly swayed over him with her body on all fours over him.

That was sign for Naruto as he started groping Urara massive melons. Though he couldn't even fit the mounds in his hands, he began caressing them and rubbed his thumbs on her sensitive nipples. Naruto pressed the mounds together and held them together, allowing him to flicker his tongue on her tits.

She moaned at this as he tasted both her nipples and sank his fingers into the softness of her breasts. Naruto listened to the small moans escaping Urara's breath and suckled her hardening nipples. Urara watched as her breasts were bounced by Naruto and licked her erect tits. She looked back to see Naruto's erect length just underneath her entrance and noticed it didn't appear to be getting closer to her womanhood.

Suddenly Naruto griped her shoulders and quickly pushed Urara away onto her back and gripped her ankles, holding her legs high in the air. Naruto who now in berserker stance begun ubbing his length against her folds and clit. She let small moans escape from her lips at how hard he felt and found herself getting wet at this. Naruto smiled and continued to rub his manhood on her entrance.

Urara closed her eyes at how hard Naruto felt and he growled in satisfaction since his length slightly felt the heat through her folds. Then, he closed her legs to enclose her thighs on his manhood and he moaned at his cock being surrounded by warm flesh. He began to pound his erection through Urara's inner thighs with the underside of it still brushing against her folds and she bucked her hips with his assistance. Urara gripped the sheets and moaned as Naruto pounded his length through her inner thighs.

She kept her inner thighs together and Naruto wrapped his arms around her legs, keeping them on his member tightly. He enjoyed the feeling of how tight they felt closed together on him and slammed his manhood through her inner thighs. Urara moaned when Naruto member rubbed against her folds. Naruto's thrusts were so much powerful as Urara could just hear their flesh hitting and while she tried bucking her hips on her own, she discovered his speed outmatched her own.

Naruto held Urara's thighs tightly on his cock and he moaned while beginning to lick her calves. Urara gripped the bed sheets tightly and moaned with Naruto. Her breasts jiggled and the hypnotic sight made Naruto lick his lips hungrily. He rammed his erection through Urara's thighs and it rubbing against both her clit and womanhood was helping her form an orgasm.

Naruto's length pounded through Urara's thighs and her nipples grew hard from the strong impacts. She bit her lower lip at her sensitive tits turning hard and Naruto stopped licking the woman's calf to moan again at how good his member felt. She dug her nails into the bed tightly and moaned with her breasts bouncing quickly. Naruto slammed his member's way through Uraar's thighs as he gritted his teeth tightly and listened as she moaned just before reaching a climax; though not before Naruto's member twitched once more and came onto the underside of her breasts.

Urara panted while Naruto released her thighs and allowed them to be separated; her inner fluids trailing out of her aroused warmth. He placed his face over her breasts and began to brush his tongue on the mounds vigorously. She placed one hand on the back of Naruto's head and smothered his face on her bosom. He cupped the breasts and held them together as he made her tits meet.

Naruto then begun suck her breasts made the blonde woman moaned made the redhead sank his fingers and groped her tits. Suddenly Naruto made his lower body hover over her ample chest. She understood and opened her mouth to allow Naruto's length inside it. Naruto moaned at the warmth of Urara's mouth and before she could do anything else, he cupped her breasts and squeezed them together on his cock. Both moaned though Urara's was muffled and the sensation fueled Naruto as he began to thrust into the older woman's mouth.

She sucked on his length and began assisting Naruto massaging her ample breasts on it. Urara's mounds began jiggling together with Naruto's manhood between them and he kept pounding it through them to please himself. Urara's tongue swirled on the head of Naruto's member and moaned at how well it she thought it tasted. Naruto's animalistic eyes gained a pleasured look in them as Urara's breasts smothered his length and she rubbed her hard nipples on the vein areas as well.

Naruto plunged his erection through Urara's bosom and she sucked it off the best she could with his high speed movements. The blondes both kneaded and caressed the large orbs of flesh that encased Naruto's manhood. He pummeled his erection through the ample valley of flesh and rubbed his thumbs on the erect buds. Urara let out a muffled moan as her tongue soaked the head of Naruto's length and she felt herself getting wet again.

The witch tongue swirled around the top of the stiff member that thrust into her mouth and she covered the top of it in saliva. While both Naruto and Urara worked her breasts on the cock, the former mainly played with them by sinking his fingers into them to grope them. That made the latter blushed and continued to massage her large bust on Naruto's length.

Her mouth engulfed the head of Naruto's stiffness and her tongue succeeded in covering it in saliva. Suddenly before Urara could even predict anything, Naruto moaned as he unleashed his semen into her mouth and her eyes widened in surprise at how strong the impact of it hitting her tongue felt. And suddenly Naruto pull his member and once again entered Urara inside. Naruto's wild speed sent his length pummeling into Urara's inner walls and she began to buck her hips. Urara folded her arms behind her head and moaned as her breasts started heaving repeatedly.

Naruto growled lustfully as his hips charged forward and crashed his cock into her pussy. He planted his palms on her breasts and squeezed the areas his hands were on. Urara bucked her hips and Naruto drove his erection into her inner caverns. She moaned at her sensitive breasts being squeezed and the blush she carried remained constant. Naruto's hips flew forth and rammed his manhood into Urara's innards. Urara kept her arms folded and moaned while Naruto groped her breasts. He did something unexpected by sending his lips crashing into Urara's and she moaned as he kissed her.

Their tongues started licking each other's tongues and Urara closed her eyes in a pleasured bliss. Naruto licked Urara's tongue as he rutted his hips forth and pressed the mounds together. He held them like so and made them jiggle together in the process. His thumbs circled the aroused buds and buried his fingers in the large melons.

Thanks to the movement of Urara's hips, her warmth grinded Naruto's member that pounded into her core and he kneaded the mounds. Naruto and Urara covered each other's respective tongues with saliva and panted with lust in their breath.

Urara's walls began to wrap around Naruto's charging length and it was made clear that one of them was about to release; with the male blonde having the most potential to do so first thanks to his inhuman speed.

The voluptuous blonde unfolded her arms and wrapped them around Naruto's back in order to hold him close while they separated tongues. She kept her eyes closed as she bucked her hips and Naruto rammed his cock into her innards with his superior hip movement.

Naruto lowered his head and started licking Urara's throat as he thrust his hips forward. The young man moaned as his member spammed inside of her womanhood and his cum filled the inner tunnels of flesh.

A lust-filled smile appeared on Urara's face as Naruto unleashed himself inside her . And that was continuously happened until 10 hours

LEMON END and to be continued

OK that's it see ya next time

And as harem list I just tell you there will be very massive harem. I just tell you Naruto main pairing was with Ange. You may give some suggestion but as usual I expecting the one with big boobs (Hehehe I;m sounded really pervert right)

Confirmed

Morrigan Aensland( Darkstalkers)

Mai Shiranui (King Of Fighters)

Yukukaze Pannetone (Dog Days)

Kaguya Nanbu ( Super Robot Taisen )

Note Naruto maids can be count as harem with Melon, Lemon and Maroon as representative .


	26. Chapter 26

Okay as usual review first please

 _ **Animaman : There will be talk about that bit that won't happen till very later.**_

 _ **Stratos263: Thanks for the support**_

Well for beginning of this chapter let's turn our attention to certain Toad sage.

He now in Mt Myoboku and surprised when he saw the quarter of the toads residence turned to wasteland. When he arrived he rendezvous with Fukasaku, "Pa! what happened there?" Asked the pervert. FUkasaku sadly said, " Someone or maybe some devil suddenly attacking us. When we asked why she attacking us, she just said, ' Serves you right for causing innocent child forgotten due of misinterpretation prophecy.' I guess she mean in order to fulfill the prophecy you and Minato-chan somehow doing great sin to certain person."

Jiraiya shocked, "No it can't be. That woman must be mean Naruto. She maybe thought you are the ones caused Naruto being forgotten." The elder toad then said, "If that case then bring the child here. Maybe he Is the one who actually the child of prophecy." Jiraiya replied, " That's impossible , Pa. My relationship with that brat really bad. And he rarely talk with his parents because of that."

Fukasaku said, " In that case. You should approach him with soft approach. Maybe you fail due of you being too direct made the boy grow hostile." Jiraiya shook his head , " That's not it, Pa. He even asked some retribution for payback. He even asked massive amount of money for that. That made me and Tsunade pissed with him . But he actually expecting us going angry and we fall in his game. But Minato and Kushina never listen me when I said Naruto maybe he just using them. Instead they beaten me up and said, 'we shouldn't listen you Jiraiya. And because you we now unable to talk with our eldest son properly and he grow hate us.' That was Minato and Kushina said.

Instead being sympathetic , Fukasaku whacked Jiraiya with his staff and scold the pervert, " That's really your fault. Are you somehow saying just train Mito-chan and Menma –chan and that made Minato-chan forget about Naruto-chan?" Jiraiya frowned, " That's right. I actually saying Naruto must understanding why." Once again Fukasaku whacked Jiraiya again, " Then that's 100 % your fault. For now you should thinking how to make sure that Naruto-chan is the one mentioned in prophecy. "

Jiraiya silent when he heard that, He can't believe that. Naruto shouldn't be the one since the prophecy mentioned the chosen one should have special power when Naruto not have said power while Menma and Mito have Kyuubi. Jiraiya made mental note to checking that later. But he must make sure Naruto was less hostile when he begun the examination.

With Naruto.

Naruto now doing his own physical training. Normally he should do D rank due of his reserve status but due of he just recently finish S Rank few days ago, Minato not allowed him to go to mission for a week and that just 2 days more before his off day end.

And while he still training, Suddenly Mariel appeared and said, "Master Naruto I think now it's time to retrieve one of true Uzumaki heirloom in Uzu." Naruto bit shocked, " You mean there is still more? But I already searching everywhere when I visit Uzu."

Mariel explained, " You just not find it since I was the one who have the access to that." Naruto nodded understanding, "Is that so? Then when we shall go?" Naruto asked . Mariel just smiled.

Timeskip few hours later in Uzu.

Using airship to travel Naruto and Mariel now stay in front of the gate which was entry access of place named Garden Of Life. Said place only able to access by Uzumaki and also have some key. Mariel herself was one of key holder and must guide the Uzumaki inside the place. When the garden was created, it was layered with hundreds of seals created by the Uzumaki Clan. The seals were for everything from climate control to self-cleaning seals; there are seals to protect the stones and rare plants, flowers, and artifacts.

Naruto was speechless the moment he entered the garden. The Garden of Life was set in a perfectly circular pattern with a roof dome of clear glass that let in the bright daylight for the many lush and beautiful plants and trees that inhabited the garden. Around the garden, set in beds along the walls, there were plants of all types, colors, and sizes. Naruto recognized some as different types of roses, tulips, orchids, and many flower species Naruto had never seen or heard of. Along the flower beds there were walkways made of a flawless bright white stone that appeared to be some type of marble; the walkways wound around the entire room giving access to every part of it without the need to step on any of the plants or perfectly kept grass. Beyond the flowers were some exotic trees, short stone walls with vines covering them, and more well-tended plants that complemented the landscape; Naruto noticed many of those plants were plants used for medical purposes; some of them were very rare if he remembered correctly. The garden was certainly a place of beauty and peace.

Naruto was led towards the center of the vast garden. In the center of the garden there was an area of lawn that swept around into a circle towards the middle of the garden, in the very center there was a spacious and extravagant looking pond, filled with crystal-clear water and beautiful Koi fish of different colors and sizes. In the center of the large pond was a small island, which could only be accessed by a bridge made of the same flawless white marble that made up the garden's many walkways. On the island there were two things that drew Naruto's attention. One was an ancient looking white tree that looked a lot like a Sakura Tree, except that the flowers on it were not the usual pink colored flowers that Naruto would have expected. The flowers on this tree were a bright blood-red color that was a breathtaking sight to see. At the center of the island there was what Naruto knew was the tomb of the founder of the Uzumaki Clan. It was a simple, perfectly rectangular shaped tomb made of white marble; it was about three feet high, just low enough for Naruto to be able to see it without problem. The tomb also had intricate carvings of historical scenes on all four sides. The one that drew Naruto's attention most was the carving that depicted the creation of the massive whirlpools that gave their country its name.

Which writted ' Here lies founder of Uzumaki Clan, Katsumoto Uzumaki wielder of legendary sword Kamikaze.'

Naruto then looked at the where the blade rested. Naruto didn't expect said blade now broken in three pieces. Naruto looked at the first piece; it was the hilt of the blade. The handle was wrapped in a dark ocean-blue silk that looked almost new, Naruto had expected it to look old and worn. Naruto had been told by his uncle that the material was Ember silk that had been layered with seals to protect in from stains and damage. Still, it didn't look used at all. The Tsuba (hand-guard) was a red circle, and was made in the shape of the Uzumaki crest.

It was the blade itself that took Naruto's breath away. The blade was of average length, about 28 inches and had been broken in two in almost the center of the blade. That however was not really noticed by Naruto. What drew Naruto's attention was that the blade of the sword didn't look like it was made of metal at all! The blade looked almost like it was made of glass or water; it had a color like clear blue water and Naruto could tell that the blade was semi-transparent). Naruto's hand moved, as though drawn to the sword with a mind of its own, to touch it.

"Wait, Master Naruto you shouldn't touch…" "OUCH! It's still sharp!" Naruto whined as he sucked on his now bleeding finger.

"The blade!" Mariel finished. "I should told you earlier master. The blade may be hundreds of years old, but it has never grown dull because of the many seals placed on it when Master Katsumoto forged it."

Suddenly the blade begun to glow It was only faintly at first, but it quickly grew brighter and brighter. Suddenly the ends of the blade, where it had been broken seemed to momentarily liquefy and connect with each other. The glowing slowly stopped, and when it had completed, the Kamikaze was whole once more.

Suddenly Mariel told Naruto something, "When Master Katsumoto feel his end already near , he said of a child of prophecy. The one that would save the world from a great darkness; his last words before he died I quote 'In the time before the great darkness, the true heir of Whirlpool shall rise. And only then will the sword that was broken, be re-made' That was he said. But we never expected you are the one , Master Naruto." Mariel finished

"What does this all mean, exactly?" asked Naruto.

"It means that your training is going to be even more intense than we originally planned. It appears that you will be important not only to Whirlpool but to the entire world in the future. I hope your ready for it Master Naruto".

Naruto grinned. "Believe it! And I'll promise to you I'll return Whirlpool to its former glory." Mariel smiled, " I'll always behind you, Master Naruto."

Timeskip at Uzumaki mansion.

"Now master Naruto. We must search the last of Uzumaki heirloom. And that was their most ancient summoning contracts." Said Mariel. "And according to record the last one who being holder was Lady Mito Uzumaki who was first Kyuubi jinchuriki." Naruto nodded, " That's mean the summoning contracts now in Senju compound right?"

Mariel shook her head, " Unfortunately not. Mito-sama actually hide that in one of Uzumaki shrine. But for some reason we cannot found it. Maybe you are the one who will find it since Mito-sama maybe hide the contract using her seals knowledge to ensure its safety."

"Is that so? Well we shall search that contract tomorrow since now already late. After all I still have one day before I returned to do D rank again." Naruto shrugged.

"Anyway Master , I shall tell you something, Master Naruto. Shouldn't you back to active shinobi so you can promote faster and then you can get higher mission to get better payment to build your own supermarket in Konoha. And you know that ' factory'" That said made Naruto blushed, " Will moved to Meadow country and since technically that country was ruled by our own staff. That will be easy to move the factory there."

Naruto nodded, "Well at least I won't be embarrassed enough when the milk factory build there. At keast that won't be weird, considering the country main income was from dairy products and I technically got the profit from there. "

" But Mariel, next time you shouldn't listen Ange-mama before asked me first. While I actually wanted that. I prefer that In less embarrassing way." Finished Naruto

Mariel bowed in apology, "Just Forgive our maids, Master. Most if them thinking they will made master happy . After all you always doing 'that' with them . SO that should be little matter right?"

Naruto just shook his head. Most of his maids always interpreted his happiness in THAT way. Not that the redhead minded, but sometimes they are going overboard.

Timeskip two days later

Since he hasn't find the hidden summoning contract after searching, Naruto decided to delay his search as he will started act as active shinobi. When he has dinner in UzuNami compound last night (Kushina and Mito drag him forcefully from his apartment) Minato told him he will got solo mission and that was High C rank with possibility raise to B rank . Minato have several mission with that description but the Yondaime will talk more tomorrow.

And when he arrived at Hokage office, Minato said, " OK Naruto here is your mission and this is your solo mission remember." After Naruto reading the content , Naruto groaned, "Shouldn't they hired exorcist or shaman instead? Since this is about wandering spirit terrorizing people." Minato then explained, " Normally I should sent experienced chuunin but since most of our Chunin and Jōnin are on missions and the few genin who _could have_ taken it have been taken out of commission, you're really the only person we have for this mission." Minato then approached Naruto and whispered " Well, unless you want Kushina accompanied you, that's fine."

Naruto shook his head, " No, no. I think I'll take this mission. He at least want to stay away from his mother. Recently Kushina always crazy about him. She always treat him like toddler. Hell she even try to feed him by her breasts . Good thing Minato,Menma and Mito not in home when she doing that. Otherwise the three will got finest blackmail material.

"The client actually someone from Bird Country who afraid two of Daimyo advisor will use this chaos to usurp the Daimyo. " Explained Minato. Naruto then said, " I guess you choose me due of my experience with Koyuki Kazahana and Michiru Tsuki right?" Minato nodded ." Well, you should go as soon as possible then.I already told them you should arrived in 3 weeks. But I think you can going faster than that."

And 2 weeks later

Naruto who now speak with an advisor by the name of Mōsō who explained the situation and the legend behind the cursed warrior. Something was off about the man, but Naruto couldn't quite put his finger on it. The other advisor he met with, the chief strategist, didn't give off a good feeling either. Perhaps it was his lack of belief in the Daimyo Sagi. Even still, Naruto felt like he had a better feel for Kōmei than he did of Mōsō. He then led into the throne room, being followed by Kōmei and Mōsō. Despite Naruto's own personal feelings, he was surprised when they weren't attacked from behind. It seemed they could show some restraint.

"Daimyo-sama," Naruto said, speaking for his group and offering a bow. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, Your financial advisor thought it prudent you have a group of bodyguards that were not… involved in the situation at hand so that I can properly protect you." Sagi gave a nod. "I offer greetings then to you Konoha Shinobi. I will speak with my advisor about such a course, but undoubtedly he was thinking in my best interest." His voice was firm and steady.

Naruto nodded softly. "Can you clear the room Daimyo-sama?" Naruto asked softly. "I wish to check the security around here with my own methods. Anyone hiding in the shadows and your advisors must leave, and I promise you that I am more than enough to keep you safe in the event of an emergency." Sagi looked at Naruto for a while before giving a slow nod and with an imperious gesture had everyone leave the room.

Naruto waited for everyone to clear out before he mutated his eyes to the Rinnegan and began to search around the room, making sure to check for everything. When he was certain the area was clean, he moved over to Sagi, his eyes turning back to blue. He drew a silencing seal on the throne, making what was said not go any further than the bubble around them.

Sagi watched him, his eyes narrowing at the red head. Naruto stared back for a while. Finally, he spoke. "The twin sister didn't die, did she?" Naruto asked. Sagi looked surprised like he had been slapped. "I have no idea what-" "Please remember Daimyo-sama, I'm an unbiased third party that doesn't particularly care and the room is completely secured with no one else in here but us." Naruto said his eyes boring into the Daimyo.

The Daimyo's voice changed as she sighed. "No, she didn't." she said softly and looked into Naruto's eyes. "It was Sagi that died, and I survived." She withdrew a pocket watch and stroked it lovingly; no doubt a keepsake of Sagi. "My name is Toki." She said. Naruto nodded softly. "Naruto." He said, even if she knew it already. "Like I said, I'm an unbiased third party, but I have to ask, what's with all the secrecy?" he asked.

Toki looked to him for a little while. "It's because I do not believe my brother's and father's deaths were as clean and clear as most believe them to be. I have my suspicions on who it is, but I am not one hundred percent sure of it." She said. Naruto nodded slowly, stroking his jaw a bit. "Alright, I have some suspicions myself already on something. I suppose we could go with the brutal method of interrogation, but that might not endear you to who is left alive." Naruto said.

Toki looked a little disturbed by that. "Is the method that bad?" she asked. Naruto chuckled. "Torture and Interrogation is never clean Daimyo-sama. And my method is very simple. If they lie, they die. If they tell the truth, they live."

"How do you know if they're lying?" she asked. Naruto looked to her. "Because I summon something that cannot be lied to." Naruto inwardly grinned . Finally he can use his Rinnegan. In his other missions , he never have chance to use it since it his opponent have yet to force him and when he stay in HXH world Ange sealed his power since Ange wanted him only use enhanching ability.

Naruto sighed before looking to Toki once more. "I don't suppose you're also behind this whole Spirit Warrior business are you?" he asked. Toki's head dipped and a bit of red dusted across her cheeks, having not expected to be caught already.

Naruto chuckled a little bit before he shook his head. "Don't worry Daimyo-sama; your secret is safe with me. But you'll need to come clean to your people if you expect to keep your throne." He said Toki nodded. "I plan to, after this business is done with. My family's killers must be brought to justice first." She said pounding the throne with her fist.

Naruto's eyes hardened and he watched her. "Make sure you're after justice and not revenge." Naruto said sharply, causing her eyes to widen. Naruto knew it was more of a guarantee that the killer would be killed. He had killed her brother and her father.

But justice was much different than revenge. Revenge was about making you feel better. Justice was about bringing the wrong doer down. Naruto smudged the seal off of the throne. "Good day Daimyo-sama." Naruto said before he turned and began to walk away towards the doors. He had to start his investigation .

And after finished several investigation he found out Moso actually was false name. The real name was Hoki and said man planning to get the blame pinned on Kōmei and then kill Sagi himself. In short Hoki plans to become the new Daimyo under the guise of Mōsō.

And when Naruto wanted to report his findings to Toki, he found out the female Daimyo already knew Moso disguise and started making move. Naruto sighed and started to using his sensory to find her.

After a while Naruto managed to catch up with Toki who now in Cursed Warrior disguise. moving towards a house.

Naruto made it towards the house, just in time to see Toki unmasked and revealed as Toki instead of Sagi. "So you must be this Hōki prick." Naruto said, looking at the individual who had been disguised as Mōsō.

"So what if I am? It's too late now." He gave a massive grin. "I'm a thousand times better than you'll ever be. I'll kill this little girl, but before that I think I'll have a bit of fun banging her sweet ass. Before any of that can happen though, I'm going to kill you. " He said.

Naruto cracked his neck. He bobbed his head a little bit. "You know, that would be intimidating if well… you were intimidating." "Are you making fun of me?" Hōki asked glaring at the redhead. "No, no, no of course not." Naruto said before smirking. "Phft. Yes." Naruto's hand rose up. "Banshō Ten'in!" he said loudly and yanked Hōki forward.

"What?!" Hōki screamed. "No!" he shouted.

Naruto geared his fist back and stepped into his punch as he had yanked Hōki forward quite rapidly. Naruto punched the Nin with as full force as he could, literally blowing the man into pieces. Naruto shook his head as he looked to Toki. "Come on Daimyo-sama, best we get you back to your castle so you can explain." He said.

Toki managed to stand up, staring wide-eyed at the bloodied chunks of the man that had killed her father, her brother, and even attempted to kill her. She then looked to the blonde Shinobi who was walking back towards her castle, where she would be ruling over her people, with any luck.  
She followed after the redhead; briefly reminded she was wearing the Cursed Warrior armor still. Perhaps after a quick bath and change of clothes she would address her people.

Later, Naruto was wandering the halls of the castle. Toki had already apologized to the people for deceiving them and had asked to continue to be their Daimyo. Surprisingly, Kōmei who had been against 'Sagi's' rule had been one of the supporters for Toki's rule. When Naruto asked the chief strategist about it, Kōmei had said it was because of how Toki had handled herself, going so far as to fool everyone just to try and catch her father's and brother's killer. That sort of drive should be admired. Naruto had nodded, agreeing. Such a drive should be admired, and cultivated. When he knew that Kōmei wasn't going to be planning a Coup, Naruto then just took to finding Toki. A task easier said than done.

Not that really take too long since Naruto eventually started to hear something. Sounds of frustration and brutal training were no stranger to him, but he was also surprised to hear slight sobs to accompany them. He the moved through the hall until he find the door and rested his shoulder against it. He turned and kicked the door open, surprised to see Toki in a sparring Gi going to town on a training dummy with a Naginata. She was fast, brutal, crisp, and refined. Her stance was completely stable despite the acrobatics that she occasionally performed. But she was fighting with her rage.

Toki had turned at Naruto barging in and had thrown the Naginata in her hand at him. He reacted and slashed through the weapon before he blocked a second one's attacking slash. She had a second one in hand, ready to attack despite throwing her first one. "Naruto-san?" she asked. Naruto angled his blade to make the Naginata slide to the ground. "Yes." He said as he sheathed his blade. "I heard some noises that belied the idea you were training." Naruto wasn't going to just say he heard her crying. He could see the redness in her eyes and her cheeks. "It was nothing." Toki said before she moved over to the training dummy once more to continue her practice.

Naruto nodded. "It's not nothing, is it?" he asked as he closed the door and sheathed his blade. "It's nothing!" she said sharply, turning to glare at him. That was all Naruto really needed to get an understanding of what was wrong. "You're pissed at me. You wanted to kill Hōki." He said. Toki grit her teeth and spun, slashing the head off of the training dummy she was attacking. "Yes!" she screamed out, all of it finally bubbling over. "He was mine!" she said. "He killed my father, he killed my twin brother." Naruto nodded slowly. "And you don't like how I simply killed him." He said.

"I tried everything, every slash, ever stab, every counter I know!" Toki said slashing at the training dummy once more, her eyes obscured by tears but she had trained every maneuver so many times she could do them with her eyes closed. "And it still wasn't enough!" she screamed as she thrust forward with the Naginata, a move most wouldn't recommend with the weapon's curved blade. But her anger caused the razor sharp blade to cut through the training dummy's skin before she fell to her knees crying.

Naruto moved over slowly and he bent down, sliding his arms around her shoulders. "Do you know why I killed him?" he asked. Toki looked up to him and Naruto took a moment to brush away the tears from her eyes, helping her see him more clearly. "I killed him because that is the difference between Revenge and Justice." Naruto said as he looked into her eyes. "Revenge is to make us feel better. But when you start to kill because it makes you feel better, you'd push your hatred onto another target. What would stop you from blaming Kōmei, saying he should have caught on to the fact Mōsō was Hōki in disguise? What would stop you from blaming other advisors?

"Justice is harder. There is no reward for justice, there are no thanks. The only thing that feels good about justice is knowing that the person who has been brought down won't cause any more problems. But you must be careful with Justice. Because eventually you start going on about absolute justice, and that is will end up with more than a few innocents dead, their only crime was trying to survive." Naruto said and he helped Toki to her feet. "And knowing the difference is what it will take to be a good leader."

Toki looked down to the ground for a moment before up at Naruto. "So being a good leader would mean doing what's right, not what we want." She said Naruto nodded softly. "That's right. That's the burden of leadership that most don't realize. If for the greater whole, it means sacrificing your best friend, knowing that you couldn't get to him without having your team get killed? Then you must leave him behind."

Toki looked down once more and she grabbed the Naginata's well-worn shaft. She yanked it from the training dummy. "Being a leader is about doing what's right… not what we want." She said softly, thoughtfully. "But how do we know what's right and not what we want?" Naruto shrugged a moment. "It all depends on the person. Some might feel it in their hearts, some people go through logic." Toki nodded again. "Does that account for every situation?" she asked. Naruto shrugged again. "Maybe? Hell if I know, I'm not a leader. I'm sort of at the average rank for Shinobi, even if I'm above average."

Toki made a small sound before she nodded and she grabbed Naruto's shirt and yanked him forward, planting her lips on his mouth. Naruto was surprised at the aggressiveness of the kiss, and at how Toki's tongue slipped into his mouth without any real hesitation on her part. Kissing her though, Naruto could definitely tell she was inexperienced, very eager but inexperienced.

Naruto brushed his tongue over hers and he leaned into the kiss a little bit more. His hand slid around her waist, being careful not to try touching her ass just yet. Toki drew back from the kiss and licked her lips. "Oh yeah, that's good." She said softly, her eyes a little hooded. "And what brought that on? Not that I'm complaining or anything." Naruto said looking to the dark haired Daimyo.

Toki smiled slyly. "That was me doing what I want because right now it doesn't affect anyone but the two of us." She said. Naruto nodded softly. "Well, that seems like a good reason to me." He said. Toki moved away from Naruto and put her Naginata up on the wall once more before she turned to him. "And if I were to want more?" she asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Well, that all depends on how much more you want Daimyo-sama." Naruto said, using the title a little teasingly. Toki moved over to the blonde. "Throne room, thirty minutes." She whispered in his ear before moving away and leaving the blonde in the training room.

 _ **WARNING INCOMING LEMON MINOR OUT !**_

After get quick shower He eventually made it to the throne room without his blades and fully dressed, his wet hair spiking up a bit once more as he made his way inside.

Toki sat on her throne looking over the blonde who swiped his hand over a marking by the door. She was surprised to see a slight shimmer and hear a pop. "What was that?"

"That was a dual combo seal." Naruto said. 'It makes the room sealed, it would take a boss summon animal to break down the door. But it also sound proofs the wall. An explosion could go off just outside the door and we wouldn't hear it and vice versa."

Toki smiled a bit more and motioned him closer. "Do you know why I asked you to the throne room?" she asked as he started walking towards her. She was appreciative of him taking a shower. With his hair wet he looked rather good.

"I have a few ideas to be honest." Naruto said and shrugged. "But I suppose it's only fitting that I don't assume and just let you tell me." He said.

Toki stood up in front of the blonde and kissed him again. "Because…" she whispered as she drew back. 'I want you to take me; I want you to have sex with me. It's been my greatest fantasy to have sex on the throne." She whispered as she kissed at his neck and shoulder a bit.

Naruto leaned into the kiss and gave a soft groan. "Are you positive about this?" he asked. "Once you lose your virginity, there is no going back." He said. Toki looked up to him. "I'm sure Naruto-kun," she said as she nibbled on his neck. "I want to see if all your strength and ability translates."

Naruto reached down and grabbed Toki's ass and moved her against the high back of the throne, his knees pressing against the sides. "I assure you," Naruto began as he undid her sash and let it fall. "It does translate." The blonde said as he dipped his head down to the parted Kimono and began to kiss at the top of Toki's breasts. They weren't large as his maids , but they had a good swell to them.

Toki moaned softly, feeling the cooler air on her breast and the hotness of his breath and lips as he kissed at her smooth skin. Naruto drew back and he quickly unwrapped the bindings, letting them fall off to the side of the throne. He leaned in and began to kiss at her fully exposed breasts, his lips moving over to her nipple and sliding his tongue around it slowly, teasing her with the sensations. He listened to her breathing hitch and he felt her nipple harden up.

Toki slid her hands into the wet spikey blonde hair and drew him closer to her breast. She felt his lips wrap around it and a portion of her breasts and begin to suck on it. Her thighs rubbed together as his hand traced up along her ribs, teasing each divot between each rib with a quick stroke of his finger. He cupped her breast and squeezed it firmly, but not painfully.

He then slowly released the breasts and he began to kiss his way lower along her body. He kissed her toned stomach as he parted the robes so that her breasts were more on display. He kissed his way lower, past her naval. On his knees, Naruto slid his arms up along Toki's thighs, feeling the muscles she had on them from her practice using the Naginata. He grabbed the waistband of the pants she wore, more from habit than anything, and he began to slide them off of her body, exposing her pale skin.

Naruto slid his hands along her bare thighs, gently squeezing the muscles and relaxing her until her legs very slowly and very carefully parted. He slid his hands slowly along her thighs, not immediately diving right in. Instead, each time he slid his hands up along her thighs, he dipped his thumbs just a little deeper between them.

Toki shuddered at the sensation and her legs spread a bit wider. She felt those calloused hands, rough from Shinobi work undoubtedly, slide further up her thighs. They brushed over the lace panties and she licked her lips slowly her breathing coming in raggedly actually. She wanted to brush her thighs together, but instead Naruto hooked his fingertips under the waistband of her panties and he began to draw them down her legs.

Naruto slowly drew the panties down Toki's legs. He wanted to give her an ample amount of time to say no, to say stop. He knew once they began, there was no turning back. There was no going 'oops' and trying to replace her virginity. Once it was gone, it was gone permanently. Naruto soon slipped them off and dropped them to the side of the throne before scooting a little closer and drawing her leg up over his shoulder.

Toki's breath began to get a little faster with her excitement. She knew what the blonde was most likely going to do and it was making her eager. She knew her pussy glistened with her wetness. Thinking about the blonde while she had bathed after her training had made her want him. Her hands had done a bit of wandering also, teasing her body like she had done a few times before.

The orgasm was stronger this time though.

Naruto dipped his head in, kissing at Toki's thigh and moving closer and closer to the prize he sought. He still gave her plenty of time to say no, but her hand slid into his hair and instead just held on. He had paused a moment, but seeing she wasn't stopping him or pulling him back, he kept moving forward until he laid a gentle kiss against her pussy. Where he was used to several of the girls he had been with being sweet, Toki was instead tasteless. More like he couldn't name a taste to it.

Naruto rolled his eyes up to look at Toki, seeing the delight on her face. He lowered his eyes and closed them as he kissed her on the pussy. This time though, he kissed them like it was another set of proper lips to be kissed. He sucked on one of her pussy lips, his tongue slid along them. Eventually his tongue probed between her and he heard her give a raspy breath of air in pure pleasure as it occurred.

Toki gasped as she felt his tongue sliding into her depths. Her hand gripped his hair and her toes curled. Her back arched considerably as she felt his tongue probe at her like he would be kissing her mouth. She felt his tongue withdraw from her body and she made a small whimpering sound as his teeth instead nipped at her pussy lips like he might with her lower lip.

Naruto drew back from her pussy lips and looked up to the nearly panting Daimyo who was in absolute pleasure. He leaned in and began to kiss at her pussy lips once more. His tongue slowly probed at her slit until he drew it upwards, right across her clit. He was pleased to note Toki's back arch with her pleasure, her breathing hitching in her throat.

Toki's breath began to increase against her will as she felt that probing tongue sliding in and out of her. There was no real technique to it, she could tell that much despite her inexperience. It was more like Naruto tried to explore everything she had to offer instead of trying to bring her to a quick orgasm. Such patience was astounding. But she wasn't able to last much longer. Toki threw her head back and it felt like her entire world exploded.

Naruto drank deep of the rush of fluids, his tongue still working deep inside Toki's wet slit as she had her orgasm. He could feel her body twitching occasionally as he still worked his tongue inside of her. She was certainly a tasty girl.

He needed to do this more if all his girls tasted so good.

And Naruto then started undressed himself and Toki saw something surprise her. "W-Will it hurt?" she asked a little worriedly as she reached out to grasp the redhead. She bit her lip, feeling he was quite warm to the touch and throbbed in her hand a bit.

"A little." Naruto admitted. "But the pain passes after a little while and then you feel pleasure." He said, reaching up to stroke her cheek softly, not yet moving to press into her.

Toki response is spread her legs little wider Naruto grasped the bottom of his length and he moved a bit closer. He rubbed the tip along her entrance, sliding it up and down her pussy lips, feeling them spread around the head of his cock. He eased himself forward until he was pressed against her hymen. "Deep breath, but relax." Naruto told her. He felt her body tense briefly before she went to that place where she couldn't feel pain, the place everyone had that they used when they trained hard. She inhaled deeply and Naruto pushed inside of her in a single thrust.

Toki released the breath as the hot pain tore through her. It wasn't anything too bad, but it was something she had been unprepared for. She reached up and grabbed Naruto's head, drawing him in a bit to hold onto. She could feel her body adjusting to his size and the initial penetration but that didn't stop the first time from being a little painful.

Naruto leaned in and he kissed her tears away, his hands gently stroking her hips and trying to get her to relax. He stayed perfectly still for her, and he could feel fluid dripping around his length, undoubtedly blood from the initial penetration. "You tell me when I can go Toki-chan." He whispered to her.

Toki nodded softly. "Go ahead, the pain has mostly passed. Now I just feel-!" Her words broke off in her throat as she gasped when the blonde drew back and thrust forward. The sensation was amazing and it had her toes curling and her fingers digging into her shoulders as his back bent backwards.

Naruto gave a gently chuckle as he began to work in and out of Toki's body, feeling her form tightening up. He felt her legs slide around his hips a little bore and he watched her glance between them. Naruto glanced down as well.

She was a little swollen, and her legs were stained a little red from the initial penetration. But she took his full length, in and out of her body. Toki's breath caught in her throat a bit before she glanced up to the blonde. "It feels so good." She whispered. "I can't believe I can take you all."

Naruto nodded softly as he continued to slide his cock in and out of Toki's tight body. He could feel her walls give little spasms around his dick and those massaged him better than some of the more experienced women were capable of. After all, these were more involuntary, a testament to the pleasure he was giving her. Toki was tight, he'd say that much. Naruto thrust a bit faster inside of her, but that didn't stop her body from seemingly resisting the thrusts. It was like she was trying to stay as tight around his cock as she possibly could. Naruto hissed into the kiss as he felt her nails rake down his back, but he didn't worry too much about that, instead he thrust into her pussy a little harder.

Toki rocked against Naruto, her lips falling away from the kiss as she began to make small incoherent sounds. Her back arched, pushing her breasts upwards and her pleasure increased when she felt the blonde dip his head down and begin to kiss at them until his mouth found her nipple. "Naruto-kun!" she cried out as she held tighter onto him.

Naruto drew Toki against his body a little harder, giving a small grunt as he pushed inside of her with more force. He could feel her body getting close. She was giving little spasms that gripped at his cock and tried to pull him back inside of her. She was squirming in his grasp as he drove back into the depths of her body. "Come on Toki-chan." He whispered.

And she did a little before he did. Toki gave a brief scream of pleasure as Naruto moaned loudly. His hot cum shot deep inside of her body as her body flooded with juices, mixing around inside of her.

Naruto drew his cock out of Toki and the Daimyo gave a shudder of pleasure, even as a mix of blood and cum slid out of her. Toki shuddered softly, trying to get her bearings after the pleasure that had given her a head rush.

Naruto stepped away for a brief moment and he grabbed his pack. He had a sterile rag and some bottled water, stuff that he'd use more when he was in a medic situation, and he began to use it to clean up the mess he had made of her. "Feel good?" he asked her.

Toki nodded. "Really good, a bit sore, but definitely really good." She said breathing a bit heavier. "Will we get to do that again?" she asked jumping a bit as she felt the cool rag pressing against her hot groin. Naruto nodded softly. "Yeah, just let me help clean you up." Naruto said. He then stepped away from Toki and tucked the rag into his pouch once more. He'd dispose of it properly soon.

 _ **LEMON END ITS SAFE NOW**_

Toki got dressed once more and looked to the blonde. "Well Naruto-kun, I hope to see you again, even if you might be leaving right away."

Naruto nodded. 'Yeah, mission is over so we have to head back." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Don't worry though; you'll definitely get a bit more of me." Naruto got dressed again and gave Toki a slight salute before he headed out, removing the seal by the door as he did so. Outside the room, he glanced down the hallways before he pulled out his book and started to leave the country to give report his mission has finished

To Be continued

Next time Naruto will restarted his journey to cross dimension again . Till next time , Man!


	27. Chapter 27

_As usual review reply first_

 _ **Animaman: The true prophecy will revealed but not till very later as Naruto will keep busy in his world dimension travelling. At least till chapter 40 above. And this probably will be verryyy long story since just I said in beginning Naruto will travel to so many world. I even considering one of shoujo manga title as Naruto future destination**_

 _ **Stratos263: You'll see**_

 _ **Czar Joseph, : I just read it though noy really catch my interest due of you too focused with Sakura background. And since I'm not Sakura fan well that;s it**_

 _This time Naruto will open business in Konoha and later he will travel to One Piece world but once again he will stay temporary until certain point before he is going back like before. Anyway let's begin_

After finished his mission in Bird Country and got A pay rank, Minato told Naruto to take day off for a week. Naruto plan use his off day to search Uzumaki secret summoning contract .

And Naruto walked at shrine and when he arrived he found some book about Uzumaki. And when he wnt to return it , he tripped on a loose floorboard. He fell towards the bookshelf and reached out to one of the many shelves to steady himself, but his hand grasped a scroll instead and he braced for the impact with the floor. However, he met resistance…as if he was grasping a door or wall. He looked to his arm and saw it pulling on the scroll from the shelf. His head tilted in curiosity before he heard a loud and echoing click from behind the shelf.

Before his eyes, the shelf and the wall it leaned against spun around and revealed a hidden tunnel way that was lit by old torches. He slowly stood back to his feet and headed inside, noticing that the torches had seals on them that were most likely keeping them lit.

As he made his way down the tunnel, he noticed that the air had gone from ancient and tranquil to inviting and warm. His curiosity was growing at the feeling as he finally entered a small rounded room with a single pedestal in the center that had a scroll and piece of paper on it. He approached the pedestal and read the paper that rested on the scroll.

 _"To the reader:_

 _This scroll is a prized possession of the people that hail from the islands with swirling tides. If you are of this swirling clan, then open the scroll and claim what is yours by right. If you are not, then turn back or risk being lost to this world forever."_

"Islands with swirling tides…" murmured the redhead before the answer came to him. "The Uzumaki…"

Setting the paper aside, he grabbed the scroll and observed the design. The scroll itself was a dull yellow with the edges splashed with vibrant red in a wave-like design. He sat on the ground and opened the scroll, looking to the many Uzumaki who signed it; the most recent being Uzumaki Mito.

"Finally the secret Uzumaki contract." Said Naruto

And once he signed it, turned out Uzumaki secret contract was pony contract. (Yes from My Little Pony series) Surprisingly he quickly accepted as summoner since the summons leader Celestia and Luna can saw through Naruto hearts just like Dragons . And once finished Celestia will prepared her 6 strongest warriors which known as 6 mares to train him soon. Celestia also inform him not even to accept Toad, Snake and Slug.

Naruto then also thnking about entire former Red Light District he just purchased few months ago. Thanks to his knowledge which he got from Harry Potter world he decided to build shop which sells specialized products and offered a repair service for all kinds of things was something they could do. The range he offered went from common household potions to toys for children and clothes that were charmed to never wrinkle for example. He was working on other things that he came up with after seeing something and thinking of ways to find a product they could sell that would be helpful. For example letting a mother take care of the house while always knowing where the child was playing. That actually was watered down version of Sirius Marauder Map but that will be invaluable to a parent with an active toddler.

He also considered to increase the range product and probably will sell some sweets and cuisine but he will make sure that products will different from likes of Amaguriama, Ichiraku's and Yakiniku Q. So said business won't made fuss too much. He also considered to make some weapons to sell and he will cooperate with Higurashi's.

And finally the time has comes

"Welcome everybody to the opening of the Uzumaki utilities. Here you will find all kinds of goods, ranging from clothes to decorative articles for your homes. We have an area for everyday healthcare as well as beauty products. Please enjoy yourselves and take your time exploring our assortment of products. We also have prepared catalogues for you to take home to study our product line in more detail," Naruto greeted them all and thentwo of his maids pushed the doors wide open and the first curious customers entered.

He had enlarged the store by using combination of runes and seals, meaning it was far larger on the inside than it was on the outside.

"Wow, I didn't expect the store to be this large," Ino Yamanaka exclaimed.

"We used some Uzumaki fuinjutsu to increase the space," Naruto informed her from his spot behind the cashier, where he had returned to after opening the doors.

"Incredible. This seems to be much larger than the normal shops that sell different kinds of things," Ino commented, "Even the larger ones."

"Well, we didn't really have any restrictions for space thanks to the fuinjutsu allowing us to create as much space as we needed. And we have a lot of products that can be created by using our clan's bloodline limit. So we decided to go for the wide range," Naruto explained.

"I'm going to have to take some time to see everything. Oh, this is so exciting," Ino squealed and took off towards some clothes racks.

Minato and Kushina who also attend the opening actually now bit understand why Naruto wanted to retire . he decided to open the business. But both of them feared if Naruto retire he will completely cut his ties with them. But for now they decided to look around for now.

And with Naruto who now in cashier while his clones and several civilian workers arrange product placement in shelves .

And that just took ten minutes when Naruto taking care purchase. The random male civilian buy had bought himself some shoes with all kinds of comfort charms on them. Then the next one came, a woman with two small children that had plushies in their arms and she was carrying dozen of potions for children sicknesses in her arms.

Some people also filled out requests for repairs and some employer took the items to the back toback (some of Naruto maids work inside, while Naruto told people that they would be able to get their repaired items back at most three days .

And surprisingly all of the items in the store now empty. Naruto really impressed when Rock Lee asked if he can purchase Skelegrow. When said green spandex wearer asked the red head, Naruto just told him that can help curing broken bones faster. Naruto decided to let Lee try it with free and said boy drink it without hesitation. But surprisingly Lee managed to endured that since he not spit it out. And when he now walking normally without stitches just in minutes, that made Lee wanted to purchase more. But Naruto said one bottle at least 10000 ryo. But surprisingly Gai paid for his favorite student. And Tsunade asked if Naruto can supply more of it for hospital. Naruto shook his head sas said potion still in trial. But he will tell soon shall he finished .

Naruto now spoke with Ange since now it's time for next travelling. " **Okay Naruto now this is time foy your next mission. You'll go to One Piece world . That was world where majority of world was ocean and fulfilled with conflict between Pirates and Marines. As usual having fun but after certain point , I'll call you back. Understand?"** Said Ange. " Understood mama. And when I must go? " Asked Naruto. " **As soon as possible, Naruto. Once you ready you must through the portal I made ."** Ange then snap her finger and some portal appeared, " **Now prepared and quickly through the portal."**

And few hours later in One Piece world

Naruto now looking around coast in some random islands. He already bored as Ange told him to wait till he saw some ships arrived at where he stay for temporary. Well it just only took few hours as he saw saw a harbor full of ships, " Well I guess that's my cue to start my adventure." Naruto stood up and began making his way towards the nearest coastal town

 _Few minutes later_

Naruto found a merchant's ship that looked undermanned. Walking up to what looked to be the quartermaster by the way he was giving out commands and requests, Naruto tapped the man on the shoulder, "Yes lad, what can I do for you?" Naruto held back a smirk at the 'lad' remark, 'Lad? Yeah right, I'm older than you.' Naruto grinned, "Well you guys looked kind of swamped and I'm bored."

The quartermaster gave Naruto a grateful smile, "Thanks lad, but we haven't much to pay you with if you could help us." Naruto looked around, "Well, if I could get passage on your ship that would be great. I'd help any way I could the entire voyage." A strange look came on the man's face, "Do you happen to know where we're heading lad?" Naruto's shook his head, grin still in place, "Nope."

The man shook his head, " We plan to leave this place for good. You'll be in unfamiliar lands boy." Naruto just grinned, " That's what I want . I want to explore the world . So where are you going anyway since you aren't kicking me off?" The man smirked at Naruto, "And who said you're getting on lad? Life on a ship is hard work, if you're going to be on this ship you're going to have to work for your keep." He poked Naruto in the chest, "What can you contribute to our crew?"

Naruto returned his smirked and moved past him, "Well we'll see. You can either accept the extra help from someone that would work for simple passage on an understaffed ship, or you can _not_ , and maybe end up making things harder on yourself." A loud laugh came from the side where Naruto saw a man coming towards him and the quartermaster. The man was middle aged with flecks of grey coming into his brown beard. From the way the quartermaster acted upon seeing him, Naruto assumed that this man was the captain.

Walking up to Naruto he thumped him hard on the shoulder, "Well now, you're a strapping young lad! Is this boy trying to gain passage on our ship?" The quartermaster straightened up, "Yes sir. It seems he was pretty much the only person that we wound up commissioning to return with us to the East Blue." The captain gave a sigh, "This final discovered continent sure has some introverted people inhabiting it. You must be pretty hard up for some action around here kid."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Well you could say that. So what do you say? Am I in? Can I go with you guys or what?" The captain stroked his beard for a moment before slapping Naruto hard on the back, "I like your pluck kid! You're in, but you're going to have to pull your weight around here. Now that that's settled, Quartermaster Jude, let's be off!"

The quartermaster, now identified as Jude, sweatdropped, "Captain, we're understaffed. Many of the men we came here with have disembarked in order to try and live here. No one is attempting to come aboard with us except for this boy and that means we can't take to the seas." Naruto blinked, "So you're saying that the only thing keeping you all here is the fact that you just don't have enough guys to run the whole ship?"

Jude and the captain blinked, "Aye." Naruto grinned and made a cross sign with his index and middle fingers on both hands, " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**." In a puff of smoke there were now thirty Narutos where there once was one, "Will this be good enough for you to ship out of here with?" Naruto said with a satisfied look on his face.

"Akuma no Mi user !" Was the collective cry that came up from every man on the ship who had witnessed the feat of self-replication. Naruto looked around in a confused fashion, "Akuma no what?" The captain pointed at all of the Naruto copies, "Such a power! The only thing like it is the power of an Akuma no Mi! Which one did you take boy?"

Naruto didn't know what the hell he was talking about, but decided to just go with the flow, "Um… I don't know? I've had this power since I was twelve really." He wasn't really lying. Jude ran his hand through his hair, "Oh well, that isn't really important right now. What is important is that we have enough staff to head out of here."

The captain stopped focusing on Naruto's Kage Bunshin and turned his attention to the rest of the crew, "Alright gentlemen, prepare for departure!" He turned to Naruto, "What is your name my boy?"

Naruto grinned and pointed his thumb at himself, "Me? I'm Uzumaki Naruto, at your service!"

Meanwhile at Celestial world, ANge giggled, " **Well what Naruto-kun doesn't know is I actually rescue some lady called Boa Hancock and her younger sisters Sandersonia and Marigold using his identity. And said woman actually now at least at same age with Mei Terumi current Mizukage. But for now I want Naruto enjoy his first time in this world."** Ange now decided to watching Naruto action in certain world and fate will make the redhead will meet certain straw hat boy soon.

Timeskip about three months

After watching the others in order to learn what needed to be done he began to take some of the jobs for himself. Once again utilizing Kage Bunshin, he managed to get experience in many workstations on the ship. Well he also working as that was good for his body since kagebunshin won't help him in physical.

And now while the clones doing regular chores like fishing and cleaning cabin and deck, the real him now keeping lookout saw something, "Hey captain! What's with that ship out there with the crap on its sails?" Naruto pointed out at a ship that was coming up on them rather quickly. The captain looked through a scope and began to sweat, "Pirates!" The ship broke into an uproar as men scrambled about.

Naruto climbed down from the crow's nest and got the attention of the ship captain who was barking out frantic orders, "Yo captain. Let me go over and handle them, I'm starting to get bored anyway." The captain looked at Naruto with a 'wtf' face before his features lit up, "Of course! You're a user of the fruit, you're basically a one-man army! Yes, go and take care of them and you'll have my eternal gratitude!"

Naruto shrugged as he headed towards the edge of the boat to jump over the railing, "I'm on it." "Wait! Those that eat the Akuma no Mi can't swim! You'll drown Uzumaki!"

Naruto turned to the rest of the crew and smirked, "It's not that easy to get rid of me you know." Naruto jumped over the edge amid the gasps of the others as the crowded around to potentially jump in and save him. They got quite a shock however when they saw Naruto standing on the surface of the water, running at a speed none of them could match towards the pirate ship. Turning and waving over his shoulder, he grinned, "I'll be back soon. Just don't leave me behind okay "

And later the redhead finally arrived at near the pirates ship, "Well, well! I hope you not plan on attacking that ship over there are you? Because then we'd have a little problem if you were." Warned the redhead

By now Naruto's presence had been registered by the pirates on the boat who had begun to crowd around him with their weapons drawn. The captain scoffed and gestured to his men, "Who do you think you are punk? We're from Don Krieg's pirate armada! We'll tear you apart." Cheers went up from the pirates as Naruto stood with a dull look on his face.

Naruto cupped his hands to his eyes and looked around, "Now I'm not the smartest guy in the world and I'm pretty new at all of this nautical stuff, but isn't armada a term that basically means a lot of ships? And here I only see one, yeah this is a real armada alright." Naruto then got a tick mark on his head, "And what do you mean who do I think I am? The captain growled, "Damn it we're wasting time with this guy. Kill him already so we can go get our loot!"

The pirates rushed Naruto with sabers and bare hands getting a sigh from Naruto. Twenty men ended up getting knocked senseless where they stood, or being thrown overboard in no time flat at the hands of some random blonde kid that came out of nowhere. Naruto sighed as only the captain was left, "That's it? That's the best you idiots have got? I shouldn't even have woken up for that, that was pathetic. If this is the best the world has to offer then I'm not impressed."

The captain brandished his sword and rushed Naruto, screaming at the top of his lungs. Naruto lifted his leg out to the side and kicked his in the chest. The pirate was as if he ran directly into a metal pole rooted into a brick wall and dropped to the ground accordingly. Naruto grumbled to himself as he made a mass of Kage Bunshin and ordered them to go get rope to tied them. 'According to Ange-mama pirates in this world completely stronger than in my world. But the captain said we now in East Blue and said region is considered as weakest area. Maybe I should waiting a bit. After all I can back anytime.'

Later

"Oy boy, have you ever thought join the Marines?" Asked the captain when he saw Naruto already back in just few minutes." Naruto answered, " No , thanks. But I don't like taking orders from someone. 'Well at least I don't want be ordered by someone beside in my world.'" Naruto then asked, " Well, I think is my time to leave. Anyway thanks for having me you guys, it was very cool of you to take me on your ship." The captain grinned and patted him hard on the back again, "It was no problem Uzumaki! You saved us from a fight with pirates after all. I hope we'll see you again soon out there somewhere!"

Naruto regained his footing and nodded, "Yeah you guys too. Stay safe out there and you'll be hearing something about me soon enough, I'm certain of it." With that Naruto jumped from the merchant ship to return to the commandeered pirate ship to begin his own journey on the ocean.

6 days later

Naruto now arrived at some port in small town. According from the map he got from the merchant captain. This place called Orange Town. But when he docked in, he feel something strange as he don't feel someone presence in that town. Well except a dog standing in front of a pet shop. Naruto spent at least fifteen minutes staring the dog down as it simply sat there unmoving

Since no one is there, Naruto decided to go back to his ship. A few minutes later Naruto found himself back at the ship he had docked as he noticed another, larger more ornate ship looking somewhat like a carousel was near his ship. Shaking his head at the weirdness of the people that inhabited the rest of the world, he checked on his prisoners smirking as the restrained men attempted to curse him out.

Getting off of his boat he heard someone call out to him, "Hey!" Naruto turned towards the voice to find a young man around in is twenties (according to Naruto) with short light green hair and three gold earrings in his left earlobe. He wore a plain white shirt with three buttons at the collar with black trousers, black shoes, a black bandanna around his arm, and a green wide sash around his waist. Naruto then took notice of the three swords he had on his right hip. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the man, "Yes? Can I help you?" Hopefully whatever this guy wanted would actually help him find somebody in this town. The newcomer gave Naruto a lazy look, seemingly sizing up Naruto the way Naruto had just done to him, "Have you seen a guy with a red vest, blue shorts, and a straw hat on his head? He probably would have had a stupid look on his face. I think he might be in the grasp of a bird or something."

Naruto decided to pranked him a bit, " I think you should start in middle of town," He pointed towards the middle of the town, "That should be your best bet." The man sighed and started moving towards the indicated direction, "Alright, thanks I guess." Naruto waved the swordsman off and returned to business as usual. Sitting on the dock, looking at a map of the nearest places to go in order to maybe turn the fools he had captured in and restock seeing as how the burg he was currently in didn't have anyone besides some guy with green hair in it.

Naruto then decided to return to his ship and suddenly he saw his ship explode . He then saw some pirates walked up on Naruto from pirates, "It looks like the captain fired off one of his special cannonballs. This poor ship is done for."

Naruto began leaking off massive amounts of killing intent, "The captain? Whose captain? Who's the bastard that did that to my ship?" The pirates backed off at the anger coming from the strange teen, "Captain Buggy. He runs this town didn't you know?"

Naruto shook his head angrily with his back still turned. The pirates started getting a little bolder now, "You should be ecstatic actually, the captain doesn't use his special Buggy Balls for no reason. You must have made him angry." They all began to walk towards the seemingly nonresponsive boy.

Naruto finally spoke, "I never met the guy, but he's going to wish he didn't just turn my ship into floating lumber by the time I'm done. And I'll start with you ! Then Naruto started to beating the pirates.

After relieving some stress, the redhead going back into town again. This time he found something interesting, a strange man with white hair shaped like teddy bear ears and a wooly looking half-top shirt riding a gigantic lion five times the size of the man riding it. He then saw a pair of arms stretch out, twisting in a spiral, grabbing the lion and lifting it before slamming it on its head.

Naruto then saw the attacker who can stretched his hands and saw that boy was the person that the green-haired guy had been looking for. Naruto then decided to watch. And after the rubber boy beaten up the lion rider, he decided to make appearance ." Well, you really great! You show me something interesting."

The boy surprised when he saw Naruto, "Thanks! But who are you?" Naruto answered, "Me? Just call me Naruto. And what's your name?" The boy smiled, "Monkey D Luffy! ! And I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" "Well, that was really good fight ! Impressive I must say!" Naruto praised Luffy.

"Oh that was nothing." Luffy replied while rubbing his nose. "Well, I'm going for now." Luffy started to walk off. Being curious Naruto decided to follow him until they came to a ruined building with a small white dog sitting out front that reminded Naruto of Akamaru.

Naruto then saw a girl with short orange hair approached Luffy. She had on a white and blue striped shirt, an orange short skirt, and orange high-heeled sandals. Said girl spoke to Luffy, "So you're still alive Pirate-san? I thought you would have been finished off by that lion."

The girl then continued to lash out at Luffy only to be held back by short old man who came with her, But Luffy ignored her and instead, sat down next to the dog after placing a box of food in front of it with a big grin, "That's the only one I could bring back. The rest was eaten up if you can believe me!"

The girl finally calm down and later the old man let her go. Somehow Naruto amused at him. Later Naruto and the girl who later known as Nami introduce themselves and they watched Luffy interacted with the dog.

And after a while the dog leaving. Nami walked up to Luffy and apologized, " Sorry I'm yelling to you." Luffy just grinned, ""It's okay, you lost someone important to you because of pirates. You've been through a lot haven't you?" Nami just nodded weakly

Suddenly the old man who actually was the town chief feel encouraged and decided to fight the pirates who took over his town . And once he finished his speech a cannon ball destroyed the chief's house and sent them all to the ground.

Naruto hopped up to his feet and pointed at the wreckage, "That's the same damn thing that just happened to my ship! Who the fuck shot that shit off?"

Luffy jumped up next to Naruto, "AHHH! Zoro was sleeping in there!" The chief looked at his former house in anger, "Is he dead? The kid with the waistband?" Luffy yelled into the smoke and rubble, "Hey Zoro, are you still alive?" "Ugh… That was some bad way to wake me up." A green haired man sat up holding his head. Naruto identified him as the same guy who had been at the harbor with him earlier.

The chief was growling now, "It feels as if my chest is being scraped out! I'll not let these pirates trample all over us again! I am the chief and I won't let the village be treated this way!" He finished, holding his spear in the air. As he tried to storm off, Nami held him in place telling him it was reckless, "I know it's reckless!" That forced her to let go of him and he took the opportunity to jet off to confront the pirates, "Just you wait Buggy the Clown!"

Luffy and Zoro decided to follow the chief to ensure the old man not die while Naruto wanted some payback at Buggy. Nami herself declared she just want to took over Buggy treasure .

Later on

Upon arriving they found the chief being held off of the ground by his throat with a disembodied hand. Luffy sprang into action and freed the chief by prying the hand off of his neck, getting the attention of Buggy, "Straw-hat… So you come without a single trace of fear by your own will. You morons… you're all so dead!" He then noticed Naruto, "Who the hell are you?"

Naruto looked at Buggy. He had a red and white striped short-sleeved shirt, white gloves, a sash around his waist, and a pair of loose aqua colored pants that reached his calves and showed his striped socks and pointy shoes. He had a fur lined captain's coat and an orange captain hat on his head. On his face there was clown makeup and a big red clown nose.

Naruto glared at the clown, "Your stupid cannonball destroyed my ship you bastard! And I'll make you pay for that!"

Buggy growled, "Then You're all dead!" Naruto rolled his eyes, "Far stronger people than you have tried before."

Nami backed off, "Listen, I don't care if you guys fight or not. I'm just here for the map and the treasure." Zoro just shrugged, "Yeah I know."

The chief stood up from the ground, "What did all of you come back for? You four just stay out of this. This is my fight! I'm the one who must protect this village! Don't interfere!" Luffy then proceeded to smash him in the back of the head with the palm of his hand, rendering him unconscious.

"Well at least we can fight without any disturbance." Said Naruto. "That's right!. He would just get in my way." Luffy then turned his attention at Buggy, ""Hey you! You huge, red, ugly, BIG NOSE!" The entire pirate crew of Buggy went eerily silent until their captain screamed.

"FIRE THE BUGGY SPECIAL CANNONBALL! FIRE!"

Naruto lowered himself to prepare to rush their position, "Oh like hell I'm letting you shoot another of those damned things off!"

The others were preparing to move out of the way except Luffy. Nami and Zoro tried to pull him from his spot, "Oi! Are you trying to get yourself killed you idiot? Move Luffy!"

Luffy had a confident grin on his face, "Do you think that because of a cannonball I'll move a single inch?" Luffy waited the cannonball out before inhaling a ton of air sharply, "Gomu Gomu no Fuusen (Gum-Gum Balloon)!" Luffy's body swelled up to a massive size as the ball bounced against his stomach. Much to the shock and horror of Buggy's crew he fired it back off of the rebound and annihilated the building they had set the cannon on.

That made Naruto just grinned while Zoro grumbled. Nami herself look shocked.

And when smoke cleared they saw Buggy still standing .He now accompanied with two of his crew. The first one was the lion rider who get beaten by Luffy before. The second one was a skinny looking man with a dark green hairstyle that covered half of his face. The lower half of his face was mostly covered by a white and blue checker pattern scarf. He had a purple sleeveless coat that went down to his knees and white pants held up by a light blue sash.

The lion rider noticed Luffy and got panicked and warned buggy. Suddenly Buggy pissed and threw Monji, the lion rider toward the four and Naruto catch him with one hand and threw him aside. Naruto then decided to start massacre the remains of Buggy pirates while Zoro take on the other Buggy right hand who named Cabaji while Luffy and Nami just watching.

It just take a minute when Naruto finally finished. He suddenly saw Nami sneaking to warehouse while he saw Luffy and Zoro still fight.

Naruto decided to follow her. Nami noticed him and asked, " Why you following me?" Naruto just replied, " I need some money since I broke." Technically that was lie but Ange not giving him currency of this world so now he was on his own until Ange called him. Due of his mistake in Hunter X Hunter world, he only allowed to going back unless Ange said that was necessary.

"Well, whatever. Just don't get in my way." Nami decided to continue what her doing while Naruto took some money. ' So the name of this world currency is belli.'

And after they finished they saw Luffy gong pissed. And both Naruto and Nami found out why. Buggy just impaled Luffy straw hat with his blade.

And when Nami attempting to escape while Naruto decided to collect some bills , he saw Buggy lunging his entire torso at Nami with his blades pointed at her "Did you think you could fool me Nami? Put my treasure down so I can send you painfully to hell!"

"I'm not giving you a single thing!" Nami yelled at him as she cradled her sack of monetary gain.

In the middle of his death lunge at Nami, Buggy stopped with a pained look on his face. Naruto looked to see Luffy had planted a foot painfully right between Buggy's legs as he had left the lower half of his body back when he attacked Nami. Naruto pointed at Luffy and laughed.

Naruto then decided to make show as he punched Buggy face and the redhead approached Nami," You better put that treasure down unless you want the killer clown after you." Nami clutched the bag tightly, "Why should I put my treasure down and run? I don't want to! Buggy growled from the ground, "Your treasure?"

Nami nodded, "Of course! Since I'm a pirate-treasure thief and I just stole from a pirate I'm telling you this treasure is mine!" Naruto sweatdropped, "You know, pirates are known to steal from other pirates too when the opportunity arises. How are you yourself not a pirate again?" Buggy flipped out from the ground where he lay, "What kind of dumb shit is that? Do you think that if you steal it it's yours? How the hell were you brought up?"

Naruto grinned at him, "Apparently remarkably close to the way that I was. I'm still not a damn pirate though." Nami laughed, "A lecture from a bad guy? Enough of that nonsense." She stuck her tongue out in a pouty manner, "I don't think I've done anything bad enough to be lectured by a pirate!"

Naruto laughed out loud at that, "Who are you people? You guys are awesome! Where did you all come from!" Buggy growled and split his body into multiple pieces, sending them at Nami, "That's it! **Chop-Chop Festival**!" He surrounded Nami with his body parts and laughed, "See if you can protect her now!"

Luffy grabbed a foot that Buggy left behind and started tickling it, forcing him to stop his movements in order to laugh. Luffy did all kinds of things to his foot, smashing the toes into the ground, pinching the skin, all kind of things until Buggy yelled at him. Nami saw an opening and swung her bag at him, but it was caught by his disembodied hands. The two started a tug of war over the bag while Buggy tried to sneak some blades on her from behind.

Naruto then pointed his hand at Buggy and muttered " **Shinra Tensei!"** And invisible force send Buggy flying off into the side of a building. And while Naruto helped Nami, Luffy running toward the redhead and yelled, "THAT WAS SO COOL! How did you do that? Can you teach me how to do that? What was that?" Naruto shook his head, " Sorry that was my personal technique. " Naruto then took something from his pocket, Oh, you wanted this right?" Naruto said, handing off a map, "I took it from him when I hit his face."

Luffy grabbed the map and cheered, "Alright! I've finally got the Grand Line map!" "Wait you brats!" They all turned to see Buggy with blood coming from his mouth, a mark carved into his torso in the shape of a spiral, and his limbs off of his body, "I'll kill you all once and for all!" He called for his body parts to return but only ended up getting his hands and feet.

Nami stood on a pile of body parts, "Looking for these?" Buggy's eyes bulged out of his head, "AHH! My body parts!"

Luffy gleefully shot both of his hands backwards, "A thief can do some cool things sometimes! Let me handle the rest! Get lost Buggy!" Luffy shot both arms forward and punched Buggy with both hands, " **Gomu Gomu no Pistol**!" The attack sent the clown themed pirate flying into the distance. Naruto whistled as he saw Buggy disappear into a dot, "Damn Luffy. How hard did you hit him?"

Luffy looked at Nami, "You're going to join my crew now right?" Nami smiled as she tried to heft her large bag of treasure, "I'm just working with you while it serves my purpose, remember that. I'll do it for now because it seems like I'll make quite a bit of cash with you guys." She rubbed the bag to her cheek affectionately, "This much treasure should be worth at least 10 million beli, Buggy said that all of his stuff was high quality!"

And later on they find themselves running away since Luffy foolishly told the villagers they are the ones who wrecked the village made the villagers angry and pursued them. They decided to took the remaining boat and quickly escaped as Naruto using wind jutsu to make sure the ship move faster.

And Naruto then saw Nami choke Luffy since the straw hat boy told Nami he left the treasure bag at the village. Zoro himself just laughing aloud

"Well, I think I'll tag along for awhile with these guys. They sounds fun."

Two weeks later

"Are we really going to go to the Grand Line like this?" Nami complained. Luffy kept his confused look until the thought hit him, "Oh! That's right, even though Uncle Cabbage gave us plenty of fruits we don't have any meat on this ship!"

Naruto snickered as Nami yelled that it wasn't about the food supplies. 'Uncle Cabbage' was the name that Luffy gave to a strange man named Gaimon whom they had all met on a deserted island a few days ago. Naruto got a good eight silent chuckles off of the man's appearance, a man with a massive green afro and a body compressed into a treasure chest, but he really felt for the guy when he heard his story. Anyway, after they had befriended Gaimon, or Uncle Cabbage, he had allowed them to take some fruits from the island in order to stay alive while at sea.

Naruto wanted to unseal some of his ration bar to give some of them but they found out that they had landed somewhere, "What?" He looked around at the island they had stopped at and yawned, "Where are we? Somewhere that actually has a town this time?"

Nami nodded, "Yep, we followed the map and it says that there's a village on this island, so let's get going." Naruto nodded and smacked the sleeping Zoro to wake him up, "Wake up man. We're going into town." Zoro yawned and jumped off of the boat, "It's been a while since I've stood on solid land." Naruto fought the urge to roll his eyes, "It wouldn't have been so long, but you always asleep."

Zoro waved him off, "By the way, I've just noticed." He pointed up at a ridge. "What are those guys doing there?" There were three little kids and a teenager staring at them. The three kids had hair that looked respectively like an onion, a carrot, and a pepper. The teen had a long nose, black curly hair that was covered by a yellow plaid bandanna with goggles over them. He also had on brown overalls and a white sash.

Upon being discovered the little kids ran away, leaving the teen by himself. He shouted at them telling them to come back, but they were long gone. Turning back to the recently landed group he took up an easy stance, "I am the great pirate fleet leader, Usopp, who is in charge of security in this village! I'm also known as 'Captain' Usopp!" He took on a confident look, "It's best if you don't try to attack this village, because my eight thousand will destroy you."

Naruto's feel amused, " I call that was the biggest bullshit." Usopp panicked, "Waah! I've been found out!" Nami sweatdropped, "It didn't help that you just told us…" Usopp despaired even more, "Argh! I can't believe I said that!"

Luffy seemed pretty entertained by this guy, "You're pretty funny, you know that?" Usopp straightened up at that, "Hey, don't underestimate me! I am a man with high self esteem! Everyone calls me the honorable Usopp!" Naruto rolled his eyes, "Uh huh… Sure they do." He moved past Luffy's crew and Usopp, "Where did those kids go? Did they run back to their town? Bah forget it !I'm hungry anyway.

To Be Continued

Cliffhanger


	28. Chapter 28

Answer review first as usual

 _ **Animaman: Thanks but I have yet to find new idea**_

 _ **Stratos263: Thanks**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: Yes he will with him in beginning but he will going back to his world for took his own ship and crew and his crew will appear one by one an most of them were his own harem**_

Let's continue anyway

In small bar at Syrup Village name of said village. Naruto and the others take a break. He saw Luffy eat meat and Zoro just drink sake .But in some ridiculous amount. Luffy even asked more for that. And Nami herself talk to Usopp where they could get proper ship. Naruto himself decided to listen, but soon he will make way in himself as Ange will send his Gogo Voyager soon in One Piece world. Ange warned him sometime she will called him without notice. SO he better prepared. Not that he argued as he don't want Ange angry with him again.

Naruto decided to said after Usopp finisjed, " So in nutshell You're going to go and hit up that mansion this guy is telling us about and see if you can get a ship?" Usopp nodded, "It's the only place in the village you can get a ship. It's not very big, but it's not really small either. It belongs to the owner of the mansion on the hill. But she's really a sick young girl that's always bed-ridden."

Nami looked stunned, "She's sick? Then how is she the owner?" Luffy and Zoro weren't even listening at this point as they both wanted more meat and sake, respectively. Usopp then explained how the girl living in the mansion was left everything by her parents when they died of sicknesses of their own, and how she was actually very lonely.

Nami sighed after hearing the story, "Alright… nevermind, we'll go searching for a ship somewhere else then." Usopp noticed something, "Oh, earlier you guys said you were looking for companions? Is that right?"

Luffy finished off another plate of food and looked over at Usopp, "That's right. Is there somebody that actually wants to be our companion?" Usopp pointed to himself, "Let me be the captain and I'll join you." Naruto let out a bark of laughter while Luffy and Nami simply looked away and spoke simultaneously, "Um… Nevermind." Usopp's loud response to being so readily dismissed added fuel to Naruto's humor flame.

Eventually after looking out of the window Usopp excused himself, saying that it was 'that time again' and left Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Naruto to their own devices inside of the tavern. While they still take their time The sound a door slamming open alerted them all to someone entering the tavern, "Usopp Pirate Group is here!" The three little kids from when they landed had shown up with wooden swords drawn.

They all just looked at the kids in confusion, "What the hell?" They looked around for Usopp, who had led them there, "Hey, where's the captain? You don't think… He was eaten up do you?"

Naruto just face palmed while Nami laughed at the little kids, "What are you munchkins babbling about? Who ate who? And stop yelling, we're inside don't you know?" "What did you do to our Captain Usopp? Give us back our captain you pirates!"

Naruto pointed to Luffy, "Just ask him." uffy abruptly stood up and patted his belly, "Ah man. What a delicious meat!" "Meat?" The kids suddenly jumped to another conclusion, "He… He ate the captain!" Naruto snorted in amusement

Zoro chuckled off to the side as the kids turned their attention to him, "Tell us what you did?" Zoro smirked at them, "Nothing really… We just ate him." He finished darkly. The kids stared at Nami in fear, "What are you all looking at me for!" She snapped at them until they passed out before turning to Zoro, "Why did you tell them those weird things?"

Naruto got a few laughs off of the kids' mortified stony expressions, "Oh calm yourself down Nami-chan, it's just some good old-fashioned family fun. They'll wake up in like thirty seconds and forget that all of this just happened." After waking the kids up and explaining what Usopp had said they all understood, "Oh, so it was time for him to go to the mansion again!"

Luffy was curious, "Why does he go all the way up there?" "To tell lies!" Luffy sweatdropped, "Isn't that supposed to be a bad thing to do?" "It's not really such a bad thing! It's actually very good!"

They then explained how Usopp went to tell stories to the girl that was stuck inside of the mansion due to her sickness. Nami nodded in understanding, "So in order to help keep her spirits up he's been going for a year to amuse her with made up stories."

The kids all nodded with huge grins on their faces, "Yup."

"I like his nosiness." "I like the captain's cowardice." "I like his lies!"

Naruto hit the table in humor as Zoro sweat dropped, "What kind of strong points are those?" Luffy then stood up and shouted that if he was making her feel better then they would go and ask for a ship. Despite trying to tell him that such an approach really wasn't the best way to get anything done, they all ended up at the mansion and watched Luffy climb over the gate keeping them out. Having no other options as they really couldn't let the idiot go off on his own, they all climbed over the fence except the little kids. Naruto noticed this, "Hey, can't you guys get over?"

They all shook their heads, "No, Captain Usopp was always the one to make sure we stayed outside." Naruto frowned and picked all of them up before vaulting over the fence with one jump, landing on the other side. The kids were stunned as he let them go, "Whoa! How did you do that?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Um… a lot of practice?" He pointed over to where Luffy was going, finding Usopp sitting by a tree talking inside the building. By the time they had gotten over there Luffy had already asked for a ship.

Of course this was cut short, "What are you doing here? You can't just barge into the mansion like this!" Usopp turned away with a sour look on his face, "Ugh, the butler again…" The blonde girl in the window tried to save everyone some face, "Listen Klahador these people are-."

"You don't have to explain ojou-sama I will ask you about it later." He cut her off, "The rest of you, please get out. Or is there something you need to say?" Luffy smiled at him, "I want a ship."

"NO!." The dismissal left Luffy rejected and in need of consoling from Zoro. Klahador turned his attention to Usopp, "You… You're Usopp-kun. I've heard some rumors about you. The villagers talk about you all the time. The guards said you were lurking outside of the gates, what do you want here?"

Usopp tried to come up with some lie about mole-rats but Klahador shot it down, "I can see that you lie very well. I've heard about your father too. You're the son of a filthy pirate so I'm not surprised you've turned out this way, but you had better stay away from Kaya-ojousama!"

This got everyone else's attention. His dad was a pirate? Usopp bristled at the slight against his father however, "Did you say filthy?" Klahador adjusted his glasses with the palm of his hand, "You and the ojou-sama belong to totally different worlds." This guy was really starting to rub Naruto the wrong way. He was acting like a superior douche, telling people to know their place, "Is it money that you're looking for? Name your price."

Kaya finally had enough of this, "That's enough Klahador ! Apologize to Usopp-san at once!" He simply gestured at Usopp as if he were less than him, "There is no need for me to apologize to this uncivilized person, I'm just telling the truth. I feel sorry for you. You hate your father don't you? Because he's a dumb treasure hunter that deserted his family and his village."

Usopp clinched his fists. He'd better hit this guy already because Naruto was fixing to haul off and do it himself, "I won't let you say another bad thing about my father." Klahador chuckled, "You're not very smart are you, you should have just lied like usual. You could have said that he was a travelling merchant, or that he and you were not blood related."

"Shut up!" Usopp had had enough and finally punched the bespectacled butler in the face. Naruto smirked, it took him long enough to do something about it. The butler held his face on the ground, "So violent… like father like son-." "Shut up!" Usopp cut him off, "I'm proud that my dad was a pirate! I'm proud that he was a brave warrior of the sea! I may like to lie, but I'm not ashamed of having a pirate's blood flow in me, I don't need to pretend that I'm not!"

Klahador continued to insult Usopp and his father saying that he only spent time with Kaya for her money. Naruto had tuned out the conversation at this point and started focusing on Klahador. Somehow he feel that butler is not normal person. He feel some evil intent come out from Klahador

He stopped pondering as he heard Usopp say he was never coming back. That was a lie, there was no way he was going to just leave that girl alone with that asshole of a butler by herself. Luffy was being held back by Zoro from going over and cleaning the guy's clock until he yelled for everyone to get out. After some apprehension they all left the premises except for Naruto who simply stood in place and stared at Klahador.

The butler adjusted his glasses once more, getting a small tick from Naruto's eyes as he watched him do it, "I told you and your scum friends to vacate the area."

Naruto simply didn't respond and stayed staring, the two as still as statues. He finally turned and walked away, "Don't ever speak to me like that ever again. I'm not Usopp and I'm not Luffy. I have absolutely no problems showing you _your_ place. I've seen things that you couldn't even imagine and I've done things that you couldn't even comprehend. I'm not some random hood, you'd best keep that in mind _Klahador_ … understood?" Naruto didn't let him answer as he jumped back over the gate and left.

And while he walked toward the village Naruto suddenly saw A man in a long blue coat, blue hat, heart-shaped sunglasses was walking backwards down the road. Naruto stopped walking himself to watch the strange man pass him by until he too came to a stop.

The man looked at Naruto, then at the mansion Naruto had come from, then at the mansion again. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the strange man, "Can I help you with something or are you just going to keep looking back and forth at me because you're weirding me out."

The man focused fully on Naruto, "Now why am I weird? I'm just a simple hypnotist. What brings you out to these parts brother?" Naruto felt something within him tell him to ignore this man and move along, but he was too damn curious to do so, "I'm just passing through…"

Naruto decided to leave quickly as he wanted to relieve some stress by swimming a bit.

Timeskip tomorrow.

When Naruto meet up with others, Usopp told him Klahador acrually was Pirate who named Captain Kuro and weird guy with heart shaped glasses was his right hand Jango the hypnotic specialist

Naruto then decided he will take Kuro as he want to beat that guy to pulp.

Timeskip while Luffy and Zoro handling the henchman, Naruto decided to confront Kuro who now walking. He actually knew Kuro signature thanks to his sensory ability

Kuro who still in his Klahador persona said, " What are you doing here, scum?" Naruto replied, " Just want to kick your ass."

And Naruto landed his kick at Kuro face sending him flying.

"Well, it seems you just talking." Naruto mocked him. "HOW DARE YOU!" Kuro then blurred and later he appeared with an extremely long pair of cat claws on his hands, " I shall teach you a lesson for underestimating me."

He then seemingly vanished again, reappearing right behind Naruto and taking a swing at him with his claws. Naruto drew a kunai and blocked it over his shoulder, "You should quit now and leave. Maybe then I won't kill you in the most humiliating way I can conjure."

Kuro backed off from the clash, "I want to know why you would risk your life protecting this pathetic village." Naruto chuckled, "Trust me, my life isn't in the least bit of jeopardy from you or your loser crew. I could kill you all in one move but that would be overkill and besides, Usopp wants this little battle here to remain a secret from the rest of the village and who am I to go against such a simple request. After all I also not like people like you. And that was more than enough reason."

Kuro lunged at Naruto with his claws, "Die boy!"

Naruto started dodging the slashes of the claws effortlessly, "Jeez man you're not as fast as you think you are. Why are you even doing this? "

Kuro kept attacking Naruto, "I am sick and tired of taking care of my idiot crew. Even though I achieved every pirate's dream of fame it only brought me trouble I didn't want! That is why I killed my name three years ago!"

Naruto shook his head and socked Kuro in the face, knocking him backwards again. He gave Kuro a sickened glare, "You imbecile coward. You wanted an easy way in life and when it started getting tough and bothersome you took a cheap way out. But that wasn't enough, no… You got away, and you're still trying to turn tricks! You're real scum!"

Kuro pulled himself to his feet, "I have waited three years for this chance to happen and a low class pirate brat like you cannot stop me!" He vanished from sight before reappearing on Naruto's left side to thrust his claws out at him. Naruto simply placed his hand out and caught his claws in one hand. "First of all, I _can_ stop you because like I told you from the start, you're weak and not even anywhere near my league. Second of all I'm not a brat, not in way shape or form. And I'm really FUCKING HATE YOU, BASTARD!" Naruto broke the claws on Kuro's hand and backhanded him across the face sending him flying down the hill.

Kuro stood up with blood dripping from his head as his crew tried to encourage him to keep fighting, "Shut up… I thought I said that I would kill you all, including Jango, when my plan is complete. I never thought of letting you leave in the first place. If anyone knew that I was truly alive I would be in trouble soon thereafter."

Naruto shook his head once more in disgust, "You really are an asshole. Using your men like disposable pawns… What kind of leader are you?"

Kuro laughed, "That's what these pirates are! A kid like you doesn't know anything!" He choked on his words when Naruto vanished and smashed him in the body with his knee.

Naruto spoke coldly as Kuro was hunched over his knee, "You're absolutely nothing." He picked up Kuro by his collar and threw him aside, "Get up. Get up and do your worst so that I can break you at your absolute best. I want to see the look on your face when you realize that you had no chance of winning here today."

Kuro stood shakily and hunched his body somewhat, "You want to see the power of a pirate that has fought in many battles and has survived and thrived?

Suddenly Kuro vanished and tree around them slashed. Naruto just shook his head. He then shut his eyes and thrust his arm in a random direction as a shockwave passed by his body. In his grasp was the throat of Captain Kuro with his claws at his side. Naruto could feel the man's neck giving out under the pressure of his grip, "You couldn't see a damn thing and yet you massacred your own men just to get a decent shot at me? And the real kicker is… you're not even that fast. I've fought guys faster than you, hell, I'm faster than you."

Naruto then activated his Rinnegan and said, " I guess scum like shouldn't let live anymore. **Human Path ! Soul Absorption!"** Naruto then literally rip Kuro soul from his body and since he didn;y want this soul Naruto then said to sky, "Please take this soul Shini-chan. Just make sure he is suffer in hell okay." Naruto then heard Yami giggled, " **Oh thank you so much Naruto-kun! I'll take care of this."**

 _ **And afterwards**_

One day after the battle with the Black Cat Pirates they were found in the tavern that they had been frequenting by Kaya who led them to the shore where they had just fought the day before. There happened to be a very pleasant surprise waiting for them.

Nami clasped her hands together in a pleased fashion, "It's a caravel!"

Merry coughed into his hand and launched into an explanation, "This ship was designed by me, it may look a little old. It's name is the Going Merry, it's a caravel ship with a rudder in the middle." He looked at the four people of whom he was speaking to, "Aren't you the people who defeated the Black Cat Pirates? I thought there would be more of you."

Luffy threw his hands into the air in celebration, "Yes! You'll give this ship to us?" Kaya laughed in amusement and nodded.

The group began to pale as Merry tried explaining to Luffy how to steer the ship until Nami interjected, "He doesn't understand that. You'd better explain it to me."

Naruto appeared at her side with a sly look on his face, "Well, well now. I thought you weren't a member of the crew Nami. Why would you want to know how to run the ship?"

Nami stuttered for a moment before turning to Naruto, "I just don't feel like being lost at sea! W-What about you? You're still coming on the ship too aren't you?"

Naruto waved it off, "Yeah, but that's because this is the only ride out of here. I'm not going to actively take an interest in what's going on unless I want to, or whatever is happening is directly my problem. I'm just along for the ride so to speak."' At least till my own arrived .' He turned towards the ship to get a better look on it as a smirk crossed his face, "Though the company is quite pleasurable I should say."

Nami sputtered and blushed at how blunt he was being but before she could call him on anything as shout caught everyone's attention, "Somebody stop me!"

Usopp was rolling down the hill with an oversized pack on his back heading right for the ship.

Luffy looked at him in interest, "What's he doing?"

Naruto let out an unmanly shriek, "Luffy! Stop him before he destroys the ship!" Luffy stuck out his foot and planted it on Usopp's face to stop his momentum, much to the long-nosed teen's relief, "Thanks."

Long story short, Usopp decided to go out and join the crew, thus leading to raucous celebration on board that led to Usopp painting the crew's emblem on the sail. Eventually upon finding out Usopp's skill at using a cannon as well as a slingshot Luffy drank down what was in his mug with a massive grin, "Alright! The crew has a captain, a swordsman, a navigator, a sharpshooter, and… whatever the hell Naruto is!"

Naruto had taken up a spot in the common room away from the table where everyone else was to lay about in the couch to relax a bit, "I'm not on your crew Luffy! I'm just here for the free ride and I help you out sometimes because I'm not a moocher. That does not a crew member make. I'm just some guy, like a drifter or something."

Luffy pointed at Naruto, "You're the crew's vagabond then!" Naruto irritably snapped at Luffy, "That's not a real crew position dumbass!" Luffy looked confused, "Would anchor man be better then?" Naruto sighed, "Well, whatever. Once I found my destination I'll outta here."

And later on

They now have two new companion Johnny and Yosaku who were Zoro partner in business years ago. While they had been resting due to Yosaku's sickness at the island that Usopp shot their cannon at it ended up getting blown up by the aforementioned cannon fire. Apparently as alluded to by Nami, Yosaku had scurvy, and after being given vitamin C he would recover shortly. This drove home a point into the rest that they needed a chef for their crew. Johnny recommended a floating restaurant two days from their location, and gave Zoro information on a man named 'Hawk-eyes' that was thought to be in the area.

It was a nice looking place called Baratie, however they found a Marine ship floating out nearby. A man with iron bolts attached to his knuckles noticed their presence, "I've never seen that flag before. I am Lieutenant Fullbody, the iron fist, of the Marines. Who is your captain?" Luffy stepped up, "I am, me, Luffy. I just finished my flag two days ago." Fullbody then noticed Johnny and Yosaku, "Oh I've seen you two before in some government office. You're the two shabby pirate hunters Yosaku and Johnny right? You've been caught by these pirates?"

Johnny and Yosaku took offense to this and went to teach him a lesson but were thrashed by him and thrown back onto the Going Merry. Fullbody then took a woman from the ship and entered the restaurant claiming to be on vacation. "Hey! Danger!" Usopp pointed out at the Marine ship, "Those Marines are pointing their cannons at us!"

Luffy jumped up and expanded his body to its balloon form to send the cannonball back, however he ended up sending it at the restaurant instead. Sending it crashing through the roof. Naruto palmed his face as the rest of the crew freaked out. Luffy started running around frantically, "Oh no! That could have killed somebody! What am I going to do?" Naruto shook his head as he saw people walking outside with chef's gear on. Naruto pushed Luffy off of the boat onto the floating restaurant, "Well then _captain_. Go and handle that for everyone then."

Watching Luffy get carried inside by the chefs brought an amused smile to Naruto's face before he climbed up to the crow's nest and laid down. The others crowded below him when Usopp pointed at the restaurant, "Um, Naruto was that really the best idea?" Naruto yawned and looked up at the clouds, "Hey, he's the captain right? Well the captain has to be responsible for stuff like that." Crashing could be heard from inside, "Yep, he'll be fine." Naruto shut his eyes and took to sleeping.

In short explanation, Luffy ended up as a worker in the restaurant in order to pay off the damages he caused with the cannonball. He met Sanji, a blonde cook that he demanded be on his crew, but before that he had more pressing issues to take care of.

For two days the crew had to stay at the restaurant to wait for Luffy. The others got their kicks by going inside and eating there while simultaneously messing with Luffy. Luffy was constantly chewed out and rotating jobs due to his complete inability to handle even the most mundane tasks and a bored Naruto got his kicks by making Luffy's job that much harder by sneaking around and setting pranks for the rubber man as he went about his day.

Eventually after two days passed Naruto was sick of the place. While Nami was able to get Sanji to give her food for free everyone else had to pay, and Naruto didn't have much money in the first place therefore he stopped going inside the restaurant and stayed on the ship to eat. And since the food is almost ran out Naruto decided to restock by hunting several fish and use some water walking to through the island . But before he put Hiraishin tag at Going Merry and Baratie in case something happened.

Few hours later.

Naruto already killed 3 sea kings using combination of Rasengan and Hiraishin. And once he finished he decided to salvage all of the beast before seal it inside sealing scroll. Feeling enough he decided to going back to Baratie. Maybe he can pay decent meal with meat he bring.

Later near Baratie Naruto then saw ocean around Baratie become battlefield . Luffy now fight with strange golden armor wearing man. Said man also holding a giant spear that had what looked like a golden disk that connected the spear head to the staff. With the disk had a skull with hour glasses painted on the sides. Suddenly the man , Don Krieg thanks to Johnny and Yosaku bounty posters charged into Luffy who now struggled and swung his spear at straw hat boy.

Naruto saw Luffy inches away from being smacked from the huge spear, which was weird cause the old guy could have killed him if he just tried to stab him. Non the less Naruto preformed two Justus at the same time. First he preformed the kage bunshin and created a clone next, the clone preformed the **Kawarimi no Jutsu** and switched places with the spear.

To Krieg's surprise as his spear enter his field of vision from the side he noted smoke coming off it. Just as it was inches away from Luffy's head it suddenly transformed. What was once his spear was now a thirteen year old boy in his hands. The Naruto clone just looked Don Krieg right in the eyes before spitting right on his face. It dispelled it's self right after.

Krieg had no idea what just happened but he had never been so pissed in his entire life then right now. His men all had shock looks on there face even Gin who had still been effected by the MH5 gas. What everything Luffy had done couldn't have compared to that single act.

The real Naruto jumped of the mast and landed next to Naruto with Don Krieg's boom spear in his hands Suddenly he heard Luffy called him, "Thanks, Naruto. but this is my fight I'm the one who's gonna beat this guy" Luffy yelled

Naruto looked at Luffy and say the seriousness in is face. Naruto nodded in agreement he swung the spear on his shoulders and started water walking to the Baratie . Luffy was the only one who still had his eyes on Krieg. But, for everyone else their eyes were on Naruto at how he was some how walking on the ocean surface as if strolling around the park.

But when Naruto approached said mobile restaurant, Sanji yelled, "OI! careful with that thing! it's not just a spear but a boom stick" Naruto also saw Zoro and Yosaku. He then asked, "Where is Nami and Usopp?Oh where is Johnny too?" Yosaku then explained Nami somehow decided to abandoned them and accidentally Usopp and Johnny also with her.

But before Yosaku talk more, Naruto suddenly heard Krieg yelled, " MEN! retrieve my spear and kill that red haired brat, and who ever brings me his severed head shall be my new first mate." "YES SIR !" all of Krieg men started swimming from there positions and headed toward Naruto.

Naruto just looked at all of the pirates heading toward him. "That's not fair" Naruto said as he throw the spear to the side throwing it into the ocean not before giving off one last cool explosion he then formed his trademark seal and created an army of kage bunshins "Now it's fair ,men! ATTACK !"

All the clones pulled out a single kunai knife from their holsters and put it between their teeth. And dived into the ocean. All of Krieg's men one by one started to get pulled down into to ocean only to come back to the surface a few moments later with multiple wounds and unconscious, foaming at the mouth. The cooks of Baratie all stood in shock ,again. All of the pirates had been beaten by a single...or an army of the single young boy.

Naruto then joined with Sanji and old man called Zeff to saw Luffy and Krieg clash. Even without his spear Krieg still had tricks up his sleeve from grenades to a flame thrower. But with ever trick Krieg had Luffy countered with brute strength and raw determination.

Finally he saw Luffy had just smashed Kreigs armor with his bear hands. Luffy was fighting tooth and nail against the odds and winning.

But suddenly he heard explosion sound and saw Krieg threw Iron net to Luffy laughing at how he'd sink him into the depths. But Luffy wasn't about to give up he stuck his legs out of the net and shot them at Krieg and Luffy started spinning."Men! "Krieg shrieked cowardly "Shot this hammer boy, men?" looking down he saw saw his whole fleet of soldiers laying unconscious in the ocean.

Luffy slammed Krieg into a piece of drift wood rendering him unconscious. Luffy on the other hand sank right into the ocean.

Naruto just shook his head and without hesitation jumped into the ocean and started swimming down to get Luffy.

And after he rescued Luffy he said to Zoro and Sanji he will pursue Nami as he said he put some detector devices there. Zoro just said they will follow once Luffy recovered . And with that said Naruto vanished in blue flash.

Later at Cocoyashi village

Naruto then saw Nami just walking through the Village until she arrived at massive gate . Naruto then disillusion himself so he won't be seen by others.

Naruto had to blink as everywhere he looked inside he saw human-fish hybrid people. What was Nami doing with these guys? And the tension rising by the time Nami reached the main building.

There was a merman in a hat with a sawfish nose and long black hair going down his back sitting by himself on a patio. He wore an unbuttoned yellow tropical shirt showing that he was very physically imposing as well as brown shorts. The way he carried himself Naruto figured he was the boss of these mermen. He looked at Nami with a sharkish grin, "So you're back? It's been a long time!"

Nami put a smile on her face, and Naruto now knew why it took so long for her to come inside, she had to paste that artificial smile on because he could just feel the ire for this guy radiating off of her, "You still have a very weak security system."

The merman laughed, "You think anyone would dare to go against me?" He motioned to the sack that Nami was carrying, "How much did you get this time? Come now, don't leave me in suspense." Nami waved the sack in her hand, "I got a pretty good amount."

Naruto decided to leave for awhile but suddenly he saw Usopp and Johnny breakthrough the Merman base. And suddenly Nami attacked them and attempt to kill Usopp. Well that was looks like it since actually Nami stab her own hand and she just kicked the long nosed boy. But it seems Johnny tricked with that and running away because of that.

Naruto then decided to wait until Luffy and others came. And when he going to shore he saw Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Yosaku already there. Naruto them met up with them and pointed to where Nami was. But suddenly they saw Johnny approached them and before Naruto explain, Johnny got them first, "Usopp-san killed by Nami-san!" Suddenly Luffy grabbed Johnny "There's no way Nami would killed him, she's our Nakama !"

"I'm just telling you what I saw" Johnny insisted While Johnny and Luffy were mixing words Naruto saw that Sanji and the green haired sword guy, Zorro were arguing about something about hurricanes.

Naruto turned back to the other conversation/fight. "I bet you saw wrong your eyes are probably broken." "and what if they aren't" everyone turned around to see a new person walk into the clearing.

Certain orange haired girl walked right up to them with a cat like grin on her face. Naruto say everyone had tensed up at seeing her...well almost everyone Sanji was waving and jumping around trying to get her attention. "Hey Nami!" Luffy walked right up to the girl and held up his hand in a way of asking for a high five. "we came to get you back, is the ship alright?"

Nami's smirk turned into a scowl as she swatted Luffy's hand away. "it's fine it's docked right out side Arlong park. why don't you and your merry men get off this island and go to the grand line"

"what are you talking about, your our navigator we can't leave with out you"

"ha, did you forget already I said in the beginning I only partnered up with you for the treasure. I never said I'd be a crew member, besides..."

Nami's scowl turned right back to an evil smirk "would you want someone who killed one of your friends on your ship"

Johnny was getting angry not at just at Nami but at him self. He was there if he wasn't so afraid of Arlong he could have stopped Nami. He was about to chew her out when another voice interrupted his train of thought.

"You are lying, Nami"

Everyone turned and look at Naruto who had his hands behind his head, rocking back and forth on his feet.

Nami looked at the him wondering if he really could tell she was lying.

"And how would you know if I'm lying or not...Naruto."

Naruto just said, " I can see through your eyes. After all you not really like being here. Beside why your left hands bandaged?"

Nami just scoffed, "Whatever! Just get out from islands before late." "No way ,not unless you come with us" Luffy said stubbornly

Nami had heard enough she marched right out of the clearing heading back home "fine see what I care just don't come crawling to me when the fishman kill you" Naruto ran up to were Luffy was standing cupped his hands over his mouth to make his voice louder to retort back "IF WE'RE DEAD WE WOULDN'T CRAWL BACK BAKA"

As Naruto was trying to get the last word in Johnny and Yosaku were talking in private right before going off in an opposite direction. Zorro noticed them leaving "were are you two going" Johnny turned his head to respond back "we're getting out of here, we don't want to get killed by those fishman monsters" "we'll see you later if you make it out OK, later aniki" Yosaku said as they were out of sight.

But as they left an unexpected face greeted Luffy and the gang. Usopp stumbled into the clearing as out of breath as Johnny was. Luffy waved at his friend in excitement "Usopp ah your alright I knew Nami didn't hurt you." "yeah she saved me you guys". Usopp went on to explain how Nami had faked stabbing and pushing him into the sea ensuring he looked dead to Arlong and his fishmen pirates. Luffy was still confused on a few details."I don't get it why did Nami try to trick us into thinking she was a bad guy and saying your died."

"Because she wanted you guys to leave this island, with out more of you getting hurt." a young woman approached them. She had dark skin, blue hair and elegant tattoos covering most of her body. "That's Nami's older sister Nojiko" Usopp said,

Naruto just nodded and Nojiko continued, I'm going to tell you why Nami stole your treasure and why she joined Arlong's crew but in return you all have to leave and never return again" Luffy stopped laughing and had a blank look on his face "no way I'm not leaving until Nami comes back, besides I don't really like long stories" Luffy put his hand behind his back and walked down the road. Having listened to his share of sob stories Naruto decided to follow Luffy not looking back as the two left the scene.

.And while they walking around suddenly they heard something It was Nami crying. She was sitting on the ground repeatedly stabbing her arm, it looked like she was trying to cut off her weird sword fish tattoo. "ARLONG! ARLONG! ARLONG!" she screamed that name angrily over and over again. Luffy came up behind her and stopped her by garbing her hand that held the knife.

Naruto rushed over to them he searched through his pockets and found a strip of clean cloth he had in case of making field bandages. He tied the cloth around her wounded arm trying to stop the bleeding. Nami was still arguing to Luffy about leaving or something he wasn't really listening. As he finished Naruto took off his headband and tied it around the cloth in order to ensure it into place. "Luffy...please help me" Nami's tear pored greater then her bloody arm.

Luffy took of his straw hat and placed it on Nami's head, he then took a couple of steps forward "OFF COURSE I WILL!" Luffy started marching forward heading straight for Arlong Park. Naruto then followed him behind. He really wanted to beat that jerk.

As they approached the main gates. Naruto saw the towns people crowding around carrying variant weapons. Suddenly Luffy launched himself to punch the gate doors open.

"which one of you is Arlong" it was a command more then a question everyone pulled back a little while Luffy kept on going. Well almost everyone unbeknownst to the others the Naruto that was with them was actually a kage bunshin .

"Arlong?, that would be me" said the saw tooth sea shark fishman he hadn't even gotten off his throne knowing that what ever these humans were up to would be no match for his men let alone him self

"I'm Luffy" "I see, so what the hell are you?" "A pirate" before Luffy could get any closer a couple of lower level thugs tried to get in Luffy's way.

Only to find themselves beaten up by Luffy and Naruto . and while Naruto keep beating the grunts , suddenly Luffy launched himself to reach Arlong reeled back his fist and slugged Arlong right in the jaw. The force had knocked Arlong of his throne and across the court yard right into a brick wall.

Arlong looked up from his position "what the hell"

"YOU MADE NAMI CRY!"

that was all that the rest of Arlong's men save for his lieutenants to charge right at Luffy, but before they could even touch him Sanji and Zorro had intervened with an assortment of ass kicking and sword slicing.

Sanji walked up to Luffy "jeez what's with you two charging in like that" Luffy looked head on not taking his eyes off the fishman captain "don't worry, we weren't going to lose" "Hu like I was worried about you two, I meant you guys shouldn't hog all the glory to you selfs"

Naruto walked over to the remains of Arlong's chair. "Why are you just sitting on your ass" Naruto yelled to Arlong " Aren't you going to come at us sushi?" Arlong sat comfortably in the ruble sneering at the straw hats "Idiots as if Arlong would fight the likes of you" the octopus fishman said as he grabbed his trumpet like mouth. "I'm turning you all into fish food"

As he started to blow his horn a rumbling started to shake Arlong park. Naruto saw the towns people panic saying something about a monster before he knew it a giant object busted out of the water. And to his surprise it turned out the monster had been the giant sea cow

Naruto smirked "Things gonna be more interesting"

To Be continued.


	29. Chapter 29

As usual review first

 _ **Animaman: Well I plan Naruto to enter Sailormoon world but I plan he will join villain side (but I won't tell you more untul later**_

 _ **Stratos263: Too true bro**_

 _ **Silversean +Czar Joseph: I just plan one of RWBY character join Naruto harem and that was Cinder Fall since she is hot**_

"Ok, Mohmoo, we got some extra snack for you." Said Hachi the octopus Merman as said giant sea cow make it appearance. But said sea cow suddenly saw Luffy who pointed at it, "Hey! We beat that thing up when we first got here!"

Naruto watched the monster cower somewhat at the sound of Luffy's voice, "You're scared of Luffy? Then you really don't want to fight me. Tell you what, since you're more like their pet I'll let you go just stay out of my way." Mohmoo looked at a grinning Luffy, then at a grinning-er Naruto, Luffy, Naruto, Luffy, Naruto. It finally turned around to head back out of the base deeming discretion as the better part of valor. Naruto's grin never slipped, "Good choice."

"Mohmoo what are you doing?" Arlong's voice stopped the creature cold in the water, "Okay, if you really want to go I won't stop you. Just go Mohmoo." He spoke in a threatening tone. The monster suddenly turned on Naruto with intent to kill, "MOOOOO!" Naruto shook his head with a frown on his face as the seacow bared down on him, "You picked the wrong side to be afraid of my friend." The seacow launched at Naruto and dove at him in an attempt to devour Naruto in one bite.

Arlong laughed as he watched his pet dive onto Naruto's body. Only to said redhead to stop the seacow with just one hand. "Í think you needed to be disciplined. " Naruto then started beaten up the seacow and after few minutes beating, Naruto then make large Rasengan and slammed it toward Mohmoo and send said seacow flying into the air at Arlong Park, knocking out the very top of the tower with its body and having it continue on into the distance. "ckckckck! Arlong-chan. Maybe you should go instead."

That was cue for Arlong higher ups, Hachi, Kuroobi and Chu to act but Zoro, Luffy and Sanji stand on their way. Luffy shouted, "OI Naruto kick this fishman ass as hard as possible okay!" Naruto just give Luffy nice guy pose before he turned his attention at Arlong, "Now this just between us fishy."

Arlong then shouted, "It seems you really asked for you death, brat.!Fine be my guest. I hope you already write your last will filthy human!" Naruto shook his head, " Huh pathetic. I actually want to kill you painlessly . But I change my plans . I should just battered you befoe send your soul to Shinigami!"

Arlong bared his sharp teeth at Naruto, "I'm a cut above the rest of these fools. Do you want to know why I'm here in the East Blue? Because Jinbei kicked me out of the Sunny Pirates for being too dangerous." Naruto just shrugged it off, " Then you are chicken since if you are really strong you should be the one take down that Jinbei instead. Whatever! Why not prove it by killing me? " Naruto trying to provoke the shark fishman.

Arlong growled as and grabbed a handful of water before throwing it at Naruto only to avoided by said redhead. Arlong then kept throwing the water and without he realized Naruto already in

front of him and give the fishman right jab punch at his face that sent him flying through the bottom floor wall of his tower.

Arlong stepped out of the rubble of his building and towered over Naruto who had been walking towards him. He opened his mouth as teeth fell out onto the ground. Immediately, replacements took their place. Naruto smirked, "It's good to know that you can do that, because you're going to be losing a lot of those before I'm done with you here."

Arlong started snapping his teeth at Naruto who dodged before punching Arlong in the mouth, forcing him to lose even more teeth from the impact. Arlong quickly regrew his teeth, "You weak humans! How dare you ! Mermen are naturally stronger and more superior to you filthy bastard."

Naruto picked shards of Arlong's teeth out of his fist, "Right… I'm a bastard and you're the one that's half fish, half man." Arlong pulled out two pairs of his own teeth and held them in his hands before using them as weapons against Naruto. One of Arlong's missed attacks hit a fallen pillar and took a chunk out of the stone. Naruto drew a kunai and blocked with one hand while forming hand-seal with the other. A Kage Bunshin puffed into existence and punched Arlong into the face before dispelling and allowing Naruto to stab Arlong in the shoulder up to the hilt.

Naruto flipped away from the melee with a smirk on his face once more, "Did that hurt? Good. I'm not even close to being done with you yet you piece of crap." Arlong grunted and pulled the blade out of his shoulder, "This isn't going to come even close to killing me punk!" He threw it aside and rushed Naruto down once again with his teeth weapons. Naruto dueled him using his kunai and eventually broke his guard. He took advantage of this by delivering a kick to Arlong's ribs that sent him flying into the water.

Naruto then in siege stance as he predicted Arlong will using water as his advantage . His feeling was right as he saw Arlong's fin sticking out of the water, speeding towards him. Later on Arlong burst from the water shooting at Naruto extremely fast, leading with his nose, " **Shark Charge!"** But Naruto managed to avoid it with ease before he kicked Arlong at his stomach send the fishman flying and once again hit the ruins of his tower.

Arlong quickly stand up and roared as he shot to launch his fist toward Naruto. Naruto caught his punch in his hand and pulled him in to deliver another punch that sent Arlong flying into the wall of his tower. Naruto called out to him, "Oi, are we done here?" His response was Arlong bursting from the walls with a long sword in his hands, a massive blade, saw-like, much like his nose.

"Okay, I guess you wanted hard way then." Naruto then materialize his Glance Reviver. Later Naruto andArlong clashed in sword duel and ended up in deadlock. Naruto then swatted Arlong's blade away and slashed his weapon down across his shoulder and chest.

Naruto swung the blade again, this time catching Arlong crossways in the torso, as he cut into him he sent him flying once more into the top floor of his tower.

Naruto jumped up inside of the mess he had made during the fight and looked around at a room filled with maps and sketches of other cartography related things, "What room is this?" As if he didn't already know.

Arlong picked himself up using his sword as support, "This is the room where I keep the maps that Nami has spent eight years writing. It isn't difficult for a merman to research navigation, but it's so hard to find a good navigator. Out of all of the people I've sought out around the world, there is no one that can write a map as accurate as her. She's really quite talented!" He pointed his blade at Naruto, "I won't allow anyone else to use Nami's talents except for me!"

Naruto held Samehada over his Glance Reviver, "Use? What the fuck do you think she is? Just a tool to you!" Arlong spit blood onto the ground, "She is the best Navigator I've ever seen despite being of your puny species, she's also a tricky little one. I plan to keep Nami in this room writing my maps until she dies. If she needs food I will get it for her, if she wants any dress I will buy it for her. I will give her anything she wants as long as I can keep getting these maps from her." He gave Naruto a bloody evil grin, "Because we are friends."

Naruto just shook his head and made some handsign and called out, " **Fire Release, Phoenix Sage technique !"** Naruto immediately set fire to the nearest desk with maps stacked on top of it. Arlong's eyes bulged out, "What do you think you're doing?" Arlong moved to stop him, "Stop now!" He found Naruto's fist buried right in his belly, "No…" He choked out weakly, "My maps…"

Naruto casually said, "Serves your right for making Nami writing maps for 8 years." Naruto known everything thanks to Nojiko who told him everything. "I guess I shall end you now. Since **I GROW TIRED OF YOU ! FINISHING STRIKE: FINAL BLAST!"**

Naruto powered his blade with explosion energy and started massacre Arlong using that power send him airborne and landed several slash before ended it with explosion make the fishmen burned.

After make sure Arlong was nothing but corpse, Naruto then said to Nami who approach him, " Now Arlong is nothing but history!"

And two days later The night of Arlong's defeat a raucous celebration that the whole island partook in was thrown. And after a week, Naruto saw Straw Hat Pirates where Nami officially joined them. Naruto already told them he cannot going with them for now as he still waiting someone and when the night he set up the portal so he can go back to his world.

Later on in Naruto apartment

"Why you suddenly called me, Ange-mama? You told me I can tag along with them longer so why call me now?" Ange then explained, " **Harry decided to accelerated his plan because now he have prove Weasleys minus Fred and George in league with Dumbledore because they want to make Harry became Martyr against certain Baldy . I'll give you his pensieve then."**

Later Harry memory Pensieve a week before OWL

 _Harry, tired of being stared at by the rest of the school, had taken to walk with his invisibility cloak on. He just finished his private training session with Luna and Neville . They actually learn how to use firearms after all. He decided to ask some fatigue potion from Madam Pomfrey to ease his tiredness. Only to saw Ron, Hermione and Professor Dumbledore talking. Harry decided to eavesdropped them. Maybe he can find something interesting_

 _"Professor, how long do we have to keep up this farce? I mean I like being paid for pretending to be Potter's best friend but it is getting more and more dangerous. The idiot just can't stand not being in the middle of trouble. If I don't get a raise of my payment, I am going to quit." Ron said._

 _"Now, now, Mr Weasley. I am sure we can come to an agreement. You need to keep Harry ignorant of his influence. Between you and Miss Granger he never developed the urge to learn all he could about magic. He didn't want to show up either of you to keep your with Uzumaki now gone as he got his NEWT earlier and he now back in Japan . And also Sirius Black still nowhere I can push Harry to become the martyr we need to get rid of Tom. I have already faked his will. All the money the Potters have will be divided between the Weasleys for their services, you Miss Granger, and me. But you have to act convincingly until the end." Dumbledore said._

 _"Don't worry, Professor." Hermione piped up. "Harry is too stupid to find out anything, I mean, he always relies on me to do research and Ron distracts him with Quidditch or other not studying related topics. Next year we will start with Ginny's part to seduce him. She should be able to occupy his mind sufficiently. With Professor Snape opening the link to You-Know-Who, when the time comes, Harry will pull him with him into death. As Harry is the last descendant of the Potters nobody but us will inherit the fortune."_

 _"Very good, another summer in Surrey while being miserable for the mutt's death will further play into my hands. Remember, Harry can't find out about this. He as a horcrux has to die eventually and I intend to make him hunt the others while I play the wise mentor. Nothing can stop the plan." Harry secretly crept back. Naruto was right .His heart hurt. His friends were traitors and in league with Dumbledore._

 _End ofPensieve._

"I already knew that old bastard plan something. Good thing the Voldemort he know now just mere golem." Said Naruto before he continued, " And what is Harry decision?" Ange replied, " **He will stay and keep façade for awhile. Urara also make sure he will immune against love potion or charms related with that. And I guess you finally will use 'that'?  
**

Naruto nodded, " That's right. I actually hoped we not really need to use that. But it seems that was really necessary ." " **Then go ahead. I already asked to produced about 1000 unit of 'that' . While that considered overkill. But better safe then sorry. And you better prepared since you must go after 24 hours. Understood?"** Naruto give salute before he going to his room for got prepared.

And later on Naruto already arrived at Harry world and exactly at Forbidden Forest.

He then started to assassinate Dunbledore, Ron and Hermione instead. Harry himself decided to make Cornelius embarassad as he not lying, only to show Voldemort corpse. Actually Harry preserved it in order to make him not look like seeker attention boy. And since Unspeakables confirmed that, harry name was clean. But Harry really angry o Fudge and Daily Prophet especially when Harry actually was the biggest stakeholder of said newspaper. Harry then sued them million galleons as compensation and also declared blood feud at Rita Skeeter . And Ria decided to relented as she know there is no way she can fight against the –Boy-Who-Defeat-You-Know-Who.

Well that was Harry. And once Prophet announced Voldemort demise. That made remain Death Eaters decided to surrendered themselves as Harry announce he will hunt remaining Death Eaters till the end and he also made what happened to Voldemort look like mercy.

That also made Fudge forced to resign his position as Harry uncovered the fact he is corrupt an taking bribes. And the replacement was none other than Rufus Scrimgeour since Amelia Bones, Harry favorites decline this positiona as shebetter stay as Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcment (DMLE) . Harr actually happy with that. All he nned now to make sure Dumbledore and Weasleys (minus five older boys Bill, Charlie, Pecy, Fred and George) to suffer. Normally Harry really wanted the Weasley who support Deumbles dies but decided that was too merciful. Naruto already told Harry just leave everything to him.

Later with Naruto

Naruto now inside of Dumbledore of course and since he not use magic he won't be detected by ghost of portraits as he technically invisible. Harry told him some of Potter artifacts actually lost. And he suspect Dumbledore do something to that. And Harry was right. Naruto found some of them and mostly not really owned by Headbastard.

He used a spell to tell him which things didn't belong to Dumbledore and if there were some that belonged to Harry. Books from the private Potter collection were the first things he took with him in a bottomless bag that he had got at Flourish and Blott's last summer. It could hold five times the normal contents. Next were some magical items that belonged to Potter family. While he knew that Dumbledore would know that they had gone missing, he wouldn't be able to say anything. These things belonged to Harry and should never have been taken from him. Next he destroyed the tracking instruments on the man's desk. He only needed to vanish every trace of his blood. Well not that really mattered since he will die before end of the year as Naruto plan to curse him.

As an afterthought he took the rest of the private book collection as well. If he could find the rightful owners he would send the books back anonymously after making a copy for himself and Harry.

Later on

Harry now in Severus Snape office which filled by numerous ingredients of potion. He wonder what will happen if he stolen all of his pecious. Well, he must be blamed Harry. And Harry will challenge Snape to let him took Veritaserum.

And Naruto was right. Severus Snape accused Harry as suspect for doing vandalism. Harry then asked to tested with Veritaserum and shall he proven Guilty he will register himself at Azkaban and same will happen to Snape. Dumbledore who also there wanted to intervene but due of his incompetent records (Most of ministry staff never like Dumbledore due of his stubbornness) and not counting ALastor Moody also there.

And after some Veritaserum, turned out Harry never approach Snape office let alone raided inside. Snape fumed for that but suddenly Harry accidentally ripped his left sleeves made him reveal Dark Mark eventhough look vague now. That was enough to make sure the Batman wannabe (Hey Snape actually Batman yu know) arrested and shall he proven guilty he will executed. Surprisingly Dumbledore not defend his pet since if he defend him he will be arrested due of guilt in association. But Harry can notice the old bastard not happy. Well now it's time for next phase.

Naruto already placed curse on some bag of lemon drops since he know certain bastard really like it. Sucker for the muggle sweets that Dumbledore was, he ate them, not knowing that the curse on the bag had been triggered. Moody would have shouted about 'Constant Vigilance' for not checking the bag for something like that. Harry said Dumbles should be suffer and as for Hermione and Ron , he told Naruto he will take care them by yourself along with Molly.

Naruto actually find that curse as modification of same curse named ' **Grip Of Murder'** Only that not needed to his blood to transfer said curse. And thanks for learning magic Naruto found Method to do it less he also make sure that curse make the victim feeling pain slowly.

After all It was fair judgement for your sins. If you didn't destroy anybody's life, you wouldn't even show a single symptom. If you did though, the more people you had harmed, the longer your suffering took. The fact that the ones in the hospital wing were already ill for over two weeks, meant that their sins were numerous and that they had about at least ten victims. Normally, with just one victim, the curse ran its course after three days. Two victims were five days and then it added on by smaller periods. But even if you didn't suffer proportionally longer for any new victim, the kind of damage you did and the number of victims would decide how much pain you experienced. In nutshell It was basically a confession of guilt.

Meanwhile when everyone in Hogwarts found out Dumbledore was cursed by someone, Everyone get panicked well Harry pretending though. He know Naruto was the then listened to Hermione prattle on about her theories who would do something so horrible, especially to Dumbledore, and Harry tuned her out. He didn't care for her authority worship. He may have been more subtle and used other methods, but the judgement was clear. Perhaps that would teach the old man a lesson that was long overdue. Harry also planned something nasty to Hermione , Ron and Ginny. But that will only happen at end of the year.

Timeskip near end of year.

Harry then called out everyone in Gryffindor as he want announced something. After told everything then all of Gryffindor glared at certain three and demand Harry to got justice. And that made Mcgonagall called Amelia Bones so she can interrogate Dumbles via Veritaserum since Harry show his memories in pensieve and said boy even make magical oath but still Veritaserum was necessary protocol.

And after several question Dumbledore's crimes surprised them. Not only had Dumbledore been the mastermind behind Grindelwald until they got in a row over how to best take over the world, he had basically created Voldemort with his manipulations from the time he found the boy in an orphanage. It was telling that Dumbledore had suffered for two months before he could be put on trial. His goal was always ruling the wizarding world and having people worship him. And he had nearly achieved it. If not for the curse that had shown people without a doubt how rotten he was on the inside, that his grandfather persona was just a mask, he would have gone into history as the next coming of Merlin, the famous slayer of dark lords.

The plan for Voldemort was to let him take out the opposition that Dumbledore didn't like and distract attention from Dumbledore's own manipulations. He had paired people off for decades and most witches and wizards that had been born since the sixties were direct results of his plans. Couples were put together that wouldn't be able to challenge him. There were only a handful that resisted his manipulations. After all, he had many names he used to influence this person or that. Just a little glamour or polyjuice and he was able to plant subconscious commands into the minds of others. Even Tom Riddle became a victim. Dumbledore was the one to push him onto the path of dark lord, he just lost control over his puppet around the middle of the seventies, when he needed a new plan to get rid of him.

The whole prophecy was a scam to lure Voldemort to a place where he could be easily killed. It wasn't planned that the Potters survived, they were among those he couldn't control and who dared to question him. It was an easy decision to execute Dumbledore after he confessed all of his crimes. It would be too dangerous for them all, should he be allowed to live.

Well for Hermione, Ron , Ginny and Molly. They now must stay in Azkaban for lifetime since betraying someone was intolerable. The others wanted nothing to do with them as they become disgrace of Weasley family. Hermione parents also disowned her as they cannot believe their daughter became traitor.

Now Naruto mission was completed. He can completely finished his mssion in Harry world and once Harry finish his education he will join Naruto adventure,

And back to his homeworld.

Naruto now sleep in his own apartment. Tomorrow he will ask mission. But he suddenly feeling something happened so he wake up. And in front of him he saw some civilian groups surrounded his apartment

One of them said, "You're disgrace of our Hokage. You're nothing but trash. Just do favor by dying." Naruto just shook his head. "Is that so? Then come here!" After some minutes Naruto then grabbed one of mob who still alive and he growled, "Who ordering you to kill me?" The mob spit him only Naruto make some raiton chakra to electrocuted him . After few minutes he finally confessed the one who attack him was one of civilian council member named Kujirai Takanashi. Naruto then use his muscle brain and found out said man was rapist and kidnapper. He also suspected doing human trafficking. Naruto already find some dirt to make sure he at lest being imprisoned but it seems Hokage realy not o hs job properly. Well he shall do it by himself. He also found out said man now stay outside of Konoha. Well that only make his job easier.

And tomorrow night

Kujirai Takanashi walked through the rain towards his front door anxiously. He fidgeted with his keys as his hands shook uncontrollably. Finally unlocking it he stepped inside and shut the door behind him locking it tightly. He scratched the water out of his brown locks briefly blinding his dark brown eyes. The feeling of fear never left him however as he cautiously walked through his home. There were rooms with no lights in which he cursed himself for not fixing as the rooms were pitch black. Only being illuminated by brief flashes of lightening. His heart beat abnormally fast as he walked up the stairs while glancing back and forth trying to watch all of his surroundings.

Making it up the stairs he checked every room extremely slowly. He timidly approached the closet and slowly opened it but saw nothing but a coat on a hanger. Shutting that he went towards the guest bedroom. Again he slowly and creepily opened the door. Looking in he was fearful about entering this room but knew he had to. Stepping in he cut the light on but it seemed that the storm outside must've knocked out the rest of his lights as he was sure he changed this one just two days ago. He walked through regardless and briefly flinched every time the room was filled with light from the flashes of lightening outside.

He checked everything thoroughly for whatever it was he was searching for. Feeling sure he walked out and shut the door behind him. He then made his way to the bathroom which wasn't very big. He stuck his head through and tried the light which strangely enough worked. Nodding his head he walked to the master bedroom, his bedroom. This one he was very fearful of entering. Stepping in he tried the light and it also seemed to work. Looking around he saw nothing out of the ordinary so he calmed down a bit and chuckled to himself "hehe what was I worried about?"

He then grabbed some clothes and headed back to his bathroom. He undressed and stepped into the shower. He began to wash his body off with soap and water. When he finished he began to scrub his brown mop of hair with extreme vigor. His scrubbing was cut short however as there was a huge crack of thunder and the lights went out again. What scared him was the sound he thought he heard underneath that crack of thunder. It sounded almost like glass breaking.

Stepping out of the shower he quickly dressed himself and inched towards the door. He slowly pulled it open little by little trying his hardest to prevent the squeaking. Looking across the hall he became frightened as he saw the guest bedroom door. The small gap underneath was briefly lit as he saw two dark gaps in the line of white. Then another flash of light and the gaps were gone. He then heard something fall down stairs causing him to jump. He stepped out and slowly, fearfully walked down the hall. Standing on the stairs he peered around the corner to see what made the noise. He saw a heavy vase he had sitting on his counter laying on the floor.

"w-w-Who's there." Gero said trying to hold his composure. Looking around he saw no one so he went down and put the vase back on the counter. Walking back up the stairs he thought he heard something so he turned back around. Seeing no one he headed back up the stairs and towards his room. He stopped in his tracks however as he just realized something. The guest room door was open. Turning around he looked at the gap in the door and slowly walked towards it. He grabbed the door knob and slowly pulled it shut. Letting out a breath of air he didn't realize he was holding. Turning around his door was now open and standing in the doorway was a black hooded figure. "AHH!" Gero turned and ran as fast as he could but before he could even make it to the stairs his ankle was impaled by a flying kunai."aaAAAH!" he yelled in pain as he screamed frantically trying to crawl away. He made it to the stairs and rolled down hitting his head. Opening his eyes he looked to the top of the stairs and saw the figure standing in the same position with the hood over his head. "w-What do you waaant!" he yelled out desperately.

The figure said nothing and didn't move. A lightning flash illuminated the figure and Gero saw the hooded figure in all black pants and black shinobi sandals. A grey vest on and a pair of grey arm guards. Under the hood the figure wore a white mask with three claw marks going from above his right eye and down towards the left side of his chin. The figure slowly descended the stairs with a menacing pace as Gero frantically tried to crawl away. Making it to the front door he reached up to try and unlock the locks and his hand was nailed through the door with a kunai. "AAH!" he yelled out.

His hand shook from the pain as he tried to reach up and grab the kunai and rip it out with his other hand but his other hand was too nailed through the door. His screams and cries were the only things that could be heard. He then felt the figure standing right behind him and knew he was going to die. Geros screams were now completely petrifying to anyone that could hear him as his ankles were grabbed and he was ripped away from the door. The kunai cut through completely clean and there was now a straight split going straight down his middle fingers and ring fingers almost reaching at his wrist. He laid there about to pass out from the pain. Seeing this the figure jabbed a kunai straight through his thigh. Bringing forth another hell bent scream from Gero. Stepping on the kunai to deepen it the man finally spoke.

"…Kujirai Takanashi… for the crimes of molestation with multiple children , human trafficking and planned assassination toward Hokage son you have been sentenced to death by the village of Konoha." Said the figure as he then used his bare hands to rip the man's throat from his neck. Then just like that the man was gone.

And tomorrow

Naruto really happy now. He just finished D rank mission and suddenly Ange asked him t take bath together. But she wanted doing that in outside. So Both of them walking toward the lake nearby.

 _ **LEMON ALERT**_

 _ **Few minutes earlier**_

 _When Naruto just arrivat his apartment, Ange linked her arm with Naruto and caressed her fingers on his chest, slowly moving down._

" _ **You know what,**_ _"Ange removed herself from Naruto before making her way to stand in front of him_ _ **"It'd been a while since we have some alone time together like this, how about make some outdoor sex?"**_ _She didn't wait for Naruto to answer thay question as she removed the obi around her waist, making her clothes falling the side exposing her sensual body before fell to the ground, completely leaving Ange naked._

 _Naruto's lips curled up as he looked at the most erotic body in existence. His cock instantly harden at the sight of her massige rack, flawless skin and pink pussy that was begging for a cock to fuck._

And present

It won't take long as they arrived at the nearby lake and Ange actually montioning him to come over with his finger, stepping backward into the water with a seductive smile.

Without the need to think Naruto first removed his shinobi sandals and then his clothes before jumping into the water. When Naruto got to the surface, wiping the water off his face and swiped his hair back to clear his vision, he saw that Ange was nowhere to be found, probably diving into the water.

Only to found out Ange put her hands on his thighs amd took his cock into her mouth. She was blowing him...under the water. Well being primordial , Ange could stay in the water as long as she wants to, making the experience even more pleasure for him. Ange moved her head up and down, licking every part of his cock with her wet tone while sucking him like a vaccum.

The wet and warm feeling of her mouth was always the best.

Putting his hands on her head Naruto focused his chakra around his body before bucking his hip wildly, face fucking her as hard as he could with the speed equal the speed he always use her mouth on the ground with the help of chakra. "So good" He moaned and rammed his cock into her throat, forcing her to deep-throating him and stayed like that for a few seconds.

That won't take long until Naruto release his cum inside Ange throat. Groaning out in pleasure the redhead bumped blast after blast of thick hot sperm into Ange's mouth, which Ange didn't let a single drop spill.

After twenty minute his cumming speed slow down a little, letting Ange to move back a little until only his head remained inside of her mouth.

The immortal waited for her mouth to get fill up before drinking the whole at once.

Drinking another twenty mouth full Ange the swam up after making sure he had stopped cumming.

And Naruto turned his attention at Ange giant balloons, which were floating erotically on the water surface. " **You like**?" She asked, folding her arms underneath her tits and pushed them a little higher. "You know I love them" Naruto grinned before smashing his face into her cleavage, hungrily licking and kissing, as well as sucking every spot on jer heavenly mounds

" **You're so greedy Naruto-kun** " Ange moaned while smiling, hugging his face as close to her cleavage as she could. Ange then moan out in delight when Naruto took her nipple into his mouth and suck it hard. When Naruto thrust his cock up, trying to get to Ange's pussy she suddenly shot her hand out and stopped him from entering her.

 **"Ah ah Naruto-kun, you might want to say it for later"** Ange giggled and kept Naruto's head closer to her tits, offering him her most sacred mounds

They stayed like that in the lake for the rest of the day, with Naruto kept on eating Kyuubi's tits and sucked her nipples like a baby.

 _ **LEMON END**_

Later tonight,

" **So Naruto what are you gonna to do ? Going to new world or maybe continue your job at previous world? Or stay in your world for time being?"** Asked Ange

Naruto replied, "I think I shall stay in here for awhile. At least till one high profile mission finished.

ANge just nodded, " **If you say so. Go ahead. As usual make me amused okay."** Naruto just nodded before he going to his bed.

To Be Continued

Since this chapter really short I decided to announce some of Harem list ( I just mention name and won't bother to mention where they come from)

Confirmed

From Naruto universe: Kaguya Ootsutsuki, Mei Terumi.

From non Naruto :Morrigan Aensland, Mai SHiranui, Kaguya Nanbu, Yukikaze Panetone , Kasume Tenshin,, Boa Hancock, Cinder Fall, Tohka Yatogami,Kurumi Tokisaki, Kuroka, Serafall Leviathan and so many others ( You can give recommendation as long they have big boobs) I also will add fairy tail girls but still undecided till now

And this fic will be very massive harem so if you don't like it then outta here

Bit short but I decided next chapter Naruto will stay for awhile in his homeworld. Until Next time.


	30. Chapter 30

Anyway this just filler chapter

And for review response

 _Animaman: Your idea is great but for SailorMoon maybe I'll make Naruo fight with Sailor Scouts and also their enemies. But I won't tell till later_

 _PocketDuel Monsters I'll work for DC first as Marvel have yet to decided and from AKame Ga Kill maybe I just took Esdeath and I dunno if I include Negima so that will pending till later death_

 _Guest: Never ever recommend anyone from Legend of Zelda not that I dislike them but I almost don't have enough knowledge for that._

 _Czar Joseph: I'll tell later about Kaguya and I'll tll you I won't add Rias and Akeno as they are too overrated . I already decided Kuroka and Serafall and maybe Grayfia and Venelana but definitely no Rias_

 _Zenko13: Agreed Esdeath_

 _Stratos263: Yeah and I'll make three idiot demise come earlier ._

 _Juulbichi wow what a list But I'll said what I accept: Rangiku, Yoruichi, Orihime, Neliel and Tia. As for NAruto I'll decide later but Guren definitely NO NO. Masane Amaha is interesting choice. As for OP girls maybe I can consider Nico Robin and Nami but others no (Beside I hate them especially Perona (For me she is total bitch) For Sekirei I only accept Akitsu, Tsukiumi and Kazehana .Maybe I shall add Miya instead. For Rosario Vampire all of them will added but that means I will change the story line by make Tsukune disappear (Not really hard to do though as Tsukune only act as minor characters when Naruto visit Rosario Vampire world) NO TENCHI MUYO. For Fairy Tail I'll accept all and maybe will add more. I dunno if I can add anyone from Monster Musume as I dunno how to add them. Only accept Hestia from Danmachi series and refuse the rest. Anyway thanks for recommendation_

Okay lets start

Naruto now in Hokage office with three other persons Sai, Yakumo Kurama and Yamato (Won't give description about that) "Well, you will got C rank mission this time. The mission is simple . You just need to escort Taki jonin back to his village. Well I must tell you this jonin was son of Taki Leader. Well, I'll call him now."

Later on brown haired guy wearing green shirt, grey pants and ninja sandals entered the room. "Okay, Shibuki-san. This four will be your escort." Explained Minato to Shibuki

Shibuki then said, " Thanks Hokage-sama. When do we leave?" Minato replied, " Tomorrow morning at 7 .am. They will meet you in North gate. That should be just one day travel."

Shibuki nervously replied, "Thanks Hokage-sama." Shibuki then turned to the four, " Tomorrow morning then." He leaves the room.

Later with Naruto, he now going back to his mansion to prepared himself. Naruto then saw Ange approaching , " **So Naruto another mission huh?"** Naruto nodded. " **Well, I just say good luck. Even hough you not really needed it."**

Tomorrow morning

Naruto woke up with Maroon in his arms, Lemon and Melon at both sides of him. He yawned and stirred awake.

"Alright girls, time to get up. "He said. The three girls moaned in annoyance from having to move from their precious master.

Naruto got up and dressed back in his attire and went to the dining hall for some breakfast

Naruto then prepared for his mission. His equipment as always similar . And he put that inside from One hundred kunai, two hundred shurikens 60 feet ninja wires , five hundred explosive tags , thirty flash bangs, fifty smoke bombs, , fifteen fuuma shuriken and twenty hand grenades which inspired from Tenchu games he played. He also bring variant of food supplies in case something happened. And once he finished he flashed himself so he just about two minutes walking from gate.

Once he arrived , Naruto was quickly walking toward the gates. Even though he was gonna be there just on time, he actually wanted to be there early. Naruto turned a corner, and saw the gates in view. As he approached it he saw Yamato leaning against one of the gates, while Yakumo and Sai were chatting with….his mom?

"Kaa-san?" asked Naruto as he approached the group. Suddenly the redhead was engulfed in a bear hug from Kushina. Releasing Naruto she started to check all over him. "K-kaa-san! I'm all packed!" exclaimed Naruto as a huge blush covered his face.

"I'm just making sure my baby has everything! I couldn't live knowing my son died on a C-Rank mission." teased Kushina. "Mom, I already chuunin remember!" said Naruto as he tried to cover up the blush.

Yakumo, Sai, and Yamato all laughed at Naruto's dismay.

"Don't worry Lady Kushina nothing will happen to Naruto. Even if I can't look after him, he can easily hold his own." said Yamato.

Kushina puffed her chest, "I know! He's my son, and we never give up! Even if we lose,we still win!" Everyone sweat dropped at the logic of that last statement. " _Oh mom…."_ thought Naruto

"Are we going or not?" butted in Shibuki. Yamato turned his attention back to the mission, "He's right Yakumo,Sai, Naruto. We're going." "Hai!" exclaimed the three as they followed behind Yamato. Walking out of the village, they waved their goodbyes to Kushina.

After a while outside the village

Naruto walked point, Sai and Yakumo walked behind him, Shibuki in the middle, and Yamato walked at the very end. They walked in total silence, until Yakumo broke the ice. "So, what's Taki like?" "Its a beautiful place, but I doubt you will get a chance to look at it." explained Shibuki.

"Why?" asked Yakumo, "We let you into our village, shouldn't it be at least common courtesy to allow us in yours?" Though it was Yamato who answered, "You see Yakumo every village has it's secrets. What has made Taki such a formidable village, is the fact that they have never been successfully invaded."

"The reason is because the Waterfall that surrounds our village provides us a natural maze. Which completely hides the entrance of our village. Therefore making it almost impossible to infiltrate our village, without knowing the exact route. It would take days to get in." proudly stated Shibuki.

"Whatever." stated Naruto not even turning his head around. "Whatever? It's what makes us so formidable!" exclaimed Shibuki irritated. Naruto stopped walking and turned around, "You're right about having an excellent defense, but it's not impenetrable. There is always a weakness, it might not happen anytime soon. But one day someone will find a way to get in, and when that happens. Will you be strong enough to protect your village?"

"Like that will ever happen, as well why would I have to be the one to stop such a foe?" asked Shibuki.

Naruto started walking again as he talked, "Well, you are the son of the Village leader right? Therefore you would be his successor. Being the leader of a village means you must be strong enough to defend it from any foe."

Shibuki was a bit taken back, " _He's right…."_

They walked for a few moments in complete silence until Sai asked a question, "Naruto who told you that everything has a weakness?"

Naruto replied casually, " That was come from my experience when I'm out from the village." That made Yakumo, Sai and Shibuki while Yamato just quiet. He actually knew when Naruto make attempt to running away years ago and only back after about 1 year. Realizing that was sensitive subject for Naruto, Yamato decided to said, "Anyway Naruto reasons since personal so better not ask anymore Sai, Yakumo. I hope you're understand." Yakumo realize something, she know something about Uzumaki NAmikaze eldest runaway though not in details. Sai himself not really understand but decided to keep silent.

They continued to walk until Shibuki let out a yelp, and pointed to their left. " _There's no way they got past me."_ thought Naruto as he turned to the direction of the yelp. Pulling some shuriken he threw them at the small movement he can track

Sai and Yakumo also took defensive positions in front of Shibuki. Yamato just stood unfazed having already analyzed the "situation". Then suddenly three bird with shuriken embedded in them fell out of a tree. The three younger ninjas forehead all grew a big tick.

"Are you serious Shibuki? Aren't you suppose to be a respected Shinobi from your village?" asked Naruto, "I guess each village's standards of a respected Shinobi is different." Shibuki clenched his fists, " Don't diss Taki! We have produced the finest shinobi, even ones that have fought your First Hokage, and still be alive!"

Naruto didn't even blinked at his response, "Yeah right." Shibuki looked back and forth for a second and responded, "Yes we have, you may even have heard of him. His name is Kakuzu." Yamato jumped at the name, "Kakuzu the bounty hunter? There is no way he can still be alive! He's like ancient history."

Shibuki shook his head, "As you may know he is missing nin from our village, but the reason he left the village was because he stole a forbidden jutsu which prolonged his life." Yamato didn't want to press on in fear of being convicted of trying to steal information, "What's this jutsu?" "He could steal other people's hearts….and use them as his own." stated Shibuki."So the more hearts he steals, the longer he lives." Yamato nodded at the information.

"Steal their hearts? That's gross why would anyone want to steal someone else's heart?" asked Yakumo as she shook her head. "It could be to maybe steal their kekkei genkai. The heart is what creates the bodies unique chakra." butted in Sai.

Yakumo gasped as she put her hand over her heart, "That's frightening…." "Yes a terrifying jutsu indeed. Naruto I think you should take back what you said. If one can wield a jutsu like that, then the possibilities could be endless." stated Sai. "I guess you're right Sai, but that isn't a true shinobi. Just some murderous man, with frightening jutsu. A real ninja is one that protects everyone." said Naruto as he continued to walk

"He's right guys, just because one carries a powerful jutsu doesn't mean they're invincible. As Naruto said before there's always a weakness, you just have to find it." said Yamato. Sai and Yakumo nodded at their sensei's words as they continued to walk. While Shibuki was deeply thinking, " _A true shinobi…..is one that protects everyone."_

Finally at Takigakure outside

"Its seems our first C-Rank mission is complete." stated Yakumo as they reached the beautiful waterfall. "I thought our first C-Rank would be much more work, right red? said Sai. Naruto sighed. He had tried to stop Sai from calling him that, though he has had no success.

"I thought we already went over the fact, that every mission isn't exciting as you would wish." spoke Yamato. Shibuki spoke up having had a change in heart, "If you guys want I could give you a glimpse of our village…."

"Really?!" asked Yakumo and Naruto wanting to see another Hidden Village. "I mean really?" said Naruto trying not to sound childish. "Drop it Red you obviously want to see the inside of the village as much as Flatty." said Sai.

Then suddenly Yakumo's fist connected to Sai's temple, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" "Guys!" spoke Yamato as he broke up the conversation. "Let him finish." Shibuki thanked Yamato, "I was gonna say you could but you would have to be blindfolded, and you would have to do one of our D-ranks for free."

That made Yakumo and Sai groaned while Naruto just said, " Well, whatever." Suddenly Yamato said, I need to report back to the Fourth Hokage. This was only suppose to be a 1 day escort mission, and I'm needed….for a jonin meeting. So do the D-Rank and rest for the night. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Sai and Yakumo both nodded their heads, while Naruto gave his sensei a suspicious look, "Fine." "Naruto I'm placing you as team captain." replied Yamato. Then the one chuunin and two genin with Shibuki walked toward the entrance. Then Yamato raced back to the village.

 **And at entrance**

Naruto, Sai, Yakumo, and Shibuki approached the Waterfall were 4 people were waiting outside. As Naruto got closer he noticed it was probably a genin squad. There was 2 boys, a girl, and their Jounin sensei. The first boy he noticed had a grey shirt with a blue jacket over. He had curly brown hair, and dark eyes. The second boy had a mesh shirt on with a black jacket over it .He had dark straight hair, and brown eyes. Their jounin sensei was a tall man with dark black curly one had their forehead protector on their heads. Though the one who took Naruto by surprise, was the girl. She had short blue hair, and orange eyes. She was wearing a white kimono shirt, with a white apron type skirt. She had long white armlets, and her forehead protector right over her left one.

Naruto noticed the girl and looking a bit closer, noticed how the girl was standing a bit timid and behind them. Like she was inferior to them.

"Shibuki about time, I thought we were gonna have to wait all day. Who are the kids?" asked the Jounin. "Daiki, these are the ones who escorted me here, and they will be doing a D-Rank mission for us." spoke Shibuki.

Daiki raised an eyebrow, "Why?" Shibuki chuckled, "They wanted to see the village, so I decided to let them for a price."

Daiki laughed with Shibuki, "Your cruel Shibuki, I think my team just might join them." The two boys protested, "Sensei!" "Don't sensei me! You haven't done a mission in a while, and its time for you guys to pull your weight. Look at these guys no older than you, and already on a C-Rank." spoke Daiki.

"Okay….my name is Hoki." said the brown haired kid. "Goro." said the other boy.

"Yakumo" said Yakumo "Sai." replied Sai. "Naruto, and what's your name?" asked Naruto as he pointed at the girl.

"You don't wanna know her name." stated Hoki. Naruto glared at the boy, "Why not?"

Naruto then watched as the both Shibuki and Daiki gave him a glare. "Um she's too shy, and will only make a fool of herself."nervously replied Hoki. "Whatever, so what's your name? I'm Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto as he extended his hand.

The girl was a bit taken back, " _He wants to know who I am?"_ "Umm….I'm Fū." softly spoke Fū as she shaked his hand. "Nice to meet you, so Shibuki are we going?" asked Naruto. Then Shibuki pulled out some blindfolds, "Put this on."

Later

"Your job will be to clean up some trash around that big tree over there." said Shibuki as he pointed at the large tree in the middle of the village. "Our three genin here will be your escorts.I'll meet up with you tomorrow, so stay out of trouble."

"Hai" said the leaf genin.

Naruto and the rest of the genin all headed to start their mission. Arriving at the tree they begun to clean up. There were some kids playing on the side. Sai begun to talk to the Hoki, while Yakumo talked to Goro. Naruto didn't want to talk to either, already not liking them. Since how badly they treated their teammate. In fact Naruto had noticed that most of the village was the same. He noticed the glares they received when they walked down the street. Though it wasn't at them for being foreign ninja, but at the girl.

" _Something here is really off. What could the girl of done to receive so much hate. Did her family do something?"_ Naruto wanting some answers approached her, "So….Fū why aren't you liked in this village?"

He watched as the girl put her head down, "Because I'm a….monster." Naruto was a bit taken back,then he laughed, "You a monster? I've seen monsters…..and you're definitely not one." "But that's what everyone says…."replied Fū as she looked down at her feet. Naruto shook his head, "Fū you shouldn't believe what people sa-"

"But I am! I'm a ji….nevermind." said Fū as she went back to cleaning up. Naruto's eyes went wide, " _Of course a jinchuuriki!"_

"I understand now, so you're the Jinchuuriki of Taki…" said Naruto as he looked up to the sky. "Yeah, are you gonna call me a monster now?" asked Fū angrily. Naruto looked into Fū's eyes, "Why would I do that? My own mother is jinchuuriki. " Naruto looked at the other genin, making sure they didn't hear anything. "As well I believe that being a jinchuuriki should be considered a blessing not a curse."

Fū replied, "No! It's a curse! These tailed beasts are just demons, who would destroy everything if let out. I'm just a mere vessel to keep it at bay, and maybe one day to control it's power. So I may become the village's secret weapon." Naruto shook his head, "Do you like how people treat you? Just because your a jinchuuriki?" Fū looked away, "Of course not…." "So think about the tailed beast. They can also touch,speak,feel, and hear like a human. I don't think they like the way they are treated either."

 _An insect looking beast slowly awake from his sleep. He spread his seven wings in the air. As he looked through his cage, he heard the words of the boy._

"Did you know that tailed beasts were created to protect the world…..but look at them. Weapons of destruction. If you keep thinking the way you do, then nothing will ever change.I can see the hatred in your eyes. Don't let it take over Fū. Prove people wrong, and show them that you're worth more than them." said Naruto as he gave her a smile, "Thats the only advice I could give you. In fact if you want we could even become friends because Fū I don't see you as a monster. But a beautiful young girl." Fū's eyes went wide,and she allowed a tear to escape, "Thank you Naruto…."

 _The beast had heard every word the boy had said,_ ** _"This boy….he understands the pain of a tailed beast. A blue eyed boy huh…..interesting. Could he be the one that father spoke of? Naruto Uzumaki I will look forward to seeing your path unfold."_** _Then the Tailed Beast went back to sleep._

Suddenly explosion erupted from Village leader house "Whats going on?!" yelled Hoki.

Suddenly they watched another explosion in the distance. "Sai! Yakumo! " shouted Naruto as they rushed into formation. Then suddenly a piece of debris went flying towards the playing children. Naruto quickly took action and jumped in front of them, " **Water Release: Water Wall Jutsu**!" Naruto spit out a bunch of water, and created a giant wall of water to protect them.

"Get out of here! Go to your parents!" Naruto told the children. Though the kids just remained frozen in fear. Though one of them was amazed at Naruto's cool jutsu, "I don't know where my parents are, but you! You can protect us!" "Hoki! Goro! We need to get them out of here. What is your emergency protocol, when the village is under attack?" asked Naruto.

"Why should we tell you? You could be the enemy?" asked Hoki. Sai then decided to speak up, "If we were the enemy you would be dead right now. So don't be idiot." "He's right Hoki. We're suppose to retreat to the waterfall, where we evacuate all civilians. Then await orders from Lord Shinji, Shibuki's father. " explained Goro.

Suddenly Shibuki and Daiki arrived on the scene, " We're under attack, and we fear Lord Shinji may have fallen." said Daiki. "What? But I thought you said no one could infiltrate Taki?" asked Naruto. Shibuki shook his head, "It's impossible for a foreign ninja, but a former missing nin Suien infiltrated our village. He knows the way in, and him and a few of his followers invaded."

"Then how did he defeat your father?" asked Yakumo. "He….used to be my sensei before he defected. So he was very close friends with him, but a dispute over the Hero's Water is what made him detect." replied Shibuki. "Hero's Water?" asked Sai.

"Yes, that probably why Lord Shiba was taken down so easily. You see the Hero's Water gives the user a major boost in chakra, and allows them to grow much stronger. The only fall back is that the user's life is greatly shorten. Lord Shiba has used it in the past, but it's forbidden for it's drawback." explained Daiki. "It most likely weaken him." Then suddenly a giant water dragon erupted from the lake.

Naruto and Sai grabbed the kids and jumped out of the way. The rest except Daiki managed to get out of the way. Daiki wasn't hit completely,but it hit him hard enough to break his leg.

"AWW!" shouted Daiki as he was flung into the tree.

"Sensei!" shouted his 3 students.

"Hehe, Shibuki and Daiki its been a long time." spoke a long spiky grey haired man, with a grey goatee. Then two men appeared behind him. One had short brown hair, while the other had his long black hair in a ponytail.

"So Suien this is your former student? He looks more pathetic than his father." spoke the brown haired man. "That's cruel Minto, talking about his father like that." said the ponytailed man.

"Ha you're the one to judge about cruelty, you're the one that slit his throat Shura." said Monju. "DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT!" shouted Shibuki. "He's just trying to get you mad Shibuki, calm down!" Naruto told Shibuki. "Shibuki my dear old student. Tell me where the hero's water is, or I destroy your village." spoke Suien.

'I guess I shall fight now.' "Sai,Goro,and Hoki you three will go take the kids, and Daiki to the evacuation point. Once you get there, you must get us back up. The rest of us will delay them as long as we can." ordered Naruto.

"But Naruto…." Sai tempted to protest. "Sai do what I say! I know we don't abandon comrades, but we need back up. These guys are probably chunin and jounin levels. If we all stay, we will…..die." said Naruto. Naruto watched as every genin's face,except Sai, turned into fear.

Sai nodded and motioned Goro and Hoki to help him. Grabbing the children, and Daiki they begun to flee.

"You aren't going anywhere!"shouted Minto as he jumped in the air, " **Water Release: Water Trumpet!"** Naruto retaliated by called out, " **Earth Release: Earth Wall!"** And later the wall of earth appeared to stop the water jet.

"Naruto." spoke Shibuki. "What?" asked Naruto. "I need you to stall him, I'm going to get the Hero's Water." said Shibuki. Naruto looked at him like he was crazy, "Are you insane? It's forbidden! As well that's exactly what they want!"

"I know but Naruto you made me realize for one to be a real Shinobi, they must be willing to fight for their people. So I want to be the person to protect my village", said Shibuki. Naruto nodded at his change of heart , "Fine, but hurry up or I might just take them out before you get here."

"Don't get cocky I'll be back" said Shibuki as he ran toward the Tree. "Boss! What do we do?' asked Shura. "Let's play around with these kids. Shibuki will be back with what we want." said Suien. "Though leave the redhead to me. This one might be to tough for you two."

"But boss!" shouted Minto. "Shut up, I knew that boy definitely Uzumaki and he probably will use his sword so let me handle him. You two take care the rest like I said before. As well the girl is the Jinchuuriki of the 7 tailed beast." Explained Suien

"Yakumo! Fū! We can't let them separate us." shouted out Naruto. "Hai!" shouted both Fū and Yakumo. "Naruto, how are we gonna fight them?" asked Fū "What's the plan Naruto?" asked Yakumo.

"Well, I want you cast genjutsu ti the so I can finish them off." Yakumo nodded but she said, " But I need some type of smokescreen to put them under the genjutsu."

Naruto nodded, "Fū, I need you to distract them for just a moment. Enough time for me to set up a trap."

Fū nodded at Naruto's orders.

"They're coming!" shouted Yakumo. They watched as Monju and Shura rushed towards them.

"Yakumo get behind me and prepare the genjutsu, Fū I need them distracted!" shouted Naruto.

" **Hiding in Scale Powder Technique!"** Fū then exhaled a large quantity of fine powder from her mouth. Naruto watched as the powder shined brightly blinding the enemy.

" _Perfect"_ thought Naruto as he went through his own hand signs, **Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu** ****. Naruto then launched a fireball twice its size toward the two blinded enemies. Forcing Suien to intervene.

 **Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu**. Then another Water Dragon erupted from the water, and canceled out the fireball. All that was left behind was a giant blanket of mist.

" _So this was his plan, ingenious."_ thought Fū as she watched the mist covered everything. Yakumo taking the opportunity she activated her genjutsu, **Demonic Illusion: Burning Coffin.**

Suien, Monju, and Shura all tried to jump away from the mist, "You idiots! You fell right into their trap!" shouted Suien. The mist quickly engulfed them, and they were forced to go into a manji formation. "Don't underestimate them again! Now make sure they don't attack." ordered Suien.

"Yes boss!" shouted both Shura and Minto. As they looked around, they weren't able to see anything. Then suddenly a coffin erupted from the middle of the formation. As quickly as the coffin appeared, the hatch fell open revealing a pair of chakra hands.

"Quickly release the genjutsu before it gets you!" shouted Suien as he released the genjutsu. Shura was able to dispel it, but Minto wasn't quick enough. He watched as the hands dragged him in, and the hatch was nailed back on. Then suddenly he smelled smoke, and the hatch erupted in flames. He desperately tried to dispel the genjutsu, but his attempts were futile. He suddenly felt his hands burn up, and slowly the rest of his body. He screamed until he had finally died.

Suein and Shura both woke up and looked around. They noticed they hadn't moved at all, and the mist had already disappeared. Then a piercing scream turned their attention to their third member. They watched as Minto's skin slowly begun to burn, and his screams got louder until his skin was all burned up. Then he finally dropped dead.

"Minto!' cried out Shura. "What a frightening Jutsu, can't do anything about him now." said Suein. Suein then took his attention to the three genin. "You guys sure are something! To have killed one of use without even getting injured is impressive enough!"

Naruto ignored the man as he looked over at Yakumo. He noticed that Yakumo was breathing very hard. She was kneeling down, and clutching her head. Her hair was hanging down, revealing the back of her neck. That's when Naruto noticed it.

" _The Evil Sealing Method? Why would she need an Evil Sealing Method seal?"_ pondered Naruto. Yakumo was clutching her head in pain, _"This pain?!"_ "Yakumo are you alright?" asked Naruto. Yakumo slowly stood up, "Yeah, it just took a lot of chakra."

Fū spoke up, "If it take so much chakra, then we should just stall the rest Naruto." "I was hoping Yakumo could've got 2 of them, but one is enough. Now it's a fair game." stated Naruto.

Suien evilly laughed, "HAHA! You think your a match with me! Allow me to show you why I was a jounin of Taki you treehugger!"

Suien then charged at Naruto but Naruto fight him in same pace. Actually he holding back but trying tolook struggle.

Suien punching to left but Naruto blocked it using his sword and made the man bleed abit. And while both still fighting suddenly Suien shouted, "Shura attack now!" Shura then flew threw some hand seals, and used **Water Release: Water Trumpet.**

Fū seeing the attack coming went through her own hand seals,and used **Water Release: Water Wall Jutsu** to block the upcoming attack.

But SUien caught of guard as Naruto slugged his face send him flying. Later on SHura regrouped with his leader and the missing nin said, " I guess I shall stop holding back to you. SHURA!" Then both Suien and Shura both went through the same hand seals and both used," **Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!"** Two dragons both erupted from the lake, and went rushing towards the three genin.

hen suddenly a bigger dragon erupted, and canceled out the other two. A bunch of water went flying all over the place, soaking everyone. Then suddenly Shibuki appeared in front of Naruto, Yakumo, and Fū. Naruto noticed that a blue aura surrounded him, and he felt the chakra in the air.

"Naruto….I'm sorry I'm late." spoke Shibuki, "Now leave him to me!" "So you've already taken it? Haven't you Shibuki." asked Naruto. "Yes, and know it's my turn to attack **Water Release: Water Sword** " shouted Shibuki as he created a large sword, out of the puddle by his feet. "It seems you aren't as much of a coward, as I thought you were Shibuki!" shouted Suien as he also created the same sword, "Though the student can't beat the master!"

Then Shibuki and Suien both went flying at each other, at extremely fast speeds. Swords colliding, and surprisingly sparks erupted. They both kept at it until, Shibuki knocked Suien's away. Though before he could take the offensive, Shura intervened. Pulling out his own Kunai, he attempted to defend his boss. Though his attempt was futile, because Shibuki easily broke through his defense. Shibuki was able to land a fatal blow right through his heart. Though that was Shibuki's mistake.

Having had his sword embedded into Shura, Suien used the opportunity to stab and kick Shibuki away. As Shibuki was kicked away, the Hero's Water fell from his jacket. Shibuki was caught by Naruto before he hit the ground. Suien having seeing the bottle drop from his jacket rushed to retrieve it. "Haha! It's all over now!"

Naruto looked back down at Shibuki, and noticed that the blue aura was completely gone. In fact he looked in terrible shape. " _So this is the drawback of the Hero's water, and it looks like he didn't even drink a lot. Though the effect was big."_

Naruto watched as Suien begun to gulp down about one fourth of the bottle. " _So now the task is to take away the water, and wait for the effects to take place. Once his body begins to slow down, he will enter a worst state than Shibuki!"_

Though before Naruto could communicate with Fū and Yakumo, he watched Suien disappear in a blur. Appearing in front of Yakumo, he punched her in the stomach and sent her flying. "Yakumo!" shouted Naruto, and he then watched as he was about to kick Fū in the face. Then his body just reacted, he shunshined in front of Fū and took the kick for her. Naruto slammed into Fū, and they were both sent flying across the clearing.

Fū looked at Naruto with horror, "Why did you do that?" Naruto wiped the blood from his cheek, "I didn't know, my body just reacted. I guess I just didn't want you to get hurt." Fū was a little shocked at what Naruto had said, " _He cares about me that much?"_

Naruto then focused at the bottle and took out his kunai and managed to destroy the bottle without SUien realized it. Suien realized when he heard something cracked but that's too late. aruto caught his breath, and then he let out a loud laugh, "There's nothing you can do about it now. It's probably destroyed,and your body will slowly deteriorate. You see Suien, you took too much too quickly. That's why the Hero's Water was forbidden in the first place. It's over!'

Suien yelled in rage, "I kill you, and your friends first!"

Then Suien rushed towards Naruto, but before he could land a blow, an ink tiger appeared out of nowhere. Grabbing both Naruto and Fū it dodged the blow. Then a second tempted to battle Suien, which Suien easily was able to destroy. Naruto and Fū were suddenly let go in front of a smiling Sai, "It seems you were in quite a bind Red."

Then 5 Anbu appeared behind him, "Thank you for helping us in our time of need. We will take care of the rest." Then the Anbu proceeded to take care of Suien. Suien was able to hold his own for a while, but as soon as the Hero's Water effect's wore off. Anbu was able to easily bind him down, and arrest him. Well there is no need for Naruto to show off then

Then Yakumo and Shibuki walked up to Naruto, Fū, and Sai. Shibuki placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and spoke, "Thank you Naruto, Yakumo, and….Fū" Fū was a bit taken back that someone else thanked her ,but then she smiled, "You shouldn't thank me, I'm a shinobi of this village too."

"Your welcome Shibuki, though we could really use some place to rest." replied Yakumo as she sat down very exhausted. Naruto hadn't responded, but he then turned around and gave them a smile.

And tomorrow

Naruto was gathering the last of his stuff before he met up with is team, at the entrance of the hospital.(Actually that just Yakumo but Naruto also got minor treatment there) As Naruto put away his last scroll into his bag, he put it on. Though suddenly he felt someone jump through the window. Pulling a kunai he proceeded to attack the intruder. Pinning the intruder into the wall, he noticed he was staring into orange eyes. Taking a better look he noticed it was Fū.

"Fū! I'm sorry!" apologized Naruto. Fū just giggled, "It's okay Naruto I just wanted to say goodbye, and thank you."

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "Though why did you want to do it in private?" Fū gave him a smile, "I wanted to thank you for the confidence Naruto. In fact after everyone heard about me helping defend the village, some of the villagers actually treated me nicer. Even though it isn't enough it's a start, and it made me realize that I can change my own destiny. So, thank you!"

Fū engulfed Naruto in hug leaving him blushing, "You're welcome Fū, that's what friends are for." Fū gave him a smile, and handed him a piece of paper, "That's right! I wanted to give you my address, so we could maybe write? Since you were my first friend."

Naruto gave her a goofy smile, "Of course Fū! Though you didn't have to sneak up here to tell me this! Is it maybe that Fū is a bit shy?" Fū gave him a sweet smile, and then she gave him a kiss. Just in cheek but still…

Naruto then thought, "I guess the kiss not really bad."

Later on after finished the report Naruto is going back to his own apartment before he teleported again to his mansion

And once he arrived he walk to training area to observe his security staff once again. Konoe was doing daily drill to keep the security staff in tip top shape. Naruto jumped from the balcony and landed on the floor, walking towards Konoe.

"Ah Konoe-chan. Nice to meet you. Can you do me a favor?" Konoe just nodded, "I wanted to ask you if you would help me with my training. Don't you mind?" "Umm, sure Master Naruto, I do not see why not "Konoe said blushing still, ever since he ultimately defeated her first time they met, she could not stop thinking about the redhead. Naruto smiled as he got into ready stance.

" I want you to hit me with everything you got. "He said to her. Konoe nodded as she commanded everyone to clear the training ground. She got into she ready stance. Naruto smiled as he got into ready stance.

"Ready...begin!" He called out and Konoe and Naruto started to go at it. Konoe has been training intensely after the fight with Naruto. She dodged his punches and kick him in the side. Naruto fliped back and charged at her, slamming his fist in her gut. She cried out in pain as she was knocked back and stared at Naruto. She preformed several handsigns and formed her helfire blade's and charged at Naruto swinging the blades of black fire at him. Naruto dogged and weaved out of the attacks and smirked at her.

"You trained...a lot." he said impressed. Konoe blushed but still kept attacking him. Naruto went on the offensive as he preformed the shadow clone jutsu and 10 Narutos all attacked Konoe. Konoe stood in shook as she started to have very perverted thoughts about her and 10 Narutos. However due to her thoughts the Narutos all surrounded her and grabbed her making her blush madly and she started to get wet in between her legs. She bit her lower lip so would not let out a moan. The real Naruto walked up to her.

"You got distracted...keep focused." He said to her and dispelled the clones. Konoe nodded and stood into position. "Very well Master Naruto I shall not be distracted, prepare yourself!" She yelled out. Naruto nodded and stood ready. They spared for many hours and naruto eventually won. He was panting heavily as he was in three tailed state.

"You are very tough." he said as he helped her up. Konoe tripped and fell into Narutos arms and blushed, for a moment she nuzzled into his chest and smiled content. But she relized what she was doing and pushed away."Im sorry." She said quickly but Naruto only smiled at her.

"Sorry for what?" He asked her and winked as he walked away. Konoe bushed brightly and went into her own room and she spent the rest of the day in that room.

Later after dinner Naruto was walking down the hall way and one of the maids bowed at him.

"Master Naruto I have a message for your from Konoe." She said Naruto nodded and smirked.

"Alright lets hear it." He asked her and she nodded.

"She wants you to meet in her room tonight she wanted to discuss some training methods with you for tomorrow." Naruto grinned and smiled.

"Alright Ill be down there immediately!" He said as he gave her a foxy grin and kissed her deeply. The maid blushed as she moaned and started to grind herself into Naruto. He broke the kiss much to her dismaial and went off to Konoes room.

He walked over and found her door after a half a hour of searching. He then knocked

 **LEMON ALERT MINORS SHOO SHOO**

"Its open." A voice called out. Naruto opened the door to find what he called was on of the most sexiest things he ever saw. Konoe was laying on the bed side was, wearing nothing but black stockings and a collar on her neck wwith a chain leash witch she held out to him. "Command me my master." She said in a sultry voice. Naruto just stared wided eyed and took the leash and started at it.

"Konoe...i.." He began but was cut off when she pulled on the chain and kissed him deeply.

"Master I want you, I need you so badly." She said and began to kiss his neck licking and nibbling at his flesh.

Naruto moaned softly and looked at her. He smiled as he began to undress himself. Konoe bit her lower lip and anticipation. Naruto smiled as he was fully undressed. Konoe then got on her knees and started to lick his cock up and down tracing every vein. Naruto moaned softly as he ran his finger through her hair. She then took him into her mouth and started to suck on him, bobbing her head up and down. She moaned and started to rub her pussy as she did. Naruto moaned loudly and started to move his hips into her mouth. Konoe moaned more and took him deep in her throat.  
"Kami when did you learn to do that?" he moaned out loudly. Konoe took him out of her mouth and stuck her tongue out cutely.

"Its a secret." She said and took him back into her mouth.

Naruto Bit his lower lip and felt his seances go crazy at her ministrations on his cock. He then felt the familiar pressure build up and Naruto yelled out.

"Im cumming!" But Konoe only sucked harder wanting to taste his essence. Narutos knees locked and his hips spasmed into her mouth as he released his thick white seed into Konoes mouth. Konoe purred pleasurably as he gulped down his seed and looked at her. She licked her lips. At him and got down on all fours and presented herself to him. "Take me my master, I need you so badly." She moaned out. Naruto nodded and positioned himself aginst her pussy and pushed in making her scream out in pleasure. "Oh yes! Thats it!" He moaned out and started to rock her body against him.

Naruto moved his hips into her hard and fast making her squeel out in pleasure. Konoes arms gave out after his fast and furious screwing and laid down on a pillow. She bit her lip and whimpered out as she cummed hard against him. Naruto felt her cum and used it as lubrication to go faster, He realized he still had the leash and pulled on it making her head go up. "Yes that it treat me like a dog!" she maoned out. Naruto Moaned after seeing ho kinky she was. Konoe cummed for the second and third time but she was still ready for more. "Harder Master, Harder!" He yelled out and Naruto went as hard as he could into her. He felt the pressure build up and cummed inside of her. Konoe felt his seed spread out in her pussy and smiled softly at him. "Master, you are the best." se said but wiggled her ass a bit more. "Now fuck my ass." She said to him.

Naruto looked at her and chuckled.

"Youre still not done?" he asked her and she shook her head. "No, just the thought of you makes me so hot and horny, I can barely contain myself." She purred to him. Naruto nodded at her again and prodded the tip of his cock at her ass. Konoe purred with the thought.

"Yes thats it just push in..." She moaned needingly. Naruto nodded and pushed into her and felt her tight ass engulf his cock, he then started to pull out and push back in. Konoe was in bliss as he moved her hips back into him every time he pulled out. Naruto then started to pull on the chain more and picked up the pace as his balls started to slap on Konoes pussy making her moan with her tongue sticking out. Naruto kept this up building pressure in both of them and later they cummed at the same time. Konoe was spent and laid on the bed. She looked back at him and smiled. "I want you more, but I need to rest my master, please, return to me tomorrow night?" she asked him and Naruto nodded at her. "Of course." he said to her and kissed her lips softly. She kissed back with much passion and slipped her tongue in his mouth. Naruto moaned and caressed her cheek when she did this and pulled back.

"Alright I must go and i shall return to you tomorrow." he said to her and got up to leave.

 **[Lemon end]**

To Be continued


	31. Chapter 31

OK since I'm going to holiday I decided to post this earlier

And as usual answer review first

 _ **Animaman: I don't think Fu and Yakumo will join harem but they will have special relation to Naruto. Amd for he problem I will make Naruto beat up Kurenai to blood pulp in future chapter And family being broke ? No . I instead plan Naruto will force the ones who neglect him (Guess Who) will suffer what he experience in earlier years and how they experience that. I'll just said two anime character as hint (Roronoa Zoro and Bartholomew Kuma)**_

 _ **Stratos263: Thanks**_

 _ **Melyjan : The question is who?**_

 _ **PocketDuelMonsters: As for Kancolle girls I only like few namely Atago, Takao, Iowa and Bismarck**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: I'll tell about Harem list I future but not now**_

 _ **Nicholas: I dunno much about Queen Blade so I think this won't happen**_

 _ **ANywaylet's continue story and Naruto will do short visit at Bleach world only to kill certain jerk (Guess Who)**_

"So ,mama . What will we do now?" Asked Naruto as he and Ange now standing in portal which will transported them to another world. " **Oh we will visit certain megalomaniac and will killed him. And this time you can let loose. Naruto-kun."** Replied Ange cheerfully. "I hope this one will make me unleash some of my true power. " Said Naruto as he and Ange walked through the portal.

Later

" **Now welcome to Hueco Mundo, Naruto-kun." Said Ange.** Naruto blinked as he realized something, " So we are here to kill Sousuke Aizen huh? And that's mean I can took his power too right? " Ange nodded, " **Of course Naruto-kun. And for now let's look around ."** Naruto saw a trail of foot steps heading tows Aizen's castle. He and Ange then looked around the castle until both of them sensed something

"Hmm… it looks like someone else is here." Naruto stated.

" **Well** **shell we get going then, Naru-chan?" Ange** stated.

"Yes, let's get going." Naruto said, as he and Ange taking off.

Meanwhile A young boy named, Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends came to Hueco Mundo to save their friend Orihime Inoue. Ichigo is fighting the fourth Espada, Ulquiorra Ciffer. The battle was intense and long going. Ulquiorra used his **Resurreccion Seguda Etapa**

"Behold, Ichigo Kurosaki… this is the true face of despair." Ulquiorra said. Ichigo just silent. Ulquiorra used his **Sonido** to appear behind Ichigo, he used his tail to chock and lifted Ichigo off the ground. Ulquiorra then lifted his right hand to end the battle. Uryu unconscious and Orihime watched in horror what is about to happen to Ichigo.

"This is the end for you… Ichigo Kurosaki." Ulquiorra stated. "Damn it…" Ichigo said weakly. " **Cero Oscuras!"**

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted.

"That's quite enough of that." Naruto said as he grabbed and adsorbed Ulquiorra's Cero attack. "What the?" Ichigo said. "Who… or what are you?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Sometimes I wonder that myself." Naruto replied. "Now then, if you please let the kid down." "Why should I do that?" Ulquiorra said. "Because if you don't… **I'll kill you**." Naruto said, as he glared at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra felt overwhelming power coming from Naruto, even more overwhelming then Aizen. For the first time, Ulquiorra felt fear. He then released Ichigo, and took a step back.

 _'Whoa… t-this guy's power is… terrifying… it makes the Espada looked weak. It even makes Aizen looked weak.'_ Ichigo thought, as his sweat dropped.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, thank you." Ichigo said. "Now then, Ulquiorra… came serve me." Naruto said. "W-what did you say?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I said, came and serve me. Became one of my blades of war, Aizen is going to betray all of the Espada. He is such a fool, throwing a powerful warrior like you away. That is why I want you to serve me instead. So, what do you say?" Naruto asked, as he was waiting for Ulquiorra's answer.

"Very well then, my loyalty and trust belong to you from this day forth." Ulquiorra said, as he bowed down to Naruto. "Good." Naruto said. "What are you going to do now, my Lord?" Ulquiorra asked. My mother are already helping you're friends out. Umm… I'm sorry what is you're name, if I may ask." Naruto asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and thank you for helping us. May I ask your name?" Ichigo asked. "Naruto Uzumaki, It's nice to meet you, Ichigo." Naruto replied.

"Well then, first I'm going to kill Aizen. And after that I'm going to take over Hueco Mundo. Aizen will pay for what he has done to you. I swear it." Naruto said.

"Where is Aizen anyway, does anyone know?" Naruto asked. "He's attacking a place called Karakura town." Ulquiorra replied.

"I see." Naruto said. "Wait, I'm coming too. I got a score to settle with Aizen." Ichigo said.

"The more the merrier." Naruto said. "Thanks I own you one." Ichigo said.

With Ange

Ange was standing on the after match of a battle. She saw one of the Espada dead, Nnoitra Gilga. She then saw another Espada unconscious, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. She also saw an injured Arrancar, Tesra Lindocruz. Ange used levitation to pick up the three Arrancars, and then she made her way back to the castle. " **I hope my clone already finish healing all of that shinigamis.** " Muttered Ange

And with Ange clone

C. Ange was helping healing Ichigo's friends, along side with Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu.

" **My, my… their injuries are pretty bad. But with powerful healers like us, they will be up and running in no time."** C Ange stated. "Thank you, for helping us." Unohana said with a smile.

" **It's no trouble at all. After all women have to stick together."** Kurama stated. "We're just about done, just a little longer." Isane stated.

And later with Naruto.

He just finished redecorate Aizen castle with Ulquiorra witnessing him doing that with ease. Said Espada amazed of Naruto's power. It was nothing like Aizen's power, its way beyond Aizen.

"You know Ulquorra once I finish Aizen well have a great feast. From this day on we rule Hueco Mundo, we will make sure everyone will happy. And you will help me to realize that." Said Naruto

" _Naruto-sama… you are truly amazing… and yet terrifying And I will stay as you're blade, to do whatever you wish. I will cut down anyone, who stands in your way."_ Ulquiorra thought to himself, still begin amazed by Naruto. "Let's get going, Ulquiorra." Naruto said, as he left to meet Ange. "Yes, Naruto-sama." Ulquiorra replied, as he followed Naruto.

And with ANge

Ichigo and his friends, now completely healed. Ange waiting for Naruto, he then appeared with Ulquiorra **.** Everyone ready to go, Naruto looked at the Arrancars that Ange bought along with her. Ange also bought back another dead Espada, named Szayelaporro Granz.

"Who are they, Mama?" Naruto asked. " **Some Arrancars I found in the desert, I bought them here to see what we should do with them. What should I do? I actually wait your decision, Naruto-kun.** " Ange asked.

"Well mama , can you please stay here and heal those Arrancars, they might be worthy to be our blades of war." Naruto said, as he opened a portal . " **Yes, Naruto-kun I'll heal them. Come back soon okay?" Ange** said, as she licked her lips.

"We will. Are you ready Ichigo?" Naruto asked. "I'm ready , let's put an end Aizen." Ichigo said.

"Let's go then." Naruto said, as he and Ichigo left to Karakura town to kill Aizen.

In the fake Karakura town, Aizen was fighting Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. As for the Espada, they were fighting the captains of the 13 court guard squad and the Visored. Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck were fighting, Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake. Baraggan Louisenbairn and the last of his fraccion Ggio Vega were fighting, Soi-Fon and her lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda. And finally Tia Harribel and her fraccion Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila-Rose, and Cyan Sung-Sun were fighting, Toshiro Hitsugaya and his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. As the battles and fights got more intense, Aizen knew this was taking so long and deicide to end this quick. He then appeared behind Harribel.

"What is it, Aizen-sama?" Harribel asked. "I'm done with the Espada and the Arrancars." Aizen said, as he pulled out his Zanpakuto to kill Harribel.

"Trying to kill a beautiful blade, like her? You're even lower then I thought, Sosuke Aizen." Naruto said, as he appeared grabbing the blade edge of his Zanpakuto.

Everyone's eyes widen of Naruto appearing out of no where. "Who are you?" Aizen asked in a calm tone. "Let's just say, we're the ones looking for revenge against this lowlife." Naruto stated before he turned his attention to Tia. "You should go now, I hate to see a beautiful blade like you getting hurt."

"Okay then…" Harribel said trying not to blush. " _Thank you, I'll repay you later."_ Harribel thought to herself, as she left to go found her fraccion.

"Now then, let's go somewhere so we won't be interrupted." Naruto said, as he and Aizen teleported to a different world.

And in another dimension Naruto now prepared to kill Aizen but Aizen still keep his calm so Naruto said, " Now Aizen , prepare to pay your crimes." And what makes you think that you two can beat me?" Aizen asked, as he pulled out his Zanpakuto. "Simple, because you belong to hell and I'll ensure that happen." Naruto stated . "You are no match for a God." Aizen said, as he pulled out the **Hogyoku** and **HollowFication** to turn into his perfect Hollow from.

"So you think you are god? Fine then but I will show you that even a God can bleed." Naruto said, as he charged at Aizen. " **You are nothing, but fools."** Aizen said.

Naruto used his shadow clones to charge at Aizen Aizen flow up, from the ground then used his Zanpakuto to cut all of Naruto's shadow clones well not all of them as one of them appeared behind and torn off one of Aizen's wings. But Aizen quickly escapes that attack only to see Naruto launchinh energy blast to him. Aizen then use his zanpakuto to parry that energy blast . Naruto clone use this momentum to tore apart another Aizen wings Naruto punched Aizen, but Aizen move at the last minute. Naruto's eyes changed, glaring at Aizen. He saw what will happen to him if… no, when he loses. Aizen saw his own death by the hands of him. Naruto Uzumaki.

" **You… You dare to insult ME! ME! I will destroy you once and for ALL!"** Aizen shouted in anger. Naruto just silent, waiting for what Aizen is about to do.

" **Now you die."** Aizen said, performing a **Hado.** " **Hado 90: The Black Coffin!"**

A black box trapped Naruto. It will beat him, cut him, and turn him in nothing. Aizen laugh that thinking that he won, that is the one who is victorious. " **Ha ha ha! I won! I am a God that will have everything and MORE! I will…!"** Aizen laughed.

"You will die at my feet." " **What?!"** Aizen said in shock.

Naruto destroyed the box like it was nothing. He smirked at Aizen, who is now getting angrier. Aizen sweat dropped. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down, Naruto never lost his grins. He just toying with Aizen, to see how strong he really is. Naruto knew that he could have killed Aizen in an instant, but he want to make his death nice and slow.

"Is that all you got, Aizen?" Naruto asked mocked before he continued "It seems that you are the one who is nothing." " **How did you…"** Aizen said, as he got angrier.

"Pathetic. Enough playing around. I shall end this now!" Naruto said as he made hand sign. " **THAT"S IT !** **I'LL KILL YOU!"** Aizen shouted with complete anger and rage.

Suddenly barrage of crimson chains pierced Aizen's hands and feet, Aizen dropped his Zanpakuto. Aizen hanged from the air, Naruto didn't let him faint from the pain as he punched him awake every time he lost conscious, while his clones pulled on the chains torturing him. Naruto then torn off Aizen's wings one by one, before he beat him with his bare fist.

"See? I told you… that even a God can bleed." Naruto said, using his hands like a blade stabbing Aizen in the chest. Said bastard just silent not responding.

"Not talking huh? It doesn't matter we'll find out one way or another." Naruto said, as he put his hand on Aizen's head and read his mind, thoughts, and soul. And after a while he said, " I think that's enough There is no more what I can do to you, but first." Naruto said, as he pierced Aizen's chest to steal the Hogyoku.

"We'll be taking this." Naruto said . "Oh !And you're Zanpakuto too." "W-who are you… a-are you… God?" Aizen asked weakly while dying. "You can say that. And you shall have a nice trip to Hell." Naruto said, as he laughed evilly.

Naruto then continuing tortured Aizen until he finally spent out. Naruto then open portal to hell where hell guardian waiting to torture him forever. After that Naruto teleported back.

Later on

Naruto appeared in the fake Karakura town, where Ichigo and the Soul Reapers are waiting him. The only Espada left was Baraggan, Gin Ichimaru was also there he was amazed that this Naruto killed Aizen. Naruto walked over to Ichigo and the rest of the Soul Reapers.

"So, does that mean…" Ichigo said. "Yes, Sosuke Aizen is dead." Naruto said and asked "Anyway, are you okay, Ichigo?"

"I'm fine." Ichigo replied. "I'm sorry, I know you had a score to settle with Aizen, but I had to kill him." Naruto stated. "It's okay, as long as he can't hurt anyone else that's all that matters." Ichigo replied.

"SO you the brat who killed Aizen huh? Ha ha ha! Don't make me laugh. But know I can take back Hueco Mundo. I, Baraggan Louisenbairn, the God King of Hueco Mundo!" Baraggan shouted like he was the King of everything.

"No way old man, Hueco Mundo belongs to me. Serve me or die." Naruto said, as he glared at the last Espada.

"Humph, you little ants are no one to me, I can kill you right here." Baraggan said. "Come and try it then." Naruto said with a grin, "And you'll regret your decision aftermath."

"You will die here, you little ants." Baraggan said, pulling out his Gran Caida. (Axe of Ruin) "Shinigamis, we will handle this." Naruto said. "Very well then, all Shinigamis withdraw!" Genryusai ordered.

The Shinigamis back away from the battlefield. Now no one was in the way of the fight between, Naruto and the God King of Hueco Mundo. He looked at the Espada, knowing that he is nothing to him. So he decided to make this as quick as possible, because they had more important things to do.

"I'll make this quick, Espada." Naruto said. "Because I don't have time to waste on the likes of you, Espada." "How dare you! You little ants! I'll kill you right now!" Baraggan shouted in anger as he unleashed a large black and purple, smoke-like miasma. Rotting everything it touches, Naruto was in the smoke-like miasma. Baraggan laughed that the brothers, who killed Aizen. He wa nothing, but little ant to him. He watched everything rotting away. Baraggan had won this fight, or so he thought.

"Ha ha ha! You little ant are nothing! I am a King! I am a God! I am…!" Baraggan shouted.

"You are nothing." Said Naruto as he absorbed the **Respira**. Baraggan was shocked that he survived the attack, as was the Shinigamis. Naruto smirked, Baraggan had his turn. So now it's his turn, to kill the God King.

Suddenly Naruto appeared behind the King of Espada and punched him throw him back. Naruto then enchanted, " **Prepared to be cleansed! Divine Assault ! ETHER STRIKE! "** Naruto launched big ball of holy energy right to Barragan . The Shinigamis could not believe their eyes. The boy kill an Espada like he was nothing. Then Baraggan was slowly fading away, disappearing into nothingness. Before anything Naruto took his Zanpakuto, like he took Aizen's.

"No it c-can't be… how could I lose to such ants… I…" Baraggan said weakly. "No Baraggan, we will not let you die." Naruto said as he put his hands to Barragan ."Now, Baraggan… became a part of me…" Naruto said, as he absorbed Baraggan.

The Shinigamis watched Naruto absorbed Baraggan into nothingness, the God King of Hueco Mundo was no more.. Naruto felt his power increased even more. Naruto walked over to Ichigo and the rest of the Shinigamis.

"It is done." Naruto said. "Thank you for all you're help." Ichigo said. Naruto then spotted Gin.

"Hi, so you were the one who was going to kill Aizen." Naruto said, getting everyone's attention. "Yes. But you beat me to him." Gin said. "I see." Naruto said.

"Yes, but there are no excuses for the crimes that he did." Genryusai stated. Gin just silent

"Yes, but Gin did what he had to do, to protect the one he cares about." Naruto stated. Gin looked over at Rangiku, who looked back. Naruto knew the only reason Gin betrayed the Soul Society, so he could kill Aizen. Naruto walked over to Gin. "Gin, come and serve me." Naruto said. "You can help me realize my dream faster." "Alright, then." Gin said.

"That's good to hear, now then. Soul Reapers, I will take full responsibility for Gin Ichimaru from this day forth. And I swear he won't get into any trouble with us." Naruto stated.

"Very well then, do as you like." Genryusai replied. "Thanks, old man." Naruto said. Naruto then continued, I hope we all meet again, Ichigo Kurosaki and Shinigamis." Naruto said, as he and Gin left to Hueco Mundo. "I do too." Ichigo said to himself.

Later

Naruto and Gin arrived to Hueco Mundo. With Kurama and the Arrancars, waiting for them.

"Sorry we're late, mom." Naruto said. " but we got some trophies along the way."

 **"Jeez , you boys and your toys. But anyway I heal the Arrancars like you asked, Naru-chan."** Ange said. "That's good to hear." Naruto said.

"You the hell are you?!" Naruto looked at the Arrancar that said that, it was Nnoitra Gilga. "Well, are you going to answer me or not, you fucker!" Nnoitra said. "Me? I'm the new King of Hueco Mundo." Naruto replied. This made the Arrancar's eyes widen.

"The new Kings of Hueco Mundo?" Yammy asked. Naruto nodded "King? Ha, you are nothing, but just brat!" Nnoitra shouted. "Nnoitra... you should be careful of what you say about Naruto-sama." Ulquiorra said.

"I agree Nnoitra, be careful of what you say." Harribel said. "Grr... like hell I will." Nnoitra shouted. "Hey, where is that bastard Aizen anyway?" Grimmjow asked.

"Aizen? Oh, yes him... I killed him and Baraggan too." Naruto said with a smirk, making the Arrancar's sweat dropped. "Yeah, he and that old King were nothing." Naruto reconfirm his statement earlier.

"You killed Aizen-sama..." Loly said with fear. "Humph, that's bullshit! you killed Aizen and that old fart, yeah right!" Nnoitra said.

 ** _"He's just begging to be killed, the fool."_** Ange thought to herself.

Naruto turned his backs on Nnoitra, to sit on his thrones. As he sat in his thrones, Nnoitra still insulted him. "You little shits are nothing, but..." Nnoitra shouted but Naruto cut him

"Nnoitra... I'm not in the mood, for your idiocy. I will say this once and only once... serve us or **die**." Naruto said as he unleashed overwhelming power causing Nnoitra fell to his knees. "Ugh..." Nnoitra said weakly. "It's a simple question, well?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yes..." Nnoitra said weakly. "That's better, now then does anyone else have anything to say?" Naruto asked. No one answered knowing full well they are no match for the new King of Hueco Mundo. The Arrancars bowed to their new King "Good." Naruto said.

 _"I like to see how far you will go."_ Gin thought to himself.

 _"You two are truly powerful, Naruto-sama that is why I will be your blade of war."_ Ulquiorra thought.

 _"Naruto-sama my life belongs to you from here on out."_ Harribel thought.

 _"Heh... looks like things are starting to get interesting. It will be a lot of fun with the new Kings."_ Grimmjow thought.

Naruto himself thought, " _It's just only matter of time until universe war. And I know Ange-mama ordered me to gather alliance as soon as possible. And once everyone in Hueco Mundo strengthened themselves, we shall go conquer other worlds while me going travel to find another hostile threat."_

 _Later at Celestial world After some feast in Hueco Mundo_

Naruto now reading his report about his investment in Harry Potter world. They are going so nicely . And Harry already asked Goblins to transfer every 100 million galleons result of is share with Harry. Harry himself now become major player in his own world and no one dare to defy him.

Meanwhile Naruto will restarted his own journey in One Piece world. He will started using Gogo Voyager as his own ship and bring some of his maids as crew. Some of his ladies will join soon but since he will started from earlier East Blue again. The ladies decided to hold till the time has come.

And while the maids prepared the ship , Naruto decided to learn about one of taijutsu style which come from the pirate world which named Rokushiki. Ange decided to give him that as basic and once he finished Ange will teach him how to harness Haki which was power from said world. According to Ange said power needed intensive training and Rokushiki will make control said power easier.

He the started reading the theory first. Rokushiki actually needed yourself to pushing yourself and later turned you into living weapon . You will reach the limits of the human body and surpass them through rigorous training and mental discipline. And Rokushiki revolves around six techniques: Soru, Geppō, Rankyaku, Shigan, Tekkai, and Kami-e. There exists a seventh secret technique as well, named Rokuōgan, which combines the principles of all six into one lethal attack. And Naruto decided to skip basic as it just needed focused mind and calm spirit. Well Naruto mostly calm so that won't be hard .

Naruot then decided to read the about necessary training. This exercise has several stages and will cover multiple aspects of your training. It will strengthen your legs as well as your arms and increase your speed, agility, and stamina significantly. The first stage requires that you run five miles in total while carrying some weight with both your arms. What you carry doesn't matter. You can carry either weights, wood, or stones that are lying around. It only must feel heavy to you and not hinder your movements. Run zigzag between trees, run up hills, and if possible climb up stairs. Once you can run this route as if it feels nothing more than a light jog to you start kicking off the ground two times with each step and carry additional 50 pounds strapped on your back. When you accomplish this increase the weight on your back and the frequency of your kicks step by step until you can carry 100 pounds on your back and if you can kick off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye you will have mastered Soru.

And once you can master Soru you can continue to Geppo and Rankyaku. Rankyaku requires you to kick the air at extremely high speed and strength in order to send out a sharp compressed air blade, making it a fearsome mid to long-range attack that provided with enough force can even cut through steel.

Geppō just requires you to kick the air with tremendous force. It will enable you to levitate, thus being very useful to evade attacks in mid-air as well as to perform aerial assaults and even in non-combat situations such as to pass impassable obstacles.

Using Geppō in conjunction with Soru is possible. It's called Kamisori, a technique which allows you to move extremely fast in three dimensions by using Soru in a zigzag motion in midair. Performing it even for a short burst of speed will put your body under immense strain and can damage your legs severely. Very few individuals in history, usually being blessed with a naturally far more powerful body than normal humans, were able to use it continuously over an extended period of time.

And continue to next technique Kami-e and Tekkai. By using Kami-e you make your body go limp in order to avoid attacks by moving along the air displaced by a strike. Imagine to sway back and forth like a piece of paper in the air. Anticipating attacks is also an important part of this technique, giving you more time to dodge.

Tekkai is the exact opposite of Kami-e. You harden your muscles and skin to the extend of iron. To achieve this you must tense your muscles to the extreme, be focused, control your breath, and get rid of all your unneccessary movements. Imagine to become like a stone, calm and motionless, defying the forces of nature and unable to feel pain. But always keep in mind that your body still consists of flesh and blood! Meaning that even with Tekkai active your body will still be affected by heat, cold, or chemicals. If the attack has enough force behind it or you lose focus even for a second your Tekkai won't hold.

And finally Shigan which needed powerful hands and fingers . Basically you just _focus all your force into your finger(s) and push it(them) into a target at very high speed. It can be useful to either cripple, mortally wound, or kill your opponent instantly, if aimed for the right spot. You are going to do one-fingered push-ups and lift weights with your fingers to further strengthen them and in order to get your fingers used to penetration you will jab them into sand, gravel, wood, and finally solid rock. Once you can do all that without flinching from the pain you will have mastered Shigan._

 _And after few years training in time chamber . Naruto now show progress once he mastered theory and practice the Rokushiki. He managed to do Soru at least 9 times but that with gravity seals which mean if he release the seal he can do more._ As for Shigan he managed to fierce metal. But Naruto himself have target to able to pierce Luna Titanium which was hundred times stronger than normal steel. As for other he quite good but let's leave that at other time.

And finally now the time has come to him to going back at One Piece world. However Ange told Naruto they will going to where there is just one year before they meet Luffy. And until then they will just do trading as they will build base In that world. While Ange can easily established power but that won't be fun for her after all. Naruto using his own Gogo Voyager which was disguised as wood looking ship . Type brig and he will accompanied with 30 maids.

And once they finished preparing they all ready to go to sail and started trading.

One year later

Naruto and his maids already made several trading routes with several islands in East Blue. Now this is time to catch up with Luffy since according Ange Luffy and his crew now already head at Grand Line entrance Reverse Mountain. Of course in order to enter Grand Line you need special compass called Log Pose.

You will need to visit some place Loguetown in order to get one. While Gogo voyager technology surpassing every ship in this world . But Log pose was necessary to help with his disguise.

And later in Loguetown .

Naruto accompanied with five of his maids looking where to got one Log Pose. After asking some locals . They finally found the store. After found said store . Naruto found a problem as he not bring enough money for paid that. His maid remind him they still have valuable gold . Too bad the shopkeeper not want that as he want direct money. He then recommend nearby pawn shop so he can trade with that first.

And after he found said pawn shop and sell some gold he have (Not all) He managed to got 200000 belli. More than Naruto expected as he just hope at least 100000 and Log Pose itself priced 35000 belli each.

Though when Naruto and his maids heading back to buy log pose they meet some resistance as some street thugs trying to rob him. And after his maids beating all the thugs (They thought their master shouldn't dirtied his hands just to fight Street thugs). Naruto found out it was the shop keeper who told them .

And Naruto decided to blackmail that shopkeeper by reporting some thugs hired by that shopkeeper trying to rob him made the shopkeeper give the Log Pose for free. And once he finished . He then going back to his ships.

"Later after passed Reverse Mountain.

"Ah, finally we can catch up with Luffy soon." Said Naruto as one of his maids just served coffee,  
"Thank you." Naruto then kissed his maid in lips as reward. And while he enjoyed his coffe. His maid who now in lookout shouted, "Master Naruto ! I saw islands That was looked like big cactus!" Naruto then use binoculars to look as using enhanced vision will be too tiring. And as like his maid said, That island look like have big cactus plant.

Naruto then decided to docked there for a day or two since according the guide, Log Pose need at least one day to make him can decide their next destination.

Later on when they already near the cactus looking island. He a bit surprised when he saw the locals waiting and welcomed them warmly as soon as Naruto and some of his maids got off from the ship and walking toward the dry land. The rest of his maid decided to stay in case that locals trying to doi something nasty. Well, while the citizens look harmless better said than sorry .

One of his maid said, "I have impression this citizens actually dangerous, Master ." Naruto just replied, " Don't worry, Sanae . Incase that happen. We will take them all. " 'Though I wondered why they call us pirates. We don't even have Jolly roger.'

Soon enough they were greeted by a large man with a strange colonial wig look for his hair who was for some reason holding a saxophone, "I am Igarappoi, the mayor of this village. Welcome to Whiskey Peak, the town of music and liquor. You're the second pirate crew to arrive here today, and we'd like to ask you to join the same festivities that we plan to throw for them."

"Let me guess one of them wearing Straw hat." Said Naruto. Igarappoi blinked at Naruto, "Um… Yes. How did you know that? " Naruto then pointed out in the water where the Going Merry was situated, "How many other ships have that damn sheep thing as its figurehead?" He moved past the mayor, "Okay then, let's go pop in and say hey to everybody."

Later on Naruto with some of his maid entered the local pub and sweat dropped when he saw Luffy eating mass amount of food, Sanji flirts with dozen of women, Usopp drinking a beer and tell his lie made some of citizens bit impressed. And finally Nami and Zoro involved in drinking contest with some of citizens. Naruto then decided to take some food and drinks before he going back to his ship for get some rest.

Later tonight

Naruto awake as he heard some ruckus from outside. Naruto decided to get out and saw maid who in night patrol . She told him, That island was base for bounty hunter. They mostly aimed for newcomer. Naruto then decided to look around and he saw Zoro now fighting with several bounty Hunter. Naruto scoffed. They not in his level. Hell they won't give him some satisfaction. SO he decided to observe Zoro and shall he is struggling he will interfere.

He considered to do it when said swordsman ended up being pinned down by a large dark skinned woman that had on brass knuckles. The following punch was enough to crack the ground beneath him and send blood pouring down his face. Upon seeing this, the bounty hunters smirked, thinking that Zoro was finally defeated. But Naruto knew Zoro won't be defeated just like that. That was proved when Naruto saw Zoro quicly stood and palmed said muscular woman face made her shout in pain.

And Naruto decided to join the fray once Zoro surrounded by three people Mr. 8, or Igarappoi the mayor of the town, Mr. 9, a man with orange hair, facial markings and a king's crown, and Miss Wednesday, a woman with blue hair pulled back in a pony-tail. " Oi Zoro having fun?" Asked Naruto

Zoro smirked, "Not really. Other than getting to test out the swords I bought in Loguetown this hasn't really done much for me. You?" Naruto grinned, "Nothing special. And I hope you can save some for me. Though it seems you can handle them with ease. Anyway who the hell are these jerks?" "Baroque Works." Zoro started, "They're after the 30 million beli bounty." Naruto raised an eyebrow, " SHouldn't they fighting Luffy instead? Since he now unconscious and won't getting up anytime soon."

Zoro shrugged, " They's think I'm captain." "Whatever" Naruto replied.

"Enough!" Miss Wednesday said as she sat atop a giant duck, "Let's show these guys their place!" The duck quacked in response, "Who told you to sit down?" She yelled when it did just as she stated and sat down. Naruto and Zoro sweatdropped at the display, "Is this for real?" Zoro asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'll be damned if it's not mildly entertaining." Naruto said with his arms crossed across his chest. "Paying attention to others will get you killed!" Yelled Mr. 9 as he jumped off of a rooftop, smashing a steel bat into Zoro's sword who lifted it in defense, "You might break your swords blocking like that. These things are made of steel you know."

Zoro sighed and put up only one sword as Mr. 9 swung away at him, "Is that all you can do?" He blocked one more strike and swung his arm away, sending the man flying, "That was way too easy."

"I guess you can handle this by yourself. I shall go for now." Naruto leaving but suddenly Mr 8 shouted, "Igarappappa!" As he shoot several bullet toward Naruto. Naruto managed to avoided that. He then saw Zoro fight against Miss Wednesday and saw Zoro palm his head. Naruto suspected Miss Wednesday using some kind of Hypnotism to take down Zoro and prepared to attack Zoro only to fail due of her duck ride running past Zoro.

Decide that was enough Zoro decided to end this by hit Mr * and Miss Wednesday to unconscious. Naruto then saw Mr 9 try to ambush Zoro and the redhead decided to took him down.

"Well, anything else?" Said Naruto

Later on

Naruto decided to drink with Zoro for awhile until one of his maid said, " All of trash here already cleaned." Shall we process for construction master?" Naruto shook his head, " Not now. We will start construction once Ange-mama send the material. For now get rest." The maid nodded before she vanished. Naruto then saw Mr. 8 and Miss Wednesday were waking up, "Man they can take a hit." Suddenly he sensed two stronger energy signature slowly approaching. He then saw two person.

"Well, who are you two?" Asked Naruto "Mr. 5." Said a dark skinned man with wild black hair, a brown trenchcoat with a pink scarf, a pair of sunglasses, and the number 5 on the left chest of his coat. "Miss Valentine." Was the response from a woman with short blonde hair and bright green eyes. She had on a yellow hat that was rimmed with orange, and a yellow dress with a lemon pattern, lemon earrings, and white high-heeled shoes. Over her shoulder was a green umbrella with blue stripes.

Mr 8 and Miss Wednesday then turned to where Naruto look, 'Oh no, Mr 5 and Mr Valentine.' Though Mr 8. Mr. 5 looked down on Mr. 8 and Miss Wednesday, "You two should be ashamed of yourselves. Losing like that." Miss Valentine let out a laugh, "That's the difference between weaklings like you and us." Mr. 8 grit his teeth, "You came here to laugh at us did you?"

"Not quite." Mr 5 responded, "We came here because it's our duty. You shouldn't ask us that." Mr. 8 smirked, "That's fantastic. With your abilities those swordsmen and that redhead can be defeated!"

Mr. 5 sneered down at his fallen form, "What the hell are you babbling about now? You think we came all the way to the Grand Line just to help you here? It's supposed to be a punishment so the boss sent us. The boss said that, 'Someone knows my secret, and I don't know how much this person knows. But our company's principle is that everything must remain a secret. No one must know about each other's past or even an identity.' The person that knows the boss's identity shouldn't be allowed to live."

Miss Valentine took over, "After we investigated the case we found out that there is someone in Baroque Works from a particular country sneaking into our little group." Mr. 8 was sweating bullets at this point, 'So they finally know the truth.'

Naruto looked down as he took the bottle from Zoro and took a swig for himself, "Well at least I got some good bad guys show." Zoro nodded as he took the bottle back, "I need to get Luffy out of there somehow."

Mr. 5 smirked, "The traitors are people that mysteriously disappeared from Alabasta."

At that point, Mr. 8 snapped and jumped up, activating his gun curls, firing at Mr. 5. Miss Wednesday cried out in alarm, "Igaram!"

He turned back frantically, "Please get away now!"

"That's not going to work!" Miss Valentine giggled before smashing Miss Wednesday in the head with a kick, breaking the piece holding her hair in its ponytail before pulling out her umbrella and floating back up into the air, laughing the entire time.

As Miss Wednesday looked up angrily, Igaram was thrown at her feet, smoking. Mr. 5 came walking closer as Miss Valentine landed at his side, "The traitors are Igaram, the leader of the Royal Guard of Alabasta, and the Princess of Alabasta, Nefertari Vivi."

Mr. 8 bowed down, "Miss Wednesday is a princess?" "Stop doing stupid things!" She barked at him. Zoro took advantage of the confusion and pulled Luffy out of the crossfire quickly. Mr. 5 picked his nose, "Boss ordered us to get rid of you both."

As Vivi readied herself to fight, Mr. 9 took a stance in front of her with both of his bats at the ready, "I don't really know what's going on here, but for as long as we've been partners and friends I have to help you. Please hurry and get out of here." He then tumbled towards Mr. 5 with his bats drawn back to strike, "Double Ultimate Bat!"

"The mission is the most important thing." Mr. 5 stated before he pulled a booger from his nose, "Friendship is a stupid thing that gets you killed as you're about to find out." He flicked his booger at the charging Mr. 9, blowing the man sky high as it detonated upon contact.

Naruto and Zoro stared at the scene, "That's one dangerous booger." Zoro remarked absently. A firm grasp was latched on his leg, "Hey what are you doing?" Igaram looked up at him weakly, "You are all very strong people, and due to that I have a request to ask of you. I need you to protect the princess! I cannot myself due to the enemy's power from the Akuma no Mi."

"Alright." Naruto said before Zoro could answer for himself. "What?" Zoro nearly yelled, "Why are you going to get involved in this?"

"Well, I'm really bored. Maybe at least I can do something worth here." ' Not counting maybe getting that Alabasta as friend will good for long term cause.

"Please!" Igaram pleaded, "Protect the princess! If you can get her to the kingdom of Alabasta we will reward you handsomely!" "A great prize? Is that really true?" Nami said, appearing suddenly between them, utterly shocking the hell out of Zoro and even Naruto, "That's pretty interesting, how about 1 billion beli?"

Zoro looked at her, "Didn't you get drunk and black out?"

Nami smiled at him, "There's no way I'm going to sleep in a town that throws random parties for pirates. I faked it the entire time."

The oramge head then turned back to Igaram , "So are you going to pay me that 1 billion beli? If we don't help your princess will be dead for sure." Naruto's grin dropped as he started walking off in the direction of Vivi's retreat, "She's not going to die whether he pays you or not."

Nami blinked while Naruto just moved toward Vivi to rescue said Princess

Meanwhile Mr 5 managed to getting closer with Vivi after he took down Miss Monday in explosion, "Prepare to die Princess Vivi." He flicked another booger only stopped when Naruto send freeze breath toward the boogie as he appeared in front of Vivi.

But instead gave thanks Vivi pulled out her Peacock Slasher and made to attack Naruto but let it stop spinning when he started radiating killing intent that made her choke slightly. He turned back to the two members of Baroque Works with a serious look, "Calm down, I'm here to keep you safe."

Mr. 5 crossed his arms as he looked at the red headed man standing in front of him, "So you're the one that destroyed this town." Naruto shook his head, "Nope, that was all Zoro and my boys. I was going to scold them for not fighting you, but after seeing what you can do with a damn booger I have to say, it's probably better that they didn't try. I would like to see how they would do against someone like you, but don't need to piece them back together yet either."

"Why would you want to protect the princess of a country that isn't yours?" Mr. 5 asked. Naruto shrugged, " I'm just bored." Mr. 5 smirked, "It doesn't matter, you don't seem all that strong to me. You're just another worthless obstacle just like all the rest."

Miss Valentine pulled off her hat, smiling widely at Naruto, "That's right. You're a cute obstacle, but an obstacle nonetheless. And you'll be crushed on the ground by my power." Suddenly crashing sound heard by Naruto

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked as he turned around to see what the ruckus was before sweatdropping, "Oi! What the hell is this?"

Naruto saw Zoro and Luffy fighting and messing up even more property for no reason. Naruto rolled his eyes and returned his attention back to Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine, "Okay, while those two are doing that, I'll be kicking your asses, that is if you don't just leave right now."

Miss Valentine laughed at his tone, "Feel free to try-." She said before Naruto appeared between both of them and thrust out both of his arms, smashing them into adjacent buildings.

Naruto had his head lowered with a dark expression, "Well since you asked me so nicely I guess I'm obligated to actually follow through on that little threat of mine. Too bad for you, but could you at least stay alive long enough to make me work? It is two on one after all."

Naruto then appeared in front of Mr 5 and called out , " **Lightning Palm!"** As he palmed the man and electrocuted him. Rendered him unconscious

He then saw Miss Valentine trying to use her devil fruit ability to take him down but Naruto catch her leg and doing same like he do at Mr 5

Naruto then decided to took out his prisoner scroll and seal both Baroque works higher up inside . He actually considered to make them as their slave via Kotoamatsukami but that will wait till later.

To Be Continued


	32. Chapter 32

As usual review first

 _ **Animaman: Yes Orihime will be. And I will make Ichigo somehow not love Orihime. And not only Orihime but I also add Rangoku and Yoruichi. Maybe Neliel and Tia also added . And about Naruto girls don't worry there is plenty time but Naruto will focused more in other world until later as Naruto only start with Naruto ladies when he entered Shippuden timeline. And for your information some Naruto harems will join hi while some not As for payback Naruto just make sure his family suffer what he experience in his earlier years which will happen in future**_

 _ **Stratos263: Yes Naruto will fought in war technically he already do it . He just use guerilla by usurping several worlds.**_

 _ **Austin: I dunno about Evangelion but I already prepared for Ranma . But Naruto will make sure Ranma getting his revenge instead especiall toward his father and Tendo.**_

 _Czar Joseph: Morrigan won't accompanie him till later_

 _._

Well lets continue from last time

"Well, well. Somehow I always thought you more like parents instead just crewmate, Nami." Said Naruto as Nami managed to stop brawl between Luffy and Zoro "Shut up! You should capable to stop them." Nami yelled.

"Sorry. But I have feeling you can do better than me." Naruto replied, " Anyway I shall sleep. Maybe you should get rest and prepare to go as you must negotiate tomorrow." Nami just nodded but she suddenly asked, " What about you, Naruto?"

" I think I will stay here for time being for collecting some supplies here." ' Well actually I plan to build base here but she didn't need to know that.'

Few days later

Reconstruction of Whiskey Peak already begun since Straw Hat Pirates departed. With some resources send by Ange Naruto managed to rebuild the town and decided to took down the cemetery and make cremation ceremony instead so they can use field for cemetery as place for make field for crop and fruits.

Naruto and his maids also decided to make this place as fishermen base as he found out fish around here was good especially the tuna.

He also plan several crops and trees as supplies. And later he changed whiskey peak name to Siren town. (Sorry lack of imagination)

And last but not least he also build his own house there which mainly build from his Mokuton technique.

it was like a wooden castle, at least three stories tall, it's foundation was on the edge of a hill where the backyard was low ground, a big patio that almost looked like an outdoor cafe. and the scenery was amazing' nothing but an open lake and all natural forest preserves.

The inside also great as the entrance hall was enormous that you could see both the entertainment room and kitchen, and stairs leading to the upstairs and downstairs. Though it was a traditional style outside, inside was more high class suburban style, light maroon colored walls, ceilings and carpet floors, minus the wood stairs.

And in family room it had a wide open area were really there was only a couch, a rug, a nice fire place and a 21 inch plasma tv. And his master bedroom had a very big ceiling, with Windows that covered the entire wall. It had another fireplace as well with a TV right next to it.

While he know TV won't work unless you have some called Denden Mushi . Ange actually managed to plant something which more useful than that. But still he will need that communicator. He plan to buy some soon. But for now he must wait till Igaram recovered as said man now wounded so hard when he trying to hold off some pursuer

 _Flashback_

 _When Naruto prepared to sleep again after Straw Hat Pirates already taking off, he saw a boat floating away from the cove, but something about it was off. He then approached the boat and suddenly explosion happened and he saw Igaram who now dressed like Vivi floating in water surface . Naruto then picked him up and heard someone speaking._

 _"Using a substitute princess… what a stupid idea." Were the words that came from a woman watching from a concealed rocky area overlooking the shore. She had shoulder length black hair, and brown eyes. She wore a purple top that showed much of her cleavage, with a mini-skirt to match. Over the top of that she had an open white fur lined coat and a white cowboy hat on the top of her head._

 _"I don't know… It seemed like a pretty good idea to me." She turned to see Naruto holding an Igaram , "Although the execution was horrifically flawed. If they wanted a decoy they should have just asked me." Naruto dropped Igaram and transformed into an exact copy of Vivi before turning back to himself in a puff of smoke, "Yep, after your little firework show they should be hustling to get out of here as we speak. It's a shame, she would have been safer with me. Oh well, Luffy's crew is good enough to get her to Alabasta." He then leered at the mysterious woman with a smirk, "Since that's obviously where they're going, you wouldn't be a dear and tell me where that would be would you?"_

 _The woman returned his smirk, "No I can't say that I can. Are you sure that you should be making an enemy out of Baroque Works? That doesn't seem like the best idea to me."_

 _"I'm not really the idea kind of guy. I'm the kick your ass and eat you out of house and home before smiling about it kind of guy." Naruto said in response, "Besides, now I'm interested in this whole thing. May I get the name of the beautiful lady that I may very well soon be locked in mortal combat with?"_

 _"I shouldn't tell you, but I don't really care. My name is Nico Robin." She said, turning to leave, "You're quite the charmer aren't you? You do know that I'm at least seven years your senior, don't you?"_

 _Naruto chuckled, "I seriously doubt that. Trust me, if there's anyone robbing the cradle here, it's definitely me." He picked Igaram back up and tossed him over his shoulder, "Well it was nice meeting you Robin-chan. Give the Strawhats my best, tell them I'll be seeing them when they get to Alabasta, and tell your boss that I'm coming for his ass, and he'll assuredly know when, because right around the time I show up, everything will start to go to hell for him. Hopefully a pretty thing like you won't get caught in the crossfire of my anarchy."_

 _Before Naruto could make the hand-seals to utilize Shunshin no Jutsu, he felt a hand from the nearby cliff wall grab his shoulder, "Well that's interesting." Robin simply smiled at him, "If I'm going to warn my boss I should at least know the name of the man that's going to be *ahem* 'coming for his ass' as you so bluntly put it."_

 _Naruto turned around fully, "Uzumaki Naruto. I would ask you for your boss's name in return, but I neither care nor think that it will be important for me to know in the first place because I truly doubt he's a hot girl like you, and If he isn't then I don't really care since I'll probably be breaking my foot off in his ass very soon." Naruto removed the hand from his shoulder, "Until next time Miss Nico Robin. Do you have a code name like all of the others I've met so far?" Robin giggled, "Miss All Sunday." "I see." Naruto said, "Well. I will see you in Alabasta chances are Miss All Sunday." With that he disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves._

 _Flashback End_

Igaram then finally regain consciousness and after recovered a bit he asked , " Naruto-san. Please I want you help Princess Vivi." But Naruto answered, " Sorry Igaram-san. But I suggest we shall go to Alabasta as soon as possible . Now I just waiting someof my main crew to arrive before we departed beside my ships can go faster ."

Igaram silent a bit, " Then you will help us to free our country?" The man asked. Naruto just nodded, " Sure why not? Though I want you to make some trade proposal after your country saved. Well I want you topersuade your king for that."

Igaram smiled, " That can be arranged." Naruto grinned, " We have a deal then."

Two days later

Naruto and Igaram now boarded in Gogo Voyager again. Now Naruto already have two of his girls ready beside his maids.

The first one was a young girl with a yellow-blonde hair tied in a ponytail and covered in a hood, a cute face with green eyes, F-cup breasts, and wearing a blue and purple kunoichi dress with a flower design over a sleeveless skintight turtleneck, matching arm-guards, red wristbands, dark purple stockings, black and silver sash with a purple ribbon, and black and red shinobi sandals.

The second one was was a young woman with long raven-black hair tied in a ponytail with red fringes on her bangs and the tip of her ponytail, light blue eyes, a busty figure with I-cup breasts, and wearing a white and black one-size-too-small dress that's showing a lot of cleavage with gold trims and detached sleeves, red fingerless gloves, and leggings and shoes with the same color scheme as her dress.

Both of them respectively Yukikaze Panettone and Kaguya Nanbu. They decided to join Naruto as the others only want to join once Naruto already passed Alabasta.

And while Naruto and Igaram talked suddenly they saw someone with small boat approached. That person was young man in his late teen . He was shirtless with some tattoo on his left arm , black cargo pants, orange cowboy hat , and red beaded necklace.

After that man arrived he then said, " Can I asked some shelter for few hours?" Naruto said, " Sure let me toss a line." Later Naruto threw some rope so the man can boarded on the ship.

After said man hopped on the deck he said, " Huff what a climb. Oh I almost forgot . Name is Ace." "I'm Naruto ." Said Naruto . the red head tehn motioned to Kaguya, Yukikaze and Igaram, " This is my crewmates Kaguya, Yukikaze and our new friend Igaram." Said person just waved out until Igaram saw some kind of tattoo at Ace back made said man said, "y-y-you, you are Whitebeard Pirates."

Ace just shrugged it off, " Yes I'm part of Whitebeard Pirates and proud of it."

Naruto just grinned, " Well, We also pirate but we just started few weeks ago , so in exchange of shelter and food can you give us some information as exchange?"

Ace once again shrugged, " Sure why not? After all information was power."

And later on tonight they got big dinner and Naruto find out Ace actually can give some of Akimichi look shame due of amount of food he gulped. And once they finished Naruto and Ace now dinking together as Naruto bring out some rum. And while they drinking, Naruto asked, " SO who is this Whitebeard guy?" Ace answered, " Well, in my views he is great pirates and view his crews like his own children ."

"Well damn, for a pirate he sounds like a great guy." Naruto saw Ace's eyes harden as he turned to him. "Being a pirate doesn't make you evil like the Marines like to say. Sure I've killed people but never anyone who didn't try to kill me." Naruto held up his hands in defense. "Who their I didn't mean to imply anything." Ace stared for a second before nodding and finishing his bottle and holding it out to Naruto, who took it to refill.

"Anyway , like I said before I want some information. First any advice for up and coming pirates?" Naruto asked with humor. "First, never be ashamed of being a pirate. Once you make a name for yourself, less people try to hunt you and just let you be." Ace said "Like how you openly admit being a pirate to strangers?" Naruto asked. "Yep, everyone who sees my back or knows my name knows that if you mess with me you have to deal with Whitebeard so only the strongest will try. Another thing is get a flag, symbols sometimes stop people before they see you and with your crimes it would be helpful." Ace said as he took another swig of rum.

o what are you doing away from your crew?" Sai asked as he opened his book to a blank page and pulled out a brush.

"Two things actually, first I'm searching for a traitor by the name of Marshall D. Teach A.K.A Blackbeard." Ace took an angry swig "Bastard killed his own crewmate and took off. He was under my command so Pop's let me handle it." "Killing one of your own is unforgivable Maybe we can inform you shall we found him."Said Naruto as Ace replied, " Just leave him to me. Remember he is my responsibility." "Crystal!" Naruto grinned

Naruto asked again, "And second reason was?" Ace just smiled, "The other is I found out my brother has started his pirate journey."

Naruto just groaned, "Why I;m not surprised? Despite you seem or related but you attitude wasn't different. Well at least you smarter."

Ace laughed, "Huahahaha! As expected from Luffy." Ace then took another swig before he asked, " Anyway you say you want to ask some information. And I know your question actually more than just ask advice. And I'll answer everything as long as in range of my knowledge."

Naruto then asking, " Okay tell me about Devil Fruit?" Not that Naruto really needed that as he already know but Ange always told him to pretend clueless. "Devil Fruits are divided in to three types Logia, Paramecia and Zoan. Logia give its user the ability to turn into a natural element or force of nature; it is considered the strongest type because the only ways to hurt users are Sea water, Kairoseki, Haki and counter elements, like how sand could stop my flames or if I get them hot enough I could turn sand to glass." Answered Ace

"And Kairoseki and Haki?"

"Kairoseki, also called Sea-Prism Stone and Sea stone, is a rock that gives off the feeling of the sea. In case you didn't know a Devil Fruit user loses the ability to swim when they eat the fruit. That's because the sea saps the strength from a user once they touch it." He took a large gulp of sake and then wiped his mouth. "Haki is something found in every living being and divided into three types Observation , which allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally, Armament, which allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves or a weapon and can harm a Logia user even in their elemental form. Finally is Conqueror, which grants the user the ability to dominate the wills of others, usually, knocking them unconscious."

Ace then continued, "Now the next type is Paramecia, these fruits give the users a power that can affect their body, manipulate the environment, or produce substances. An example is my brother, he ate the Gum-Gum fruit so now his body is rubber. Now these can be hurt by the same as Logia plus whatever else could hurt them like swords and guns depending on their powers."

" And last type is Zoan which allows the user to transform into an animal. Each fruit is specific to one animal and it has three forms: your normal form, full out beast form and a hybrid between the two. Depending on the animal you would have different strengths and weaknesses .That's pretty much all you need to know about Devil Fruits, anything else?"

Naruto then asked, " There is someone you knew who have logia ability?" Ace said, " Yes I'm one of them. I'm eating Mera Mera No Mi which make me turn to fire literally." Ace then turn one of his hand to fire." Ace paised before he said, " Oh there is someone you should stay away unless you have Kairoseki and able to harness Haki. They are marine top fighters and also at Admiral Ranks. They are respectively Kuzan A.K.A Aokiji ate the Ice-Ice Fruit, Borsalino A.K.A Kizaru ate the Glint-Glint Fruit, it allows him to turn into light, and Sakazuki A.K.A Akainu who ate the Magma-Magma Fruit." Naruto just nodded .

Naruto then said, " Okay thanks for your information. Anyway it's already late so we better sleep I'll show you the room." Ace just nodded as he followed Naruto.

Timeskip tomorrow

After some breakfast (Once again Ace ate a lot) Ace then said to Naruto, "If you run into any Whitebeard pirates tell them Ace gave you the thumbs up and they'll welcome you with open arms." He slapped Naruto on the back. "Good meeting you guys, I'll keep an eye out for you in the future." With that he leapt onto the railing then flipped towards his boat, cutting the rope with a fireball he landed and turned back to wave. Naruto chuckled at the man's exit and waved back before looking shocked as Ace's legs became fire that shot out the back of the boat and rocketed it past them towards the horizon.

"Well, what a guy." Naruto commented before he ordered, " Alright ladies full power, we shal arrive at Alabasta in one day." That made Igaram looked happy as he can meet with his king soon.

Timeskip tomorrow at Nanohana, Alabasta

Naruto looked out from the ship as they closed in on the large port town Igaram guided them to, he claimed it would be easiest to get in unnoticed and find a way to the capital. The city was similar to Suna (Make Naruto remembered when one of his runaway destination was Suna (Though the one do that was his blood clone)) , clay buildings covered the streets just past the docks and were filled with merchants and people walking between them. Most of the people were wearing cloaks, turbans and loose clothing to keep protected from the sun but not make them overheated.

"It is good to be home." Naruto turned as Igaram spoke and saw the small smile on the man as he laid eyes on his home. "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"It will all work out Igaram-san." Naruto placed a hand on the man's shoulder and received a nod of thanks. The two watched as they pulled in to the port and Igaram pulled up the makeshift hood he had fashioned from extra clothes to hide himself. Naruto had decided that it would be best if no one knew Igaram was back until they absolutely had to so they could keep the element of surprise.

"Yes, now I know of a place we can get a wagon and some camels to travel to the capital. It will take a few hours but I know a safe route to take that will keep us away from public view." Naruto nodded along as he thought.

"I think I shall send Sanae to go to Rainbase since you said that was where Crocodile stay. We may got more information from there." Naruto then looked at dark skinned maid who just nodded. "Is it wise to separate?" Igaram asked "No worry, After all Sanae is the best when it comes to infiltration and information gathering." Naruto said as he asked Sanae to got information about ROOT bases in Fire Country and in three days Sanae somehow managed to cover 80% of that base.

Later while Kaguya and Yukki (Yukikaze nickname) bought some clothes, Sanae and some other maids bought needs while he and Igaram secure some transportation.

Later he and Igaram headed to street where they will got proper transportation. Naruto actually tempted to use Gogo Voyager but against that idea as he not want to show Gogo Voyager ability to travel at all terrain . At least for now.

Finally they arrived at some kind of stable. The building was large and made of some white stone with massive columns in the front, Naruto could not see the animals so he assumed they were in the back of the building and this was for appearances. And later Igaram and Naruto entered the building . Too bad only Igaram allowed to enter inside so Naruto just waiting.

Later Igaram said, they got some carriage to transport them and will departed in an hour. And finally ther are read ywith some carriage and also extra camel for Sanae so she can go to Rainbase. Later on Naruto , Igaram, Kaguya, Yukki and Sanae climbed to carriage wich pulled by two camels. "Okay let's go." Igaram snapping the reins and taking off into the desert, the pace was slower than Naruto would like but it was better than having them run full speed across the sand.

And after one hour the carriage stopped as Igaram said, "This is a good point for Sanae-san to travel from, Heading west from here will take you to the river and you will find a ferry that will take you right to Rainbase." Sanae nodded and sealed his belongings before untying the camel behind them and hopping on. "Fine I shall send report once I arrived ." Naruto nodded and Sanae took off in a slow gallop towards the river.

"How far out are we Igaram-san?" Kaguya asked as they turned back from Sanae leaving. "Another three hours I believe." Naruto nodded and laid back down. "Well, I guess I shall sleep for now. Kaguya-chan, Yukki-chan . Just wake me up once we arrived." Kaguya and Yukki just nodded while Igaram chuckled.

Later at Alubarna

"Naruto wake up." Kaguya said as she shook her boyfriend, grumbling Naruto woke and stretched. "We there?" He asked sleepily while rubbing his eyes.

"It's on the horizon, I thought it best that everyone was awake." Igaram said over his shoulder, Naruto looked past the man to see a large rock sticking out of the ground ahead of them. He could just make out white structures on the top of it and steps carved into the rock leading upwards.

"Incredible." Naruto said quietly but Igaram heard him and smiled. "Yes that is Alubarna, built on a large rock with four staircases built to access the city." Yukki then look around at the city, " Clever very clever. That was brilliant to keep your people safe."

Igaram just smiled, "Yes it is, we will use a secret passage only known to the royal family and myself to enter the city and palace." Naruto nodded and walked back into the carriage to wait for their arrival.

It took only a few minutes for them to reach the massive rock and Igaram guided them away from the stairs. Moving around the rock they eventually came to a stop and Igaram hopped off the wagon and began looking at the stone wall, he finally smiled and grabbed hold of a bump and pulled down. The wall began to shake and revealed a large door in the rock face, Igaram ran back and jumped into the wagon to steer them in.

"Excellent, now we merely follow those stairs and we will come out in the Kings study. Allow me to go first in case he or the guards are there." Igaram called out as he walked to the wall and pulled a lever to close the opening. Naruto nodded and saw that the others had all thrown on cloaks .

"Is there no way to alert them we're coming up?" Yukki asked as they headed towards the stairwell.

"I am afraid not, this is really only used as an exit and so one was not created." Igaram explained as he grabbed a torch from the wall and used the lighter on the wall nearby to ignite it. He lead the shinobi up the stairs and again was amazed by their skill, he couldn't hear anyone behind him and wouldn't believe he was being followed if he didn't know better. It took several minutes, and a few stops to catch his breath, but eventually they came to a landing with a lever on the wall. Pulling it down the farthest wall swung open and revealed a large open study.

The group walked in and looked around the room, a large wooden desk was stationed near the farthest wall to them and bookcases were against all of the walls except one that was all floor to ceiling windows. Igaram walked towards the double doors along the wall and put his ear against it, making sure to be absolutely quiet.

"No one is outside so his Highness must be elsewhere." Igaram said, more to himself than everyone. He then moved a small painting, revealing a gold rope, and pulled down on it before closing the small door and moving to the desk. "That will summon a servant, stay behind me and I will have whoever it is go get his Highness."

Seconds later the group heard the scurrying of feet and the door was opened by a young brunette in a maid outfit. She looked confused when she saw Naruto and the others but became surprised when she saw Igaram. "Mr. Igaram sir, I didn't know you had come back." She ran forward and gave the man a hug as he chuckled.

"Yes, Halimah I am but please do not tell anyone yet." The girl quietly nodded at his words. "Now I need you to calmly go to his Majesty and inform him I am here with guest and to come immediately." The girl smiled and quickly ran out the doors and down the hallway, Igaram smiled and walked over to close the door. "She won't be blabbing to anyone will she?" Naruto asked as Igaram came back towards them.

"No, only the maids we trust the most may come to this room and Halimah has been working here since she was eleven, I trust her to stay quiet." Naruto nodded and leaned against the wall. Minutes ticked by before more footsteps were heard and the door opened, Naruto and the others looked up as three figures quickly entered and shut the doors behind them. The first man was of average height. He has a wrinkled face, a tied-off beard, and long, curly, black hair. He wears a green robe with yellow edging, an orange and beige sash around his waist, and a purple coat.

On his left was a tall man with a purple line under each eye that runs down the sides of his face, wearing a long white robe with brown star-like motifs on it and a matching hat. He had a big orange necklace around his neck, and also sports striped socks under a pair of normal shoes. On his hip he had a long sword that Naruto was sure Tenten was going to be inspecting later. The final man of the trio was a tall, imposing dark skinned man with medium length black hair and a long broad nose, wearing a long, light-green tunic, revealing his muscular chest, and has two tissue belts around his waist: a striped, pale-red and crimson large one, and over it a purple, thinner one. Around his neck there's a necklace consisting of big golden beads, and he has a dark-green coat draped on his shoulders like a cape. He too had a massive sword, with a blue hilt and sheath, on his right hip.

"Igaram!" called out the leading man in the purple coat as he rushed to Igaram and grabbed him in a hug.

"Hello your Majesty." Igaram chuckled out. "Pell, Chaka." The two men nodded to Igaram as he acknowledged them but their eyes remained on Naruto and the others. The king looked across the group and a small frown fell on his face. "Where is Vivi?" Igaram gulped before taking a deep breath.

"We were discovered at Whiskey Peak and forced to flee, I tried to distract the agents but may have failed. I trust the people she is with to watch out for her but I have no idea where she is." The group saw a flash of sadness and fear in the kings eyes but he shook his head. "She is a smart girl, I'm sure she will make it home." He clapped Igaram's arms. "Now, who are these people?" Igaram nodded and turned to Naruto.

"These are the people who helped me get home, Naruto and his crew Kaguya and Yukki." The crew stepped forward and shook the Kings hand as they were introduced. "And this is his Majesty, King Cobra and his two head guards Pell and Chaka."

"Welcome to Alabasta and thank you for helping Igaram please let me know if there is anything you need." Cobra said with grateful tone. "Thank you sir, we we're happy to help Igaram and you as well." Naruto replied make Cobra raised an eyebrow and turned to Igaram.

"I have told them of our problem and they have offered to help." Cobra frowned as he looked over at the group. "I mean no offense but this may be over your head." Naruto and the others chuckled lightly.

"None taken your Majesty but you would be surprised at what we have to offer." Naruto said with a grin. "I believe they will be very helpful your Majesty, they have already sent a spy to get information." Cobra looked surprised again and rubbed his chin as he looked over the group, he couldn't deny they needed help and an if they had the fore thought to spy he would be interested to see what else they thought of.

"Very well." Cobra said as he walked around his desk and sat down. "So I take it you have information for us?" "I have discovered who the leader of Baroque Works is." Igaram took a breath and sighed. "It's Crocodile." Cobra, Pell and Chaka all looked shocked but it was quickly turned to anger as Cobra slammed his fist on the desk.

"Damn him, we let him into our country and allow the monstrosity of a casino to exist and this is how he repays us?" "We will go arrest him now your Majesty." Pell says as he and Chaka's hands drop to their blades.

"No, he is still seen as a hero to the people and if he is seen getting arrested we will lose what little faith they have in you your Majesty." Igaram said as he leaned on the desk towards the king.

"Igaram is right, we need to find something on him first." Cobra leaned back in his chair and stroked his chin in thought. "As Igaram said earlier we have someone on that, I will be joining her after she arrives and will deal with Crocodile." The Alabastians all turned to look at Naruto.

"Are you sure? He is one of the Shichibukai and not someone to take lightly." Chaka said somewhat skeptical. "Don't worry about that, we are more than capable of handling ourselves." Naruto said getting a grin from Kaguya and Yukki.

"What will the rest of you be doing while you leave than?" Pell asked, still somewhat uncomfortable with the group. "I think Kaguya and Yukki will stay here. Yukki actually have suspicion Crocodile planted his spy on your ranks. Yukki said that spy maybe have some mark to identify them. So she and Kaguya stay here." Naruto explained before he continued

"Your majesty you probably need some good reason for Kaguya-chan and Yukki-chan to stay here. Maybe saying both of them new guards hired by Igaram form somewhere else, that would explain why he's been gone for so long to." Cobra nodded with a grin at Naruto idea.

"Excelebbt suggestion, Naruto-san. Will you need transportation to Rainbase?" Asked the king.

Naruto shook his head, "No we have our ways, if we could have a room to rest in until it's time that would be nice." Naruto said as he pushed off the wall, Cobra nodded to Pell and the guard bowed back.

"Please follow me." The guard said as he turned on his heel and walked out the doors, with Naruto and the others in tow.

Few hours later

Sanae finally give signal sign she already arrived . Naruto then prepared to take off. He then headed toward the King and Igaram and said he will go to Rainbase now. Naruto then took off in blue flash which made Cobra and Igaram gaped.

Meanwhile in Rainbase

Sanae actually now staying inside one of random hotel once she send signal to Naruto. She wonder why her master took so long. But that not really matter as flash of light appeared. "Well, Sorry for keep you waiting Sanae- chan. Anyway how is your progress?" Asked Naruto with mock apology tone.

"The town it's self is just like any other and won't be hard to blend into but the casino is a little more upscale. While people there were dressed in robes and such I believe we should find something a little more formal to properly blend in. I was unable to locate Crocodile but found a few hallways and rooms that were closed off to the general public, also there was a V.I.P room but I couldn't enter." Sanae reported as Naruto took a seat on the beds.

"So we need to figure out how to draw him out." Naruto stated as he looked over the marked drawing of areas Sanae couldn't get to.

"Yes and figure out how to tail him." Sanae said as he stood from the floor and walked to the bathroom for a small glass of water. Naruto nodded and thinking something. And after few minutes his usual fox grin appeared

"Maybe I can lure the jerk out and tail him soon. Naruto said after few minutes silence, "Tell me Sanae were there any high roller tables?"

"Yes." The dark skinned maid said as she kneeled down to the map and pointed to an area of tables. "I saw a lot of money being bet here and there were several men who looked like bodyguards around them."

"Good, if this place is like casino's back home they will treat big winners well in the hopes of winning back there money. Crocodile himself may even come out if we can win big enough or invite us into the V.I.P room." Said Naruto, " You will act as my escort, Sanae while I send some kagebunshin to act as my bodyguard and some of them will observe."

"Very well then, Master Naruto. Just don't make the casino bankrupt too fast. And don't forget we shall find proper clothes to attend." Sanae reminded . "Sounds like a plan to me." Naruto said as he stood and began rubbing his hands together.

Timeskip tomorrow at Rain Dinners Casino

Naruto smiled big as he and Sanae walked towards the casino, it was around three in the afternoon and they were starting the mission to find Crocodile. When they awoke that same morning Naruto first went to the casino so they could familiarize themselves with the lay out and to get a second look at the spots Sanae had pointed out while she with some help of Naruto disguised clone search the formal clothes, . Naruto was wearing a black suit with an orange button up underneath. He left the collar open and had a gold chain necklace resting against his skin. He had also bought five gold rings, two for his left hand middle and thumb and three for his right hand ring, index and pinky. While he didn't really care for the rings or necklace it fit his rich guy persona so he went with it, he also picked up a pair of black sunglasses with orange lenses, those he was definitely keeping.

Saane herself wore sleeveless white dress and matching high heels. She also wearing oearl tiara instead her maid headband. Two of Naruto clones disguised as muscular tall man wearing sunglasses. Each of them carried one black suitcase which already filled by money .

Naruto knew how to start his role easily enough, he would merely act important and start to throw money around to draw attention to himself. Several of his clones already in the casino and would take up position at a table in view of them to watch for Crocodile or any trouble. Naruto lifted the sunglasses as he stepped inside and looked around the casino acting like it was his first time, he then turned and walked over to the first table he came to.

It was a blackjack table, two seats were taken by men wearing suits like him but Naruto ignored them as he sat down and pulled out a large stack of beli and dropped it on the table. The dealer and two men looked shocked as Naruto grinned.

"That enough to bet?" The dealer slowly nodded his head as he picked up the stack and began to count. "Change for 10,000!" The dealer called out as he finished counting the stack, a man in a suit walked over and looked at the money before looking at Naruto.

"Sir will you be placing large bets like this for your entire visit?" Naruto turned to his clones, who held up the two briefcases causing the man to smile. "I think you would be more comfortable in our high roller section." Naruto nodded and collected his money before following the man around the hall. The came to a roped off section with a guard, who held up his hand to stop his clones.

Naruto huffed," Fine but in exchange my girlfriend come with me." Naruto then grabbed Sanae waist which made sai girl blushed. Naruto and Sanae then carrying the suitcase leaving his two clones but made some mental order to disillusion themselves so they can watch hs back in shadow.

The man in suit who guide Naruto then asked, "now sir what are you looking to play?" The man asked as he waved a hand out showing Naruto all the different tables.

"Poker." Naruto said simply, the man nodded and guided Naruto to a table with only two men and two women at it besides the dealer. The first man was fat and barely fit into his suit but had a large amount of chips near him. He was laughing and smoking a cigar as he looked at his cards and placed a bet; Naruto looked the women over and guessed they were either escorts or gold diggers. Both looked to be closer, if not younger, in age to him than the man they sat with, they were blonde and wearing tight fitting black dresses that left little to the imagination. The second man was average looking but had a thick mustache and black hair that was combed back; he too had a cigar and a drink next to him.

"Here you are sir." The man said as he pulled out a chair for Naruto. "If you need anything just ask." Naruto nodded and sat down at the table, the group watched with interest as he sat, he noticed the women's eyes sparkle at him and both licked their lips slightly though soon pouted once they saw Sanae sit beside Naruto

"Ah, someone else to join the game." The fat man said with a chuckle. "More money to win!" "You sure you can afford this game youngster?" The other man asked, ignoring the fat man's comment. "The minimum bet is 1000." Naruto smirked and pulled out his stack of beli, tossing it on the table towards the dealer. The fat man looked at it greedily while Naruto felt the gaze of both women bore into him. The dealer took the stack and began counting as a waitress came up to Naruto.

"Drink sir?" She asked bubbly and Naruto noticed she was almost as scantily dressed as the two women at the table. "Red wine please" Naruto told her as the dealer passed his chips to him. "The blind is to you boy." The older man said as he took a sip of his drink and the dealer passed out the cards. Naruto looked at his hand and put his bet down, the others following suit."You know I have been coming here for years and don't believe I have ever seen you." The fat man said as he took a puff of his cigar. "You must be new in town."

"I heard the gambling was good here." Naruto said as he placed a high bet. "One of the very best, I myself travel here once a month from my home Island." The fat man said with a chuckle as he raised. "You seem quite young to have such money, your parents must do quite well. What do they do? Would I have heard of them?"

Naruto noticed the older man look up slightly, obviously he was curious as well but was letting the fat man talk. Naruto thought for a minute before answering, sure he could just lie but he remembered what Ace had said and their goal. "Actually it's mine, I'm a pirate." Naruto said casually, the girls gasped but seemed more interested in him while that fat man paled slightly.

"Not many would admit that." The older man said, Naruto noticed he didn't seemed as shocked, more like he didn't guess the answer but could care less. "Yes, well I'm quite proud of it. I call." Naruto said as he placed down his chips and waited for the others before showing his cards.

"Seems you win son." The older man said with a chuckle as the dealer pushed the pot to Naruto, the fat man was grumbling as he shot back his drink. As the dealer began again one of the girls looked over at Naruto. "Aren't you worried the Crocodile will get you if you're a pirate?" While mentally he was hoping for it he shrugged. "I'm not causing any problems, if he wants me to stop spending money at his casino I would be more than happy to leave." The older man chuckled as he looked at his cards." Hahahaha, you have some balls,son/"

"Fear not sir, Crocodile-sama has no problem allowing pirates to play here as long as you behave." The dealer said as he finished dealing and burned the top card. "Well then we won't have a problem, out of curiosity is he even here?" Naruto asked as he looked at his cards and tried not to seem interested.

"I have no idea sir but if you're curious I could ask. You wouldn't be the first person to want to meet him and he has come out to play with high rollers before." The dealer said as he passed the fat man his new cards before grabbing the discarded ones. "I may hold you to that if I win enough." Naruto chuckled out but made a note to play fast and hard so he could draw Crocodile out.

After few hours Naruto slowly won the large pots but gave the small ones to the others to keep them interested. Idle conversation came up but mostly it was just the fat man bragging about something to impress his dates, who were looking more at Naruto.

"Well this old man knows when it's time to call it a night." The older man said as he took his last chip and flicked it to the dealer, who thanked him. "Enjoy your night gentleman, ladies."

Naruto nodded to the man and looked over at the fat man, he still had a large pile but Naruto had taken a good chunk of it. Deciding it was time he turned to the dealer.

"Seeing as were down a man would you care to see if Crocodile might want to join a game." He then turned to the fat man. "We could even raise the stakes." He smiled when the fat man grinned, obviously he thought that would allow him to win back some of his money.

"Yes do see if Crocodile would like to play." The fat man slurred out, he had been drinking heavily after Naruto started winning. The dealer nodded and waved for a guard's attention and whispered in his ear, the guard looked surprised but shrugged and walked off towards a hallway behind Naruto. Few minutes passed until Naruto saw familiar face approached his tables as said person asked, "Mind if I join?"

To Be Continued

[Type text]


	33. Chapter 33

Ok as usual review first

 _ **Stratos263: You'll found out**_

 _ **C: Highschool DXD still have long way but I will do it though that's mean for Highschool DXD Venelana and Grayfia will cheat**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: He will join but not so soon. Hell I even considered to make her enter other world as Naruto asked hr to do some favor for him**_

 _ **Animaman: I plan what you si in later chapter . I just ned to choose. Ultra Mania or Super GALS since that two were my favorite shoujo series**_

 _ **Aniway let's begun**_

Naruto then saw familiar woman standing there with her hands on the back of the chair.

She was a tall, slender, yet athletic woman with shoulder-length black hair. She has brown eyes, with dark, wide pupils and a long, thin and defined nose. She wore a skimpy cowgirl outfit consisting of a purple corset and matching miniskirt, both with white ornaments hanging from them, and a white fur-lined coat paired with a white cowboy hat and white high-heeled boots.

"Well, well. Its been along time, Robin-chan. Naruto smirked. "Thank you." She said as she pulled the chair out and sat down, immediately a man in a suit placed a large amount of chips next to her. Naruto noticed the dealer stiffen as the woman sat and wondered how he knew her. "Crocodile sends his regards but is too busy to play today." "What a shame." Naruto said in a disappointed tone. "Perhaps some other time." "Perhaps." She said as the dealer began to deal.

The game continued with Naruto winning less than last time but still keeping ahead of the others. Robin gave little information away to either Naruto and said fat man even though the fat man's questions were personal in an obvious attempt to get in her pants. Naruto on the other hand asked questions about the casino and Alabasta, hoping to get her to slip something about Crocodile or Baroque Works. His efforts were futile though as she seemed to guess his game, keeping her answers simple and answering questions with questions. By midnight Naruto had learned very little so he decided to leave and try again tomorrow, hopefully finding Crocodile.

"I believe I will be calling it a night." Naruto said as he finished his drink and began gathering his chips. "Past your bed time boy?" The fat man said with a strong slur in his speech, Naruto wondered how the man was still conscious.

"Just tired of winning all your money." Naruto shot back, earning him a scowl from the large man and giggles from his dates. "Perhaps I will see you all tomorrow." "I will Inform Crocodile, he has been complaining about not having skilled players here." Robin said with a grin, though with The Operation going on Crocodile wouldn't be making appearances "I look forward to it." Naruto gathered his chips and headed to cash out with Sanae following..

Getting the cash the two shinobi headed out of the casino and towards their hotel room. Naruto was surprised at how crowded the streets still were this late but it seemed the town had many bars and clubs for the people wanting more than just the casino experience. Suddenly Naruto felt somehow he and Saane followed so he look to Sanae who nodded and as they turned a corner made two clones, who henged into a man and woman holding hands. As they got to the hotel Naruto and Sanae went to their room and waited. One minute after they arrived Naruto's clones brought in two men with black cloaks unconscious.

"Okay wake them up." Naruto ordered as the clone nodded and gave both a hard slap to the head and it shocked them awake, both men looking around confused but alert. "Why were you following me?" Asked Naruto "Not telling you brat but you better let us go or you'll get it." One of the men said with anger. "Do you know who we are? Huh?" The other said with a smug look.

"The guys tied to chairs and at our mercy?" Naruto said with an evil grin as he squatted down to their eye level. "Here's how this is going to go, I ask a question and you answer it truthfully. If you don't I break a finger." Naruto tapped the man on his right on the hand "Then a toe, perhaps a foot, knee." Naruto tapped the left man's Knee. "Maybe a few ribs, wrist, elbow, collar bone, and finally your nose. "Naruto flicked the right man's nose, causing him to flinch back. "Can't talk if I break your jaw so lucky you." Naruto chuckled softly to himself. "Maybe I should start removing your 'precious.'" Naruto then summoned his sword from nowhere and pointed it to man 'precious', "Yeah I maybe I should. So I'll give you last chance. Who sent you to follow me?"

"Mr.0!" Both screamed at the same time. "So you work for Baroque Works?" Naruto asked and received nods. "Who is Mr.0?" Naruto asked, while he knew he was curious if these men did. "We don't know I swear, we're just Millions." One of the men said ."We just got a call on our Den Den to follow a guy in a suit with an orange shirt underneath and report his location." The other said.

"Fine how many men you have in city." Asked Sanae with threatening tone made two men shivered.

"Don't know, a lot? You can tell who's one by the tattoo." One man said as he moved his right shoulder in an attempt to roll his sleeve up. Sai pulled it up and the trio saw a skull with rapiers crossing behind it and wings coming off those. "All Baroque agents have one so we can tell each other apart or signal ones on assignment."

"Shit the palace." Naruto prepared to teleported before he whispered to Sanae, " They not have use anymore for us. Kill them and leave no trace." Sanae grinned as Naruto flashed

Back to Alabasta castle

Naruto appeared on his room where Kaguya and Yukki wait. Before both women asked, Naruto cut them, " We must speak to king now." Both of ladies nodded and followed Naruto down the halls. Naruto didn't know where to go so he walked until he found a guard and said they needed to speak to Igaram. The guard quickly brought them to a room on the first floor and knocked.

"What is it?" Igaram asked as he appeared in the door rubbing sleep from his eyes, he paused when he saw Naruto. "You're back so soon?"

"I need to see the King." Naruto said and Igaram could see he was not taking no for an answer.

"Back to your post." Igaram told the guard as he moved past Naruto. "Follow me."

The group moved down the halls towards a large stairwell and climbed it to an open area. Moving across Igaram turned down another hall and stopped.

"Something's wrong." Igaram said as he looked around the hallway, Naruto unsealed his katana as Kaguya took her zanbatou and Yukki took out her twin kodachis.

"What is it?" Naruto asked while scanning the hall.

"This is the King's Hall." Igaram said as he started to pale. "It is to be guarded at all time, his majesty resides at the end of the hall." Igaram flinched back as three blurs passed him, turning he realized it was the shinobi and quickly ran after them. He found the kings room open and the trio stood in the room looking around, Igaram noticed the king's bed was made and he was nowhere to be found.

"Shit, I was too late." Naruto said as he kicked the ground and turned to Igaram. "We discovered all agents have a tattoo on them to recognize each other even on assignment, I'm guessing since you were numbers I guess you didn't need one." "What does this have to do with his majesty missing?" Igaram asked in a panic.

"I believed you had spies, but now I'm sure of it." Naruto said with a sigh. "The question now though is why did they kidnap the king?"

"I suspect they will handed him to rebels so his majest can face their judgement."Said NAruto

"Maybe." Igaram said as he rubbed his head. "But they want the war, so that wouldn't do it. Plus giving the king a trial could foil their plans."

"Damn it." Naruto cursed through his teeth. "Okay, change of plans." He turned to Kaguya and Yukkii. "Whatever Crocodile had planned must be happening soon . I will go back to Sanae place to find or create evidence on Crocodile." Getting nods he turned to Igaram. "Spread word now that The King has been kidnapped, non-rebels may help and if not the fact the rebels resorted to kidnapping may put them in a negative light." Igaram nodded and ran from the room to start his part. " My clone who act as rebels sympathizer will be noticed in case they see King they will return with him. Kaguya, Yukki . You will start searching any of Barique works and eliminate them. "Both of girls nodded as they walked away to start their mission while NAruto flashed back to Rainbase.

Later in Rainbase

Both Naruto and Sanae now made it to the Casino just before sunrise, they didn't know what to expect today but both had all of their gear and were on the alert. They walked through the door and headed to the high rollers area; the guard was the same as before and bowed as Naruto passed.

"Welcome back sir." Naruto nodded to the guard and looked around the area. He wanted a seat where he could watch the V.I.P room from.

He then saw the old man from last night and started to play some cards . Though Naruto more focused to VIP room He was trying to figure out how to get in. Luring Crocodile or Robin out wouldn't hurt either but he didn't want to seem too eager. It was moments later that he saw the door to the room open and Robin walked out to the floor.

" _There she is, now to get her attention."_ Naruto thought as he tried to form a plan.

"CROCODILE GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Naruto recognized the voice and sweatdroped, 'So Luffy is already here.". Sanae looked back at Naruto with a questioning look. "Come On!"

"The hell is that?" Naruto muttered to himself, he looked around and noticed Robin had disappeared.

"VIVIIIIIII! CROCODILE!" Multiple voices yelled but Naruto reacted to the name Vivi 'Okay must be combination of Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji though I not recognized another one.' Not waiting he and Sanae moved towards the voices as they yelled again.

"IT'S SMOKEY!"

Naruto then saw five familiar figures running past him, four in robes like theirs from before but the other in a jacket that Naruto found out of place. Naruto feel thankful since the Straw hat not recognized him. Well he is in disguised . He watched as they ran towards the V.I.P room, which was open and had guards bowing and gesturing for them to enter. Naruto found this odd but had other things to worry about.

"Okay Sanae we shall find Vivi first. I'll follow Straw Hat inside , you look outside okay." The dark skin maid nodded and quickly moved out. Naruto created a dozen clones, earning gasps from the people around him, before running around the casino.

Naruto moved all around the casino but was unable to find the princess, his clones had dispersed already and had no luck either. Naruto decided to try outside and see if Sanae had any luck, moving outside Naruto came on an odd scene.

Sanae moved out of the casino with great speed and jumped on to the railing to make it across the bridge without hitting anyone. As she made it to the end of the bridge he noticed a group of men heading to his left. Sanae noticed they carried weapons and assumed they were Baroque Agents so he jumped onto a building and followed them along the walls. It was a few feet ahead that he spotted his target, a blue haired girl surrounded by men with weapons. A few men were laying on the ground and Sanae was impressed a princess was able to fight that well.

"You gave us quite a fight, no wonder you were a frontier fighter, but it doesn't matter anymore Princess." One of the men said as they closed in on the princess. Sanae took that as hers cue and leapt form the building and took out her kodachi and quickly took down the men. "Are you alright Princess?" She turned to the voice and saw Sanae standing behind her looking around.

"W-w-who are you?" She asked confused. "Sanae I am working for your father and Igaram-san to bring down Crocodile. Now let us get you out of here." Sanae said as she held out her hand. "Igaram's alive!" Vivi shouted as a feeling of hope filled her. And they vanished so they can meet with Naruto

Later on

Sanae who now with Vivi quickly rendezvous with Naruto who now outside the casino, VIvi who recognize Naruto said," Y-y-you are the one who fight Mr 5 and Miss Valentine." Naruto nodded, " That's right princess now let's go meet Igaram." Naruto tehn held the princess and Sanae but Vivi said, " Wait we shall help them." Naruto just huffed , "Fine. But we will do it subtle."

Later on

They managed to arrive and save Luffy and friends (Naruto surprised when he saw some Marine Officer called Smoker also there) And Naruto decided to accompany them (well his clone only) as Vivi not wanted separated with Straw Hats). Naruto suddenly got new information as his clone find king and he now in Nanohana. Naruto decided to go for now so he can retrieve King.

At Nanohana

Naruto managed to retrieve the King though Naruto knew he wasn't king so he decided to interrogate him.

"Now where is the real king?" Asked Naruto. "What are you talking about? I'm the king?" replied the imposter. "So you don't want to answer. Well, maybe you can answer in more proper place." Naruto grabbed the impostor again before he flashed again

And when Naruto arrived he saw Kaguya, Yukki, Chaka and Igaram now talking. They then turned the attention to Naruto and the false king.

"Your Majesty." Chaka yelled happily as he moved towards the man. "He's a fake." Naruto said as it tossed the man to the side,

"Are you sure?" Igaram said as he narrowed his eyes at the man. "This is preposterous! I am the King!" The fake cobra said as he stood to his feet. "How did we meet?" Igaram immediately asked, already feeling like the clone was right by the man's outburst. "Ummm…" the fake King started to say, before he sighed and started to laugh. "Congratulations! You figured it out, but it doesn't matter. Our plan has already been put into motion."

Suddenly the King put his left hand to his face and it changed, the man now had eyeliner, lipstick and other makeup that made him look feminine. His hair was short with two white puffs on top. "Where is King Cobra!" Chaka demanded as he drew his sword. "Hehehe, you'll never find out." The man turned and jumped through the window of the room. Only be stopped by Naruto who called out, " **Bansho Tenin!"** Made the imposter pulled out and Naruto knocked him out.

Once he took down fake king, Igaram tehn explained the only to make the rebel leader Kohza listen was Vivi. Naruto decided to flashed again so he can took Vivi. And once he back. He told Vivi and Vivi said , " Take me to Kohza!" Naruto just nodded as he bring the princess.

And in Alubarna

Naruto send his clone to retrieve Kohza (though naruto clone technically kidnap him) as he and Vivi waiting in castle. And finally the two childhood friend have some wonderful reunion. And after few hours talk she managed to convince Kohza to hold out . Well thanks to Kaguya and Yukki who also bring some of rebels and royal army who actually was Baroque works agent.. And turned out according Mr 2 some of higher up will also appear to intercept them. Not that really matter since Naruto will face them and eliminate them all and took them into prison scroll.

Naruto the decided to give some warm welcome as he now appeared at Western side of ALubarna

Meanwhile with Baroque Works Agent

"Where the hell is Mr.2?" Asked Miss Merry Christmas, she was a stout, middle-aged woman with red hair wearing a necktie that resembles a Christmas tree. She had a large pair of purple-lensed sunglasses on and a basket strapped to her back.

"I'm not sure." Replied Miss New Year's Eve, a slim woman of average height with curly dark-blue hair, thick lips, dark green eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. She wore a revealing and dark brown in color long-sleeved jacket with beige colored fur brims, a bikini top describing an unusual spider web-like pattern across her abdominal area, low-riding pants, and platform sandals. "He never linked up with us after the assignment at Nanohana."

"Dddddddooooooo….yyyyyyyyyoooooouuuuu….." Started Mr.4, a tall and fat man with big lips, dirty blonde hair. He wore a green shirt that covers most of his body with black pants and gray running shoes.

"Speak faster BAKA!" Yelled Miss Merry Christmas as she whacked Mr.4.

"I think he wants to know if we believe Mr.2 was captured." Said Mr. 1, a tanned man with long, thin limbs and fingers. He is tall and very muscular and his head is shaven. His most striking feature is probably the black unibrow, right over his round eyes. He has big lips and the archaic Japanese symbol of the number 1 tattooed on his torso. He was wearing an oriental-looking attire consisting of a sleeveless dark coat with golden edges and white motifs on the front, over very loose beige pants held up by a white sash around the waist, with some light brown fur sprouting from it. His pants were tucked inside some bandages wrapped around his calves and in part around his shoes. "And my answer is no, despite his attitude he is a skilled fighter."

"I agree, the okama probably just forgot where to go and ran here." Miss New Year's Eve said. "He can get his punishment from Crocodile later."

"I don't think so." Said Naruto who approached the four. "Because you will end soon." "Guess I should kill you." Said Mr 1 as he charged toward Naruto with his arm turned to blade. Naruto blocked the arm blade with his sword." I don't have much time so I'll end it quickly."

Naruto slammed his palms on the ground, **"** **Earth Release: Earth flow River** **!"** The sand beneath the four turned into a river of mud. The four slid down into a sand bank, **"** **Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bullet** **!"** A dragon like head appeared from the mud firing hundreds of mud bombs, **"** **Fire Style: Fire Dragon Missile** **!"** Naruto released a stream of fire from his mouth. The flames ignited the mud balls. Fire rained upon his targets. Sand flew into the air covering his opponent. The sand was blown away as they appeared unharmed. The blonde frowned at this when he saw, Mr. 1 standing in front of them. Mr. 1's entire body was covered by steel, _"So he took the attack instead."_

" **Wind Release: Wind Drill Bullet!"** Naruto launched five bullets of compressed air. The air struck its target only managing to push him back slightly, _"This guy's entire body is made of steel. I've faced dozens of opponents like him but none had his abilities. Most of them had an ultimate defence or bloodline. Gaara was harder because his defence could also kill you. But from his devil fruit he can probably use it for offensive as well. The steel seems incredibly strong compared to stone or sand. This will be hard. But if I use my wind chakra maybe I can slice a limb off._ "

Naruto then powered his Glance Reviver with Wind Chakra and charged toward Mr 1 . Mr. 1 ducked under him and swung his arm. Naruto rolled out of the way of having his blood gushing on the sand, _"I wonder if I can melt him? It might not work but it's worth a shot."_

Naruto formed the tiger seal, **"Scorch Release: Flame Jets!"** Naruto unleashed a colossal jet of fire from his mouth. Channelling wind chakra the flames turned into a massive 'tidal' wave. Flames came crashing down upon Mr. 1 consuming him. Naruto watched as the flames consumed his target, _"I hope that worked. It should have I mean that is classified as A class. The B version is easily enough to give someone third degree burns."_

Naruto cursed when Mr. 1 walked out of the flames. He had managed to survive. Naruto's eyes narrowed when he noticed that he was covered in steel, _"That steel is tough it didn't even melt. Well that Idea is out of the window."_

Naruto decided to do classic way as he made some hand sign : " **Water release: Water Prison jutsu!"** Later all of remaining Baroque works agent trapped in water prison. Naruto then decided to release his prisoner , Mr 5 and Miss Valentine before he do same jutsu to imprison them inside.

Naruto then got some information from his clone Luffy now face with Crocodile. He now just wait the Straw Hat beat the crocs.

Suddenly Naruto heard someone cry and turned to see Marines heading toward him. Naruto not really want to face them as rebellion not happen but this marine really stubborn . So he decided to flashed from their eyes.

He then learned Luffy managed to beat Crocodile but he found out another BW agent named Mr 7 and Miss father day now in highest tower in ALubarna and prepared to firing cannon to trigger massive casuality. Naruto managed to prevent that as Naruto now killed them instantly.

Naruto then flashed again to check something.

Later in Rainbase Naruto appeared in a large office where three of his clones were sitting around a large dark wood desk. The trio were playing cards and looked up when they saw the yellow flash. "Hey boss." The clone sitting in the large plush chair said with a wave. "You guys get it done?" The trio of clones grinned, and nodded. The one sitting to the right of the desk grabbed a folder and handed it to Naruto.

"Everything went as planned." The clone said as Naruto looked through the folder. "How did everything go on your end?" "Mission success." Naruto said absently as he sealed the folder away. "Good job guys." The clones nodded before they dispelled, Naruto took a minute to sort out their memories before walking over to the desk and plopping down in the chair.

But when he wanted to meet Vivi and Kohza . Suddenly Ange appeared, " **OK Naruto-kun. I think your journey in this world must be pending for a while. You must going back NOW."**

Naruto raised eyebrow, " Do you want to say I must going back to my homeworld?" Ange nodded, " **Yes, I want you to do something for me in your homeworld for now."**

Naruto just nodded and later he and Ange walked through portal so he can going back to his own world. (Well At least he already left some clone to say proper goodbye and soon Sanae, Kaguya and Yukki will follow him.)

Back to Elemental Nations ,Konoha

" **Now Naruto I want you to go to Mobius you must learn how to control Chaos power from humanoid hedgehog named Sonic and you also need learn their several skills. "** Explained Ange

Naruto nodded. He know Ange have her reasons so he just obey and let Ange send them there

Later in Mobius

"I see." Said Sonic once Naruto explained everything. "Since Eggman is no more maybe we can teach you know. Not only from me but also others. And I hope you're ready Naruto." Naruto grined, " I'm born to ready you know."

After few months s Naruto was trained in multiple things that Sonic and his friends specialized in.

Sonic and Shadow helped Naruto's speed increase to a point at their hedgehog speed Rouge trained Naruto in super stealth and theft tactics Tails and Naruto worked on gadgets and reading about technology Knuckles and Shadow made Naruto work out to increase his strength to their level

Cream and Vanilla teach him how to cook and also give some recommendation about healthy food. Amy thought Naruto how to track someone easily, due to Amy chasing Sonic around for along time.(How else did she find Sonic in places where noone thought to look for) Espio worked with Naruto about information gathering and hacking computers.

Victor and Charmy taught Naruto detective skills Big and Naruto often fish (Well Big also taught him tips and trick to fishing since Naruto like to fish too.)

Knuckles taught Naruto how to glideTikal was telling Naruto about the history of the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald. Finally Naruto learned how to use chaos energy and ablities with Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles. Shadow also taught Naruto how to make and use weapons and other objects out of chaos energy as well.

"Well Naruto, you learn pretty fast, I'm surpised that your shadow clones can send back information when dispelled making your training easier." Shadow said. Naruto agreed "That's right and thanks for everything . But I should back. As I should go back to report my training results.

After saying good bye to his anthromorpic friends, Naruto stepped to portal and face Ange again, " **Okay, Naruto Now since you mastered your chaos power let's test your power."** Naruto asked " But, where? Eggman in their world already eliminated you know." Ange just huffed, " **You forgot about alternate world theory? You will beat him there. But at first you won't kill him. Just give him warning. And that alternate world don't have Sonic after all."** Naruto nodded understanding, " Okay then let's test it then."

Later in Alternate Mobius South Island

"Okay my first stop , Green Hill." Muttered Naruto as he finally arrive..He could see the Zone have sharp hills, green forests and waterfalls on other side of a bright lake. It also include tall palm trees, bright moving flowers, hard pointed bushes and different types of totem poles with several facial expressions, which made Naruto raise a comical eyebrow as if wandering they were alive or not.

There are also bright blue uncanny blocks set along the paths. The ground of the zone is covered in green grass and the landmass itself is covered in checkerboard patterns in different shades of brown. There were also loops and there are also several log bridges, which have waterfalls below them, stretching over gaps on the paths.

Suddenly Naruto saw one of Eggman Badnicks attacking him and fired a laser at Naruto, but he only tilt his head to the side and the laser hit the grass.

"Is that all you got?" Naruto asked the Badnik as it only sweat dropped. He shook his head and sliced the Badnik in half, destroying it and releasing a small Animal, which was a piglet.

Naruto watched as the piglet waved to him and left, leaving the redhead to smile at seeing it free. The smiled turned into a frown as Naruto saw other Badniks, making him crack his neck and knuckles. "It's butt-kicking time!"

Naruto then started to run fast, crossing over a bridge and see two Choppers flying out of the wated and across the bridge slowly. Naruto kicked them on the bridge, destroying them and releasing the Animals as they ran away. He crossed over the bridge and back to land. He saw Moto Bug in front of him and they seem to notice him as they charged at him.

Naruto grinned at them as he grabbed the two of them, while still running, and held onto them. There was a Crabmeat ahead of him and he threw a Moto Bug at it, destroying both of them at fhe same time. He saw a yellow spring and jumped on it as it pushed him high in the air. A Buz Bomber was below him and he threw the last Moto Bug at it.

He landed and dashed forward seeing that there was a large loop. He ran faster and faster, which made him look like a blur. Naruto grinned in excitement as he started to go up the loop, but he didn't slow down and kept moving till he made it over the other side.

"YEAH!" He cheered as he jumped over a rock.

The Water God looked to the wall and saw a Newtron appearing before he passed it and it exploded. Naruto a whole bunch of Badniks ahead along with a water fall beside them, making him grin.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto moved his hand to the water fall and swiped it to the side.

The Badniks looked to their left and saw a giant claw made of water come out and destroyed them. Naruto smirked at his work and jumped on another spring. He looked and saw he was heading towards another spring so he flipped and land his feet on it.

The spring bounced Naruto to the next one and that spring landed him on the ground as he ran forward.

Naruto stopped for a few as he looked at a floating Gold Ring. "What the heck?" He was confused as hell and took a look around, noticing that Green Hill Zone is full of'em!

"How the hell did I not notice this!?" He reached to touch one and when he did it disappeared and it made a sound.

Naruto didn't know why that happened but for some reason he could feel that the ring was inside his body and was important. In fact, he remembered reading something about South Island being filled with Gold Rings in every Zone. He also read that if someone collects 50 Rings then something was suppose to happen.

So he decided to just collect the rings and find out what would happen. He a had job to do and that job is stopping Dr. Egg Face's schemes. So he went ahead and collected every ring while ignoring the sounds it made. While doing so he ran to a bunch of Badniks, destroying them and setting the Animals free.

And finally he arrived at some cliff. He walked to the edge of a cliff and looked down, seeing spikes below them. He ran and jumped on a moving platform, before jumping off and landing on top of a small loop.

Naruto then saw something that made him sweat drop in disbelief. It was a sign post that had the picture of Eggman on it. "Is he for real?" He jumped off the loop and walked to the post staring at him. A vein appeared on his head as he took the post out of the ground and threw it in the ocean.

He suddenly noticed said bastard was in his Egg Mobile probably looking for a way to get to the Special Zone and he could see the annoyed look on his face, making the god apprentice smirked. It seems he can't find a way to enter the Special Zone.

Naruto decided to make a scene, " Can't find what you want, Eggman?" Said mad scientist turned to Naruto, " What? Who are you?" Naruto nonchalantly replied, "If you want to know , just call me Naruto." Eggman glared, " Fine, Naruto. I guess I shall get rid of you first." He pushed a button in his Egg Mobile. The bottom hatched opened up and a giant Wrecking Ball came out.

Eggman moved his Egg Mobile to Naruto and watched as the giant ball started to swing back then forth before it moved at Naruto. The water creature jumped out of the way as it slammed to the ground, causing a crater to be formed. Eggman moved again causing the ball to follow it's movements and continied to attack Naruto.

The young sovereign couldn't help bit shake his head at the Doctor's attempt to attack him. He seriously thinks that a giant Wrecking Ball can kill him? He jumped to a floating platform to dodge the ball. He pulled his fist back and charged at the Egg Mobile, punching it and causing it to spin around.

"Little Brat!" Eggman pushed a button again and two more Wrecking Balls came out, making Naruto raise a brow in amusement as he chuckled. Eggman gave a battle cry as he charged at Naruto and began to attack him. He ended up becoming angry as the Naruto just dodged and jumped away from the balls. Hell, he even saw the kid yawn. He _yawns_ at him!? How dare he!

 **"** I think I'm enough playing around **."** Naruto said as he raised his arm up amd stopped a ball from hitting him. He then grabbed a chain and pulled on it, breaking one of the balls off the Egg Mobile. "What!?" Eggman exclaimed as Naruto started to spin the ball.

 **"** I'll return it to you, Egg-teme. **"** Naruto threw the Wrecking Ball at the Egg Mobile, landing a dorect hit. He grabbed the other two balls chains and pulled them off the Egg Mobile. He slammed one to Eggman's left side and the other to his right, damaging the Egg Mobile. He dropped the two Wrecking Balls.

"Why you-!" Eggman was cut off as Naruto kicked one of his Wrecking Balls really hard and it his Egg Mobile in the center. Naruto watched as the Egg Mobile was causing small explosions before a large one erupted from it and it was sent flying as Eggman's cries can be heard. One he kick Eggman ass, He heard some noises and turned to it, seeing a large Capsule. The cries were the people and Animals that were inside the Capsule.

Naruto ran to it and jumped to the top of it, pushing a large button down, and causing the Capsule to explode open. Naruto looked down and saw people and the little Animals leave the Capsules, all of them cheering in happiness..

Naruto decided continue to Next zone but stopped when he saw he felt he was glowing bright yellow. He looked around and saw the 50 Rings he gathered surround him. They then went above him and watched in awe as they seem to combine. The sounds that they made echoed and a bright light erupted from them, making Naruto cover his eyes. When the light vanished, Naruto uncovered his eyes and saw a Giant Ring appear in the air. His eyes widened in shock but he soon face palmed in his stupidity as he realized something.

"I knew I forgot something. The only way to enter the Special Zone here on South Island was to collect the 50 Gold Rings scattered all over the place. And when the Rings are gathered at the end of the Zone, they form a Giant Ring, which is the entrance to South Island's version of the Special Zone." Naruto explained. "I can't believe that I forgot something like this." He shook his head. "That comes later, right now I have to get the Emeralds." He jumped up and entered the Giant Ring as it disappeared in a white flash.

Later at Special Zone

Naruto appeared in a white flash and was floating. He looked around seeing that he was inside a mystical and colorful dimension, where everything keeps rotating around 360 degrees all the time, the sky, well everything in the background features floating bird models with clouds and changes to floating fish models with large bubbles. He noticed that this Special Zone was some sort of maze with the tunnels and everything.

Naruto then looked around and searching until he saw something interesting It looked like multi colored diamonds surrounding something and it was rotating like the Zone. When he flew to it he could feel the Chaos Emerald's energy coming from inside the diamond blocks. Which meant only one thing. "It's inside." Naruto said as he held his hand out.

Naruto then started to hit the diamond blocks several times and said blocks started to change colors and saw the first Chaos Emerald inside and quickly grabbed it. Naruto then decided to going out as he not find another Chaos Emeralds. "Okay , Next Zone . I;m coming . 

Later in Next Zone

Naruto found himself at zone called Marble Zone When he was above ground, there were ancient marble buildings along columns and statues everywhere. They also had grass growing over them. And Naruto didn't know why but he could've sworn he saw UFOs in the sky. While above he managed to grab a few rings.

Right now, Naruto is underground and it's filled with magma flows, lava pools, platforms that burn once Naruto steps on them but there are other obstacles including moving platforms and spiked weights.

Of course Naruto was able to get through all that in no time amd managed to grab some rings there as well. There were Badniks in this Zone as well, but unlike Green Hill Zone, these guys were different. He destroyed them and set them all free, when he was above ground. But since he's underground now, he always grabs the Animals after he destroys and take them with him so he can set them free above, which was successful when he first got out.

Now here he is again, back underground and flying across a pool of lava once more. He looked straight ahead and saw lava falling from above before it stopped. He flew faster and went past it before it could drop the lava from the ceiling again. He landed on a platform and ran straight ahead. He grabbed a bunch of rings he could see and destroyed a Caterkiller. He heard something fall from above him and looked up to see it was one of the weighted spikes falling from the ceiling. It then moved back up slowly.

Naruto shook his head and flew up, dodging the falling spikes in the meantime and destroying the bat like Badniks. He made it above ground again, sighing happily. "Still though," Naruto started. "What's up with the magma here?" He ran forward going up a hill and jumping to a moving up and down platform while avoiding a flying fire ball from the magma.

He jumped again, landing on the other side and ran ahead, going past the ancient buildings. His head perked up as he saw another one of those sign-post with Eggman's picture on it. A vein appeared on his head as he stopped in front of the sign, picked it up and threw it in the magma.

"What the hell is up with this guy and marking places as his territory!" Naruto exclaimed. He moved ahead again, this time seeing Badniks coming his way. He went past them and they exploded, releasing the Animals. Naruto continued to run, while also grabbing a few rings. He heard something in the distance and looked to see it was Eggman in his Egg Mobile but there was something different about it. It is equipped with a device that seems to drop something from the underside.

Naruto decided to attack him as said mad doctor is not type will listen to someone. But suddenly Eggma launching fireball from his Egg Mobile make Naruto dodging it. Decided that's enough Naruto decided to let the fireball hit him only to repel it back at Eggman plane. Naruto suddenly appeared near Egg mobile slamming his right hand underneath the Egg Mobile causing a very dent to appear under it and damaging the fire hole.

Naruto then grabbed it and starts to spin around fast, getting a scream from Eggman. He let go of it as it kept spinning in the air. He flew to it, pulling his bulky fist back, and slammed into the Egg Mobile causing a large dent and sending it flying away into the sky as Eggman's screams of rage are heard.

Naruto then look around and spotted the Capsule like the one from Green Hill Zone. He walked up to it and jumped on the button, which made small explosions heard and releasing the captured Animals and people as they cheered in happiness. After let the animals showing their gratefulness , he then took out the gold rings collected to form a giant ring in the sky. He jumped up and entered it as it disappeared in a white flash and entered Special Zone again.

After a while

Naruto has just got out of the Special Zone from Marble Zone. There was now two more Chaos Emeralds in his hands; the red one and the blue one after his first green one from Green Hill zone. The Emeralds diappeared into his body and Naruto got a good look at the new Zone...and it made him blink in surprise.

This Zone...looks like a city mixed with an amusement park. There was so many springs and bumpers, resembling a pinball machine. The bumpers were floating in mid air.

"This must be Spring Yard Zone." Naruto said, lookng around some more. He walks to an edge and looks down seeing a bunch of springs below. He smirked excitedly as he jumped off the cliff and fell all the way down.

He did a few tricks before his feet landed on one of the springs and it bounced him all the way up. He could see that there were Gold Rings floating in the air and there were also some of the bumpers in the air as well. He grabbed a few rings before his back touched a bumper and it pushed him into another bumper.

That bumper pushed Naruto all the way in the air, making him grab more rings. He then fell straight down back to the springs, landing on one and he jumped way higher than before and grabbed an edge from cliff. He climbed up and ran ahead to continue his journey.

Naruto could see that there was new kinds of Badniks here in this Zone as well. He destroyed those hunk of junks and released the captured Animals from their prison. He grabbed a couple of rings and dodged an incoming large spiky ball. He sighed in relief and could see moving crates just ahead. He was about to go to them but found himself hitting a bumper and his eyes widened comically.

The bumper bounced him into another one that was in the air, before it repeated the same action with the other bumpers. The Prince found himself crying comically as he bounced from bumper to bumper, all the while grabbing some rings.

He found himself landing on the ground, only now he was crying tears of joy. "Oh thank you God!" He heard something moving ahead and jumped out of the way from an incoming Badnik. He grabbed the Badnik and threw it to a wall, destroying it.

He dashed forward to continue his quest. He destroyed the Badniks that were in his way and grabbed the rings. He saw the flying spiky balls and they were moving between a floating platform. Naruto dodged one of the spiky balls and landed on the floating platform before dodging the next spiky ball and went to the other side.

Naruto saw a spring and jumped on it as it sent him flying high, getting the rings. He cried in despair as he saw a bumper. His feet touched the top of it and it bounced him up a few before he went to the ground. He blinked as he looked at the bumper before he shrugged his shoulders. He took a step to run but stopped.

And as usual he picked a sign-post of Eggman up and he threw all the way to the sky. "I swear if I see one more of those damn...!" He sighed once more and shook his head. He took a look around and he saw Eggman but he find that odd as Eggman didn't said anything to him and instead started to ramming him using spike which come out from underside of Egg Mobile. Naruto then decided to took him down as fast as possible only to found out that was only robot as that was exploded, "Dammit this just diversion."

He looked and saw a Capsule. Doing his thing, he jumped up on the button and caused small explosions to be heard. With it destroyed, it released everyone from inside, including the Animals. As usual after releasing everyone The Rings came together and formed the Giant Ring above and Naruto jumped in it, heading to the Special Zone.

To Be continued


	34. Chapter 34

Decided to post now since I finished that earlier

So I answer review for now

 _ **Animaman: Sorry no harem from Sonic. And for our idea about Super Sentai or Power Rangers . I still consider it.**_

 _ **Stratos263: He won't be long there as he will moved soon**_

Let's continue and for spoiler next world is Familiar of Zero

A giant Gold Ring appeared and out of it came Naruto , and in his hand was a a yellow Chaos Emerald. He looked down at the Emerald and watched as it disappeared. "Hmm..." He mused looking around. "So this is the Labyrinth Zone."

Labyrinth Zone looks like a ruin-like maze partially submerged in water, containing the decaying remnants of an ancient civilization. It features many spikes, spears and water-driven contraptions. From the looks of it, this Zone looks like it's inside a mountain range on South Island.

"So I will going through the water. THAT"S AWESOME!" Naruto exclaimed e walked to an edge, seeing that there was a water there. When he looked down closely, he could that there were Badniks there which meant one thing.. "Eggman was here." Naruto muttered to himself. Looks like Fat Ass kidnapped some of the Sea Animals and put them in the Badniks. "Don't worry little guys, I'll save you." He jumped in the water, causing a splash to be heard.

Naruto looked below and saw he attracted some attention from the Badniks. A feral grin appeared on his face as he dashed to them and they did the same Naruto then quickly destroyed them and releasing the Sea Animals in process The redhead grinned and went fourth to go and explore the rest of the Labyrinth Zone under water. He saw that there were Gold Rings in the water as well, so he went and grabbed those while taking out the Badniks. He then noticed that there was land just above. He swam all the way up until got out of the water and was currently in the air.

Naruto looked ahead at the path before him and saw that there were a line of sharp drills sticking out from the ground. His eyes were half-lidded as he shook his head. "Stupid Badniks." He ran to go to the Badniks and when he was close enough, they jumped out of the ground and went to attack.

But Naruto already saw that coming from a mile away. So he grabbed one, flipping it so the drill was pointing to the others and threw it at them so fast no one could even see it. The explosions were heard and the Animals were free. Naruto grinned at his work and then ran ahead to go and find Robotnik and the Capsule where the innocents were in. The Young Sovereign grabbed a bunch of rings and continued on to attack the remaining Badniks that were still in the Zone. He also went back under water swam so that he could get to the other side.

He collected the Gold Rings that were below and destroyed the water Badniks that came at him. He dodged a couple of the spikes. He heard something flying above the survice, making him look up and narrow his eyes, seeing that it was Egg Face in his Mobile. He quickly swam upwards and took out his sword.

"EGGMAN!" Naruto roared as he was right behind the Egg Mobile. He swung his forearm to the side and sliced Robotnik's head clean off. The Egg Mobile was sent crashing to the ground and the headless body came out. Naruto landed next to the body and his eyes were narrowed seeing that there were sparks coming out. "A robot." He walked closer to the robot and began to look it over.

Knowing Eggman maybe in next zone Naruto decided to move forward took the sign post off the ground, throwing it somewhere. He can see that a Capsule was there. He jumped on the button, destroying it and releasing the captives. He went ahead and felt the Gold Rings leave out of him and form the Giant Gold Ring. He jumped inside the portal and it disappeared in a white flash.

After awhile Naruto just exited the Special Zone, with a purple and light blue Chaos Emerald in both of his hands, and was now in a new Zone. He looked around seeing that this place looks peaceful. This Zone is an urban city environment and it was dark out. He could many stars shining down on him.

"This must be Star Light Zone." Naruto confirmed. "This place is really beautiful." He turned serious. "But I don't have time to gawk now." He looks down at the Emerald. "Just one more Emerald left." Naruto ran forward to continue his journey. He grabbed a few rings that were floating above him. He jumped up over a wall and landed on top of it and what he saw surprised him. It was a small red robot. He walked up to it and picked it up.

"And what are you suppose to be?" Naruto asked as he examined it. Now that he got a good look at it, it kind of look a...his eyes widened as the fire apeared on top of the rope.

"Oh crap!" He threw it in the air and watched as it exploded. "Okay...stay away from those Bombs."

Naruto disappeared in a blur. As he did, he ran into more of those Bombs, but he easily dodged them. There were also a bunch of loops in this Zone as Naruto easily went through them. In fact this Zone, kind of look like a roller coaster ride or something. There were so many loops and turns, hell he even ran on upside down on a wall to avoid the Bombs from below. Hell, there were even some seasaws and they were floating in the air.

There were also Badniks here, so he took care of them easily and released the Animals, while also grabbing the rings. Heck, there was a moment that when he was running, he ran into a powerful fan that tried to push him back.

But it proved futile as Naruto shot a water blast at, causing it to get electrocuted and power down, making smoke come up. The aqua head was okay but his hair sure wasn't. It looked like he just got out of bed but he shook it and it returned to normal, making him sigh in relief.

Naruto looked up and could see that there were bombs on the ceiling. He ran ahead, causing them to explode at the last second. He snatched up a bunch of rings and jumped on a spring as it sent him soaring upwards, before he started to run on the wall right next to him, seeing that there was a loop. He went through it and could see a sign post, making him sigh in annoyance as he felt a headache coming.

He stops in front of it and was staring at it with half lidded eyes. He picked it up with one hand and starts to walk ahead. He could see something flying in the distance and it was coming closer to him.

It was the Egg Mobile, but instead of Robotnik driving it, it was someone-no something riding in it. He could see that it was a robot. The Robot was saying something to him as it gave him the finger. It pushed a button and a hole appeared below the Egg Mobile. It pushed a button again and a mine came out. As soon as it touched the ground it exploded. The Robot started...laughing evilly.

Naruto still had his eyes half lidded as he stared at it. He looked ahead and saw there was three sets of seasaws on the ground and each of them has spiked balls on them. Water tentacles came out of his back and they went to the seasaws. They then grabbed the three balls and threw it in the air towards Naruto. The Robot was looking on in confusion as a question mark appeared on top of it's head. The spiked balls came together and were now coming to Naruto as he reared the sign post back.

He then swung forth and the balls were sent flying to the Egg Mobile as they slammed into the Egg Mobile, while one hit the Robot in the head, making it have swirly eyes. When the Robot shook it's to clear the dizziness away, it's eyes widened comically as Naruto was in front of him both hands on the sign post, eyes still half lidded and a smirk on his face. The Robot had tears in the corner of it's eyes and shook it's head rapidly, while Naruto just nodded to him.

The sign post slammed into the Egg Mobile really really hard as the sign was the destroyed and so was half of the Egg Mobile. It was then sent flying away while spinning around. The Robot was trying to escape but accidently pushed a button. The Robot blinked and then turned to the readers with a sad look in it's eyes as it waves goodbye. The Egg Mobile along with the Robot exploded into the sky.

aruto stared at the sky and walked away. "What a stupid robot." He said as he jumped on a Capsule and released the Captives free as everyone cheered causing him to smile. He hop off of it and walked away as the rings he collected came together and formed the Giant Ring. "This is it. The Special Zone where the last Chaos Emerald is located." Naruto said to himself. "And after this, I'll be in Eggman's Base." His eyes narrowed. "You better be prepared Fat Ass, cause I'm coming for you!" He jumped inside the Ring to the Special Zone where the last Emerald is and it disappeard in a white flash.

Later

Naruto came out of the Giant Ring with a smile on his face as he looked into his hand. In it, was a white Chaos Emerald. Alright! He got all of the Chaos Emeralds before Egg-bastard! He sniffed the air and it was disgusting. The Emerald disappeared and he looked up before a serious look appeared on his face as he stared at the Zone.

It consists of acres of industrial superstructure. The ground is encased in soulless concrete and steel, and also has a thousand automated factories, belching jet-black pollution into the rancid air as robotic horrors crawl across the metal gangways.

"This Zone must be Egg-bastard's Base." Naruto stated as his face twisted in disgust as he looked around the Zone, seeing lots and lots of Badniks there. The air here was sick due to the pollution that the buildings were producing..

Naruto then saw massive amount of Badnicks inside and charged toward them and destroyed them . After that was done, he ran forward to find a way inside Eggman's Base. As he continued on, he ran into a bunch of traps that were probably set for him. But these things weren't enough for the Prince as he either dodged or destroyed these traps with his bare hands. Hell, he even used the traps to his advantage as a bunch of Badniks would follow him, and they would easily get destroyed.

The Sovereign was surprised when he discovered that there were rings in this Zone. But since he got all of the Emeralds, there was no need to collect the rings. Naruto went and ignored the rings as he dodged a giant saw that was coming in his direction before running off. He noticed that a large number of Badniks were appearing which made him realize something. The Redhead then did a Hand Sign and 10 Shadow Clones appeared behind.

"All of you spread out and search for any factories!"Naruto ordered **.** "Robotnik have every Animal locked up and their being put inside the Badniks! When you find the factories, destroy them and set every Animal free!"

All of the clones nodded and begun their search. The Original destroyed the Badniks that were coming his way. After that, Naruto could see an explosion in the distance, which meant one of his Clones destroyed a factory, before more explosions are seen, making him grin.

He can see a Sign Post ahead along with some Badniks. He grabbed the post and threw it at them, cutting them in half, while the post got stuck on the wall. Naruto looked at the wall and noticed that there an entrance was made, and he can tell that it was the base, Robotnik was hiding in.

As Naruto enters Robotnik's lair, he could see that even inside it, there were deadly traps here. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed that there weren't any Badniks around, except for those Bomb that were hanging on the ceiling.

"Hmph."Naruto crossed his arms **.** "Eggman is dumb for thinking that these traps would be able to stop me."Naruto jumped out of the way of a flamethrower that was under his feet. The Sovereign then cracked his knuckles and neck. **"** Time to crack some egg **."** He ran off, disappearing in a blur.

As the Sovereign went deeper and deeper to the Lair, he dodged every single trap that was in his path. Naruto could hear laughter from ahead, making him narrow his eyes. He could see that there was a sign post ahead. As he went passed it, he punched it, causing the sign to be dent as it fell backwards. Naruto continued to look and he saw Robotnik, in all his glory as he had a smug grin on his face.

"EGGMAN!" Naruto roared as he balled his fist up and rear it back. As he jumped and got ready to punch the smug grin off of his face, something blocked his fist from getting near Eggman. He pulled back jumping a little bit away and took time to examine what blocked him. **"** Damn it! A force field **."** Naruto stated.

"Huahahaha! You cannot do anything with that brat.I'll give you last chance. I know you actually have all of Chaos Emeralds. Now give me that or You'll die." Said Eggman. "I'choose option three/ You're dead meat Egg-bastard!" Yelled Naruto. "Well, your funeral then," Eggman slammed his hand down on a button and the floor that Naruto was standing on disappeared as he fell in the pit.

Naruto did a flip as he landed on the ground by his feet. He looked up to see where he was but blinked in surprise. "Labyrinth Zone?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

It was definitely Labyrinth Zone but there was...something different about it. The last time he was here, the floors and walls were golden brown and the water was blue, but now here the colors were opposite. The floors and walls are grey and the water is purple.

Naruto decided to use his flight ability so he not wasting time anymore

Back to Eggman

Said mad scientist surprised when he saw Naruto flying, " Surprised, Egg-bastard?" Mocked Naruto . Instead retorted Eggman decided to ran away while Naruto pursue him.

The two of them entered a Laboratory Room, where four large engine pistons wereEggmank entered one of the engine and all four them went below, causing Naruto to narrow his eyes as he stood between to of them. One of the engines popped out, with Eggman in it and gave an angered glare to Naruto.

"I shall end you right now." Eggman exclaimed. "And as usual I'll fail you." Naruto mocked him

Eggman went back underground and when he did, purple lights appeared above Naruto's head. They then shot towards the redhead and he easily dodged them. He landed on top of the engines and felt it move. He moved out of the way and two of the pistons shot out. One from the ceiling and the other from the floor.

The pistons went back and more of those spark balls appeared on the ceiling and went after Naruto but he dodged them. The two pistons began to rise again and they both came out, with Eggman in them. He dashed to the piston where Eggman was in and punched it multiple times, causing it to shake and cracks to be formed. He punched it one last time and it shook the the entire room and Eggman.

The two pristons went back underground and more of those spark balls appeared in the ceiling. Naruto dodged them and the two pistons came back out. He quickly went to the one where Eggman and did the same thing like last, only much more powerful then before, which earn a yell of frustration from Eggman as the pistons went back down.

"Time to put an end of this."Naruto exclaimed and he launching energy blast toward the pistons. Naruto then heard hissing noises from the ceiling and on the floor, knowing that the pistons were coming out so he stood still. The red head raised his hand up as the piston from the ceiling came out to smash him like a pancake, stopping it.

"WHAT!?" Eggman screamed in disbelief wandering why his engine didn't make to the floor yet, while the other did. As that piston went back to the ground, the one he was in was still out. He felt something pull it down and was face to face with the Naruto .

"Oh no..." **"** Oh yes **."** Naruto spoke in a much deeper voice. He grabbed the piston with both hands and ripped it out of the room, slamming it to the ground multiple times as ggman, in his Egg Mobile came out and crashed on it. Naruto then shoved it back into the hole causing an explosion and fire to start blazing around. The young sovereign turned to Eggman, seeing him try to fly again, but he wouldn't let that happen.

His arms stretched out, grabbing the Egg Mobile from the back and slammed it into a wall before on the floor again, which made fire appear on it, shocking Eggman. He then made a hole to fit the Egg Mobile, before stuffing it in. "No! No! No! No!" Eggman yelled as he pushed every single button to get his Egg Mobile moving.

The two of them felt the room shake and looked ahead to see a whole bunch of explosions. "This is the end. Fare well, Dr. Eggman." Naruto said as he teleported, leaving Robotnik alone.

"THAT.. SHOULDN"T BE HAPPEN!"Eggman roared out as the whole Lab starts to fall into a bottomless pit.

Finally at Green Hill Zone

The Chaos Emeralds appeared around Naruto in a circle. He soon starts to float in the air as the Emeralds start to spin around him and were floating above his head. The Emeralds then stopped and Naruto opened his eyes as they were glowing green. And after a while the Chaos Emeralds disappeared, returning to the Special Zone, and lights came out from them and landed on the ground. As soon as they did, multiple flowers appeared all over the Zone. All of the Animals and local residents in the Zone looked on in awe at the sight. "Mission Accomplished." Said Naruto as he open the portal so he can going back to his own world

Later in Celestial world

Naruto appeared in front of Ange who welcomed Naruto, " **I take your mission is success Naruto.".** Naruto nodded, " **Good . For now get some sleep and tomorrow I want speak with you."** Naruto bowed, " I shall take my leave then mama." And Naruto walked to his own room.

Tomorrow morning

" **Naruto, I want you to meet someone. I found her almost ended her life. She probably want commit suicide only I managed to stop her and bring her back. I bit late as he managed to wound her wrist."** Ange said with sad tone. Naruto blinked, " Then let me talked with her." Ange give sign ' Do what you want' befoe she said, " **And don't forget to bring some food. She must be hungry as she already in bed for 2 days straight."** "You got it."

After took some food , Naruto then going to the room where Ange put the girl down. When he arrived he open the door and saw the girl still sleeping. Said girl actually have long flowed pink hair and a bit short though Naruto concluded that girl should be his age or maybe younger.

The girl then awaken and a bit panicked when she saw Naruto but Naruto calmed her down quickly and he told the young girl she is safe here. After both of them introduce each other as the girl name was Louise Naruto then said, "Well Louise, since you're awake you might as well eat." He said as he got the tray and placed it over her lap. He looked at her deep beautiful pink eyes that matched her long hair, she was certainly beautiful.

She nodded as she got the fork and ate the mashed potatoes and sausages, it was certainly like the food back home… no scratch that, that was no longer her home anymore.

Naruto then explained she now in Celestial world where the ultimate Sovereign Ange rule here and Naruto is her son. Louise taken aback but she not really wanted to think about that. She already happy with her being far from her homeworld, no former homeworld.

After that Louise told him her story, she was from a planet called Halkeginia, born into the noble family of the Valliere in the kingdom of Tristain. Out of all three daughters she was the one who always had a hard time in her magic.

Naruto then asked Louise to show him her magic. Naruto wondered if the magic on her world not different from magic he learned in Harry Potter world. SO she showed him… surprisingly her wand was with her the entire time, she thought she left it back at the academy. Because she was unable to do a simple spell he asked him to place the small piece of bread on the floor, with a flick of her wand she tried to cast a spell, only for the bread to explode into a hundred pieces. That pretty much sealed the deal that she could do magic, albeit a bit destructively.

She then continued her story, how she was always called the Zero because of her zero chances of doing any magic. Then her life took a turn for the worst, it was the day for her to summon a familiar. When it was her turn she did all the requirements of summoning a familiar.

"Only that nothing happened, correct?" he finished for her, causing her to nod and tears to start welling in her eyes. "It's okay, you don't have to continue if you it hurts too much."

"No… someone once told me it's better to tell someone."

So she continued once more. The summoning failed, her own classmates started laughing at her but that never really mattered as she the consequences of failing was for her to be disowned by her own family, a noble must always be successful in summoning a familiar. So she was confined to a tower where she would be instructed to improve her magic, but her sorrow was too painful…

"So I tried to take my own life, I didn't want to-to-"

"Hey, hey…" he sat on the bed and hugged her, rubbing her back in a soothing tone, "it's okay, none of that is going to happen to you here. While my mom technically was royalty, she not really care about that nobility. Well her definition about nobility completely different from your world people after all. So maybe you want start new life here. And maybe as my siblings."

" I –I . I'll accept. I don't want to go back." she said as she wept on his chest. "You don't have to if you don't want to." He said as he wiped her tears away

"I want that, a new life." "And you will have it."

And while Louise now trying to got her being used herself, Naruto decided to learn more about Lousie homeworld. He using his Rinnegan to peek out her mind . And after few minutes he managed to got everything about her world

First about country where Loise come fron. She is from country named Tristan. And there is also other country like Albion, Germania, Gallia, Romania and some minor country and village which Naruto not really bothered about that. And about their magic, different from when he learned magic in Harry Potter world, magic in Louise world allows the user to manipulate their environment, by use of a magical wand and incantation, which is used as a medium, like hand signs for shinobi, but the downside, is the user was only able to use four elements. These four elements were fire, wind, earth and water so they didn't have lightning. To his excitement, magic gives them a great efficiency in using those elements. They have so much efficiency it allows them to use combinations of those elements like bloodlines Ice, Lava, storm, etc.

The next thing was that magic users are known as nobles because they tend to have more money, and that made them famous and allowed them to rule over peasants. The peasants where people who don't know or where unable to use magic so they were cast down to being slaves to the nobles or merchants. Now that damn right pissed Naruto off . No wonder Louise wanted to end her life as being noble was so demanding and not counting her family House of Valiere considered the most influential.

But what got Naruto's attention the most was these familiars, these mystic beings were like summon but the only mages could summon one of these mighty creators. The creators were no way near as strong Boss summon and always stayed with the summoner and not at a summoning realm. These conjures where widely ranged from cats to dragon and the power of the summoner was equal or more then to the conjure so that the wizard could have complete control over their summon making the types of summons countless.

From the information he could collect he found that these magic users have an overpowered of spiritual energy making them a lighter in color. The conjurers had an overwhelming amount natural energy resulting in them being a darker in color. This annoyed him because normally he could see some of the conjure or person but all he could see now was blurs. Now he couldn't tell which types they were, how many there is and couldn't even tell the size but he could tell was what their main element were by colors; white, red, blue and green (wind, fire, water and earth). What most confused Naruto was that some conjurers are not very good fighters and relayed on their summons's for help. Some were good fighters but they are mostly summoned by powerful royals not week nobles because the family's normally have a summoning ritual to summon past conjures.

Naruto also knew he cannot do it with Louise. Different from Harry , Louise doesn't want do anything with her world anymore. And it seems only one person on her family who genuinely care about her and that was her older sister Cattleya. Another family member don't seems so. That;s why Naruto decided to enter the world by his own. And he decided to enter Louise world several years before Louise come. But he also knew he cannot interact with Louise too much so when she fail he won't help her to ensure said pinkette will stay with Ange.

Naruto then asked Ange so he can go to Louise world to establish himself. ANge of course nodded but as usual shall Ange called him. Naruto must going back as soon as he can, Naruto just agreed before he walked through the portal to enter Louise world

Later in Tristain ,Halkeginia, in some random village

Naruto then settled himself after he sell some valuables which made Naruto got hundred thousands of gold coins. But he realized the coins really different from Galleons from Harry world. Naruto also purchased some large houses which cost him 300 gold coins.

The house it's self was white in color with a brown door and black window seals. It was 3 stories high with about 12 rooms including a living room, kitchen, dining room and 3 bath rooms and front and back garden. The location also strategic since that only about thirty minutes from town center . Once he finished deal with house agent who surprisingly beautiful woman, said woman then asked if Naruto wanted to visit her again which made the redhead just nodded. He decided going to his bed and sleep as he finally settled in Louise world. ' Don't worry, Louise. I'll make sure your world turn to be better.' Thought Naruto before he fallen asleep.

Meanwhile at Celestial world

Ange now spoke with Morrigan , Mai, Kaguya and Yukki. They discussed about Naruto birthday party soon. With Naruto gone they can planned this better. After a while Morrigan said, " Not that I complained. But are you sure make his biological parents forgot his birthday was good idea?" ANge replied, " **Yes. After all they maybe somehow forgotten his birthday again. And Naruto-kun maybe careless about them."** Yukki said, " Besides, if they don't even bother to care about Naru-kun. They better completely forget it." Kaguya also added, " And once their remembered, they will be hysterical, especially Kushina-teme." Mai nodded before she said, " Anyway let's prepare for Naruto-kun birthday remember we have 2 days for preparing it." ANge said, " **All of his maids , will be act as servan t and dancer. And our job is to make his happy and of course ' That'."** That was enough to make all of voluptuous female licked their lips as they will taste Naruto together in his own birthday

And back to Naruto

It had been 8 mouths since Naruto arrived in this new world. But magic on this world completely harder to harness compared to Harry Potter world. After several test Naruto found out he must increase his own spiritual energy. And once he managed to use the world magic. he started to master all the basics of magic with the help of some spell books that some of his henged kage bushin collected from the locale library.

In the 2 months after unlocking his magic Naruto began to learn wind and water magic, as they where the first element he mastered when he was a shinobi, and in that time space of the first mouth with 100 kage bushin a week he had mastered them to the point that he could combine the two to make ice. As he had at most a mouth left before he started to change teachings, he decided to get started on making ice magic, however as it wasn't something you could rush, he could only just use them in fighting, he was far from mastering the ice making but could use them in battle efficiently.

While Naruto had been learning this though he had sent at least an extra 50 clones to the far side of his void to learn how to use earth and fire spells that were copies of Jutsu's he had tried to re create. Unforchantly the progression in those elements wasn't at the point that he could combine the two, but he could do enough spells to be able to better an average mage in a fight.

After naruto the two months of training in magic, Naruto started to increase his knowledge of the new world and the economy of it, First off he started to collect books of history and basic economics, He sent clones henged as different people to the library for reading and collecting books while he, himself pay some private teacher to teach him personally.

In the time off 1 month Naruto had gained enough knowledge about his environment and there technology to start going to jobs mainly forging weapons, soon after gaining some money, Naruto set off to began 3 months of impossible physical training and pain tolerance training trip, he began by putting 200 pound on each body part, then started his daily work out that consisted of 10 laps around the town followed by 50 one-handed push ups on each arm, 50 pull ups with each arm, then 100 sit ups finishing up with 100 punches and kicks on each arm and leg against steel before he got 10 jonin level clones to shoot as many jutsus at him before disabling.

And beside his main job as blacksmith sometimes he work at some host club to entertain noble women. Beside got some plenty money he also can get rid several mental stress.

And now it's almost time for him to enter Tristan magical academy

Well recently Naruto had decided to get more information on magic which was a good idea so he sent off forms to the princess with about 100 new gold coins for good grace, and started to make a new noble family. After about a month before his training finished Naruto received a letter of acceptation for the Tristain Academy of Magic as a second year student and was allowed to join in two months' time.

Ad after two months which he finally complete his training about magic . Naruto entered Tristan magical academy. aruto saw there were a lot of people with the same colored capes sitting on chairs talking while being severed by waitress. Naruto then have idea to surprised someone as he teleported and make himself airborne and then he dived like a meteor in their direction while shielding him body with charka to decrease damage to himself.

As soon as he was close enough he flipped and slammed his charka infused limbs into the floor. The powers behind it made shock waves that travel through the academy grounds making people scream out in shock and fear. Some of the mages drew the wands in case of an attack and got in an attack formation as teachers came rushing out in panic each having a wand a the ready or staff in Tabitha and the principal case.

Naruto then slowly walked ignoring the guards who pointing their weapons to him and finally he reached the principal. "Hello principal my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the new transfer student it's a pleasure to meet you" said Naruto, his voice showing no emotion. After shaking the old men hand and with another quick bow he began reading again with warm smile that radiated peace and softness for who ever saw it.

"Ahhh yes mister Uzumaki its lovely to make your acquaintance, it would seem that you made quite an dramatic entrance" laughed the old man and he looked around the area "ohhhh It looks like some of the girls might like you mister Uzumaki" the old man chuckled before clicking his fingers "OH where are my manners my name is Professor Osmond you may call me principal or Osmond" replied then old men in a calm and noble voice after repeated the same gestures he turns to the teachers with a smile.

"Okay people back to class and get someone to clean up this mess." He turned back to naruto "if you would follow me Mr Uzumaki we need to get you informed on lessons schedule and sleeping arrangements" chuckled the old man as he led Naruto towards his office

Meanwhile at class

Around the room was filled with people who wore all the same uniform some adding their own touches but generally the same Out of the class of about 33 students only a couple stood out.

The first person to stand out was a girl, she was about 5'3 and looked to be around 16 years old she had short blue hair with blue eyes and red lined classes, she wore the standard female 2nd year uniform. The girl had light pink skin and carried and staff which was a least a head higher than her, she also carried around a median sized drown book. This was none other than Tabitha or better known as Charlotte Hélène d'Orléans not that anyone knew except herself and she was a water mage.

3 rows left of Tabitha was another female, this women was about 5'7 and looked to be 16 as well she had dark skin and had long red haired with a long bang hat covered her left red eye while leave the right one clear. The female wore the standard 2nd year uniform but had put her collar up and the top 3 buttons of her shirt showing her double D breast. This lady's name was Kirche Augusta Frederica von Zerbst and she was a fire mage.

The next was a male who sate 2 rows up and 2 across from Kirche, the male was about 5'8 and had blonde shaggy hair and light blue eyes with a heart shaped face, he wore the standard uniform for pricks I'm mean 2nd year male student and kept his top 4 buttons open and carry's around a rose. The pretty boy fagots name is Guiche de Gramont and he had an earth element.

Seated right next to him was a girl. She was 5'5 and had light pink skin, she had two side bangs in the shape of rolls and a pink bow at the back that kept her other roll shaped hair in place and had light blue. She wore the standard female second year uniform. Her name was Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency and was a water mage.

The last noticeable people was a short girl she looked around 15 because of her being 5'2, she had long wavy light pink hair and pink eyes. Her skin colour was white. She also wore the standard 2nd year girls uniform. The girls name was Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière she was a rare void user but doesn't know herself .

Suddenly the door slide open and in walk and elderly lady and spook with elegance and grace "congratulations, everyone on making it to your second year" the women started getting the attention of the class "I am Mrs Chevreuse, and I have been appointed to the Tristan Institute of Magic for the year." the women spoke in a happy tone while scanning the class room. "My element is earth, and I am also known as Chevreuse the Red Moon. I will be teaching you earth-based magic for the next year" She smiled again and turned to the door "Now, everyone, I want to introduce a new student who has just recently came to Tristan and set up a new noble family" she said in the same tone as before "you can come in now Mister uzumaki" and as soon as those left her mouth the door slide open to show Naruto. His red hair waved as side to side with each step, he was currently holding his book in front of his face blocking anyone from see his face.

Naruto flipped the page and put a slip there to remind him where and closed the book and lowered it so the nobles could saw his face and bow his head "Pleasant to meet your acquaintance, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and i hope we get along" Naruto finished with a sweet smile that melted the girl hearts in the room, he pulled out his book re-open put the slip in his robe and strode towards Tabitha a stood in front of her and looked down at her.

"Is this seat taken" he motioned the seat next to her while still nit taking his eye if the book in front of him but out the corner of his eye he could see that she had pushed the chair out for him with her wand and nodded. Naruto smiled "much appreciated" Naruto smiled and sat down and started to read in silence as the class continued on.

"He's perfect lush red hair that's as red as my burning passions, beautiful red eyes that are hot enough to pierce the coldest of ice I MUST HAVE HIM" was the thoughts of one red hair Kirche, as he couldn't tear her eye away from the delicious looking male in front of her.

"Now, everyone, what are the four major elements of Magic?" asked the teacher looking for someone to answerer her question. "Ah-huh the four elements are fire, water, air and earth. And what a coincidence! My element is earth. Just like you, missus. Also known as the Brass, I am Guiche de Gramont! He said before putting his rose in his mouth and closed his eyes "please remember me." He said while the rose was still in his mouth.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Gramont" replied the teacher before continuing on with explanation in earth "Earth is an important type of magic, involved in the revitalization of all things. In order to demonstrate that to you, I will have you memorize a spell in basic alchemy."

She pulled out three stones and with a quick chant of Rel In Yan, the stones started to shake and glowed for a second. When the light died down the stone was gold in colour. Kirche stood up in shock "is the Gold?"

"No dear its brass" replied the teacher in lecture mode, Kirche sat back down in disappointment and signed "is that it?" Kirche said in a disappointed tone.

The teacher smile turned into frowned when the class loss interest and thought of a good idea to get everyone's attention and the idea hit her experimentation "I'll Have someone try it now" she spoke in a monotone voice and searched around the room, "All right, you. You over there. What is your name?

"Louise" she stood up from her chair." Louise de la Valliere" she said with pride but kept her face stoic and was about to go down but was stop by others. A boy who looked quite big-boned and had blond hair raised his hand and nervously spoke in a quick tone "Um, Ma'am?" getting said person's attention and face him, seeing him with a worried look made her worry slightly but still ask "something the matter?".

The boy face had taken a persona of a nervous person "I think it's better not to…. ". Everyone turned from Louise and all nodded with the exception of Naruto and Tabitha who was still reading their books. Shortly after Kirche stood up with a worried look "It's too dangerous! If Louise is going to do it, I'll do it instead!" shouted in a worried tone while trying to reason with the teacher, while Louise was getting annoyed and could clearly been seen on her face.

Instead the teacher just chuckled at the idea "Dangerous? How can alchemy be dangerous? Mrs Chevreuse said in an amused tone thinking nothing could go bad.

While the teacher was talking, Louise was getting more embarrassed and angry and shouted out to the teacher making everyone shake in fear. Those word where… "I'll do it! Please let me do it".

"Well said" the teacher praised and motioned for Louise to come and try. As Louise made her way down the stairs people moved away from her as if she had some sort of disease. And when Naruto saw Louise cast her magic suddenly the class room exploded. Naruto just shook his head

To Be continued


	35. Chapter 35

Let's answer review now

 _ **ANimaman: Sorry I won't add Yugi Oh as I'm not really fond of trading card games**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: Sometimes Naruto choose Sometime Naruto forced. In the end the final decision always come from Ange.**_

 _ **Stratos263: I just add Familiar of Zero as some filler though**_

Lets continue

After the class end for today Naruto walked to headmaster office as he forgot to ask his dorm key when said old man explain him about his schedule. When he arrived he knocked the door and his secretary named Longuevuille opened the door and he said, "Hello old man I just came by to get my dorm key but I heard something about familiar summoning ritual for the second year students!"

The old man smiled "Well the familiar is a lifelong servant and friend as well as one's eyes and ears" Naruto listen to the information very carefully. But somehow Naruto cannot hide his anger , 'The word servant is often used in this place and it's starting to get on my nerves.' thought Naruto as he listen to what the old man had to say before standing up and walked over to the front table and grabbed the envelope that contented a pair of keys and a slip of paper with the number 298 on it and walked out the office.

And after walking around the academy he finally found his room . When he entered his he saw a queen size bed, wooden flooring, black curtains, a double cabinet and a large bathroom. And after he make some quick dinner thanks to seal he prepared to go bed.

But when he want to go bed he sensed someone familiar on his room . He decided to spoke, " You know you can hide from me, Morrigan." Later said succubus appeared in her usual attire though Naruto saw she is bit different as she now taller and her breasts just like Melon, Lemon and Maroon only she is bigger. Naruto just groaned, ' Why I'm not surprised?' As he actually knew Ange was behind this.

"Ok, Morrigan , what's up?" Naruto asked as he try to hide his embarrassment because seeing Morrigan form. " Naruto, I ;m here to let you know. ANge said I must send Louise now and replace her with some clone so you can begun the plan." Naruto replied," Changing a plan huh And how aout Louise iwho reside in our world?" "Don't worry , Ange already taken care about that." Morrigan assured him.

"Ok, then why you are here? I know you won't be here if you just deliver Ange-Mama message." Naruto said with curiosity tone. Morrigan smirked as she said, " Simple I just want to spent time with you. Now let me make you more relaxed. " Morrigan then flashed herself in front of NAruto and pulled his face gently to her massive bazoongas.

' If anyone called this marshmallow hell, I call this marshmallow heaven. After all this always relaxes me.' Naruto thought as he enjoyed the valley of heaven. ' Morrigan though while she holed NAruto tighter to her massive balloons, ' I'll make sure you won't be sad again Naruto. Yes me and the others will make sure of that. Just wait and see.'

Timeskip tomorrow.

Naruto just waking up at dawn (about 05.45) . Morrigan wasn;t with him anymore. Naruto just concluded she already took Lousie and replace it with clone. .

When he saw the clock . he sighed as that still 75 minutes more before breakfast so he decided to do some indoor workout . After he finished he slid open a door that lead to his bathhouse and stripped down his sleep were and started to wash himself. The door from naruto bathhouse slid open and let steam flow out and closed that again.

And once he finished take a bath and dressed he going to the dining hall and saw most of students already there. And when the times has come they then do quick pray and start eating . He then turned his attention at Louise though that wasn;t real her since Morrigan already exchange her with Naruto clone with some of Louise memories. Now just wait till summoning familiar.

After breakfast

Everyone was standing in front of a bald man what for him to announce what they were doing outside.

"The day has finally come for the summoning ritual." the man began with pride heard in his voice "This is the first test since you advanced to the second year, and the sacred first day where you meet your familiars, with whom you will spend your lives as nobles." The man said looking around with a small smile.

Naruto who was standing next to C-Louise smiled. Now he need to search about Louise so called friend which maybe can became his peons to realize his plans using Louise memories

Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency. Comes from a high noble family and cares greatly about her name. Seems to still be Guiche de gramonts girlfriend and still seems to act indifferently when Guiche is actually trying to be romantic. She uses water magic and would likely be against changing the way things work.

Guiche de Gramont. Son of general Gramont who is a loyal follower of the royal family. Seems to be going out with Montmorency but still seems to act like a playboy. Uses earth magic and seems to be constantly worried about how he looks to others considering the way he acts and dresses. He might be recruitable but it would be difficult to do.

Malicorne de Grandple. Bulky and sometimes flamboyant friend of Guiche. Little is known about him but considering his relation to Guiche he would be difficult to recruit as well.

Tabitha. Almost nothing is known about her other than she comes from Gallia which has a slightly unstable government. Is a square mage of considerable skill in wind and water magic. She is friends with that certain Germanic bitch (Said Louise not Naruto )though so she's out.

And lastly the actual bitch, Kirche Augusta Frederica von Zerbst. From a successful Germanic military family she is skilled with fire magic. Feels the need to attempt to woo men who strike her fancy on a whim, and was the worst person responsible for making Louise life a living hell because of their old and pointless family rivalry. If she could be recruited it would be a miracle to say the least. Naruto even thinking about how painful her demise will be.

And maybe he will kill Gyiche too since he and Kirche make Louise feel painful and technical Louise clone has 5 % of his ability so Naruto will let Louise let loose while he just watching from sidelines.

And after the bald man who named Colbert finished Kirche's arm shot up into the air. "Yes Miss Zerbst?"

"If that is the case, should Louise the zero even be here? We all know all we'll get is a puff of smoke from her!" Kirche mocked causing the entire class to laugh. Louise didn't even say a word about it though; which caused many of the class to feel awkward about the whole situation.

Mr. Colbert just sighed at Kirche's comment, did he disapprove of it? "I expect that everyone, including Miss Vallière, will be able to summon their perfect familiar. so let us head out and begin." While Naruto thinking, I'll make your life like hell in future bitch.'

With clone Louise

It was a beautiful day outside of the towers and building. The blue sky held only a few wispy clouds and a gently cooling breeze blew across the lands, perfect for the familiar spirit summoning rituals that everyone would do. As everyone was gathered before Mr. Colbert, Louise noticed that other students that were near her were unconsciously trying to put space between themselves and her, meaning that her recent action in class and out of class had finally started taking effect. She focused her attention back on Mr. Colbert, just as he was asking who wanted to summon their familiars first. Upon hearing this, Louise decided she wished to summon hers last, after all it would be telling what everyone else summoned and that also her master Naruto ordered to make sure something.

Malicorne de Grandple ended up summoning a horned owl with a coat of bright golden brown feathers. Probably meant he used wind magic and did not like being confined.

Guiche de Gramont summoned a large mole. While it matched his element, it also seemed to attempt to steal people's belongings, mainly rings or hairclips with gems. It seemed to be just like him, ugly but loving of things that were truly beautiful to all.

The bitch Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, ended up summoning a large Salamander whose flaming tail and red skin matched her in both looks and personality. On the upside. it seemed to obey her instantly and stayed were it was told as to not get in anyone's way during their summoning's.

Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency summoned a small water frog, which she quickly named robin. Louise wasn't sure what to make of it though; while it did match her element it made no sense in any other way that she could see.

Tabitha's summons was the most impressive however. What she summoned was a great blue and white dragon of all things. Most of the class quickly figured it was a wind dragon. It was not. Louise did not know why, but it just felt far too powerful for a simple wind dragon, too powerful for even a fire or lightning dragon too. Just far too powerful in general, it could be a problem potentially.

The rest of the class summoned their familiars with little troubles. Be holder, cat, dog, spider, cobra, turtle, even a small land drake and a rather obnoxious gargoyle. Even her master Naruto already summon eagle. Once everyone else had summoned theirs Louise stepped up before Mr. Colbert could ask if anyone had been missed. She stood in front of the class with her back facing them and tuned out their voices as they attempted to mock her in chorus. Now was not the time to care about those around her, she needed a familiar and nothing would stop her. She took a few deep breaths and took out her amulet putting it around her neck. Without taking out her wand she spread her arms to her sides and began the ritual.

And after finish her enchanting , she saw some smoke appeared and after the smoke disappated she saw small tiger cub appeared. Louise decided to finish the ritual by picking the cub , kissing it and finish the entire ritual

And once the summoning finished , Colbert told them there won't be a class for two days to give students time to bond with their own familiar. Not that Naruto and clone Louise will need that as that actually was part of Naruto summoning technique only he make everyone looked like standard summoning ritual (by Halkeginia standard of course)

And tomorrow morning

Naruto and C Louise now chat together: about their plan Naruto already told her (though this clone actually was Naruto with some of Louise personality.) And after some chat Naruto decided to leave his clone on his own. (Naruto here actually just observant as he will use clone of Louise to change the world)

And with Louise clonae

After her master leave, Louise (I will refer clone as Louise from now on) now spotting some maid which was talk with her and Naruto yesterday . Too bad they forgot to ask her name . But it can change soon.

Due of personality from original, Louise actually feel a bit jealous to said maid. Her short black hair and large bust combined with her form made her a very beautiful woman. And the clone knew she was a very nice girl who had just started working at the school this year. She wanted to know more of her, not because she intended to use her, as she had no intention to, but simply to have someone other than an overly proud noble to talk to. After she watched her give a plate of cake to a student she waved her over.

"Yes, Miss Vallière, would you like something?" the maid asked gleefully. "Not really, I was just wondering if you would like to sit and speak with me a while."

"Um well, that's not really right as I'm not a noble and I do have work to do-" "I hate the fact that two people cannot talk friendly with each other just because one is a noble and the other not, beside you could use a break right?"

The maid seemed conflicted before finally nodding and sitting down " Well I suppose it would not hurt much, would you like to continue what we were talking about two day ago miss Vallière?" "We could, but first things first. Could you please just call me Louise. I dislike being referred to higher than others just because of my family."

The maid was certainly confused by this statement from the face she made as she spoke. "B-but why?" "Nobles have too much power. I intend to change that and I believe peoples rank should be given according to their work and their own efforts, at least to an extent. Oh yes, I forgot to ask your name before."

"Oh of course, it's Siesta. What do you want to talk about Miss Vall-, er , Louise?" "Well, why not about ourselves maybe?"

Back to Naruto

While he watching Louise chat with the maid who now known as Siesta, suddenly he feel presence certain Casanova named Guiche who approach Siesta and Louise and he reprimanded Siesta as the maid have yet to serve his order of cake .

He heard Guiche said, " Stay out of this Valiere! I shall teach the commoner a lesson for not wasting time like this." Louise retorted, " If you want your cake, why not getting it by yourself , you lazy bum! Oh wait, it would run away from fear of you cheating on it, wouldn't it?"

"y-you, why you. How, how dare you, you-" "Let's get this over with then." Louise proclaimed as she took out her wand and pointed it to Guiche. "I, Louise de la Vallière challenge you, Guiche de Gramant to a duel!"

Naruto smirked . Now it's time to show this Louise won't take anymore insult from othersand if necessary he will also stand for her if necessary.

30 minutes later

Guiche de Gramont stood, baffled at what had just happened. Of all the people in the school Louise the Zero was the one person he did not expect to stand up for a commoner, or challenge him to a duel. From the looks of students nearby, they had not expected it either. She could not be serious, could she? From the look she was giving him, he knew that something was different from before. With his training in swordsmanship he could tell from the way she was standing that she too had been trained in melee combat, which worried him as the Vallière's were more known for their skill in magic. Thinking this, he noticed he could feel faint power from her. The power he felt was too faint to be just budding skills. That meant only one thing, she was suppressing her magic so others could not sense it; he only could because he was focusing entirely on her. Though the new player Uzumaki maybe also behind her confidence. Maybe this Uzumaki was the one who helped this so called Zero .This unnerved him even more but considering the circumstance there were only two things he could do; ask her if she really wishes to duel him, or accept right away. There was always the possibility she was bluffing, right?

"Are you really sure you wish to do that? I am the son of a general and quite skilled in combat!" he exclaimed doing an excellent job of keeping his nerves under control.

Louise, however, was unfazed by his statement and merely rested her one wrist on her hip and pointed her other hand at him. "I challenged you. Do you think I would worry about your meager skills?"

"Wha-?" Guiche couldn't speak. This was completely new to him; both someone not backing down when he flaunted his skills and the fact that none other than Louise the Zero was so bloody confident in challenging him! Looking around, more people seemed to realize what was taking place, and where waiting to see what he would do. He knew he would have to accept, if he did not then his family's name would be tarnished until he fixed it. Luckily if he somehow lost to her it would not tarnish his family's name as the Vallière's were such a high ranking family, just his own pride. "Very well. I will accept your challenge of duel!"

Both of them now take positions as Louise stood no more than ten feet away from Guiche as she awaited him to state the rules for their duel. Being the one that made the challenge she had to allow him to choose the rules, but it would not matter, she could overpower him in a multitude of ways, both magically and physically. Luckily though she knew exactly what he would do as soon as the duel started.

"All right. As the challenged I shall state the rules for our duel!" Guiche stated loudly so that all could hear him.

Louise yawned in reply and looked to her right where among the students Siesta stood and watched what was unfolding.

"…very well. As I'm sure the professors do not wish bloodshed, we shall only fight till one is pinned, disarmed, or otherwise unable to fight. We shall not cause lethal damage or intent to permanently wound and we shall be restricted to using only one element, not that you could anyway!"

"That's fine with me. Can we get this going already? Actually I'm better spend time with Siesta and maybe Naruto instead"

Guiche stiffened at this comment, just as planned. "Very well, then let us begin this. As I am known as Guiche the Bronze, a bronze Valkyrie golem shall be your foe!" Guiche yelled as he swung his flower causing a petal to fall off. As the petal hit the ground it quickly summoned a golem in its place. Made of bronze and built like a warrior woman of old, the Valkyrie golem stood there majestically before drawing its blade and pointing it in Louise's direction.

Predictable. Louise sighed to herself and took out her wand. Having 10 % of Naruto capability make her need limiter like her wand despite she now capable to use wandless magic. Both of her and Naruto can hear the talk of fellow students, mostly about her, and mostly about how little of a chance she had against Guiche. It was sad how little they thought of her, but that would change.

"Attack!" yelled Guiche to kick his golem into motion. Instantly the golem flew towards her with significant speed But she could dodge a simple Valkyrie in her sleep, which she did. A quick jump to her left and she could see that the left handed golem was completely open to attack and would be unable to protect itself.

With a quick flick of her wand, Louise sent out a simple blade of wind, causing the Valkyrie to fall to the ground in pieces. Turning to Guiche, she could see him now summoning multiple Valkyries at once, and sending them to surround her. In seconds there was a circle around her of angry golems, if they could get angry that was.

"Beginners luck. Now surrender and I shall forgive your stupidity!" Guiche taunted. Unfortunately, this was what Louise had wanted. With a wide sweep of her wand she created a large circular wind blade similar to a tornado only smaller, and watched as all of the golems fell to pieces. She looked back at Guiche who was swinging his flower rapidly trying to summon more golems, not realizing he had no more petals on it.

Louise walked over to him and poked him in the stomach with her wand. "You lose, Gramont."

Guiche was catapulted backwards almost hitting some other students in the process. As he tried to get up and breathe, Louise walked over to him and decided to add some more injury to the previous one by stepping on his head. Hard.

"Agh!" Guiche grunted as she stood with her foot on his head, exerting just enough pressure to keep him down. As he struggled, she bent over and demanded one thing. "Yield." Guiche continued to struggle but soon gave up. "I yield." "Louder."

"I yield." "Loud enough for everyone to hear you!" Louise roared loud enough for all to hear her. Guiche closed his eyes and quietly swore to himself, a tear running down his face at what he now had to say. "I YIELD DAMMIT, I YIELD!"

When Louise walked out she saw Naruto smiled and make some sign code, ' Now continue to next phase Louise.' , Louise replied with same way, ' I'm on it.'

And while Louise walked she now greeted by Siesta

"That was amazing Louise!" Siesta burst out as soon as the two of them sat back down. "It wasn't that amazing really." "But it was, I've heard stories of the Gramont's powerful fighters and you beat one with just wind magic!" "I don't think he was really trying to hard honestly. He thought it would be an easy win for him and he underestimated me is all."

"Well yes, but it looked like you barely broke a sweat!" "I didn't. I barely used a tenth of my power on him." Siesta stared at her with her mouth wide open as if trying to catch something in it. "Where did you learn such powerful magic then?" Louise almost giggled to herself. "I didn't really learn it, more like I gained it and then learned how to command it."

"But where did you learn then? I've never heard of someone gaining so much power in such a short amount of time!" " Hee hee, sorry Siesta. I can't really tell you that, trade secret kind of thing, sorry." "Oh, I understand, but why did you challenge him to a duel? I really should have been working." "We were enjoying our talk and he came over and interrupted. Besides I didn't like the way he was talking to you."

"What do you mean? He was talking like all nobles do to commoner like me." "That's what I can't stand. He was treating you like a pile of dirt and I can't stand it. In fact, I'm intending to change it." Louise proclaimed happily. Siesta however was confused. "What do you mean change it?" "I'm going to change how these lands work, or I'd like to. I want to make it so nobles are not so all powerful and so that the common people can have more chances to do better with their lives."

"But the nobles would not allow that. Some nobles treat us well so it's not all bad." "But that's just the thing; most do treat people bad right?" "I don't think it's as bad as you think Louise. If it was so bad then people would hear about it, right?"

Louise said nothing and drank her now lukewarm tea. She just hoped that Siesta would not see how bad things could really be in the world. After all that she had seen, she could only hope that Siesta would not see half of it, or even any of how bad people with power could be. She needed to keep her friend safe. And her master Naruto will help he rfor sure.

Back to Naruto.

" I can't believe Louise choose maid as her companion. Well better than that nobles asshole after all. Well better talk with the principal now."

Later in Principal office

Naruto knocked the door and greeted by certain greenette Longueville who said Principal waited him.

The old headmaster said first, " So care to tell me why you want to talk, Mr Uzumaki?" Naruto replied, " I wanted to ask something, do you know about Magic binding in Louise body?"

"No, I don't know anything about that." " Good, if I found out you somehow involved. I'll make sure you will regret mess with me. I already release her binding so now she can do magic properly now. I'm leaving . Good day headmaster." Naruto then leaving the room but Osmond stopped him.

"Mr Uzumaki wait. I actually want asked some favor to you." "And what do you want, old man?"

"Tell me Uzumaki." "Please Call me Naruto. Uzumaki make me sound old."

"Fine, do you know about Fouquet ?" " Not too much. I just know he / she has been stealing and ransacking many nobles treasures . But why so sudden?"

" I just want you to keep eye on familiar exhibition which will be held in one week prior. Since proncess herself will attend this event. We will lack of manpower since most of it will be arranged for princess security."

"Doesn't her highness have her own guard?" Asked Naruto. "True . But you know about them. Sometimes royal family a bit hyperbole about that. Even the princess herself not wishing that." Replied Osmond.

And while Naruto and Osmond still speaking suddenly the door knocked . Osmond then said to let him come in while Naruto said, " We will talk later, principal."And he walked out from office while he glanced at new person who entered the office. Count Mott, known as Mott of the Wave, is a Palace messenger sent to the Academy every now and then. He is a Triangle mage who uses water as a medium for attacks. Louise memory describes him as being so arrogant that even Guiche is not on good terms with him.

He is after the "Summoned Book", which is a treasure of the Zerbst Family. He is also a known rapist. Although, nobody ever did anything since the girls he rapes are commoner and unfortunate maids. Louise hates him for it, though.

Mott put on a smile."Hello, Mr Osmond. I hope I'm not interrupting anything..." "No, not at all, my lord. Me and Miss Louise were just finishing our talk but we still need to bring up a couple of things... I hope you won't mind if she stays here." "I don't mind at all, Headmaster. I've merely come here to ask you if I could buy a maid from you."

Naruto who actually put some listening seal there interested to that .

"Which one?" Asked Osmond. "The one named Siesta of Tarbes. Such a fine young woman, she is. Capable and strong willed too. I would like to buy her as a personal maid."

Osmond replied, " I think you shouldn't approach this one. For your own safety of course."

And why is that? You could not stop me if you wanted, as a noble working for the royals I have the privilege and right."

"Indeed you do, but that maid has made friends with a few powerful nobles"

"I care not what young brats make friends with plebeians, she shall be my servant and that is final"

"Very well" Osmond sighed as count Mott left the room. Turning his chair back around to the outer window he sighed to himself once again. The midday sun shone brightly over the landscape of the academy, making a beautiful landscape portrait framed by the stone walls of his window. He could see the second year students practicing with their familiars for the contest next week, except the young Vallière. He easily spotted her at the far side of the wall having a cup of tea withwith Mr Uzumaki who also not with his own familiar. He actually don't know when Uzumaki already below but decided to not think anymore about that. Osmond sighed to himself "I warned him. Now we shall see what you shall do about this young void user, will you flaunt your right as a noble like with your duel yesterday, or follow another path" Osmond turned to his desk.

Meanwhile

Naruto who heard everything decided to follow Count Mott stealthily . And just like the bastard noble said before, he wanted Siesta as his maid or sex slave actualy. Once said count successfully attempted kidnapping, Naruto followed his carriage and when the time has come said redhead decided to jumped and now he is beside the carriage and saw Mott driving it, " It seems you cannot restraint yourself when about woman, am I right?"

Mott apparently didn't hear him approaching and fell of the carriage from shock, the horses stopping. "Ugh, You should have minded your own business brat... Now, I'm going to have to punish you!"

He drew a rune in air with his wand."Water Blast." But Naruto just raise his hand and absorbed the water before he said, " Now I'll return the water . **Water Drill Bullet !"** andseveral water bullet hit Mott make him thrown out from carriage.

"And I'll show you why you shouldn't steal especially from my sworn sister the lady Valiere!" Naruto then decided to use his wand ( he doesn't want to use his jutsu for awhile) and pointed it to the bastard count umm valuables. That made said count show fearful expression "No you just bluffing!" The count yelled.

"Try Me then! " Naruto chanted some spell which made the count scream in agony. Naruto shook his head. Can't believe this jerk have high pitching voice remind him of certain Banshee in Konoha. Now, if only the damage was permanent. However, even a dot water mage would be able to heal that in time.

Soon, the Academy guards came and took Mott back to the Infirmary where he would be healed. The damage was done, however and his manly pride was forever hurt. While Naruto himself went to the carriage. He pulled out and unbound the frightened Siesta.

Siesta looked up to Naruto. "Thank you for saving me, Mister. Although, that was a bit harsh."

"Just a bit?" Grinned Naruto. "At least it's still there." Replied an equally grinning Siesta.

"Well you should thank Louise . She is the one who asked me to help you." Told Naruto. Siesta just nodded.

Timeskip tomorrow

Naruto and C-Louise decided to go shopping as now is Day of the void which mean holiday. Both of them knew they are tailing by certain blue haired bookworm and red haired bimbo. While Naruto love girl with big breasts but Naruto despised her attitude . That's why he and C-Louise planned to give her some lesson.

Meanwhile the shopkeeper The shopkeeper looked at Louise and then smiled. "Welcome! My noble lady, here we sell all kinds of swords, all at reasonable prices! Nothing criminal here." A swindler. Louise won't stand a chance, sadly.

"I am in need of a blade for my bro." She motioned to me. "Show me your finest."

He smiled, probably thinking he found an easy target, then went in the back. He came back with a golden sword with jewels encrusted in it. The blade had a mirror polish, and looked very flashy. Though Naruto bet it's as flimsy as a stick. "This is one of my finest blades, hand crafted by the famous Germanian alchemist Lord Shupei. It can cut through steel like butter due to the magic infused into it."

"Impressive. How much is it?" C-Louise asked pretending not knowing anything. "Three thousand new gold." He replied bluntly. "What! But you can buy a whole new house for that much..." C-Louise ask surprised . Naruto walked to the man. "May I see that blade?"

He looked at redhead boy , puzzled. "Sure, here you go." Naruto took it in his hands. He looked at it closely, confirming his suspicions. He is not risking anything by trusting magic that he can't even detect.

Naruto then turned toward the shopkeeper, "Can we talk a bit in more private place?" The shopkeeper nodded. He actually think maybe Naruto wanted asked to lower the prize. But when they at back. Naruto glared at him, " You maybe can trick my sister but there is no way I'll let it slide. But if you want me to do some favor for me. I'll let it slide." Shopkeeper then pleaded, " Okay I'll do anything as long you won't report me to official."

"Good you know there is someone who will buy the blade for me so she can gain my affection . Sell the blade with same prize you offer to me and my sister and give 1000 new gold to me. You don't mind that, do you?" The shopkeeper fearfully nodded but Naruto continued, " Ah one more favor , let me took the rusty swords. I felt that was perfect to me ." Shopkeeper then said, " well take him . You can have him free."

Later on as Naruto expected, Kirche bought that sword for him with 3000 gold while Naruto took 1000 gold from the profit. Ah good payback , bitch. Later on Naruto found out the sword was sentient and called himself Derflinger. After cleaning the sword . Naruto asked if Derflinger wanted to do some training which was agreed by said sentient sword.

Timeskip A day before Familiar exhibition

Now Naruto and Louise stand with another at main courtyard to wait when the familiar exhibition begun. Clearly, the people of Halkeginia do not have a rigorous timekeeping system, as Naruto had to wait out in the courtyard for nearly an hour before the princess finally did arrive. However, it was certainly over-the-top when she did. First, three horse-mounted guards rode in in a triangle formation wearing full plate armor, masks and all. Next came a horse-drawn carriage, with a few more guards surrounding it on either side. But the paint of the carriage was very simple, and it was clear it did not hold the princess when the next carriage rolled up. This new carriage was painted bright white with a purple trim. There were gold ornaments and silk cloth draping down the sides. But most surprising was that it was pulled not by normal horses, but two stark-white I looked on in awe as it passed by, followed by another simple carriage, followed by three knights in the rear. The progression stopped when it reached the central keep, and several guards poured out of the first and third carriages. Although they were wearing lighter armor than the horse-mounted guards, they still looked intimidating.

The driver of the ornate carriage was dressed in a suit, and he stepped down from the driver's seat to open the carriage door. As he did, first emerged a woman wearing a maid's uniform. She held out her arm, to which the next figure to emerge grabbed. And from the carriage emerged a young woman wearing a simple white dress, cloaked with a purple mantle. Her hair was shoulder-length and deep purple as well, the same shade as the mantle, and on her head rested a silver tiara. She was like a princess out of a fairy-tale, innocent and pure. The smile and she flashed the crowd and little wave caused everyone to burst into applause. Naruto looked down at Miss Louise, who was looking at the princess with a great amount of respect and love. Despite being cone it seems she still retain some affection toward the princess.

The princess walked over to Headmaster Osmond, who knelt at her presence. "Thank you for receiving me at this year's Familiar Debut, Headmaster Osmond." Princess Henreitta said formally and eloquently.

"O-Of course, your highness." Osmond said, and rose back to his feet. "Allow me to show you to your room..." Osmond turned and walked back into the keep, while the princess and some of her guards followed. They entered the building, and the double doors closed behind them while two guards stood in front of it. Was that really it? Naruto waited out her for over an hour to see her show up and then go to her room? Although, Naruto now can understand that kind of devotion. Well at least this Henrietta is really princess . Not like princess in his own world which was total bitch.

Soon after it was clear the show was over, the crowd began to disperse. The professors headed to their offices, the students to their rooms or whatever it was they did on the weekend, and the maids back to their posts.

Timeskip Familiar exhibition day

Naruto and C Louise groaned as the familiar contest really not worth to attend. Instead of showing off their skills most of her fellow students decided to showcase their familiar's doing silly tricks and the like The first one was act from Montmorentcy. she played the violin while the frog did a few cute tricks. The nest was certain redhead bitch Kirche, . Her performance was more dramatic, the fire salamander that served as her familiar breathing streams of flaming breath into the air. It garnished a hefty amount of applause before she left the stage. The others not do significant except Tabitha and very few.

Naruto and Louise decided to show bit off their familiar intelligence as Naruto fox doing rolling while the fox launching flame from its tail while Louise decided to do some acrobatic exercise for her tiger cub.

And as expected they don't even got top 3 place. The top prize won by Tabitha with her dragon Sylphid. Well thanks to said dragon to show off its ability for flying and airborne acrobatic.

As Princess Henrietta was giving Tabitha her prize however an explosion rang out from the other side of the school. Sounding like a mountain coming down to pieces, Naruto could see the smoke and debris falling to the ground. Multiple students got up and began running over to see what it was, primarily, Kirche, Guiche and Tabitha who were at the front of the pack. She however knew of a better vantage point, the top of the academy walls.

As she ran down the walls, past most of the students still on the grounds, she saw what had made the crash. A giant golem, made of earth stood with a woman on its shoulder, her green hair flowed in the air as she held a large silver and gold case that had a disturbingly familiar symbol on it. Probably the infamous thief Fouquet. At the golem's feet however, Guiche, Tabitha and Kirche stood before her and seemed to be yelling at her. Probably challenging her to a fair fight. Naruto shook his head, what they thinking to ask fair fight to their enemy. Anyway Time to watch them attempt to fight Fouquet.

As if obliging her wish to watch a fight, Kirche and Guiche flanked the two sides of the golem and began firing off balls of fire and earth at it in an attempt to break it to pieces. Tabitha had jumped back and was firing shard of ice at the golem's chest, which took their full force without much of a scratch.

As if tiring from this farce, Fouquet caused a hand of earth to rise up out of the ground grabbing Tabitha in its grip, and the attention of Guiche and Kirche who ran over to help. Using the opportunity, Fouquet's golem slammed its fist to the ground in front of the stone hand holding Tabitha, knocking both Kirche and Guiche to the sides with significant force. As they tried to get up, they too were grabbed by Fouquet's stone hands, causing more students to attack her in an attempt to help the three of them. The golem ignored them walking over to the wall so Fouquet could jump off and over the wall in one motion. As she did the golem turned back to the students and began attacking, probably to gain time for its master. Once the professors arrived the golem was destroyed relatively quickly, but Fouquet was nowhere to be found.

It had been foolish really. To attack a foe that was that large without having a plan was the epitome of stupidity. The smart decision would have been to take out Fouquet herself before she ran, or to attack her from the air, now it was impossible as she had escaped and could not be found. At least not by anyone except himself.

NAruto managed to found out Fouquet is none other than Longuevuille. Using his sensory ability Naruto managed to found out she hiding at north." Well time to hunting the thief now."

To Be continued

 _ **Okay let's see harem list for now**_

 _ **From Naruto and Jumps universe**_

 _ **Naruto: Kaguta Ootsutsuki, Mei Terumi, Samui, Sayuri Uchiha (OC) , Fuuka, Hinata**_

 _ **Other Jump: Orihime, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Neliel, Tia, Boa Hancock , Nami, Nico Robin. I also considerrd to add Rosario Vampire and To Love ru girls though I have yet to deided**_

 _ **Non shounen jump: Morrigan Aensland, Mai SHiranui, Kaguya Nanbu, Yukikaze Panettone, Esdeath, Kuroka, Serafall Leviathan.**_

 _ **That's for now since I have not yet to decide**_


	36. Chapter 36

As usual review first

 _ **ANimaman No fight between ANge and Naruto as Naruto prefer with Ange**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: I decided to add original aspect so no bazooka and Zero Fighter plane**_

 _ **Stratos263: Just remind this will bemassive harem fic**_

 _ **WahyubisonL maybe only add Henrietta**_

 _ **PocketDuelMonsters: Don't worry Rito will be paired with Haruna while the rest will go to Naruto**_

Later on Naruto found himself at northern forest A large patch of open ground surrounded by forest, with a single small wood shed to the one side. As they stepped toward it, Fouquet herself walked out of the shed holding the case in one hand by it's built in handle. Her dark blue grey cloak swayed like her green hair in the night's light cooling breeze and the light of the moons silhouetted the entire clearing like an arena.

"You look lost, boy. I doubt that you are with the authorities who hunt me, who are you?" Fouquet said in a loud and domineering tone.

Naruto smirked. "You know who I am Fouquet, or shall I call you by your name at the school, Miss Longuevuille?" Hearing this she seemed to freeze up. "H.. how?" "It was not difficult to realize. You may have fooled most people but you could not fool me."

"Very well then, Mister Uzumaki. But what will you do just recently attend the school and lack of experience you won't be able to stop me!" "Actually I think myself will be more than enough to make you yield. I suggest you hand over the box."

"What? You think you can beat me! Fine then!" Fouquet yelled as she raised her wand to the heavens and summoned up her earth golem right behind her. "My golem will crush you!"

"Is that so! **Lightning release: Comprethunder!"** And with that lightning from sky quickly destroyed the golem. Using the opportunity when Fouquet look shocked, Naruto quickly snatched the boy from the greenette. Naruto then quickly opened the box and saw which was look like bazooka. Naruto shook his head before sealed it to replace it with empty bazooka while he thought, ' The so called Staff of Destruction actually just mere bazooka. It seems people in this world even more underdeveloped compared to my own world. Well my world don't have bazooka actually. But who cares?' "Okay, This is useless now. Who were you working for?" asked Naruto calmly

"I have no reason to tell you! What makes you think I would anyway?" Fouquet retorted.

"Well, you asked for it. **Lightning release: Soaring Bolt!"** And several thunderbolt blasted nearby Fouquet. "If you don't want to tell me I can just killed you." Naruto then made Raikiri in his hands, " I'll prove my point right now." Since Fouquet have yet to talk Naruto rushed to her and slammed his palm instead thrust the Raikiri as Naruto electrocuted her so the greenette lose her consciousness .Naruto then summon chains and drag the Fouquet to Principal.

Later on

"It's done. Fouquet lays captured and restrained in chains inside of the Academy courtyard. Too bad Staff of destruction now lost as she decided to discarded it somewhere. And you knew who she was all this time didn't you, Osmond." Naruto said all that with a bored tone.

What?! IMPOSSIBLE! You? Caught Fouquet?! HA! I won't ever believe that until I see it!" Said Agnes. "Suit yourself. As I said, she's restrained in the courtyard. Go do your job and throw her into a cell."

Agnes muttered something but did as told. I looked back to Osmond. "Well?" "...Yes, I knew that it was my secretary, but I wasn't certain of it." "You knew, but weren't certain.. You do realize you just contradicted yourself."

And few days later

Naruto found himself and Louise now in central of local town. Actually princess Henrietta asked the favor to both of them to investigating a noble who misuse his /her authority .and Naruto and Louise act as commoner for uncover that. Naruto found this as good opportunity. At least the princess know how to work properly.

Naruto decided to disguise as his female persona , Naruko and also purchasing some maid uniform for both him and Louise . (Well from now on I shall refer Naruto as Naruko till they finished the undercover mission.) And thanks for Henrietta they no need to worry about finances. (Though Naruko using her devil luck to win so many money at some gambling den)

And finally both of them realizes day almost dark . Both of them sat by a large fountain in the middle of the town square, watching the commoners go about their daily business. It was near suppertime, so most of the people would be returning home to their families at about this point. Both Naruko and Louise, however, simply sat next to the fountain with dejected looks on our faces.

As the sun began to set , Naruko noticed figure of a man walk towards the fountain. Well, it was _technically_ a man. However, he was wearing nothing but a light tank top and mini-shorts, with an absurd amount of makeup on his face. He walked in such an over-the-top, stereotypical lady-like fashion, which was incredibly jarring when compared to his bulging muscles and huge masculine figure. Naruko know this _man_ as that man was owner of inn where _she_ always have a dinner once or two every week before he enter Tristan Academy. Well better npretend not knowing _him_ before.

"Tres Bien~ You little lambs look lost~!" He said in a cute little voice that did not match his figure in any way, shape or form. It was unfitting for a man of his size. And gender. Naruko and Louise sweatdropped of course . "You cute little lambs will get lost out here at night~ Why not come to my humble little cafe~" He proposed. Naruko looked at Louise and since they technical same ntity both of them decided to follow that man as Naruko nodded followed by Louise.

"Tres bien~! Wonderful!~" The man exclaimed in excitement, and beckoned both of Naruko and Louise to follow him. He led them to a street at the edge of the market district, a far distance away from the main market road but still in an area with shops and such. He led both to a two-story building with a signboard fixed above the door reading " _The Charming Fairy Inn,"_ according to Miss opened the door, and led us inside.

It looked to be a restaurant. There were circular tables scattered around the center of the room with square ones against the walls. At the opposite wall of where we came in, there was a long counter top in front of a wall filled with wines and beer. There was a large window in the back wall, behind which Naruto could see a functioning kitchen. There were no customers at the moment, but a lot of staff members. As Louise and Naruto walked in, a line of waitresses greeted them, all of them in skimpy outfits. Naruko not really surprised as sometimes there is place as whorehouse .

"Alright, everybody~! We have two new beautiful waitresses, so treat them well~!" The man announced to the staff. Both Naruto and Louise bowed down. Good thing that was only clone. Shall is the real one maybe it will be troublesome as Louise real personality similar=r to certain Uchiha.

I'm Naruko, and this is Louise. Please treat us kindly." She said. The waitresses welcomed us warmly, and then turned back to their duties. They were cleaning up the restaurant, organizing the tables and such. They seemed to be preparing for an evening rush, if her judgment is accurate.

"And I am Scarron~" The man said, and bowed back much more extravagantly than Naruko did. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask moi~" And with that, Scarron fled into the back room through a door on the wall. Naruko shrugged, took Louise hand and led her to the kitchen.. When they were in the kitchen, Naruko asked for the head chef or head waitress or however the system was organized. A woman stepped forward.

"I'm Jessica. Basically I am the manager." She said. She wore a green, humble dress and did not seem to be in any hurry to change into one of the standard, much skimpier waitress uniforms. "It looks like you two already have your own uniforms, so your job is to simply wait on people. I assume you know how to do that." "Consider it done." Both Naruko and Louise just nodded.

"Well, we open in thirty minutes. Go over our menu while you wait." Jessica ordered, and then turned back to sort dishes. And sure enough, twenty minutes later the doors opened and customers began to file in. It filled up surprisingly quick, actually. _The Charming Fairy Inn_ must be pretty popular, although the customers were of a single demographic: middle-aged men. Well since Naruto just visit that once a week he not know too much about this inn.

"Pour me some of that wine," A man called out to Naruko from a table. She bowed slightly, and then went over to the bar to grab a bottle of some such wine. "Here you are, sir." Naruko said and leaned over to pour the man some wine. Gracefully, with a hint of eroticism. This man was a disgusting human, But she must keep her cover with Louise for now. The man didn't even try to hide that he was staring at Naruko breasts, but she ignored it.

She then decided to look at Louise. Well at least she can do her job properly . Well at least that won't be too much problem. The rest of the night went by without much incident though, until the inn closed its bar/restaurant at two in the morning. There were a few attempted gropings, and Louise was made fun of for being flat a lot. Despite being clone Naruko can saw Louise prepared to explode. She now regretted she add some of Louise personality but that was necessary for their cover. And now it's time for rest . Both Naruko and Louise sleeping To recover their energy . Too bad since any nobles hadn't visited the bar this night. But there was always tomorrow.

Timeskip

The second night working for Scarron went by without incident, and it wasn't until the third night where things started to get interesting. It was a few hours into the night shift when a large, overweight man strutted through the front door as if he owned the place. Accompanying him were not one, not two, but six armed guards carrying spears in their hands and swords at their hips. As he entered, the other customers stealthily tried to exit the establishment as quickly as possible. The man and his guards strode over to one of the newly-free tables and sat down. Naruko gave Jessica a questionable look.

"That's Touram, the tax collector." Jessica whispered. "He's obnoxious, handsy, and doesn't leave any tips. No one in their right mind would wait on him." ( I decided to change the name Turenne to Touram since for me I prefer Turenne name only used by certain MILF from Kyoukai Senjou No Horizon)

It shouldn't have surprised either of Naruko and Jessica to see Louise head over to him from across the room. "That idiot!" Jessica whispered loudly. They couldn't do anything as Louise walked over to him with a bottle of red wine and began to pour him a glass. Naruko forgotten to give Louise clone some direct instruction as she cannot interfere her mind no due of some complications.

"Mister, you are quite lovely." Louise said in an uncharacteristically sweet voice. The tax collector in no subtle way got his face right up to her chest and stared intently. Miss Louise's face went bright red with embarrassment, but she held back the stream of harsh words she desperately wanted to say to the man. After a few seconds, the man pulled back his nose from her chest.

"Man, are they allowing boys to work here now?" He asked rhetorically. Miss Louise's face changed from red with embarrassment to red with anger, but she managed to hold back an outburst. "Ah, on second thought, you do seem to be a girl. I couldn't tell because you're so _flat."_ The man added.

Louise started to incoherently mutter, but Naruko wasn't able to make out what she was trying to say. Deciding enough Naruko decided to help her clone as she walked over to the table that Louise was trapped at, and bowed once she got close.

"I'm terribly sorry if you are not pleased with our service, sir." Naruko said. "What, _you_ are who they decided to have replace this _flat girl?"_ Touram spat at me. "Excuse me, sir?"

"Please. You're just as flat-chested as this pink-haired one is. Doesn't anyone in this place have a decent rack? Maybe you two should just use pads so that your-"

Louise and Naruko both punched Turene in the face before he could complete his thought. The force from the double hit knocked his chair backwards and sent him flying to the floor, the wine spilling all over his fancy clothes. "Wh-what do you think you're doing?" The noble man screamed. "I am an aristocrat, you can't do this."

Louise and Naruko stepped to him, looking down at his face while his guards surrounded us. "This guy is really pissing me off, Louise." Naruko said while smiling through gritted teeth.

"Yeah." She said, matching my tone. However, Turene's guards had circled us and pointed their spears in our direction, ready to defend their master. I held back a laugh. These guards were like children, holding sticks in their hands as if they could do anything. They didn't have nearly the expertise nor unity that Henrietta's knights had. I contemplated what to do, but Miss Louise had us step back as he picked himself up from the ground.

"I'll see that this place never runs again! Your tax will be beyond reason." Turene shouted at them, and turned on his coattails and stormed out of the building. His guards cautiously followed him while keeping their weapons trained on us until they also left through the door. After they left, some of the other girls shut the doors and locked them.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Jessica yelled. "That was _Touram._ He raises the taxes on anyone who doesn't treat him like a king. Any business that doesn't obey will be bankrupt within a month. You _screwed us!_ He's going to destroy this inn!"

The girls stood around like frightened rabbits, worrying about what their futures held. Naruko then decided to uncover her disguise and now she turned back to Naruto. That made Scarron , Jessica and all the maids gaped, "N-N-Naruto! Is that really you, my boy?" Asked Scarron.

"That's right _madame_ Scarron." Naruto answered sarcastically ." And please do not and I will take full responsibility for this incident." "How do you plan on doing that?" Jessica asked.

"The entire reason we are here is because of Mr. Turene." Naruto answered simply, "We shouldn't go into details, but Louise and I were tasked on exposing a corrupt aristocrat.""R...really?"

"Really." Naruto said and bowed to the staff." And as compensation I shall give you this." Naruto then dropped some big bag and when Scarron and Jessica look that inside, that was about 750 new gold coins inside. "This should be enough for the pay check of the maids and to pay for the taxes for the next mouth" said Naruto with calm but load voice so every person could hear him.

Andfinally Naruto said it's time for him to leave with Louise . But before he left he received a peck on the check for Jessica and a hug from every member of the inn. And so with that he left the inn with bust size of all the girls being stored in his memory for ever. Naruto inside grinning, ' Not as big as my own maid but still worth of 750 new gold coins.' Both of him and Louise now walked back to their new destination, Tristain palace.

And when they reached the palace gate they was greeted by a female door guard. She seemed cautious at first, but then recognized Louise and let them through. Despite the maid uniform she was still wearing. Naruto didn't expect to meet with the princess until morning, but to his surprise one of the guards motioned to them to follow him to the throne room. It was past eleven at night, did the princess really meet with people so late? Well better find out for sure.

The guard led us to a large, wooden double door with a brilliant purple and blue gemstones laid into it. There were no markings on the door indicating what was behind it, but it was obviously very important. On either side of the door were long, purple tapestries hanging from the wall and a purple rug was stretched out in front of it. With three heavy knocks the guard banged on the door, then opened it without waiting for a response.

The doors opened to reveal a large, open room. The walls were lined with alternating purple and blue tapestries and flags bearing different insignias, with small windows in between. On the back wall there were numerous large portraits of various men and women who I didn't recognize, and in front of them was a large throne. The throne was made of some sort of metal, with various gems and sapphires carved into it. Sitting on this throne was the princess of Tristain, Henrietta. She was wearing a long, white dress with her silver tiara sitting atop her head . Naruto now wondered if she actually have so many same gown like she wear now as said princess wear the same outfit in Familiar exhibition.

"Ah, Louise, thank you for-pfft" Henrietta started to say, but then choked on her own words as Miss Louise entered the room. "Ahaha, what are you wearing?" She said between her laughs. Louise just blushed but before she said anything the princess said, "Well, it looks good on you. So, what did you guys find out?" Louise answered instead asshe technically was the one who in charge while Naruto just assist her, Well, the tax collector Touram has been oppressing the plebeians by raising taxes on anyone who doesn't do what he says. He puts good, hard-working people out of business!"

"Is that so..." Henrietta said, and a sad look crossed her face. It was just for a moment, but it looked extremely regretful, as if she had lost something precious to her. But it passed, and with a determined look she turned back to us.

"Thank you for your help," she said. "I will take care of the rest. If there's anything I can do to repay you, don't hesitate to ask. Oh, and you can use the guest rooms here in the palace to sleep tonight, if you wish."

"Thank you for your generiosity , princess." Naruto is the one who answered instead. And both of Louise and him going separated to their own guest room.

And tomorrow morning after some breakfast. Naruto and Louise coincidentally ran into Princess Henrietta, who was running around frantically shouting orders to various people. She briefly mentioned to them that they had taken Touram into custody during the night for abusing his authority, and he would be tried and punished this afternoon. Seemed a bit rushed in Naruto opinion, but who was he to judge? Both then decided to saw the trial process After all tfor Naruto, this will determine his choiceto doing revolutionary or not. Naruto actually hoped not doing that as Henrietta actually was competent royalty.

At high noon, a large crowd began to gather at the front of the palace. There was a large, wooden stage set up that was meant for demonstrations and speeches, so it was a good five feet off of the ground and sturdily built. Naruto couldn't estimate how many people were gathered here, but it looked like most of the people who work in the market district had shown up, which was a majority of the city. He could see Scarron and Jessica standing around with worried looks on their faces, and even the shopkeeper he bought Derfligner from. Touram really got around, it seems.

What really caught his eye though was something on the stage. It was tall, twice as tall as any man and covered by a thick brown cloth. He couldn't imagine what it could possibly be, but it looked slightly intimidating standing there all alone. He wasn't the only one, as he could hear a number of people ask about it to their friends.

Soon enough, Princess Henrietta walked onstage. Following her were four guards who held Touram by his arms. The crowd started to cheer as they saw him dragged up onto the stage in chains. The expression on Henrietta's face was serious, and it didn't change as she waited for the crowd to die down. After it was sufficiently quiet, her voice boomed loudly across the open square, enhanced by some unseen magic.

"My people, I have been hearing horrible things as of late. It saddens my heart to learn of what has been going on. The aristocracy has been pushing around and oppressing the plebeians, and then daring to call themselves noble. This is truly a shame upon all of us noble men and women. We are supposed to be the ones that the common people look up to with pride! With admiration! But instead, our power has taken over our minds, and we use that power to hurt others. I am truly, truly saddened by this. My Royal Tax Collector Touram, for example, has been unfairly raising taxes on you for unjust, selfish reasons! Taxes are surely important for the kingdom, but they are not to be taken from the people unjustly! I cannot allow myself to _steal_ from my own people, and call myself your queen!"

Henrietta took a breath. The crowd was getting riled up, as this was something they had been wanting to hear for a long, long time. The commoners' hatred of the nobles was oh-so-obviously clear, and Naruto was impressed by Henrietta for picking up on it when none of her kin did. Her speech continued.

"And so, that is why we are all here. Because this must stop! This oppression, this cruelty. I, Henrietta de Tristain, declare that from today onward things will be different. I can foresee a country where the common people and the magic-users can get along, unimpeded by something so arbitrary as 'nobility.' And it starts with the judgment of Touram! He has stolen tens if not hundreds of thousands of coin from the commoners, without any punishment. If anyone but a noble had stolen something like that, they would be executed for it." Henrietta paused again, and the crowd was silent, waiting for her next words. She strode over to the clothed object in the center of the stage, and grasped it in her hands.

"So that is what I plan on doing to him!" She yelled, and tore the cloth off of what it had been concealing. The crowd went silent out of shock, either from her words or what she had revealed. It stood tall, as a tower, an obelisk, stretching high into the sky. It towered above all of the commoners, all of the nobles, the tax collector Touram, and Henrietta herself. It stood above everyone, looking down upon them with an intimidating gaze. The wooden framework was solid and firm, heavily supported at the base giving rise to two long, vertical planks. They were adjoined at the top, and sitting fixed between them was the blade. The large, thick, and terrifying blade sharpened to a forty-five degree angle. At the base were the stocks, two holes for hands and one for a head, located directly under the blade by about ten feet. There was no doubt about what this was, or what was its purpose. It was a guillotine.

The instrument of death that judges all fairly and equally. Disregarding nobility or circumstance or lineage, disregarding gender and race, disregarding knowledge and stupidity, it judges all of its victims with a clean death. Naruto stood in amazement at what Henrietta had revealed. Did she understand the implications of such a device? Not just its purpose, but its symbolism? Its _meaning?_

The guillotine is a symbol of equality. It shows that the aristocracy does not have freedom from prosecution. Breaking the law results in death, there are no exceptions. It doesn't matter who or what you are, when you are put in that device, and that blade comes slicing down, the richest king and the poorest peasant are one and the same.

"This is a device given to us by the good people in Romalia, called a _guillotine._ " The princess continued. "You have been wronged by this man, and now he will be judged for his crimes!" Henrietta motioned to the guards, who dragged Touram over to the device.

"Wha—What is that?!" he shouted. "You can't do this! I am a noble, you cannot do this!" He kept repeating. The guards heard none of it though, and I swear I saw one of them smirk. They fastened his hands and head into the stock, and locked it with a resounding click. The crowd had still not made a sound. "No! You can't! I am Touram!" The tax collector's words kept coming out, but they still held no weight. Henrietta interrupted him by continuing her speech.

"From this moment on, nobles will suffer the same punishment as the commoners for their crimes. Oppression will _no longer be tolerated._ Anyone—be it a plebeian, or a noble, or _royalty—_ who breaks this law will find themselves suffering the same fate as this man here." Henrietta finished her speech, and then grasped a lever on the side of the guillotine. With a heavy pull, she yanked it down. The blade fell.

With a loud tear, the blade tore through Touram's neck and hit the panel below. Blood spattered from his severed arteries onto the guillotine's blade and wooden supports, spilling onto the stage below and dying the area a crimson red. The lower body slumped over and collapsed onto the ground, its blood pooling around it. The severed head fell forwards—bouncing as it hit the ground—and rolled off the stage.

And after the crowd had realized what had happened, they cheered. They cheered and shouted and hugged their neighbors. This was surely the greatest thing that the commoners had ever seen. This was clearly Henrietta's first time, because the head had fallen off and bounced into the crowd where the commoners had kicked it around a bit. Naruto himself grinned actually it seems his plan to revolutionize entire Halkeginia not needed as Hemrietta doing her job properly. As for another nations he can do it til later as he will back for time being to his own world.

Back to his apartment

And once Naruto entered his apartment he bit surprised when he saw it was dark inside. Closing the door behind him Naruto was about to turn on the light when suddenly it turned on on itself.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Naruto turned around with eyes wide in shock when he heard that shout. Standing in the middle of the room was three of the most beautiful and attractive women he had ever met in his life wearing their normal attire. \Ange once again wearing Giselle style large white ballgown while Morrigan,, Mai , Kaguya and Yukki wear their usual attire.

Naruto very happy for this surprise but his mind suddenly drifted as he thought about his blood family. He wonder if his blood family really change or not but when Ange who can read his thought said, " **Naruto! Now is not time to think about your so called family. Who knows . Maybe somehow they forgot about your birthday again."**

Naruto blinked when he heard Ange said that. She got a point after all. His blood family already forgot about him for thirteen years of his birthday (technically) So there is possibility they will forgot him again. So Naruto decided to relent, " You right, mama. I shouldn't bother with them anymore."

 **Warning LEMON AHEAD plus some suggestive scene**

" **Good now let's prepare yourself for party okay!"** Ange then snapped her finger and suddenly Naruto found himself in his mansion hotspring . But Ange, Morrigan, Mai, Kaguya and Yukki not in his vision range. Suddenly ANge voice ringed in his head, " _ **Naruto for now you must prepared yourself for your birthday party . And your maids willtake care of yourself fancier than usual."**_

And as Ange finished, Naruto found himself surrounded by horde of naked and hot, busty women who pressing their erotic flesh on his body while caressing their hands all over his body. The girls actually washing Naruto bodies using their own breasts literally. After using a large white towel to clean his body dry, the girls didn't give him any clothes, instead put on his shoulder a deep red mantle that when down to the ground. Naruto decided to put his pants as he feeling awkward when he must walk naked despite his party will held on his own mansion

"Okay, Master Naruto. " Said Mariel who still in her maid uniform, " I think I shall escort you to main hall where entertainment for your party will be held." Naruto then asked, " And will you come too?" Asked Naruto. "No, master. My job here to ensure your party progressed smoothly. " Naruto shook his head. It seems Mariel still only care about her jo. But she seems happy even somehow Naruto think that was lie. But he have yet to proof it and there is no way he will ask Ange for something like this.

And when Naruto appeared at main hall., Morrigan said, " Ah you're on time Naruto. Your entertainment will begun soon. And as Morrigan finished smoke appeared on the theatre and music began to play...soft, slow and gentle yet sensually kind of music that somehow making his pants make tent.

Magically, women's shadows appeared from the smoke, spinning around slowly in the music background. When the smoke was cleared, Naruto could finally see the dancers, who were wearing the skimpy version of the tradition dance, somehow was able to contain the size of their assets. Then they stopped and began to dance around with same rhythm , so perfect that Naruto mistake then for a lone dancer dancing inside a room full of mirrors.

" I hope you enjoy the performance Naruto . These girls actually was ones of the best I trained. Yes they are your maids and also they are best of the best. Too bad Melon, Lemon and mAroon won't be here until later." Said Morrigan who grinned as she saw Naruto formed tent at his pants

He should be because after all, these girls could make one even more horny than the most experience strippers. However, the best parts wasn't started yet.

Much to Naruto's surprise, One of his favorites, Kaguya Nanbu stepped out from behind five dancers when they gathered together and then parted away the next moment. Wearing an even more revealing than the othet dancers (Despite her regular outfit already revealing so much) , Kaguya skilfully swayed her hip to the music and moved her body around, her giant tits bouncing erotically each time she jumped or made an incredible movements.

And after about half hour the dance performance finally stop and one of his maid said, " You know, Master Naruto I think this performance make all of us in heat now." Hearing that make Naruto face palmed as the maid continued, " I think now this is time for us to having fun with you and with your ability to multiply yourselves maybe that will do."

That was enough to make Naruto crotch hardened before he make one handsign and " **Tajuu Kagebunshin no jutsu!"** And army of stark-naked Naruto's clones appeared with a smug grin on their face, making the women cheered out loudly and giggled in excitement.

" **There is enough for every holes** " Ange announced loudly, wrapping her arms around real Naruto's arm " **Have fun"** and the couple both disappeared, finding a room for Naruto own mansion filled with lustful moans as every single spare rooms of the mansion became the place for sex to happen.

With Ange and Naruto

ANge who still in her gown attire lead Naruto to certain room. After they arrived , Ange locked the room and said, " **I want to ask some question. Do you really think me as your mother?"** Naruto smiled, " Of course. For me you're my mother well even though sometimes we are going intimate. But why you suddenly asked me that, mama?"

Ange said, " **I think this is the time you become my son only by blood. But we will keep our relationship as mother and lover."** "Okay I'll do it mama." Naruto said with a smile but then frowned. "But what about t _heir_ bloodline?" Naruto asked which made Ange quickly catch Naruto means as he referring his blood parents Minato and Kushina.

" **Your blood father don't have kekkai genkai while your blood mother have it and you still keep that since hers was s permanently hereditary but when your genes alter, you'll more than likely be distant relatives and I mean** _ **distant**_ **."** She quotes. **"The same would go with your father's genes."** She explained and Naruto nods. **"Now then let's get you ready for the ritual. You'll feel funny at first but it's only temporary."** She assured her son. Only this time will be permanently.

Later on

Ange placed red seals that she made with her blood around the room and on a shirtless Naruto who was laying on his back. "Alright then, now to perform the ritual." She said and pulled a knife out. After that, she used the sharp end and cut it across her palm making blood seep out of it. Next she took Naruto's hand and used the same knife to cut his palm open while Naruto bit his lip from the sharp sting. She placed her bleeding palm over his, squeezed it and the blood dripped from her hand and onto his. After wards she started to perform a long chain if seals and the seals on the ground and around Naruto's body started to glow red. After doing around 99 seals she stopped at the 100th one which is a ram seal.

Naruto's eyes widen and felt a weird sensation go through his body while the seals started to snake up his body and seep into Naruto's body. This went on for at least 10 minutes and the seals suddenly died down and Naruto's body changed a little having a light tan complexion. His red hair now turned to light blue hair like his new mother despite Ange hair more to silver instead blue.

Once the ritual was complete she lets out a sigh of relief and brushes a strand of hair back. Naruto slowly opened his eyes which were cerulean blue and had slitted pupils and groaned. Ange helped him up and set her now biological son on her lap. **"How do you feel son ?"** she asked.

"I feel funny but other than that I'm okay. Wait you really call me son?" Naruto asked with surprise expression . Despite Naruto call ANge mama but the perfect deity never call himself son. Ange once said she just call him his name due of they not blood related but she still treat him as her own. That's why Naruto surprised when Ange called himself son.

Ange said, **" Now you are officially my son and since you also my lover let's have some fun."**

Ange then hugged Naruto pushing his face into her balloons . Despite already used by ANge assets, Naruto still unable to resist warm and soft feeling emitted from his mother/lover assets. After a while she then let him go.

Naruto then said, " Mom please can you let me saw your melons?" ANge just giggled, **" Geez, sochi-kun. If you wanted to see my boobs all you just need to ask properly you know."**

Later Ange snapped her fingers and soon she now fully naked. They were perfect. They hung proudly at the perfect height on Ange's torso, round, fat and perky. Naruto literally drooled at the sight of her glorious globes, staring hypnotized at her massive mounds. ANge really pleased when she saw Naruto reaction when her son saw her assets. She always enjoy his awkward expression after all.

" **Sochi-kun. Let me show you something."** Ange pressed her boobs together and squeezed them gently, sinking her fingers into the flesh before kneading it around, unaware of the hardening effect it was having on Naruto's dick. Seeing as he'd already gone that far, Naruto went for more. "Can I feel how soft they are?" He asked, drooling. "Sure!"

Naruto's desperate hands shot forward without hesitation or subtlety, merely taking a hard squeeze at Ange's boobs. The deity gasped at the sensation of her breasts being squeezed so hard by somebody else's hands. She'd squeezed her own boobs many times but it was so different when it was done by somebody else. It was so much more...pleasant.

Ange sighed in delight as Naruto began to knead her boobs around, squeezing them together and pressing them back against her chest, sinking his fingers into the doughy flesh, groping and pulling on the fat and just all round squeezing away at her soft globes. Naruto plunged his face into Ange's cleavage. Ange cooed as Naruto squeezed her breasts together against his face and began to motorboat the deity bazoongas with great delight. Ange squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around Naruto's head, pushing his face further against her boobs.

Pushing the envelope again, Naruto moved away from Ange's cavernous cleavage and instead gave her left nipple a long, sloppy lick before wrapping his lips around it and sucking on it greedily. His tongue never let up and continued flicking her nipple up and down inside his mouth while he suckled. His left hand was clutched at her right breast, groping it and kneading it very hard, almost to the point where it hurt.

Naruto himself feeling very fucking hard NOW. His cock twitched and throbbed with every time his fingers sank into the doughy flesh of the voluptuous boobs, every time he suckled on her nipple, every time she groaned in pleasure. Naruto briefly moved away from her nipple and pushed her breasts together so that both nipples were almost touching, then he sucked them both into his mouth and began to lick and suckle at the tips of both her tits. This sensation had quite an effect on Ange, who belted out a loud, sensuous moan. That was far too much for Naruto, whose cock throbbed once last time. Suddenly Naruto passed out made Ange blinked as this not usual. Usually Naruto can keep up with her but somehow Naruto now really tired. Ange then got conclusion.' Maybe that ritual really drained him. Well for now let him rest.' Ange then gently pick Naruto head and placed his head at her massive balloons. Since Ange breasts softer then any pillows. May let the bluehead (Since Naruto technically have blue hair nowlet's call him that sometimes.) enjoy everything from her.

 **Lemon END**

Now lets see how UzuNami doing. As birthday party for Mito and Menma being held, bith Kushina and Minato still not realize they actually forgotten ther eldest. While Ange actually put illusion for making entire villager forgot Naruto existence for time being. That illusion actually won't affect someone who have very strong bonds with Naruto . But it seems the bond not really that strong as even several Uchiha and Hyuuga (namely Itachi, SHisui, Ran , Mikoto, Sayuri and Hinata) also forgotten about certain blue head. The illusion will be faded once midnight and most of Konoha citizen already fall asleep. Ange herself cannot wait to see how Naruto former blood family will react tomorrow morning.

To Be Continued

 _ **Naruto: Kaguta Ootsutsuki, Mei Terumi, Samui, Sayuri Uchiha (OC) , Fuuka, Hinata , Hotaru TBA soon**_

 _ **Other Jump: Orihime, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Neliel, Tia, Boa Hancock , Nami, Nico Robin. I also considered to add Rosario Vampire and To Love ru girls though I have yet to decided TBA soon**_

 _ **Non shounen jump: Morrigan Aensland, Mai SHiranui, Kaguya Nanbu, Yukikaze Panettone, Esdeath, Kuroka, Serafall Leviathan. TBA**_

 _ **Still indebate**_

 _ **Saeko Busujima, Shizuka Marikawa (HOTD)**_

 _ **Tohka Yatogami, Kurumi Tokisaki ( Date A Live)**_

 _ **And no from Zero no Tsukaima as I don't add anyone for now but I reconsider add Henrietta tho**_


	37. Chapter 37

_OK answer review first_

 _ **Animaman: I already plan for American comics and I started with DC though that was just mere introduction and I start with Poison Ivy and Catwoman as beginning. And while I make Naruto give his blood family chance but they will pay some retribution to him**_

 _ **Za worlda. " They will added but Naruto will neat up them first as Naruto will the Nemesis attitude and pounded her first**_

 _ **Cross431: Thanks for compliment**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: Don't worry you get what you want soon**_

 _ **The 2 tailed fox: Never knew that series so sorry I won't add it**_

 _ **And for asked why I add Hinata I'll explain later since I will place Naruto relationship with his own world girls at SHippuden timeline**_

As Ange expecting, after the illusion being lifted , All of Uzumaki Namikaze become depressed cause once again they forgotten about their eldest but what ANge not expected they decided not confront Naruto first. Ange surprised but decided to ignore that. Either they are too afraid face Naruto anger or maybe still think how to make up with Naruto. Not that really mattered since Naruto now technically was her son and they are not really worth his time anymore. Naruto also already got his share of his inheritance and also some ' gifts' from Jiraiya and Tsunade . And technically Naruto not really need to work as ninja for now.

But her thought interrupted when Naruto entered her room. And now the blue head (Once again I remind Naruto now have bluish hair instead red)said, " Ok, mom. Now what shall I do now? Am I going to new world or maybe revisit some old world I visited before?"

Ange make thinking pose a bit before she finally answered, " **I suggest you should going back to Rosario Vampire world for now. Though this time Tsukune won't be attend this academy anymore."** Naruto blinked, "But why? Is he do something really bad?" Ange answered, " **When you going back earlier from school festival , actually Tsukune make really bad mistake. His human cousin managed to enter Youkai academy and caused some fiasco . As punishment Tsukune expelled and Headmaster erased every student memories when it comes to Tsukune. But that only beginning, Naruto."**

Naruto look confused, " What do you mean by saying that mom? Is that anything worse than that?" Ange nodded, " **That's right! Since certain girls bonds with Tsukune were very strong. Headmaster somehow redirecting their feeling of Tsukune aimed to you."** That made Naruto facepalmed. That girls actually just close friends with Naruto. But it seems fate always toying him around, " **And while I can do something about that, That will be too cruel for them you know. So I pull my order not make any romance with the girls. Screw That! Do what you want and as usual you must going back after certain point understand?"** Naruto just nodded.

(Let's just skip where Naruto already arrived at Rosario Vampire world and he's in bus with the girls instead)

The grounds and area were desolate and filled with withering trees and numerous tombstones. The large body of water nearby was a murky colour and hid plenty of predatory animals which could have made great white sharks look like guppies. The forest were no better, filled with large spiders, predatory/poisonous plants, and snakes. All in all, it was a pretty hostile environment, but to the passengers of the bus which emerged from a tunnel carved into the rocky hills, it was where they were going to school.

The bus came to a stop in front of a bust stop sign which was decorated to look like a scarecrow. Piling out of it were several teenagers whom were dressed up in school uniforms. Their driver was a man in a bus driver outfit who had a cigar stuck in his mouth and strange eyes.

"We're here," the bus driver said, grinning with his eyes glowing. "Have another peaceful year." The students then exited the bus. Naruto humself thought, ' _jeez what sarcastic guy. I wonder Tsukune was freak out due of this. No no! Tsukune now is happy and at least he won't in danger anymore. "_ And as Ange expected all of the girls mainly Kurumu and Mizore now clinging with him.

"Peaceful?" snorted Mizore. "This place?" The bus drove away. "Well, you have to admit this place is never dull," commented Naruto. Yahoo! It feels good to be back!" Kurumu cheered as she stretched. "Yes," Moka nodded. "I hope the Newspaper Club is still around." "With how Gin and Nekonome-sensei are so enthusiastic about it, I don't doubt it," Naruto chuckled.

The small group of returning students reached the school properly, finding the building to look as impressive as ever, similar to a gothic mansion. Outside, all of the new and returning students were milling about, chatting excitedly about returning to the school or meeting up with new friends. It seems Lilith mirror fiasco (according to Moka, Kurumu , Yukari and Mizore) never happened as Naruto not noticing any damage in that building

"Were we ever that small when we were first years?" asked Kurumu, noticing the height difference between the first years and themselves who were in second year. "I don't think so," said Naruto "Anyway shall we go now?" "Hai!" the girls chorused.

The chorus of agreement managed to catch the attention of the nearby first years. They were a group of girls who were of the 'talking excitedly' group and when they noticed the group entering the school grounds, they began to squeal excitedly. "It's Moka-neesama!"

The group charged towards Moka, stunned as she was surrounded. "Moka-neesama, you're as beautiful as we've heard!" "You're so great!" "I wanna be just like you!" "Naruto-kun, help me!" cried Moka as she was being squeezed by the new first year girls.

"Don't worry, Moka-san!" Naruto said as he tried to force his way through of the giggling and blushing girls. "I'll save you!" All eyes turned towards Naruto but instead of showing fury, they showed admiration. "Is that him? Naruto?" "My brother told me he was the one who beat Kuyou and ANTI-THESIS!" "No way!"

Naruto groaned, " Once again they always overreacted."

 _And after few fangirls and fanboys_

Classes eventually began and the fangirls had to go to their classrooms. Naruto and most of the others were allowed to head up to the second floor where the second-year classes were held. Moka and Naruto's uniforms were a little wrinkled from the constant grabbing by the first-year girls. At the moment, they were just hoping for a nice and relaxing homeroom class where they could enjoy the school they had become so familiar with.

"It's so good to see so many familiar faces!" a familiar catty teacher beamed. "For anyone who doesn't know, I'm Shizuka Nekonome your homeroom teacher! I want to be the first one to officially welcome you all back as sophomores to Youkai Academy!"

The students erupted in cheers and laughs as they celebrated the return to friends and the familiar setting they knew so well. Since Nekonome-sensei was willing to give them all a free period on their first day, accurate guessing that the students would be too wound up to study, it allowed them all to mill about and converse while the bakeneko chatted with some of her favourite students.

And since today was Freshman Orientation Ceremony . There won't be any class today. So Naruto and the girls attend the ceremony. 'Well first day being peaceful at least.' Oh Naruto you just jinxed yourself

And few minutes after that , suddenly he witnessed the wall of the auditorium seemingly explode in dust and rubble . He then saw the source of that. It was absolute chaos at the auditorium. The orange haired girl had picked a fight with a couple of first year boys. One had assumed the form of a gigantic Frankenstein Monster while the other had turned into a Cyclops. They dwarfed her in size but despite their apparent increase in strength they were still no match for her speed and agility, not to mention haughtiness.

" So much for peaceful day. I guess I hoped too much." Naruto cracked his knuckles and he unleash his own aura . All of a sudden there were waves of demonic energy that enveloped the entire interior of the auditorium. The aura was so thick that the new students felt like they were being pressed down by it. The crowds parted in hopes of getting away from the source, leaving a straight path from orange haired girl and her opponents towards Naruto.

"Wha-What is this?" the Cyclops gasped. "Those auras!" the Frankenstein Monster choked out. "They must be…S-class!"

" Oi Chibi! It seems you are the source of this ruckus!" Naruto glared made the girl glared, " And if I say yes then what will you do?" "THIS!" Naruto knocked out the girl with just one punch in her gut rendered her unconscious. The blue haired boy then turned to two gigantic monster.

But before he said anything, the cyclops monster said, " Hey ! If we can took down him we'll be able to make name!" "You're right," agreed the Frankenstein Monster. "Let get him!" He was afraid, but the opportunity to raise their rankings in the academy on the first day was too tempting to pass up.

With twin roars, the two giant monsters charged at Naruto from behind. Naruto just smirked, " Fools!" And with just one movement Naruto took down the giants as both of them rendered unconscious. The spectators were stunned at the display of power. Naruto then turned his attention to first years studens and then near his feet where a microphone which one of the teachers or student guests were using had dropped in the chaos. Picking it up, Naruto announced, " Just said few words, WELCOME TO YOUKAI ACADEMY!" The resulting cheers from the amazed first years were deafening.

After school days over Naruto and girls gather together and talking what they experienced today "It was really crazy this morning," said Kurumu. "We sure are popular." She'd already been labeled as the sexy and alluring sempai of their group. Of course, that just made her giggle with pride. A succubus always enjoyed knowing that her good looks were appreciated by the masses. "Our reputation precedes us," said Mizore. She had been labeled as the cool and mysterious sempai. Yukari agreed silently as she'd been labeled as the cute super-genius sempai.

"So? Do you all want to accompany me in afternoon spar? We will do it until dinner time has come ." Naruto challenged the girls. "Well, this time we will beat you." Said the girls simultaneously. Actually Naruto always spar with girls while Tsukune just watching but Naruto don't want talk about Tsukune. And Naruto of course always ended up as victor. "Very well then, let's call Ruby so we can spar together."

But when they prepared to walk off suddenly certain orange haired girl who caused fiasco in Freshman Orientation made herself she now accompanied by small bat on her left shoulder . Naruto suspect the bat actually not ordinary bat.

"Moka-chan!" the girl shouted, getting all five of them to look at her. "Oi you're runt from earlier!"Naruto pointed the girl. "I AM NOT A RUNT!" she shouted. "Kokoa!" Moka exclaimed as she stood up to hug he sister.

"Moka ! Let's fight !" Said Kokoa as she suddenly lifted desk nearby and sudden swinging the desk around to attack Moka for no reason. Moka ran away and dodged from Kokoa's attack. She ran toward the door to way out or escapes from Kokoa, but unfortunately, she got tripped down on the ground. "Come on now and fight seriously!" said Kokoa as she swings her desk to Moka and hit her

But before the desk hit Moka , Naruto appeared in front of Moka and blocked Kokoa assault. Naruto looked at Kokoa, "Listen, Kokoa. I don't like your surprise attack on my friend. If you don't calm yourself down, I'll stop you."

"Don't interfere with me! This is between me and Moka!" said Kokoa as she charged forward to Moka before Naruto rushed to her and got in front of her. He grabbed her desk in the air and lightly kicked her face.

"Naruto, don't hurt her!" Moka yelled as she stopped him. "Don't worry; I lightly kicked her." Naruto said as he sees Kokoa's getting up from the pile of the desk. He cracked his knuckles before charging to her, but "No, you don't understand! Kokoa is my sister!" said Moka as everyone is shocked. "What?!" everyone shocked

"She's your sister?!" Naruto asked pointing at the orange haired girl. "Well, it seems there are too many hindrances here now." said Kokoa as she's walking to the door where she gets out. "But next time, for sure, please awaken your true self and fight."

"Yeah, I remembered! You told me you have 4 sisters." said Naruto "Yes, that girl is Kokoa Shuzen. I have 4 sisters, I am the second oldest. Kokoa is the youngest. We had different mothers, but we lived together since we were little." said Moka. "Do you remember anything?" Naruto asked. "No, my memory is a little fuzzy about it, but… we'd do nothing but fight every day. But I remember this one was before demonic power was sealed by the Rosario seal. Kokoa never won, even once. Ura is the one who always win against Kokoa. However, she never gives up until she beats her. But Ura is leaving her home and going to lives in the human world. I'm not gonna lies about Kokoa. After I went to the human world, time Kokoa would show up, challenging me to a match. Even after having my powers sealed by the Rosario, it was the same. No longer being able to fight, my only option was to run from place to place." Moka explained

Well, after her story is over, she looked at her friends and made them looks very confuse. They're didn't get of her story, but some of them understood of her story. "…What? Then that girl just now was nothing more than some sibling rivalry she wanted to win? And because of that, she entered into this school?" confused Kurumu as Moka begins to glaring at her.

"Her clingy quality is refreshing, to an extent." Yukari said "You can just ask me to release your Rosario." said Naruto as he's pointing at Moka's rosary. Somehow Naruto have feeling he now able to remove Moka rosary instead Tsukune "No, Naruto, I don't want to hurt my sister." said Moka. "But since this is beginning of sibling battle. I guess the only way is to figure out this Kokoa thing."

 _ **And tonight at Graveyard**_

"Fufu, it's like a lie. It can't be that sister actually called me out here." said Kokoa. "At last, my fight has finally come." "…It can't be helped. As it is, if I leave you alone, everyone will just end up getting more involved in this horrible thing." said Moka. "That's why, here before you. At this place, I will put an end to this, Kokoa."

"Aha!" laughed Kokoa. "I'm so happy! I've been waiting all along to hear those words!" as the funny bat is flying beside her. But it wasn't just a bat because it's transformed into a mace. "This time for sure, you'll be serious, right, sister! Morning Star!" as she strongly smashes to Moka. Moka dodged her attack, but the whole ground got crumbles like crazy when Kokoa hit it. Her strength is strong for lifting the heavy mace.

"Monster bat ko-chan's weaponification ability! How?! This is the dense feature if I need to smash something. If you don't act serious, you'll die by me! So hurry up and wake up, Sister!" as she swung her mace to smash at Moka. She missed attack her again because she dodged it. After that one, Moka grabbed the gravel thing looks like letter T and used it as the weapon.

"What's this?! You plan on fighting this battle with that weakling little weapon?" Kokoa asked charging to Moka and hitting her with a mace. She laughed out loud while swinging her mace at Moka because she's having fun for a fight. Moka can't fight back while Kokoa's swinging her mace around to attack her. She blocked the mace and got being push back by Kokoa's strength. Moka's charging to Kokoa while yelling her named. However, Kokoa's eyes went sharp. She deflects Moka's weapon up into the air and she dropped down on the ground.

"I lose, Kokoa. I've fought with all of my strength." said Moka "Why…?" Moka's eyes were widened when she heard Kokoa's voice sound like sad. She looked it up at her and sees she has the tears.

"Why won't you fight me seriously?" she asked "Kokoa…" Moka said softly.

"How long do you think I've waited for that fight? There was never anyone else to fight with… It became so quite that house from the day you left. The whole time, how do you think I felt?" said Kokoa Moka felt bad about Kokoa for leaving her in the house. She must have been alone by herself. All she wanted is Moka to fight with her, but she doesn't want to fight with her. Perhaps… she wants to fight…

"I see…" someone said Kokoa heard a voice came from behind her and Moka. She turned around. She sees Naruto and his friends came. They have been listened to her reason the whole time.

"You must have lonely after your sister Moka left you." said Naruto as he's walking beside Moka. "I know the reason why you wanted Moka to get serious to fight. But this isn't the one that you don't know her." Kokoa started to look at Naruto and find the reason. "What do you mean?" she asked

"Kokoa-chan, I think I understand what you are talking about." said Moka as Kokoa is now starting at her. "You mean Ura… the one who fought you when you were a little." Naruto smiled as he grabbed Moka's Rosario before he wanted to say something to Kokoa.

"The one who you were looking for is right here." He said as he pulled the Rosario off. Then, Inner Moka has arrival to meet her younger sister, Kokoa. "Sis… Sister?" Kokoa shocked.

"Hello, Kokoa, it have been awhile." said Inner Moka as Kokoa rushed toward her, hugged her older sister and crying for her. Inner Moka smiled at her younger sister as she hugged her back. She looked at her good Naruto, who have pulled the Rosario off. She hasn't seen him for a while or months ago.

"Hey, Moka." said Naruto as he's happy to get meet her.

"Hello, Naruto, it has been awhile since you left ." said Inner Moka with a smile as she let go of Kokoa and walked toward to Naruto. Since she finally gets to sees Naruto, she suddenly stomps on his feet for no reason. He screamed in pain while he's ruffling on his own feet where Inner Moka's kick was. To be honest, Inner Moka hasn't changed.

"What was that for?! Is this how you meet!?" Naruto asked before Inner Moka smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Moka, what are you doing-" "You owned me one." she said as her fangs extended and bits on his neck for sucking his blood. By sucking his blood, it was delicious.

And after dinner

Turned out Kokoa disagree when she saw Moka suck Naruto blood She then challenged Naruto to fight . Of course the boy accepted .

"Okay, you can attack me anytime." Naruo said as he make hand gesture 'Come on'. The orange haired vampire only smirked as she swung with all her might, expecting to hit the boy out into the upper atmosphere. Instead she only hit air as he had taken a step back, avoiding the swing. Kokoa only let out a battle cry as she swung again and missed. This pattern repeated itself ten times before Kokoa took one last swing and saw that Naruto wasn't there.

"Finally got him." Kokoa grinned. "Really now?" Naruto asked from the end of the mace. "How did you do that?!" Kokoa shouted as she swung again, trying to dislodge him. "Practice." Naruto stated as he flipped off the weapon and landed right in front of her, flicking her in the head and getting a yelp of shock "All the strength in the world is meaningless is you can't even hit your target."

"But I'm a vampire! I'm faster than you!" "Really?" Naruto asked with a smirk "Then explain how it is that I dodged every single on of your attacks." Kokoa only glared at him as she tried to figure out some kind of trick that he could have been using to avoid her attacks and found nothing.

"Anyway how about we meet again in same graveyard at dawn before school time? Only you, Moka and others will fight me at same time." Naruto challenged her. "Humph fine I accept that. Though Moka-oneesama and me is more than enough to beat you up." Naruto just nodded sagely, " Very well then. See ya tomorrow." Naruto then walked away to his own dorm and getting some rest.

The next day as the sun rose Naruto was at the graveyard in time to see that Moka and Kokoa were already there. Nodding to them he set down his backpack and his shirt and blazer as he stretched a bit and watched as the other four arrived.

"Alright ladies. Let's get this show on the road." Naruto said as he removed Moka's seal. "Ready?" Moka asked with her usual smirk.

"I always ready." "Hmph. We won't need the others. Moka-neesama and I can crush you easily." Kokoa grinned as the bat transformed into a sword.

"Confident. Good, you'll need it." Naruto chuckled as they started. Moka moved in first using her speed to get into Naruto's zone, and right where he wanted her as he grabbed her incoming leg and threw her right into a charging Kokoa while flipping back to dodge the barrage of razor sharp feathers that Ruby was sending at him. Naruto kept moving backwards until he realized that he was now in a kill box as Mizore and Yukari struck from his sides.

"Got you." Mizore smirked as the blast of ice headed towards Naruto who chuckled as he took a step to the side, grabbed a tombstone and threw it at Yukari who only let out a yelp of fear as she dodged the attack and gave Naruto his exit from the trap as he managed to get out of the way of the feathers and ice. As he skidded to a stop Naruto looked up to see Kurumu flying at him, about to hit him.

"GOT YOU!" Kokoa shouted as she swung at him on his left side. Naruto moved with the swing and grabbed the smaller girl's arm before throwing her into Kurumu, earning a scream from the vampire and a crash landing from Kurumu. Smirking Naruto turned and immediately regretted not paying more attention to Moka who had taken his back and slugged him across the face, sending him flying across the graveyard. Naruto stood up slowly as he spat out a bit of blood and saw that Ruby was coming towards him at high speed, her six wings out and prepared to cut him to shreds. Moving towards her Naruto weaved in between her wings and managed to find the gap in her tempo. As she swung he ducked low and using an open palm strike knocked the wind out of her as he brought up a kunai and stopped just short of her throat.

"Dead." "Knife play?" Ruby asked with a flush. "Huh?" Naruto replied in turn, very confused as the older girl moved out of the way and Naruto decided to file that away for later thought as Yukari launched an aerial assault on him with Kurumu's help. Using a nearby tombstone as a shield he blocked the tarot cards and checked his gear before smirking. All Kurumu and Yukari saw was a small sphere being thrown at them, right before it went off in blinding light. Before they could figure out what had happened Naruto was above them, landing an axe kick onto Kurumu's back that sent her and Yukari crashing into the ground where he put the point of the kunai to the backs of both their heads. Nodding at this turn of events Naruto noted that he still had Mizore and the two vampires to deal with. Moka was glaring at him to his right and seemed to be trying to figure out the best way to attack him. Mizore was directly ahead, several ice kunai at the ready as she held his gaze. Kokoa was in between the two and Naruto knew that she was the wild card in all of this. He knew little about her and wasn't going to fall into over confidence because of that.

"Whenever you're ready ladies." Naruto smirked as he prepared to move. Miroze struck first, as Naruto expected she would, throwing the kunai at him with precise accuracy, but Naruto blocked each one and moved just in time to block Moka's incoming kick. Before Naruto was able to counter Kokoa leapt over Moka, swinging her giant mace at his head. Leaning back Naruto let her go past his head and without even looking kicked behind him and felt the foot make solid contact with the back of her head, and let her lay there stunned for a moment while he dealt with the elder vampire. The two soon fell into their usual pattern of attacking and dodging the other, but to Moka's surprise Naruto was still able to keep up even though they hadn't gotten him to remove the gravity seals. As Moka contemplated this Naruto blocked her punch and then twisted so they were back to back, just as Kokoa hit Moka with the mace and Naruto sent several explosive tag kunai flying at Mizore who had to use the ice attack she had been making to block the onslaught.

"Moka!" Kokoa shouted as her older sister was sent flying "DAMN YOU!" Kokoa shouted as she swung a fist at Naruto who blinked as he caught the attack and winced in pain as he felt the strength behind the blow. She was definitely stronger than Moka in the brute strength department, and she wasn't fully grown yet either. Frowning Naruto decided to take her down right then and there, being too dangerous to leave alone for long. Using the brief moment that he had caught her fist to strike, he pulled her off balance as he struck with a knee to her face to knock her senseless as he took out a new kunai and placed it at the back of her head.

"Dead." he said as he was blindsided by Mizore having gotten in close and slashed his back, earning a hiss of pain from the blond who moved away from Kokoa and faced Mizore. Mizore only smiled at him as she continued her attack and Naruto noted that while she wasn't as fast as Moka was she had definitely gotten faster during the break. Twisting around one of her claws Naruto grabbed her waist and pulled her close while knocking her feet out from under her. As she was off balance Naruto flipped her into the air where she hit the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of her for a moment and let Naruto put the kunai to her head as well.

"Damn." Mizore muttered as she moved away and Naruto faced down Moka who looked very annoyed. "Thought you had me didn't you?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"I did. Kokoa would have gotten you good with that." Moka admitted as they clashed again. "Maybe, but I felt the wind coming from the swing and saw Mizore getting ready as well, seemed a good way to kill two birds with one stone."

"You have definitely improved." Moka admitted "You got faster." "Fruits of the training." Naurto replied "I'm not just faster in body." "What are you talking about?"

"Speed of body is all well and good but if you can't react to how fast you are moving it's pointless. That is what is letting me stay ahead of all of you, the speed at reading my opponents." Naruot explained as he blocked a series of punches.

"So what exactly does that mean?" "Means that you ladies are going to have to get clever to beat me." Naruto stated as he got inside her reach and brought the kunai up, right under her jaw to show how he would have killed her.

"Fine." Moka stated as she stepped back. "You lost?" Kokoa said in utter shock. "Naruto is a superior opponent." Moka replied as she grabbed her Rosario. "But... But we're vampires."

"And vampires are tough." Naruto admitted "But both of you are still young and not in your prime yet. Also I am a lot more experienced than either of you." "What do you mean?"

"I've been in life or death situations since I'm still runt. I've been trained to be a living weapon, and thus while you both may be physically stronger than me in brute strength I have focused my efforts on to my speed. Like I said yesterday, all the strength in the world means nothing if you can't hit your opponent." "Have they ever beat you?" "No." Mizore stated "Naruto is too strong."

"That's right." Naruto boasted abit " And I also stil training so I can get stronger. Anyway let's get back now. School will start soon."

And few days later

Naruto and girls now found themselves at the bus stop. Certain bus driver and his vehicle there waiting for them. The reason they are there because when they enter classroom this morning there is message on blackboard from Nekonome-sensei who said to gather at bus stop. And after some trip finally they arrived at the clearing of a very thick looking forest. Waiting for them was Nekonome-sensei.

eryone, welcome!" greeted the catgirl teacher. The bus stopped and the students all exited, single-file. They murmured amongst themselves, wondering what Ms. Nekonome was up to. "Today we'll be having a special event!" declared Ms. Nekonome and she held up a sign that said "MONSTER DURIAN HUNT" in bold characters. The students instantly cheered, except for Naruto who was confused.

"Monster Durian?" he asked, wondering what it was. "Girls, do you know what it is?" They all stared at him like he had grown a second head. "What?" "How can you not know what a Monster Durian is, Naruto-kun?" asked Moka. "It's supposed to be a delicacy among monsters."

""Oi, I'm raised in different world you know !" shouted Naruto . "Anyway Is it really that good?" "It's the best!" Kurumu cried. "Oooooh, I can't wait to share it with you!"

Before the resulting battle could come out on who would give the fruit in question, Nekonome-sensei continued with her announcement, "Now just so everyone is clear, we want a whole variety of fruits and other sweet things! However, the Durian is definitely the best so we want to keep an eye out for it!" She then rummaged around inside a nearby box and produced what looked like a large spiked fruit which had three toothy mouths with long tongues coming out of it. The fruit was actually growling as Nekonome-sensei brought it to a table she had set up.

Nekonome-sensei then chopped the fruit in half, making it scream out as it died. Inside was bright red fruit flesh with red juice, but to Naruto it looked like the thing was bleeding. The stench of blood wafted over the group and all of the students began to hum and groan in appreciation of the fruit's innards and scent. For Naruto himself, he actually wanted to puke but he know appearance can be deceiving. Maybe this fruit really delicious like everymonster said.

"The flesh is really sweet for monsters," Ms. Nekonome explained. "Now, everyone get into groups and hunt down your Monster Durians and bring them back to base camp." Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari and Moka quickly grouped up with Naruto, much to the envy of the other boys.

After some brief explanation from girls, Naruto found out that Monster Durians were also very rare and were quite expensive so finding one in the forest would be a really big deal. Kurumu, Mizore, Moka and Yukari were all with him to either protect him or help him search for the Monster Durian.

"So, what does a Monster Durian plant supposed to look like?" asked Naruto. He had never seen one. The fruit, while monstrous looking to befit its name, could've been part of a bigger main plant. "I don't really know," answered Yukari. "Me neither," admitted Moka.

Naruto facepalmed when he heard that but he can understand that. He also made mental note to collect the seeds in case Ange wanted to grow that plant. Though he doubt regular humans will able to eat monster delicacy. But his thought interrupted as Moka called out, " I found one!"

Holding it above her head, she revealed a Monster Durian, squiggling and growling at her as it tried to escape. "Drat! I wanted that one!" Kurumu pouted as Mizore made noises of annoyance. "One more and Naruto-san can eat the fruit off of Moka-san and mine bodies!" Yukari cheered, causing all of the others present to flinch at her outcry.

As the others were pouting about their misfortune though, the tongues of the Monster Durian began to stretch out, proving incredibly long as they began to slither towards Moka's clothes. Moka was quick to react as she felt the tongues slide underneath her clothes. Screaming, she dropped the fruit and swatted at the tongues so to try and keep them from going into her underwear. The others reacted just as quickly, racing up to her so to try and prevent the fruit from taking advantage of the vampire.

While they tried to get the tongues away while making sure Moka was okay, the Monster Durian took back its appendages and began crawling away, using those same appendages. While trying to keep the flustered Moka from falling, Kurumu noticed the fruit's escape, "It's getting away!" "After it, desu!" Yukari called out, pointing with her wand. Yukari, Kurumu and Mizore immediately went after it as Naruto went to comfort Moka.

" Are you alright, Moka?" asked Naruto "I'm fine, Naruto-kun," said Moka,though she still shivered due of Monster Durian attempt to molest her. ' And I though scene like this only happen in hentai manga.' Naruto murmured Suddenly both of them heard three familiar screams.

Naruto and Moka then approached the source where the scream come from. . As they got closer to the source though, the ground began to grow softer and feel like it had ended up in the middle of an earthquake and shattered. That made the vampire and shinobi more worried about their friends wellbeing as they tried get closer. After getting closer they witnessed something rising out of the ground. A giant plant to be precise.

The plant which erupted from the ground was massive, easily large enough to swallow a man-sized object without difficulty. The top of the plant was just one large mouth with large teeth running along the edges which sank into a dark throat. The main body off the plant just looked like a large sack where no doubt the prey it swallowed would end up to be digested. Just below the mouth was a large cluster of Monster Durian fruits, all of them smiling wickedly at the group the plant had caught, being held on by the fruits interlocking their spikes together and vines holding the cluster close. Worse of all, the plant had vines and roots growing from its sides and bottom, looking quite capable of capturing anything that got near it.

The vines were also holding Yukari, Kurumu and Mizore. The vines were going into their clothes, fondling the girls obscenely.

"Hey, hands off!" shouted Kurumu as she tried to struggle free. "Only my Destined One gets to touch me like that!" She heard Mizore moaning. "Are you seriously getting off at this!-?"

"Sorry," answered Mizore, blushing. Naruto and Moka arrived at the scene to see what was going on and Naruto blushed as he saw the girls' clothes had tears in them due to the vines. "Naruto, save me!" shouted Kurumu.

"Geez you girls really troublesome." Naruto facepalmed. " I guess It's time for some action. " Naruto then unsealed his **Glance Reviver.** And as Monster Durian Plant's vines inched towards Moka, Naruto slashed the vine before reaching her,

Naruto stared up at the Monster Durian Plant furiously . It was holding his friends as hostage and he want nothing but tear it apart. Naruto then dashed forward as the plant vines lashed toward him but with **Glance Reviver** he slashed them to ribbons before he jumped upwards, the sharp edge of his weapon's blade cutting into the vines of holding the girls. They began to fall but Naruto caught them one by one, starting with Yukari before he put her down, then with Kurumu as he put her on her feet and finally Mizore who slowly wrapped her arms.

Once all of the girls safe, Naruto then started massacre as he cut the plan mercilessly. And as finished he cut the large plant in half. Its blood-like juice spilled out from the cut. The corpse of the cognizant plant dropped to the ground, cut perfectly in two. Around it and Naruto, Monster Durians dropped to the ground in heaps. All of the fruits were grumbling and growling while trembling, but the shock of their host plant being killed seemed to have stunned them. None of the fruits were even attempting to escape from Naruto or the girls. "Whew," Naruto sighed, standing up.

Naruto then turned to see all the girls collecting as many of the Monster Durians as they could. Of course, they were taking special care to tie the tongues together so to keep from being molested again. As Naruto approached them, the girls had already collected a small pile of the growling and wiggling fruit. And Naruto took the rest by sealing that inside sealing scroll.

And later on since there so many Monster Durian they carried Naruto decided to share it with others who not so lucky. "Looks like there's plenty for everyone," said Nekonome-sensei. "Dig in everybody!" She passed out plates, knives and forks to her students so they could partake in the feast of Monster Durians.

Later

Naruto contacted Ange if the sovereign know something about Monster Durian. Ange just chuckled ," **Well, I actually have hundred thousands of that plants. Maybe you should sell them to got some large sum of money."** Naruto grinned and few days later Naruto ended up getting rich as he sold so many monster durians and most of students willing to pay so much but Naruto told them he got plenty and he promised will get some more in future. That made Naruto have new nickname : Durian Lord. That made Naruto embarrassed for few days due of that moniker.

To Be continued


	38. Chapter 38

yaY continue now and usual answer review

 _ **Animaman: While that will be interesting someone will saw what ANge do, that won't be happen as Ange is strongest authority and no one dare to defy her less they wanted to obliterated**_

 _ **Darkconvoy99: Rossweisse? I'll consider it but no promised since I almost know nothing of her**_

 _ **Stratos263 :thanks**_

 _ **Roxas199: While you have point, I don' have enough patience to wait Beta Reader after all\**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: Seriously PH have durian and I thin in Sout East Asian only my country INA and THA who have durian. Anyway thanks for this comment**_

Tomorrow morning

Naruto now reviewing all of article for their newspaper next issues. "Care to explain why I'm doing all of this Ero-sempai?" Naruto asked as he looked over at Gin who was working on his homework. "Because this is my last year here and I want to make sure that you can handle the place next year when I'm gone." He replied with a shrug "And I need to get all of this done too."

"So you can go chase girls." Naruto finished with a smirk before walking over to see if Yukari had finished setting up the format for that week's paper. Naruto was now beginning to understand that while Gin hadn't been doing all that much he had actually been making sure that everything was where it was supposed to be while making them do the actual work. It was lazy leadership but it worked if you had people that knew what they were doing. Naruto however took a more proactive approach and was able to check on all areas to make sure that there was nothing wrong and that everything was as it was supposed to be before working on his own articles. Naruto frowned as he glanced over the room and noted Moka was missing.

"Where'd Moka-chan go?" He asked aloud. "Kokoa came and grabbed her, something about needing her for something." Ruby said as she typed up her article. "Ok..." Naruto hummed in thought but decided to leave it alone for now, working on the mindset that if it was a problem then Moka would have come and told him.

What Naruto didn't know was that Kokoa had grabbed Moka for a very dangerous reason. She had been eavesdropping on a conversation with Mikogami and one of the new SPC members and they had said that there were some unauthorized youkai hiding on school grounds somewhere and that they might be criminals. He had told them to be cautious and to not take any unnecessary risks. Kokoa though had thought that this would be a great chance for her and Moka to prove that vampires were stronger than anyone else and had told her sister that she might have a lead for a ground breaking story.

Though he later called by headmaster who looked unhappy "We have a serious problem here." "Is this in regard to the random student attacks?" Naruto asked with a frown "Paper is all over this story but I was wondering when you were going to call me in about this."

"We have confirmed that they are indeed in the ruins of the old dungeons where we used to hold murderous youkai." Mikogami began as he set down a map of the school grounds and pointed to the location of the old prison "We have confirmed that there are at least three of them and they are to be considered extremely dangerous." "So sending in me is a tactical choice then." Naruto muttered "Any maps of the prison itself?"

"Unfortunately no. No one was supposed to be going in there at all." "Troubling." Naruto grunted as straightened "I'll get on it right away. I'll be bringing the girls as back up just in case things get hairy." "I would rather if you didn't put any students at risk."

"And I would like to have someone I trust watching my back. I have no idea what the hell is down there and I want as many eyes watching as I can. The list of people that I trust down there is confined to the Newspaper Club." Naruto countered and after a moments stare down Mikogami nodded his head in agreement. Moving through the halls he noted that the students were bring sent back to their classrooms until the crisis was handled and as soon as he arrived in the clubroom he saw that the girls were already ready to move.

"It's like you knew." Naruto smirked. "A general alert for students to return to their classrooms and you being called to the Headmaster's office a few minutes before that? Not really hard to figure out." Yukari chuckled. "How bad is it?" Miroze asked.

"Pretty bad. We are walking into a situation where we have no knowledge of the terrain, number of enemies inside or if there might be hostages. We need to get going and fast. These guys have already severely wounded several of our students and are considered to be extremely dangerous." Naruto explained as he led the girls out of the school and towards the dungeons. As they entered Naruto took point, allowing his senses to pick up what he could as they walked until Naruto stopped them when he heard voices.

"What is it?" Kurumu asked with a frown. "Voices ahead, and they likely heard us coming. Sounds like they're retreating." Naruto hummed "And they have hostages." "Oh no..." Ruby gasped "What should we do?"

"Stealth is our best bet." Naruto mused "I'm going to go ahead and follow them as best as I can without being seen. You all follow behind. Don't make too much noise but don't be too quiet either. I want them to know we are coming so they start to panic."

"Got it Naruto-kun." Mizore nodded as Naruto wrapped himself in shadows and started walking through the darkness. It didn't take him long to pick up the trail and he heard the girls a dozen or so yards behind him coming and knew that the enemy would hear them too. As he rounded another corner he spotted the men ahead and he felt his stomach drop as he saw whom they had captured. The two vampires were tossed unceremoniously into a prison cell where two human looking youkai stood outside of the cell. Naruto weighted his options and was about to inform the girls about what had happened until he saw a third youkai standing next to the two human looking ones and it was projecting an image of the girls as they approached.

"Minotaur go and take care of our guests." the one in the suit ordered and the giant made a grunting sound, walking towards Naruto, who decided that this was the time to take out one of them before they knew what was happening. As he moved out of sight Naruto stealthily assassinate the ox youkai by decapitated him (Imagine how Rikimaru (Tenchu) doing stealth kill attemps) Naruto then jumped to ceiling to make sure he is not noticed.

After the other guy separated Naruto then make this as chance to took out chance as he incapacitated two others. Naruto then make hand motion so the girls can pick up Kokoa and Moka . But he then saw the man in black suit said, " Didn't see you managed to make me unconscious?" Naruto glared, " It seems I'm hit not really hard."

"Well, Didn't think that you would be using that much stealth. Sending those girls in as bait was clever."

"They weren't bait." Naruto hissed.

"Is that right? Well they sure looked like bait from where I'm standing." he laughed. Naruto growled as he took a step towards him and grabbed him by the throat.

"Don't make me break you." Naruto warned. "Too late for that to be a real threat." the man laughed as his right hand gripped Naruto and he managed to touch himself with his left hand. Naruto tensed as the energy wrapped around him and the man and in a moment the man had transformed into a duplicate of him.

"I am a Doppelganger. A copycat race that steals the forms of other races." said Doppelganger as he's already Naruto by using the same speed as his. Naruto was about to turned around, but it was too late. He blocked the kick from Doppelganger. He got flies toward the wall and crashed onto it while some of the cellars collapse down on him

But when Doppeganger prepared to took down the girls, "Wait!" Naruto shouted to make Doppelganger stop. He turned around at him and see he's getting up from the ground.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Naruto said. "I won't let you hurt them… I won't let you harm anyone from the academy…" as he's pointing the finger at Doppelganger. "No matter how strong you are… Same strength as me… I will stop you!"

Doppelganger begins to laugh at Naruto for hearing his stupid speech ever ."That was a stupid speech I ever heard! Well then, since you wanna rematch with me with a copy strength of yours. I'm going to kill you and you're gonna die!" before he's rushing forward to Naruto as his fist is ready to punch.

Naruto begins to concentrate of his chakra without using Ninjutsu. He can definitely beat him. Naruto then charged him with his own hand to hand abilities, using a combination of punches to feel out how strong this fake really was. With each strike that was blocked or dodged Naruto grew more and more certain of his theory as he slammed a fist into his unprotected stomach and then a roundhouse kick to his side, sending him smashing into one of the walls where he bounced a step back dazed.

"Is that all you got! " Naruto taunted the Doppleganger ."C;mon , I know you have my powers so why not use that to me." ' Let's see if my theory is right.' Doppelganger smirked for hearing him said that, so he charged forward to him. As he lifts his one leg up to kicks onto Naruto's head. Naruto blocked his leg by guarding with his arm and then punches him in the stomach. He rushed toward with his chakra speed to make him go faster. Naruto gave Doppelganger of his multiple punches. He then he used Rasengan while charging it, but Doppelganger interrupted to him for not using the Rasengan.

Doppelganger couldn't believe he's getting beaten by Naruto. He has his strength, his speed, and everything that he had, but how could Naruto impossible for beating him up. Doppelganger is getting angry at him. He just keeps punching him and kicking him. "Damn it, damn it, Damn it! Why can't I hit you?!" he yelled as he kept punching at Naruto as he can, but he keeps missing punches him and kicks.

"It's because your anger. That's why you can't hit me." said Naruto as he knees attack into Doppelganger's stomach and then punched into his face. "You have to concentrate your movement so that you can hit me. Anger, rushing, and greedy won't help you fight me. I'm the one who gonna win" "Damn you, brat! I'll show you!" yelled Doppelganger as he's charging toward to Naruto with copy power as his. He flies kicks toward Naruto, but he couches down easily for dodging his kicks. He blocked the punch from Doppelganger.

"Once again you're nothing but copying monkey that can't even come close to the original." "I'll show you a monkey!" he roared as he charged at Naruto who only grinned as he stepped under the punch, hitting him three times in the stomach as he did before spinning to his back and bringing his elbow crashing into the back of his neck. Naruto only snorted as the fake dropped like a sack of bricks and shifted back to his original form. It wasn't long before Mikogami and a few of the older teachers arrived and Naruto nodded towards the Headmaster.

"I see you handled this situation." Mikogami noted. "Could have been worse and almost was." Naruto sighed "Kokoa dragged Moka down here. They got captured and almost killed because of that."

"Is that so..." Mikogami frowned. "I'll handle this myself." Naruto replied as he started walking away "What are you going to do with them?" "Make sure that they never see the light of day again." Mikogami answered as they started moving the three criminals out of the catacombs.

It wasn't until early evening when Kokoa woke up to find herself in the infirmary and she could feel her body pulsing in pain. Groaning she sat up and saw Naruto standing by the door, his head tilted down so she couldn't see his face.

"You've been out for a few hours now. Moka already woke up and told me everything." Naruto began. "Oh." Kokoa nodded.

"Do you understand what you did today?" "I tried to bring my sister back to how she should be."

"YOU PUT BOTH OF YOU IN SERIOUS DANGER!" Naruto shouted, getting Kokoa to jump at the rage in his voice and she could feel the barely controlled youki being held back from crushing her "What you did was selfish and incredibly stupid! A vampire with a Rosario on is severely weakened! They CAN'T fight back at their full strength! You dragged Moka into a life threatening situation with no way for her to defend herself! Worse is that you had the arrogance to think that you could force her to overpower her rosario! Both of you could have died down there!"

Kokoa wanted to be angry at his rant, to try and counter what he was saying but every word was balanced with logic and understanding of a vampire's weakness. "I... I just wanted to prove that vampires are strong..." "I know vampires are strong!" Naruto snapped "Every one in this school knows this fact! You put your pride before your life! You risked everything for nothing in return!" "But..." "You think that because I beat Moka every time we spar that I think she is weak?!" "Yes. Why else would you hang out with those other weaklings."

"They aren't weak! All of them train as hard as they can to prove that they are strong, and all of them are in their own way! Kurumu can trap people in illusions so powerful that they seem real! Yukari is a genius witch that is going to be extremely dangerous once she is fully grown! Ruby is a highly skilled witch as well and is one of the smartest people that I have ever met! Mizore is one of the craftiest people I know and is one of the only people that can manage to sneak up on me! Moka is strong in her own way but she isn't perfect! And neither are you!"

"And you are?!" Kokoa shouted. "No I'm not!" Naruto roared "I have faults, I have weaknesses! I train as hard as I can so that I can overcome those! I know my limitations and I know when to not do something stupid like putting my loved ones at risk just so I can make a point!" that hit home as Kokoa looked down "What you did today is unforgivable, and if you were anyone else I would make sure that you never went anywhere NEAR Moka-chan again. But you are her sister and I know that if I tried to keep you two away from each other it would break her heart, and that is something that I won't allow. So I am going to make myself perfectly clear here Kokoa, and do not mistake this for weakness because I do this for Moka-chan and no one else. You are never going to do anything like that again, you will never deliberately put Moka-chan in danger to try and get her to turn into her inner self. You will never put anyone that I care about in harms way to prove a point. And most importantly you will never put yourself in harms way again to show that vampires are the strongest. Do any of these things again and I will make sure that you are given a one way ticket home."

"You... You can't do that." Kokoa muttered. "I can and I will. Don't underestimate the amount of pull I have with the Headmaster. Now have I made myself clear?" Naruto asked, his gaze falling on her and holding hers for several moments. "Yes..."

"Good" Said Naruto " Now return to your dorm and get some rest." Kokoa just nodded as she climbed out of the bed.

Few days later

Naruto groaned, today was Parents day, meaning that the students' parents would be paying the school a visit and sit-in during classes. The reason he groaned because Ange don't want make appearance . Though Youkai Academy hadn't had a Parents' Day the previous year. Maybe this was something they were just trying out this year.

"Moka-san!" Naruto called as he spotted the pink-haired vampire in the distance. When he walked alongside her, he saw that she seemed depressed. "Moka-san, what's wrong?" "Naruto-kun, you know what today is, don't you?" she asked.

"It's Parents' Day," he said, smiling. But then he frowned as her sad frown deepened. "Moka-san?" "Ever since I was in school in the human world, I was the only one who didn't have her parents show up for Parents' Day," said Moka. "Well I'm same then." Said Naruto. " My mom was too busy so she won't able to come." 'Well she may come but she may just took seat to saw me from afar.'

"Anyway we should go now. Class will began soon." Said Naruto as he and Moka walked to their own classroom.

And the time has come . Parents finally arrive . Meanwhile Naruto decided to spent time with Moka only suddenly Kokoa ambushed both of them. Of course Naruto took her down easily. But Kokoa managed to scratched Naruto made Moka getting angry with her. "Naruto, at first I want spend time with Kokoa but I decided just spend time with me for today." Moka asked Naruto to accompany her while waiting for Naruto answer. Of course she hoping Naruto agreed. But before Naruto answered….

"Accompany you? What are you trying to do? Moka Akashiya." said Mizore as she's right behind them, made them go shock. "Mizore, don't scare us like that!" said Moka. "Really just because both of your parents can't come I can't take my eyes off you even for a second."

"You were eavesdropping as well! Stalker!" Before Moka yelled, Mizore suddenly froze Moka into the ice, which it made Naruto shocked. "I was looking for you, Naruto. I have a favor to ask of you." said Mizore as she's holding the ice of Moka. "My mother came to take a look at the school festival. And she wants to meet you no matter what."

"Your mother?" asked Naruto as he looked around for Mizore's mother. He can't find her in here, but in a few second, he found her. She's hiding behind the pillar, which like Mizore does. It made him got scared for doing that. "Holy shit! She scared me the heck outta of me!"

She's an older woman in middle age. She has Purple/Silver hair and blue eyes. She wears a white kimono with a purple obi sash, and tabi socks with black zōri sandals. "You must be Mizore's mother." said Moka

Naruto, Mizore, and her mother is sitting at the table outside. Thanks for Tsukune memories which transferred to him, Naruto at least can know about her better but it seems he must keep his act. And of course like Tsukune before Naruto must pretending as Mizore boyfriend. He can't just say no to her in front of Mizore's mother because he might think of her that she's going to kill him. So, he said yes.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto. I'm Mizore's mother, Tsurara." said Tsurara. "You must be Naruto Uzumaki. My daughter often talks about you." "R-Really? Does she?" asked Narutoas he's really scared of mothers. Ange and his blood mother Kushina also scary despite Naruto now not fear anymore against the latter. _"But I feel like someone is gonna murder me from behind…"_ as it was Moka's killer instinct that was right behind him.

"Speaking of which, she is?" asked Tsurara as she's looking at Moka. "That person is… She's just a stalker, always following Naruto… You don't have to pay attention to her." lied Mizore as Moka shocked. _"That stalker… you're the one!"_ thought Moka

"Naruto… have you made the thought of when you are going to marry Mizore?" asked Tsurara as Naruto and his friends were completely silently when they heard that. Naruto suddenly shouted "Time out! Is this really necessary?! " He yelled as he he slammed his both hands on the table so hard. "I mean isn't too early to think about marriage… I think it was pretty early." as he blushes for marrying Mizore.

When he said that, Tsurara just smiled at him and understand what he means. However, she placed the cup of ice on the table. "Never considered it…? Going out with a girl… without considering marriage?" she asked "That's not what I mean, Tsurara-san. But what you said it pretty bold. And I already consider that in future so you shouldn't worry about that." Naruto explained to avoid some misunderstanding.

"Mizore, he's a fantastic person… I like him too." said Tsurara. "Well, I'll going looking around school for now. We shall meet again later." Said woman then walked away from Naruto and the group while the smoke appeared around her. After that, Moka suddenly ran toward Mizore and grabbed her collar. "Hey, what is going on?! Explain to me what's going on, Mizore-" she yelled

"I had no idea that matters would get out of hand. Anyway, I'll be marrying Naruto. So, it wouldn't matter." said Mizore "It is matter!" yelled Moka as Naruto tries to calm her down before something is gonna worst. While he's doing that, he heard a female's voice coming from his behind.

"Naruto!" It was Kurumu that just jumped onto Naruto's back. "Kurumu?" he asked

"What are you doing here? I've been looking everywhere for you, Naruto!" said Kurumu Naruto doesn't have time to talk with Kurumu or Mizore. More importantly, he made a promise to Moka that he'll hang out with her at the festival.

"Listen, Kurumu, I have to-" "I've found him! I've finally found him!" yelled Kurumu as she's waving at someone, but who was it? Well, there was a lady that was walking toward them. She's almost like Kurumu looks. She has light blue hair, purple eyes. She wears red mini dress barely covering her cleavage and a brown fur coat.

"You gotta to be kidding me?" asked Naruto as he knows that was Kurumu's mother by telling her blue hair. He can't believe that he has to do for Kurumu that he have to respect her mother. Nice to meet you… You are Kurumu's fiancé, Naruto?" asked Kurumu's mother "Wait, what?!" asked Naruto before Kurumu's mother rushed and grabbed him against her side of a boob. His face is all red that Kurumu's mother did that...

"I'm Ageha. My daughter is actually quite innocent. I'm guessing that she still doesn't have any experience… That's no good." said Ageha. "I'm giving you the permission to take her forcefully." as Naruto's face turned red for hearing what she said. "Hell no!" he yelled

"Mom, what are you doing?!" yelled Kurumu with a blush as her mom let go of Naruto's hand. "I'll be waiting, Naruto!" she said

Later the class begins but Naruto noticing both Ageha and Tsurara somehow being hostile each other. And when music class begun Kurumu got up and sang a song she entitled 'Yafu Na No Ni' and sang it with such passion that it brought all her classmates, and their parents, to tears. She felt confident with her singing voice and glanced to Naruto who applauded while wiping his tears.

Then it was Mizore's turn and she sang a song entitled 'Snowstorm'. She got a positive reaction from everyone, until it began to snow, but then the snow turned into a freezing blizzard. By the end of the song only Tsurara and Naruto remained unfrozen while everyone else were in blocks of ice. Tsurara applauded her daughter while Naruto could only gaze at everyone worriedly. Mizore did put a lot of emotion into her singing, but as a result her powers were affected as well.

And next period was PE and the girls playing tennis. The tennis uniform was a one-piece white dress with a short skirt and orange trim. Everyone was of course putting up their best efforts in order to impress their parents. Yukari played her best and of course always made sure to check to see if her mother was watching.

"Yah!" Moka cried, sending a tennis ball hurtling back at her opponent. She was playing two-on-two with a classmate as her partner. Naruto who watch the girls from other side just said, " It seems Moka now on fire." On the opposite side, Mizore's own teammate could only complain at her. Ever since the game had started, Mizore had yet to move an inch outside of her ready stance, "Put more effort into it!" "I can't," said Mizore. "I might melt."

Naruto himself somehow feeling Ageha and Tsurara planning something for Kurumu and Mizore and that must somehow involved him. And since he started getting tired after playing longest The teacher told him to take a break and he did. Suddenly Mizore calls him and attempt to freeze him but Naruto easily break out the ice and yelled, "OI MIZORE WHAT ARE YOU THINKING BY FREEZING ME LIKE THAT!?" Mizore bit taken aback but she regains composure and said, "Sorry Naruto but I don't have any choice other wise." Suddenly Yukari showed up, " I think you should be punished Mizore-san." Then magically kettle filled with hot water magically appeared and chased Mizore as her punishment.

Moka and Kurumu arrive not long after that but suddenly the bluenette woman tackled him and said she is worried with him and she grab his hand to make him feel her heartbeat (technically Naruto grope her breasts) And when Kurumu tries to kiss him she is knocked out by one of Yukari's golden tub spells. Naruto somehow sense Ageha and Tsurara nearby and both of them glared each other.

At lunch, both mothers argue over Naruto's future wedding with their respective daughters (ignoring their daughters' confessions that they both aren't really involved with Naruto) and eventually start a fight that destroys the cafeteria After a collision of Tsurara and Ageha's attacks, the shockwave makes Naruto accidentally remove Moka's rosario, releasing After a collision of Tsurara and Ageha's attacks, the shockwave makes Naruto accidentally remove Moka's rosario, releasing Inner Moka. She tells the two mothers that they're too old to be fighting like this, earning their anger as she charges to attack them. However, Naruto attempts to intervene and accidentally gets kicked into Tsurara and Ageha and he grabs a breast on each of them, dazing the two with arousal and joy. The fight finally ends with Naruto's face ending up against Tsurara's crotch and his hand groping Ageha's breasts. Both women are then too aroused to fight and in unison tell Tsukune: "If things don't work out with my daughter, how about dating me?".

Mizore and Kurumu look stunned at the swift end of their mothers hostility, while Inner Moka has an expression of anger at the scene. The brawl-battered lunch hall is then swiftly and easily restored by Yukari's parents. Yukari expressed her confidence in her parents abilites, and her parents looked at her with kindly expressions..

Later at end of the day both of mothers apologize to their daughters for using their love life as a means to carry on their feud and both daughters apologize to their mothers for lying to them before the parents leaving.

Few days later

Another day dawned on Youkai Academy and the students were going to class as usual. Today though would be special classes. They were purely optional for anyone who was interested and it would not affect their overall grades. The classes were Home Economics and Shop. Officially, the classes were open to either gender that was interested. However, all of the girls had someone they wanted to make a treat for and none of the boys wanted to be called a wuss so the girls went for Home Economics while the boys took Shop. Of course Naruto take both of the class with his kagebunshin took the cooking class but he disillusion himself so no one cannot see him. After all except the headmaster no one can sensed him.

At the moment, the girls were holed up in the Home Economics classroom which was equipped with all of the modern conveniences which they would need in their lessons. Ingredients for dishes were lined up and stored in bulk so the whole class would have enough. The class was just beginning as the girls paid attention to their teacher.

"Alright girls! Today you're going to cook a super special dish! Curry!" Apsara-sensei, the Home Economics teacher, said to her class of girls. "Curry means spice! Spice means heat! Heat means an explosion!" Apsara-sensei was of Indian descent and wore a black and red sari. She had dark skin and blonde hair tied in the form of cones. She was always enthusiastic about cooking, especially her homeland's curry.

Moka, Kurumu and Yukari were wearing aprons and standing in front of kitchen stoves, waiting for instruction. Oddly enough, Mizore was absent for some reason. None of them could really guess why. Either she was ill, had not registered for this class, or had gone to stalk Naruto Meanwhile, real Naruto was in Shop class with the boys. They were in their gym uniforms instead of the standard uniform because they could get dirty from the sawdust from all the sawing.. In that day's class they were allowed to make anything they desired, the teacher's way of determining just how skilled his students were at the art. Naruto use this chance to practicing his sculpture making skill.

Now with the girls

Moka was actually making proper curry but as she glanced over to Yukari's pot she saw that her concoction was green and had a frog's leg sticking out. "Ano, Yukari-chan, what's that?"

"It's curry," said Yukari, "I'm making it for Naruto-san. This will also give him more energy." She hummed happily as she cooked and Moka didn't have the heart to tell her that she was making curry the wrong way. She then looked to Kurumu who was adding what appeared to be chocolate into her curry. She didn't like spicy things and decided to make sweet curry for Naruto to enjoy. She even poured bottles of aphrodisiacs and sexual performance enhancers.

Meanwhile, Kokoa was spying at the class from the outside and glared, "Hmph, how can a noble vampire like her lower herself to take such a class?" She wasn't alone thought as next to her was Mizore. "And why are you here?" "This is one of my spying spots," Mizore answered.

"No, I mean why aren't _you_ in _there_?" Kokoa asked. Mizore didn't answer and continued to watch. "Ah, I see. You can't cook so you're chickening out!" Kokoa ended up in a block of ice soon after her cruel words.

"If only I didn't have an aversion to fire," muttered Mizore, looking downcast. She wanted to cook for Naruto but as a Yuki-Onna she didn't like hot things. Open flames were painful to even stand near and hot days were torture. The heat from ovens were so bad to her, she had to wear heat resistant clothes to protect herself. She couldn't even use a microwave without waiting for it to cool down first.

Oh, she knew how to cook cold dishes, or even better make ice cold treats. She just didn't know how her mother was able to do it. The only lessons she had received so far in her life were on how to make the usual cold or frozen dishes. Her mother had said she wasn't ready to make the hot dishes like she could just yet.

Sighing, Mizore decided that she needed some cheering up. For her, that meant going to spy on Naruto. He was off in the Shop class so she would have to get creative with how she could sneak in without getting caught by anyone. However, she was good at sneaking into places she wasn't supposed to go. But Mizore not noticed clone Naruto who inside cooking class shook his head, ' Poor Mizore-chan. I hope she not taking this too hard.'

 _Timeskip_

By lunchtime, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari joined Naruto at lunch to present to him their curry dishes. They had worked hard on them and their teacher was passionate in helping them get the recipes just right. However, Apsara-sensei had been really strict over what ingredients would go into the pots. The girls had to sneak their personal touches into their recipes lest the Home Economics teacher scold them.

Moka had followed the recipe as best she could, listening to what the teacher had told her. She had never made curry before so she decided to follow Apsara-sensei's advice. Kurumu on the other hand found the numerous spices the teacher called for to be way too hot for her liking. To try and make it milder, she had put flakes of chocolate into her curry and tried to sweeten it up for her Destined One. Lastly, Yukari had been adding her potion ingredients to try and make her own curry more energizing. A frog's leg were sticking out of her dish.

And the girls have some bickering which curry must eaten by Naruto first. Feeling enough Naruto then said, " Enough! I think I shall try yours first, Moka." NAruto then took a spoonful of curry but before he could put it into his mouth, he felt a familiar chill.

"Oh Naruto I made you this." Said Mizore while she presented her curry dish. That looking delicious The only problem was that it was inside a block of ice. "Thank you, Mizore-chan," said Naruto politely as he tapped on the ice with his spoon. "But…I don't know how to eat this."

Jeers were suddenly heard. One cruel girl said, "Hmph, it looks like she can't cook. So sad. I mean what kind of girl doesn't know how to cook. All she has is her looks after all." Laughter was heard.

"Oi!" Naruto shouted up. "Don't you dare-" What he was about to say was cut off as a blizzard blew I, freezing not only the girl who had made fun of Mizore but the rest of the students too. Mizore then fled, crying. "Mizore! Please Wai- Noooo!" He slipped and fell on some ice.

After recovered Naruto managed to catch up with Mizore who now looked frustrated and standing at lake while she tossed pebbles across the surface.

"Mizore, why did you run?" he asked. Mizore turned away. "Please, talk to me." She was ashamed of herself. She had wanted to make curry but all she could give him was a cold block of ice. She felt his arms encircle her from behind. "Talk to me, tell me what's wrong."

"I…I can't…" she responded, trembling in his gentle embrace. "Sure, you can," he said softly. "Please, tell me what's wrong." "I can't make curry," she said. "Oh," Naruto responded, realizing what the problem was.

"The others can make curry, but I can't. I'm useless," she added.

"No you're not," he countered. "Stop saying things like that. You're not useless. Just because you can't make curry doesn't mean you're useless. You have other talents." "I do?" Mizore asked. "Yes, you do," he insisted strongly. "Look, you just need to practice. And I'm sure you can . Just don't give up please."

Tomorrow morning

Mizore was absent for class and that made Naruto and others getting worried Well Kurumu not really worried after all. However, they all knew that aside from when Kotsubo had been harassing her, Mizore had gone to class diligently. If something was keeping her away, then it must be rather serious. Eventually class gave out for lunch, letting the group to wander the halls as they tried to think of what happened to their friend.

"I hope Mizore's alright," said Naruto. She had seemed miserable the day before. That's why Naruto asked Ruby to help her . The witch already told him that yuki onna was in much higher spirits by the end of the night, but it still didn't explain why she was missing.

"Me too," Moka added. "I'm sure she's fine!" said Kurumu. She pretty much dismissed Mizore, but only on the surface. She was worried too.

As they turned a corner, they spotted Kokoa walking about. Rather than being haughty and picking fights like they had come to expect from her, they instead saw her prancing about with a smile on her face. It was a welcome change, but what made it all so very odd was the fact that her skin had turned yellow.

"Is it just me or is her skin yellow?" Naruto asked Yukari who nodded in response. "Onee-sama~!" Kokoa ran towards Moka with her arms open before capturing the pink-haired vampire in a hug. "I love you so much~curry!"

The effect of such a statement was instantaneous as Moka's eyes started tearing up. She had wanted so much to hear genuine affection coming from Kokoa. Now she was hearing and receiving it without restraint. It made her so happy.

Naruto, Kurumu and Yukari gawked. "That's not normal," Kurumu stated. "I think the yellow skin said it all," added Yukari. "Did she just say curry?" Wataru asked.

And while Naruto still try to find out what happening More students began appearing from different hallways, sporting the same yellow skin tone. All of them smiling like they were high on something and moaning about curry being the source of all happiness. What made it more terrifying was that they were all grabbing the regular students, forcing them to eat curry which in turn made their skin yellow and put dopey grins on their faces.

"ZOMBIES!" Yukari screamed. "Moka, we have to run!" Naruto reached for Moka but it was too late. Kokoa had fed her the curry as well and now her skin was yellow too. "Oh shit! Moka-!"

"Naruto-kun, the curry is wonderful~" Moka cooed. "Curry!" Naruto decided to replace himself with blood clone so he can escape from curry fiasco. "I must find Mizore!" Naruto then started running to looking for Mizore

Meanwhile

Mizore arrived at school late, with a large pot strapped to her back. It was the result of all her hard work. "Finally, this is the curry I will feed my Naruto-kun." As she entered the building, she noticed something odd. Everyone was walking around like zombies, moaning the word 'curry' over and over. They also had bright yellow skin. Even stranger was that their lips were all puffy and swollen, like they had eaten a lot of spicy foods. It was a very strange sight, even though it was a school for supernatural beings. "What happened here?"

"I smell…curry…" "Is that curry?" "Give me the curry!"

Horde of yellow-skinned zombies began to turn their attentions towards Mizore, reaching out to try and grab the pot of curry on her back. They looked absolutely desperate for it, like they were addicted and were being forced to go without.

"No, this is Naruto-kun's curry!" Mizore shouted as she fled from the growing horde. Suddenly, a figure landed in between her and the mob of zombies and lashed out, knocking them all down. "Naruto-kun!" "Are you alright Mizore-chan?" Asked Naruto

"I am," Mizore nodded. "What happened?"

"It's a curry zombie epidemic," said Naruto. "I don't know how it started but by noon all the students and even the teachers have turned into curry zombies." He took a moment to catch his breath. "They all just swarmed into the classroom, forcing people to eat curry which made them into zombies.

"How did this happen?" asked Mizore "I don't know myself," Naruto replied. "I've heard of zombification spells but never through curry."

Naruto then turned his attention to large pot which carried by Mizore, "I presume that was for me." Mizore nodded . Suddenly Naruto snapped his finger, "Mizore-chan, I think I have an idea!" Naruto then whispering his plan to Mizore. After he finished Mizore then said, " Fine I'll do it . But only if you ate them first." Naruto just nodded " Consider that done."

After some curry

Naruto and Mizore searching for Moka and others while they are dodging horde of curry zombies who trying to claim her pot..Both of them now arrived at roof since they not found others. Naruto just hoped they alright . Mizore herself hoped others were fine so only her Naruto-kun ate them. She was. She saw her friends all seated in a circle, with yellow skin and eating curry rice.

Mizore then looked at Naruto who just nodded and when Mizore prepared her curry. "DON'T YOU DARE FEED THEM THAT FAKE CURRY!" Naruto recognized that voice. That was Apsara-sensei glaring down at them from atop the water tower. Though instead her regular clothing she was wearing outfit which make her looked like belly dancer.

"You did this," Naruto frowned, correctly guessing the woman's role in things. "Correct you blasphemer against curry!" Apsara-sensei frowned. "How dare you try to feed anyone that slop!-?" "Why did you do this?" asked Mizore, ignoring the insult in favor of getting to the heart of the matter.

"Why? Why you ask?" the Indian woman asked irately. "I do it to spread the glory that is curry, that's why! It's an underappreciated food that does not receive the respect it deserves. Worse yet, those that eat it dare try to tone down the spices, destroying its natural flavor!"

Naruto really wanted to facepalm That was it? She was turning everyone in the school into her curry zombies just so she could force them all to admit that curry was the best food ever like she thought? Usually when someone turned the local population into zombies, it was because they had something more malicious like trying to take over the country or something similar in mind. " I guess Mikogami really nuts for hiring someone like her." Naruto lamely commented.

But Mizore just ignored it and feed her friends with her own curry to gain Naruto favor ."No, that's not real curry!" Apsara-sensei shouted, but she was ignored. And after feeding her friend Mizore said, " Naruto-kun. Let me handle her." Naruto just said, "Well, go ahead Mizore-chan."

"Oh, no you don't!" Apsara-sensei attacked…with dishes of curry rice. They were thrown through the air, aimed at Mizore. However, she unleashed a blizzard of her own and froze the dishes in midair, sending them crashing to the ground. Apsara-sensei, however, did not give up and continued her assault which Mizore countered. "If a small helping won't reach you, then how about THIS!" She held up a LARGE plate of curry rice and hurled it towards Mizore.

That forced Mizore and Naruto dodged that but Moka and others hit by that, As soon as they crashed against the roof entrance, a bright flash of crimson light burst forth. Walking out from the dust cloud was none other than Moka's inner self, Moka-sama. However, her skin was also yellow. Naruto raised his eyebrow as he thought, ' I guess my clone also able to remove her rosary.'

And when Inner Moka prepared to charge, Mizore raise her hand, "This one is mine," she spoke coldly "Tsk!" Moka-sama hissed, obviously displeased by being ordered around but she knew when someone had a personal stake in a battle. More than she did anyway. "Fine . "Let her know her place," and Mizore nodded in response.

Apsara-sensei growled, "You…you…how dare you do that to my curry!" She seemed to radiate with a fiery aura. "My ultra spiciness will not be denied!" She started hurling curry dishes at Mizore rapidly and the Yuki Onna them in midair.

"Time for finish this." Mizore muttered coldly She skated along a surface of ice, dodging Apsara-sensei's assault. At the same time she coated her right arm in ice and allowed it to grow and become a huge fist made of her element. Apsara-sensei's eyes widened as she saw Mizore speeding towards her and she let out a scream too late as the fist connected. "KNOW…YOUR…PLACE!" Mizore shouted, quoting Moka-sama. Apsara-sensei howled as she was sent flying into the sky.

Aftermath'

Fortunately, Mizore had made plenty of curry for everyone at school and soon Apsara-sensei's curry zombification was cured. It seemed that part of its power was in the spiciness, which was cured thanks to the ice in Mizore's recipe. It certainly cured them of their horrible-looking yellow skin. Speaking of the teacher, she was suspended for a week for her actions. She never had any real malicious intent. She was just overly passionate about curry and wanted everyone to see it her way.

The following day, at lunch, Mizore made kakigori for her friends. After the events of the day before they didn't feel like eating anything spicy for a very long time. In fact they wanted to forget it ever happened. It had been super embarrassing for them to act like complete fools for curry and they just wanted to move on.

"This is good," Yukari sighed as she ate her frozen treat. "So sweet, so good," Moka beamed. "Yes, that was Delicious," Naruto agreed. "Just what do you do with this to make it so good?" asked Kurumu. She hoped it could apply to her cookies. She didn't want Mizore to get the one-up on her in anything, especially when it came to making treats for their man. "What's the secret ingredient?" "Can't you tell?" Mizore smiled, sidling up to Naruto and taking his arm. "It's love."

To Be continued


	39. Chapter 39

ANswer review as always

I _ **ANimaman: Well Ange won't show up unless she want as Naruto blood family never found her existence after all . But I plan they will meet in future though that won't happen until very much later**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: I plan Naruto will took initiative by killing ones like Saizo soon. And for some spoiler he will fight with Kahlua and Akua first before he took initiative and unleash his juubi power and completely obliterated Fairy Tale**_

 _ **Stratos263: That was basd from anime only episode**_

Now let's get back at Konoha for awhile

Minato, Kushina and others now trying to think how they will make up for Naruto as once again they forgotten their eldest birthday. While Naruto not really hope present from them but they afraid the blue head (All of villagers knew Naruto colorized his hair ) will unleash his anger toward them . And they fear nothing but Naruto wrath. Oh if they knew the fact they better hope Naruto hate them as now hee not really care about them anymore.

Suddenly Minato said, " I guess this will be good enough to make up with him." The Yondaime Hokage then took out some files which he got few days ago and that was after his children birthday, " That was marriage contract offer from another hidden village and country . Most of them pointed to Naruto. "

That made Kushina yelled, " Are you insane, Minato? You want our baby boy become sacrificial limb so the village can prosper? Beside you should know how Naru-chan reaction when he heard this." Minato trying to calmed Kushina, " Calm down, Kushi-chan. It just suggestion and Naruto doesn't need to accept this. He just need to read that and final decision is up to him."

That made Tsunade make her voice, " Are you sure about this? Because if this only make Naruto getting angrier . None can success." Minato replied, " I'm sure of it. But for his own good. Let's talk to him about this after a week. After all this contract won't need immediate reply." The adults beside Minato just hoped this plan success. Otherwise Naruto will grow resentful toward them mainly to Minato and Kushina .

Now back to Naruto

Naruto just finished his own training session for today. While he take a break. Naruto then replay his memories few days ago. That was about Kokoa pet bat Kou-chan.

Flashback Few days ago

 _Naruto walking with other students to school as usual. He then saw one of Public Safety Committee former members Deshiko Deshi walked toward school in depression. And suddenly when Deshiko heard beautiful voice . Thatw as come from pretty boy who asked where faculty lounge while he muttering 'Jet'aime.' Which made Naruto blinked. That made Deshiko immedialtely fall in love with him and telling him she 'll be his slave till the end._

 _Naruto just shook his head and ignored that scene._

 _And at classroom_

 _Naruto find out the boy actually was transfer student named Kotaro Ijuuin. And once Nekonome finshed introducing him. Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore declared, " Bah Naruto-kun is better than that pretty boy." And while NAruto hear the girls bickering he sensed something danger as said newcomer almost stomped his foot. Kotaro apologized but somehow Naruto thought, ' He want stomp my foot on purpose . But why?'_

 _And when lunchtime has come. Naruto and others discussing what to d for a new article. Kurumu suggest cooking article while Yukari wants to put her tarot predictions. Mizore suggest a column for stalkers. After some talk Naruto suggest they should talking about that with Gin first. And everyone leaves minus Naruto who ask some extra portion. And when Yukari wants to leave she trips on banana peel. But before Naruto reacted , Kotaro catches her and he asked if she is alright. Yukari just nodded but Kotaro called her little bunny and charms her ah je uttering 'Jet'aime' . Yukari falls in love with him and tells him she will be his Little Bunny. Naruto only gaped when he saw that but he decided to ignoring that for now._

 _And once he finished his lunch and find himself on clearing of forest, he then make one kagebunshin , " I want you to observe what Kotaro Ijuin planning as he seducing female students here. Yukari already become his victim and that just matter time before Moka, Kurumu and Mizore fallen too." He clone replied, " Got it boss. But shouldn't you report this to Headmaster first boss?" Naruto just replied, " You're right. But we don't have enough proof for this. If I report this now, maybe he will dismiss ithis like certain transfer student act as playboy and that case not considered serious for Mikogami." The clone said," Fine. Then what will you do boss?" Naruto said, " I guess I just attend class as usual." The clone just nodded before he shunshined to located Kotaro Ijuuin._

 _After lunch time_

 _Naruto now in PE class with boys and managed to jumped through the obstacle. Of course Mizore was there to witness his action. But Mizore noticed someone behind her and that was no one but Kotaro. Meanwhile clone Naruto who observing Kotaro feel relieved as he really thankful Mizore not detected him. Clone Naruto heard Mizore scolding the pretty boy but when Kotaro once again praise her and also uttering Jet'aime in the end. Mizore then fallen to said boy. Clone Naruto just shook his head an decided to keep watching Kotaro._

 _And when the PE session over Clone Naruto saw Moka and Kurumu carrying large basket of volleyballs as now it's their turn to cleaning up. Suddely the basket dropped and Kurumu running after the ball only to meet Kotaro who utters Jet;aime. Said boy also asking her to show him the real her. And Kurumu just bey as she lifts her shirt abover he rhead, showing Kotaro her breasts. But Moka manage dto catch up with Kurumu and pulls Kurumu shirt down. Moka then asked what what he's up to. Kotaro then said he is hurt as Moka said cold things about him , and as usual 'Jet'aime.' This time Moka unaffected , made the C Naruto relieved as Moka actually have strong will to resist Kotaro spell. However Kotaro not giving up as he uttering 'J' word again , only this seems stronger. This time Moka successfully affected. Later Mok and Kurumu said to Kotaro as they expressing how much they feel horny because of him. C-Naruto who heard that just shook his head and decided to dispel himself._

 _And when they back to class, Naruto saw the girls (not only his friends abut also others in his class) getting close to Kotaro. Naruto himself disgusted to Kotaro but he actually more disappointed toward Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore as they are too weak willed to resist Kotaro charms. Naruto thought, ' Maybe because I actually just Tsukune replacement so their feeling to me not really strong. Well that's not really mattered since Ange-mama advise me not to approach the girls.'_

 _Later in the day, Kotaro has turned his hypnotised army of girls into his personal bodyguards. (Remind me of Moammar Khadafi) Naruto notices his friends amongst them and tries approaching them as he wanted to test if they can resist the spell shall Naruto called him. Moka partaily regains control, hearing Naruto's voice, but Kotaro simply utters "Je t'aime" again to put her back under his control. Kotaro's first victims stop him, and hold him back, saying he may not approach Kotaro without their permission. Hearing Naruto in danger, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore break free of Kotaro's control. However, he says "Je t'aime" again, making them fall back under his spell, saying they'll be punished if they keep it up; they all say they_ _want_ _to be punished._

 _In the News Club, Naruto comfirms his suspicions with Gin, wondering what is making the girls like Kotaro. Gin agrees to get to the bottom of things. However, his reason is because Kotaro is getting all the girls, something disadvantageous to him. When Naruto goes to check on him, he finds Kotaro has put Gin (as the ero-senpai acting like a puppy )under his power as well made Naruto facepalmed. Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore all think they want to run into his arms, but the spell on them is too strong; since Kotaro won't let them leave his side, he can just redo his spell every time it wears off on them. Naruto decided to read Kotaro mind as he thinks to himself about how he can control the whole school with his power of hypnosis, laughing aloud. Ms. Nekonome arrives and tries to get Kotaro to leave the hall as he is laughing loudly. Comically tossing Gin aside, Kotaro apologizes for being loud. He then tells Ms. Nekonome that despite him being a student and her being a teacher, he still wants her, and puts her under his spell._

 _Elsewhere and later that day, Naruto saw Kokoa is still looking something. When Naruto asked her the orange haired vampire just said he looking for her pet bat Kou around the school, She becoming enraged by the stupid bat not answering her; he's supposed to be her slave. All the while, she notices that the school is empty, but seems to ignore the several posters announcing Kotaro's concert. Pissed off at not being able to find her bat, Kokoa decides to beat Kou into a bloody pulp once he comes back from where ever he's gone. Naruto who heard Kokoa tantrum then thought ," I Guess maybe Kotaro actually her pet. But I wonder why he doing that.'_

 _In the auditoritum, Kotaro sings on stage with Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore and Ms. Nekonome as back-up singers (they're dressed in a chinese dress, as a bumblebee, bunny, maid and nurse respectively). Gin is also a spectator in the audiance, comicaly sitting next to a bowl of food and a bowl of water, presumably given to him by Kotaro as humiliation. The girls all cheer for him as he utters "Je t'aime" over and over in his song, which is about falling in love (with a single person, presumably).Naruto who watch them from ceiling just muttered, " I guess all of them are week willed . But once again they not trained like me. And they said human was weak"_.

 _But while Naruto still thinking how to freeing them from Kotaro hypnotism (He failed to make contact with Headmaster since said robe guy not in his office as his guard told him that.) Suddenly_ _Kokoa rushes in to see what's going on. Kotaro continues singing, saying it's time for the next verse of his song; Kokoa's presence remains unknown to him at the time. Moka notices this and musters all her will power to dance over to them._

 _Kokoa, already annoyed, climbs on stage and yells for Kotaro to stop singing. Kotaro calls her "Miss Kokoa", something that confuses her. He then says "Do I knows you, wheee?", giving himself away as Kou. Kotaro decides to put Kokoa under his spell as well. Moka yells for Kokoa not to listen, in her mind. However, it fails three times; he realizes vampires are "a tough nut to crack" and says "Je t'aime" a fourth time (the color of the spell turned from yellow to red, showing his increase of determination or power), partialy making her fall for him. Kokoa realizes he's Kou as Kotaro explains she'll be his bride after one more uttering. Moka arrives, making Kotaro say "both sisters at the same time? Not a bad idea"; he'll make them forget everyting that will happen. Both beg him to stop, in their minds. Feeling enough Naruto decided to stop him but suddenly Ruby appeared and later she change her outfit to S &M outfit. Naruto then realized Ruby also affected by Kotaro . Naruto decided to take initiative by walked toward Moka and snatched her rosary to release her inner self._

 _With Inner Moka released, Kotaro tries putting her and Kokoa under his spell once more. However, Kokoa shoves his microphone into his mouth, prompting him to try coming up with an excuse. Inner Moka kicks him, which sends Kotaro bouncing around the room like a pinball. Picking himself up, Kotaro accidently looks up their skirts. Realizing he'd made the most insanely foolish move with female vampires (vampire pride and ladies dignity), he tries to save himself. Undeterred they express their fury in a unified flare in their auras, the aura. In their anger, Kokoa and Moka double kick him in the face. Pain-dazed he tries to mention the showdown time, weakly say he'd never thought he'd call it on himself, reverts to bat form and passes out. A tooth comes out of his mouth and breaks, releasing a dark gas. Naruto who saw everything just shook his head and decided to watch some more ._

 _The spell breaks on everyone, and they faint, and Kokoa expresses her delight in Moka being able to break free of the spell. However, Inner Moka explains Outer Moka is the sister Kokoa needs to thank; even though she had little control over herself, Outer did what she could to save Kokoa. Kokoa says Outer Moka isn't her sister as Inner seals herself once more. Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby wake up, wondering what happened as they have no recollection of their time under the spell; being able/unable to retain memory from time under Kou's spell seems to be based on the willpower of the one affected._ _Naruto tells them to forget about it and if they can go do their club activites._

 _Flashback End_

"I swear if I say that batty again, I shall turn him to my snack." Swear Naruto. Unknown to him Kou heard that and really afraid so said bat decided to fly away. And Naruto noticed he watched by someone and that comes from rooftop so he decided to going up there

And when he arrived at rooftop he saw certain succubus. But instead in her usual leotard , She wore a rather tight purple tank top that did little to hide her rather generous breasts, . She wore a tight pair of black short shorts and black high heels, revealing long smooth legs. She carried a small long string purse on her arm and large round designer sunglasses. In her hair, she wore tiny bat wing shaped pins on each side of her hair.

"Oh hello, Naruto-kun. It seems you feel distressed today." Said Morrigan." You're right. I'm now really angry. And before you ask that was because the girls." Naruto replied. Morrigan feel amused, " Oh care to tell me? " And Naruto then told her everything about concert fiasco few days ago. After he finished Morrigan then approach him and said, " Well I guess I shall test your own when against my charm okay." Heard Morrigan challenge him, Naruto then looked determined, " Well you know I'm always ready to challenge." ."Fine, Let's begin now."

"Okay here we goes! **Charm!"** Morrigan then unleash her youki through her eyes. Naruto felt massive youki wave enter his mind and trying to make him fall. " Morrigan then said, " Prove to me Naruto-kun! Prove you can resist my own charm." Naruto feeling thoughts of lust and obedience tried to force themselves forward, He struggling to keep his mind pure so he can prove he can resist the strongest charm of ultimate class youkai like Morrigan.

And after very long hours , (almost dawn) Morrigan stopped her charm and she saw Naruto still stay firm, " It seems you getting stronger Naruto-kun. Usually you only lasted for less than 6 hours but now you can endure entire night." Morrigan then give him some energy drink and said, " I'll take leave for now and before I forget. You must going back soon . But you just wait when Ange called you. Oh And I expecting hot sex once you're back." Morrigan then vanished to nothingness as Naruto drink the energy drink he got Morrigan as he muttered , " Oh I'll be Morrigan-chan. Just wait."

Tomorrow morning Naruto as usual doing his work out until school time and study as usual and when finally lunchtime has come he heard Kurumu calledhim

"Naruto," Kurumu cooed, "Want to have lunch later together? I made some very special cookies for you." "They must have something strange in them," Mizore accused. "Hmph, you're just jealous because I can bake treats for my Destined One," Kurumu snorted. "He's not your Destined One," Mizore objected. "I don't hear Naruto complaining," Kurumu shot back snidely. "Please, girls, don't fight," Naruto said trying to make sure a fight didn't break out. He attempted to calm the two girls down but he could sense the killing intent rising between them.

"Now that's no way to speak about ladies," a new voice spoke out.

The group turned to see who was waking and found themselves looking at newcomer. Many girls in the room began to squeal like fangirls. The stylish-looking boy grinned and waved to the girls before he strutted across the room towards Naruto and the others.. He wore a modified uniform and chains that stuck out of his pockets. He had a silver necklace and bracelets on. His hair was black, but the tips were dyed silver.

"Oh it's you, Saburo-san." Said Kurumu, "What do you want?" "Just thought I could say hi," Saburo smirked. "Do you know this guy?" Mizore asked Kurumu skeptically. "Wish I didn't," Kurumu huffed. "His name is Takato Saburo and he's a notorious flirt. Way worse than Gin."

"Now that hurts," Saburo snickered. "And here I was going to ask you out on a date." "Glad I said it then," Kurumu frowned. "There's no way I'm going on a date with you!" "Oh come on!" Saburo laughed. "You're turning down a chance to go out with the biggest stud in school?"

"Did you not hear me?" Kurumu said, "I am never going on a date with you, ever!" She wrapped her arms around Naruto's left arm. "Besides, I got someone already."

Saburo's frown deepened as he glared at Naruto who now glared back. While Naruto knew he not really love Kurumu but there is no way he will let his best friend getting hurt . Especially after fiasco which caused by certain bat. Naruto also learned after Morrigan casted ultra high level charm to him. And compared to Kou-chan Charm, Morrigan charm level was SSS class and there is no way Kou compared to that since the batty illusion only low B rank. Moriigan charm even stronger than Kotoamatsukami .With a huff, said playboy turned around and walked out the door. "What a jerk," said Kurumu. She looked up at Naruto and smiled before pressing her face against his chest. She just wanted to be held in his arms.

And after Saburo walked away "Don't you want to have lunch with me, Naruto-kun?" asked Moka. It was lunch time and Kurumu had gone up to the roof to set up something just for her and Naruto. She told him it would be special.

"I promised Kurumu I'd have lunch with her," Naruto told his friend. "Maybe next time." "She isn't using her Charm on you again, is she?" Moka asked suspiciously. Naruto frowned.

"Moka, Kurumu would never do anything like that to me again ," he scolded. "She knows better and she's our friend. You should have more faith in her." ' Beside there is no way she can charm me in case that happened.' Naruto added his own thought.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, it's just that I…" her words were caught in her throat. "I'm going to go see Kurumu on the roof. I'll come see you later, OK?" Naruto said before carrying his bento out of the classroom. Moka sighed.

"You shouldn't have let him go like that," spoke Mizore. "I know, but I can't force him to do anything. He's my friend and…" "He's more than that, you know that," Mizore said. "He's as precious to you as he is to me." Moka knew that to be true, but what were her true feelings for Naruto? Friendship? Admiration maybe? She was so confused.

Later Naruto reached the roof, smiling. He wanted to spend time with Kurumu and maybe talk some more with her regarding her confession earlier that morning. Then he dropped his bento in shock as he saw Kurumu in Saburo's arms, their lips crushed together as she embraced him. His eyes widened in shock and confusion.

Naruto just shook his head and decided to leaving as he thought, ' As expected she always playing around. Not that I blame her but it seems I'm not her destined One'. He decided to back to his classroom for now before he confront Kurumu. Moka who saw him then approached the blue head,

"Naruto-kun?" Moka asked in confusion. "What's wrong?""It seems Kurumu got herself a boyfriend," Naruto growled. Naruto then continued, "Well, she's sucking face with that Saburo guy on the roof. To think she actually confessed how she felt towards me this morning." "Ah!" Moka gasped in shock. "She did?" "For what good it is," Naruto nodded. "Not even a full day and she goes running off with another guy."

"Don't believe everything you see," a new male voice spoke up. The two teens turned their attention to the voice which come from Gin who leaning against the wall with a grim look on his face.

"What do you mean, Gin?" asked Naruto. "I mean Takato Saburo," Gin explained. "I've been doing some research into our pal Saburo. What I've found is definitely not good."

"What do you mean?" asked Moka. "I mean for every girl who adores him, there are two who are afraid to go near him," Gin explained. "The guy manages to bed a girl almost everyday. Normally I'd be jealous, but most of these girls are sort of unwilling." Unwilling how?" Naruto asked. He didn't like the sound of this.

"Unwilling as in they can't control their bodies while he's going at them," Gin answered. "One look in his eyes and it's suddenly like he has them on strings. They can't control themselves, literally. And no one is stepping forward because they are too humiliated to do so." Naruto's frown deepened. If Kurumu was being controlled then it was his job to free her. "I'm going to take care of something. Don't wait up." He then walked out of the class in haste. He needed to settle this once and for all. He thought ,' But once again I disappointed with her. I guess I shall help her for her training. And also increase training for Moka, Mizore, Yukari and Ruby.'

Naruto also knew there is no way Saburo and Kurumu still at rooftop but he going there nevertheless . He then took meditate position and using his sensory ability to search her. After awhile he found Kurumu now inside warehouse. He then quickly take off there to rescue her.

Meanwhile

"Now we're alone," said Saburo as he massaged Kurumu's shoulders. He admired her figure, undressing her with his eyes. He was so going to enjoy this and maybe even keep her around. "Now, strip," he ordered. She reached for her vest when all of a sudden Saburo heard a shout. The doors to the equipment shed he was hiding out in were kicked wide open.

"Saburo!" Naruto shouted. Saburo frowned and turned to see Naruto glaring at him. "What do you want?" "I want you to let go," demanded Naruto. "I don't think she wants to go with you," smirked Saburo. He gripped Kurumu's shoulders and turned her towards Naruto. "Isn't that right, Kurumu-chan?"

"Yes, I love him," said Kurumu in a trance-like state. ' _No I don't!_ ' Kurumu cried, trapped inside her own body. ' _I love Naruto! I don't want this pervert! I don't want him touching me!_ '

"You have her under a spell," Naruto accused. "Now, let Kurumu-san go," he demanded. "Or else," he warned. "No way," sneered Saburo. "I'm an incubus, pal. I can have any girl I want and I want Kurumu-chan. After all, don't you think a succubus and an incubus would be perfect together?" "She isn't a piece of property!" Naruto growled "Now let her go! "Nope," Saburo snickered. "Do it." "Why don't you make me?"

" You asked for it." Naruto then entered his battle stance and electricity come out from his body. Saburo smirked and assumed his true form as well. He was no different from Kurumu as he had large demonic bat wings sprouting out from his back, a long forked tail, and long pointed ears. However, unlike Kurumu, he also sported a pair of horns to give him a more devil-like appearance. "Let's dance," Saburo laughed.

But later turned out Naruto completely outclassed Saburo as Naruto brutally hit the Incubus and after some beating Naruto broke his hand and leg as the blue hair said coldly, " If you do this stunt again. It will be your death sentence."

Naruto then picked Kurumu as his fellow blue head need medical attention. Naruto then make his way at someplace in school which somehow empty. Resting against the wall, he placed her on the ground. She had started trembling and Naruto knew that something was going to happen.

"Naruto," she trembled. "He was…he was…"

"I know, I know," Naruto spoke softly as he hugged the succubus close. Kurumu couldn't even speak as she broke down in tears. She clutched Naruto tightly as she bawled. She was moments away from losing something precious, something that she had wanted to give to Naruto.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I said those things…you saw us kissing," "He was using Charm," Naruto said soothingly as he stroked her back. "It's okay. I learned what he was doing. I'm not upset with you. " Though he jokingly added, " That's mean I just need to upped your training with others."

Kurumu sniffled again as she clutched Naruto tightly. Even though he knew she was under a powerful Charm, she was afraid that he would hate her for her actions. Hearing him say that he wasn't mad filled her with relief.

And Timeskip before Summer Break

Naruto and the girls just finished their exam day. As usual Naruto, Moka and Yukari got high grade while Mizore just above average and Kurumu surprisingly passed despite just barely. As for now in order to forgot the exam Naruto decided to make the girls spar with him again though Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari and Ruby now already forfeited themselves due Naruto quickly overwhelm them.

"It's soo hot!" Kurumu complained as she slumped on a table with Yukari. "I know..." the young witch groaned. "There is one plus side to it being so hot though." Mizore noted as she nodded towards the sparring match between Kokoa, Moka and a shirtless Naruto. The girls shamelessly stared at the shirtless bluehead, his every move flexing various muscles and the sweat running down his body only added to the attraction for the girls, and the scars were definitely intriguing as well.

"Uh huh..." Ruby nodded, drooling slightly as they saw Naruto lean back at almost a right angle to avoid a wide kick that Moka had launched at him. Naruto didn't waste a second as he jumped just high enough off the ground to avoid Kokoa swinging a giant scimitar at his legs, then twisting in midair shot out his legs into rapid fire kicks that caught both vampires by surprise and had them backpedaling for a few seconds as Naruto regain his footing and smirked at them.

"Don't tell me you're done already? I'm just getting warm upped." Naruto taunted. That got the reaction he was hoping for out of Kokoa who charged at him, swinging the giant blade at him as fast as she could manage but could never seem to make contact with him as he dodged around each strike with ease and once Moka joined in he started getting serious as he would now block the strikes and stopped moving away form them. Feet firmly planted Naruto's hands moved quickly as he blocked each strike that the two tried to land and after three more minutes of this he started counterattacking. It only took one minute after he started to fight back to take down Kokoa and then another two to beat down Moka to the point where she admitted defeat again.

"Ugh. I thought we had him."Kokoa groaned. "We might have if you hadn't gotten a hothead when he taunted us." Moka sighed as she sat up and grabbed the roasry. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, be better." Naruto chuckled as he walked over and helped her up "Rage is all well and good in a fight but don't let it control you." "Got it." Kokoa nodded. Naruto walked back towards the table that Yukari and Kurumu were slumped on, grabbing a water bottle and sipping at it before sighing as he wiped some sweat from his body. "This is a pretty bad heatwave." he sighed.

"Oh I almost forgot. I got letter from my mon yesterday . She said there is a little ceremony that's going on there so come back… she said." She said. "So… if it's ok with you… You can bring your friends so… What do you think?"

Naruto didn't know about Mizore for saying invite the friends. He can see her cheeks are red. Well, she usually stalked him everywhere and tries to take him away from the girls like Moka and Kurumu. She's kinda different. However, he is pretty interesting to go her place to see what its looks like.

"Friends…? Does that mean I can go too? Kokoa, Kurumu, Ruby, and everyone?" asked Moka. "I was inviting Naruto, but it doesn't really matter." Mizore said "We accept it!" Naruto said as he's smiling at Mizore. "We'll go to your home village."

About an hour later the group already on board of bus "Yahoo~ we're going on a trip! Step on it, driver!" Kurumu exclaimed in the bus with everyone. "Hehehe…" The bus driver laughed. "Leave it to me. If it's an area joined by these fourth-dimension tunnels, you can get anywhere in just a short hop."

"The headmaster said that they were in the middle of adjusting the barrier and then the heat went up so much. It seems like it's gonna take 2 or 3 days to get it back to the proper temperature." said Ruby "So then for that time, we'll be your folks, right Mizore? Thank god~"

Naruto smiled as he's looking at Mizore. "I think your land is going to be beautiful and coolest temperature!" "Naruto…" Mizore said in a soft.

"There it is!" yelled Yukari as she's pointing at the flashing hole to way out of the tunnel. That means they are getting closer to Mizore's land. Everyone is getting excited for seeing Mizore's world. They're all singing and doing party things. When the bus is out of the tunnel… and the world looks like… It's all blizzards! Mizore's world is all blizzards!

"Heehee… well take care then and good luck." The bus driver said as he's in the bus and drove away. Naruto's and the others' eyes were widened for being left behind in the blizzards. And it was very cold. "Hold on a minute!" Kurumu yelled as she's glaring at Mizore. "Is this snow land or a blizzard! Where the hell are we?!"

"The weather's cool isn't it?" Mizore asked. "Too… cold…" everyone said "We're gonna freeze to death!" Kurumu yelled. "Just like the Youkai Academy is kept at autumn temperature all year, here the greater part of the year is winter. It's alright… once we go to my home, the wind will stop and the temperature will ease up." Mizore said.

Naruto couldn't believe Mizore's world is a blizzard and it was very cold. However, his body heat up inside of him. Well he can use chakra to ignite heat so he won't feeling cold but others don't seem so he said, " I guess I shall make our trip going easier." Naruto then moved the snow from path so they can easily walked through the blizzard. The walk while cold kept the girls moving and Naruto walked alongside Mizore and got the first real good look at the village. It was made entirely of snow and ice and as Naruto looked over the village he could see the aurora like looking at the northern lights.

"Amazing!" Moka exclaimed as she's in the ice village, exploring around it. "This is the land of snow-girl!? It's totally unreal!" Kurumu shouted. Naruto agrees with the girls. The place is beautiful and cool temperature. He glad he was here. "Welcome, I've been waiting for you." said Tsurara. "Mizore's mom!?" everyone surprised "Mrs. Shirayuki." Naruto said

"Just Tsurara is fine. You look much better then when I saw you at the school." Tsurara noted. Naruto just nodded, " Well, I'm always healthy remember." Tsurara chuckled, "Well, what do you think? Do you like this place?"

"Yes, it was amazing." He replied as he turned his back and sees two children are hiding behind the wall. They must have thought of him that Naruto's a stranger that he doesn't belong from here. So, he gave them a smile. The children smiled back to him.

Most of the buildings are made of ice." Tsurara began as they walked "And the barrier makes the sky always have the aurora. But in a beautiful land like this we are concerned with a declining birth rate. Compared to the scale of this land there is also the side of a declining population." "Tsurara-san?" Naruto blinked as he had a bad feeling about where this conversation was going to be heading. "Yes, so Naruto-san. We will have to have you and Mizore start making children soon." She said as she grabbed his collar and dragged him along with her.

"Well then, come this way, your bed has been prepared already." She said "Help me!" Poor Naruto shouted as he's reaching out his arm. "Naruto!" Moka cried before an ice kunai hits on Tsurara's head from nowhere. She let go of Naruto and then fell down on the ground. "Such unnecessary concerns are useless mother…" That was Mizore who threw the kunai at her mother.

"Well then…" Tsurara said as she's getting up and took out the ice kunai of her head. "Follow me. I'll get you to my house." Naruto and the others are following to Mizore's mother where her house is. It took them a few minutes to get there an sit down for a late lunch while Tsurara spoke with Mizore.

"You came home for tomorrow's "Flower offering" didn't you Mizore?" "Flower offering?" Naruto frowned "You didnt' mention that." "It must have slipped my mind." she replied with a shrug. "So what is it?" Yukari asked.

"You haven't heard of it?" Tsurara asked. "No." Ruby said shaking her head.

"A flower offering is just like the name says. It's a ceremony where you gather flowers from the mountain and offer them to the temple at the temple. Little flowers called Snow Whites." Mizore explained "Snow Whites are said to have the power of matchmaking. The daughters of this land who are turning seventeen offer these flowers to pray for a good match and lucky finds." "Well it's something like the coming of age day that humans do." Tsurara summarized "Tomorrow we have to dress Mizore up."

"Coming of age day." Moka said. "Dressed up." as she made her imagine about the clothes like kimonos. "That's awesome! I wanna do that and get married! To Naruto!" Kurumu exclaimed "Oh! Then shall we have all of you participate? I will lend you the kimonos and everything." said Tsurara

"Alright! Naruto, look forward to my beauty!" said Moka in shy. "Yeah." Naruto smiled.

"Moka~ taking advantage of confusion you…" said Kurumu. "You're looking forward to me more, right, Naruto?' "I… I'll do my best too, Naruto." said Ruby "Thank you Mizore!" "I… can't breathe." "I'm so glad. You're always all cools and so until now I didn't really have confidence in us. But you really do think everyone, don't you."

It was late in the night when Naruto sensed movement near him and opened his eyes to see Mizore moving towards him wearing a kimono.

"Mizore? What are you doing up?" he whispered as he sat up.

"I want to go get the flower now. Will you come with me Naruto-kun?" she whispered back to him.

Naruto frowned at this as he sat up and after putting on his clothes, and making sure that Mizore had turned around, they slipped out the door. Sticking to the shadows the pair made their way ever closer to the mountains, walking carefully as Naruto didn't want to do anything that might harm the flowers.

"So why the sudden urgency to go now Mizore-chan?" Naruto asked as they walked "We were going to be going in the morning I thought." Mizore was silent for a few moments before speaking, her tone sad and full of a hurt that had never fully gone away "When I was a kid I used to sneak out like this and go spy on human towns. One of those times I met a human boy and we became friends. Back then too I went with that boy to gather these flowers."

"... But judging from how you pursued me back in school I'm guessing that something went wrong." Naruto summarized. "Yes. When he heard I was a Yuki-Onna he ran away and that was it. He seemed to think that I was going to eat him."

"What?" Naruto snorted "No way you'd eat a person." "You know... Do you remember that Phys Ed teacher that attacked me? Kind of a good looking boy who looked like that. Pretty much I don't have a decent eye for men." "Mizore-chan." Naruto began. "Ever since then. Someplace in my heart I've always had the feeling that I'd be all alone in the end."

"But you're not alone!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked closer to her "You have friends now, Moka and the other girls from school. And you have me." "Naruto-kun..."

"I may not be perfect, but I do care about you." Naruto said as he put a hand on her shoulder "I promise you that no matter what you will never be alone. Not if I can help it." "Then will you understand my feelings?" she asked "I'm scared... If I step any further than this I feel like I'll lose something special again. So will you understand my feelings Naruto?" She asked, looking at him with those eyes that showed every insecurity that she had.

"Mizore. Nothing will ever keep me away from you." Naruto said as he hugged her and then sensed the projectile coming towards them and grabbed the girl, leaping away from the impact "What the hell?!"

"I've found you, you backstabber!" Kurumu shouted from the hill she was standing on, holding some kind of weapon with Moka and Yukari running up behind her "I gotta give it to you Mizore. Your plan was to put us all off guard with all your hospitality and then slip in and steal Naruto, wasn't it!"

"Go ahead and think that… I won't make any excuses."

"Why you…!" Before she's gonna shoot, but Moka and Yukari stopped her for shooting. "Wait, Kurumu, you'll hit Naruto!" yelled Moka. "We were told by Mizore's mother for borrowed this gun to stop monsters!" Yukari yelled.

"Shut up!" Kurumu yelled as she pushed everyone. "Because it's just stupid isn't it?! I was so excited that you were welcoming me. I was so happy I felt like hugging you! I felt like we were so close! And that was all just part of your calculations!" as she begins to shoot at Mizore, but it gonna hit Naruto, too.

Mizore grabbed Naruto's hand to dodge the shots. They're all went behind the trees and used it as the cover. "Mizore, what the hell is that?!" Naruto asked

"It's my mom's gun. The ammo is snowballed, but if they hit you, they can break a bone or something…" she replied as it made Naruto scared of her mother for having the guns.

"You gotta to be kidding me?!" "Let's run away…" she build an ice ski on her both feet. She grabbed Naruto in bridal style and sliding down to the hill while Kurumu's shooting. Mizore is very good at skit for dodging the snowball and she escaped.

"Mizore!" Kurumu yelled in anger. "Stop!" Moka yelled as she grabbed Kurumu's waist. "I don't think she's trying to trick us. If all she wanted was Naruto, there'd be no reason to invite all of us here."

"Moka-san" said Yukari "Oh come on! Ok, then why did she…" Kurumu asked before they heard a roaring.

Mizore and Naruto have stopped the skit as it stopped. She put him down on the ground as he's shocked what he sees.

"This is…" said Naruto

"Yeah… this is what I wanted to show you." Mizore said as she and Naruto are in the garden of Snow Whites. There are lots of them and beautiful flowers.

"Snow whites…." He said

"I know that this is betraying my friends. But… we are a very stubborn. A snow girl's body can only have children while she is young." She's walking toward to the garden as she bends down and grabbing the snow white flower. "I turn 17 this year… If right now I lose you, I'll have to make a family with another man, by arranged marriage even."

Naruto understands now why Mizore wanted him to go with her. She wanted him to marry her, but she doesn't want anybody else. He was pretty shocked too. If she loses him, she'll find another man. "What…? If you lose me, you'll find another man…" he said

"To continue our species, we have no choice right… My mom was like that too. Although of course, I'd rather take my time and choose with the other girls." Mizore smiled as she's showing the snow white flower to Naruto, but something it made him goes weird. When he smelled it, the scent is making him feel.

 _"This flower scent…"_ His thought before looking at Mizore. He sees Mizore is taking out of her clothes. That made him shocked for seeing Mizore is taking out of her… all of them. She ain't kidding around here, but…

"Mizore, what are you doing?!-" before he got interrupted by her. "Naruto… Just for tonight is fine… Please make your lover." She replied as her clothes dropped on the ground, but Naruto caught it in the air and quickly put the clothes to her. "Naruto?" she asked as she sees Naruto is panting faster. His face is very red and starting to bleed out for seeing Mizore naked.

"Uhh…" Mizore doesn't know what to said to him. "Just for tonight… What do you mean that?" he asked "I can't go against the prophecy of the snow priestess." "The snow priestess?!" "She's an elder of the province who's said to have been alive for 100 years."

"She's a prophet who cans the voice of god. This province was also made because of one of her prophecies. If it hadn't, the snow women would have gone extinct it seems. Actually, this lands now the last stronghold of the snow women." Mizore said

"Hold on, you mean the marriages are…?" he asked "They decided by her prophecy as well. Nobody disobeys it… because in this place, continuing our kind is more important to people than personal romance." said Mizore as she got closer to Naruto, wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't misunderstand… This isn't part of it. Naruto, you're the one I want to be bound to… This is what I want from the bottom of my heart."

Naruto begins to smell the flower scent again. His body is getting weirder and weirder because of that scent. Kokuo explained the flowers that it can make love boil inside of him. No wonder why his body does that.

"You can feel it, can't you? Because the snow white's scent makes love boil inside you-" before she sees Naruto just sway the snow-white flower away from him and hugged her tightly. She tries to push him, but he held her tightly. "Naruto, what are you-"

"That's enough, Mizore!" he yelled as he held her tightly. "That's enough… This isn't you, Mizore… I will never do that to my friend… I don't care about that priestess's rules. It just sounds stupid. You're just too young to have sex with me…because you're my important friends like the other. "

Mizore's eyes were shot for hearing him. She's a friend to Naruto, but he couldn't accept her request for not making a love. Her body is shaking like a fear when he hugged her. Her tears can't stop it. It just keeps flowing.

"Naruto…" She cried as she hugged him back. Her body felt very warm when she held him.

But then, there was a huge avalanche heading toward to them. It was too late to dodge that, so they're all got run over by it. Naruto was about to grabs Mizore's hand, but someone grabbed her and took away from him. It wasn't a just avalanche.

 **"I've found her… I've been looking a long time, the girl of prophecy."**

Mizore opens her eyes. She sees a woman dressed in kimonos with the ice spikes around her collar. She has the crown with a string hanging down.

"Snow… Snow Priestess?" she asked before she lost her consciousness as big fireball almost hits Snow Priestess as she dodged it.

"You… Let her go!" Naruto yelled as Snow Priestess is running away like a snake moves. He went after her with a chakra speed to boost his sprint up. He won't let Snow Priestess get away with his friend Mizore. No matter what! He sees Snow Priestess summoned of her ice creatures. They're wolves, atronach, and wraith. They're all made of ice.

"Shit…!" Naruto ranted as he ran in front of atronach before it's attacking him with his arms spear. Naruto jumped to the right by flipping, but he sees several of wolves are charging him from behind. Naruto just coated his fist with fire chakra before he backhanded the creatures. "Naruto!" Moka yelled as she and her friends are running toward him, but where is Mizore? That made Naruto goes furiously before he went after that Snow Priestess who kidnapped Mizore away from him, but he was stopped. "Let me go! I have to go save Mizore!" he yelled in anger as he got stopped by Moka.

"Naruto, calm down! I know you worried about Mizore, but we can't just rush ahead! Don't let it anger get into you! Please, I beg you!" she said as she held him tightly.

Naruto has to go save Mizore. If she got captured by Snow Priestess, that means she's going to have married another man. However, if he rushed it now, then Mizore's world will become a disaster. He didn't want the world to hate Mizore. He calms the anger… He finally let it go…

"Naruto…" Moka said "Damn it… Damn it…" Naruto growled

To Be continued


	40. Chapter 40

_**Okay answer review first**_

 _ **STratos263: Sorry but I'll keep it same like canon Rosario Vampire**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: No I plan Naruto will talk with his parents again in Shippuden timeline and about Kurumu meet Morrigan she will meet in future but not anytime soon.**_

 _ **ANimaman: : I just say, Naruto will use this to gong out from Konoha But that won't happen soon. As for Naruto world villains, I'll make Danzo demise happen earlier and as for Akatsuki they only make appearance in Shippuden timelines**_

Let's begun

It took some time to get back to the village and once they did Naruto found Tsurara who said "It seems that Mizore was abducted by the Snow Priestess." she began.

"I know. I couldn't save her." Naruto said in anger " But she said The boy who was with her had taken her clothes off and was tackled her down." Moka and the girls were all shocked for hearing the dirty news. Their eyes were widened and jaws were all dropped. Naruto's face is shocked for hearing the lies about him and Mizore.

"What?! That means you and Mizore did have-" Kurumu said "Wait! I didn't do that! I swear!" Naruto yelled as he's waving out both hands. "Will you be kind enough to explain it to the mother as well?" Tsurara asked as she's behind Naruto. "Anyway, how far did you go with Mizore? You did it? You didn't do it?" "I didn't do it! I swear! Mizore took out of her clothes in front of me, but I stopped her!" "You didn't do it!? Why won't you do it you coward?!"

That question made him goes frown for remembering about Mizore. He remembers she was crying and wanted him to do something, but he can't do that. He can see her body is shaking like fear. Her tears are real. "I can't… I saw her face is crying. I can tell she didn't know what to do herself. She needs help. She wanted me to do something." he said

Tsurara was shocked for hearing the truth from Naruto. His reason doesn't lie. Moka felt sad to Naruto for remembering about Mizore. "But…" Naruto said as he stands up. "I'm not giving up! I don't care about the laws! I don't care if she is snow priestess . I will save Mizore no matter what happened!" "Naruto, let us go with you." Ruby said as she walked beside him. "We are also Mizore's friends. We all wanted to save her too."

"Ruby-san's right, Naruto. We all Mizore's friends." Moka smiled. "Yeah!" exclaimed Yukari "We got your back!" Kurumu said "I guess I'll help too." Kokoa nodded. "Then we're decided." Naruto nodded as he looked at Tsurara "Now we need to know how to get in close to the Snow Priestess and save her." "Simple. The Flower Gathering Ceremony tomorrow. You can all slip in that way." she said.

Tsurara then took out something in the box She took the rolling paper out and then placed on the table before open it by rolling. It's a paper of a map.

"Tsurara, is this…?"Naruto asked "The priestess's shrine is large and the security is tight. If you want to get in, you'll need a solid plan of attack." "Plan of attack?" Moka asked.

"…First of all, we'll divide you into two squads. That is a diversion squad and a covert squad. Most likely, Mizore is in the east wing's guest rooms. The security will focus on the west wing, and the covert squad will then slip by into the west wing and rescue Mizore. The division squad can simply make their escape through the western exit."

"I see it's perfect!" Moka agreed "Please try and memorize the map." Tsurara said as she went to the bookshelf and then pushed it on the side. It was a secret door and it's a weapons cache that behind the bookshelf.

Naruto's and the others' dropped their jaws down for seeing lots of weapons. They can't believe Mizore's mother is actually a spy or something from the movie. " And before you ask, this is a collection. I'm a real arms maniac; I used to dream of being a spy." Tsurara said as she grabbed the handgun. "No freaking wonders why your strategy seemed strangely pro!" Naruto said as he imagine how awesome will Mizore's mother be if she's in his world. She would probably teach the kids in the academy.

"You'll execute the plan tomorrow…you should probably be prepared. If you do, so you'll be able to get in easily." She said as Naruto got a blond wig. Naruto said, " I guess you give me this because male is forbidden right?" Tsurara nodded , " Then I guess this will do then." " **Oiroku no Jutsu!"** "Oiroke no Jutsu!" Naruto's voices changed into a female voice. He transformed into a woman. She has a long blond hair styled to ponytail, and her breasts are… big. She also wears yellow kimonos with flowers.

"Oh…" Tsurara impressed. "That was pretty amazing." "D... Did he... Did he just turn into a girl?" Kokoa asked stunned.

"He did." Kurumu nodded stunned. "Why can you do that?!" Yukari shouted finally. "Normally this is my anti-pervert technique. Takes down a pervert in seconds. But in this instance it makes for a great disguise." Naruto sighed as he sat down.

"Tsurara-san"Ruby said. "Why did you help us? If you helping us, wouldn't that break the laws and be betrayal to…?" "…Actually, I was contacted again by the Snow Priestess a little white ago." said Tsurara as Naruto and everyone are looking at her. "It seems they've found him… Mizore's partner."

Naruto's eyes widened for hearing the bad news about Mizore. Snow Priestess has found the partner for Mizore. That makes him goes shocked. "What…?"

"From the tomorrow, they're going to take her to him and start her bridal training." Moka and everyone are shocked, especially Naruto. Mizore wouldn't like to take the bridal training with a new partner. She's too scared. She only wants Naruto…

"Son of a-" "I also don't understand the priestess anymore and this time, it's unnatural how the orders came so suddenly." said Tsurara. "There is a something behind this and I can't just believe her." "Naruto… as a mother, I still wish for my daughter's happiness more than anyone else. Right now, she is probably in the shrine, crying, alone, and confused. What she needs right now is probably not laws and prophecies."

"Tsurara…" said Naruto. Tsurara turned around and smiles at Mizore's friends. They're great friends and help Mizore a lot. Her last word before they prepared. "Naruto and everyone, I'll leave Mizore in your hands ok?"

And tomorrow

Naruto was on edge the entire trek back down the mountain and into the shrine that was home to the Snow Priestess and the prison for Mizore. They had picked the flowers and were now standing in a large room where an elderly woman spoke and told them that they were now considered adult women. Nodding his head to Ruby at one point the older witch along with the two vampires moved to the side and asked to use the bathroom. Once they left Naruto mentally prepared himself to move, the faster he could move and get to Mizore the better, especially if the man that she was supposed to marry was already here. It took some time for the panic to spread as Naruto heard the shots being fired and had told the three of them to do whatever it took to distract the security in the shrine and keep themselves safe, even if it meant hurting people to get clear.

"Well?" Kurumu asked as she looked at Naruto who frowned as he moved the long hair of his henge out of the way and closed his eyes to focus on what he was hearing. "Now." Naruto nodded as they slipped out of the room and started to run. They were on a time table now and if they took too long their distraction wouldn't work. Taking the stairs three at a time Naruto started to pull ahead of the girls as the comm in his ear went off.

"Naruto, can you hear me? It's Ruby!" "I hear you." "We may have bitten off more then we can chew. They're coming at us in larger numbers so our window of escape is looking pretty small." "Ruby, we'll move as fast as we can. If push comes to shove I'll send Kurumu and Yukari down to you guys to get you out." "But what about you?"

"I stop playing nice." Naruto replied coldly "I may have to beg Mizore's forgiveness for destroying her home but I'd rather do that then lose her." "Understood. We'll do what we can to hold them here." Ruby replied.

Naruto only nodded his head as he finished climbing the stairs and moved into hallway that would lead to the guest room where Mizore would be held. Walking in he surveyed the area and nodded. "We're clear. Moka's team got their attention." Naruto said as they walked into the room.

"I thought it was oddly noisy in the West Wing. I see... So this is the real operation." a voice said from the hallway behind them and Naruto turned to see a man in a suit, overcoat with long black banes while the rest was kept short "Don't worry, I'm Miyabi Fujusaki. I'm not from here so I have no intention of stopping you."

"Then what are you doing here Miyabi Fujusaki?" Naruto asked as he stared down the man, every instinct warning him that he was threat. "You three... Could you be the ones who came to help Mizore Shirayuki?" Miyabi asked with a smirk that widened when Naruto growled at him "I'm sorry, but I heard that last night Mizore Shirayuki, her heart and her body, were stolen by a certain man." he paused as he saw their reactions before continuing "You see at the moment in order to revive her lands, the priestess is entering a cooperative relationship with a certain organization. As proof of their friendship the priestess is giving the strongest girl in the land as a hostage to this organization. The name of the hostage is Mizore Shirayuki. So you guys running here now, it's already too late. She'll likely never come back."

Miyabi couldn't say another word as he was brought to his knees by the sudden pressure of Naruto's killer intent as the Oiroke no Jutsu dropped, revealing him there in his full shinobi gear and looking beyond pissed. "You're the one that would take Mizore away from me?" Naruto hissed as the ground started to shake from the amount of youki that he was pouring out "You're the one that plans on taking her away?"

"Hm... Stronger then I thought." Miyabi noted as he managed to stand again "I'm surprised at your strength young man, and the fact that you are getting so mad over this." "Stop." Mizore called out from the stairs behind them "Don't come."

"Mizore-chan!" Naruto called out as he saw her. "It's like this guy says. I've been dirtied." Mizore began "So I can't go back with you guys.""What the hell are you talking about?!" Kurumu shouted. "I can't. This body isn't good enough to love Naruto anymore." Mizore replied "So leave." That was when she started to break apart and Naruto realized that it was one of her Ice Clones "So forget about me, and don't come ba"

Before she could finish the power holding the ice together stopped and she started to fall as Yukari started to cry when she realized that it was Mizore's goodbye. That was when Miyabi made himself known again as he started to laugh. "Dirtied?! Goddamn! That's the problem with kids." He laughed "You really think I held her? Me? She's worthless, a little girl!"

"What was that?" Naruto muttered as he turned back towards the man. "I just messed with her a bit. I'm not into kids." Miyabi explained "Actually her crying and freaking out just because of a kiss was a real turn off. And having the nerve to say she was dirtied? Get over yourself bitch!"

Before he could say anything else his own shadow leapt off the ground and wrapped around his neck throwing him into a wall as Naruto walked towards him a red coating around him. "You made one of my precious people cry." Naruto said in a deadly calm voice as Miyabi stood up only to meet Naruto's fist that slammed his head into the wall, cracking it "I'm going to make you wish for death. Or I would if I didn't have better things to do then squish a bug like you." Turning Naruto walked away "You better be gone when I come back or I will kill you myself."

With that Naruto took off at a run, leaping up the stairs and charging towards Mizore's room faster then Kurumu or Yukari could move. Kicking open the door Naruto saw that the room had icicles sticking out of the walls, ceiling and floor showing the fight that she had put up, and that Mizore was just starting to climb up the window to leap. Before she could get all the way up Naruto's shadow moved in between her and the window as she blinked and saw Naruto walked towards her.

"I told you not to come." she whispered. "When have I ever listened to that kind of talk?" Naruto asked with a soft smile as he put a hand on her shoulder gently "You claim to be dirtied?" "Y... yes..." she nodded as she felt Naruto's hand move under her chin and lift her eyes up to meet his.

"Well so what?" Naruto smiled as he leaned down and kissed her, holding her in place as her eyes widened in shock before closing and enjoying the feeling of his lips on hers. When he stopped Mizore saw Naruto still smiling at her as he ran a finger down the side of her face.

"But..." "No buts. I came to rescue you, we all did." Naruto said "I am not leaving here without you. Even if it means burning this place to the ground I will make sure you are safe." "He..."

"I know. He told me what he did." Naruto replied "HE will never touch you again Mizore-chan, I promise you that. And so what if you think you're dirtied. I like a girl that isn't afraid to get a little dirty."

Mizore blinked as she stared into Naruto's eyes and was again reminded of why she loved him. He saw her for who she was and cared enough about her that he had been willing to fight an army to get to her.

"C... Can we leave?" she whispered.

"Yeah. We'll leave, and you never have to come back here again." Naruto promised "We'll find a new place to live, somewhere that has plenty of snow, just for you."

Nodding her acceptance of this she turned to the door where Kurumu and Yukari were just arriving.

"We... We came to save you." Kurumu panted "You're too fast Naruto-kun." "I'm good at what I do. Maybe I should start having you run sprints back at havebeter idea . Maybe I shall put some gravity seals on you" Naruto smirked as he moved to the door and touched the communicator in his ear "Ruby you there? We have Mizore, we are on our way out."

"We have a problem down here!" Ruby shouted back "Vampire!" Naruto tensed when he heard that without a second of hesitation had the weight seals off. "Thirty seconds. Hold on for that long and I'll take it from there." Naruto said as he looked at the others "Vampire down stairs. Moka's team needs help."

The girls nodded as Naruto took off at a sprint, after images appearing as he ran down to where the girls were being faced with a dangerous enemy. As the Naruto ran he found enemies working their way up to the girls and with a sadistic grin he had taken them out, leaving a trail of unconscious bodies as he made his way to the West Wing. As Naruto burst through the door he saw Kurumu and Mizore arriving as well, flying in through the windows and striking with one of the new combi attack that they had been working on, the Black and White Duet #3.

"Sorry to interrupt." Naruto chuckled as he walked towards the vampire, the dark skinned girl blinked as she looked at him "But we just came to collect our friends. Stand aside if you would be so kind." The girl stared at him as her eyes teared up a bit as Mizore moved to the bound and gagged Snow Priestess, removing the bindings on her head and asking her to let her leave peacefully.

"In that case. In that case run away. Run away and take the villagers with you." she said.

"Priestess?" Mizore blinked in shock as the woman made an odd sound as something white started to emerge from her mouth, growing larger while remaining connected to her throat as it took a ghostly humaniod form.

"Too bad... It's too bad. Everything that you did up til now was worthless." the thing spoke, looking like an evil snowman "The organization will invade the village. The alliance was the only way. The only way to stop the blood from flowing."

"What the hell are you?" Naruto asked. "I am the Great Jack Frost! This ectoplasm is the embodiment of the Priestess's "prophetic ability". In other words I'm the one always telling the priestess's what the future holds."

"Then burn in hell!" Naruto shouted getting everyone to jump as they looked at him glaring down Jack Frost "It's because you think that you know best that you brought these events to be! You forced all of this to happen because you relied on your ability to see into the future! The future is what we make it, not what you say it is! You say that this organization will destroy the Yuki-Onna Village? I say you're wrong! And I'll prove it to you right now by stopping them myself!"

"Then start by stopping the misfortune befalling you now!" Jack Frost declared as Naruto turned to see that the dark skinned vampire had punched Mizore in the lower side and then smacked Kurumu away. "You..." Naruto growled in anger as a red chakra coating wrapped around him as the girls moved away from him as he moved in front of said vampire "You just pissed me off."

"Wuuuaaaaaaah!" the vampire cried, tears pouring from her eyes "I hate you all!" 'Okay that's new to me.' Thought Naruto "Run away." Kokoa said in utter fear. "Details Kokoa." Naruto said as he kept himself in front of the dark skinned vampire. "Kahlua-neesama having a tantrum. She only gets like this when she's working, and she's the number one assassin of the Shuzen Family. Once she starts there is no stopping her!" Kokoa explained.

"We'll see about that." Naruto grinned as he flicked in front of the girl and buried a fist into her face and sent her flying across the room " Because until now she always fight against weaklings. Let's see how you can fight against ME!"

"You're mean!" Kahlua sobbed as she stood up and moved to attack him again only to have Naruto block her strikes and slam a foot in her stomach that got her to hunch over as he slammed the back of his hand into her neck, sending her back to the floor where he raised a leg and slammed an axe kick into her back, leaving a crater as he leapt back and frowned. "Remove the limiter." Naruto snapped getting her to look at him "I want to crush you at your best."

"You... You are strong." She nodded, tears still falling "I was told to kill everyone. That includes you." Reaching up with her right hand she removed one of the large cross shaped earrings that she wore, the one on the right side as well. As soon as she had take it off and tossed it away her right arm began to change. What looked like cuts at first appeared on her arm until it went up in a bloody fountain and when it cleared what looked like four bat wings were in it's place. "Much better." Naruto grinned as he felt the power coming off of her "Come then Kahlua Shuzen. Come and break yourself against me!"

Naruto grinned as Kahlua charged at him, her speed had gone up quite a bit but the real change was her right arm as she swung it down at him and he could feel the sharpness of it as it missed him by mere millimeters as he buried his elbow into her face and sent her flying back, leaving a large gash in the floor where her wings had been embedded. Moving towards her again Naruto let her swing her arm and dodged around it launching his own strikes in when he got the chance but noted that she was moving to avoid the worst of the damage herself and was making the fight more and more interesting to him as he grinned more and more. Leaping back after she tried a swing again he chuckled.

"Interesting. You are really worthy " Naruto chuckled. " But now let me show you more of my power." And as he finished Naruto unleashed his divine energy and all of his body now coated with golden cloak with some electricity spark.

"What are you." Kahlua asked, her eyes still watery. Her only reply was a dark chuckle as Naruto's fist shot forward, extending right into her face sending her skidding back but not before she tried to cut the limb off. As her wings made contact with his flesh she screamed in pain as she pulled them back and they saw that her wings were scorched as was a part of her face where Naruto had punched her. Naruto's mouth split into a grin as he flashed from sight and appeared in front her where he struck again, sending her flying across the room and into one of the walls where she was embedded and unable to move as Naruto crouched across from her a few meters away with a shit eating grin that could be seen even in that monstrous form.

"Just give up!." he roared as he spoke "You are not nearly strong enough to oppose me. Dry your eyes and live to see another day, or continue to weep and I will end you painfully."

"That's enough Kahlua." Miyabi said as he walked into the room and moved to the girl pulling her out of the wall. "Miyabi. I thought I told you to stay out of my sight." Naruto growled.

"I am just here to collect Kahlua. There's no need to kill anyone else today Kahlua." Kahlua seemed to relax as Miyabi told her that the boss had said that she didn't have to kill anyone as well and she grabbed her rosary earring letting her arm change back to normal with a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness." She sighed as she looked at Naruto who nodded his head to her. "It was pleasure to meet you Kahlua." Naruto said as he shifted back to normal "Always nice to meet one of Moka's family." "You're sweet." Kahlua smiled back at him "Treat her well." "I don't know how to do anything else." Naruto replied as he turned his gaze to Miyabi and his eyes became a dark thundercloud "I'm letting you live today because you stopped me from killing Moka's sister. Do not mistake that for any form of courtesy regarding you. My threat still stands. If I see you again, if I so much as think you have anything else to do with hurting my precious people. What I did today, that will be a love tap compared to what I will do to you."

"Very well then." Miyabi nodded "If I may, what is your name?" "Naruto Uzumaki, Remember that." Stated Naruto "I will." Miyabi nodded as he paled slightly before turning and heading towards the window where a helicopter rose up to pick them up "We will meet again Naruto Uzumaki, today was your win. Next time though will be a different taie."

"I'll remember that Miyabi Fujisaki. I'll even put it on your tombstone." Naruto smirked as the man left. But later he fallen as he exhausted made the girls worried about him.

Next Morning the group of students stood by the bus with Tsurara and the Snow Priestess there to see them off.

"I am deeply grateful. I still do not know if our fight with Fairy Tale is over, but even so today in the village nobody is worrying. It's a different peace compared to yesterday." She paused as she let them look over the village with the sun rising to mark it's beauty before she continued "This is the view of the thing that you have protected. You are this villages saviors." Naruto smiled as he looked at the village and nodded to the girls to get on the bus as he and Mizore waited a moment to face the Snow Priestess.

"I want you to know that I have not forgiven you." Naruto stated as he held the woman's gaze "You put someone that I love in peril because of your own fear. I doubt that I will ever fully forgive you for that. But I will not seek any more vengeance against you. You have paid the price for taking one I love from me."

"You are more compassionate then most youkai of your strength." The Snow Priestess remarked. "I have to be. The Cycle of Hatred will be broken, and if it doesn't start with me then who will it start with." Naruto stated simply.

"There is one more thing." she said as she summoned Jack Frost again. "Be careful. Fairy Tale is not some trifle that you can cast aside as easily as you did the SPC and Anti-Thesis." Jack Frost warned "Their strength is great and I fear that you have drawn their attention to yourself and those you hold dear."

"Good." Naruto nodded getting Jack Frost to blink in shock "If they aim at me then they will leave this place alone." "Y... You truly believe in helping everyone?" Jack asked in shock.

"I do. Hatred can be changed into understanding. We do not always have the means of doing this, but I will try." Naruto said as he and Mizore walked towards the bus with the others, waving goodbye to the three that had seen them off. Once seated they were on their way while Naruto knew that the time for resting was soon going to be over, and the time of training was about to begin in earnest.

But he also need more training so he can unleash his true power without causing too much collateral damage.

And Naruto decided to going back to his world for awhile. ANge already gave him permission to come back. Normally she want to call him earlier but decided to hold it And when Naruto already prepared to open portal he suddenly sensed something violent so he delay the process first so he can deal with the disturbance first. Maybe that idiots can be used as his stress reliever.

After walking a bit Naruto then said, " You can come out now. Saizou." The certain delinquent appeared step out from behind a tree. "So, you knew it was me," said Saizou, smirking. "Well, considering what happened last time, you'd want revenge on me," Naruto concluded. "Not just you, but on that bitch, Moka!" Saizou growled.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he warned, "I suggest you don't refer to Moka-chan in that way, for your own health and safety." Saizou spat, "I've heard all the rumors, but I don't believe for one second that you beat someone like Kuyou ! And ANTI THESIS! Cuih!What a joke!

"Rumors hold a grain of truth," Naruto argued, "You can believe it or not as I don't care about that." "What I believe is that I should be careful around you, which is why I brought along some friends."

Naruto watched as several more people stepped out from behind the trees. They were familiar faces too. There was Wani something (Naruto forgot his name so he will settled to called it just Wani) , a Lizardman and the former Class Rep of Yukari's class who'd bullied her along with two of his cronies. He also remembered Junya Inui, a guy who claimed to be a vampire so that he could claim Moka for himself. His claimed proved to be false as he was merely an Onimodoki, a weak creature who would pretend to be stronger species to intimidate weaker ones. Chopper Rikishi was also present, gripping his dumbbells as he growled at Naruto. Naruto remembered the captain of the Wrestling Team who'd tried to coerce him into a fight to make up for the fight he would never have with Kuyou due to Naruto's beat him first. Nagare Kano was also present, slimy as ever, with a disgusting grin on his face. Finally, rounding up their group of misfits was the former PE teacher, Okuto Kotsubo who'd tried to sexually assault Mizore in the past, taking advantage of her loneliness and her crush on him back then.

"Weren't you expelled?" Naruto pointed at Nagare. "And weren't you fired?" he added, pointing at Kotsubo. "You cost me my job, you little punk!" snapped Kotsubo.

"No, your dick did, dickhead," Naruto shot back, causing Kotsubo to growl in anger.

"We've come together to teach you a lesson, Uzumaki!" Wanibushi declared angrily. He'd lost the respect of his classmates since the day he'd been defeated by Uzumaki "You should've learnt from yours," Naruto retorted.

"Look around you," said Junya, "We have you outnumbered." "We are going to smash you into bloody pulp," boasted Rikishi. "Six on one aren't really fair odds," Naruto counted. "So, at least you know you don't stand a chance," said Saizou.

"I meant that the odds aren't fair… **for you** ," Naruto added with a confident smirk. "I should warn you though that statistically, none of you stand a chance. Solo or in a group, it doesn't make much of a difference. And since you not learn your lesson enough. I guess I shall end you now. After all no one will miss you ." Naruto really pissed now. It seems the idiots never learn no matter what so he decided to end them for good.

"Why…YOU!-!-!" Saizou roared as he assumed his true form, his shirt being ripped to shreds as a result. "I'M GOING TO WIPE THAT SMILE OFF YOUR FACE!" The rest of Saizou's little gang assumed their true forms as well.

Naruto cracked his knuckles and shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, who's first?"

"YOU ! YOU! I"LL GET YOU!" Kotsubo roared as he lashed out with his tentacles to bind Naruto. The tentacles shot towards the Naruto at incredible speed, but not fast enough as Naruto took his lightning coated sword and cut them to pieces , "My tentacles!" Kotsubo shouted as Naruto looked at the rest of the gang who came at him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Wani roared as he tried to slash at Naruto who sidestepped the attack before retaliating as the Naruto elbowed his chest, causing Wani's body to stiffen. He then grabbed the lizardman by the tail and spun him around, smashing him into Nagare's slimy body.

Rikishi tried to tackle into Naruto but the young prince sidestepped and stuck his leg out, tripping Rikishi and causing him to fall on his face. When the troll tried to get back to his feet he got his neck getting 'love tap' from Naruto and fell. "Stay down," Naruto glared.

Kotsubo was trying to move his remainng tentacles but couldn't due of shock earlier and looked up in time to be sent flying by a punch from Naruto. Junya attacked but his punch was caught and Naruto twisted his wrist, causing him to howl in pain before he receivedseveral knee right to his gut make the Onimodoki spat some glob of blood. Naruto released his grip on Junya's wrist and then nudged his body backwards, causing him to fall on his back.

"I really don't wanna waste my time with you all," said Naruto. Nagare and Saizou could still move and the orc was stunned, and angered, by his foe's casual dismissal.

"Nagare, use that gas of yours!" Saizou ordered. Nagare was about to release it when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him and shove his lightning coated hand to his body.

"Prepare for some electricity dumbass," said Naruto as he spread some lightning and Nagare's entire body stiffened painfully from the paralyzing effects of the electricity. Naruto then focusing his attention on Saizou.

"C'mon Is that allyou got ? You're pathectic you know " Naruto asked Saizou tauntingly. The orc roared and lashed out, swiping at Naruto with his claws but the cyborg ducked, dodged and weaved around the assault playfully. Saizou then sent his tongue out but Naruto shot some lightning at it, causing it to fall limp as Saizou gaped. Naruto then gripped Saizou's tongue and gave it a tug, yanking Saizou through the AIR so that his face met the sole of his shoe, hard.

He let go of Saizou's tongue in disgust and used a handkerchief to clean off the saliva on his hand. Looking around, he saw that everyone was down, but not out. It wasn't long, but slowly they began to recover from the effects of the lightning as they glared with rage in their eyes at Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto somehow feeling they are getting stronger. But instead fear he feel some excitement. "Finally some challenge . Maybe I should fight more I think I'll finish one of you first." And from his right hand Naruto unleashed lightning which shaped to spear and he threw that toward them. But it seems that missed as jerks who surrounded him managed to avoid that. Well he hit one actually. And the one who get hit is no one but Wani. The lightning spear hit right to his gut. Feeling he still alive Naruto then ended him quickly as Wani vaporized to nothing.

Naruto decided to taunted the remaining five, " I guess you five was too pussy to fight me alone. So how about play tag games? And I'll make sure we will fight fairly. " Naruto disappeared and now 5 clones of him appeared. That made the five furious as they chased him.

"Now let's the game start."

Meanwhile in Konoha exactly at Hokage Office

Minato and Kushina cannot believe what they heard from Kakashi, Kurenai, andAsuma as Kakashi said, " I believe Naruto should be demoted to genin,Minato-sensei. He actually skilled but doesn't have enough intelligence for backing it up."

That made Kushina yelled, " You Kakashi. You said Naru-chan don't deserve to be chuunin huh? Well how about we make a bet ?" Kurenai asked, " What bet Kushina-sensei?" " Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai all of your genins will fight against Naru-chan one on one. SO technically Naru-chan will fight against 12 people. If he lost then he will demoted. But if he win. Naru-chan will get what he want from you four. " That made the four jounin sweating. Shall Naruto won everything Naruto will asked mass amount of money . But Asuma then said, " Well is that what you want, Kushina-sama. Then we accept."

Minato stated, " Then it's settled. Naruto will fight against all of you students. They will fight in one week . Any objections?" The jounins shook their head, " Good now you dismissed.: Later the four jounins disappeared via shunshin. A minute later, Hiruzen and three sannin made their appearance. Minato said, " I guess you four heard everything." The other four kage level shinobi nodded . Tsunade grumbled, " All of them is idiot. There is no way they can beat Naruto. " Orochimaru added, " I actually more afraid Naruto-kun will maim all of poor kids. Just look what he do to Menma-kun and Mito-chan. " Jiraiya stated, " I just hope the kids not do something to provoke Naruto otherwise Konoha will lose unnecessary life just because some sparing match." Hiruzen himself thinking, ' Well maybe this is good chance to see if Naruto really capable to be ANBU as he asked to join the corps. At ;east he just need recommendation either from me or Minato. But Minato won't agree with me . Well it will be decided next week.'

Back to Naruto

Naruto now watching his clones separating his ambusher. He already killed Wani earlier and now just leave Saizou, Junya, Nagare, Kotsubo and Rikishi. Now let's see the first fight

CNaruto 1 vs Saizou

Saizou manage to catch up with Naruto but it seems the blue head wait for him

Saizou then launched sucker punch which aimed to Naruto face only be ducked by him and retaliated by elbowed his attackers. Naruto then give him warning, " Last chance Saizou-teme. BACK OFF or I shall end you painfully." Saizou taunting him , " Oh I so scarreeedd!"

"Well. That's it! I shall end you now!" Naruto roared. "Big words," Saizou scoffed.

"It's not a boast, it's the truth," Naruto retorted. In blink of eyes Naruto already behind Saizou and hit the orc head from behind courtesy of the young sovereign foot. He was smashed against a tree, the force of the impact causing it to topple over along with the orc." Is that all you got, Uzumaki?"

"I'm faster than you thought," Naruto responded coolly as he hopped on the balls of his feet.

Saizou roared and lunged towards Naruto who blocked his swing but then he got hit in the stomach by Saizou's other fist, causing him to stagger backwards. Saizou then shot his tongue forwards and it smacked Naruto to the ground. Saizou brought up his tongue again and swung it down to crush Naruto who rolled out of the way as he summoned a weapon.

He use his Glance Reviver and charged. Saizou was hit in the chest, the blade actually doing damage as it left its mark. This served to enrage the Orc youkai as he blindly charged toward Naruto only to be dodged as Naruto stepped to side and tripped Saizou leg in process

He then charged at the delinquent and jumped, executing a rapid series of kicks aimed for Saizou's face. The orc staggered as he put his arms out in front of him to defend himself. One last kick broke through Saizou's defenses and the sole of his boot connected with his face, sending him sliding backwards.

Decided to end this Naruto charged to the orc and stabbed him right to the gut. Naruto decided to use Glance Reviver special power. Absorbing opponent power and despite being clone shall he dispersed Naruto still got Saizou power. Granted he just got physical enhancement but that doesn't really matter. And after Saizou completely vaporized. The clone dispel himself so Naruto can got Saizou power (Despite being Shadow clone , thanks to ANge Naruto can increase his physical enhancement via clone though he just got half of it)

Clone Naruto 2 vs Junya Inui

When he finally catched up with Naruto Junya said, " Let me show you my true power Uzumaki." Junya then transformed to humanoid bat sporting leathery wings and curved blades jutting out of his wrists.. Spreading his wings, he shot towards Naruto.

Naruto ducked as Junya slashed, his blade slicing through the trunk of the tree in half. Naruto saw Junya continue his flight path and do a U-turn to attack them once more. As soon as Junya came within range, Naruto leaned his body back before he sent the Onimodoki flying high into the air as Naruto kicked his jaw

Junya stopped himself in midair and massaged his chin. He caught sight of Naruto coming at him and dodged when the young sovereign shot at him with a punch.

"TAKE THIS!: Roared Inui as he fired stream of blood-like substance shot towards Naruto forced him to use Shunpo ( He managed to learn Shunpo before he visit One Piece World) and he ripped Junya wing forced the Onimodoki falling.

Junya quickly recovered as he firing another blood stream and Naruto found out the blood was corrosive since it melted the ground and tree which hit by the liquid. Naruto leapt high into the air before coming down at him with a drop kick that slammed him in the face, sending him reeling. Landing on his feet, Naruto delivered a flurry of powerful punches into Junya' gut and stomach. He then spun on his right heel and delivered a powerful back kick, burying his foot into Junya' gut and blasting him through the forest, knocking down several trees along the way.

But Junya quickly recovered as he flying at him with his blades aimed at him. Crossing his arms, Naruto caught the blades and spun his arms around, snapping the blades before hitting Junya with a brutal head-butt, knocking him to the ground. Junya stumbled on his feet and looked down at his broken blades. He glared up at Naruto and went to punch him only for Naruto to jump back and perform several back flips to gain some distance.

"I think I'm enough playing around" Naruto charged toward Junya as he charged his hand with lightning and called out " **Raikiri!"** and Naruto stabbed Junya with his lightning coated hand and later Junya vaporized completely. The clone then dispelled himself.

With Real Naruto "2 down 3 more to go."

To be continued

The rest of the fight will end in next chapter


	41. Chapter 41

_**Okay review reply first as usual**_

 _ **Stratos263: Well actually that was Kakashi but somehow other decided to follow him (Don't ask it will explained later)**_

 _ **Animaman: council here will be useless as they not appear much and soon I end Danzo Homura and Koharu (Remember they not important in this fic)**_

 _ **Animecolleter: I admit that was rushed but that was because I already write 2-3 chapter ahead and I just do some adjustment after I got some review ahead**_

Now let's continue the last three fight before Naruto going back to his world and make some small visit to retrieve certain weapon after his fight

Clone Naruto 3 vs Nagare

" After I kill you Uzumaki, Kurumu-chan shall be mine and mine alone." Nagare hissed. Naruto just ignored what he said as he strode towards Nagare and clenched his fists. He charged and punched at the Slug youkai, only for his fist to slide off once it made contact with his opponent's body. He stumbled forwards and spun around for a kick, only to meet the resistance as his foot just slipped away.

"My slimy body prevents me from taking damage, fool!" Slime Slug boasted. "I can also do this!" He inhaled, his cheeks and throat bloating up before he opened his mouth and spat, firing a ball of slime at Showa. He jumped out of the way and the slime ball struck a tree, completely melting it down. "See? I can even control the acid's intensity ." Naruto himself thought ' Why somehow this feel unoriginal?'

Meanwhile in other place certain slime bunny girl sneezed (Guess who)

Back to Naruto fight

"I guess I shall try new trick, " **Ice Release: Ice Breath!"** Naruto unleash cold breath toward Nagare and freezing his body in the process, except for his head. Naruto prepared to behead the slug but Nagare g used a desperate move and shot a stream of acid which hit Naruto in the face. But instead dispelled Naruto just shrugged it (being a clone) and he quickly beheaded Nagare. He doesn't want absorb Nagare power as it was too nasty before he dispelled himself

Clone Naruto 4 vs Rikishi

Instead being alone Rikishi also assisted by his fellow wrestling club member. All of them transformed into troll but Naruto quickly took them down but Rikishi. Rikishi saw his subordinate fallen so easily feeling angry. He then charge Naruto but Naruto keep dodging him, "STOP JUMPING AROUND AND FIGHT ME!"

"I'm not as retarded as you look!" Showa retorted as he threw his fist and smashed it into Rikishi's face, knocking him backwards. Rikishi cracked his neck and advanced . But stoped before the troll act as Naruto elbowed his face. But the large youkai quickly recovered as He swung down his huge hand and made impact, kicking up dust as he discovered that Naruto wasn't in his sight. "What...?" "Where are you looking?"

Rikishi froze as he glanced to the corner of his eye and Naruto was behind him.

"You think you can catch me with your pathetic attacks," Naruto remarked, "Don't make _me_ laugh."

"SHUT UP, YOU BRAT!" Rikishil roared as he turned for a back hand maneuver and gawked when he saw Naruto catch his arm with only one hand.

"You are pathetic." Naruto frowned as he break one of Rikishi hand. But the troll managed to get away. "What are you?-!" Rikishi roared as he threw a left punch, which Naruto palmed to the side with his right hand as he spun counterclockwise and elbowed him in the chest, making him skid back as he came running at him.

"Your executioner." That was last word Rikishi heard as Naruto beheaded him once the troll approached him. This Naruto then dispelled himself just like others once their fight is over.

Clone Naruto 5 vs Kotsubo

Naruto fist shot forward and smashed into Kotsubo's face, sending him tumbling. The Kraken roared and shot his clawed tentacles at Naruto, only for the svereign to catch them in his hands.

Naruto cut one by one his tentacle before he punched him sending the former PE teacher backwards. In the blink of an eye, Naruto had closed the gap between them and a fist slammed into Kotsubo's stomach. He then head-butted the PE teacher in the face with enough force to send him flying. He lashed out with his blade, the weapons slashing at in mid-air, before grabbing him by his legs, lifting him up, and violently slamming him to the ground.

But Kotsubo quickly recovered as he charged blindly only blasted by Naruto lightning blast and completely vaporized the octopus before he dispel himself

And back to original Naruto

"Okay now it's time to back to my world."

And later in Konoha

Naruto got news from his clone who stay there . He must fight his fellow genin aside Menma and Mito so he can defend his chuunin rank otherwise he will demoted. But Naruto suddenly have some evil idea. He then head toward Hokage tower and asked Minato to raise the stakes. But before everyone agreed Minato must asked the other first.

Once said jounin and their genin team gathered Naruto said, " Okay I accept the challenge but I want raise the stakes shall I lost just once I'll do D rank missions for entire 6 months . Got it?" The jounin and genin nodded as it will be fun to see Naruto doing D rank missions for entire 6 months. " But shall I win every match , I want some compensation from the ones who losed their match and also their jounin sensei especially."

That made Minato and Kushina blinked, ' Oh god Naruto/Naru-chan will rob them blind.' I want jounin give compensation worth 10 A rank mission while genin 10 C rank mission and I mean each must give them worth of that. And as for the ones from Clan shall use their own pocket instead clan funds. I'll talk to each clan heads later." That made some jounin and genin sweated like bullets. "Are we make a deal ?" Most of them knew they cannot backed their words anymore so they said, "DEAL!"

And one week later at Chuunin exam stadium

The people that wandered into the chunin exam stadium for the test they were informed was going to happen were surprised to see one Naruto Uzumaki, already sitting down in the center of the arena, decked out in a dark red muscle shirt and pants, hitae-ate as a belt, seemingly in a meditative state. Naruto was seated under the tree in the arena currently resting.

He remembered something he told about his new bodyguard squad. They are consisted by tallest women ever exist aside Ange since they height ranged from 7ft to 8ft . They dressed in maid uniform though with some tight legging as their maid uniform was tight fitting and short skirt to make them more mobile and as usual they breasts also huge and only beaten by Melon, Lemon and Maroon . But let's put that aside for now as finally his opponent already arrived as Kurenai led her team into the arena.

Kurenai looked over to Naruto who waved back at her in indifference before returning to his meditation. She looked down at Kiba, "Kiba, do not underestimate him here. Remember he always beat you in regular team sparring

Kiba smirked in confidence, "He just lucky after all, me and Akamaru will knock him out before he can start playing his games."

Shino looked over at Naruto who was still seated under his tree, "Kurenai-sensei, I don't understand why we're all fighting Uzumaki-san in the first place and you not explain further. You just said all of the teams would be participating, that is illogical. Why would all of the teams be needed to fight just him?"

Kurenai looked at her sunglasses-sporting genin, "The Hokage gave him this option last week during a meeting and he took it. I don't understand just why it's happening in the first place but all you can do is fight him at your best."

Shino nodded, "I wasn't planning on doing anything other than that."

Kurenai looked at Hinata who was trying her best to look anywhere but at the blonde sitting under the tree, "Hinata. You will probably have to fight him too. Don't let anything cloud your mind on this. If you don't fight him seriously then there is a good chance that he will defeat you."

Hinata nodded, but her mind was a wreck, 'I have to fight Naruto-kun. I-I can't possibly bring myself to do anything to hurt him. What would I do if I injured him? Would I ever have a chance with him then?'

Soon after the entrance of Team 8, Asuma brought his own genin team into the fold, with Shikamaru leading the pack, "This is so troublesome. Why are we here? You got all gung-ho today about dragging us to the arena."

Asuma took a drag of his cigarette as he brought his genin over near Kurenai, "You're here to fight Naruto. He'll be taking you all on one at a time so it shouldn't be too much trouble if the order works out the way it should."

Ino looked over to her fellow blonde sitting under the tree, "Naruto? Why would we all be fighting Naruto? What's the point? He might be able to beat one of us, maybe two but that's pushing it. There's no way he can beat our entire team."

Kurenai chimed in, "He's not really fighting your entire team, he's really supposed to be fighting everyone, your team, my team, Gai's team, and Kakashi's kids minus Sai. Kushina sensei team won't participated due of family relationship and that will hinder judgement" Seeing the stunned looks on the faces of Team 10 she glared at Asuma, "You didn't tell them this was happening?"

Asuma shrugged, "Like Ino said, there's no way he could beat anymore than two of them at the most." Shikamaru muttered out another 'troublesome' while Choji stood next to him eating chips.

Naruto was now analyzing his upcoming opponents. He noticed that Shikamaru and Shino were subtly doing the same of him and he mentally groaned, 'Man I hope the dumb, stupid ones fight me first so I can get them out of the way. No matter when I fight Shino or Shikamaru it's going to suck because they're already thinking on how to beat me. I hope I get someone like Kiba or Neji first, they might still underestimate me and I can just run right through them.' Naruto shook his head free of thoughts just as an unmistakable shade of green entered the scene.

Gai, glistening smile included, ambled into the stadium with Rock Lee on crutches, an uncaring looking Neji, and Tenten who actually waved at Naruto. Eyes widening, as he didn't really expect that, he gave her a small smile and waved back to her. Naruto muttered , ' It seems Lee once again going overboard and ended with same injury he sufer at Chuunin exams months ago.'

Kurenai was still mad at Asuma for taking this so casually, "Gai, I hope you informed your students about what was going on today."

Gai gave her a thumbs up, "Of course I did. It would have been a crime not to let my adorable students know that they would have an opportunity to fight today. My only regret is that Lee-kun here could not have a chance to test his flames of youth against Naruto-kun!"

Neji ignored the continued ramblings of Gai and Lee and looked over to the placid blonde under the tree. Taking note of his new look and the sword strapped to his back Neji narrowed his eyes, 'Why are we all here just to fight Naruto?' At 10:24 on the dot guess who managed to find his way into the arena. Being dragged by Sasuke, Kakashi let out a nervous eye-smile, "Sorry we were almost late. "

And not long after Minato, Kushina, Mito and Menma finally arrived followed by Hiruzen. The Sannin cannot come due of they infiltrated to Rice Country to find out about Reimaru. Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru also stated there is no point to see that since Naruto definitely will win the match. Though they also wanted to search anything about Reimaru journal about cursed seal since Sasuke got that cursed seal when he and his team dong escort mission to Tea Country . When they on trip back home suddenly Reimaru and some of his minions ambushed him and managed to incapacitated Kakashi, Sakura and Sai. And Sasuke ended by said cursed mark.

And after make sure everyone come Minato straightened up and faced the audience, projecting her voice to be easily heard, "Ladies and gentlemen of Konohagakure no Sato, today we have a special attraction for all of you. You will get to see some of the most prominent genin in this village pitted against one lone chuunin in today's battles." He pointed out to the tree where Naruto had long since stood up and begun loosening up, "The sole ninja in question is no one but my son Naruto Uzumaki!"

Minato then continued, "Right… Well then, the rules will be as follows. A one-on-one bout between Naruto and one of the genin to be selected by their sensei. If Naruto can defeat the opponent he is matched with he will be matched up with the next, and so on, and so forth until he is either defeated or runs through them all." he finished with a smirk.' Well that match already settled right Kushina.' The Yondaime make some handseals to communicate with his wife who replied by same method, ' Of course, Minato-kun. There is no way Naru-chan will be defeated.'

Minato then continued, "The proctor for the bouts will be Anko Mitarashi." Anko came from the back smirking at the genin whose fights she would be refereeing. She turned to look out at Naruto, who was still stretching, 'Alright gaki, you've talked a big game and Ibiki seems convinced, let's see what you've got.'

Minato turned to the jounin who were conferencing amongst themselves, "So have you decided who is first?"

They all nodded as Asuma stepped and whispered their decision in his ear. Minato nodded and re-projected his voice, "The first bout will be Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sakura Haruno! All others clear the arena immediately!"

All of the other genin and their sensei's made their way to the waiting area to watch the proceedings along with Minato and his family.

Time skip

Naruto easily took down Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru with just one hit and for fight against Hinata he bit sweated as Hinata wanted to show how strong she is well after Naruto berated her of course even the result Naruto still took down Hyuuga Heiress. Now this time he must fight with Kiba

"I'll beat you Naruto. **Four Legs Techinuque**! "Kiba crouched down on all fours as his features became even more feral. This was all well and good for about three seconds until a blue shinobi sandal implanted itself under his chin and sent him flying backwards.

Akamaru ran to his master, barking frantically as Kiba slowly pulled himself to his feet. Kiba shakily stood up, "Yeah, yeah, I'm alright boy, he just caught me off guard." He looked up to reveal that Naruto was nowhere in sight. Kiba chuckled before jumping out of the way as a pair of hands broke through the ground he was standing on.

Kiba laughed as he dodged the hands, "I thought I told you last time! I can smell you dobe! You can't sneak up on me!" His gloating was cut short as a sharp pain in his back sent him flying forward. Looking up from the ground he saw Naruto standing with his leg extended in a kick. He turned towards the underground figure to see the hands explode into smoke.

Kiba stood up and glared at him, "I had your scent! Where were you? There was no way you could get the drop on me!"

Naruto lowered his leg and gazed out coolly at Kiba, "You should quit out of principle. If this was a real fight then I would have killed you just now." Kiba growled at Naruto while he just looked at him, "Just because you can identify that I'm in the area means jack shit if I'm too fast for you to pinpoint my location."

Kiba hurriedly grabbed a pill from his pocket and threw it at Akamaru, remembering his opening troubles when it came to moving too slow. The little dog turned red after swallowing the pill while Kiba provided him some of his chakra, " **Man-Beast Clone!** " Kiba pulled out his smoke bombs and threw them at Naruto, engulfing him in smoke, "Remember this Naruto! Well here we go again!" Kiba and the transformed Akamaru ran at the smoke and jumped towards it, " **Fang Over Fang)!** "

After the twin drills tore through the smoke until it dissipated Kiba and Akamaru stood in the smoke, sans Naruto, dumbfounded… and surrounded by kunai. Naruto came from his spot in the tree over to them. Kiba saw him walking up with his hands in a hand-sign and tried to charge and attack him before running into an invisible barrier that threw him back and numbed his body, "What the hell is this?"

Naruto made some more hand-signs before stopping halfway through the last one, "You should surrender. This is going to suck for you." Kiba bared his teeth at him, "Answer me! What did you do!" Naruto shook his head, "It's not what I did, it's what I'm going to do. Last chance, I'm not supposed to really be trying to kill you guys and this jutsu has the potential to do it."

Kiba and Akamaru just kept trying to break through his barrier. Naruto shrugged and made the last hand sign, "Your funeral, " **Lightning Release: Electric Field**. " The electric prison glowed white within until it was blindingly bright before the sounds of sharp crackling rang out. Naruto held the final hand-sign for ten seconds before he finally released it, revealing Kiba and Akamaru both unconscious and suffering from electric burns.

Naruto walked over and picked up his kunai as Anko checked Kiba and Akamaru's vitals. She sighed in relief upon finding they were still alive and looked at Naruto who was pocketing his kunai. Naruto shrugged, "What? I asked him if he wanted to surrender. Did he think that anything I did from that point _wouldn't_ mess him up?"

Anko gave him a dry look, "You know you kids aren't supposed to kill each other out here." Naruto gave her one in response, "He's still breathing isn't he? If I wanted to kill him you could have replaced those kicks I landed at the start with my sword."

Anko shook her head and smirked, "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto glanced at Kiba being placed on a stretcher and returned to the center of the arena, "And that's roughly half of them down." Naruto turned up towards the jounin and gestured towards Kiba who was being carried off, "Get the point yet? Because before I could swear that you all missed it!"

Next Shino vs Naruto

Shino snapped his arms out in his taijutsu stance as did Naruto out of obligation. Naruto stared him down intently as he could feel Shino doing the same from behind his sunglasses. Both boys simply waited for the other to move in order to prepare a counter.

After a few minutes of no movement Naruto moved back quickly as Shino released his swarms of insects at him. Beginning his retreat from Shino, Naruto's mind was running a mile-a-minute trying to come up with a good plan to beat Shino, 'He won't move, all he has to do is get those damnable bugs on me and he can beat me. He might not even be standing there anymore, it could just be a **Bug Clone.** This is one of those situations where I wish someone was underestimating me.'

Naruto kept on his heels as Shino kept sending his kikaichu out at him, 'What can I do? I can't get close or I'll get swarmed. There's no way I can surround him with kunai to trap him after he's already seen it. Come on, what else do I have up my sleeve?'

Naruto tossed out shuriken in a probing move. Shino simply raised a wall of insects to block easily until Naruto clapped his hands together, " Wind Release: Gale Palm." The gust coming from Naruto sped up the spinning shuriken and cut right through the wall of bugs. Shino took the hit and turned partly into bugs.

The real Shino then appeared from the tree nearby and sicced more of his bugs on Naruto. Naruto's eye gleamed as he judged the distance between him and Shino and simply rushed him.

Naruto had closed the distance by simply bullying his way through Shino's wall of insects and continued storming towards Shino. Shino attempted to latch the remaining bugs he had on his person onto Naruto, but the drain from the few amount of insects was similar to taking a bucket to scoop out a lake. Naruto viciously rocketed his fist into Shino's face. Naruto's punch dropped Shino cleanly as his kikaichu retreated into his body to help run damage control.

Anko wandered over with a grin on her face, "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki! I now bored said the same thing"

Naruto sighed as he picked himself up and walked over to Anko who was still grinning, "That was an ugly win gaki. Your right hand is pretty nasty."

Naruto settled himself in his usual waiting position, "A win is a win. Shino was my worst possible match-up and I'm just lucky that he was just a rookie or else I would have been screwed and had to step it up. He needs to learn more techniques."

Anko was getting interested in this kid, "So you're saying the rest of the fights will be easy?" Naruto smirked, "They'll all be easy, that one was just tough by comparison to what the majority of them will be."

Next Naruto vs Chouji

Once the match begun " **Ninja Art Body Expansion Jutsu)!** " Anko had to jump out of the way as Choji immediately went straight into his clan jutsu list. As quickly as he could he tucked his head, arms, and legs into his body

" **Human Bullet Tank!"** His massive form began its rollout towards Naruto who was swiftly on the defensive to avoid being squashed by the big boned ninja. Despite being in the shape of a massive ball Choji was quite mobile in that form, and was far faster than he was outside of it. Naruto found that the longer Choji rolled the more momentum he picked up.

Naruto pumped chakra into his legs to gain the necessary distance to warrant turning around to face Choji. Naruto channeled wind chakra to his fists and thrusted them out linked together, " **Wind Release:Hurricane Fist**! " The force of the wind jutsu hitting the meat tank sent the rotund ninja flying backwards until he bounced off of one of the stone walls lining the arena.

Choji came rolling right back at Naruto who simply stood right in his path and waited for him. When he got close enough Naruto cocked his leg back and gave Choji a chakra-enhanced kick that sent him flying once more, only into the stands this time. Choji released the jutsu to avoid crushing the spectators and ended up crashing into the stairs and rolling down them until he finally came to a stop at the bottom.

After a few minutes of him trying to regain his senses, Choji shakily stood up and faced Naruto, wincing with some blood coming from his lips, "You're… strong Naruto. I know I can't win here." Naruto nodded, "But the important thing is that you tried. Do you want to continue?"

Choji looked up in the stands to his father. Choza knew what Choji was asking him and sat in contemplation before silently shaking his head. Choji turned back to Naruto and sighed, "I wish I could. But there's only one way that I can even hope to hang with you and my dad really doesn't want me trying it, it's really dangerous. I surrender."

Anko nodded and pointed to Naruto, "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto sighed, "I kind of wanted to see what you could do Choji. You have some serious potential, I can only imagine what you had up your sleeve, but I understand. Maybe I'll get to see it one day."

Choji held his ribs and smiled at Naruto before heading back to the waiting area. Naruto grinned and looked up at the waiting area where the others were watching from. Looking at all of the jounin he held up all ten of his fingers and slowly ticked them all down until one thumb was left up before he slowly dragged it across his throat.

Next Naruto vs Tenten

Tenten immediately brandished kunai and began tossing them out at Naruto. In the blink of an eye Naruto drew his blade and blocked the projectiles before rushing in to attack. Upon seeing him draw his blade Tenten pulled out a scroll and summoned her own sword to engage Naruto with up close.

As Naruto and Tenten clashed swords he had to chuckle, "A katana… You just wanted that spar you asked me for didn't you?" Tenten smirked, "I have to see if you're any good at swinging that thing around."

Naruto returned the smirk as he began pressing her back. Tenten planted her feet but ended up being pushed through the dirt, 'Gah, this strength… It's ridiculous! He might be stronger than Lee!' Tenten lashed out with a kick as she chose to break off their contact that Naruto slapped aside with the flat of his blade, "That's your leg Tenten. Don't be so quick to attack, it pays to be somewhat patient."

Tenten growled and ran back in to trade steel with Naruto again. Every stroke of her blade was blocked or parried and Naruto refused to take advantage of the openings that followed. Naruto vanished and slipped behind her quickly to knock her out with the handle of his blade, He caught her before she hit the ground and set her down gently, "You should have stuck with the long-range stuff. You would have lost anyway, but up close is almost tantamount to suicide against a guy like me, unless your name is Rock Lee or Neji, they're the only ones that can hang with me up close."

Anko pointed to Naruto, "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki! …Man I am getting sick of saying that…"

Next Naruto vs Neji

Nothing really special as he technically same with Hinata only hei s stronger And finally final match vs Sasuke

When the match begin Sasuke foolishly launching straight fist toward Naruto. Only to fail as Naruto slapped his initial punch aside and grabbed on to his ankle to pull him forward roughly before hitting him with a vicious clothesline to the throat.

"Okay, Uchiha it seems beating from last time not enough to be wake up call for you. It seems I must humiliate your ass in front of all these people. So get up, because this is a long ass trail you're taking Uchiha, and this is just the first turn bitch."

Sasuke glared " Huh you just lucky last time. This will be completely different!" And Sasuke rushed again at Naruto who managed to caught Sasuke's fist in his grip before slamming a fist deep into his body. Sasuke dropped to his knees, spitting out blood and coughing once more. Naruto punted him in the ribs and sent him rolling for a few feet Naruto walked slowly toward the Uchiha and he picked up Sasuke by his collar and smashed him in the face once more, " Not so tough huh Uchiha?"

Naruto held him by his collar as Sasuke struggled to get out. Sasuke managed to reel off a shot that hit Naruto in the face, but all it did was force Naruto to turn his head, Naruto quirked his mouth before head-butting Sasuke in the face, sending him falling to the ground holding his now broken nose. Sasuke looked up to Naruto, blood coming through his finger and tears forming in his eyes.

Naruto shot a cold gaze downward, "You think you're strong but you're not as good as you think. You've been lead to believe that you're Kami's gift to Konoha, but you're not, you're just another genin with a bloodline, and that doesn't make you special at all. All you had over everyone else was a leg up and an entire village at your back."

Sasuke stood back up glaring with death in his eyes at Naruto who scoffed at his attempt at killing intent, "I'm done talking to you. Let me show you what I mean the hard way."

As Naruto finished speaking Sasuke jumped away, not really wanting to get in close with Naruto again. Sasuke flipped through hand-signs and put his fingers to his mouth, " **Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"**

The fireball launched at Naruto who didn't move. The fireball collided with Naruto much to the approval of the crowd who up until that point were sitting on their hands. Sasuke smirked at the ruin he had created until the fire cleared and a charred log was left behind, remnants of a kawarimi.

Sasuke scanned the immediate area swiftly, preparing his body for any response that it could take. He turned his head as he saw Naruto emerge from the tree in the arena, rushing at him. As he turned to react he took a sharp blow in one of his blind spots, revealing another Naruto that was currently pummeling him. The first Naruto who had gotten his notice had dispelled while the other Naruto attacked till Sasuke lied down

Sasuke stood once more as Naruto strode towards him purposefully. Sasuke glared as blood dripped down his face, "You aren't better than me!" Sasuke launched a set of kunai at Naruto who just shifted his body out of the way and kept walking.

Sasuke smirked as he placed ninja wire into his mouth and pulled back on it. The wire surrounded and bound Naruto. Sasuke grinned maniacally, " **Fire Release: Dragon…"**

Before he could finish Naruto let out an audible sigh and coated his body in wind chakra to sever the wire before continuing his walk towards Sasuke. The Uchiha in question was utterly shocked as his wire dropped limply from his mouth, his opponent still striding over casually. A faint burning on the back of his shoulder was the least of his concerns right now, he had a juggernaut that he couldn't stop coming right for him.

Sasuke glared as he ran at Naruto, speed jacked up to the next level. Naruto had been holding back a bunch as he not think that was necessary till now. Every time Sasuke missed a punch, Naruto made him pay with shots to the body, shots to the face, and thrusts to the throat. Every time Sasuke threw a kick Naruto battered his legs with elbow blocks or would parry with his fists to Sasuke's shins. Sasuke simply couldn't move fast enough to hit him, and Naruto's counters were so sharp that the Sharingan couldn't even help him.

Every single one of Naruto's counters came with the intent to end the fight and if Sasuke wasn't fighting like something reminiscent of a berserker he probably would have dropped ten times over by then.

Sasuke pulled out a kunai and began swinging at Naruto with intent to kill, the mostly civilian crowd knew nothing about the seal, or about Sasuke's lunacy and were screaming for Naruto's blood. Naruto simply kept out of reach and stung him repeatedly with counter hooks and blazing kicks to back him off.

Naruto finally grabbed him by the wrist holding the kunai and began wearing his ass out. With one hand occupied he still had one hand free to wail on Sasuke bare handed and ruthlessly. Naruto's fist bounced off of Sasuke face with every word he spoke, grunting in effort, "You… want… my… life…?" Naruto, content with turning Sasuke's face into hamburger, pulled him forward and punched him in the face as hard as he could, sending him rolling backwards awkwardly, "You aren't enough of a shinobi to lick my boots you spoiled, power borrowing, jutsu thieving piece of shit!"

Naruto roared at him, "Get up! Get up so I can make you suffer!"

Sasuke stood with an insane gleam in his eye, "Who do you think you are! I'm an Uchiha you pissant! You will succumb to my power!" Sasuke had electricity surging around his hand with the famous chirping noise in full-effect. Sasuke began a full-on rush straight at Naruto, "Die damn you! **Chidori!"**

Naruto gave a grin that chilled the heart of even the most hardened shinobi in attendance as he set his sword in a waiting stance, "Come on down Uchiha… I've got a little friend that wants to meet you, no jutsu necessary my friend…"

Sasuke rushed Naruto down and thrusted his arm, a bursting flash of sparks indicating that he made contact, before coming to a stop on the other side of the whiskered blonde, a smirk on his lips. A short wind rolled through the arena as everyone was standing at attention.

Naruto stood straight up and swung his sword to the side as he walked away. Sasuke stood still until blood bursted from his right arm like a sprinkler. He fell to the ground clutching the arm that had been turned into cold cuts, seemingly by Naruto's sword.

Anko blocked out his wails of anguish and agony as he writhed on the ground. Anko pointed to Naruto for the final time, "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!"

The crowd remained silent as the only sounds going through the stadium were the billowing wind and Sasuke's cries. The medics hustled out double-time to stanch the bleeding from what was remaining of Sasuke's arm and carry him to get emergency treatment.

Anko caught up to him and saw an uncaring look on his face as he went to sit under the tree, "Hey Anko-chan."

Anko jerked her thumb in Sasuke's direction, "A little much wouldn't you say gaki?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke being carried off, "Nah, builds character. He's lucky he's still even got that arm."

Anko shook her head, "What the hell was that anyway, you beat that jutsu with a sword."

Naruto grinned up at her and showed her the bloody sword, "Wind manipulation. I love my element so much, it's so… efficient. Wind trumps lightning and his control over Chidori was shit in the first place so he never had a chance."

At spectator stands

Minato and Kushina grinned at jounnn sensei and their disciple, " Okay since Naruto won all the match. You must fulfill your deal and give what you promised to Naruto in one month. Understood?" Minato said while the ones he adressed nodded fearfully.

Meanwhile with Naruto

" **Okay Naruto now I want you to retrieve two legendary sword named Soul Calibur and Soul Edge and also beat the one named Algol the Hero King. Now I shall open the portal to the one who wield them**

Later after several fight at different arena

Naruto now faced the one named Nightmare who wield the Soul Edge. And Nightmare attacked as he tried to do a massive swung to Naruto but he jumped above it. He brought down his katana on him but he blocked. The sound they made was loud. But Naruto used his body's flexibility and hooked Nightmare's head with his feet and flipped him over himself.

Nightmare landed with a thud. He got up and charged Naruto with a massive swung. Naruto side flipped over it and cut him in this core. Experimenting if it would damage him somehow. Nightmare hit him with Soul Edge sending her to the other end of the ring. He hoped to his feet and ran at him. Nightmare charged Soul Edge's power preparing to bring it down on the blue head.

When he did he side stepped of its way and used his blade to hit Nightmare. His armor shattered and then he went for the kill. He brought it down on him finishing him off. The next man that came was like the polar opposite of Nightmare. He had Soul calibur and was in shiny armor. He called himself Siegfried.

Siegfried charged and attacked first. Naruto blocked his first attack. And did a light hit to his legs. Then kicked him in the face. Siegfried stumbled back shaking the cobwebs out of his head. Only to find Naruto's foot planted in his face again.

When his back was turned Naruto stabbed him in it. Kicked him off Naruto blade and then grabbed him from behind and did a devastating stabbed to his back right threw his chest. Then tossed him to the other side of the ring.

Siegfried got up now use to the pain. Timed his approach than hit him with a massive swing of his sword. Naruto blocked but hit a wall because of the force.

Siegfried ran to Naruto in an attempt to finish him off. His sword charged and ready to kill. Naruto saw this and ran at him. But when he swung his sword Naruto did a slide and knocked him off his feet. He got up and did devastating slash to his back. Ending the fight.

Naruto tehn grabbed the Soul Edge and Soul Calibur only to realize they just fake. Good fake . But Naruto knew he will need this to gain the real one.

Naruto walked up to find the man known as the Hero King... Algol. He was setting on his throne. "That was quiet entertaining." He had watched his journey from his Soul Edge. "You have done well." He glided from his throne and was floating in the air. "This will be my first battle in ages. Strong one... you shall be the power of my resurrection!" He came down.

Naruto knew that this would be the greatest fight yet. Pure power would not win it. But why mess with a good thing?

Naruto charged at him and hit him low when he blocked high. He maxed out his water and lighting chakra to hisr sword to make it much more effective. He fall to the ground. Then he stabbed him in the heart.

It would have killed a lesser man but he was not a man. Naruto forced him off and with Soul Edge gave him a power hit to the head. But Algol managed to Knocking him to the other end of the area. Naruto managed to get up from that.

Naruto then launched combination of water and lightning blade toward Algol The blade broke his center piece armor. It came back to Naruto as he charged him relentlessly. Not giving Algol time to recover. When Naruto attacked Algol blocked.

But Naruto didn't let up. He continued to attack him and even blocking had its limits when it came to him and the power he was giving off.

"This power..." Algol stated in awe. "...its... magnificent!"

Naruto broke his guard and hit him hard in the legs breaking that armor. Weakened and disoriented Naruto hit his head. Hard. Breaking that armor as well.

Charging up for a finally attack Naruto used his lighting and water chakra. He did numerous cuts to Algol's body. He fell to the ground. But in one last ditch effort to win. He tried to attack Naruto with both blades.

But Naruto was still using full power and Algol was nowhere near it. He did one last massive attack. And Algol was knocked to the ground. Never to rise up against Kushina again.

Naruto then looked at Soul Caliber and Soul Edge blades in the ground. He then walked to Soul Edge and Soul Calibur and picked them up. Power flowed through him

"Mission accomplished . Now lets go home."

To Be continued


	42. Chapter 42

Okay answer review first

 _ **Neonation659: I know but I don't have enough patience to wait beta reader**_

 _ **Draco7347: Well you don't need to wait longer**_

 _ **Animecolecter: He already BAMF before so why not add it more. I dunno if I can since Idon't have enough knowledge about majikoi samurai girls.**_

 _ **Animaman: Just wait in future chapter as Naruto will order few of hs maid to train Sasuke (Not free of course) And for his maids from Uzumaki mansion some of them already do it but not whole village as they mostly stay at Uzumaki Utilities**_

 _ **Stratos263: Yes he must**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: Which Ivy (Poison Icy or Ivy from Soul Calibur or maybe both)**_

 _ **AKashi1412: that's right**_

Next now Naruto will learn about Shinigami arts from Yami

Naruto now find himself inside Forest of the death only that actually not Forest of the death since that was field which took form of that place . And with time dilution field they can spend years while outside just few days .

 **"Alright here we are Naruto-kun."** Naruto stops right beside Yami to see where he was brought. They seemed to have ventured further into the forest past a tower they saw on the way here. In front of him was an even bigger field with massive sized trees and boulders. Yami tells him to sit in the middle of the of the field while he does this Yami begins to explain.

 **"Naruto-kun, the energy you have within you is called is called Reiryoku. Unlike what you usually uses, this is the spiritual essence of the same energy source. Thus making it more powerful and potent. This is what's stored in your body. Everything I am going to teach you will involve something called Reiastu."**

 **"Reiastu is the energy being expelled. Think about it this way, its like a pool of water, that is your reiryoku, in under to say put out a fire, you will need to exert the water but in a controlled manner. How will you do that? By taking a hose or a big bucket to the pool of water and using those instruments to alleviate the fire. By pouring how much water you seem fit to put out the fire. That is your reiastu."** Yami continues.

 **"Within using your reiastu, you are able to do many things that we shinigami use. For example, you would be able to cast spells which fall under the name Kido, meaning spirit way or demon way. Within Kido there are 3 type of spells you can cast."**

 **"One being Hakudo which means way of binding. These spells well help you restrict or immobilize a person. Its very broad art, along with Hakudo are spells that allow you to use barriers to stop attacks or use seals to hold things far more better in place. You understand Naruto?"** Yami said **.**

Naruto nods his head. Allowing Yami to continue. **"Going down the list of Kido, their is another spell called Hado which means way of destruction. These spells are used for offensive purposes. Depending on the user these spells can be well powerful enough to even take down your hokage. These are the spells I will be teaching you most of the time."**

 **"Last one the list is called Kaidou which just is the healing kido which I have some knowledge but not enough. Both Bakudo and Hado have numbers ranging from 1-99 following the latter, 1 will be the weakest, 99 will be the strongest. Don't be fooled by the numbers of their ranking though. An experienced captain can make a low level spell very powerful especially with Hado."**

 **"Also there are incantations that go along with each spell both for Hado and Bakudo. Using an incantation will power it up but will slow down your time to use it. You can however not cast an incantation as you will be able to fire it faster although it is weaker but like I said train enough on it and can be come strong even with an incantation."**

 **"Are you keeping up with me Naruto-kun?"** Yami says. Naruto nods his head in confirmation. **"Along with using your reiastu, you are able to use your sword, which we call a zanpakuto which means soul cutter. These are sentient swords. We use these swords to send souls to their respective places and to ward off hollows which are souls that do not cross over to the soul society for staying in the world of the living for to long. They are corrupt spirits who feast on living or deceased humans souls alike."**

 **"Anyways Naruto, a zanpakuto always has a name and is a spirit, and you will discover it through jinzen, or sword meditating. Only then the spirit will fight you and decide if you are worthy enough to hear their name and wield them. Once you do hear their name you will unlock whats called a shikai or intial release. In order to release your shikai you will need to know their release phase or word. There are three forms to your sword."**

 **"Their is you sealed state, your shikai, and then your bankai. The sealed state will look like an ordinary sword. Once you utter the shikai phrase it will transform to a different appearance. As for bankai which means final release. Which you will only achieve that through dominating your zanpakuto spirit in there world. By doing this your power increases 5 to 10 times.**

 **"Do you understand everything I have told you Naruto?"** Yami asked while looking back at Naruto who looks like is trying to absorb everything he just said. Naruto sighs and runs a hand through his blue hair, leaving a single strand in the front.

"Yes I do Yami-sensei. The power I need in order to do kido is based on my reiastu which I get from a pool of energy inside me called reiryoku. Also their are 3 types of spells that fall under one category, and within that category, I can ether heal, attack, immobilize or defend. Also I will be getting a sentient sword that I will have to meet within meditating once the spirit thinks I am worthy, the sword will tell me its name and release command to where I will be to use it's true abilities." Naruto said. Yami looks at him with a smile

 **"Very good, I see you get the gist of it, now stand up and I will teach you how to do Hado and Bakudo spells. We will be doing this for 6 months, then the rest of the months I will teach you how to wield a sword and you will be meditating to reach your sword's spirit.** Yami said heading towards the tree's and rocks.

Upon arriving Yami spoke first **"Now Naruto I will be teaching you multiple Hado spells on these trees and boulders. You will do these til you drop and don't have an ounce of reiastu left. Are you ready for your training?"** Naruto said in slightly excited voice "Yes Yami-sensei, lets do it." Yami smiled and replied **" Good here is your first two spells its called Sho and Byakurai.."**

 _IAfter 6 months_

" **Hado No. 4: Byakurai (Pale Lighting)"** Naruto said obliterating 7-8 trees with one finger. Turning his gaze to a boulder that looked about to be twice as big as him. Naruto sticks his palm out and yells " **Hado No. 31: Shakkaho (Red Fire Cannon)"** a red fireball shoots out of his palm completely reducing the boulder to smithereens. Looking at his handy work, soon hears clapping. He turns around to see his sensei smiling.

Yami then speaks "Very impressive Naruto-kun. Using Hado No. 31 without an incantation. You have certainty improved then from a few months ago. Good now lets see how your Bakudo is. Get ready Naruto. I will fire 2 powerful Hado attacks. If you can manage to withstand one attack with a barrier and immoblize with another then you have learned all I can teach you in that area and we can move on."

Naruto looks at her with a calm demeanor and leaps back while Yami goes on the offensive signialing the start of her spell. Yami yells " **Hado No. 31: Shakkaho**!" a huge red energy ball shots out which appeared to be three times the size of Yami due to her pouring her reiastu into it. Naruto puts his arms up and moves them in a synchronized order and sticks his right arm out and yells.

' **Koko No Jomon (Gate Of The Tiger Fang)** ' at that moment a barrier appears out of now where shaped like a watermill and at an instant takes the giant red fireball. The barrier slightly cracks then shatters. Yami smirks when she see's this. **"Good Naruto-kun, now for my final attack** , **Hado No. 63: Raikoho (Thunder Roar Sear)!** " a massive wave of yellow energy shoots out.

Naruto was now watching calmly with his hands in pocket with a smirk. With the yellow wave nearing Naruto, he quickly shunpo's behind Yami, points two fingers out and yells " **Bakudo No. 1: Sai (Restrain)"** Naruto stands theres with one hand in his pocket and smirks back at Yami who has her arms restrained. Yami upon breaking out congratulates him.

 **"Well very good job Naruto-kun, very impressive Bakudo spells. It seems you are ready to learn Zanjustu along with the technique called Hoho. Sit and I will explain."** Naruto sits down while Yami begins to explain

 **"We are getting close to you discovering your sword. What you will be learning is how to wield a sword, its called Zanjustu, or the way of the sword. Wielding a sword is an art, it should always act like an extension of your own arm. When it was me I had no equal in those terms. I will be running you through kata's which you will memorize until you can do them like its second nature."**

 **"I will also have you learn one technique which come in handy when wanting to finish things quick. But that will be for later. For now I will teach you a move shinigami use called Shunpo meaning flash step, this one of the variations of it. It goes along with your sword."**

 **"Its a technique where you pour your reiastu to the bottom of your feet to move across a distance in blind eye speed. I will be teaching you that and one more variety but after you master the flash step. This is what it looks like. I will be at that tree."**

 **Yami turns away from Naruto and flash steps towards the tree. At an instant Naruto only half blinked and was shocked to find his sensei at the tree.**

 **Naruto then says " Amazing Yami-sensei, I wasn't able to see you move at all."** Yami smirks at that and replies.

 **"Well that is because partly we haven't trained your eyes to keep up and I'm just that fast."** Naruto looked at her in awe, " Yami-sensei, can we begin now?" Yami smiles and says.

" **Yes we can Naruto-kun, I have token the liberty to get you a wooden sword first so you wont hurt your self. We will spend half the day with your kata's and the rest flash stepping. Lets get to it"**

Naruto just nodded

After another 6 months

Both Yami and Naruto separate from each other. Then at an instant both flash step and disappear only to clash swords with one another. This lasts for about 15 minutes, both not showing any slight fatigue or emotion. They both back up yet again to face each other until Yami speaks first.

 **"My, you have improved dramatically. Your strokes are almost flawless. And your flash step is almost equal to mine. That is enough for today. "** Said Yami " **For now we just need to master the basic . And for that the only thing left is to find your zanpakuto spirit.** "

1 Month later

Its been almost one month since Yami manage to rematerialize Naruto own zanpakuto which he got from Yami to begun his jinzen with, but for some reason he still wasn't making progress. Noting that his sensei said it might take longer. He started to clean the sword making sure it was shiny. He then put it on his lap and begin to meditate again. Feeling a different feeling this time than all the other times he's meditated, he tries to focus on it more. More and more than feeling becomes more powerful until he opens his eyes.

Zanpakuto world

Opening his eyes Naruto finds himself in a field with a pond in it. The moon reflecting off the pond being that its night time. He looks up to see the sky. Stars spread out throughout the sky. He only uttered one word. "Beautiful." Then he hears a voice to the side of him.

She then responds. "It sure is Naruto-kun"

Turning his head to the side he see's a beautiful woman sitting on large rock. A woman wearing a beautiful white and light black kimono. With beautiful light white hair with a flower tucked behind it. She also had dark blue eyes and beautiful plump red lips

Naruto for the first time is stunned by someones beauty. He never expected his zanpauto spirit to be so beautiful. Composing himself he walks to her and stands in front of her and begins to speak

"I assume you are my zanpakuto spirit." He says then reaches over to grab her hand and place a kiss on her knuckles before continuing. "You truly are a beautiful spirit." Kyoka never imagined her wielder to be so bold.

Blushing up a storm after the kiss smiles at him. "I have been waiting to meet you Naruto-kun. You are much more handsome up close" Kyoka says while still blushing. Naruto smiles and replies "Thank you but while you can give me a word to describe my looks, I have yet to find a word that fully describe your beauty." Kyoka now blushing even redder than before said. "You are very smooth with words Naruto-kun"

"I only call it how I see it. So what do you mean when you said you have been waiting for me?" Naruto says. "I have been watching your training. And let me say I am impressed. Your resolve is unshakable. And your determination is I know will not waiver. I know for a fact you will be able to wield me at higher state than Aizen can." Kyoka said trying to control her blush.

Silence reigned over them for a few minutes before Kyoka speaks up. "Tell me Naruto-kun, do you know my name?" For a minute Kyoka looks at him silently hoping he does. Naruto gazes at her with a soft expression and says "Of course I do my beautiful mirror flower. It is my honor to meet you, Kyoka Suigestu" Kyoka all of sudden lunges at Naruto and starts to kiss him with much need. Very shocked that his zanpakuto spirit is kissing him decides to give her what she wants and deepens the kissing. Sucking on her top lip.

Then proceeding to using their tongues. After 5 minutes and much need air she snuggles into Naruto's chest and whispers. "Im so glad you know my name Naruto-kun" Naruto with his chin on top of her head says "I'm glad too. I know that with you by my side I will become feared through out the shinobi world. We will do this together." Without another world he steadily puts her at arms length and says "I need to get back now. I promise I will visit you often. Good bye Kyoka-chan" and with that giving her a kiss to the forehead then fades away.

 **Back To The Real World**

With that Naruto woke up with a sudden surge of reiastu. Alerting Yami, she comes to see Naruto's purple reiatsu even thicker and denser than before. With the sudden flow stopping she gets Naruto's attention " **Well I see you found out its name. Your reiastu is much heavier now** "ShHe said with a smile. Naruto only nods, then gets up to stretch. "Yes I did" Naruto said admiring at the blade. He began sensing the slight hum.

Naruto then continues "Now that I have found my blade I am now ready to perfect my shinigami skills along with my shikai and shinobi skills."Yami looks at him seriously.

" **These next 3 years are only going to get harder. You will have to push yourself through level I could have never attained. You will aim to be perfect in all skills of shinigami and shinobi skills alike. Are you sure you want this?"** Yami asked.

Without a doubt of hesitation he said "I understand the trials that I will face and I am ready to move forward."

Time skip four years later

After finally meeting his zanpakuto spirit, Naruto began training his skills nonstop to try and reach attainable levels no human can possibly go. Naruto perfected his kata's to a tee. Every strike he can deliver are instant kills. He perfected his swings to such a degree one he can cleave off any body part with ease.

His zanjustu skills now made him in par in Yami though the darkness representation stull able to beat him. Naruto's kido and bakudo exceptionally grew also. He is able to cast level 90 bakudo's and hado's and above without an incantation. His flash step has also increased, to the point he is untraceable to the human eye.

Him and Kyoka Suigestu trained with each other constantly. She explained to him about her shikai's effect. She mentioned that when ever anyone takes at least one glance at the sword they will be in complete hypnosis, being able to control a persons five senses: touch, smell, sight, hearing and taste.

He began to train with her extensively and with that the relationship between Kyoka and Naruto deepened making the tactics for the use of the shikai incredible. They started to bond so much Naruto would come in the mindscape every night to cuddle or talk with her.

And once four years finished Yami said, " **Your training is over, Naruto-kun. But in order to sharpen your skills. I suggest you'll visit Soul Society someday. And I think I must go for now. See ya next time."** Yami then vanished leaving Naruto.

And back to Naruto apartment

It's almost 4 days passed while for Naruto himself he already through four years, so for now he wanted to rest today so once he wake up this morning and prepared himself a quick breakfast. As he ate an ANBU appeared in his window.

"Naruto-san, your presence has been requested by Hokage-sama in the Namikaze estate." Said the ANBU Naruto simply nodded. After ate his breakfast he take a bath and dressed himself before he made his way out of his apartment.

He kept walking until he finally saw the gates. Walking through he looked around at the bad lawn maintenance. He continued to the door and knocked. Jiraiya was the one to open the door. Stepping in, the room was filled with people he despised incredibly. There was of course Minato and Kushina sitting in the lover's seat. The big three seated couch was occupied by Kakashi, Tsunade, and Shizune. Jiraiya stood in the door way right behind him no doubt to keep him in.

Naruto stood there with a blank and unwavering expression on his face. The room was filled with silence and everyone was feeling extremely awkward. Minato was the first to break it as he cleared his throat. "Naruto... I uh… Well we were kind of just wanting to apologize for uh… for you know…" he said hinting at the mistreatment. "And we were kind of just wondering if you'd… maybe like to enter the tutoring of one of us." He said as he waved his hand around the room.

Naruto then replied, " And why you suddenly interested? I already refused your training several years ago and you think I will accept that now?" You completely wrong Hokage-sama. Beside what will you teach to me? And I hope this not about medical ninjutsu, super strength, Rasengan, Hiraishin, Chakra chains, sage mode r maybe I can mention more. I hope what you will teach me will be something new."

That made everyone beside Naruto silent. Getting impatient Naruto then said, " Maybe I can asked you something to teach me." That made Kushina perked up asshe really eager to train her eldest again, " And what is this Naru-chan?" Naruto smirked. Actually this skill already mastered by Naruto but he wonder if either one of the maybe can show him so he said, " Teach me how separated physical and spiritual aspect from chakra."

That made the adults silent since no one of them able to do it. Jiaiya spoke, " Naruto don;'t be foolish. You know that's impossible." Naruto replied, " If you cannot teach me that. Then consider we are done." Naruto then walked out from Namikaze compound as no one stopped him. He then decided going back to his apartment to spend his rest day before he active again.

Meanwhile in Namikaze compound.

"I don't understand what Naruto thinking. Maybe he just doesn't want getting trained by us." Said Jiraiya while Tsunade just nodded. " I don't think so, sensei. The reason you said that's impossible because no one hadn't tried it . But Naruto trying to do it. SO while I cannot teach him maybe at least I can give him some pointer." Said Minato while Kushina eagerly added, " In that case Minato-kun. I also come with you. I will support our eldest son . Even everyone said impossible , at least we will on his side till the end."

Few days later

After the talk Naruto now rarely meet with UzuNami as he trying to keep his distance again. Now Naruto just recently wake up and feeling sore from the day before. The former rogue Mizuki had managed to escape the day before with the Legendary Stupid Brothers and Naruto had been tasked with bringing him in. The mission had been dangerous; Mizuki had obviously been training inside of Konoha's prison. Then the two brothers had also been a hassle. Iruka had even got hurt.

Naruto moved to stand under the shower, remembering the day before. The two stupid brothers he had decimated until he realized they were more worried about their stomachs than they were the actual battle. He told them to go back to the prison; they'd get three square meals a day. With Mizuki they weren't even guaranteed a single meal each day. That had gotten them to head back to the prison.

Naruto had been surprised by their raw strength; it was no wonder that Konoha hadn't executed them. They were too valuable if they had that sort of strength.

Mizuki, Naruto found out, had been given something by Reimaru. It was like an incomplete cursed mark. Naruto didn't bother trying to take Mizuki in. He had to struggle to get close enough with his Rinnegan abilities, but he managed to absorb Mizuki's soul.

That had been an interesting experience. Naruto got Mizuki's experience and memories and it had almost made him throw up. Naruto was also dealing with the backlash emotions as well. Mizuki had a lot of hate inside of him, but for a time he had genuinely loved Tsubaki. Naruto had been tempted to take her to his bed, to experience that love that she had given Mizuki.

In the end Naruto chose not to. Not because she wasn't a good looking woman, she was, but more because she just cared too much about Mizuki. He couldn't bring himself to do that to her. He at least lied to her, telling her Mizuki's death was quick and painless.

Naruto stepped from the shower and quickly got dressed. He sat down on his couch and he looked at his hand. He closed his eyes, trying to focus. He inhaled slowly and exhaled. He was trying to steady himself. He was trying to wipe his mind. To use the Divine Chakra, he had to use logic and not emotion. He had to clear himself of emotions.

His Divine Chakra allowed him to use techniques with less chakra; it was more about control and less about power. Using the Demonic Chakra, it was all about power. The stronger the technique, the better it was to use Demonic Chakra with..

But now he had work and must go to Minato as soon as possible Naruto spoke with Iruka and found out that as a Chunin he was almost constantly doing missions, particularly C-Ranks. He didn't mind at all, but he wasn't scheduled for a break anytime soon. It was why Iruka taught at the Academy. It was easier on his schedule and he enjoyed teaching.

Naruto shook his head while grinning a bit to himself. So this was what he signed up for in particular. He had to say that he was enjoying it. Then again, he was hoping to be Konohamaru's Jonin instructor instead of Ebisu, but there was no guarantee of that so he'd have to make do.

He made it to Hokage office and looking over what looked to be a mission request. He stepped forward and straightened his posture out a bit. "Uzumaki Naruto reporting in." Naruto said and handed the scroll of all the memories he had gotten from Mizuki.

Minato accepted the scroll and briefly glanced over it. He glanced up to Naruto for a moment. "I have a B-rank for you; you'll be leading a team of Genin, Team 8 to be specific." Naruto nodded his head, his arms tucking behind his back.

"Aburame Shibi, head of the Aburame clan has requested a mission to retrieve a rare beetle that they have set up a large forested plot of land so that its population may grow. Shibi has told me that it rained in the area yesterday, making it a perfect time to go hunting for the beetle because they mate just after a storm and the beetles then lay their eggs. It's important that you get to the eggs before they hatch, even if it's just one." Minato said setting the scroll Naruto had given to him aside. He stamped the mission request form. "The Bikôchû is capable of tracking any scent given to it when it's freshly hatched; in fact it memorizes the first scent it smells when it's hatched."

Naruto listened to the mission details, nodding slowly as he thought about it. "And why Team 8?" he asked. "I understand the tracking aspects, but isn't Shino a little too close to this mission?"

Minato looked up. "And what do you know of Entomology?" The Yondaime asked.

Naruto thought a moment. "Point proven." He said and nodded. He would most likely be stuck with an Aburame anyways, might as well make it Shino.

Minato gave Naruto the mission scroll. "Team 8 should be at training ground 8 at this time. This should just be an easy tracking and retrieval mission, the only reason why it's a B-rank is the importance of getting to the Bikôchû before it hatches. Get going Naruto."

Naruto offered a salute before he headed out of the building, looking over the mission scroll. A bug that could track any singular scent better than even an Inuzuka hound, he could see how that would be a valuable asset to obtain. Shibi likely had something already that he needed scented out, something a little more minute than what the Inuzuka hounds were capable of.

He made it to Training Ground 8 and offered a sharp whistle, getting Team 8's attention as he headed it. They were doing a basic teamwork exercise with a bean bag sack. "I need to borrow your team for a mission Kurenai-sensei." Naruto said to their Jonin, handing her the mission details.

Kurenai looked over the mission form and nodded, handing it back. Kurenai looked over to her team. "I expect you to give Naruto-san the same amount of respect that you would give me." Kurenai told them before heading off to see if she could get a mission herself.

Naruto tucked the scroll away and went over. "Alright guys, we're going to be roughing it for the next few days." He said and gave a nod in Shino's direction. "You'll be pleased to know that your Father's mission request was pushed through. I'm in charge and working with you guys."

Shino nodded, he was pleased to hear that his father's mission request was pushed through. He could understand what Naruto meant by 'roughing' it for the next few days.

Naruto thought for a moment. "Plan for a one week trip, meet at the village gates in an hour and we'll get out of here. We'll be pushing a hard pace, but I want to be prepared for anything." Naruto said and he reached into his kunai pouch. "Additionally, each of you will carry one of these." He said and handed them each a Hirashin Kunai. "I doubt it needs to be said, but I'll say it anyways. Throw it and I'll be there in a flash." Naruto shook his head at his own pun, as distasteful as it had been.

The three Genin noddedas they already know about that kunai, accepting the kunai and heading off to prepare for the mission. Naruto turned and walked away, heading over to his apartment. He then took the time to familiarize himself a bit more with the mission, reading over the details of the mission in higher detail. Shibi would like, if possible, multiple of the Bikôchû so that his family could, if possible, breed in its ability to scent out scents. Their Kikaichû only lived for a few scant hours, but they were highly susceptible to outside influence and evolution. New traits could be bred in a few months.

Naruto frowned for a moment. On one side of things, he could understand Shibi's desire to make his clan's techniques stronger. It was even commendable in a way. However, if the Kikaichû could in fact be bred to seek out scents in an unrelenting manner, then it would replace the need for the Inuzuka Hounds. And since he quite fond with Inuzuka (Well except Kiba ) he of course had to look out for their interests as well. Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was still an official mission of Konoha, a mission that he was put on. He couldn't sabotage the mission either because that would likely end up with him getting reprimanded and quite a bit of ugly stuff would come out.

That said, however, Naruto did not think Shibi was being spiteful or anything towards the Inuzuka hounds and there were other uses such as combat abilities in close quarters combat. Most people had trouble dealing with multiple equally skilled opponents.

Naruto sighed a little bit before he stretched himself out and checked his time. There wasn't a lot left, but there was plenty for him to get to the meeting point so he headed out. He dashed over the rooftops and quickly landed in front of the gates. He saw that his team was ready and he nodded to them. "Ok let's go." He said and quickly led them out of the gates.

Naruto led them with the map he had memorized. He pushed for a hard pace and he was pleased to see all three of them pushing to keep up with him. He knew when it got too much for them that one of them would complain, loudly. It was about three hours in before Kiba started to complain and Naruto eased up the pace.

"Alright guys," Naruto wasn't winded a bit. He could see Hinata was breathing a little heavier, Shino was obviously out of breath even if he hid it well enough and Kiba was breathing hard as well, Naruto was amused to see even Akamaru panting. "We'll keep walking as we take our break, I'll give you five minutes to stretch yourselves out a little bit and get a bit of water into you before we continue to walk." Naruto said.

He watched the three unscrew their canteens and take some drinks of water. Naruto unsealed his own canteen and took a drink of water, going over the distance in his mind with the pace they were pushing. They would have to stop for the night.

Naruto rolled his shoulder and watched his team stretch out before they started to walk again. Naruto put an easier pace and listened. He found it odd how Kiba did most of the talking while Hinata and Shino only gave input when it was required or when they felt the need to. That didn't mean it was an unsuccessful conversation, just a rather minute one that Naruto was unable to follow because he didn't know Shino's and Hinata's telltale signs the way Kiba did.

Naruto was momentarily surprised when Hinata moved to walk beside him. "I m-made these for you N-Naruto-kun." She said holding up a small container of Rice balls. "I already g-gave Kiba-kun and Shino-kun theirs."

Naruto accepted the small container, glad to see they were normal rice balls and not shaped like anything weird like his head or something. He knew the shy girl liked him; Hell, she wasn't even so shy anymore. He took one out of the container and bit into it, enjoying the taste. "Thanks Hinata-chan." Naruto said, giving praise to the girl. "They're really tasty; you'll make a good wife for some lucky individual someday." Naruto couldn't help but have an amused look on his face when the girl turned beet red. He knew exactly who she had in mind as she gently touched the sides of her face. Well he really love teased this poor Hyuuga

Naruto made sure to finish all of them and continue to walk at a quick pace. When an hour had passed and everyone had caught their breath, Naruto started them at a hard pushing pace once more. Naruto kept this pace up for another four hours like he had done earlier before he had them begin to slow. It wasn't long before they found a suitable place for a camp and he helped them set up.

Naruto lay in his tent later that night, just staring up at the top of his tent. He was wide awake sorting through some memories of a clone that had went off on its own for a while and he heard some rustling. He poked his head out of the tent and saw Kiba's tent unzipped and he lay sprawled out with Akamaru on his head. Naruto shook his head at that.

Shino's tent was zipped tight but Naruto gently unzipped it, seeing Shino laying inside covered up in a cocoon like sleeping bag. Naruto repressed the snort, not wanting to wake Shino. He zipped the tent back up.

He moved over to Hinata's unzipping it just a little bit. It was neat inside and tidy. More importantly, it was empty.

Adrenaline surged through him and he moved immediately with all the stealth he had as he looked around. He heard some more rustling in a bush and headed over, going towards the river. It was a tactically sound direction. With a tracking oriented team, the river would allow someone to lose their footprints and their scent.

Naruto stealthily moved through the bushes, not making a sound. He paused as he saw a figure at the waterfall. It was Hinata.

Naruto blinked as he realized Hinata was naked, her body silhouetted by the moon light. She moved with grace over the water, spinning on the balls of her feet or up on the toes. It was an intricate dance, but why was Hinata doing it?

He then saw it.

Water splashed up and with all the grace packed into her lithe but budding form, Hinata began to swing her arms in a circular fashion. The water was slashed apart by razor thin blades of pure Best of all, it was unlike the Hyuuga's Kaiten where it had to be constantly trained so a person didn't get dizzy from the spinning and seeing everything all at once spinning around. Hinata was in a stationary position her arms moving and striking at a complete three hundred and sixty degrees. Flexibility like that was impressive.

Naruto smiled a bit before he turned away and crept away carefully so he didn't startle the shy girl. She had a major crush on him, he knew that. He might end up giving her a heart attack if she found out he saw her naked so soon.

"Not that she has anything to be ashamed of." He muttered softly as he got back in his tent. "Hell, I've seen girls older than her that aren't that developed." He said. Not that he minded of course, just stating a fact.

The next morning, Naruto helped pack up and pushed his team to make it to the forest by noon. They made it, though everyone else was exhausted. Naruto chuckled a little bit. If being a Shinobi ever didn't work out, he could always be a Courier.

Naruto gave a bit of time for his team to get their breath back. After a while he whistled to catch their attention. "Alright, we're here now and we're going to be splitting up." He told them. "I have no idea what the Bikôchû looks like, Shino?" "The Bikôchû looks very similar to a horned beetle only it has blue eyes and a long nose like projection from its head." Explained Shino. "There is also another beetle that looks very similar to the Bikôchû only it's massive, larger than a person." Naruto nodded. "Any idea how small a Bikôchû is?" he asked.  
"It's small enough to land in the palm of your hand." Shino said

Naruto looked over his team. "Alright, we have our target and we know what it looks like, sort of. Let's get to it. We're going to split up, each of you have one of my Kunai. I'll be sending a clone out every hour for a status update. Let's try to get out of here before too long. Any questions?" Kiba looked around for a moment. "What if we find it?" he asked. "Throw the kunai and I'll come. If you can, seal it up just to be on the safe side." Naruto said instantly.

"Two more things to note," Shino said speaking up. "First, The Bikôchû we're looking for will be in an egg state but the mother tends to watch over the egg she has laid so if you find the mother, inevitably she will lead you to the egg. Second, the Bikôchû will have an egg on the underside of her abdomen if she has not laid an egg yet."

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement of the information from Shino. "You've heard him guys. Keep your eyes open, your senses sharp." He told them and he watched them take off into the forest. Naruto pulled another Hirashin kunai from his pouch and stuck it into a tree. It would be a good point to restart from if he got too lost.

He then turned to look at the forest and offered a small sigh. "This is going to be a pain in my ass." With that small statement, the blonde raced into the forest, activating his Sharingan so that he could pay better attention to the smallest of details.

Naruto kept his pace quick enough that he could search a large area faster, but slow enough that his eyes would follow. In two hours, he was on the other side of the forested off area and he planted another kunai before racing back in, looking around more. He could see the others, occasionally, looking around. But this was an Aburame reserve, for lack of a better term, and it was teeming with insects.

Now he also knew why it was a B-ranked as well.

It took him roughly an hour to make one straight trip through the forest and so every time he hit the edge, he sent out three clones to find and talk to Team 8. Thus far there wasn't any progress. At the end of the day, he called them to a river flowing through the forested area and had his team camp out.

The next day started off about the same for Team 8.

Hinata was looking through the forests. She had memorized the picture of the beetle provided with the mission, and she had memorized the information Shino had provided. With her Byakugan, she was able to search out a large area but it was still proving to be difficult. She was able to see all the bugs in the area.

They didn't even register her as a threat; a few passed by her or even landed on her when she was still.

She paused as she felt a bee land on her. Hinata reached her hand up to gently remove it and let it go but before she could, it stung her in the neck. She winced slightly and almost squished it on instinct. She got a lot more alert as well. Insects didn't attack like that, they did so in defense or if they were trying to get some food. Someone out here used Bees. Hinata barely was able to realize that before she started to get woozy. She had been poisoned. "Naruto-kun…" she whispered, reaching for her utility pouch. She needed to alert him. She grabbed the Kunai and was about to throw it, when she fell forward unconscious.

A trio of Iwa Shinobi dropped down from the trees, the leader of them being a brown haired woman with blue eyes. She wore a purple kimono with red trimmings that was altered to show her legs and a pair of stockings that came up to her thighs. She was flanked by a blonde man wearing glasses and grey robes that hung off his shoulders and another man with black hair that also formed into a beard and a mustache that wore the same grey robes that the blonde wore.

"Search her." The woman said to her brothers and watched as they moved over to the Konoha Genin and began to search her. Perhaps they could sell her to Kumo as well as steal the Bikôchû. Their clan had been lacking in funding in recent years.

She clenched her fist a bit. The Aburame would be dead though, there was no doubt about that. After what that bastard's clan did to hers and not counting one of them beat her in chuunin exams , there would be no mercy.

"Suzumebachi!" one of her brothers called her name, she looked over to Jibachi and he was holding something distinct. Something every Iwa Nin was terrified of. A Hirashin Marker Kunai.

She sprang into action and grabbed it. She then stuck the kunai into the ground, handle first, and commanded a nearby colony of termites to destroy the handle. In moments, the wood was eaten through and she drew it back out, looking at the metal that remained.

"Konoha has another fucking Yellow Flash?" she asked herself, clenching the kunai tight. Suzumebachi knew that her clan's standing wasn't great enough in Iwa for them to be privy to the details of their spy network in other villages, but there should have been a general order going out when Iwa found out about a second Yellow Flash. As the current Yellow Flash wasn;t enough

So how in the hell did Iwa miss something like this? Suzumebachi breathed a little heavier and began to pace a bit. This mission just got a hell of a lot more complicated. Ônoki had barely let them come to this damned forest. They were not to be caught by the Konoha Shinobi at all, not even to spit at their direction.

She paused and exhaled deeply, looking at the kunai in her hand once more. It was not Namikaze Minato, of that she was sure as said man won'b participate in mission like this unless war time. So that meant it was someone else. She also remembered Yondaime have 3 children so the onee must be is son since the other three already known. But she also remembered she already saw him before though said boy actually redhead .Suzumebachi then decided to cocoon Hinata and put her in random place. That will buy the Kamizuru heiress some time to get the rare bug and escape the second coming of Yellow Flash.

To Be continued

I know that was wrong moment to give cliff hanger but I already reached quota so better end this for now. See ya next time.


	43. Chapter 43

_**As usual review reply first**_

 _ **Sam0006: Like I said he is Godlike but will holding back his power so no domination toward opponent**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: Sorry won't add any from Soul Calibur as the only element of this series was the swords . Nothing more.**_

 _ **Stratos263: Yeah !**_

 _ **Animaman: Well I'll consider idea about that But that won't happen till Shippuden timeline. And for spoiler as replacement of Itachi in AKatsuki ANge will act as double agent for Naruto . And she will destroy AKatsuki from inside. AKatsuki won't die though as they will work for Naruto in future.**_

 _ **This chapter will told about Naruto filler in remember that just filler**_

Meanwhile with Naruto and others

They found nothing and Hinata was missing . Worse he knew there was enemy Shinobi in the forest. He had caught glimpses of them, unmarked Shinobi. But when he paused to chase after them, they had managed to peel away fast enough he couldn't track them. He felt a beacon in the back of his mind and he flashed over to it, only to find himself in a pit with an injured Kiba and Shino. Naruto turned to look up at the three Shinobi he had marked squarely as enemies.

They also held the high ground of the pit and he hadn't quite mastered teleporting with people yet, so he couldn't just flash himself and Shino and Kiba out of the pit. It was a bad scenario for them. It wasn't worst case, not yet, but it was bad.

"Any ideas on who they are?" he asked Shino, not at all trying to hide his annoyance. Shino adjusted his glasses a bit on his nose. "I believe they are from Iwa's Kamizuru Clan a rival clan to the Aburame at their prime." Naruto nodded, rubbing his chin a bit. He could hear a bit of annoyance in Shino's voice, something that spoke volumes about the situation, much more so than Naruto's annoyance at least, Shino was never annoyed.

The brown haired woman of the group bit into her thumb and summoned a giant bee that she stroked fondly for a moment. "Kill them." She told it. It seemed to spit out bees' wax at them; it would certainly make things difficult. Naruto's eyes mutated into the Rinnegan and he brought both hands up in front of him. He was almost touching the bees' wax when he pushed **. "Shinra Tensei!"** he shouted, blasting the bees' wax at the walls and back at the queen bee. He then pumped chakra to his legs and leapt up into the air, onto the edge of the pit. He drove his shoulder into the aerial queen, forcefully pushing it away.

The three Shinobi leapt away and from under their clothes they released hundreds of bees. Naruto glanced around for a quick moment, not taking his eyes off the three Iwa Shinobi. He prepared to chant something but a slim, wet, figure leapt in front of him.

" **8 Trigrams 64 Palms!"** Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he heard Hinata and watched as she began to move her arms with deadly efficiency. She was even able to reach around Naruto when he pressed closer to her due to her impressive flexibility. Her sharp lines of chakra sliced through the bees. It was impressive show. "Naruto-kun, take the woman, Shino-kun and I can deal with the others." Naruto nodded and leapt over Hinata and dashed forward. He slammed his palm into the woman's stomach and trigged his Hirashin. When they appeared at the edge of the forest, she slid away from the palm strike.

Suzumebachi breathed heavily as she stared at the blonde across from her. It was official, she was screwed. She couldn't take him in a straight up fight. She was more of a support fighter anyways. How the hell was she supposed to do this mission? She had the second coming of the yellow flash, a Hyuuga prodigy that came up with a new technique she's never heard of, and an Aburame who was a noted clan heir and that was the one who defeat her in chuunin exams months ago. How did the Hyuuga girl even survive?

It didn't matter at this point. What mattered was surviving. Suzumebachi drew forth her bees, summoning more of them. She was tempted to call for her Queen, but her brothers would likely need it more than she would. Naruto looked at the hundreds of bees in front of him; even he wouldn't be able to get stung by that many despite Naruto then chanted something and once he finished , a wall of fire appeared in front of him and burning all of the bees.

He then stared at Suzumebachi with his blue eyes made the girl shivered. It would take months for her bees to get back up to the numbers they were at before the blue haired boy had annihilated them. She was angry; she was on the verge of tears from her anger and her sadness. She had been so close! So damned fucking close to bringing glory back to her clan by finding her Grandfather's techniques!

Naruto then sheathed his sword He crossed his arms a bit, thinking and thrumming his fingers against his bicep. He then tossed a scroll from his pocket along with a scroll. "Inside the scroll is one of the Bikôchû eggs we managed to find." Naruto said simply. Suzumebachi felt her anger increase even more. "I don't need your fucking pity!"

Naruto flicked the Glance Reviver out of its sheath once more and had extended the blade so the tip dug into her throat. Over ten feet away, and he could kill her with the flick of his wrist. Thinking about what the Iwa Kunoichi had done, he was tempted to kill her. "My pity, my mercy, is the only thing keeping you alive Iwa Nin. You attacked my comrades. Had I been a lesser man, I would kill you for that alone. I should kill you to make a point. But Hinata is alive, despite you attacking her. That is why I'm letting you live." Naruto drew the Glance Reviver back and sheathed it once more. Suzumebachi bent down carefully, scared as she picked up the scroll.

" I suggest you stay here as I will meet my team. Before they killed your teammate of course." He said honestly before he focused on another of his kunai and flashed over to it before he ran the rest of the distance to his team. He saw the other two Iwa Shinobi, both holding their own, admirably of course, but Shino had devastated the Queen rather well and Hinata had killed several of the bees. "Enough!" Naruto roared out getting all the fighting to stop.

Putting on an angry façade, he moved over to the two. "Your team leader is that way. Leave now, and if I see you in these woods again, I will kill you both painfully and slowly." Naruto told the two. Naturally they moved to run off, spewing off threats and promises. Naruto shook his head and he went over to see Hinata and Shino both breathing heavily. Any longer, and it could have been anyone's fight really. "Good job you two." Naruto said.

Shino nodded and managed to collect himself. "You lost a Bikôchû scroll." He said as though it was a fact. Naruto looked to his belt, where the three scrolls had been and only two remained. Granted, he had thrown one to Suzumebachi. "Damn, she must of nabbed one while we were fighting. She was better at Taijutsu than I had anticipated." "And yet you still beat her." Shino said, adjusting his glasses. "An impressive accomplishment, given her bees were likely venomous."

Naruto shrugged and clapped Shino on the shoulder. "Fire makes for a wonderful bug repellant Shino." He said before he moved over to Hinata and touched her shoulder. "Good job Hinata-chan." The Hyuuga girl blushed and dipped her head and Naruto moved away from her.

Naruto leapt down the hole and grabbed Kiba who had been bundled up and tossed him and Akamaru to the top of the hole. Naruto then jumped back out and cut them free. "So… Bikôchû recovered, Iwa Nin fought, time to go home?" Naruto asked. The other three nodded, having had enough of the mission.

Few days later

Naruto sat at his table in his apartment. Today there is none of his maids or his women accompanied him as he need some concentration for his mission tomorrow. As he will lead some of genin team to investigate some rumours about people vanishing around a gold mine. Some of the workers had managed to escape and asked Konoha for help. Supposedly a high-ranking, insane ninja was leading the operation at the goldmine and it needed the intervention of Konoha's ninjas to deal with things.

Few hours later The team consister Naruto and team Gai stood at attention in front of the Hokage, waiting for instructions. "We have got information that a missing nin from Kiri is leading an operation inside of Fire Country. According to the reports of workers that fled from a goldmine, we are dealing with Raiga Kurosuki, a former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of Kiri," Minato told the group. "So we will fight the rogue one huh?" Commented Naruto

"Correct. Raiga left Kiri during the start of the bloodline purges. He's known to wield the Kiba, the double swords that can call down strong lightning attacks. From what the escaped workers told us, he often holds burials, with the perverted part being that the ones being buried are still alive," Minato informed the team, "We won't allow for such a dangerous opponent acting from our country's soil. While Raiga isn't the most powerful member of the swordsmen, he isn't to be taken lightly. Naruto you're in charge .

"The mission is taking out Raiga and any accomplices he has there by whatever means necessary and securing the mine under the control of Konoha. The workers are to be freed and treated for injuries and illnesses. I will send more medical personnel for a longer stay after the main problem is dealt with. This is a B Borderline A-rank mission," Minato informed them.

"Understood, Hokage-sama, when do we head out?" Naruto asked business-like. "Tomorrow morning. Stock up on anything you need today, I want you leaving at the break of dawn," Kakashi answered. The four confirmed the orders and left to prepare.

Tomorrow morning

And the way to the goldmine was fairly uneventful, if you didn't count the brief stop at a restaurant that the team took, shortly before reaching the area directly around the goldmine. The restaurant was led by an old woman called Sansho. She told them the story about many people being drawn towards the mine, but never returning, including her grandson Kabashi. She served them her specialty, which was called the Curry of Life.

Well, the curry certainly had a noticeable effect onto the ninja team, as Sansho had somehow made it devilishly hot and they needed a litre of water each to deal with the burning of their mouths and throats. Though the most surprisingly Lee managed to gulped it like he ate normal food. Naruto somehow reminded with Curry fiasco when he stay in Rosario Vampire world. Good thing he never ate Apsara's curry.

" Well that was the hottest curry I ever eat." Naruto coughed when they had left the restaurant, after Sansho had described the last part of the way to the mine and gave them a picture of her grandson, asking them to see if they could convince him to return to her.

"I swear I won't eat that curry again. But perhaps we could give Anko and Ibiki the recipe to use on uncooperative captives," Tenten suggested.

" Are you nuts? Anybody confronted with that curry would spill all secrets, just for enough water to drink to get rid of the burning," Neji nodded, "What plan will we follow now?"

"We need more information about the site itself to see where the workers are held captive by Raiga Kurosuki and his minions. This will be a job for our scouting techniques before we work out the final plan. We can't risk the workers there. We need to draw the fighters away to defeat them," Naruto answered.

"Then we should probably let Neji spy with his byakugan first, then you and your shadow clones, transformed into unsuspicious things and animals, like stones, small birds and the like," Tenten pointed out. "While Lee and Me will keep watching your back."

"Yes. Neji, how far can you look with your byakugan by now?" Naruto wanted to know . "About six-seven kilometres," Neji answered. "That should be far enough to not attract attention too early on," Tenten happily noted, "We need to know the position of the guards, how far apart they are and the like."

"I will take care of that. Sansho mentioned that the mine was about eight kilometres away from the restaurant, so we should soon be close enough for me to find out what we need," Neji stated. "Then let's go, but be vigilant for anything out of the norm. We don't know yet what kind of jutsus Raiga can use, but if he managed to keep control over this mine for such a long time, he can't be underestimated," Naruto warned. The others nodded and they ran off to find a good point from where to start their scouting.

The scouting was quite informative. There was clearly a strong presence of Raiga's underlings, but they didn't seem to be highly trained. At best the stronger ones were chunin level. Not a problem for the Konoha team at all.

Naruto managed to get past all guards, and he investigated the set-up of the main mine's area. The workers were kept in cells inside the mine during the time they didn't have to work, which happened in four shifts of six hours on end. They were only allowed to sleep six hours on end as well, with the remaining twelve hours being spent inside the cells. The guards kept a strict schedule and anybody not obeying was punished harshly.

The ones that mouthed off the most were buried alive, with Raiga pretending to grieve for them.. Naruto decided to keep away from Raiga Raiga himself, as there were rumours that Raiga always knew everything that went on around him, which Naruto suspected could be some bloodline limit since Raiga definitely not sensor type according Kiri Bingo Book. And later he met up with Team Gai.

"So, we will be dealing with about sixty guards, next to Raiga himself," Naruto summed it up. "That shouldn't be too much of a problem, Naruto-kin. If they are all at most chunin level, we can take that unyouthful people out easily," Lee commented.

"True. The important part will be to make sure that the prisoners aren't harmed while we fight the guards. And I need to neutralise Raiga," Naruto stated, "Which probably means I won't be able to help with the other part." "What about your clones?" Neji asked, knowing that Naruto can span so much. " Sorry Neji, but I wil need that for Raiga ." Neji just nodded before Tenten said , "When will we strike?"

"I think we should use the night of the new moon," Neji suggested, "That's in three days. It will offer us more natural cover than other nights. Or we could use it if there are clouds in front of the moon, but that would mean finding out the weather forecast, which I have no idea about how to manage that."

"I will be on guard for that. Then you three will infiltrate the mine in three days, while I will draw Raiga away. If I cause enough of a ruckus, he should come out to face me in person," Naruto pondered.

"Just don't do so before we are in there," Neji stated, "That could be bad." "In doubt he gets fed with some 'Curry of Life' and will be too busy dealing with his burning throat," Naruto grinned evilly.

"Naruto-kun. I can't believe you are so youthfuland that make you asked some Curry of Life for take out." Exclaimed Lee before Neji and Tenten smacked him ." Okay , Now Lee is out, you are serious eating that?" Asked Neji

"What did you think? That stuff is worth being examined by our T & I department. And I wouldn't have tried eating more of it after the first bite. I used a quick substitution jutsu with something from one of my scrolls to not offend Sansho too much," Naruto admitted. "Her look of being proud of her curry was really difficult to deal with," Tenten agreed. " And Lee actually only make her pride risen as he always ate them almost regularly."

Three days later

After watching the guards abuse the workers and boast about their strength and that of their leader really got onto the nerves of the Konoha team. But they knew that the tactical advantage was too important to give up over their personal feelings. As long as the prisoners behaved within certain perimeters, they wouldn't be hurt too badly and they would be able to heal those injuries. When the night of the new moon finally arrived, they were ready to strike. They had Naruto supply them with all kinds of seals, which he produced during the days. Shifts for guarding the mine had been done and they knew the schedules of the guards by heart now.

The plan was simple, but could go wrong if something didn't work out like planned. Then things would turn nasty quickly. Naruto would pretend to be on a scouting mission for Konoha and accidentally trigger one of the well-hidden alarms, getting through a large number of other alarms without triggering them. Simply because Raiga wouldn't believe that any chunin of Konoha wouldn't at least notice the most basic ones. And Naruto was a special jonin. Naruto would document things around the mine, as if he was going to report to the Hokage and then return with a team. Basically what they had all done over the last days.

Then he would engage Raiga like any spy that realised that he was stuck would do and the other three would act and free the prisoners. For emergencies they all carried the tri-pronged kunai for the Flying Thundergod jutsu on their person. Naruto had also placed a large number of his seals all around possible battle spots. He didn't want to risk getting fried by lightning if there was an easy way around it.

The group split up and went to their respective spots. Then they had to wait. Tenten was the first one to enter the mine. She was tasked with defending the prisoners when the guards would be attacked by Neji and Lee. The plan that they hoped they would manage to pull off as Neji and Lee took down silently which made Neji and Tenten surprised since Lee always loud.

Lee and Neji were hidden close to the entrance and waited for Raiga to react to the alarm. They expected that some lower level guards would first be dispatched, but once they didn't return, Raiga would have to take care of things himself. He was the only fully-trained ninja that they had noticed after all.

It didn't take longer than half an hour for the first guards to run off into the direction where Naruto wanted to trigger the alarm. After another twenty minutes of them not reporting back, another group, this time double the size of the first one, was sent out, only to also vanish without a trace.

"I will have to deal with this in person," Raiga told the guards at the entrance to the main cell tract of the mine, "Make sure that everything here goes as normal. I doubt that anybody could give me trouble and if the guard didn't return, well, they probably met a ninja with some skill." "Of course, Raiga," A man confirmed, "We will keep everything running smoothly. Should we prepare for trouble here as well?"

"I doubt it, otherwise we would have noticed something before. I suspect that some scout from Konoha found our operations here. We are operating in Fire Country after all. Well, if it is one, we will soon have another burial to hold. I so love burials. Everything bad is forgiven when you bury somebody," Raiga stated with a dreamy voice. "Of course, Raiga," The men nodded and Raiga jumped away, up the stone walls of the mine.

Meanwhile Tenten already too out the remaining guards using her tranquilizer crossbow. And she finally rendezvous with her team.

"Yosh, lets free prisoner from this unyouthful place and then let's assist Naruto-kun against unyouthful Raiga." Exclaimed Lee loudly which surprisingly not heard by guards. Well since they took care majority of guard before that;s not really matter. Neji and Tenten decided not comment as they go to rescue the prisoner which followed by green clad boy.

Meanwhile Naruto waited for Raiga to appear after he had dispatched the second group easily. It didn't take too long for him to appear. "So you are the one that hurt my men," Raiga stated dangerously. "They attacked me first, I just defended myself," Naruto replied, staying calm. "This is my territory," Raiga continued. "This is the territory of Fire Country and the only ninja force that has any authority over here is Konoha," Naruto declared, "On behalf of the Hokage, I demand that you cease any aggressive behaviour and come with me peacefully."

"And you truly think I would listen to a child like you?" Raiga laughed. "Be careful Raiga, he is really strong," A different voice sounded softly, which made Naruto be on guard. "I can take him on," Raiga stated confidently and crossed the two swords he held in his hands.

The swords were a normal length, but each sword had two fang-like extensions, making Naruto understand how the swords had got the name Kiba. Immediately lightning started running along the blades, and they cracked with energy. Naruto wasn't intimidated and pulled out a sword of his own, coating it in wind chakra. Then Raiga jumped towards him, yelling in fury. Naruto stayed calm. He met the twin swords with his one sword, parrying the strike, his wind chakra nullifying the effect of the lightning chakra.

"You little pest!" Raiga cried out annoyed. "Careful, another behind you," The soft voice said. Raiga directed a bolt of lightning behind himself and it hit one of the clones Naruto had prepared beforehand.

"You can't take me with this kind of simple trick, boy," Raiga boasted. "Hm, then how about this?" Naruto asked unbothered and a rain of shuriken came down on Raiga from all around them, with Naruto leaving his position by flashing to one of his prepared seals. Raiga frantically deflected all the weapons, but basically panicked when some of them got through his defence and hit his back. Naruto heard the other voice cry out in pain.

"No, Ranmaru," Raiga exclaimed. "It's not too bad," The voice got out, "Just a grazing hit."

Still, it told Naruto what he needed to know. Raiga's ability to detect what was going on around him was due to another person, which was connected to his back. Well, he would deal with that before continuing the fight to take Raiga himself out. He seemed to be little more than a berserker without that voice telling him what to do. Well, time to get the poisoned weapons out. He let five shadow clones attack Raiga to keep him distracted. With how difficult it was by now to hit his clones, it should be more than enough time to let Naruto and four other clones take position to fire a barrage of senbons coated in sleeping drugs.

As he didn't know what kind of assistant Raiga had with him, he wouldn't go for the deadly kind just yet. And that ability was interesting enough to have the village's specialists examine that assistant. Once the last clone was fried by lightning, the barrage of senbons started. And each and every hit would count towards taking this opponent out. Naruto could hear some grunts from Raiga and small cries of pain in the other voice before he had used up the senbons for this barrage. Now he only needed to wait for a short time.

"Some stupid needles won't defeat me!" Raiga shouted into the darkness. "Raiga, I'm so tired," The second voice stated.

"No, you can't go," Raiga protested. "Can't stay awake," Was the last thing the voice said.

"Ranmaru, Ranmaru!" Raiga cried in despair, "Speak to me Ranmaru. No, you will die, you killed Ranmaru!"

Naruto could only shake his head. Raiga was not only a wild animal it seemed, he was also incredibly stupid. Well, the poison would also send him to sleep very soon. Probably this Ranmaru person was small, as the poison had worked very quickly. Normally it would take longer for it to have any effect. Then he saw Raiga stumbling as well.

"No, I won't die without avenging Ranmaru," Raiga stated, firing more lightning bolts around, not hitting anything. Naruto made sure to stay out of sight, as he didn't want to risk a stray bolt of lightning finding its target before Raiga crumpled to the ground. He waited for another minute to make sure the poison had fully worked before stepping out from his hiding place. Really, for a member of the famous seven swordsmen this fight had been a real disappointment. He hadn't used any really high level techniques, except the one flying thundergod jump. But he could as well have used the standard body flicker to reach the same results. Raiga was a sore disappointment. Hell even certain Uchiha emo better than this.

Well, nothing to do about it but securing him, his weapons and finding out who this Ranmaru character was. Once he pulled off the hood of the cape Raiga wore, he found that he indeed had another person on his back. A child in fact, probably around nine years old. It was a boy with pale violet hair, which he wore to chin length. A quick check of his vitals told him that the boy was just drugged and otherwise okay. Raiga really jumped to conclusions way too fast. Well, nothing to do about it.

Naruto took the boy from Raiga's back and tied his hands up with some ninja wire. Then Raiga was tied up as well and additionally he put chakra suppression seals onto his body before putting him into a prisoner scroll. Capturing Raiga alive would add a nice bounty to the mission and the Kiba swords would also be a great addition for his arsenal. Well unless Kiri demand that which most unlikely for now but maybe Naruto can ask some compensation for this.

He also sealed the child into a second prisoner scroll, but, as a surface examination told him that the child wasn't trained as a ninja and actually had a fairly weak body, he didn't consider chakra suppressors necessary.

After finishing and undoing the traps he had set up in case he would need them, he turned his steps towards the direction of the gold mine. He was sure the others had already done their part.

And after rescuing the prisoner, Naruto quickly called his maids to do some medical treatment and he will told his father the prisoner already taken care by some local medics and there is no need to involve anymore since Raiga and his gang captured.

Later in Konoha,

"Well congratz for capturing Raiga and free the townspeople, you will got your payment later and for you Naruto we will prepared bounty of Raiga soon." Said Minato proudly " And what happened to Ranmaru his companion ?" "Dead." Naruto said firmly, Team Nine not saying anything to disagree with it.

Minato then whispering. "And unofficially, the classified version?" he asked. "Left at the curry shop to help the old woman." Naruto said.

Minato nodded having thought as much. "And Raiga's blades?" he asked.

"Mine," Naruto said. "And don't expect I will give that to certain emo Uchiha." That earned giggle from everyone even ANBU who heard that (Well they are most loyal ANBU so not that really matter if they found some unofficial records since some of them actually funny and not threaten the village.) Minato nodded softly. "Alright, dismissed." he said. Naruto and team 9 gave a quick salute before leaving.

Naruto headed towards the bounty collection office and turned in Raiga's head before he got his bounty. Later on his apartment Naruto decided to take some rest as Hokage gave him some day off at least till he recovered. In that time he decided to retrain himself to master Rokushiki and Haki since Ange already told him he will back to One piece world soon .

And he also do several D ranks per day to get some payment as he not allowed to get another high ranked mission until later.

And after few days

Naruto now looked very enthusiastic when he will do another high rank mission. After this he will going to new world before he going to One piece world again. And finally Naruto made his way over to the Hokage Tower and quickly headed inside. He was surprised to see Anko there speaking with Minato and surprisingly Orochimaru also there. "I can do this myself Hokage-sama." Anko argued against the Yondaime.

Minato looked up to the purple haired snake-summoner. "The point is moot Anko, I've already sent out the summons for the team. You're in charge, make no doubt about that, but if you're going to Reimaru's old research facilities, then you are taking back-up." Orochimaru added, " That's right. Anko-chan. I know you really hate my brother but there is no way I let you alone there. And since I'm still busy so sorry I cannot accompany you."

Anko sighed. "Fine. Who am I taking with me?" "Chunin Uzumaki Naruto, step forward." Minato said before watching as Naruto stepped forward and tucked his hands behind his back.

" Okay I'll accept. Who else Hokage-sama?" Anko asked. "Genin Aburame Shino and Yamanaka Ino." Minato said, feeling a slight sense of satisfaction as both blue and purple haired Shinobi look at him like he was crazy. "Anko, you will be in charge of the mission, and if you are incapacitated, Naruto can take over."

Naruto said nothing simply snapped to a crisp Salute. "I'll go round up our teammates and meet you at the front Gate at…?" Naruto asked.

"Two hours." Anko said, pinching the bridge of her nose. She'd be ready in thirty minutes, but she definitely wanted to get a Dango fix in before she had to deal with a team of one year veteran Shinobi.

Naruto offered a nod of his head and turned on his heel to leave. He wasn't quite sure about the team either. A tracker, an interrogation specialist, an assault specialist, and the right hand of the head of Torture and Interrogation, it was a team that he wasn't seeing the cohesiveness to.

Some might argue it was a well balanced team, but unfortunately there were things that could go wrong. Shino, being used to tracking, would be more inclined to instead flank around an enemy. Naruto would instead prefer to go head on; he knew what he was facing with what he saw. Ino might rather do recon work and try to capture someone to try and find out the weakest point to strike. All three were valid strategies based on what they were capable of and none of them were exactly wrong.

In two hours, they were racing along the trees heading towards the Land of Sea. Naruto took the time he had at point to reflect a little bit. Shino had given Naruto a brief nod, almost of respect, Still, Shino seemed a little more prepared than usual, having swapped out the coat for a black one that had a hood.

Ino of course was a pleasant surprise. Naruto hadn't really run into her since he had given her a work-out routine. She had since then changed quite a bit, having a bit more muscle tone and some budding curves. Her hips might have been pleasant to watch move had he not been stuck in the front.

It was a few hours before they reached the Land of Sea and Naruto inhaled the salty air once more. It gave an interesting smell to the air and it always smelled good to him.

"Get out of here you filthy monster!"

Naruto's eyes hardened and his head snapped over to the direction he had heard it from. He saw a girl with bandages wrapped around her about to get struck and Naruto just reacted. He had moved faster than he had ever attempted and he grabbed the rod the man was trying to strike the girl with. "The only monster I see," Naruto said his eyes boring holes into the man. "Is the person trying to strike an injured girl." He said and broke the wooden rod with his hand.

"You don't know the truth about here, she's actually-" "I don't give a flying fuck." Naruto said harshly. "There is no possible reason you could give me that would let you beat a girl that's injured. She could be a demon locked in human form for all I care, she's injured and you're trying to add more to it? Unacceptable!"

Naruto watched the man give him a glare before he turned away. "It's your funeral boy." He said before sulking off, the various onlookers going back to what they were doing. Naruto turned to the dark-haired girl. "Here, let me help you." Naruto said softly, reaching out with a hand to her.

Instead, she smacked it away and quickly scrambled to stand and run off. Naruto sighed softly as he watched his teammates move over. "How rude!" Ino said. "You try to help her and she doesn't give any thanks?" Naruto shook his head. "When a dog's been repeatedly kicked down Ino, it won't accept anyone that shows it kindness." Anko nodded understanding. She watched the blue haired Chunin for a moment. "Go, we'll do some recon here, find out what we can."

The next morning the four had gotten up bright and early, and had made their way over to the shack where Isaribi lived. Naruto made sure that they stayed within the tree line just off the beach, so that the girl would not see them as she left. Because of how early they had gotten there it was a several hour wait until the girl finally made her appearance. She walked out of her shack and went over to the ocean, which was when Naruto and the others got to see her transformation.

She looked like a cross between a human and a fish, in many ways she reminded Naruto of Kisame Hoshigaki. She had light blue scales all over her body, which Naruto saw had spread out from her bandaged areas. Her ears looked like small fins; they had small spikes at the end and looked webbed. Likewise her hands and feet had the same webbed look. Her hair was like a giant fin that spread back, looking similar to hair but scaly and webbed. She looked every part the sea monster, with the sole exception of her eyes.

Once the girl jumped into the water Naruto and his team shot off, following the girl. Naruto using his advanced senses and water affinity to feel the current the girl was making while she swam, allowing him to track her to a string of islands. Eventually they got to one of the islands and the blond shinobi could no longer pick up the currents, he assumed she had gone through an underwater entrance of some kind. He turned to his team to give out orders.

"Alright we'll be splitting into two groups," Naruto began as he looked at them. "Shino and I will make one group, while Anko and Ino will form another. Be sure to keep your headsets on and inform the others when you find the entrance do not try and enter yourselves. Chances are high that this place will have a lot of traps, so it would be better to do this as a group."

Anko and the others nodded as they adjusted their headsets, "knowing the teme I would not be surprised if this place had loads of traps." the snake mistress looked at Ino, "come on girly lets head out."

As the two females left going around the eastern side of the island, Naruto and Shino headed around the western side, moving at a slow pace. Shino was in the front, sending bugs ahead of them to make sure there were no traps or shinobi waiting for them. For a while neither shinobi spoke, preferring to keep their senses on alert and their thoughts focused on their mission. After several minutes Shino perked up.

"Naruto-san, my bugs have located an entrance on the northern side of the island," Shino said. "It is several meters inland."

Naruto nodded his thanks as he thumbed his headset, "girls, Shino's bugs have found the entrance. It's on the northern side, if you get there before us be sure to wait. Over."

"Gotcha," came the somewhat staticy voice of Anko, "we're almost there so we'll wait for you. Over."

Naruto turned off the headset and the two continued on their way, eventually they reached the northern side where Anko and Ino were waiting for them. The three made their way inland, and moved up to the door. Said door was large, at least 15' tall and 10' wide. It looked like it was made out of some kind of composite grade steel, and was most likely very thick, at least a foot if Naruto's estimation was correct. There was also no handle but Naruto did notice what looked to be grates on the bottom, meaning that the door lifted up, rather then swung open. From what he could see there were no trap seals of any kind, but that did not really mean anything. Especially since he noticed that there was a camera currently focused on the group.

Anko gave the camera a wave as she tossed it a cheeky grin, "so how are we gonna bust this thing down?" Naruto frowned as he thought the same thing; he had several techniques that might work. Deciding quickly he came up with the one that sounded the best to use right now, "I want you three to stand back by the beach," Naruto ordered.

The other three looked at him for a moment, before shrugging and moving back. When they did Naruto formed a single reinforced **Kage Bushin** and had it hold out its hand, making it form a perfect **Rasengan** within it **.** when it did Naruto began to infuse the spinning sphere of destruction with his wind element, further increasing its power. He had yet to really master this jutsu as he wanted that being to find a way to throw the jutsu. However he had come up with an alternative for the moment, if the need to use it ever arose. By using aclone Naruto could have it use the jutsu, while he just stood back. Of course there was a small weakness in this, since the clone did not have as much chakra as he did it would not be anywhere near as powerful as the originals attack. About half power would be there all told; still it should be more than enough for the door.

A bell like screech soon filled the air as the **Rasengan** suddenly turned pure white, and the wind began to pick up around it. Four wind blades formed around the white sphere, spinning rapidly and making the entire jutsu look like a large Fuma Shuriken. As the wind began to pick up even more, Naruto's haori was whipped around wildly. The other three ninja looked at the jutsu in shock, having never seen such a powerful and deadly looking jutsu. The **Rasengan** was of course well known to everyone, but what they were seeing was utterly ridiculous.

When Naruto finished pumping his element into the technique he stepped back, moving over to where Anko and the others were. Once he reached them he gave his clone the mental command to go, which it did as it launched itself off the ground on a one way collision course with the door. Once the clone reached the door it thrust out his hand, connecting with the door and causing an immediate reaction.

Anko and the others were forced to close their eyes as the area with the door was suddenly engulfed in a large dome; said dome was at least 20' in radius. Large amounts of debris and dust was kicked up, as violent winds threatened to throw the ninja out of the area. They were forced to apply chakra to their feet, while listening to the fierce winds howl. When it was over the ninja who were with Naruto uncovered their eyes, and gaped at the sight.

Not only was the door completely gone, but so was everything else within a 20' foot radius. A large and perfectly round crater was where the door stood, with the side of the mountain even being round where the attack had hit. As Naruto walked up to survey the damage, the other three simply followed dumbly as they tried to figure out what had happened.

"What the fuck was that!" Anko said as she finally found her mind rebooting from the shock.

Naruto, who had been looking over the damage, looked back and shrugged. "That was the complete form of the **Rasengan** ," Naruto said. "Complete form?" questioned Ino.

Naruto nodded, "it was only known to a few people but the **Rasengan** is an incomplete jutsu. When my father first made it he had wanted to add his elemental affinity to it, combining the ultimate shape manipulation with the ultimate attack chakra." Naruto made a sweeping gesture, "That is what this was, I call it **Fuuton: Rasenshuriken."**

Anko gaped at the boy for a minute before speaking, "that's got to be the most overpowered jutsu I've ever fucking seen! The amount of power a normal **Rasengan** does on its own is enough to cause some serious damage, but adding your element to it…"

Naruto shrugged, "meh, this wasn't even half of the power behind the actual jutsu."

With that said Naruto walked into the building, not even waiting for the other three gob smacked Konoha ninja were following. Anko, Ino and Shino looked at each other, before moving quickly to catch up to Naruto.

Naruto frowned as he, Anko, Ino and Shino walked along the hallway, moving slowly just in case there were several traps along the way. The hallway was exactly as he had expected something belonging to Orochimaru to look like; the place was dank, dark and wet. The walls had cracks running along them, and the entire place looked completely run down. However there was something that had been bothering the blue haired shinobi since they had entered, not once had they run into any traps. Given who this base had once belonged to and the fact that it was still occupied; Naruto would have expected some traps or enemy shinobi at least. Yet so far nothing had happened to them, which made Naruto assume that there would be an even more dangerous trap waiting for them at the end.

"Man this place is so creepy," Ino said with a shiver. Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "What did you expect from a place like this. Bright colors on the walls, and cute fluffy bunnies."

"No!" Ino said as she glared at the blond, "I'm just making a comment." "Yamanaka-san you may want to keep your voice down," Shino said, "as we are in enemy territory it would be unwise to speak so loudly."

Ino huffed but remained quiet, as they continued to walk. They eventually reached the end of the hallway, and found out that their path was blocked by yet another door. This one was the exact same as the one outside, after checking the door to make sure there were no traps Naruto tried to figure out which jutsu to use to get past. He could not use the **Rasenshuriken** for this, if he did the whole laboratory might collapse if there were any important support structures in the wall. Making a decision Naruto unsealed **Glance Reviver** and got into a batoujutsu stance, with his knees spread slightly apart and bent. Taking a deep breath Naruto unsheathed the blade and made several slashes, all the other three ninja could see were flashes of light. When finished Naruto sheathed his blade with a resounding click, the door then fell into sixteen even cuts.

Naruto looked back at his companions, to see them gaping at him as he resealed his sword. "The wonders of wind chakra," Naruto said in answer to the obvious question of how he had cut the door down. "Wait," Ino said as her mind kicked back in, "if you could have done this, why didn't you do that with the other door?"

Naruto blinked for a moment, "that's a good question…" he shrugged, "to be honest I didn't even think about doing things this way until just now." With that said Naruto walked in ignoring the two face faulting females, and the buzzing noise coming from Shino.

Stepping into the room Naruto let his enhanced vision scan the area, it was still too dark to see everything but what he did see was not good. All around the room was what the blond assumed was standard laboratory equipment, several computers were located throughout the room. Monitors held above them, showing various sets of data on what looked to be the same experiments as Isaribi. The thing that Naruto noticed the most and got his blood boiling were the tubes that were behind the computers.

Each tube was filled with some kind of liquid that was glowing a dark green color, as well as what Naruto knew was a human. Or at least what had been human's, now they were beings that had been experimented on and twisted to the point that they were only recognizable as humans by the standard bipedal shape. Many of the creatures looked similar to Isaribi, with scales of varying colors, clawed and webbed hands and feet, fins running out of their backs, and on their forearms. Seeing something like this was enough to make Naruto sick, and judging by his companion's expressions they felt the same way.

"Spread out and look around," Naruto ordered as he shunted aside his anger, "however do not touch anything, we have no clue if any of these things have traps on them." As the other three took a look around Naruto went over to one of the tubes, looking at the creature inside he could see that it looked the closest to Isaribi. Naruto looked at the monitor that had the information scrolling down; he could not understand half of what was on there but hoped that Tsunade could. Naruto placed a hand on one of the seals on his chest and channeled some chakra through it, there was a small puff of smoke and in his hand was a small rectangular device.

It was a new form of technology that had not even reached the markets yet, he had gotten it from one of the scientists that Koyuki had working on producing different technologies; one of the many benefits to being secretly engaged with the beautiful Daimyo. It was called a U.S.B. drive and worked by cracking, downloading and compiling knowledge found on computers such as this. Naruto had no clue how the thing actually worked, but he knew it was designed to easily download and access data, or transfer it to another computer. Plugging the device into one of the slots on the computer, the blond watched as a bar appeared in the center of the screen and slowly filled up.

"Watch'a doing gaki?" Naruto turned his head to see Anko looking over his shoulder; turning back to the display monitor he shrugged. "I'm downloading the data from this computer, this," Naruto pointed to his drive. "Is some new technology I got when I was in Spring Country, and is designed to download information so that I can look through it later. Hopefully we'll be able to find out something useful about whatever the hell the person working here was trying to achieve."

After a while The device gave a soft chime to let Naruto know it was done; he unplugged it and turned to the others in the room. "Alright you guys, it's obvious whoever was hear has left for the moment so let's get out of here and plan our next move."

Ino and Shino came over to them and they began to walk back towards the entrance, before they could even get within two feet of the exit the floor dropped out from under them.

To Be continued


	44. Chapter 44

As usual answer review first

 _ **Animaman It will be interesting to see Ange will ate Curry of Life but not anytime soon. As for training trip I already plan something but won't happen till later though**_

 _ **Stratos263: Thanks**_

 _ **Anywa this chapter Naruto will make sure his parents will feel his suffering but with physical approach**_

Let's continue

Naruto groaned as he stood up, while the fall was not enough to kill any of them it had still hurt quite a bit. He looked over at the others to see that unlike him, they had not been able to land on their feet. The blond sighed as he walked over to Anko and kneeled down next to her, "Anko," Naruto said as he shook her awake.

"Uh… ugh… what happened?" Anko asked as he she blinked her eyes open to see Naruto standing right above her. "Gah!" she rolled away getting on her feet with a kunai in one hand and another on her chest. "Don't do that Gaki! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Naruto snickered as he stood back up, "sorry I didn't think you would get so scared.""I wasn't scared!" Anko protested, "Just startled is all…"

"Right…" Naruto drawled as he went over to help up Ino, who had just woken up. "You ok?" "Yeah, I mean I only have one of the worst headache ever but I'm fine," the platinum blond replied sarcastically.

That was a most unpleasant experience," Shino said as he took got up, brushing himself off as he looked around. "It seems that we fell for some kind of trap."

"The only question is what kind?" Naruto said as he looked around the tunnel. There seemed to be only one way to go, with the other end blocked. "Looks like we don't have much of a choice but to go this way, so let's head out but keep a sharp eye out for anymore traps."

The other three nodded, as they got into a triangle formation with Naruto in front and Anko covering the rear. Several minutes later they found themselves in decent sized room, Naruto could not get the exact proportions right since he could only see about twenty feet in front of him. But judging from the way his chakra bounced off the walls when he flared it, he would have to say it was at least a 30' by 30' space. As they continued walking both Naruto and Anko felt their instincts kick in, grabbing one of the other two they jumped out of the way just a several kunai were launched at them.

"Your reaction times are quite impressive," a voice reverberated through the room. "Who are you! Show yourself?" Ino yelled out. "Now why would I do that?"

Naruto frowned as he tried to locate the source of the voice, however due to the acoustics of the room it was bouncing around too much for him to find. He flared his chakra again and frowned when he could not detect a human shape aside from the three next to him. However he could see a door on the other side, someone would need to deal with whoever this was if they wanted to get to the door.

"Shino?" Naruto whispered, "Can I leave this guy to you?" "Of course Naruto-san," the Aburame heir replied, "you three may go on ahead while I take care of this."

Naruto nodded and had the other two members of his squad follow him, as he made a dash towards the door.

"Don't think it will be that easy to get away!" Several kunai were launched at the retreating trio, however a swarm of bugs appeared behind them and stopped the attack.

"Your opponent is me," Shino said in his monotone voice. "Very well, after I kill you I'll get them," the voice laughed, "that is if 'they' don't get them first."

Shino did not respond as he sent his bugs out. And that not take long until Shino and Ino managed to take down their opponent before they make way to pursuit Naruto and Anko.

Meanwhile Naruto who already ahead find himself in another island Naruto walked onto the water and moved towards the farthest point, he soon dove down in the hopes of finding an exit. Luckily it looked like there was one at the bottom of the reef. Swimming down to it, Naruto exited the area and swam back up. He got back on his feet as he stood above the water, as he looked around he realized he did not have a clue on where to go to find whoever they were looking for. With a sighed Naruto put on a burst of speed and decided to head back to port.

And when Naruto finally arrived he saw a man wanted to attack the girl he met before so he make initiative by attacking him from afar using his wind blade. "AAHHH!" as the man began to scream out in pain another voice spoke up, falling back into the water as he held the stump where his forearm had once been.

"You know I'm not sure what you said, but I do know it's not polite to make a woman cry." Isaribi turned to the source of the voice, and saw herself staring at the man who trying help her.

"W-who the fuck are you!" Amachi yelled, gritting his teeth as he tried to ignore the pain of his lost hand. Naruto tilted his head to the side as he re-sheathed Glance Reviver **,** "I thought it would be obvious. I'm the guy who here to kick your ass."

Amachi grit his teeth, "That's not going to happen! Now you'll have to face my greatest creation!" Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man, before they widened as he saw what was rising out of the water.

Acting fast Naruto released his gravity seals as he grabbed an unresponsive Isaribi, before jumping out of the way of a giant watery tentacle. Naruto created a clone in midair and handed the girl off, landing on the ground he unsheathed Glance Reviver. Dodging another tentacle, Naruto channeled wind chakra through his blade and sliced the watery appendage off. However the… thing since that's all Naruto could use to describe the amorphous blob of water with tentacles and a red orb in the center, did not seem to be affected by the loss of its appendage. A new one merely seemed to take its place and begin attacking him.

"HAHAHA!" Amachi laughed in his mad scientist voice, "there is no way for you to defeat my greatest creation! Even lightning is ineffective against my ultimate creation!"

Naruto listened to the mad man speak with one ear, like all evil people this one seemed to have a desire to monologue. Telling him about his creation and how it was unstoppable, of course this just gave him more knowledge to analyze the creature with and hopefully find a way to kill it. As he continued lopping off limbs that just re-grew, Naruto began to devise a way to defeat it.

Naruto then decided to try his kido to that creature " **Hado No 31: Shakkaho."** And very large red flame launched toward the creature and vaporized this creature completely made Naruto commented, " What the hell!" Amachi who had been watching in glee, now stared in shock as his creation died. He turned around un to get away, only to see another Naruto right behind him with a spinning ball of chakra in his hand. Said ball soon smashed into the scientist, tearing his skin and muscles away. As the man let loose an anguished scream, he was blasted back by the energy and sent skipping across the water, before stopping as he lay face down. The clone Naruto went over and grabbed the man by the cloak, throwing him over his shoulder in an uncaring manner.

Meanwhile the real Naruto walked over to the clone holding a crying Isaribi, he put his hands on the girl causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. "Hey, are you ok?" Naruto asked only to wince as the girl turned her now bloodshot eyes on him. "How can I be ok! That man lied to me! Now I'll never be turned back to the way I was! Now I'll never be human!" the girl shouted as tears streamed down her scaly face.

Naruto frowned, "you know there may be a way to cure you," the girls looked up at him in shock, before they narrowed in suspicion. "And what would I have to do to receive this _cure_?" she asked saying _cure_ as if it was some kind of poison.

"Well you would have to come back to Konoha with me," Naruto replied with a shrug. "Unfortunately the woman who I'm sure can cure you,is also VIP in my village. So she can't just leave whenever she wants unless she got special permission . However after that you can just leave if you want, or stay there as a citizen and start a new life. I'll leave that choice up to you, if you want to come to Konoha that is."

Isaribi looked at Naruto, trying to see if he was lying, she had already been tricked once and did not want to have her hopes dashed again. After several minutes her shoulders slumped, even if he was lying she did not really have much of a choice but to go with the blond man. "Ok, I'll go," she said in a soft tone, as she changed back to her normal form.

Naruto nodded, "right well now all we have to do is wait for my comrades and…" "Naruto!"

Both Naruto's and Isaribi turned their head to see Ino and Shino running towards them, the blond frowned when he did not spot Anko. He soon realized that the reason for this was because she was being carried on Shino's back, unconscious. Naruto ran towards them, stopping in front of the two he looked at Anko, who was muttering incoherently in her sleep.

"What happened?" Naruto asked in a worried tone.

"We don't know!" Ino said, "We had just managed to get out of that creepy place with the fish people, when Anko just started grabbing her neck and passed out!"

Naruto looked over at Shino, who nodded in agreement. Sighing Naruto gave them his orders, "alright I want you Shino to head back to the hotel and get Anko to the bed, Ino you can escort my clone and Isaribi to the hotel as well. If they deny you access you may threaten them, since I have placed the girl under my protection. I'll go over to the dock and tell the people there about this ship and that they need assistance, after that we'll leave. Understood?" "Yes/ ok!" the two said as they moved off. Naruto cracked his neck as he too headed off, glad that the mission was for the most part over.

Tomorrow morning in local inn

Anko slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the light as she tried to find out where she was. It was obvious she was in a room on some kind of bed, and judging by the swaying the room was making she was in a boat. She was just about to sit up, when a voice called out to her.

"I'm glad to see you awake," turning to the voice she saw Naruto writing in a folder. Writing for a few more seconds he snapped the folder shut, and looked at her with a smile. "You've been out of it for awhile now, how do you feel?"

For one of the few times in her life Anko smiled, "I feel good…"

Naruto looked at her for a moment with a raised eyebrow, noticing that she seemed much more calm then before. He shrugged it off, whatever it was was not any of his business, "that's good to hear. Anyway we should be reaching Hi No Kuni (fire country) in a few hours; you might as well get some more shut eye." Anko nodded as Naruto stood up and left the room, no longer finding a need to be in there now that he knew Anko would be alright.

Few days later in Konoha

"Okay, Naruto. I guess Tsunade may find something so she can cure Isaribi. Tsunade if you may/" Said Minato as he finished reading mission report from Naruto and also gestured Tsunade to escort Isaribi. Tsunade nodded as the busty sannin said, " Come with me Isaribi. " Isaribi just nodded as she followed the Senju woman. "Okay Naruto you're dismissed you can go home for now." Naruto just nodded and shunshined back to his apartment.

Later in Naruto apartment

" **Ok, Naruto you can choose now. Want to go to another world of still wait for time being?"** Asked Ange. After thinking abit Naruto said," I guess I shall stay here for now. Mama." Ange just nodded, " **Alright. Just let me know when you are ready."** Ange then leave Naruto. but before she said, " **Oh before I forgot Melon wanted to see you."** Naruto blinked, " Just Melon how about Lemon and Maroon?" Ange replied, " **The other two just taking care of something urgent so just Melon will be accompanied you tonigh** t." Naruto just shrugged as he flashed to his mamsion to meet ine of his most favorite maids.

 **LEMON ALERT in Naruto room**

"Master Naruto you finally come. Let me show you something okay." Said Melon as she stripped herself showing he mammoth breasts. Melon then somehow make her breasts leaking out without squeezing her boobs.. The milk sprayed out in long arcs, splashing on the floor. That made Naruto in awed. Melon just giggled when she said, " Be prepared master Naruto." She then sprayed some of her milk toward Naruto but surprisingly all of her milk not wasted as Melon make sure Naruto drink them all. When Naruto tasted the milk he looked really happy as the milk really sweet.

"Well, for your information Master Naruto Lemon and Maroon cannot come as they still learn this technique. Maybe they can join tomorrow." Explain Melon. Naruto nodded understanding.

"Anyway enough for playing around . Let's start real thing master." Said Melon as she stopped her milk spraying and started to shake her tits whiel she approached Naruto and started kissed him sensually. After she end the kiss, Melon once again lay on her bed, " Please Help yourself Master Naruto."

Without anyword Naruto leapt off Melon as Naruto make one clone so he can enjoy the sensation later. Naruto taking the left nipple into his mouth while his clone latched onto the right breast. Melon groaned in delight, pushing on the backs of their heads. "Oh yeah," she moaned. The pressure their mouths put on her breasts were making her nipples ejaculate milk thickly, filling her masters' mouths. Naruto fixed an intense gaze on Melon as he gulped down her milk. Clone Naruto had his eyes closed blissfully. Their warm mouths felt amazing, and Melon was approach climax.

"That's it masters! Suck my big fat tits!" Melon cried. Reaching down, she plunged her fingers into her sopping wet sex and swirled them around, forcing her orgasm to come. Pressure built up and her breasts swelled slightly larger. Melon screamed as the milk exploded from her chest forcefully at high speed. Naruto and his clone were forced to relent, coughing and sputtering, milk leaking from Naruto's nose.

"Holy shit!" The clone laughed. "That was incredible!"

Melon panted on her back, her huge, heaving milk tanks releasing another set of streams before subsiding to gentle trickles running down the swells of flesh. Tears were at the corners of her eyes. " _Fuck…_ " she sighed. "I didn't think I'd come _that_ hard…"

Naruto cleaned her face off. "Is that it?" he asked.

Melon sat up, already recovering. "No way! You guys haven't come yet. I gotta help you with that…"

She stood up. "It's more work than I can handle to please you both at the same time," she said but when Naruto want to dispel his clone Melon said , " There is no need to dispel your clone Master but don't worry! I've got a solution."

She made an ox seal and smiled. " _Chichi Bunshin no Jutsu!_ "

The puddles of milk she had left around the room flowed together. Naruto and his clone watched in astonishment as a nude, milky duplicate of Melon rose up from the floor. "Who wants me?" the milky separation asked, offering her massive breasts.

Naruto clone moved to kiss the Melon milky clone lips, her hands playing with the engorged breasts. The separation's breasts began to squirt milk over clone Naruto's chest.

Real Melon took real Naruto and made him lie down. She spread Narutos legs and pulled her master's wet pants off. His big cock hardened, eager for touch and penetration. Melon positioned her breasts at Naruto's member and grunted as she willed milk to blast into Naruto. Naruto cried out as the milk torrent splashed all over his body as Melon also titfucked him .

"You're fucking me with your tits!" Naruto groaned. "More! _More!_ "

Neither of them noticed the milk was flowing back around to the separation, who had a squealing clone Naruto on his back and was licking his cock with gusto. The separation silently absorbed the excess milk, and her breasts slowly began to expand.

Melon shifted position to plunge her face between Naruto's legs. Her tongue sank into the large cockt, the sweet taste of milk covering everything. Melon lapped up the combination of Naruto's milk and her own breast milk. It was intoxicating. It wasn't long before Naruto screamed, coming to a long, shuddering climax. Thick cum launched from Naruto cock, splashing Melon's face. Melon licked her lips with satisfaction, relishing the wonderful taste. It felt so good bringing her friend to orgasm.

Melon collapsed onto Naruto, wrapping her arms and legs around him protectively. She kissed Naruto's cheek and smiled tearfully. "How was it?" she asked.

Naruto smiled back. "Amazing," he said. "I'll never get to do anything so good ever again!"

The two kissed again, softly this time. Melon felt spent. She just wanted to cuddle.

"Erm, guys?"

Melon raised her head, and was shocked to find clone Naruto pinned beneath breasts larger than Naruto's torso. The milk separation quivered atop the mounds, rubbing her massively swollen breasts. "I can't…take any...more…" the separation gurgled.

"Help me!" Clone Naruto begged.

"Oh no…" Melon said. The separation's eyes grew wide and screamed. The enormous nipples unloaded huge salvos of milk, spraying like hoses. The couple screamed as milk blasted everywhere. Before both clone dissolved and later Melon and Naruto fallen asleep.

 **Lemon END**

Timeskip few days later

Naruto once again confronted with his parents who once again wanted to reconnect with him. Knowing they won't give up Naruto then decided , " Okay, I guess I shall give you chance . But remember I give you chance shall you can survive this."

Naruto then palmed his own body, (Imagine when Bartholomew Kuma repelled Luffy pain suffering he experienced in Thriller Bark) and later the large mass of air sphere formed behind Naruto. Naruto then said to Minato and Kushina, " Unless you can survive my pain, there is no way I can forgive you ." Minato and Kushina now looked down as they didn't expect the massive sphere was represent of Naruto suffering. Naruto then took small amount of it as he said, " Maybe you should try this first." Minato and Kushina nodded as Naruto send the small sphere toward them and once the sphere make contact, Minato and Kushina suffers very intense pain from that small sample. Later both married couple fall to ground but barely managed to stand back on their feet. Naruto then said, " So are you still willing to experience that?"

Before Minato and Kushina answered, suddenly Tsunade said, " No Naruto we also going there. " Later Jiraiya and Kakashi followed. Naruto then said, " Well take my pain then." Later the other five entered the sphere and suffering what Naruto feel in his earlier lives . After few hours Minato , Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi now bleeding everywhere (Just imagine Zoro bleeding after took all of Luffy pain) And when SHizune wanted to give some medical care Naruto then said, " Don't help them SHizune. They must remain like this for next 24 hours. And before you ask, they won't die but this pain will make them remember about my pain." Naruto then leaving.

After Naruto leave, Kushina slumped down as she sobbed, " Oh…. Naru-chan… I can't.. believe….. Your loneliness so … painful… forgive.. me…. I'm…. really….horrible…mother." The others just looked down and leaked their tears as they cannot belive this was Naruto feeling and they cannot believe how naruto can cope this pain for entire years.

With Naruto.

Naruto now decided to make his way to certain person, Danzo Shimura. And surprisingly he killed him easily as the old man not even noticed him ( I decided not make Naruto fight with Danzo as he is just disposable ) He killed him as he ripped the warhawk soul using his Rinnegan and got all of his memories and appearance. And once he finished he seized all of warhawk assets before burning warhawk residence.

And tomorrow morning some ruckus happened as Danzo find out burned and since Yondaime still in hospital for recovery (finally Naruto allowed this parents to get some medical care) No one can handle this riot. Well that was until Hiruzen took over for awhile until Minato going back to his healthy condition. Hiruzen actually didn't expect Naruto will hurt his parents just to get retribution Well Naruto already got it actually.

And as for Naruto

He now really wonder if he do right thing. True his family deserved that but Naruto just can't believe he will do till that extent. But Ange then said, " **They deserved that Naruto. They should feel your pain first so they can properly apologize in future. Well they won't be till few days at least."** Naruto nodded, " That's why I killed Danzo. To ensure someone not taking advantage in absence of Yondaime and his idiot goon Homura and Koharu won't able to do much. Anyway do I have another trip soon?"

ANge nodded, " **Right . Just wait till tomorrow."**

Few days later in Naruto world

Due of some reason, Ange told him to do some mission on his world. And now Naruto is with Team Gai now faced Minato and surprisingly Tsunade also beside him.

"Good since everyone is here." Minato said , "Now, our esteemed colleagues in Hoshigakure," It was at this point that most of the people there either cringed or snickered a bit. "Have contacted us in regards to protecting something precious inside their village. There have been several attempts to steal it and they have decided to outsource the mission to us while their own Shinobi are doing a mandatory training under orders of their Hoshikage."

Naruto coughed into his hand and made a sound that vaguely sounded like the word 'prick'. Even he knew that the title of Kage only belonged to five people.  
"Problem Chunin Uzumaki ?" Minato asked sharply. "No sir, love my job." Naruto said standing a bit straighter.

"Good. Now I don't need to tell you three to be alert and to watch for anything that might have our allies coming against us. Protect the object and then get the hell out of there when the training is over." Minato said. "Naruto, a moment. You three, dismissed." Team Gai quickly left the room, leaving only Naruto there with Minato and Tsunade."

"You have an additional objective Naruto and Tsunade will told details" Minato said and Tsunade start speaking. "I've done some medical work at Hoshi before under a disguise. The radiation the meteorite they used to train by emits is lethal after a long period of time. It was disbanded for a while but then restarted by the current asshole that self-proclaimed himself as the Hoshikage. I want that Meteorite gone. It should not exist, period. So do what you need to, to make it happen. Also, heal any that show signs that the radiation is killing them." Tsunade then handed him a file that she had kept. "That contains my notes on what I learned."

Naruto listened raptly the entire time before he gave a salute. "It'll happen Hokage-sama, Tsunade-sama." Naruto said before he turned to leave.

The team of four was making good time to Hoshi's borders. Naruto however, eventually brought them to a stop right at the borders and took a paused as he turned to regard his team. "Alright, Hokage-sama gave me a good team for protection detail, but we're not all going to be at the same place at the same time with whatever we're protecting. I have secondary orders that you three don't need to know about right now."

Neji nodded, he had been the closest of the rest of the 'Rookie' Genin to make Chunin, so it was obvious he had a good head on his shoulders for following orders. If he didn't need to know about Naruto's other orders, then he didn't need to know about them. "Then how will we alert one another if the object we're guarding is stolen?" he asked. They all couldn't use the Hiraishin like the blonde.

Naruto handed the three one of his tri-bladed Kunai anyways. "These are to summon me if there is a theft." He said simply. "If someone's trying to steal something important to a Ninja Village, no matter how minor, then they have some serious balls or serious firepower so I want each of you to summon me if something does go missing."

Next, Naruto brought out a portable sealing kit and set about writing out some very complex seals. "I haven't tested these as much as I'd like to just yet." He said but handed each of them a specialized tag. "Swipe your blood through the seal." He told them. He then went over to Neji and started drawing similar seals on his arm. He repeated the process with Tenten and Lee.

"So what are these going to do?" Tenten asked, examining the slip to see if she could understand the seals behind it but it was extremely complex.

"See the bands on your arms? They're each tied to someone else's slip. No two slips are exactly the same since they were bound in your blood." Naruto explained quite proud of his invention. "If you tear your sheet in anyway, the resulting band on your arm will give a very small, very harmless shock, sort of like being zapped by some static electricity. It will alert you to the slip being torn and the band on your arm will break in response as well. A silent alarm system so that we can tell one another when something was wrong without alerting those in Hoshigakure. We have no need to be causing a panic."

Lee had taken out his notebook and scribbled the information down. "A most youthful idea Naruto-kun!" Lee said in his boisterous manner. "But what if the resulting bands don't work?"

"That's why you have my Kunai Lee. If you break your slips, I will also know." He showed the three the bands on his own arm that he had prepared. "And I can flash over to tell you that they did work. If they don't, when you throw my kunai, I'll let you know then that they didn't work and I can get some clones to pick the two stragglers up."

With that, the four headed into Hoshigakure's borders and started to make good time towards the actual village. The village itself wasn't as impressive as say Konoha, but it was definitely a sight to see.

They also met with the current Hoshikage, a man with a rather gaunt looking face and vivid blue eyes and greyish hair. He was dressed well enough to fit his station, Naruto supposed. However, the man looked rather unimpressive and to Naruto's senses he felt it as well.

And this man wanted to be called a Kage? Huh what a loser.

They were then taken to the Dojo that they would be guarding. "Okay, we're going to split it into shifts. Neji, I want you to take from 0600 to 1200 hours. Tenten, I want you having 1200 to 1800 hour. Lee, you take 1800 hours to 0000 hours. I'll take from 0000 to 0600." Naruto told them. "I'm going to walk around and see what I can learn about the attempted thefts. Tenten, it's your shift now. Lee, I want you resting until your shift at 1800 hours. Be awake, do some basic stretches, but if I think you trained yourself into the ground, I'm going to be putting my boot to your ass from here back to Konoha."

With their orders, Naruto's team moved to carry them out. Neji headed on around the village to examine a few things that his eyes would let him see.

Naruto himself began to walk around, his hands tucked into his vest pockets as he looked around and watched as people trained with an interesting chakra force. They trained together as a large group, giving them some uniformity but also taking way the revenues for trial and error.

Trial and error allowed for better ways, stronger ways, to be found. It was no small wonder that this village was considered a joke, especially with their leader calling themselves a Kage.

He then heard a very wet coughing that didn't seem like a cold. The smell of blood assaulted his nose and he took off towards the trainees that were surrounding the fallen Genin. "Out of the way!" he barked out. "I'm a trained doctor and unless you can claim the same, get the fuck out of my way!"

He came to a Genin clutching his chest and the boy had light purple hair. Naruto took a kneel beside him and noticed a look of concern pass on the face of a brunette girl that had light freckles on her face and brown eyes. "Is he going to be okay?" she asked. "He's my teammate."

Naruto looked the boy over. "Maybe." He said and he summoned a few clones. One turned into a stretcher and the other two helped lifted the boy onto it before they took off at a quick pace. "Come on then, if he's your teammate you can help fill me in on some medical history."

The small group took the boy to Naruto's room. He was lodging separately from Lee, Tenten, and Neji, though he did set up accommodations for Tenten to have her own room. There the clones began to perform some diagnostics on the boy while Naruto worked on finding out some more.

The girl, Hokuto, offered plenty of information on what the boy, Mizura, had been through as of late. She talked about the training they did by the Star, how they all did it, but they had been assured it was harmless to train beside it.

Eventually, one popped confirming what Naruto had already figured out. It was due to the training near the Star and the radiation. Their bodies just weren't compatible with it. He supposed, if he had to, he'd have had started the children being near it while they were in the womb of the mother.

Naruto took Hokuto outside of his room to speak with her a bit once he had Mizura stabilized. "Okay, here's the deal." Naruto told the girl, looking in her eyes. "Your teammate is in a bad way, but I have him stable until he'll wake up." Naruto spoke.

"Will he survive?" Hokuto asked worriedly.

"Maybe." Naruto said with a shrug and a shake of his head. "Thing is, this star that you said you trained by, it emits a level of radiation, something that the doctors of the Elemental Nations still don't quite understand. I mean, we get the gist of what radiation can do, but how to counter it is something else."

Hokuto took to biting the knuckle of her index finger. "This training is dangerous then."

"Absolutely." Naruto said bluntly. "I might be able to get Mizura healthy enough to continue to be a Shinobi, but his lifespan has drastically shortened because of the training and his chakra is dangerous to him." Naruto had some experience in that field at least.

"What about the others that underwent the training? Would we still be able to use the Kujaku Myôhô if the exposure gets healed?" Hokuto asked, her face still showing her worry.

Naruto decided he liked this girl. She had a level head on her shoulders, at least enough that she had no problem asking about her people and their techniques. "I'm not entirely positive. This is something I'm not sure on. I've stabilized him enough that he can tell me what he wants and then we'll make it happen. If he's willing to risk the procedure, then that's what happens. Anyone else that wants it, I'll offer it." Naruto said.

"Thank you." Hokuto said with a bright smile as she clasped her hands in front of her.

Naruto coughed a bit into his hand. "Well, it's better that he rests, one of my clones will pop when he wakes and we can come right back over, so why don't I escort you home?"

Hokuto nodded and she began to lead Naruto away, talking at the same time about life in Hoshigakure. She also mentioned a few others, like the Sandaime Hoshikage that passed away, a boy named Sumaru, whose parents apparently managed to complete the Star training, and a few other things.

When they finally got to her house, Hokuto quickly took to making a pot of tea while Naruto looked around. It was a nice simple place, nothing that was too formal or anything, but it was cheap enough for a Genin to afford it.

Naruto leaned over the counter on the open bar towards the kitchen, watching Hokuto stretch to get the tea leaves. "So how old is the average Genin here in Hoshi?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, well, to be honest most of the Genin start a bit later than in say Konoha.' Hokuto said. "I've heard you guys can start at about six, learning the ins and outs of being a Shinobi from an early age. Six years later, they pump you guys out of your academy." She offered a bright smile. "Here in Hoshi, we get taught about chakra at about six and seven but we don't really start Shinobi training until ten. Most of the Genin you see are going to be fifteen or so, I've been a Genin a year."

Naruto nodded a bit. "No attempts for the Chunin Exams?' he asked. Konoha was an ally and they weren't that far away from Hoshi.

Hokuto winced a bit before giving a sheepish grin. "Well, I don't know about Chunin." She said softly. "It might be cool and all, but that's a whole other level of skill that I'm not against admitting that I don't have yet."

The less said about Jonin, the more was said.

Naruto moved around the counter to the kitchen and he helped Hokuto get the tea leaves. He lifted her up by her hips, getting a slight squeak and a blush from the girl. Naruto then set her down once she got them and she started to add the tea leaves to the boiling water.

It won't take awhile until the tea finally finished and both of two drink tea together before Naruto leaving and said thanks to her.

Later

The day went by without incident and soon it was Naruto's turn to take a shot at guarding the damned meteorite. A second walk around the village with Neji accompanying him, occasionally, and discreetly, turning his Byakugan on told Naruto just how many people were at risk of the stone's influence.

When Naruto was positive that he wasn't being noticed, he created two clones and slipped inside the Dojo. Immediately, he felt the energies that the meteorite was giving off. It wasn't too bad, not really. But he was sure if he remained there for hours on end, for days on end, it would start to affect him.

But he had six hours to work with before Neji came to relieve him from guard post. He was hoping he'd have the Meteorite destroyed by then.

He thenstart drawing some seal to destroy that meteorite . He want to try the seal to destroy that. It took about two hours to draw the intricate seals in such small scale and without the use of over a dozen clones. Naruto stepped back and was about to activate it when he heard a voice call out. "That won't work." Naruto turned back and prepare to fight only to saw adult woman behind him. The woman was beautiful with eyes the color of freshly carved jade. Her long purple hair framed her face quite nicely. She wore a Hoshi forehead protector and she had a Jonin's Flak jacket on. She had a slight smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She was quite the shapely woman too, with nice thighs and a good pair of breasts.

"Who are you?" "Natsuhi, former Jonin of Hoshigakure, officially a banished Jonin." She said walking around the room slowly, presenting herself as little of a threat as possible.

"And unofficially?" Naruto asked. "Unofficially the Sandaime Hoshikage ordered my deceased husband and I to watch over the village, in return he would cancel the Star Training." Natsuhi said. "When the Yondaime Hoshikage took over and restarted it, we attempted to steal the meteorite, with some measures of success. My husband was killed about a year ago after our last attempt."

"Then how would you know what I'm attempting won't work?" Naruto asked. "Storage based seal with a proximity vacuum to draw objects in with the intention to suck in the physical anchor for the seal. It completely locks away whatever is sealed inside of it, living or otherwise. Except that the meteorite emits a radiation that negates the connection between the storage matrix and the vacuum trigger before it forces the storage trigger to reverse and regurgitate the meteorite." Natsuhi said.

" And what will you do to that meteorite?" Asked Naruto. "I plan to steal the meteorite and hide it away, where I won't tell you." She finally said.

Naruto glanced to the meteorite that had still been emitting the energies around them. He then glanced to Natsuhi and shook his head. "I can't allow you to do that. You have ten minutes to leave, but I'm going to destroy it." Naruto then held his hand out to Natsuhi. "you have my word on that." Natsuhi took the hand slowly and held it firmly. "I am a Jonin you know." She said in a slightly menacing manner.

" SO what? I can beat my father and mother and both of the kage level in my village . Not counting I'm usually spar with high level jonin. Though if you still want to fight. I don't mind."

Natsuhi decided to relent, "Ok, I'll llet you destroy it . But be warned you will need a lot of force to do so."

Naruto just nodded as he now face the meteorite , Naruto decided to chant and when he finished he called out , " **COMPRETHUNDER MAXIMUM!"** A blast of actual lightning traced down at the building and practically obliterated the building. And after a while the lightning finally stopped and since this lightning will attract attention . He then took off running towards ground zero.

Others began to arrive, including team Gai, all of them looking at him and the crater.

"What happened?" Akahoshi demanded, running up and going into the crater to see if the meteorite had survived.

"Someone attacked." Naruto said bluntly. "I gave chase, but they managed to get away. I'm sorry to say, but our mission was a failure and you have my condolences."

"I was assured you could handle a simple protection mission!" Akahoshi said, rounding on the blonde.

Naruto glared at the man. "And how would I protect against a bolt of lightning, natural lightning, that powerful? Someone learned how to harness it, and build upon it." Naruto said, stepping up to the man. A Hoshikage did not scare Naruto. "The same results would have happened, except you would have had a dead Chunin of Konoha to try and explain to Hokage-sama had I tried to protect against the bolt of lightning. I took the simpler option and took off after the one that did it, but they got away."

Akahoshi glared at the blonde, looking around the crater they were in. Nothing remained of the Dojo or the meteorite. "Leave my village, immediately."

Naruto gave a mocking salute to the man before he headed out of the crater. "Anyone that underwent the Star Training should see me at the earliest possible moment outside the village!" Naruto barked out. "It'll kill you if you don't get treatment for it." Naruto led his team out of the village, following the words of the Hoshikage to get out of the village. But he still have another objectives and he will completed that. And all he need just wait .

To Be Continued


	45. Chapter 45

_**Answer review first as usual**_

 _ **Animaman: Well It will happen in future but just instead decline Naruto will help training only to make Sasuke and Sakura nothing but disposable pawn. And for ROOT Naruto also using them as pawn. And since Naruto almost not really care about Konoha he won't bother to make them reunite with their family. And for remain Elders , let's see what I can do.**_

 _ **Stratos263: Of course.**_

 _ **And this chapter will start of DC Universe though this just mere introduction as Naruto only meet with Batman and Superman and I'll start with Supe. Please Enjoy**_

Naruto just waking up from his sleep last night . He wonder what shall he do now. He already restocking his shop and since he still given off day, he won't do mission unless D ranks one. So he decided to train. And he passed certain green spandex genin who now train so hard.

"Oi Lee!" Naruto called out to the spandex clad Genin who was kicking a large boulder into the air, over and over. "How about a Spar?" he asked. Lee turned, letting the boulder drop before he nodded, smiling broadly. "Yosh! It shall be a most youthful spar indeed! If I cannot win I shall-"

"Pure Taijutsu Lee." Naruto said with a grin forming on his face. "No gates, no weights, but I won't be using anything but Taijutsu.." He said. Lee blinked for a moment, his losing parameters having been cut off by the statement. "Are you certain Naruto-kun? Without the weights, you might have significant problems."

Naruto's response was to unstrap his swords and pouches, tossing them over to the side and entering a basic combat stance. It was loose, with one hand up ready to protect himself with. It was like a boxing stance, only looser and with the hands lower. Lee nodded and quickly unstrapped the weights, without even asking for permission from Gai. Naruto wanted Lee at his physical best; he would give the blonde that. Lee then started it off, snapping forward and thrusting a kick out for the blonde's head.

Naruto saw the kick coming and his body reacted. His arms managed to come up and take the full brunt of the brutal kick against his forearms. He slid back from the force of the kick but Lee was already moving dropping low and swinging out with a sweep kick at Naruto's legs. Naruto back pedaled away from the spandex wearer, and he shifting his leg back a bit. A brief hop moved him back forward as Lee was coming up. His body bent down as he struck out with both hands poised like fangs. The snake style was good for maneuverability.

He side stepped Lee's axe kick and then ducked under the back fist aimed for his jaw. Lee wasn't pulling any punches as he moved with all the grace and poise he had as a Taijutsu Master in training. Naruto ducked under another back fist before he caught Lee's kick that would enter into the Kage Buyô. The blonde then bit into Lee's leg with his fingertips, striking the tendons to cause the muscle to spasm. He then moved to retaliate with an axe kick of his own, his strike not enhanced by the Super Strength of Tsunade. It would still probably break a log, but the fact of the matter was that it wasn't going to cause craters.

Lee's shoulder took it head on, but he shouldered up and flipped Naruto. Naruto went with it, flipping himself in the air and landing on the branch of a tree. He grinned a bit. He was having fun sparring with Lee. Lee moved back and actually ran up a tree without the use of chakra before pushing himself off into a diving kick. Naruto, having heard of the Dynamic Entry, dropped from the tree, swinging with his legs on the branch to allow him to flip forward. The branch snapped moments later when Lee kicked it. Naruto turned, his index and middle fingers curved slightly before he struck out at Lee's clavicle, digging his fingers into the muscle just under the bone to cause it to cramp up.

Naruto then kicked Lee in the ribs twice with the opening he made by the fact Lee's arm was useless for a grand total of three seconds. "Lee!" Gai called out. "Eat the candy!" Naruto hardly thought Gai giving Lee advice was fair. Especially since this was the man that told Lee to wear those ridiculous weights and taught the teen how to crack open the Gates. So when Lee reached for his pouch and pulled out the mysterious candy that Gai told him to eat, Naruto lashed out with a snap kick, launching it up into the air.

Lee snapped forward quickly, foot working. He lashed out at Naruto's ankles only for the blonde to block with his shins. Lee thrust his elbow forward at Naruto's sternum. That was evaded with a pushing block followed up with a back fist that Lee maneuvered to the side of. Naruto went for a knee thrust, but Lee evaded brought both hands down to block it before his hands came forward. Two straight punches into Naruto's chest forced him backwards.

Lee moved to snatch the candy out of the air, but Naruto was there, kicking it back into the air before bringing his foot down on top of Lee's head. Naruto landed on his hands and lashed out with his legs at Lee before flipping himself up to his feet striking Lee with a double palm thrust to push him back.

Lee was already moving. A jab of his fingers pushed Naruto's hand away from the candy before Lee caught it against his knee and snapped it up for his mouth. His body was blurring with motion, impeding every effort for Naruto to knock the damned thing away. Naruto watched as Lee ate the candy. The results were… interesting and almost instantaneous to say the least. The medic in him recognized the effects of alcohol, a severe amount of alcohol, more than that little piece of candy should hold.

Naruto snapped his head back from Lee's fist. Naruto was in a sort of battle haze, making things difficult to hear. He could have made things out, he supposed, but Lee was slurring as he fought. Naruto twisted and bent, moving this way and that as he back pedaled away from Lee's rather unpredictable strikes.

Naruto weaved in and out. He knew he'd have at best one shot to put Lee down. Naruto picked his openings carefully. Lee fought like a Master of the Drunken Fist. 'One shot, no chakra enhancements.' He thought to himself. No seals either.

Naruto planted his feet, balled his fist tight. He pressed his thumb down tight against the top of his fingers, feeling the tendons and muscles straighten and prepare. Naruto side stepped Lee's strike before he lashed out with a strong upper cut that caught Lee in the tender part underneath the jaw.

Lee dropped like a rock.

Naruto shook his head slightly. "For fucks sakes…" he said softly. He had not expected Lee to be like that. But that just went to show him, never underestimate an opponent. Naruto moved over Lee's downed form. He lifted the arm up and let it fall on its own. Once, twice, the third time Naruto held his breath but it hit the ground. "I'm calling that my win." He said before he shook his head before he let Gai check on his student.

Later in his apartment

 _ **INCOMING LEMON**_

Naruto feeling so tired so he decided to take shower an once he finished he saw two of his spouses Mai and Kaguya standing in front of him.

" I take it you want to play ." Naruto stating obvious. The girls just nodded as they looked at him with lust in their eyes.

"Well then girls let's get started." Naruto said jumping to his bed and rips his pants off leaving him in his boxer shorts.

"You heard the man, Mai." Kaguya smirked.

"I certainly did, Kaguya." Mai said as the two teen girls threw their tops up resulting in their man going wide eyed.

The girls smirked as they undid their pants and danced right out of them leaving them in their lingerie, "All right Mai, let's do this." Kaguya said as the two started a bit of foreplay from holding onto each other and feeling themselves up resulting in Naruto popping a boner. Mai and Kaguya started rubbing their cheeks against each others moaning. They then started giving each other light kisses before they started doing it on the mouth.

When they broke Kaguya tasted her lips, "Wow Mai, you really can kiss." "Thanks, same to you." Mai said as they continued kissing which was enough to make Naruto salivate.

Soon the two girls removed their undergarments and crawled onto the bed, "Hope you're ready for a real scene, Naruto." Kaguya smirked as she put her left leg on top of Mai's right leg, and Kaguyar's right leg was on top of Sam's left leg and the two started shaking their hips which caused them to continued rubbing against each other earning moans out of them and Naruto holding onto his length.

"OH MAI!" "OH KAGUYA!"

The two girls continued moaning before they finally came, "Wow that was an epic experience." Mai panted. "I know, I've never felt anything like it." Kaguya agreed. "I'll say you girls made my pal twice as stiff." Naruto added motioning to the tent in his boxers.

"Well Naruto, it's just getting started," Mai said as she and Kaguya started rubbing their bodies against Naruto who was panting, "How's this for you, Naruto?" Mai whispered into his ear in a sultry voice that sent shivers up his spine. "This is utterly hot." Naruto panted. "Good answer." Kaguya said as she and Mai started kissing the sides of his face making him blush.

Naruto suddenly saw the girls sit straight up and hugged him with their breasts pressed into both sides of his head and started rubbing them against his head pleasurable while his face was smushed, "How're you enjoying this softness, Naruto?" Mai asked as she continued smothering him with Kaguya. "I'm not sure if I'll ever feel anything softer in my life." Naruto said as he was going through marshmallow heaven.

Soon the two gave him some air and removed his boxers exposing his erection, "So Kaguya, what should we do with it first?" Mai asked her friend.

"I got a perfect idea, Mai." Kaguya smirked as she whispered something into her ear and Sam smirked, "I love it." The two girls laid down opposite side of Naruto as Mai used the big toe and second toe on her right foot wrapping them around Naruto's dick while Kaguya did the same using the same big toe and second toe on her left foot. They massaged the length with their toes getting it extra hard and Naruto started panting, "Oh yeah girls that's the ticket!" he moaned in delight as he slowly came, but still had plenty left.

"Now time for part two." Kagiya added as she got on top of Naruto and wrapped her breasts around his member and proceeded in tit-fucking, rubbing her knockers pleasurably around the boys twig. "Yeah, Kaguya! Oh yeah that's it!" Naruto moaned in delight until he finally came on Kaguya and she licked it off her.

"Ok my turn." Mai said as she did the same thing earning more cheers and moans out of Naruto who gripped on the bed sheets to contain his wildness, before he sprayed Mai with his juice and she just like Kaguya licked it up.

Naruto smirked, "Well girls I think it's time I repaid you," He said forming five shadow clones. Mai and Kaguya were wide eyed and smiled knowing where this had to be heading, "Time to buckle up girls, its show time." Naruto said as he got behind Kaguya and started butt-fucking her, while one of the clones was doing her from the front and Mai gave a second clone a blowjob giving her a three way pleasurable time.

While the remaining three clones were doing the same to Kaguya, both girls were attempting to scream but having the length of a clone in their mouths couldn't, and after much shagging fun the girls got a three way orgasm into their bodies. Soon the clones dispelled, and Naruto felt everything they felt and panted from the pleasure and the girls laid next to him, "Girls this was an amazing night, thanks."

"Anything for you, Naruto." Mai said kissing him. "And we should thank you for that last round. I hope to experience it more." Kaguya added giving him her own kiss. "And both you and the others will." Naruto said holding them close as they fell asleep.

 **LEMON END**

Tomorrow morning . Finally Naruto will start his trip again . ANge ordered him to go to world of DC but ANge said to him, " **You going there not to fight but you just gather some intel about them . And we will start in Metropolis where hero named Superman and his sidekick Supergirl stay. Remember stay out from conflict unless necessary."** Naruto just nodded before the portal opened to DC world

Later in DC world

"Hmmm this town is better than I expected." Naruto stated to himself as he walked through the city as he was now disguised with his hair now deep brown and he placed on some contact lenses to change his eye color and also had a Henge on to hide his whisker-marks. He was now moving on with the rest of the city crowd and wanting to see just what this place was. He did have some prior reading on the city and knew that this was going to be an interesting area, considering that a good number of people reside here. Not to mention the fact that this was also the home turf of Superman, his cousin, Steel, and a few others. He was not sure what he was going to do when he would meet them in person, but he was going to have to prepare himself for anything that might happen while he was there.

He soon arrived at one of the most recognized places in the city, and that was none other than the Daily Planet, he had to admit that it was impressive by the standards of buildings back in Konoha, but he was not going to try and compare it. For now however, he decided to go and grab a newspaper and see just what was on the news on this side of the world. He spotted a newspaper boy and asked for one and paid the guy with some of his money, and cracked open the news to see what would be there on the pages. One topic had to do with the actions of several countries on a variety of matters, another dealt with some new action by some celebrity or another, the actions of another company, though in the case of Metropolis there was only Lexcorp in the spotlight.

There was mention of Superman doing some more good deeds, though there was some dissent towards the hero that was there for Naruto to read. The young sovereign noticed in the picture the man had stress lines on his face. No doubt the guy was working his butt off to try and redeem his name due of being controlled by Darkseid something and Naruto had no problem with that as he expected it from the man.

He looked at the rest of the newspaper and when he was getting tired of reading it, he decided to store away the newspaper in his backpack and moved on to see what else was going to happen. He then saw a number of people coming out of the tall building there and somehow Naruto cannot help but interested toward them One of them appeared to be a dark haired and blue eyed woman who wore a white skirt, and a business style top in light blue-violet color and no doubt wore a second type of shirt underneath. The other was a guy with wide shoulders, tall to boot, and while the suit made him look normal, Naruto was willing to bet that underneath said suit the guy was seriously well built.

Naruto somehow the man is stronger than look and he decided to look more later. And since he have yet to see Superman he decided to leave after watching the man and young woman only to heard some explosion happened and then he saw the man separating himself from the woman and he going to some dark aleey and a minute later the hero called Superman appeared instead the man and he just watched the Man of Steel as he was called in saving the people who were in the area of the detonation.

Once that was done and the fire department came, he saw Superman talking to the workers on what happened and he was in a pose that he recognized easily with the stoic but calm and relaxed look. Naruto took the picture of that and soon left.

Later

Finally some bed

Naruto now stay in some local hotel that he pay thanks to Ange who already set fund for him. And shall he lack of funds he still can trade some valuable materials he got in bnk. But for now he decided that was enough for now. Now he just wait until his dinner come from room service he ordered thirty minutes ago. And later "Room service!"

Naruto woke up quickly and headed to the door and opened it to let the man walk in with a tray, it still amazed him that a guy could actually come here and order food and drink in the comfort of their own room. Once the food arrived and hotel boy go he began to eat the food once it was on his table. the food comprised of salmon sashimi, roasted beef, hot potatoes, and rice balls along with a pitcher of cold lemon tea. The food was custom ordered by him and since he was going to be in here in Metropolis, he was going to make the most of it. He was happy that he had gotten a lot of money t stay in the hotel for a week and a half.

Once he was done eating, he decided to get to work and see what was it that made him think that this Clark Kent (Naruto peek his memory) was hiding something about himself. He got the pictures he had and also began with the picture of Clark, he took out a scroll he had hidden and called out a kunai. He then channeled a bit of his Wind Chakra to increase the cutting power, He had to be careful though since overdoing it might cut through the table and even the floor and the last thing he wanted was to explain to the people who owned the place why one of their tables was cut in half or worse. Once he was done with what he had in mind, he made his next move and there he made a very interesting discovery.

Naruto looked at the image before him and smirked slightly, he had taken the newly acquired picture of Superman that he had from the docks only hours before and had placed the cutouts of the man he had pictured on the image of Superman namely the suit, shoes, and glasses minus the eyes. And when he looked at the image, he could not help but see the similarities and what he sensed from his use of Senjutsu only served to convince him further. He decided for now to place the discovery he made aside as he then decided to destroy the images.

Clark Kent was Superman and apparently was working in that place called the Daily Planet as a cover. And he could not help but shake his head at how no one but him had figured out the true identity of the hero of Metropolis. Then again if one were to look at Clark, despite the size and build, he looked like a guy who got beaten on for his lunch money on a regular basis.

As he took the images he decided to rely on his Wind Chakra to slice the pictures into nothing but bite sized chunks and stuffed them into the trash bin, he COULD have gone for Fire Chakra but that would have triggered the fire alarms and he was not in the mood for that to happen. He then took a shower and when he was done with the said shower, he got back into the room and opened the curtains to see the city and admitted that it looked nice at night. He planned to use his laptops to write some article since Ange give him Fake ID as travelling writer but he decided to do it later as Ange ordered him focused to investigate about SUoerman and other heroes in DC universe In the meantime, he was going to do something in Metropolis to get feel of the place and also see if he could see Superman in action, as well as learn more of him to see just what sort of guy he was underneath the cape.

Tomorrow morning.

Naruto was up and about early in the morning and decided to call the desk that he planned to go out side early and have his room locked down until he got back.

Once he was done with that and and saved the files, he left the hotel and carried a special note in his pockets. Once he felt that he was in the clear he moved to an alleyway and out of sight of anyone else. He then decided to get decked out in his regular clothes and see the city the only way he liked. He quickly climbed up the nearby wall and tossed out his kunai to the next building and began to move around the city, sampling the sights and already seeing the first rays of sunlight coming up to cover the city. And as he moved from place to place until he entered the center of city and wile he swinging around he spotted what appeared to be a bunch of thugs robbing a bank...in broad daylight no less. Naruto wondered just what was going through the minds of the criminals in Metropolis. They should already know that Superman called this place him and from what he learned, the police here were top notch when it counted, so why bother robbing the place when it was either going to be the cops or Superman and those with him that were going to come in and get you.

Well maybe Superman have yet to arrive. He is busy man after all. So Naruto decided to act . Well at least stop them and who knows, he might run into the heroes of the city in question later. He moved to the next building and once he used his chakra chain quickly moved to where the bank was and quickly tossed out some wire and grabbed one of the crooks as he flew overhead. The guy cried out as he was yanked off of his feet and was soon finding himself hanging over the street tied up in wire over a street pole. The group of thugs below looked up and saw Naruto as he was crouching over the pole and looking at them. The same could be said for the police as they had been expecting Superman, Supergirl, or Steel to be here, not this guy in a mask.

One of the thugs shouted and aimed a shotgun as Naruto and Naruto quickly flicked his hand and out came a shuriken that lodged itself right in the front of the barrel as he moved in, leaping at the man. The guy screamed like a little girl as Naruto knocked him down to the ground and was out like a light as Naruto made his move and rolled to land a solid rising side kick to the head of one of the thugs, sending him to the side and out cold like his buddy. The other guy tried to attack him with a hidden knife but Naruto quickly got out a kunai and used the ring on the handle to catch said knife and with some quick movements move the blade away and disarm the guy and then introduced an elbow charge into the guy's sternum. That sent the man down as Naruto quickly used the kunai he had to stab the guy next to him, but not in a fatal place as he nailed the guy to the wall. He turned to face the last robber but that was handled well enough as the guy was now surrendering to the police...and for good reason as three figures appeared nearby.

Naruto could not help but whistle as he was now face to face with none other than Supergirl herself, along with her cousin, Superman. He had expected one of them to turn up when that bank robbery was going on, but not both of them at the same time. As far as he could see, the 'Man of Steel' was a lot more imposing in person than in the pictures, though he noted some stress lines on his face and he did not look as...healthy as his other pictures did, though he had seen some fairly new ones. No doubt he had been working nonstop to repair his good name and the effects were there for him to see. Naruto had to give this guy credit for that and he smiled a bit underneath the mask he wore and gave them a wave.

"Well now, nice to finally meet Superman and company, sorry about the mess, it wasn't my best effort but at least they did not get far!"

Superman sighed a bit as he and the two others landed, Kara eyed the thugs a bit and was SLIGHTLY surprised at how fast they had been taken down. Steel on the other hand was curious how this new guy got here, the guy looked to be all right but Steel was not going to rely entirely on first impressions. Superman then stepped forward and spoke to Naruto and he wondered just what was it that the man was going to talk to him about.

"Who are you?" Asked Superman sternly. Naruto just answered, " Well for now just call me Ninjaman since your name is Superman and I'm ninja so yer maybe Ninjaman fit ." (I admit that was lame but hey this is my story )

"Then how old are you, Ninjaman?" Naruto bit surprised so he asked back, "Why are you asking Superman?" Clark sighed a bit and spoke. "You look to be around at least sixteen or something, shouldn't you be in school or something instead of risking your life? You should not doing these things as if it's a fantasy thing kids have in their heads."

Naruto wanted to retort but instead he pointed to Supergirl as he said, " If you said I'm too young then how about her?" That made said heroine feel insulted as she spoke, "Who are you calling a kid ?" Naruto was not too put out as being glared at by a rather attractive blonde haired and blue eyed female in her choice of outfit was not too bad a thing, and he could understand the reaction as he would have reacted the same way. But he was not going to let that stop him from saying his piece, he was no longer a kid and had more than enough years to be as cranky and serious as he wanted.

"You actually, you look to be around what, sixteen or seventeen?" "Seventeen's my age and I am no kid! I've been doing this for a while now and I am no slouch." "Well neither am I, and for your information, I am no kid. if there's anyone around here who's been getting on in the years, that would be me."

While Naruto and Supergirl debate , Clark himself wondered if somehow Naruto older than his look as he used his X ray vision to see how Naruto look. SUpergirl herself not noticed as she still in glare match with Naruto while Steel himself thinking how to stop that before things get worse. But before anything could happen, there was a large explosion off in the distance and that got the attention of the group as Clark spoke.

"This will have to wait, we need to go and find out what just happened."

"But..."

"Kara, now is not the time, we need to check this out, we can talk with Ninja,am about this at a later date."

Kara sighed reluctantly and gave the blue haired Shinobi a glare as she was soon joining her cousin as Clark turned to face Naruto.

"Listen, I can understand that you want to do this to help or be recognized, but you're still new to this kind of life so try to live a normal life okay?"

As the heroes left, Naruto glared at Clark, he knew the guy meant well, but if he had even the slightest idea of what he had been through, what he said was not going to count for much. Naruto had lived a life that would have made most young men and women who were just regular folks quake in their shoes and had faced so many life or death situations that had he been a regular 'kid' as Superman had put it, he would have either been given an early funeral, sent to child services, or considered mentally unstable.

Naruto was tempted to go ahead and let them deal with whatever it was that got their attention away from him, but something was tagging his senses and telling him to go and see things through. Besides that, he was rather eager to see just how good Superman, Supergirl, and Steel were in action.

The blonde Shinobi quickly tossed out a kunai connected with metal wire to a nearby wall which was reinforced by his chakra, once the kunai bit hard into the wall, he began to move up and swing to the wall. Once he got there, he clamped onto the wall with chakra and began to move quickly from building to building by using another kunai. This process was not as fast as his chakra chains of the Flying Thunder God jutsu of his father, but it was going to help him a lot and keep his real power hidden away from those who managed to take a look at him.

As he made it there, he spotted a large number of people gathering and saw that there were several armored trucks that were smoking, telling him that this was like that event he had dealt with before. He moved up to a high tower and looked to observe how the two cousins and their armored to the skin companion were doing. They seemed to be doing fine with the bank robbers as the two super powered siblings crashed in and blocked the bullets from the men. Naruto knew what guns were and had to admit that they scared him a bit since they were faster moving and therefore harder to block, but he knew that they made quite a racket and needed to be maintained more than most even if one had bought the 'attachments' to silence them. And guns used by Ange-mama seems outdated as the one he saw now looked more advanced.

Superman and Supergirl took the hits and the bullets merely bounced off of them and the same could be said for Steel's armored form, the first two were a bit surprising to Naruto, and the second was to be expected since the guy had a LOT of plating on him. Naruto watched the trio and saw that they were doing all right and the blonde cousin of Superman was proving not to be a slouch when it came to socking bad guys in the jaw. But that was when two green beams smashed into Superman and he could hear the pain coming from the guy in blue and red. That shout was just the beginning as Superman was sent flying back into one of the armored cars. He could already hear the results of the Man of Steel being sent flying away from his comrades as Supergirl called out to her cousin in shock. He watched as she turned to find out who attacked them, but got her own answer as another pair of beams came at her direction.

She managed to fly up but the shooter hit her and she too hit the ground fast and hard and she was also in pain. Steel turned and sure enough out came the enemy as Naruto himself got to see him. And he was definitely different. There was a torn face there and yet the rest of him was all metal, wires, and a host of other glowing parts that Naruto had no idea about.

He watched as that guy with the metallic body fought with Steel and for a moment ,it seemed that they were evenly matched. That is until the living being of metal managed to side step a strike to the head and kick Steel in the stomach, the sound of metal hitting metal made even him wince from where he was and he wondered if Steel was still alive. The guy was and seemed to be still able to take the fight to his foe as he swung that massive sledgehammer again. The strike hit the metallic being and sent him crashing into a nearby van and it seemed to be over, but that was until the guy came back and tossed a massive steel slab at Steel. The man managed to smash it aside with his hammer, but that was the opening the guy needed to charge in and hit Steel with a kick to the chest and followed with a knee and a serious right hook.

Superman and Supergirl tried to get up but then the guy fired the same green colored beams at both of them and Naruto saw both Superman and Supergirl take the hits and cry out in pain. The metal being came closer and it was there that Naruto noted the man's chest open. To reveal a large glowing green rock and that seemed to throw his senses off a bit, telling him that green stone was more dangerous than it looked The heroes was look pretty bad so now it was time for Naruto to move as he now recalled just how this figure was.

Meanwhile the metal guy who now named Metallo taunted , "You both are finally going to be gone from here, and maybe I can finally get the chance to rule over this damned city once I dispose of a certain back stabbing businessman. Now let's get down to me getting rid of you both permanently..." before he could finish his rant a the heroes, Metallo felt several rather sharp scrapping sounds and he turned to see some sharp metallic discs burying themselves into the concrete and soon he spotted Naruto himself.

Metallo growled at his new attacker and spoke to Naruto. " How dare you attack me? Who are you?" Naruto just silent as he analyzed Metallo . He confident he can beat the metallic being but this guy not pushover so he must take extra caution. Metallo was beginning to lose his cool and quickly grabbed a nearby pole from the road and tossed it like a spear at Naruto. "Hey, it's considered bad manners to ignore someone asking questions!"

Naruto quickly took out one of his swords and channeled his chakra into it and cut the pole in half, then quickly vanishing from sight, much to Metallo's surprise and appeared behind him. "And where I come from tin head, it's twice as rude to be throwing spears at people!"

Metallo turned and saw the young man cock a fist at him and he grinned...or tried to grin as he was thinking that this guy did not have the strength to hit him as Superman would and he made that obvious as he spoke. "Go ahead, give me your best shot!"

He showed his metallic chin, expecting the arrogant but fast young man to be screaming in pain with a broken hand, wrist, and arm. What he did not expect as to be punched hard enough to literally send him flying backwards off his feet and smashing into the armored van. The van was caved in and sent back a bit much to the surprise of the onlookers and to all three heroes as they had not expected that, Clark had thought that the glowing sphere of energy was the reason he was able to cave in the truck from his debut on TV, while Kara and Steel had thought that few could knock Metallo like that. As for Metallo, he could not help but shake himself a bit and look at the young man who did not even show any sign of pain in his punch and he had to admit that he was not expecting that brat to be that strong.

Naruto himself happy as thanks to chakra control training from Tsunade (which training him intensively after ) he managed to took down the metal man. Well at least he won't need to resort with his more dangerous technique for now.

"You've got some serious muscles there brat...always thought only Superman or his cousin could hit me that hard...but you can't harm me, I am indestructible!"

"Yeah, yeah...I've heard that before Metal Brain, you planning to fight or talk me to death? Oh my name is Ninjaman anyway."

Metallo glared and got up, grabbed an armored car and tossed it at Naruto like he threw baseball ball , intent on giving the young man a serious punch to the jaw. Naruto however was quick on his feet and dodged the punch, rolled out of the way when Metallo tried a knee strike and then flipped up to land a seriously strong chakra enhanced spinning side kick to the head of the cyborg and sent him forward and trying to balance himself. This allowed Naruto to quickly come up with a plan and when it came to play, he charged at Metallo, who recovered and launched a fist at Naruto who moved out of the way and dropped some smoke bombs. The bombs went off but Metallo was able to recover, turn around and launch an attack at Naruto as the smoke was soon moving away.

"Nice move brat, you might actually KNOW how to be a ninja, but old trick don't work on one who has special vision!"

The attack caught Naruto in the stomach and the young ninja groaned as Metallo grinned at that while the others looked on in shock and horror. Clark most of all since he had tried to move and assist the Hokage in fighting Metallo but the attacks Metallo used had weakened him. The same could be said for Kara and for Steel, he was still trying to get his armor to recover from the attacks and she was also trying to fight off the effects of the Kryptonite blasts. But they and the others, including Metallo were in for a surprise when Naruto looked up and grinned, speaking as if the attack did nothing to him at all. " Sorry Tin Man but try again next time." The people watched as Naruto's body suddenly poofed away and there were large numbers of paper tags there with some form of writing. The tags were also suddenly burning and before Metallo could react, the tags exploded with the force of several crates of TNT.

Metallo was send flying backwards off his feet, he looked and was surprised to see Naruto above him and then release several kunai that were also tagged with explosive tags. These weapons quickly lodged in the area where his Kryptonite heart was and due to the enhanced explosions were enough to force the panels open.

He hit the ground hard and before he could react, Naruto was there with a very large sphere of glowing energy in hand as the blonde Shinobi struck hard. "Take this in that rock heart of yours! **ODAMA RASENGAN!** "

And once the attack make contact, he blast was immediate and unleashed a massive cloud of debris all over the place. The ground shook with the force of a bomb going off and there was a large scream coming from Metallo. The people who were there braced themselves and covered their eyes as the blast of wind and dust was everywhere. It took a while before the smoke cleared and there was a very deep crater on the ground. That was when they spotted Metallo being carried out by the Naruto on his shoulder as if he was a feather pillow and then tossed aside and in the area where the Kryptonite heart was, it was not there anymore. The blue head looked about and then did some hand gestures and then to the eyes of everyone in the area, there were several poofs of smoke and there appeared MORE of the him, at least a dozen or more as the middle spoke to them.

"Go and find any of those rocks and get them all gathered." "HAI!"

With that done the other Hokages moved away as the apparent original moved to get to the three heroes.

Kara tried to get up as she felt the effects of the Kryptonite injuries fade away a bit more, but to her surprise, the Hokage then scooped her up in his arms bridal style and moved to a nearby bus shed that was not totaled by the fighting. That was something that no one expected to see, least of all Kara who was blushing as she looked at Naruto.

"You all right?"

Kara said nothing as she was still trying to get used to the fact that only minutes ago, she was trading barbs and glaring matches with this guy and now she was rescued by said guy. She looked at him and despite her weakened state used her X-ray vision to see him, and got another reason to blush when she saw Naruto's face, and she had to admit that he was rather good looking.

Naruto had no idea why the super powered blonde teen was turning red on the face, but he would have to be a liar to say that he did not find it rather attractive and amusing. It was only when he realized that like her cousin she can have vision to see through things so she must have seen his face and that made him smirk mentally. But he managed to get his thoughts focused and spoke once more as they reached the bus shed.

"Hey, not that I mind the looking and all, but I asked if you were all right."

"Oh...yeah, I'm fine. Just need to rest up a bit more."

Naruto grinned behind his mask and as soon as he looked away, the Kage Bushin were coming back, keeping in mind how the two flying heroes reacted to the rock of green he made sure to ask something to the recovering Superman who was with them now as Steel was back on his feet, and apparently alive and breathing to boot.

"You have anything that can shield you from that glowing rock powering Tin Man over there?" "Yeah...it's Lead, that's the only stuff that can block the Kryptonite radiation." "Huh? So that's the name of said rock, all right then, I'll just have my buddies take it a LONG distance away and when you recover enough, they will tell me where they hid it so you can get that lead stuff you need."

Clark had no idea how that was possible and was about to ask when Naruto spoke to him once more while pointing at a very tall building at the distance. "They said that they placed all of the pieces in a very large bag on that tower over there, can you see it?"

Clark did so and sure enough, the bag was there, held by metallic wire and he could see that the Kryptonite was there in the bag so he was assured that the man was not hiding it from him and the others. "Yes I can." "Good, see you Superman...or should I call you Clark Kent?"

Clark's eyes widened at that as he turned around to face Naruto and it took a lot of his willpower to not react to the fact that the Hokage had just figured out. But as he did so, all he saw was a swirling circle of leaves as Naruto was no longer there. The only thing he saw was a note which was sealed with the man's leaf signature. He took it up and saw that there was a message.

'To Superman/Clark Kent...

Don't worry about your identity, I am not telling anyone since I can tell that you are a good man and you carry a lot of burdens on your shoulders, namely that incident with that...uh...Dark...whatever that alien nutjob's name is. I might sound weird but I know what it's like to be treated with disdain and suspicion, and I know the desire to work hard to prove yourself that you are a different person and not what others think you are. I read all there is to know about you before and after that, and I have to say, you have a lot of guts and grit, I like that a lot, you could have used your powers to do what you like and kick the law on the ass, I know how that goes since I used to give the law the finger when I was younger. But you used your powers for the right reasons, and I learned to fight for a better purpose than just pulling pranks and causing mischief. That's why I respect you so I promise to you as a ninja and as the Hokage I will not reveal your identity to anyone for as long as I live and I wish you the best in what you do dattebayo!

Few days later now this is time for Naruto to leave to his another destination. For time being he go out to see the rest of Metropolis and also take a peek at what else he could see as well as who else. On one occasion, he got to tangle with none other than Livewire, formerly known as Leslie Wilkins.

The female villain had been terrorizing some of the residents and trying to cause mayhem when he decided to step in while wearing his full costume, armor, and weapons and while Livewire laughed at his looks a bit, he was on full combat mode. He decided to use a Jutsu he took years to develop to counter Livewire's ability to use electricity . The Wind moved at extreme speeds around him and even gave him the ability to fly which was something that Livewire did not anticipate and it seemed that while he was from another world, the principles of Chakra controlled elements seemed to work here still as he was able to handle some if not all of her attacks.

He then unleash powerful series water blasts to force her back and then unleashed a wave of Mizu Bunshin. That was no mean feat since water based Chakra was not his type, but it worked as Livewire was shorted out and he left the scene, but not before leaving a note to Superman. Once he got back to the hotel, he bemoaned the fact that during the battle, his cloak got singed a bit by a Lightning blast from the crazy woman. Well at least this was small price as he maaged to see new and interesting individual even that was villain.

He kept his promise and did not reveal Clark's role as Superman and when he finally decided to leave Metropolis, he went back to the Planet in Henge, as a delivery guy, made his way to where Clark's desk was and left another note. One that said that he was now leaving the city and still intended to make sure that he will keep his promise of not compromising Clark's secret. As he left to the elevators, he passed none other than Clark and Lois and merely grinned secretly as he went down the elevator and spotted Clark as he read the note.

Once he was out of the Planet, he headed off to get his things, check out of the hotel and make his way to the nearest airport, he was rather curious about those things and hoped that it was not going to be a bad ride. Just what and who he was going to find in Gotham was still unknown, but he could bet ten to one, it was going to a man dressed like a bat and fought like a ninja, if he was lucky, and since he had the luck of the devil as some of his friends and family called it, he had no doubt he was going to meet the Dark Knight, on what set of circumstance though he had no idea.

To be continued.

Okay next time Naruto will go to Gotham before he going back (Remember he just going to DC world as he make himself familiar with two main heroes Superman and Batman after all.)


	46. Chapter 46

As usual review first

 _ **Animaman: Actually I start from Pre Justice League but Naruto will appeared again once JL founded. And I don't think compare Naruto siblings with Sasuke unnecessary.**_

 _ **Stratos263: Good luck**_

 _ **Desultorynights: I know but I don't have patience waiting Beta Reader**_

Naruto finally arrived at Gotham as his plane already arrived . He actually board as illegal passenger so once it was releasing it's landing gear, Naruto quickly come out so he can get away from the authorities and go see the rest of the city. he moved past the airport's field, leaped over the fences, and moved towards the city.

Moving into Gotham City in the closing hours of the afternoon was already giving the city something of a gothic look and he could not help but feel a bit spooked out by it. He had read the files on the city and while it had it's fair share of fun places and things to do, the criminal elements in the city were literally flowing around like water. And a number of the said criminals were all crazy

One such foe was known as the Riddler who seemed to enjoy making all these wacky but deadly word puzzles that usually drove the people who were his victims. He had no plans on mincing words with a guy like him since he was in no mood for wasting time on some crazy and lethal scheme. He placed those thoughts aside as he moved into the city, the first thing he did was go to a nearby café and decided to grab some food and some drink. As he sat down, he decided to check out the news which was thankfully being played on a nearby TV set. That news told about billionaire named Bruce Wayne and like Clark before somehow Naruto interested with this billionaire.

Naruto had feeling Bruce was hiding something a pain of some sort but he decided that it was not his business since despite playing what he suspected was a role, Bruce was very genuine in his actions when he presented an award to the Police officers who were there on the stage.

Naruto keep listening the news until he heard something attract his attention. That was about villain named Penguin once more arrested as said villain attempt to steal some artifact but foiled by Batman and Robin.

Naruto wanted to puke when he saw image of that Penguin. this guy was downright creepy and also looked like someone who not only needed to be on a diet but needed to spend a whole life sentence on a deserted island and away from the populace.

Well that's enough for now as Naruto decided to ate his meal before he explored more of Gotham since after this he must going back to his world.

But instead look some inn, he decided to find a nice place to call his base of operations and get there to do some work on what he was going to do in Gotham, but he had a feeling that sooner or later, he was going to meet some very interesting people. But before all of that, he needed to get some shut eye, tour the city a bit and when he got a map, go out and do some aggressive recon. Not to mention do some shopping to buy some new supplies and equipment with his money that he might be in need of in the future.

Few days later Naruto was in his combat clothing and was now moving over the buildings as he ran over the roof tops of the city. The Shinobi could not help but admit that the city was filled to the brim with activity, most of the time the night life were the negative kind. But he was keen to see just what the city was going to be like and possibly run into any of the criminals. As he got over another building, he began to run up the nearby wall and got to the top and scanned the city.

He looked around his current location and then sat down on the cross legged position and began to summon the Natural energy and found to his slight disgust that the energy here in the city was a more than a bit tainted. Industry normally did not bother the natural flow of energy, but the ninja noted that heavily industrialized cities had a tendency to taint the natural energy in and around their area.

But he placed that out of the side since now was not the time for him to think about the mess. He was in Senjutsu mode in a mere moment and began to scan the chakra signatures in the city. There were a lot of them and it was going to be a bit before he sorted them out and he decided to get on the move and see just what and possibly who he was going to see.

He moved over some of the buildings and soon he spotted the flashing or lights that were red and blue, the universal color of the police in his experience. And judging by the number of said lights, this meant that something was going down, and he had a feeling that he might meet Batman or possibly some of the more colorful criminals. He had managed to get a dossier of the criminals that called this gothic city home…though what Gothic meant he had absolutely no clue.

His files on the criminals that called this place home had some very…interesting people. One was a man going by the name of Bane. A guy who apparently was one heck of a body builder and had a serious use for a drug called Venom. Seeing an image of that guy had him thinking about all the muscle bound ninja he had fought before, who despite their size, sometimes had some wicked speed.

Apparently he was also rather smart, a deadly mix of brawn and brains though he was supposedly a mercenary assassin. Naruto had little liking for that kind since despite his people being trained as assassins, they only got to that stage if they were contracted to kill someone who was very important or too dangerous and they usually were allied to the village.

Still, fighting the guy was going to be promising. The other guy was man who went by the name of Joker. A deranged madman who dressed in the WORST getup Naruto had ever seen.

' And I think Rochy-jiji is creepy. This man at least ten time worse.' Naruto shuddered.

Still, this guy certainly had brains to mix with the craziness, having held Gotham for ransom MORE than once and had really given a lot of the police headaches in trying to deal with him. And the way this guy treated his victims filled the the young ninja with a great deal of disgust and that was something since Naruto usually tried to change people with the marked exception of those who are truly irredeemable. If he was given a chance, he would silence the bastard personally but for now he was going to let Batman deal with the nut.

There were others but these two were certainly interesting.

The first was Selina Kyle who was a very attractive blonde woman who could easily turn heads and make most men who had little control over themselves drool or think LESS than gentle thoughts. He however could tell that she was not just a luscious figure and a pretty face, she was known as Catwoman, a thief who certainly had the looks to suit the name. She was a woman who advocated the protection of animals, namely cats and before she had been arrested, had been a high roller in Gotham society and courted by a LOT of guys, one them being said play boy Bruce Wayne.

She was apparently caught by Batman and despite being a thief, she seemed to be willing to fight other criminals as she had tangled a terrorist group with Batman that eventually led to her being captured by said man. All because she wanted to stop them from taking land that was to be a nature preserve.

And while she was released on probation for stopping said terrorists, there was no doubt in Naruto's mind that this was one woman he disliked the idea of being kept locked away. Even if he had only done some preliminary research on her, his instincts suspect that she was possibly getting frustrated at not being allowed to live the way she wanted to live. And that was something he could relate to since he had always been placed in a situation where he could not be himself. Still, stealing was stealing and considered to be a crime in this reality as well as his own though if she stole from corrupt and foolish criminal bosses and high society people, then he was not going to stop heranyway . Only when she harmed others who were not even part of the problem would he stop her if he met her.

The next person was a certain woman who had an unhealthy obsession with plants, and had the more than fitted name of Poison Ivy. The woman was named Dr. Pamela Isley and was rumored to be botanist in her day and cared a great deal for nature. She apparently had been involved in some form of accident that somehow gave her the ability to command plants, release some form of pheromone that could arouse people and create poisons of a sort in her own body. The one thing that he did not like was said accident supposedly made her unable to have kids, which as far as he knew was a fate most women would have considered worse than death. Still, the woman was undeniably attractive, especially with that getup she usually wore when she did her work.

Poison Ivy had more than her fair shares being stopped by Batman and had been locked up in a place called Arkham Asylum. This place was some sort of prison and holding center for the criminally insane and dangerous. But unlike other criminals , this woman had any interest to material object like money and other valuable and his victims was the ones who commit attack toward nature . Wee in her view at least. And she usually using her poisons and plants for doing that.

She was also rumored to be friends with one criminal woman going by the name of Harley Quinn . But so far he had no idea who she was at the moment so that was going to be placed aside for the time being as he saw that there was some activity at the other side of the city. He spotted a figure moving through the shadows and since Batman was recorded to have a cape, this was not Batman as he did not see a cape.

He moved quickly and quietly as best he could while keeping to the shadows to make sure that he did not alert his quarry. Once he was close enough, he spotted the figure break into a nearby tower which looked like it belonged to some very rich fellow. And when he managed to get a glimpse of his target once the figure came back out, he could not help but grin behind his mask.

Later

"Sorry miss pussy cat . It seems I cannot let you go tonight." Said Naruto as he now standing behind his target Catwoman .

Catwoman turned back as she didn't expecting she getting caught up and he saw Naruto in his ninja attire standing . Despite there is enugh distance between them Catwoman knew the one who pursue her is not regular person and one more thing he is definitely not Batman since only the Dark Knight who can catch up with her so being curious she asked,

"And who are you?"

"Just call me Ninjaman , and before you ask why I am here, I'm taking a tour of the city, just to see what this place is like. And as far as I can see, the night life is pretty exciting, and of course, the view before me is certainly nice."

Selina could easily see this guy was actually flirting with her, a surprise usually it was her who did the flirting. Though only to distract people such as Batman when she felt it was better to flee than stay. She decided to smile back before she said, "Are you flirting with me Ninjaboy? I thought heroes like you usually waste no time catching crooks like me."

Naruto mentally snickered at that and replied.

"That's true, and I do plan to try and convince you to give those jewels back, but that does not mean I can't enjoy the company right?"

Selina raised an eyebrow at this guy, he was actually flirting with her and maybe that could be his weakness, if he was easily attracted to her, then she might be able to play him. She smiled and beckoned to him with a finger. Naruto decided to do it and as he was close, she spoke to him, while reaching for her whip.

"Sure, but you should know something about cats ."

"And what is that?" "We have sharp claws!"

Selina slashed at Naruto and Naruto reeled back as she then attacked him with several attacks, managing to hit his mask and crack it, forcing him back until he moved away that she felt the distance would do and she quickly moved with her whip and left the scene. She moved as quickly as she can, unaware that Naruto was not dissuaded but he merely grinned and soon reached for a special kunai of his.

Later, when said villainess think she already gotten away, she surprised when she saw Naruto who quickly moved forward until she hit the wall behind her and the mask fell off...revealing his face. Selina saw herself looking at a young but definitely handsome looking man with some whiskers which make him look cute and cool at same time That made her feel some surprise as she had not expected that and despite the fact that his face was revealed, this Ninja did not seem to be troubled at all.

Naruto then spoke to her.

"Nice try little Cat, but I also go by another name, and that is Fox, and Foxes like me are very cunning and we're damn persistent when we chase something. So, are we going to the part where we fight for real, or where you give up the jewels, or you can try another way of making me lower my guard and get away with said jewels. All three sound really nice to me though the third option might be more fun."

Selina then gave him a grin and spoke once more while moving to press her hands on his chest. "You're pretty good there Ninja, but aren't you worried that I know what you look like without your mask?"

Naruto did not seem bothered by that as he replied instead.

"Don't think I don't know your real name Catwoman, or better yet, Miss Selina Kyle, I might look like a kid, but I assure you, I am no simple idiot. Besides, all it takes is for you to be revealed to have gone back to being Catwoman and they lock you away for a long time and throw away the key. So, how are we going to play this?"

Selina just smiled but inside she not happy as she hope no one know about herexcept few ones. Now she wondered how t convince this Ninjaman to just let her go and forget the fact they ever met.

"You tell me Ninjaman, you certainly know who I am so you have me at…a disadvantage." "I know…so tell you what, why don't we try a competition?"

"Oh?" "Yep, here's how it's going to be, you try to rob a different place in three days without getting caught by Batman and the cops, but avoid me finding you. If I find you…try to evade me quickly and get to Pier number 19 in Gotham Harbor and avoid having me switch your loot with something else harmless but worthless to you while you try to fight or evade me. If you can do three times in a row then you win and I will not bother you again nor will I stop you from what you love doing."

Selina raised an eyebrow at that and replied.

"Really? Care to tell me why Ninjaman?"

Naruto grinned and then to Selina's slight shock, the man touched her lips and her chin with his fingers and spoke with a very husky tone into her right ear.

"Way I see it Miss Kyle, you're not a full time villain, you don't kill, sell drugs, weapons, or people, kidnap and all those other things criminals do. You only rob people and that usually pertains to corrupt, petty people who do something that offends you and even if you do rob them, you don't kill unless you have no choice. And you also happen to have a kindness towards animals if what I read about you is right on the money when it concerns wildlife namely cats. Plus you did save this city from a terrorist attack and that wins points in my book. The only time I might take offense to your passion for being the seductive thief that you are, is when you rob the hard working, industrious, and actually respectable people in this city."

"You live your life the way you want, you want freedom and the chance to be yourself, I can respect that easily since I want to have freedom too in my own way and not be forced by others ti live the way they want me to live. In that sense, you can say that in some fashion, you and I are a bit similar though I am no thief like you. If you want to keep doing this without being found out, try to keep up with me here Catwoman."

Selina had to admit that this was the first time she met someone who understood her lifestyle and her wants. However, she was still going to be very wary of him since she knew that going in without seeing all the angles was a bad idea from the beginning. .

"And if you win, what then?" "If I win the first day, then I get to see your face. Sure I've seen the pictures, but images don't do justice to seeing the face in the flesh so to speak. Besides, it's only fair since you've seen my face already."

"And what happens on the second day if you win Ninjaman?"

Naruto enjoyed that as he rubbed his left hand on her hip slowly before speaking.

"Simple, I ask you out on a date, and I'm paying."

That made Selina raise an eyebrow as that was something she did not expect.

" You want to ask me out on a date?" "Of course a date, a simple lunch and dinner date and I am paying this time with my own money. And don't worry that won't be beyond that I just what to know you and why you chose this life, since we're both in this case on opposing sides of a spectrum I am just curious. And besides, I happen to have a high respect for women so the ONLY time I would take you to bed is IF you allow me to and only if you and I have enough time to know one another. You can always go home afterwards and I won't stalk you, just a willing man and woman on a social get together."

"Ok and last day?" " Simple I want you to pose for some picture." That got Selina's attention and in a not so good way as she looked at him hard and with a frown on her face. "What did you say?"

Naruto laughed gently and replied. " C'mon Not THAT. I just want some pictures of you wearing a set of clothes that you can feel comfortable with. I would be lying though if I said that I don't like to see you in a swim suit, one or two piece is up to you though I recommend black since you would obviously look good in it. After that, I will pretty much leave you alone for the rest of the time I am here in Gotham, which might not be for very long anyway."

"And if I refuse, then you reveal to them that I was being Catwoman again right?" "Pretty much, so, ball's in your court Catwoman."

Selina smiled as she make move to kiss Naruto to his lips before she said, " Well you got me. but tell me, do you really think that you can win this competition?"

"I caught you off guard didn't I?" "Perhaps, but a cat always manages to escape, and this time…so will I."

With that, she quickly pushed him back and took out a small number of smoke pellets and tossed it at Naruto. The smoke was blinding but she quickly turned away and escaped. Or so she thought as when she left the building, Naruto merely blew the smoke away with a blast of chakra enhanced wind and moved to see Catwoman on the move yet again, but enjoyed the sight of her retreating form and whistled appreciatively at the view before turning around. He was going to let her go for now, after all, this was merely the foreplay and he had something to return as well.

Tomorrow morning

Naruto grinnned as he read the latest bit of news, apparently the reason Batman was not around to catch Catwoman was he was dealing with Bane and Riddler. How those two managed to get themselves working together, he would never know, but he did not mind and while fighting this Bane maybe will good but he not that crazy . The thought of breaking into Arkham and being around all those loons and nutjobs just to find one supped up criminal and fight him for the entertainment value, was not in his mind right now.

At the moment, he was currently on his way to grab some take out food from where he was staying. The chance to bring a good meal into his guts was welcome, but he was annoyed by the fact that he could not find a decent ramen restaurant anywhere. The Gothamites as they were called seemed to be fairly interesting in his mind and he was pleased to see that despite the fact that their city did not have a very stellar reputation due to the crime rates, they were proud of their home.

Well for now he will enjoy his time as he still have few weeks before he leave this world. After all he just make his name here and he will make one of city as one of his operations and he has yet decided to choose . Los Angeles or New York. He still have yet to decided but maybe he can think about that in future.

Later that night.

He now meditated on one of highest building in Gotham. Naruto was looking forward to the chance to have that competition with Selina Kyle since she was good and a test of skill was something he did look forward to. And after a while he decided to move dfrom building to building until he spotted someone or rather three people moving over the roof tops.

That piqued Naruto's interest as he began to move in the shadows while making sure to keep the three on sight. He moved close enough to finally see them and he grinned. "Well now… if it isn't the Batman himself, certainly looks the part and the name, and that must be his accomplices."

He moved ever closer to see both Robin and Batgirl, he had read the data that he could find and knew that both Robin and Batgirl were accomplished fighters and were part of the team. Though there was another named Night Wing, he had not seen that guy as of yet but decided to shelve that thought aside for now as he kept watch on the three. And so far Batman have yet to discover him.

Once they were clear, the blue head Shinobi followed them at they reached a warehouse which appeared to be occupied, he wagered a guess that the people who were there were not the law abiding kind. And as he moved through the shadows behind Batman and his group, he was able to see them in action, he saw how Batman fought and the Taijutsu stance that the man was using was more than enough to tell him that Batman was well trained. The way the guy moved spoke of intense training and discipline as well as years of experience, he did not try to just power through a foe, he was intelligent, patient, cunning, and also agile despite the build the guy had.

Naruto nodded in approval as Batman continued to fight several of the crooks attacking him as he switched his attention to the others. Robin appeared to be less disciplined yet was unpredictable in his attack style so that told Naruto that the young man had some street fighting background to him, though tempered no doubt by his boss's training methods and tactics. But Naruto did notice that the guy was a bit too overzealous and a bit too forceful as well in his attacks, the guy could recover well enough but that action still left him vulnerable to counterattack as one of the thugs managed to get close enough to grab him in a bear hug from behind. Robin managed to free himself and knock the guy down but Naruto could tell that he was still going to be needing improvement.

As for Batgirl, Naruto had to give her credit for the look as well as her fighting skills, apparently she had been trained well in Taijutsu and no doubt had prior training in self defense before being the costumed fighter that she was. And considering the way the various criminal elements that called this city home, he was hardly surprised by the fact that she had to defend herself on a regular basis. He watched them fight the thugs and he could tell that they were more than experienced in fighting side by side and alone though he could guess that Batman was the more seasoned of the whole group being the senior. In this case, Batman was like a Jonin and the two were either Genin or Chuunin had they been born in his world.

But when he saw one of thug cut the net which contain some crates and success. This is time for Naruto to make his move as he managed to flashed to snatch the Batgirl . The female dark knight who just saved quickly have look to her savior and said, "Uh…thanks." "No problem miss, hold on."

Later Naruto quickly beaten up the thugs and once he finished he saw Batman noticed him and assessed the blue head. Naruto suspecting Batman soon will ask him about something and his feeling was right."

"You're Ninjaman." " BINGO! As expective from Mr Detective."

Batman asked again "What are you doing here in Gotham?" Naruto replied "Just passing through, I ain't here to steal your thunder or that of your running partners. I was just cruising along the area when I saw what was going down, and decided to observe the whole thing. Only decided to get involved with the whole thing when your lady partner was about to be turned into a mess on the floor."

" I saw the news when you appear in Metropolis , and I can tell that you are no ordinary person." " You're right , but it seems you also trained by a ninja master so no doubt you already guess about that didn't you."

"It didn't, the way you fought and moved tell me you are no mere kid, you were trained not by some simple martial artist, but a top ranked assassin and no doubt you had other teachers as well. You also showed that you have strong combat experience and reflexes, only way you could earn that level of skill is not just through training alone, but by being placed in situations that demanded skill and innovation. And because of that, I can bet that you have been doing those things for years until you can do it with out conscious thought."

"Good, you're as every bit as skilled as I read in the news Batman, and I can tell that you trained your two companions personally, though I can bet that they still have a long way to go to reach your level. You're master was no doubt a very good man and someone you respected a great deal and was a good influence to you. Now the question in my mind is what you are going to do now with me."

"It should be obvious that I have to make sure that you are not a threat in disguise. I don't trust you one bit Ninjaman."

"You really need to loosen up ya know. Considering what you know about me already, do you really think that I am going to go with you quietly? I ain't got any issue with you but if you want to try and stop me, you're welcome to try."

And later Batgirl and Robin asked , "Okay…so what do you do with you?"

Naruto replied, ""Well, way I see it, you three can either let me go since we're pretty much on the same side. Or you both can do things your boss's way since he plans to take me away for questioning since he apparently has major trust issues towards the new people."

Tim and Barbara looked at Bruce and he nodded. "We can't be too sure about his intentions or who he is."

Barbara and Tim knew that Bruce did have a point and looked to face Naruto who was already working on how to get away before the situation went down south. The two looked at him and Batman was already getting ready on the off chance that Naruto did something. Naruto did something all right, but not in the way that the three expected as he moved at amazing speed and yanked out his swords and jammed them into the ground.

As he did so, he channeled his Wind Chakra and called out : **"Wind Release: Wind Sphere!"**.

The attack unleashed a sphere of pure wind that catches the three off guard as they were suddenly blasted by wind forces that were category 3 in strength. That forced them back a fair distance to the point they had to use their grappling ropes to hold on the supports. The dust and debris blinded them as Naruto finally spoke.

"Sorry about that, but there's no freaking way that I and going to let myself get caught by anyone just yet. Bye!"

Naruto then aimed upward as he placed his swords away, the three only saw a glowing chain suddenly lash up and soon the man left the area as the wind died down. As soon as things seemed to calm down a bit more they got away from where they all had anchored themselves and soon moved to find any trace of the Ninjaman. But they were not able to find any trace of the man now.

And once he getting away from the three dark knights, he now getting himself ready for the chance to finally cross paths with Selina and possibly have some fun while he was here. He made sure however to get as much shut eye as he could so he can face what was to come for him soon.

 _ **A week later**_

The rest of next week for Naruto was downright entertaining as he had managed to avoid getting on the radar of Batman and company while tangling against Selina Kyle. The woman was certainly a lot better prepared than last time they met and she was more than willing to go all out to try and evade him when she finally robbed someone. The reason he was able to locate her was namely due to his Senjutsu training and how to sense chakra. After sensing Selina's chakra energy signature, he now was able to track her but she was not going to make it the least bit easy.

She apparently had been busy getting herself into tip top shape and they were soon moving over the roof tops and there was no doubt in his mind that they had to be careful since Batman might be around. The first day of the between them had her stealing a golden scepter with jewels from a businessman's private collection, and he was able to arrive before anyone arrived on site, and soon the chase was on. The distance to the place where he would not chase her was fairly long so she was going to push it as much as she could.

Naruto and Selina had a heck of a race between them and as they faced one another, the female thief was really giving Naruto a very interesting time as she did what she could to fight him off or evade him. But it was not long before he managed to switch her sachet bag with another one of the same make which turned out to be filled with a cat plush toy this time.

Selina found out about the switch when she checked the bag as he appeared right in front of her while hanging upside down on the roof of the building that she had tried to hide in. The woman knew that as per the agreement between them, she was going to reveal her face. Once she did so, Naruto whistled wolfishly and called her one very attractive woman and he was impressed at how she managed to keep herself this good looking.

He then returned the golden specter to the owner though in this case, the man turned out to have been something of the fencer for some wild cats that was supposed to be off limits. That was more than enough to explain just why Selina targeted the man.

Naruto had some entertainment at the end of it when he spotted none other than Bane who was currently going in to fight Batman and his group though the three had to deal with Bane's goons as the man was currently running a drug running business. The man was certainly large and despite the size, this guy certainly knew how to move and fight, and while Batman seemed to be a bit troubled, he was more than willing to go all out to fight the muscle mass criminal.

He did not interfere yet as he wanted to see just how Batman would do in this kind of the fight. And he was not the least disappointed as Batman finally proved to be as capable as before, despite the fact that at times, Bane tossed him around like a rag doll. Robin and Batgirl were there as well and he could not help but nod in respect at the way the two fought alongside Batman, though his eyes were locked in on Batgirl as he wolf whistled mentally at the way she moved.

He was very interested in using her as a new character in his novel series once he was out of the area before he was going to be found out. But not before seeing the team defeat Bane and allow the man to taken away by the police and no doubt going back to that lovely place Arkham Asylum.

As for second day he soon found Catwoman who stealing a golden cat mask from the Gotham Museum and off she went, forcing him to follow. This time however, he was not alone in the pursuit though it was the GPD and soon he and the police were closing in on Selina. The cops had a hard time in keeping up with Selina as he watched from the side lines, but the blonde thief then managed to enter a series of abandoned apartments and soon the police were forced to search the place building by building. That was more than good for Naruto as he was in Senjutsu mode and tracking Selina.

The two of them met and this time, instead of fighting him, Selina tried to take the seduction route and boy was she unleashing the charm this time around. The two chased one another and despite the decrepit conditions of the apartments, they were doing all right. At one point, the blonde thief actually decided to kiss him a bit while rubbing her body on his body, more than enough to get him interested. She even ran his hands on his thighs, a first on his part.

She even tried to place his hands on her breasts of all things, and he was not going to complain as Selina was really hamming it up. Not to mention that she was even willing to use her tongue on him on a few instances as she also tried to get away from him when she could while evading the police. That was more than enough to tell Naruto that she was really willing to do what she could in order to get away from him.

He was not far behind in the seduction game as he was more than willing to give as good as he got. When she thought she had evaded him, he would appear and whisper into her ear from behind while gently smacking her well shaped butt at the same time. That action he did made her cry out a bit at his willingness to do that and briefly glare at him before trying to reverse the whole thing. She would even try to use her whip at him, but he merely gave her smiles and playful cat calls, he even managed to catch her whip and then pull her to him and he would catch her and shamelessly rub his face on her bust. That was more than enough to make Selina gasp at his actions as this was something she had not expected. He even placed his thigh between her legs, making her raise an eyebrow at him for his actions.

This went on for a while until Selina escaped after managing to tie him up and left, unaware of the fact that Naruto had managed to get into her sachet halfway through their little romp through the apartments and place in a simple but very cute cat themed mask which he had managed to buy from before. As she left, he freed himself and finally surprised Selina in the Pier by revealing the switch and she groaned a bit as she knew what that meant.

The next day, they were on their date and it was rather interesting as Naruto decided to dress nice for the occasion. After all, this was a date and he had to look his best for his date, he did that with his wives when he went with them on either single dates or in group dates. The only difference he made was to make his hair move down and not be spiky. He dressed in a simple but very classy dress suit and Selina appeared wearing a white dress with simple but elegant high heeled shoes and had a purse as well. He managed to get them into one of the more popular restaurants in Gotham and soon it was a date which was rather nice.

Selina actually stated that despite his change in hair style, he was not bad looking and while she asked him if he was sure that he could tolerate being seen with her since he was technically a teenager and she was older than him, he laughed a bit. He then replied that considering the modern world's view of things, there was nothing too wrong about this sort of thing and despite his young look, he was a lot older than she realized. That comment naturally made Selina raise her eyebrow at the comment but decided to let the whole thing.

The two of them began to enjoy the day and despite the fact that there were some comments directed at him by the men in sight and hearing range, and the same to Selina it was not all bad. As dinner came, both of them enjoyed the meal and before they parted at the end of the night, Naruto told her that he was looking forward to the last day and she nodded as she did find him charming, but not that charming, to which Naruto took no offense and soon they were off to their respective hideouts.

And finally the chase was on between them though this time around, Selina took to robbing what was a priceless painting from a collection piece. Naruto had to admit that the choice of target was new until he learned that not only was the painting valuable, but it had the images of Bast and Sekhmet on them, two Egyptian Goddesses with cat heads on human bodies. That was enough to make Kurama comment that this Selina woman took her love of felines a LITTLE too far, to which Naruto had to agree as they were now moving after Selina. And this time, the blonde female thief was going all out on trying to lose him.

They were moving from the vault where she stole the painting and into the social district of Gotham, no doubt she was trying to use the place to lure him off her trail. If she could not evade him, fight him, or seduce him, then she was going to distract him in a very different fashion. The sights and sounds were certainly a step up from what he was used to and he had to be careful since he had to avoid being seen as well. He had to give Selina credit for the deception and this time around, he was going to have to be careful since it turned out that the woman had decided to cover herself with some form of scent masking on her outfit.

She really went all out and he could guess that the idea of dressing up for him for picture taking was not something she had in mind. But he was not going to give up any time soon as he pursued Selina, relying on his Senjutsu to track her down, and both of them carried on in their race until they were in sight of the pier that was the safe haven, but Naruto was quickly able to react Selina and suddenly reach the special container she used to hide the painting in. The two managed to duke it out in a fight but Naruto still managed to hold on even with Selina using not just her claws but her whip as well.

Naruto quickly took a few smoke bombs and in a complete reversal of last time, he blinded her and moved in quickly through the smoke and made his move. Just as Selina got away from the smoke and soon they were facing each other, they fought once more and soon it came to a point that they both fell off the building and Naruto used his chakra chain to latch on the building and catch Catwoman as they looked at one another. The thief smiled at the rescue as he moved to the other building and soon they were only a few steps away from the pier. Selina opened the container and rolled it open to find that she got only a blank sheet and she looked at Naruto to reveal that he had the painting, meaning that he won. Selina sighed at this and knew that the jig was up and looked at Naruto who smiled warmly underneath his mask.

And when next day has come he got what he want . Some pictures of Selina Kyle as the model. The blonde woman was not too keen on it at first but after some time, she agreed to it and she wore a number of clothes and dresses that she had on hand that he found very nice. The party dress look, the simple business like look, and a few others, all none threatening, but very attractive in Naruto's eye. But the highlights of the pictures included Selina wearing what was a two piece swim suit which was deep black with gold hoops and also a simple one piece suit that had oval shapes to reveal her stomach and back and managed to hold her bust. Well since the game is over Naruto told Selina now he left her in own devices and won't bother her again. For Now

Naruto have feeling he still need to accomplish something before he back so he decided to stay longer in Gotham before he going back to is world.

To Be Continued


	47. Chapter 47

As usual review reply please

 _ **Stratos263: That's really true**_

 _ **Animaman: Interesting I'll consider that in future**_

 _ **And I'll give some spoiler Ange will took one of Disney character as Naruto partner . You welcome to guess and let's start the story.**_

Three days after his game with Catwoman

Naruto was busy tracking down some band of crooks just to see how far they were going to go and he was not the least bit tired yet. He noted something odd about these guys and that was that while they were acting like regular robbers, what they stole was certainly not regular stuff. A large amount of chemicals and plants if one can believe that, which was enough to tell him that these guys were not your regular thieves. As he watched the thieves move about, he was quite surprised to find them moving into the sewers and he growled at that. 'Damn I always Hate sewers'

But he pushed the thought aside as he followed the thieves and as he did so, he also made sure to be thankful that his mask managed to at least guard him from some of the smell. How the people could tolerate these things he would never know, but he was not going to waste time arguing as he began to think to himself on what was it these guys were only robbing plants and chemicals. He got his answer as he suddenly spotted them going out of the sewers to go into another one where a massive factory was. And he could see that the factory in question was releasing a fairly bad amount of chemicals into the nearby water.

He shook his head and moved after the thieves carefully and once more entered the sewers, much to his disgust and soon he found them. Only to find them down on the ground and dead, and he saw the marks on their lips that was the sign of poison. That made him raise his eyebrows and he used his Senjutsu again to sense the energy around him even though it was not easy. He felt a chakra signature and sensed one that felt like a fusion of some sort, similar to him when he tapped into Nature energy though there was a plant like feel to it as well.

That was more than enough to tell him that he was dealing with Poison Ivy this time around, he sighed mentally and headed off to track her down and stop her. He had no idea who owned this place, but considering what he had seen thus far, it was clear to him just what Ivy had in mind for the people who worked in the factory. He however could not help but mentally whistle at the sight of the woman as images of the woman did not do her justice.

One thing was sure, the femme fatale tag that was given to her was well deserved, especially considering her ability to kill with a touch or kiss when she wanted to do so. He got closer and also could see that she was carrying a container of sorts, enough to make him guess that she was soon going to make her move on her foes and now he was going to make his move.

"What the heck are you doing here?" "Oh, this is new, I was expecting Batman and his little posse to deal with me this time around, but I had been keeping myself under the radar the whole time. Now it seems that I have a new visitor."

The woman turned and saw the Ninjaman and Naruto had to raise his eyebrow a bit behind his mask as the woman spoke once more.

"You are certainly not Batman, nor Robin, nor Night Wing as the older one calls himself now. And before you say anything, I know who you are, Ninjaman." "Have you now, well you can bet that I am not going to let you do what you like."

"Have you now, well you can bet that I am not going to let you do what you like." Poison Ivy smirked and replied. "I guessed that, but apparently you are not very familiar with who I am or what I can do, now let's see how you deal with my babies."

Naruto knew what that meant as he did read her profile but decided to play the naïve guy first, as he had an idea on playing some tricks on the woman. That was why he allowed himself to be restrained by the vines that came out of the ground nearby.

Poison Ivy smiled a bit as she walked over to the restrained Naruto and enjoyed the chance to finally have someone else in her clutches for a change of pace. She was expecting Batman to try and stop her from using her special seeds to attack the water supply of a factory that was poisoning the waters near a plot of land that she felt would be a great site for some wild plants that were very rare in her mind. But instead of the Dark Knight...it was this guy who apparently was not all that familiar with her powers and abilities, such a shame.

Naruto tried to free himself from her vines as she decided to end him once and for all, she reached for his face and with him being affected by her neural toxin she was able to remove his mask. The man was rather handsome, young looking and she had to admit that the whisker marks on his face made him have a feral look. The guy looked at her with deep blue eyes that also seemed to have a strange but attractive quality in them so she had to admit that killing someone like him was a waste, but she was not going to be dissuaded in her mission by anyone.

The guy struggled and she held him by the face and spoke seductively. "You should not struggle so much, take heart in the fact that your last kiss in this life is coming from me and for you, I will make your death slow."

The young man glared and she kissed him and allowed her poison to flow into him, she felt his struggles begin to slacken and when she moved back, the guy looked at her and she saw his eyes glow in defiance and soon faded away as his head dropped to his chest.

She sighed and spoke to herself, "Shame you had to die handsome, but I have my mission, you can release him my darlings."

The vines did what she asked and she walked off to do her work, but she was about to discover something about her foe that was totally unexpected. She then heard his voice again and that stopped her right in her tracks in utter shock.

"Not a bad kiss Ivy-chan, but I think that you are using too simple a kissing technique. Have you considered trying a French kiss instead of just pressing your lips? That might work a lot better than you think."

Pamela turned around and was shocked to see the man she had kissed and see drop dead was now standing up there before her alive...and grinning as he moved closer to her. She thought of using her crossbow but before she could do that, there was a loud screech of metal and she looked at her weapon and found out that the triggering mechanism was destroyed by a large metallic needle. She tried to use her fist but when she tried to slug him, he moved very fast and literally faded from view.

"What the?" "Nice try Ivy-chan, but you need to move faster than that. I only allowed your plants to catch me to have an idea of your skills, and while you get an A for the seduction bit, you failed in some others as well."

She turned and tried spot her foe and shouted.

"How can you be alive? My kiss can kill any man." "Well as you have found out, I am no ordinary man, and if you think I am pulling your chain, why don't I kiss you for a change?"

That surprised the female super villain as no one was crazy enough to try kissing her of their own free will. But somehow this guy was immune to her kiss, which was impossible as she was the only one able to make the antidote for all the poisons she unleashed with her lips. She turned and there was the man before her, grinning once more and before she could react, he kissed her and he was not dropping dead at all.

His kiss was light and yet it seemed to be strong and masculine and that had a very interesting effect on her as he pressed his lips a bit more on her own and he still was not dropping dead at all she even felt him lick her lips as well with his tongue. He then replied in a very teasing tone as if he could sense that he had somehow knocked her senseless.

"Come on Ivy-chan, put some more power in the kiss, you're not getting flustered by the fact that I am a man who's immune to your kiss of death are you?"

She pushed him away and he laughed gently and spoke in a teasing tone. "You ARE getting flustered! You're blushing so hard you're face is like a rose like your hair! That adds to the beauty you've already got you know, care to try again Ivy-chan? I promise I'll show you how to kiss better if you let me."

Ivy did not wait to try and figure things out as she shouted as her plants began to react to her emotions. "No! I will not accept this! Stop him my darlings!"

The plants moved at their mistress's commands and Naruto managed to avoid them and this time around he was not going to let Ivy's pets get to him. He quickly took out one of his swords and began to cut down the vines that were trying to get to him. He saw that Ivy was looking at him in utter horror and confusion, the first emotion was no doubt since he was killing her plant pets, and the second emotion was there due to the fact that he was still alive.

Truth be told, the reason or rather reasons that he was still alive was his more than ample vitality, Bloodline, Senjutsu training, and of course Ange Gift which make him cannot die. But he was not going to reveal that for any reason as he was enjoying the situation a little too much. Poison Ivy was still sending the vines at him and he cut them down until he decided to make a move as he suddenly faded from the view of Ivy.

She backed away, only to bump into him as she turned around to back hand him, Naruto ducked the attack and was soon before Ivy and he quickly kissed her again. Once more Ivy was shocked to see that he was not dropping dead or screaming in pain from the toxins she normally would have unleashed via contact and it was becoming difficult for her to react.

Naruto then spoke to her huskily into her ear as he broke the contact with her lips. "You know, I can respect the whole idea of protecting nature and all that, but I am still going to stop you since what you are going to is going to kill people, you think killing them is going to be the answer?"

Ivy looked at Naruto darkly as she replied. "They are harming the environment! Killing nature! You think that you can do better than what I am doing?" "You'll be surprised what being less violent can bring you Ivy-chan, I know all there is about you and what you used to do and who you used to be. You're taken this love for nature a BIT too far don't you think?"

Ivy snorted and tried to launch another flurries of kicks at Naruto who could see that despite her experience, she had not ever faced anyone who could fight her without being hampered by her poisons. All the while, she was frowning as she was no doubt getting annoyed by the fact that she was unable to hit him.

"What do you care? No doubt you think you can exploit nature just like them. They ignore the fact that this world is fragile and they can do what they like! I am the only one who can protect Nature! She deserves to be protected!"

"And you think killing is going to do that? Especially when you consider the fact that what you will do can kill people who are not part of your plans? You think that your attack will only target the ones you want in this factory? What happens when innocent people are poisoned in the long run or killed by what you intend to do? The factory workers there have no idea about what their company is doing and they are only working there to earn money to pay for their bills, pay their taxes, feed house and clothe their families. Do they deserve to die just for doing what they can to take care of their families and give a future for them?"

Naruto stopped attacking Ivy at this point as she looked back at him as he spoke seriously.

"You may target those who you feel commit crimes towards nature, but have you ever considered the fact that you could also be attacking people who either do not know it or were just trying to go about with their lives and had no idea about it? I know about the accident that gave you your powers, but I can bet that there was a cost to it as well. If there is something I learned in my life, there's always a cost to having power."

"You don't know what you are talking about! Leave me alone!"

"I know that your accident denied you ever being able to have kids and I know that the idea of never being able to have children is a fate most if not all women think is worse than death. That's why you care deeply for nature, you care for plants because they are the only things you can nurture and grow yourself. They're taking the place of those who you could have called your family aren't they? You protect nature because you want to be able to feel like a mother when you can never be one yourself?"

Ivy glared at him and then lashed out with the plants once more, Naruto however evaded them and he replied.

"I struck a nerve didn't I Ivy-chan?" "Shut up! You don't know anything about me!"

Naruto moved and grabbed her fist and replied.

"I might not know YOU, but I do know how important nature is. If you want me to prove my point then let me show you."

Ivy did not understand why but he was serious and she replied.

"If you're lying to me…I'll make you regret it, even if you are indeed immune to my poisons!"

Naruto nodded and then spotted a dying plant in a pot and was already nothing more than a shriveled little thing in poor soil. It was the perfect test subject for his little demonstration and he took it before him as he sat down cross-legged. Ivy watched as Naruto focused into his inner self to access his divine energy. The energy was still very potent and his hands were coated in deep green chakra .

"What the?"

Ivy was surprised as she suddenly saw the glowing energy coming from the Naruto's hands. She felt her body somehow react to the energy in a rather…pleasant way and she looked to see that her plants seemed to be calmed by the energy. But what really got her attention was the plant that Naruto had found as Naruto placed his hands with the energy on either side of the plant. The once dead and decaying thing actually began to grow again.

The eco-terrorist watched in shock as the plant began to gain new life, the bark became healthy against, the branches grew longer and stronger, leave sprouted out, and beautiful violets came from the plant. In a few moments what was once a dead and gone plant that made her furious at humans who cared little for life was brought back to life by this man.

Naruto grinned a bit as he took the plant and channeled some more Yang chakra into the soil to make it more healthy. He then got up and moved to a stunned Ivy and gave her the blooming plant as he spoke next to her.

"Here you go Ivy-chan, I think this plant will do well under your care."

Ivy touched the plant, trying to see if the whole thing was some illusion and she was being tricked, but there was no trick at all. She could sense that the plant before her was truly healthy and blooming. The soil that was in the pot also felt different, the soil seemed to be alive and tingled with energy and could be strong enough to sustain the plant for months despite the fact that it should be already barren. She studied the plant again and again and seeing that the plant was indeed real she looked at Naruto and spoke. "How did you do this?"

Naruto grinned and replied. "Now that would be telling Ivy-chan, after all even a man has got to have some secrets right? What I can say is that the energy I have is unique to me and when I use it, I can affect life and nature itself in a positive way. Care to feel it as well Ivy-chan?"

Naruto gently placed his hand on Ivy's cheek and to the redhead's surprise, the energy that she felt from Naruto hand seemed to make her feel a level of warmth and sensation that felt very comfortable. She realized that and looked at Naruto who grinned a bit more and even gave her a very knowing smirk. "You like that don't you Ivy-chan?"

Ivy looked at him and spoke seriously. "How are you able to do all of that? Are you a Meta-human?"

"No though I have no clue what meta-human means just yet, but as you can guess, I'm not your average human. You know, if you want to make a contribution to nature, you make sure to get people on YOUR side for once instead of scaring the living daylights out of them or killing them. Seriously Ivy-chan, you have a lot of power already but you can't expect people to change their ways right off the bat. The more you fight like a terrorist, the more likely you make enemies. Try having some allies on your side for a bit, see how it goes since the more allies and less enemies you have, the better off you might be in the long run."

"You expect me to side with the people who are taking nature for granted?" "Not ALL people take nature for granted you know, some of them know that if Nature gets ruined, then where will they go from here? There are people who care about nature as much as you do, and despite that they are not always listened to, they do get things done. Just try to defeat your foes without killing them, I kill my foes too of course, but only when I have to protect my precious people or to keep innocent people from being hurt. Besides, if you have the law on YOUR side and not on their side, wouldn't it be a lot easier for you to do what you want and defend nature since at least you don't have to worry about Batman and the cops as well as the government?"

Ivy thought it over and had to admit that the Naruto did have a point there, it was at times easier if the law was on one's side and not digging it's talons into the sides of said person. And while she was a radical, there were others like her, like those men and women willing to give the Japanese fisherman a serious headache when they go for harpooning whales. She did not really have a deep liking for whales, but she understood the reasons behind their actions and she could respect their willingness to risk being labeled as pirates. And while they had to follow the laws when the carried a flag of another nation on their missions, those same laws prevented them from being prosecuted on sight by their foes since they did not want to cause an international incident.

However, that still left the blue head before her as she spoke towards him. "And what about you Ninjaman, what exactly are you going to do with me?"

Naruto replied with a smirk. "Obviously I am only going to stop you from killing people even if they are guilty of what you feel are crimes against nature. If you try to fight them without killing them unless you have to, that might not bother me too much. But when you harm innocent people in your vendetta intentionally, that when the kid gloves are off Ivy-chan. And truth be told, compared to the others I have dealt with, you are going to be in serious trouble with them than just me. I pretty much leave you to your own devices unless you cross the line. I might like nature, but I am not going to kill people intentionally for it since you forget that people are part of nature's plans to even if humans are the dangerous ones. There ARE humans who can save nature to, just like you after all."

"I'm not exactly…human anymore you do know that right?" "Yeah, but you have the heart of a human, you can be a force of nature for sure, heck by all rights you could be ranked as a nature goddess with those powers of yours, but you have a human mind, body, heart and senses. And humans know when to punish and when to nurture, you might have gotten these powers at an accident, but you can use them to protect and heal just as much as you can harm and kill. If you can become more than you are and have allies on your side, I have a feeling your mission will be less difficult. Plus you can recover what it means to care for ALL life, not just plants."

Naruto then grinned a bit more perversely as he replied. "Besides that, I can help you in another fashion."

Ivy raised her eyebrow as he moved forward and whispered into her ear. "I can let you experience what it means to be a beautiful woman who is attractive to a man Ivy-chan. And that means in a very physical fashion if you feel so inclined."

THAT got Ivy to blush bright red to the point her face was like a rose and she looked at him in shock as he smiled even more. "Did I get you hot and bothered by any chance Ivy-chan? Please say yes." "You can't possibly be serious!"

Naruto grinned and replied as he moved to Ivy once more and she did not react negatively as he traced her lips with his finger.

"Oh but I am Ivy-chan, after all, I am quite possibly the ONLY man at this point who is immune to your toxins and poisons, as well as your pheromones. But I doubt you need the last power to get MY attention on you, and there's the fact that I am not an enemy of yours unless you make me into one. I also have the power to nurture nature as well as caring for it as you do. Plus, my skills can help you gather all the evidence you need to nail enemies to the wall. And there's the fact that I have a LOT of experience when it comes to making women VERY happy as well. You might not be able to have a chance to be a mother in the human way, but that hardly means you can't be a woman in the human way either."

Naruto stopped to let that Ivy's process the information and he replied as he could see that she had taken it all in.

"Now then, if you plan to go ahead with your previous intent, I am going to fight seriously and you can bet Ivy-chan that this might not end well for you since you can't defeat me with poisons and toxins, and as you have seen, I am NOT in the same league as Batman. Or you can call this off and take what I suggested into consideration, and if you need convincing, then I am MORE than willing to do just that."

Timeskip few days later

He now prepared to going back to his world . In last of his days he helped Ivy to get certain factory closed down and the owners swimming in so many legal problems and being protested that they decided to close down the factory. That also meant that Ivy could now take over and clean up the mess covertly. She was not too sold on the idea just yet and he expected that to be the case, but that hardly meant that he and by extension Pamela did not get to try things out.

And sure enough, he enjoyed teasing and flirting with Pamela who reacted naturally enough, despite the fact that she was still unsure how to react to being with a man who was someone who could not be poisoned by her. He took things slowly and began to really heat things up between them a bit so she was used to it, and despite her instance that this was not going to change her ways like that, her moaning and groaning was telling him that he was on the right path to something with her.

It was not too long though and despite her denials at times, he could tell that Pamela had enjoyed herself. That was why he made sure to tell her that he had decided to be on call for her if she ever needed someone to talk to as well as keep her company. It made the whole thing a lot more interesting since one had to know the fact that he was the only man thus far who was not harmed by her in any stretch of the imagination. She replied that she would keep that in mind, but she warned him not to get any ideas.

Well for now he will going back

Later in Celestial world.

" **So Naruto how is your journey ?"** ANge asked despite she not really need to ask as she now grinned, " **Ah never mind for now I want you try something."** Ange then appeared in front of the blue head and blew a kiss to him and out of her mouth came a pink mist, it flowed through the air slowly towards Naruto and entering his nostrils. To the best of his ability He tried to fight it, the toxins reaching him but no matter, the toxins were to strong and he couldn't resist due of this really strong and compared to Ivy Ange really stronger . And finally Naruto passed out. And once he passed out Ange clapped, " **Okay ladies do what I told you before ."** The maids then picked Naruto before Ange turned to see certain Blue haired woman with military uniform which hugged her curvaceous body, " **Now you can pay him back, Esdeath."** The one who named Esdeth replied, " Thanks Ange-sama. Now I finally can show his place. Just because he can beat me in fight doesn't mean he can beat me in bed and I'll make sure of that."

Few hours later\

 _ **LEMON INCOMING**_

Naruto found himself in a large room and sitting on a chair. Looking down he saw he was naked nothing was covering him except his boxers, completely nude. He found both hands were tied behind his back with some kind of strong metal wire. He tried for minutes to break free from the wire but it was useless. He sat there and waited for his fate.

Naruto finally heard the door slowly open, he waited to see who it was. The door flew open and in sprung Esdeath as she walked forward. And shut the door with a loud clang. She now in blue lingerie which barely hold her gigantic melons.

"Hi Naruto-kun how are you doing?" She asked with a big smile telling him he was in for a long day. "Duh I should guess that must be your idea Esdeath-chan" He stated and she smiled.

"It's nice to see you all tied up for once." She said before him. "Do you I think I look good ?." She asked before him as she turned around and shoved her plump ass in his face

""Of course you looking good. But why you needed to tied me? " Asked Naruto being curious

"Shhh Naruto." she repeated as she pressed her index finger to his lips wanting him to shut up. "I just wanted us doing some variant of sex and this time I'll take active role." She said with a devious smile that told Naruto, she had control. She stood up very slowly she slowly took of her brat then threw it aside to show her massive balloons being heaved in front of Naruto. He couldn't look away his eyes transfixed on her awesome breasts, two planets hanging from her chest. Immanently his cock became rigid as ever trying desperately to break free from his boxers.

"I knew you like giant breasts like me but didn't expect that reaction from you Naruto-kun." She said with sultrily watching as Naruto's eyes were transfixed on her tits. There was nothing else he wanted to see. The two massive balloons were amazing to him.

"If you must know why I'm here. I'm here because- she leaned forward to his ear. "I want you to fuck me." She whispered sexily then planted her lips to his, sticking her tongue into the Naruto's mouth. Tasting all of him her tongue searching all his mouth savoring his tastes. She leaned back her tongue slipping out of his mouth and she giggled. Naruto couldn't speak, a loss for words.

"Now because I have shown you some skin I think it's fair that you show me some." She said as she couldn't contain the thought of finally see Naruto naked.

"Wait, Esdeath-chan." He stated trying to stop her as he tried to break free, but she was ignoring him. She leaned forward and dropped down to her knees wrapping her fingers around boxers. Without any hesitation, her body shacking with excitement and a smile she pulled down the last piece of clothing. She was caught of guard, as a giant twelve inch cock flung out into the open air before her standing hard and throbbing with a pair of fist size testicals. The fat cock now starring her in the face, the head looking purple from being so wanting of her. She needed a moment studying the cock, taking in her ach enemy's glorious dick pulsing veins covering it.

"It seems you getting bigger Naruto-kun." She said looking at him as she slowly wrapped her hand around the base of his manhood feeling the hotness almost burning her hand. Her hand unable to fit around the cock and making Naruto jolt from the warm touch.

"Please Esdeath-chan."Naruto trying to stop as he not really wanted his intimate session become like this but somehow his mind tell not to struggle.

"You say no but your cock is telling the truth you want me. Right now your cock is begging for my touch." She purred. Naruto knew this all to well. He waited for Esdeath to suck him off. Leaning forward she pressed her lips to his head of his cock. Opening her mouth wide she engulfed him and began sucking him off. Naruto groaned now as he had become puddie in her hands, letting go and letting his lust take him. She lingered ever so slightly sucking him, grinning as she listened to his groans. She allowed herself to smile a little as she felt happy finally having his cock. Above all else she wanted his cum, desperately to taste his cum. He felt an electric shock shoot up him as the skilled cock sucker Esdeath had in no time already was at the base of his fat tree truck of a penis, she did it like it was nothing. She worked his manhood like she owned bats. She leaned back letting the fat dick slip from her mouth with a pop and loaded a big wade of spit in her mouth and spit on his cock making it shine.

"You see Naruto I knew you'd be mine." she said as she began sucking him off again as she lifted her right hand stoking his cock. With her other hand grouping his massive balls leaning forward she put one into her throat massaging them. Naruto had never had his balls massaged this way and she was simply the best. As she took the massive testicle filling her mouth Naruto groaned and she leaned back. She continued taking his entire dick into her mouth. In speed of her blowjob to the speed only Esdeath could muster. Naruto could only let go as he felt the best blowjob he ever received. He looked down only seeing he head blur as her heads bounced as she did. The sound of gargling was bringing him nearer to an orgasm that would be a world record of cum.

"Fuck Esdeath-chan." He stated. It all made him like he was in heaven as she was sucking his cock. Her mouth chocked as she refused to come up for air. Naruto groaned as she worked all of him fitting down to the base like it was nothing sucking him so fast he felt nothing like it before. Naruto was becoming delirious with pleasure becoming lost in lust as his cock was being violently sucked by The Ice queen. After several minute's as Esdeath shove her mouth down again and vibrated her cheeks on his cock he felt he will ready for his release. Naruto felt close his cock swelled nearing his orgasm. Naruto realizing this just before he could cum Esdeath stopped leaning back, leaving his manhood throbbing painfully desperately for her. Naruto grunted as she pulled back and looked up at him without touching his penis.

"Why did you stop?" He asked desperately wanting to cum. "I'm gonna need you to beg for it bats." She said with the biggest smile. "What?" He asked his cock throbbing so painfully he needed to cum. "I won't let you cum I unless you beg for it." She sated. He saw no other option, he needed it cum so badly.

"Please." He send under his breath. "What I can't hear you." She sated.

"Please." He said somewhat louder "I can't hear you." She lied.

"Please let me cum with your astounding fucking mouth." He yelled even louder than he expected. Esdeath was so impressed she leaned forward with a bolt and wrapped her mouth around his engulfed head, shoving her throat down sucking him off with the speed of a bolt, in no time bats cock swelled twice the size. He groaned and leaned back as he fired his first blast cum into the very hungry Esdeath filing her mouth with hot steamy cum burring her mouth. She swallowed the very large helping loving the taste and before she was ready for more another large blast filled her throat to the brim. But she continued to swallow, not letting the delicious spunk go to a waste. For a minute until his orgasm faded. Naruto loved it. Meanwhile Esdeath licked her lips with the cum.

"Delicious." She said with a smile as cum was still in her mouth. She stood up before Naruto.

"Now let me show you all of me." She said as she stood up and lowered her skirt reveling her bright pink pussy for him. He could see she was wet with her pussy dripping. "You made me like this . And it's you who needs to bring me to the best orgasm." She said as she walked up to him straddling him above his waist she looked at him and smiled leaning forward kissing him desperately as she stuck her tongue into his mouth searching his mouth and he returned the kiss, hungrily kissed her. She leaned back smiling at him seeing he deserved well from her. Leaning forward again kissing him passionately .Leaning back again she grinned.

"I hope your ready Naruto because I have for so long." She said as she grabbed his cock aiming it up with her pink pussy. Slowly she lowered her pussy impaling herself on his dick. Gingerly she lowered herself feeling the head pop into her twat. His cock spreading her open wide. She screamed as the cock was splitting her like no cock had ever. " Oh Naruto you really have big cock." She screamed as she took more of him savoring the pain as the prick was doing what no dick had ever done to her causing so much pain that caused so much pleasure. She bounced several times taking a few inches. He groaned her cunt felt amazing hugging his penis nothing ever felt this good he thought as he watched his Ice Queen bounce on his cock.

"Esdeath-chan." He said unable to think as his cock was being squeezed tightly by her wet pussy.

"Yea I know you love it." She was bouncing up and down Naruto couldn't take it any longer sitting there idle. As he sat there with all his might he began pulling the metal wire and it began to break using all his force he split the wire in half, it shattering and falling to the floor. As it shattered he immanently leaned forward grabbing her melons, wrapping his palms around the two planets he couldn't keep his eyes away from. She moaned as he played with her tits. He couldn't help but worship the amazing tits spending what felt like forever squeezing her breasts.

"Oh you see I knew you like giants." she felt her entire body was hitting a high. He planted his feet on the ground and grabbed her thighs lifting her up and with all his power he thrusted up into her as he brought her down on him, his cock breaking past her cervix into her womb, fitting all twelve inches into her. She let out a pleasure filled scream into the room as her back arched painfully as she came her whole body trembling as she received the most intense orgasm she had ever known. The type of orgasm which had been haunting her dreams for some time. This was a feeling she would crave for the rest of her life, loving it. With no time for her to recover he began painfully thrusting into her not caring if it hurt her in the process. His cock pounding into her with a barrage of thrusts unable to stop this felling like just letting go letting his lust fuck him into Naruto forever witch he gladly was doing.

"Oh yes Naruto fuck me like I'm your bitch Yes I'm your bitch." She screamed tears in her eyes absolutely loving this, Naruto fucking her to the pleasure high she never reached before. This only made him go mad for her his hips thrusting madly into her with no rhyme or reason just pure lust. Sweat covered their bodies as Naruto lost control, fucking her with a blur trying desperately to fuck her to oblivion. She honestly thought she was going to pass out. At the very least her legs were begging to feel like jelly. In fact every part of her body was beginning to ache. After half an hour of Naruto fucking his beloved Ice Queen he felt his cock swell nearing his imminent release.

"Esdeath." he gasped, as he didn't stop his mad thrusts.

"Yes." She asked as her tongue was currently lolled out of her mouth.

" I'm gonna cum." He stated.

"Do it give me you cum and make me pregnant with your thick cock!" She screamed. Hearing this turned him on. In no time his cock swelled, he didn't know why he did it but he couldn't help it. Leaning forward he planted his lips to hers kissing her passionately as he still pounded her. Esdeath screamed in his mouth as her pussy tightened on his dick, her hips bucked as she came all over his cock, her juices dripping down. Just as she came he fired his first thick hot wad of jizz directly into her womb, hoping his cum would get her pregnant. His blasts of cum were massive and hot filling her in to no time her womb was overflowing with his cum dripping down. Several of the sperm where on a mission finding their way to her eggs getting her what she wanted so badly from her prince. After a minute Naruto fired his last blast into her pussy. He and Esdeath basked in the glow of their orgasms, he looked at what was the goddess before him and again he couldn't help himself. He leaned forward latching his mouth on her erect nipple.

"Oh my you're such a horny boyt aren't you." She giggled as Naruto was desperately sucking on her tits. He leaned back staring at her.

"Still want more?" She asked. "Yes." He stated. She stood up off him, his cock slipping out of her pussy. She walked away from him then dropped down on all fours pointing her ass up at him.

"Well then come and get it Naruto." She said with a devious smile.

And they keep going for several hours before they passed out because they are tired

 **LEMON END**

And to be Continued

See ya next time


	48. Chapter 48

Answer review first

 _ **Blaze1992: Well I decided bash slug as yjey guilty in association due of being toad supporter and for Twilight lets say I actually wanted to make them extinct no matter what**_

 _ **Stratos263: Well actually Naruto once popped out in Akame Ga Kill world and he fight Esdeath and win . The reason I not write about that cause I will write when Naruto and Esdeath will kill certain Prime Minister in future**_

 _ **Animaman: I'll wrote about somebody who can called so called rival but I won't until later.**_

Okay let's continue and I will start Naruto short adventure in Bleach alternate world where Aizen beaten by Ichigo instead

After he going back. Minato and Kushina asked Naruto if he want to join training trip with Menma and Mito . But Naruto said, " I refuse training from you . Beside do you forgot I only want accept training from you only if you can teach me how separating Physical and spiritual part of chakra?"

Kushina said, " But Naru-chan. That was impossible. You need both of them to unleash jutsu." Naruto shook his head, " Then if you unable to wield chakra what will you do?" That question enough to made Minato and Kushina silent before Minato said, " I understand you still not forgive us . But rest assured we won't give up Naruto." Naruto blinked, " Don't even bother to convince me. I need proof not just mere words. Anyway you should ensure Menma and Mito train properly because I plan to fight them again once they home." Both older Uzu Nami just nodded before they get going

Later in Afternoon

Naruto now standing with Ino, Kiba and Anko. They now waiting Hiruzen who now act as mission giver since Minato take day off. After a while the former Hokage then said, " OK I'll give you standard C rank escorting mission. There's a merchant in Konoha that is traveling to a town on the eastern boarder of Fire Country who is looking for some ninja protection. He doesn't except much more than a few bandits as he's only carrying furs, wood, and a few other odds and ends, but wants to protection to make sure that his goods arrive safely and on time. Do you accept the mission?"

Naruto just ndded and as unofficial leader Naruto give order to member of his team to packed for at least 2 weeks. Naruto also wonder since Anko usually only want participate in Higher rank mission but due of the rumors mission with Naruto have potential to makethe rank getting higher or at least something interesting will happen, Anko decided to tag along.

Later they arrived at gate where the client waiting . They learned that their client's name was Ryo Yamazaki. Ryo was quite glad to meet with his guards and said, "Thank you for agreeing to accept my mission. I know that the kinds of goods I trade in don't fetch a large profit on the black market, but with the way some of the bandit groups are going lately you never know."

At this Anko just smirked and said, "Don't worry about a thing. These kids can handle any bandits that might think you're a good target. If by some chance they can't handle the bandits I'm here." Ryo just smiled and said, "That's good to know. Now how about we get going? One of you can sit next to me on the wagon and another on the back of the wagon if they don't mind sitting on wood planks. I'll be going at a slow pace so as to not exhaust my oxen, so if what I know about you ninja is correct, the other two of you can walk next to the cart at a comfortable pace." With that said, The konoha nin team and the client left Konoha.

Four dys later

"What the Hell is with these bandits? This the third raid against us since we left Konoha four days ago!" Kiba yelled before he and Akamaru preformed a Fang over Fang attack on a nameless masked bandit. Kiba was understandably annoyed because ever since they were a day out from Konoha; they had been attacked by bandits every day. Kiba was the first to admit that he liked a good brawl, but this was getting to be too much for him.

Suddenly Kiba heard Naruto call from above him, "Kiba, 4 bandits approaching from 6:30, take care of them." Kiba didn't bother to grunt a response knowing that the one giving him the directions was only a shadow clone. Ever since that first attack, Naruto had at least one shadow clone sitting of the roof of the wagon at all times to act as a lookout. Now, the clone was firing off information to the rest of the team as Naruto and Anko were handling the main body of the bandit a hundred feet away from the wagon.

Ino, who was standing next to Ryo at the driver's bench of the wagon, was busy deflecting various projectiles that were aimed at the scared Merchant. Muttering to herself, Ino said, "What is with these bandits? We're only carrying deer furs, wood, and a few gardening supplies for crying out loud!" Ino then called to the three Naruto clones that were protecting the oxen, "Hey! I need one of you guys to dispel your self and tell Naruto that we need to capture one of these suckers alive. We need to know why were being attacked like this."

One of the Naruto clones nodded his head and promptly did as Ino had requested. Naruto, who was standing back to back with Anko, felt the clone's knowledge of Ino's request pop into his brain. Without turning to face Anko Naruto called out, "Ino wants us to capture one of the bandits alive in order for us to question the bandit on why we're being attacked." Anko shot back, "Sounds like that girl's got a good plan. It's getting boring just hacking these fools without knowing why their going after us." With that Anko and Naruto got to work making mince meat of the bandits.

Ten minutes later, Konoha ninjas standing around their single bound captive, the first out of 200 bandits on this mission that they had left alive. Ryo was currently setting up a small fire and was cooking dinner for him and his guards. The middle aged man said that, although he knew that the interrogation would be needed, he just couldn't stomach to see it happen. Anko, not wanting her students to have to dirty their hands with interrogation just yet, was getting ready to find out the answers to her question.

Anko woke up the bandit with a crack of a whip she always kept on hand, never knowing when she would want to use it next. The bandit looked up at the smirking Anko and started to quiver in fear. Using a tone that was guarantied to scare the bandit even more, Anko while grinning said, "Okay pond scum; welcome to the school of Hard Knocks, the class is remedial Pain 101 and I'll be your teacher for the day. Here's how the lesion will go, I'll be asking you some questions. If you don't answer correctly you'll be given a penalty exam. Just so that you know, the first penalty exam will be to see how well you deal with losing your dick."

At that last comment, Ino blushed and the boys crossed their legs in sympathy pain. One thing about Anko that they had learned early on was that Anko didn't know the meaning of the word restrain. Anko however was smirking. Her little threat towards a certain part of the bandit's anatomy had made the fool pay extra attention to her questions and would assure her that he answered all of their questions.

Anko then decided to start off the integration questions. "Alright then, why did you attack us? You bandits wouldn't normally go after a small convoy like us, especially considering the fact that it had an escort and was known to not have anything of great value." At this the bandit swallowed a gulp and answered the grinning madwoman in front of him. "I don't know the specifics of it all, but earlier today a man came into our camp and paid our boss to capture this convoy for him."

This news got Anko's attention. Apparently there was someone targeting the convoy, but why? Anko's eyes narrowed as she almost hissed out with her voice laced in killing intent, "Describe the man who paid your leader. If you don't tell me everything about this man, I won't just stop with the first penalty exam!" The poor bandit was reduced to a blubbering mass as he said, "I didn't get a good look at his face, but I know that he was bald. He was wearing a clock that seemed to be a patchwork of browns and greens. He came in and left on this very large lizard that he made appear from no where."

Team 10 watched as their sensei's eyes widen in shock and what looked like fear for a second before she cleaved the bandit's head off. Anko then turned to face her teammates and with urgency in her voice shouted out at them. "Don't just stand there! Search every nook and cranny of the wagon and report anything, and I mean ANYTHING, no matter how small or insignificant that you don't recognize as being produced in Konoha. I've got to go talk to our client."

Team 10 were confused at their sensei's actions but still obeyed. Opening up the wagon's canvass covering, Ino and Naruto walked inside while Kiba was checking around the outside of the wagon for any hidden compartments. A minute or so latter Ino called out, "Hey! I've found something that meets Anko's description. Ino reached into a side compartment of the wagon and pulled out a potted plant with strange patterns on its leaves.

Ino carefully carried out the plant and headed over to Anko with Naruto and Kiba following her. Anko saw Ino approach and her eyes were fixated on the plant her student was carrying. Turning to face their client Anko said in a voice that could freeze a person's blood, "Where did you get that plant?!" At this Ryo, who was quite confused and nervous at seeing Anko like she was, said, "I was traveling through the land between the Land of the Waterfall and the Land of Rice when I spotted that plant growing. I'm an amateur botanist and was fascinated by the plant as I've never heard of a plant with leaves like it. I put it in that pot that your student found."

At hearing this, Anko smacked her head and said, "Great, just great. That plant happens to be a Chiran plant, which is of great significance to the Ferunu Clan." At this Ino blinked her eyes and said, "Ah Anko-sensei who are the Ferunu? I've never heard of that Clan when my father was talking about the powerful clans of the various Hidden Villages. Why does the thought of them seem to have you so nervous?" Naruto and Kiba both nodded their heads wanting to know who the Ferunu were and what was making their teacher so nervous as well.

Anko motioned for her students to sit down and she began to lecture them. "Okay kids, listen up. Despite what most of the villagers talk about around you kids, there are powerful Clans of ninja who aren't affiliated with any village. The Ferunu are one of these Clans that aren't aligned to any Ninja village. The Ferunu are a little different then most unaffiliated clans in that they've built, well I guess you could call it a monastery for themselves in the area that our client here ventured through. That plant he took is sacred to the Ferunu Clan. It is in fact so sacred to the Ferunu that for an outsider to take the plant without the approval of one of the Seth, which is what the Ferunu call their Elders, is to be met with the death of the offender."

At this everyone looked at Anko with worry in their eyes. Ryo was shaking in fear as he said, "I didn't know. I swear I didn't know that this would happen when I took that plant. It was just growing in the wild; I didn't know that something like this would happen." Ino was getting slightly scared at what Anko had told them and wanted to know something. "Anko, is there any way we could just give back Chiran plant to whoever the Ferunu is that is attacking us?"

Anko shook her head and said, "It's not that simple. You see, the Chiran plant was taken and thus by the Ferunu beliefs it has been defiled. In order to get the Ferunu off our backs about the plant, one of us would have to fight and beat the pursuing Ferunu in fair one-on-one combat. If that person beat the Ferunu then, I don't know the exact circumstances behind it, the Ferunu would 'purify' the plant, take it back with them, and declare that the victor would be an ally of the Ferunu Clan."

"The problem is that we can only issue a challenge for combat once. If we violate the one-on-one combat or if our champion fails to win, then we forfeit our lives. If we were to resist this forfeiture, then the Ferunu would declare a blood-feud on all of our blood relatives. To make matters worse, the Ferunu have a bloodline limit that makes them able to summon all reptiles summons fully under their command with extremely little Chakra needed; even Manda, the Snake boss summon, would be forced to obey a Ferunu who summoned him no matter how much he would hate it. Also, if someone else was to summon a reptile, the Summon would be under the Ferunu's control and not the summoner."

Naruto could see the problem with the Ferunu being after them. Anko was a great fighter, but almost all of her high level attacks required the use of her snake summons. Against someone with the Ferunu's bloodline, Anko would be almost on the same level as Ino and Kiba. But what were they to do? This Ferunu would follow and continue to attack them until the Chiran plant had been reclaimed, and the only way to do that was to beat them in combat. The only solution appeared in Naruto's mind.

With firm eyes Naruto said, "I'll be the one. I'm the only one who has a chance of beating this Ferunu in combat." At this Kiba and Ino looked at Naruto as if he was mad. Anko looked into Naruto's eyes and quickly figured out Naruto's train of thought. Cursing loudly Anko said, "Damn it kid, you just had to be right about that! As much as I hate it, Naruto fighting our attacker is the best chance of victory we have." While Ino and Kiba were looking on in confusion, no one noticed a small garden snake slither away from camp.

was sitting in his own camp with one of his snake summon spies came up to him and whispered in his ear. After the summon had dispelled itself, sat on a log deep in thought. So ninja guarding the criminal hadn't known about the man's sacrilege. Apparently the young boy with whiskered checks was willing to fight him in order to save the defiler. Commendable bravery, but bravery wouldn't save this foolish youth from a Seth like himself. Still, there was something about the description of the boy that gnawed in the back of mind.

was, however, willing to give the foolish youth his request. Besides, using those bandits had been distasteful to a warrior like . He then summoned one of the older of the snake boss's children and rode on its head towards the other camp. As approached the other camp he was pleased to see the boy who had talked about challenging him already facing him with determination burning in his eyes. At the very least, the boy was a warrior even if he was young.

shouted out, "I am Ferunu member of the Seth, who spoke of challenging me for the Chiran plant?" The bluehead boy in front of him spoke out, "My name is Naruto and I issued the challenge." The name the boy had spoken shocked who muttered in his mind "Maelstrom? But that is the name of the-" stopped that line of thought. The boy in front of him couldn't have been the one, and now he would kill him for daring to bare that name.

With fury in his voice shouted out, "Prepare to die!" then rapidly preformed a set of hand seals before shouting out, "Summon Mimicry Art: Art of the Frog Oil fire!" A large stream of oil came shooting out of mouth, which promptly set on fire with some Chakra from his thumb. Naruto dashed out of the way and retaliated with a Shadow Clone Kunai jutsu. summoned a metal staff from a seal on his wrist guards and used the staff to deflect the Kunai.

Once the storm of Kunai was over, Gaits look from his perch on top of the snake to see that he was surrounded by a ring of Naruto's. Gaits felt a smile cross his lips as he looked on the sight, this was going to be a great fight. Gaits then noticed all of the Naruto clones start rushing towards him and then whispered out in shock, "Don't tell me that he knows that attack?" Gaits then jumped off of the summon in order to not be caught in the explosion created by all of the clones.

Gaits landed on his knees wiped away some blood from his lips. Turning to face Naruto who was look at him with determination in his eyes, Gaits growled out. "Very good brat, your no ordinary boy I grant you that. However, its time that the kiddy gloves come off" and with that Gaits started to power up. Anko shouted out to Naruto, "Watch out kid, he's putting out the power of a Sannin!"

Naruto had felt Gaits power up and didn't need Anko to tell him the obvious. This Gaits guy, even though he looked like a walking reptile man, was good. That last attack that Naruto had pulled off had used up about half of his remaining reserves that he had recovered since the bandits attacked. From how things looked, it was obvious that Gaits had the upper hand and both of them knew it.

However, one common saying in the Ninja world is 'never expect things to be the way they look at first glance'. Naruto smirked and shouted out, "You may think that your winning lizard breath, but I haven't brought out the power of my bloodline limit!"

Gaits just stood there looking at Naruto in shockas he sensed something coming from Naruto . Anko heard the Ferunu warrior gasp out, "I-it c-can't be, w-why did the a-auguries not mention that you had b-been born!" At this, Naruto got confused and annoyed. What was this reptile man spouting out about his birth being mention? Naruto got fed up with Gaits not attacking and cried out, "Hey Reptile man! Are we going to get back to the fight or do you have a prior engagement?"

Gaits was however lost in thought and inside of him a struggle raged. "How dare he insult me so? Why weren't we told about his birth happening? Have we been compromised by the ancient enemy? How long has it been preparing that we didn't know about? This is far more important than the Chiran" Gaits closed his eyes as he reached a decision.

Gaits then opened his eyes and called out to Naruto, "Consider the Chiran purified young maelstorm. But beware; the tendrils of a great darkness are stretching out to consume the land. Grow strong, young storm for you are the one that will be the light in the coming night of darkness." Gaits then body flickered away leaving a confused Naruto behind.

Naruto then turned around to look at his teammates to see if they understood what Gaits was talking about. It took only one glance at his teammates to see that they were as confused about the sudden turn of events as he was. Naruto and his teammates just stood there looking back and forth at each other for a few minutes. But later Naruto said, " C' mon we have mission to finish." That made the others snapped out from their stupor as they followed what Naruto said

Few days later

Naruto now walked to office to report with Anko. Kiba and Ino already got home first . 4 of them have a deal not to tell complication in mission except low level bandits/ After all Ryo paid them large bonus for compensation. Naruto also want ask something about Academy building and the Hokage Tower being set on fire by a bolt of lightning when the sky is clear.

And when he entered Minato office instead he find Hinata and Shino having a rather heated discussion.

"Yo! What's up?" Naruto inquired as he tossed Minato his team's report.

"Kurenai-sensei resigned as head of Team 8!" Hinata said in annoyance and worry.

"What? That really surprising. Care to tell more?" Asked Anko

"Some things from her past. I'm afraid it's a personal mater for her." Minato said but he give some hidden ANBU signal to Anko and somehow Naruto also understand that signal which order him to stay to.

"I… see…" Hinata lowered her head. "Thank you for your time, Hokage-sama." she bowed and left followed by Shino.

After just three of them. Minato said, " I want two of you inspecting about lightning which recently set on fireto Academy building and this tower. Orochimaru told me that was genjutsu which surprising me. An extremely powerful genjutsu that affected real life. And it had a tainted feel to it; a demonic taint I have not felt before."

"Well, Jinchuriki almost never use genjutsu." Naruto frowned. "And as for genjutsu of that caliber…"

"The Kurama clan. They had fallen from grace since the clan head and his wife died in a fire years ago. However, they had a bloodline that allows them to cast extremely powerful genjutsu. It has been greatly weakened over the years though, with only the clan heir, Yakumo, possessing a pure form of it. In fact, it seems to be too powerful for her to control." Minato told them.

Naruto blinked, " But shouldn't Yakumo-chan ability sealed properly so she can use it without losing control?" "She shouldn't be able to." Minato shook his head. "You see, she was becoming unstable and her tutor in genjutsu was ordered by Sandaime-sama when I'm going to diplomatic trip with Iwa years ago to seal her power until she regained control."

"It was Kurenai Yuhi, wasn't it? The tutor, I mean." Naruto clarified. "Yes." Minato admitted. "However, there were… complications." "Such as?" Anko inquired. "There is a certain legend that those of the Kurama clan will develop a second, demonic, personality when their genjutsu abilities are too great for them to control." Minato said hesitantly. "Apparently, Kurenai said that there were signs of it already happening so she used a different seal."

"If you tell me that she used a permanent seal on a child's whole range of abilities, you may be missing a Jonin soon." Naruto growled.

"Unfortunately, it's the truth." Minato sighed. "Kurenai was and still is the village's specialist in genjutsu. Her opinion carried a lot of weight and the Sandaime was forced to concede that Yakumo was becoming a risk."

"True, but sealing off an entire branch of jutsu without letting anything to breathe out, **especially** such a particularly potent one for the person, will just bottle it up and build up pressure." Naruto growled. "I honestly don't like the sound of this; it seems too… simple of an operation: too dangerous and sealed away forever. It sounds to me like Yakumo had a lot of potential to become a greater genjutsu user then Kurenai. I will look into this, and if I find out that the motive was jealousy, then Kurenai will be spending a lot of time with Anko – as interrogator and prisoner, this time." "Speak with Sandaime as well; he may have some insight on this." Minato advised.

Later Naruto now found himself speaking with certain old Sarutobi in his clan compound

"Yes, I was most disappointed when I found out." Hiruzen nodded sadly. "The reason why I had her do it in the first place was actually the death of Yakumo's parents." the old man paused. "You see, the official record said they died in a fire, which was caused by the so-called demon Ido manifesting for the same time. In reality, it was the other way around. The demon manifested because they were dead. It was an inside job – poisoned drinks."

"Yakumo doesn't know this, does she?" Naruto asked. "No, else she would have been targeted as well." Hiruzen confirmed.

Ten minutes later, Kurenai Yuhi was answering the door of her apartment only for someone to grab her by the throat. "…Ugh…Wha?" she stared in fear and confusion at Naruto, or rather the large head behind him, poking out of the ground surrounded by black flames at the base and bearing grey-purple eyes with a ripple-like pattern.

"I will ask only once: did you use a permanent seal on Yakumo Kurama out of jealousy?" Naruto demanded in a cold voice. "…Ugh…no…" Kurenai gasped as she was dropped and the fiendish head disappeared. "She's telling the truth." Naruto said. "Why did you do it though? And don't give me bullshit about how it was impossible to ever control her powers." "How dare you attack…" Kurenai got up angrily only to fall back down, limp as she stared into the eyes of her own student.

"Answer the question, sensei. Why?" Hinata repeated. "You were afraid her clan members would use her as a tool for their own gain?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "You stupid woman, why didn't you tell that to the Sandaime? He would have had Ibiki dead with the traitors."

"I was just a chunin back then! I couldn't make those calls!" Kurenai protested. "But you could, apparently, condemn a girl to a horrible life, huh?" Naruto asked rhetorically. "I'll deal with you later. You shouldn't bother about Team 8 though: you won't have the necessary rank to be sensei much longer." With that, the group left, with Hinata staring at Kurenai with disappointment all the way.

Soon enough Naruto , Hinata and Anko arrived at the Kurama Clan compound. They all had the same impression at the sight of their surroundings.

"This place... it's so… _dead_." Anko frowned at the mostly deserted area. "Like I expected though: the clan has fallen further and further." Naruto shook his head sadly. "Without a clan head to lead them and with Yakumo being sealed, they lost more and more prestige and influence. It's a miracle it still exists, to be honest. With the Kurama, their bloodline is more unpredictable. It was unfortunate that the most powerful user had such a weak body, really."

"You know a lot, young man." a man spoke as he appeared from the shadows. "Not knowing something leads to death in our line of work." Naruto shrugged. "Who are you?"

"I am Unkai Kurama. And I will ask you to leave our clan property." the old man narrowed his eyes as Naruto closed his eyes.

"Oh? Why is that? We're here to see Yakumo Kurama." Naruto asked, still closing his eyes. "That is not possible. Leave or you will be…" Unkai began. "Hm… having her eliminated already, huh? Now, we can't allow that, now can we?" Naruto frowned before glancing at Unkai's wide eyes. "You're gonna die, you know that, right?"

"Who are…" Unkai began as he began casting a genjutsu without handsigns but Naruto appeared before Unkai despite the illusion being in full effect, his newest dojutsu active. "But that mean's nothing for you, having not been in touch with the village for months, planning all that for taking over the Kurama clan…"

While he was speaking Naruto seemed to phase from existence all the time, with every of his words a new deep gash appearing on Unkai until the man fell to the ground in a puddle of blood.

"I found them… they're trapped in some genjutsu after approaching what appears to be Yakumo but she's…" Hinata frowned as he stared at a more imposing house with her Byakugan active.

The three of them quickly arrived at the sight of the battle… or rather the one way slaughter, as more then half of the twenty or so Kurama clan members had already died in various ways, from being burned to a crisp or cut to pieces, to being quartered or turned inside-out. The girls grimaced at the disgusting scene, but their attention quickly focused on Yakumo, who now had a demonic appearance which included large fangs, long ears that were horizontal to her head, purple eyes, a tail and of course dark grey skin.

"So… you're Ido, huh? Yakumo's inner demon." Naruto stared at it. "More prey?" the demon sneered. "No, we're just here to talk to Yakumo." Naruto shrugged. "Oh?" Ido's tail flicked dangerously.

"Yeah… we're gonna offer you your head." Naruto smiled. "Fool… I AM Yakumo!" the demon laughed evilly. "No… you WERE Yakumo. Now, you're merely possessing her because you're not strong enough to manifest outside." Anko spoke harshly. "Not yet, anyway." the demon smirked "But soon…" "You're not gonna live that long." Hinata spat.

"I grow bored of you… join these fools!" Ido growled and unleashed its power at them… only to stare in shock as they walked over to it unaffected. "How…?" "You don't need to know." Naruto smirked as the demon was immediately bound in chakra chains "You just need to die." Naruto whispered as he took hold of Ido's forehead as his new dojutsu stared into its eyes.

He suddenly found himself in a weird place, suspended in space that looked like a convergence of dark powers, several paintings floating around. He recognized one as the Hokage Tower being struck by lightning and another of Kurenai being pierced through the heart. Focusing on the matter at hand, he searched for Yakumo and found her staring with blank eyes at a painting of her burning house, thought Naruto realized that it was probably the memory of the night her parents died. Sighing to himself, he went behind her and put his arms round her, engulfing her in a hug and snapping her attention to him.

"Wha? What are you doing here? Who are you?" Yakumo panicked and tried to get away from him as she not recognized Naruto now. "I'm the one that knows how your parents really died." Naruto told her, freezing her in place.

"It…it was me, wasn't it?" Yakumo whispered as she looked away in shame. "If I…" "No, it was not you." Naruto denied.

"So it really was the Sandaime Hokage, wasn't it?" Yakumo asked in anger, the surroundings growing darker. "No, the old man would have never allowed it." Naruto shook his head.

"Then… then WHO?" Yakumo demanded. "Your clan… Unkai, more precisely. After all, with your parents gone he would lead the clan… but since you didn't die as well, his plan failed somewhat." Naruto shrugged. "He's been killing off your supporters within the clan since then. The ones that tried to kill you earlier were sent by him."

"Uncle Unkai…" Yakumo seemed to collapse on herself, but Naruto caught her. "I've dealt with him already, but you need to wake up. You can't let Ido control your body." Naruto told her.

"What should I wake up for? What will I wake up to?" Yakumo shook her head. "I'm weak. I only gained some power because of Ido. All my power was taken by Kurenai. And… what do I have to live for, when my clan wants me dead?" "And what if I can give you back your power? What it I can take care of Ido? What if I can help you get payback at Kurenai and your clan?" Naruto smirked. "Who are you?" Yakumo asked warily. "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto gave her a bow.

Naruto then asked again, " Do you accept my offer? " Yakumo then replied, " Yes, as long as I have chance to be ninja before my bastard sensei sealed me again and once again I forced to house arrest ." "Fine now you just wait here. I'll be getting you out of here soon. Don't try to contact Ido though, it would be problematic."

"O-Okay." Yakumo muttered, still dazed.

Reappearing in the real world, Naruto jumped back from Ido who cackled.

"You failed! I'm still in control!" Ido declared.

Naruto just shook his head before he give nod toward Anko and Hinata who now move out. Later Naruto begun ritual to seal Ido and absorbed him to his body and after awhile Ido finally lose as it shrieked and finally absorbed.

Soon enough Yakumo now declared to be under protection of Hokage. While Unka interrogated by Ibiki soon and if necessary Anko. Naruto himself decided to purify Ido power so he can give thatbto Yakumo since she is the original owner And once he finished transferring the power Yakumo collapsed as her body automatically fell into a coma, from which she would awaken a week or two after her body has fully accommodated the extra boost of power.

Meanwhile in Naruto apartment

" **Now explain why Shinigami like you is here strolling around?"** Asked Ange who now pissed with female Shinigami who entered her son apartment without permission. She had long, wavy blond hair with an orange tint to it, she had blue eyes and full lips with a beauty mark under the right side of her mouth. She looked very curvacious in her shinigami uniform. Though the garb and thin golden necklace accentuated her ample chest as it hung loose to show a good amount of cleavage.

"Umm.." Rangiku bit confused but she then answered and tell everything

 _Flashback_

 _13 people were seen in this room. An old man was seen in the front of the room. In front of him were six people parallel to the other six facing each other. The man upfront had the appearance of an old man with red eyes, a very long white beard, and long eyebrows. There are many scars on his torso and head, the two most prominent being a pair of long scars above his right eye._ _This was Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Head captain of the 13 court guard squads with the kanji Squad 1 on his uniform. Also known as the founder of the Gotei 13. Looking forward the old man see's the rest of the captains._

 _On his right was a petite woman with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. She wears a traditional Shinigami captain's uniform with a sleeveless haori and a yellow obi tied around her waist. She also know has her arm back as the Kido corps attached back on skillfully._ _On her uniform was the kanji or Squad Two) This was led by the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō (Stealth Force) and the captain of the 2nd Division, Soi-Fon._

 _Next to her was a woman that was slender and very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wore the standard Shinigami captain uniform. Her hair was long and was being worn as a large braid in front of her._ _On her uniform was the kanji Squad 4 This was led by this soft spoken women by the name of Retsu Unohana._

 _Next to her was a man who had slate gray eyes and long black hair that was being kept up with head pieces known as kenseikan. One being on top of his head and another on the right side. He wears the standard captain uniform, but in additon he wears a white scarf. He wears a fingerless white tekkou which only cover the back of his hands. This man had a somewhat regal look to him._ _On his captain uniform was the kanji Squad 6. This was no other than Byakuya Kuchiki, head of the Kuchiki clan and captain of Squad 6_

 _Next to him was a man who was tall, and light-skinned. He had high cheekbones, grey eyes and long wavy brown hair. His hair is tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. He also has a noticeable amount of body hair on his chest, feet, and arms. He wears a straw hat and a pink, flowered lady's kimono, which he drapes across his shoulders and over his captain's uniform._ _With the kanji Squad 8 on his back. His name was Shunsui Kyōraku, captain of Squad 8_

 _Next to him was a man (or a boy) had turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair. He wears a standard sleeveless captain's haori with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip. The sash holds his Zanpakutō's sheath in place on his back. He looks relatively young by Shinigami standards, and has the appearance of a child._ _With the kanji Squad 10 on his uniform was Tōshirō Hitsugaya, captain of Squad 10._

 _The man next to Toshiro had a very unique look to him. He had skeletal-like look to it with a skull-like visage. His face is painted entirely white with the inner portion of his face painted black with the exception of his nose. His eyes are a golden color and he constantly bares his teeth giving the appearance of him constantly smiling. Both his ears are seemingly replaced with stubbed golden cones. He also wears a white hat with two ends that point to his right and a large purple scarf around his neck. His whole body, even his face and hands, has been painted black and white. Most people know him as the president of Shinigami Research and Development Institute._ _But with the kanji Squad 12 on his uniform, he is also known as the captain of Squad 12, Mayuri Kurotsuchi._

 _To the row across from them stood a man who bears unusual silver hair. He has the ordinary clothing of a captain. Although he keeps his eyes constantly narrowed to slits, rarely ever opening his eyes enough to reveal their bright sky blue-color. He is unusually thin and tall with very sharp features, giving him a skeletal appearance. . He also keeps his face set in a wide mocking smile._ _With the kanji Squad 3) on his uniform was none other than Gin Ichimaru, captain of Squad 3. (I'll tell about that later why he is back to Soul Society despite Yamamoto told he not allowed to back and one deciding factor because Ange)_

 _Next to Gin was a man with brown eyes and jaw-length blonde hair cut asymmetrical with the left side being longer than the right. He wears the standard Shinigami robes with a standard, long-sleeved, captain's haori with the addition of wearing a tie tucked under his robes._ _With the kanji Squad 5 on his uniform. This was Shinji Hirako, vizard and returning captain of Squad 5._

 _This man, or I should animal you would mistake for a dog. He is seen as a wolf though. He is very tall, taller then the other captains. His fur is light-brown in color, which is the same color as his gloves. He also wears shoulder weights over his haori and large, plated boots instead of sandals. He wears a high collar, having a similar build to his shoulder weights, the top of which is visible in his uniform._ _On his captain haori has the kanji Squad 7 is the captain of Squad 7, Sajin Komamura._

 _Next to Komamura was a man that was tall, muscular with sharp features, short light-gray/silver hair mussed up and brown eyes. He also has a series of piercings, with one on his left eyebrow and three on his left ear. He wore a sleeveless Shihakushō that was open on the front, exposing his chest, and tied it with a metallic belt. He also wore a sleeveless haori._ _With the kanji Squad 9 on his captain's uniform, was none other than the vizard and returning captain of Squad 9, Kensei Muguruma._

 _Next to him was a tall muscular Shinigami with a wild and aggressive appearance. He has a long face with pronounced cheekbones, and pronounced, hairless eyebrow ridges. He has green eyes and long, stringy black hair. A noticeable trait in his appearance is a long, thin scar running down the left side of his face. He wears a sleeveless captain's haori that has a ragged look to it. He styles his hair into stiff strands with small bells at its tips, and wears a special eyepatch on his right eye. He looked very imposing._ _With the kanji Squad 11 on his ragged captain uniform is the captain of Squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki._

 _The final person on the line up was a man a tall man with white hair and black eyebrows. His hair is worn long, almost reaching his waist. He wears it parted on the left side with one long piece that tends to fall over his right eye. He has green eyes. He wears the common Shinigami uniform with a long sleeved captain's haori, and a crimson lining._ _He wears a narrow white obi with the kanji Squad 13 on his uniform. Jūshirō Ukitake, captain of Squad 13 and one of the oldest captains in the soul society._

 _As Yamamoto confirmed everyone was here, he started his speech. "This meeting will now begin. It has come to my attention that the Research and Development group spotted an unusual energy source similar to are greatest traitor in the soul society. An energy source similar to Souske Aizen" Yamamoto said._

 _Every captain in the room flinched. They never thought in a million years they would hear that name again. Kurotsuchi spoke up._ " _Yes it seems we have sensed in energy similar to Aizen on earth, in a village called Konohagakure within The Elemental Nations. We have no information on the place as of yet, but what is more interesting is that the power we sensed seemed to be not only similar to Aizen's, but it seemed to be stronger then Aizen's as we sensed another energy combined with it." The lead developer said. Silence reigned between the captains._

" _My, it seems even after his imprisonment he still provides us with problems" Gin said with a crooked smile._ " _Aizen" Komamura said angrily clenching his hands into a fist remembering how the only person he considered his friend was killed by Aizen's brainwashing._ _Kenpachi on the other hand grinned hearing someone who had power that could maybe give him a good fight._

" _We cannot let this situation go until it is solved right here. We cannot let someone who has the power possibly stronger then Aizen go unchecked. I recommend we send someone to at least scout the person" Yamamoto says._ " _I agree, anyone who has similar power to Aizen needs to be captured and disposed of immediately" Soifon says. It wasn't until Hitsugaya stepped forward._

" _Sotaicho, requesting permission to send my fukotaicho to go to the world of loving to investigate." He says. All the captains looked at him._ " _Your fukotaicho, why is that you would send her alone?" The head captain asked._ " _She is skilled enough for this mission, that and she needs more mission experience seeing how she doesn't get out as much." Hitsugaya said. Some captains could agree but others looked at him in raised eyebrow, especially Gin who narrowed his eyes at Hitsugaya._

" _Granted, now.." Yamamoto said as he was interrupted._ " _Sotaicho, I feel it would be better to send someone with squad 10's lieutenant. We don't know what or who this person is. This way with two people they will be able to watch each others back." Gin said seriously without his smile._

" _I agree with him Yama-jiji, theirs nothing like the buddy system" Shunsui said with a smile._ " _Would anyone else like to volunteer?" Yamamoto said._ " _I would like to send my fukotaicho" Gin said. It wasn't until Kurotsuchi spoke up._

" _Actually It would be a bad idea to send anyone else." He said. Everyone shoot him a look._ " _I compared looked at the power of each lieutenant's to this energy source already knowing you would send them in first. The ones that are strongest aren't available as of now due to hollow patrol. Those are the ones that would be able to tolerate this reistu. I could imagine it being immense since it's two energies combined. So the only one capable of tolerating it is her." Kurotsuchi said. Gin was about to retort until Hitsugaya interrupted him._

" _Gin, I understand how deeply you care for my lieutenant, but she is strong as well. Do not underestimate her" Hitsugaya said sternly. Gin narrowed his eyes before letting out a sigh._ " _Well, I suppose your right Captain Hitsugaya. I mean it's only logical to send someone alone without knowledge of the place or person" He said with a crooked smile. Hitsugaya grew a tick mark as he was about to retort back before the head captain stopped him._

" _Squad 10's lieutenant will be chosen for this mission. This is final. Dismissed!." Yamamoto says. The captains begin to leave. Hitsugaya was walking back to his barracks but felt someone beside him._ " _So captain, why did you want to volunteer your lieutenant for this mission?" The person said. Hitsugaya looked to his side and saw Shunsui walking with him. Hitsugaya sighed._

" _What I said was the partial truth. But the other half of it is she has been driving me crazy" Hitsugaya said. Shunsui only laughed at his explanation._

" _Aw come on captain she can't be that bad" Shunsui said._ " _All she talks about is shopping and complains about the paper work while getting drunk" Hitsugaya said with a slight annoyance. Shunsui only laughed more._

" _Well I cant blame her" He said as Shunsui walked off to his barracks._

 _ **Squad 10 Barracks**_

 _Hitsugaya walked into the barracks and went straight to his office. Sliding the door he says._ " _Matsumoto?"_

 _Looking around he spots her at her desk. With a tower of paper work, a sake cup spilled over and her sleeping with slight drool coming out her mouth. Hitsugaya grew a huge tick mark._ " _MATSUMOTO!" He yelled._

 _Rangiku immediately shot up and grabbed a few papers and started writing on them. "Hey taicho! How are you? As you see I'm almost finished with the paper work" She said furiously writing away. Hitsugaya just sighed and crossed his arms._ " _Stop it Matsumoto, I have a mission for you" He said. Matsumoto slowly dropped her writing instrument._

" _What is the mission taicho?" She asked. "There has been a source of power that has been spotted in the world of the living similar to Aizen's. I want you to check it out first and report back" He said. Rangiku stiffens at what she was told._

" _P-Power similar to that monster? I thought he was locked up? Why are you sending me? Cant you send someone else or to accompany me?" She said. Hitsugaya shakes his head._ " _I don't know much about the mission but the ones that would have been sent out are not here. So that leaves you. Now come on get to it" He says._

 _Rangiku pouts as she looks at him. "But taicho, I still haven't fixed my make up yet" She says._

 _Flashback End_

" _**Duh , it seems my memory spell is too much so they don't even knew Aizen killed by Naruto. Well might use this as our advantage then."**_ _Thought Ange while she now looke at Rangiku and what should she do to her while waiting Naruto to go home_

 _To Be continued_


	49. Chapter 49

As usual review reply first

 _ **Onishin Tsukutenshi: Do you have problem with that?**_

 _ **STratos263: Yeah busted**_

 _ **ANimaman: About past still reconsidering but later Both Naruto exprents once again will ask Naruto to going to training trip with them in later date once more.**_

 _ **C: Sorry I decided only Esdeath no more and from Bleach I'll settled with Orihime, Rangiku and Yoruichi with Tia and Neliel as possible addition**_

Well lets continue

And when Naruto back at his home and saw Ange . The sovereign told him the shinigami woman actually search him due of his shinigami aura looks like Aizen. Naruto also wondered why the shinigami forgotten about him because all of them meet him face to face after all. Ange then explained thatwas her fault as he trying to use memory spell to them so they won't harm Hueco Mundo but that spell was too strong and made all Shinigami forgot about him and her . And ANge doesn't want to undo this spell as it will be too much work for her.

Naruto and ANge decided to tell the false story as he actualy managed to found Aizen zanpakuto and somehow gain all of his memories and abilities. But he assured he won't be turned to be megalomaniac. While Rangiku knew Naruto can be trusted she know Naruto should be questioned so she said, " While I can trust you Naruto. But I don't think others will . So you still need to go to soul Society to meet with head captain. And your zanpakuto probably will be sealed shall you have potential to became like that megalomaniac. "

Naruto nodded, " I understand. That Aizen people really jerk bastard after all. Anyway how about stay for few nights until then?" "I don't see why I would have to walk all that way for a room to sleep in when this bed right here is comfy enough. In plus I cant pass up the offer sharing it with such a handsome man" She says looking at Naruto cutely.

Naruto looks at her and laughs but was slightly surprised at how forward she was with someone she barely knew. Rangiku was somewhat surprised at her boldness as well. She doesn't even knew him, but something about him makes her want to get closer to him. "What ever you want Rangiku-chan" He says. He makes his way back as Rangiku gets another good look at his godlike body. He makes his way to the opposite side of Rangiku and lays down.

She turns and looks at him with a smile. He looks at her as well and smiles back making her heart skip a beat. He cups her cheek again. "I have never meet a women that acted so boldly. Especially towards someone she barely knows" He says in a whisper. Rangiku smirks. "Well I'm not like most women Naruto-kun" She whispers back. Naruto looks deep into her eyes, Rangiku looks back as well getting lost into his blue ones. "You certainly aren't Rangiku-chan" He whispers as he turns her back to her. "Good night Rangiku-chan." He says over his shoulder. Rangiku slightly giggles. "Good night Naruto-kun" She says softly as she turns her back as well.

Few days later

Naruto could be found laying on his bed right now, laying down thinking about how is journey will be going into the Soul Society. He then sensed someone enter his room. He immediately saw the ample cleavage and recognized who it was. "Naruto-kun, it's time" Rangiku said. Naruto nodded and gathered a small sack with his essentials. Naruto made his way downstairs. After saying goodbyes to ANge and his other brides. They make way to leave the apartment

Rangiku herself while already informed Naruto must took many wife due of his status as son of ultimate primordial like Ange still cannot hide her jealousy . But seeing Naruto treat all the girls equal and lovingly she is more than willing to try relationship with Naruto as ANge also teased her a lot. Rangiku always blushed but somehow cannot defy due of Ange always show why she can took down the shinigami easily.

And when they already far enough from village Rangiku pulled out her zanpakuto. She stabbed it in front of her and turned it like a key. What happened next amazed Naruto. Two sliding doors slid open, followed by two more sliding doors behind it.

Once it opened, a white void could be seen as black butterflies flew out. Rangiku looked at Naruto who eyed it in interest. "This is a Senkaimon Naruto-kun. This allows me to open a portal from human world to Soul Society" She said.

"Impressive. A dimensional gateway to the other side." Naruto said intrigued at what he was seeing. Rangiku starts to walk forward as she looks back at Naruto. "Let's go Naruto-kun" She says with a wink. Naruto smiled as he walked into it with her.

The two doors slid open as two figures came out. Naruto and Rangiku first stepped foot in the Soul Society. Naruto began to take in the views of what he was seeing. He saw Rangiku move forward so he decided to follow her lead seeing how he has never been here.

Naruto saw many buildings made out of wood material. He saw that there were vendors and store type businesses next to each other. Naruto took note of the way the people looked as well. They looked to be wearing rags and no shoes of what so ever on there feet. Rangiku looked back and saw him noticing the people's appearances.

"The place we are in is known as the Rukongai district. This is where the souls go after we perform konso on them. It's divided into 320 districts. The first district of the Rukongai is the most lawful and a lot more nicer. The higher up you go the more it begins to decay. Beyond the fiftieth district is when it starts to decline. As you can see we must be in the fifties or higher. This place reminds me when I almost suffered starvation. That was until Gin saved me" She said with a sigh.

"What is Konso Rangiku-chan?" Naruto asked. Rangiku replied. "Yeswell Konso is known as a soul burial. It's a way for us to send a soul to Soul Society" She said. Naruto nodded his head.

"At least everyone has there family here" Naruto said. Rangiku looked back and shook her head. "That's not how it works Naruto-kun. People die at different times and places. It's actually very rare for people to find there families here" Rangiku said.

"Cant you guys do anything about living conditions or families?" Naruto said as he can only imagine living like this and making it worse to not be with your loved ones. "I'm not sure. The shinigami don't really associate in places like the Rukongai. " Rangiku said as they were still walking. After a few minutes of walking they came towards a high wall with a gate.

"We finally approach the Seireitei Naruto-kun. This is where I stay. It's a big place guarded by four gate keepers on four sides of the Seireitei. Each one guarding the north, east, south and west side. Also the wall not only helps in defending, but it is made out of Sekkiseki which has it negate any reiryoku as well. It also actually envelops it into a spherical barrier. But inside are the barracks for each squad of the Gotei 13. You will actually meet one of the guards now. Jidanbo can you let us in?" Rangiku says.

Naruto looks to who she was speaking to. He instantly see's walls come down with a tall door in the middle. He then see's an extremely large, muscular man drop in front of the gate. He has his hair is tied into a pony-tail, which extends down his waist. He has long sideburns, which continue down onto his neck tied up in small pony-tail. He wears armor on his left shoulder and upper arm, plus a red hat with tassels. The left side of his chest his left exposed by his uniform.

"Certainly" He says as he begins to lift the gate. Naruto looks at him in surprise at seeing such a huge man. Rangiku pulls on his jacket. "Come on Naruto-kun your so slow, were almost there" Rangiku said smiling. They stepped in and Naruto instantly saw the buildings she was talking about. There were many buildings. "You say all shinigami live in here Rangiku-chan?" Naruto says. Rangiku nods.

"That's right Naruto-kun. Every captain has there own barracks along with there squad, even the head captain. Nobles live here as well." She said. Naruto nodded and then spotted a huge white tower. "Nobles you say? Also what is that tower Rangiku-chan?" Naruto said pointing to the building. Rangiku turned around and followed it to where he was pointing.

"Yes nobles like the Kuchiki and Shihoin for example. And yes that tower is called Senzaikyu, its a place where the Soul Society holds criminals, its similar to death row. The hill next to it is called Sokyoku hill, it's where executions take place for those criminals." Rangiku said.

Naruto took all the information that was explained to him today. Soul Society is differently a big place, it is very nice as well. After being toured through the Soul Society Naruto's eyes widened as he thought of something. ' _Well, I really miss this place Naruto-kun. ' Said Kyoka ' Is that soKyoka ?'_

Though he was shaking out of thought as he felt two high levels of reiastu nearing him. Naruto lazily places his hand on his hilt preparing for anything. Rangiku stopped as she felt two familiar energy sources as well. She looked forward to see them arrive.

"Taicho? Gin?" Rangiku said. Toshiro nodded and looked at Rangiku then Narutoand started to analyzed Naruto but suddenly Gin move forward.

"My, my well you sure do look the part. Well you must be wondering why we are here" Gin said to Naruto before looking at Rangiku

"Sotaicho requested an emergency meeting as soon as we felt your reiastu and his" Toshiro said. Rangiku was a little taken back. "Already?" Rangiku asked. Toshiro nodded.

"Yes, Sotaicho is taking this matter seriously. We are here to escort you to the captains hall" Toshiro said. Rangiku merely nodded and looked at Naruto with a bit of concern. He stood there lazily with his hand on the hilt. His expression was unrecognizable. It wasn't until he saw Rangiku looking at him that he changed his expression to a warm one offering her smile. Rangiku instantly smiled back, something both captains caught. "If you would, follow me" Toshiro said as he walked beside Naruto while Rangiku and Gin hanged in the back.

"You do seem a little taken with him Rangiku-chan. I can see it in those eyes of yours" Gin said with a smile. Rangiku blushed slightly. "I don't know what your talking back" She retorted rather quickly. "No need to get so defensive Rangiku-chan. I was merely calling it how I see it. Or is it because I am right? " Gin said. Rangiku kept the blush as she turned her head. Gin slightly chuckled at this. They were closely approaching the 1st division barracks.

"Naruto-kun, what your seeing now is one of the thirteen barracks. This is where is the Sotaicho resides and where our meetings take place" Rangiku said to him as she saw Naruto turn around. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for explain the places to me Rangiku-chan. You have been a big help" Naruto said with a smile that made her feel warm. "So it's Rangiku-chan huh?" Gin said to Rangiku. Rangiku slightly blushed again then turned to face him. "Your so mean Gin." She said with a pout.

Gin kept the smile as he put his hand on her head to ruffle her hair to which she started to freak out on him for messing up her lovely hair. Upon reaching it they made there way to the hall. It was then Toshiro stopped and looked at Rangiku.

"Matsumoto, I want you to go back to the barracks and fill it a report of your mission. And I expect it to be done by today." Toshiro emphasized the today part. Rangiku sighed as she dreaded going back to do paper work. Before she left though she pushed forward and came to Naruto who looking at her. She got very close to him and rubbed circles on his pectoral.

"Come find me when your done okay? I'll give you a tour around the Seireitei" She said softly. "Of course Rangiku-chan" Naruto replied with a smile. She got close to him and kissed his cheek and leaned into his ear.

"Don't keep me waiting" She whispered and winked as she shunpo'ed away. Toshiro and Gin were surprised at what they saw.

"Well, it seems she really is taken with this man here." Gin said as he looked at Naruto. "It seems so. You know I have never seen her take a man seriously. Your lucky she has an interest in you. Most people would kill for her attention" Toshiro said to Naruto. Naruto smiled.

"Well she defiantly isn't like most women. That's for sure" Naruto said. Gin took a serious expression. "What do you mean by that?" Gin said. "Rangiku-chan is a woman who is very comfortable with herself. This is mirrored in the ways she acts personality wise. She is beautiful in and out and it shows. This is something most women don't have now a days." Naruto said honestly. ' Too bad she is looked like female version of SHikamaru' add Naruto in his thought

Gin was still taking a hard look at him while Toshiro looked at Naruto in interest. " _I can kind of see why she acted the way she did with him_ " Toshiro thought.

"Enough with the interrogation Gin, there waiting for us." Toshiro said. Gin's face fell for second before it went back to that menacing smile as they entered.

Later in Captain Hall

Toshiro and Gin walked in and took their positions within the line. Naruto walked in and looked at everyone. He looked at each person and examined each one. Some had an expression of indifference, while some looked angry and two were slightly blushing. Naruto smirked as he walked forward. He saw an old man in the front, he concluded him to be the head captain of these shinigami's.

From the outward appearance Naruto was surprised to find someone that looked older than ji-ji. But when he set his on him, Naruto felt the power from just his stare. Something that made Naruto slightly widen his eyes.

"This emergency meeting will now begin!" Yamamoto yelled.

"You, what is your name?" Yamamoto pointed at Naruto.

"Call Me Naruto. And yours gramps?" Naruto said. Every captain in room widen there eyes at what they heard. But two of the captain Ukitake and Kyoraku just chuckled as they thought, ' This kid have some balls called Yama-jiji like that despite this is their first meeting.'

"Very interesting. Naruto you say? Such disrespect, do you know why we sent a shinigami for you?" Yamamoto said adding a little spiritual pressure to his words. Naruto nodded unfazed.

"Yes, Rangiku-chan filled me in. My reiastu feels very much like Aizen's correct?" Naruto replied. Everyone raised their eyebrows at this.

"So you confirming that is true then? If so how?" Yamamoto asked. "To put it simply I merged with his zanpakuto and Hogyoku ?" Naruto replied

"And I can assume you also have everything about him as well?" Yamamoto asked "Yes, I do have Kyoka-chan had been waiting for me to wield her" Naruto said as he rubbed his hilt as it vibrated.

"Are you aware of who Sosuke Aizen was to Soul Society" Yamamoto asked. " I know who he is. But that doesn't mean I will turn like him . " Naruto answered.

"Huh there is no guarantee you won't be like Aizen. After all he is nothing bu criminal and traitor!" Yelled Komamura It was then everyone the room felt a greater spiritual pressure as they began to start feel a little heavy as they developed a little sweat.

Everyone turned there eyes to see Naruto producing it which made them widen thir eyes. Kenpachi on the other hand was grinning. Komamura looked at Naruto in shock. "I knew you Komamura-dono. According Aizen memory you really pissed because you unable save your friend who named Tosen Kaname from his clutch. But I really not like being associated to because I have his power doesn't mean I will turn like him." Naruto stated

"You seem like a strong guy. We should fight after this!" Kenpachi said as he looked at Naruto with in insane grin. Naruto merely looked at the man with the eye patch. "Well it seems you're stronger than Aizen." Gin added "He is not even a captain yet he displayed spiritual pressure that were greater then most of are's" Kensei said eying Naruto in interest as well.

"At least he doesn't have that aura like Aizen. He does seem to have a bit of a comforting aura about him though." Shinji said as he put his hand on his chin rubbing it. Everyone was snapped out of their stupor when Soi-fon spoke. "Regardless, Aizen was still a criminal and it seems he has his powers from his display. I suggest a disciplinary type of action" The commander of the stealth force said.

After some talking from other captains Yamamoto said, " Naruto for some reason we cannot let you free roaming around as you have powers that can threaten both worlds . And to prevent that we probably must seal your zanpakuto so you won't be influenced by Aizen unconscious state.

Suddenly Naruto said "Let me make a deal with you Sotaicho" Yamamoto blinked, " A deal?" "Let me prove I and Aizen really different and to prove that let me battle all the captains." Stated Naruto. Every captain raised their eyebrows when Naruto stated that.

"You really believe you can take each captain here by yourself?" Kensei said "I like the sound of that! But let me fight him last so all of the weak ones can first get out of the way" Kenpachi said grinning thinking about the wonderful fight that might occur. "I don't see how this relates. What would this fight even prove?" Soi fon said looking at Naruto.

"If I win, you let me walk freely as I am and you don't take any disciplinary action, if I lose, you can do what you please with me being associated with Aizen" Naruto said to Soi-Fon. "Do you believe you can take on each captain here in a all out battle. Surely you know we posses a high amount of power. This will be no easy feat my boy." Yamamoto said to Naruto. "I do understand that this is not easy feat, I admit that I am a little overly confident. But this will be a good assessment for me to test my skills against people my level or possibly higher." He replied

"Very well, I accept your deal, we will have this battle tomorrow, here in the first division training ground. The decision is final. Dismissed!" Yamamoto said. The captains were surprised at the head captains easy acceptance of it. The captains said nothing as they began to walk out. Soi Fon slightly glared at him as she walked out while Komamura stopped right beside him. "You will regret the deal you made today" He whispered as he walked passed him. Unohana stopped in front of him after and gave him a warm smile.

"My name is Retsu Unohana, I am the captain of Squad 4. If you ever need anyone to talk too, I will be in the Squad 4 barracks. Please visit sometimes." She said warmly. Naruto nodded with a smile. "Thank you Unohana-san. I will keep that in mind" He said. With a nod she walked out. Kyoraku and Ukitake walked up to him as well.

"Hi, my name is Jushiro Ukitake, I am the captain of Squad 13. This is Shunsui Kyoraku, captain of Squad 8." He said. Naruto nodded and gave them a slight smile. "Nice to meet you both" Naruto replied. "You certainly are interesting person Naruto-kun. Challenging each captain in a free for all match." Kyoraku said.

"Yes from what I can tell most of the captains here believe this is ignorance on my behalf. But don't get my intentions wrong. This is something I have thought about ever since Rangiku-chan told me I had to come here. In all honesty I want to see where I stack up after training for four years," Naruto said to both of them. They both nodded. "Well I cant wait to see what you can really do Naruto. Come by the squad 13 barracks if you ever have time. I can tell you have a good head on you regardless if Aizen trained you or not" Ukitake said with a smile.

"Same goes for me. It's takes a lot to refer to yama-jiji like that since I'm the only one that does. Stop by and we can drink some sake some time." Kyoraku said. Naruto smiled at them. He was happy to know even he somehow associated by AIzen, some of the captains views were still friendly.

"Thank you both. I will have to visit some time" Naruto said kindly. They both nodded as they walked out. Naruto also do same and see's Toshiro walking back to his barracks. " Ah Toshiro-san . I wonder if you can take me to your barracks." Naruto said to him. But before Toshiro responded Naruto felt someone behind him and that was Gin.

"I cant let you go without at least inquiring about your little relationship with Rangiku now can I?" Gin said with his err creepy smile. Naruto unlatched himself from his grip. "And what would you like to know?" Naruto asked. "What are your intentions with her?" Gin said with a serious expression while Toshiro was watching them.

"From your tone I assume you think we have done something already. Rangiku is a big girl, she can do what ever she pleases" Naruto said with a light smirk. Gin's frowned.

"I see, well you surely remind to Aizen even you completely different. Know that if anything happens to her we will meet on unfriendly terms. I will be seeing you again. " Gin said as he took on his regular smile walking away. Naruto sighed as he looked back at Toshiro. "He seems honest in his protection over Rangiku-chan. She did tell me he looked to her as a sibling" Naruto said. Toshiro nodded.

"Yes Gin is very protective of her considering there past. And even more after Aizen's defeat. He always questions any missions I have her do" Toshiro said. Naruto nodded. "That is understandable. Well shall we?" Naruto asked as Toshiro nodded, walking there way to the barracks.

Later inside Squad 10 barracks. When Naruto and Toshiro entered suddenly Toshiro shouted "You better be done with that report I told you to do Matsumoto!" That made certain orangehead gulped . "T-Taicho! I-I was actually going to do that right now!" She replied and then sees certain blue head and….

Naruto-kun!" Rangiku yelled as she ran over to him and grabbed him into a hug, suffocating him with her breast. She held on to his head for dear life as she started to sway side to side.

"Oh Naruto-kun I missed you! How was the meeting?" She said. She can only hear a muffle. "Naruto-kun?" She asked. The purple hair girl walked over to Rangiku. "Maybe you should let him go considering your suffocating him with your breasts" She said smirking.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Sorry Naruto-kun" Rangiku said sheepishly as she let go. Naruto popped his head out and put both of his hands on his knees, hunched over. "I never knew how much I loved air til now" Naruto said as he was deeply breathing in and out red faced.

"Aw Naruto-kun I don't think I have seen you blush before" Rangiku said in a teasing tone. Naruto slightly laughed. "Naruto-kun I would like to introduce you to some good friends as mine" Rangiku said as she looked at him. Naruto stood straight up and looked at Rangiku, then the two women.

The first women he saw was of average height. She has brown eyes and long, waist-length burnt orange hair which looked full and wavy. Her bangs naturally frame her face. She looked very slender yet curvaceous figure, especially in her chest area, something that Naruto noticed right away. She was dressed in a student uniform with hair clips clipped on her left collar. Naruto could tell from first glance that her face held an expression of innocence of some kind.

Naruto then looked at the second women. She was slender, dark-skinned woman of average height, with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair, which was in a ponytail. Her attire consisted of a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes.

"Naruto-kun, these are two of my friends. This one here is Orihime, and the one next to her is Yoruichi" Rangiku said. Orihime gave a soft smile and a wave at him.

"I'm Orihime Inoue, nice to meet you" Orihime said waving enthusiastically. Yoruichi was checking him out before she spoke up. She had never seen him before so she concluded he might not be from here. Something Naruto saw and only smirked at. "And I'm Yoruichi Shihoin" She said smirking. Naruto's ears perked up.

"Yourichi Shihoin? Goddess of the Flash?" Naruto asked. Yoruichi was a bit surprised at his response. "Yeah I'm her, how do you know that?" She asked curiously. Naruto smirked. "Well just heard from rumors."

"Hopefully there good things" She said still checking him out as she crossed her arms under her breasts. Naruto then walked up to both of them and took both of there hands in his. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on there knuckles as he looked up.

"A pleasure to meet such beautiful women. My name is Naruto ." Naruto said still holding their hands. Orihime blushed red at such a bold action. Yoruichi was still smirking at how he introduced himself. But if you looked really closely, you could see a small blush on that dark skin of hers.

"So Naruto-kun, how was the meeting?" Rangiku asked with a hint of concern. Naruto was about to explain until Toshiro interrupted. "Well it seems Naruto over here, was crazy enough to challenge all thirteen captains to a free for all" Toshiro said. "What!" The three girls yelled. "Eh why is Naruto-san fighting all the captains?" Orihime asked. "Yes I would like to know this as well" Yourichi look interested. Rangiku then explain.

"Well I actually had a mission to find him because the Research and Development Institute had discovered someone with the same energy source as Aizen. And Naruto actually somehow gain his power and well that's it." Said Rangiku " Well it seems you really different from Aizen after all.\\." Said Yoruichi while Orihime nodded. Yoruichi then continued," He certainly is an interesting person. I wouldn't mind getting to know him" Yoruichi said. Toshiro smirked.

"You hear that Matsumoto? Looks like you got competition" Rangiku opened her eyes and looked at Yoruichi and glared at her. "Excuse me, Naruto-san, you never told us why you challenged the captains though?" Orihime repeated after he got his breath back. Naruto got up and straightened his himself out. " Just call me Naruto."

"Anyways I challenged the captains because it was part of a deal. I knew the head captain wasn't going to let me off the hook. So I asked if I could beat his captains he wouldn't brand me a threat. But if I lost I would be in their custody." Naruto said make certain orangehead blushed

"Well I would defiantly like to watch" Yoruichi said. "Ah me too Naruto-san! I think it would be so cool to watch you fight all the captains!" Orihime said. Naruto smiled at them both. Yoruichi walked over to Rangiku and leaned in.

"So I assume this is the guy? Hmm Rangiku?" Yoruichi whispered into her ear. Rangiku blushed and looked away. Yoruichi smirked. "Oh you are telling me more about him later!" She whispered teasingly. Rangiku was now hating that she was blushing so much.

Rangiku wanting to get out of the situation with Yoruichi walked towards Naruto. "Naruto-kun why don't I take you a tour of the Seireitei like I promised? Maybe introduce you to some of the captains and squad members?" Rangiku asked. Naruto thought about it for a moment.

"Sure why not, you lovely ladies coming too?" Naruto said as he looked at them. Orihime smiled and nodded. While Yoruichi nodded. "Oh wait let me do something real quick" Yoruichi said as she walked into one of the rooms. A few seconds later what came out Naruto did not expect at all. A black cat with golden eyes crawled over to him. "Ready to go Naruto-kun?" The cat asked in a male voice. Naruto looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"Yoruichi?" Naruto asked. The cat chuckled. "Yes it's me. Its one of my abilities. I can shape shift into a cat. I just like spending time in this form. Alright now lets go!" Yourichi said as she hopped on to his shoulder wrapping her tail around his neck. Rangiku latched on to Naruto's arm and began to drag him out.

Later outside

Naruto and three sexy ladies (Soon wil be him LOL) started the tour at second division barracks. They met up with Soi Fon in her barracks. As soon as Soi Fon saw Naruto she immediately glared at him. But she then saw a black cat on her shoulders to which she immediately bowed and apologized to Yoruichi adding the "sama" to her name to which she chuckled at.

"Why are you with _him_ Yoruichi-sama?" Soi Fon asked emphasized. Yoruichi dismissed it with a wave of her paw. "We are just showing him around. Don't be so uptight Soi Fon" Yoruichi said. Soi Fon bowed.

"Sorry Yoruichi-sama. If you excuse me now." Soi Fon said as she gave Naruto one last glare before walked away. "Yoruichi-sama huh?" Naruto said. The cat sighed.

"Yes, she was my personal guard of mine for awhile as I then took her as my protege. We have a good relationship, although she seems to be a bit obsessed with me." Yoruichi said. Naruto nodded accepting the answer.

"Okay next third division." Rangiku said as they continued the tour and once they arrived they saw certain creepy. "Oh Rangiku-chan, what do I owe this pleasure?" Gin said as he was looking at her being attached at Naruto.

"Oh nothing just showing Naruto-kun around. Well see you later!" She said as dragged him along not wanting to get teased by Gin. Yoruichi was bad enough. Gin looked at Naruto one more time as he gave him a glare before smiling. They then made their way to the fourth division barracks to see Retsu Unohana.

They spent a little time there talking with her. Naruto discovered very quickly that Unohana was very soft and had that motherly side to her. That and she can be very scary behind that smile of hers when you did something wrong. Unohana was enjoying Naruto's company as well.

Unohana felt that he didn't have that unnerving aura Aizen had when ever he smiled. In fact it was the complete opposite. But what intrigued her the most, alike Yoruichi is the manner he holds himself. Regardless, they both got to know each other as good acquaintances.

They stopped on to the next division and met with Shinji Hirako. Yoruichi informed him that this was Aizen's division when he was a captain here and the lieutenant, Momo Hinamori was the same as well. Rangiku piped in that she was her friend and she one of the main people who were betrayed by Aizen as Hinamori held a great deal adoration for him.

As they met, Shinji greeted him. Naruto noticed he was jovial and comical and it seemed he held no ill regard for absorbing Aizen as well as Shinji mentioned what he did to him.

After small talk they stopped by the other divisions. They dropped by the sixth division which Rangiku showed him. She told him of the captain Byakuya Kuchiki. It seems he was busy and didn't want to meet him anyways. Yoruichi told him that he was a noble and head of his clan and was always a little stuck up.

They stopped by the seventh vision to which she told Sajin Komamura was the captain off. Naruto told her that it would be best of they skipped that division considering he threatened him on the way out of the captains assembly hall earlier. They agreed as they continued on. All in all, Naruto genuinely enjoyed the tour. They showed him the rest of the barracks to which he got to meet more of the captains and their squads. He met with one who had an eerie vibe to him as he kept wanting Naruto to be a test subject of his.

This was Mayuri Kurotsuchi, he fit the persona of a mad scientist along with his artificially created lieutenant who seemed to be very withdrawn and introverted. Although Naruto did not like the way he treated her. Even as an artificial life form, she was still a girl, and Naruto hated seeing a girl getting treated bad. He occasionally raised his spiritual pressure at Kurotsuchi for doing such things as insulting her and hitting her. The girls saw this and decided to leave as soon as possible not wanting to cause trouble

Naruto even got to drink a few cups of sake with two of the captains. Jushiro and Shunsui to be accurate. Naruto also met one man though who seemingly couldn't take no for an answer. His name was Kenpachi Zaraiki.

The man was practically forcing him into a fight after he experienced Naruto flaring his spiritual pressure for a moment. Of course Naruto respectfully declined and told him to wait until tomorrow. Although he did met his lieutenant which seemed to be a little girl with pink hair and two permanent blushes on her cheeks.

She immediately took a liking to him as she latched on to him calling him fishy-kun and not his real name. Rangiku told him that she comes up with nick names for people, Rangiku being booby-chan. They even stopped by to show him the Shino academy as well as the other training areas.

After awhile They made their way back to the squad ten barracks seeing how it was getting late and decided to rest seeing Naruto had a big day tomorrow. As they were walking back Naruto remembered the expression on Orihime's face as he walked in before the tour.

"Can I ask you a question Orihime?" Naruto said as he turned to the side to face her. Orihime looked at him. "Of course you can Naruto-san!" She said smiling. Naruto smiled at her.

"What were you guys talking about before I came in if you don't mind me asking? I couldn't help but see a sad expression on your face?" Naruto said. Orihime looked down at the ground for a bit before she looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh it was nothing really Naruto-san! It was just something that happened a few days ago. But don't worry I'm a strong girl you know?" Orihime said as she raised her arm and flexed. Naruto slightly laughed seeing her bubbly attitude. Rangiku and Yoruichi rolled their eyes.

"Well Orihime found out her crush for a long time hooked up with her best friend. Even when she was dropping hints for him. Can you believe that?" Rangiku said. Orihime widened her eyes and put her hands up in front of her waving them defensively.

"Rangiku-chan! Naruto-san she was just umm.." Orihime said as she looked at Naruto in worry not wanting to bother him with her problems. "I swear Ichigo is so dense, it's unbelievable he even hooked up with a girl" Yoruichi said. Naruto stopped walking as he saw Orihime had stopped behind them looking at the ground.

" You mean the Ichigo who was the shinigami substitute right?"Asked Naruto They both nodded. Naruto slowly walked to Orihime and saw tears coming out. He lifts her chin up as she looks at him. He cups her face with both hands as he wipes her tears away with his thumb. He offers her a warm smile to which she becomes entranced in.

"Orihime-chan" Naruto said softly. She became slightly wide eyed and blushed at his contact and the way he said his name. Naruto became very aware of both Orihime and Yoruichi's personality. Orihime had a certain innocence to her. She can also get animated when talking but in all her naivety and kindness became alluring to him. With Yoruichi, he called tell she was strong and had a witty side to her. She had a laid back attitude like Rangiku which was nice to have. He also found that she can become a tease as well.

As he was thinking this, Orihime was looking into his eyes. He looked directly at her and traced a finger on her cheek with one of his hands. "For anyone to disregard your beauty is a fool Orihime. Your beautiful and if he doesn't see that and the signs your dropping, then he doesn't deserve you" Naruto said with a smile as he continued to trace his finger on her cheek. Orihime couldn't help but look at Naruto with wide eyes. She had never been told that at all.

She only liked one guy and even after what they went through she never thought about what Naruto said. For a moment she could see blue hair with a warm smile replace the orange one with a scowl. She then noticed that Naruto was still gently caressing her cheek.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Orihime said unsure. Naruto snapped out of his trance and retracted his hands.

"Sorry , Orihime-chan. I don't really mean that." He said with a smile. Her face then turned into a bright smile.

"Its no problem Naruto-kun! Your touch felt very good actually" Orihime said softly whispering the last part. Naruto smiled at what she had said and was a little surprised to hear the "kun" be added to his name, but he was happy. Rangiku and Yoruichi couldn't help smile at the scene in front of them.

Although Rangiku felt jealous again. For some odd reason after spending days with Naruto in his world, she seemed to get easily jealous when ever he was near other girls.

Why is it she always feels this way. Yoruichi was feeling the same as Rangiku as well, which surprised her. She was one of the most well desired women in Soul Society. She saw the look of admiration in Orihime's eyes when she was on Naruto's neck.

Something inside her wanted that. So why is it that she feels it should be her having Naruto touch her affectionately like that. After that, Orihime began to walk with Naruto in tow, as they made their way back to the squad 10 barracks.

Few hours later

After seeing Rangiku reprimanded by Toshiro for not doing her paperwork properly Naruto now sleeping to prepare himself for that before he give some good night kiss to Rangiku, Orihime and Yoruichi. After that he can sleep properly.

Next Morning

Naruto now walked with Toshiro to Squad 1 training area as the fight will begun soon. It took them a few minutes but they finally arrived. It seemed every squad along with the lieutenant and squad members were there waiting to see this fight. The squads were off to the sides as the captains were lined up on the opposite side.

Naruto walked across the training ground and found Yamamoto standing in the middle. He opened his eyes to see Naruto in front of him. "I see you have came Naruto" Yamamoto said. Naruto nodded as he put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"You will battle every captain here. There are no rules except no killing blows, blows to incapacitate are allowed. If you win we will not take any action against you being you are associated with Soul Society's greatest criminal. But if you lose, I will take this up with Central 46 to determine your fate as absolute justice. Do you understand?" Yamamoto asked sternly. Naruto nodded.

"BEGIN!" Yamamoto yelled.

At first everyone stood silent. The captains looked at each other. "So are we all jumping in? Or we going two, three at a time? Whats going on?" Kyoraku said as he titled his hat. "I don't believe at all, each one of us need to go in there. I'm sure one captain will be fine in finishing this." Kensei said.

"Well now, I don't think we should jump to any conclusions. He did exert more spiritual pressure then the captain of squad 7 here. That has to account for something" Gin said. Komamura stepped forward. "I will handle this." He said as he unsheathed his sword.

"I will go as well. I have been wanting to fight him myself" Soi Fon said as she stepped out. Naruto saw this and smirked. "Captain of squad 2, and 7. I see you are the first to step out. I may have been respectful during the meetings, but now you are my opponents. You will feel and see power beyond Aizen's" Naruto said as he raised his spiritual pressure. The two froze for a slight second feeling such a huge power. This was defiantly stronger then what they felt at the meeting.

"I will end this quickly" Soi Fon said as she shunpo'ed towards Naruto. Naruto had his hands in his pocket as his eyes were closed. He had a smirk on his face as she was in-front of his face. Soi Fon, jumped in the air to deliver a swift round house to his face. The kick was about to connect as she felt a felt a hand on her shoulder. "Too slow captain of squad 2" Naruto whispered in her ear.

Soi Fon's eyes widened. She didn't even see him move. Quickly recovering out of her shock she turns around and beings to engage him in hakuda. Naruto who had his eyes closed opened them as he still had his hands in his pocket.

He looked at her smirking as she continued to unleash combos trying to maul him into the ground. " _Why cant I hit him!_ " Soi Fon thought. She was one of the best in Soul Society when it came to hakuda. So why is it he is dodging with ease?

Naruto seeing the frustration speaks. "Your attacks are meaningless if you cannot go faster then you already going. Your attacks will not reach the likes of me. Perhaps you would like another try to again." Naruto said gesturing her to come to him.

Soi Fon grunted in responded as she separated. She then shunpo'ed towards Naruto again. Naruto saw her coming and was about to evade until he saw an afterimage of her. He looked at it interest as she sensed Soi Fon on his right as she delivered a two punch blow. Naruto sensed it just in time as he dodged accordingly.

"That's impressive. You must be fast to leave an afterimage of yourself. Show me some more" Naruto said. He suddenly sensed a sword coming behind him. Naruto quickly side stepped as it impaled the ground leaving a small crater from the attack. Soi Fon charges at him from his side. Naruto turns his head as he steps back slowly. Soi Fon thought he was beginning to run. She closed in on him and was ready to hit him as she was two inches away.

Naruto shunpo'ed behind her leaving the image that was behind him, currently in-front of her. It was Komamura swinging his sword. Komamura was shocked at his speed as he disappeared. He then saw Soi Fon at the last second in the path of his sword. Soi Fon cursed as she barely dodged his swing. She back flipped away a few meters.

"Watch where your swinging captain of squad 7" Soi Fon said annoyingly. "It may seem we have to take this up a notch" Komamura said to her. She nodded in agreement. They both turned to Naruto who still had his hands in his pocket.

 **With audience**

"Naruto-kun is so good!"Orihime said. Rangiku and Yourichi nodded as there eyes were glued to the fight.

"His shunpo is amazing he's so fast." Rangiku commented. "It really is. He even might be at my level" Yoruichi said even more interested in Naruto's skills.

"Rangiku do you know him?" A man said. Rangiku turned her head to see another lieutenant. He had brown eyes and long crimson hair. He sported tribal tattoos on not only his body but head as well which was covered by a maroon colored bandanna. He wore the traditional shinigami robes. This was Renji Abarai, lieutenant of squad six.

"Yes we do Renji. Why do you ask?" Rangiku said who was switching glances from looking at the battle to Renji. "He's really good. But I know he wont be a match for Taicho once he starts." Renji said confidently eying the battle. Yoruichi snorts as she looks at Renji.

"Little Byakuya might be good, but we have only seen one skill from Naruto. Using shunpo alone he is able to out maneuver Soi Fon, who is arguably the fastest excluding myself" Yoruichi said. Renji was about to retort but found nothing to say as she was right. Until one of lieutenant come here .She had brown eyes, and wears standard Shinigami robes. Her black hair hangs down in a bob, with a clip on the left side. In her Shinigami robes, she wears the 5th Division's lieutenant armband.

"Rangiku-chan!" She yelled. Rangiku turned around. "Momo!" She yelled back they hugged each other. "This match is amazing isn't it? The thing is, it just started too" Momo said. Rangiku could only nod.

"Well it's about to get even more interesting. There releasing their shikai's" Yoruichi said as everybody turned there eyes to the battle.

 **Back to Naruto**

The rest of the captains that haven't token action looked at the scene in front of them. Many were surprised at how easy he was handling two captains. "His mannerisms and skills even resembles Aizen's. Well I guess it is really time to get serious. Such a shame too, I was enjoying the match" Gin said. "Do we really have too?" Shunsui said. It was then they heard the captains speak.

Soi Fon took her zanpakuto out. " **Sting Enemies To The Death: Suzumebachi!** " Soi Fon said.

Her sword shrunk in her right hand as it formed into a black and gold gauntlet with a small chain linking it to her middle finger. The middle finger looked like a stinger type blade, it was a few inches longer then her normal fingers. The color patterns resembled a hornet's.

Komamura pulled his zanpakuto out as well. " **Roar: Tenken**!" He said as he raised his sword out. A ghost like arm came into view as it held a sword as well as it appeared beside him. SNaruto took his hands out of his pockets as he looked at the two. "Well, now we can get started" Naruto says as he smirked at them.

To Be continued

Cliffhanger bro


	50. Chapter 50

_Well I admit I took some part of other writer fic but that just filler after all and I use some part for some chapter after all. Anyway I do that because that was part of my imagination_

Komamura started first as he swung his blade down at Naruto. The ghost like appendage came down at him. Naruto shunpo'ed to the side dodging it. Komamura began to swing at the moving Naruto. Naruto dodged another attack as he appeared in front of him. "Your too slow Captain" Naruto said.

"Don't forget, you have two opponents" A voice said behind him.

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Soi Fon coming forward with her stinger like zanpakuto. She closed in on him, but just as she was about to hit him he disappeared. She then felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Soi Fon, please give up. I'm not to fond hurting pretty women" Naruto said with a smirk. Soi Fon for a moment blushed, she had never been this close to any guy like this at all. His words had seemingly relaxed her a bit. She suddenly snapped out of it as she tried to elbow Naruto. Naruto slightly chuckled and shunpo'ed back. The captains that haven't attacked watched in interest.

"That really unexpected" Kyoraku said as he stroke his chin with a smile. "Indeed it is. I didn't think he would be doing such a thing during a battle" Ukitake said. "I will not have you embarrasses me like that again. Especially in front of Yoruichi-sama. Prepare yourself" Soi Fon said as she charges again. Naruto who backed away look at her in amusement. Suddenly he felt Komamura's blade slash at him horizontally.

"I got you" He said. Komamura smirked as it looked like it finally hit him. Komamura looked closer and saw something that shocked him along with the rest of the captains.

He left an afterimage. Naruto appeared away from him but only to meet Soi Fon with her stinger ready. "I got you now!" She yelled as she went in for the kill.

She felt a hand on her wrist. The hand began trailing its finger up her arm. She couldn't help but slightly shiver. The hand then trailed a finger up her arm towards her shoulder then to her neck. He then traces his finger down her other arm capturing her waist. He put his head on top of hers as he was taller then her.

"Please Soi Fon, I really don't want to hurt you" He said. Soi Fon was shocked, he effectively dodged her hit casually. This time she can feel her defense lessen a little more. She hesitatingly didn't fight his advances this time. She felt comforted in his embrace. Komamura began to see the predicament he was in. He then began to channel spiritual energy.

"Bankai: Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō!" Komamura said.

Instantly a huge figure that resembled an armored samurai rose and took place behind him. Soi Fon who was in Naruto's embrace was snapped out of it as she felt the massive energy building up. Soi Fon quickly tried to kick Naruto to escape his grasp. Naruto sensing this blocked it.

Soi Fon went for a two hit combo as she threw a hook followed by a spinning roundhouse. Naruto just shunpo'ed away from her. Naruto took his eyes off Soi Fon for the moment as he looked what the captain of squad 7 just released.

 **"** _Kyoka-chan. Is this what I think it is?_ **"** Naruto asked genuinely interested. **'** _ **Yes Naruto this is a bankai. This is the final upgraded form of his sword**_ **'** Kyoka said.

" _Do you have a bankai Kyoka-chan?_ " Naruto asked. **'** _ **Lets talk about later Naruto-kun**_ **'** She said. Naruto accepted the answer and nodded.

Komamura saw the interested look on Naruto's face. "Yes this is the power of a captain's bankai. I didn't think I would have to do this. But it will end now!" Komamura yelled as he swung his sword down on Naruto.

Naruto seeing the sword move deceptively fast unsheathed his sword. As the sword came down, with one hand, Naruto raised it over his head blocking the strike. The force from the strike was immense as a crater became apparent where Naruto was standing. Komamura looked at him in surprise. Soifon also have same expression

With Audiences

Most of the captains were surprised at the speed Naruto was displaying so far. Yoruichi smirked as she saw his speed. It was then they saw Komamura activate his bankai.

"Wow to think he would have a captain activate his bankai" Rangiku said in wonder. It was then they saw something that made their eyes widened. Naruto blocked Komamura's strike with one hand on his sword.

"D-Did you just see that?" Renji said. Everyone nodded. "He blocked the captain of squad 7's bankai with ease" Rangiku said. "Naruto-kun is so strong" Orihime said in amasument .Everyone just nodded in agreement.

Back to Naruto

. "Well, at least we know his strength is for real. This is just becoming more interesting by the minute" Gin said. " I'm going in Now." Toshiro said as she unsheathed his sword.

"Sit Upon The Frosted Heavens: Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro said as the blade slightly extends as it gained a crescent shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain. He then charges to where Naruto is. Shinji looked at him leave as he sighed. "So are we going with him as well? " Shinji asked. "Let's watch this further and see where it goes for right now" Kyoraku said to which everyone mentally agreed

Meanwhile Naruto keep dodging from Komamura bankai who follow his movements until he stopped. Komamura who saw that e swung his sword down hoping to catch him this time.

Naruto seeing this shunpo'ed, but shunpo'ed on top of the giants arm. Naruto took an experimental slash at the giants arm. Naruto looked down and saw Komamura grunt as a little bit of blood started to seep out of his forearm

Komamura who felt his forearm get slashed looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes. " _To think he was able to figure out my weakness that quick. But why did he cut me like this. It was just enough power to make a cut_ " Komamura thought. He continued to battle on as Naruto was still on his forearm.

He used his other hand to grab him but was too slow as Naruto was already on top of his other arm. Naruto gave him a cut again. Komamura felt it and grunted but said nothing. He then found Naruto into front of him. **"Hado No. 1: Sho**!" Naruto said as he pointed his finger at Komamura's chest as it connected with him, forcing him to fly back.

Naruto then appeared in front of him and pointed his sword to Komamura, " Surrender Captain." Seeing how he was outclassed he deactivated his shikai.

"Alright you win" Komamura grumbled. Naruto nodded and was about to shunpo until he heard Komamura speak. "Naruto, can I ask you a quick question." Naruto stopped and nodded. "I noticed your cuts weren't meant for incapacitating. They were only to inflict flesh wounds. I am curious to as why you did that?" He said. Naruto looked back and cracked a slight smirk.

"Two pea's are not always from the same pod captain" Naruto said as he turned his head sensing Soi Fon nearing him. Komamura looked at him slightly confused until his eyes widened. Komamura looked at Naruto as he cracked a small smile. "Maybe your right. We shall see" He said softly.

Soi Fon saw how he got the captain of squad 7 to surrender which slightly surprised her. Nevertheless thi will be her chance to beat him . She readied her stinger as she shunpo'ed to him few times. "Got him!" She said as she struck his chest.

Naruto was looked surprised as he felt her behind him. He looked down and saw a butterfly shaped form on his stomach and back. Soi Fon decided to strike again. Seeing this Naruto swiped her hand away and backed off. Naruto looked at her.

"Interesting. What is your zanpakuto's ability if I may ask?" Naruto said. Soi Fon lowered her hand as she looked at Naruto with a fierce gaze. "Since you have held your own with me this far then I shall tell you a little" Soi Fon said as she raised her hand.

"Suzumebachi's special ability allows me to deliver death in two steps" She says. Naruto raises his eyebrows. "Death in two steps?" He asked. "The mark I gave you with that stinger is half of it. Once I strike you again you will die" She said. Naruto look interested.

"You are willing to kill me when this is a simple sparring session?" He asked. "I am aware that this is sparring match. My stinger will only incapacitate you since I can control the amount of power I can put in to it" Soi Fon said as she trying to sting him again. Naruto smirked, but he then saw Toshiro on his right.

Toshiro slashed his sword forward as an ice dragon formed flying at Naruto. Naruto was temporally caught off guard but quickly recovered as he dodged the ice dragon. Suddenly Naruto's right arm froze.

"An ice type zanpakuto Toshiro-san?" Naruto asked.

"That is right. That is the power of my shikai. It is the strongest of all ice types." Toshiro said. Naruto looked at him impassively. "Interesting." Naruto said as he begun to slowly exert his reiastu making it visible. The purple reiastu in cased his body.

Toshiro looked slightly surprised as the ice started to crack. Naruto was going to crack it off of him and charge when he felt something on his back. Naruto slowly turned his head and saw Soi Fon with her stinger at his back where the mark was. Soi Fon smirked. "Death in two steps. This match is over" She said smirking. Naruto's head slumped as blood started to drip down.

Soifon decided to check Naruto codition . Only to heard this " **Shatter: Kyoka Suigestu** "

The body that Soi Fon pierced broke like a glass leaving an image of nothing in front of her. " _Shit. His shikai!_ " She thought. She then felt two arms around her for the third time.

But this time, they were rubbing her sides sensually. So far down to almost reaching the top of her butt. Soi Fon couldn't help but now slowly submit to his touch. Why was she even allowing him to do this? Soi Fon was about to say something but was cut off when a slight forceful yet husky voice cut her off.

"You know you are trying my patience Soi-chan" He said into her ear. Soi Fon couldn't take it anymore as her body shivered as her face took on a blush.

"You will give up now Soi-chan. Do you understand?" Naruto whispered in that sensually voice as he slightly nibbled on her ear. Soi Fon was now trying to find words to say to him, coherent ones at least.

"Do. You. Understand?" Naruto asked with a slight harsh tone as he forcefully gripped her hips and brought her towards his well toned chest. She felt his junk on her behind as well. After a hilw Soi Fon relented. " Fine I'm forfeit." Said the Squad 2 captain as she deactivated her shikai. . Naruto let go of her as he turned her around and put a hand on her head. He took note of her curious face. "You are too strict to yourself . Trying to be more relaxed okay." Naruto teased made Soi Fon grumbled.

Naruto then moved to Toshiro , begun to clash swords for awhile now. Toshiro was surprised at his swordsman ship as he was able to keep up with him. Naruto was mildly impressed as well, for someone so young he was good. Although the same could be said for himself as well. Toshiro ended his swing at Naruto as he backed away. Naruto who blocked it lowered his sword.

"So you are Rangiku-chan's taicho huh?" Naruto said. Toshiro was about to smirk and respond as he thought Naruto was complementing him. "Unfortunately I am not impressed Toshiro-san" Naruto said impassively. Toshiro's suddenly looked angry. Naruto smirked seeing this

" Then I'll show you what a captain can do Naruto" Toshiro said. **"Bankai: Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"**

His right arm formed into a dragon's head made of ice as his left arm formed into an ice claw. Two large ice wings then sprouted from his back while an ice tail formed as well. His feet were also in ice as they formed claws as well. "This is my bankai Naruto. I will show you the power of the captains" Toshiro said as he was about to charge at him. It wasn't until he heard a voice followed by a blade he so nearly dodged.

 **"Shoot To Kill: Shinso"** The voice said. The blade flew past Toshiro's head by a few centimeters at Naruto. Naruto saw the incoming blade closing make Naruto jumped up and raised his blade up to block it. Naruto was looked on as he saw the blade begin to slowly push him back as it pushed him a little higher into the air as well. Channeling reiastu into his feet he steadied himself in the air.

Naruto quickly pushed it aside with his sword and looked at who shot the blade at him. Toshiro who was still a little shaken at what happened looked back and yelled. "Watch where your pointing that will you?!" Toshiro yelled. Gin slightly chuckled looking at the angry face of Toshiro.

" C'mon I knew you can avoid that Captain Hitsugaya.. That wasn't so hard right?"Gin said with mocked tone make Toshiro grumbled. Later Gin said with serious expression. "We aren't going to get anywhere if he can use Kyoka Suigestu. Though I have a way of negating his shikai so we can get on even grounds" Toshiro blinked and Gin who saw that continued. "In order to negate the hypnotic effects of Kyoka Suigestu, you must touch the blade." Gin said as he kept his eyes on Toshiro. Many of the captains that were not to far away heard this and were surprised that the sword even had a way of dispelling it. Gin remembered how long it took to learn just that one fact followed by the event where he tried to kill Aizen.

Naruto himself just grinned, "SO you finally found out Kyoka weakness. Well I guess I will up the ante soon." But suddenly Gin appeared in front of him and thrust his sword trying to stab the blue head and Naruto merely dodged each strike. Naruto who was dodging saw Gin try a couple times to touch his sword.

Naruto wouldn't let it as he shunpo'ed back. Naruto suddenly looked down as he saw Gin appear crouched down aiming his sword a few inches away from his stomach. **"Shoot to kill: Shinso !"** Gin said as the sword shot forward at him.

Gin smiled at what he saw. It seemed he pierced him. Although his crooked smiled turned into a frown as he saw Naruto disappear, barely dodging the sword. Gin quickly turned to his side and saw Naruto just fine. "You know that speed of yours is starting to become troublesome" Gin said.

"It seems so, although I am a little surprised you almost managed to hit me" Naruto said. Gin not responded as he shunpo'ed in front of Naruto again bringing his sword down. As they blade almost touched him, Gin looked at Naruto in surprise yet again as his smile turned into surprise.

Naruto stood there unfazed, holding his blade with one hand as he caught it. "I must commend you in your effort in trying to hit me Gin-san. But I'll end this now." Naruto said as he pointed his finger at Gin.

' **Bakudo No. 61: Rikujokoro (Six Rod Light Restraint)** ' Gin's eyes widened at the Bakudo spell Naruto pulled. Out of Naruto's finger came out six beams of light. The beams slammed into Gin's midsection rendering him immobile. Gin tried to struggle free but found that it was no use. Gin sighed.

"Well you got me Naruto-san. Good luck with the other cap.." Gin was cut off as he saw Toshiro behind Naruto. Naruto sensed him as he quickly turned around to See Toshiro deliver a slash. Naruto rose his sword to block as he held it above his head. Naruto began to turning it away from him but received a small cut on his jacket where his biceps were as he fully turned it away from him.

Naruto's arm began to freeze, but this time it was faster then before. Before Naruto could react, he saw Shinji looking at him with a smile. He looked at his hand and saw his sword.

 **"Collapse: Sakanade!"** Shinji said as he blade transformed. At the end of pommel of the sword was a large ring with Shinji's hand in it. The blade itself had five holes within the blade. It started to spin around as a pink mist was released.

"As fun as it was Naruto, We should end this now." Shinji said. As Naruto was about to move he saw Kyoraku charging at him. He closed in as his sword was about to reach Naruto.

Kyoraku rose his blade as slashed across Naruto's chest. Naruto was about to block until he disappeared and found himself being slashed from behind his back. Naruto looked at Shinji in a bit of shock and started to fallen.

At this point everyone deactivated their shikai's knowing that there combined forces overwhelmed him. "He put up a good fight though. Not many people can up with a captain, let alone several of us" Shinji said. Toshiro and Kyoraku nodded.

Back to audience

"N-Naruto-kun. He's hurt! Someone needs to go help him" Orihime said worried as he watched Naruto get cut and slowly fall to the ground. She was ready to go in there and help. "I knew it would end. But still, to put up a fight with these captains is still pretty amazing." Renji said. Rangiku and Yoruchi saw his falling form from the sky. They looked looked at each other and noticed each other's worried expressions. They nodded and were about to shunpo until they heard a voice.

"You idiots! I never touched his sword!" Gin yelled in a uncharacteristic fashion as he was still trapped by the bakudo. All three eyes of the captains widened. They looked to see Naruto's body hit the ground. It shattered. Toshiro's eyes got big as he sensed someone behind him. Before he could react Naruto moved behind him and held his finger out. Naruto took a little more time as he channeled his reiastu into the spell.

' **Hado No.1: Sho** '. Naruto said as he force of the technique blasted Toshiro further away from them as he landed on the ground, rolling a few times before coming to a stop. Naruto then quickly shunpo'ed to Shinji as he was still caught off guard. He appeared in front of him ' **Bakudo No.1: Sai** ' He said as he moved his arm across his chest.

Shinji's arms were automatically wrapped behind him as he fell to the ground.

Shinji just sighed as he laid there. "To be caught off guard then trapped with a low level bakudo. What a surprise" . Kensei who hadn't attacked yet closed his eyes as he watched the scene.

"Baka!" Kensei mumbled. Shinji somehow heard this and grew a tick mark. "OI! Captain Hitsugaya was almost knocked out by a level one hado! So I'm not the only one!" . Kensei just shook his head. Shinji tried to break free from the bakudo but to no avail.

"I'm surprised you caught us off guard, Naruto-kun." Said Kyoraku. :You really are good Naruto to use that to your advantage." "Thank you for your complements captain Kyoraku. But we have a fight to continue" Naruto said

"I guess we do. Since Shinji didn't tell you his ability for his shikai, I guess its only right to keep mine a secret as well if I'm going to beat you. Although I might tell you depending on the game. Although I believe you have figured out Shinji's shikai haven't you?" Kyoraku said. Naruto nodded

"Well I guess it only a matter of time before you catch on as well. It seems she's in the mood now anyways." Kyoraku said. Kyoraku who already had his swords out, held them out forming a cross.

 **"Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer: Katen Kyokotsu!"** Kyoraku said as his two ordinary blades changed.

They formed into two big black swords. The hilt and tsuba stayed the same as it was now sporting red tassels at the end of it. Naruto know got a time to examine the swords. One was shorter than the other to which he raised his eyebrow at.

"Alright Naruto lets begin" Kyoraku said. He shunpo'ed in front of Naruto and swung his tachi at him. Naruto was slightly surprised at his speed as he seemed to be faster then most of the other captains. Naruto blocked it, although he felt the strength in that swing. Kyoraku then followed up striking with his wakizashi almost nicking him.

Naruto for some reason had to dodge faster then usual as Kyoraku struck at him with impressive speeds. Bobbing and weaving through the tachi, he found that Kyoraku disappeared. Then he heard a voice as he looked up.

" **Takaoni (Mountain Demon)**!" Kyoraku says. Naruto saw him expecting a technique to come out but saw him above him as he charged in hitting him with the wakizashi.

Naruto blocked it but for some reason had a harder time then usual. Kyoraku followed it up with the other sword as he alternated. Naruto then caught on as he backed away giving them space. "I see why your sword sizes are different. One is used for speed while the other is used for power. Although I am curious to the phrase you muttered in the air before you attacked me." Naruto said to him. Kyoraku smiled at him.

"Well, isn't that astute of you Naruto. You are right though about my swords. I use the tachi for speed while I deliver the hard and finishing blows with the wakizashi. Since you figured it out, I guess I can let you in on the little secret." Kyoraku said.

"Your shikai's ability, I'm assuming it plays some part in the phrase you muttered" Naruto said. Kyoraku look impressed. "Correct again Naruto. My shikai's special ability is to make children games come to life. Anyone who steps within the boundaries of Katen Kyokotsu spiritual pressure will have to play the games, me included. Although that's all I'm going to tell you" Kyoraku finished. Naruto was now on guard. This will be hard fight after all.

"I will commend your efforts in keeping up with me. It seems the other captains had trouble yet you have yet to show any frustration" Naruto said. Kyoraku smiled.

"Well I am one of the oldest captains Naruto. It's nice to know you appreciate my skills as well." Kyoraku said. Naruto this time took the initiative as he shunpo'ed in front of Kyoraku, catching him off guard. He barely had time to block as Naruto swung his sword upward, Kyoraku saw this but as he was about to block, Naruto changed his direction as he turned his wrist up and over as he slashed at him, successfully cutting Kyoraku in the chest. Kyoraku backed away and looked down and saw he got caught.

Kyoraku rotated his blades in different directions **. "Bushogama!"** He said as large wind blades were launched at him. He was entrapped in it as it rotated around him. Naruto saw Kyoraku disappear again. "In this game who ever reaches higher ground wins. Remember that. Takaoni" Kyoraku said as he dove from above. Naruto saw this and was prepared as he shunpo'ed behind Kyoraku and slashed at him as he was diving down. Kyoraku caught his sword at the last minute as he blocked it.

Kyoraku take step back and removed his pink kimono and smiled

"So what game shall we play next?" Kyoraku asked. As Naruto was about to respond he saw what looked like to be cherry blossoms coming at him. Naruto leaped back as it followed him. Naruto shunpo'ed to the side as it came crashing down into the ground making a big crater as it rose back into the air as it stood still. Naruto took time to observe this, it wasn't until he saw a man next to Kyoraku.

He recognized him as the noble and captain of squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki. He had a stoic look as he saw only the hilt in his hands. Byakuya swings the hilt as the pedals launch towards Naruto, this time at a faster rate. Naruto backed up a few times as the tiny blades couldn't reach him. He stopped as he heard another voice behind him.

"Your mine!" The voice yelled. Naruto turned around and saw Kensei Muguruma throw a punch at him. Naruto slipped to his side dodging it followed by shunpo'ing back. Kensei quickly shunpo'ed to him as he launched an extremely fast combo of punches at Naruto.

"Aggh!" Kensei yelled as he was unleashing his punches. Naruto was slightly impressed at his speed of punches. As Kensei finished his combo, he added a leg sweep towards Naruto then a round house to his head. Naruto moved away from the leg sweep and simply dodged without that much effort at all. Kensei on the other hand was starting to get frustrated. That made Naruto grinned and lunged his sword at him. Kensei nearly dodged and was about to counter as he saw Naruto disappear.

Kensei's eyes widened as he saw that Byakuya's blades close in on him it seemed it was still following him. Luckily Byakuya saw this and steered the direction of his tiny blades away from Kensei as he retracted it back into a blade again.

Kensei who had leaped out of the way looked at Naruto. He pulled out his sword as pointed it forward, he then moved it across his body The wind started to pick up around him as it became more visible it wrapped around his body. **"Blow It Away: Tachikaze! "** Kensei said.

His long blade shrunk down to what appeared to a combat knife with a bronze guard. Light purple hilt in the center and gray leather grip. It had a small ring on the blunt side. Naruto looked at him as we curious to why it shortened. Kensei swiped the knife in front of him as transparent blades of wind launched at Naruto with much ferocity. Naruto stayed calmly in place as he saw the blades of wind near him and a green shield came into view blocking the wind blades with ease. Byakuya and Kyoraku shunpo'ed near Kensei as they looked in interest.

"Well let me say its nice for you to join us Captain Kuchiki and Captain Muguruma." Kyoraku said with an amused tone. "Yeah well I can tell that this would require more than just yourself after what we just saw." Kensei said as he was still looking at Naruto. Byakuya who had his eyes closed opened them.

"It shouldn't have gotten this far Captain Kyoraku. His arrogance towards the captain's disgusts me. It will end now" Byakuya said. Kyoraku sighed. "And we were just going to play another game too" Kyoraku said. All three of there attentions were captured when Naruto spoke.

"You will need more then the captains and their shikai's to get even close to me Captain Kuchiki. It seems I should take this a little more seriously as I am getting tired of dodging your useless attempts to hit me" Naruto said make Byakuya glared at him

"You now realize that I have been indeed holding back, but how much? Does it scare you that my skills can exceed more then what I have shown? Well it seems I cant even get a sentence in" Naruto says looking at Kensei as to which broke them all out of their thoughts as they looked at him curiously.

But suddenly Naruto dodged as he saw Toshiro attempt to attack him from behind before he hit chibi captain with hilt of hs sword and knocked him down for sure.

After shocked for seconds, Kensei lunged at him with his knife. He launched at him swinging his knife in a short horizontal stroke to cut him. Naruto lifted his blade, Kensei thought he was going to block it but was surprised as Naruto gently redirected his blade with his own with one hand in another direction.

Kensei looked in shock as he looked down and saw Naruto's finger pointing at him. ' **Bakudo No. 61: Rikujokoro!** ' Naruto said. Kensei's eyes widened as this was the same spell Naruto used on Gin awhile go. Four thin beams of yellow light struck his body leaving him immobilized.

"Dammit!" Kensei yelled as he tried to break free. Seeing how his work was done he saw Byakuya release his petals at him once again. Naruto calmly stood his ground as he looked at Byakuya straight in his eyes with a smirk. Byakuya saw his smirk and only looked at him.

He saw the look in his eyes, he looked calm and collected. For some reason it bothered him, he saw the tiny blades inch closer to Naruto. He only left his gaze for a second to find Naruto not in front of the blades. He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

' **Hado No.4: Byakurai** ' Naruto whispered. Byakuya's eyes widened as he felt a shock of electricity jolt throughout his body rendering his muscles paralyzed by such the short jolt

Naruto who had his hand on Byakuya's shoulder quickly pulled it away and shunpo'ed back as he pointed his hand out towards Kyoraku

 **Hado No. 31: Shakkaho** ' Naruto said as the over sized red orb shot at Kyoraku catching him off guard.

It wasn't until Naruto saw someone shunpo in front of Kyoraku.

He had long white hair and was holding two swords. They were connected by a red rope at the end if the hilt with five metal charms on it. As the main blade juts out and extends towards the hilt making it parallel to the main blade. The second blade faces inwards instead of outwards. As the red orb shot out at them, Ukitake held one of the blade towards it. The blade absorbed the blast as it ran through the red rope.

Each one of the charms began to light up as it reached the other end. Ukitake held the other blade at Naruto and it launched towards Naruto. Naruto who fired the kido, watched as his kido was fired back within a matter of seconds. It almost caught him off guard at how faster it was.

Naruto quickly shunpo'ed out of the way dodging it. As soon as Naruto landed, he saw Kyoraku in the spot where he landed with his blade already extended swinging in a wide arc. Naruto rose his blade as he blocked it and maneuvered it to the side. Naruto swung his sword down to which Kyoraku dodged. He then heard Kyoraku speak.

 **"Irooni. White"** He said as he slashed Naruto's chest.

'Damn that really hurt!' Naruto thought.

""This is another game called Irooni (Color Demon). You say the color you want to cut and you cannot cut anything else. The more the color that you called exists on your body, the more damage it will deliver, the opposite can be said as well." Kyoraku said as Ukitake appeared next to him.

"Captain Kyoraku, I will commend you for cutting me. It's very rare for anyone to touch me." Naruto said. "Well maybe if you got serious then you could have countered" Kyoraku said. Naruto smirked. "I see. So you do know." "I can tell from the way you move. You lied about it the first time as you saw none of us posed a threat to you hoping for us to push harder. Am I right?" Kyoraku asked as Naruto nodded.

"It amazes me that you aren't even trying yet you can keep up and overwhelm the captains. You truly are powerful Naruto." Naruto stood there as he lowered his blade.

"Captain Kyoraku, your a smart man. Why not end this? You can surrender and we can go have a drink of sake? Why not end this and let me walk. This way you can avoid fighting and I wont have to trouble you guys anymore" Naruto said looking at Kyoraku.

Kyoraku rubbed his chin. "Well, you got apoint, and I really could go for some sake right now. And I am a little tired." A women then yelled from the sidelines. "Captain, you know he's trying to sweet talk you! Why are you even listening?" The women yelled.

Naruto turned his attention to the girl. She was slim with long black hair that was pinned back, with flat bangs that hang to the right side of her face. She wore the standard Shinigami outfit. She has slightly light blue eyes that have a deep tint of violet and wears glasses with a slight oval shape to them. This was the vice captain of Shunsui Kyoraku, Nanao Ise.

Kyoraku heard this and looked at her as he waved his hand off. "Don't worry my Nanao-chan! When were done you can drink with us as well!" Kyoraku yelled back. Nanao only lowered her head at her captains response. Kyoraku turned his attention to Yamamoto.

"Hey Old man Yama you think I can.." He was immediately cut off. "Captain Kyoraku, you will fight until one of you cannot anymore. That is final" Yamamoto said as he slammed his cane into the ground. Kyoraku sighed. "Well I guess Yama-jiji wont allow it. And if he says no, then it is my duty as a captain to fight."

"Alright captains. Looks like I _will_ get serious now" Naruto said. " **Takeon.."** Kyoraku's and Ukitake's eyes widened as he disappeared.

Kyoraku felt a blade on his neck as Ukitake saw a tiny ball on Naruto's fingers pointed at his chest as electricity coursed through it. "Amazing. I didn't even see him move" Ukitake said aloud. Kyoraku chuckled.

"Well I guess I can give up now. I can really go for a cup of sake anyways." "As do I Naruto-kun. I know when I am at a disadvantage." Ukitake said as they both deactivated their shikai's and later both defeated captain make their way out .

Naruto focused his eyes on his three last remaining opponents. He finally saw one step forward. "Finally! Now that all the low level captains are out of the way. Its my turn" The man said. Naruto locked eyes with him. It was none other than Kenpachi Zaraki.

Kenpachi was grinning from ear to ear as he looked at Naruto. "You seem strong Naruto. I hope you can give me a good fight. I want to be able to fight 100 percent against you. So show me what you can do!" Kenpachi yells. Naruto stood there impassively as he looked Kenpachi. Kenpachi's grin turned into a neutral expression.

"Well? Are you going to do something?" Kenpachi asked. Naruto still stood there gazing at him, unmoving."Well if your not going to make the first move, then I will!" Kenpachi yelled as he charged at Naruto swinging the sword with one hand.

Naruto leaned to one side as Kenpachi followed it up with another swing. Kenpachi was backing him up as he swung at him repeatedly, Naruto dodged again as Kenpachi's sword missed and hit the ground making a small crater. Kenpachi stood up straight and looked at him.

"Will you stop running around? Show me the power you were fighting the other captains with!" Kenpachi yelled as he charged again. Kenpachi neared him as he disappeared. Naruto turned around and saw Kenpachi behind him coming down with a vertical slash. Naruto held his sword up with one hand blocking the strike. Kenpachi came closer as he grinned at him. He began pushing his sword forward for a battle of dominance in strength.

"Come on Naruto! Make me feel alive before I get bored!" Kenpachi yelled as he continued to push his sword forward. Naruto used his other hand and held his palm out to him. ' **Hado No. 31: Shakkaho!** ' Naruto said. The red orb shot out and struck at Kenpachi. Naruto stood there watched as Kenpachi made no attempt to move. The orb hit him creating debris around them from the kido. As the smoke cleared, Naruto rose his eyebrows as he saw Kenpachi unaffected. Kenpachi began to laugh. "Well that was an okay kido. You should have put more power into it" Kenpachi said as he disappeared.

Quickly, Naruto dodged Kenpachi's viscous swing as he got distance away from him. "Tell me Kenpachi-san, why haven't you released your zanpakuto yet?" Naruto asked curiously. Kenpachi laughs. "It already is released. It stays in this form, but I have yet to figure out its name."

"Interesting that it is already released yet you haven't shown me its special ability." Naruto says

"Yeah, that's because I don't know it's name yet, but its doesn't mater, I'm still strong with it. So lets go again!" Kenpachi says. "I disagree Kenpachi-san, you wouldn't be as strong as you could be. It would be wise for you to learn it soon. " Said Naruto .

"Naruto. You truly are an opponent I feel I can fight with no restraint" Kenpachi says as he removed his eye patch. Suddenly everyone on the sidelines felt the oppressing energy fro Kenpachi. Naruto looked in interest as he saw and felt Kenpachi's energy rise through the roof. A huge tower of visible yellow reiastu was being exuded from Kenpachi even as far as touching the sky.

"He has an enormous amount of reiastu. Its a little impressive to say the least." Naruto said as he raised his reiastu as well. It became visible as huge surge of purple reiastu started to encircle Naruto the way it did Kenpachi. Everyone on the sidelines were amazed. No one had ever seen anyone in the Soul Society that came close to matching Kenpachi's vast energy.

Kenpachi who saw this grinned madly. "That's it Naruto! Show me the power you have been holding back! Prepare yourself!" Kenpachi yelled. He out both hands on his zanpakuto and put it over his head. All of the captains noted this, even the head captain as he everyone widened there eyes. "Here it comes Naruto!" Kenpachi yelled as he swung it down. An extraordinary wave of reiastu came out of the swing Kenpachi swung as it headed towards Naruto. Naruto seeing this, looked in slight surprise at the size. Naruto held his sword up as well and began channeling reiastu into his sword. He channeled his own reiastu combined with the Hogyoku. Without a word, Naruto swung his sword down at Kenpachi. The blue violet reiastu smashed into Kenpachi's reiastu. The two colliding energies were now in a battle, trying to overcome one another.

"Mine is going to win!" Kenpachi yelled. Naruto just silent as he focused to raised his own. Then Naruto started overcome Kenpachi slowly Kenpachi's grin changed. Ukitake and Kyoraku widened their eyes as they what was about to happen.

"Everyone get down now!" Ukitake yelled.

Everyone got on the ground as Naruto's energy overcame Kenpachi's and exploded. Creating a big boom as rocks from the ground flew everywhere followed by the wind that the massive force created.

Everything was eerily calm, as you can only hear rocks and debris falling. Everyone started to slowly get up as they couldn't see anything due to the dust and smoke the explosions created. After a few minutes, the smoke begun to clear as everyone looked out on the field surprised at what they saw.

The training field was absolutely destroyed and was turned into a semi wasteland. The only thing unaffected was the area the people on the sidelines were standing watching the fight. That and Kenpachi was lying on the ground, clothes ripped and multiple bruises and cuts. Every then looked at Naruto who seemed unharmed.

"Ken-chan?" Yachiru asked a little worried. It wasn't until she let out a breath of relief and looked at Naruto. "Well Ken-chan is fine. Thanks for letting him have fun Fishy-kun. I hope you can play with Ken-chan again" Yachiru said as she lifted Kenpachi on her shoulder as she walked towards the medics.

Naruto nodded as he looked at his two last opponents. Retsu Unohana and Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Naruto turned his attention to Unohana. "Unohana-san. Will you be fighting next?" Naruto asked. Unohana gave him a small smile and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I don't think I will be. You defeated Captain Zaraki with little to no ease. I understand I wouldn't be much of a challenge as I would be harboring wounds I don't really need" Unohana said politely to which Naruto nodded and offered a small smile.

"I'm glad, I couldn't picture a beautiful face such as yourself to get an injury" Naruto said. Unohana then stepped out . Naruto then n looked at Mayuri. The man was only smiling at him as he was rubbing his chin.

"The blue violet energy, was that your energy as well?" Mayuri noted as he saw the purple reiastu first. Naruto nodded. "Interesting. Well your going to be my new test subject of interest. As a rule, I can not hurt any subjects I examine" Mayuri said with a smile.

"Test subject?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto, as a scientist you intrigue as to too why you have two energies, as of now I will be watching you from afar" Mayuri said as he gave Naruto one menacing look and went to the sidelines. Naruto sheathed his zanpakuto and looked at Yamamoto who had his eyes his open looking at him.

"It seems I have beat all of your captains Sotaicho" Naruto said. Yamamoto stood there silently for a moments as he spoke. "Naruto . I would be lying to you if I said I wasn't impressed with the skills you have displayed. But there is one thing that I must do before.". Naruto standing there raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?" Naruto asked.

"To test your skills out myself boy" Yamamoto said. Everyone who heard this gasped. Did they just really hear that Yamamoto, the head captain wanted to fight this man as well. "I have agreed to your conditions as I beat all of the captains. I am not obligated to fight you" Naruto said smoothly.

"Be that as you may, I hold an important opinion when it comes to Central 46's decisions being I am head captain." Yamamoto says. Naruto looks at him. "I see where this is going. It seems I have no other choice then do I" Naruto says. "That you do not Naruto" Yamamoto said.

Naruto then see's Yamamoto shunpo in front of him. He locked eyes with Naruto as he begun to release his spiritual pressure. Naruto felt the effects immediately. It didn't effect him as much but he can tell the old man had power.

Naruto begun to release his own spiritual pressure as well, matching the head captains. Everyone near them were on the verge of fainting from such the pressure, even the captains were having a hard time with it. When Naruto released his spiritual pressure, all of the captains noted something at the same time.

Kyoraku, being one of the only people that could withstand such power shunpo'ed between and looked at both men with a smirk. He needed no directions as he knew what was going to happen. He rose his hand in the air.

"Hajime!"

To Be continued


	51. Chapter 51

_Well this last part of Bleach world enjoy and also some filler where Naruto took his time at normal high school student_

"You would be wise to not hold back Naruto as you did with the other captains. Restraining kido's will not work with me. So shall we begin?" Yamamoto said.

"Very well, it's time I showed what I can really do" Naruto said. Naruto pointed his palm out. **'Hado No. 63: Raikoho'** Naruto said as an orb of yellow lighting formed into his palm and shot out at Yamamoto. Yamamoto eyes opened at the high kido he started out with. Yamamoto shunpo'ed to the side dodging it.

"As I told you before, kido will not work on me" Yamamoto said. Naruto's looks at Yamamoto only for a second as he smirks. Naruto left with a shunpo, Yamamoto's eyes widen again as this was faster then the shunpo he previously displayed. Yamamoto saw him at his side as Naruto came down with downward slash. Yamamoto's staff he held, begin to diminish as it revealed his sword. It was a regular katana with a dark purple handle and a circular hand guard. Yamamoto unsheathed his sword and blocked it. Naruto landed on the ground as he delivered an upward strike to which Yamamoto blocked.

Naruto then shunpo'ed behind him and begun to unleash a fury of fast strikes. Yamamoto was clearly on the defensive as Naruto gave him no time to strike at all. Naruto then backed up seeing how it wasn't going nowhere.

"Your shunpo is that of a master level. Though it is still not enough." Yamamoto said. Naruto said no words as he shunpo'ed towards Yamamoto again, this time he appeared in front of him, Naruto saw him raise his sword. Naruto quickly shunpo'ed to his side and began to shunpo around him. Naruto was purposely leaving after images of himself as he was going around Yamamoto. Yamamoto decided to see if he could catch him as he swung his sword down at one that appeared on his right side.

As the sword came down it sliced at Naruto. The blade went through as it was an afterimage, he then sensed the real Naruto behind him as he went for a straight thrust. To Naruto's surprise, Yamamoto dodged by and inch. But what Naruto didn't see coming, was the punch Yamamoto countered with as he gave a straight left to his stomach hitting Naruto square. You can see Naruto hunched over on top of Yamamoto's fist.

"Shatter: Kyoka Suigestu"

The hunched over Naruto turned into glass and shattered. Yamamoto looked forward and saw Naruto holding his blade. Naruto eyed him.

"I see now. You certainty are powerful. I can see why you are the head captain. But I'm curious to how you will counter the effects of Kyoka Suigestu" Naruto said.

"You may have Aizen's sword and abilities, but you do not have the experience nether I or he does" Yamamoto countered.

"Interesting, you say I do not have the experience, yet I single handily defeated each captain here. Does that not account for anything?" Naruto responded. "Less talk more fight." Yamamoto said.

Naruto smirked as he shunpo'ed in front of him, repeating the same tactic he did earlier. "Your tactics are readable Naruto. You are far too young to be able to touch me" Yamamoto said. Naruto finally stopped, but this time on his right side. Sensing this, Yamamoto brought his sword down again to find another afterimage. Yamamato found him behind him going to deliver another thrust. Yamamoto smirked as he pivoted his foot dodging the slash leaving Naruto opened Yamamoto delivered a hook to the body. As the punched touched Naruto, he was slightly surprised to find an afterimage, a second after he felt two slashes on him.

Naruto seeing him dodge his strike and follow it up with a strike smirked. Naruto saw him slash at him, it was then Naruto left an after imaged and shunpo'ed to Yamamoto's back and slashed him, then quickly shunpo'ed to his left landing a strike on his side as he backed up away from Yamamoto.

Yamamoto only stood there as he felt the slashes, a small smirk fell on his face. "Very good Naruto. To find an opening and use shunpo to your advantage. Not many have been able to do that. I guess I was wrong" Yamamtoto said. Yamamoto then removed the top half of his robes leaving him shirtless. Naruto noted the scars and the build of his body.

"You will now know why I have remained the head captain for 1000 years" Yamamoto said as he reached for his zanpakuto.

 **"Reduce To Ash: Ryujin Jakka"** Yamamoto said.

Instantly, Yamamoto's blade caught on fire. The fire then surrounded Yamamoto as it wrapped around him. The flames were wild as it exploded in all directions. Naruto and every one else felt the major spiritual pressure as he released it. Naruto was slightly awed at the sight of the fire. From where he was standing he could feel the immense heat. Naruto took a couple steps forward and stopped

A fire type? So this is the strongest one of its kind huh?" Naruto said.

"You are right about that. Although I am slightly impressed you can withstand the flames of Ryujin Jakka." Yamamoto says.

"Yes I must admit the flames are somewhat intense. Tell me, is this the extent of your zanpakuto?" Naruto asked. Yamamoto says nothing as the flames that engulfed him died down, only leaving the sword in flames.

Yamamoto quickly shunpo's behind him and slashes his sword at Naruto. The flames of the sword shot out at Naruto in a big wave. The flames were moving at fast rate as it neared Naruto. Seeing this, Naruto shunpo'ed out of the way as he was found on the left side of Yamamoto. Naruto held his index and middle finger down as both of his palms began to charge up in spiritual energy. In a pushing motion with both hands unleashed the energy.

' **Hado No. 73: Soten Sokatsui** ' Naruto said as the energy shout out in widespread at Yamamoto. Yamamoto opened his eyes a little more again as he saw the high level hado. Yamamoto dodges with a shunpo and appears in front of Naruto with his sword high in the air.

Yamamoto brought his sword down intending to hit him. Naruto quickly brought his sword up and blocks it. Seeing this, Yamamoto grinds his sword aganist Naruto's as fire begins to come out. Naruto seeing the danger of getting burned, quickly shunpo's out of the way and behind Yamamoto. Yamamoto turned around and looked at Naruto.

" **Taimatsu (Torch)** " Yamamoto said as a great wave of inferno came out of his sword with a simple wave of it. The wave was instant as it barely enshrouded Naruto. Anticipating his dodge, Yamamoto appeared behind Naruto to deliver a cut with his sword.

Sensing this Naruto smirked as he twirled his sword in a reverse grip and lunged it behind him. Slightly getting caught off guard Yamamoto dodges it but without it cutting his haori. Yamamoto shunpo's in front of Naruto and looks at his haori as his sighs. He turns his attention towards Naruto.

"It seems your attacks have slowed down. I got the idea that you were going to be the aggressor in this match" Yamamoto says as Naruto smirks. "Yes, but it seems I have no need to be aggressive with you head captain, seeing as I already landed a few hits on you" Naruto says. Yamamoto chuckles.

"Those do mean nothing as they do not affect me". "Ah but they do hold a significance head captain. Would you like to know?" Naruto asked. Silence was between them as Naruto continued.

"Very well I shall inform you. As you can tell we might be at the same speed in terms of shunpo, which makes our speed a draw to each other. But do you know what my encounter with striking you in the beginning has told me?" Naruto said. Yamamoto looked at him silently.

"It means that my timing is better than yours head captain. Tell me, do you know what beats strength? Speed. Do you know what beats speed? Timing. Something I know I have" Naruto finished. "Do you really believe something as little is that is enough to beat me?" Yamamoto asked.

"If you have been paying attention to what I said then you should already know my answer" Naruto said. Without a word Yamamoto's body became shrouded in flames again. With a wave of his sword, a huge torrent of fire came out towards Naruto. Naruto shunpo'ed out of the way appearing behind Yamamoto with his side facing his back. As soon as he appeared, Yamamoto quickly turned around and delivered a horizontal slash at him, hitting him.

" **Shatter: Kyoka Suigestu** " Naruto said.

As Yamamoto's blade that was impaled in Naruto met the fake one as it shattered. Naruto appeared in behind him with his back facing him.

"It seems you are over committing to much head captain" Naruto says. Yamamoto turns around and instantly feels the cut Naruto made on his shoulders to which it began to bleed.

"You wont be able to hit the real me if you keep making attacks like that head captain" Naruto said. "Like I said, attacks like that do not affect me" Yamamoto said a little more forcefully as the flames surrounded him again in a greater intensity this time.

"I see your becoming more angry. In return your flames get bigger. Interesting" Naruto says. Yamamoto quickly shunpo's a few feet in front of him as he raises his blade. More fire started to erupt from the sword.. " **Jokau Enjo (Fortress Blaze** )" Yamamoto says as he swings his sword around them a huge wall of fire entrapping them inside.

Naruto relaxed his arm as he watched the fire surrounded him and Yamamoto. Yamamoto stood across from him as still held his sword out.

"Interesting. I'm glad to see you know the only way to stand on even ground with me is too trap me. But I must say, this will not benefit your cause in anyway " Naruto said. Yamamoto shunpo'ed in front of him as they both clashed swords.

"You talk to much Naruto. Like I said you are still too young to be able to stand toe to toe with me" Yamamoto says as he appeared behind him and waved his sword as a wave of hot fire was shot towards Naruto.

"Your fire will never hope to touch me as long as you keep throwing it at that speed. Try harder head captain" Naruto said as he dodged the fire and appear in front of Yamamoto. Already seeing him land, Yamamoto lunges with a forward strike. Naruto parries the sword with the flick of his wrist as he circled the sword around into another direction.

As Naruto saw the sword go away from the line of strike, his hand was held upside down as he moved it back towards his chest cutting Yamamoto wrists that held the sword. Just as he was about to pull all the way back Yamamoto grabs his right arm, on the forearm. Yamamoto tightens his grip.

"Well now what are you going to do now? If you plan on striking, then tell what makes you so sure this is my real arm? Let alone the real me? Surely you know the effects of my sword." Naruto said as he looked at Yamamoto.

"This was the same tactic I used with Sosuke Aizen. The way you cut me with your blade told me that is the real you. I can feel your reiastu. I will end this match here Naruto" Yamamoto says as he brought his sword up. "Foolish" Naruto said with a smile as Yamamoto went for the incapacitating blow. **"Shatter: Kyoka Suigestu"** Naruto said as his body became glass and shattered.

Naruto was already behind him. He brought his sword up intending to slice the junction between the shoulder and neck. But Naruto relented. Instead he used blunt side and knocked Yamamoto head so hard. Make him fall But Yamamoto quickly recovered only to saw Naruto pointed his sword to hs neck. " Please forfeit SOtaicho. Don't make me use mre force just to beat you.

Yamamoto then chuckled, " I guess you really different then Aizen. Well you won. And that;s mean I declared you are not threat for Soul Society and that's FINAL!"

Few days later

After some celebration Naruto asked the head captain if he can stay in Soul Society to refreshing and learn more about the shinigami arts. Yamamoto agreed and let him learn from some of the captains.

Wanting to sharpen his zanjustu skills, he trained with no other then the squad 11 captain, Kenpachi Zaraki. Naruto figured out although he doesn't utilize much of the shinigami skills, his swordsmanship was possibly thee best he had faced. He also increased his strength in kido as well.

He could be found right now in the training court yard's practicing. His ability grew higher as he was able to cast low to mid level along with high level kido's with even more power then before despite abandoning the incantation.

Yamamoto agreed to oversee his few days of training with kido after convincing Yamamoto that he still needed work. In truth, the head captain was curious as to the capacity of Naruto's kido abilities which is why he agreed. After a few days, Yamamoto can defiantly say he was impressed. Naruto finally finished his last training session for the day.

"Well Sotaicho what do you think?" Naruto asked. Yamamoto opened his eyes from his usual slits. "Your power in kido has defiantly improved. I can say I have nothing left to teach as your techniques are near to perfection." Yamamoto said. "Very well. Thank you for the opportunity head captain. I will see you later" Naruto said as he walked away. Yamamoto only eyed his walking form.

Naruto then realized he must going home now. But that was before he said farewell to his new girlfriends. And when Naruto told that. They saddened especially Rangiku . But Naruto told them, " You can come with me. But you must think before you leave your home. As you come with me you'll rarely back home. So for now you will left here for now. I'll back in ine month to heard your decision OK."

The ladies nodded and Naruto said, "Okay ladies see ya later." Naruto then open Senkaimon as he managed to learn that and walk through that to going back home.

Back to Naruto homeworld

" **Welcome Naruto. How is your trip?"** Asked Ange. "Very fun, mama. And I got another one." ANge smiled, " **I guess you got more than that right?"** Naruto nodded. " **Anyway, Naruto since you now capable to use your new power, how about another mission . And don't worry . I think you can take it slow as you'll got some relaxation after always fighting."**

"And Where I will go now?" Asked Naruto. ANge smirked, " **I won't tell you now. But I guarantee you won't need fight unless necessary."** Naruto said, " I guess I really needed that." Inwardly ANge smirked, **' Oh you will have your fun soon Naruto-kun. And of course I'll enjoy this.'**

Timeskip

Naruto now standing in front of Fujimori Boys Academy. ' Well at least some change needed.' He now waiting so he can enter the school. He even paint his hair to blonde so it won't look to awkward to him. Later he finally meet his teacher who will escort him to his classroom. But somehow Naruto feel he looked like this teacher want to eat him. The teacher said, "You will be an excellent Princess. Welcome to Fujimori! My name is Hayashi Jizo. Call me Hayashi-sensei. I have a feeling you will get along great here at this school."

As Naruto followed Hayashi-sensei he was contemplating about what his teacher said about the whole princess thing he talked about. He was still feeling a little weird, and here he thought he couldn't get anymore creepy. Boy was he wrong. As he was standing in front of the class, the boys were just staring at him. Blushing! That caused a lot of murmurs. He quickly said his name and waited for the teacher to point him to his seat. "I would like you to sit on the other side of Shihoudani-kun." As he saw where the handsome blonde was he also noticed equally handsome blue and green haired boys watching him as he sat. "Sakamoto if you would be so kind as to show Uzumaki-kun around the school it would be greatly appreciated." Hayashi-sensei said to the green haired student. "Yes, sensei." Sakamoto said as he sat back down. As he looked over at the other two he noticed the same glint in their eyes.

At the end of class, Shihoudani, Sakamoto, and the other handsome boy came up to him. "Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. You can call me Naruto." In turn they said their names, "I'm Sakamoto Akira. You can call me Akira." He turned to the next person which was the one name he didn't know yet. "I'm Kouno Tooru. Call me Tooru." The next as he looked at him he was sure the first time he saw him he had looked like a girl." Shihoudani Yuujirou, call me Yuujirou." As they made their way to the cafeteria he noticed a handsome red haired boy coming up beside them. Nobody said anything and he didn't even notice Naruto. Not until they sat down at the table did he say anything. The red head's eyes grew wide as they took in the boy before him "What's a girl doing at the school!" he exclaimed. Yuujirou knocked him on his head and said "That's not a girl you idiot, so calm down." Tooru shook his head "Yeah, Miko-chan. He's a new transfer student. He got a higher score that me on the entrance exam."

The one he knew as Miko-chan flushed an angry red and yelled "Don't call me Miko-chan. My name is Mikoto." Naruto smiled at him and said "Hello, Mikoto-san my name is Uzumaki Naruto, call me Naruto." Unbeknownst to him everyone at the table including everyone in the cafeteria blushed as they saw him smile. That was then that everyone knew that would have a very wonderful Princess in their midst.

As everyone settled down and willed their blush to go away, which Naruto totally didn't notice. He asked a question that had been nagging at him since the conversation with the teacher and one that the Princesses had been expecting. Naruto blurted "What's a Princess?" Tooru blinked, Mikoto sighed, Akira blushed, and Shihoudani smirked. "It's a woman that is royalty." deadpanned Tooru. Naruto flushed, and got a bit ticked that he had asked a stupid question that he hadn't given a full explanation. " I know that...I just...I meant Hayashi-sensei said I would be a good Princess" he trailed off.

Before anyone could comment a voice broke from the loud speaker "Uzumaki Naruto please come to the student council office. Please come to the student council office. Also would Shihoudani Yuujirou, Yutaka Mikoto, Kouno Tooru and Sakamoto Akira please report to the student council office." Feeling all eyes on him he stood up blushing furiously as the others followed him out. As they stepped out of the cafeteria whispers broke out. He turned and looked at the others about too ask what the hell was going on when he stopped and noticed Yuujirou and Tooru holding back laughter. So he huffed and turned back around and walked at a brisk pace to the office even though he had no clue where he was going.

He did turn around when Akira called him and told him to wait up that way he could show him the way. So he gave in but pointedly ignored the two. He was thinking about what all this princess stuff was about. He just didn't know what this weird school was about. He was broke out of his reverie with a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into blue eyes, and it was hard not to stare. He looked away when he noticed the others were staring. They had shown up at the Student Council Office. He couldn't shake off this feeling of foreboding.

He stepped through the sliding doors and paused at what was behind them. Very handsome men stood there behind an equally beautiful one. He was pulled out of his staring by a voice "Ah Princesses, Sakamoto-sama, this must be who everyone's talking about, Uzumaki-kun, please sit down." said the beautiful man. "Excuse my manners, my name is Arisada Shuya. The gentlemen standing behind me, from left to right, Koshino Masayuki, Harue Wataru, Tadasu Takahiro. I bet your wondering why your here but first would you like anything to drink?" Arisada-kaicho asked. He thought for a second "No, not really thirsty."

"Well then lets get down to business, shall we?" At everyone's nods he continued. "We here at Fujimori Gakuen have a tradition of sorts, being the elite school that we are, have a system to keep the men coming to our school content. Without this system I am sure the school would be undoubtedly be in chaos." He paused. "The system is called Princess, where we gather effeminate looking boys in there 1st year and have them dress up as women to keep the peace at school. So as we have looked at you and the school has been pushing for this already, we would like for you, Uzumaki-kun to become a Princess."

Naruto blinked when he ehard this but inwardlu he muttered, " Damn you ANge-mama . Set me up in this place. But I think there is always some benefit behind this.'

Arisad smiled, " Of course Uzumaki-kun. That means you accept the offer right?" Naruto nodded . And then Arisada explain about all benefits. Started from allowed not o attend class due of princess duty . Which made Naruto smiled. Doesn't need to pay when they eat at school cafeteria, All school supplies (like notebooks stationery etc) covered by Princess budget which surprisingly took largest portion of school budget. Also the Princesses will receive partial profitfrom photography club that takes pictures and sells them to other students. And photographs of the Princesses are the most sought after all.

"So then, I guess we should prepare ourselves for another princess announcement." Arisada said excited His princess profits would be skyrocketing now, he thought and chuckled evilly.

"Now that Naruto-san too agreed to be a princess, can I-" Mikoto began looking a bit hopeful but Arisada cut him in mid sentence,

"Mitaka!" "Kaichou!" The red head whined but to no use.

"I already said that you can't, it's only one year just bear with it." The three old princesses felt a strange sense of déjà vu. As Arisada gave out orders to the student council members and Sakamoto Akira, the princesses excused themselves and took Naruto to Natasho-senpai for dress fitting.

"Well Natasho-senpai, Naruto just agreed on being a princess." Tooru and Yuujirou said as they practically dragged the other two princesses inside. "I see it! Ohhh~ this is sooo good!" Natashou said getting hearty eyed and girly over the arrival of the new princess.

"Kouno is black, Shihoudani is brown, Yutaka is red and Uzumaki is orange." He continued without giving a thought to the new princess

"We can put on coordinating laces. No, we should use necklaces with different colours! Of course the silk stocking should match the skirt, and with a lot of lace. Wow, it is awesome! You guys are the best models!" The senpai partially screamed and pranced around the princesses.

"Natasho-senpai, you are scarring Naruto." Yuujirou said looking at the terrified expression of the new princess.

"Gomen-Gomen" He apologized and continued, "I am too excited. I couldn't help but exclaim."

"I have to keep that idea I just came up with and start designing." With that, Natashou left the room speaking gibberish along the way.

"What was that?" Naruto was trying hard to close his mouth but it was no use.

"He is the designer responsible for the princess's costumes, home-economics major, Natasho-senpai. He was too excited just then and showed you his weird side but actually, he is a nice person. He's just obsessed with his hobby." Tooru repeated what Arisada had said to him when he first encountered the hyperactive designer.

"Uh, I guess this is it. We should probably take you to the dorms; you are a dorm student, right?" Yuujirou said as he diverted his gaze back to the surprised princess.

Naruto answered with a nod and followed the other princesses.

"Uzumaki-kun, you'll be sharing a room with Yutaka-kun, I hope that is fine with everyone." Dorm manger said.

"Oh and you luggage has been transferred, do you need any help with moving it?" The senpai asked motioning towards the suitcases.

"No thank you, I'll manage." The blond replied with a gentle smile.

"It has been a tiring day, we'll see you in the morning guys." Tooru winked at the eastern blond princess who turned a light shade of red. He was glad he was in the eastern wing of the school and would only see the bluenette for a couple of hours a day.

'This is going to be one long year…' Naruto thought as he bid farewell to the retreating boys.

I think we can be good friends, both Naruto and Mikoto thought at once.

Few days later

After formally introduced Naruto with other three princess started their job as princess. They must cheer club who will participate in local preliminaries. Arisada told them they are all to go for cheering all the clubs which win preliminaries. And as expected Mikoto refused which earned smack by Naruto who said, " I may not really like this but at least you should do your responsibility. Understood?" Naruto glared made Mikoto shivered . While Naruto didn't like this job but that was his duty and he don't want ruin this chn=ace fore leisuring himself . While this world have less conflict. But there is always problem for him to solve.

Arisade smiled seeing Naruto dedication while Tooru and Yuujirou looked him at new respect. Anyway back to main topic about their own costumes. atashou has designed the costumes to be nurses for the local preliminaries, cheerleaders for the prefectural and wedding dress for the national finals! Mikoto is entirely against this idea of being a man's bride. but Mikoto is nowhere to be found. Tooru tries to convince him saying that if the teams do not win, they would not need to dress up and go out. Naruto himself wondered if wedding dress for cheering was good idea. But it seems that all the teams are trying extra hard to win with the Princesses cheering them, following the cheering tactics provided by Arisada.

Completely beat up in the evening, Mikoto again sees that Naruto is doing pretty fine with the Princess job - when he says that its easy when you want to do things yourself than when others force it on you. After two weeks of this regime, they see that teams are indeed winning the preliminaries with exceptional performances. So, the Princesses have to dress up in their special costumes to go cheering now - but Mikoto again throws a tantrum that he doesn't want to go out in dresses. The morning when they are to go cheering, Mikoto is nowhere to be seen. As Naruto, Tooru and Yuujirou start searching for him, they find him trying out the costume - Mikoto remembered Toru's words about wanting to do thing by oneself and wanted to try putting on the costume himself. Finally, all the Princesses get along together again, with the special costumes on to go for cheering.

And after a while Summer vacation finally come. As Mikoto decided to going home to spend his time with his girlfriend. Naruto decided to looking around the town only to meet Tooru and Yuujirou who studying in library. Naruto decided to join and they study together until evening and then they back to dorm

Even though it is summer, the Princesses still have to cheer for sports teams and other clubs. Even Mikoto is called back for Princess work. As the princesses get ready, Sakamoto also accompanies them. As they are moving about, Tooru has the creepy feeling that the Princesses are being watched. When they get to the Home Eco room, they see that the Princesses' costumes are laid on a sea of roses. Sakamoto tells the Princesses not to enter the room and fetches the Student Council members, who start investigating immediately. When Arisada gets to know that someone is watching them, he asks the princesses to stop their work until things are clear. But as the culprit does not come forth by the investigation, they decide to use the Princesses as bait and lure the culprit out. Even though they are reluctant to the idea, the Princesses soon agree since Mikoto says that he does not want the ones dear to him (meaning his girlfriend) to be affected in any way from this. As the Princess again start making their rounds, they come across a man photographing them. The Student Council captures him and it is revealed that he is from an agency and wants to make the Princesses as idols after he saw them at the tournament. Although he admits that he had been taking the Princesses' photos, he did not send any flowers. While everyone is still puzzled over who sends the flowers Natasho sempai comes floating out of nowhere, holding bouquet of roses and hands them to the Princesses claiming to have so found new inspiration made Naruto facepalmed due of the eccentric senpai attitude.

And after few days and fially got some free time , Naruto asked Yuujirou and Tooru to work on their own summer homework. But since they have difficulty . Even though Naruto can do it all) They decided to go to visit Sakamoto house. Naruto also remembered Sakamoto invited them both Toru and Yuujirou realy wanted to meet the Legendary 'Sakamoto-sama' Naruto not really interested though but decided to tag along. And when they finally arrive. to Sakamoto's house, they see that, once after the other, all the family members they meet are exceptionally beautiful, to the point that they even ask Sakamoto if they are his real family. And that started from Sakamoto mom the princesses guess they are either older sister or younger sister . Naruto himself deducted she is Sakamoto mother which confirmed by her.

And there is Sakamoto younger sister which mistaken as younger brother.(Once again Naruto was right) Same case happened when they meet Sakamoto older sister and father. That made the prncessess except Naruto surpised Well Naruto already knew as 'look underneath at underneath ' really applied in this family

They meet everyone but the older brother "Sakamoto-sama". Later, when they are about to have barbecue, Sakamoto asks them to consider him too as their friend. Naruto, Tooru and Yuujirou accept and they all decide to call each other by their first names. Suddenly, the older Sakamoto arrives and baffles Toru and Yuujirou by being pretty childish over Akira not calling him to the barbecue. That made everyone beside Sakamotos sweatdropped.

And after awhile Naruto realized the princess duty not always progressed smoothly. Started when the princesses must singing for festival opening ceremony. The problem is Mikoto cannot sing . Naruo hen asked Arisada as reference what he sing at festival which answered by the president he actually sing Enka. Which made Naruto shivered, " I just hope he never meet Killer Bee." Meanwhile certain resident rapper in Kumo sneezing.

And finally they decided Mikoto just do lypsinc s Naruto suggested he said he is able to imitated Mikoto voice though not really perfect which made the pinkette happy. But when they training to getting used with that. Suddenly someone come and that was Tooru younger sister, Sayaka.

After spoke awhile turned out this bitch *ahem* Sayaka really possessive toward Tooru. She really want Tooru and her become one. But since they technically just cousin that was possible. However Tooru not like her since she is quite forceful. Suddenly Yuujirou take initiative as he claim he is Tooru new lover. Since Sayaka still not believe . Yuujirou take one step further as he kissed Tooru right to lips. That quite effective to make Sayaka run least for now. Though Naruto reprimanded Yuujirou as that was too much. But uujirou retorted that was necessary since someone like Sayaka needed to taken care by shocking method like that.

And there is some small ruckus as new board committee director who inspecting the school surprised about Princess system and considered to remove the system. But once he told how important princess system to students he decided not too.

And there is also about school festival when Yuujirou family come to visit earlier even that festival only open to public dy after. To give Yuujirou time. Naruto and Tooru decided to take over Yuujirou duty and as usual Mikoto looks so reluctant. And surprisingly Naruto found out President never wanted to give prize as he invited the legendary Sakamoto-sama to ensure no one cannot win the game for obvious reason. Naruto really tempted to henged into one of random student but that will uncover his identity and that will make the person he imitated become troubled.

And next festival day, Surprisingly Mikoto girlfriend and older sister also visited make Mikoto look embarrassed and if possible he want Tooru Yuujirou and Naruto not near him and her for time being. Of course Tooru and Yuujirou decided to teased Mikot while Naruto just shook his head and decided to doing his job properly.

At least there is no big incident since Naruto managed to get everything under control. Well, there is no more incident after school festival and until end of his year. Too bad Naruto only stay for a year as Ange who act as his guardan told him, he must go with her to go abroad (Act as cover)

Naruto just nodded and once he finished he goi with ANge.

Later in his world ANge fially spoke, " **So tell me about your school Naruto?"** Naruto told everything until Ange said, " **I guess** **You deserved that. At least you can live here as normal people not act like warrior."** Naruto nodded, " That's right. I'll miss that. But once again Maybe I'll just doing that on some occasion so you better tell me what next."

To Be continued

Omake why you hate them so much.

Naruto now reading the file about world he will visit soon. Somehow Naruto interested about real life world. But he actually find out some people in real life even worse than his own world especially the one who fit in Hollywood celebrity category. Mainly the ones called Kardashian and Hilton something ( I wish I can erase teir existence No offense for their fans tho)

After a while learning the real world Naruto decided not going to visit this world no matter what as that world really troublesome.

OMAKE FIN

They


	52. Chapter 52

Okay as usual review first

 _ **Animaman: Well I shall say that will come out later though I prefer Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru will confront Naruto using their respective summon and Naruto retaliated using his multiple summons with the main one was Pony (From MLP series) and as for old show ideas Iprobably will forced split this story into few seasons and I plan to ended this season 1 in approximately 70 chapter or bit more . Oh I already considering add old show like The A Team (The series I dislike the movie), Macgyver , Knight Rider, X Files and Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Thanks for reminding me about Hercules the Legendary Journey and Xena the Warrior Princess as they also my favorites**_

 _ **Stratos263: You will find out soon.**_

 _ **And now Naruto will back to One Piece World and I decided he will stay until Enies Lobby Arc and I also give some spoiler. He will fight Aokiji two times but I won't tell till later.**_

 _ **Oh I also must add the ones will help Naruto on his dimensional travelling.**_

 _ **Harry Potter, Louise Valiere, Donald Duck, Kasumi Tenshin, Ranma Saotome TBA I shall add till at least 10 people but 5 of them already confirmed. If you have any suggestion feel free to add it in review.**_

 _ **And without further ado let's start**_

Naruto decided to take break for bit in his world and let his blood clone to take care mission for himself . Though sometime Naruto doing mssion himself like when he escorting some jewelry merchant from Konoha to Tea Country with some chuunin. And sometimes he spend time with his lovers. And after few weeks Naruto decided he must going back to One Piece world.

This time he not only bring Kaguya, Yukki and Sanae but also Morrigan, Mai and two new addition. The first one was Esdeath and another was young teenage boy with yellow eyes and avertical scar on his left eyebrow. He has spiky dark-red hair with short bangs. He wearing black shirt and black pants. He is Soma Yukihira a former Kumo ninja who decided to retire early just like his wife Erina Nakiri. After retired he decided to going wander with his wife until Naruto (technically his clone) find them and asked to work to him. At first Soma refuse but seeing Naruto will Soma decided to work with him but Erina in exchange asked to hel her to open her own restarurant in Fire Country which agreed by Naruto and he pay everything for that.

However, all of Naruto crew decided to board right to Gogo Voyager and will place the ship underwater as Naruto will tag along with Straw Hat for time being and when the time has come Naruto will rendezvous with them again. Once everything finished Naruto and others going to Pirate World

One Piece world Alubarna, Alabasta

When Naruto arrived at the palace. The Straw Hats ,Cobra ,Vivi and Igaram who saw him quickly welcomed the now blonde as Vivi said, "Naruto-san you're late .Let's join us. " Naruto just nodded as he also join to eat. Naruto just shook his head when he saw Luffy a susual eat as glutton while Zoro and Nami well just drink as usual . Well Usopp and Chopper also eating while Sanji well still Sanji. They then eat together until finally that's time to take bath,

When they now in their bath attire . Sanji asked where the women side which mae him scolded by Igaram but Cobra pointed wall as he said, " Behind that wall." Later others joining the *ehem* pervy king and saw the women talking. Vivi turned around and gasped. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked pulling her towel up further while Nami sighed."Peeping." She said standing up."All right it'll be 100,000 bellies each." She said opening her towle and flashing them. Everyone rocketed back with nosebleeds except Naruto who only had a little run down. Nami smirked as she said, " Naruto-kun. Want me to wash your back? " Naruto just silent but before he give his response Nami pulled him over with a splash.

On the guy's side they all woke up a few moment's later."Hey where's Naruto?" Usopp asked looking not seeing him. They all heard giggling and Vivi's voice."Naruto-san could you wash my back when you're done with Nami's?" Everyone gasped as Naruto replied."As you wish Vivi-hime." Sanji tried to go over to 'protect' the women only for Zoro to stop him, which resulted in them fighting.

Later tonight

"We'll need to leave soon." Zoro said crossing his arm's with the other's agreeing. They continued talking. Soon Igaram came running in holding three poster's."Where are they?" He asked panting with only Vivi in the room she turned around, and smiled sadly."They left." She finished as Igaram dropped the bounty poster's of Luffy, Naruto, and one of Zoro looking away from the camera slightly and half of his face covered by shadow, Vivi walked over and looked at them."Wow Naruto, and Luffy both have $100,000,000 berries, and Zoro $60,000,000." She said picking them up."When they get to Merry we can call them." She said but Igaram shook his head."No the Marine's are still here, we'll at least need to wait a few day's after they leave to try." He finished with a sigh and walked out to go to his room. Vivi followed going in one of the bed's, looking out the window before laying down. Before falling asleep she remembered back to earlier.

 _(Flashback.)_

 _A Royal guard came in with a den-den mushi."Call for you." Sanji raised an eye-brow. "Said his name is Bon." Sanji walked up and answered."Hello it's me." The voice of Mr. Two came out, Sanji hung up. The den-den mushi rung out and Luffy answred."Mr. Two what do you want?" Mr. Two went on to explained he took, and moved the ship. As they we're getting ready Vivi spoke."Guy's I don't know what to do." She said as Nami smiled. "We'll give you twelve hour's, to decide." Naruto walked over to her."Even if you decide not to come we'll always talk." He gave her a hug and walked back."I should see if I can hook a monitor for video chatting." Vivi perked up."We have the equipment if you want one." Naruto smiled and went with her to get it. Soon after every-one said their good-bye's they left._

 _Flashback End_

 _S.H.C. Early Next Morning._

Mr. Two was sitting down as the S.H.C. was loading the Going Merry."Do you know what would have happened if I didn't move your ship?" He asked with Nami answering."The Marine's would've seized it." Soon Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Bon Clay as Mr. Two gave his real name while dancing. Soon Bon Clay's ship came up and they set sail. After a while of sailing they were suddenly surrounded by eight Marine ship's shooting iron spikes at them."We can't keep taking spike's." Sanji yelled as More spike's hit them Nami looked and saw Bon Clay sitting on the railing."GET UP AND DO SOMETHING!" She yelled at him."We've got you now." Luffy, and Sanji looked and saw Fullbody, wearing a blue shirt and a Marine cap on one of the ships.

On the other ship beside him a man wearing a gaudy yellow button-up shirt with purple spots all over, a blue tie, and the standard marine baseball cap. And heart-shaped sunglasses."Hypbo guy." Luffy exclaimed, suddenly a blast was heard and the two ship's sank. Luffy looked over and saw a gob-smacked Usopp staring ahead, the cannon beside him smoking."Did you do that Usopp?" Luffy asked as Usopp came to his senses and nodded his head."Captain." A person on Bon Clay's ship said coming up beside them. "Black Cage is here." He finished as Bon Clay freaked out and explained who Hina was. Naruto then said, " I'll hold them with Bon Clay . You all going ahead first." The others just nodded as there is no time to argued

Naruto then make move as He leapt onto a navel ship and unsealed his Buster Sword. With a might swing he cleaved the ship in two. Marine's charged him only for him to kick them into the ocean. He leapt from ship to ship tearing them apart. He landed on the main ship only for a woman in a red suit to attack him.

He rolled to the left and went for a leg sweep. She did a back flip to dodge his attack. Naruto leapt to his feet, "Who might you be?" The woman flicked some of her hair behind her ear, "Jist Call Hina Hina !" Naruto sealed his sword again, " My name is Naruto!"

Naruto readied himself for a battle. Hina dashed forward her arm wrapped itself around his body. Her arm somehow faced right threw him. Naruto was surprised when an iron shackle appeared around his limbs and torso. "Oh the glory of the Ori-Ori no Mi (Cage-Cage fruit)!" screamed a random marine.

Naruto tsked at the iron shackle. He surprised everyone when he was replaced by a random marine. Hina's, eyes widened in surprise slightly. The Anbu yawned loudly as he stood on the railing, "Interesting Devil powers Marine-san. But I'm afraid you'll have to do better then that to catch a Shinobi, **Wind Release** **: Wind Drill Bullet!"**

Naruto fired a compressed ball of air into the middle of the ship. He landed on the water and dodged the cannonballs aimed at his weigh. Hina leapt off her ship and landed on another. Slowly the Marine ship sank into the ocean. The young sovereign soon found dozens more ships coming his way. Using his head he ran forward. And using same jutsu Naruto breathed in and expelled dozens of air bullets. The entire navel fleet sunk into the oceans depths. Naruto landed on the water and sped away from Alabasta, _"I'll be seeing you guys later."_

 _And after 2 days Naruto managed to find Gogo Voyager who emerged from sea. Morrigan said, " Well took you so long, Naruto-kun." Naruto retorted. "Oi , you should give your coordinate before you leave." Kaguya stated ," Then how about your Hiraishin? Why not use that once you finished distracting marines?"_

 _Naruto facepalmed when he heard that. Damn must be because he caught on heat of the battle. " Anyway why we not going forward ?" Sanae then explain, " Well, master Naruto. We want to check something in Drum Island. That island visited by Straw Hats before. " Naruto just nodded . But suddenly Esdeath who stay in lookout position shouted, " Oi guys, I saw some island nearby. Want to docked there before we continued onward?" Naruto nodded, " Okay ladies, Let's docked in this island for time being._

 _Later Naruto and his girls and some maid split as they will purchase supplies before they returned to Drum Kingdom. While Naruto walk around village he saw something interesting character whichhe recognized from bounty posters he retrieved days ago from Hina Marine ships. This man was quite muscular . He had auburn hair like Mei Terumi and wearing white plumed cocked hat , with domino mask on his face. He has X marking on his chin. He wore knee high boots and gloves that came to his elbows , leather pants ,a nd an open leather shirt , revealing another X mark on his chest. His belt held in a saber as well as four bladed axe. This man was XDdrake former rear admiral who going rogue._

 _Naruto suddenly said, " X Drake, can I ask you something." Said man just shrugged, " Well go ahead Naruto the Wind God." Naruto inwardly smirked, ' Wind God sounds cool.' " Why you gone rogue, Drake-san." He just smiled, " That's simple because I never like absolute that all you want to ask, Naruto?" Naruto just nodded and Drake continued, " Ok then . But I must tell you something,_ Beware the Pacifista, and stay away from Kaidou, he's mine." With that he turned and headed off his own way. Naruto waved and yelled off at the retreating Drake, " I'm not make promise for the last one because I don't even know him but shall I find him I'll tell you OK?" Drake waved back as he continued walking off.

A day Later

They finaly arrived at Drum Island which was always in snowy weather after put his witer gear he said, " Morrigan can you accompany me? I want to investigate something there." Morriga just nodded and also put her winter coat.

And after asking some locals. They found out what they looking located at the mountain but since the elevator currently in repair Naruto and Morrigan decided to climbed up. "So, Morrigan-chan, wanna race to top?" Challenge Naruto. " Count me In." Replied Morrigan. " No flying Okay." Naruto said and Morrigan just nodded as they started to race to the top.

AN hour later.

Naruto managed to land on his feet at the peak first which followe by Morrigan few seconds later. Morrigan pouted, " If I'm flying I should be faster." Naruto and Morrigan then looking at massive castle in front of them and grinning to each other before Naruto said, " Let's start our raid."

Few hours later at Gogo Voyager

Naruto and Morrigan managed to get so many valuable started from gold and jewels fro that non populated castle. Once they finished loading everything . They decided to go follow Luffy way. Well they remembered to buy some Denden Mushi soon.

Later in random island

Naruto now walked on the road followed by Mai and Kaguya (who now dressed with less provocative dress) walking to look where they could buy Denden Mushi Soon they turned down the road and Naruto immediately knew where to go, at the end of the road was a large blue building with a bright red metal roof on it. A large purple snail was on the front of the building with the words "Den-Den Mushi Inc." under it, stopping to examine it for a second the trio walked inside the building.

He lobby entrance was all white marble floors with white walls decorated with multiple colored snails all around them. A large counter area was directly across from the entrance and behind it stood two women, both looking very well dressed, talking to people waiting in a line. To his left stood a group of people holding cameras and looked around the lobby excitedly.

"Now what?" asked Mai as she walked up to his left side. "I believe that is where we want to go." Naruto turned to look at Kaguya as she pointed to sign that read "Store". Nodding, Naruto and the others made their way to the doors underneath the sign and walked through into a large room similar to the last except it had glass case's littered around it. People were in the room looking at the cases and some were up by the sales counter talking to employees.

"Can I help you?" The trio turned to the voice to see a man, looking close to their age, in a business suit walking towards them. "Yes, were here to see about purchasing a Den-Den." Naruto said as he walked closer to the man.

"Excellent, follow me please and we can get the process started." He gestured with his hand toward the sales counter and Naruto followed along with Mai as Kaguya began walking around the store.

"Now than, will you be wanting a standard or custom model?" the clerk asked as he walked behind the counter and pulled out a packet.

"What is the difference?" Naruto asked as he tried to read the papers upside down.

"Well a standard model is just that, you can choose the colors but other than that nothing special. A custom model can be made to resemble you or others. For instance we could give it spikey blond hair or pink hair like your friend, even some little clothes." He replied cheerfully.

"So it has a wig?" Mai asked with a raised brow.

"No it's real hair."

"How is that possible?" Mai pushed Naruto out of the way and leaned closer to the clerk.

"Umm, sorry ma'am but I cannot divulge company secrets." The clerk said as he took a nervous gulp at Mai's closeness. She let out a sing and moved back out of the way for Naruto to continue. "Anyway." He said as he slightly glared at Mai "How much would it be for two custom models?" Naruto noticed a slight smile break on the clerks face.

"That would be 5,000 Beli each, plus whatever accessories you decide to buy." "Accessories?" Naruto asked as he looked at Mai, who shrugged at him. "You see each model will come with a basic receiver but we have many different models to choose from. There is also printer functions that hook up to the eyes enabling you to send pictures or copies of documents." Naruto whistled at the idea and noticed Mai looking impressed as well, both silently agreeing that would come in handy.

"Impressive, we are definitely interested in two sets of those but the basic receivers will do." The clerk didn't even bother to hide his grin as he scribbled things down. "Excellent now come and I can show you different models." He walked around the counter and towards one of the cases on the floor. "Now here we have different models to choose from, some will produce a better quality and others can go longer without having to refill the inks." Naruto began looking at all of the products; each had a card in front of them detailing their functions so you could compare them to the others.

"Are we buying one of these Naruto-kun?" Kaguya asked as he walked up to the case. "Two actually." Naruto said not looking up from the cases.

"Ah, than I would suggest this one here." Kaguya tapped the glass case over one of the models. "I have looked over all of the products specs and this seems to be the most balanced."

"Will take two of these then." Naruto said, he trusted Kaguya to pick the most efficient one, even if he didn't full know what the model was.

"Very well." The clerk said a little unhappily, he was hoping to talk them into a more expensive model. "Let's go fill out the rest of the paperwork and get the descriptions." Naruto nodded and followed the man grinning; he already knew what he wanted them to look like.

After some signing "Alright sir, that is the last of the paperwork. It will be about two hours and we will have your Den-Den Mushi all ready for you." The clerk said as he stacked the papers in front of him in a neat pile.

"Really? I thought it would take a few days." Naruto said slightly shocked again from information. "Yes, recent advances allow use to produce them faster."

"Very well, I guess I'll see you in two hours." Naruto reached out and shook the man's hands before heading for the exit with Kaguya and a bored Mai. The clerk smiled and waved as they left before heading into the back to begin the process of creating the Den-Den.

Two hours later

"Welcome to Den-Den Mushi Inc., How can I help you?" A young woman asked as Naruto walked up to her while the others looked around the store. "I'm here to pick up two Den-Den that I ordered." "What is your name sir?" "Naruto ." She nodded and walked through a door behind her, after a few seconds she came back with three boxes. The two on bottom where larger than the top one and she placed them in front of him before moving the smaller one down to the counter and opening it.

"Are these to your liking sir?" Naruto looked down at the two snails and smiled, the first was orange in color with a blue shell and blonde spiky hair over its eyes. The second was purple in color with a white shell and silver hair over its eyes. "Perfect, thank you very much." The woman nodded and waved as Naruto collected his boxes and walked for the exit.

"So what do they look like?" Mai asked as she pulled the small box off the top and looked in. She stared for a second before chuckling and shaking her head. "Baka." The others chuckled as they looked in the box at the snail versions of Naruto and Ange.

" Not that she really needed this but maybe sometimes she want to try new method for communication.: Naruto informed his crew made the others nod sagely.

Suddenly Naruto saw Sanae look so tense . The now blonde found out why . That's because somehow the street become silent . Naruto started at Sanae and nodded. Sanae took that as order as she quickly ran up the wall, carefully lifting himself over the edge. Staying low she made her way over the roof and kept an eye out for anything unusual, which she soon found it on one of the joining roofs.

She saw a dozen men crouched down on the top of the building, each holding a bow with a quiver on their backs. Narrowing her eyes she looked across the road to see if another building had men on it but she couldn't tell from this level. He looked back down and saw that her master and friends where just past the building the archers were located on. Knowing she needed to warn them he quickly pulled a kunai and explosive tag from his pouch. Tying the tag to the kunai she threw it into the air but towards them then ran to the buildings behind him so she could sneak up on the archers.

Naruto and the others were happily chatting when suddenly an explosion above them put them all on guard. He quickly scanned the area and noticed everyone on the street pulled a knife out and had gone either back to back or formed groups.

"Naruto." The blonde turned to Soma to see him pointing at men coming out of stores, armed with shields and swords, to create a barricade on the street. He quickly turned back down the road to see it happening on the other side as well.

"Well this can't be good." He muttered "Everyone circle formation around Soma. Esdeath pass the snails to Soma." Everyone nodded to the orders and shifted into formation moved and created a circle, it was then they noticed Sanae wasn't with them.

"Where's Sanae?" Naruto whispered loudly to the others.

"Not sure, but that explosion scared startled them, to so I'll bet you anything it was her." Soma as he studied the men before them. "Think there's any chance they aren't here for us?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Naruto The Maelstrom!" A voice called out said from behind the soldiers, as they started to move aside. "Guess not." Soma said as he smirked at his friend.

Soon a large man made his way past the armed men; Naruto assumed he was their leader by how he moved past them. He took measure of the man as he walked towards them, tall and very muscular easily a fighter that trained hard. Unlike his men he wore no armor, just black pants, combat boots and a tight sleeveless grey shirt with a cross on it.

"I am Commander Jonas of the Iron Cross Guard, surrender now and no one will be harmed." Jonas said in a thick voice. "Sorry, but I'm not really interested in going to jail." Naruto called out as he unsealed a tri-kunai, ready to create some clones to grab everyone and transport to the ship.

"Fire!" Jonas called out suddenly; Naruto looked around but didn't see anything.

"The roofs." Soma called out and pointed up for them all to see archers firing.

"I've got it." Yukki cried as she went through some hand seals.

 **"Wind Release: Vortex Barrier"** She slammed her hands to the ground and a fierce wind whipped around them, trapping them in a tornado. The armed men looked shocked at the sudden appearance of a tornado but quickly had to raise their shields as the arrows, which were going towards the pirates, were turned towards them and the area around them.

"Be prepared Kaguya, when Yukki drops this I want you to hit their commander head on as fast and hard as you can. Hopefully the Commander going down will make them drop their guard and Naruto can get us out." Morrigan said loudly over the wind.

"Got It!" Kaguya prepared her sword ready to attack. Morrigan turned and nodded to Yukki to drop the barrier. She pulled her hands up before turning back towards the guards, while the wind died down.

"Fire again!" Jonas called out as he saw the wind start to die down. Suddenly he felt an impact on his head and he flew through one of the surrounding stores them. Kaguya landed where the man was and grabbed his shin. The impact from the blow didn't sound like bone hitting his metal weights; it was more like metal on metal.

Naruto created clones but unfortunately the arrows were flying again and they jumped forward to take the projectiles. "We need those archers down before I can get us out of here!" Naruto called out as he dodged an arrow.

"On it!" called Morrigan and Mai as the both ran toward a building with archers on it. Soma nodded but was more focused on Kaguya; he was looking at the hole where the commander went with a strange look. "Why aren't they moving in?" Naruto asked as he looked out at the guards. Shikamaru looked around and noticed that to. Their attention was turned back to the store the commander went into when the wall explodes outward. They heard a loud thud coming out and when the dust began to settle they saw the commander walking towards them, only he was completely grey.

"I'm surprised you're still standing." Jonas said to Kaguya.

"Shit, Devil Fruit user." Kaguya exclaimed

"Enough Kaguya let me handle him." Shouted Naruto before he whispered to Soma, "I'll keep him busy"

"So you're going to give it a go Maelstrom." Jonas smirked as he dropped into a fighting pose. Naruto eye him carefully, he had a good stance and Naruto didn't see any major openings. Letting out a breath he threw both of his tri-kunai, while unsealing two more into his hands and started to channel Futon chakra into them.

Jonas watched the two projectiles coming towards him with little interest and kept his focus on the blonde coming at him, the kunai bounced of his shoulder and chest. Suddenly Naruto disappeared from his sight and he felt two cuts on his back, Naruto landed behind him and stared at the man's now cut shirt. But surprisingly not blood leaked.

" Well experiment success." Said Naruto made Jonas growled, " Damn you must be Haki user." Naruto just grinned before he said, " I enough playing around." Naruto then unsheathed his sword and reinforce it with Haki before he cut down Jonas head. Naruto then turned to marines who surround him and look shaky . Naruto suddenly whispered, " Boo!" That was enough to make the marines run make Naruto laughed so loudly. " Okay everyone lets continue our journey."

Later in middle of sea

Once again Gogo Voyager sailing around sea. As usual Naruto and his ladies and maids do their dutu. Naruto already told Soma soon Erina will join him but Soma already told him that wasn't necessary as he want Erina not face conflict and let her managed her own restaurant. But suddenly Naruto feel some memory coe into him.

"My clone saw a ship outside and we're nearing an actual town as well." "A ship?" Morrigan repeated, "Marines?" She said as she followed him outside.

Naruto shook his head as they made it outside, "No, not Marines. It didn't have the insignia, or any insignia at all, but it might be pirates. The ship looks weird."

Morrigan chuckled, " Well at least you not painted this ship with orange neon."

Naruto grinned wryly, "I don't know. Do you think a ship that looks like a floating dessert tray looks weirder than this?" He gestured back inside, "Go get some of the others to meet me out here just in case. I don't know what's going to happen so they should at least know what's going on."

Morrigan gave him a playful fake salute, "You've got it Naruto." She disappeared back inside to fetch some of the others as instructed.

Naruto walked up to the helm and hopped on the railing at the very front of the ship before making a clone to steer, "So who would you be?" He said to himself in question of just who this ship was and why they were heading towards him. A quick smattering of footsteps told him that others were quickly making their way up to him.

He felt Morrigan drift over his back and wrap her arms around his neck, light as a feather, "I've got a few of them up here Naruto." Her light voice danced in his ear as she held on to him.

Naruto smiled at her, "Thank you Morrigan." He said appreciatively. He turned around, still standing on the railing with Miss Valentine on his back and began pacing along the rail as he saw all of the ship goers up on deck, "Okay, there's a ship getting closer to ours as you can tell so I'm just saying to be ready for anything."

Yukki said, " I take it you want go there to investigate." Naruto nodded , " Yeh and I want you all in standby in case they attacked back. Well maybe we involved in fight. SO ALL UNITS PREPARE TO COMBAT!"

After that said Naruto jumped onto the surface of the water, channeling chakra to his feet and sprinted out at the other ship.

After awhile Naruto arrived at opposite ship and made the crew look nervous . He then asked, " Hello, Can I speak to whoever's in charge here?"

One of the crewmen nodded and ran off inside of the ship to do so while Naruto leaned against the railing, looking over the crew. The all had clothes that were seemingly too small for them. Mostly clothing that consisted of small singlets, sweatshirts, suspenders, etc. A strange crew uniform he had to say, "So is there a reason you guys were coming in hot at my ship just now?"

"Who's the guy that got onto my ship?" A voice called out as the crew cleared the way for the origin of said voice. A young woman with long purple hair, purple eyes, bright red lipstick, and a piercing under her right eye came forward and stared at Naruto with her hands on her hips. She wore an open brown jacket, and underneath that wore a white top that revealed her stomach and a fair amount of cleavage. She also wore an extremely short pair of orange and black striped shorts with a buckle and suspenders worn over her shirt along with black high-heeled boots reaching her calf and brown and pink stockings with yellow suns on them.

Naruto looked her over appraisingly before smiling, "I've got to say; I already like you a lot more than the last person I met on the Grand Line." The woman stared at him with an underwhelmed look on her face, "I'm going to ask you again. Who exactly are you?"

Naruto then give some mock bow, " Naruto Uzumaki at your service , Madame…" The woman then replied, " My name is Jewelry Bonney. Though I somehow recognized you somewhere."

Naruto shook his head, " I'm afraid this is first time we met ." "Give me a second to think about it." She said softly. Her crew smirked knowingly at the unfortunate blonde.

After a minute of this, Naruto grinned at her, "Okay, I give. What are you trying to do to me?" His proclamation made Bonney recoil, but she still kept her hand on his face, "I know you're doing something, I can feel you putting chakra into my body, but I don't know what exactly you're doing. All I know is that it isn't working."

"What? The captain's power didn't work?" "I'll say it again; what the hell is he?"

Bonney's face went back to normal, "Well if it doesn't work that way then I'll try the other way." She said to him. Naruto's grin got wider, "You have another way to get your powers to work? If the first way you used was to touch my cheek like this I hope the other ways are more fun!" After a few more seconds and a frown crossing Bonney's face Naruto gave her a deadpan look, "This is the same exact way you used them the first time."

Bonney removed her hand from his face, "Damn it! Why aren't you changing ages? I had my powers active long enough to turn someone your age into a senile old man or a drooling baby!" Naruto's eyes lit up in realization, "Oh so that's what you were doing! Yeah, if you're trying to turn me into an old man we'll be sitting here all day if it ever even happens at all, and even trying to turn me into a little kid would take longer than you could even imagine."' That's lie though after all I stuck in this age forever but she dpesn't need to know that.'

"How?" Bonney pouted, stomping her foot on the deck in a fit, "All it should have taken was ten seconds to turn you into a five year old! You can't be any older than twenty!"

Naruto furrowed his brow in thought, "Hold on, so that would mean that you would have needed… like three hundred seconds to turn me into a five year old." He then grinned and rubbed the back of his neck, "But I suck at math, and who knows how many years you already put on with your hand on my face as long as it was the first time?" Bonney backed away from Naruto before slumping her shoulders in defeat, "Oh fine… whatever. Take what you want… we can't beat you, just don't kill us."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Why were you all gunning for my ship?"

Bonney looked up at him to see a look of curiosity on his face, "Well we thought you were Marines and we were getting ready to fight with you because it was just one. Your ship looks just like a Marine model ship." Naruto sweatdropped. He cannot believe Gogo Voyager classified as Marine Ship despite the difference so obvious.

"Anyway why I would want to kill you ? Well unless you want to harm my crew but it seems you won't do that either. But if possible can we ask some food?" Naruto asked. Bonney blinked at him before a smirk crossed her face.

Few minutes later

The crew of the Gogo Voyager gathered on deck as Naruto came running back across the open water before coming to a stop on board the ship. "Well?" Mai said to Naruto, waiting for information on what had happened. Naruto shrugged, "We're invited to a party with the crew I just met. There's supposed to be tons of food, I'm hungry, we're going." With that he walked back towards the helm and took over control of the ship with a casual look on his face.

The others waited for him to speak on the matter further and were left waiting as he simply steered the ship with purpose and focus in his eyes. Esdeath placed her hands on her hips and looked at the blonde steering the ship, "That's it?" Naruto nodded, not bothering to even look, "That's it." He said simply.

Few Hours later

Both Naruto and Bonney crews now find themselves inside of a restaurant on the island they had docked at was full of raucous noise from the crew of pirates they had met along with the sound of ravenous eating. All of females crew blinked when they saw Jewerly Bonney who was swiftly clearing plates faster than they could be set down in front of her. Few of them even look jealous as Bonney ate so much just like Akimichi.

Naruto was sitting right next to Bonney, eating just as quickly as she was, though not much. He expecting some other like ramen so he asked, "This is an all you can eat buffet, so where's the ramen?"

The chef looked at the blonde fearfully, "Sorry sir but we not provided ramen here." He said shakily." "Then other noodles like Soba or SOmen?" The chef shook his head.

Bonney chewed her food and looked over at Naruto, "Ramen? I don't know what that's all about but the only divine food I know is pizza." The young female captain said. Naruto wanted to yelled, but he restrained himself as there is no point to argue about food of the gods. After all he just missed ramen. Well he can always ate them in home or make it by himself later.

But suddenly an explosion rocked the front of the restaurant, taking out the wall and knocking everyone inside to the ground. Recovering from the blast, Naruto stood back up rubbing his head, "What the hell just happened?"

Bonney was still on the ground with anime tears pouring from her eyes, "My food…" She said sadly, "Who's the dead son of a bitch that ruined my meal?" She asked angrily.

From the smoke generated by the initial blast, a set of three figures were seen standing at the opening in the wall. All three of them were massive, standing twenty feet high with strangely proportioned bodies; large protruding chins, massive upper torsos and skinny by comparison legs. They had strange solid white eyes, grey hats with the impression of bear ears, curly black hair, black jackets with what appeared to be a crosshair on the front, brown gloves and white pants with brown spots on them,

All three of them had a red glow in the centers of their eyes momentarily, "'Maelstrom' Naruto. Bounty: 200 million beli. Orders: immediate execution."

Jewelry Bonney pulled herself to her feet and looked at the three hulking, massive figures that had crashed the party and busted into the restaurant without warning or provocation, "Hey Naruto. I think these guys are here for you." Naruto was already on his feet wiping the dust from the explosion off of himself, "Gee, whatever gave you that idea? Was it the calling out of my name and bounty like we had a problem, the glowing red eyes, or the part where they said 'immediate execution?'"

Bonney looked at most of her crew down for the count after the surprise attack, "Can you beat them all?" Naruto eyeing Bonney as he said, " Well, I dunno if I can. But at least I must try nevertheless." Naruto then analyzed his opponent before he said, " Anyway , are they triplets?" Bonney then looked at them only made her eyes widened, "Kuma? The Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Shichibukai? Which one, they all look alike?" "All of them!" She exclaimed, "They're all Kuma! We can't take them on, they'll slaughter us! What do they want?"

Naruto gave her a deadpan look, "To kill me. You can run if you want to, just make sure when you get your crew you get mine up as well. They're not here for you Bonney, just me. Aren't I special?" She didn't even bother giving it a second thought, hightailing it away from Naruto's side to avoid any conflict . Naruto then decided to bait his opponent so they will follow him.

Meanwhile with Naruto crew

"So finally they unleashed big guns, huh?" Morrigan said with amused tone. " Anybody wants to join me?" Esdeath grinned while Yukki look so eager to fight. "Anyone else?" Kaguya then responded. " I guess you two more than enough to assist Naruto-kun. The rest of us maybe just in our way. So for now we just going back to our ship." The others just nodded and following Kaguya lead.

To Be continued

Cliffhanger for now

Next Naruto will fight against Pacifista and three of his ladies will join the fray too


	53. Chapter 53

_**As usual review reply first**_

 _ **: You'll get what you**_

 _ **Stratos263: Also more fun remember**_

 _ **Animaman: Hahaha that was interesting idea. I'll make note for it on future. And for people genuinely care to Naruto. I'll arranged it soon.**_

 _ **Now let's begun**_

Naruto watched as one of his massive enemies turned a building to rubble, "Okay, so they can shoot laser beams. That's fun. And they don't really care about causing property damage either." Naruto cracked his knuckles, "What the hell are they though? I know what a human feels like and this isn't a human feeling I'm getting."

A 'Kuma' came running forward at Naruto with amazing speed regardless the massive size and attempted to punch Naruto into the ground, but his agility was too much for it ended up smashing the ground with its fist. Naruto delivered a punch right to the side of his face in response that he had to jump into thanks to the towering size his opponent had over him. However, Naruto's punch barely made the thing slide back over the ground. That punch should have lain out someone even of that size, and his fist didn't feel like it had hit a human jaw.

The 'Kuma' he had been fighting turned its head back towards him and fired another laser attack from its mouth at him that Naruto was forced to again jump out of the way to dodge. He wound up jumping right into the trajectory of another 'Kuma' that had his hands extended as a light shone from its palms. Naruto then raise his hand and called out " **Shinra Tensei!"** And powerful force send a 'Kuma' who attempt to shoot him.

The other two remaining enemies looked around with glowing red eyes before launching laser attacks at a nearby building. Feeling angered Naruto once again decided to fleeing so he can fight them better. The two other 'Kumas' once again, single-mindedly went after him.

Meanwhile Morrigan , Esdeath and Yukki just arrived in place where Naruto just took down the shichibukai. When they arrived suddenly the three women forced to dodge the blast of laser which come from 'Kuma'. "I guess thisis our opponent." Said Esdeath as she unleash her rapier whule Morrigan now in her battle stance while Yukki unsheathed her kodachi.

Yukki then make attempt first to get some information about her opponent. She then swing her sword to Kuma only to make some loud sound made Yuuki widened, " What ?metal?" Yukki then saw 'Kuma' show his palm that was glowing before he fired a laser beam at Yukki who managed to saved by Morrigan who flying toward her and geab before "Kuma' firing his laser.

'Kuma' sprinted forward, catching Morrigan off-guard at how fast the big guy was and smashed the ground in front of him with a punch that Morrigan barely stepped back from. 'Kuma' then loaded his opposite arm up and attempt to backhanded Morrigan only to found out his arm frozen by Esdeath and later she cut 'Kuma'arm. Esdeath said, " Morrigan, Yukki leave this to me . He will be easy .Maybe you should give Naruto-kun aid instead." Both of them just nodded as they taken off to assist Naruto.

Back to Naruto

"Stop shooting at me you idiots!" Naruto yelled as lasers flew past him while he continued to run away, "You're going to blow the whole town up at this rate!" Naruto saw a turn coming and saw one of the opponents charging up another laser from its mouth. Naruto quickly sprung off of the wall and jumped back at the attacker, connecting with a kick planted right under the chin. Naruto got him to slide back with his head turned up from the force of the kick, but saw him lower his head with a loud crack noise, "This is ridiculous… I am dropping one of you right here right now!" He moved out of the way of a kick from the second 'Kuma' and slammed his shoulder into his body while he was still off balance, managing to knock one of them down at last. Suddenly he heard Morrigan and Yukki shouted, " Naruto-kun. They are not humans. They actually just mindless drone." Naruto blinked before he face palmed for his stupidity not paying attention earlier.

"Dammit. Why I'm not realize this sooner? Well forget it. That only means I must stop playing around." Naruto then decided to unsheathed his glance reviver and gathered energy to his sword and he slashed it to 'Kuma' and completely split the body into pieces.

"Yeah now just one more!" Naruto shouted as he saw the 'Kuma ' now exploded due of Naruto attack. But he let down his guard for few seconds and that was enough for the remaining 'Kuma'got a shot in on him from behind. Well that should hit the sovereign shall Morrigan late for saving his ass by using her wings as shield to block 'Kuma' laser. "Naruto you shouldn't let your guard down!" scolded Morrigan before she continued, " But I also wanted to got some action." Morrigan then pointed her right hand to 'Kuma' and suddenly horde of bats surrounded her and formed to large laser cannon and unleash large laser toward Kuma before 'it' vaporized completely "Well, I guess my laser is better."Morrigan said proudly.

Naruto and Yukki who saw that just nodded sagely. Later Esdeath finally joined them . Morrigan then said, " I take it you finally beat 'it'?" Esdeath nodded , " That metal man really tough but since I flash freeze him he was easy to crack. After all Ice can weaken any metal durability." The others just sweatdropped when they heard that but Naruto break the stupor as he said, " Anyway let's outta here."

Few days later in ocean

"According to this map, our next destination is island called Jaya." Said Sanae who pointed certain point in the map. " According the rumors. Jaya is full of one thing and one thing only. Wannabe big-shot pirates that think they're hot shit for making it this far on the Grand Line. And there is nothing but pubs. Well there is something else but other than that. None."

Kaguya then looked through binoculars and said, "It doesn't seem that bad to me actually. It actually looks pretty nice from where I'm looking."

Naruto then said, " Just because that look nice doesn't mean that was good place. Maybe that place actually worse than that. Anyway I want Mai , Esdeath and Soma accompanied me this time. The others do what you want except Morrigan since this time it's your turn to overlook this ship. Well in case someone trying to vandalize this ship. Not that they can do that but beter safe than sorry." Morrigan then give mock bow. " Just make sure bring me some booze. I want taste local drinks." The others just shook their heads.

Later Jaya Island- Mock Town

"Well for now let's find some bar to drink and get new information okay." Said NAruto as he walked with Mai, Esdeath and Soma. ANd they walked until they heard some ruckus.

"Someone must be fighting. What should we do?" Asked Soma. Naruto said, " Let's check it out . Maybe we can find something interesting."

As the four made their way towards the crowd, the crowd cleared a path as a very tall man, taller than Crocodile, with blonde hair and flamboyant clothes came through, walking in a seemingly bowlegged pattern. The man wore a pink, feathered coat, a white shirt with red stripes underneath, a green belt, orange pants with white stripes, and orange tinted sunglasses.

The man stopped in front of Naruto, Esdeath, Soma and Mai and looked them over with a grin on his face, "Nice hair." Naruto sweat dropped, " Thanks for your compliment. What's going on?" The man shrugged and walked away, grin present on his face, "Nothing important. It was actually pretty boring to me." The man later just simply kept walking along past them and on his way.

Naruto and his crews kept walking past the crowd to find two men on the ground motionless. One had blonde hair, scars on his face and wore a blue captain's coat, the other was a man with shoulder length blue hair, and an open white-furred coat. He had a large curved knife in his hand but neither were moving.

Naruto walked over to them where there was a blonde woman in sunglasses and a red bandanna kneeling over them, "What happened here? It looks like they fought each other and nobody won." "Doflamingo." The woman said, "He said that he didn't need Bellamy or Sarquiss… that they were failures for picking a fight and losing to the Straw Hat kid. He made them fight each other and now…"

Mai walked over and looked at the scene, "They fought with Luffy? He wouldn't do something like this to anyone though."

"He didn't, that's not Luffy's style." Naruto walked over to the man called Bellamy and flipped him over to reveal a marred knuckle mark on the side of his face, "Well Luffy definitely did that to him." He looked at the woman that was looking over the two downed men, "They're not dead, and they're not going to die. That guy just wanted to hurt them badly from what it looks like. It looks like someone already worked on them though so they should be fine in a few months."

"Months?" Esdeath asked. Naruto pointed at the specific wounds on the men. Both had deep slash marks on the inside of their joints, "Oh… that's why."

Naruto nodded and stood up to walk away, "Nobody should pick fights with Luffy, that kid never loses to anyone. And now that guy's going to have a reminder of his asskicking for the next few months. Luffy's going to be really tough one day." Mai looked at him, "Does that mean you want to fight Luffy? You said you wanted to fight all of the strong people in the world."

Naruto shook his head, "Not yet. Luffy isn't as good as he's going to get yet. I'll fight him when he's at his best, but until then I want to see how good I really am. From what I've seen there's no one in this place that exudes any power worth trying my luck against. Most of these guys are totally weak." He motioned towards Bellamy, "That guy was the strongest guy here, and the only mark he had on him from Luffy was that one punch mark, it only took one hit for Luffy to beat him. No one around here is worth talking about." 'Except for that guy that was walking away when we showed up…' Suddenly Naruto mind snapped, ' That guy must be the one named Doflamingo. And according the information we gathered he supposed to be one of Shichibukai. Well let's find out about that later.'

"Hey!" The blonde woman said, "Don't give me that crap that our doctor gave us when she left! Bellamy's bounty is 55 million, that's more than yours probably is pretty boy!" Naruto laughed and pulled Esdeath and Mai next to him as he walked away, "Bounties don't mean anything to me. Your guy had 55 million and got beat in one punch by someone I could beat if we fought right now."

"Come on Naruto-kun, don't worry about it." Mai urged, "I really don't want you tearing this town apart too." Naruto looked at her, "I wouldn't need to tear the town apart to beat all of these people, I wouldn't even need to tear the block apart."

The amassed group of pirates looked at the pair walk away before one of the pirates standing about blurted something out in realization, "Naruto? As in 'Maelstrom' Naruto?" Multiple eyes in the vicinity bulged out as they figured they had just had a brush with death itself if what the Marines said about him were anything to go off of, "That was Uzumaki Naruto? Seriously?"

Meanwhile in certain ship Donquixote Doflamingo just walking around on his ship . Suddenly he grined as he sensed someone approaching him. And that was none other than Naruto. "Donquixote Doflamingo I presume?" Naruto asked

Doflamingo bowed extravagantly, " At your service 'Maelstrom' Naruto." He lifted his head up to look at Naruto, "Yes I know who you are. The work you ended up doing on those Pacifista cyborgs that were sent after you definitely got the Marines' attention. I saw the footage one of them captured. Very impressive." Naruto's lips quirked in amusement, "All I did was break a few toys. I can do things way cooler than that, trust me."

"That's what Sengoku thought too." Doflamingo said, "He more or less told all of the Shichibukai that showed up to his little meeting to offer you a seat as one of us if we came across you on the seas. Someone has to take Crocodile's place after all." Naruto let out a chuckle, "I don't fight for anyone but those precious to me. If you see this Sengoku again tell him there's nothing he can say or do that will make me his lap dog. I'd rather be his outlaw. It's more fun that way."

Doflamingo laughed at that, "You know that's the exact reason I joined the Shichibukai myself, because I thought it would be more interesting than just destroying the Marines sent after me. I guess that's how we differ Naruto." He then raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you going to attack me? I expected a fight out of you."

" I'm not that stupid Doflamingo. After all I forbid to attack you. For Now at least. And let me tell you something. While SHichibukai position was tempting. There is no way I want to become government slave. I'm free man after all."

Doflamingo laughed, "Fufufufufufu. While I partially disagree with you ,somehow I liked you kid." Naruto just grumbled as Doflamingo continues, " Well That spot isn't going to stay open for long! I may have been asked to offer you the spot amongst our ranks, but the next time we meet it will probably be filled, and we'll be enemies!"

"There's no reason to do it, especially right now." Naruto insisted, "I'm a free man, I have my own ship and crew, I can go anywhere I want to in the entire world, and I don't need the protection of your World Government for me or my people, so no… I'd rather not place a yoke around my neck to be dragged around by a bunch of nameless, faceless leaders."

Doflamingo nodded, "I respect that." Naruto waved over his shoulder, not turning to look at Doflamingo, "I don't really care. 'Till the next time, later." Naruto then disappeared in a yellow flash.

Doflamingo stared at where Naruto had once been before laughing slowly. The laughter grew until he was laughing uproariously, "That's very interesting! You're an interesting guy Maelstrom! Ahh, things are going to be getting fun again. I can just feel it!" He said to himself before walking away.

Later while his ladies already going back to ship to put the supplies they decided to head towards the other side of the Jaya island. After some information gathering. Naruto somehow feel jealous as he should be tag along with Luffy but since he ordered to be his own way. Naruto decided to follow the orders. Well there is alwaysnext time after all. And Gogo Voyager also capalbleto flying.

So now Naruto traversed the deep forest covering much of the island so that he could reach the other end. After some travelling he reached the end of forest and saw a massive castle sitting at the edge of the cape,

Being curious Naruto decided to approach the castle and once he getting closer he sweatdroped as he found out that wasn't a castle. But to make sure Naruto knocked on the castle and sweatdropped when a hollow plywood sound echoed out along the cove. Naruto walked around it to find a house that looked recently repaired.

Naruto then knockrd the door few times while he said to himself bit aloud, " I wonder if Luffy actually really comes here for asking how to go to Sky Island. Thogh that was not surprising for me after all." The door abruptly opened in Naruto's face before he could knock again to see a very muscular middle-aged man with blonde hair, sideburns, and a large chestnut on his head. He had purple pants with no shoes or shirt and had a chestnut tattoo on his left arm, "What do you know about Monkey D. Luffy?" He asked abruptly.

Naruto answered casually, " Well he is my friend. Anyway are you Montblanc Cricket? We heard that you know of what happened to Luffy and his crew. I haven't seen then in quite a while. And all I know is that he beat the crap out of some guy named Bellamy and was looking for Sky Island. Then people told me to come to you. And from your reaction you obviously know him, so how's the kid doing? I haven't seen him since Alabasta."

Cricket smirked, "Well I just saw him the other day." He noticed Naruto paying rapt attention to him for the remainder of his comment, "Up there." He said, pointing at the thick clouds overhead, "The kid proved that Sky Island existed. My ancestor was right." He noticed Naruto uncomfortably close to him and backed away, "What's wrong?" "Tell us everything." Naruto said, in awe that something like Sky Island actually existed, let alone the fact that hisr friends actually went up there.

Timeskip three days later

Naruto decided not to follow Luffy as he decided to go with his own adventure. Well AT least before Ange called him again suddenly. Naruto had a smile on his face as he was currently steering the ship back on the open seas. He was glad to get away from Jaya and back out travelling.

'What the hell are we going to get into next?' Naruto wondered to himself. As he thought to himself, a sound of a bell ringing filled the air, seemingly from the sky, a beautiful sound that sounded divine. Naruto looked around to see if there was a ship coming up on them from anywhere when he finally looked upwards and saw a massive shadow of a familiar figure on the clouds; familiar in the straw hat kind of way.

Few days later

They decided to board to one of small island and take rest before they continued sailing .Naruto himself now in dilemma since his clash against Doflamingo and had been weighing the positives and negatives of accepting. The negatives; it could be a trap to sucker him into an ambush, he didn't really want to listen to anyone tell him what to do about anything, and from what he had seen of the World Government thus far he didn't particularly want to side with them.

The positives; he wouldn't have to worry about Marines coming after his crew, and if he decided to leave what did he care? He was already a pirate with a monster of a bounty, what would they do, send Marines after him? They were doing that anyway.

He then turned his attention to Yukki who still counting bellies he won from some gambling den in Jaya island. Yukki already told him the story though

Flashback

 _"Fill me up again bartender!" Yukki shouted loudly at his table surrounded by others with a massive grin on her face. Right in front of her was a mass of poker chips and random winnings, "This can't be real!" One of the unfortunate victims of Yukki's ongoing hot-streak said in desperation, "That was all of my pay!"_

 _Yukki raked in all of her winnings, "Wellit seems I still have my fox luck. While I cannot compared with Naruto-kun but still this is really great!" She reached her hand forward to grab the rest of her winning from one person until a large, heavy, curved knife stopped just short of impaling her hand. Yukki looked at the man that had attempted to drive his weapon through her hand and through the table for winning with a deceptive smile, "I really wouldn't do that if I were you."_

 _The man that had tried to keep him from winning pulled his knife away from Yukki's hand. Why didn't he go through with it and drive it through her hand? Because Yukki saw it coming and drew her kodachi. By the time he stopped his stab attempt, Yukki had placed the blade of her kodachi against his throat, "Do you know who I am?" The man said._

 _The man had long blue hair, an open furred coat with a crossed out smiley on his chest, purple tinted sunglasses, red and white striped gloves, and red and white striped pants. Yukki stood up, blade still at the man's throat and walked over to his side of the table to retrieve what she won from this man, "I don't know and I don't care" Yukki pocketed her money and moved her sword away from the man's neck, re-sheathing it while grabbing her refilled glass of booze, "I'm taking this, alright?" She yelled to the bartender as he left._

 _"I'm 'Big Knife' Sarquiss you son of a bitch!" He seethed at Yukki's back as she drank down her drink without a care, "My bounty is 38 million! I don't even know who you are you bitch!" He pulled up his knife that resembled a kukri and spun it a few times for aesthetic effect._

 _Yukki didn't turn around, she simply placed the mug on an empty table, "Nevermind! I finished it before I got to the door, ha!" She said to the bartender, ignoring Sarquiss._

 _Sarquiss didn't take to kindly to being ignored and leapt at Yukki going into a vertical spin to cut into her like a buzzsaw with his weapon_

 _Yukki flicked her sword loose with her thumb and grabbed a hold of it once she felt Sarquiss launch himself at him,!" A blur surrounded Johnny's body as a silver flash circled around him once in the blink of an eye. Sarquiss flew past Yukki out the door, blood trailing from where he would have clashed with her The bar stared at her in silence, waiting for her to fall until a click signifying her re-sheathing her sword sounded out, followed by her walking out of the bar._

 _Everyone ran to the door to see Sarquiss laying on the ground outside, blood pooling around his body, "Did Bellamy's first mate just lose in one move from that random guy?"_

 _"Who the hell was that chick?" "I think her name was Yukki!"_

 _"Yeah, it was Yukki, she told us right before she took all of our damn money. *sobs* I'm broke! What am I going to do now?"_

 _They all watched Yukki walk towards the docks as the sun set in front of him._

 _Flashback End_

While Naruto still wondering what shall he do now. He suddenly feel the ship rumble. Naruto wondering what's goind on so he and Yuki decided to find out as they gong up to the deck

With Naruto other ladies few minutes earlier

"Don't you wish we could just do this for the rest of our life?" Mai asked with a sigh as she stretched on the deck.

"While it would be nice I think we both know we would be bored to death in a few days." Morrigan answered with a grin causing both girls to giggle for a second.

"Hey what's that?" Mai and Morrigan turned to Kaguya and saw she was pointing behind them. Getting up the girls eyes went wide as they saw a giant ship coming towards them.

It dwarfed their ship, looking to be around forty to fifty feet in height, with a large fox head on the front of it and two paws hanging below it. The kunoichi noticed that the largest sail had a large fox like skull on it with a pick nose, across the flag was the word Foxy in pink as well. "Damn that's a big ship." Kaguya commented as they watched it approach.

The three girls have same thought, ' If only Naruto-kun not using disguise maybe this ship should stay in its original size which almost three times of this but now our ship is only ¼ of them.'

"They're not going to hit us are they?" Mai asked as she realized the large ships course. Morrigan and Kaguya tensed and prepared to do what they could to stop the ship if it did indeed try to ram them. However the ship started to turn and started to come in at an odd angle. As it stopped a few feet from the dock a sudden boom shook the air and the fox paws flew out, past the Will of Fire, and sank into the ground behind them.

"What the hell?" Morrigan said as she spun around an looked at the claws. "Were trapped." Mai said as she examined the heavy chairs. "Kaguya can you cut through that thick of steel?"

"Definitely but let's wait." The ravenette replied as she watched the large ship. "We've got company." The two other girls turned and saw the fox's mouth started to open, with three people on the jaw platform.

The first man was a stout man with skinny arms and legs, his black hair was split into two points that stuck straight up. He was grinning big and had a long nose that was redish in color. He wore yellow-orange pants, held up by suspenders, with large rotund buckles on the edges that were tucked inside black boots with white on the front part of the legs and have orange strings. Under his pants some sort of green sash with circular patterns on it.

The person to the man's right was a slender young woman with dark blue hair, blue eyes, and a long pointed nose. She was wearing a pink jumpsuit, which was unzipped on the top to reveal a pink bikini top with red flowers beneath it, with extremely puffed pant legs. She was wearing a black mask the left triangles cut out for her to see and a pink and red stripped hat with a large puff ball on it.

The final member was the strangest yet, he was a gorilla like man with a black mask on like the girl. He didn't wear a shirt, thus why they thought he was a male, but had arm length blue gloves on with black pants and a leopard print scarf, that seemed to be holding something, around his neck.

"You there!" The short man yelled out as he pointed at the girls. "Where is your Capitan?"

"Who wants to know?" Morrigan asked, causing the trio to all laugh loudly as the jaw reached dock level and they jumped off. "You must not have recognized me from so far away." The man said as he and his crewmates approached the ship. "Of course your recognize me now, yes?" He flashed a big smile at the trio. The kunoichi all looked at each other then turned back to the pirates. "Sorry never know you." Morrigan replied with nonchalantly manner.

The man's face dropped and he fell to his knees. "They don't recognize me." He looked depressed, the girl quickly crouched next to him. "It's alright boss, they obviously are just too afraid to admit they know you." She said to console her Captain while the gorilla like man laughed. "Shut up Hamburg!" She yelled at the third pirate.

"The hell is going on here?" Mai asked in a whisper as she leaned in to Kaguya. "No idea." Kaguya answered as they watched the man breakdown. "I am the Great Foxy, The Silver Fox." Foxy suddenly yelled as he straightened up. "Now where is Maelstrom?" "Why do you want to know?" Morrigan asked, already annoyed with the short man.

"We the Foxy Pirates." Foxy yelled as he flung his arm back towards his ship. "Have come to challenge you, The Storm Pirates, to an official Davy Back Fight!" He then held his other arm up and between each finger was a gold coin.

Seconds passed as they all starred at each other before Kaguya spoke. "Ummmm…what's that?" Foxy's face fell again and he dropped to his knees. "They ruined my amazing challenge." He cried out as his female crewmate started to console him again. "It was a great challenge boss." She said cheerfully. "They're just too simple minded to appreciate it."

" OI!" The three yelled as they heard the insult "What is going on up here?" Everyone turned to see Esdeath walking onto the deck.

"Hey Esdeath, this guy here." Mai said as she pointed to Foxy. "Wants to challenge us to a fight." "Not a fight." Foxy said as he regained his composer. "A Davy Back Fight!"

"What's the difference?" Kaguya asked curiously. Foxy smiled and ran a hand over one of his hair spikes. "I see no point in telling you until your Capitan is here, seeing as he is the only one who can accept."

"I guess we should call Naruto-kun now." Morrigan responded as she walk to call Naruto only stopped as Esdeath said, " There is no need Morrigan. He is already here. " As the ice general pointed to Naruto who just come out with Yukki, Soma and Sanae.

"Maelstrom!" Foxy yelled as he turned to Naruto. "The Foxy Pirates challenge the Whirlpool Pirates to a Davy Back Fight!" Again he struck a pose with his right hand forward, the three coins still between his fingers. Naruto stopped a few feet away and starred Foxy down. "A what?" He asked as he cocked his head to the side.

Foxys smirked at Naruto. "A Davy Back Fight, the pinnacle of pirate challenges! Come now Maelstrom you aren't afraid of a little challenge are you?" "Did you seriously think that would work?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow at the man's cheap attempt. Foxy's face fell as Naruto answered.

"Gah I never guessed he would be so clever!" The man called out as he fell to the dock. "Don't worry boss you'll get him in the end." The female pirate said. "Hamburg stop laughing!" She yelled behind her. "OI just explain what is Davy Back Fight and maybe I'll accept ." Naruto said as. "I like a good challenge."

Foxy was on his feet again and smirking. "The Davy Back Fight is a challenge between two crews and uses the three coin challenge." He held up the coins again. "We have three challenges and the winner of each will get to select a crew member form the other crew to join them!" Foxy spun around and yelled to his ship. "We've gotten some great crewmates from this right boys!"

Naruto looked up and saw a large crowd had gathered on the railings and were cheering at Foxy. "So it's a gambling game and we bet crew members?" Naruto was not liking the sound of this game now, while he knew if they played and actually lost they wouldn't join the crew. "That's right, so what do you say Maelstrom?" Foxy spun around still grinning. "Care to compare your crew against mine?"

"Well not interested." Foxy's jaw dropped. "We don't need any new members so we would gain nothing." "If you don't want any crew members then you can choose to take our Jolly Roger and we can never sail under it again." Foxy cried out as Naruto started to walk by

"But that would only be for one round." Esdeath said from his spot on the deck. "If we won the first round and choose that we have nothing to gain if we win again." Naruto nodded and pointed to Esdeath. "He's got a point." Naruto then started walking up the gang plank.

"What if we make a new deal!" Foxy called out, causing Naruto to stop and turn to him. "We have other resources, such as maps, Eternal Log Pose, treasure and weapons. If you win you can take whatever you want."

Naruto turned back to his friends. "Give us a minute to discuss." Foxy grinned and nodded. "Come on Hamburg, Porche let's wait on the ship." Foxy said before pulling out a pistol and tossing it to Naruto. "If you accept just fire that."

"Foxy, The Silver Fox." Sanae said as she pulled out his bingo book. "24 million beli bounty, not rated high on the Marines list because he mostly deals with other pirates." Sanae snapped the book closed. "I assume he uses these challenges to collect pirates he normally couldn't recruit."

Naruto gestured to his cabin and the others nodded before moving into the room, Naruto closed the door and activated the seals so no one could enter or hear them. "Obviously even if we lose we won't be joining them." Mai said as she watched the seals activate.

"But do we really have anything to gain from this?" Morrigan asked as she plopped down onto Naruto's bed. "He said we could have some Eternal Log Pose." Naruto replied as he leaned on the door. "Those could be useful to stock up on."

"If you agreed we need to commit, " Said Esdeath, "If we lose a challenge, whoever gets picked needs to act like their going along with the rules." "But when they figure out we're not going to join, won't they attack?" Soma asked "Plus, they have the ship blocked in."

"Well shall this going to happen we shall beat them all . Maybe eliminate all of them." All of the ladies grinned. . "So, are we all in?" He asked as he twirled the gun. The rest started Naruto as they want to said, ' Isn't that already settled.' Naruto sighed before he spoke . "Then it's settled." Naruto grinned and unsealed the door. "Let's do this Foxy!" He yelled out as he fired the pistol into the air.

Few minutes later

Naruto and his girls were a bit surprised by the actions of the Foxy Pirates, after accepting the fight the large crew had cleared away an area near the village and started setting up booths. They were selling souvenirs, food, and other miscellaneous items to the villagers, who were all invited to watch oddly enough, as well as the other crew members. _"What's the point of that?"_ Naruto thought as he looked around.

Naruto then picked several Foxy Pirates so he can peek their mind. According their memories. Thee is there challenges which first called Donut Races a team of three race in a small craft around the island and through a finish line. The next is called Groggy Ring. Again it has three people, one being designated the ball. The goal is to knock the "Ball" into a large ring. The final challenge is a fight. And while the final one look so common but he find the fact Foxy usually fights for the final round. Naruto knew he can beat Foxy so easily but there won't be any fun if he fight with full power

He also already decided the member for every game and shall they lose the challenge they can always terminate that Foxy and hs entire crew. Since Marine not fo their job properly just because marine view him as low threat , Let them eliminate this fox. After all that was insulting for Juubi inside him.

Later

"Ladies and Gentlemen gather round!" Itomimizu said into his microphone that was hooked to a large Den Den Mushi in a bag slung across his shoulder. He wore a purple coat that was closed all the way up to his neck with yellow pants and a black and gray striped stocking cap that fell over his eyes to create a mask. He was the Foxy Pirates commentator and soared above the area on his feathery crewmate Chucchun, a super sparrow with a blue stocking cap similar to his own. "It's that time, when the winners are greeted by celebration and the losers by the cold sea!" The Foxy Pirates cheered. "The first event of the Davey Back Fight is the Donut Race, teams of three will navigate around the island and the first one back wins!"

"Now it's time to introduce the teams!" Itomimizu said happily as he spied Naruto team moving into position. "For the Whirlpool Pirates we haveSoma, Mai and Yukki! On their ship designated the Kazemaru! " several people cheered but the Whirlpool Pirates were not enthusiastic.

"And for the Foxy Pirates we have our sweetheart Porche!" The Foxy Pirates cheered loudly as the woman blew them kisses. "Along with her are Capote the swordfishman and Monda the Star Shark!" Capote was a large green skinned fishman with a long pointed nose, he wore a mask stocking cap like Porche. He was muscular and wore a tan shirt with blue stripes on the shoulders, though under the arms it was open to show off his skin. Monda was a large orange shark with yellow stars all over his body, who also had a cap that was red and black. "There ship is the Cutie Wagon!"

"Alright teams get ready!" Itomimozu called out as he circled over the teams to drop eternal pose for participant before The announcer shot his gun signaling the beginning of the race.

(Let'sskip some part)

"And they're coming up on the dangerous part of the course the coral reef." Itomimizu said pointing to a bunch of coral that was sticking out with a bunch of whirlpool's inside, and a giant one on the outside. Foxy was riding on the gorilla man from earlier beside the boat's."And here is Hamburg, and our leader, 'Silver Fox' Foxy."

Soon Naruto team already near finish line, Right when they got near Foxy attacked. putting two finger's on his thumb He called out." **Noro Noro Beam!"**

Naruto looked at Foxy as he said, " So that was your power Foxy?" Foxy nodded and he started explained, "Nora photons are a newly discovered photon. I ate the Nora Nora Fruit which allows me to create them and thus slow down objects." He turned towards Hamburg, who now had a bazooka. "I shall show you, fire Hamburg!" The large man nodded and fired the weapon. **"Nora Nora Beam** " The projectile suddenly stopped in the air and Foxy walked towards it. "See, now as the time grows closer it will begin to move again." As they watched the ball began to slowly fly forward and then suddenly flew into Foxy and exploded.

After "Now then." Foxy appeared through the black smoke, his body slightly singed and his clothes torn up. "I have won the first round so I'll choose ." After a while he said, " I choose Sanae the combat maid." Naruto looked at Sanae who just nodded.

"Alright everyone." Itomimzu said into his mic as he flew around the new field built by the Foxy Pirates. It was around one hundred yards long by fifty-four wide; two large-stripped ring-shaped tubes, one red the other blue, sat on the far ends of the rectangular field. "It's time for the next event Groggy Ring!"

The Foxy Pirates all started to cheer. "For those of you that don't know, the game is simple, each team is made up of three players. Their goal is to put the opponents' ball, which is worn by a player on each team, into their opponents' ring." He flew over the rings and circled them. "Unlike the last game, there are no weapons or outside interference allowed."

Most of the pirates booed. "First, let's introduce the Whirlpool Pirates team; The ball will be worn by Morrigan and her teammate is Kaguya Nanbu. Oh Kaguya please put down your sword please. " Kaguya just huffed as she took out her buster sword and threw it to Naruto, " Keep this for me Naruto-kun."

" Well at least I don't need weapons here how about you Kaguya? Asked Naruto as she now wore a small ball on his head. Kaguya nodded, " That will be great handicap for us but nothing we cannot handle."

"And now, your favorite team." Itomimzu yelled out. "Let's give it up for the Groggy Monsters!" The Foxy Pirates let out a large cheer as the fox head on the ship jaw dropped and three figures were seen. The shortest of them was Hamburg, behind him was a large husky man wearing green schemed clothes. He has relatively long arms and relatively short legs in comparison to his body with a hippo-like face. On his shoulders, he wears round metal shoulder guards. Towering behind these two was a gigantic tan man who looked like he had a bit of fishmen in him, he had an orange beard and dorsal fin. He wore yellow gloves, speedo and boots all trimmed with white fur, the shinobi all noticed he was wearing the ball for their team. "Hamburg, Pickles and Big Pan!"

" Huh giant fishman? Then no holding back." Both Morrigan and Kaguya smirked. "Alright is everyone ready!" Itomimzu asked the crowd, who answered in a loud roar. "Ready to lose Maelstrom?" Foxy asked as he strutted over to Naruto. "The Groggy Monsters are going to beat your friends into the ground."

Naruto smirked and looked at the Groggy Monsters. "You think those guys can beat my friends?" He let out a chuckle. "Oh, you are in for a surprise Foxy." The pirate Captain frowned. "Ha!" He spun around and walked back towards a group of his men. "Prepare to eat your words Maelstrom."

"We now go to our referee to start the match!" Itomimzu said as a Foxy pirate with curly brown hair and wearing a referee shirt walked onto the field. "Both teams ready?" He asked, Hamburg and Kaguya give him nods. "Then…." He waited a second before blowing his whistle.

And once the whistle blowed ,In a surprising burst of speed Pickles sprinted forward with his shoulder dropped, had he been going against someone else he would probably been successful in knocking themoff guard. But he found himself holding back by Kaguya who stopped Pickles with only one hand. " You stromg But I;m stronger." Said Kaguya as she caught Pickles and threw larger man airborne

Of course Pickles was extremely confused as this tactic had never failed them before he turned his head and saw Hamburg had been moving into position only to slide to a stop. "Hamburg, ignore Pickles and get the ball!" Foxy yelled as he snapped out of his surprise. The gorilla man nodded and sprinted towards Morrigam who caught him and she floating In air as she grip Hamburg. " **Vector Drain!"** Morrigan slammed the gorilla man to ground

Seeing both of his crew struggled against two girls Foxy then yelled. ""Guy's... I have a request. Give me Groggy Burger." After few seconds silence, the Foxy Pirate's started cheering.

The Groggy Monster's picked weapons out of their pant's, Hamburg has metal bat's, Pickle's scimitar's, and Big Pan, metal pan's. When Morrigan and Kaguya look at referee, said referee looking towards the crowd and whistling. Naruto just sweatdropped, 'Figures'

Morrigan and Kaguya look at Naruto who just nodded . Morrigan then teleported behind Hamburg and kick his back with her high heels and sending the gorilla man unconscious.

Pickles looked pissed and charged toward Kaguya as he swinging sword but she causally catch it with both of her hand and crushed the sword and said, " I may not have sword but using my sword seems overkill to you." She then send combination of punch and kick before she ended it with, " **Hinezumi No Koromo (Fire-rat robe)!" ,** As she twirls and poses to send several wind laded around her and hurt Pickles badly send the large pirate to dream world

Later the ladies turned to Big Pan who attempt to crash girls but they dodged it casually. Morrigan then flying and punched Big Pan face while Kaguya slammed him down and brought him crashing down in to the goal.

Everyone was quiet for several minutes before finally Itomimzu spoke. "The Whirlpool Pirates win!" However none of the Pirates cheered at the news. After that as expected Naruto choose Sanae to go back. And turned out Sanae send some drone to copying all of Eternal Poses, Map, and Books oh also several weapons..

"Well, well. Maelstrom now for next challenger we will decide battlefield. Bring out the cannon!" Foxy ordered

To Be continued

 _Next time will be conclusion of Davy Back Fight and Naruto first confrontation with Aokiji (emember he will fight Aokiji two times.)_


	54. Chapter 54

As usual answer review first

 _ **ANimaman: I won't do that even it just omake sinceit will be quite troublesome. ANd for some possible (just possible maybe will abandone this idea) spoiler I want Naruto cast Unforgiveabe to his family for further retribution (Not AVada Kedavra just Cruciatus and Imperius)**_

 _ **Za world: Sanae full name is Sanae Yashima**_

 _ **Stratos263: Well yeah**_

Lets continue

"Well, well. Maelstrom now for next challenger we will decide battlefield. Bring out the cannon!" Foxy ordered From the crowd a group of men came carrying a medium sized cannon with its barrel pointing up at a forty-five degree angle. "This is what will decide where we fight next." He waved Naruto over. "First we spin it." He said as he pushed it and it began to spin, Naruto mimicking him. "And as we step back it will gradually come to a stop and fire. Where the ball lands, is where we will fight." Both men took a step back and the cannon spun for a few seconds before suddenly stopping and firing at Foxy's ship.

"And the final battlefield is decided." Itomimzu called out. "Our own vessel, the Sexy Foxy, shall be the battlefield for the third round." Cheers went up. "As you know the field will be a one hundred meter ring around the ship, while no one else but the contestants are allowed in. Anything on the ship can be used by them."

" _Gradual stop my ass."_ Naruto thought with a smirk, he was glad Foxy pulled one over on him and was excited for the match. "Well let's get to it Foxy." "My boys will show you to the waiting room so you can get prepared." Foxy said, and immediately men came over to guide Naruto onto the ship while others guided his friends. "Pick someone to be your coach." Naruto then looked toward Yukki who nodded and followed him to waiting room.

As they were led onto the ship Naruto kept his eyes moving, taking in the location of weapons and the terrain. walking down into the ship they were led to a large room full of costumes and makeup. "The rules say you have to wear gloves but other than that you can choose anything you want." The pirate said as he pointed to a box full of boxing gloves then turned and left. "What are these for?" Naruto asked as he picked up a pair of gloves and tossed them up to see the weight.

"They seem to be a form of hand protection for fighting." Yukki replied as she copied Naruto's actions. "I don't see the point as they will diminish your power, Naruto-kun."

"Remember Yukki not everyone is as tough as us, or as willing to go all out all the time." Naruto said with a smirk and rifled through the box. "The biggest problem will be that I can't use hand seals or weapons while I'm wearing these. Not that I really needed that for my jutsu." He paused and grinned at Yukki. "This fight just got a whole lot more interesting." "Then let's give'em hell!" Yukki exclaimed

 _Sometime later_

"Ladies and gentlemen are you ready for the third and final round of the Davey Back Fight!" Itomimzu announced from his spot in the crowd, the Foxy Pirates had built large bleachers that went around the ship and were outside of the designated field. "Our first combatant, the man with the sliver tongue, master of a thousand plans, holding a twenty-four-million bounty, Foxy "The Silver Fox"!" The crowd cheered as smoke filled the ship and Foxy walked out of it. He was shirtless now, and was wearing a pair of green athletic shorts held up with suspenders and red boxing gloves. "And his opponent, a man who has shown amazing and unique skills today, holding a bounty of two hundred and fifty million beli, Naruto "Maelstrom" Uzumaki!" Again the crowd went wild as Naruto came out of the smoke, unlike foxy though he didn't change his outfit except for a pair of black gloves.

"Are you prepared, Maelstrom?" Foxy asked with a large grin as he sauntered up to Naruto. "I'm looking forward to it, Foxy." Naruto grinned back at the man. "The combatants are ready, so on my mark…..Fight!" Itomimzu yelled into the microphone as he rang a bell.

" **Noro Noro Beam!"** Foxy threw his arm forward at the bell trying to catch Naruto but the blonde quickly leapt over it and onto one of the masts. "Nice try, but you'll have to be quicker than that Foxy!" Naruto called out before quickly shunshining behind Foxy and delivering a quick kick to his back. He didn't put too much power into it but the pirate Captain flew forward and fell into a roll.

" **Noro Noro Beam!"** As soon as he popped up Foxy tried to get Naruto but again the blonde was too quick for him, and used **Shunpo** to appear across the deck. Foxy's eyes popped open when he saw that. "How did you do that?" He yelled

"Oh That's…. it … SECRET." Naruto said before using Shunshin to get behind the ma and kick him again. "And it seems Maelstrom has more tricks up his sleeve then we believed, as he is teleporting around the field and avoiding all of Foxy's attacks." Itomimzu yelled. "How will the Boss deal with this?" Foxy picked himself up and glared at Naruto for a second then smirked. "Foxy Smoke Escape!" He pulled a smoke bomb from his belt and threw it on the ground releasing a large field of smoke. Naruto stood ready for anything but seconds passed by with nothing, eventually the smoke cleared and he didn't see Foxy anywhere.

"Where'd he go?" Naruto mumbled as he looked around and then he spotted a door open. "So hide and seek huh." He said before walking towards the door. "It seems Foxy has retreated into the ship." Itomimzu announced. "What could he have in-store for Maelstrom within the ship?"

Naruto kept his senses open as he walked down the stairs into the ship coming out onto a floor full of cannons. He looked around and started walking down the hall when he heard Foxy. "Follow me if you dare, Maelstrom." Foxy said from behind the door, inside the room there was a small rectangle area of flooring the allowed the pirate to hide to the side of the door. The rest of the room was filled with sharpened needles ready to skewer anyone who walked in. _"Hahahaha he'll come rushing in and end up a pin cushion."_ Naruto walked to the door but instead of opening it he kicked it, flinging it open and slamming Foxy into the wall. Naruto cocked an eyebrow when he saw the needles in the floor. "That's gotta hurt."

Foxy pushed the door off of him and moved from behind it. "Bastard!" He yelled as he went to open the door, pulling his arm back ready to his Naruto with his powers. Naruto mentally counted to three after the door was closed and kicked it open again, Foxy was unprepared and was knocked back by the force. "Huh?" He said as he fell back into the needles. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Naruto burst out laughing as the man pulled himself off the needles. **"Noro Noro Beam!"** Foxy quickly yelled and since he was laughing Naruto was caught in the beam. "Ha, how do you like that Maelstrom!" Smirking at him Foxy ran towards him. **"Nine-tail Rush"** Foxy quickly delivered several punches to the blonde before walking past him.

" _Why didn't I feel those?"_ Naruto thought as Foxy laughed behind him.

"You are probably wondering why you didn't feel those." Foxy said with a smirk. "Well in twenty seconds all of the damage will hit you at once." He let out more laughter. "Here it comes five...four…three…two...one."

As he counted down Naruto could feel pressure building on him in the areas Foxy had hit him, at the end of the thirty seconds Naruto felt the full force of the attacks hit him at once. Now he couldn't lie and say it didn't hurt, the man was stronger than he looked, but even all the hits combined were not worse the a few single hits he's been hit by. "Urk." Naruto grunted and stumbled .

But suddenly something happened made Foxy jawdropped, " **Shatter Kyoka Suigetsu!"** And Naruto turned to piece of glasses made said man blinked " SO that was your devil fruit power." Naruto who appeared behind Foxy said, " Wow, so you figure that." The blond lied though. "Anyway playtime is over." Naruto rushed forward and grabbed Foxy before the Captain could attack and used Hiraishin to teleport them back on the deck.

"Foxy and Maelstrom have suddenly appeared on the deck!" Itomimzu said in shock. Naruto spun and threw Foxy into the air then used a Shunshin to appear above him and axe-kick the man back onto the deck. "And Maelstrom has delivered a powerful blow to Foxy." Using Hiraishin again Naruto appeared on the deck behind Foxy.

"Bastard!" Foxy yelled as he stood back up and aimed his fists forward. **"Dual Noro Noro Beams"** Naruto used Hiraishin again to avoid the dual beams and ran at Foxy's open back.

"Time to end it Foxy." Naruto called out as he hit the man with a powerful elbow to the back then Shunshined in front of him and hit him with an uppercut. As the pirate Captain floated in the air Naruto appeared beside him in half a spin. "Bye bye." Naruto said with a smirk as he finished his spin and delivered a powerful kick to Foxy's side, which sent him straight at the stands, slamming into a crowd of pirates.

"…And with a stunning display, the winner of the final match is, Maelstrom!" Itomimzu said as he snapped out of his surprise, soon cheering followed him while others ran to check on their boss.

Later

"It's time for the final choosing." Itomimzu called out from the stands as Foxy made his way over to the Shinobi. "What resources will they take from us?" " I just want your treasure . And just raw not money." Foxy huffed. At least that not total loss as he have more money than raw treasure. "Deal!" But before Foxy continued Naruto said, " I actually want to share some interesting rumor to you ,Foxy-chan." That made Foxy perked up, "I'm listening." Then Naruto started whispering something made Foxy looked so eager. And once he finished, Naruto then said, " I'm not expecting you trust me for qood , after all that just rumor. Anyway we already finish loading your treasure. Well see ya." Naruto then leaving followed by his crew (ladies I mean)

Later in Gogo Voyager.

Naruto already ordered all of his crew to stay under water as they want to wait Luffy . In the mean time Naruto decided to make some weapons made from seastone. And since technically sea stone made from sea so they don't have problem for that. Thay also plan that to sell that at Marines and Pirates. Well under alias of course. They also watching Luffy and his crew hallenged by Foxy only the have trouble though they still win in the end. And once they finished he have feeling Luffy fight with someone dangerous. Decided to help Luffy Naruto using Hiraishin to teleported and he arrived at Going Merry

His eyes widened as he saw Luffy frozen solid. Across from him was none other than Nico Robin frozen as well. The entire landscape had been frozen in ice and the surrounding ocean, In the middle was an extremely tall individual easily taller than Naruto. His outfit consisted of a white button-up vest over a long-sleeved navy blue shirt and matching white pants and shoes. He also wore a yellow tie divided geometrically by black lines and a sleep mask on his forehead. Naruto looked up to find Zoro's right arm frozen solid. Sanji's left leg had been frozen as well. All around the ship it was frozen solid.

Naruto rhen chanted spell and called out " **Purifier Flame!"** A mass of intense white flames erupted from his eyes. Everyone stared in shock as a wave of white flames came toppling down upon them. The flames rushed across the ice melting it. Hot steam rose into the air as Robin, Zoro, Sanji and Luffy were defrosted. The ocean around the ship started to rapidly melt. Hot steam engulfed the entire island turning into a fog. The flames licked the air spiralling into a giant tower around the strange man.

After awhile he cancelled the technique and released a gust of wind. Wind blew the steam away to reveal a decimated battle field.. Naruto then leapt onto the ground, his right hand now wielding Glance Reviver

Naruto slowly approached the strangely dressed man, "Who are you!?" Robin stared at Naruto and grabbed his leg, "Please don't fight him you can't win!" Naruto summoned a shadow clone who picked up the dark haired woman and leapt away.

"I'll ask again who are you!?" demanded/questioned the blonde killer intent rolling off his body. He man let out a chilled breathe of air, "Marine Admiral Aokiji." Naruto held his sword at the ready, "Oh a Marine higher up this should be fun! Come on then!"

. Aokiji let out another breathe of chilled air a lazy expression plastered on his face, "SO you plan to fight me, Maelstrom?" Naruto gritted his teeth, " You huet my friends so you'll have to answer to me!" He vanished in an instant. He appeared behind Aokiji swinging his blade. The marine was surprised when his own blood hit the ground. Naruto took a step back swinging his sword, "You're a Logia type model Ice. I can tell from reading your mind. And my sword now coated with seastone . So your power useless against me. " **Fire release: Fire Dragon strike!"** Naruto expelled a powerful jet of white hot flames from his mouth.

Aokiji held out a hand. His arms started to freeze over. As his arm froze over so did the jet of flames. The flames fell to the ground and shattered. The young sovereign darted forward clutching his sword with his left hand. He swung the blade. Aokiji rolled out off the way.

The Marine grabbed a hand full of grass and threw them into the air, **"Ice Saber!"** Ice shot from his hand and encased the grass forming a frozen blade. He gripped the weapon and attacked. Naruto blocked with his scimitar breaking the ice.

He grabbed his giant Zanbatou and swung it. Aokiji performed a quick back flip, **"Wind Release: Wind Drill Bullet!"** Five compressed bullets of air shot towards him.

Instantly the air bombs froze in mid air and shattered. A senbon hit the Marine in the left shoulder, **"Water release: Water Dragon!"** A massive water dragon appeared above him.

Aokiji prepared himself, **"Ice Age!"** The dragon descended never turning into ice. Aokiji's eyes widened as the dragon came toppling down upon him. A wave of water sent him onto a collision course with a tree. The water sunk into the earth clearing the field. The Marine rose to his feet and tried to summon an ice blade. He glanced at the senbon in his shoulder. The needle was a light blue colour.

Naruto laughed , "That Needle is made out of seastone. I have made a large array of Ninja tools from that stone. After all why not use your opponent's weakness against them? Its, what I do after all I am a Shinobi!"

Naruto dashed forward launching a senbon from his mouth. Aokiji dodged the needle. Naruto spun around and lashed out with his sword when in range. The Marine leapt out of the way. The sword crashed into his side. As it did a senbon hit him in the, chest. Aokiji held back the pain as he was tossed backwards. Naruto swung his sword onto his back and charged. He spun around forming a Rasengan in his right hand. The Marine quickly pulled out the needle. The spiralling sphere collided with his body.

As the sphere collided the man turned into ice. Ice hit the ground before it started to reform into the Marine Admiral.. Naruto continued as he go forward and fired five senbon into the Admiral's back.

He sheathed his Sword and appeared above the ice user, **"Wind Release: Wind Swords Dance!"** Dozens of invisible swords appeared around the blonde. The swords ripped through the air. The Admiral leapt out of the way to avoid being sliced into bits.

He quickly pulled out the numerous senbon in his back. He held out a hand and formed a pair of ice swords. He threw the blades towards his target. Naruto opened his mouth and expelled two air bullets.

Both techniques clashed. Ice shattered in mid air scattering across the ground. The young ninja sprung forward. Aokiji leapt out of the way as the seastone blade ripped through the air. Naruto spun on his heel sheathing the blade again. He drew his sword and swung. The blade hit the Marine and he shattered into ice.

Aokiji quickly reformed himself and leapt back. Naruto continued his assault by launching ten fireballs. The admiral froze the balls of fire. Naruto leapt over them, **"** **Fire release: Blazing Jets** **!"** Naruto opened his mouth and expelled a massive jet of white flames. The flames merged into a colossal fireball. Aokiji raised his arms. Ice covered the man's body as he rapidly froze the ball of fire. The flames continued to burning melting the ice. The Admiral quickly ran to avoid the attack. The fireball collided with the ground and caused a massive explosion.

White hot flames ran across the ground. The Straw hats shielded their eyes from the heat. The field erupted into flames forming a ring. Naruto skidded across the ground, **"Wind Release: Great Wind Breakthrough!"** He screamed and unleashed a blast of wind. Aokiji was tossed into the air. Naruto continued his assault. Wings wrapped around his heels and he skated towards his target, **"** **Wind Release: Wind Drilling Bullet** **!"**

Naruto launched two smaller compressed air bullets. Instantly the bullets fused into a more powerful and large attack. A senbon raced through the air hitting the Marine. Aokiji's eyes widened as the ball collided with him. A massive explosion happened in mid air followed by a large gust of wind. Everyone was blown off their feet. The water around the island was tossed into the air. Massive tidal waves were formed.

Aokiji hit the ground his clothing torn to resemble rags. He was covered in large gashes. Naruto dropped from the sky dusting, himself off. He flicked his left wrist to reveal a string attached to his index finger. The senbon was pulled out of Aokiji and landed in his hands.

"You have no hope against me Aokiji. You may be able to defeat Luffy but the moment you go against me you are dead. I also don't like to mess around" spoke Naruto as he demanded total authority. He walked away from the man and he tell Luffy, and his crews, " You better outta here for now." Aokiji collapsed into a heap in defeat. As the Anbu walked away the Ice Marine noticed the seastone gloves _"He is different. His is easily the strongest of the Straw Hats. As long as Monkey D Luffy has him we have no hope of capturing that woman."_

3 days later

Gogo Voyager decided to sailing with Going Merry for time being as Naruto stay with Going Merry Nami currently drink juices, Luffy was playing with Chopper and Usopp, and Zoro was sleeping. Naruto who now in the crow's nest came down on the lift and walked up to the other's. Robin walked out wearing Naruto's coat."Hello Robin-chan can I get anything for you?" Sanji asked as Robin nodded."Some coffee." She, Nami, and Sanji went inside to drink. Zoro who was eating suddenly saw a big frog with black hair, and scar's on him swimming like a human.

They followed him to a lighthouse, and hit's something. Hearing bell's Nami looked and saw rail road light's. Naruto walked up, and saw them also."Crap is that..?" Nami started shouting order's."Turn the ship around!" They got away just as a train passed the, and hit's the frog from earlier.

Two people, and a blue bunny came out of the light house. One is a middle-aged woman who look's like she's smiling, wearing a conductor's uniform with blonde hair in two ponytails. The other is a girl with blonde hair which she has in pigtails that seem to stand up, and are puffy at the end, along with sandals and a short white shirt over a striped dress, of orange and red stripes. They introduced them self's as Kokoro, and Chimney.

They went on to explain about the 'Sea-train' and the frog Yokozuna, and the next city Water Seven."The first class in building ship's." Kokoro said as Luffy pumped his fist in the air."Then we'll get a shipwright to join us." After saying good-bye, and getting a reference letter, they started sailing toward's Water Seven. Naruto decided going back to Gogo Voyager as he said, " Okay Luffy. I think you should go earlier. We will follow you later." Luffy just waved his hand leaving Naruto and co.

After Luffy leaving ,one of his maid said, "SO Master what you want to do?" Naruto said, " I think we shall start producing sea stone weapon here." The maid chorused as they start working now. Actually Gogo Voyager also have smithy in order to build emergency weapons in case they needed that. They don't need to make iron ball for ammo as their Voyager Canon using energy blast and they have unlimited energy thanks to sun and nature energy.

Few hours later

Turned out Going Merry just recently arrived . Naruto decided to ask his crew for hide Gogo Voyager underwater and they free to do anything. Meanwhile he will accompany Luffy, Nami and Usopp so they can meet the Iceburg.

Later

"What are bull's?" Naruto asked as they came up to a rental place. They walked in, and saw a man with glasses and black hair."Four bull's please." Luffy said as the man looked at them."Ok you'll need three yagara's." He said before getting three two-person boat's and putting them in the canal."Just pick three you want, and I'll hook them up." Walking over to a pen, they saw bunch of fish with horse looking head's that are out of the water.

After paying the man, Nami, and Naruto got in one, and Luffy, and Usopp got in two different one's, with the bag's of gold in the back. After doing some sightseeing, and talking to people, they came up to a tower."So this is the water elevator?" Naruto asked as a woman, was directing people in the door. They went in, and the door closed lifting them up. As they left they saw the shipyard part of the city."Wow we're so close to the fountain." Nami commented before seeing a crowd gathered up in front of them.

"Look there's Lucci. He is so cool!" One woman said pointing to a very tall and slim, yet muscular man with arched eyebrows and a close-shaved goatee, and a top hat. He has shoulder length wavy hair that is tied in a ponytail, with a pigeon perched quietly on his right shoulder. He's wearing brown trousers with caramel suspenders over a white tank-top, showing tattoo's of crossed out square's on his arm's, and shoes with black toe-caps.

"Whatever, now Lulu's a real man, look at that mustache." A man pointed to a muscular man with black hair and a mustache wearing sunglasses helping carry a litter with a wounded person on it. He has a part of his hair sticking up. His upper body is covered with intricate tattoos, green on his chest, and red on his arms. He wears pants that have lighter colored stripes around his waist and on the top of the legs, and standard shoes.

"No way, no one's manlier then Tilestone." Another pointed to very large man. He has brown hair tied in a ponytail on the back, and a light-brown beard. He has a tattoo going from his chest near his shoulder to his arm with the kanji for "shipwright" but only the first kanji, which means "ship", can be seen. He wears a pair of crimson elbow-pads, knee-long pants and standard shoes.

The other's went up to the crowd."Hey what's this crowd about?" Luffy asked carrying one of the bag's. The man went to talk about the shipwright's taking care of some pirate's looking ahead two more stood out.

One's a man with a cigar in his mouth, flame detailed denim jacket, with many cigars strapped to it, and a big "1" printed on its back. His hair is blond and slicked back on his head while wearing a pair of orange goggles on top. He is quite muscular, and his attire is completed by a yellow T-shirt, with white concentric circles in the middle of it, a belt around his waist with a little bag attached to it, and a pair of loose trousers tucked inside his boots, who look's like he's frowning.

The other is also a man with big black eyes and a long nose, rectangular in shape. He's wearing a white cap, a high-collared orange shirt with blue sleeves, jeans and white sneakers. "Luffy we should go and cash in our gold." Nami said as Usopp fell over from his bag. Luffy nodded, and followed after them.

Later

"Excuse me." Luffy said to a teller with blonde hair."Yes can I help you?" He asked in a board tone."Yes we need to cash this in." Luffy said showing him the bag. The teller eye's widened, and he went running to the back. A few moment's later he came back and took them in to a room with another man with black hair, and a mustache. They dropped the treasure gold on the table in front of a couch, and a small stack of bar's on another they brought over.

"One hundred million?!" Luffy screamed/asked with Usopp quieting him down as The manager nodded, and gave them a piece of paper."Yes just sign, and put a thumb print of here." Before they could do that they felt something.

And when they turned and saw Naruto glared at the man, and Nami slammed her foot down on the table."You know, there are some thing's we forgot to mention." Nami said, her eye's shadowed."One.. This guy has a hundred million belli bounty." Nami said pointing to Luffy.

"Two... I don't accept your appraisal." Nami continued."And three... If you lie to us again we'll make sure it's your last one." They both said together as the manager screamed. A moment later they were throwing the money's up in the air."Three hundred million belli'!" Usopp yelled out as they continued to throw stack's in the air."yeah, and we still have some gold left over." Naruto said smirking before putting the money in three briefcases.

Later they came to the first shipyard."Should we just walk in?" Naruto asked before seeing Luffy stepping over the fence."Hold on." The man with the long nose said stopping Luffy by placing a finger on his forehead."You have a lot of gut's." He said before smiling. "Sorry it's just you're outsider's, you're not allowed inside the plant." He walked over the fence and everyone's eye's widened.

"Ok Usopp stop playing around." Luffy said before being smacked in the back of the head by Usopp."Yeah his nose is square." Naruto said pointing at him."So how can I help you?" He asked as Nami replied."Do you know an Iceburg?" He nodded and explained about him. After getting the letter, the man started streaching."Where's your boat?" Usopp pointed in the direction of the Merry."At the rocky cape." Luffy then asked, " Hey do you want your ship also repaired, Naruto?" Naruto shook his head, " No , I actually will stay with you for awhile. My crew now back to our base to took some supplies. So I'll be with you until you left Water Seven. To be honest actually Naruto ladies still in middle of sea near Water Seven to produce Seastone cuff and ammo. While some of them able to hurt Logia (Namely Morrigan, Kaguya, Mai and Esdeath) But most of tehm cannot so they make it and that only be finished one week. And tehu won't afraid to seastorm since Gogo Voyager now stay underwater and out of reach of any marines.

The long square nose guy nodded and said, " Well, I'll check your ship now. I'll back in thirty minutes." But before they responded the man ran toward's the wall and jumped down to the lower leval."And I though I'm the only one capable to do said silently as he ;ooking where the man was."Well.. That's Kaku for you." Turning around they saw two people, a tall man with blue hair, and a woman with blonde hair."He alway's travel through the city like that." The man continued. He's wearing a red and orange striped jacket over an unbuttoned orange shirt with a wide collar, black suit pants and black shoes. A small white mouse stuck its head out of the pocket on his shirt.

The woman is a slim, woman with blue eyes and glasses. Her hair is in a bun and she has small studded earrings. She's wearing a yellow long-sleeved jacket, black skirt and high-heel boots."Extraordinary ship's need extraordinary people." The man said before turning to the woman."By the way Kalifa.."

Kalifa interrupted him."I've already did the background check, the one in the middle is Straw Hat Luffy and his crew include's 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro, and Nico Robin." The man's eye's widened at the Robin's name."Their combine bounty is two hundred and thirty-nine million bellies', and there are six more member's they are taking the name Straw Hat Pirate's And there is also their ally 'Maelstrom' Naruto who now have bounty Two Hundred and fifty millions belli

The man turned to Luffy, and the other's."I'm Iceburg, and this is a mouse I just picked up...Tyranosaurus." He petted the mouse as Kalifa read off his schedule for the day."I don't wanna." Iceburg whined childishly as the other's whispered to themselves' about him. Kalifa tried kicking them, but Naruto blocked it by grabbed her leg.

" I know you look offended as you though we offend your boss but kicking customer not best solution, Kalifa-san." Said Naruto calmly. " Ok, Kalifa that's enough. Now what're your business with me?" Asked Iceburg and Nami walked up and gave him the letter.

"Oh from Kokoro-baachan?" He said looking at the letter with a lipstick mark on it. He tore it up."Why did you do that?" Usopp asked as Iceburg replied."I didn't like that lipstick mark, we've been drinking buddies' for year's." Nami walked over to him."Well could you look at our ship." He nodded, stretched, and... Picked his nose."Sure I haven't anything better to do." As they started walking they heard Usopp scream.

"What is it Usopp?" Nami asked as he looked around franticly."the money's gone!" Nami eye's widened as two yagara boat's went by with people in them looking at their money."Hey get back here!" Usopp yelled as Iceburg sighed."Look's like the Franky Family." as Usopp was running after them, one of the shipwright's from earlier dropped down and took the boat.

"We'll get you next time Paulie." A man in a white suit yelled down at him. Usopp smiled, and yelled over."Hey thanks' I thought our money was gone." Paulie looked down, and sped up. Luffy was going to grab him but was stopped by Lucci."Don't worry I'll get him." The pigeon on his arm said. Lucci jumped on the boat, grabbed Paulie by the ear, and brought the boat back as Iceburg explained who the Franky Family is.

"Now give them their money back." The pigeon said as Paulie grumbled, and did just that."You woulde'nt mind giving me ten.." Lucci hit him on the head, and explained about his gambling problem."That's it, I have had enough of you." A rope came out of his shirt. " **Rope Action: Bowline Knott.** " The rope wrapped around Lucci's wrist.

Paulie brought Lucci up in the air, and down to the ground creating dust as he hit. As it cleared it showed Lucci on his hand, finger's in the cement. Paulie walked over to the other's and looked at the Nami."WHAT ARE YOU WEARING? THAT'S VULGAR!YOU EXPOSD YOUR LEG TOO MUCH" Nami was taken aback at that."What are you talking about?" Nami said looking down."I don't see any problem's, and we've gotten no complaint's at least not by my boyfriend.(Self claimed though)"

But he not stopping as he said same thing to Kalifa until Iceburg calmed him down and they went in to ship yard. Usopp went in another direction as they looked around."So Ice-ojii's, care to join our crew?" Luffy asked as Iceburg shook his head." I refuse but feel free to look for a shipwright." He replied smiling."Hey are these your bag's?" A worker asked Luffy holding two briefcases."Yes, I though Usopp had them." The man dropped them beside the other's and left.

And they saw Kaku came back, and sat on the lumber with the other's eye's shadowed. Luffy, and Nami went on to list the thing's that they wanted."I'm sorry but your ship... Is beyond repair." Luffy's and Nami's eye's widened. "Must be the keel?" Paulie asked blowing smoke from his cigar. Kaku nodded , " Yes that's right." as Nami asked."What's going on with the Merry?" Paulie blew some more smoke."Do you know what the keel is vulgar woman?" Nami raised an eyebrow and nodded.

Paulie and the other shipwright's went on to explain what was wrong with the Merry."No way the Merry is the Straw Hat's ship." Luffy said as Iceburg sighed."Is that the decision of the Captain to sail until it sink's?" Luffy fist clenched as Lulu came over."Hey Boss, you have people at the front gate, from the World Government." Three men in black suit's came over. Iceburg then whispered, " You better hide now. We will talk more later."

After the government people go Iceburgthen asked Naruto, " And you Naruto , what are your business with me since you look like not interested to repair or build ship?" Nruto said, "atually I want you to see if you interested to buy my lumber. If you want I bring some sample." Naruto then bring out one of lumber from nowhere which make everyone look impressed.

Iceburg then try to lifted it testing the weight and ran his hand across it giving it a knock every few inches. Iceburg the asked some of his worker to bring some of cutting tool and he tried to cut into he wood. Hos eyed widened slightly at his attempt and tried agaon adding more pressure and finally cutting it off.

"Seemsto be some quality lumber there , harder the hell you know. Whatever you build with that will last for long time." Iceburg look impressed. "So we have a deal?" Asked Naruto

Later

"Pleasure to have business with you, Iceburg-dono." Said Naruto as he shook his hand with Galley La chairman. " Well, I also impressed you capable to took out very much of them . Is that your devil fruit power?" Iceburg asked. Naruto just said, " Sorry, but that is …. S-E-C-R-E-T." Ice burg just sweatdropped when he heard that.

But Naruto and Oceburg conversation must cut when they heard Luffy and Nami look panic as the lost their money. Then they heard Lulu spoke to Kaku "Hey, weren't you with the Franky's earlier today?" A man asked Kaku that the shipwright shook his head, "I could have sworn I saw your long nose… It seemed like they were carrying you too."

"Wah!" Luffy exclaimed, "Usopp was kidnapped by those Franky people?" "Luffy go find him!" Nami yelled frantically, prompting the straw hat clad pirate to take off rapidly to do so, "Wait! Do you even know where to go?" She turned to Paulie, "Hey do you know where the Frankys live?"

Paulie quickly answered, "Go from where you all docked your ship, and then go northeast along the beach. You'll see the Franky House." Nami immediately took off towards the Yagara Bull they used to get there so that she could get back to the Going Merry and get Zoro as well as stash the rest of their money. Iceberg turned to Naruto, "Aren't you going too?"

"I'll follow soon and remember our deal Iceburg." Naruto reminded and the director just waved his hand. Naruto then taking off to Going Merry Everyone watched as Naruto started running atop the roofs of the buildings and finally jumped off of the edge of the elevated position of the Galley-La Company, surprising many, especially Kaku.

After running for a while, Naruto found Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, and Chopper, all hovering over a badly beaten Usopp. He looked forward and saw a rather gaudy looking house that basically advertised itself as the hideout of the gang. Naruto walked over with a frown on his face as he looked over the injured marksman, "He tried getting them back by himself didn't he?"Sanji nodded and took his cigarette from his mouth, "We're going in to kick their asses right now."

"Fine lead the way. " Naruto cracked his head, Zoro tightened their bandannas, Sanji lit his cigarette, Luffy cracked his knuckles, and Chopper snorted as they started walking. When they got to the house, a tall man in a cowboy hat opened the door, and looked at them confused. Luffy punched him sending him flying back. The other Franky member's looked on in shock intill another tall man laughed putting on armour."Well it's the Straw Hat's, I guess we can collected your big bounties." He came up to them as Luffy attacked with a series of punches.

" **Gomu Gomu no..."** the man laughed as Luffy's punches never connected." **Kyanon** " With two palm thrust's Luffy broke his armour. "Wait wait... Fire." One member said before ducking as other's fired cannon's at them. Zoro ran ahead, and jumped in front of them **"** **Santoryu: Karasuma Gari!"** He sliced through all the ball's having them hit behind Luffy and the other's before slicing a cannon in half.

The Franky Family tried running away but Sanji jumped off another cannon, and landed on one's face on his hand."You started this fight it seem's cowardly of you to leave before it's finished." He said before twisting around." **Party Table Kick Course!** " He kick's them all, and land's before kicking the person he was on in the chin.

They tried running to the window's but was stopped by Naruto, and Chopper." **Horn Point!"** Changing into his reindeer form, Chopper's horn's grew and he ran at the group." **Roseo Colonnade.(Cherry Blossom Colonnade.)** " He knocked the group in to the air, and Naruto took care of the one's he missed. One member started waving his hand's in front of him.

"Hey, hey we don't have the money, our boss Franky does." He said franticly."But we don't know where he is." He finished before he was turned around and saw Naruto in the air and grabbed his head and brought it to the ground before he did a kip up."Shut up, this isn't about the money." Sanji said taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Damn straight, it's too late for that." Zoro said resting _Wado_ on his shoulder's."Yeah this is bigger then money." Naruto said cracking his neck. Luffy cracked his knuckle's, and glared at them."Not even your bone's will be left when we're done." He said before the Franky Family attacked them.

 _After some Beating_

Naruto, Sanji, and Zoro who tied his bandanna on his arm are standing in the middle of what was left of the hideout looking at the Franky Family. Luffy was Standing on one of the beam's looking out to the ocean, before speaking up."I've made my decision on the ship." The other's turned to him."It's time to say good-bye, we'll leave her here." He finished before jumping don, and left to the ship.

Later Chopper came running out."He's awake." Everyone but Naruto went in right away. "I really don't want to be there when he hear's the news." Naruto decide to leave them for time being. And while he walked out , Naruto heard Luffy and Usopp yelling before walking inside to see Luffy push Usopp to the ground.

"If you don't agree with your Captain's order then get off..." Luffy was suddenly kicked by Sanji. "Idiot watch what you say, apologize." Naruto put a hand on his shoulder."Calm down Sanji... Luffy's right." Nami looked to him in shock."How can you say.." Naruto interrupted her."Because like it or not Luffy's the Captain, so what he say's go's." He said eye's shadowed.

"All of you can bitch, and moan about it all you want, but at the end of the day you follow his order's." He finished before turning to Usopp who stood up."And don't think this was an easy decision , Luffy fought tooth and nail for Merry to the shipwright's." Usopp just walked to the door after saying he's leaving the crew. "Luffy say something." Nami said tearfully to the quiet Luffy.

She, Sanji, and Chopper ran out and yelled for Usopp to come back. Usopp turned around and pointed at Luffy."I know I can't tell you what to do with your ship, so I challenge you to a fight if I win the Merry's mine." Everyone's but Luffy's ,Naruto's, and Zoro's eye's widened."I'll be back at ten." He finished walking away.

Later at ten P.M

The clock tower strike's ten as the wind picked up blowing dust. Luffy took a deep breath and looked back to the Merry."No matter what don't get off the ship." He said to the other's as Usopp walked through the dust."So you showed up after all." He asked Usopp who nodded."Tes, don't go easy on me, because I've found a way to beat you." He said before Luffy ran to him.

Usopp suddenly coughed blood, and fell to one knee. Luffy faltered as Usopp smirked. "Ketchup Boshi.(Ketchup Star.)" Luffy tried punching him, but Usopp pulled a dial out, and flashed him. Running back a few feet Usopp hit's Luffy with multiple rotten egg's."Tamago Boshi.(Egg Star.)" Luffy started gagging."Come on, take this seriously." Luffy said wiping his eye's.

"I am this is how I fight." Usopp replied getting a red ball out of his bag, and shooting it in Luffy's mouth."Tokusei Tabasco Boshi.(Special Tobasco Star.)" Luffy screamed as his mouth was on fire from the ball."I woulden't move around too much, because the battlefield's Makibishi Jigoku.(Caltrop Hell.)" Luffy fell on a bunch of caltrop's before jumping back up in to another ball Usopp shot.

"Kosho Boshi.(Pepper Star.)" Sneezing Luffy kept falling on the caltrop's over, and over again."Shuriken Ryusei-gun.(Shuriken Shooting Star.)" Usopp shot a string of shrunken's at Luffy, followed by more. Luffy after dodging, notice smoke in the air."I'm using a breath dial putting gas in the air." Usopp explained before getting another ball out, and shot it at Luffy.

"Kaen Boshi.(Flaming Star.)" The gas exploded making wave's rocking the Merry."Damn that one's going to sting." Zoro said covering his eye's from the blast."Luffy, Usopp!" Nami screamed as the smoke cleared."Gomu Gomu no... Gatling.(Gum Gum Gatling.)" Before Luffy's attacked connected Usopp shot a ball at him."Sakuretsu Saboten Boshi.(Blasting Cactus Star.)"

A bunch of needles came out hitting Luffy, cutting him up. Usopp picked up three ball's and shot them at Luffy."Sanren Kayaku Boshi.(Triple Exploding Star.) _"_ Luffy dodged the explosions before sending his fist at Usopp."Gomu Gomu no.. Pistol.(Gum Gum Pistol.)" Luffy ran at him stretching his arm's back."Gomu Gomu no... Bazooka.(Gum Gum Bazooka)" Luffy hit's Usopp in the stomach but he didn't move.

Lifting his hand, he showed an impact dial."I bet the bazooka move hurt's, let's find out." Usopp said putting the dial to Luffy's face hitting him, and hurting his arm. A moment later Luffy walked over, and stretched his arm back." _I'm Captain Usopp leader of eight thousand men!_ " He thought remembering when they met before bringing his fist back hitting Usopp in the stomach.

"Gomu Gomu no... Bullet.(Gum Gum Bullet.)" Walking over, Luffy picked up his hat."Do what you want with the Merry." He told Usopp hat shadowing his eye's."I won't let anything slow us down." He finished walking over to the Merry as Chopper was arguing with Sanji."It's heavy right?" Naruto, who was sitting on the railing arm resting on his leg asked."The burden of being Captain."

Luffy sniffed."It's too much." Zoro arm's crossed finally spoke up."Never dought yourself, if you falter who would we have faith in?" He asked before turning to everyone."Pack up our thing's, this is the last time we'll be on the Merry." He finished as Chopper ran to Usopp and left medicine for Usopp. They all left after getting their stuff from Merry.

Naruto who actualy saw the fight from afar since he won't interfere decided to approach Usopp and said, " You know Usopp, I can't believe you're just going to ditch everyone because of this ship. From what I heard when I was at the Galley-La Company this thing is on borrowed time here. What are you going to do with it?"

"I'll keep sailing it!" Usopp exclaimed vehemently, "I'll fix it up just like I always have and keep sailing on! A brave warrior of the sea never turns him back on his comrades, and the Going Merry is a comrade! A nakama, a member of the crew just like any of us!"

Naruto let out a sigh and sat next to Usopp on the deck just letting the silence of the night wash over them both. After a while, Naruto finally spoke, "That's true… but you did kind of turn your back on your comrades. Oh well, it's not my place. You're going to believe what you want to."

"I'm weak Naruto." Usopp said rather tearfully, "I lost the money, I always need someone stronger like Luffy or Zoro to handle fights for me. I can't protect anyone."

"Then get stronger."

Usopp sat up and looked at Naruto, whose tone had quickly turned from one of understanding to one of confident assertion, "If you don't think you're strong enough then just get stronger. If you don't like being protected all the time, then make it so that you're the one that does the protecting." Naruto turned his head towards Usopp, "I remember the time we met when we fought Kuro and all of his pirates and you didn't back up a step. You fought even past the point of you being able to stand up. That's the kind of drive a guy like you should cultivate. Use that to go past your limits again and again." Naruto flexed his arm, "I used to be weak too. So many people lost their lives or lost things important to them by trying to protect me. I never wanted anyone to ever have to do that again. That's one of the reasons that I keep trying to improve, so that I can protect others close to me instead of needing to be protected. And you can do it too."

Usopp looked back up at the sky, "I'm not sure. I still think that without me dragging the crew down everything will be better. Like I said, there's nothing special about me."

Feeling enough Naruto said "All you need is just confidence and I'm sure you have. You just need to believe in yourself." Naruto then took out some of his potion and said, " I think you should rethink what your decision and you should drink this. You will heal faster. And remember rethink your decision okay. " Naruto then vanished to nothingness leaving Usopp who still lie down

To Be continued


	55. Chapter 55

As usual review reply first

 _ **Animaman: It will be interesting to see about Naruto ex blood family fall. But I won't write more about that until season 2 and I already planned this will end at about 70 and I will finish one of Naruto adventure in one world.**_

 _ **Stratos263: Well he is good motivator after all**_

Tomorrow morning

Naruto surprised when he heard news Straw Hats had attempted to kill Iceberg the night before. More specifically, Nico Robin, the only member of the crew he hadn't seen since their arrival in Water 7.

So only sparing time to get dressed, Naruto headed back out towards the main town to figure what had happened and find Robin himself. How hard could it be? With this firmly in mind, Naruto found at the Galley-La Company for clues. He saw Luffy and Nami confronted by some of Galley La workers . Naruto facepalmed," Jeez Luffy is really idiot." Though he suddenly heard some strange music. Everyone looked around panicly."Oh no don't tell me he's here." One man asked as another yelled out over the music. "Did someone say my name?" The people shook their head's before another yelled out. "Look he's up there." On top of the bridge behind a sheet is three people, a man and two women dancing. The people started yelling at them.

The man pulled the sheet away showing them. the man a powerfully built man with a height of seven feet. His forearms are relatively enormous while his biceps are comparably small with a metal nose. He has brightly colored blue hair and blue star tattoos on his forearms. He's wearing a speedo, sunglasses, and an open red Hawaiian "Aloha" shirt with a lime green palm tree design, and a large golden chain necklace around his neck, and hairy leg's. The two women look like twin's with black hair. They both have long, pointed noses and a unique hairstyle shaped in large squares. The one on the man's left has straight-edged hair, a white fur collar, yellow goggles, bikini-top, slacks, and high-heels. The other has curly edged hair, a lilac pearl necklace, pink cropped top, pink bikini-bottom, gloves, and high-heels.

The man started singing."I'm Water Seven's number one super guy, the face of the underworld and you know why. The man with the plan, the power, and fame. And everyone call's out my name." He bent down, and started to spin his arm's before striking a pose. He's leaning to the left side and bends his left knee while the right leg is straight. He throws his head back and his arms go over his head and lock together wrist-to-wrist. The two separate star tattoos are pushed together to make one star. The women did the pose too as an explosion went off in the background."Franky!" Naruto suddenly shuddered. "Bad memory's." He said remembering certain spandex duo and their infamous genjutsu. Franky pull's his glasses up to his forehead, and glared down as the crowd ran away. "Where are you Straw Hat?!"

Luffy looked confused. "How does that weirdo know my name?" Nami turned to him."Didn''t you hear? that's Franky." Luffy glared at him as he started dancing, and singing until Nami stopped him. "Hey give us back the two hundred million belli' you stole!" Franky put's a hand to his ear. " Well . Too damn bad I already spent it." Luffy suddenly yelled up to him."The money doesn't matter anymore, come down so I can kick your ass!"

Franky raised an eye-brow."You're stealing my line's, are you trying to make me angry?" Luffy just glared at him."Whatever, just get down here and fight." The small crowd stared running away as Franky took a deep breath and spit some fire at them as the yagara started swimming away."What the..." He just spit out fire." Luffy said as Franky smirked

"Not devil fruit since Ace have that power." Naruto muttered .Franky jumped in to the water, and came up attacking Luffy's, and Nami's boat sending them in the air. Naruto jumped over, and grabbed Nami bridal style before she hit's the water. Luffy pulled his fist back, but Franky attacked first." **Strong Right!** " He send his fist after it detaches over to hit Luffy in the stomach sending him in to a wall cracking it. Naruto bit surprised when he saw Franky's arm detached, connected by a chain. He brought his arm back, and Luffy fell down."What are you?" Nami asked. Franky simply said, " I'm a cyborg."

Lufy and Franky continued their brawl. "You're stronger than I thought but I'll still beat you speedo guy." Franky just grinned before he raise his left arm up ,the palm The hole in his hand opens up to show a gun sight." **Weapon's Left.!** " Franky shot a small cannon ball at Luffy who dodged.

Luffy was going to attack but he and Franky was punched by Paulie.

Later Naruto saw Luffy fight with Galley La workers until Franky suddenly firing air cannon from his left arm and destroy some of Galley La building make the shipwright buried alive. Naruto take that as cue for him to leave. ' I think I shall pay a visit tonight.

Tonight at Galley La Headquarters

Naruto observed Galley La office being tightly guarded. When he still think how to infiltrated this as he cannot do that recklessly.

A sudden explosion rang out, alerting Naruto to a series of figures that for the most part stealthily infiltrated the mansion during the panic, 'They're decent. Of course getting in without causing a ruckus would have been much better.'

One of the attackers on the mansion defeated many of the workers guarding the place with swift use of a thorn whip, "What in the hell is going on? Should I do something?" He then saw Zoro, Nami, and Chopper run right up to the front door that was still heavily guarded, and thus the chase began, "Well that answers that question…" Naruto began running along rooftops and wound up running right alongside the miserably outnumbered trio before jumping down in front of them all.

"Naruto?" Nami called out as she ran past him. As she and Chopper did so, Zoro turned alongside Naruto to face off with the crowd, his swords drawn, "Zoro? What are you two doing?"

"Saving your asses. **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu !** " Naruto called out, flooding the street with clones that formed a wall, "Zoro you're going to want to close your eyes for this one, trust me."

The swordsman was confused, but did as requested as Naruto had his trust. As the green-haired man closed his eyes, Naruto grinned ferally and formed a series of hand-seals, "Transform!" A large puff of smoke clouded the street that the shipwrights charged into, " **Harem no Jutsu**!" The smoke cleared and everyone of the men that were close enough to get a view of the mass amounts of beautiful, naked blonde women standing in the street provocatively flew backwards into sweet unconscious bliss as torrents of blood gushed from their noses, "Damn I've still got it!" Naruto yelled in victory, "I'm an army killer baby!"

Zoro opened his eyes upon Naruto's declaration of success and looked around to see the beaten shipwrights, a grinning Naruto, a mortified Chopper, and a blushing Nami who looked ready to strangle Naruto, "What? What did he do? I didn't see anything." "Yes Nami-chan." Naruto said, trying to intentionally provoke her, "Tell Zoro how I beat all of those guys in one move, he wants to know."

Nami glared at him and huffed before walking up to Naruto and poking him on the chest, "You're making it up to me for using that move in front of me, understood?" Naruto nodded and Nami grabbed his chin getting close to his face, "I'll deal with you after we're done with all of this. You owe me one hell of a date after all of this time."

Zoro shrugged at the little spat between the two and began running towards the mansion to get inside like Luffy had. Nami then realized what they had been doing, "That's right! We need to get in there to find Robin and help Luffy!" She and Chopper began running after Zoro, "Naruto-kun can you find Sanji for me? We don't know where he is and he's been missing all day!"

Naruto nodded and yelled back to her, "Can you all handle this? Are you sure you don't need my help?" Nami turned back and winked at him, "We can handle this Naruto, we've done just fine so far since you left us. We should tell you sometime! We're way stronger!" She then turned towards the mansion and kept running along with Chopper while Naruto taking off in search of Sanji.

Later at Blue Station

Sanji watched from the nearby shadows as Robin walked in a crowd of people over to a bunch of government agents, "Bingo… you see? I told you she'd come through here eventually." Naruto appeared behind him with a smirk on his face, "You were right after all. And here I was, about to knock you out and drag you off to the mansion… it looks like I owe you that next volume of Icha Icha once this is all over."

Sanji let out a chuckle, "Now let's see. Government officials, some Marines, and Robin-chan. Now how do we get on board so I can rescue this lovely princess?" He was about to move when Naruto grabbed his shoulder.

Sanji turned to find Naruto grinning at him, "Let me handle this part. I'm an old hand at it." He then frowned and pointed out at what he had seen, "Crap… this is getting more and more troublesome…" "Let me go damn it!" A bound Usopp yelled as he was carried aboard the Sea Train by Blueno who himself was walking behind Kalifa, Kaku, and Rob Lucci, all dressed in black outfits with stern looks on their faces. "This isn't a game, brace yourselves." Lucci ordered the Marines and officials who were standing and saluting the passing group, "All hands board the train."

Sanji laughed humorlessly as Usopp continued being carried away, "And he said he wouldn't cause us any more trouble. Well this still feels like trouble to me."

Naruto shook his head and schooled his features, "Alright, you can bitch at him for getting himself caught later. Right now we've got to get on this train, I don't think anyone else is coming to help us on this one. I've got your back

Few minutes later

Naruto and Sanji now stay in the back of the train. Sanji was holding himself and shivering in the back of the train, outside in the middle of the powerful storm with a drenched and limp cigarette in his mouth, "I'm totally drenched out here… I can't even fucking smoke."

"Stop complaining." Naruto said, a hood on his coat pulled down over his head, "Put it in the back of your mind. We're here now and that's half of the battle. Now all we have to do is find her." Sanji nodded and looked at the train that was barreling through the water, "So how are we supposed to be sneaking in here anyway?" He looked over at Naruto, "Can't you just break the lock and get in or something?"

Naruto gave him a deadpan look, "Breaking the lock isn't exactly stealthy Sanji. Just wait. We'll get a break or come up with something good."

Sanji started snapping at Naruto about how he had a nice toasty jacket with a hood and how he himself was exposed to the elements. Naruto however, wasn't listening to a word of the perturbed chef's rant as he was alone with his own thoughts at the moment, 'Come on now Robin-chan… what did I tell you already?'

 _(Flashback – Alabasta – Two Days After Crocodile's Defeat)_

 _Right now Naruto had worked his way to the ruins outside of the Alubarna city . As he continued to look around he stopped moving about as he caught sight of something that he couldn't chalk up to being a mere figment of his imagination, "Well I know you aren't a hallucination… because you are completely out of place here. Hello Robin-chan."_

 _Robin had a rather sly smile on her face as she sauntered across the sands to Naruto, "Hello Mr. Uzumaki. What are you doing all the way out here away from your crew and the Straw Hats?" She shook her head as she got close to him, "I guess it doesn't matter since if they were here I doubt I would get this chance to talk to you."_

" _Ah…" Naruto said in understanding as he grinned at her, "You're here to thank me are you? For helping you out when Crocodile turned on you and tried to kill you? It was no problem at all. I always like helping out people that need it, especially pretty girls."_

" _I didn't want to survive that Mr. Uzumaki." Robin said, getting a surprised look out of Naruto, "I've been running and running ever since I was a little girl. I'm used to being betrayed and watching entire groups and organizations fall around me, usually just for my involvement in them." She looked up into the sky with her usual smile on her face, "You should have just let me be killed."_

" _Don't say that." Naruto said, almost angry at how she spoke of herself, "And don't you ever smile around me like that. It's completely fake." Before Robin could open her mouth and defend herself he cut her off, "I know… Don't ask me why I know, and I won't ask you why you think that way about yourself. It's obvious that you don't want to tell me."_

 _Robin frowned at him, "I don't like talking about my childhood to others. Even me telling you what my real name was when I did was a major leap for me. Do you know who I am? What they said I've done?" Naruto shook his head and Robin let out a bitter laugh, "I'm supposed to be the 'Demon Child of Ohara', the girl that racked up a 79 million belli bounty when I was just 8 by destroying some of the most powerful parts of the Marines by myself. I'm surprised you don't know who I am. Your bald crewmate knew."_

" _Did he attack you?" Naruto asked, getting a shake of the head from Robin, "Good, but you don't seem like any kind of monster to me Robin-chan. You're telling me that you've basically been all on your own since you were eight?"_

 _Robin nodded and looked down, "Every time I thought someone was going to help me, or whenever I thought that I had gotten away I was always betrayed. I'm surprised you aren't trying to take me out now and collect my bounty."_

 _Naruto gave her a deadpan look, "Yo 250 million belli bounty right here. Like I would really try turning you in even if I was like that." Naruto walked a little bit closer to her and before lifting his hand up. Robin narrowed her eyes and stepped back, getting Naruto to stop moving towards her as a hand formed on his chest and held his arm in place, "I'm not going to hurt you. I swear. Please trust me. You're way more like me than you know."_

" _I can't trust you…" Robin said to him firmly._ _Naruto shook his head, "Yes you can. But I can't make you trust me." A small smile came to his face, "Yet. But I'm going to get you to trust me eventually Nico Robin. I refuse to have such a beautiful creature like you be so mistrustful so how about this? You can leave now, I'm not going to tell anyone you were here, and you can do whatever you would like. I'm not going to stop you because I have a feeling we'll meet again, and when we do I hope you'll have a little more trust in me and others."_

 _She raised an eyebrow at him, "What makes you so sure we'll meet again?"_

 _Naruto smirked, "Well It's clearly not because I placed a marker of some sort on you that will let me come to your location at any time at a mere whim." Robin began looking around on her person for the mark that he was talking about, so surprised by his comment that the Hana Hana no Mi arm that had been extended from Naruto's chest vanished. Naruto immediately began laughing so hard tears came to his eyes, "Oh man that was good… I can't do that… yet. I'm just playing with you. I just think we'll meet again." He said as he wiped the tears away from his eyes, "I like girls like-." He took his hands away from his eyes to find that Robin had vanished, "-You…" He chuckled a bit, "That's my kind of woman… one that can disappear on you in the blink of an eye."_

 _There wasn't a trace of her presence anywhere. Even her footprints in the sand had vanished with the blowing of the wind. Naruto looked around for a moment trying to pick up any trace of her before blowing a kiss into the air, "Until the next time then Robin-chan…"_

 _Flashback END_

"Oh man, this storm is really cooking out here." A voice from inside of the train knocked Naruto back to reality as the back door opened and one of the government agents stepped out between them both, much to both Naruto and Sanji's infinite amusement, especially when he finally noticed that they were there.

" **Collier Shoot!" "Dynamic Entry!"**

Sanji and Naruto both kicked the poor man, one of them hitting him in the neck, the other in the face. The kicks sent him flying into the train car, alerting all of the agents inside to their combined presence, prompting the men inside to stand up and take aim at the two blondes with their firearms, "Who the hell are you two assholes? There is no way youtwo are civilians !"

Naruto grinned and bit his thumb, "Hey Sanji, they don't know who we are, but they seem to think we're special apparently." Sanji was finally able to light a cigarette and wipe the rainwater from his head, "Well if those are their honest feelings, then this is rather awkward." He said casually.

"It isn't praise!" The man yelled at the two men who didn't seem to care less that they were stuck in a room full of hostile government agents on edge, "Don't make fun of us! Hey, someone go and report this to Lucci-san at once! Tell them of these two suspicious characters immediately." "Wait." Another of the agents said calmly, "This isn't the type of thing that should concern CP9.

Another man picked up speaking as Sanji continued taking drags of his cigarette and Naruto yawned and picked his ear, "*ehem* No matter how unorthodox and suspicious these two are don't be afraid, because in this car I'm here to keep watch." A very tall man standing behind Naruto and Sanji with his legs framing both sides of the door they entered through looked down on them as he bent over and looked down on them. He had white hair and a white beard and was coughing due to the smoke from Sanji's cigarette rising directly into his face, "*ehem* I am the boxing champion of South Blue's Karate Island."

"Jerry!" The other agents on the train car called out in acknowledgement of the man's name. "Karate Island huh?" Sanji said before looking to Naruto who simply shrugged, "So do some Karate." He said absently getting gasps of shock from the other agents in the car.

The man grit his teeth and began launching rapid punches at the two blondes with his hands. However Naruto and Sanji simply moved out of the way and dodged him through his legs, getting behind him. All that Jerry hit with his punches were other agents that were in the way, "They escaped." He looked between his legs at the two men behind his standing on the chairs, "Youngsters I'm saying this because I'm a big man. If you think I'm at a disadvantage in this small car you're mistaken." Sanji didn't seem too concerned at all, "This is the first time that I've ever been warned by someone while between their thighs." Naruto grinned over at his fellow blonde, "Well then my friend, you have yet to truly live."

Jerry growled at being ignored by the two, "My boxing has the advantage in such a small space! This is Yoga Style!" He sat down and crossed his legs behind his head and began throwing punches that unfortunately hampered the reach of his attacks due to his legs being in the way, "Yoga 1-2! 1-2!"

Naruto palmed his face and Sanji yelled at the man, "Your reach just got shorter you idiot!" Jerry narrowed his eyes, "Is that so?" He launched himself at Sanji in a twisting motion, "Screw Drop Kick!"

Sanji just yelled at him again, "The fight just started and you're already ignoring the rules of boxing!" He sighed and blew out more smoke, "This is a waste of my time." He jumped over the screw drop kick, " **Skewer**!" He spun around like a screw and drove one leg right into Jerry's face, defeating him immediately.

The remaining agents in the car looked at Sanji in pure fear as he stood up and dusted his pants off indifferently, walking over to Naruto who had his arm outstretched. Sanji slapped his open palm and walked past him to take a seat and enjoy his cigarette, "Tag."

Naruto grinned darkly and cracked his knuckles, radiating killing intent at the petrified remaining generic agents, "Now who doesn't need to call for CP9 or whatever you call them?"

Few minutes later

Both Sanji and Naruto now arrived at another car and just beaten all of agent who stationed in that car. Usopp looked at the two in shock, "Sanji! Naruto! What are you two doing on the train?"

Naruto, done beating up agents to his heart's content, noticed Usopp and waved gleefully at him while Sanji spared him a cool glance, "Actually, that's what I'd ask you but I don't know your name." He said, lying terribly. Something blatant to Usopp who simply looked at him dryly from his tied up position, "Woo, there's a few Den Den Mushi in here. I guess this place doubles as the communications room. I can finally contact Nami-san!"

Naruto looked at the snails meant for communication and grabbed one, placing it in one of his inside pockets, "I'm taking one of these things."' AT least I don't need going through some troublesome procedure in future.' He said, patting his pocket with a smile on his face. "Where did you fit that?" Usopp asked, as there wasn't even a bulge in his coat pocket from putting the Den Den Mushi the size of his head in there.

Naruto looked at him and blinked, "Um… Hammer space?" No need to tell him that his pockets were lined with storage seals where he kept his weapons and other things. No need at all. Franky looked at all of them suspiciously, "So you're all pirate comrades?"

"Were." Usopp and Sanji said simultaneously before the chef added something else, "Who the hell are you?" He said to Franky. Naruto pointed at himself, "I'm a friend of both of these idiots. I guess you are Franky. And If I right you're supposed to be Yakuza leader or something." Suddenly Sanji kicked the bikini wearing guy, "You bastard!" Sanji said angrily, "You sure did a number on our long-nose buddy back then!"

Usopp tried coming to Franky's defense but was tied up, "Hey! Hey! Wait a minute! A lot's happened since then!" Naruto raised an eyebrow, "It was yesterday. What could have possibly happened?"

"He saved Going Merry!" Usopp explained before he remembered something, "Oh man… Merry." Franky looked over at the dejected sniper, "Hey don't get all depressed. Now isn't the time. Could one of you please just get me out of this?" "Why would I do that?" Sanji yelled at him, "You should stay that way until you rot for stealing all of our money like that!" They began to argue, alarming Naruto and Usopp who could both tell how loud they were.

"Guys calm down!" Usopp said fearfully, "If you don't hurry up and stop it we'll be caught here!" He was silenced when he was suddenly cut loose by Naruto, as was Franky as they were both picked up seemingly effortlessly by Naruto. "Naruto what are you doing?" Sanji yelled at Naruto before he found himself picked up by one of Naruto's Kage Bunshin who then followed its creator out of the car and onto the roof just as a group of Marines came into the room.

Naruto looked at Sanji intently as his clone dispelled and all of the others held on tight to the train car, Naruto sticking with his chakra in a crouch, "Call Nami and tell her what's going on." Sanji nodded and called her up on the Den Den Mushi, "Nami-san? Nami? Can you hear me? Because of two idiots here with us the situation is getting kind of heated out here." "Hi Nami-chan!" Naruto yelled gleefully, "We're fine, Sanji's just getting all dramatic."

Sanji waited for a moment as she spoke, "I see… So that's why she went with them. To protect us." Hearing Nami explain that Robin went with the government to protect the Straw Hats brought something of a small smile to Naruto's face before Sanji started speaking again, "Robin is still with them though." He waited again and smirked, "Right to the point aren't you Luffy? Fine, we'll kick their asses."

Naruto stood straight up in the midst of the storm, ignoring the wind and the water, "Fine then. I don't have a problem with that. Let's go."

Franky smirked, "Well I guess I'll help you too. If the World Government has a problem with Nico Robin then it's my problem as well. After all, I'm stuck in this too. And after that moving story…" He trailed off starting to cry. And Naruto and Sanji suddenly sweat dropped because there was something wrong with watching a grown man in underwear and a Hawaiian shirt cry, "Come on long-nose guy. Let's go."

"I'm not going." Usopp said, "It's got nothing to do with me. You guys will be fighting directly with the World Government and you're going to meet up with Luffy right? Besides, you guys have Naruto here. He could probably do this all by himself. And after saying the things that I did in front of everyone I couldn't rejoin you guys! I'm grateful to Robin, but it's not my duty to save her!" He started walking back away from them all on the top of the cars, "Goodbye."

Sanji turned away from Usopp, "Fine. Forget it then." Naruto nodded and raised an eyebrow, "Where is he going to go? We're stuck on the train." He turned to the side of the car where a Marine was poking his head through the window looking right at them, "Crap."

The man was suddenly hit in the side of the head with a small projectile, "He told me everything!" A figure said from a ways down the train, "I heard you were on your way to assist a defenseless girl, so I'll help you for free! My name is Sogeking!" It was Usopp in a masquerade mask and cape.

Naruto, Sanji, and Franky looked at him as if he were insane as he began to sing some strange superhero theme song. Naruto pointed dully at him, "What in the hell happened to him? Did he land on his head when he was leaving?" He shook off the thought, "Meh, who cares? Oi! Get over here already so we can do this!" He yelled, getting Usopp/Sogeking over to the others, "Now check it out. I have no idea which car Robin-chan is on, but we still have five more to search… and then when we get here there are going to be a ton of people we'll have to fight."

He lightly tapped the top of the car, "These things are narrow and it's kind of hard to maneuver in them, so we should avoid fights with all of the chumps and worry about the ones that could actually be some trouble."

Sanji smiled, "I think I have a plan. I heard them talking about the seventh car."

"So?" Naruto said questioningly. Sanji held up a finger telling him to wait a moment and dragged Usopp off with him to go through with his plan. After a moment, Naruto heard the sounds of troops inside charging towards the back car, and then shortly after that he heard the sounds of a distant car detach from the rest of the train, and then the one he was standing on, forcing him to jump off to the next one. At that point he heard the sounds of fighting inside of the car he was on and he jumped straight inside of it to find the agents there already beaten, "What did you guys do?"

Sanji shrugged, "A lot of things. Come on, we only have a few more cars left." Naruto sighed at being left out of the loop and sadly followed them into the next car where they were immediately greeted with someone in a kitchen section of the train. A man with fluffy white hair, buckteeth, a yellow scarf, an unbuttoned black shirt, black pants, and roller skates was pushing a cart of food… while he ran on the walls and ceiling yelling his name repeatedly.

The man stopped in front of them with a stupid smile on his face, "Hey guys! I'm Wanze! Since I'm the head chef I can make you anything. You want some ramen?" He asked. Naruto wondered why this man said that but he decided to play along, " Then give me some."

"Then ramen you shall have! But before that I've got a bit of something I want you to know first." Said Wanze as he put some dough in his mouth and spoke, "First I put the wheat flour in my mouth, then I kneed it well!" He said while chewing it before straining hard as he forced it out of his nose in noodle form into a bowl, pouring boiling water in it as well. The look on Naruto's face fell faster than a stone from the sky, "Well go on, dig in!"

Naruto frowned when he saw that and he said angrily, " HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECTED RAMEN LIKE THAT!" Naruto then turned to Sanji, Usopp and Franky, " Go ahead and save Robin-chan. I'll give this guy some lesson." While he is not crazy ramen lover like his former blood parents and blood siblings, Naruto actually acknowledged ramen as food for gods and he won't forgive someone who make ramen like that. Seriously he made ramen using his mouth and nose. That was unforgiveable!

"Wait!" Wanze said, "If you want to go through this car you have to get through me!" And that was all he needed to say as he found a fist in his face from Naruto who was all too eager for an excuse to go right through him to get to the next car. Naruto had an evil grin on his face, "I was _so_ hoping you'd say that." He watched Wanze get back up with a bloody lip from taking the punch, "I'm going to savor this beat down more than I have any other in a long, long time." His face darkened, "No one does that to ramen… you heathens . "

Wiping the blood from his nose, Wanze's smile never left his face, despite being punched in the face not twenty seconds prior, "I'm here for just this kind of situation. If you want to get past me and free the prisoners you'll have to defeat my Ramen Kenpo first." "Gladly." Naruto said before turning to the others, "Stay out of this. This is between me and this guy. A battle for the sanctity and honor of ramen. This is by and large one of the top three most important fights I've ever had."

Sanji just shrugged off as he say, " Very well, Go get him, Naruto. you can't let him treat ramen that way!" "Such a scary feeling!" Wanze said as he looked at Naruto. He sounded sincere, but with the never-changing stupid look on his face it sure didn't look like he had meant it. Naruto's eye twitched. It _was_ scary. It was killing intent, it was supposed to be scary, "All of you go to the next car so I can freely kick his ass all over the place."

"I won't let you~!" Wanze said in a sing-song voice as he put more dough into his mouth and covered one nose hole, **"Ramen Beam!** " He started shooting rapid needles of sharpened ramen at Naruto and the others who all dodged. "This is just pissing me off more and more!" Naruto yelled as he kept out of the line of fire. Sanji did the same, "Would you believe that it's making me mad too? This was disgrace for chef!"

"Stop doing that already!" Naruto threw kunai, forced Wanze to stop shooting as he had to dodge. Usopp and Franky moved towards the window, "We'll go to the next one from the top." Naruto nodded and looked at Sanji who was still standing there, "Well? Aren't you going to go too?"

Sanji shook his head, "No way. This guy gives chefs a bad name. If you're going to stay and fight him over your ramen I'm going to stay over the occupation he's making a mockery of." "Fine." Naruto said as he threw a kick at Wanze who backflipped away and stuck to the wall, "Stop dodging and take your asskicking like a man! And how the hell are you sticking to the wall? Only I can do that!"

Take this!" Wanze yelled, " **Ramen Cutter!"** His bladed skates caught on fire as he jumped off of the wall and threw a flaming kick at Naruto who growled at the slow attack and grabbed him by the ankle, slamming him repeatedly to the left and right into the dishes and the stoves and the like before throwing him away. Wanze showed some durability by standing back up even though he was bleeding from the nose and mouth, "You blocked my attack with one arm and threw me all over the car! Are you secretly super-strong?"Naruto looked back at Wanze, "Well it's not really a secret. Everyone knows that I'm strong. I'm Naruto."

" You lied. The real 'Maelstrom' would have ripped this train from the tracks by now. He controls the oceans you know." Wanze exclaimed Naruto got an angry look from Sanji when he remembered that Naruto _could_ do stuff like that, "What the hell! That's right you bastard, you could have done that this entire time!"

Naruto yelled back "Yeah! And then what exactly would we do? Do you know how to swim in the shitstorm going on out there? I can't walk on that! And if I knocked the train off of the tracks then Robin-chan would drown! She can't swim in _normal_ seawater with the Devil Fruit powers you moron!" While Naruto and Sanji took turns screaming at each other and the attention was off of him, Wanze pulled mounds and mounds of ramen together around his body, finally coming up with ramen battle armor, "Now it's time for my awesome, edible battle suit! **Ramen Kenpo Ultimate Technique: Ramen Formal Suit!"**

Sanji shook his head, "How can he disgrace food like that?" Naruto on other hand looked more pissed. "GRR. THAT"S IT! I'M DONE TALKING! I actually just want to beat you to pulp . But now I'M FUCKING KILL YOU!" Wanze simply laughed, "You can't touch me now! In this suit my speed, strength, and special attacks are all drastically improved!"

Sanji scratched his head and spoke in a puzzled tone, "How?" Naruto gave Sanji a lecturing look, "Ramen is sacred Sanji. Just don't ask." "Very true brother!" Wanze said, ignoring Naruto's righteously angered cry of, 'I'm not your damn brother,!' and Sanji's laughter at it, "Now take this! **Tonkotsu Spank**!" He threw a straight punch at Sanji who simply sneered at it.

The cook blocked the kick with his foot, "What's with this? All you did was get bigger. Your punches are still as weak as hell." He then found himself stuck to the ramen arm and wound up eating an actual punch from the insane cook. "Surprised by my Ramen Kenpo are you?" Wanze asked while laughing, "Now I'm going to get you two back for earlier." He spoke before Sanji's body disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced by an extremely large pot, "Huh?"

Naruto was behind Wanze, having used Kawarimi to free Sanji from the noodled grip of Wanze and was dusting the cook off. Wanze jumped at both of them with his entire body, " **Ramen Soul Press!** "

Naruto looked at the mass of ramen in armored form flying at him ,"*gasp* You bastard! How dare you do this to ram-!" He was cut off as he and Sanji were both smashed into the ground with a huge body press, "Ouch" Wanze stood over Naruto and Sanji's bodies as he did a small victory dance, "How do you like my Ramen Kenpo now?"

"It still sucks!" Both Sanji and Naruto yelled from their backs before kipping up back to their feet, looking no worse for wear. Naruto once again had a displeased look on his face, "I am going to hurt you… badly." He hissed lowly, " Ramen would never hurt me! You're evil! You're an evil, evil man, using ramen for your twisted purposes! Ramen should be used for all to enjoy, not as a weapon! Ramen is supposed to make people happy, not cause them pain!" Sanji put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Food should never be used as a weapon."

Naruto repeared what Sanji said as he pointed his finger to Sanji, " Sanji is right! Food should never be used as a weapon! Especially Ramen!" Naruto then held out his hand and formed Rasengan and also add some wind chakra on it. " Take this ! **Wind Release; Rasengan!"**

Wanze try to stop Naruto as he thrusted his ramen coated arm but Naruto with his rasengan cut right through the ramen like nothing. Once all of ramen released, Naruto then said, " Now apologize for your misdeed at ramen before I change my mind!"

Wanze shook in fear at Naruto and grabbed a nearby set of kitchen knives that he threw at Naruto, much to Sanji's chagrin, however Naruto simply blurred from his position and threw a high front kick that was directed upwards. The kick planted directly under Wanze's face and knocked him headfirst into the air vent in the kitchen, dropping him back onto the ground, standing and dazed.

"Why?" Wanze asked as he staggered about, "Why are you trying to save that woman Nico Robin? You probably don't even know her true nature." He was doubled over when Naruto deposited a hard fist to his stomach, forcing him to back up while holding it, "Everyone knows that she's the Devil's child."

Naruto then launched a low kick that hit Wanze in the body again before spinning through and kicking him in the face, releasing a spray of blood from his mouth as he sent him flying into a pile of dishes, breaking them on the floor. "Don't say bad things about Robin-chan! _You_ don't know anything about her so I suggest you just stop talking and lie down like what you do now." Naruto exclaimed

"My face!" Wanze said as he got a look at himself in the reflection of one of the dishes. He now had a rather fetching appearance, however he didn't see it that way and pulled out a long kitchen knife with poison on the blade, "I'll kill you now! That woman is deceiving you! She's survived by betraying her friends over and over, and you'll be next!"

"I said shut the hell up!" Naruto said as he ran forward at Wanze. Wanze took a swing at him with his blade, but Naruto simply drew his arm back as the outline of a fox covered his arm in red chakra. He dodged the sword strike and hit him in the neck with his bicep and the inside of his elbow full-force, " **Lariat**!"

The power of the hit sent Wanze flying, forcing Sanji to dodge as his body crashed through the door and the other door behind it, flying into the car inhabited by CP9 who all looked impassively at the body that had just crashed in front of them.

At the same moment, Franky fell through the roof of the same car with a beaten man that had the facial features of a weasel. He looked back and kicked the unconscious man he had defeated over towards where Wanze had landed, "So you beat the ramen guy?" Naruto nodded and looked at the members of CP9 with a feral grin"It's so noisy now." Kalifa said in response to all of the ruckus that had just happened.

Blueno looked at the doorway where Naruto, Sanji, and Franky were, "So all of the other Marines escorting us were beaten?" Kaku shrugged, "Well we didn't expect too much of them in the first place after all." Nero regained consciousness and was glaring murder at Franky when Rob Lucci called to him, "Hey, new guy."

Nero looked up at the powerful leader of the group, "Oh, hello there. Don't worry, I'll kill that weird guy with the blue hair in just a second." "You're supposed to catch him, but you let your emotions get the better of you." Lucci said plainly, "You have three seconds to run." He said, getting a look of disbelief from the young member until he started counting down, prompting him to vanish in his speed technique, "3, 2, 1." Lucci then immediately caught up to him and stabbed him in the back with nothing more than his finger before throwing him off of the train, "You half-assed, worthless trash. And you call yourself a member of CP9. You have to master all six forms of our style before you can claim to be one of us trash." He then looked at his teammates, "Kalifa, on the report put that the new guy was too weak. He was worthless to us."

"Understood." She said without an argument. Sanji narrowed his eyes at them, "These are the agent's of justice? They're way more evil than us." Lucci then turned his attention to the new arrivals, "What are you-. Forget it, I don't need to ask. From the way you opened the door I can guess why you're here. If you're here for Nico Robin just give up now. Her problem is beyond your understanding. There are some people in the world better off dead-."

"-And I'm looking at one." Naruto said darkly, "What are you going to say huh? That Robin needs to die? That she's a monster? Who do you think you idiots are?" Lucci's eyes rested on Naruto, "We should eliminate her for the sake of the people of this world. She has the power to destroy the world. Now she's a criminal with a much deeper history, but before all of that she'd already sinned by her very existence." Lucci then had to place his hand up to catch a kunai that was thrown directly at him, however it didn't go the way he thought it would when he looked at the blood coming from his hand, 'What? I had **Tekkai** active and he still cut me.'

Naruto narrowed his eyes, 'That should have taken some fingers off if not the entire hand. I put wind chakra behind that one. This guy is no joke. It seems his Rokushiki mastery better than I expected.'

With the stalemate on the attempted attack and defense, Lucci continued speaking, "Only her death can bring safety and happiness to others. She should have died 20 years ago, and now before it's too late she must die for the sake of the world." Sanji ran forward and threw a kick that was blocked by Lucci's forearm, "But it will probably take the government a few years to harvest all of her knowledge and experiences. But then the woman will die in whatever horrible manner-." "In your dreams!" Sanji yelled at him. "Sanji get back!" Naruto shouted at him with authority, "Didn't you just see him punch a hole in that other guy and block my kunai with his hand? Don't rush in blindly or you're a dead man."

"Wait, don't go in there Robin!" Usopp's voice sounded out from the car the furthest along. She walked into the car and looked over everyone standing there and an overjoyed Sanji called out to her, "Robin! I'm so glad you're okay! Did they do anything to you?"

Her eyes rested on Naruto who grinned at her and pointed in a gun motion at her, "I told you we'd meet up again Robin-chan. So do you trust me yet? Because I'm about to get you out of here in a flash. Just let us beat these guys really quick." A frown crossed her face and in the blink of an eye a multitude of her hands hit Usopp and knocked him over towards Naruto, Sanji, and Franky, "It seems that words are meaningless to you people."

To Be continued


	56. Chapter 56

As usual review reply first

 _ **Stratos263: Yeah yeah**_

 _ **Animaman: Actually I plan Ange to doing cleanup job at AKatsuki and AKatsuki will work with Naruto as they will join him for dimension travel (Mainly Hidan and Kakuzu though)**_

"No." Naruto said firmly to her, getting a gasp of shock from her, "No, you don't get a choice. I'm supposed to be responsible for you still being alive… well I'm taking responsibility for it, and so is Luffy." Usopp got up and pulled out a smoke bomb, "Franky, cut the third car now!" "Why?" Naruto and Sanji yelled.

"So we can get away!" He yelled back at them as he dropped it onto the ground, filling the room in smoke. From the smoke at the end of the car he jumped out, carrying Robin under his arm, "Because we've got her!" Naruto and Sanji's faces turned from faces of outrage to faces of elation, "That's awesome!" They both escaped with Franky and Usopp as the large man detached the cars.

After few seconds , Naruto realized something off, "Wait, that was too easy." He looked out at the car that they had detached from and found that they were still stuck to the other car by thorn whips, "Fuck." Naruto had a kunai emerge from his sleeve and was preparing to cut them when Blueno grabbed hold of them and sharply pulled them back, slamming the cars harshly together.

"Got 'em." The large man with the bull-looking haircut said as he and all of the other C9 members stepped into the car. 'Damn...' Naruto thought to himself, 'Four of them on all of us, none of these guys are pushovers, especially that Kaku and Rob Lucci guy, and we have to worry about Robin bugging out and leaving. _And_ I'm stuck in this puny little car. I need space to maneuver and dodge to fight better! I'm going to be taking a few hits in this one.'

"It's time to push these cars back apart!" Sanji said as he ran up to Blueno and kicked the large man in the chest, his body not moving, "What's with this toughness?" Franky yelled to the cook, "They have a weird fighting style!"

Sanji pivoted on his hand and spun around rapidly on one arm before delivering a heavy kick to Blueno's face, " **Concasse!** " The kick was hard enough to almost injure him through his defensive technique.

"Damn, I guess I should follow up then." Naruto then shunpo-ed and sending reiryoku powered kick right to Blueno face and sent him sliding back to the other members of his team with a bruise on his face..

But suddenly Naruto and Sanji heard Robin voice and turned only to saw Usopp bound and held by Robin's Hana Hana no Mi arms, prompting the two blonde men to turn around abruptly, "Robin-chan what are you doing?" "How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my business?" She yelled at them.

"And how many times do I have to tell you?" Naruto yelled back, "When are you going to trust in people? We came all of this way for you! Believe that we can beat these guys and let us help you!" "You should watch your opponents." Kaku said as he launched a blind attack at Sanji, catching him in the face with a hard kick.

"Damn it" Franky said at seeing Sanji knocked back, "You guys are so stubborn with wanting to protect your comrades, well here's your chance!" He ran at the CP9 car and jumped at it fearlessly, unhooking it from the back car that the others were in, "You guys don't worry about me! When you link up with Straw Hat just get back to town!" "That wasn't necessary you idiot!" Naruto yelled at him.

Robin yelled at the cyborg, "Franky what are you doing? I'm not trying to escape!" Sanji turned to Robin, a nasty bruise forming on his head from the damage he took, "Robin-chan we've come this far to get you! What are you saying? We always knew the situation and came to get you! It doesn't matter if there's a Buster Call, we can handle it! Why won't you just come with us?"

"The Buster Call is the problem." A voice said behind Sanji, revealing it to be Blueno, opening a door to seemingly nowhere unnaturally, " **Rankyaku**." He threw a kick so fast it seemed to cut into Sanji, sending him flying into a wall. In other side Naruto grumbled, ' Damn it I can't use Rokushiki as it too obvious and most of my other techniques either ninjutsu or kido really destructive. and reveal Kyoka Suigetsu now will make them wary.'

"Stop it!" Robin yelled as Naruto looked around, preparing for Blueno to appear once more to try and put him down, "I'm not trying to run away! I don't want your help! Help them!" She said, pointing at the downed Sanji and Usopp, "Let me go! Please!" She lowered her head, "Don't let them die like this. "

Naruto looked at her, not moving or searching for Blueno anymore, "You could never just leave Robin. When you joined Luffy's crew and when you wrote me that note, whether you know it or not you became precious to us. And guys like us just don't let our precious people slip away when there's something we can do about it." He sighed deeply, "You should have some more faith in us."

"It's no use." Blueno said, reappearing right by her, "Nico Robin won't go back on this. In the past there was a Buster Call invoked by the navy. It happened to a simple island, the whole thing was burned to a crisp, no trace at all was left. The only one to survive that hellish incident was a young Nico Robin. The memories she got from such an experience are firmly planted in her and they cause her to turn on her comrades." He said as Robin walked over to him to leave with him.

"Robin-chan." Naruto said, "I. Don't. Care." He motioned to the wounded Usopp and Sanji who were trying to get up, "They don't care. None of us care about that! I know about wanting to sacrifice yourself for others, but that doesn't work when the others you're trying to protect can protect themselves! Don't go with them!"

She didn't even turn around to look at Naruto as she walked through the portal made by Blueno. The large man looked at Naruto with an uncaring glance, "It's all for the sake of justice. That girl has our deepest condolences."

Naruto simply glared at him, "You know… I'm glad this happened. I was looking for a reason to make a statement anyway. I think I'll start with you, and every single person that gets in my way at Enies Lobby when I take her back." His eyes flickered red before setting back to blue, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and for twisting Robin-chan's mind and making her so scared she'd turn herself over to you I'm going to destroy every last one of you. You'd better hope you don't see me again."

"You're welcome to try." Said Blueno as he left in his portal. Naruto stared hard at the now unassuming space where Blueno and Robin had left from before turning to Usopp and Sanji who were both still unable to stand, "Are you two going to be alright?"

Sanji grit his teeth as he tried to stand and made it to his feet slowly with the help of the wall, "I'll be fine. What are we going to do now?" Naruto looked out of a window at the choppy seas and set his head against the unruined glass, "We have to wait Sanji… we have to wait." Sanji limped over to Usopp who was starting to get up as well, "What about Robin-chan? What about Franky?"

Naruto turned towards him with his arms crossed, "We'll just go and get them. It's simple. There's nothing big or flashy about this, we don't need a plan, we don't need anything. We're going to go get her, and nothing is going to stop us from doing it. With your crew, there isn't a chance that we don't walk out of there with Robin-chan." He looked back out the window and saw a pair of massive Yagara Bulls pulling what looked like a house or something behind them, "So just rest, because you aren't going to get a chance to in a moment."

After he said that Naruto then open some modern device and called out, " All of you. Prepare to battle but stay in Gogo Voyager and just do some cannon shoot." Naruto then heard Morrigan voice, " _So we will attack one of largest marine base. But why you not let us fight beside you."_ __Naruto replied, "Simple , Ange-mama orders. She not let you act till later. AT least till you arrive. We meet up at Enies Lobby main entrance and only send strongest fighter. Tell the maid to stay on ship and just keep firing cannons at Marine ship in case they initiate that Buster Call." Instead Morrigan Sanae replied, " _Got it Master Naruto."._ __" Okay now prepared for decisive battle." Naruto then cut his connection with his crew and said to himself. " At least I also put some seal in Robin-chan and several of CP9. Well only at that Lucci and Blueno guy though. I wonder if I add at Kaku and Kalifa .'

Later on

Naruto, Sanji, and Usopp (still in his Sogeking gear) were picked on the choppy seas by the Franky Family of all people, who were heading to Enies Lobby in an attempt to save their 'big brother' Franky. Naruto didn't say a word as he stared out the window at the front of the seafaring house at an island where there seemed to be nothing but sunshine, "So I'm going to go out on a limb and say that that's Enies Lobby."

One of the members of the Franky Family nodded, "Yeah, the 'Judicial Island', it's a never-night island. The sun is always shining there as if it were daytime just like right now." The sound of a train blowing and moving got their attention as they all looked out behind and everyone's spirits lifted up, "Hey! Look over there, it's the Straw Hat kid and the crew with him!"

A round of cheers broke out as Naruto grabbed Sanji and Usopp and quickly jumped the rather considerable distance to make it to the train that the others were riding on.

Later after Naruto gathered all Straw hat Pirates. After everyone gather, Naruto shared look with Sanji and the two called all of both crews together, "Before we do this there's something you all need to know." They explained in detail everything that they had been able to learn about Robin from CP9 on the Sea Train as Sanji for once didn't feel like smoking, "I just wanted to point out that even if we get to her, Robin still probably won't be willing to go back with us."

"She's worried about all of you guys." Naruto said to the Straw Hat crew, "She doesn't think that you can stand up to the full might of the World Government and she's handing herself over so that you guys won't be associated with her and destroyed." Naruto looked at Luffy, "So what do you think about that?"

Luffy immediately shouted angrily, "I don't care, I'm going to kick their asses and get her back! Robin, that stupid-! Gah! We tried to rescue her and she just refused to go! She shouldn't be worried about us, she should worry about her own safety!" He looked at Naruto seriously, "If we don't do anything she's going to die isn't she?" A nod came from the blonde warrior, "She doesn't want to die, she shouldn't have to die for us, especially for no reason."

"That's true, but-." Nami tried to say before being cut off by Naruto laying his hands on her shoulders.

"But nothing." He said with a grin, "This entire thing Robin-chan is doing is totally pointless. She doesn't need to do this in order to protect you guys, and this is going to prove that. Do you want her back?" Nami's eyes hardened as she gave him a firm nod, "Then that's it. Let's go get her back." A small smile formed on the Straw Hat navigator's face.

Paulie laid out a map of Enies Lobby depicting the island from front to back. The first main gate, the front gate to get to the court, the waterfall surrounding the entire place, and the Tower of Justice and Gate of Justice at the back of the island, "It's a straight shot all the way through. If we can't get to Robin or Franky by the end of the path then we fail. But even if we all charge on the island there are only a few of us here that have any chance of taking on the CP9, and that's you guys. There are only 70 of us but there will be more than 3000 enemies on that island. Focus on the CP9."

Naruto then said , " My own crew will arrived as back up but they will only cause damage from outside as I don't want my crew being exposed for now." The others just nodded as they actually have their own plan. "Hey everyone, look at the island." Certain old woman conductor said to everyone, prompting them to look at Enies Lobby.

Even behind the large mass of the island, the outline of the large looming gate behind it was the thing that truly attracted attention. Even the size of the faint World Government symbol on the gate was large and imposing.

Everyone stared at the structure in awe before Naruto finally spoke, "So that's a Gate of Justice… Well now at least I know where to go to keep Robin-chan from leaving." He said seriously, "If we want to save Robin-chan we have to do it before she gets through that gate, because I'm not sure that even my strongest jutsu could bust that thing down." It was the mass of a good-sized entire island all on its own.

"Well, Luffy . I guess we should go for now." Said Naruto as he suddenly vanished. Luffy just followed him as he said, " Naruto is right .Who needs a plan anyway? We know what we want to do and how to do it, so let's go!" He then jumped off on his own as well. And when Luffy wanted to prepared himself to enter, Naruto hold the rubber boy." Hold on a minute , Luffy. My crew soon will come and once they arrived . We will going rampage." And as Naruto said that, suddenly Gogo Voyager emerged from sea in its true form ad once fully emerged , that battleship quickly fire the weapons toward Enies Lobby. Naruto took that as cue., "OK, Luffy gimme a ride."

Luffy grinned as stretched back." **Gum Gum Rocket.** " Naruto grabbed him as they flew up to the gate, and grabbed the flag on top."Wow this place is big... I wonder where Robin is?" Luffy as he asked looked around. "She's probably in one of those two building's." Naruto pointed ahead to two castle like building's, one small, and a huge one behind it.

. I wonder where Robin is?" Luffy as he asked looked around. "She's probably in one of those two building's." Naruto pointed ahead to two castle like building's, one small, and a huge one behind it.

The Marine's started shooting at them, and they jumped down on the other side. They ran up to a group of Marine's with spear's."Hey you two shouldn't be here." A Marine said right before he was punched by Luffy. " _Those two are the pirate's 'Straw Hat' Luffy, and 'Maelstrom' Naruto!_ " A Marine shouted from a den-den mushi."The men with the hundred million bounties'?!" Another one asked/yelled before being punched by Luffy. "Where's Robin?!" Naruto sighed as Luffy beat up the Marine's before they could answer. "At least let them answer before you knock them out, beside's I told you that she's most likely in one of those two building's." They continued running down the street. Soon they came up to the second gate, and after dealing with the Marine's at the door came up to the roof.

Few minutes later

Luffy, and Naruto were standing back to back in the middle of a big group of Marine's, and Government Officels."Hey how many friend's do you have with you 'Straw Hat' Luffy, and 'Maelstrom' Naruto?" One Marine asked."There's ten thousand's Officer's here on Enies Lobby." Naruto, and Luffy cracked their knuckle's."Its just us." Luffy said as they glared at them. Luffy attacked as Naruto unsheathed his sword and started massacre towards marines. But Luffy suddenly said, " After all I have my old ship's resident dockman with me."

Naruto facepalmed " Goddamn it Luffy! I wasn't your ship's resident dockman ! But I will settle for ship's resident army killer! Luffy jump now!" Naruto landed on the ground in a mighty stomp just as Luffy left his own feet, " **Earth Release: EarthQuake**!" The ground began to crack and shake as if a relatively powerful earthquake and hit the Marines found themselves caught in the cracks, breaking their lower limbs, or just falling to the ground off-balance from Naruto's jutsu. The shaking was forceful enough to crack the walls of a few nearby buildings as well. "What? He can cause earthquakes like Whitebeard too? What kind of monster is this guy?" One of the Marines shouted in response to another of the things that Naruto was capable of.

A grin crossed Luffy's face at seeing how Naruto had neatly set all of the Marines up for him to go open season on, " Gum Gum Storm!" Luffy landed and immediately blasted away an entire side of the numerous discombobulated forces with a savage and uncountable number of rapid-fire punches while Naruto decided to finish off the other side himself. " **Wind Release: Vortex Blade!** " After finishing his hand-seals, Naruto placed his hands directly out in front of his body and breathed deeply, forcing a stream of wind that he directed and manipulated with his hands. The wind surrounded the area and turned into a multitude of light-green bird figures that darted through the air, faster than the normal soldiers could keep up with as they were all cut down by Naruto's attack.

Suddenly Luffy launched himself towards it with a look of intent on his face as he barreled past a huge number of Marines as he finally got up under the building " **Gum Gum Volcano**!" Luffy shot his leg straight up into the air with more than enough force to blow the roof and the entire top half of the building off with the kick.

Naruto just shrugged it off as he chanted , " **Hark, lightning that writhes within the ashen depths, descend now as a storm upon my foes! Gravity Blessing!"** Once he finished, And Ethereal embodiment of lightning sphere appeared and crushed the marines who surrounded Naruto.

But the marines who managed to evade Naruto attack (as they out of Naruto attack range) suddenly dogpiled Naruto only to be repelled by Naruto **Wind Wall** which send the Marines that had piled on him flying like human bullets all over the place, taking out many of their own partners that they hit, "Come on! Don't run away! I'm still being nice! I'm still being nice! I haven't even killed any of you on _purpose_ yet!" He taunted the Marines as he saw a large amount of them running away back towards the direction that he and Luffy had come from.

"Send half of our men to the front gate!" A government agent in a black suit and hat shouted at a regular Marine, "The other pirates have breached the gates! We have to stop them!" "Finally!" Naruto said as a platoon of Marines got around him, all training rifles on him, however he appeared to be ignoring them, "It took them long enough!" "Fire!" They all opened fire on Naruto to wind up with him disappearing in a puff of smoke and a bullet-riddled log.

Naruto said, "Now for my other great magic, ' **Lo, ye shall look upon the calamities of heresy with beclouded eyes! Petro Disruption!"** And massive fog of poison launched toward the marines who started dropping like flies, "Uh Oh! I think I'm going overboard. Anyway, Luffy where are you!"

"Hurry up Naruto!" Luffy yelled from far down the path, so far that Naruto was almost unable to make out his features. Naruto just shook his head and he quickly shunpo-ed toward Luffy and later appeared beside the straw hat wearer. " Wow that's cool. How you do that?"

"Sorry but that is secret." Suddenly Naruto grabbed Luffy and bring both of them at one of highest place. They soon saw a door form." **Air Door.** " Blueno walked out, and stood in front of them."Cool." Luffy exclaimed seeing Blueno walk out."No one's ever got this far trying to invade, it's a first." Blueno said before glaring at them. Naruto replied, " Time to rematch cow looking bastard!"

Luffy pointed at him and shouted, "The cow guy with the pigeon guy!" "I figured that we had more damage done than just five people down." Blueno said as he could see the trail of destruction that Naruto and Luffy had made all throughout the island, "Two men breaking into front fortification of the World Government… this is unheard of. Just how long do you two plan on struggling?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Blueno, "That's funny. You think that _you_ can actually make me struggle. Robin-chan isn't here to keep me from tearing you apart this time big boy." "She kept you from fighting me for your safety." Blueno said, not intimidated by Naruto, "And by coming here you've thrown away her sacrifice." Luffy clinched his fists, "Robin's in that building behind you, so get out of our way cow!"

Blueno went on to explain that attacking them will result in being enemies to a hundred, and seventy countries'."You're dead the moment you set foot on Enies Lobby." Naruto ignored him as he is in taijutsu stance, " I don't fucking care! Now take me to Robin-chan or get ready to get your ass kicked." "The Straw Hat already knows that you cannot defeat our Rokushiki So why even bother when you know you're going to lose?" Stated Blueno

"We never even fought in the first place, all I did was kick the shit out of you one good time and watch you run away!" Naruto yelled as ran at Blueno, "Now let's try this again without all of the interference!" "Naruto!" Luffy shouted childishly, "I wanted to test my new moves out on this guy!" "Then keep it a secret." He replied before pointing at the 'Tower of Justice'."The other's could be watching, so save it for Lucci.. beside's I have a technique to use."

Naruto then concentrated nature energy on his fist and had it held back at the ready with his other hand on his punching shoulder, " **Sacred Fist Punch!"**

Blueno simply stood still, " **Tekkai** " However he wound up paying for it when Naruto's punch connected in his belly and doubled him over, blood flying out of his mouth, 'What? When he kicked me on the train it hurt, but this is on a whole different level!'

" You realized it now?" Naruto said, " Good. Actually when we clashed I holding back because I cannot risk we drowned at sea. But now I can let loose." Blueno grit his bloodstained teeth, 'That one punch… I don't understand.' He cast away any doubts he had about fighting and continued to battle, " **Soru**!" Blueno blurred out of sight.

"Huh, you said that speed? I'll show you what true speed!" The sound of the air cracking softly was the indication of Naruto blurring out of sight as well. A loud dull thud of a blow landing and breath exhaling preceded Naruto and Blueno reappearing with Naruto's foot buried in his stomach before he flew off and smashed into a wall that stood atop the fortification, "Damn, I've still got it! Get up! Get up so I can kick your ass in fast forward! I'm getting Robin-chan out of here and none of you can stop me!"

Blueno wiped the blood away from his mouth, "I underestimated you…" He said before jumping at Naruto, dashing seemingly on the air in a zig-zag pattern, " **Geppou**!" He then threw a kick at Naruto that released a blade of energy from his leg, " **Rankyaku**!" He began to grow angry when Naruto simply stepped around his attack with not even a flinch, " **Tekkai: Rin!** " He rolled at Naruto rapidly like a wheel, trying to take him down with the consecutive kicks, however Naruto seemingly dodged him like child's play.

Suddenly doors appeared under Naruto's feet that the blonde ninja caught sight of before he could step into them, "These damn doors again!" He kept himself from trapping his feet and charged right at Blueno, He saw a door appear by Blueno in mid-air that he opened up and stepped inside, however before he could shut it, Naruto grabbed his wrist and jerked him back outside before he could fully step inside, "No you don't, there's nowhere to run this time!"

But Blueno quickly retaliated and charged at Naruto with a single finger, " **Shigan**!" Naruto backflipped out of the way of the attack, "And you fail again! I was right on the money when I thought that you weren't the strongest! It's probably that Rob Lucci guy!"

Blueno used Soru again while Naruto was in the air from his backflip and rushed at him with his fist drawn back to strike at Naruto's prone body, " **Tekkai: Sai**!" He hit Naruto's body and watched as it burst into smoke, "What? How?"

"There's never just one of me." Naruto said from a distance away from Blueno, "My clones are always around somewhere, and they're always good enough sports to Kawarimi with me when they see the opening. That's why I love Kage Bunshin no Jutsu so much. My clones are good soldiers." Naruto shook his fist out, "You're fast, but I face someone faster." He pointed at Blueno, "I'm the strongest man in the entire world. And you may think that's all talk, but I'm going to be proving it very soon. You can say that you fought Uzumaki Naruto before he became famous if you survive this that is." He looked up at the tower across the way with a glare, "There's only one reason I didn't just dust you here and now. Because I need people to see this, and know that I'll kill them if they don't give me Robin-chan back!" He saw a figure shirk away from the window once he shouted that.

"All talk." Blueno said, "You may be getting the best of me, but there's no possible way that you can beat me in your next move the way you're suggesting you can." "I said I was going to dust you." Naruto said threateningly, "I never said I was going to do it in one move. Like I said, you're an example. Eat this." Naruto disappeared from his sight.

'I'll counter with my strongest attack, **Tekkai: Gou**!' His body stiffened up as he shored up his defenses for Naruto's own assault. The stonewall look he took on didn't last as he ended up eating a punch to the face that he swore cracked his jaw.

Naruto followed through with a spin kick to the face, multiple shots to his face and body, and a rising uppercut that launched him into the air. With a mighty yell, Naruto jumped high into the air as well and spun his body around rapidly before kicking Blueno down to the ground hard. " Now try to get up bastard!"

Blueno's body hit the ground with enough force to crack the entire ceiling portion of the courthouse they were fighting on top of. As Naruto landed, he looked into the smoky crater and saw Blueno's bloodied, motionless body amid the rubble caused. Naruto then took prisoner scroll and sealed the man on his scroll, " You are my prisoner now , Blueno-teme!"

Suddenly Naruto heard Luffy shouted, "NARUTO THAT"S COOL! Are you use magic to make him disappear?" Naruto just nodded before Luffy continued, "I still wish I could have used my new special moves though. But they mess up my body so I guess this is okay too." Naruto patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry Luffy. You'll get a crack at one of them. That guy wasn't even the strongest."

The two waited outside for a long while until Naruto got sick of waiting as did Luffy who actually voiced it out, "Hey! I know that you guys are all in there! Get out here!" Naruto was seriously considering just taking the whole tower out then and there, but he didn't want to use anything too powerful and wind up bringing the whole tower down, Robin was still inside. Suddenly he saw someone burst through the front of the tower holding another person, "Franky? And he's got Robin-chan!"

Across the way, Franky used a fence that had been surrounding the portion of wall that he burst through to pull himself and Robin back up, "Super! Alright, that was really close!" He looked over at Robin who he had set down, "You aren't hurt are you?" He looked across the chasm at the courthouse, "Damn if I had one more bottle of cola then I could just clear the gap with a few Coup de Vents and get to the other side… but I can see Straw Hat at the very least." At the sound of more Marines coming after them from inside the tower, Franky turned around angrily and fired off the installed weapons in his left arm, taking out many of them.

"Well , I'll come to rescue you then Robin-chan." Naruto tehn prepared himself to shunpoed at her only stopped by Robin who shouted, "Wait! Why'd you come to rescue me? When did I ever ask you to do that? I just want to die!" Luffy stood, not moving an inch for the longest time while Naruto was thinking of some way to get over to the other side. Luffy finally spoke, "Robin do you really want to die?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Yes!" She yelled back.

The man Spandam laughed cruelly, "I don't think I've ever seen anything funnier than this! The captain that came all the way to save his friend and it's all been for nothing! He's been rejected for just trying to rescue her!"

"Naruto was right!" Luffy shouted back in immediate response to Robin's desire to die, "That's really stupid to say out loud!" An explosion directly behind Naruto and Luffy led to Chopper, and Nami, emerging through the ceiling to join the scene, "No matter what you say we're going to rescue you anyway! And if you still feel like dying then die afterwards!"

Naruto smacked Luffy on the head hard, "No stupid! It'd be better if she didn't die at all! At least as far as _I'm_ concerned!" While Luffy poked at a lump that rose on his head, Naruto turned to Robin, "But he is right about one thing though. No matter what you say we're getting you back. You don't get a choice in the matter because after all, 'I'm responsible for your ongoing existence.' Am I right?" He said with a grin.

Suddenly, Zoro burst his way through the ceiling followed by Sanji broke through the ceiling with a kick. Later Usopp (SogeKing) suddenly appeared as he flying toward them.

Naruto then looked back at the tower "You see Robin-chan? We all made it this far for you and we're just fine! You don't need to sacrifice anything for any of us!"

Luffy nodded in agreement as tears started forming in her eyes, "Whatever you wind up deciding that you want to do, live or die, we want you to say it while you're with us!" All of the Straw Hats called out for Robin to come back with them.

Lucci ignored all of this as he gave orders to his people, "We now officially have permission to kill them." Spandam laughed again and shouted, pulling a Golden Den Den Mushi from his pocket, "You moron pirates! You need to realize that no matter how brave you are there's nothing you can do in the end! We have the full strength of the assassin group CP9, we have the Gates of Justice that no amount of mere human power can open, and moreover now I have the power to use this Den Den Mushi to trigger the Buster Call!" He noticed Robin gasp in shock at recollection of what that meant, "That's right! It's the power that obliterated your hometown 20 years ago Nico Robin! The name Ohara was never seen on a map again afterwards was it?" "Stop it!" She shouted at him, "Don't do it!"

Spandam continued to taunt Robin with the use of the Golden Den Den Mushi, "Oooh I like that response, it's very thrilling. I don't know though… I think I _should_ press this Buster Call trigger! What do you think about that?" Robin screamed at him, "Don't even joke with it! Do you even know what's going to happen when you press that?" "Of course I know…" Spandam said with a victorious grin, "The chances of these foolish pirates escaping will be zero. With just a push of this button-."

"Shut the fuck up and hit it already then!" Naruto yelled at him, getting everyone's attention, "If _you_ won't fight me, and your CP9 won't fight me then you might as well send _someone_ to fight me!" His foot was tapping the ground impatiently. "Naruto be quiet, it's not that simple!" Robin cried out to him before turning to Spandam, "You said Ohara disappeared from the map didn't you? But you never said anything about the people that were supposed to be on that map! Something like that should never be used on anything! Ever!" She dropped to her knees in near grief, "If you use the Buster Call now, all of Enies Lobby will be destroyed… along with every single one of us here."

"That's insane!" Spandam disputed, "Our own people won't be killed! Quit babbling!" Robin then told everyone about her life for the last twenty year's as Spandam taunted her. "It's my worst fear that you'll just betray me." She said as Spandam smirked "You're not allowed to live." Naruto snorted."Its not who you are... But what you do, that define you. Robin-chan is one of the kindest person I have ever met." He finished as Spandam pointed up to the flag and explained they could never stand up against the world.

Luffy shook his head, "I do know who Robin's enemies really are. I completely understand." Naruto just cracked his neck, "I got the point when I fought your CP9 buddy down here. I didn't care then and I still don't care now."

Luffy turned to Usopp, "Sogeking, I want you to burn that flag down."

Usopp nodded and pulled out a long staff with a slingshot base at the end of it, "This is my new weapon, the giant pachinko shooter the 'Kabuto'.Check out this firepower! **Hissatsu** , **Fire Bird Star**!" He fired off a fireball that took the shape of a phoenix and went right at the massive flag on the top of the Tower of Justice, engulfing it in flames and incinerating it.

"Do they know what they're doing?" The Marine's started talking to themselves' as Spandam yelled to them."You're all dead you can't expect to face the entire world and win. BRING IT ON!" Luffy turned to Robin who was crying. "Robin I need tro her you say it... SAY YOU WANT TO LIVE!"

Robin suddenly remembered Saul's last word's."I WANT TO LIVE! Take me with you. Take me far away from here! ! I want to keep sailing with all of you for as long as I can! Please get me out of here!"" Everyone smiled at her as Franky cried. "You guy's are so awesome, I love you." he said as Luffy, and Naruto cracked their knuckle's. "Then let's get wild." Naruto said with a grin.

As if magic, the massive bridge spanning the gap to the Tower of Justice began falling after her declaration to the others, "No!" Spandam yelled in cowardice at the sight of the only thing keeping the two powerful crews away coming down to allow them passage, "Get away! Don't any of you come any closer!" Rob Lucci looked down at both Naruto and Luffy with a grin reflecting excitement at the prospect of battle.

Suddenly Naruto crew appeared from teleporting circle and Naruto who sensed them grinned, " So you are here Morrigan-chan, Kaguya-chan, Esdeath-chan, Mai-chan, Soma . I take it Yukki and Sanae still on board?" Esdeath nodded, " That's right Naruto. Now you should go. We will take the outer ones. You should handle CP9 and remember NO MERCY!" Naruto nodded, " Of course Esdeath-chan."

All of his girls then started rampage as Morrigan use her charm to make marines attacking each other, Mai using her flame jutsu, Kaguya with her buster sword an starting decapitated her opponent, Esdeath use combination of her rapier and Ice teigu. Soma firing his sniper rifle and take down marines one by one.

Sanji then shouted, " Damn you Naruto. How could you have lovely ladies as your crew?" But Naruto just ignored him and said, " Can we talk later ? We have some archeologist to rescue you know." That was enough to make Sanji entered his love mode as he muttering " Robin-chwwaaan wait for us." Naruto locked eyes with the teary-faced Nico Robin in the Tower of Justice and gave her a calming smile, "We're going to get you out of there Robin-chan. It's the promise of a lifetime. These guys can't stop any of us." Luffy punched his palm hard and grinned, ready to fight as he started cracking his knuckles, "Just hold on tight Robin. We'll be right there in no time!"

The S.H.C. jumped on to the bridge with Naruto throwing the weight of his chain around Franky's arm as he fell passed the bridge catching him. They ran in to the building,"Ok let's..." Naruto stopped as Rocketman crashed into the building bringing them in to the lobby of the building. "Hahaha.. Sorry I saw the bridge was stuck, and it was to late to stop when it was down." Kokoro said as the other's got up."Chapapa." Looking up they saw Fukuro, who told them that Lucci and Spandam was with Robin and that the CP-9 had key's that go's to her cuff's. "Then I guess we should get Robin first." Said Naruto as he thought, ' I can break it easily. ' Fukuro shake his head."Oh No Id yiu do that then I'll threw this key to sea and then you have nothing! We were just giving you a chance! Goodbye!"

He dissapered as Naruto grabbed Luffy as he tried to run."Luffy wait a second." Go after Robin, and try to get her free to run to us." Nodding Luffy ran up the stair's."OK everyone find a room with an agent in it, and get a key." Naruto ordered as everyone ran with Chimney cheering until she fell through a trap door.

Latr Naruto and Luffy searched the tower like mad for Robin, the other Straw Hat pirates had engaged the members of CP9.

"Come on… there's a trapdoor or something here somewhere." He said to Luffy as he darted all over the room in search, "Where could they go from here?"

Luffy and Naruto ignored the sound of the crashes of battle all below them, only stumbling slightly as it felt as if the upper levels of the tower had shifted slightly as the rubber-man spoke, "We know where they're going. Then we'll just have to head straight there."

Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered the massive gate that they all saw looming behind the island, "Luffy you're the smartest dumb person I've ever met in my entire life and I love it. Let's go!" He yelled as they both ran towards the hole that Franky had made in the wall and jumped out.

Landing outside on a stone wharf, the two stared out at the ocean between the Tower of Justice and the imposing Gates of Justice. Luffy frowned and scratched his head, "For some reason I thought there was supposed to be a bridge or something. But what the hell is with the water? Can a regular boat even get us there?" He said as he saw a small little rowboat nearby.

Naruto frowned as he looked at the water, "Whirlpools." Huge whirlpools with absolutely no wiggle room between them completely spanned the miles of water between the Tower of Justice and a prominent platform in front of the Gate of Justice, "I can't walk on that, and all of my water ninjutsu make the waters tumultuous, not calmer."

"What if she's there already?" Luffy said worriedly, "We don't have time to just sit here and think about it, we have to do something!" He immediately jumped in the rowboat and started paddling as fast as he could.

Naruto screamed far more shrilly than any grown man should sound, "Aah! Luffy! Stop being stupid!" He yelled as Luffy immediately was overturned in the violently churning waters and nearly drowned, " **Bansho Tenin!"** Naruto then using his RInnegan power to save Luffy from being drowned. Once he had Luffy back on land he stepped on the back of his head, "You can't get across whirlpools in a boat!" "He's right you know!" Chimney accompanied by a rabbit said, "You're pretty dumb for trying that! I know the way to the gate! " Naruto then told Luffy to just follow Chinmey as he want to do something first

Few minutes later

Meawhile with Spandam and Nico Robin (since Luffy now engaged with Lucci now)

Spandam was crying tears of fear as he ran frantically and dragged the shackled Nico Robin with one arm up the stairs, "Hurry up! Damn it! What did I do to deserve this? How did those pirates make it all the way down here?" He quickly pulled a Den Den Mushi from his pocket and pushed it down repeatedly, "Hello? CP9 respond! What are you doing? There's pirates down here!" He got no response and panicked further, "Goddamn it are you listening to me!"

Robin noticed what he was pressing on and gasped. It was the _Golden_ Den Den Mushi, "What? No!" Spandam was now crying freely in fear, "No! What the hell did I do now? I triggered the Buster Call! This island is done for!" He pulled out the real Baby Den Den Mushi that he was trying to use to communicate with the other government troops on the island, never realizing that he had turned that one on as well… and had projected his ranting to the CP9, the pirates currently fighting them, the entire island of Marines, and all of the other troops.

"What the hell have you done?" Robin cried out, "Cancel it! Cancel it now!"

Spandam sneered at her and continued dragging her along, the Den Den Mushi still active, "Cancel it? Who do you think you're talking to? Bring it on! I'm the chief of Cipher Pol No.9! In order to deliver you to the World Government I triggered the Buster Call! That's a good enough cause to do so isn't it? It will slaughter all of the pirates and save the day!"

"You're such an idiot!" Robin yelled as he continued to drag her up the stairs, "There's absolutely nothing controlled or even remotely human about that attack! It will raze every single thing on the island to the ground; the buildings, the people, even the island itself! It will eradicate everything without prejudice to carry out its goal! That's what the Buster Call truly is! You have your own stupid way of categorizing it because you weren't at Ohara 20 years ago!"

"That's fine!" Spandam said manically, "That just shows how important this is for the government! Now that the Pluton blueprints are gone you're the only way to get us the ancient weapon!

We will have free and full use of their soldiers as our own! Military strength that will overturn an era is dependent on it. Even if several thousand soldiers die here, as long as the idiots who are trying to take you away are dealt with we can say that it's a necessary sacrifice for a glorious future!" He cruelly laughed even more, "Most importantly my promotion depends on this!"

Robin tried to dig her feet in, but with the Seastone cuffs on her she was as weak as a normal powerless woman, "What do you think human lives are?"

Spandam jerked her along angrily, "CP9 is the World Government's secret intelligence organization. If 100 need to die to save 1000 then we'll kill those 100 on the spot. Sacrifice is required for true justice. And either way those useless soldiers are better off dead! They couldn't stop a group of measly loser pirates!"

Nico Robin smirked as she could see the Baby Den Den Mushi he was still holding in his other hand, "That Den Den Mushi is active."

Spandam paled and stopped to look at it to find that she was right, "Um…B-By the way… This is Straw Hat Luffy." He lied pitifully to try and cover up everything he had said out loud.

Robin shouted as loud as she could so that the others could hear her, "Everyone please get off of the island! The Buster Call is aimed at Enies Lobby! No one that remains on this island will survive!"

Spandam reared back and slapped her across the face, dropping her on the stairs, "Don't tell them that!" He said as he dropped the Den Den Mushi, allowing the broadcast to end as he kept dragging her along.

With Naruto

After he managed to stop the whirlpool, Naruto then standing on surface of the water "I really, really don't like this for some reason." Just as he said that, the Tower of Justice was hit with a massive explosion, "And that was not normal…"

He looked towards the open Gate of Justice as shadows of massive ships in the distant fog took shape. The shadows were all the size height-wise as the single Tower of Justice that stood behind him and seemed to be comparable in length to the Bridge of Hesitation. As they emerged from the fog and passed the Bridge of Hesitation to show just how massive the ships really were, Naruto's eyes hardened as he bared his sharp canines, "So I'm going to go out on a limb and say that this is the Buster Call Robin-chan tried to warn us about."

" _Triggering the Buster Call! Targeting the pirates Straw Hat Luffy and Uzumaki Naruto along with their respective crews. Approximate count: 68. However under previous instructions given by Admiral Aokiji due to directions given to us by a tip from Chief Spandam the criminal Nico Robin on the bridge of hesitation will be spared! Other details are unimportant, destroy the entire island of Enies Lobby!"_

That announcement was sounded out over loudspeakers over all of the ten ships coming towards the island giving Naruto his answer, "That's what I thought." Naruto then took out his communicator and called someone, "Sanae you heard me?" The feminine voice responded, _"Yes I heard you, Master . Do you have new order for us?"_ "Unleash Gogo Vehicles. Now they can move at surface ." Sanae replied, _" But isn't that bit overkill?"_ Naruto spoke, " Just do it. They wanted war so we will gave it." Sanae nodded though Naruto cannot saw it, " _Order accepted Master. Just wait for now Sanae out!"_ After that then communication cut off.

Naruto grinned, " If you want war World Government then you'll get it."

To Be continued


	57. Chapter 57

Okay as usual review reply first

 _ **Animaman: I'll put it later maybe in the end of Season 1 as I plan it to split into three or four season**_

 _ **Stratos263: Of course**_

 _ **Nicholas: Naruto already capable to do Rokushiki only he won't use it too much but he got enough knowledge to counter someone with it**_

 _ **Anyway this is second confrontation of Naruto and Aokiji only this time Naruto won't use Kairoseki equipment as he really want to enjoy his fight. Okay let's start**_

Back to Robin and SPandam

Spandam was panting heavily as he started dragging a beaten up Robin over the bridge by her hair. Due to her trying to escape he had to stop her himself, being all alone, and drag her all the way out onto the bridge, "Do you see it Nico Robin? We're here! The Gate of Justice is already open and ready to welcome me! It's been a long journey, but once we pass through the gate I will be the government's-! No, I will be the entire world's hero!"

Robin continued to try and struggle, but with the cuffs on she was powerless to do anything but continue to be led on by the wicked director of CP9, "Now let's go! It's time to cross!" He pulled out his Baby Den Den Mushi and yelled into it, "Hey guards! Get out here and salute the hero that has captured Nico Robin! Spandam-sama is marching through!" He sneered as he hung up and looked at an archway up ahead, "Ah, look at that! That small entrance is practically the entrance. The first step through there will be the border of heaven and hell for you, and the moment that I carve my name in history."

Robin saw the archway and jerked herself out of his grip, pulling out some of her own hair in the process as she turned to run. Spandam recovered quickly and tackled her to the edge of the bridge, "I really do sort of sympathize with you, but what can I do? Your life is worthless." He tried pulling her up by her hair to find that she wasn't moving, "That bitch! She's stuck!" Robin was actually biting into the side of the bridge to keep herself from being taken any farther, "You're such a terrible loser!" He yelled as he tried to pry her away, "You're nothing more than a greedy criminal! You can only make anyone happy by dying! How many times do I have to say it, this is hopeless for you!"

He got off and began kicking at her harshly to make her let go, 'I won't quit here… I know someone will save me.' She thought to herself resolutely until a few kicks to the head finally dislodged her grip on the bridge.

Spandam laughed as he grabbed her and began dragging her towards the now wide open Gate of Justice, "Now let's finish securing my future shall we?" He looked down at her and grinned cruelly, "You want to know something? I planted a mine at the top of that staircase we just climbed. If anyone makes it up here they'll be blown away with the opening to the staircase."

"I won't go through…" Robin said weakly, "They told me that they would come to save me…" "No one's coming!" Spandam yelled as he began to tie her up to keep her from escaping again, "The Buster Call will finish off all of those idiot pirates that burned the sacred flag. It'll be just like when that giant Marine rampaged in Ohara 20 years ago!" He continued to drag her towards the gate, "I know everything Nico Robin. I know everything that happened. About former Vice-Admiral Jaguar D. Saul's violent revolt, about your mother Nico Olivia, I know everything! I know it because everything that was done was originally triggered by the former chief of CP9, my father Spandine!"

He leaned down over Robin and glowered at her, "They thought they got everyone but they missed one brat that snuck out." He decided to break the last of her spirit to keep her from trying to fight any longer, making his job easy for the rest of the way, "So how was it? How many times were you about to killed by adults as an eight year old brat for money? No one to trust, no place to get a good night's sleep, no food either. I can't even imagine such a shitty existence! How many times did you cry? The one who put that bounty on your head as a child was my father! Hahaha, all for world peace! And now 20 years later I, his son, have the last survivor right here and the battle of Ohara is finally over!"

"I'm still alive!" Robin roared at him. "And soon you'll be dead!" Spandam fired back just as an explosion sounded out from the stairwell all the way back at the start of the bridge. Franky's body flew through the air and fell into the water right under their spot on the bridge, "Cutty Flam? Why is he here?" He asked before laughing raucously, "But the moron fell for it! Hell, I'm glad I prepared so well for everything that's happened!" He shrugged and grabbed a hold of Robin, dragging her the rest of the way towards the arch, "Alright Marines!" He shouted arrogantly at the Marines stationed on the other side of the arch, "Have a good look at the new hero of this era!" He yelled, just as a massive fireball hit his body flush.

"Chief Spandam!" The Marines who had just witnessed the attack shouted as they tried to spot where it had come from, "Where the hell did that come from? No one else is here! Search!" Before they could they were all shot down by similar fireballs, "No way! From the Tower of Justice!"

Spandam, who got up from his attack looked on wide-eyed."What?! But how? It's so far away!" squinting her eye's Robin saw Usopp standing on top of the tower posing singing his 'hero song'." Spandam was suddenly hit again. "What are you waiting for?!" Spandam yelled/asked as Robin ran to Franky. Hearing clanking, Spandam turned around, as Franky picked up bundle of key and quickly released Robin from the cuff. She almost fell if Franky didn't catch her.

"Whoa hold on, you're still weak from the cuff's." After a moment, Robin got up, and attacked Spandam. Suddenly, a big cannon ball crashed beside the gate's.. "They've started the attack on the island." Zoro said as he, and Sanji looked through the window seeing the cannon ball."And those whirlpool's are gone, must have been the closed gate's that created them." Sanji commented as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"And with the gate's wide opened, it leave's the current, and Warship's to freely come in. Thing's are about to get ugly." Zoro finished resting his arm on his sword's. Sanji looked up to Usopp, who was on the floor above them."Hey Sogeking. Thing's are getting serious, jump down here." Usopp looked down shaking his head."Hell no, I don't have super strength like you two."

Suddenly three cannon ball's hit's the tower's top half off, hit the drawbridge, breaking it, and fell down the hole."USOPP!" Zoro, and Sanji yelled as smoke covered where the top half was."Where are you Usopp?!" Sanji asked before hearing a scream."Someone say my name?!" Usopp asked falling straight down, and hit's the floor. Usopp brought his head up as Sanji, and Zoro yelled at him."Why did you make us think you were dead?!"

Usopp just stared at them wide-eyed as a bump formed on his head."You guy's couldn't bother to save a hero who jumped off a falling building? Some friend's you are." Sanji picked up his den-den mushi."Hey Robin-chan, Franky we're alright." He said to them. Back to Franky, and Robin Franky looked over to Robin."Ready for a fight?" Robin nodded."Yes." She replied as she put's her hand's on her hip. Back with Sanji, Usopp, and Zoro they ran out of the room not noticing a door forming on the wall, and open slightly.

"They're here!" A Marine yelled as Robin and Franky stopped attacking. Gasping, Robin fell to her knee's."No." She whispered seeing the ten Warship's before they started firing." _The target's are 'Straw Hat' Luffy and his crew. All except Nico Robin who's now on the 'Bridge of Hesitation'!_ " a Marine yelled over a ship's speaker.

Spandam started laughing."The buster call has finally begun!" He said as cannon ball's littered the island, sating it ablaze. The Warship's went past the bridge as Spandam laughed. Robin held herself, and started shaking. She remembered the buster call from her island, and cried."The buster call.. Such destruction."

With Naruto

Naruto now already back to Gogo Voyager as he teleported back . " Ladies, prepare for battle mode. We will going full assault." Naruto then prepared to order, "FIRE VOYAGER CANNONS! FULL POWER!" Later Gogo Voyager unleash barrage of laser cannons toward large battleships. Made some of them immobile

Meanwhile

Finally every Straw Hats beat all of their opponent and surprisingly they managed to board certain ramhead ship. But suddenly entire sea around Going Merry frozen and Naruto saw certain Admiral trying to stop Merry make Naruto flashed and kicked Aokiji so he stop his attempt to froze the sea.

"You're my opponent , Aokiji." Naruto unsheathed his sword.. " Then I must stop you first, Maelstrom ." Aokiji now entering stance sign he prepared to engaged Naruto." I'll also make you pay for what you do at Long Ring Island." "You're welcome , teme."

On a large chunk of ice that had formed by going over a demolished chunk of a Buster Call ship a pair of eyes and ears formed, looking over the frozen battlefield.

Naruto stomped his foot on the ground after he had finished a short chain of hand-seals that confused Aokiji as to why he was making those weird signs with his hands. He hadn't found any give in the solid ice, 'Well I won't be forcing up any water ninjutsu up through that, but even if I do…' He looked up at Aokiji, 'This guy could just freeze it solid before it hit him. Man these Admirals are a pain in my ass.'

"Seeing how thick the ice is?" Aokiji asked rhetorically as he could tell from Naruto's stomps that that was what it was he was doing, "As long as the gates are open this isn't going to go anywhere for a week at least. With the amount of time I had to prepare this for you I'd say that the only person that could break this would be Whitebeard because of his fruit's power. So no sea water for you."

"It can't possibly be that thick. I bet I could break it before you even realize it." Naruto said, prepared to do just that. Aokiji didn't seem to take offense to Naruto's disbelief and calmly explained, "Ever since I've been standing here in front of you all I've been doing was making it thicker. Right now I think I ruined this island's climate because I think I just made my own island."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and began walking around in a circle, "I don't need sea water to beat you anyway. Remember how I bet you last time?"

"Because you somehow have so many stock of seastone equipment. But it seems you have no one." Aokiji stated like that was obvious

"I don't need seastone. After all I can use _that_ to beat you finally." He said before blurring from Aokiji's sight before the ice user did the same, the two simply doing nothing but switching places, "So you also able to do that Rokushiki Huh?"

Aokiji shrugged, "It's a Marine technique… the most basic one at that." He pointed at himself, "I _am_ a Marine. Hell, I'm _the_ Marine as far as the tons of others under my rank would say. Of course I would know it, and I'm older than them so of course I would have had more time with it." "Let's test it." Naruto said before rushing at Aokiji in a rapid zig-zag pattern. Aokiji placed his hands on the icy ground and launched a wave of ice at Naruto. Naruto jumped over the ice and aimed himself at Aokiji who hadn't stood up yet with a huge drawn back punch, "First blood!" His fist shattered Aokiji's head and said Admiral now bleeding. Aokiji look surprised, 'What the hell he can use Haki?'

"Naruto, you're very good." Aokiji admitted freely as he wiped blood from his face, "It makes me want to just leave and go on back to Marineford it's so troublesome to fight you, but you killed at least 2000 of my Marines…" "They were trying to kill my allies and me." Naruto replied, "What did you want me to do, sit on my ass and watch you kill them all? And for what? Because that worm Spandam called it in?"

"You can't just attack a base." Aokiji replied as coolly as his powers would have reflected, "This was all by design." His fingers started frosting over as ice covered the hairs he had pulled from his head, " **Ice Saber**." He blew his breath on the follicles and formed a large, jagged sword of ice.

Naruto unsheathed his fire sword **Infernas** , "You can't just take someone like Robin-chan away. You gave Spandam that Buster Call thing. That's what they said. Why would you give that insane moron something like that? You brought this on yourself. If people would leave me and the things I care about alone then I would never really get into fights." He bit his thumb and slid it across the scroll, causing a puff of smoke to shoot from it, "The Straw Hats don't poke around for trouble with the government, they just mess with pirates really. You guys are the ones that mess with them and they fight back… and I fight back. So if you want to go to war with me that's fine."

Aokiji's eyes instead of being locked on Naruto were locked on the huge weapon which somehow radiating flaming aura

Naruto then pointed the sword or whatever it was at Aokiji and moved it horizontally around the area where all of the frozen pieces of ships were sticking up out of the ice, "But don't start crying when stuff like this happens to you. After all…" He set the sword on his shoulder, "…Would you pick a fight with that Whitebeard?" "You're not Whitebeard." Aokiji returned, "He's the strongest man in the world and he has an entire fleet on par with the most powerful men the Marines can provide."

Naruto pointed at himself, "I'm strong enough to do everything after all.

But Aokiji rushed back in with Soru and tried to cut past Infernas, but Naruto knew how to use the large sword to work for him defensively, 'What kind of weapon is this? It's the oddest sword I've ever seen.' The two traded strikes that bounced off of one another again and again, but Naruto overwhelmed Aokiji as he more skilled with his greatswords before he break Aokiji Ice sword

Aokiji then changed tactic as the ice from the ground rose to form a massive giant's hand coming right for Naruto in a slap.

"I really don't like that." Naruto voiced as he made his way over the huge ice hand he saw Aokiji had been ready for him and had launched several razor-sharp icicles at him swiftly. A Kage Bunshin formed in mid-air and threw Naruto to the side, taking the hits for him in his stead.

'Now to get close to this guy again.' Naruto thought to himself as he flew through the air in a different direction. As he prepared to land, the ice island shifted and began to lift from the ground, elevating the area that Naruto was planning to land on. As his feet touched the elevated platform of ice he immediately used Shunshin to jet straight ahead out of harm's way as an ice spire shot out of the ground and continued to grow and sweep Naruto up in its formation, "No, no, no… I am _not_ going out like this! You aren't beating me that easily!"

The rapidly expanding ice spire was beating down on the back of Naruto's heels, getting closer and closer to him before from the inside of the ice emerged Aokiji, " **Ice Time!** " He reached out for Naruto who turned to stop him with , "I've got you now."

Naruto saw him reach for Infernas and threw the sword away from his body to keep it from being frozen like his Hiraishin kunai was, allowing Aokiji to make contact with him directly and freeze him solid, "That was a good effort, but that's checkmate."

Back to Straw Hats

A gasp came from Robin as she saw Naruto's body frozen solid in a protective manner, "No…" She said, eyes starting to quiver as she remembered the first person that Aokiji had frozen solid because of her, "Not again…"

The rest of Straw Hats minus Luffy and Chopper who now incapacitated prepared to assist Naruto only blocked by Morrigan and the rest of Naruto girls who teleported there and stopped Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, and Nami in their tracks. " No, you don't. This isn't over yet. Naruto-kun isn't beaten yet." Said Morrigan

Usopp pointed out at Naruto's incapacitated body, "He's a popsicle! How isn't he done yet? We've got to go get him!" Yukki shook her head, "No… there's no way that Naruto would go down so easily." "Easily?" Nami said incredulously, "He put up a way better fight than the rest of us did against the guy. Aokiji beat us without even breaking a sweat and if he not interfere we probably already die when we fight this Admiral last time, this is more than enough! We can help him!"

"You only get in his way." Kaguya said as she put her greatsword, " He have yet to use his true power." "Are you sure?" "Absolutely, just watch You're all about to see something special, I just know it." Said Esdeath

Back to Naruto and Aokiji

The lazyass admiral, now staring at Naruto's frozen solid body, "What to do… I could just smash you and be done with it, but that would be cruel. But then dragging you all the way to Impel Down would be terrible too. All of this for Nico Robin though?" He asked as he peered into Naruto's eyes which were frozen wide open, "I wished that she would have just tried living a normal life, I warned her and everything, I let her go and told her to leave everything behind on Ohara, but now it comes to this and I no longer have a choice." He sighed and backed away from Naruto, "Now _you_. You're too dangerous to be left alive." He drew his hand back for a punch only to heard, " **Shatter Kyoka Suigetsu!"** Suddenly Naruto frozen body shattered to nothing

Aokiji can't believe what he saw, ' No there is no way he shattered like this, my ice actually solid and not easily shattered .' Aokiji sensed danger with his haki and barely dodged Naruto attack from behind but he managed to scratch his back. , 'Damn he really capable to use haki despite now he changed his sword.'

Aokiji then try to freeze again only now his attempt futile as Naruto just shrugged it off. Naruto then said, " That was nothing compared ice user I fight before. " (he refer to Hitsugaya Toshiro). While he not able to turn himself to ice but his eyes completely colder than this and there is no way you can beat me with your eyes."

Realize freezing his opponent won't work anymore, AOkiji decided use his haki instead his devil fruit power as he and Naruto now smashed fists against one another and traded kicks that exuded thunderous concussive force again and again, " You are strong Naruto ,but still Naruto unloaded a punch on Aokiji that landed simultaneously with a kick from the ice-man that knocked them both away from one another, 'This is the kind of battle I always knew I'd end up fighting again one day. He's really strong, just like that other admiral. Heh heh, The world is really an amazing place.' Naruto rushed back at Aokiji and drove a kick deep into his chest that sent him sprawling wildly across the ground. Just as his body bounced off of the ground into the air, Naruto was right there to deliver a hard spinning aerial kick that sent him smashing into and across the icy plains of the admiral's own creation..

Naruto not stopping as he raised his hand and unleash his kido :" **Hado 31: Shakkaho."** as he firing a ball of red energy toward Aokiji who trying to use his ice to froze the flame only to fail as the flame burned him to small degree. ' That's insane. His attack managed to burn me despite I;m ice.' Thought Aokiji

Naruto rushed at Aokiji's elevated position atop the mountain of ice he formed as Aokiji raised two perpendicular pillars of ice to smash him between them, **" Ice Bombardment!"** From the mountain of ice, large boulder-sized spheres, twice Naruto's size at least began shooting out at the blonde like cannon fire. Every one that he dodged took out a way back down the progressively higher and higher ice mountain that Aokiji had formed, however Naruto continued to press ahead. The ice-wielding admiral was not done yet as he still had more attacks ready to go, **" Ice Time Capsule!"** A massive avalanche formed from the mountain beneath him that crashed towards Naruto with the intent to flash-freeze him once more, not giving him a chance to find anywhere to escape to, even if there was anywhere to go.

Naruto found himself in range of Aokiji at long last and he decided firing high level kido as he chanted, **"O Lord, mask of flrsh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man, truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your clash! Hado 73: Soren Sokatsui**!" Naruto fired off two wave of large blue flame from his hands and flew up to hit the ice, and overwhelming t again like his SHakkaho before but this time Aokiji dodged it. Naruto smirked as Aokiji walked to the blonde trap as Naruto now engulfed his right forearm with blue fire, " **Burst Wave Fist!"** Aokiji then put up his haki shield to block Naruto attack

Instead of punching the shit out of Aokiji, Naruto simply knocked him back off of his perch when his divine energy clashed with Aokiji's Haki shield. Aokiji fell backwards off of his peak and began to slide down the backside of the mountain, using his control of ice to shave down anything that would stab him as he passed over it, using his body as a human toboggan, rocketing away from Naruto in his full ice form.

The mountain began to crumble under Naruto's feet and collapsed. Naruto jumped into the air just as it began falling apart and formed two Kage Bunshin at his side as he saw now as a good opportunity to finish the battle off as long as Aokiji was trying to conceal himself in the mist of snow and ice flurries that came from his mountainous construct collapsing. He knew he wasn't just sitting there for no reason. He was planning an attack, and Naruto knew it. So why not hit first with something he knew would end the fight now?

Lifting his hand in the air, Naruto prepared the attack alongside his clones until it took the large shuriken shape that let him know it was ready, " **Wind Release: RasenShuriken**!" Naruto let fly with the deadly wind jutsu at the cloud of snow and ice Aokiji was hiding in.

Instead of the sound he had become accustomed to hearing when he scored a direct hit and instead of seeing the dome of expanding wind that would accompany it, Naruto heard a sound reminiscent of a buzzsaw grinding into something sturdy, 'What the fuck is sturdy enough for this thing to not just plow right through?'

The icy mist cleared to show a thick, dense ice cube with Aokiji in the exact center of it as Naruto's Rasenshuriken cut through it at a steady pace. Aokiji could see that it wasn't going to stop Naruto's attack, just slow it down, and he moved down through the ice cube to the icy ground, moving the ice aside and hiding underneath the surface, "It's not that easy to dodge!" Naruto cried as the Rasenshuriken stopped and expanded in the middle of the ice. Naruto landed on the ground and began running away from his Rasenshuriken just as it exploded in its massive wind dome that began dicing up the entire ice cube and cutting a series of deep faults into the entire island of ice.

Naruto landed on the ground near one of the massive faults he had cut into the island gave it a look of approval, "Rasenshuriken can still cut through damn near anything." His eyes then started to search for Aokiji again. Someone like that wouldn't go down so unceremoniously. Naruto still had to spot the body to claim victory. He then felt the temperature snap even lower than it had been for the duration of the battle.

Naruto's sharp Rinnegan eyes locked firmly on an influx of power coming from the direction of the island that formerly held the Tower of Justice. Naruto immediately broke out in a sprint towards the island when he stopped in his tracks upon getting close enough. Without saying a word, Naruto formed two Kage Bunshin and made a Rasengan in his right hand, cocking his arm back for an overhand throw while his clones worked frantically on channeling fire chakra to the Rasengan.

Aokiji had by now formed a mammoth ice figure from his mouth the size of 100 times his body that was so solid and cold that its mere presence was lightly freezing a solid layer over the untouched ground of the island he was standing on. The figure took the form of a huge pheasant before Aokiji began to direct it at Naruto, " **Ice Mass: Violent Pheasant Beak!"**

Naruto then started chanted after he said, ' If he can get up from this spellthen he's as strong as he deserves credit for. But no one gets up from this, because nothing's ever left after this! **The time of exorcism is at hand! Venomous servant , uleash thy dark flames! Calamity Blast!"**

Later Aokiji giant pheasant clashed with Naruto Dark fire magic . While Aokiji tkept pumping more and more ice from his mouth to fuel his attack, exhausting himself, Naruto's own still stand as he said, " This fire come from hell itself there is no way your ice can overwhelmed this fire." Aokiji is too busy to kept up his attack so he not replied Naruto. AOkiji finally reach his limit as The flame of darkness completely engulfing the giant ice pheasant before it obliterated it completely make massive explosive effect which hit Aokiji as Naruto quickly shunpoed to avoid that.

With others

Everyone stood staggered at the mammoth explosion that had rocked the already tumultuous island of ice as finally the cracks in it spread and broke through, breaking the island apart and allowing the ice to start sinking underneath the now reassertive ocean waters.

Franky, the least attached to the blonde that had been waging battle against the admiral spoke first, "So… did he win or did he lose? I can't see either one of them from here."

Naruto girls not looked surprised as they already knew the result. Instead they now looking Naruto with lust on their eyes as they simultaneously thought , ' I hope you not hurt badlly otherwise we cannot enjoy night together.' . Robin smiled, and she had tears in her eyes to go with her relieved face because she could also hear every second of the conflict between Naruto and Aokiji.

Naruto slowly walke toward at shore .Naruto didn't have to go too much further inland on the island to find Aokiji laying in the rubble of what used to be the Tower of Justice. As Aokiji who lay motionless on the ground as seawater trickled into the huge craterous remains watched Naruto get closer and closer before reaching down to his burned and wounded body, he shut his eyes and waited for Naruto to finish him only to feel a sharp flick on his forehead. He opened his eyes to see Naruto walking away from him slowly, "You didn't kill me. Why aren't you going to kill me?"

Naruto stopped walking, but didn't turn around to face him, "You get a pass. One pass." Aokiji's face echoed his confusion until Naruto explained, "20 years ago on Ohara you let Robin-chan leave. You didn't kill her. I heard you when you said that." He turned over his shoulder and looked at Aokiji, "That means that you don't blindly follow orders that you know are wrong. You let a defenseless little girl leave when you knew that it was wrong to lay a hand on her."

Aokiji found that he couldn't move, "This still doesn't mean anything Naruto. I still can't do anything, I have my orders." "I never said that it did change anything between you, Robin-chan, or me." Naruto admitted with a sigh, "But consider this karma of sorts. You let her live so I'm letting you live. But if we fight again for any reason like this ever again… if I ever find out that you're pulling the strings on something that harms one of my precious people, I'll kill you." He narrowed his eyes at Aokiji, "Now you know I can, now you know I will, so you take this warning seriously."

Aokiji stared at Naruto defiantly until the man started to laugh deeply. Even though Naruto could see that every chuckle racked his frame to let out, the man continued to laugh, "I thought that the Straw Hat kid she fell in with was a stand-up guy that would only get stronger and then I run into you. A man that would tear apart the Buster Call just for her. I don't know what to say other than I'm glad that she found people like you guys." He coughed up blood and stopped laughing, "I don't regret what I did, it was my choice, one of the few that I'm allowed to make for my own personal justice instead of the Marines' 'absolute justice' in my station."

Naruto shook his head and kept walking away, "No… you always have a choice Aokiji. If you don't think you have the freedom to go by your own justice then get a high enough rank to do it. You're supposed to be one of the top guys right? If you can do it, change the Marines and their view on justice, or I'll do it for you… and that's the last thing you want me to do. Fair warning." Naruto looked over his shoulder and gave him a grin, Aokiji would have nodded if he could move. With the combination of Naruto's attacks exhaust on him and him laying in water, he couldn't do anything.

Naruto then looked out nearby to see the Straw Hat ship Going Merry sailing close by, "That's my ride. I would say it was nice hanging out with you, but it really wasn't… I'm half past dead at this point, dattebayo." He finished with a yawn as he walked on the water to meet them halfway.

As Naruto's presence faded from Aokiji's senses he mulled around his interaction with him in his head, him having nothing else to do until someone came to find him, "Uzumaki Naruto…" A grin worked its way to his face before he shook his head and he started laughing again, "I really shouldn't be laughing. Guys like that are more trouble than the world can handle most of the time." He looked over his own numerous injuries, "I definitely can't let this happen again the next time I see that guy."

At Going Merry

Naruto's hand grabbed the side of the ship before he pulled himself over the side of the deck and landed on his back staring up at the sky, "Ugh… I really don't want to get up." He said, finding his exhaustion from the day's events finally reaching him, "The adrenaline's worn off." Chopper was quickly at Naruto's side checking over his wounds, "Ara, it's alright Chopper, I'm not going to die."

"But all of these wounds… and if you don't get decent treatment you'll get an infection and die!" Chopper said frantically as the little reindeer did what he could for Naruto.

A small laugh left Naruto's body, "This won't kill me. It hurts though." He then noticed everyone beginning to gather around him, "Hey everybody. Guess whose ass I just kicked. You'll never figure it out." Like a floodgate opened, Naruto was bombarded with questions from all sides, so much that he didn't know what to answer first, "Oi! Let me sleep damn it, and then I'll answer your questions."

As soon as everyone stopped talking, the crowd parted as Robin walked through them and looked down at Naruto with teary eyes. He didn't say a word in response but the look on his face said it all, 'I told you I could do it.'

Robin let out a small laugh through her tears, grateful that everyone was going home from this incident all in one piece, 'Yes, yes you did Naruto. To you and Luffy, and to all of the others… Thank you so much.' Robin dropped to her knees and began sobbing freely into Naruto's chest. All he did was simply rub her back in a comforting manner as they all sailed off back towards Water 7.

And while he sleep to recover himself (His ladies already going back to board Gogo Voyager and they decided to going backto their base via warp portal as Naruto decided to stay for time being with Straw actually hear Franky talk to Luffy, "The Government won't let you off easy burning their flag like that." He commented as Luffy rolled on to his back with Kitchi walking to sit on his stomach."No big deal. They took our friend." He replied as Robin who was leaning on Naruto who was sitting on the railing smiled."And thank you Franky." Franky rubbed his head in embarresment.

They continued sailing for a while as Luffy riding on Chopper looked for Usopp."Seriously, I just saw him." Nami came out from inside."There is no one here." Nami said walking up to everyone."I'm telling you guy's, it was Merry's voice that we heard." Luffy said as everyone looked to him. Luffy suddenly pointed in front of them.

"There's a ship coming." Turning around, they saw a ship with the 'Galley-La' Logo on the sail's. They started cheering before the Merry suddenly split in half. "Everyone alright?" Naruto asked holding his head. Luffy ran up to the figure-head, and pleaded with Iceburg to help"Ice-ojii. Can you fix Merry again?"."She fought hard for you... But it's time to let her rest." Iceburg replied before explaining about Finding Merry and how she asked him to fix her to help them.

Later, everyone was standing on a small boat as Luffy on another took a torch, and set Merry on fire for a 'viking' funeral as the other's started to cry."Thank you for everything.. Merry." It suddenly started snowing as the S.H.C. remembered their time with the Merry." _I'm sorry"_ They heard a female voice apologies." _I waned to carry everyone a little farther._ " Merry said to them.

" _I wish our Adventure's would never end. I'm sor..._ " Luffy interrupted her."No Merry you have nothing to apologise for. It's us who should be sorry." Luffy started crying."We've crashed you in to iceberg's, and I ripped your sail's." He continued."Zoro, and Sanji are idiot's too, breaking thing's. Usopp even tried his best to fix you... But it wasn't good enough."

"If anyone's sorry... IT'S US!" He finished as everyone wiped their tear's" _Don't worry, I was happy, I know you treated me well.. Thank you. Even if our time was short.. I'm glad I spent it with you._ " Merry finished as the fire covered her."MERRY!" Luffy screamed out to the sky.

Few days later at Marineford

Sengoku sat at his desk staring at the five Vice-admiral's who was on the Warship's, and Spandam who was bandaged up on a hospital bed. The first man is Onigumo a tall man with a cold face and eyes that are semi-closed. He is smoking a cigarette, has long brown hair, and wears an ancient war helmet with a small, traditional Japanese dragon on it, and a long red plume hanging from it. Under his Marine coat he's wearing a double-breasted gray suit over a dark green shirt with a silver tie. He also has a golden loop earring on his left ear.

The Second is Strawberry. Who is a relatively straight shaped person with a long beard. His eyes are closed, or at least half-closed. He's wearing a very long bearskin version of the standard Marine uniform cap due to his head being abnormally long. Like many high-ranking Marines, he has a standard Marine's coat draped on his shoulders like a cape. Under it, and over a shirt left unbuttoned near the neck, he's wearing a water-green jacket, with pale yellow rope-like ornaments on the chest, and matching pants.

The third Vice-Admirle is Doberman. He has many X-shaped scars on his face and neck. He has a mustache and brown flowing hair, reaching down to his shoulders and doesn't have the pupil in the left eye. His Marine coat, draped on his shoulders like a cape, is more elaborate than the ones worn by other high-ranking officers, and the stripes across his cap are in a zig-zag pattern. Underneath his coat he sports an outfit reminiscent of the ones worn by naval officers in the 1600's, composed of a loose shirt with rope-like ornaments on it and suit pants.

The fourth is Yamakiji. Who is smiling, He is also a smoking a cigar. His eyes are closed and he has a thick brown beard that covers his large chin. He's wearing a double-breasted orange suit with a dark red tie underneath, all over a yellow shirt with purple polka dots. Like most high-ranking Marine officers, he's draping his standard Marine coat over his shoulders like a cape.

The last man is Momonga. He is a man with a mohawk and a mustache. He wears the standard marine uniform, consisting of a purple and white pinstripe suit with a coat draped over his shoulders. Underneath his coat lies a dark blue shirt and a light blue tie. He is of average height and very well-built. He carries around his weapon of choice, a katana, either attached to his right hip.

"Let me start off by saying I'm not angry that the Straw Hat's escaped. Pirate's escape everyday there'll be other chance's to get them." Sengoku said folding his arm's."What I _am_ angry about is.." He turned to Onigumo."Where do you get off firing on an ally ship, and killing one of _my_ men on your ship?" Onigumu took a step forward."Sir it was to stop Monky D. Luffy."

"I don't care if it was Whitebeard who was on the ship." Sengoku said eye's shadowed by his hat. "You don't kill my men, unless you have undenialble proof that they're traitor's, or I give you order's to am I clear?" After a moment Senkogu looked at him."I said _am_. _I_. _Clear_?" Nodding Onigumo stood back as Sengoku addressed the other's. "And why did you attack the bridge when you where ordered not too?"

Strawberry answered."It was to keep the pirate's from escaping." Nodding Sengoku continued ."And if you killed Robin? I said not to attack where she was if she was still on the island when you got there." Sweating Strawberry stayed silent. "Ha you should know better than to.." Spandam taunted before being interrupted ."And you. I've got tape's of you saying you'll use the weapon's for yourself."

Spandam started sweating. "And that you'll have that, and the buster call at your beck, and call... After we got Robin you're suppose to give it back to me, or one of the other Admiral's." Spandam started lying causing Sengoku to slam his hand's down on his desk, his hand's changing to gold for a second."I've also got video's of you saying them, and you saying Admiral Aokiji saying to kill Nico Robin."

"But he did give the order." Spandam said before Sengoku picked up a den-den mushi." _Hello Aokiji here._ " Spandam eye's widened. "Hello Aokiji this is Sengoku tell me... Did you order to kill Nico Robin at Ennis Lobby?" Sengoku asked. " _No.. No I did not I know we need Robin alive to make the weapon's. Whoever said that is lying._ " Nodding Sengoku replied."Thank you, I'll call you back in a moment."

He turned to Spandam."You know... If word got out about that people will start to question Marine's order's all over the world." He turned to the Vice-Admirals. "You're dismissed, if you do something like that again I'll have you stripped of your position's if not thrown in jail." The Vice Admirals left as Sengoku had guard's take Spandam."After you're healed, you'll be imprisoned in Impel Down."

Spandam screamed as he was taken away. Sengoku called Aokiji again."I just wanted to let you know I'm ordering you not to give Buster call's out to anyone.. I know you only did it so we can get Robin, but no one outside the Admiral's should use it. I'll tell the other two also." Sengoku said as Aokiji gave his reply." _You're the boss._ "

Sengoku sighed as he stared at Luffy's, and Naruto's poster's."I have a strong feeling you're going cause me one hell of a head-ache." He said removing his glasses' to pinch the bridge of his nose.

With Naruto

Our hero sneezing when he now fishing at one of Water 7 dock. " Someone must be talking about me. And I wonder if the tape which recording Spandam treachery reached Marine HQ. Well for now just hoped the tape not fall in wrong hands." After a while Naruto took off and walked back to where his Straw Hat friend reside. His crew already back to his homeworld, But Naruto ordered to stay for time being.

To Be continued

Next time will be conclusion of Naruto adventure in One Piece world before he going to another trip

Till Next Time !

.


	58. Chapter 58

As usual review first

 _ **Wahyubison: I'm not pan him become Yonkou. But I probably will change something I Marineford Battle arc and of course Naruto will meet Boa Hancock before Luffy.**_

 _ **Nicholas: I hope so bro**_

 _ **Animaman: I will threw some Naruto arc in SHippuden bit earlier in season 1 but Naruto will completely master his juubi and retrieve all bijuu before hand**_

 _ **Stratos263: Aokiji justice is' Lazy Justice' remember**_

 _ **Guest: Don't worry they will be added as I decided to eras Tsukune before**_

Let's continue and remember this will be end of Naruto adventure in One Piece (for now) before he rejoin again. And quickly he will go to another trip

After he done fishing, Naruto decided to visit his Straw Hat who now stay on Galley La Dock q for time being. Naruto's answer came when he suddenly came face to face with someone he thought he had avoided the last time that person made port in Water 7 looking for him specifically.

Monkey D. Garp, the two apprentices with him some marine soldiers. Naruto simply stared at the rather imposing man with interest, Garp returning the favor, as everyone stopped in their tracks. The two apprentices, Coby and Helmeppo, along with all of the underling Marines could feel a heavy aura set over them all as Naruto and Garp stared at each other for the longest time, no one moved.

Garp stroked his bearded chin as he looked down at Naruto who was looking back up at him with large inquisitive blue eyes and a tilt of his whisker-marked head, "Nice day we're having eh?" The legendary vice-admiral said to him.

Naruto finally smiled back at him, "Yeah, besides that storm that came through this place a few days ago, it has some really great weather most of the time." He looked around at the other Marines that seemed to be shocked at seeing Naruto shoot the breeze with Garp face-to-face without any fear whatsoever.

"I came here for a little business and to catch up with my grandson." Garp admitted to Naruto freely as if Naruto had common knowledge on who that was, "Unfortunately I've got to get back to base again…" He almost couldn't believe it. A week ago this guy had been here looking for him. Did he really not notice him now, or was he really just ignoring Naruto's record? Either way, Naruto wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, nor was he going to start a fight for no reason.

Naruto eventually shrugged and continued on his way, "Well, I have to be on my way. I've got some friends to meet up with and tons of errands to run today. Nice to meet you." He said, walking past Garp and the others as the Marines cleared a large hole for him to pass through. Naruto's vision did go blurry for a moment when a flash of light hit his eyes and the sound of a loud camera click rang out, but he just ignored it.

Garp let out a few chuckles and kept walking on his way, prompting his entourage to follow him, "What a well-mannered young man. I wish Luffy was more like him. I think he'd make a fine Marine." Coby leaned over and whispered to Helmeppo, "Do you think we should tell him who that was? We just walked past 'Maelstrom' Naruto like he was some normal guy on the street." Helmeppo looked behind him at Naruto's retreating and disappearing form and back at Garp who didn't seem to have a care in the world before he shook his head to his partner, "I guess you're right. If they were meant to fight it would have just happened wouldn't it have?"

Meanwhile, Naruto on the other hand wiped his brow once he got out of sight in relief, "Thank Kami… I really didn't want to fight someone like that a few days after I just got through doing the same damn thing, especially in a town that's still being rebuilt from that storm and the CP9." He continued on his own path as a thought came to mind, "Still, there's something about that guy that seems familiar for some reason."

Later

When Naruto walked in he found Sanji, Robin, Luffy, Chopper, and Zoro who looked down somehow. As he entered the temporary living quarters of Straw Hats he spoke "Why does that wall look like someone just broke it down?" He asked the entire group, pointing at a wall that had been hastily repaired not too long ago.

Luffy quickly replied, "I just got a visit from my gramps. He wanted to talk about some stuff like my dad, what I've been doing, stuff like that." Naruto let out a laugh, "I can only imagine the genes that wound up somehow spawning this guy down the line." He said, pointing over at Luffy, "I really wish I hadn't missed that meeting, that was probably really amusing to watch."

Luffy eventually shook off his agitation about his grandfather and gave Naruto a grin, "He didn't even try to capture me or anything, so it was actually really good! I got to see Coby again too, I can't believe he's doing so well as a Marine!"

"Why would your grandpa want to-?" Naruto was about to answer him before he started putting things together. What Luffy had just said, and the meeting he just had with someone who said they were there to visit their grandson. Naruto gave Luffy a dry look and opened his mouth to make a smart remark of some point, but just shook his head as he saw the look on .

"I guess I'm lucky to avoid that vice admiral. Srong people or not, I'm not in mood for fighting." Naruto explained

Zoro raised his eyebrow, "You actually dodged a fight this time instead of just trying to going through it like you usually do? That doesn't sound like you. Normally if you had run into Luffy's grandfather somewhere else then half of that town would be wrecked by now."

Naruto throw small glare at Zoro, "Hey, I never start any of the fights I get into… except for the last one… kind of." He shrugged, "Actually you know what, nevermind. They _still_ started that one as far as I'm concerned." He said, looking towards Robin who for some reason couldn't meet his eyes when he did so.

Before he was able to call her on that strange behavior that he had never associated with Robin before now, Chopper was poking at prodding at the places he had been most gravely wounded in the other day. Naruto paid attention to the little reindeer seeming to marvel at the fact that there wasn't even a faint bruise or mark to show that he had been as hurt as he had been. His skin wasn't even red from the burns, "Wow, Naruto you're amazing! You're not even limping around or anything today."

"I don't limp Chopper." Naruto said to the Straw Hat Pirates' doctor, "I told you I was going to be fine. There wasn't any need for you to freak out so badly when I climbed aboard your ship. When I'm actually so bad off that I'm worried about my own injuries that's when people should start freaking out."

Nami walked inside the room from outside in a black bikini with a towel around her waist, "Your powers are so weird. I don't know who's got weirder abilities, you or Luffy."

Naruto smirked and took good notice of the female navigator's apparel as Sanji now entered his 'love hurricane' mode , "Would it be wrong of me if I asked you to stay like that for as long as I'm here today?" Nami blushed, "Well if you say so."

Later tonight everyone including the Franky Family, and Galley-La was partying as Usopp in his Sogeking persona was singing. Robin meanwhile leaned against a wall, and her glass froze a bit."Aokiji." She whispered as Aokiji leaned on the other side."Why didn't you run? You could have gotten away if you acted alone." Robin looked down, and explained."I coulden't abandon them."

He went on to explain honouring Saul's wish's, and to live her life with courage. Suddenly the wall cracked as Naruto punched it."Tell Sengoku to send an armada after us next time he wish's to come after Robin-chan... Because they'll have to go through me." He threatened Aokiji who crumbled, and disappeared. Robin smiled at him, and wrapped her arm's around his neck, and kissed him.

Tomorrow morning

Sanji grumbled as he was looking for the girl's inside the hotel." _Where are they? I thought the hotel gave us our room's back._ " He thought before coming up to Naruto's room. Knocking on it he yelled out." Hey Fishcake do you know wh.." He trailed off seeing Robin answer the door in a black t-shirt that's a little baggy on her, and white panties.

"Hello Cook-san how can I help you?" She asked as he stared wide-eyed. Before Sanji could say anything, Naruto in only his pajama pant's walked up behind her, wrapped his arm's around her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek."Hello Sanji." He greeted resting his head on her shoulder."Hey guy's come back to bed, it's too early to get up!" Nami yelled from inside the room. Later Robin closed the door, leaving Sanji to stare at the door before yelling profanities and walk away. Later the Straw Hats . were eating breakfast at the table talking about the article of them destroying Ennis Lobby."We'll it look's like Galley-La, and Franky's group aren't mention.. That's good." Naruto said sitting in between Nami and Robin

Later Naruto heard Straw Hats talking about Franky ship make the straw heat wearer have starry eyes, ."You mean Franky's buildings a ship and we don't have to pay for it?" He asked excitedly as Naruto shook his head."YOU all did pay for it, Franky stole the money from you after all." Nami smiled before walking to a small safe."Now we can get furniture with the rest of the berries'." She opened it, bent down, and saw only a small stack of money in it."Where the res.."

Naruto said as he point to Luffy, "Luffy use most of them for food." And that make Luffy earned some 'love' beating from Nami.

Few days later

"Look the _Log Pose_ has finally set." Nami said holding out her pose."Now all we need to do is get our ship!" Luffy exclaimed jumping off his bed."Do you know where the next island is?" Kokoro asked as Nami looked at their pose's, and saw the needle pointing down slightly. "Hey it is pointing down slightly."

"It's pointing at the bottom of the ocean to Fishman Island." Nami looked down as Sanji twirled around the room with heart's in his eye. Until he looked toward's Kokoro."You two alright?" Naruto asked looking to Nami before Naruto realized why she look so gloom. ButNaruto said, " Nami not all fishmen like Arlong remember."

Naruto then asked to Kokoro, "How would we get to the bottom of the ocean?" ."There's an island you stop at before getting there that has people who coat your ship to go under water." Kokoro explained as she threw down a newspaper, and Nami picked it up, and read the front page artical."Fourteen ship's have disappeared this month all in the same place." Kokoro went on to explain about the Florian Triangle, and how hundred's of ship disappear there each year.

Nami, and Chopper started shaking their head."No we'll just go around it." Robin smiled before speaking."There may be treasure on the abandon ship's." That got Nami to change her mind.

Suddenly Kiwi, Mozu, Chimney, and Gombe busted in the door, and fell to their knee's."Big Bro Franky's got something big to show you." Mozu said smiling as Kiwi spoke up. "He's finally finished his ship of dream's." Everyone smiled. "Really? That was fast!" Luffy exclaimed as Kokoro laughed. "That's what happen's when you have the world's best shipwright's working non-stop."

"Straw Hat!" Going out side, they saw the Franky Family, running toward's them. Zambai fell to his knee's and panted."Your entire crew has a bounty!" Everyone looked at him in surprised, excitement, and horror. He threw down bounty poster's.

" **Cotton Candy Lover" Chopper (pet) – 50 beli**

" **Cat Burglar" Nami – 18,000,000 beli**

" **King of Snipers" Sogeking – 30,000,000 beli**

" **Cyborg" Franky – 44,000,000**

" **Blackleg" Sanji – 77,000,000 beli**

" **Devil's Child" Nico Robin – 80,000,000 beli**

" **Pirate Hunter" Zoro – 120,000,000 beli**

" **Straw Hat" Luffy – 300,000,000 beli**

" **Maelstrom" Naruto- 375,000,000 beli**

Zambai then asked Luffy to take Franky with them which Luffy agreed of course. Later Straw Hats with Naruto packed up. Suddenly Naruto asked, so Luffy how about Usopp?" Luffy just said, " Let's wait a bit longer.". Later they walked out following Kiwi and Mozu who lead them to new Straw Hat ship . When they got there, they saw Iceburg and something covered in a tarp. "Is it ready?" Luffy asked as Iceburg nodded.

"Yeah this ship will take you anywhere in the world." He walked over, and pulled the tarp down showing a brig sloop style ship with a '1' on side, and a '3' on the other in the middle. It has a lawn on her deck, complete with a swing and a slide, as well as an observation tower for a crow's nest. Like the Going Merry, the figurehead is an animal's head. A large lion face with two crossbones behind it resembling a typical Jolly Roger.

The helm is at the front of the ship. Unlike the conventional steering wheels found on traditional sailing ships, the steering wheel's position on the ship resembles those found on modern ships. The anchors are positioned at each side of the front of the ship, both resemble large lion paws."What kind of flower is on the front?" Robin asked Iceburg, who looked sheepish."It's sapoused to be a lion."

"Ok why don't we take a look around." Naruto said leaving his bag's. They walked to the women's washroom. It's a typical household washroom setup. It has a regular sink and some toothbrushes.

The only other unique feature in this room is a bell to wake everyone up for when emergencies or other important situations arise. It also has a closet where wine and a tea set can be stored. They walked to the men's room where the other's are unpacking with their wanted poster's except Sanji's are on the wall.

In the middle of the room is a horigotatsu type kotatsu, a traditional Japanese fireplace setting, complete with a sunken table and low sofas. Within the room also are three two tiered bunks which the men sleep in. These are like wooden hammocks. Behind these bunks, at the back of the room, are six lockers where they can store their clothes. They walked in the men's washroom.

It's look's like the women's with out the tea, and wine closet."Let's look at the kitchen." Naruto said as they walked in to the kitchen. The kitchen and the dining room of the ship resembles a regular restaurant scene. The kitchen has a professional setup and cooking equipment. This includes a giant oven, and a giant fridge. Next to the kitchen is the main mast of the ship; built within it is a dumb-waiter that can be used to deliver food up, and down below.

From there they walked to the sick bay. The room has various medical supplies and furniture which include a desk, a bed, and a swivel chair.."I can see Chopper spending a lot of time in here." Nami commented as Chopper walked in. From there they walked below and saw..."Holy crap!" Naruto explained looking around.

The room has an aquarium that continues on the ceiling of the back of the room, and surrounds the bar and a lounge to view the fish. In the middle of the room is the mast of the ship, which has a small cupboard for storing alcohol and a dumb-waiter which leads to the kitchen above.

From there they went to the large hut like structure at the end of the ship has the bath and library. At each side of this building is a large lamp. The library, within this structure, is a large circular room with several books. Circling together with the room's shape is a long bench for people to sit on. In the middle of the room is a large desk.

On top of the library, in the attic like section of the building, is the bath. It has a larger bathtub than the previous ship. From there they walked outside, and used the lift to go up to the mast, with Naruto jumping down to grab the girl's. It is a dome-shaped hut with several windows on the sides. It has some advanced telescopic equipment and a loud-speaker microphone. The microphone is connected to a loud-speaker located below the crow's nest.

"Hey he put your tree's on top of the kitchen Nami." Naruto exclaimed seeing their tangerine tree's and a chimney. Grabbing the handle, Naruto jumped down, and went below deck, and saw two different room's with tool's, and drawing board's. As he walked up, he saw Luffy talking to Iceburg about Franky wanting to go, but doesn't want to leave his friend's on Water Seven.

Later Naruto walked out from unpacking to see Luffy looking to the ground holding speedo's. Robin crossed her arm's and he heard Franky scream. Walking over, his eye's widened before turning to Robin who's smiling."Remind me not to piss you off." He said after seeing Where Robin was holding Franky."That hurt's just looking at it."

"After a few minute's of crying, Naruto looked to Robin who had her arm's uncrossed. "He's just faking now." She said with chuckle."LUFFY!" Looking over, they saw Sanji, and Zoro running toward's them."That stupid Grandfather of your's is back!" Jumping up, Luffy threw Franky's speedo back."Well come on, and join my crew." Looking up, and putting his glasses on Franky smirked.

"Well.. You would sink her as soon as you could. This ship, and no shipwright, Alright I'll join." Everyone smiled as Luffy jumped up in the air."ALRIGHT WE GOT A SHIPWRIGHT!" Franky picked up a duffel bag, and started walking remembering his time, and his mentor Tom. "Put your speedo first, dammit!". Naruto yelled . Ignoring him, Franky looked back tearfully.

"SET THE SAIL's!" Luffy ordered as the ship started sailing."Hold on Straw Hat.. Aren't we missing someone?" Franky asked as Luffy who was sitting on a bench attached to the mast shook his head as he sweated. "No we've waited long enough." He replied with a strained smile.

( _Flashback._ )

 _"Really Usopp want's to come back?" Luffy asked Sanji who told them about seeing Usopp."Yeah he was practicing his accepting speech." He replied as Luffy, Nami, and Chopper walked to the door."Wait." Zoro said catching their attention ."I understand that you want to see him, but I won't allow you to bring him back." He continued as Luffy stared at him._

 _"Why not?" Luffy asked as Zoro crossed his arm's."You can't kiss his ass, and welcome him back." Chopper started yelling at him as Nami walked over."Now listen here Zo.." Zoro interrupted her ."SHUT UP!" Taken aback, Nami turned to Naruto who was sitting at the table with the other's. "Are you going to sit there.." Naruto raised his hand to stop her."He's right.. Usopp left your crew, and disobeyed your CAPTAIN'S order's."_

 _Zoro pulled Wado out, and walked toward's Luffy."It dosen't matter what you two thought, or who was right, and who was wrong." He stopped in front of Luffy."What matter's is that two men had a duel. And you need to accept what happen's after it." He turned around to address the other's. "You understand right? He may be an idiot but he's our Captain."_

 _Zoro tapped Luffy on the head with Wado before pulling his cheek."Wer're better off without a member that doesn't respect the Captain when thing's go downhill. A crew that doesn't respect the Captain, and one that doesn't demand it.. Are destined to fail." Zoro continued before turning back to Luffy."I don't care if you're easy-going most of the time, but now you have to man up, and quit letting people walk over you."_

 _He let's go of his cheek."Because if not.. I'll be the next one to leave." Everyone but Naruto looked wide-eyed."Don't get me wrong... It's fine if he come's back, and if you want him back." Zoro looked to everyone. "But unless he apologize , or pretend like nothing happened between you two.. Then I won't forgive you, and I won't stand for it. We'll leave without him."_

 _Nami started waving her hand's. "Wait I understand that Usopp's at fault, but we'll settle it after he jo.." Naruto interrupted her by slamming his hand's on the table."Then it's ok that he can leave the crew when he want's too? To choose when, and when not to follow Luffy's order's?" Nami looked to him surprised ."Well no but.." Sanji spoke up as she trailed off._

 _"Nami-chan... For once I'm agreeing with what they're saying." Zoro looked up to her."If he does this on a whim.. Then how are we supposed to trust him to move forward?" Zoro sighed and closed his eye's."Look.. If the first thing out of his mouth is an apology then we're good. But... If he make's some excuse, then he's not welcomed back." Everyone looked down before he continued._ _"We're not pretending to be pirate's. This isn't a game." Luffy stayed silent before replying as he sat down."You're right. There's still a few day's left before the ship's finished. We'll wait for him until then."_

( _Flashback End._ )

Suddenly they where attacked."Damn it! The Marine's are here!" Franky yelled out seeing a Ship with a dog figure-head."Gramps!" Luffy exclaimed recognizing the ship. "What's our order's Captain?!" Naruto asked/yelled running to the wheel." _Luffy can you hear me? This is your Grandpa don't ignore me!_ " Garp yelled over a mega-phone. "Yeah what's the deal? You said you're leaving us alone!" Luffy exclaimed as Garp nodded.

" _I know.. But the truth is I'm sending you to a watery grave! I'll fight you myself!_ " Garp said before turning back. "Cannon ball please." Back with the other's they stared at Garp. "Crap look out!" Naruto yelled steering the ship away. suddenly Garp threw a cannon ball near them, and it exploded.

"SHIT ! WHAT A POWER! Naruto exclaimed as the other's got ready to defend their new ship."WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Nami ordered as Naruto nodded."Keep the ball's from hitting the ship while I get us out of here!" Garp pulled of his jacket, and white shirt, and rolled up his sleeve. Chopper suddenly sniffed the air. "He's here!" He exclaimed running to the railing.

Usopp ran down to the water as they're getting attacked by cannon ball's, each one deflecting them. They ignored him as they tried to keep the ship afloat. Usopp followed them calling out, untill he fell to his knee's."I'M SORRY PLEASE LET ME JOIN THE CREW ONE MORE TIME!" Luffy stretched his arm to him. "Hurry up! Grab My hand!" Grabbing on, Luffy brought Usopp back on. "WE'RE ALL HERE! LET'S SET SAIL TO THE NEW WORLD!"

"Yeah now we just have to past your Grandfather." Naruto said steering the ship out of another explosion from a cannonball. Zoro, used the lift to get up, and wrap the saills up, making the Marine's stare at them like they're crazy."You're sure about this Franky?" Naruto asked keeping his eye's on Garp's ship. "Yes I am."

"You know.. We can't leave before giving this ship a name." Sanji turned around to yell at Franky."A name really at this time?!" Franky smirked before continuing."Well I did have a name but Iceburg came up with one... The Thousand Sunny." Everyone smiled at that."I've got a SUPER one." Franky said but couldn't get a word in with everyone talking about the Thousand Sunny name.

Decided tokeep cool Franky said, "Ok, ok take a good look because this is the last time we'll see Water Seven." Naruto smirked before yelling at the other ship. "Ha you hear that you bastard's we got you no... Holy crap!" Naruto exclaimed as Garp picked up a cannon ball that's as big as half of his ship."Franky whatever you're doing hurry up!" Naruto yelled down at Franky who was at a pump whistling.

 **" Burst Blow!** " The Sunny went flying away as everyone watched it disapper."Did their ship just fly?!" A Marine asked in awe."Holy Crap we're flying!" Naruto exclaimed as Franky came up, and explained the Sunny run's on cola. They landed, and stared sailing. And when they already out of reach.

"Ready?!" Luffy exclaimed as everyone who had a mug in their hand nodded."Everyone hold your glass high, and cheer for the return of our friend's Robin, and Usopp. And to our new nakama Franky !" Everyone cheered and drank from their glass."Let's go! To Fishman Island!"

And after few days

Naruto Gogo Voyager suddenly surfaced in left side of Thousand Sunny. Naruto then said, " Sorry guys I'm leaving for now. But I promise I'll catch up with you at Fishman Island." After said farewell Naruto entered inside Gogo Voyager and said ship dive underwater made Franky look impressed, " SO their ship also able to act as Submarine. Interesting."

Later on Celestial World

" **Well, well. Naruto How are you? " Asked Ange. "** Really good mon. Now what should I do?" Said Naruto. " **For now you stay in village . Maybe do some D rank as service."** Ange joked. Naruto pouted, " Very funny , mom."

After he back to Konoha, he found out Minato and Kushina behind his back arranged some marriage contract from other village. Naruto actually pissed but decided to follow his parents but he asked them to wait. Both Uzunami couple just nodded as Naruto still have time and they think Naruto just need considering. Regardless his choice that's not really matter. (AN: Like I said before I will focus with Naruto travel and fight. He will finish his family problem in Shippuden timeline and that won't gonna happen soon.)

Naruto then suddenly remembered something so he going to take some supplies before he going to one of his hideout. Good thing he used some warning like 'Caution: Sewage Leak' or ' 'Warning hazardous area' or something like that to keep out uninvited guests. After he gather everything he needed , he decided to going out .

And when he coming back he suddenly saw Louise who should stay in his mansion . Naruto decided to speak, " Rui, what are you doing here?" In order to register herself as Konoha citizens, Naruto make some fake ID and register Louise as Rui Kurumino .Louise who now named Rui said, " Naruto-nii. I want going back to my world . I want to help you ." "Can you do magic now?" Asked Naruto. Louise nodded, " Yes, I can. At least now I can do wind magic like my mother and also some water magic. "

Naruto smiled, "Good now be prepared we will depart tomorrow. In meantime you will learn what I experience soyour cover won't be blown." Louise nodded as she going to certain room to learn what her clone experienced since she technically only borrow her appearance to Naruto clone

After finished, Louise realize Naruto doing the right thing and also her old friend Princess Henrietta worked hard to keep nobility in line even though she not really liked the way the princess do it since that was too harsh. But since Naruto no complain Louise decided not to speak. Her brother only do right thing after all.

And back to Halkeginia

Naruto and Louise decided to going back to academy as they teleported to Tristain Royal palace. And when they arrived at academy that was breakfast time so both of them quickly going to dining hall and Naruto cursed himself as he and Louise forced to sit near certain bitch and bookworm (Guess who!). Naruto said, " I will got food for us . Just wait here , Louise." Louise nodded as Naruto walked off to ask some food to staff. And few minutes later, Naruto back with some scrambled eggs and grilled sausages, and set the plate down in front of her. After he fiished setting it up suddenly Naruto heard Kirche said something

"Louise, there's this crazy rumor going around." Kirche exclaimed rather energetically, despite the bags under her eyes. Even Tabitha was showing interest in the conversation, although it didn't stop her from having a book open under the table. "My friend says she heard from her friend in the capital that a noble was executed. You were there, right?"

Louise answered after took some bite of her food, "Well...it was Touram, the royal tax collector. He was executed by the princess herself." Louise decided to continue her himself decided to listening for now.

"Seriously?" Kirche shouted, but quieted herself down once she realized how much attention she suddenly drew. "Why?" She said softly. "He was committing crime." Louise said. "But still, execution, for that? He was a noble you know. The royalty can't _do_ that! We have to complain."

Naruto stifled a laugh, but his expression must have changed because Tabitha suddenly looked in his direction. "Naruto." She said in nearly a whisper. 'Shit, I forgot about her. Guess I shouldn't underestimated her then .' Thought Naruto. Kirche and Louise both turned to blonde boy with questioning looks.

"Well, sorry for interrupt your conversation." Naruto apologized. "Naruto, why you laughing?" Asked Louise in curiosity made Kirche and Tabitha looked Naruto with questioning looks.

"I was just wondering what this bi—err I mean Kirche thought she would actually complain about, to the princess."

"About executing nobles, obviously. It's wrong."

Naruto decided to threw some logic, " It's a law. So Zerbst-teme, Do you plan on telling the princess you have trouble with being _punished_ for _committing a crime?"_ "W-Well, er..." Kirche cannot spoke properly as she don't know what should she said. SO she decided to keep silent until breakfast ended.

Timeskip few days later

Naruto and Louise found themselves at Tristain Royal Palace to be exact at throne room where Princess Henrietta sitting high on her magnificent throne with the cardinal Mazarin next to her. Next to the door was also Agnes and a few of her guards, ready to take us into custody as soon as the princess ordered it.

After then the princess said, " Leave me alone with Louise and Mister Uzumaki." The cardinal and Agnes nodded as both of them leaving followed by guards. After the throne room only have three people, Henrietta coughed before she spoke, "Louise, Naruto, if you would follow me to my personal office please." She said.

Henrietta led them out of the throne room, and down the hallway a short ways. Her office was not far away, and was probably adjacent to the throne room. There just wasn't any connecting doors between the two. She unlocked it and led them inside. It was a smaller room, about the size of Louise's dorm, and looked very cozy. There was a large wooden desk that was overflowing with papers, bookshelves that were stuffed with books, and a few candles that gave off a warm light. Henrietta went behind the desk and sat in a cushioned chair while Louise and Naruto sat down on a couch that was set in front. The room wasn't impressive for the ruler of a country, but Naruto had a feeling this is where all the _real_ work was done.

"I wish I could say this under better circumstances, Louise, but I have some good news." "Really?" Louise asked,

"Yes. I'm getting married." "WHAT? You're getting _married?_ To who? When?" Louise started to ask some questions and Henrietta laughed in response. "A Germanian prince. Albert III. It'll help to unite our countries and form a strong alliance, so it's a great move for Tristain."

"That's amazing." Louise exclaimed happily. Nothing like a wedding to lift everyone's spirits. Strangely, Henrietta didn't actually seem as happy as Louise did about the matter. "Yes, but unfortunately things aren't quite as smooth as I would like." She said. Louise shifted in her seat to listen more carefully. "There's a letter that I wrote to Prince Wales of Albion, and if it were to be publicly exposed it could sabotage the marriage."

"Eh? What was that letter then...?" Henrietta blushed. "It's a...umm...love letter..." "Ehh?" Miss Louise blurted out. "You're in love with the prince of Albion?" Henrietta only blushed more, and turned her face away from Louise. "Well, in any case, your missionwill be to destroy that letter."

"What?" Louise protested. "But, what about love? Romance?" "For the good of the country, we cannot marry. I am the princess of Tristain, after all, my role is to marry and connect two great nations. The Germanian prince is a fine man. But please, Louise, will you help me?"

Louise looked at the princess of Tristain, her childhood friend. She had not more than a week ago killed someone onstage for the entire city to see. Whatever fractured beliefs Miss Louise was clinging onto about her friend, she was still a noble lady and couldn't refuse her duty to her country. "Of course princess, I would be honored to help you." Louise said formally, and knelt before her ruler.

"Oh, thank you!" Henrietta smiled, and awkwardly maneuvered around the desk to come up to Louise and embrace her in a tight hug. Naruto remained sitting on the couch, his hands silently in his lap and eyes closed, out of the way but not out of sight. After they parted from their hug, Henrietta stood tall and then looked over at him.

Naruto followed her with my gaze as she wandered about her office, back to behind her desk. "Well, Louise, Mister Uzumaki, tomorrow morning I'll give you the details of the mission. You're free to stay in the palace tonight, of course." "Thank you princess." Louise said, and bowed before exiting the princess's personal office. Naruto followed, giving the princess one last glance. She looked sad.

Tomorrow early morning

Naruto and Louise were standing in a clearing behind the palace walls, where Henrietta was supposed to come give them the mission details. But so far it was just the two of them, alone and cold. Why must these people insist on doing everything so early in the damn morning?

" Oi, where is the princess?" Asked Naruto who look impatient. " She should be here soon or else." Louise grow tick mark. " Naruto-nii, please. Don't said tat. She is princess ." Naruto retorted, " She shouldn't be late then. After all she is the one who asked us."

But before Louise responded , Princess Henrietta make herself known as she come out from the door behind them. She was wearing a thick, fur coat over her thicker-than-usual dress to combat the cold. In her gloved hands she held a small wooden box. When she saw them, she waved.

"Good morning, Louise." She said softly. "Good morning, your highness."

Henrietta breathed into her hands, and the hot air coming from her mouth was visible. "I'll try to be brief so we don't have to stand around here in the cold." She said. "As you already know, your mission is to contact Prince Wales Tudor of Albion, ask him for the letter, and destroy it. Since the country of Albion is currently in active rebellion, Wales is hiding out in a church to the far south, directly southwest of South Gotha." "Rebellion?" Louise asked.

"Yes. The group 'Reconquista' initiated a coup d'etat, which quickly turned into an entire proletariat rebellion. Half the country wants him dead." "That's horrible!"

Henrietta didn't respond, and instead opened the small wooden box she had brought. She reached into it and took out a small silver ring with a blue gemstone inlaid into it. "This ring is part of a pair. Wales has the other. Show this to him, and he'll know that you were sent by me."

Louise carefully took the ring out of Henrietta's hands, and inspected it before placing it in a safe place on her person. "Your highness, how exactly are we supposed to...er...get there, exactly?" She said a bit reluctantly. But Henrietta just laughed in response.

"Your ride will be here shortly," she said, and turned her head up to the sky. Naruto followed her gaze. Then, he heard the sound of wings flapping which got louder and louder. And then a huge creature materialized from within the fog, landing on the ground with a loud "thud." It was a huge creature that had the body of a lion and the head of an eagle, with two large feathered wings sprouted from its back. ' So our transport is griffin, huh, interesting?" Thought Naruto.

The griffin lowered its head, and a rider jumped off. He was a tall man, wearing a blue cowboy hat dressed in simple dark blue robes with a black cloak draped over his mantle. He tipped his feathered cap when he saw us in greeting. How very noble.

"W-Wardes!" Louise exclaimed. Naruto himself thought, ' Why I forgot Louise actually have fiancée? Well that's no matter. After all our relationship is just sworn siblings.' "Ah, little Louise, my beautiful fiance." The man called Wardes said, and embraced Louise in an energetic hug. "You're going to be escorting us?" Miss Louise asked in hope. Wardes smiled and patted her head. "Yes. It's so good to see you again."

"You too..." Louise blushed, and then ended the hug. Wardes led her close to the griffin, and helped her climb up on top of it. It didn't look very easy, and Naruto wondered how Wardes managed to do it by himself. But he didn't have to wonder long, because he saw Wardes use the base of the wing as a foothold to propel himself up, grabbing onto the fur and then climbing over onto its back. It was an acrobatic performance. He then began to check the packs and reins to make sure everything was secure.' That guy is good' Thought Naruto

"Wait, Wardes. We must bring him too." Louise said as Wardes seemed almost ready to take off. Wardes looked confused when Louise pointed at Naruto. Wardes raised his eyebrow, " And who are you mister…" "Call me Naruto. I'm here to accompany Louise because now we are siblings. Well just sworn siblings."

"Then hop on, man." Said Wardes as he adjusted his and Louise's positions on the griffin to allow Naruto room to get on. It was really large, larger even than Tabitha's dragon, so three people was no sweat for it to handle. Naruto approached, and climbed on when Wardes gestured for him to do so. It was easy enough for Naruto to mimic what Wardes did earlier, although maybe not quite as gracefully as he could. The seating arrangement was Miss Louise in front, Wardes in the middle and Naruto in back. There were straps and leather loops to hold onto during flight, and a deadline in case the unthinkable happens and someone falls off. Soon after we were all secure, Wardes gave a command to the griffin and they shot off into the air.

While Naruto capable to flying by his own power. there was something fundamentally different about riding atop a griffin than just gliding in the air. Perhaps it was because the heavy beats of a creature's wings. Nothing mystical about it, just the physical motions of a powerful animal. With every flap of its wings, Naruto could feel the raw, physical power that this griffin held as we rose higher and higher into the sky. Though he there was no wind rushing by their faces, despite how fast they flying.

The flight was very fun at the beginning, but after an hour Naruto grew accustomed to it. Louise had began to chat up Wardes to catch up. Naruto found out from the small chat Wardes was the captain of Henrietta's "Griffin Knights," an elite squadron who mainly did recon and what not for the kingdom.

They were pretty high up in the air, and Naruto really got a feel for just how large Halkeginia really was. There were forests surrounded by mountains, which on the other side had _more_ forests and _more_ mountains.

Naruto looked ahead, and saw something in the sky. It wasn't just big, it was massive. Wardes smiled. "Behold, Albion." He said extravagantly, and outstretched his hand. As they got closer and closer, Naruto realized what it was. In the sky was an entire landmass. It was like an island in the sky. Below it was large ocean made Naruto think, ' Floating island? Interesting?'

And Naruto found out he was wrong when they group getting closer as he realized it wasn't just a floating island. It was an entire continent. There were forests and mountains and lakes and rivers of its own. Louise instructed Wardes on where to fly, and he decided to come in from the southern side. It would mean they wouldn't fly over the actual continent as much, and they wouldn't pass over any cities.

They soon landed in a clearing on Albion soil, surrounded by trees. In the center of the clearing was an old church with boarded up windows. All three of them dismounted from the griffin and put their feet back on solid ground. Wardes started to adjust several things on his griffin's harness while Louise headed towards the church followed by Naruto, and Wardes caught up after a minute.

The front of the church had some inscription near the wooden double-doors, but Naruto couldn't read it. Wardes knocked loudly three times on the door, and stood back. Louise and Naruto stood at his side. After a moment, a guard in full plated armor and face mask emerged with a thick spear in his right hand.

"Who are you?" The guard demanded. "I am Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere, and I am here to see the prince of Albion. I have an important message." "The prince is not here. Go away." The guard replied immediately, and moved to shut the door. "I was told by Princess Henrietta herself that he was here." Louise retorted. The guard stopped.

"H-Henrietta...?" He muttered to himself. "Stand aside guard, my business is not with you." Louise yelled. "I demand to see Prince Wales." The guard was less than amused. "Prove it then. That you really were sent here by Henrietta."

"I don't have to prove anything to _you_ " Louise said, and pointed her finger in the guard's face. On it was the ring that Henrietta had given to Miss Louise as proof of their authenticity. Louise must have put it on her own finger to keep it safe, and honestly Naruto can't imagine a better place to put it. It glistened and caught the sun's rays, which the guard seemed to notice. Since it was right in his face, and all.

"Ah, thats-!" The guard exclaimed, and then set his spear down against the wall. He removed his glove, and revealed his hand which bore a similar ring except the gemstone was green instead of blue. Louise was confused, but before she could move the guard touched his ring to hers. When they connected, a bright glow came from them both that illuminated all of us in a strange, white light. The guard seemed satisfied, and began to remove his helmet. He was boyish, with short blonde hair and smooth features.

"I am Prince Wales Tudor of Albion. I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Valliere." He said, and bowed. Miss Louise was flustered. "Uwawa~ I'm sorry for my rudeness." She said quickly and bowed lower. But Wales just laughed it off.

"Come, let us discuss your message." He said, and gestured for us to follow him into the church. When they entered, Naruto saw few soldiers in full plate standing by on alert. Louise gestured for others to wait in the main area while she followed Wales into the back room. Naruto decided to follow her request, and then went to go sit in one of the pews. The soldiers eyed him at first, but then their attention was drawn away. Wardes sat down beside Naruto.

"So, you're Louise's new brother." He said flatly.

"Yes. I am Naruto."

"Are you really as strong as little Louise claims you are?"

Naruto smiled and turned to him. " In any case I'm sure I could take on a few of your so-called square-class magicians in a fair fight."

"And in an unfair fight?" "Everyone."

"A confident answer." He said, and then turned to look at the altar. Eventually, Louise emerged from the back room with an envelop in her hand, Wales following behind her. According to the princess, they were to destroy that letter immediately. Naruto wonder what Louise would do, and was kind of disappointed when all she did was rip it up. She definitely did rip it up good though. Wardes chuckled, and pointed his wand at the scraps of paper, which promptly burst into flames. Louise blushed a little. "That was easy." She said.

Wardes and Naruto stood up from the pew, and approached Miss Louise. Wardes was the first to reach her, and to Naruto surprise he got down on one knee. "Little Louise," he said, "let's get married. Today, right now."

"W-W-What?" Louise sputtered, her face going beet red. "I'm sure the crown prince would be happy to wed us, right here." Wardes said, and Wales smiled in the background. Naruto made sure not to get near this little scene, and stood a few yards away from the two of them.

Louise put her hands on her cheeks. "B-But it's too early. Too fast, I, er,...uwahh..." Wardes smiled. "The world is moving much faster than it used to, little Louise. I want you to be my bride before events try to conspire to tear us apart."

"It's so...sudden though..." Louise said quietly. Naruto could see her thinking about it, and her eyes shifted back and fourth while she thought. Eventually they fixated on him. Naruto smiled and gave a subtle nod, but did not utter any words of encouragement. It would be the best move for Louise to get a husband. Well, that will help Naruto purpose to change this entire world and maybe Louise can convince Wardes to do so.

Louise put her arms behind her back and turned her head to the side. "...okay..." She murmured, the blush on her face even more red than before. "Ah, wonderful." Wardes said while Naruto smiled peacefully.

"Well, it looks like we're having a surprise wedding, everyone!" Wales shouted loud enough so all the guards could hear. They all cheered loudly, the thought of a wedding reinvigorating them.

To Be continued

Sorry cliff hanger see ya next time


	59. Chapter 59

As usual review reply first

 _ **Animaman: Still far from done actually, I will add Naruto in Thriller Bark arc but only his blood clone and he won't act too much as he only there to learn and absorbing most of knowledge and power of Absalom, Perona and Hogback.**_

 _ **Wahyubison: I already considered Gundam but I still have yet to decided whch one I start. I want either Wing or Seed first.**_

 _ **Stratos263: Wardes-teme will be killed in this chapter.**_

"You know Louise, I can't believe you really good actor." Said Naruto. Louise just smiled, " Of course Naruto-nii, After all I knew Wardes plan something bad after I read his minds and I think I can find out when I play along with his game." Naruto nodded, " Good then I shall keep on guard in case he trying something stupid."

An hour Later at church

Louise now standing beside Wardes while Prince Wales stand in front of him. Naruto now sat in front row . After a while, Wales said, "Today, we are here to join these two souls in holy matrimony, to intertwine their destinies with one another for the rest of time. It is with great privilege that I am able to stand before you two. Even when times are terrible, when the country is in ruins and the people are in chaos, we can take a moment to sit down and realize what is truly important. Because it does not matter if the entire world crumbles around us, as long as we are connected through love, nothing can hurt us."

Wales paused a moment, and then turned to Wardes. "Viscount Jean-Jacques Francis of Wardes, under our great Founder Brimir, do you take this woman to be your bride? Through famine, through war, through great harvest and times of peace, through valiant struggles and through crippling despair, do you agree to take this woman under your protection until the day you die? "I do." Wardes said loudly and proudly. Wales nodded, and turned back to Miss Louise.

"Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere, third daughter of the Duke of La Valliere, under the our great Founder Brimir, do you take this man to be your husband? Through famine, through war, through great harvest and times of peace, through valiant struggles and through crippling despair, do you agree to take this man and support him, love him and cherish him until the day you die?" "I-I...do..." Miss Louise said a bit stuttered. Wales nodded again.

"Then, as the Crown Prince Wales Tudor of Albion, I am proud to pronounce you man and wife." As Wales said these words, the crowd all ceremonially raised their spears and swords. Wardes leaned down towards Miss Louise, gently held her head in his hand and gave her a loving kiss. The room erupted into applause, and the guards laughed and shouted in happiness. This was a much-needed event to raise their spirits and morale. The newlyweds ended their kiss, and turned to the rest of the crowd.

"Break out the wine!" Wardes shouted, and the crowd cheered. Wine and food was served to all the guests, although unfortunately there was no cake. The festivities lasted for about an hour before sunset approached and everyone needed to get back to their regularly scheduled duties. Wales offered to stay the night in the church, and Miss Louise and Wardes accepted.

Later tonight, Naruto decided to disillusion himself as he saw Wardes come out from Louise room and he approaching Wales who praying in front of Altar .Naruto found out neither Wardes and Wales notice him, so for now he decided to heard their talk.

"Good evening, your highness." Wardes said to Wales. Wales stood up from his prayers and turned towards his new guest. "Good evening, viscount. It's quite late." Wales said softly.

"Yes, I couldn't sleep. Beautiful night though." Wardes said as he approached the altar. Wales nodded, but then looked down and sighed.

"How did this happen..." Wales said out loud, although the question was rhetoric. Wardes answered anyways.

"The desires of the people are hard to understand."

Wales did not say anything, or if he did I couldn't hear it. Wales' own country had turned on him and wanted him dead. Perhaps the death of the prince would be best for the kingdom, but the death of the man would be best for no one. Such a happy and proud ruler is now a criminal. A depressing state indeed.

"What can I do to save this country?"

"Honestly, your highness." Wardes said. "There's nothing you can do."

"What do you-" Wales said, but was cut off as Wardes unhook his blade from his waist, twist it and then thrust it right into Wales' stomach. Naruto cursed himself as he actually able to prevent that but it seems Wardes already planned that. The entire action had taken less than one second. The blood spurted out from Wales' abdomen, and dripped off the blade.

"Y...you.." Wales gasped for air. "Y...you're...Recon...quista..."

Wardes withdrew his sword from the body of the crown prince, and began to wipe the blood off of it. Wales collapsed to the ground, wheezing. He was too weak to shout for help, struggled but after a minute his movement ceased. Wardes had stood by and watched him die, making sure that he was truly dead. He didn't laugh, or taunt, or smile. But he didn't cry or run away either. It was a cold, emotionless assassination.

Wardes turned away and hooked the blade back onto his belt. He started to walk away, back to his room, but Naruto make himself being known as he remove his illusion and stand in front of Wardes and find himself stabbed by Naruto Glance Reviver. "Y-y-you.." Wardes coughed.

"Well, sorry Wardes-teme. It seems your plan to help rebel will failed as the one you killed is not real Wales." Later Wales corpse turned to pool of blood make Wardes blinked. Later the real Wales and Louise appeared behind altar . Wardes once again look surprised, " Louise, you…" "Yes Wardes, Naruto-nii told me you do something suspicious but this is the end for your rebellion." But Wardes still not lose his cool as he said, "Even you kill me, that as already late. Not that just matter of time before Albion fall. " Later Wardes finally too last breath.

Naruto then said, " Damn it we have no choice. Prince Wales, we should escape now ." Wales wanted to retort but Louise hit his neck make the prince fall unconscious. Later Naruto , Louise and unconscious Wales teleported to Tristain. After took Wales to infirmary. Both Louise and Naruto told Henrietta everything and that as obvious the princess don't like this despite Wales managed to survive. And two days later the royal messenger told her Albion declared war to Tristain

Louise then apologized, "I am sorry Princess.. I was not quick enough. That traitorous Wardes took the letter and nearly killed Wales as well. All blame for this failure should be placed upon me." She sighed."Louise, get up. You did your best and there is nothing I can or would punish you for. You and Mister Uzumaki saved Wales... I can't thank you enough for that."

"I saved a prince and flung our country into a war with Albion... I deserve some punishment. Don't let your personal feelings decide your actions in the future, Henrietta. That isn't a good trait for a Queen." She looked at Louise with anger in her eyes."You sound just like father did. I will tell you what I told him. I would rather rule justly and emotionally than become an empty shell of perfection."

Naruto smiled and said instead Louise. "Good, you will need that confidence for what is going to happen." Naruto turned towards Wales."Oh and Prince. You seem to have dropped this." I pull out his ring from my pocket and his eyes turn wide. He grabs it from my hands quickly and puts it on his finger.

"Thank you for recovering it, Mr Uzumaki." While Naruto give Wales his ring Louise give Henrietta her ring instead. Then both Naruto and Louise turn around and start walking towards the gates.

"Where are you going, Louise?" Henrietta asked. "The Academy, of course."

"The Academy? You can't mean to tell me you two are still a student, Miss Vallierie, Mr Uzumaki?!" Exclaimed Wales. "Yes, I'm a second year student at Tristain's Academy of Magic." Louise answered for her and Naruto Both of them left Wales and Henrietta there, one's jaw hanging one and the other utterly confused.

Few days later

Naruto and Louise found out Siesta died when she visit her home village Tarbes which already taken over by Reconquista. The reason they knew Siesta demise because they cannot sense her life force anymore. Both of them then decided to join army to avenge Siesta and also to destroy Wardes partner in crime as they are the most responsible.

And when they finally arrived at Tarbes, both of them decided to spying a bit Albion and compared that to Tristain own . Albion completely outnumbered Tristain Three to one . They had twenty-eight thousand soldiers on foot.. one thousand soldiers in air, as in Dragon Knights and the last one thousand on five airships... one of which was a mother ship. Tristain had only ten thousand soldiers, five hundred of which were griffin knights... the rest on foot.

After explain everything to some Tristain soldier . Turned out Wales was the one who lead the army instead Henrietta. Good choice actually since despite she have experience killing someone but battlefield is not place for her.

And after a while Wales came out of the tent wielding a large Dragon Glaive. It was a beautiful weapon, inscribed with intricate runes, its long handle covered in crimson silk with a golden cloth tied to its end, the blade of the Glaive looked normal, except for the fact it was a huge piece of Tristanian Steel. And while Wales talked with Louise, Naruto intervene as he said, " Louise I found out who killed Siesta." Louise blinked, "Who?" "Someone named Cromwell something ."

Louise look so angry and wanted to kill him but Naruto and Wales prevent her as Naruto said, " You can have that Cromwell bastard. But I want to test spell I just created and I think this was excellent time to test it."

Wales grinned, " I take it you want destroy their will if not themselves, Am I right, Mr Uzumaki." "That's right, your highness, Please call me Naruto. Uzumaki make me like Old man." Wales just shrugged, " As you wish, Naruto."

Later Naruto launched some white light toward the air ship. the spell does not take effect until the battle starts due of delay effect. Naruto then looked at Louise and Wales who smirked.

And few minutes later Naruto, Lousie and Wales lead the Tristain soldier beat several Albion troops (More likely one side slaughter) as Naruto decided to use some spell to increase strength of Wales and soldiers After a while Wales then started to assign some strategies, "Griffin Knights, make a triangle formation and hold a line, do not try to be offensive, just defend until air reinforcements come! Their numbers are much greater than ours, Heroes are unnecessary!"

He turn to Louise."Miss Valliere, please support the air units if you see a good chance, try to take down one of their airships but don't make unwanted sacrifices. You are a key piece for our victory here... Feel free to take leadership of the air units if you feel like it. Mr Uzumaki will accompany you. Do you need some transport Uzumaki" Naruto shook his head as he suddenly levitate himself, " Any more question, prince?" Wales just shook his head and just watching Louise and Naruto take off as Louise used one of Griffin as her ride.

Later Louise and Naruto who lead Griffin squadron decided to firing high level spell as Naruto casted Calamity Blast which powered by Griffin Knights using Wind Element while Louise put her hand at Naruto back to give more mana so Naruto not wasting too much energy. And later Calamity Blast managed to give much damage toward Albion fleet . Surprisingly the mother ship and two others managed to survived. Well not for long time.

"Louise are you ready?" Asked Naruto. Which answered by Louise grin, " That's not right question, Naruto-nii." Louise then turned toward the Griffin Knights, "Prince Wales said to defend but... are you really gonna let them slip away like that." One of them looked to Louise and said something which made Naruto and Louise turn around. and see that they are all frenzied and waiting to kill something... Maybe the spell he cast does not only affect the enemy? After all, where does the destroyed morale go? Well not that really mattered.

"Permission to charge , Lady Valiere?" Asked one of the knights. Louise answered without hesitation, "Go, eliminate them all. Leave no survivors!" Later Louise and Naruto charge forward followed by soldiers

Few minutes later

Naruto and Louise found themselves at mothersip after small massacre toward some of Albion dragon knights.. Later both of newly brother and sister started one sided slaughterer. Well actually they not kill much as most of Reconquista soldiers lose their own morale so quick. They start running like the frightened sheep that they are. Some are jumping off the ship in fear. But Naruto not let them escape as he launched Jet white flames to incarcerated escaped soldiers. They then turned to see Cromwell who looked so scared. Naruto then said, " Okay Louise he is yours. I'll take care other ships." Naruto then take off as he flying to destroy remaining airship. Let Louise obliterated the mother ship.

Decided to end it quickly Naruto decided to chant Kido " **Hado No 73 : Soren Sokatsui !"** And Naruto aim both of his hand towards remaining airship and from his hands come out large wave of blue flames which completely obliterated both airship. Once he finished Naruto fling back toward mothership only to saw Louise completely beat up Cromwell who now just lifeless corpse.

Later they rendezvous with Wales who already took down ground forces and after cleaning up all three of them going back to camp.

Two days later

The battle may finished for now but both Louise and Naruto knew Albion won't give up just because Lord Cromwell and Wardes-teme die. But they bit surprised when they found out the army has opened up its recruitment offices and noble families all over Tristain are sending their men into the Army ranks... but what the hell do boys have anything to do with that.

Academy boys are NOT men... The idiots up at the palace wanted to just draft them all in without a choice.. Both Naruto and Louise stopped that but it seems like it didn't have any effect as all the boys want to look cool before their girlfriends and maybe get some goodbye sex's In other words, they don't really know what they are doing but it's going to get them free pussy so they are doing it anyway.

Still Naruto cannot let them make that idiotic decision though, not after what he and Louise seen and experienced. So after some talking Louise decided to challenger the boys since if Naruto the one dong that it will be turned to slaughter show and Naruto hate hold back too much even he can do that.

Louise then shouted ."..Is every single one of you sure that you want to fight in battles?" They all turn towards her with wide eyes... "Yeah, so what?"

"So what? Do you even know what you are getting yourself into? You are going to die." "Riiight, and what would you know about wars and battles, little Zero?" Asks a fat student who's taller than her and quite obese... he's going to get skewered if he goes there for sure.

"Hm, so you think yourself worthy and skilled enough to join Tristain's army?" "Of course, we are fighting an army of COMMONERS, wielding swords and muskets, what can they do to us? Nothing." He huffed.

Louise smirked."So, if I defeat you in a duel, using no magic but a sword instead, you won't go?" He looks at her like she's crazy. Suddenly, his face twists into a self important grin."Sure, why not, I can beat you anytime, little zero, magic or not."

And once the duel begin said student pulls out a wand and shoots out a fireball at me."Hah, whats your little sword gonna do versus my magic!"

Louise slash at the fireball, a bored look on her face. It disappears and she laugh while the boy shivers. Louise then quickly charged to him and her blade stops just short of cutting his neck.

"Do you surrender , or do I have to lop your head of?" She say with a calm and somehow evilly resounding voice. He falls onto his butt."I-I-I-I YIELD!"

Later Louise turned toward other boys, ."If anyone thinks himself worthy of war, then come and prove it to me." She give them a cold stare and they all seem to back away, quickly.

Louise smirked, when suddenly she hear wings flapping in the distance. The pinketter turn around to see a White Dragon.

She recognized him as White flame something but who? Naruto himself actually look interested, ' Maybe he can push Louise limit. At least Louise will forced to push her limits.'

Later someone said from behind the dragon "Miss, may I have the honor of dueling you next?" and later Louise found out that voice come from the dragon rider who was a young man with golden blonde hair with one eye red and the other blue.

"And who might you be?" Asked Louise

"I am Julio Chesare, a transfer student from Romalia." He says as he lifts his hair, causing many of the girls to swoon made Louise and Naruto raised their eyebrow, ' Great womanizer.'

"And you want to duel me?" He smirks at Louise question and comes closer... to close. He takes her hand and tries to kiss it, but she slap it away with a cold glare. Naruto smirked when he saw that Julio-boy look shock.' I guess this is the first time someone reject him.' Naruto then looked at Louise and make sign which saying, ' humiliate him!' which nodded by Louise . Louise then said to Julio, ""Very well, I accept your duel. Draw your sword."

And when Julio draw his sword , Naruto sensed something and talk with Louise via mindlink, ' Beware .Louise , this boy's a Gandalfr. Well according Derflinger.' Louise replied, ' Are you sure, big bro?' Louise look skeptical,

' Well that was Deflinger said after all his last wielder is Gandalfr so there Is now ay he is wrong.' ' If what he said right, then I may have some fun.' ' Just don't hurt him much, Louise.' 'No promise, big bro Naruto.' Louise then cut her mindlink with Naruto as Julio charged toward her but Louise block it with ease.

Later both Louise and Julio trade blow and parry each other until Julio said with pissed tonw, "Please don't hold back on me, Miss, my pride is going to hurt if you don't fight at your full strength." :ouise grinned, " Well, if you say so, but you should know.. I just use about half of my strength." That made Julio blinked as Louise prepared another strike and this time use about her ninety percent.

Louise swing horizontally and he barely blocks the strike. He gasps out in pain and suddenly begins to show some confidence inside of his eyes. His right hand glows for some reason and he starts pushing back. Louise grinned ."Finally using your powers, eh, Mr Gandalfr?"

He is so shocked he stops pouring strength into his blade and Louise swing throws him back a few feet. "Don't stop now, entertain me some more!" She yell out a little too sadistically, causing boys to shiver. Julio stands up."As you wish." He forces himself into a stance, his hand still glowing, and charges her. Louise don't even move from her spot as she prepare to block his strike.

And Julio moved really fast which unable to follow by others except Naruto and Louise who effortlessly blocking a strike from Julio. "."Is that truly all you can do, Julio?" Louise mock him. It works as his face twists into an angry scowl. He says nothing and strikes again.. and again.. and almost tempted to let him, a Flamen, cut her by mistake. Well she was until Naruto scolded her, ' Louise stop playing around, take him down now.' Louise pouted as she replied, ' Aw you no fun brother, But you are right. I;m getting bored. I shall end this now.'

And Louise chanelling her energy to her sword while Julio raised his sword knowing that this attack will be even stronger than the previous ones.

Louise swing her sword down, causing many people to raise eyebrows as her sword isn't even in range to strike Julio. Then, the ground in front of her suddenly deepens by a meter and Julio's sword breaks into pieces as he falls down to the ground, bleeding a little from a bruise on his hands.

Louise scoffed, " Huh thatw as boring. I expected more from a Gandalfr. There is no way you can annihilate an army with that level of power." she laugh with sinister tone. Julio just barely manages to force himself to stand up, but his legs are shaking... from more than just pain.

"I..y-y-yield." He says and then lamely falls down to the ground. Naruto then moved out to heal him and once he finished he said, " At least you not going overboard , Louise." Louise replied, " Well I'm trying brother."

And Kirche then decides to approach the pinkette ."Hey, Louise, what was that all about? Why did you have to butcher the poor handsome Blondie like that?" "He challenged me to a duel and lost." Louise say, quite coldly.

She staggers a little, as if in surprise."What about your skills with a sword, I never knew you could even wield one." "What do you think I was doing while the rest of you practiced magic? Crying in a corner? My mother is a general and I aim to be as well, if I can't use magic, then I might as well learn sword fighting." She replied with quite hearsh tonr.

"So you could fight like that even before you broke the rule and nobody knew?!"

"Right and why you should care . You usually movked me right?." She reply coldly.

Kirche gives Louise a no-shit-Sherlock, kind of look and Louise laugh."Anyways, whats up Kirche, we haven't seen each other in a while now." She say, trying to change the subject as we walk away from the crowd of students.

One of her eyes is set upon Kirche as she brags on what happened while Louise and Naruto was gone, particularly about Guiche proposing to Motmorency because she made him drink some kind of love potion.

Later at classroom

Louise and Naruto attend class normally . ' Might enjoy the peaceful time until war has come.' But as he finished think like that, Suddenly, the doors open and Agnes enters the room along with her squadron of musketeers. "ALL OF YOU, GET OUT TO THE FIELD RIGHT NOW!" She screams and some students get up from their chairs.

"W-w-what is the meaning of this?! Class is in session!" exclaims Mr Colbert. She turns to him with a cold glare."Class is dismissed, we are here to teach you military drills!" Colbert recovers."No, all of you stay down! Class is going to continue!" "Teacher, we are in the middle of a war, this isn't a time for classes." She says in a cold, authoritative voice.

"Which is exactly why we must hold classes! To teach the students how stupid and foolish war is... Thank the Founder that the boys weren't forced into the army.. And I would like it if you don't bring war onto this campus!" "SHUT UP!" she screams out as she pulls out her sword and holds it to his throat. Most of the students gasp."I hate mages especially ones who are affiliated with fire."

Mr Colbert stares at the sword with fear. Agnes then smirks and pulls her sword back into its sheath, causing Colbert to lamely fall onto his ass. "Do not interfere with my duties! OUT TO THE FIELD!" she yells out.

Later on

Once everyone gather in courtyard, suddenly Louise said, " Say mis Agnes how about we duel, no magic , no guns and no fatal blow, right?" Agnes nodded. "Well prepared your sword, miss Valiere." Once Agnes leave Naruto said, " I guess you should use this to fight her." He then hnded sheathed nodachi at Louise who look grateful, "Well, thanks bro/"

And once Louise and Agnes ready with Naruto as proctor .As Naruto started the match, Louise run towards Agnes and swing her sword downward which was sidestepped by Agnes . The sword stabbed in groud. Louise using her nodachi as gravity point and twisting her body before kick Agnes shoulder with her right leg.

She yelps in pain and then grabs Louise foot, throwing her of the sword. Louise body slams into the ground and she barely have the time to dodge Agnes blade as it reaches for her face.

Louise roll towards her sword and pull it out of the ground, laughing."So much for no fatal wound, eh Agnes? "You're the one who decided to do a leap strike that could have very well torn me in two..." The knight retorted.

Louise charged her once more and then swing her sword sideways to which she responds by ducking and going for another stab which she dodge and punch her in the face.

Agnes recoils from the punch and spits some blood onto the ground while grinning/ This time, she goes on the offensive, charging Louise with her sword raised. She slashes downwards and Louise parry her blow, causing her to drop her sword.

Then she drops to the ground and kicks Louise of her feet. That made the pinkette fall onto the the momentum of her fall Louise kick Agnes into the stomach with both legs, sending her flying quite a distance and hit the nearby wall.

Not willing to give her time to recover, Louise take her sword and make a forward strike, Intentionally missing her head and jabbing her blade into the wall.

She recovers and notices the blade a tad bit too close to her face for her liking."I.. surrender." She says with bated breath.

And tomorrow morning Louise got unexpected visit from her older sister Eleonore and Cattleya. Well, since that was family affair, Naruto cannot join the conversation. Not that really mattered since Naruto can always make himself invisible and Louise older sister won't have enough sensory skill to detect him

Now with Louise in her room with her sisters and Naruto (hiding)

"So, sister why you are here?" Asked Louise "Not me but that was from princess, " Said Eleonore as she handed some letter to her youngest sister Louise then read this letter which said, " _Dear Louise, I, Henrietta De Tristain, am writing this letter to you since I have no other ways of reaching you. The contents it possesses should however, remain known only to you and nobody else. I would recommend continuing to read this once you are alone."_

After she finished, suddenly Eleonore asked, "Well, what does it say?" "It says that I shouldn't read it in the presence of others." Louise told her simply.

"Oh really? And what are you going to do about it? Louise, you will read that letter in front of me." "And why should I do that?"

"Because if its something stupid like calling you to join the army, I'm not going to let you go." "That's not something you get to decide, sister"

"I'm sorry Louise but, I just don't want to lose you.." Said Eleonore as she hug Louise

Louise sigh and return the hug."I know, Eleo-neechan. I remember you constantly worrying when mother or father went to war. You couldn't sleep for days on end... But this is Henrietta we are talking about here, I can't just say no to the future queen... and besides, its probably just another secret mission to fix another little problem of hers."

Eleonore just nodded as that was really sensitive information so she excused herself followed by Catleya who smiled before they walked out from Louise

And after class finished, Naruto and Louise then read the letter together as Naruto is trusted person .

" _Louise, I don't know if the news has reached you but Wales and I have sighed the Declaration of War document early yesterday evening. Tristain is currently at war with Albion and we will need you to help us win it. I mean sure, we have Germania on our side but their barbarians aren't going to be much help against Albionian airships._ _I would like to borrow that strength of yours, my friend and ,aybe assistance from your brother Mr Uzumaki. I heard he is good at engineering. You've probably realized that I've changed my demeanor towards war.. I suppose that Wales woke me up a little.. I still wish for peace but I can't stay passive as a ruler or some people might get certain ideas that neither I, nor Tristain itself, has the will to deal with right now._

 _Once you are done reading, I would appreciate it if you burned this letter, no need to have a repeat of previous failures._ _Sincerely, from your friend_

 _Henrietta de Tristain."_

Once finished and burned the letter Naruto and Louise take war permit and heading to castle for get more briefing from Henrietta and Wales.

Few days later At castle ground

While Naruto working at new castle weaponry to upgrade airship and several others, Louise decided to improve her magic skill by using several training dummy . And after training Louise called by Henrietta and Wales to help preparation of war. Naruto himselfturned out act as chief engineer.

Few days later

Somewhere between Tristain and Albion

The enemy had a serious advantage of high ground. And after some debate, Tristain war council (with Naruto suggestion mostly ) managed to cook up two solid plans out of hundreds which were given to question.

The first plan was to have air forces defend a set of transport ships while they fly into the harbor above, but that was pretty risky, even when it yielded high reward. The allies, the Germanian's, had excellent ground troops. Their barbarians were somewhat under appreciated, but no one could deny their skill in battle, weather mage or commoner, both were terrifying to fight against and inspiring to fight along side of.

If even a squadron of them inside, They could easily secure a good amount of ground for the rest of main troops to safely descend in. The problem was that Albion's air force was double the size and skill of Tristain fleet.

The second plan was to have Karin and Louise lead all of entire air force into a charge as a distraction, letting transport ships get in undamaged.

Somehow Louise liked this plan better and her mother seemed to agree. Naturally, the griffin knights and Tristain's new airship force, designed by Naruto truly, were ready to follow mother daughter duo orders to the latter.

The new airships had been improved using the wind enhanced steel Naruto recently tempered, allowing for otherwise wooden ships to be adorned by heavy steel plating, which was nearly impossible to breakthrough with the simple cannons used by Albion's army.

That didn't apply to the crew aboard however. If a cannonball was to hit the deck, it was sure to pick up and make a mess out of anyone caught in its way. And by the time the ships would ascend to higher ground that what the enemy already had, half of them would have been sunk anyway.

This is exactly why necessary for Karin and Louise to charge into the battlefield as quickly as possible, rather than waste time guarding a couple berserkers. Well while Naruto actually can act as back up for Karin and Louise, but for Louise that won't be necessary unless they in emergency situation.

But the Germanian's had other plans, saying how having women lead men into battle was insulting. Ah yes, in Germania, they still think that women are nothing more than cattle and toys for men to use and abuse for their personal pleasure.

Needless to say, Karin did not take kindly to this idiotic insult towards all women and decided to blast Mr Sexist General into unconsciousness with her favorite spell. Louise and Naruto look amused when they saw that. Louise have feeling she will have much fun . Naruto himself also realize if he participate actively that will going overkill . SO he decided let Louise and her mother lead the action. The men in Tristain's air force were positively giddy at the prospect of following not one, but two Vallierie's into battle.

Later at Tristain airship

"These new cannons you designed seem to be working out quite nicely, Sir Uzumaki." Karin tells Naruto just as a cannonball, fired from one of cannons, tears a stone tower in half. "Thank you so much, Lad Karin." Naruto bowed .The Cannons, like the ship itself, are Naruto own design. Much like the ship, they are made mainly out of the Wind enhanced steel. This allows the engineers to triple the size of the cannons and cannonballs, making for a weapon of war unlike anything seen before.

But the cannon itself is just a part of his design. The cannonballs are now properly enchanted by fire mages, their new size not only dealing a lot of damage by itself, but as the cannonball hits ground after being shot, it explodes, causing even more chaos around the area hit. While Naruto thinking something another tower has just fallen to his cannons. It fell onto the great wall of stone, crushing many enemy soldiers as it did.

This process repeats a couple more times but eventually Tristain forces break thru the last remnants of the enemy's air forces, the Griffin Knights finishing of whomever was left alive in the air. The Valieres and Naruto make landfall on the harbor, the transport ships arriving on left while our allies assaulted the right flank.

"Well, that's it wish us luck, Naruto/ Sir Uzumaki." Said Louise and Karin simultaneously. Naruto just smiled , " Got it, though both of you don't need ." And Louise and Karin immediately charge into battle, and started doing massacre toward enemy forces while both mother an ddaughter grinned and laugh at each other

They keep massacring until they arrived at enemy fort only to saw Wales chop the head off The Castle's Lord, stunning his audience, except Louise and Karin of course. He grabbed the head with an armored hand.

He turned around and walked towards the balcony, waving at Valiere duo beforehand, a smile on his blood-stained face.

The duo pinkette just shrugged and followed the new king. Later they came out to the Balcony, Wales in the middle, Louise on his left and Karin on his right.

Wales took in a deep breath and smirked."Soldiers of Albion, surrender to us! Your lord has fallen to my glaive! This harbor now belongs to Tristain and Germania! Surrender, or be butchered, for we shall take NO PRISONERS!" He yells out, the decapitated head being thrown down, one unlucky Albionese knight catching it and screaming out in horror.

Soon after, a white flag is raised over the city as its soldiers surrender to Tristain forces.

Timeskip few weeks after battle

Lousie and Naruto got new mission to one of Albion border city to cause some damage to the soldiers stationed there as possible. And there was about two to three thousands soldier stationed there.

And when both Naruto and Louise departed using some griffins which will back soon as Naruto can teleported after they finish, both of them realized they followed by certain bookworm and err bitch. Well they managed to lose them as Naruto using mist to confuse them.

And once the arrived at their destination. It was already midnight so they decided to set up a campsite near the city, but still far enough so no soldiers would notice them.

They landed in the middle of a forested area. Figuring they could use some nutrients and energy, Louise went hunting and eventually returned with five elk, one wolf and two bears. She was thinking of quickly skinning the animals in order to make tents, but Naruto had a better idea.

He used earth magic to tear the earth apart and create an artificial cave beneath all that snow, along with a ventilation system and a couple uprooted trees laying inside of the cave.

And Naruto created a giant stone slab with a perfectly smooth upper surface, which he then placed horizontally in the middle of the cave, they couldn't risk being seen by using fire, cause black smoke is pretty visible in an otherwise blasting white environment.

Louise superheated the stone slab, which they then used to cook the spoils of her hunting.

They took the hearts of the bears and cooked them in an Iron pot, made via magic, which was filled with wolf blood mixed with regular water extracted from the nearby ice and some leaves from the trees and surrounding bushes. Then they added cut up elk meat from one of the elks and left it to boil.

This dish is called, quite appropriately, The Winter Hunter Stew. It's pretty popular amongst Germanian hunters. While cooking, it gives off an amusingly hunger-intensifying smell, .Naruto also made another pot, this time thrice the size, out of the iron inside of the earth beneath their feet.

Then Naruto and Louise decided to skin the bears, planning to use their hides to sleep on once they finished eat . After skinning the bears, they took the bear meet parts and threw the remainder away

Naruto created another stone slab, a lot smaller this time, while Louise prepared the bear streaks, using the iron knife, now super sharpened via wind magic, to clean them of unnecessary veins. Heating the slab to a set one hundred and forty degrees, Louise place the steaks upon the stone.

Just as she was done doing this, Naruto creates a stone table along with two ceramic plates and some iron utensils.

The Stew finishes cooking and Naruto pours equal amounts of soup into each place, then creating another slab nearby, he neatly sets the cooked meat upon it. Louise heat this slab as well, in order to keep the meat appropriately hot.

Each of them takes one of the bear hearts and some meat, depending on their preferred tastes.

Louise take a spoon and gulp a bit of the soup, her eyes going wide from the variety of taste flooding her mouth.

The cooked elk and bear, mixed with the toxicity of Albionese wolves, make for a somewhat unhealthy, but surprisingly tasty combination. But hey, most of whats tasty is usually also not good for your health so what. (After all Louise now have better immune system like Naruto).

They quickly finish the soup and then turn towards the roasted elk venison. Each of them ate eight venison's, which was many times more than what they should be capable of eating and yet, instead of getting fat, both of them feel their muscle growing . Lastly, they turned towards the bear steak. Granted, it would have probably been a lot better if they had the spices to complete the feeling, steak was still steak after all.

It wasn't beef steak, but it was still tasty. And once finished they bid each other good night and fell asleep in makeshift beds, respectfully far away from each other.

Tomorrow morning.

"So what yours plan or shall I make it instead a usual? Asked Naruto while he started to arrange some plan?" Louise relied, " Nah, I already have plan. And it starts with us going to a tavern and maybe getting some coffee or at least a beer and some wine." Naruto just shrugged it, " Well lead the way, Louise.

Funnily enough, they find a tavern just inside of the city walls, it was literally the first thing the both of them saw as they entered the city. The tavern is called The Sleeping Dragon Inn. We walk inside, gathering the attention of nearby groups.

Some soldiers, fallen nobles, typical bandits and otherwise common folk stare at us in silence. "Uh.. hi guys?" Naruto mutters out, somewhat stupefied. The crowd looks away, laughter filling the air, as another disaster is averted. Louise give Naruto a thumbs up and he smirked.

Later theyat an empty table on the upper level of the inn, where nobody else was currently in earshot and order a couple drinks, paying for it all upright, which seems to make the barkeep really happy, considering he just earned ten gold coins, for all the coffee and wine.

After they receive their order, they begun to talk about our plans on how to disrupt the enemy forces. "We're both really strong, but to beat an army of two thousand and then some, we need an advantage." Louise say quietly.

"Yes, I advise we use the town gates. Our intelligence suggests that the soldiers may burn out this towns food stores later this day. Then they will gather outside the city and start marching towards the capital." Naruto replies.

"You mean to trap them between us? That is a good idea, yes. But how are we going to make sure they don't escape to the sides?" "We could set up traps beforehand."

"Hmmm... yes. That would work, but only for your side." Naruto nods."I'm going to visit the nearby blacksmiths and buy out as much iron as I can. I will hide this iron in between the houses. That means I'm going to be inside of the city while you take the outside. If that's okay with you."

"Yes, that makes sense. The city is full up on stone roads which you can use to your advantage, plus earth magic is good in tight spaces. I, as a fire mage, am the opposite and need a whole lot of space to do cleanup. And while you do this, I'll start my own assault on their front. Expect to smell a lot of burned flesh." Louise explaine

" Then, after the initial assault, we both only have a few minutes before they regroup. What if some survive after it and do that?" Asked Naruto

"I should be able to break thought their lines before that happens, we'll meet up after the initial assault in front of this tavern. This will make them chase us around the city." Louise replied

"Since we will be focusing mostly on ground units during the assault, we should kite the remained of them around the city whilst focusing on the air units. They only have around twenty nobles, all of which are dragon knights." Naruto said make louise nodded "Well, all that's left to do now, is drink up and then get ready for the show." Louise say as we both take a glass full of wine and knock them together.

"Cheers!" Naruto and Louise shouted before they drink their own wine.

As they gulped their drinks , Naruto senses something and made some handsigns which made Louise nodded and saw behind her. "It seems Kirche and Tabitha followed us till this far." Louise smiled, " Well, why not give them some of our 'welcome'?"

Louise then greet the two 'bakas' while Naruto went to rent a room.

Later Louise slapped the both of them really hard and then dragged them into the rented room, Naruto opening and then closing the door. Louise threw the two on the nearest bed and lock the doors.

They then turned to still stunned Kirche and Tabitha "What the hell are you two doing here, idiots?"

Said duo gulp somewhat fearfully."We wanted to see where you two were going, so we followed you. The old Osmond told us you twowere going towards here so even when we lost you we still managed to arrive here early yesterday." Kirche says while rubbing her cheek which Louise had slapped.

Naruto and Louise sighed."Listen, were not here to play around. We are here on her Highness's orders and it would be nice if you two left the city as quickly as you can since its going to become a battleground later today." Naruto says with calm but cold tone.

Tabitha looks up."We can help. Kirche is not weak and I'm a square level mage."

Naruto and Louise shook their heads ."This is a Tristanian assault only. Germania won't be participating, which means Kirche can't participate either. And if Albion finds out that a student from Galia aided our forces, they might blackmail your country into helping them fight Tristain." Naruto says coldly. And Louie finish for him."This means, no. You can't help us."

Kirche and Tabitha gulp again.".. Since when did you two become such great military minds? I seem to remember that just a couple months ago, you were just normal students. " Kirche mutters and Tabitha continues. "Not to mention that Tristain rewards skill, competence and little else... What happened to you two, you've changed so much in such a short time?"

All four of them sit at a table as me and Naruto sighed."Our country is at we doing this for glory. Though for myself thatw was chance to raise myself as new nobility while Louise can prove she is really true Valiere." Naruto states .

Louise look them both in their eyes and put one hand on each of their hands."Look, please get out of the city as soon as you can. I don't want to lose another friend, especially not you two."

They both blush and Kirche then turns towards Naruto."Okay, I can understand that... and we will make our way out of the city."

They hug each other (Naruto bit reluctant as he still hate both Kirche and Tabitha) and then Kirche and Tabithha excuse themselves from the room.

After making sure that they left the city, Louise and Naruto proceeded with their plan.

To Be continued


	60. Chapter 60

As usual review reply first

 _ **Stratos263: I actually plan Naruto to revive Siesta but she cannot going back to Loise world so she will stay in Naruto place and will wait till sequel.**_

 _ **God of all: As you wish**_

 _ **Animaman: I plan to continue more in sequel**_

 _ **Fenrir: I already planned in Marineford Battle arc Naruto will retrieve Whitebeard and Ace ody when they died only to revive and make them his follower and act behind scene.**_

Okay let's continue from last time it ended now

Tonight before the battle (or should I call it slaughter show)

Once sky turned to dark, Naruto and Louise make their move started by hired some people to help them with their plans. Namely, a bunch of whores, **cough** courtesans and some tough guys, **cough** mercenaries.

They did this to hide in plain sight.

As Naruto paid the courtesans to follow him around, as if they are trying to woo him, like the noble he is. To the people who looked, it would seem like some lucky guy was walking around with six cock-hungry girls who wanted to fuck him. They would be too jealous to notice what was really happening.

Naruto spend all day walking around town, placing earth runes safely hidden beneath the cobblestone. There was a big town square in the city's center. So big that around one thousand flesh ling's could be inside of its borders at the same time.

The idea is to lure enemy in and trap them there. Later Naruto went to buy out iron, the whores still in tow, and Louise hired a couple mercenaries.

To the outsiders, it would seem as if a sexy lady was being constantly verbally assaulted by a bunch of six packed, albeit extremely smelly, muscle heads who couldn't comprehend the meaning of the word NO. Well from third person POV at least.

In truth, she was also placing fire runes around the city, as well as in the square. After wards, Naruto paid the courtesans double the money he already gave them, saying how they did their job really well. When he said that, he also flashed them a smile, making the girls blush. As they were turning around, he called them back, wanting to ask them for a favor.

Seeing as he already gave them more money than they would most likely earn in a week, they told them to warn the people of the city of the attack that was going to happen tonight, that everybody who does not want to die should go and stay inside before nine o' clock. They nodded, wisely not asking too many questions.

Naruto grinned, at least one of them was bound to spill this information to the army, causing unrest and doubt amongst the enemy ranks. He then met up with Louise and her mercenaries, whose manpower he used to drag the bought iron to wherever he wanted it to be.

The mercenaries received their pay from Louise along with that same tip for free. They didn't believe her, but then suddenly, their Leader recognized her as Valiere. She wanted to pay them another bag of gold in order to shut them up but the leader refused, saying how he is also a citizen of Tristain and that he would never cause direct harm to his country. His friends agreed, saying how she already paid them their lives worth by taking the risk of telling them of the assault.

And later battle then begun.

With Louise

She alone stand before an army. I hear their whispers and shouts.

Unable to help herself, She laughed and turned towards the army, sword in right hand, and grin. **"Good Evening, soldiers of Albion."** Her voice echoes in an evil tone, even when there is no closed space nearby that could make it echo, as She watch the enemy force shiver in fear. Their shouts and whispers fade into nothing from fear. She took a deep breath and begin to chuckle madly. **"...And GOODBYE!"** She screamed just at the right moment, making the soldiers turn their head to look above, to see their blazing doom approach with an ear-shattering screech.

With Naruto

Well that was time to Naruto for use Earth magic in battle and he plan use Eart Magic only. It seems copying some Guiche-boy knowledge have great benefit. And suddenly Naruto snapped from his won taught as he saw hundreds of soldiers pour thru the gates and He just shook his head.

Naruto ready a fist and begin to channel energy into it. Carefully, He made the mana enforce my and use some strong earth spell.. " **GROUND BREAKER!"** Naruto fist connects to the ground and the soldiers give screams of their own as the street they are standing on is vertically split in two. The earth screams, as if in pain, and a good two hundred or so soldiers fall deep into the chasm he had just made.

Thunder joins the Concerto of Screams, just as a sword impaled into a noble, is flung at high speeds. The sword rips thru the walls of the tavern he and Louise were in this morning. He then unsheathed the sword, leap across the chasm, and start turning the remaining soldiers into mince meat. Now the enemies nothing but butchered meat

Back to Louise

She noticed a commander trying to reorganize his troops, which actualy just stalling their own demise. Louise fling her sword at him inand her blade cut him and then does not stop there, but breaks the wall of a tavern.

Louise then coated her arm with fire so she looked like wielding flame claw. She tore one soldier in half, then turn around and blast another with a fireball. Continuously, She was bathed in the blood of enemies.

Her claws rip and tear men and women alike. She saw one run, his feet empowered by the wind. Her claws can be used as whips, as her right one extends at high speeds, catching and cooking the man alive. That's futile though She noticed a group of soldiers and a noble gather into a circle formation. They are hoping to charge her and end her life with a bunch of spears.

She laughed as she command a nearby large rock to tear itself from the earth. She superheatad the rock and then, setting it ablaze, fling it into the enemy. And later all enemies howling out in pain. **Or worse maybe.**

 _Back With Naruto._

Then turning back to his front, Naruto notice a bunch of peasant charged toward him. He grinned and jumped back. He slammed his fist into the ground, and they back step, thinking that He would do a lesser version of Ground Breaker spell.

What stupid peasants.! Naruto magic tears thru the ground in an instant and then, stopping just below them, erupts in the form of earthen spikes, impaling the dozen people who tried to charge him. As Naruto stood, He noticed a noble riding a War Troll charge him from blindside. Time seems to stop as Naruto foot slams the ground and his magic tears the ground once more. He start to run towards the troll and jump on the earthen spike, just as it forms. The spike impales the troll, making it howl out in pain and its rider lose his footing.

Naruto made a horizontal slash and slit the noble's throat, showered himself with blood. Continuing the assault, He bring his blade down and bury it into the head of the troll below. Ending its misery. Naruto jumped back down as the earth spike deforms and just chuckled, barely even noticing the fireball that hit him in the back. He turned around and smash the noble who cast the spell at him with an arm made out of stone, splattering his insides upon the ground below.

Later both of them regrouped as Louise approached only to saw Naruto fling a pebble at high speeds into an archers head, tearing it clean off and splattering the wall behind the archer in the process. She looked around, to see the still-burning, scorched bodies outside... and the impaled, crushed or torn body parts inside of the city. Looks like both Naruto and Louise had quite a bit of fun.

Noticing a chasm, Louise jump across it and greet her brother blood ."Hello Big bro Naruto, you ready for the final act?" He tears a soldier in two with his bare hands and turns to her, smiling insanely."Mhm!... say Louise, do you have a fetish that involves bathing in the blood of your enemies?"

Louise blink and take a look at herself, finally noticing that I'm, once again, completely drenched in replied, nonchalantly so."Hey, not like it my fault people bleed so much." And then Louise take a good look at Naruto, only to notice a similar thing."And I guess your fetish is fighting while showing off your six pack?"

Naruto looks downwards, seemingly just now noticing that he is, in fact, shirtless. Then he holds a hand to his chin. "Hmm, I was wondering why all the enemy ladies were blushing so much. Not that it helped them live any longer." Both of them smiled and saw the remaining enemies regroup, start running towards the city square, and grin once more. "They are advancing towards the square! CHARGE THEM!" An enemy commander yells out as he repairs the street and charges along with his remaining soldiers. 'Fools!' Thought Naruto and Louise as the idiots are walking.. well charging, right into trap .

Later Louise hid herself beneath the fountain which lay in the middle of the square as she waited for Naruto's signal. She felt the earth rumble as hundreds of soldiers ran into the square, all confused and blind as to where their enemies really are.

She heard Naruto yelled out for all to hear."You brainless fools! You've walked right into your own doom." He grinned as he activated his earth runes, which were hidden carefully around the whole square and trapped the enemies in an over-sized wall of stone.

Louise use this chance as she concentrate her magic at her fist and launching her flame powered fist toward ground where Naruto trapped the enemies As soon as her fists touched the soil, the great amount of fire magic she had gathered was released. This, combined with the many hundreds of fire runes she had hidden within the square, resulted in an exploding Pillar of Pure, unrelenting Fire.

The blaze left nothing behind. Stone was scorched. Water sizzled into non-existence. Flesh was melted.

Bone cracked from the heat. Ice was ignited. Snow dissipated. The air was set ablaze.

 _The Battle then Ends... ._

Walking toward into a nearby alley, Naruto take two bottles of wine which he had hidden there beforehand and walk back to where he was standing as he made the earthen stone prison. The flames die down as Naruto create two stone thrones alongside one another, just as Louise breaks thought the wall with a simple punch. She notices him and raises an eyebrow, but then she sees the bottles and sits upon a chair, both of them grinning all the while.

She turns towards him with an insane smile which Naruto return in kind. Both of them uncork bottles and raise them high in the air. "CHEERS!" They yelled out in unison as they drink directly from the bottles, They looked at each other... and laugh once more. They Laughter echoes throughout the mountain range, quite possibly scaring the shit out of whomever had the misfortune to hear it.

 _Several Weeks Later – Back On Halkeginia – Third Person Point Of View_

After the battle at Albion fort city, Germania fully withdrew itself from the war. But that did not stop the newborn war-machine known as Tristain. With Naruto's many creations, the numbers difference did not matter in the least, as Tristanian soldiers had the kind of firepower never seen before. During the course of the seven-week war, as it is called now days, Tristain managed to complete its conquest of Albion.

This was only possible because Henrietta saw the potential in Naruto's new mindset and used the crowns personal treasury are a source of funding the mad scientist/magecrafter her friend and brother has become.

He hired many jobless fallen nobles, offering them a chance at being rich really quickly and the only thing they had to do was drink a potion with certain unknown and known effects as well as follow her every order. Peasants had also been hired by the hundreds, their jobs ranging from refining, mining, building and otherwise helping the mages do their jobs correctly.

Louise helped Naruto by selling his non-war oriented products, such as multicolored slate-stone, reducing the great strain Naruto was putting onto the Royal Treasury. She also used some of the money earned to buy metals from both inside of Tristain, but also from Germania.

They needed the extra metal because Naruto were making war-machines quicker than the peasantry could mine the metal. She deliberately didn't want to buy from Galia since that might give Albion enough reason to blackmail the kingdom into helping it.

Regardless, this was more than enough to make Tristain's economy burst to height never before seen. This also allowed Henrietta to raise the taxes without anyone even noticing or bothering to comment.

The raise in economy also brought forth bandit organization's. Something like organized crime was also never seen before in the human part of the world of Halkeginia. Surprisingly,

The sudden increase in the overall quality of Tristain's airships was no small change either, as the new designs and armor of the ships easily annihilated the enemy air forces and Tristain's Griffons were finally able to enjoy non-heavy plate armor, giving them the edge they needed against the Wind Dragons of Albion.

As stated beforehand, Wales abused the current situation completely, reforming the military from base ground up, changing training regimens and much, much more. A war that started as a defensive maneuver, became a bloodthirsty conquest, as Tristain's army loyally followed its new king into enemy lands, winning every single battle they fought.

It helped that Albion's current regent, Magistrate Sheffield, defected and ran away, seeking protection from Galia, which she received from the King. But she did not ask Galia to help Albion from whatever reason.

And, after countless defeats, Albion finally surrendered, its nobility and peasantry deciding to completely give themselves over to Tristain. They expected to be used as slaves or prisoners of war, but they were simply merged with Tristain, much to the surprise of Albion's Nobility.

And with that, Albion ceased to exist. The White Isle was now nothing more than an official part of The Kingdom of Tristain. Wales was more than happy to enlist all of his former enemies into his own growing army and continued to buy as many weapons of war as he could, while training his soldiers as hard as he could. Both Naruto and Louise happily used the extra money to create a personal castle, which was really more of a not-for-the-weak-of-mind laboratory, rather than a living area.

It seemed that, at least for a few moments, Tristain would be retaught the meaning of Peace. But the horrors of war are not so easily for now, the Dragon known as Tristain went to sleep, content after devouring the meal formerly known as Albion. Sadly, it would not be able to enjoy its sleep for long, as Halkeginia, like any other world, is full of idiots.

And as Louise now managed to make her way, Naruto then said, " Okay Louise. I guess I shall going back home for awhile. " Louise replied, " OK, take care then, Big bro . I won't disappoint you." Naruto nodded as he opened portal back to his homeworld (Well he of course took his some share of investation of that world )

Back to Naruto homeworld.

" **Naruto how about some vacation. After all you deserved that."** Said Ange. Naruto nodded, " I'm really need some vacation. But where we will go? Another world?" Ange nodded, " **Right. This place too monotone."**

 **And sometime later**

Naruto found himself standing at the balcony Mediterranean villa which looked over a little private bay. It seems Ange bring him at some country called Greece. He just don't know which world it is but since Ange stated they are here just for holiday purpose so that's not really matter for the blonde. For him now he must enjoy his own vacation.

Ange herself smiled when she saw her son smiling. While she tempted to sent where gods exist but that won't help Naruto as he will more interested to fight. They actually staying nearby famous tourist resort at the Greece side of Cyprus. Despite ANge already purchased this place for private use only. She still cast some repel wards to ensure no one disturbed them. And they will spend holiday as family. Nothing more. While they have entire small bay for them ,Ange already planned they will visiting the tourist village during the days.

And after settled at villa Ange asked, " **Okay Naruto how about we exploring local village?** " Ange asked smiling. Naruto nodded excitedly as he finally able to spend holiday as mother and son Ange led Naruto to a garage where a blue metallic Lamborghini Gallardo waited for them.

"Wow, you capable to drive cars, mom?" Naruto asked surprised. Ange just smiled. " **Of course I can . I can do everything , remember? Anyway What are you waiting for? Hop in."**

And soon enough they sped over the roads of Cyprus heading to the nearest tourist village. Naruto looked all around him while Ange concentrated on the road. The scenery was beautiful. Finally they reached their destination and Ange parked the car in the parking area of a five star hotel, giving the key to the employee watching the area. Seeing the appearance of the two, he just nodded and smiled, noting their name and time of arrival for later payment.

And soon enough , both of them now in middle of small crowd as they walking around the village . Naruto had enjoyed the trip to the village massively. They had explored the tourist parts and walked into the parts where the natives were living. It was great. The Greek were very friendly and Naruto was surprised to find that prices for goods were a lot lower here than at home. Ange explained to him, that if he ever visited a foreign country, he shouldn't keep to the public tourist areas, but look for areas where the locals shopped and ate. There he would get the best meals and deals ever.

He had tried several Mediterranean fruits and vegetables, some cheese made from goat milk called feta, which he really liked, olives, some fresh fish and many others. He even tried some local wine.

And tonight after small dinner, "Any specific part of Greece you want to visit tomorrow?" Ange asked.

"Yes, I want to visit Athens. There are so many interesting sights . And I always dreamed of sightseeing in foreign countries when I was little." Naruto admitted.

"Then we will going there tomorrow after breakfast. I happen to know a bit about Athens and can show you the most important historical places as well as the best Greek restaurant I know in the country. The owner is my old friend and maybe I can got some ehem 'special service."

"Sounds great." Naruto answered with a big smile on his face.

 _And tomorrow_

Naruto was awed seeing the fantastic buildings that were left from the ancient times. Ange proved to be really knowledgeable about Greece and she showed him many things. History was mixed with fun, sport activities and adventure park.

Naruto also was taken to some local zoo The animals were mostly those that lived here in his world. Of course there were others too. The zoo kept different kinds of animals together that lived in the same area in nature as well. Of course animals like lions or wolves were separated from others to not eat them. Naruto had a lot of fun with that Naruto and Ange went swimming nearly every day and Naruto got better and better at it. He now had no problems diving into the ocean and playing in the water with Ange. They had great water battles and Naruto got to build a fantastic sand castle. Naruto also learned to water-ski and had a blast seeing how Ange had a much harder time learning it. They had seen others do it and Naruto had wanted to try his hand at the sport. It was difficult, but after three days he figured out how to keep standing on the two skis under his feet and enjoyed it massively.

And after two weeks they decided to come back to their homeworld before going back to another mission. And it seems Naruto will do his last mission in his homeworld before travelling to another world

Somewhere at River Country

"So are we all aware of the plan?" a figure asked as he looked over the group of four standing around. Four people, three men and one woman stood around each other.

The one who spoke was a man with a slim face, a prominent jawline, a black line visible around his eyes and brown swept back hair. On his back he had a white sword strapped to his back. On his forehead was a beige headband with a symbol on it that didn't belong to any of the five hidden villages. He wore a purple jacket over a black shirt and ninja pants and sandals.

The only woman among the group had pale skin, dark green jaw length hair with yellow framing her face and brown eyes that lacked pupils. He had red lipstick on her lips, and wore a light grey jacket with a furry tuft around her neck with a light brown sleeveless shirt over a red sleeveless dress. She had a long light grey sleeveless leather glove on her right arm, a long light brown stocking that covered her left arm, with a single pitch black leather glove covering her right hand and a forehead protector with the same symbol as the man who spoke with a white cloth. On her feet were two light grey calf length high heel stocking sandals. On the left side of her jacket were two swords. Both of them had light blue handles, light blue blades, and gold guards and pommels. The only difference between the two was a green gem in the guard of one of the swords.

The second male looked a little feminine. He was slender with green eyes that were outlined by blue eye shadow. His blue hair popped out from his white forehead protector and was neatly combed throughout his head. He had a white scarf around his neck that reached won to his pants. He wore a tight purple sleeveless shirt which revealed his abdomen. On his arms were purple arm warmers with brown straps that secured them onto his arms. His pants were baggy, grey, fastened by a brown belt, and tucked into his sandals. On his back was a strange sword. It had a white handle with a yellow square shaped guard. The blade itself was a dark blue color and was tri-pronged like a trident. The three blades also seemed to be segmented.

The final man was by far the largest of the group. He was broadly built, indicating his strength. He had a purple coat under armor which was designed with a silver tiger like head breastplate and a pair of dark pauldrons on his shoulders. His eyes had small black pupils and wavy brown hair with a small beard. In his hands he carried a mace with a square shaped head that had spikes coming out of each side.

In order, they were Hoki, Kujaku, Ryugan, and Suiko respectively. They were members of Takumi Village, the village of artisans. To be more specific they were known as the four celestial symbols. "We know the plan," Kujaku said annoyed, "When the jinchuuriki goes out of the village for the training issue we attack, drain his chakra, and use it to revive Seimei-sama . I don't know why you're so worried. With our weapons we can get this done easy."

Suiko rolled his beady eyes and said, "Don't get full of yourself Kujaku, just because you were chose to wield those swords of yours. My armor far exceeds your little knives." Kujaku laughed and said, "Oh really Suiko? Shall we test that?"

The two were about to go at it when Hoki pulled the sword from his back and swung it down sending an arc of fire from the blade slashing between the two. Once the flames cleared, the sword was revealed. It resembled a long sword. The blade was pitch black and rectangular in shape. Like the blade the hilt and handle were black as pitch with white bandages wrapped around the handle and a green orb on the end of the blade.

"Enough!" he yelled, "all four these great weapons will be needed to contain the one tails. Now get some sleep all of you. We'll need it for our coming mission."

Kujaku and Suiko glared at each other before parting ways. Ryugan simply shrugged and started to walk away. Hoki sighed and rubbed his temples. "Just one more day," he muttered, "just one more day before you are revived Seimei-sama. Just one more day." He smirked as he glanced up at the moon. Soon the village of Artisans will be given the respect it deserved.

Unknown to them certain Sovereign knew about that.

Back to Naruto apartment

Ange scoffed, " **Huh, fools . They think I will allow that bastard do as they pleases? Not a chance! I guess this will good for Naruto last mission though."** ANge then called Naruto to face her.

Few minutes later Naruto already face her and the ultimate sovereign explain everything. "So they intend to kidnap Gaara and use the power of Shukaku to revive their master?"

Kami nodded and said, **"Yes, and not only will a dangerous person be brought back to life, but the process will also kill your friend Gaara."**

Naruto narrowed his eyes in anger. "So when do I go?"

Back to certain group

Suiko, Ryugan, Kujaku, and Hoki all stood just outside of the training area where Gaara, his siblings and the group of young ninja hopefuls were training. Thankfully, for them, the trees kept them hidden, that along with some nice chakra suppression techniques kept them hidden as well. Hoki noted that Gaara seemed to be getting a little close to one of the students, a brown haired girl, who was practicing with a rope dart.

Hoki grinned and said, "Okay, it looks like the Jinchuuriki is getting close to that girl there. We grab her and then we'll draw the jinchuuriki to us." He nodded at Ryugan who pulled his sword off his back. With a smirk on his face he threw his sword out. The blue weapon shot out for several feet like a whip. The weapon wrapped around the brown haired girl's ankle and dragged her off into the trees. "Gaara-sempai!"

This got the groups attention. Gaara reached out with his sand, but the weapon tied around the girl's leg sped up dragging her faster. The weapon then slithered up her body and wrapped around her tightly, preventing her escape.

Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari launched forward after her. Gaara launched his sand forward in an attempt to grab here, but Suiko leapt in the way, swinging his weapon, water chakra flooding through it. He smirked and his flail at Gaara in an overhead arc. Gaara's sand acted immediately rose up and blocked the massive weapon. The wave of sand cracked under the force, but it didn't break.

Suiko smirked as he jumped back, just in time to avoid a barrage of kunai launched at him from Kankuro, who glared angrily at the man who attacked his brother. He sent out his puppet again, but this time it was intercepted by a massive blast of water. The blast launched the three eyed puppet a tree just to the left of its puppeteer. Before Kankuro could reattach the chakra strings, he had to perform a substitution to avoid getting skewered by dark blue blade. He was glad he did as the tree that was behind him got torn in half.

As the blade retracted he found himself staring a rather pleased looking Ryuugan, the capture genin behind him, tired in ropes. Ryugan then turned towards Gaara, who sent out his sand in an attempt to grab the girl. His blade became segmented and water came gushing out, stopping the sad. Now soaked, the sand became heavy and Gaara found difficulty using it.

"Get off my brother!" The group turned towards the sound to see Temari with her fan drawn and opened.

" **Wind Release: Wind Cutter!"** The blond swung her battle fan as hard as she could, unleashing a wave of wind towards the effeminate male who just attacked her brother. Immediately, Kujaku appeared with her swords.

" **Wind Repel!"** As the woman swung her swords, the wind warped around it, much to the shock of the wind mistress in training. The bond quickly realized that her own technique was being used against her, closed her fan, and did her best to hold up against the skin cutting winds as it slammed into her. The eldest of the Subaku siblings was knocked backwards into a tree.

Gaara growled as he rose up. Unknown to the four criminals, he had a small amount of sand grinding up the dirt around them to create more sand. When he felt he had enough, the sand erupted from the ground and smashed into Ryugan and Suiko knocking them away.

The Ichibi Jinchuriki then grabbed the female genin and used his sand to propel them upwards. Off to the side, Hoki, who had kept a good distance, nodded and knew that this was their chance. He stabbed his sword into the ground. Kujaku and Ryugan did the same thing. " **Ninja Tools Barrier: Reverse Fish Scales Formation!"**

Moments later, a massive wave of water erupted from the ground, via the underground waterways. The water formed a dragon that slammed into the Gaara and Matsuri were soaked to the bone. Worse yet, the force of the water was enough to tear off his gourd.

Suiko jumped up and grabbed the boy and threw a chakra infused punch. With his sand armor loose, and with his sand unable to protect him, the impact knocked the air from his lungs, and nearly had enough force to knock him out. He proceeded to do the same to Matsuri before launching them both towards the hidden Hoki. His grinned down at the two before he vanished via **shushin.**

Temari got up with a groan of pain. "Where are they?" she asked angrily, "What have you done with my brother?"

Kankuro got up and pulled out another one of his puppets. "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked with a growl, as his puppet was brandished menacingly.

Suiko just chuckled and said, "Who we are and what we want are interesting stories. Too bad you'll be too dead to hear it."

The three got ready to finish off the two genin when something unexpected happened. "I don't think so."

Turning towards the sound of the new voice. They were also slightly confused as to who this person was.

He stood with his arms crossed over his chest. He wore a black shirt underneath that had a collar that covered his entire neck with a short white jacket. Long black pants covered his legs and he wore white boots on his feet. His face was covered by a pure white mask that covered his face. His hair was light blue and spiked out in multiple directions.

'Well, showtime!' Thought Naruto. "Well, good day ladies and gentlemen." Okay that sounds lame. However, this wasn't what the three criminals were thinking. This guy had just snuck up on them and was just talking to them like he was speaking about the weather. This guy was either very arrogant, or he was that sure of his skills.

Ryugan drew his sword and said, "Who are you supposed to be?" Naruto simply replied," My name eh.. well let's just say I 'm just passing through shinobi, remember that." Kujaku scoffed , "Well, that's too bad. Now we won't have anything to write on your tombstone!"

She drew her swords back and prepare to swing, only for a sudden gust of wind to shot right in front of her. She turned just in time to dodge Temari's now closed battle fan. The metal weapon struck the ground with enough force to crack it.

"Back off hag," Temari growled, "Your fight is with me!" Kujaku just smirked and she jumped back and ran off in one direction, Temari following. Ryugan launched his sword at the disguised blonde, only for a puppet to intercept it and knock it off course. The man growled as he turned towards Kankuro, who unleashed another puppet.

The man jumped back and charged off into a different part of the forest, with Kankuro in hot pursuit. The disguised Naruto cracked his knuckles and he glared at Suiko.

"If you won't give your name," he said, "I'll tell you mine. I'm Suiko, the white tiger of the west. I'll be sure to write it on your tombstone." Suiko sent a blank look towards Naruto before launching forward, swinging his mace. The disguised blonde dodged and threw out a hook punch, aiming for his face. Suiko blocked the attack and countered with a punch to the ribs.

Naruto blocked the attack and performed a push, knocking the man slightly off balance. Naruto then threw out a charka infused punch. To Naruto's shock the impact didn't knock him back. Instead, his fist stopped against the armor. Naruto quickly felt like his chakra was being drained and leapt back.

Suiko smirked and immediately blurred through hand signs. " **Water Release: Surging Fangs!"** Suiko fired a blast of water from his mouth which, surprisingly, took the form of a large tiger.

Instead dodging Naruto absorbing that to scroll and said, " Thanks for water, Suiko-teme." Suddenly Naruto dispersed to nothingness. Suiko growled as he realized that he didn't know where his masked adversary went.

Naruto who now hiding thought, ' It seems somehow he absorbing my chakra when we make contact. So I think I shall fight distance. Oh maybe use kido will be better.' Suddenly Naruto make himself known and started to chant and called out, " **Hado 58: Tenran!"** later tornado wave fired from Naruto arms toward Suiko. Suiko seemed to realize this. He went through hand signs as a fast as possible. " **Water Release: Water Wall!"**

But that turned futile as the tornado blast easily break thru the water wall and make some damage to Suiko armor but the result not Naruto expected as that only cracked abit. Well he not use full power after all. And using the momentum as the bulky man struggled , Naruto sent his fist crashing into Suiko's jaw, knocking him backwards. The man was sent flying back, rolling across the ground and kicking up dirt, as well as losing his grip on his weapon.

Suiko stopped only when he crashed into a tree. Before the man could even realize, what was happening, Naruto appeared in front of him, unleashing a barrage of short range, fast paced punches. The barrage kept him stunned and added damage, as well as causing damage to the tree the celestial symbol man to the tree.

Each one struck at his unarmored stomach and a few to the chest, shoulders, and his face. Naruto noticed that he felt small amounts of his chakra drain with each punch, but only when he punched the armored chest.

Suddenly Suiko disappeared in a puff of smoke, replaced by his mace, which had been knocked away from his hands earlier.

Naruto ducked to avoid a wild haymaker aimed at his head. Suiko's punch tore a huge chunk out of the tree. His mace shifted into a flail form and then swung it. The chained weight, came in chest from caving in Naruto's nose.

The masked blonde slid back and dodged another swing, before performing a round house that Suiko managed to block, but he winced under the force of the blow.

Suiko smirked as he grabbed Naruto's leg, which made the blonde smirk under his mask. The blonde then flipped up and then swung his legs up, using his chakra to enhance his strength throwing the man into the air. The blonde then slammed Suiko on the ground with enough force to make him bounce. He then grabbed Suiko's mace/flail and, using his fire affinity, and reduced it to bits of melted metal.

Suiko got up with a groan of pain. He glanced and saw that his weapon was melted. He growled and turned towards the masked adversary who was interfering in their plans. As that happened, a massive explosion went off a few feet away. A massive wave of wind shoots up into the air, no doubt from the fight going on between Kujaku and Temari. Another sound rang out, as several trees were knocked over.

Decided to end this , Naruto said, , "Listen, tiger man, you don't have your weapon, and I've figure out your armor absorbs chakra when someone comes into physical contact with it. You can't beat me just give up." Suiko stood up . Suddenly, he grinned. "Yeah, you figured out may armor and its flaw…but you don't know what I can do with the chakra once I have it."

Naruto raised an eyebrow behind his mask. Then he felt it. A massive amount of chakra buildup. A bright green glow came from the head decorating his armor and glowing brightly. "This is the true power of my infinite armor!" Suiko said as the glow got brighter, "Now die! **Tiger Roar!"**

A large blast of pure chakra fired out of Suiko's chest, pushing him back a bit as it raced towards Naruto. The bright light blinded the man, and prevented him from seeing his target be destroyed. When the blast faded, Suiko fell to one knee. He let out a breath of relief as he stared at the resulting destruction of his ultimate attack. Several trees had been reduced to splinters other had massive burns on them. He let out a tired sigh and slowly started to rise up. He stumbled slightly. The **Tiger Roar** took a lot of chakra to perform. Usually, most people would attack him over and over again, without realizing their chakra was being drained, mixing it with natural use of chakra in battle. However, this guy figured it out pretty quickly. Instead of using a second reserve of chakra he wound up having to use his own to power his attack. Needless to say, it took a lot out of him.

The man reached into his secret pouch in one of the leather straps and pulled out a few chakra pills and downed them. Feeling his strength return he stood up, a bit straighter. "One down, two more to go."

He turned to head off in the direction Kujaku had gone in when suddenly, the ground behind him exploded outwards like someone had thrown a paper bomb. He spun towards the sound, and froze when he saw Naruto high in the air. Naruto now wielded his Soul Edge and slashed toward Suiko. And since Soul Edge using demonic energy. Suiko armor cannot hold against that as the tiger head on his armored chest crack and shattered. Naruto then kicked Suiko send him backwards before slammed against tree.

Suiko who now looked struggled said, " But how?" he asked, as a bit of blood leaked from the corner of his mouth.

Naruto simply scoffed and said, "When you make a flashy technique, you should probably make sure it works. All it took was a substitution to get a few more feet away, and a simple earth technique to dig under the ground, the hole buried under the rubble."

Suiko looked in shock. That was all it took? That was the last thought, before the light left the man's eyes. Naruto stab Suiko head and absorbing his essence using Soul Edge. After he finished Naruto prepared to took his armor as war trophy. However, before he could it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn it," Naruto said out loud, "A reverse summoning. At least with the armor busted it should be useless to whoever has it."

Naruto then closed his eyes, unseen behind his mask, before he unleashed a small chakra pulse to sense where everyone was. He could feel the fight between Kujaku and Temari, judging by how low her chakra was she was running out and was not going to last much longer. Kankuro seemed to be faring a bit better than his sister, so Naruto decided it would be best to go to Temari first. With that in mind he shot off towards them.

Later Naruto managed to save Temari as he kicked Kujaku before the swordswoman launching her jutsu. Quickly recovering from Naruto surprise attack. Kujaku said. "So you were able to beat Suiko, right? That idiot! It looks like I'll have to make up for his failure!"

She launched forward swinging her weapons. The blades laced with wind chakra. The swords were extended with wind chakra, making the reach much farther. Naruto knew this as he realized the slash had left an impressive sized nick in his mask.

The male blonde grabbed the woman's forearm to stop her from swinging. She tried to stab him with her other sword, only for Naruto to grab that one two. He then threw out his leg, his knee impacting her stomach, knocking the air from her lungs. A second knee slam knocked her way and a round house sent her to tree.

Not wanting to give his opponent a chance., Naruto unsheathed Soul Edge and Kujaku doesn't have chance to counter as Naruto moved so fast and stabbed her right at gut, Naruto hissed, " It seems you really weak for surprise attack bitch. Now just silent and die." Kujaku doesn't have chance to retort as her body slowly consumed by Soul Edge and leaving only her weapon **Weaknessless Soaring Short Swords.** And just like before the sword vanished before Naruto took that.

Later Naruto and Temari moved out to assist Kankuro. And both of them at right time as Naruto intervened Ryugan water jutsu before hit Kankuro. Ryugan scowled and said, "So you managed to defeat Kujaku and Suiko. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to make sure those two learn what happens to failures later. I'll just have to take care of you three myself. **Hydra!"**

The water dragons reformed and launched forward the three ninja. Kankuro and Temari jumped to the left and right, respectively, while Naruto jumped up. Landing on the back of the head of the left most water dragon and rushed forward, running on the back of the dragon.

Ryugan looked shocked and slightly angry. Manipulating his chakra, the dragon head turned and charged at Naruto. Naruto, in response, launched forward even faster. Realizing what his opponent was doing, Ryugan simply smirked. He quickly went through some one sided hand signs and slammed his hand on the ground. " **Water Release: Geyser Wall!"**

Naruto smirked as a large blast of water shot up from the ground, most likely from the underwater rivers. Normally, a person would be upset when someone did something like this. Naruto was smirking because this provided him with something that he needed. Cover. In a sudden puff of smoke, Naruto was gone and the water dragons splashed to the ground. The dry earth becoming a thick mud, as water gushed through the trees. Temari and Kankuro both jumped up, Kankuro taking his still damaged puppet.

Ryugan stared in shock, not believing what had happened, as the garian sword fell with a splat down in the mud. The masked ninja…had just performed a **Kawarimi** with his weapon. The green eyed weapon specialist was drawn from his shocked moment when a fist slammed into his chin with enough force to send him flying upwards and making him fall to the ground. He got up, now splattered with mud, and quickly engaged the disguised Naruto in hand to hand combat.

Feeling enough as Ryugan keep taking hit from him while don't even capable to counter it, Naruto then doing same as he stabbed Ryugan to his gut and the effeminate male body absolved to Soul Edge leaving his weapon only. And just like before the weapn vanished before Naruto can took it.

He then looked at Kankuro and Temari, " You two follow me, I already found Garra location." He then took off while Kankuro and Temari followed him as they now convinced this masked person definitely their allies but still on guard in case this maksed man turned to them.

The path they followed lead them to the edge of the forest, at the base of a cliff near a canyon.

They found the final member standing there. As true to Naruto's sensing abilities Matsuri was tied up a few feet to the right, while to the left there was a large metal dome a few feet away, where he could feel gaara's chakra draining and the One tailed beasts, chakra beginning to rise. They didn't have a lot of time.

The man just glared at them as frustration started to fill him. The three pests had completely messed up their plans. His three teammates were dead and the infinite armor had been completely busted. He would be lucky if he could scavenge some of the remains. Not to mention when Seimei was revived, he would be displeased to see that one of his greatest creations had been completely ruined. "You pests have gotten in the way of our plans," Hoki said, in an eerily calm tone as he reached behind him.

Out from behind his back he pulled out his sword. However, it had changed dramatically. The large rectangular black blade had apparently been combined with the garian sword and the **Weaklessness Short Sword .** The handles had all fused. The blue, three pronged bladed of the garian sword had fused into the blade of Hoki's sword, the middle tip ending just under the green orb at the top. The blades of the Weaklessness Short Sword had merged into the sides of the blade.

"With this I will end your interference with my plans," he declared, a glint of madness appearing in his eyes, "I am Hoki, the black tortoise of the north, and I am going to be your destruction!" He swung the sword, releasing a wave of white, red tipped flames right at them. The group leapt upwards, landing in the higher branches of the trees. The flames blackened the earth, burned the grass, and reduced a few tree trunks into firewood.

In the trees, the three ninja quickly moved from tree to tree to avoid the potentially rising flames, the falling trees, and potential smoke inhalation. Temari quickly leapt backwards to avoid the flames and swung her fan. The powerful gust that picked up dirt, dust, ash, and fire. The burning cloud was launched towards sword wielding maniac. The man simply smirked at the assault and swung his sword. This time, it was a massive wave of water that smashed into the cloud, busting through it, cooling it down, and sending it straight towards the blonde kunoichi.

The blonde quickly performed a substitution, replacing herself with a log, to avoid the wave of water. Kankuro unleashed **karasu** and **kuroari** upon the swordsman. He smirked as the two weaponized puppets closed in on the man.

Hoki simply raised his sword and stabbed it into the ground. " **Peacock Whirlwind!"**

A twister formed around the man leader of the fallen group. The puppets were with the massive wind, inflicting massive amount of damage. Kankuro managed to pull back his puppets before they were reduced to splinter, but he was quick to notice just how badly they were damaged.

Naruto saw this and realized that with all of the weapons combined, Hoki could manipulate water, wind, and fire. It also made him very glad that he made sure to smash the armor the Suiko was wearing. He glanced over to the dome, and could feel that Gaara was about to run out of enough chakra to keep the Shukaku at bay. He had to make a move and now. " **Ninja Art: Hidden Mist."**

Almost immediately, a thick mist began to form. The mist became so thick it was hard for anyone to see. Naruto quickly began to suppress his chakra to help hide himself. It also helped that the mist was laced with chakra. After a quick familiar hand sign two shadow clones appeared and ran off into two different parts of the mist. One clone was to provide support, while another was to maintain the mist. Hoki laughed, "You think your little parlor trick will be able to stop me?!"

He performed the **Peacock Whirlwind** again, only for the mist to come back in full force a moment later. He tried again, adding more chakra, for the same effect. He was now really, starting to get frustrated. In frustration, he didn't notice the original Naruto, go towards the dome and focus a mix of fire and wind chakra into his pointer and middle finger. He placed it against the metal dome and slowly began to move it. He was slowly burning through the metal.

Inside of the dome, Gaara saw the light and could feel the chakra and started to move towards it. Right now, he could feel the chakra of the one tailed beast rising, and he could hear the beast ranting and raving at him in his mind. Meanwhile, Hoki was ranting and raving about how the sand siblings and the others wouldn't get in the way of his plans. How Seimei would be revived and the Takumi village would be revived as the strongest in the elemental nations. As he was ranting, he didn't notice Naruto, in stealth mode, sneak up behind him and grab Matsuri. The girl looked about ready to scream, but a quick motion silenced her. She was pulled away from the madman and hidden in the mist.

As the hostage was taken away, the madman snapped. "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU FOOLS!"

Taking his sword, the man focused as much chakra and he safely could, and swung it as hard as he could. The massive wave of wind chakra pushed away a good portion of the mist, revealing those hidden within it. Hoki's eyes widened as he saw that his hostage was now gone, and became enraged when he saw that Naruto was about to break through the dome.

"No….NO! Get away from there!" Hoki swung his sword, this time launching blades of ice at the original Naruto, who had almost gotten through the dome. But Naruto clone interfere as the clone use wind wall to deflect the ice blades.

Hoki was about to swing again, only this time, the shadow clone that saved Matsuri intervened. He launched forward and slammed a kick into the still raised sword, knocking Hoki off balance. A swift barrage of impacts to the solar plexus, stomach, and jaw, incapacitated the madman.

The real Naruto who managed breakthrough decided to kill Hoki slowly as he unleash demonic energy from Soul Edge and that burned the sword wielding maniac. . A loud scream of agony was ripped from Hoki's throat as a massive amount of pain ran through is body due of demonic energy burned his body through. Naruto lifted Gaara up and smiled at his old friend from behind his mask. He quickly took out an enhanced soldier pill and gave it to the exhausted red head.

Gaara looked at the masked Naruto, then at his siblings who nodded. He swallowed the pill, and felt some of his strength return. He nodded gratefully at the man who had saved the lives of him, his siblings, and of his student. "Gaara-sempai!" Gaara soon found himself embraced by Matsuri.

Over to the side, Hoki glared angrily at the group. All his plans, all that work, all for nothing. He snarled angrily as he fought the pain of the is steam burned skin and slowly reached for his sword.

With a roar, that was a combination of anger and pain, Hoki raised his sword and prepared to swing.

Naruto, however, acted quickly as he shunpoed toward Hoki and since Naruto too fast the madman cannot reacted as the blond stabbed Soul Edge at him and he ended with same fate as he dissolved to nothing due of Soul Edge absorbed him.

After Hoki is no more, he pulled out a sealing scroll and sealed the weapons, he even sealed away the remains of the infinite armor, figuring that they might be able to get something out of the armor.

Naruto then turned to take his leave. "Wait!" Naruto turned towards Temari who had shouted. The suna ninja had just fought through four maniacs and nearly gotten killed, only to be saved by the timely arrival of some mysterious masked ninja. Needless to say, they wanted answers. "Who are you?"

Naruto turned towards his old friends and answered, "Nothing, just passing through shinobi." With that, Naruto vanished in a blur of speed, leaving four very confused ninjas in his wake. Temari's eye twitched as she didn't get any answers. Kankuro, Gaara, and Matsuri both scooted away from the blond girl before she let her displeasure known. "THAT JUST RAISES MORE QUESTIONS!"

To Be Continued


	61. Chapter 61

As usual review answer first

 _ **Bladetri: thx**_

 _ **God of all: already on the way.**_

 _ **Stratos263: hehehehe I try actually**_

 _ **Animecollecter: I already write further. Just keep in pace about 2-4 days interval and in some case maybe a week and also made some adjustment before posting**_

 _ **Animaman: Just wait till as when season 2 start I will start in arc before Hidan and Kakuzu arc( Guess what arc)**_

 _ **Anyway Naruto once again will visit One Piece world via blood clone and since his blood clone won't do fighting too much don't expect too much action from him and Naruto once again will asked by his former family to come in training together. For more detail let's check it out**_

After he defeated the 4 Celestials, Naruto decided to take some rest. Meanwhile Ange with Urara assistance examined Soul Edge for a while . After some examination Ange said , " **It seems we should try to do something for Naruto. His body won't able to absorb so many variant power in one time."** Urara nodded, " **That's right. And that's mean we must resorted more than blood clone. I thing soul separation is better method. And we should tell Naruto, then."** Ange shook her head, " **No need for him to know that. I'll extract small percentage of his soul and that won't hurt him too much. And we will use excuse of his blood clone will took over some of his mission ."** Urara nodded. After all that will be better.

Well let's turn some attention to UzuNami compound for bit

Now Minato, Kushina taled with Jiraiya as the toad sage will took Menma and Mito to go training trip for three years. The reason he will do that because some of rogue ninja organization called AKatsuki will make move in 4 years and since they aimed to gather bijuu. It was necessary to train Menma and Mito to gain control of their own bijuu. And now they will need wait till tomorrow as Jiraiya also plan to bring Naruto to training trip too. Actually Minato, Kushina and Tsunade doubt he will success as Jiraiya is on Naruto 'top shit list' . But Jiraiya assured her that will going fine.

And two days later

ANge already informed Naruto his former family will try to bonding with him again . Well Naruto will refuse no mater the circumtances and he already have his own plan for this. He already plan to add some weapons store for shinobi and kunoichi. He just realized his plan now as he too busy for his mission in other world. Beside even with his convenience store already need lot of his maid . He also build some sweets shop which rivaled Amaguriama . But this shop sell western sweets and variations so Amaguriana not really fear being lose their customers. He also build some resort for tourist who visit Konoha.

And back to weapon and ninja tools shop he decided to have three stories building as his weapon shop. The first floor consisted a Stock and Display stands of Weapons and The Counter is his desk on the front was a Displaced Window? And the Back on the Desk on the left was a Forge room and the right is Tailor Room . On the 2nd Floor on the left Door is a Research and Developed Room for making some Experiment Arsenals and His Office on the right for making Seals. As inside the Shop With Different Design Weapons he made: Displayed Stands of Katanas, Naginatas, Nodachis and Racks or Display Stands of Clothes, Leather or Lightweight Plated Garments **.**

He also managed to copy zanpakuto from shinigami he fought before in Soul Society. Turned out he not only fight the captain but also lieutenant he have some fun fight with them . Well half of them at least since some of tgem lost easily like Marechiyo Omaeda, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Nanao Ise and Yachiru Kusajishi though the later lost due not really interested to fight Naru-chan despite Naruto feel the pink haired runt have power to fight him properly.

He refuse to fight Nemu Kurotsuchi as she don't even have zanpakuto. Well she really good in hand to hand combat but only with that. At least he got some good fight from the rest especially with, Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki and Momo Hinamori. He bit disappointed of Rangiku due of her carefree attitude she cannot handle her shikai properly. He now hoped Rangiku getting stronger. Not only vice captain he also fight several notable members like Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa and two idiots (Naruto dubbed them that) Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentaro Kotsubaki. But thet's another story

Thanks to fighting them Naruto managed to duplicate all of zanpakuto even only to Shikai as that's really unwise to make copy can unleash Bankai. And surprisingly Naruto placed 5.000.000 ryo for each sword (Well the one he sold only able to unleash 25 % power so he won't afraid.)

And next to it was a new variation of Shuriken, Knives and Kunais on Displayed: One is a 6-blade Shuriken cost 80 ryo and the Blades itself is more sharper and also the 3 Curve blade Shuriken is like the Demon Wing Shuriken design it cost 120 ryo, And the Fuuma Shuriken Design is Katana blade model and the blade is more better the Demon Wing it cost 500 ryo., a Red color 8-sharp tip shuriken with light speeding power cost 750 ryo and lastly A Dark Crossed-Shape Shuriken and it's very sharper and cost 900 ryo.

The Kunai Displayed is a saw-type Kunais it cost 100 ryo each, Silver Blade Kunai cost 120 ryo each, Throat Slicer Kunai cost 225 ryo each, Thin-Steel Kunai cost worth 240 ryo and lastly The Rope Dart cost 250 ryo each.

And for regular ones like Kunai, Caltraps and Shuriken .Kunai cost 100 ryo each, Shuriken cost 50 ryo each, Caltraps cost 25 ryo each. He also sold explosives called Hand Grenades (imagine grenade from Tenchu series) with 2000 ryo each. The reason it more expensive than exploding tags due of it have 20 times power than exploding tags and also need some certain material to make that.

And for his restaurant business he decided to make some Asian cuisine like Thailand, Korean and Chinese and some western cuisines. He also decided to make his clones looked like Sanji as he copying his memories how to cook properly.

He also decided to make another convenience store which more focused to sell anything he gathered from other world. He almost forgot when he going to trip in some world like One Piece and Rosario Vampre he found so many variant of plant and animals. He cannot do same to stuff from Harry Potter world due of to creepy. (Well in his homeworld POV anyway) But he also got excellent quality steel from Familiar of Zero world thanks to Louise. That steel even better than chakra metal which produced from Iron Country.

Well for now let's put aside of Naruto business and back to main topic about training trip.

Naruto now headed to Hokage Office after got some info from ANBU as he must reported as soon as he can. While Naruto agreed he actually bit reluctant forced ANBU decided to warned him she will use force shall he not comply immediately. Naruto decided to relent as he let ANBU geab his shoulder so they can shunshin to Hokage Office.

A minute or so later both shinobi appeared in the center of the Hokage's office with only Naruto remaining in place while the ANBU went and took back to her post hidden in the shadows and ready to protect her Kage. Not at all concerned but definitely intrigued Naruto glanced over his shoulder to see his siblings and mother standing and in front of him was his father and his teacher. ' Well ANge-mama said they will try some futile attempt again but let's humor them for now.

Clearing his throat the Yondaime Hokage was the first to speak when his blue eyes leveled on his son who remained still with a look of clear detachment. "Naruto there is something very serious we thought that we should include you in now that you have proven yourself to the village. Then there is how this affects the state of this political climate, the fragile peace." The truth be told it was that he never trusted Naruto with the information on the Akatsuki something they were unaware that Naruto already knew about.

Everyone in the room looked at Naruto wondering how he would react but when they were greeted by nothing but a stony faced stoicism they were not at all surprised. Growing even more anxious by the silence and the importance of the news that had yet to be delivered, the famed Toad Sage continued on for his most prodigal student with all intent on drilling the gravity of the situation into the wayward son's stubborn head. "Naruto you don't know this but somewhere out there a group of S Rank criminals are amassing assets and connections in preparation to gather the Nine Tailed Beasts. They call themselves the Akatsuki. Right now we know of three members. Deidara the Mad Bomber formerly of Iwagakure, Kisame Hoshigaki the Monster of Mist, a man infamously known as wanted for the murder of his predecessor to take the blade Samehada and last but not least Kakuzu from Takigakure who actually attempted to assassinated our Shodaime Hokage decades ago.

Naturally growing anxious from hearing of the threat that two of her children were facing Kushina couldn't help but burst into the conversation. Her hopes for this meeting was to make her eldest son even stronger than he was now so that both she and Minato could rest at night better knowing that there was yet another powerful shinobi there to protect Menma or Mito from the threat of Red Dawn. "That's why we want you to come with me, Mito-chan, Menma-chan and the Pervert to Uzu where we'll teach you more about your Uzumaki blood, Naru-chan."

Ignoring how the aforementioned pervert stumbled behind the Hokage before managing to regain himself just before unceremoniously hitting the ground Naruto breathed out a simple, one word answer. "No…"

"What do you mean no!? This is no time for you to hold onto that stubborn grudge of yours kid! These shinobi are no joke and if you continue to refuse our aid not only will your sisters lose the Kyuubi but the entire world will be in danger so open your eyes!" Now the first time that the blonde teen refused to be trained by him Jiraiya was peeved but now he was more than agitated that Naruto would still not let go of his hate when things like the world were at stake. He didn't have time to appease an upset child.

Naruto himself also thought, ' SO they really go to Uzu? Well that's no matter. I already placed the seal so they unable access certain part. Good thing I have yet to rebuild Uzu in full scale.'

"I already have plan for that. I also already knew Akatsuki and the basics of their delusional plan to try and control the Biju. And before you ask, no I won't reveal how I got that information. I already have plan for that. But I say I prefer to stay in Konoha, Though I probably need to ask some favor." From behind his desk the blonde Hokage could feel something growing in his gut. Not wanting to call it dread because the word didn't fit he just narrowed his eyes slightly on Naruto whose lips started to twitch. "And what favor, Naruto?" Minato all but demanded to know what was running through his son's mind.

'"Simple. Make me enter ANBU corps." replied Naruto nonchalantly. That made his former parents surprised so Kushina asked, " Naru-chan. Why you want join ANBU?" Naruto just replied," I think the only way I can get stronger is to join ANBU . After all I also can act from shadows."

Minato thought a bit and he spoke with Kushina and after awhile talking they separated and the Yondaime said, " Fine , Naruto, is that what you want. Then I will grant your wish. Just tell me what the mask would you be willing to wear to hide your identity."

Naruto replied, " Gray Fox." Minato just nodded , "Gray Fox then. Please attend at ANBU headquarters for your clothes and your test."

"Test?" "Yeah, they will test you to see to what area you'll be directed to. You see ANBU is divided in five areas: Tracking, Medical team, Assassination, Demolition and First Response Team. As the names of each of them suggests, I'm sure you know which is which. I would assume you would be a part of First Response Team, since you showed aspects of every kind of mission, but I can't assign ANBU teams, that's their competence."

"Well, thank you vry much, Hokage-sama. And can I leave now so I can prepare for my test?" Asked Naruto. Minato just nodded. Naruto then leaving the office. And once Naruto not seen, Kushina said, "Minato-kun! Are you sure that was the best? Let Naru-chan being ANBU means he in constant danger. I fear that only make us tear apart." Minato asuured his wife, " Don't worry, Kushi-chan. At least in this village he will safe. And constant training from ANBU will help him getting stronger."

But Kushina still stubborn, " The last time you said something like that, Naru-chan running away from home. And that's possible he running away again." Minato replied, " This time he won't. The only regret is he won't be more than subordinates. But at least he will safe."

Back with Naruto.

" **So you decided to enter ANBU corps?"** Ange asked and Naruto just eplied by small nod, " **Well no matter. That only give you good cover. And we wlll pending your dimensional travel for few years. "** Naruto then asked, " So for now I just focused in ANBU, mama?" Ange smiled, " **That's right. But I may consider to ask your blood clone took your place instead."** Naruto nodded but he then asked, " And how many I must make blood clones?"

Ange replied, " **As many as possible. And for now let's train so you can do your test properly."** Naruto just agreed as he going to one of his personal training area.

And after Naruto leaving , Ange then thought, ' **I guess I shall send one of Naruto clones to other world now. Well he will find out sooner or later . '** ANge then summon one of Naruto clone and said, " **You will going back to One Piece world as your original will stay here. "** The clone just nodded and prepared to departed but suddenly he asked, " Do I need to bring my own crew?" ANge shook her head, " **No you will on your own. But I will armed you with part of Soul Edge so you can absorb your enemy power."**

(Note starting from now Clone NAruto will do the action as I will do Naruto NBU test after one part of One Piece world over).

And later in OP world for exact place Thousand Sunny deck.

When 'Naruto' suddenly appeared , that made everyone (except Robin) surprised. But when Naruto told them his crew will going back to their home base for some supplying. When he asked why not fixed that in Water 7 Naruto just replied, most of his ship component is metal, so everyone not bother to ask anymore.

And for now they decided to leave that as they return to their own routine . Though that was not happen too long as Zoro shouted from lookout, "Hey something's in the water!" Zoros voice yelled over the speakers, and they ran out to see what was in the water, and saw a barrele with a flag on it. "It says treasure." Usopp read off the writing on it. When they pulled it up, Naruto read off the writing on it.

"It says tribute." Naruto said as Nami explained what it was for. "We'll just replace the things in it." Luffy said untying the rope around it. 'Something seems off here.' Naruto thought before walking up to the barrel. "Luffy you should probably. ." The top of the barrel exploded sending Luffy, and Naruto to the ground as a flare went up to the air.

Nami and Robin looked worried but 'Naruto' reassured them as he said, " I'm fine. But we probably being targeted now." "Everyone to your place!" Nami yelled running up the stairs. "We're heading South-Southeast!" Everyone scrambled to get the ship ready. "We have five minutes before a big storm hits!" Naruto ran up to the wheel .

Suddenly black clouds came in. "Nami which way!" Naruto yelled out to Nami. "Two o'clock!" Naruto turned the wheel to the right as it started raining. The wind started picking up, and pushed them back a little. "Damn it, hey Franky!" Naruto yelled out to Franky, "Can we use the paddles in this strong water?" He asked as water came on the deck.

Franky replied. "Yeah we should be able too." Nami hearing that, yelled out. "Raise the sails, we'll use the paddles!" Everyone helped raise the sails. "Are they up?!" Everyone nodded. "Yeah they're all up!" Naruto turned the dial on the wheel to '0', pulled a lever, and paddles came out the sides of the ship, and they sailed through the storm. (Since Naruto actually unofficial member of Straw Hats, he of course knew about that ship though he not really fond in details.)

Later after escaped seastorm.

"Please stop that you're scaring him." 'Naruto' said as the other's talked about the Florian Triangle scaring Usopp. Suddenly he heard singing, and turned around. "What is it Naruto-kun?" Nami asked as a fog rolled in. Naruto's eyes widened seeing a broken ship bigger then the Sunny floating up to them. As they passed the ship they saw a an extremely tall skeleton dressed in tattered formal attire complete with top hat and cane on his left arm.

The skeleton has an afro and is wearing a coat, top hat, and trousers, which were black, while the inner linings of his coat were yellow-orange. He has cravat that's tied in between his coat and around his neck is blue. The outer covering of his cane which he has is purple. Suddenly his mouth started moving. "Going to bring. . Binks his drinks." He picked up a chipped tea cup, and took a sip.

Naruto shook his head, " Talking skeleton huh? Well it seems someone trying to scare us. Well, let's.." But he interrupted by Luffy said enthusiastically , "There was a living skeleton on tat ship. Lets get him!" Luffy tried jumping over but was stopped by Sanji. "Wait, we can't just barge over there." He said as Zoro brought up popsicle sticks. "Ok we'll decide who'll go with Luffy, and Naruto." Nami, Chopper, and Usopp protested at that. After some draws Nami, and Sanji were the ones picked to go.

"Come on Nami-chan I'll protect you. . There may be treasure on the ship." Naruto said as he, and Nami are on the small boat tied to the ghost ship. Nami shook her head holding on to a seat. After a moment, Nami started climbing with Naruto following after. "Are you sure you don't want to climb up in front of me?" Nami asked Naruto who smirked. "No I like the view down here." He replied staring at her butt causing her to blush. But he mentally said, ' In case that skeleton real and going hostile , I'll stab it with Soul Edge.'

"Really? Now's not the time." She said as they made it to the top, and saw the skeleton standing up right. "How do you do? Yohohoho!" He greeted as Nami hid behind Naruto, and the skeleton continued to ramble on about them being the first living things he saw. "I. . I can't believe it." Sanji said dropping his jaw. The skeleton noticed Nami, who squeaked, and started walking back. Naruto prepared to unseal his Soul Edge in case the skeleton attacking, but the skeleton instead said, "Could I see your panties?" He asked causing Naruto to face palm, and Nami to kick him in the head making a bump form. "You made my skin fall off. Oh wait I don't have skin anymore!" He said as Nami yelled at him, and Luffy laughed.

"Can you poop?" Luffy asked causing the others to sweat-drop. "Theres more important questions then that!" Sanji yelled at him before turning to the skeleton who stood up, and started asking questions, not letting him answer. "Wait." Luffy said walking forward as he pointing at the skeleton. "How about join my crew." Everyone stared at him like he was crazy.

"Very well then." The skeleton replied .Later they're back on the Sunny with the skeleton. "I'm 'Just Dead Bones' Brook." Brook introduced himself. Later the skeleton asked Robin to show he rpanties earned ire from Sanji. Suddenly Usopp came out with good luck charms, and exosist tools. Well that's futile though. Meanwhile Zoro reprimanded Nami and Sanji which make latter both regretted.

Later everyone gathered in kitchen and after some talk Naruto said, " So you're not a ghost?" Brook shook his head,. He then explained his past of eating Devil Fruit called **Yomi Yomi No Mi** that allowed him to come back to life after dying once, and came back only to find his body's a skeleton. Nami walked up holding a small mirror. "Have you even looked in a mirror?" Brook started screaming, and covering his eyes.

Chopper, and Usopp walked up to him. "Why don't. .?" They both said looking at the mirror. "You don't have a reflection!?" They screamed not seeing his reflection in the mall mirror. Everyone screamed except Naruto, who's standing at the end of the table. Usopp glancing own stammered out. "A. . And no shadow!"

And after some talking Brook explained he must decline Luffy offer to join him. Brook then decided to play some music for them but before he play his instrument, he freeze up as he pointed, "G-g-ghost!" Looking up, everyone saw a smiling ghost come in. "AAHH!" Everyone (except Naruto who looked annoyed) screamed as the ghost flew around, and disappear. Suddenly everything started shaking. Brook ranto outside and saw a stone wall.

"That's the back gate. This isn't good." He ran back inside, and out the other door. "To the back!" Running outside, everyone saw an island is surrounded by a huge outer wall that goes around the ship, with a gate resembling a giant mouth that opens and closes. There are four separate chains that connect from the wall to what looks like a mast above a mansion in the middle of the island. The island also has an old broken inner stone wall encircling it with towers and a moat.

"Did you happen to find a barrel floating in the water?" Brook asked Luffy whose eyes widened after a moment, and nodded. "This is the floating ghost island. . Thriller Bark." Brook explained as everyone stared. ' It seems Soul Edge will handy as according from anonymous information this the place where Gecko Moria the Shichibukai stay.' Brook walked back inside, picked up his cane, and walked to the front door.

"Try to get out of the gate as quick as you can." He said before dashing over to the Sunny's mane. He turned around, and bowed. "If fate will have it, we'll meet again." He jumped off in to the ocean. Most of them suspect he commit suicide knowing he is devil fruit eater, but they surprised when they saw Brook running over the water. "Whoa cool!" Luffy exclaimed with a smile as he watched Brook leave.

"He's right. We should leave." Nami said looking around. Luffy with a big smile turned around. "Did you say something?" He asked as everyone sweat-dropped. "You didn't even listen?!" Nami, Chopper, and Usopp exclaimed before falling to the deck. "I've got 'Cant go on the island sickness." Nami said as she pretended to talk made Naruto sweatdropped

Luffy then ran inside and seconds later he came out with a net, and small basket around his shoulder. "Ok I'll catch that ghost, and keep him as a pet. Sanji prepare a box lunch." He said walking up to the railing. Later Robin come out with couple of lunchbox , " The lunch is ready." " Robin coming too?" Nami asked as she bit scared, Robin just giggled as Franky posed before speaking up about a present. He took Nami, Chopper, and Usopp down below as the others waited. A few moments later Franky came back up as the others came out in a stem powered paddle boat with Merry's figure-head.

"Yeah Merry's back!" They cheered as they sailed around in front of the others. They went over a wave, and in to the fog towards the island. As they continue to sail, Franky explained about the different 'dock' systems the Sunny has. "Channel '0' the paddles, Channel '1' has the waver White Horse, Channel '3' has a scouting submarine Shark Submerge, and Channel '2' has the Mini Merry."

As he was explaining more, they heard Nami and others scream. "Nami-chan, guys!" Naruto yelled as he and Sanji ran to the railing. "Damn don't tell me they went to the shore." He said as Luffy yelled for them to come back. "It's my turn!" As they continued yelling, the anchors fell down. But before someone said anything, the hatch on the deck opened, and everyone looked around. Naruto danger sense tingling as he sheathed out his Soul Edge which looked less terrifying . Suddenly, Luffys cheeks stretched out , one of Zoros swords went in to the air above Luffy but Naruto pushed Luffy away to avoid from being slshed by Zoro sword.

And Naruto saw Robin look struggled like she is strangled by someone. Naruto sensed someone and he used low powered **Shinra Tensei** to repel Robin attacker . Suddenly Naruto danger sense tingling and he entered his Sage Mode and after a while he said to others, The others are in trouble, They were attacked by the same person who attacked us earlier." Naruto said

And without waiting further They jumped off the ship, and walked down in to a ditch. Later they saw three-headed dog growling at them. "Cerberus?" Naruto asked as Luffy walked up to him so he can tame him. Only to be bitten by each head. Luffy started petting him with his free hand, and when the dog let go. . Luffy punched him in to a wall, and held out his hand. "Shake."

Later, Luffy was riding Cerberus as Naruto sweat-dropped at him. "How did that 'tame' him?" He asked before looking to the one fox head. "And why is one a fox?" Sanji asked causing the fox head to droop. "Must be sensitive about that." Naruto walked up, and scratched his ear.

Don't go making random things our nakama!" Sanji yelled up to Luffy as he, and Franky rode Cerberus. "With a talking reindeer, and robot, we're random enough as it is." Franky bickered with Sanji as they made their way through the forest. Robin smiled as she pets one of Cerberus heads. She looked over to Zoro, before speaking up. "You know. . All these creatures have numbers somewhere on their bodies."

Zoro glanced seeing the number '82' on Cerberus. "You're right. Think someone's controlling them?" He asked as Robin nodded. Suddenly they heard a voice out in the woods. "Negative. . Negative. . Negative." A ghost came out clapping as Luffy pointed to it. "THERE IT IS! THE GHOST!" Luffy jumped up to catch the ghost, but he phased through, and multiplied in to two more ghost. Franky breathed fire on them, but one flew over to him, and went through him.

Franky fell to his knees, and started talking depressed. "I'm weak." Luffy jumped up to grab another one, but he went through him. Luffy fell to his knees also. "I should die." Everyone glanced up to the ghost, as they floated around. "Maybe the ghost did that." Robin commented as Zoro glanced over to her. "You should have a strong spirit then."

One went through him, and nothing happened for a moment. "I should just die." Zoro said as he fell to the ground.

Later after the others recovered, they traveled through the forest, and came up to a graveyard. "Ohh lets eat here." Luffy said as Sanji disagreed.

Naruto heard growling, and turned around to see a zombie come out of the ground. Blinking, Luffy walked over, and puts him back in. The Zombies bolted back out, along with others. "Well. . This should be fun." Naruto commented bringing out his Soul Edge out as everyone got ready also. They dashed, and attacked all the zombies a once.

 _One Beating Later._

The S.H.C. were talking to a pig trophy head about where the others are. "Hey where's that ero cook?" Asked Zoro who obviously not worried."Dunno, perhaps he ran to find the girls." " Naruto said as they started walking up the stairs in to a hall. Zoro stopped for a moment, looking back. "Something wrong?" Naruto asked seeing him stop. Zoro looked back, and shook his head. "No nothing I thought someone was following us."

Suddenly Naruto notice something as Zoro and Sanji not with them leaving him with Robin and Franky They came up to a medevil arena, where Franky was attacked by a knight with spears. Naruto was about to help him, but was forced to doge another attack from a rusty scythe. "Who the hell are you?" He asked the blonde-haired Zombie in jail clothes. "I'll be your opponent. Got it memorized?"

Naruto's eye's widened before he started attacking the zombie with the other's. Soon too many came in, and He, Franky an Robin ran outside to a bridge. "Hey get me out of here!" They heard Luffy's voice yell out of a tied up coffin above them. As they followed it to another room, they were blocked by a giant monkey, and spider combination zombie.

He has the head and hands of a monkey, and body of a spider. His spider body is black and yellow striped. He has bandages wrapped around his hands, and wearing what seemed to be an aviator hat, with one goggle covering his left eye. Part of the hat is black, and His right eyes has shadows around it, and he's missing one of his teeth. Bandages wrapped around the middle of his torso, complete with a monkeys tail.

"What the hell are you going to do with him?" Naruto asked as the spider smirked. "No worries. . You'll share the same fate." He said as the zombies closed in on them.

The trio was looking at the spider-monkey hybrid as the zombies walked up to them from behind. "I'm guess that everyone's been kidnapped by Moria right?" Naruto asked as the monkey looked to them. "Monkey, Monkey.. That's right." He replied turning his head right to left. "And that web that caught the Sunny is your doing?" Franky asked as the spider nodded.

"You all were aiming at and watched for as since the beginning." The spider laughed. "That's right! Don't underestimate our information network." He explained with a laugh. "All of your actions were reported by Perona-samas Ghost Network." Naruto glanced back behind them before looking to Franky, who nodded.. Robin the open her voice "And with those big ears, you probally can hear real well." The spider looked at her for a moment.

He puts his left hand to his ear. "Huh, What? What did you say?" Naruto deadpanned at him. "You're kidding right?" They turned back to see the zombies walking up to them. "Robin-chan, Do you trust me?" Naruto asked as Robin nodded. Naruto slams his fist down cracking the entire bridge. " **Earth release: Earthquake!"** The bridge fell down as Naruto, Robin, and Franky stood in the middle before jumping in the air. Naruto then grabbed Franky and Robin in midair and performed Geppou to make their way at other side of the bridge. Looking down himself, he saw the spider get up, and yell up at them. They suddenly Heard something above them. They looked up, and saw Brook falling down. "Just-dead!" Brook yelled coming down fast. He hits the ground causing a big dirt cloud to form. "Bone!"

"How is that possible? He's only bones." Naruto commented seeing the Brook-shaped hole in the ground. Suddenly webs came up in every direction, and the spider came up. "No use.. I can make a path anywhere." He said as Franky pulled the cylinder from his back, opened it, and pulled metal nun-chucks out. "Can you buy me some time?" He asked before walking inside

" **Sticky Spider Net.** " The Spider shot a stream of web out of his hands. 'A web hand cannon?' Robin thought crossing her arms, as Naruto raised his sword up. " **Seis Fluer.** " Six arms sprouted un the spiders eye. " **Six Flowers Slap!** " The spider grabbed his eyes, and shot webbing on his face. "Alright Robin I'm ready."

Naruto, and Robin turned around, and saw Franky with his nun-chucks in a large stone pillar. "To fight these big monsters, we need big weapons." He swung at the spider hitting him in the face. " **Heavy Nunchacku!** " Franky attacked him several times before the spider shot the large nunchaku out of his hands. "Ha! with out your wea.. " He stopped as Franky raised his left arm, and opened it.

" **Weapons Left.** " He shot the spider in the face bfore hearing a scream. Turning around, he saw Naruto, and Robin caught in a web surrounded by spider-mice hybrids. He tried running but was shot with a web by the spider who explained the 'Spider Mice'. Suddenly, they heard some one sing. "Yohohoho, yohohoho." Everyone looked around trying to see who's singing.

"Going to deliver Binks' sake.. Following the sea breeze riding on the waves." Everyone still didn't see anything. "Far across the salty deeps, the merry evening sun.. Painting circles in the sky as the birds sing." The mice looked around nervously. "Yohohoho, yohohoho." Suddenly, Brook with a sword resting on his shoulder walked up.

"As expected.. You all came on the island." He said stopping in front of Robin. "How did you get up here?" She asked as Brook looked around. "I jumped, I'm very light." Naruto deadpanned at that answer. "Not very if you leave a hole in the ground." Ignoring him, Brook continued. "well I guess if you guys came, it can't be helped..." He continued looking back at the spider who started yelling at him.

"I'll have to tell you the truth about this island.. Don't worry.. The match is already over." He brought the sheath up, and puts the sword away having a light sine across his face. " **Hanauta Sanchō: Yahazu Giri!** " A line came over the body of the spider spraying blood over him. "Hey he's a zombie, he'll just get up." Franky said as the spider looked at Brook.

"You're the..." He stopped looking up opening his mouth. Suddenly a black substance came out of his mouth, and up in the air. "Back to your original master." The spider fell back down, his eye rolled back in to his head. "Captain Turaram. " The mice yelled before looking at Brook. "He's the 'Hummer' from five years ago.. Lets go tell the master!" They scrambled back leaving the others alone.

Brook looked down at Franky. "The webs are weak against Fire." Franky looked down, and blew a small stream of fire, and melted the webbing. Later after getting everyone free, they looked to Brook. "So.. Straw Hat, and the others have been caught, you seem to know a bit about this island right?" Franky asked as Brook nodded. "Yes.. But if they've been captured... It may already be too late."

The others eyes widened at that. "What do you mean too late?!" Franky yelled causing Brook to wave his hands frantically. "Please don't yell at me like that! I'll get confused!" He yelled putting his hands over his face, and turned around. "Although as a skeleton, I have no face.. SKULL JOKE! Yohohoho." Turning around, brook went on to explain about coming to Thriller Bark five years ago, and Gekko Moria stealing shadows with his **Kage Kage no Mi.** "That's why Moria chases people with bounties." Brook finished

"Then the others are in danger!" Franky exclaimed as Brook lifted his hand, stopping him. "We still have time.. I know the best ways around the island, so please believe in me, and do what I say." Franky stared at him for a moment before speaking up. "What Believe in you?!" He asked before Brook suddenly jumped back. "Aaah! SKULL SHOCK!"

He started spinning on one leg. "It's been so long since I had a conversation I'm so happy!" He started singing a little as Robin crossed her arms, and her hair shadowed her eyes. Naruto, who was standing beside her, took a step back as she evenly spoke up. "If we're going to follow you.. Then get going." Brook stopped suddenly, and nodded. While Naruto suddenly got memories from his shadow clone who managed to infiltrated Moria mansion.

Naruto memories

 _Luffy tied up in a cage was watching Gecko Moria who stood to his right side. "What are you? So big." Luffy said as he stared at Moria with three small zombies yelling at him for speaking that way to Moria. "So you're 'Straw Hat' Luffy?" Moria asked grinning before walking in front of him, and sat down. "Good to see your vigor. Kishishishi" He finished with a laugh._

 _Gecko Moria is a gargantuan person standing at 22'7 with very distinct devil-like features. He resembles a gecko, with his general appearance and the collar of his shirt bearing a resemblance to a lizard's frilled has two horns protruding from the sides of his forehead and stitches running down vertically from the top of his face and down his neck, which is rather long and thick in comparison to his body. His ears and teeth are both pointed, while his lower body is relatively fat and stubby in comparison. Moria's hair is purple, and his skin is a pale blue of which his lips, armbands and the edges of his gloves share in color. His coat and gloves are black whilst his pants are bright orange with pale window shapes imprinted on them. He's wearing a fish net shirt, a cravat, necklace and a blue crucifix-like ornament with claw-like appendages sprouting out from three of the cross' points._

 _"You're the idiotic Moria?" Luffy asked causing Moria to laugh again. "Good to see you have the guts to say that." Moria replied before continuing. "As expected from a three hundred million beli bounty. You'll make a great subordinate of mine." Luffy just stared a him for a moment. "Subordinate? Who the hell do you think you are?" Luffy asked trying to break free from the cage._

 _"Who am I? Kishishishi.. I'm the future Pirate King." He finished as the moon light came through the curtains showing his face as Luffy glared at him._ _The three small zombies ran in. "Moria-sama! The_ _Mysterious Three_ _are here!" Moria nodded before speaking up. "Very well, let them in." Perona, Absalom, and Hogback with Cindry walked in, and stood in front of him._

 _Perona is a girl with big round eyes watched. She's holding an umbrella shaped somewhat like a cute version of a mini devil. Her hair is light pink colored and very long. Her feet are pointing inwards in a 'pigeon-toed' manner. black, white and bright red. Her hair is tied in two high pigtails with somewhat flower-shaped black and white hairpins, and she's wearing a red crown with a cross on top. She's wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with pink frills at the ends. Her black stripped tights cover her entire legs and she's wearing a red a mini-skirt and buckled boots to match. She is wearing red lipstick and a thick layer of eyeliner._

 _Absalom is_ _a richly dressed man who's wearing an ankle length coat that has a high collar and is cut like a parapet along the bottom, a white button-down shirt with two stylized crosses on it, basic blue slacks tucked into his boots, and a white belt with a chain, and basic black boots with crisscrossing straps on the front of them. He wearing a round white hat with a blue mark and has the muzzle of a lion stitched to his face._

 _Hogback is a man with a rotund body shape which contrasts sharply with his extremely thin limbs. His nose resembles that of a beak, his sharp-pointed teeth and ears also augment his slightly monstrous visage. His mouth is etched in a grin, along with a scar that starts from one corner of the smile, goes above his eyes and ends at the other side of his mouth. On the left side of his neck is a black tattoo consisting of two slashes that goes down to two swirls found side-by-side on his shoulder. He's wearing a fish net vest, purple leather pants, a large dark tie, and a pair of purple gloves, which cover his long claw-like fingers. He also has a white doctors mask under his chin. He also has a pair of very small black gold-rimmed sunglasses, a violet feathery cape that is black on the inside, and a pair of purple high-heeled boots._

 _Cindry is slim and tall woman_ _with short straight cut blonde. She also has various stitches across her body. Her eyes have a doll-like appearance, and her left leg has a web pattern across one part of it and the number 400 on the other. She is wearing a short black evening gown and high-heels with a red-orange fur boa wrapped around her neck._

 _"Your all here Kishishishi.. Hurry, and make me the Pirate King." The three nodded before Luffy yelled out. "What's all that Pirate King Talk?!"_

 _They looked back to him as he continued. "The one who'll be Pirate King is... ME!" He continued to yell bout letting the others go. "We're really only interested in three of you." Moria replied holding Luffys, Zoros, and Sanjis posters. "'Pirate Hunter' Zoro, and the other one I sent for was for Blondie. The others are just icing on the cake. But for Naruto I guess I shall eliminate him. I actually expecting him join as my fellow shichibukai but since he decline Doflamino offer, I guess I must kill him then. He is too dangerous to let loose after all"_

 _The shichibukai finished as Luffy looked on in thought as Perona, Ansalom, Cindry and Hogback started bickering. Moria, having enough yelled out. "ENOUGH! All this bickering is giving me a headache!" Taking a breath, he continued. "If the others ran, we'll catch them later." The others looked up to him. "I brought you here to witness our growing strength."_

 _They suddenly heard a scream, turned around, and saw Luffy crawling towards the door. "Moria-sama, he ate the cage!" Looking to the cage, Moria saw the front broken with teeth marks. "I got him." Perona said before sending ghosys at Luffy. Whe they hit him Luffy stopped with an aura of depression surrounding him. Later, after removing Luffys armor, they tied Luffy up, and turned on a spotlight on behind him._

 _"LET ME GO!" Ignoring him, Moria reached down to Luffys shadow, and started pulling it off the floor. He pulled out big scissors, and cuts the shadow off leaving Luffy unconscious. "Finally! a three hundred million fighting power!" He exclaimed holding Luffys shadow high._

 _"This will put me one step closer to becoming Pirate King Hogback." Moria said to Hogback who nodded. "Yes I've served you for ten years for the day that # 900 will be made." Hogback replied with a laugh. A spider mouse came up, and whispered in to Absaloms ear. "What Taram was defeated?" After teling him it was Brook, Absalom turned to Moria. "Moria-sama, the 'Hummer' is back. "I've got better things to worry about.. You take care of it." Moria walked to a big metal door with the number '900' on it, opened it, and walked inside as the others followed._

 _When they got to the end, they saw an extremely large, skull faced zombie who is more than four times the size of an average giant. He has long yellow hair that flows from his head to his back and has two large horns. His upper jaw consists mostly of straight-edged molars while his lower jaw consists of several sharp fangs and two large tusks, and his left arm has "SZ-900" tattooed on it._

 _Like other zombies, he is completely stitched up. In the middle of his stomach in particular is a blue cloth stitched across it. Apart from the various bandages covering his limbs, He's only wearing a large black loin cloth. It consists of three gigantic skulls strapped on to a rope holding it up and a large cross pattern in front. "After five hundred years, it's time to awake Oars."Said Moria as he started put in Luffy shadow into Oars body_

 _After a moment, Oars started moving, sat up, and yelled. "MMMEEEAATTT!" The air from his yell pushed everyone but Moria back, Absalom, and Perona walked over only for Oars to yell out again. "SANJI BRING FOOD!" Oars looked confuded for a moment._

 _"Who the hell is Sanji?" He asked_

End memories

Naruto grinned, " Well the good news is everyone needs to be alive for Moria to use the zombies, and we'll need to focus on getting Nami-chan back." Naruto finished looking at the downed zombies. "Well... Let's go." He finished as he Franky Robin started walking.

TO Be continued


	62. Chapter 62

Okay this bit rushed but since I probably won't update for awhile I decided to update

And as usual review reply first

 _ **Stratos263: Hehe thanks**_

 _ **Animaman: I already plan for it and made Toads sided to Naruto soon butstill contemplating if Naruto should sign Toad or not And for your suggestion about Naruto ex family found Naruto is child of Prophecy in Part 2 will be tempting**_

 _ **God of all : Okay I got it**_

 _ **Anyway lets back to story**_

Back with Original Naruto

He just completed his ANBU test and he officially now Grey Fox . Now he is training inside his own training facility. When he trained he got memory from his clones who now stay in One Piece world . Naruto grinned, "It seems Soul Edge will gather 4 souls to consumed and if I measure their power, Gecko Moria is kage level , Absalom is high jounin, Perona is high chuunin to low jonin and last Hogback actually low chuunin. Well even my clone fail . I hope he harvest good amount of his follower as killing zombie also feed Soul Edge even not really much." Naruto then continued his training .

Back to Naruto clone in One Piece world

Naruto, Robin, Franky, Chopper, and Usopp were running down stairs outside to get to the Sunny. "I heard this is the staircase they carry the people whose shadow they stolen out." Robin commented. "Yeah we were following after Luffy before we were ambushed, and we still need to find Nami." Naruto nodded before replying. "Yeah but she'll be fine.. We'll need to get to the others first."

Usopp, realizing something turn to the others. "Oh yeah, how did you defeat the zombies?" Franky pulled a small brown bag from his shirt, and explained. "The skeleton gave us this.. It's salt." Usopp nodded before replying. "So we get salt in their mouths, and they'll be purified right?" He asked before Robin spoke up. "We heard something like a beasts roar.. What was it?"

"Yeah what was that? We heard it, and came here." Usopp looked ahead before replying. "That was Luffys voice. We'll tell you everything we saw." Usopp said as they continued to run towards the Sunny.

Some talk later

"So he was bigger then a giant?" Franky asked as Usopp nodded while they ran along the wall leading to the Sunny. "Yes, that sound that sounded like a scream proved that." Looking back to the mansion, Usopp continued. "I bet Luffy's zombie is on a rampage now." Usopp finished as they came up to stairs. Naruto pointed ahead seeing Sunny mast.

"There!" Running to the top, they stopped, and looked at the Sunny. "So, they trap you here, then take you to the boss." Franky said as Naruto walked to the edge, and saw a ladder going down to the dock. "I guess this is how they get down." Going down, Usopp dashed to the Sunny, and yelled out. "It's a mess up here!" Nodding Robin spoke up, looking down at the deck. "It's the zombies.. Their footprints are all over."

Walking up, they saw the mess from boxes, barrels, and food from the zombies. "Man, and I thought Luffy was messy." Nojiko commented as they looked around with Chopper yelling for the others. "They must be inside one of the rooms." Robin said stopping Choppers yelling. "Yeah Brook did say that if a person dies, then the zombie with their shadow will also die." Naruto finished walking inside the kitchen.

"Found them!" He yelled with the others running up, and saw everyone inside with the men sitting in chairs, their faces stretched out. After waking them up they explained everything that's happened since they were asleep. "M.. Married?!" Sanji yelled before turning to Naruto, and grabbed him by the collar." Why the hell didn't you go rescue her?"

Naruto slapped his hands away. "I wanted too! But we needed to come here first, the guy's not going to harm her, and I'll kick his ass when we leave." He said before hearing Franky say Brook is trying to get back to Laboon.

Everyone but Robin, Chopper and Naruto eyes widened. "We.. We met Laboon when we entered the Grand Line." Usopp said after Franky was finished. Sanji went on to tell the story of them meeting Laboon. "It's an unbelievable story.. They kept their promise after fifty years." Usopp said grinding something in a bowl. Zoro looked up to the mansion before speaking up. "It's hard to believe.. That Laboons nakama. (Friend.).. Is that skeleton." Luffy chuckled before throwing his arms up in the air.

"Alright! Now He'll defiantly have to be apart of our crew. Any objections?" He asked as everyone shook their heads with Naruto and Zoro jumping off the ship. "Where are you going?" Luffy asked as the two stopped, "We're going to kick some ass." Naruto replied as Zoro added. "Yeah, the number of the shadows we need back went up by one."

After everyone jumped down, they started thinking up a plan. "Finding the zombies with our shadows will be a pain in the ass." Zoro commented before Chopper spoke up. "And Luffys zombie is really unbelievable!" Naruto sighed before speaking up. "We don't necessarily need to find the zombies.. Just put salt in as many as we can find, or beat Morias ass."

"Very well Sanji and me will rescue Nami-chan," Naruto said and Sanji yelled, " WAIT FOR ME, NAMI SWAAAN!" Fire suddenly came from him as he continued going on about beating Absalom ass. "Oh yeah Sanji.. He also saw Nami bathe." Usopp commented with Chopper nodding. Sanjis skin turned dark red, and the fire around him increased.

"Don't add fuel to the fire." Zoro commented as Naruto walked over. "Yeah.. I'm the one who'll have to deal with him." Robin walked over as Usopp spoke up. "It's my fault Nami was captured, so I'll go with Naruto, and Sanji... Beside I don't want to see that _Shichibukai. Again_!" Franky, now holding a cylinder spoke up. "I'm interested in that skeletons fight.. If Luffy managed to beat Moria before the fight will be settled." He pulls his sunglasses down before finishing.

"But... If my shadow were taken before, it will be a problem." Zoro, walked to Franky as he now holding his _Wado_. "I'll help with that Franky.. Besides, I want to see this legendary samurai." Zoro said with a grin

Robin spoke up "Nami-chan is more important.. Then Moria is our main goal" Chopper looked up to her worriedly. "You say that so easily, but our opponent is a _Shichibukai_. (Seven Warlord.) you know!" Luffy chuckled at that. "So was Crocodile." Chopper gained a tic mark at his attitude. "And he almost killed you!" Naruto sighed before turning to Luffy. "He's right Luffy, Crocodile was perhaps the weakest of the _Shichibukai_. don't underestimate Moria."

Suddenly Naruto sensed someone spying them and he threw kunai and that hit someone . That was Hildon the Moria spy. Naruto unsheathed his Soul Edge and stabbed Hildon and absorbed the spy untul he turned into ashes. "Well, the spy was taken care. Now let's go." Said Naruto as he and others move out.

A few minutes later, everyone but Franky, who was looking at the broken bridge talked on how to get over the gap. "Just give me thirty seconds." Looking over, they saw Franky finishing a small bridge with over decorated railings.

Soon the group running through the bridge and came up to a room with Perona sitting in the middle, surrounded by ghosts.

"Horororo I thought you'd be the zombies victims by now.. But I didn't think Oars would crash down on the bridge." She said looking over to them. "A big nuisance entered my plan." She then ordered her ghost to attack but it seems Naruto and Usopp not affected made Perona confused, "Damn I must be missed." She then ordered her ghosts to attack Naruto again but Naruto decided to flare his Soul Edge and slashed the ghosts like nothing. Perona surprised, "But …how? Naruto smirked, " Well let me say I immune to ghosts and I REALLY HATE GHOST!" Naruto then shunpoed and give good haymaker at Perona face send her backwards. Naruto then looked at Usopp, "Usopp since you are the only one can handle her I'll leave her to you. But before that…" Naruto threw his Haki powered Kunai toward Perona leg make her bleeding…""I'll give you handicap. You should beat her easily now. And one more attack… **I invoke the rites of fiery Muspelheim and give my soul up to the Inferno's embrace! Ifrit Caress!"** And large wave of crimson fire burned all of zombies leaving Usopp with Perona only. Unknown to both of them Naruto leave his clone to watch in case Usopp need help . Well actually Luffy just want feed Soul Edge with Perona soul but he wants to see how far Usopp will fare against the ghost mistress.

With 'Naruto' and Sanji

Now both of them face Absalom who accompanied with unconscious Nami in white wedding dress and being held with zombies. Naruto looke at Sanji who nodded and he called out , **"Hadou 54: Haien !"** from Naruto hand come out two purple flame line which aimed toward two zombies who holding Nami and burned them. Nami not gte burned sine that fire only burn target and Naruto also compress the power much.

"Who the hell do you think you are.." Absalom was interrupted being kicked into the wall by Sanji as Naruto picked Nami up, and sat down on the pew. Nami seemed to snuggle him when they sat down. "I would kick your ass if Sanji didn't call dibs." Naruto said as Absalom got up, and stared at Sanji Who seemed to be on fire.

Sanji launched to kick Absalom into the wall as he tried to hold out his hand. ' _What the hell is up with that kick? For my_ body with beastly strength to get sent flying...' Absalom thought before looking to Sanji. " **Dead Mans Hand.** " Absalom pulled up both of his hands, and aimed at Sanji who jumped up, and used his feet to direct blast up to the ceiling.

 _'What's going on? Did he just predict my moves?'_ Absalom thought as he looked on in shock. Suddenly a knife cuts the sleeves of his coat, and something fell to the ground on both sides of him. Small bazookas came in to sight as Absalom looked to his left, and saw Naruto with a outstretched arm. "No more tricks Absalom-teme."

Before Absalom could talk Sanji kicked him in the shoulder. "You're the one who licked Robin-chan.. And peeped on Nami-swan right?" He continued to attack Absalom with a series of kicks. ' _What's up with this strength? Is he really an underling_ _?_ ' Absalom thought before Sanji yelled out. "And why is Nami-swan unconscious?! You'd better not have been rough with her!"

With a final kick, Sanji sent Absalom in to the wall in front of the room. "Damn! I need to retreat **Sukētingu!** " Absalom disappeared from their sight. "Usopps special salt balls." Sanji pulled out a handful of Usopps salt balls, and threw them around the room.

One hits something, and they heard coughing. Sanji kicked Absalom with a series of kicks having him go through a pew, and in to the wall. " **Veal Shot.** " Absalom grunted as the dust cleared from him. ' _No way! And they say there's no bounty on him.'_ He thought as Sanji took a drag from his cigarette. "You're irritated? I'm so mad I could explodebecause of the anger!"

Fire suddenly surrounded him, and he glared at Absalom. "And unfortunately.. There is one more issue between you, and me." Blood dripped down Absalom face as he sat up, and stared at Sanji. "What the hell are you talking about? We've never met before today." He said panting for a moment as Sanji took the cigarette out of his mouth and explained.

"The devil fruit encyclopedia that I read as a kid.. It sounded fake, and I wasn't interested in a lot of the fruits, but there was one that inspired me.." Naruto groan having figure out where Sanjis going. Sanji continued. "I get why he wants the fruit... But how do _you_ know about a fruit that makes you invisible?"

"Thanks to my year-long stimulation I know all that you can peep.. I mean do with your fruit." Sanji tightened his fists as he continued. "In addition to putting Nami-san in danger, and all that you did girls bath! I mean I'll end you life!" Absalom stood up, and stared at him for a moment. "Going around, and accusing me before knowing anything.. There's a limit to being.. UNREASONABLE YOU DAMN PERVERT!"

Sanji kicked Absalom in the face having him crash in to a pew. "Well there's the pot calling the kettle black." Naruto said before he Turning back to the fight, he saw Absalom stand up, and took off his coat.

"Oh my Kami." The girls said surprised at what was under his coat, or rather his skin. His body is stitched from what looks like various animal parts. Absalom's skin is that of an elephant, and his muscles are a mixture of bear and gorilla. "I understand now.. You anger, and accusations I'll crush them!" Absalom yelled out before going in to detail of how Dr. Hogback experimented on his body.

"The body he gave me is a masterpiece of wilderness." He would have said more if Sanji didn't interrupted him. "Still.. You peeped!" Sanji jumped up, and axe kicked Absalom in to the floor. ' _If an ordinary human kicked me.. They would've broke their legs. But he kicks me as if I had an ordinary body_ _._ ' Absalom thought staring up at Sanji before smirking.

"But I will be the one with the last laugh." He started to disappear from their sights again. Sanji looked around remembering what Usopp told him earlier about Absalom making Nami disappear with him. Naruto suddenly punched the air behind him, and Absalom was sent flying back through the pews, and into the wall creating an imprint or Absalom, and a dent in it.

"That fruit may hide your scents, and make you invisible.. But it doesn't make you silent, I heard your purring behind Nami-chan." He said as the dust cleared, and heard Absalom fall to the floor. Naruto then unsheathed Soul Edge and started absorbing Absalom soul but suddenly before he finished he stopped, ' Damn if only Ange-mama not ordering to spae him. He should die now.' He then sensing the shadow clones also absorbing majority of Perona and Hogback souls and leave few to let them survive.

Later on they regrouped and saw Oars going rampage. "Goddamn , that oars thing really strong and with Luffy shadow infused only made him stronger." Franky nodded," Yeah such strength and speed." Naruto said,

"Yeah.. This will be a hell of a fight." Naruto said fixing his bandanna, and putting his trench knives on. "What was his name again?" Zoro asked as Chopper spoke up. "Let's see.."

"I'm sure it was Ross." Chopper shook his head as Naruto spoke up. "No.." Everyone continued naming names until Robin spoke up. "Oars." Soon they saw Oars looking through a window, and Sanji spoke up. "Hey Oars!" Oars looked up, and saw them looking at him. "If that really is Luffys shadow in you... Then you shouldn't underestimate the strength of your nakama. (Friends.)"

Oars jumped down to them. "Persistent pirates aren't you?" Oars asked a they talked on how to beat him. Oars suddenly jumping in the air. "Gomu Gomu no..." He fell on his butt causing the S.H.C. to dodge. " **Gum Gum Full Butt Moon!** " Oars brought his hand down on Franky causing him to jump back. "Damn.. If this is how it'll be.." He dropped his nun-chucks, and dashed to Chopper, and Usopp.

"We'll need our best combined strength!" He looked to them before yelling out. " Guys! Lets do it... Tactics 15!" Chopper, and Usopp gaped at him before speaking at the same time. "Tactics 15?!" All three ran to Sanji, and Zoro. "Hey Swirly eye-brow.. Zoro support my legs!" Franky yelled before jumping on them as they held his legs, Usopp grabbing on his right arm, and forming a hook, and Chopper in his hybrid form jumped on his head.

"Big Em.." Franky was interrupted by Chopper who looked to his left harm. "The left arm hasn't docked yet!" Franky, Usopp, and Chopper screamed before turning to the others that just stared at them. "Hey.. One of you dock on." They shook their heads.. "No.. Not only no but hell no." Naruto said before Robin picked up. "That's an embarrassment as a human being."

"You can't dock?" Oars said looking sad at them. "Why are you down?" Zoro asked before Oars spoke up. "I wanted to see it." He replied before punching them having them 'un-dock'. Zoro puts two of his swords in one of Frankys nun-chucks, and dashed forward. "Usopp now!" Sanji yelled as Usopp shot oil balls on Oars right hand that supporting him causing him to slip..

"Zoro jumped on Sanjis leg as he kicked him up to Oars left arm, and hits it with the nun-chuck. "Now Robin." Robin created a pillar with her hands, and used it to bring the arm behind him. Franky, with Chopper created stairs up to his face, and both punched him in the jaw, dazing him. Sanji dashed to Oars, and kicked his right ankle causing him to fall on his head. Everyone walked in front of Oars as he glared at them.

Oars tried to move but couldn't. "My horns are in the ground.. I'm stuck." Everyone smirked, and started attacking him. "Get off!" Oars horns was loosened, and stood up, having everyone jump back. "Damn.. He sure has Luffys stubbornness." Naruto said as the others nodded. "Yeah.. Too bad there's not a lot of salt that would purify him."

"There's only one way to beat him... Tactic 15!" Franky yelled as Usopp, and Chopper nodded. "Oh hell no I'm not going to be apart of you crappy tactic.. Got that memorized?" Naruto asked as the three made the 'robot'..

Franky ran up to him. "Cook lend us your leg!" Sanji moved his leg so Franky could jump on it, and sent them up to Oars head where they started... Stomping on him. Oars having enough threw a punch when the three jumped off having him hit himself. Sanji started cheering. "Did you see that Robin-chan ? My plan worked."

Usopp looked up to him, and raised his hand. "Hey.. I think I have a way to beat him." Usopp said gaining everyone's attention. "Remember earlier? He was disappointed when we didn't do the robot... He was acting like Luffy.. We could use that against him." After coming up with a plan, Usopp yelled out pointing in a random direction. "Hey Meat!"

As Oars was looking around, Franky, Zoro, and Naruto hits his knees forcing him to kneel. Franky laughed before speaking up. "Now all we have to do is wait for Staw Hat to get the shadows." Zoro looked back to him before speaking up. "Why? We can just beat him now, and be done with it." Franky gaped at him. "What are you talking about? We just need to buy time for Straw Hat!"

"Both would be good." They turned to Naruto who was looking at Oars. "We'll help Luffy if we can keep Oars away from Moria.. Or give him his shadow back so he'll have more time to beat him, and not worry about the sun."

Zoro then walked up to Oars holding his swords. "I finally got my hands on the black blade.. **Shusui** **.** There's no way I'm not going to try it out on this monster" He said before yelling to Oars. "Hey Oars!" Oars looked down to Zoro as he continued. "Let's start.. I'll be your first opponent." Oars attacked having Zoro jump back, and slice the debris that followed him.

"Hey Zoro! It's too reckless going by yourself!" Usopp yelled before Zoro looked to his new sword. "It's a little heavier than I thought." Oars attacked him having Zoro deflect it. Zoro dashed, and attacked with all three swords. " **Santoryu: Hyakuhachi Pund Ho!** " The projectiles that followed were bigger, and suddenly fused. Oars dodged it having the attack hit the mansion. ""Well... That as new." Naruto said Zoro went back to attack before the ground shook casing them to stop. Naruto looked up, and his eyes widened. "Crap.. The mist is clearing!" Everyone looked up, and saw that the mist is clearing.

Few minutes later

The blue stitched part of Oars opened up showing Moria in it." What the hell?" Naruto asked as Moria smiled down at them. "Cool I'm a giant robot." Oars said before Moria taunted them. "Beat me, and free all the shadows!" Zoro cursed before turning to Usopp." Go, and find a ton of salt." Nodding, Usopp ran to the mansion.

"Oars.. Stop him!" Oars nodded throwing a punch at Usopp, and hitting him, and the mansion. "Usopp!" Chopper screamed running over, as Oars pulled away. He looked around before hearing Brooks. "Yohohoho!" Brooks, with Usopp, and a bag of salt fell down. "I thought you would need a lot of salt so I brought some!" rook said with a laugh as Usopp panted.

"Brook You can move?" Franky asked as Brook nodded, and explained he found a bottle of milk while looking for salt. "Milk heals fractured bones don't you know?!" Usopp got up, and glared at him. "Calcium doesn't work like that!" Sanji took a drag from his cigarette before speaking up. "Well... The path to the kitchen is broken.. That bag is our last hope." Moria started laughing before speaking up. "Be grateful I've joined the front-line."

"And be careful.. I'm no ordinary pilot.. I'll be your worst nightmare!" Everyone tensed up as Brook spoke up. "I'll help out also." Everyone got ready as Sanji, Chopper, and Zoro ran ahead, and surrounded Oars. "Let's do it then! I'm glad I brought my anti-monster' bullets with me." Franky said loading the large bullets in his arm. Thane nodded, before bringing out his scythe.

"We could aim for Moria.. He'll make Oars protect him giving us a clear shot at Oars mouth." Usopp pulled shot a ball of oil to Oars. "Now Franky!" Franky nodded, and shot fire at the ball causing it to explode, and cover Oars who tried to put the fire out. "Calm down Oars.. You can't feel pain." Moria said as Oars stopped, and looked to his arms.

"Just calmy put the fire out." Oars nodded before patting himself down. With Zoro, and Choper, they stood at a tower. "Now Zoro!" Nodding, Zoro dashed over, and was thrown up the tower, and cuts it down as he fell. Sanji quickly ran over, and kicked a piece over, and hits Oars. "Yeah Sanji!" Chopper cheered before Sanji kicked three more over. Oars was ready for them, and hits them back.

"Crap." Naruto cursed before cutting one in half with his knives. "Damn it! He now has a brain with Moria helping him.. He would've gotten hit with them otherwise." Thane commented as Usopp pulled a large band back. "Franky.. This is new.. It may not work.." Franky shrugged before getting on the band. "No matter.. Just get me to the stomach. Usopp let's go, and sends Franky up to Moria, and for him.

Oars dodged as Franky shot before kicking him down. "Oars.. Finish him." Oars nodded, and walked to Franky, Lifts up his leg, and.. Got hit with lightning. Everyone looked up to the bridge, and saw Nami, now wearing a black skirt, and a red shirt with Peronas Jolly Roger on it. Sanji started cheering loudly at her. "Nami-swan! You're safe!"

Nami tried to stop him, but stopped seeing Oars bring his fist back. He shot his fist forward, and his arm stretched. "Nami!" Everyone screamed until Nami was brought down by Robins hands." Thanks Robin..." Nami was cut off by Narutoas he hugging her, as the others looked on in shock that Oars stretched. "How the hell did he stretch?" Everyone asked as Moria laughed.

He went on to explain he can use his shadow to control other, and by 'stretching' it Oars limbs can also. He demonstrated by making Oars shadow perfectly round, and Oars became a ball, and started rolling. "Run!" As Oars went a few feet, he stopped. "Stop interfering with my fight master." Oars said as Moria sighed. "Ok, Ok.. I'll just help you out."

 _Later._

"So.. This is a 'First defeat Luffy's Zombie then Moria or no shadows returns' Situation?" Nami asked Usopp who nodded. "Yep." Nami gained a tic mark. before yelling. "Quite joking! It's almost dawn!" Usopp gained a toc mark also before turning back. "Shut up! It's what the enemy's planning!" Suddenly, Brooks bowed, and spoke up. "My apologies.." Everyone walked up to him as he continued. "A favor... I have a favour to ask of you..."

Usoppp got the band ready as Robin created arms that wrapped around him, and connected to her as Nami created a lightning cloud in front of them. "Ready?" Usopp asked as Brook nodded. He let go having Brook fly to Oars. Robin pulled her arms having him spin, and go through Namis cloud. "The acceleration was so fast that it made my bones show.. Although as a skeleton, they always show."

He hits Oars right shoulder, and went through it. "Alright Mr Bones!" Zoro exclaimed running over, and attacking. " **Nintoryu: Nigiri Torou!** " shock waves went up Oars who reeled back before focusing his attention on Brook, who was in a wall. "Well... I guess I can take out the skeleton." He said lifting his leg up, and slammed it down.

" **Gomu Gomu no Ono.** " Everyone looked on wide-eyed as Brook fell to the ground knocked out. " **Hisatsu Atlas Comet**." Usopp shot four balls at Oars who used his right arm to block. "No affect!" he taunted before bringing his arms back. " **Gomu Gomu no... Bazooka. !** " He threw his arms but they didn't stretch. " **Orchenta Flure: Quanto Mano!** " Everyone looked to see Robin make four big arms out of little ones, and puts Moria in a choke hold. "Alright Robin!" Moria grinned before he sent bats from his shadow at her. " **Brick Bat.** " Robin screamed as one bat bit her. Naruto dashed over, and attacked the bat with his knives sending them flying.

Suddenly, Morias shadow came up, and hits Naruto away in to a wall as Robin used her 'arms' to pull Morias ead back until.

 _CRACK!_

"Robin look out! The shadow's still behind you!" Robin turned around, and saw Moria replacing his shadow. "Kishishi... One ability I have is switching places with my shadow." Looking back, the S.H.C saw Morias shadow in his place. Moria grabbed Robins shadow, his scissors, and leaned down. Naruto groaned sitting up, and saw Moria remove Robins shadow.

Killing intent flooded the area as Naruto got up with a fox behind him. He dashed to Moria, only to hit his shadow who switched places with him. "Usopp get Robin out-of-the-way!" Zoro ordered as the others got ready to attack. Oars jumped up, pulls his arms back, and attacked as Naruto jumped up, and hits his hands deflecting the attack.

"HEY GUYS!" Looking up, everyone saw Chopper in his human form on Oars shoulder. "Chopper, what are you doing up there?!" Chopper went on to explain that he's looking for the cause of Oars passing which was severe frostbite, and his entire right arm is fake. "Most likely because.. He wasn't wearing anything!" Narutos eye-brow twitched as he head that. "I didn't need to know that!"

"Why are you talking on my shoulder?" Chooper looked to his left, and saw Oars bringing his fist down. "Chopper!" Everyone yelled before seeing Chopper, in his hybrid form inside Oars clenched fist. He ate a Rumble Ball, and jumped out in his reindeer form with muscular arms. Sanji and Naruto dashed up, and helped him attack Oars right arm leaving a hoof print, cut, and a hand print.

"I don't fell pain." Oars said jumping up in the air having the three fall off. " **Gomu Gomu no Gatling.** " He hits them with a barrage of punches sending them down unconscious. "Three more down." Oars said before directing his attention to Nami, Usopp, and Zoro. "Six more to go."

Moria laughed as he looked to the seven unconscious pirates. "Usopp." Usopp turned his attention to Zoro. "I'll create a distraction.. Then do your job!" Zoro dashed over, and jumped up in the air to attack as Oars brought his head forward to block. Zoro was sent flying to the wall, and jumped down as Oars attacked again. Zoro kept jumping back as Oars continued attacking him untill he looked to Usopp who had the salt in his band.

"Hey Monster.. I'll end this now." Oars jumped up, and brought his fist down as Zoros arms became muscular, and deflected the attack before spinning up the arm cutting it. Oars jumped up, disappeared, and kneed Zoro in to the wall, knocking him out. "Hey Oars!" Oars turned around, only to swallow the salt. Usopp cheered as Nami looked confused. "Salt? What's that going to do?"

Nojiko explained that salt would drive the shadow out of a zombie, and a shadow started coming out of Oars mouth only for the bag to come up in Morias shadow. "Kishishi.. Did you think I wouldn't protect his only weakness?" Moria asked before having his shadow throw the salt to Usopp having the salt spill on the ground. "No, no, no!" Usopp yelled trying to put the salt back in the bag before Oars attacked them knocking eveyone but Nami out as he continued to stomp on Usopp.

Oars jumped over on Nami kicking up dust untill they heard a voice. "Hey big guy... Who do you think you're trying to smash?" Oars turned around, and saw Luffy who now look muscular and blue skinned holding Usopp, and Nami. Luffy puts them down as they explained what happened since they split up, and turned to Oars. Oars brought his arm back, twisted it, and brought forward to Luffy who caught it.

Luffy jumped up, and hits Oars out to the forest as a bunch of pirates ran over, and helped the crew out before they saw Oars spinning around before being thrown. Luffy blocked another attck before jumping up, and punching Moria. " **Gomu Gomu no Pistol.** " Oars reeled back before lifting his leg up. **"Gomu Gomu no.."** Luffy inhaled air, and twisted his body. " **Ax.** " Luffy knocks the leg away before hitting his stomach with a barrage of punches. " **Gomu Gomu no Storm.** He sent Oars, and Moria flying to the mansion unconscious, and fell down near the other, the shadow leaving his body turning him to Normal. "He did it! He defeated Moria, and Oars! Thriller Bark is defeadted!" One of the pirate crew yelled seeing the prone forms of Moria, and Oars.

Nami, and Usopp was trying to wake Luffy as the other pirates talked on how to get Moria to return the shadows untill they heard a noise. Turning around, their eyes widened as they saw Oars standing. "That didn't hurt at all." The others screamed before one yelled up. "You can't beat a zombie with just brute force!"

"I don't know what happened to Luffy..." Everyone turned, and saw Zoro, and Naruto standing. "But he did more than enough." Everyone looked on in hock before noticing all the S.H.C were gone. Luffy got to his knees before looking up. "Damn I'm exhausted... Just one more attack." Naruto grinned ' Damn I shouldn't pretend to unconscious but with Luffy here my job getting easier."

"We're with you Luffy." Everyone turned, and saw the entire S.H.c along with Brook standing up. Luffy glanced to Robin before looking up. "Robin.. I need a lift up." Robin nodded, and created hands going up to the mast. Luffy jumped up, as Nami created a rain cloud to soak Oars. Franky threw a giant hose to Oars, and froze him from the waist down.

Sanji, and Chopper on the anchor smiled as they looked down. "Our turn." Sanji jumped to the chain, and wrapped it around Oars straighting him out as Chopper spoke to himself. "A human spine is 'S' shape to better absorb blows to the shoulder.. straighten it out there is no absorbing them." He looked to Zoro who stared spinning his two swords, and yelled out. "Attack his stomach Zoro!"

Zoro dashed over, and sliched his stomach. " **Santōryū Ōgi: Sanzen Sekai!** " Luffy jumped down, and went in to his Third Gear with his arms. " **Gomu Gomu no Gigant Bazooka !** " He hits Oars in his head breaking his spine. "Huh? I don't feel anything.. But I can't move."

Everyone cheered untill they heard a voice. "Kishishishi.. Did you think it would be that easy?" Turning to Oars, they saw Moria stand up, and started at them as the sun started to rise. "I guess that's how you got that power Straw Hat.. Using the forest losers to use my power against me." He said before black tendril shot out of him, and covered the ground. "Shadows.. Come, and give me your power... **Shadow Asgaurd!** "

Morias appearance started to grew and he walked on all fours. "You took a hundred shadow.. Lets see what happens when I take in... One Thousand!" Moria finished his voice changing to sound like multiple. Everyone but the S.H.C, and the [ink haired woman ran in to the shadow as the sun started peaking over the walls.

Luffy crouched down, and went in to his second gear form, and looked to Moria who was taunting him. "You're just a stake that needs to be hammered down." Luffy scoffed before replying. "I may be... But... I won't be hammered down by anyone... Because I'm a rubber man!" He yelled before hitting Moria repeatedly forcing some shadows out of his mouth. Luffy jumped back before going in to his third gear form, and focused on his stomach.

Luffy shot forward, and hits his stomach forcing Moria to cover his mouth. Luffy went again forcing Moria to hit the mast, break it, and have it fall on him. As the dust cleared, everyone heard Moria speak up. Straw Hat Luffy... Continue your journey to the New World... That's where the real nightmare is." As he finished all the shadows came out of his mouth just as the sun rose. Naruto himself decided to pretend exhausted again as he must preserve his energy due of his presence as blood clone limited.

Back to Original Naruto

"Fine, mission accomplished. I shall eturn as my real self once you getting out from Thriller Bark."

Later on ANBU HQ,

Naruto now prepared for his next mission. He not always with full squad. Sometimes he also just paired with senior ANBU like Neko (Yuugao Uzuki ) and Tora (Yamato Tenzou) . One mission when he paired with Neko involved delivering a sensitive package to the border of lightning country for exchange with some Kumo nin. They had completed all their missions perfectly. She was pleased to discover that he was extremely competent in the field. He didn't question her orders, and offered his own opinion where appropriate.

"Okay, Gray Fox you with Neko will get some high profile mission. . The client is a member of the Fire Daimyo's court. He suspects that a powerful merchant in the capital is blackmailing and coercing various members of the court to take biased stances on trade policy. He needs you two to investigate and find any evidence implicating the merchant in any underhanded activities against members of the court. If you do find any evidence the clients instructs us that you need to take it to the Daimyo's court immediately, and ask for Takao Hijiri ." Said ANBU commander

"What's the merchants' name?" Yuugao asked/. "Kamijo Uzaki, there's more details in this scroll," replied the commander, handing Yuugao a scroll containing all relevant information on the mission.

 _Name:_ _Kamijo Uzaki_

 _Age: 36_

 _Occupation: Merchant/Entrepreneur/Head of Uzaki Industries_

 _Notes:_

 _One of the richest men in Fire Country. Strong economic and political influence in the capital._ _Imports a large amount of stock from Wave Country, mostly Sake and trade from Water Country He's Fire Country's main exporter of timber. Mostly to Wave and Water Country for the manufacturing of ships and infrastructure._

 _Also runs a mid size security business which employs mercenaries and several ex samurai. No known affiliations with any shinobi._

 _Suspected of using Security Company to apply illegal pressure and extort local businesses and politicians who get in his way._ _Also suspected of involvement in the production and supply of illegal opium._

Naruto examined the photo of the man. He could pass for any of the civilian council members in Kohona; expensive kimono, skinny, glasses, dark brown hair that was parted in the middle, he had a smile that looked more like a greasy smirk. That smile said everything; this man cared more about money than anything.

"High profile," commented Yuugao.

The Commander nodded his head, "You two leave as soon as possible, it'll take you a day or two to reach the capital." Yuūgao turned to Naruto, "Alright Naruto, get your stuff together and meet me outside the north gate in one hour." Naruto just nodded as he flashed back to his apartment

When he back he greeted by Ange who said, " **Naruto before you do your first mission let's do some ki training ."** Naruto looked so excited , "And what shall I do ,mama?" ANge snapped her finger and in blink of eye both of them found themselves into a wasteland with four being in armor suit appear with a grin on their face. " **CRUSH THEM**!" Ange disappearafter saying that.

The pack of four armored-dressed aliens casually walk toward Naruto with their Ki raising around them one of them push a button on his scouter and laugh. "So pathetic. His power level is not that even high!" One of Frieza's soldiers asked rhetorically towards his squad friend.

"Well you guys power level must be smaller than my then." Naruto said standing with pride with a huge smirk on his face.

"Shut up!" one of the aliens yelled, his hand shooting an Ki blast but Naruto jump back just in time to dodge it.

"Look here, boys, look like he got some moves," One of the alien thugs taunted again.

"Don't you mean, weakling?" Another soldier said with mockery.

The young fighter clenched his hands, his teeth grinding and his purple aura combusting around his body. The Ki swelled up the enemy' Scouters beeping madly.

"What the..." The apparent leader, a red-skinned alien with horns in his head stammered the numbers in display going up non-stopping "Ten thousand... Eleven... Twelve..." The next number was cut short when Naruto's lightning-fast front punch to the alien's ugly face made his entire skull exploded in a shower of gore from the sheer might behind the strike. The other elites had been too smacked to realize that now some of their friend's brain matter now besmirched their battle armors. The new reeking smell would be disgusting to normal noses but everyone was just shocked into a deep stupor to realize that little fact.

One of the elites finally reacted. He was purple skinned with a black-and-white armor. His hand shot up and fired a deadly blue beam. The angry human set his sight into his new victim, his fist punching the blast back to its place of origin like a casual fly. The élite idiot took his own blast head on and flew backwards head over heels. Naruto rocketed towards him, the ground beneath him shaking slightly by his take off. His body started spinning and gained a lethal amount of momentum.

The weak élite fighter had no chance to fight back, when the deadly roundhouse bifurcated him right in his waist section without making a noise. Gushes of purple liquid spurted away from the halves. The remaining two soldiers had their eyes popping out of their sockets. They foolishly tried to escape by normal running. Naruto would have shaken his head by the stupid antics but he was angry beyond words. His left hand rose, a purple light shining bright and aiming forward. The Energy Wave washed over the place engulfing the soldiers in full. Their organic particles evaporated down into nothing more but more ashes over the scorched area.

" **Okay that's enough for warming up. Now you shall prepare for mission ."** Said Ange

2 days later

Yuūgao and Naruto arrived at the capital without incident. The capital wasn't a particularly interesting place; it was just a much larger version of Konoha. Yuūgao knew where they were going; this wasn't her first visit to the capital. They spent a good twenty minutes wandering though the various suburbs before they reached the upper class area of the capital where Uzaki resided. The majority of properties in the suburb were large, oversized and walled off. Naruto smirked, the walls weren't designed for protection but privacy, and ironically it was those walls that would make their job a lot easier. It was much harder to break into someone house unnoticed in a crowded area of town where all the properties were bunched together. The walls in this suburb could be scaled easily by ninja and would provide excellent privacy for their break in.

Uzakii's property was one of the largest in the area; in fact it made the Hyuga clan's compound look small. Like the surrounding properties it was surrounded by a wall, which was painted white, and about five metres high. There was a large metal gate that provided access via a large paved road that let to the mansion at the centre of the property. The entire property was covered in a dense coverage of trees. Naruto wasn't complaining, it made the guards job significantly more difficult and theirs a lot easier; good luck trying to find a ninja in a dense woodland at night.

Having found the property Yūgao and Naruto kept on walking past it before setting up in a hotel down the street, under fake names of course. They would conduct some surveillance over the next few days before making their move. It wouldn't do to tackle this mission without scoping out their target in person.

 _ **3 Days Later**_

It was a quiet night. There wasn't a lot of traffic in the upper residential district so the streets were completely empty save for the some patrolling security. It was just after midnight and it was overcast, clouds had blocked out any moonlight making perfect conditions for their mission.

Yuūgao and Naruto stood in the shadows outside the east wall of the Uzaki's mansion. They had been watching the place for the last three days, gathering information in preparation for tonight. First they examined Uzaki's security; they took note his personnel and the guard's patrols. They weren't pros and never changed their routes so avoiding them would be easy. Fortunately none of the guards used dogs either, guard dogs were generally much harder to sneak pass than humans. Yuūgao had also somehow managed to acquire blueprints of the property, which allowed them to pinpoint the likely location of Uzaki's personal office. They suspected that any sensitive information would be there rather than at his business headquarters. Reports said the man was paranoid, and didn't trust anyone; he would keep any incriminating evidence close at hand. Naruto had also spent some time shadowing Uzaki though that had not reaped much reward other than the knowledge that the man blew through money like it was of no significance to him and spent most of his time courting various influential people in the capital.

After three days of information gathering Yuūgao was satisfied that they were prepared to infiltrate the mansion and relieve Uzaki of any documents that could incriminate him. The plan was to infiltrate undetected, search the office, remove any relevant files and leave without anyone noticing. However, Naruto and Yuūgao were both well aware that things rarely went according to plan and Yūugao had given Naruto permission to make any improvisations he believed necessary to affect successful completion of the objective, though she didn't want any dead bodies for this mission; they tended to make things unnecessarily complicated.

Using his sensory abilities he could detect a number of guards in the area but his readings told him they weren't ninja or competent swordsman, in fact none of them had chakra levels higher than a civilian. That wouldn't mean he would underestimate them though.

"There's a patrol of guards heading this way, they'll pass the wall within twenty seconds sensei. After that we're in the clear," Naruto reported to Yūugao.

They waited until the patrol arrived, with their senses they could easily hear the guards movements. Shortly after the guards passed them on the other side of the wall Yūgao nodded to Naruto and gave him the 'go ahead' signal. Yuūgao had been teaching Naruto some ANBU hand signs used for silent communication.

They both jumped onto the wall using chakra to scale it and enter the compound undetected. Once over the wall they entered the wooded area surrounding the property. The main building was to the west in the centre of the property, it would take them about five minutes to reach provided they ran into no trouble.

Yuūgao and Naruto moved through the woods at a reasonable pace in complete silence. The lack of moonlight and the canopy meant that they were practically undetectable provided they didn't make too much noise. The wooded area was not patrolled as the guards tended to stick to the main paths; as such they were able to make it to Uzaki's mansion without incident.

Reaching the mansion, Yuūgao and Naruto waited in the trees for the patrol to pass by the eastern wall of the house. By their calculations they had five minutes to enter the property before another patrol would pass. Five minutes was more than enough time to scale the wall to the second story window and gain access. As soon as the patrol passed Naruto and Yuūgao did just that.

Naruto was surprised that the window was not better protected. The window was locked of course but that was it, no seals, wires or traps were evident. It was a simple matter for Yūgao to pick the lock with a set of wires she had on her person. She was careful not to break the lock; she didn't want to give away their presence here in the event that they discovered nothing since it would just alert Uzaki that someone was interested in his activities.

Entering the mansion through the window they found themselves in a large library, their intel suggested that Uzaki's office was adjacent to it. Moving through the library, Naruto looked around impressed, Uzaki had an extensive collection of books. He wondered whether the man had actually read any of them or if they were just a pretentious display of wealth. Any other time he would have liked to peruse the many books but tonight he had other priorities.

They unlocking the door using lock picking skills and found themselves inside the office.

Yūgao immediately moved to the desk to search it for information, while Naruto stood back trying to determine if Uzaki kept a safe in the room. He looked at the large portrait wondering if Uzaki would be cliché enough to hide a safe behind it. He made to move towards the painting to check his theory but stoped dead in his tracks when his senses picked up footsteps. He sent out a pulse of chakra to confirm his suspicions and yes there it was, a reasonably large group of men were heading in their direction.

Looked at Yuugao who nodded , Naruto decided to make he and Yuugao disappear. They also found iut Uzaki hide his safe behind his portrait But bit disappointed when he saw that keyed with his blood. But Naruto already found good solution . In his disillusioned form. (Even Yuugao not noticed him) He nicked Uzaki neck so fast and get small vial of his blood. Now just wait until he leave his office.

Once he leave Naruto using the blood to countr the seal . Opening the safe he found it to be filed with files and documents rather than valuables like you might expect. After reading some Naruto handed one documents to Yuugao. "This one shows that Fuzuki has been blackmailing a minister in the Daimyo's inner circle."

That got Yūgao's notice, "Grab those Fox, the client will want to see proof of this." Naruto pulled out a scroll and sealed all the documents in it. So much for subterfuge thought Naruto, there was no way Uzaki would not notice all those documents missing.

"That everything?" Yūgao asked. Naruto nodded his head. "Alright, lets get out of here."

To Be continued


	63. Chapter 63

As usual review reply first

 _ANimaman: In the end of Season 1 Naruto will meet Fire Daimyo and will join as guest member of Twelve Guardians . (Season 1 ended there)_

 _Stratos263: you got it_

 _And Naruto will start his world travel again in To Love World but he will there until he fight Golden Darkness._

After arriving at the Daimyo's court Yuūgao and Naruto asked for Takao Hijiri as they had been instructed in the mission brief. Following that they had been quickly hustled all the way to the desk of the Daimyo's treasurer Kenshi Matsuda.

Matsuda was a peculiar individual. He was a short man, a bit on the fat side as well, virtually no hair and a hunch in his back that suggested the man rarely got out from behind his desk, but despite his appearance there was something in the man's eyes that told Naruto he was not to be messed with. Those eyes spoke of intelligence, experience and cunning. Naruto had no doubt this man was an expert player of the game of politics.

Matsuda was going over the evidence, he didn't look surprised by what they had found. "So Kamijo was corrupt, I knew it." Matsuda said as he sighed Matsuda took a moment to consider the evidence. Naruto could practically see the gears moving in his head as he thought of what move to make next.

"Your sure no one spotted you getting in and out of their?" Matsuda asked Yuūgao. "Yes sir, though we cleaned the safe out, the moment he opens it he'll know someone has his documents… he just won't know who," replied Yuūgao. "We'll have to move quickly then," said Matsuda before yelling," Hijiri!"

The man known as Hijiri came bustling through the door, casting a brief and curious glance at the two ninja before turning his attention back to his boss. Hijiri was a thin man, with glasses and greying hair. He looked like a stereotypical example of a scribe or librarian.

"Hijiri I need you to go inform the authorities, have them arrest Kamijo Uzaki immediately," Matsuda ordered his aide.

Hijiri didn't hesitate and left immediately to fulfil his boss's order.

Matsuda looked over at Naruto and Yuūgao, "You two are coming as well. Uzaki has an extensive security force at his beck and call, and if this evidence is right he has no reservations about using it. You two will be my insurance in case anything goes wrong." Naruto nodded his head.

Sometime Later

Yūgao, Naruto and Matsuda arrived at Uzaki's mansion to find the place in turmoil. It looks as if the authorities and the Daimyo's military police had had a lot of trouble subduing Uzaki. Men were running around everywhere and by the look of the corpses that graced the front gate the conflict had been quite intense.

Matsuda didn't even pause in his stride as he immediately made for what looked like the most senior person on scene. "Status report, now!" Ordered Matsuda.

"Sir, my men arrived at the scene to find the person of interest preparing to flee. Upon demanding his surrender, Kamijo Uzaki ordered his men to attack, we've been fighting ever since." While the commander was talking Yuūgao and Naruto both noticed that someone was using chakra in the vicinity.

Their distraction did not escape Matsuda's notice and he asked what was up, "What's wrong you two?" "Sir, someone is using ninjutsu in the area…it seems that Uzaki may have ninja assisting him," replied Yuūgao.

Matsuda took a moment to consider this new information. "Alright you two go and find out who throwing ninjutsu around. If it's a ninja deal with it, you'll be well compensated. If you spot Uzaki while you running around, do me a favour and capture him." "Yes sir," replied Yuūgao and Naruto before running off towards the mansion where the fighting was taking place.

Few minutes late

Both Yuugao and Naruto stopped on the outskirts of the tree line having reached the area where the chakra was being used.

It seemed Uzaki did have ninja helping him, three in fact. From the looks of it he had one jōnin and two chūnin assisting him. Naruto eye's quickly zoned in on their hitai-ate, the emblem on it had four wavy lines with a cross cut through them.

"Kiri missing nin," observed Naruto.

"Not surprising, about half the missing nin in the binjo book these days come from the Mist, that civil war tearing Water country apart even though the war already ended," commented Yuūgao.

Naruto did a quick analysis of his prospective opponents. The jōunin and one of the chuūnin were wielding ninjatōs. The other chūnin was using taijutsu to attack the daimyo's forces. ' _So we have two kenjutsu users and a taijutsu user'_ , thought Naruto.

"Remember what we talked about last week Fox. I'll distract them while you use stealth to take down as many as possible. Start with the two weaker ones," said Yuūgao drawing her chokuto. "Got it Cat-senpai," said Naruto before disappearing to nothingness.

" **Fire release :Flame Bullet."** Yugao launched a bullet of flame straight at the three missing nin.

The two chūnin leaped out of the way while the jōnin one used a bullet of water to neutralise Yūgao's fire attack.

Yūgao predicated the counter, nin for Kiri were famous for their use of water ninjutsu. She used the time it took the jōnin to make the hand seals for water jutsu to sprint forward. Immediately after the water jutsu neutralised her flame justu she burst through the steam to deliver a crushing attack with her chokuto. The missing nin blocked the attack with his own ninjatō before countering with several strikes at Yūgao.

"Konoha ninja huh…so you're the ones that made off with the files," said the jōnin.

Yūgao didn't respond, she estimated him to be an experienced jōnin, but nothing special. Likely left without a job from the fall out of the civil war. Still, a ninja didn't survive to be a jōnin by having no skills; she would take any risks. Yūgao channelled earth chakra into her chokuto before moving to attack the jōnin again; relying on fire in this fight would be unwise.

And while Yūgao was distracting the more experienced ninja Naruto was creeping up on the younger ones. After he had finished speaking with Yūgao, he had used body flicker to move himself deeper into the tree line before circling around behind the nin to attack their flanks. A surprise attack form behind was tactics 1-0-1, simple but everyone used it because it worked.

Reaching the edge of the tree line he climbed up onto a branch of a tree. He had a good view of both the chuunin, they were being distracted by the fight between Yugao and the jounin. Using that to his advantage Naruto removed a shuriken from his sleeve and took aim at the ninjatō wielding chūnin who was currently cutting down a police officer. Although he would like to take down both chūnin in one hit they were to far apart for an explosive tag and he cannot use other technique as he don't want show any of his deadly techniques.

Naruto decided to took one by one as he throw shuriken and that landed at one of chuunin head The chuūnin dropped to his knees before falling face first into the ground never to rise again.

Naruto quickly used a shun shin to hide himself deeper in the forest in case the other chuūnin tracked the flight of the shuriken. He quickly made his way silently around to where the other chuūnin was standing. It seemed he had stopped fighting and was staring in confusion at his comrade's dead body before his expression turned to one of anger.

"Come out you bastard!" Yelled the chuūnin. NAruto decided to use same method to beat he chuunin but this time it simply hit a log as the chūnin use substitution no justu to avoid the attack. Realizing same grick won't work Naruto do other way as He pulled out an explosive tag and armed it before placing it on the ground. He then used shun shin to appear right next to the chūnin a deliver a kick into the chūnin's ribs which the chūnin managed to block. The chūnin countered hitting Naruto square in the chest but Naruto smiled before disappearing to reveal that he had used substitution with the explosive note which proceeded to exploded right in the chūnin's face.

The chūnin actually managed to escape with only minor damage to his face. It didn't matter though because as he was getting up off the ground Naruto appeared right next to him before taking his head off with a single swipe of his sword. 'Well I'm done. And let assist Cat-senpai now.' But turned out that wasn't necessary as Yuugao already took down her opponent.

"All done senpai?" Naruto asked as he walked over to Yūgao "Looks that way," replied Yūgao. "Lets see if we can find Uzaki and put an end to this mess." It didn't take them long to find the merchant who was huddling under his desk in the office. Yugao hit him over the back of the head before binding him. They then proceeded to deliver a bound Uzaki to Kenshi Matsuda personally.

"Nice work you two," said Matsuda, seeing Naruto holding a bound Uzaki by the back of his collar. He had also received reports from the police that the two ninja had killed the missing nin that Uzaki had working for him.

"Thank you sire," replied Yūgao. Matsuda then said, "As I promised he's your remuneration for the original contract plus extra for dealing with those ninja's and apprehending Matsuda. I will also be making note of your achievements in my report." "Thank you sir," said Yugao. "Alright you two can go, I have to clean up this mess Uzaki's made," said Matsuda with a sigh, this was going to take a lot of paper work.

After then they going back to Konoha and reported to their commander and took day off before they do mission again. Naruto then use this chance to manage his business.

Meanwhile with Ange

The silver haired Sovereign decided to do dimensional travelling by herself . She decided to gain more allies for Naruto . And he found that inside some amazing creature named Donald Duck. The anthropomorphic duck who known for his legendary bad luck will be more than happy if the sovereign give small push to leave the world. The only attachment of the anthropomorphic being was his nephew but his nephew can take care of them by themselves after for he rlove interest , Daisy Duck. Well she is turned to be materialistic and the prove of Donald own cousin named Gladstone which have good luck and can be rival if not surpassed Naruto always managed to impress female duck.

And another thing is Donald rich uncle Scrooge Mcduck is merciless when it comes to money since Donald still need to pay rent for his own house. And Ange can easily convinced other people who cared of Donald wellbeing like Grandma Duck and others. She even tempted to bring some others. But that's another story.

"So you want me to work with your son for few years and you will pay me 50000 dollars per year and some bonus shall your son like my work?" Asked Donald. Ange nodded, " That's right Mr Duck. But you must leave your house for few years as you will work in his home. And only you since I don't want pay for other people." Said Ange who now sound less godly.

Donald replied, " I'll took your offer , Madam Ange. And I think shall took my nephew to my Grandmother so at least they can properly taken care by her." Ange smiled, " Thank you , Mr Duck ."

Later on after saying farewell toward his nephew Huey, Dewey and Louie and also his true friend like Professor Ludwig, Gyro Gearloose and few others. Donald now find himself with Ange teleporting to Ange home.

But suddenly Donald feel hatred awaken inside him as his hatred his uncle, his lucky cousin, and his former lover. And that make Donald look very anger. Ange who actually infuse the hatred smirked, " **Soon Donald Duck will be no more and Howard The Duck will be born."**

Back to Naruto

Naruto cannot help but feeling his Ange-mama planning something big for him. But he then shrugged it off as no matter what his mama planned for him, in the end he always happy. So why think so hard.

Back to Ange

Ange smiled evilly when she saw Donald duck who now transformed to Howard the Duck . Instead in sailor uniform and not wearing pants. Howard now wearing blue business suit complete with blue pants blue fedora. Ange also sensed Howard now getting stronger due of hatred she infused to him.

" **Good Howard. Now lets begun your training your power before ou take revenge at the ones betrayed you."** Howard bowed at his new mistress," With pleasure, Mistress Ange." And then Howard now started his training.

Back with Naruto again

Naruto now stay inside his own store as he still in off duty . So far business was good as so many villagers buying his convenience products. Naruto also surprised many sweets he got from Honey dukes from Harry Potter world (The less magical like Ice coconut and others) really liked by kids and since that not make kids suffering toothache make that acceptable by parents.

And after awhile Naruto feel bored so he decided going to forge and started to make some regular weapons.

And after few days

Four Anbus were dashing with great speed through the Forest of Land of Fire, in order to get to the Border with Kumo. Seeing their masks, they were Hawk, Bear, Cat and Gray Fox. This was Naruto's fifteenth mission as an ANBU, being certain that the first ones were set to test his loyalty to Konoha. On one misson, he was sent on a trip to a village close to Iwa, alone to recover a missing scroll from the Hokage's vault. It was safe to say that Naruto did meet some force, but there were only rogue ninjas and bandits guarding the stolen scroll. . Back at the mission at Kumo, Hawk was the team captain and they've reached the place they were to meet the Jounin Genma and his three genins that asked for help to take care of chunnins from Kumo that were trying to invade a village which was located at the Fire Country.

Once they arrived, they set camp without setting up some fire, so to avoid suspicion. Hawk being a strong and capable leader needed to issue some orders regarding the team's safety while resting for tomorrow. "Gray Fox, do some scan on the area with Kage bunshins." – Said Hawk, since he came to know of Naruto's extensive chakra capacity.

"Cat, plan some traps around the perimeter. And Bear, help me here with our utilities." "Hai", - Everyone in the group called and each went to do their designated assignments.

Naruto, now known as Gray Fox, made some kage bunshins and scanned the area, only to find the number of enemies and their positions and report to the squad captain.

"Hawk-taicho, I spotted five Kumo chunnins, being two on the far eastside from here and the other three on the left, they are very far from here, though.""Good work, Gray Fox. Did you see if they have skills?"

"Only one, Hawk-san, he has a scar on his left cheek, according to my kage bunshin, he felted a large amount of chakra and if he has just average chakra control, we are going to have one hell of a fight." "Got it, Gray Fox, go help Bear set the camp." "Hai." Said Gray Fox for Hawk to turn and take a good look at his new soldier. Behind Hawk's mask, he was caught wondering about Gray Fox and the fact that he was only 15 years old and already a part of Anbu special forces. Nearly everyone in ANBU has at least 20 years old, yet Gray Fox had so far displayed an excellent job. Hawk would not be surprised if Gray Fox would become Anbu captain very soon. On the next day, Hawk and the rest of his team proceeded with their plan to wipe out the kumo chunnins from the village. That meant Gray Fox and Bear would go after the group with the strongest of them, since Gray Fox was also the Anbu with most chakra capacity and excellent stamina and the other two went to fight the others.

Once they arrived at the location of the chunnins as Gray Fox said they would be, Bear and himself was suppressing their chakra in order to avoid detection and if possible, take out the enemy without having to fight. Bear was greedy, so he wanted to take on the high level chunnin, leaving Gray Fox to kill the weak one. Once they defined their target, both of them rushed to a place that they could get a clear shot and attack the ninjas, knocking them off. Gray Fox took care of his one, but Bear was discovered by the high-leveled chunnin, who actually, was an A-ranked shinobi of Kumo, a dangerous one and the thing was that he knocked Bear out, leaving Gray Fox to deal with him.

"So, Konoha Anbu, came to play with us?" – Said the kumo shinobi with a smirk on his face that looked like he was extremely confident about something.

"Sanju Ishiba, ranked A-ranked shinobi, if you don't leave this premises right now, I'll be forced to imply on you the same fate that your friend there had, only I can't guarantee that I will go easy on you."

"That guy was a pain in my ass, he always irritated me, I should thank you for taking him out." "I see, well so you don't mind if I keep his head, you know for collection?" – Said Naruto, apparently holding the guy's head and showing to the one who after seeing the head, pretty much confessed that was actually a friend of the man who supposedly was killed much to Naruto's grin, knowing that his little plan worked.

"You bastard, I didn't think Konoha Anbu could be so sick-minded. You just killed my friend there and for that you'll die by my hands, mark my words for it."– Little did he know that he was trapped in one of Naruto's newest Genjutsu techniques, which made the other see things that in reality weren't happening. Sanju was furious at Gray Fox, for doing that to his teammate, charging at Gray Fox with blinded rage, only for Gray Fox to start making hand seals for Kage Bunshins and started pounding Sanju with a swift taijutsu combo, kicking him hard in the stomack. With great speed, Sanju formed some hand seals and screamed **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Jutsu!**.In less than a blink, the huge gust of wind came rushing at Gray Fox, leaving him only one way out of it, by channeling chakra through his feet, he jumped away from the force, leaving his enemy wide open for an attack. Naruto threw one shuriken and multiplied forming 10, by making some hand seals and screaming **Kage Shuriken no Jutsu**. All the shurikens hit the target, making him lose some blood. Because of this, the enemy fainted from blood loss, leaving Naruto clear to see how this teammate was doing.

"Bear, are you okay?" – Asked Naruto, after he helped the big Anbu member getting up from the ground. "Gray Fox? What happened to that guy?" – Asked Bear, since he only remember being taken out by the kumo shinobi by surprise. Bear was berating himself from underestimating the guy's ability, since with one hit, Bear was on the ground, unconscious.

"I managed to knock him out and I'm going to capture him, he is an A-ranked shinobi from Kubo and presence guaranteed in Konoha's bingo book." – Said Naruto, remembering the time when he was reading the bingo book like Kakashi and Hiruzen was reading his Icha Icha.

"Good, then, while you do this, where is the other one? I'm going to pick him up for questioning." "He is next to that house over there, knocked out on the ground. Could you tie him up for us, Hawk and Cat must be here anytime now."

"Got it. I'll do it." Just as Naruto were tying Teuchi, Hawk arrived with Cat with his captures and requested report. "Gray Fox, report."

"Hai. As we arrived to our location, I managed to take out one of them, but the high chunnin from Kubo discovered Bear's position, knocking him out for a time, as I engaged him, I started pissing him off using a genjutsu to appear that I was holding his teammate's head and showing to him. So I took him on a Kage Bunshin Taijustu and managed to send him flying. He, after that, sent a fuuton technique at me, in which I dodged and finished him with **Kage Shuriken no Jutsu**." "Good work, Gray Fox. Mission Accomplished! Congratulations, Team. Let's take these guys to Ibiki-san for interrogation."

After some time

Naruto already face Ange to got his next mission. He now must going to new world called To Love Ru . Ange already put his clone to familiarize himself for 2 years. According info gathering Naruto will be good friend with some teenager . But Naruto found out his real mission is to kill some alien sovereign who named Gid Lucione Deviluke. He is really strong. And Naruto waiting chance to kill him or at least cripple the jerk as he really arrogant and forced his daughter to marry someone she not love. Well his daughter also known to always escape to avoid marriage attempt and so far earth in that universe have yet visited by her. But ANge told him sooner or later she will use earth as her sanctuary. SO naruto decided to go early.

Later To Love ru world

Naruto now regretting to process information from his clone completely as he now running away from fangirls after he finished his school. His house actually not far from his first friend of this world, Rito Yuuki is just average teenager with orange hair and brown hair. And there is also his younger sister Mikan Yuuki is young gorl in her primary school age (about 12 years old) with brown eyes and long brown hair that was standardly done up in a slight pony tail that made the back-top part of her head look like a pineapple. The hair that she didn't catch in her ponytail, which was quite a lot, was let down to flow behind her back, stopping at mid-back. And last but not least Haruna Sairenji who actually Rito love interest but now they become couple thanks to 'Naruto' as the young sovereign found his attempt to confess always failed somehow . Well at least when Naruto forced both of them so they can meet each other turned out to be successful.

And for now since Naruto tired he decided to relaxing himself after escaping horde of his fangirls on his home. Surprisingly enough he actually accompanied by Urara who act as his guardian even just name since Urara still busy in Harry Potter world.

Naruto close his eyes, relaxing himself in the bath water. The relaxation ended when he heard some kind of sound assaulting his sensitive ears.

'What the hell….' Naruto thought in his head. He open his eyes to see the water bubbling in front of him and a electric current on top of it. Before Naruto could even think about getting out of the bathtub, the water flew upwards with the force of a small explosion. Naruto quickly stood up from the bathtub, ready for any threat in here. While he try to clear out the steam to get a better look of whom appeared, he stopped when he heard a female voice.

"Escape successful!" The voice said cheerfully. When the steam cleared out, he was face to face with a naked girl. She has long pink hair and green eyes, and a curvacious, almost perfect, hour glass figure. Her most distinguishing feature was the tail which extends down from the base of her back. It was was long, thin, and ended with a heart-shaped tip., especially in the chest area. "Hello." The girl said cheerfully while Naruto stared at her with a blank expression. "My name is Lala Satalin Deviluke from Planet Deviluke, nice to meet you!"

Naruto meanwhile thought, 'So she is daughter of my target , well let's play along for now.' "So you're an extra terrestrial then?" "Yes, I suppose an earthling like you could call me that," she replied.

Naruto decided to forgot the fact she is alien now. Now his priority is to make sure she not stay naked so he walked out from bathtub and took two towels and held out the second one to her. "Wrap this around yourself and come with me, I'll make some tea and you can explain to me why you suddenly appeared in my bathtub." "Ok," Lala replied. Oddly enough she didn't seem at all bothered by the fact that she was naked.

A few minutes later

After Naruto made the tea, he wait Lala o drink her tea and after she finished Naruto said, . "Now, why don't I start this off by introducing myself. My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Please to meet you, Naruto-kun," Lala said,

"Nice to meet you too, Lala-san. I hope you don't mind me asking about why or perhaps how you suddenly appeared in my bathtub?"

"Ah that would be because of the pyon pyon Warp-kun that I made!" Lala announced proudly as she held out her wrist and showed him a small device attached to it. The thing looked like a silver creature bracelet. It had a center piece that looked like some kind of alien creature with a heart shaped head that held a pair of red eyes, connected to a heart shaped body that was attached to a tail by a pair of claws on either side. It was a very odd looking device, and not something Naruto had ever seen. Lala then continued her explanation of the device as Naruto looked it over. "Although I can't define where it goes, it can instantly warp a living thing for a short distance."

Naruto nodded "Impressive. A teleportation device that can transport you anywhere instantly as long as it short distance from where you're at. But it only take you to random locations. I'm guessing that is only used for emergency situations, like you need to make a quick escape.But why are you naked?" "Ah! Well, it only warps living things, so objects like clothes..."

"Are left behind," Naruto cut her, earning a slightly embarrassed smile from Lala. "But overall, it's impressive that you could built a device like that yourself" "Thank you Naruto-kun!" Lala said cheerfully.

""Your welcome," he said. "So, awesome warping device aside, I suppose the next question I want to ask is why you had to use something like this in the first place." Lala look down a little. "I was being chase by two people." Lala admitted and Naruto narrow his eyes. "I was running away from home and father sent two people after me. I would've been captured if not for this."

"I see." Naruto said, more for wanting to say anything then actually having something to say. He took in a deep breath and blew it out before deciding on his course of action. "I'm not going to force to tell me why you ran away, but for now, you can stay with me for time being."

"Ah! You will?" said Lala, her eyes going impossibly wide as a hopeful smile shone on her face.

"Of course, I can't just leave someone in need of help to fend for themselves," Naruto said casually. Lala broke out into a huge smile and launch herself at Naruto, knocking him onto the ground. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Lala kept repeating. Naruto shudder a little, feeling her nipples rub on his chest, but calmed himself. The contact reminded him that Lala is still not wearing anything other than a towel, but luckily, unlike most guys, he has some self control over his body. Soon though, Naruto began losing air as the girl grip was incredibly strong. "Lala….air….please." Lala heard what he said and notice his skin turning blue.

"Ah! Sorry!" Lala exclaimed, quickly getting off of him. Naruto took a greedy gulp of air before getting up. Damn, that girl is strong.

"It's okay Lala." Naruto said, holding back a groan of pain. He was just about to suggest they move upstairs so they could get dressed when the door behind him opened.

Spinning around the blond was just about to attack whoever had broken into his house when his eyes spotted an odd looking creature with black bat-like wings and swirly eyes fly past him."Lala-Sama!" it shouted as it jumped into Lala's waiting arms. "Thank god you're ok, Lala-Sama!" "Peke!" Lala replied with just as much enthusiasm. "I'm glad to see you're safe too!" "Thank goodness the ship didn't leave the Earth's atmosphere yet."

Naruto commented, "I'm guessing it's one of your inventions Lala?" Lala turn to Naruto with her cheerful smile. "Yep! This is Peke, my all-purpose costume robot!" "A pleasure to meet you." Peke said

"Pleased to make your acquaintance as well," Naruto replied. "Costume Robot, huh? So then I take it Peke can transform into... clothing, right?"

"That's right! Peke, do your thing!"

"Ossu! Transform! Dress form!" Peke shouted before he began to glow. Naruto watched in interest as the little robot seemed to burst and transform into what looked like some kind of rope that surrounded Lala. It wrapped itself around her legs, then her rear end – Naruto actually gulped when it tightened around her shapely ass, an action which was repeated when it did the same thing to her breasts.

There were several flashes of light as the ropes seemingly transformed themselves into clothing. Really, Lala's 'clothing' looked more like a female shaped, life sized version of Peke. Though Naruto had to admit she looked very cute, and her outfit seemed to suit her. Of course, since he could see every crevice and curve of her body Naruto wouldn't complain. He may not consider himself a pervert, but he was still a male.

"Is it too tight, Lala-Sama?" asked Peke, making Naruto blink when he heard the voice. "Nope, it's perfect," Lala told her...clothes. She held up her arms and moved around a bit, causing her breasts to jiggle. "It's great that you were able to come here so quickly!" She spun around a few times, letting the skirt like part of her clothing spin a bit. After a few test spin she turned to Naruto and smiled. "Well, what do you think? It looks good, right?" "It's cute," Naruto said. "I've never seen an outfit quite like that before."

"Tee hee!" Lala giggled. "By the way, Lala-Sama," Peke interrupted. "What do you plan to do now?"

"Naruto-kun agreed to help us and let us stay here." Lala replied to her robot. "Oh! And Naruto…." Before she could finish, Naruto senses picked up as he senses are on high alert as he felt two presences coming towards the house. He quickly move in front of Lala and went to an defensive stance before two guys broke down the door.

"We finally found you." One of the those men said. Both of them are wearing black suits, along with glasses, and Naruto notice the tails on their backs. Lala had a blank expression before looking at her clothing. She then started to reprimand her closthing robot , saying how careless she is. It was amusing to Naruto as he watched Lala berate her clothing, which was attempting to he now have problems as that two people obviously aimed Lala.

Naruto then warned both Yakuza wannabe , " I warned you , get out of here now or suffer the most brutal ass kicking of your life." "You think you can scare us kid?" asked the one with darker skin. "How about we give you a warning. Step aside or we'll have to hurt you." Naruto shook his head. "I already promise Lala that I will help her and I'm not one to break promises. So I'll choose option C, kick your ass."

"Who do you think you are brat!" shouted one of them, "I'll show you who's boss here!" s the first one, the male with darker skin came in, fist swinging in an attempt to knock Naruto upside the head, said blond seemingly disappeared from his view. Less then a second after that he was introduced to a new level of pain as a foot met with his jaw, forcing his teeth to shatter as they were smashed together. The dark skinned space Yakuza didn't even get a chance to scream in pain as he was sent sailing into, and then through the ceiling, flying high into the air where he disappeared in a small twinkle.

The other man didn't stand a chance as Naruto used his great arm strength to shift his body, rotating himself and moving until his feet were pointed towards the man who was trying to halt his forward progression. Without hesitation Naruto's feet shot out in a buck kick that caught the man dead center in his chest. There was a loud crack, followed by a woosh of air, then a scream as the man was sent flying back words. He crashed through the window and quickly plummeted to the ground below. Naruto breathed in and out slowly as he stood up straight and began clapping imaginary dust off his hands. "And that's that," he said.

"Wow…." Lala said in awe before breaking in childish glee. "That was so cool! How you kicked those guys and sent them through the wall!" Naruto chuckle and scratch his cheek at that. Suddenly his eyes caught sight of a green, blinking light. It was connected to a device that looked like a small tube.

Picking it up he held the thing to his eyes and looked it over. "What's this?" he wondered out loud. "Oh! That's a tracking device!" Lala explained helpfully. "It's used to track other people's location in case they get lost."

"Which means that more people like those Yakuza guys will be coming soon," Naruto reasoned to himself. He sighed. "I don't want to make any more of a mess of my room then I already have. Looks like we're going to have to leave so I can find a more suitable location to fight."

"Huh?" Lala looked at him with innocent curiosity as he moved over to her. Curiosity was replaced when Naruto scooped her into his arms, which elicited a surprised squeal from the pink-haired female. "Naruto?"

"Sorry for this," the blond said as he hopped out of the window and onto an adjacent rooftop. "But I want to move fast. It will be easier this way."

Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop, at his top speed. In his arms, is Lala Deviluke, looking at Naruto with wide eyes. Behind him are the two men that broke into his house, giving chase. However, Naruto was fast, too fast for them.

"Naruto, why are you still helping me so much?" Lala couldn't help but ask. "I never asked you to guard me, and these guys are two of father's royal guards, the strongest of my people. You're risking your life doing this."

Naruto smiles down at the girl. "I said that I will help you and I meant it. I'm not one to break promises. Besides, I have the power to defend you so I'm not gonna watch them take you when you don't want to go."

"But now you're being chased because of me," Lala countered. "So why?" "That's a dumb question," Naruto said, winking at Lala to let her know he wasn't saying it to be harmful. "Your in some kind of trouble, that's why. What kind of person would I be if I just left you to these people, when I know that I have the ability to help. I don't know about anyone else, but I don't want to be the kind of guy who would just leave someone like you high and dry because I didn't want to get my hands dirty." Lala's eyes widened. "Naruto..." But mentally she remembered Naruto grabbed her boobs even that was accidentally. Unknown to Naruto, grabbing a woman's breast at her home planet is consider a marriage proposal.

Moving on the last of the walls and made a push on the last one before landing on the ground, and ran until he was at the park. "Perfect." Naruto said, looking around to see no one else here. "This will be a good spot for me to fight these goons. With no one hear, I can fight them in full power."

"That confidence will be your undoing." a voice said from the surrounding. A large UFO suddenly came down here, making Naruto's eyes widen. He wonder how he hasn't seen it with all those blinking lights on the bottom of it.

A beam shot down from the center of the UFO and onto the ground. Seconds man, a large man was revealed, with a sword in his hand. The man has white hair, along with odd looking armor and a red cape. The two men also came to his side, grimacing as they hold their stomach, where Naruto had kicked them.

"Zastin!" exclaimed Lala in surprise. The man looked at Naruto who simply glared back in his crouched down position. "Move aside, Earthling. This has nothing to do with you. You don't want to get involved in our affairs." "Sorry, but I can't do that." Naruto replied, still glaring at him. "I promise the girl that I was going to help her and I don't break promises and I won't start it now."

The man, Zastin, Lala had called him, raised an eyebrow. "You don't even know what's going on here, Earthling. I'll only give you one more warning. Stand aside." "Then why don't you fill me in," Naruto said. He moved, carefully placing himself directly between Lala and Zastin and his two thugs.

Zastin snorted. "This is her sixth time running away from home. The reason she is running away is because she doesn't want to be in arranged marriage meeting. Now, Lala-sama, come with us now." "I'm not going!" Lala shouted, sticking her tongue out. "I don't care if I successor! I'm not going to sit in those arranged marriage meetings!"

"What you want doesn't matter. This is your father wish, so come here. We're going home." Lala gave him the most determined. "I already chose my husband, Zastin! Naruto is going to be my future husband!" The two of them look at Lala with wide eyes.

Naruto a bit surprised but decided to silent. Maybe that just Lala tactics tough that was bit too much. Zastin on other hand shockd by Lala statement . But he regain his composure " Lala-sama stop fooling around and come back home. Your father would not want you to fool around with this earthly peasant."

When he said earthly peasant, a rare emotion sparked into Lala's heart. Anger. Angry that he insulted the person who was kind to her and willing to help, not because she is a princess, but because she needed help. "Don't you dare insult my future husband Zastin! I only want to marry Naruto, nobody else!" She replied angrily and stubbornly.

Zastin sighed, before pulling his sword out. "Then I shall test him myself. See if he can become ruler of the galaxy. " Naruto growled, " You don't think I'm so easy to kill huh? Well show me what you got. Beside you have to get through me. As long as she doesn't want to go back home, she'll be staying with me. And you can tell your emperor that." Zastin's eyes widen at the proclamation, along with the two body guards. Lala eyes shine with happiness at his words.

"Very well then." Zastin said, preparing to charge at him. "Forgive me if I injure you to badly." With that, Zastin charge at him. Naruto merely stand there, waiting for Zastin to get close enough, before he mentally summoned his Glance Reviver to parry Zastin sword attack. Zastin look at Naruto's sword, then at the man himself. "So I see that you're a swordsmen yourself. Let see how can we test against each other." With that, he charge at Naruto again, with the two men following him. Naruto charge at them as well, before sweeping the three legs under when he got close enough.

Naruto then aimed his hand towards two thugs. **"Bakudo 4: Hainawa!"** and energy rope restrain two thugs arms rendered them useless.

And both Zastin and Naruto once again clashed .. Zastin is fighting well, but Naruto is dancing around him, blocking every strike and striking him quickly and effectively whenever there was an opening. Zastin breathed out, sweat pouring around him while Naruto doesn't look tired at all. "You are good swordsman, Naruto-san. Tell me, when did you learn to fight?" Naruto grin.

"I'm learning from my master . But enough for talking. Let's end this now." Naruto then took iaido stance as he faced Zastin . Suddenly he flashed and now he appeared behind Zastin .Naruto then said, "Checkmate!" Later Zastin fel he was cut by several slash before he forced to struggled as he need his sword to help him standing.

Naruto then sealed his sword back. Then suddenly Lala to tackle him in a hug. "That was so cool! Where did you learn all those tricks?! And I didn't know earthlings could use that kind of magic!"

Naruto chuckled. "Most don't. But where I live at, my people can do several kind of tricks. And as my skill with the sword and hand to hand combat ability comes from training." "Ah." Lala merely said before hugging him again. Naruto chuckle a bit before remembering Lala's proclamation. He gain a series look and end the hug to look at Lala in the eye.

"Now, what with the future husband business about? Tell me that just tactic to distract Zastin."

Some explanation later

"So since I grabbed your breasts when you appeared in my bathroom , technical I propose to you and you accepted." Said Naruto confirmed Lala explanation. "I'm in love with you Naruto!" Lala cheered, grabbing his waist and hugging him tightly..

" Forget it Lala. I don't think that will work. And remember I'm not love you." Naruto said in a polite tone. "But Naruto-kun, you're so kind and really strong. Otou-sama would love you as a son in law. Can you please consider it?" she asked with big eyes and a whimpering lip, it was quite possibly her greatest invention next to Peke.

"I still refuse." "But Naruto-kun, you're perfect and so nice. Please let me stay and marry me!" "No" "Why not?"

"It would never work and we know next to nothing about each other." "But we could if I stay here with you."

"Not happening," he replied to her as she began upping the level by having her lip quiver and tears threatening to drip. "Pleassssssse, I don't want to go back to all those meetings. They all just stare at me and don't ask me anything about what I like. All they want is the chance to be the king after my Otou-sama. Naruto-kun, please let me stay!" she said holding his hands and looking straight into his face.

Naruto decided to give temporary solution. "Lala I'll make you a deal. I would like to request a probationary period for an undisclosed amount of time in which time you have to convince me that you really want to actually be with me and are not just using me to avoid more marriage interviews. I in return, I will let you and any of your family stay if need be and help you get settled in.. Your father can set the time limit for the probation. How does that sound?" Naruto said laying down his offer to the princess.

"So all I have to do to prove that I can be your bride is love you lots and show you that I'm not just using you to escape from Otou-sama's interviews?" Naruto nodded to her question. "Okay then, Zastin call Otou-sama and tell him I've found someone to be my husband and that I'm staying with him here on earth." Lala said as Zastin picked up his jaw from the floor and nodded dumbly heading outside to call for his ship so he could return to the atmosphere and his actual ship to call the king from across the galaxy.

"I will, but Uzumaki-san please become aware that this action will have its consequences to your life. But seeing how you bested my men perhaps you will actually be capable of defending yourself." He stepped outside remembering how he had both stopped his men from detaining Lala and stopping her malfunctioning invention with ease, the blonde had stopped it much more easily that he ever had. Oh how he wished never to remember the times when his days were full of tears at the hands of the princess's inventions.

"I figured; a marriage between powerful people has its fair share of troubles. But please since we may be seeing each other regularly call me Naruto, Uzumaki makes me feel old." Naruto said ignoring the irony of his own statement as Zastin gave a small smirk.

"Very well Naruto-san, I hope we may have a proper duel next time to see how you measure up to the strongest swordsman on Deviluke." He said as a beam teleported him up to his ship that would take him to his main ship for long distance communications.

Naruto sighed but also excited inside, ' Well, sorry Lala. But mama order is absolute and there is no way I can decline her. Though maybe I can convince her not kill him but at ;east just make sure he cannot fight again,'

To Be continued.


	64. Chapter 64

_**As usual answer review first**_

 _ **Goof all: you got it**_

 _ **Supermonky18: I actually intend Naruto to have fun . But while he is overpowere Naruto wil have tendency to hold back bit but he won't lose in fight except he let his opponent win or escape**_

 _ **Stratos263: I actually plan Donald/Howard will conquer Disney but he will give that to Naruto**_

 _ **Animaman: Flashback will happen in season 2**_

After finished some quick dinner Naruto and Lala going to sleep after he shows her the room where she will stay for time being. After that Naruto going to his room for sleep too

Timeskip Tomorrow morning

Naruto yawn as he woke up from his slumber. He then trying to move his arms but found that one seemed to be trapped under something but the hand felt something soft under it. Drawing the covers back he found a very naked and Lala sleeping in his bed, her face holding a peaceful expression. "...How?" Naruto mumbled with a big blush on his face at the site of a nude girl. Well despite he being used sleeping with many women and also nude, this one really surprised him.

. "Lala." Naruto said softly, shaking the girl's shoulder. "Lala, wake up please." Lala slowly open her eyes before smiling at the blonde and rose up to stretch her arms. "Good morning Naruto-kun" she smiled at him as Naruto had let out a small sigh.

The blonde let out a sigh. "Lala, why on earth did you slept on my bed, and naked at that?" Not he mind that but it more complicated than his usual you know. Lala blink up innocently at him. "Well, you are my fiance and it would be natural for us to sleep together, right?" She asked in an innocent tone. Naruto withheld a groan. He wonder if all of Lala's species has disregard for modesty.

"You may be my fiance Lala, but we aren't close enough to do stuff like that." Naruto said carefully, not wanting to hurt the girl's feelings. "We only met last night and that is not enough time for me to love you. For me to be comfortable with this." "Then I'll just get close to you as soon as possible so you'll be comfortable with this." She said to him and Naruto could tell she probably wasn't going to budge on the subject.

"Fine, why don't you get washed and dressed we have school this morning. I'll make you some breakfast." Said Naruto as he get up from his bed.

Few minutes later

When Lala came down stairs in her dress form. Naruto already sat on table while he set up breakfast consisted some toast and pancakes with some who saw that looked that in happiness. "Wow Naruto-kun all this delicious looking food for us?" she asked as Naruto gave a small chuckle at her awed state and nodded to her question, at which she gave a small jump for joy.

Finishing their breakfast Naruto fixed them both some lunch and handed it to Lala having given her a bag to carry things in if needed. Suddenly Naruto felt something and said, "Lala, I forgot something. Can you wait a bit longer?" Said pinkette just nodded as Naruto going upstairs.

After he arrived at his room he said, "Is there a message for me? I have a feelling that you're not the kind to use stealth." That shocked the person who was hiding. "How did you know I was here?" The intruder, Zastin, said as he crawl in the kitchen window and went inside.

Naruto cross his arm and lean back on the wall. "I was trained to sense others that are hiding. From where I used to live at, I needed to learn that to survive." Zastin frown a little at the last part, but then got to business. "Okay then." Zastin said before taking out an odd shaped device. "I have a message from your majesty." The device turned on and screen popped up. Next thing he knew, Naruto was staring at a spiky hair figure on the screen.

" _Naruto Uzumaki_ **."** The king, Gid, started out. " _When I heard that my daughter chose a mere human as her husband, I was outrage by her choice. But then I saw your skill against my guards and sensed the power you wield. So I decided to let my daughter marry you, for now. But be warned, suitors will not like Lala's choice. They will send assassins after you or go after you themselves. Deal with them however you wish, as I will the political repercussions, and protect my daughter from being harm. If you fail in that task, I will destroy your entire planet._ **"** With that, the message end and Zastin put the message back in his pocket.

How do you feel Naruto-dono?" Zastin asked. Naruto answer skeptically, " I feel like I will deal with so much troublesome things." Zastin looked sympathetic for the blonde situation. "I'm sorry for what you have to deal with in the future Naruto-dono." Zastin said sympathetically. Naruto merely gave him a small smile.

"No worries Zastin. I just hope these assassins don't go after my friend." Naruto said under his breath before he comtinues, "So, what are you going to do now? And where are you going to sleep?" "I'm going to ship to sleep. And to keep an eye on Lala-sama." Zastin answered him. He then bow to Naruto. "Good luck Naruto-dono. I hope you are worthy to become Lala's future husband." With that said Zastin vanished in Naruto going back down so he can going to school with Lala.

Once they stepped out, Naruto saw familiar orange hair and said, "Yo Rito good morning!" Naruto waved over to the boy as did Lala. The orange haired youth turned to see his neighbour standing to a pretty pink haired girl. "Good morning Naruto, who's that?" Rito asked pointing to Lala with slight curiosity.

"This is Lala, she moved in with me last night after I helped her out with some family problems." Naruto explained a little of what happened to a degree leaving out any factors of extra-terrestrials. "So your name is Lala, nice to meet you I'm Rito Yuuki." Rito's greeting was polite and gave a small bow of the head.

Lala, replied, "Nice to meet you too Rito, I hope we can be friends while I'm here. It's nice to know one of my fiancé's friends here when I just moved." Rito's eyes went wide hearing that she was Naruto's fiancé." "Well no wonder you always decline any girls, congrats anyway." Rito bowed his head

"Okay that's enough Rito, Let's head to school I still need to get Lala accepted into the school when we get there, that should take what, thirty seconds with the principal?" Rito groaned knowing what Naruto was talking about with their school principal.

"More like twenty hell maybe less, how did he get that position again despite the fact he's a raging pervert?" This had been a question on both male and female student in the school and there were many theories as to how but nothing concrete as of yet.

""That he is, still, there's nothing we can do about right now but prank the hell out of him every chance we get. That's my policy when it comes to perverts, always has been always will be." Rito just gave a nod, inwardly pleased that he wasn't a pervert. There were many a horror story of the pranks his blond friend would pull on people with problems of perversion. Some were so horrible that the male population vowed to never speak of them again.

Few minutes later

Finally the three arrived at school and as Naruto predicted, the walk drawn nearly every students' attentions. didn't like some lecherous stared aimed to him and Lala , Naruto dragged her to the principle office to get Lala enrolled.

"Hey principal!" Naruto called out as he went through the door. "I have a girl here that wants to enroll here!" The small principal look up to see Lala hanging on Naruto's back. "Oh, you're cute! You're in!" Said the principal made Naruto shook his head . That just took just two seconds for that to happen. "Do you need a uniform cus I'll need to take measurements to make it fit a young girl like you" he said as Naruto could be heard groaning at the man's behaviour.

"Mikado, can get her the uniform and give the information she needs for school." Naruto said, his voice sickenly sweet. "Principal, remember what happen if you say anything mildly perverted." The principal retain his smile, but he was sweating a little. "O-Okay, just make sure she wears the assigned uniforms for this school. I'll have go to your class Uzumaki-san." The principle said, walking out of his desk to show that he's not wearing any pants.

Naruto groan. "Okay, I'll take her to Mikado-sensei now." He then look away from the man. "And for goodness sake, puts some pants on." He left as the principal kept looking at his magazine. When Naruto was far away from the office, he spoke to Lala. "Lala, I want you to avoid that man if you can, and if you need to be with me, have either me or my friends be with you." Naruto warned her. The principal may have self controlled while Naruto is around, but he's not going to trust the man with any girl alone.

Later at infirmary.

"Mikado-sensei, I have a new student for you to enroll." Naruto called out, opening the door to find the nurse of the school as well as the love of few of the male population. Mikado is a brunette with a really good figure and very big breasts which can rival certain Slug Sage, something Naruto tried so hard to ignore.

The brunette had a good friendship with Naruto, and the two chatted fairly often when he wanted some quiet time away from the annoying male students after his neck. Mikado herself found Naruto fun to talk to as he wasn't a sputtering teenage male like the rest of the school and also didn't spend most of the time ogling her chest despite the fact that her top did expose a lot of cleavage. Mikado also fluster him whenever he's about to leave, from a seductive voice to showing a bit of cleavage

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." Mikado said, smiling at Naruto. She then notice the girl next to him. "So this is the new student? She's cute."

Lala smile at the nurse. "Hello, my name is Lala Deviluke. Nice to meet you." She greeted with a bow. Naruto walk out of the door. "Well, I'm gonna go to my class while you're finding a uniform for Lala." Naruto was about to leave before Mikado's voice stopped him.

"Why not stay here and watch Naruto-kun?" Mikado suggested, causing Naruto to sighed. "I doubt you'll get many chances to see a body like Lala." Naruto gave the nurse a blank stare. "Mikado, you should as well as I do, that's not the case." Naruto blankly stated. "See you in class Lala. By Mikado sensei." He left as he didn't want being bothered for now.

Naruto's walk to class was met with a large number of whispers about him and the new girl. He was slightly annoyed, but managed to ignore it, until he heard a very loud voice coming down the corridor towards him. "NARUTO!" shouted the voice of Kenichi Saruyama, a friend of his and Rito. The boy was Rito's best friend, but was slightly perverted and tended to ogle a few of the girls during gym class. He and Naruto hit it off rather well with Naruto thinking that the boy reminded him of certain old Sarutobi from Konoha. Hell maybe he actually alternate version of Hiruzen but without his skill (That obvious you know)

When he saw Saruyama ran toward him, Naruto just merely stepped to the side, causing said by hit the wall behind Naruto. "Nice to see you too Saru." Naruto said sarcastically. He was only met with a groan from the down boy. Before Naruto said something, suddenly his body moved on instinct and leaned to the side as a human sized rocket shot passed him. This person was Risa.

Risa along with her friend Mio took joy in teasing many girls around the school, but when they met Naruto, they met their only male target for teasing since no one saw Naruto blush in school or at all really. They had made it a life mission to get him flustered like Mikado had with her fairly busty figure. She had short brown hair and her developed figure earned a bit of envy from other girls although they probably feared being groped by her more than their envy. She was usually seen with her best friend Mio, who wore glasses and had black hair tied in two pigtails and had a more petite body than her friend, but still had the same groping habits as Risa

"Hey Risa….you know that is never going to work right?" Naruto told said brunette who pouted. "Come on Naruto-same, why do always keep dodging Naruto-sama?" Risa asked, crossing her arms. "All I want to feel those Adonis-like muscles and that mighty sword in your pants. What's wrong with that?" Naruto smirk before leaning sideway and dodge a tackle from Mio, causing her to crash into Risa. "Cause if you do, you guys probably will attempt to take my virginity." Naruto stated blankly. ' Well , I'm not virgin anymore but they don't need to know' added hi mentally.

Risa, after getting Mio off of her, smile at him seductively and put her hands on his knees. "Come on, Naruto-sama. If you let us touch your muscles, we promise to become your slaves." "We will let you ravage us in anyway you want, at any place." Mio said, getting in the same position as her friend. The way they said it cause some of the guys to get a massive nosebleed and Naruto face palmed but he regain his composure as he said, "Risa, remember our deal. If you grope any of the girl in public, I will take away the Icha Icha collection I gave you and Mio."

When said girls look paled, Naruto grinned as they said , "No! We'll be good, Naruto-sama! I promise!" Riko pleaded, bowing down to him. The guys went to look at her panties, but unluckily for them, Naruto pull out a piece of eraser and hit them with several pieces of hit, causing several "Ows!" from the group of guys. Naruto nodded in approval and patted her head like a puppy. "Good girl." He said as he going to his seat which near Haruna and Rito. Later Naruto talked with Haruna and Rito until their homeroom teacher coming and said, "Hello class, before we begin, I would like to introduce a new student. Lala Deviluke." With that, Lala enter in the room, causing many of the guys to gaga at how cute Lala looks.

"Hello, my name is Lala Deviluke. I just moved here and currently staying with Naruto-kun. Please take care of me." Lala said with a bow. Naruto grumbled when Lala revealed that information, cause he know this is going to cause problems. Soon enough as Naruto predicted the class turned to riot for few minutes until Naruto unleashed some low powered killing intent which make the students stopped and after that he said, ""Sensei, can we continue with the lesson please?" Naruto asked, prepping his erasers if any guys decide to do anything rash. The teacher nodded thankfully, forcing everyone to pay attention to the lesson.

Timeskip lunchtime

So how did the two of you meet?" Risa asked both Naruto and Lala. She, Naruto, Lala, Rito, Haruna, Yui, and Mio are all at one table in lunchroom. After class was over, all of them gather at the lunch table so Naruto can give the full explanation. Naruto swallow the food he was chewing so he can speak. "We met a couple of days ago after school. Apparently, my parents and her's set up a marriage contract before I was born. I didn't know about it, since my parents died, until now."

All the girls nodded, some of them with sympathetic expressions. "And you aren't bother that it was set up before you were born?" Yui asked before taking a bite of her food. The response she got from him was a shrug.

"Well, I'm actually bothered with that at first, but I realized getting angry won't solve problem so might as well accept it." Naruto reasoned. "Beside, I want to get Lala first to see if I want to continue being engaged to her. If we aren't compatible in the long run, then we can go our separate ways."

"What do you mean by the last two statements?" Mio asked, leaning in. "Most guys would love to be engage with a girl like that." Naruto roll his eyes with a chuckle.

"You know as well as I do Mio that I'm not most guys." Naruto said to her. "I wouldn't agree to forcing someone into a marriage with me. Lala is own person and she can choose whoever she want to marry, not something our parents set up."

His friends all smile at that. Naruto is always kind, thinking of others before himself. It's one of reasons why so many girls have crushes on him and also earned respect from the few guys in the school that doesn't hate Naruto. Lala looked at the blond whiskered boy with awe. He really does want her to choose her own path, something she never had been able to do. Now she wants to marry him even more. She is also amazed at how mature he was. While she acts ditzy at times, she isn't considered an unrivaled genius for nothing, so she have detailed understanding of how a male his age should act. The question is how did he become so mature?

Few days later

"Naruto! Naruto!" Lala said over and over again as she nuzzled his arm during lunch. Naruto sighed again, but smiled at the same time. He definitely wasn't used to all this affection that the girl was giving him that's for sure. He also feel some guilt inside as he supposed to kill or at least cripple her father. He just hoped he didn't resort to that. Saruyama glared at Naruto and was basically shaking with jealousy as he watched Lala hang all over him. Rito just smiled lightly as he went back to daydreaming about a certain blue haired girl despite they already being couple they not sit together as Haruna has meeting with her club. Naruto then looked up and saw Mio Sawada sitting at her desk eating alone.

"Mio, where is Risa?" Naruto called out beckoning the girl over to them. The spectacles girl answered, " Risa suddenly called by Sasuga-sensei He said that was something urgent." "Ooohhh! That's right. I remember that!" Lala said. Naruto motioned for the girl to sit down. "Why don't you eat with us today then?" Naruto offered. Mio happily accepted the offer and sat right down with the group.

A few minutes later, Naruto felt his phone vibrate. He took it out and checked the screen only for his eyes to widen."Hmmm?" Lala said. "What is it Naruto-kun?" She asked. Naruto just put his phone away and smiled at the girl.

"Oh nothing!" He replied with a foxy grin. "I just need to go use the restroom real fast." "Oh. Ok then!" The girl chirped as she went back to digging into her food and talking with friends. Naruto quickly left the room and headed down the hallway breaking into a sprint.

''Whoever did that to Risa is dead! _'_ Naruto thought remembering the photo along with the text that it came with to his phone. It was a picture of a tied up, hanging Risa with her clothes slightly torn. The message was plain and simple.

 _'Come to the Physical Education storage unit alone or she dies!'_

The blond growled as he picked up his speed looking like a blur to most students whom he passed.

Few minutes later

Naruto arrived atnd saw Sasuga attempt to rape Risa, He then said, " I know you're not Sasuga so why not show your true self ?"

'Sasuga' smiled, "You're a lot quicker than I thought you would be Naruto Uzumaki. Honestly, I wouldn't have minded you coming a little later though." With that the PE teacher began to change in shape . From humanoid form he now looked more reptilian and ferocious.

"So….." Naruto said slowly. "The only reason I can think of that you're doing this is for Lala correct?" The creature chuckled. **"You're smarter than you look boy."** He grinned wickedly. **"Some lowly Earth scum like you will never become the successor of King Deviluke. That privilege belongs to me and me alone."** Naruto glared at the creature. "What have you done with Sasuga-sensei?" Naruto asked.

 **"Oh don't worry about him."** The creature laughed as he pointed to the corner of the room where the teacher was currently unconscious. **"I needed to borrow Sasuga's form…. Something called mimicry. You know it's a lot of work to disguise myself in human shape."** He laughed again. **"But I digress. I am a diplomatic being you know. I am offering you the chance to null your engagement to Princess Lala. If you won't accept the bargain, I won't return this woman to you. Though, that would wo-?!"**

 **CLANG!*** The creature blinked as he was now face to blade with a six-foot windmill shiruken that had just embedded itself an inch away from his face.

 **"GYYYYAAAAAA!"** The creature cried out jumping back about six feet. **"WHO THE HELL KEEPS A WEAPON LIKE THAT ON THEM?!"** He shouted out. **"FUCK THAT! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PULL THAT OUT FROM?!"** Turning to Naruto only to wince at the amount of killing intent that was being directed his way.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Naruto asked quietly. "You think you can come to my planet, come to my school, abduct an innocent girl, all so you can get a fucking title to your name?!" Naruto pulled on a wire as the giant Shiruken came flying back to his hand. The blonde crouched over and got in a stance. "I will kill you right where you stand." The blonde said as he threw the giant weapon one more time at the alien.

 **"W-W-WAIT!"** The creature cried out in fear as he dodged the bladed weapon one more time. **"AIIIIIIEEEE!"** He screamed with fear running away only to get punched in the face hard. **"OW!OW!OW!OWOW! I THINK YOU BROKE MY NOSE!"** He screamed as he was rolling around on the floor holding his face.

"Well then get ready." The blonde said as the alien looked up and gasped as he saw ten different Naruto Uzumaki's in the storage room. All of them were smirking as they cracked their knuckles. "Cause we're going to break every fucking bone in your body." They said. The alien visibly pissed himself. **"M-m-mercy…."** He squeaked out only for the next five minutes to let out only screams of pain.

 _After some beating_

"Duh.." Naruto said to himself. "Maybe I went a little overboard here." He looked down at the broken alien on the ground at his feet. After one sided beat down, the alien had shrunken down to a small creature and was currently moaning and twitching in pain. Naruto turned as he heard someone running towards him.

"NARUTO-KUN!" A pink haired girl glomped the blonde, pressing her impressive bust into his face. "So this is where you were! Why are you hiding in such a weird place?" She asked. As Naruto was finally able to pull the girl off of him he gasped gratefully for the air that he was finally able to breath.

"It seems as if one of your suitors decided to come and collect you." Naruto said as he pointed down to the ground. Lala looked at the creature in confusion. "Ara? Who is that?" She asked. "It appears to be a Balkean." Peke said. "They are said to have an excellent mimicry ability, but their body power is extremely delicate." Naruto nodded his head. "Why I'm not surprised?." Naruto said to himself.

"Lala-sama." Peke said, "If I'm correct, wasn't Ghi Bree a Balkean?" He asked. Lala got a look of disgust on her face. " Ghi Bree! Bah! He's the worst!" Lala said before looking down at the creature again taking in its appearance. "Why is he so beat up though?" Lala asked.

"I beat the crap out of him." Naruto said. "He was threatening to take you away just so he could be king." Lala stared at the blonde for a moment before smiling. Naruto continued. "He also was going to do terrible things to Risa too" Naruto said pointing to Risa who was still unconscious before widening his eyes. "Shit!" He said. "Risa!" He cried out as Lala too widened her eyes.

"Risa-chan!" She cried out, "What is she doing here?' She asked. Naruto had taken out a small blade and was cutting the half-naked girl down from the tentacles. "That thing was using her as a hostage. Said if I didn't give up being your fiancé, then he was going to take her instead." Naruto growled as he laid the girl down gently. Lala quickly looked over the girl. "….So….. what did you say?" Lala asked tentatively. Naruto had taken off his jacket and was covering the girl up.

"I basically said fuck that! I wasn't about to let him take you or Risa." Naruto said, "He didn't care about you at all. He just saw you as a prize. Like hell was I going to let that slide." He then felt a hand come upon his own. He looked up and saw a smiling Lala in front of him.

"I'm happy." She said, "You never denied the fact that you really weren't my fiancé." She giggled. "That means that you care for me even if it's just a little." Naruto stared wide eyed at the girl while blushing slightly before standing up and turning away scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Yea well…. What are we going to do about this guy here?" Naruto asked as he poked the alien on the floor with the tip of his foot. Lala too stood up.

"Well". Lala put a hand under her chin in thought before pulling out her D-Dial. "We can use this!" She said brightly, **"** _ **Slosh Slosh Warp-kun**_ _ **!**_ **"** A second later a duck-like toilet appears from her phone. "I'll flush him down and deport him from Earth!" she said as she picked up the Balkean. "Don't you ever come to Earth any more Ghi Bree!" She said harshly before dumping the creature in the toilet activating it. Naruto just sweat dropped at the odd looking device.

TimeSkip

The weekend had finally come and Naruto couldn't have been happier. He needed a break from all of the weird things that were happening at school…. Or in his life. Things started off pretty hectic though. Naruto finally met Rito's father, Saibai Yuuki, who was a Mangaka. Naruto was impressed with the speed that the man was able to produce his works. The man was on a strict deadline though and he and his team weren't going to make the deadline, until Lala came out with a crazy invention that speeded his employees performance rates. But by the time that they were done the employees were spent, causing them to rethink their career choices. But once again, Lala was able to find assistants to his father, namely Zastin and his yakuza *errrrr* subordinates .This also was the time when the small alien Pryuma retired due to injury. He had been in a critical accident when his ship, (looked like a fly), was swatted out of the sky by an annoyed Naruto Uzumaki.

And now he with Lala, Mikan and Rito just finished shopping together .and Both Yuuki invited Naruto and Lala going dinner together, Though before Mikan prepared to cook she asked Naruto to buy some ingredients for dinner tonight. Well, Naruto gladly accepted as today was really turned to be shopping fiasco instead fun shopping.

Earlier the group had gone out to buy Lala some normal clothes only for Peke to waste most of her energy copying various fashion trends. Lala almost ended up naked in the middle of the street before Naruto, Mikan, and Rito were able to get her into a fitting room of what looked to be a lingerie store. Naruto chuckled when he remembered how Rito had seen Haruna in the same store as well. All switches in his head were basically turned off when he saw the pretty girl.

After that, they ended up going to the aquarium to sate Lala's interests, only for Lala to have given not only the penguins a Soldier: Berserker Deluxe pill, which gives the individual 100 times their normal energy, to the penguins causing them all to fly. But also, she was found somehow riding on the back of a shark naked, while the entire floor flooded with sea water.

Naruto shook his head when Rito once again failed to asked Haruna for some date as he interrupted by berserk penguin who punched his face "STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU OLD PERVERT!" Naruto heard a feminine voice yell. He looked up and saw a beautiful brunette running his way. She had short hair, her eyes were blue. She had shapely legs that made the average male just want to bend over just a little bit to get a better look. Her large bosom was bouncing vigorously as she ran away from whatever was chasing her.

Naruto peered past the girl and smack his head with the palm of his hand.

"KYOUKO-CHAN!" A fat short man who was only dress in his boxers ran after the girl. "PLEASE SIGN MY BODY!" He yelled. This man…. Was the principal to Naruto's high school. "KYAAA!" Kyouko screamed as she tripped onto the pavement. The principal took no time at all to leap himself into the air diving at the girl. Kyouko pointed her finger at the man as if to do something but stopped when she saw somebody walk in front of her.

"You Hentai-principal. KNOW YOUR PLACE!" He yelled out as he launched a kick at the fat man with an outie, launching him into the night sky. Kyouko stared at the back of the blonde who had just defended her watching as he dusted the dirt off of his shirt before turning around and offering a hand to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Kyouko was captivated by the teens blue eyes. She tried to speak, only for nothing to come out of her throat. So she settled for nodding her head and taking the offered hand in her own. The blonde smiled warmly. "I'm glad." He said, "I'm sorry about that guy. He's usually better than that, but I guess that you were too pretty for him to handle." Kyouko's face turned a deep red as the blonde admitted that she was pretty.

'What the hell?!' She thought. She knew she was pretty. She had tons of fans everywhere. She was going on her sixth season of being a teen idol. And here she was acting like a fangirl to this boy whom she didn't even know. "Y-You know that man?" She asked finally getting her voice back. Naruto just sighed.

"Unfortunately yes." He said, "He's the principal of my high 's really embarrassing most of the time. So I'm sorry about that." He sighed. Kyouko stared at the blonde for a moment before letting out a small giggle.

"It's alright." She said "At least nothing happened." She smiled at the blonde who in turn smiled back at the girl. 'At least I didn't have to do anything in front of all these people.' She thought relieved that she wouldn't be yelled at again by her manager about the importance of keeping her power a secrete.

"Well I'm glad you're ok." The blonde in front of her interrupted her thoughts. "Be careful though alright. Take care." The blonde said with a wave before he gathered his things and started walking away. Kyouko blinked for a moment before she realized that the blonde was actually leaving.

"W-WAIT!" She cried out running after the blonde. Naruto turned around and blinked as he watched the girl run back to him. "My name is Kyouko Kirisaki." She said smiling bowing politely to the blonde. Naruto put a finger to his lips.

"Kyouko….. Now why does that sound familiar?..." Naruto asked himself as the girl looked at him slightly surprised. She was a major celebrity throughout all of Japan and here was a boy who didn't know her name…. She didn't know whether to feel flattered or relieved that he didn't recognize her. "Anyways….." Naruto said gainging her attention again, "Nice to meet you too Kirisaki-san. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said giving his own little bow. Kyouko smiled.

"Call me Kyouko." She said waving a hand in front of her face. Nartuo smiled and nodded.

"Alright, call me Naruto then deal?" He asked giving the girl a wink. She smiled and nodded her head. She started to shuffle awkwardly in front of the blonde earning her a look of confusion. "Ano…." She started as her face started to turn red as she played idly with a single strand of her hair. "I was wondering if I could maybe buy you buy you something to eat for saving me?" She asked as she looked down at the ground. Naruto blinked before smiling.

"Kyouko-chan." He said, "I didn't help just because I wanted something in return. I just wanted to help that's all." He said getting the girl to look up at him in surprise. "Plus if I don't get these groceries to Mikan-chan right away, she might just carve me up with that kitchen knife of hers." Naruto said smiling while putting a hand behind his head.

"Mikan….-chan?" Kyouko deflated a little, "I-is she your… girlfriend?" She asked. Naruto looked at her blankly before smiling waving a hand in front of her face.

"No, no. Nothing like that." Naruto said. "Mikan is the little sister of a friend. Technically she is my surrogate sister. " Kyouko's spirits raised up as she learned this news about the blonde.

Naruto looked at his watch and his eyes went wide. "Oh shit!" He cried out. "I really gotta go or Mikan-chan really will kill me." He turned and started to run down the street. "It was awesome meeting you Kyouko-chan! I hope we can talk again!" He yelled as he ran away.

"W-wait…." Kyouko tried but the blonde was long gone by now. She looked at the ground and held her hands to her chest. She then noticed that she was breathing a lot heavier.

'What is this?... _'_ She thought to herself. 'Why am I feeling so weird right now?' Her face heated up as she imagined the blondes face in her mind. "Naruto…. Uzumaki" She said slowly and quietly as she made her own way down the road. "…. I wonder….. would my manager?..." She mumbled to herself as she walked down the road.

Few days later

' Well, didn't expect Lala that strong.' _'_ Naruto thought to himself as he sank lower into the bath. Only a day ago, the annual seaside summer school was about to be canceled due to a typhoon that was rolling into the vicinity. Lala had been overexcited for the trip, but when she heard that it was going to be canceled, she began to throw a fit before flying out to confront the typhoon. Naruto was slightly amused by the inventions that she had tried to use to halt the progress of the force of nature, that was until Lala got really mad and yelled at the typhoon to go away. The force of her voice canceled out the destructive winds of the storm and soon the environment became sunny once again. This left a gapping Naruto to only stare at the princess in shock at what she had accomplished.

Naruto sank deeper into the bath at the resort that they were staying at. 'She doesn't look as if she would be that strong…..' Naruto thought. 'And this is the daughter to a tyrant emperor….. I'm not so sure if I could beat him anymore Well it seems I cannot afford to hold back and tahtsmean I have to resort killing him.'. Naruto based the Deviluke king's strength on Zastin. He was supposedly the strongest swordsman that their empire had to offer. While Naruto saw that he had very good technique, the man was easily fooled and would be easily led into deception. He wouldn't have lasted long against someone like his former blood mother Kushina. Well more ,ike one sided beating. Naruto was fairly confident that he could beat Zastin in combat just from what he had seen. Meaning that the King would only be stronger by a bit….. But now that Lala performed that feat. He knew that he wouldn't be able to beat Lala in strength unless he resort to kill and he didn't want that. But he wasn't so sure about combat. Maybe the girl was a natural genius when it came to that kind of stuff. She did always make some pretty dangerous inventions.

He sighed as he remembered that it was required of the students tonight to go on the 'Dare' assignment. Basically it was pairing up a boy and a girl to navigate in the dark and find arrive at a shrine at the top of the mountain. The only thing was that there apparently would be _scary_ people dressed as ghosts and monsters and such blocking the way trying to scare the kids down the mountain. This trip was really hurting his time that he needed to spend on his training.

And tonight at dare assignment

"Hmm…. 13?" Naruto said as he reached his hand into the box. The female who also had this number would be his partner for the 'Dare' assignment. "Awwww…." Lala pouted as she looked at Naruto's number."I wanted to go with Naruto-kun." She said as she held up a number 15 instead.

"Haha! Never fear Lala-san." Saruyama laughed out loud as he gazed over Lala's wonderful body. In his hand he was also holding a number 15. "I'll protect you!" He said as steam left his ears. His face had turned red as he thought of different scenarios that the two could end up in. "No thanks!" Lala chirped shattering any fascinations that the hormonal teenager had. He cried anime tears in the corner at how Lala dismissed him so easily.

Naruto glance over and saw that Rito and Sairenji were both paired up together causing the blonde to smile at that. He wished the best of luck to his new friend. "Oh Naruto-kun!" Whispered a lustful voice in his ear causing the blonde to stiffen. He knew immediately who this girl was and shuddered as he felt her breath blow out on his ear. He slowly turned around.

'Shit _.'_ He thought, He was looking into the lustful eyes of Risa Momioka. She smiled sweetly as she wrapped her hands around the back of Naruto's neck causing the teen to blush even more. Risa grinned, she loved the way that she was able to control men sometimes.

"Please take care of me Naruto-kun." She winked at the blonde before leaning up and whispering in his ear. "You know It's going to be so dark out there. If you get lucky….." She left the statement hang as she pushed her body up against the blonde's.

"RISA!" Naruto stammered out trying to back away only for him to trip backwards taking the girl with him. "Kya!" She yelled as well as she landed on the blonde. "Itai…." She said rubbing her head as she sat up before letting out a slight moan and looking down to see the cause. Her eyes widened as she saw that her legs were straddling the blonde's face whose eyes were wide as dinner plates as the girls white frilly panties where place along his lips. Risa just grinned and slightly moaned as the blonde lips vibrated against her womanhood. "My, my Naruto-kun. I was hoping you could wait just a little longer until we were out in the forest…. But I suppose we could just start things here." She laughed inwardly as she saw the blondes face turn almost a neon red before somehow he managed to slip out from under her.

"I'll see you at the starting point!" Naruto yelled out as he ran covering the front part of his pants. "Awww…" Lala said again, "I wanted to do that with Naruto-kun." She pouted again. "….Why was Naruto running weird? Does he have to pee or something?" She asked only to get blank stares back as if to say 'Are you an idiot?'. Lala blinked as a hand came and patted her on the head. "Awww! Lala-chi!" Risa said as she was fondling the princess. "You're so cute and innocent." Lala just blinked in confusion as she let the girl continue to grope her.

An hour later

"Honestly." Naruto said, "I think the landlady of the resort gets off on hearing teens scream in fright." Risa merely glomped his left arm, effectively placing it between her breasts and grinned as she saw the blonde let out a slight blush.

"Oh don't be that way Naruto-kun." She said, "We'll have lots of fun, you'll see." Naruto glanced over to the girl before letting out a light chuckle.

"Yea. Alright." He said, "Let get going then." Risa nodded her head as the two set out on the path to the shrine. Risa held out her lantern into the darkness to try and see what was in front of her.

"Geez!" She said squinting slightly, "It's pitch dark out there. I can barely see anything." Naruto nodded his head. He could smell and hear many different people moving throughout the forest.

After a minute or two both of them watched as other couples ran right by them screaming in fright. "Look!" Risa said, "Those are the students who went ahead of us!" She was right. Naruto frowned slightly though as he saw a cowardly Saruyama sprint like a bat out of hell past him.

'Huh , I guess he is just loser after all.' Thought Naruto. Lala will be alright thought but hope she not lost.

"RRROOOOWWWWLLLRRRRR!" A werewolf all of a sudden jumped out of the trees in front of Naruto and Risa. "AAIIIIEEEE!" Risa shrieked as she hid behind Naruto for safety. Naruto looked at the creature. "Wow." He said nonchalantly as he looked over the monster costume. "You guys really worked hard this year. " The monster in front of him sweat dropped.

"Grrr?" It growled questioningly before Naruto took hold of Risa and continued walking.

"Come on Risa." He said, "There's nothing to be afraid of." Risa opened her eyes and looked up at the blonde who was smiling down into hers. How was Naruto not scared? She blushed slightly as she gazed into his blue eyes. "Don't worry Risa." Naruto grinned not realizing the effect that he was having on the girl. "I'll protect you." Risa's eyes widened and something within her snapped. They continued walking for a while, but Risa was in another world. Her heart was racing throughout her body and she felt her legs were beginning to weaken.

"I'm sorry Lala-chi….." She whispered. Naruto turned his head. "Huh? You say something!" Risa grabbed Naruto and pushed him against a tree. Her hair was covering her eyes and she was panting. Her body was tightly against the blondes as he could feel every curve that the girl had. In return, the girl could feel the lean muscle that the boy had. She could feel herself get wet as she felt another part of the blonde's anatomy rest against her body.

Naruto cried out, "Risa, What are you doing?!" Naruto tried to lean his head back away from the girls oncoming face, but his head was stopped by the tree trunk behind him. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun." She said as her face drew nearer, "But I can't let Lala-chi win." Naruto's eyes widened. "You're the perfect guy Naruto-kun. I can't let you slip through my fingers." She whispered as her lips hovered over Naruto's. His hands were visibly shaking as her lips drew near. Risa inwardly smiled as she felt another part of Naruto wake up at her actions. "It's only a matter of time before you'll start returning Lala-chi's feelings for you Naruto-kun…. I can't allow that…. You see… I've already fallen for you." With that she was about to close the gap between the two.

"HIEEEEEK!" Both Naruto and Risa's heads snapped around as they saw multiple monsters running away in fear from something. They stared at the monsters running away before looking confusedly at each other.

"Ah! There you are, Naruto and Risa." Hearing Lala's voice Risa quickly got off of Naruto and looked up. Naruto looked over and saw Lala walking over to them…. Along with three hauntingly looking vicinage's behind her.

"Lala-chi…. Who are they?" Risa asked with slight concern. Lala blinked.

"Oh, this?" She asked turning to a hovering object that had a wicked grin. "I projected ghosts using a hologram. " __ **Deru Vision-kun!'** _ **.**_ I read a book about ghosts in Rito-papa's house." Naruto glanced at the thing for a moment.

"You made this?" He asked getting a happy nod from the pick-haired girl. "That's pretty impressive Lala." Naruto said getting a surprised look from the girl before her face started to turn red. "If you say things like that, I'll turn red Naruto-kun!" She smiled as she stuck out her tongue cutely. Naruto thought he heard a small growl come from Risa. But when he turned to her, he found that she was smiling innocently.

"AAAAIIIIIIEEEE!" All three whipped their heads around as they saw Haruna Sairenji running at them screaming at the top of her lungs. She appeared to be swinging an unconscious Rito as her weapon of choice. "Haruna/Sairenji-san!" Risa. Lala, and Naruto yelled. The girl glanced up at the three before seeing the ghost like apparitions behind them.

"AAAAAIIIIEEEE!" She screamed again as she threw Rito at the projections hitting Lala's invention. "ACK!" Lala yelled as her hands were on her face in despair. "My **'Deru Deru Vision-kun!'** **.** " She cried out. Naruto looked at the invention and saw it spark for a moment before it exploded

Suddenly the three of them went flying through the air and crash landed at what appeared to be the top of a staircase. Their clothes were still smoking but Lala couldn't help but let out a giggle. "Naruto-kun, you're amazing!" She said excitedly. "How did you know it was going to explode?!" Naruto sighed.

"Just followed my instinct!" He said remembering a lot of Lala's previous inventions. Risa was holding her head trying to get the ringing to stop from going off in her ears. They all looked up when they heard clapping in front of them.

"Congratulations!" Cried out the principle as he stood in front of them. The landlady along with the other employees were also there giving them a round of applause. "You're the only group that got through the entire 'Dare' this year!" All three looked on in confusion. "Wait…." Lala said as if she were trying to remember something. "I thought the thing was that whichever couple made it to the goal in the 'Dare' would surely become a couple…." She then looked at both Naruto and Risa. "So what would happen if it's like this?..." She gestured to all three of them. Naruto and Risa both went wide-eyed. Naruto turned red as Risa let out a perverse giggle. Lala cocked her head off to the side. "Ara?"

To Be continued


	65. Chapter 65

Hello guys decided double posting yeah as usual answer review

 _Stratos263: Just watch_

 _ANimaman: Oh Naruto wil and he will show that later in this story and that wil be end of season 1 Spoiler Last arc will be Rosario Vampire_

 _Raelarial: Sorry no loli_

 _God of all: I'll give double post_

After the trip over

Naruto who now sat in his own classroom waiting lesson begin. Later certain old man who was Naruto homeroom teacher said, "All right everyone get seated now. " He walked to his desk and continued, " Just give your information. We got new transfer student. " The elderly teacher look toward the door, " You can come in now."

The door opened as everyone looked forward. In came a teen with white hair in the front, with black in the back. His eyes were a brownish-red color. All in all, this new guy resembled like another pretty boy like Sasuke in Naruto's opinion. 'At least his hair is good .' Thought Naruto "This is Ren Elsie Jewelria-kun." The teacher introduced. "Everyone, be nice to him."

"KYAAAAH!" Came the cries of many of the females in the class. "A bishie!" Many of the girls had large blushes on their faces as they stared at their new classmate. Then in a blink of an eye, the boy disappeared. "Huh?" "I finally found you, Lala-chan." The voice came from Lala's desk. Everyone turned and saw that Ren had appeared before Lala and was holding her hand. "My bride."

"HUH?!" Everyone in the classroom chimed. "My dear..." Ren started, "I recognized you at first sight. The way you shine cannot be hidden even in a large crowd. You were so beautiful when you were playing in the palace garden. Your smile shed light into my heart just like the sun." He placed his hands dramatically in the air. "And now! Your dazzling shine is even more beautiful after all these years. You really are a goddess!" Ren continued on with his speech as everyone looked on with confusion.

"Hey, what's going on?" Risa asked. Mio blushed slightly. "A guy from the past appeared?!" She said excitedly. "I bet Uzumaki and Lala are involved in a complicated love relationship." She gossiped to Risa. Risa smiled and took hold of Naruto.

"That's fine by me." She said as she started nuzzling the blonde who was beginning to turn red. "I'll take care of Naruto. In every way _imaginable_." She said as her lips touched his ear, while her hands started traveling slightly south of the border. Narito just dcided to ignore Risa as he more interested to Lala and that Ren guy conversation.

"Ah! Once again a heartfelt meeting! I'm glad I came all the way to this remote region." Ren said. "Now Lala-chan! Let's share this joy together!" Lala smiled as she cocked her head to the side. "Erm…. Who are you again?" She asked innocently. Ren blanched and fell on his face. Dramatically he began to inch his way up from the floor.

"No…. It can't be." He said, "You don't remember me?" He asked. "We played together a lot when we were little….." He got up. "….Welll…. It's ok. I won't be discouraged by this….. Because…. I'm a man!" He declared. Most of the males ooo'ed and awwwed at how manly the new guy appeared. Naruto just sweat dropped.

"By the way Lala-chan, I heard about it." Ren said. "They say that you're being fooled by an evil man." He pointed dramatically. "That's right! It's you, Naruto Uzumaki." Everyone looked towards where his finger was pointed."Heh? Me?" Came the voice of the elderly teacher. "I'm not him." He said pointing at himself.

"Ah. Excuse me." He then pointed at Naruto. "Then it's you!" He cried out glaring at Naruto who put on a face of innocence. "Me? I'm not Naruto Uzumaki?" He said while grinning in the back of his mind.

"Huh?" Came the voice of Ren. "Ah. Excuse me. I apologize." Inwardly Naruto laughed as he manage dto fooled that boy. He then began to accuse every single male student in the classroom of being Naruto Uzumaki. "You know." Rito started. "That was kinda mean." He said, but Naruto saw that the boy was grinning as well.

"Mah, who cares?" Naruto said, "Keeps him off my back for a while." "You bastard!" Ren came running back at Naruto. "You are Naruto Uzumaki!" He accused. Naruto blinked. "No I'm not." He said pulling out his wallet. "Look here." He said handing him his identification. "Rito Yuuki " He said as he looked at the picture of the blonde that was on the card. Rito blanched as he heard the name. "I must apologize once again." Ren said with a bow. "Forgive me. But do you know who Naruto Uzumaki is then?" He asked. Naruto nodded.

"Sure." Naruto said smiling. "It's this guy." He said pointing to Rito who went wide eyed. "B-b-but I'm Rito Yuuki!" He cried out. "Take out your identification and show it to him." Naruto suggested. Rito quickly pulled out his I.D. and handed it to Ren who just looked at the card.

"YOU!" He cried out dramatically pointing at Rito. "Your're Naruto Uzumaki! "HEHHHH?!" Rito paled as he took back his card. Even though his picture was on it, it still read Naruto Uzumaki. He glared at Naruto who was whistling innocently.

"Let me tell you about the intimate relationship Lala-chan and I once had." He said as he pulled out a picture. "Look." He said as both Naruto and Rito looked at the picture of what looked to be a younger Lala and Ren. But Ren was wearing a dress.

"Ah!" Lala said as she came over to look at the picture, "This is me, when I was little." "Why were you dressed as a girl." Naruto stifled a laugh. Lala clapped her hands. "Ah! I remember now!" She said, "You're Cry-baby Ren-chan!" Ren just smirked. "Thank you for remembering me, Lala-chan." Ren said as he remembered their past. "Yes…. Lala-chan teased me and dressed me up saying I looked like a girl…. She experimented her inventions on me almost everyday…. Lala-chan was really a naughty little angel." Naruto blanched.' I feel lucky not meet her earlier.' "But," Ren continued. "Lala-chan promised me."

Ren then explained about Lala promised to be his bride shall he become more manly and Lala just agreed.

"Did you really say such a thing Lala-sama?" Peke whispered to her. "Hrmmm…." She thought. "I don't know. Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." She replied honestly. Ren turned to Rito.

"Do you see now?!" He declared. "How deep our relationship is?!" Rito was crying anime tears as he was repeatedly saying how he wasn't Naruto Uzumaki. Ren turned back to Lala. "Lala-chan. I'm not asking for an immediate answer. I want you to look at how manly I've grown as a classmate." He said "And you'll eventually realize, who is really suitable to be your marriage partner…"

"E-Erm…. Can I start the lecture now….?" The teacher asked awkwardly. "Please go ahead!" Ren cried out with a pose. The teacher cleared his throat. "Hrm? Oh yes, I forgot to mention." The teacher once again adjusted his glasses. "We have one last transfer student to add to the class." "EHH?!" The class surprisingly cried out. "Another one?!" A random student asked as others whispered amongst themselves.

"Please come on in." The teacher said. Everyone looked as the door opened. Naruto blinked as he recognized the girl. Lala's eyes went wide with excitement. "Hello." The girl said politely. "My name is Kyouko Kirisaki." Every males eyes had hearts in them while the girls were fascinated that they had a famous female actress among them. "Please take care of me." She said with a bow.

"Alright." The teacher said, "Please find a seat." The girl nodded her head with a smile as she hopped down the aisle and sat down in the seat right next to Naruto. "Hi again!" She said cutely to the blonde who smiled at the girl. . Kyouko blushed and smiled cutely at the boy. "Please take care of me Naruto-kun!" Naruto nodded his head slightly, unsure as to what he could have said at that moment before he felt a small amount of killing intent honing in on him.

Everyone else was looking at Naruto in complete jealousy…. Well mainly the males were. Rito just quirked an eyebrow wondering how the blonde knew the famous actress.

"Ah…." Ren sighed. "You see Uzumaki." He said to Rito. "The love that they are beginning to blossom will soon happen with Lala-chan and I." Rito formed a tickmark on his head. "I'M NOT NARUTO DAMMIT!" He cried out.

"So Naru-….?!" Kyouko started before everything in front of her turned pink. "NEEHHHHH?!" Came a chipper voice. "You know the real Magical Kyouko-chan?! It's really her!" Lala cried out in a fan girlish voice. Literally there were stars and bright lights surrounding the girl as she was looking at the celebrity. "Oh my gosh! Please be my friend!" Kyouko taken aback looked at the girl slightly confused.

"Yes." She stammered.

"AAIIEEE!" Lala cried out happily. "There are so many things that I wanted to talk to you about!..." This went on for the entire class period while the elderly teacher cried anime tears in the corner of the classroom muttering something about him not being a good teacher anymore. Well that was before Naruto unleash low powered killing intent to make sure everyone behaved and motioned to the teacher to continued the lesson make the old teacher feeling grateful.

Timeskip Lunch time

"So that's why you seemed so familiar." Naruto said finally realizing who the girl he had saved was. Everyone else dead-panned as they looked at the blonde. Kyouko didn't know whether or not she should be angry or relieved that Naruto didn't know who she was. But, that just meant that Naruto had saved her previously with no other intention than just to just save her.

Everyone else say down with their lunches as they ate. "What kind of moron doesn't recognize the most famous television actress in our age group?" Saruyama asked. Naruto shrugged. "I have better things to do than just watch TV" Everyone sweat dropped at the blonde's simple response.

"By the way…." Kyouko said hesitantly. "Are you two a couple?" She asked as she saw Lala nuzzling Naruto's arm affectionately. She really hoped that wasn't the case, if so, then her plan to get closer to the blonde might be ruined. Naruto just shook his head. "No, we aren't. We're-…." He started before he was interrupted. "We're engaged!" Lala cried out happily. Kyouko's eyes widened as she saw her world shattered right there.

' _Engaged?!'_ She thought as she saw everything that she had imagined Naruto and her doing fall into pieces. Naruto gently shrugged the girl off. "Lala." He sighed, "You really gotta stop saying stuff like that. You know that we're not really engaged." Kyouko perked up at this as hope shined back into her eyes. "And no we're not dating either." Naruto said as he saw the girl open her mouth only for her to pout cutely. "We're just friend for right now." Lala still pouted as she stared at the blonde.

"That's right!" She said, "For right now. But soon Naruto-kun, you will learn to love me as much as I love you!" She cried out as she glomped the blonde getting a yelp out of him as she nuzzled the crap out of him. Kyouko looked relieved. 'Well….' She thought, 'At least Naruto-kun is on the market for right now…..' She glanced at Lala. 'But she's got a pretty good head start on me…. But that doesn't matter. I'll attract Naruto-kun in my own way!' She thought determinedly.

At same time Naruto was laughing at Rito's predicament. He was constantly being hounded by Ren who was trying to prove to Lala that he was more of a man than him. He would answer questions quicker in class. He would run laps around Rito left and right. He even stuffed his face faster than Rito did who lost his appetite. He was currently hounding him in the halls something about going to the bathroom the quickest.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME DAMMIT!" He yelled at Ren. "FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT NARUTO!" He pointed at the blonde prankster. "HE IS!" "You can't fool me again Naruto." He scoffed. Rito just slapped his face with the palm of his hand.

"Listen, if I'm Naruto, then why is Lala hanging all over him instead of me?" He asked getting a confused look from Ren. "Well… I just supposed that they were really good friends that's all." He said honestly. Rito had a vein that was twitching rather violently on his head.

"Well then watch this." He said motioning to Ren. "Hey Lala." He said getting the girls attention. "Yes?" She asked looking at Rito. "Naruto told me today that he really is in love with you and that you should show him your love by hugging him as hard as you can." Naruto's eyes widened when he heard this.

"EHH?!" She cried out, "REALLY?!" Naruto sweated as he looked at a grinning Rito before he was wrapped up in a bone-crushing hug. "I LOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN!" She yelled out as Naruto thought he heard a few of his bones crack as he tried to inflate his lungs with oxygen, trying, but failing. Rito just grinned as he looked over to Ren who looked shocked.

"Yuuki-san…." He said in a low voice. Naruto and Lala glanced over to him. "YOU LIED TO ME NARUTO!" He cried out pointing at the blonde who just grinned painfully. "Mah, mah. Sorry about that." He said waving him off. "It was just too good of an offer to pass up." He smiled while Ren's blood boiled.

"That's it!" He cried, "I demand we have a match right now to see who has the right to have Lala!" He pointed dramatically at Naruto who just sighed. "Listen Ren." Naruto said. "Why can't you just let her make up her mind on her own?" He asked. Ren blinked. "Huh?"

"I mean honestly, you don't seem like a bad guy." Naruto said honestly, "Let Lala make her own decision. It's really no one's right to have her if it's against her will right?" Naruto asked smiling at Ren. Ren just paused as he listened to the blonde. "You're absolutely right Naruto." He said seriously. "Lala-chan!" He cried out staring at the girl. "I, Ren, through my manliness, will change your heart so that we may one day be one." He declared. "For now, I must prepare to show you my awesome manliness!" He shouted out as he ran down the hall. Naruto sweat dropped.

"Geez! That guy." He said rubbing his head. "Naruto-kun." He heard Lala from behind him. He turned around and saw that the girl had hearts in her eyes as her hands came together underneath her chin. Naruto paled as he backed up a little bit.

"Erm…. Lala?" He asked before the girl pounced. "I LOVE YOU!" She cried out glomping to poor boy and effectively crushing him to death.

Later that day.

"You sure you're fine with me Kyouko-chan? Naruto asked as both he and Kyouko walked down the hallway. Naruto could feel the glares from all the male students stabbing into his back, but he really just ignored it. Well he always lashed his killing intent bit that's not necessary for now.

"Of course!" Kyouko said with a slight blush putting her hands behind her back. She had specifically asked the teacher if it would be ok if Naruto could show her around the school so that she could spend a little more time with him. "Grrr….. Why the hell does Naruto get in tasty situations?! Saruyama growled out. "I'm so jealous!" The horde of boys behind him could only nod their heads fervently as they continued to stare on at the two walking down the hallway.

"Say!" Kyouko started, "What do you do on your day's off?" She asked. Naruto starting to scratch his head thinking what he should say.

"Er… Nothing really." He said silently putting his ninja training in the back of his mind. "Just fo some exercises and maybe hanging around in town.  
After he finished she said "So." She said before she leaned forward close to his face. "Would you like to go on a date with me on your next day off?" She asked cutely getting Naruto's eyes to widen significantly.

"W-w-what?!" Naruto stuttered getting the girl in front of him to giggle cutely. ' _Huhu!'_ She thought, ' _He's blushing. He's still so innocent.'_ She continued to look up into his eyes. Honestly, she could stare at them all day if she had too. "Kyouko-chan!" Came a shout causing the duo to turn their heads only to find the principal walking towards them. Both their eyes widened.

"The principal!" Naruto said while Kyouko slightly retched as she hid behind Naruto. "Oh my my…. I hope that you come to enjoy your stay here at our wonderful insituition." He said respectfully.

"Uh,,,, Y-yes." Kyouko replied politely. ' _Gegeh…. So he's really the principal here.'_ "I'm sure that you will be able to teach our students a lot about the world from your valuable experiences. Please share them with the others if you would." He said as he put a hand under his chin nodding his fat head. Kyouko looked slightly surprised.

' _Hhuh…'_ She thought. ' _Maybe he's relatively normal at school?"_ She asked herself.

"Learning…. Is truly wonderful!" The principles breath began to become ragged. "By all means…. Include me as well!" Naruto slapped his hand to his face in slight embarrassment. "TEACH ALL SORTS OF THINGS TO ME!" He shouted out as he stripped off all his clothes minus his boxers. "WITH JUST THE TWO OF US-!"

' _I KNEW IT!'_ Kyouko thought as she pulled back her hand ready to deal with the pervertd principal. "Geez! Why is it every single time…." She started before she stopped when she saw a fist impact the principals face sending him crashing through the window. Her eyes widened as she looked and saw Naruto sighing.

"Dammit ero-principal." He said before turning back to Kyouko. "Sorry about that Kyouko-chan. He's really not all that bad…. Just a huge pervert…. Yea…. Ok…. He's that bad….. Still sorry about that." Naruto grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. The girl giggled at Naruto's reaction.

"There's nothing for you to apologize for Naruto-kun." She smiled. "KYOUKO-SAN!" Came another voice.

' _Again?!'_ She thought as she turned and looked at a rather good looking stuent. "Can I have your autograph?!" He ask with a smile and a sparkle coming from his teeth. "OH!" Cried out what looked like to be his lackey's behind him. "That's our Motemitsu-senpai!" They cried out cheering for him. "He boldly says what everyone else is too afraid to speak!" Kyouko just looked at him trying to process what was happening.

"Uh…. B-but…" She started before he appeared directly in front of her. "Also, "I'd like to know your email. And the address of your residence!" He shouted out "Amazing!" Another lackey shouted out. "There's nothing this man is afraid of!"

"Then please give us your autograph as well!" Another lackey shouted as all of them descended on the poor girl. "And become friends with us by all means!"

"Hold up guys." Naruto said as he started walking towards them to pull off the hormonal teenagers. "That's just getting plain creepy now." Only to be interrupted by 20 other students as they pound Naruto into the ground to talk with the famous teen star.

"KYA!" Kyouko cried out as she was buried under the mound of testosterone. "Wah! Don't push you bastard!" Cried out a fan as they all landed on the girl. "You're the one that's pushing!" Cried out another. Kyouko closed her eyes in pain. ' _Can't….. Breathe….'_ She thought. Then all of a sudden, she felt a wave of air hit her as she was held against something firm. She opened her eyes only to see bright blue one's staring back at her.

"Naru….-" She started before he motioned for her to be quiet. Then she noticed their position. He was carrying the girl bridal style. She looked over his shoulder and saw that there was still a mound of boys in the center of the hall apparently still trying to talk with her.

"LOOK!" Cried out a person as Naruto was trying to sneak away. "That teme is stealing our Kyouko-chan away from us!" He shouted. "Shit…." Naruto muttered before taking off down the hallway, other boys in tow. _'_ _I can't let them see any shinobi training here. I'll just have to outrun them.'_ He focused on how he was going to get away from the crazed teen. Kyouko in the meantime was just staring up at Naruto, a large blush on her face. _'_ _A princess carry…'_ She thought. _'_ _I've never had that even in a TV drama….'_

' _There!'_ Naruto thought as he saw an opening. "Dammit!" A lackey said as they turned the corner. "Where did they go?" The team of hormonal boys ran throughout the hallway trying to find their target.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Kyouko were smashed together in a small locker as they saw the teens run by them. "Whew….." Naruto sighed with relief. "Looks like we lost them Kyouko-chan!" Naruto said looking into the girls eyes.

When he looked into her eyes, Kyouko blushed a bright red. ' _He's….. perfect….'_ She thought as she stared back into his cerulean blue eyes. She could feel every muscle running through his body. ' _So… hard…'_

"Well then…" Naruto started getting her attention. "Lets get outta this little space." Truth be told, he too was starting to heat up because of their close proximaty. He could literally feel every curve smashed up against his own body and he needed to get out of there before a lower part of his extremities decided to wake up. He twisted his wrist to open the locker.

 ***Click***

"…Ara?" He blinked before trying it again. And again…. And one more time….. before frantically trying to jar the door open. "Ah shit…." He said getting Kyouko to blink. "I-I think that we're stuck in here." He said. Kyouko's eyes widened. "Oi!" Naruto shouted through the locker slits. "Is anyone out there?! We're stuck in here!" This continued for the next 3-5 minutes or so. "Damn…" Naruto sighed. "Sorry about this Kyouko-chan. I didn't mean for things to end up like this." Kyouko smiled at him.

"It's ok Naruto-kun." She said, "I've actually really enjoyed myself today." She then leaned her head into the crook of Naruto's neck causing the boy to inhale sharply.

"Kyouko-chan?" He questioned.

"You really are different from everyone else aren't you Naruto-kun." She said as she inhaled the blondes scent.

"Ara?" He said with a blank look on his face.

 ***SLAM***

"WAAHH!" Both of them cried out as they fell out of the locker in each others arms.

"There you are Kyouko-chan!" Came a bubbly voice. "And Naruto-kun is here too! YEAH!" Both Naruto and Kyouko looked up to see a overly excited Lala crouching down besides them with what looked like to be a growling Risa right next to her.

"What the hell were you doing to my Naruto-kun?!" Risa growled as she saw Kyouko's arms wrapped around the blonde, her left hand dangerously close to his cute ass. She grabbed Naruto by the cuff of his shirt and pulled him upright. "Idol or not, the only one who is allowed to fondle Naruto is me!" She shouted and to annunciate her declaration grabbed Naruto's package.

Naruto froze. He had no comeback or plan as to how he would get out of this situation. His mind completely crashed and would not reboot. Kyouko blushed furiously.

"Momioka-san!" She cried out while Lala just looked on in confusion before looking at Naruto's face.

"Oh I see!" Lala cried out. "That's Naruto-kun's on/off switch! Let me try! Let me try!" She said as she bounced over to the duo.

"Ara?..." Lala blinked as she looked at the thing in Risa's hands. Risa blinked as well. Instead of Naruto being there, Risa was now holding a scarcrow that was dressed like Naruto. There was even a cucumber as the place where Risa had been fondling Naruto's boys.

"Wh-What the hell happened?!" Risa said. "I just had him!" Kyouko. blinked. She hadn't seen anything either.

Then all three heard something on their left… They looked over and saw the blonde trying to tip toe his way away. He froze as he felt their eyes gaze upon him.

"WAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed like a manly little girl running away leaving a trail of dust behind him. The girls he left behind could only blink before they too began the chase.

Few days later

"Geez." Naruto muttered, "Of all the perverted stuff to come up with, we have to do a animal café." Saruyama had declared earlier that day that for the Sainin High School Festival, the entire class was going to be doing an animal café. Just about every boy in the school was ogling over the girls in their provocative appearances.

Lala, Risa, and Kyouko all bounced over to the already red faced blonde who had also noticed other parts of their bouncy bodies. Lala was wearing some sort of leopard costume while Risa had on another gray cat costume, and Kyouko was wearing a tiger costume. All three of them asked Naruto what they thought of their costumes as Naruto's eyes bulged at their incredible busts bouncing up and down. Naruto almost lost it and managed to get away from the girls. He was now walking down the halls carrying around a stack of papers advertising for the animal café.

' _Shit.'_ He thought as he started running the other direction. ' _I forgot the tape.'_ If he had been paying attention, he would've heard the boisterous voice behind him.

"Hello Naruto-kun!" She declared closing her eyes and placing her head in front of her chest haughtily. "I'll give you permission to date me!" Only to stare in utter disbelief as he darted away. ' _He i-ignored me?...'_ She thought. ' _Th-this can't be happening!'_ She thought before another idea came into her head. ' _He must be shy.'_ She thought with a little grin. ' _That's okay. I'll just seduce him with an adult sex appeal.'_

 _Naruto somehow thought, ' I have feeling certain annoyed snob talk to me. Well, just bad feeling then. ' Naruto then continued walking_

 _Sometimes later_

Naruto walked out of the store with a bag of supplies. He was in charge of erecting the tables and chairs for the festival. He looked down at his cell phone to check the time. "Oh my." Came a flirty voice behind him. "The wind's being mean and you can see something that you shouldn't be seeing!" Saki said as the wind lifted up her short skirt showing off her black laced panties. Behind her were her two servant girls with fans who catered to Tenjouin's every whim. "I gotta get going if I'm going to be able to make it to that job I got tonight." Naruto said out loud as he ran away, not even glancing in the girls direction. Saki paled.

' _Not just once…. But twice!'_ She thought. She clenched her fists. ' _Fine then! I guess that this calls for direct seduction! Lala, you will not beat me!'_ She growled as her two servants looked on in slight confusion.

 **Later that day:**

 ***BAM!BAM!BAM!*** The sound of a hammer going at it resonated the classroom. Naruto whipped the sweat from his brow as he looked at his handy work. He tested out the chair to make sure that it was stable enough to hold a good amount of weight.

"Looks good Naruto-kun!" A feminine voice came from the door. He looked up and smiled. "Thanks Kyouko-chan." He said, "I hope that it will meet everyone's needs." He stood up and stretched out his body. Kyouko stared at the blonde for a moment before a blush came to her face. " _Come on girl.'_ She thought to herself. ' _This is to get rid of the competition. You enrolled specifically for this reason.'_ She steeled her resolve and started walking over to Naruto who was putting the chairs next to the tables. She reached up and started to massage his shoulders.

"Huh? Kyouko-chan?' He asked confused, "What are you doing?" "You just looked tense there Naruto-kun!" She giggled cutely. "Don't worry Naruto-kun. I'll take _extra_ care of you." She whispered in his ear causing the blonde to widen his eyes slightly. She grinned as her hands went from his shoulders round front to his chest.

"Kyouko-chan?!" Naruto cried out, his face was now crimson as he pulled away. Kyouko cutely put her hands behind her back, pronouncing her sizable breasts even more. "Yes Na-ru-to-kun!" She said as she made a concise step allowing her bust to bounce every bit of the way. She noticed how Naruto's eyes followed them every step and inwardly smirked. Naruto backed up into the wall as Kyouko walked even closer until their bodies touched.

"W-W-What are you doing?!" He stuttered as she traced her fingers along his upper body. Naruto could feel the girls large breasts smash against his chest causing blood to start flowing to a particular organ of his. "My, my Naruto." She said lustfully, "Who knew you had this kind of body underneath all these baggy clothes." She teased as the boy in front of her was reduced to a stuttering mess. She then felt something hard rub against her womanhood eliciting a small moan from the girl. "Hmmmmm" She said as her hands started to move down south. "It looks as if someone is liking this." She smiled as her hand gripped his tool causing Naruto to let out a 'eep!'.

Kyouko was loving this. The power and control that she currently held over his body. True, she honestly could have any guy that she wanted, but she didn't just want some guy…. She wanted Naruto. Most guys just loved her cause she was cute and famous. Naruto on the other hand, didn't care about who she was or even how pretty she was, he was nice to her just to be nice. She had never met anyone quite like Naruto, and to hell if she was going to give up on an opportunity like this. She grinned as he moaned when her hand stroked him through his clothes. She chuckled at the blonds futile resistance as he tried to move away. She brought her other hand up around his neck and brought his face directly in front of hers.

"Neh. Naruto-kun." She said as he stared directly into her shining blue eyes. "From the first time that we met, I knew that I wanted to be with you." Naruto 's eyes widened. "You've been the only thing that had been on my mind since that moment we first met. I can't concentrate on anything else." Her face began to close in on Naruto's as he tried to move his head back only for the firm grip of Kyouko's hand to prevent him from doing so. "I enrolled in this school just so I could get closer to you." Her lips were practically brushing his. "So…. Say that you'll….. be mine…. Naruto-kun." She whispered as she went in.

 ***SLAM!*** Kyouko jumped back away from Naruto as the second she heard the door moving. Her face was flushed red as she pretended to be tidying up materials within the classroom. Naruto utterly confused looked at the door and saw a blonde girl standing there in the doorway. Naruto noticed that she looked shaken though.

"H-help… Me….." She said quietly as she moved forward and landed on her knees. Her hands between her thighs. Kyouko looked at the girl. "I-I think that's Tenjouin-senpai from the Sophomore class right?" She asked as Naruto snapped out of his confusion and moved forward with concern. "Hey." He said, "Are you alright?" He asked gently not wanting to startle the girl. The girl shook from side to side.

"I'm… feeling hot…. And painful…" She said. "Aahn…" She moaned as she leaned back giving Naruto a view of her panties. "It's all….. because of you….." She panted out with a large blush on her face. Naruto stared at her blankly. "Huh?" He asked intelligently. She nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Yes… here." She said as she placed his hand on her breast as her shirt had somehow fallen off both of her shoulders. "And my heart is beating so fast…." Naruto's eyes bugged out. "W-WH-WHAT?!" He cried out as Kyouko just stared in shock at the girl's boldness. Saki inwardly smirked. ' _Heh. It's working!'_ She thought. ' _Now time for the kill.'_ She grabbed the blonde's face and started pulling it towards her own. Naruto's arms were flapping like a bird everywhere.

'What the hell?!'He thought, 'I basically have super strength compared to that of a human and Ican't get out of the grip of a teenage schoolgirl.' He did manage to regain some composure though as he put his hands on the girls shoulder effectively stopping her. She looked at him in surprise as Naruto took a deep breathe. "Listen Tenjouin-senp-….?" He started.

'NO!'Saki thought, 'I will not be rejected by some commoner!'And with that she pulled the blonde harshly towards her startling the blonde….. She would have kissed him right there if it weren't for the three bodies that had collided into her knocking the girl back.

 **A few minutes earlier with Lala and Risa**

"Lala-chi, you're not serious are you?" Risa asked as Lala was currently looking in every room for Naruto. She turned to the girl with a look of confusion. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked. Risa just stared at her for a second. "You can't just go up to him and kiss him!" she said, "You have to set the mood. You know really get into it." Lala cocked her head to the side.

"Mood?" She asked while Risa nodded. She had to spell this out carefully for the girl. If not, she would just go up and kiss the blonde without a second thought. And Risa couldn't have that happen right now. "Ah Rito!" Lala cried out seeing the boy walking down the hall. "Do you know where Naruto-kun is?" She asked. Rito just looked up at her and thought.

"Er… I think he's in our classroom right now." He said, "Why?" Lala smiled. "I just need to find him that's all." She then turned back to Risa only to find that said girl was missing. She looked up and saw the girl sprinting down the corridor towards their classroom. Risa looked back and grinned. "Sorry Lala-chi!" She shouted. "But Naruto-kun is mine!" With that she turned the corner. Lala stood there for a moment registering the words that she had just heard before adorning a cute pout on her face.

"Poooouuuuu!' She pouted "LALA-CHAN!" Came a masculine shout. Ren had lunged at Lala. What he didn't expect was for her to side step him and take off."GYAAA!" Rito cried out as Ren tackled Rito. Unable to stop his momentum, Ren's lips met with Rito's for a brief moment. Both of their eyes widened. "GYAAAAA!" They both screamed out as they dry heaved and tried to wipe away the little moment they had between themselves.

"WHAT THE HELL ASSHOLE?!" Rito cried out grabbing Ren by the collar. Ren did the exact same thing. "WHY DIDN'T YOU MOVE YA BASTARD!" And with that the two started brawled with one another insulting the other to the best of their ability.

"RISA!" Risa heard Lala shout from behind her. The girl picked up her pace as she ran along the hallways. 'Shit!' She thought, 'If Lala-chi even see's Naruto, she'll just absentmindedly kiss him just for the heck of it.' She made the last turn as she ran into the classroom. She glanced around quickly as she saw Kyouko with a shocked expression on her face and then seeing some blonde bimbo trying to seduce _her_ Naruto-kun. At that moment Lala ran into the room. Both girls glared at each other for a moment before they both lunged at the blonde.

Kyouko stared as she saw both Risa, then Lala rush into the room They glared at each other for a moment before the both of them started moving towards Naruto.

'Shit!' She thought as she felt her body moving as well. 'I won't lose!' And with that the girl jumped as well. Naruto barely had any time to even blink as Saki took hold of him and forced him to her face before…..

 ***WHAM!***

Three bodies collided with them as Saki went flying off towards the back somewhere. Naruto blinked as he felt three pairs of lips touching his cheeks. He looked down and his face lit up as he saw that Lala, Kyouko, and Risa were all kissing him. Too much for him to handle all at once, the poor blonde passed out as the three girls continued to lie on top of him.

"Ara?" Lala said as she felt the blonde go limp. Risa sighed. "Looks like it was a tie after all." She mumbled. Kyouko just nodded her head also frowning slightly. Then Kyouko's face picked up. "But did you see how red Naruto-kun's face got when he saw that it was us?" She asked giggling. Risa smirked. "It was sooooo cute!" She cried out. "I love it when Naruto-kun blushes like that!" Lala chimed into the conversation. The three then went on to talk about how cute the blonde was, while Naruto lay on the floor unconscious.

Saki on the outside of the classroom though was fuming. "Ugh… That bitch…. How could she?..." She said as she tried to gather up her crumpled clothes. Her servants in the back were looking at her, both depressed for her. "Saki-sama." The one with the glasses said. The other girl was crying while she had a tissue up to her eyes.

"I feel sorry for her…" She said. Saki still fumed. "I CAN NEVER FORGIVE HER!" She yelled out and continued yelling for the rest of the day.

 **Day after animal café:**

Naruto sighed as he walked to school by himself. The animal café happened the day before and to say the least….. It was actually the most liked attraction that was there at the school. All of the funds that were collected went to the class and they had made a sizable profit from it. Naruto sighed as he remembered basically what was a stripping contest between Lala and that Saki girl who had tried to kiss him the other day. Naruto had to guard Lala for the rest of the day after she had adorned on that whip cream outfit. He smiled.

' _That girl really is troublesome…..'_ He thought.

"Naruto!" He heard from behind him. He looked around and saw Rito running up to him. When he finally caught up he panted for a bit regaining his breath.

"Sorry about that Naruto." He said sheepishly. "If I had gotten up earlier then I would have left with you." Naruto chuckled at the boy who looked around for a moment.

"Where's Lala?" He asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I dunno," He said, "All I heard was that she had something to take care of and would be missing school today." Rito just nodded his head as the two head off towards school. "By the way Rito." Naruto said, "How was having that little ecchi moment with Sairenji-san the other day?" He asked getting Rito to go wide eyed. "I saw you were basically groping the girl publically." Rito's face turned bright red. During the festival, Naruto saw that Rito had accidentally fallen and groped the poor shy girl receiving five fingers to the face in return.

"I-I-IT'S N-NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" He stammered out getting Naruto to laugh. He looked up.

"Speak of the devil." Naruto said. Rito looked up as well and saw Haruna at the street corner waving to the both of them smiling. "Good morning Yuuki-kun, Uzumaki-san." She said politely. Both Naruto and Rito greeted the girl.

"NARUTO!" Came a shout from behind them. "WHERE'S LALA-CHAN TODAY?! IS SHE SICK?! I DEMAND YOU TELL ME!" Naruto sighed as he knew whom it was. Both Haruna and Rito turned just as Ren shoved Naruto roughly. A puff of smoke emitted from the blonde surprising everyone.

"Oh…. Wow…. That's pretty brave of you RIto." Naruto said. With the smoke cleared, everyone looked and saw that Rito basically had his face shoved in Haruna's pink panties, with both of his hands squeezing her plump rear. She stared at the boy for a moment.

"AIIIEEEEE!" She cried out and slapped Rito hard who just fell down to the ground saying something about how it was an accident. Haruna ran away as Rito tried to apologize. He turned to Ren who was just confused and socked him in the face for ruining his moment with _his_ Haruna-chan. He grumbled as he and Naruto walked together towards school.

"You know that did look like you did that on purpose." Naruto said.

"HOW WAS THAT ON PURPOSE?!" Rito cried out "IF ANYTHING, WEREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO WAS BEING PUSHED?!" He then thought about it. "Actually…. I could have sworn that you were pushed." He looked at Naruto, "How did you do that?" He asked. Naruto sweated internally, but chuckled outwardly.

"Mah, mah." Naruto waved him off, "And it looked like it was on purpose cause you totally had both of your hands underneath Sairenji's panties." Naruto said getting Rito to stammer again, "Outside….. Alright that's an accident. But, dude…. You totally went inside." Naruto laughed as he saw his friends face light up like a firecracker.

"I-I-IT WAS A MISUNDERSTANDING!" He shouted as he chased after the blonde.

The day went by slowly as Naruto attended his classes. As much as he wouldn't normally think, class without Lala was… kinda boring. Kyouko was gone due to a shoot that she had to do. Risa, who was normally groping Naruto by this point of the day had some other responsibilities she needed to attend to. She was also kept busy with Sairenji in the tennis club that often kept her busy.

Though, it was pretty entertaining to watch Rito stumble over and over again trying to apologize to Sairenji. He chuckled as Rito yelled out his apology about groping Haruan's soft butt further embarrassing the girl.

School was finally over and Naruto started heading back to the Yuuki household. Rito said that he was going to try and apologize to Haruna one last time before it was too late. Naruto laughed as the boy headed off to find his one true love leaving Naruto alone. He thought about what he should do for the next few hours. Rito already told him he Mika cooking special food for him but not allowed him to come till dinner time so Naruto decided to spend time with some training on his own house. And in case Lala not back he wil leave message and she will follow.

 **A few hours later: Nighttime**

He entered Yuuki residence. Excuse me!" He called out only for his eyes to widen. "NARUTO!" A ton of people shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Lala, Kyouko, and Risa were in the front of the group smiling brightly. Naruto saw that Zastin was in the back waving fans back and forth. Mikan and Rito had let loose a bunch of party poppers. Even Rito's father was there clapping his hands. Even Haruna Sairenji was there. Naruto stared at them dumbly. "Huh?..." He asked.

"Lala-chi found out that today was your birthday silly!" Risa giggled as she went to give Naruto a hug. " Anyway since you're here let's begun NOW!"

Soon the festivities commenced. Mikan had spoiled Naruto by making an unholy amount of Ramen. Basically it was like a dream come true to the teen as he inhaled bowl after bowl. When they were done, they started playing games and talking animatedly.

Naruto was surprised when the people within the household gave him presents. He smiled sheepishly as Kyouko and Risa fought over who would give their present first to the boy, only for Lala to pop right in front of the blonde. "Hey Naruto-kun!" She said excitingly. "I prepared a present for you." Naruto smiled warmly at the girl as both Kyouko and Risa fumed.

"Lala-sama went to outer space by herself to find you a present Naruto-dono." Zastin said informing Naruto. Naruto just blinked. "It exists only on the Planet Plantas." She said, "It's a very rare flower throughout the entire universe." She started blushing. "I saw how well you took care of the flowers out back…. And I really wanted to give it to you as a present…" She said lovingly. Naruto couldn't help but turn a little red himself at the emotions he was feeling from the girl. Then he realized something.

"You idiots." He deadpanned as he slapped his hand to his forehead. Confused by his words, both Lala and Zastin looked over only to find Risa, Kyouko, and Haruna all staring at them weirdly. "You guys…. Are aliens?" Kyouko asked slightly hesitantly as the other girls looked at each other. Risa just shrugged.

"I guess it makes sense right?" She asked getting both Naruto and Rito to fall flat on their faces. 'Well that was easy to convince them.' Naruto thought. Rito was thinking along the same lines. "It does make sense why Lala acted so differently not knowing the customs and all." Haruna surmised. Lala looked at them with a huge smile. "You mean you don't mind?" She asked happy to see their reactions. Risa just came behind her and groped her breasts. "Mind?" She asked playfully. "If all aliens have this killer figure that you do, why the hell would I mind?" Lala giggled as Risa continued to publically grope her.

"I think it's kinda cool that I'm friends with an alien." Haruna said. Lala smiled brightly and glomped the girl as well. Everyone turned to Kyouko as she looked down slightly nervous. "Kyouko-chan?" Naruto asked seeing the girls reaction. "Umm…" She said nervously. "I too have something to say…." Everyone looked at the girl as she mustered up the nerve. She closed her eyes. "I'm also and alien!" She cried out. Everyone's eyes opened.

"EHHH?! Really?!" She smiled at Kyouko who looked at Lala confused. After a moment, she too smiled. "Well , I'm actually half Earthling, half flame." She said as she snapped her fingers and a ball of flame lit up the room. Everyone just stared in awe at the girl and her ball of flame.

"T-Then, those weren't just special effects on your show?" Rito asked while Kyouko simply stuck out her tongue cutely. "YEA!" Cried out Lala as she continued to nuzzle the girl. "Now we have so much more to talk about!" Kyouko just smiled at the overly excited girl. She might be a rival in her love, but they were still friends regardless.

When things had calmed down a little more, people then began to give Naruto their own personal gifts. Mikan had baked a cake for Naruto, which they all enjoyed. Haruna had given Naruto a book on how to take care of delicate breeds of plants. She had said that she noticed Naruto talking a little more about flowers and such to Rito in school and thought it would be a great gift (Real manly subject to speak about in school right?). Next, Saibai had given Naruto a preview into his next epic manga book. Naruto smiled, even though he never really got into the stuff, it was nice of the man regardless. Zastin had even gotten Naruto a present. Naruto opened the gift and saw that it was a handle of some sort.

"That, Naruto-dono, is a beam saber. I figured since you will one day be the King of Deviluke, you will need to know the art of combat. It requires the use of one's own personal energy. I personally will teach you how to utilize this weapon, for Earthling's cannot weild such…" He started when a light blue blade came out from the hilt. Zastin stared wide-eyed at what the blonde had just done. Naruto merely put some of his chakra into the hilt and BAM! Blade shot out of the hilt.

"Woooow! Naruto-kun you're so cool!" She glomped the boy affectionately causing two other girls present to let out a slight growl. Zastin was still staring at the boy in amazement.

'Strange…' He thought, 'I could've sworn that Earthlings were not capable of doing such things without great assistance.' Eventually, Zastin shrugged it off and said that he would be Naruto's personal instructor in the art of that Naruto will need that but the blond feel grateful anyway

Rito had ended up giving Naruto a new video game and promised to help him learn how to play it. Risa had ended up giving Naruto a little scrapbook, so that he could fill it with pictures and have everlasting memories with his friends. Naruto smiled warmly at the thought that was put into the gift. Until he opened up the cover of the book. Turning bright red, he promptly slammed the book shut. When everyone saw his reaction, they asked about what was inside. All he did was shake his head quickly while smoke came out of his ears.

He turned his head and gave the girl a slight glare who just winked at him. "You can use them and think of me whenever you need release late at night." She whispered into his ear as he turned bright red again causing the girl to laugh loudly.

Kyouko had ended up getting Naruto a week's paid vacation to a remote tropical island along with 10 friends. Naruto smiled warmly at the girl and gave her a quick hug in which she relished and almost refused to let go. Risa grumbled something about injustices in the world and not receiving her own hug.

Lala was the last one to give Naruto her gift. She grabbed his arm and started to lead him outside. "It's in the backyard! Come look!" Naruto smiled as he was dragged by the stronger girl to the backyard. "Yea, sure." He said before he noticed a vine wrap around one of his legs.

"Oh CRAAAAPPPP!" He yelled out as he was dragged into the air. He blinked when he was just held up in the air by the vine. He looked over and saw the larges flower he had ever seen. It had many vines as its stem, and also had a huge mouth and razor sharp teeth.

"How is it Naruto-kun?!" Lala asked enthusiastically. "Isn't it really cute?!" Naruto blinked again as the girl.

 ***SLURP!*** A large tongue came across the blonde's entire body leaving the blonde soaking in drool. "Huh. Yeah. Real cute I guess ." He deadpanned before the flower started to nuzzle him a little. After a moment, the blonde smiled. "I suppose this will work out." He said as he patted the what looked to be like a carnivorous flower.

"It's amazing!" Saibaisaid. "You got a really nice present!" His son, Rito sweat dropped. Mikan just smiled. "Good luck taking care of it Naruto-kun!" She shouted out. The flower finally put the blonde down who was just grinning. After whipping himself off, he went over to Lala who was just confused a little by his actions.

"Naruto-kun?" She asked before her eyes widened as he embraced her in a warm hug.

"Thank you Lala…..-chan." He said causing the girls eyes to widen before she felt him start to shake.

"…Naruto-kun?..." She asked as everyone looked at the blonde who was trembling. Then they all saw it…. Tears were running down his face.

"T-Thank y-you everyone!" He said as he clung onto Lala trying to fight back his emotions. He choked out a laugh. "T-this is the be-best and first birthday I've ever had." He hugged the girl in front of him who was silent in confusion.

Everyone looked at the blonde for a moment before all of their eyes softened. "He's been alone all of his life." Mikan said softly, "I guess it makes sense that Naruto-kun's never had a birthday." Everyone else nodded as they continued looking at the blonde.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun!" Lala said in front of him bringing him in front of her to look him in the eyes. "From now on…. We'll always celebrate your birthdays together!" She chirped as Naruto's eyes widened. He smiled at the bubbly girl.

"Thank you Lala-chan." He said again and scooped the girl up in her arms getting her to elicit a squeak. He swung her around a little before wrapping her in another hug. "Alright guys!" He cried out, "Let's get back to the party!" Everyone smiled while two girls had enough.

"NARUTO-KUUUN!" Risa and Kyouko cried simultaneously. "I want to be hugged like that too!" With that, they launched themselves at the blonde, clinging onto whatever part of his body they could.

"H-h-hold on n-now!" Naruto cried out as he tried to maintain his balance. But the girls were just as vicious as ever.

"I was here first Risa! Leave him alone!" Kyouko shouted.

"Not on your life. He's mine!" Risa shouted back.

"Yea! We're all friends!" Lala giggled on Naruto's back. Both Risa and Kyouko glared at the girl.

"Get off him!" They cried together, and so began the battle of the Naruto for the evening.

To Be continued


	66. Chapter 66

Few days after his birthday

"I can't believe I accept this." Naruto groaned. He now in errand for Saibai. who had agreed to take on Zastin as another trainee. He'd been happy to find a talented artist, but any chance to get Naruto to do favours was a chance not to be wasted. As such he told Naruto he'd take on Zastin if he did some odd jobs like buying supplies for the team. Well, at least better than helping him in his own work. Naruto really ahte that old man as he didn't capable manage his own time.

"At least I have everything now. I better get back to them all and see if Zastin likes it so far." He then smelt something sweet and looked over to a taiyaki stand 'Hmm, I'll get some for Zastin and the others… none for Saibai though.'

Going over he ordered a bag of the fished shaped cakes and started nibbling on one. Turning back to the street he saw something… unique.

There was a girl that looked around his body age. She had hair blonde like his that reached down her back but also tied off at the top of her head with two big hair clips. She wore a black gothic style dress with slip on sleeves and belts all along her legs finishing with black boots. Her skin looked very pale, almost like a fragile doll that needed to be handled with care.

However the most striking feature she had were the deep red eyes she had as she seemed to stare at him. Being his usual kind self he walked over to the girl and offered her the bag. "Want some?" she nodded accepting the cake and took a bite out of it, her expression not really showing if she liked t or not.

After a few seconds of munching she swallowed "Earthling food is really strange…" she muttered catching Naruto's attention. 'Another alien?' he wondered. "I'm sure it is to visitors" Naruto returned as the girl finished her cake and pushed off the side rail she's been sitting on.

She gripped his shoulder and made him lean down so her red eyes met his blue. "Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" she asked him. Now up close Naruto could see more about the girl and for a moment a couple of faces overlaid over hers. The eyes spoke of loneliness, pain, sadness, rage and death. All of these meaning that he was more than likely in deep trouble. Despite this he replied. "I am. Why?"

"Because I have been looking for you." She raised one hand as it morphed from fingers into a deadly sword and swung at him. "Shit!"he quickly pushing her other arm away and jumping down the street with great speed. "Great, just great, there just had to be an assassin that's a girl with eyes like that." He used his thumb to rub the small cut she's made on his cheek.

"Uzumaki, I've been asked to eliminate you. And since you have bested all other attempts so far I can't hold back. So please I must ask you to die easily." Said the girl as Naruto switched into battle mode with his eyes becoming neutral.

"I'm afraid I can't comply with that request." He said shifting his weight to the balls of his feet, ready to run to a less crowded area for a fight. "But might I ask the name of the girl after my head?" "Golden Darkness." Darkness charged forward turning her other hand into a sword.

Rather than fighting, Naruto retreated into the nearby alley and ran up the wall. Although Darkness was right on his tail and sprouted wings to follow him up the wall. 'She certainly has a diverse ability.'

Meanwhile with Lala

Back at the house, Lala was working on the construction of her lab in her room.

Suddenly The sound of her intergalactic phone started ringing, making her stop her current tinkering. "Hmm… I wonder who's calling?" "HELLO LALA-TAN!" A shrill voice shouted over the speakers, a voice that made Lala cringe for some reason. "It's me, of course you remember me right?"

"Geh!" Lala remembered the person as his face cleared from the static on her main monitor. "Lacospo?" the small alien came into view surrounded by busty beauties from many a different planet based on how they looked and features they had. "Yes!" he proclaimed proudly "The prince of Planet Gama, as well as your number one fiancé candidate: Lacospo! Lala-tan, how have you been?" he asked the girl who really didn't like looking, very much speaking to the ugly prince.

"I came to earth to pick you up so let's quickly get married." He patted the seat next to him "I'll prepare you a special seat next to me!" Being the mature girl she was Lala responded like so "Bleh, too bad!" she stuck out her tongue and pulled her eyelid. "Don't you know? I found someone great on earth!"

Lascopo grinned "You mean Naruto Uzumaki? But he might not be in this world anymore bububu" his chucklemade Lala blink in slight confusion. "What do you mean? What did you do to Naruto-kun?" She demanded not liking what the prince was implying.

"Have you ever heard of Golden Darkness?" Lascopo asked Lala grinning. "Darkness?" seeing her master's plight, Peke decided to elaborate. "Intergalatic Assassin, codenamed Golden Darkness. Real name is unknown. Has the ability to transform any part of her body into a weapon! It's called Trans-Ability. With it she has become a renowned assassin, rumoured to never fail any mission she takes, and succeed in a very limited time frame."

"I heard the human male was slightly capable to defend himself so I paid no expence in hiring Darkness to eliminate Uzumaki Naruto." Lala's expression grew worse as Peke informed her of Darkness. "She won't lose so give up on the meatbag now. I'll be there soon to pick you up." The screen turned off as Lascopo left Lala with "Wait for me Lala-tan." Lala was silent for a second before typing keys into her computer. "Lala-sama what are you doing?" Questioned Peke as her creator rapidly typed away on her keyboard.

"Searching for Naruto-kun, I want to find him so I can go over and stop this Golden Darkness from harming him." She knew Naruto was strong and could do amazing things, but she didn't like the idea of someone hurting him. After a while she going out from Naruto house and when she saw Zastin outside and explained the situation , the knight decided to go along with her.

Back to Naruto

Naruto hopped from rooftop to rooftop in order to lead the flying assassin to the nearby park, thankfully with everyone who might be in it elsewhere at the moment. When he dropped and turned to Darkness as she released her wings and landed on her feet with quite a bit of grace. "Why did you run to here?" she questioned slightly confused by his action. "No innocents around here at the moment and I hate others being caught in a crossfire between fighters." He took his stance, took his Glance Reviver. He wasn't sure how to fight an opponent who could change their body at will like that.

"I see… curious but unimportant." She jumped into the air and changed her foot into a large mace and slammed it down toward Naruto who leaped, twisting his body out of its path. Yet he then found he wasn't out of danger as Darkness' hair morphed into five dragon heads which all attacked at once coming from different angles.

Naruto managed to cut the dragons to pieces using his swords though. ' _She's not only strong, she's skilled.'_ Naruto thought to himself. The two of them had traded blow after blow with swords before pushing each other back. ' _I can't hold back with this one.'_

Before Naruto could do anything, Golden Darkness jumped and went straight at him, her feet transformed into a mace once again. Naruto backflipped, dodge the attack by a hair before performing hand signs. " **Wind Release: Wind Drill Bullets!"** Naruto shot several air bullets from his mouth.

But the assassin countered by putting her hair upfront and forming it into a shield, blocking the projectiles. Naruto saw this opportunity to attack. But surprisingly Darkness managed to jumped so high to evade Naruto attack before she going down again,

"You're good Darkness." Naruto complimented, gripping his kunai. "Not better, just more experience dealing with dangerous foes that need to die. I can see why you marked as dangerous; you don't seem very human like the rest." Naruto tilted his head to her expressionless face. "I'm as human as the rest of them. Just better trained in the field of advanced combat and strange situations like the one I find myself in now." Naruto quickly shunpoed at her and landing good haymaker to her face. " I hate hurting girl but I cannot afford to holding back."

Later both of then traded blow again. Naruto actually having fun but didnlt want using his kido as inwardly he didn't want to hurt the girl.

Bothe of them not realized someone coming after them. Well when both Naruto and Darkness pushed back each other and she prepared to charge again suddenly someone stand on her way. "Zastin!" Naruto surprised as the knight push Golden Darkness away.

"Who are you?" She asked. Zastin brought his sword up. "I am Zastin! I'm the commander of the the planet Deviluke royal guard, as well as Lala's caretaker and guardian while she's on earth." Zastin brought his sword up. "I will not allow you to kill Naruto-dono."

"I don't understand what that position means, but it's clear that you're in my way." Darkness stated in her usual bland tone. "Look like I have no choice but to fight you. Prepare yourself." With that, she charge at him. "Hai." Zastin didn't hesitate to meet her with his own charge and the two jump in the sky before parrying blows.

Naruto slowly get up, but before he could do anything, he heard a shout of "Naruto-kun!" before being glomped by Lala. She wrapped her arms around his head, forcing him into her breast, much to Naruto's discomfort.

' Duh can't she not do it especially in this situation? Not that I mind this though?' Naruto groaned.

"Oh Naruto-kun, thank goodness you're okay." A relieved Lala said as she hold him close to her chest, holding on to dear life. She doesn't notice the flailing arms and blue color on his face.

Naruto manage to get save himself from getting suffocated and got some oxygen down his throat, though Lala cling onto his waist when he escaped from her chest. "Lala, calm down. I'm still okay." Naruto reassured the girl. "But one of my fiancée candidates hired the assassin there, I got so worried you would get hurt." She fussed now wrapping her arms round his waist and showing him that she really was strong.

Speaking of said assassin, she and Zastin are still fighting each other. Darkness crouched on the ground before turning her hair into dragon heads once again and sent them at Zastin. The knight managed to jump back and dodge the attack. "You seem to be very skilled Golden Darkness." Zastin complimented, landing on the train tracks. "However, you will not be able to defeat me. Because…."

Naruto eyes widen when they heard and saw what's coming. "Zastin, train!" He cried out. He look at the two in confusion before turning to where they were pointing at. Zastin screamed as he got smacked by the train and thrown somewhere far away, leaving the rest of them at the station. "...And down goes the knight." Naruto deadpanned. He gonna have to teach Zastin a lot of things about Earth.

"You are Lala Satalin Deviluke aren't you?" Darkness asked noting the pink haired girl hanging off her target. "A princess of Deviluke, Conqueror of the Universe, please don't get in the way as that one there is my target." Lala gave her best glare, which just looked cute due to her gentle face and bright personality not really having angry glares included. "I can't let you do that, Naruto-kun is precious to me." Darkness moved her eyes from Naruto to Lala and then back. "Is that so…? Then I'll have to force you out the way."

"Naruto-kun let me fight this girl." Lala demanded making Naruto look at her strangely for the request. "Um Lala, this is an assassin remember, a very good one from what I can tell. I don't think you fighting her is a good idea." He tried to reason with his fiancé knowing just how skill Darkness seemed to be from their brief battle.

"I know, but she tried to take you from me" she gave him a big smile that could melt any man's heart. "I'll be okay; you know that I'm plenty strong even if I can't do the really cool fancy stuff that, you can do."

"You should let the male continue Princess, you're not my target." Darkness held up her hand as it altered into a deadly claw. "A princess raised in a sheltered environment won't stand a chance against me and I will not go easy on you if you choose to continue this course of action." Despite the monotone voice telling her to stop Lala seemed undeterred. "It's alright, just come." She tried to step forward.

Naruto realized Lala won't budge so he instead said, " Fine. But finish that quickly. " Naruto then vanished to nothingness.

Later both Lala and Darkness fighting with Naruto who observed them from tree. Well he can always interfere shall Lala in danger. But turned out Lala not fight he rseriously as she used her 'weapon' like Sticky Gooey Launcher-kun, Grabby Grabby Hand-kun, and Spinny Spinny Rope-kun. But none of them worked on Darkness, mainly because she's a highly skilled assassin and Lala's machine are mostly for pranks.

In the end, the two of them ended up one of the parks. "You said that you were going to fight me princess, so stop playing around those toys." Darkness said in her usual tone. "I'm not playing around!" Lala protested as she landed in front of Darkness. "I want to protect Naruto-kun!"

"Why do you go so far to protect Naruto Uzumaki?" Golden Darkness asked her. Seeing Lala tilt her head in confusion, the assassin decided to elaborate. "I was informed by my client that he was an evil fiend that threatened you and plan to take control of Deviluke. Add to that, he defeated several high class assassins and mercenaries, most of them being sent to prison. So why?" "Because he's my fiance and is really nice." Lala answered easily. "Whoever told you that was lying, and don't know him, because Naruto is one of the kindest person I've ever met, and incredibly strong too. There's no one else like him."

Darkness paused at this, remembering the friendly expression on his face when they first met, as well as the kindness in his eyes. But there something else in those eyes, buried deep within. Something she's all too familiar with. "Maybe you're right." She admitted, though her tone revealed nothing. "But I will deal with anyone as I'm asked. That's my duty as Golden Darkness." "Eeeh?! That doesn't sound right!"

The assassin merely stared at her, impassive. "It's probably hard to understand for someone who was raised in good hands. You don't have the eyes that understand true loneliness that one feels like we do." Lala was a little taken aback by her words and wondered if she was referring to Naruto. Still she knew the girl had a point. "You're right, there's a lot I don't know. But that's why I love living with Naruto-kun. He teaches me new things every day."

The two of them stared each other with Naruto who prepared to interfere shall things fonna get messy. But before they make their move three of them felt the wind blowing around them and a shadow looming over Golden Darkness and Lala. Everyone looked up to see a large space craft hovering above them. "What are you doing Golden Darkness? Lala-tan isn't your opponent!" A loud, and very annoying, voice shouted from the ship.

"Lascopo!" Lala shouted, recognizing the voice. ' _So another fiancée who's ass I have to kick. Good I need to relieve some stress.' Thought Naruto as he cracked his knuckles._ A beam shot from under the ship and a small figure floated down until on the floor, appearing out his arms to announce his arrival. "Tadah! Lascopo is here to visit!" _'_ _So, a small fry with an annoying voice and personality to boot.'_ Naruto thought _. '_ _Yep. Gonna be relieving a lot of stress from this one.'_

"Lala-tan, I've come to pick you up. Let's get married!" Lacospo cried out, skipping to the pinked haired princess with eyes his closed. Lascopo never saw the foot that hit him the face sending him back flying into a tree Naruto lower his foot. "Baka." He muttered before smirking. "But some of the stress is gone now. A few more hits should do."

Lala said, " Naruto-kun, where did you come from?" "I was hiding in the trees, observing the fight between Lala and Darkness." Naruto explained. "I wanted to see what Lala could do, and was ready to help if there was any sign of her losing." Lala felt touch that Naruto would make sure she's safe, and also gave her the chance to prove she's strong. Darkness, meanwhile, is impressed with Naruto's speed and stealth. She didn't even spot him.

"Owie, Owie, Owie!" Lacospo cried out several times, holding his head and rolling around on the ground. He then hop back up, with an angry expression on his face. "Who hit me?! I demand to know!" He exclaimed loudly, nursing a large bump on his head.

"Over here dumbass." Lascopo turned to see the spiky haired blonde "Ahh it's you!" he pointed at Naruto. "You're the one who stole Lala-tan from me, Uzumaki . You're the one who's been taking advantage of the beautiful bodied Lala-tan. Why aren't you dead yet!" "I'm very hard to kill." Was the reply Naruto gave him. He cross his arms and gave Lacospo a dull looked. "So, you're one of Lala's fiance candidates huh? Sheesh, no wonder you were cowardly enough to hire an assassin to kill me. You couldn't harm me if you tried, and I doubt any girl want to be near you unless paid or forced."

"H-How dare you!" Lacospo cried out in anger, waving his arms in an angry fashion. "I'll show you! Once your dead, Lala will marry me!" Before Lacospo can continue his rant, Lala spoke. "In your dreams!" Lala stated, glaring at him and sticking her tongue out at him. "You tried to get Naruto-kun killed. You're the worst!" That sent a shock through the small alien. "There's no way I marry someone as cruel as you!"

Lacospo shook in anger. "Lala-chan….why don't you get these feelings I have for you?" Then his eyes went to Naruto and pointed at him in anger. "It's your fault! If you haven't died already, Lala would've been mind!"

Naruto sweat dropped. "You are one delusional just heard what she said, right? She doesn't want to marry your slimy butt. So why don't you just go home before I decide to make frog legs out of you?"

"Golden Darkness, kill him now! He has insulted your master and needs to be punished for his words!" he ordered Darkness who made no move.

"Lacospo… was the information you gave me about Naruto Uzumaki accurate?" she asked making the prince begin to sweat. "From the limited interaction I have had with him, the data you gave me does not correlate. You were supposed to give me information, not lies and fabrications." Her hand turned into a blade and she pointed it toward Lacospo. "And one more thing… you are not my master. Just my employer " She stared directly into his eyes making him flinch and take a step back.

Only to feel something behind him, which unluckily for him, was Naruto who had a tooth filled grin on his face "Getting in trouble now for lying, are we?" Lacospo quickly scurried across the grass away from the two blondes. "Were you hoping to kill me using her in the hopes of swaying Lala? If it was you are a bigger fool than you look, and with that hat you look like a huge one already."

"S-Shut up! I will not take these insults any more. Gama-tan!" he shouted to his ship. A beam of light shone, from it came a giant frog which Lacospo promptly climbed the back of. "Now Gama-tan will teach you a lesson." He said smugly.

"Oh no, an Irogama!" Peke cried out in fear, drawing everyone's attention. "You know this creature Peke?" Lala asked her invention. "I know of it creature's biology, and if it's really is one, then it's my natural enemy." Peke explained to Lala, looking very worried.

Naruto in other side just sweatdropped. But well why not just fight this big frog. But why not provoke this jerk first. " I suggest you just give up, Lacospo-teme . Otherwise you will only hurt yourself and this froggy." "D-D-Don't you dare underestimate us!" Lacospo stated in obvious fear. "Gama-tan, attack!" The frog spit out a large amount of mucus, Naruto jumped to dodged it but since he underestimated his opponent, some of it his his pants.

" So your friend is capable to do something like this." Said Naruto as he looked some part of his pants being melted.

Lacospo grin. "Gama-tan's mucus is quite convenient. It only melts clothing. That's why Gama-tan is my favorite pet!"Naruto inwardly smirked. It just melt his clothes. Actually he feared this substance really corrosive like certain Mizukage **Boil Release.** But he no need to getting cautious anymore then.

Suddenly Naruto shunpoed in front of Gama-tan and he kicked the big frog so hard make Lacospo fell down. He then looed at Gama-tan and , " **Shin Shouryuuken!"** And he landed strong uppercut at the frog sending him flying. ' Damn I really love Street Fighter.' Thought Naruto

"Gama-tan!" Lacospo cried out in despair. He then shook in anger, before glaring at Naruto. "You took Lala-tan away from me. Turn my assassin against me. And hurt my favorite toad!"

"The only thing that is true is the last one." Naruto deadpan. "And that was your fault, considering you stupidly send him for battle." Seriously, a frog that could only melt clothing? That something useful for a pervert. Another reason to kick Lacospo in the butt.

"Shut up!" Lacospo shouted in pure rage. "You haven't beaten me! You'll pay for humiliating me!" He took out a highly advanced gun, one that look like it can cause some damage. "I'll start with Darkness for her betrayal!" He shakily pointed his gun at Golden Darkness and before she could react, he pulled trigger, sending a white beam at her.

"Yami-chan!" Lala cried out in worry, seeing the white blast coming at the blonde girl. Darkness, or Yami as Lala just called her, saw the blast coming at her, but she have little to no time to dodge. But before it could hit, she felt somebody grab her and then teleport away from the beam. When it hit the spot she was at, a large crater was formed around it.

"Haha, you see that. Now that Golden Darkness is taken care of, my powerful gun will destroy the one who stole Lala-tan from me. With him gone the two of us will be married and I'll have a booby paradise." Lascopo cried happily jumping in joy at his (false) victory.

"You are celebrating a little too early you slimy piece of shit." Lacospo froze at the dark tone he's hearing and slowly turn around to see Naruto in a crouch position, with Yami in his arms. "First, you send an assassin after me. Then, we find out that you told her all kinds of lies about me."

" But what I disliked from you is I hate is when an employer goes and tried to kill the person who did what they asked. That, Lascopo, is what really gets me annoyed at." He placed a shocked Yami by a tree near Lala. "As such I now feel, no I must teach you what happens to people who get on my nerves like that." Holding out his hand energy began to swirl around and condense into a sphere. The ball glowed with a powerful light, one which began to grow larger and larger until it was about the size of Gama. "Get lost you punk and don't come back to both me, Lala or the girl you tried to kill. **Oodama Rasengan!"**

Holding out his hand energy began to swirl around and condense into a sphere. The ball glowed with a powerful light, one which began to grow larger and larger until it was about the size of Gama. "Get lost you punk and don't come back to both me, Lala or the girl you tried to kill

Naruto thrust the powerful charka sphere into the two making them spin and shooting them off into the distance, doing a little damage but nothing fatal as he didn't want to deal with the politics of killing a prince to whatever planet he was from. Kicking his ass he was perfectly fine with though.

"Well that's that." Naruto dusted off his hands just in time to catch a lunging Lala. Wow Naruto-kun that shiny ball thing was super cool! I mean it went so big and 'WHOOSH' Lascopo and that frog went flying!" Lala said happy that the guy was long gone now. "I concur" Peke added in agreement "Having that irogama nearby is not something I'd like to have happen again."

"Uzumaki… why did you protect me? I tried to kill you." Yami asked looking over to her fellow blond who looked at her with a small smile mirrored by the princess. "I couldn't let him hurt you for not being his puppet. I have seen that a few times before and I don't want to see it repeated. Mainly though a cute girl like you doesn't deserve to be used by a creep like that." He said making her eyes widen.

"Yeah Yami-chan, Lacospo was the one in the wrong and since he's gone, everything is good now. Plus Naruto-kun is right, you are too cute to be used by Lacospo." Lala nodded her head as a red tint came scross Yami's cheeks and she held her finger to her lips. "Cute? You are referring to me?" both Naruto and Lala nodded as Yami bowed her head, letting her hair cover her eyes. This was something very new to her in all her time in this job.

"Is everything alright Yami-chan?" Yami turned her head away so they wouldn't see the rather large blush on her face. "Ah… no… it's just… that's the first time someone said that to me..." she said as Naruto looked toward Lala. "Yami?"

"Well she's only known as Golden Darkness and that's a real mouthful. Yami-chan is much cuter unless her real na-" "It's fine" Yami cut her off, her real name was a sensitive issue. "While I don't really have an interest in what I am called, Yami is fine." She made a motion to walk away from the two.

"So what happens now?" Naruto asked making Yami pause. "You said I was your target but with Lacospo out of the picture what will you do?" "Indeed you are my target, and abandoning my mission midway is against my principles. In which case I shall be remaining here until my business with you is dealt with." Naruto looked deep in thought for a few seconds making Yami wonder what he was going to do. He did have strange abilities that could very well match her Trans ability and if he chose to end this now…"

"Okay then." Naruto gave a fox like grin at the assassin "In that case you're staying with me and Lala." Yami would have face faulted if she was like some of his friends. "What?" Was her only possible response to such a bizarre statement. "Really Naruto-kun, Yami-chan can stay with us?" Lala was very excited at having the girl stay with them as now that the frog prince was gone she might become friendly with Yami.

"Well if she has to stay on earth because of me, I might as well let her stay with us. She can stay in your room." This would maybe have the added effect of stopping Lala from sneaking into his room if she slept with Yami. "That's great!" "Why?" Yami asked confused at the turn of events.

"Because I doubt you have a place to stay as you likely arrived today. I don't like cute girls on the street on their own and I'll know where you are if you want to test your skills against mine." He offered to her as Yami could come up with no logical argument against it since staying with Naruto would allow her to keep a close eye on her target, look after the princess since she genuinely was nice to her, and maybe learn about how similar she and Naruto were from their eyes mirroring each other. "Very well, I accept the offer Uzumaki Naruto."

Few days later

Naruto now already in home after school. Yami actually follow him as she said she asked by Lala since Lala said she will go for a week to meet with her younger sisters and Zastin come with her. Naruto also plan he to going back to his homeworld as since his fight with Golden Darkness nothing much exciting him . Instead this world actually annoyed him more despite he got so many girls have affection with him but somehow instead blessing like he do with his maids, they just make his life troublesome. Especially this morning

 _Flashback_

 _After Lala take off with Zastin, Naruto walked to school. Well at least this really peaceful for him since sometimes when he walked together with Lala the alien princess always talk about different invention ideas on their walks to school. Though now he have more important question for certain someone beside him_

 _"Why are you coming with me to school Yami? You didn't the last couple days." He asked the blonde assassin next to him eating some taiyaki she's asked for him to make. "Princess asked to keep you company. And for your information I have been following you, you just didn't see me." she told him as she chomped on her next fish shaped treats. "Huh, you really are good then." He had spotted her looking at him by sensing her energy signature but let her think he hadn't noticed, she may still try to attack him,but at least she really big help for training his own awareness._

" _Anyway, why do you have an extra bentou with you if princess is not with you?" she noticed that while Lala had been given some lunch, Naruto had still made an extra lunch aside from the one he made for certain two bitch *pardon* girls that don't seem to respect personal space. Especially the blonde one. But wait he is blonde too._

 _"Obviously it's your lunch, I make one for all the guests in the house." He handed her the boxed lunch which she took seeing it was wrapped in a black and yellow cloth. "I added some taiyaki in there since you like them."_

 _"Thank you but, don't think this will make me stop in my mission." Naruto smiled hearing her as she held the wrapped bundle._

 _"Okay, you alright meeting Risa-chan and Mio-chan?" he asked knowing she knew who the two were. He was curious as how Yami would avoid their hands. They wouldn't show mercy to newcomer like her. "It will not be a problem but, may I ask about the library facilities." Naruto gripped his chin for a moment. "The library is pretty good, plenty of fiction and stuff explaining earth cultures if some things are still new to you." Yami nodded knowing that Earth while being relatively low technological advanced planet did offer a lot which many species around the universe decided to enjoy._

 _Naruto looked over at his watch and saw they were a little behind as Yami was not as energetic as Lala usually was. "I think we'll need to pick up the pace Yami, do you mind if we have a little run?" She shook her head and both bent their knees and sped off fast toward the school causing many a woman to hold down their skirts, less they expose their panties to the male population._

 _They arrived at the school in about two minutes flat, skidding to a stop just after the gates. "So you heading straight for the library?" she nodded and Naruto pulled out a small photo of the principal. "If you see this man… be warned since he is the very perverted. Way too much to be working here but that's a mystery to me and others." He sighed a little thinking of the rotund man_.

 _"You can join me for lunch if you want to." He offered her making sure she socialized as she clearly had not done much of that if he was right. "I may join you later Uzumaki. Stay on alert." Yami walked off in the direction of the library while Naruto shook his head at her so called warning. "It's going to take some time before she be stop acting like that." He muttered to himself._

 _Today at least not really special except Saruyama who always make lewd comments and Ren challenging Naruto especially since Lala not coming for few day and of course Risa and Mio once again attempted to grope him despite Naruto threat for took out their Icha Icha.. And surprisingly despite the animal café fiasco few weeks ago, Naruto now in good terms with certain trio (Saki, Rin and Aya) . At least the ojou-sama become less annoying for now._

 _The bad day for him started when he got free period before lunch. Suddenly he called by P.E teacher Sasuga who asked him to assist him since he injured his Naruto asked why not take day off for recover the teacher replied._

 _"I like my job and I get bored at home. But me calling you here is because well I need help and I don't trust the principal with help for swim class." He chuckled before looking back to Naruto who seemed to be walking away. "Hey wait Naruto, come one!" he ran over to put his hand on his shoulder "At least let me ask the favor before you leave."_

 _"Sasuga-sensei, I help out with equipment and set up for sports days but you cannot ask me to help out for a swim lesson. I'll never live if a single fan girl in their school swim suit sees I'm giving the class." He shivered at the thought of a horde of swimsuit fan girls after him when close to a body of water. "It's either you or the principal will force himself on the situation." He gained a small smirk hearing Naruto grumble. "It won't be too bad Naruto, and it's only one hour." "Fine, but I blame you for everything that will come as a result of this and you will pay dearly if it does." The deep glare he sent Sasuga made him sweat knowing Naruto could make his life a living hell given the rumors of his pranks._

 _"Take it easy Naruto, most guys would kill for the position you are in." "And the girls will kill me as they mob and possibly rape me. Which class is it by the way?" He asked to know who to look out for. "1-B" "Sigh… well it could be worse I guess. Can I stay in uniform or do I need to wear a tracksuit." He asked accepting that it would be more than likely to help keep things in order._

 _"Tracksuit I'm afraid, school policy for assistants. There's one over there for you, and thanks again for this." he bowed his head and patting him on the shoulder. "Better me than some of the boys or worse the principal. Has anyone figured out how the hell he still has a job here?" he questioned as Sasuga sweat dropped and lowered his head._

 _"No… and we've really been trying to figure out how he keeps his position." He lifted his head revealing anime tears falling from his eyes "We've been trying for years now." "Somehow I am not surprised." Naruto shook his head as he grabbed the track suit and went to get changed._

 _Soon after he changing to tracksuit he saw the girls already here with their school he groaned when he saw certain tsundere glared at him as he thought, ' Damn I forgot that was Yui class.' "Naruto! What on earth are you doing here?" Yui shouted as she came out into the open immediately receiving glares from the other girls who couldn't believe some girl was talking down to "their" Naruto-sama._

 _"Hey Yui-chan, just for your information this is the lesser of two evils, trust me." he said knowing she was still going to try and scold him. "That doesn't mean you should be here, we don't need a boy acting shamelessly around all of us." She ignored the unified whispers of "Yes we do." Behind her as she crossed her arms and inadvertently emphasized her bust in the all showing school swimsuit._

 _"Kotegawa-san, I asked Naruto here for help since I kind of need it and I know he had a free period today." Sasuga decided to interject to relieve Yui's frustration. "All the staff knows that, Naruto can be trusted to be responsible so he was the best choice for assisting the lesson." "Hmph, I still protest to this. Another member of staff should have been called like Mikado-sensei." Both Naruto and Sasuga sweat dropped knowing that Mikado with her flirtatious ways is not the best for teaching._

 _"Noted but please can everyone line up and do their stretches. Kotegawa-san since you seem pretty vocal would you please demonstrate for the class?" Yui nodded walking in front of the class sending a brief warning stare at Naruto._

 _'Ohh Naruto-kun is watching… doing stretches too.'_ _She slightly panicked since she didn't want to expose herself to Naruto. Not that Naruto seeing her stretch in such dress was embarrassing in any way for her. I mean it's not like she cared what he thought about her body. Yui went through a few of the necessary stretches that were required for swimming before the girls started entering the pool, many trying to catch the blondes eye by making sure to emphasize their assets when stretching._

 _"Naruto I repeat many would kill for your position and it was this or the principal." Sasuga whispered fearing what the girls might try to garner the boy's affections while swimming. "Well at least it isn't Risa or worse if Mikado-sensei decided to join the class." Naruto shook his head not really wanting to think what would happen if he was assisting a swimming class with Risa involved let alone Mikado… he had no doubt she'd try to tease him by wearing a school swim suit. "Why would Mikado-sensei join in?" Sasuga questioned wondering what would bring the school doctor to his class. "Better you don't know…" "… You're probably right." Sasuga continued to teach the girls as they got timed for their lengths. Well at least nothing bad happened until the class ended but sensing the girls attempt to attract him still bad for our hero after all. And Yui actually sprained her ankle forced Naruto to carrying him at infirmary so Mikado can treated her ijury and as usual that busty nurse teased Naruto which Naruto ignored_

 _Later_

 _After getting back to swim class Naruto helped Sasuga with the rest of his lesson and also managed to knock out the guys trying to sneak photos. When the lesson finished Sasuga thanked him again and sent him off to his math's lesson, although he noticed that Ren was missing from the lesson, made it a little quieter._

 _Lunch came soon after and Naruto headed to the library to get Yami. On his way he noticed that the janitor had cleaned up the hallway and mopped. Looking ahead he noticed the green haired girl wearing the male uniform from a while ago._ _'She's going to slip with the school shoes.'_ _Naruto's thoughts were proven correct as the girls did slip on the floor and being who he was he couldn't let her get hurt so applied a little chakra to his feet and rushed to catch the girl in his arms._

 _Said girl flushed as she saw the smiling face of Naruto from below "Hey, you should be more careful." He told her as he put her right on her feet. "Although maybe they should have put a wet floor sign…" "Ano… thank you Naruto?" she said with a small blush on her face "I'm glad I got to see you again like this, bye." She ran off down the hall with a very large smile on her face. "Huh. pretty cute, but how did she know my name? Or for that matter what did she by that expression?" Naruto wondered aloud as he continued his way to the library and entered to find Yami reading a book on art._

 _"Yami, you coming for lunch." She looked up from her book to see Naruto offering a small wave. She nodded and closed the book picking up her bento box that was on the side. "Yes, thank you for showing me here the library was well stocked in its literature." She spoke as he opened the door for her and walked out and followed Naruto to his class. "Has your morning been without incident?"_

 _"Well aside from getting roped into assisting in a swimming lesson with another class, not really. I'm thankful thinking about it so much can go rather mad in my experience." He said getting a small nod from Yami since she knew how situations can quickly change from some of her assignments. "You seem to end up in situations that involve female Uzumaki. One might see you as a pervert if they did not know you." her comment made Naruto, tilt his head in agreement._

 _"I suppose that's true but I don't really care how other people see me, only how my friends do. Like Rito, his opinion of me means more to me than any stranger who seems me from the outside." He found his gaze looking out of the window "I just wish… that Mikado-sensei wouldn't try to make it appear that I am a man who is a pervert."_

 _"Her behavior is a little odd when it concerns you. Have you been acquaintances for a long time?" Naruto shook his head at her. "Not too long really, only since I came to the school. But my personality seemed to play to hers and she really wants to make me embarrassed and flustered. It has increased after we talked over my early years." By now the two had reached his classroom and he slid the door open and drew many people's gaze._

 _"Wow Naruto-kun you just keep bringing sexy girls into our lives, and one more blonde added to the mix. Mio I think we need to measure the new girl." Risa said as hers and her friends hands went into groping motion and in a flash both were behind Yami. "Ohh such a risqué choice of clothing that adds to her level of cuteness." Risa reached for her chest and Mio for her ass. Sadly for them though Yami disappeared from their hands reach and in front of Naruto._

 _"Please don't touch me." Was all she said as she sat down and opened her bento and pulled out her chopsticks. "Who is your new friend Naruto?" Haruna asked curious about the pretty blond girl. "Her name is Yami, she's part of a foreign exchange program. She's living with me at the moment and I'm making her lunch too." Her told them and everyone took on the new information many thinking how kind Naruto was for letting this girl stay with him while other thought on with slight jealousy for getting to live with Naruto._

 _"Oh I see, than I welcome you to out humble school Yami-san." Saki said walking over to her. "I hope with goodness that we are able to become good friends." Rin and Aya both smiled and said the same but with a little more restraint as did the others. Yui eventually entered the room and saw Naruto with the new girl and was tempted to comment on her shameless attire, yet seeing that there were a couple of boy's on the floor it meant that Naruto was dealing with any perverts. "Naruto-kun… I wanted to thank you again for earlier."_

 _"It's fine Yui-chan, I'm your friend I'm only sorry about Mikado-sensei's teasing. Oh and this is Yami, she's currently loving with me. Funny thing is she dislikes perverts as much as you do." Yui looked to the girl with a bit of surprise._

 _"I don't like ecchi." Yami repeated as if to reaffirm the point. "Hmm, then it is nice to meet you Yami-san." Ymai nodded as she continued eating her lunch, it was nice and well made. And the taiyakki was tasty too. "Well it's always nice to see a new face, welcome to the school Yami-chan." Risa said as she dug into her food as well. "Wonder where Ren has gone to, he wasn't in class at all even though he was here for attendance."_

 _"That boy… it's better that he isn't here. His behavior is annoying and his nonsensical challenges only serve to frustrate myself and Naruto-kun." Saki said as Naruto shrugged. "Meh it's just a little more quiet, hey Saru you okay down there?" Naruto asked having had to nail him in the head after he spotted Yami and his face went gaga. His response was a small shaky thumbs up which then fell back to the ground as he continued willowing in pain._

 _Flashback End_

'Well good thing, I already make stronger blood clone than before as when I send the clone it ended getting beaten up by that oars creature in One Piece world and I won't take risk for that matter. And since mama told me to go home to saw new ranch she build for me in outskirts of Fire Country might as well to see it since she said that actually owned by old couple named Koizumi and surprisingly they gave that to me. Ok once I home I shall teleported back to my world. After all my clone can handle the assassins . And there is now way they as strong as Yami. Well except that king. And once he go I will face him in person.'

To Be continued


	67. Chapter 67

Note this chapter just filler and with lemons here and Ange will do something about AKatsuki in case I 'm not told you before

And as usual review reply first

 _ **God of all just wait please**_

 _ **Stratos263: Thanks**_

 _ **Animaman; Sorry for Jin dynasty fic I still have writer block so I won't write that and since I have more freedom in Son of Ultimate Sovereign I have yet to lost idea so Jin dynasty myst pending for now , sorry**_

Once Naruto going back to his world he already arrived at place Ange pointed to him. AT first he examined the cottage and really happy to saw the inside. The one-hundred and twenty year old cottage in which he lived had a very comfy feel to it; it was warm and just felt safe. The spacious living room was furnished with a comfy squashy sofa, and an even comfier over-stuffed armchair. A modestly sized television sat on a small table in the corner (he had not liking for those 42 inch plasma monstrosities) and a DVD player was hooked up to it. Along two walls sat bookcases, standing from floor to ceiling, each one stacked with many books of all shapes and sizes, covering a wide range of topics.

Against another wall sat a desk and chair, in which sat a desktop computer. It was a few years out of date, and a little on the slow side, but it did what He needed it too. A telephone sat on the desk next to the computer. The whole room was warmed by a wood-burner. They were so much safer than an open fire, and you got a lot more heat out of them too; if he put enough wood in, he could heat the whole house within no time, and the wood lasted a lot longer. Plus he could heat his boiler with it, so he did not have to pay those extortionate gas bills, and he saved a lot on his electricity bills. (Well Naruto decided not connect it with his main mansion in southern Fore Country to make sure it just ordinary old cottage)

The kitchen was a smaller room, consisting of a small fridge/freezer, a sink, a few cupboards, a pantry, a small dinner table and a small stove; all of which easily did the jobs that he required of them. The main bedroom was smaller than the living room, but larger than the kitchen. A comfy double bed sat snugly against one wall with a bedside table next to it, and a narrow wardrobe and small chest-of-drawers sat side by side against the wall opposite.

A smaller bedroom was located next to the main one; this one furnished the same, but with a single bed rather than a double. And then there was the bathroom, small and simple with a toilet, wash basin and a bath. But it was what lay outside the cottage that was the real gem.

Twenty acres of land walled off from the rest of the world. The land was divided by fences, separating different areas off from one-another. There was the vegetable plot, consisting of eight good-sized beds where vegetables like carrots, runner beans, potatoes and cabbages grew, and there was a patch for strawberries. One bed was devoted to growing flowers, like daffodils and even a dozen or so sunflowers in the summer months.

Behind the vegetable plot were the polytunnels and greenhouses. It was from these that Naruto brought on his vegetables and flowers from seeds. Also Naruto found that the tomato plants and cucumbers did better on the inside, and once all the other plants were planted out, the polytunnels and greenhouses were converted over to growing these crops. Nearby there was a small orchard which mostly grew apples, but there were also a couple of pear trees, and a well-maintained line of bushes which produced a good yield of blackberries.

In another area there were cows. Well good cover for hi as he now can produce milk legally in paper. (Actually most of it illegan since Naruto maids milked themselves forced them make their own field work at Mountain Country to avoid suspicion.) Though most of them used as breeding purpose. And some local farmer was more than happy to bring his priced bull over to service them, so long as he got a cut of the profit, which Naruto did not mind at all. The calves would be born, reared up to a good size and then sent off for the chop, as the farmer so eloquently put it.

And despite how much Naruto hate it, There was a pigsty, consisting on several pigs waiting to be fattened up and sent to the slaughter. In another paddock were the sheep, a dozen of them. They were for wool, though their meat from their lambs regularly brought in good money. The two alpacas that shared their paddock . The two alpacas mainly provided wool like the sheep, but were also rather good for protecting the flock, especially when there were lambs about. It did not happen often due to the high wall, but once in a while a fox would sneak in looking for a tasty little lamb. For some reason spotting a pair of alpacas always put the foxes off that little plan.

A large pen and coop off to one side housed a grand total of fifty two chickens, there for their eggs and eventually meat. Naruto took great pride in being able to call them _free range_ and not be lying about it; where he a battery farmer, Naruto could easily get another hundred and fifty to two hundred chickens in the coop, but he did not like that idea much. A rather large pond sat in the middle of all this. Fed by a small stream that came from God knows where, it was home to several families of ducks, a few fish and some frogs.

At the back there was an area for grazing horses, and a canter track. The stables had come with the cottage, but Naruto did not really have a use for them, so he rented them out to people nearby who had horses. Letting the animals graze on his land meant that he did not have to cut the grass in that area, and having a canter track for the owners to exercise their animals and practice their riding on meant that he could add an extra tenner a month to the rent. In addition to the stables there were also several workrooms where Naruto kept his tools, spare timber and mowers.

Well, at least this will helped him settle down once he retired. Well he can retire anytime after all. But for now he will enjoy doing high ranked mission.

Few days later

Now it's time for another mission again. When he back to his world Naruto decided to spend his day off at his Uzumaki utilities. In few months he will build his own restaurant which served not only Japanese but also Korean and Chinese cuisine. Well he alsogot some troublrsome consument like certain Uchiha and Haruno an Inuzuka who trying to harass some of his maids mainly Uchiha and Inuzuka while Haruno accused his maid try to seduce her Sasuke-kun due of their beauty and sexy body and the maid outfit not really helping since they are quite fitted despite not exposing assets too much. Naruto already told them they must wear proper outfit and only allowed to wear their usual uniform in mansion or at lest in front of Naruto only. But of course despite being loyal to him some of his maid won't agree for something.

At least the trio not making trouble so much as Naruto kicked them out and gie them harsh warning shall they do that again he will make sure they will regret this of course the three ignored Naruto warning and just walked away. Naruto don't want think much about that as he have better thing todo. He wow wondered if he somehow can send the three to suiceide mission with him as client but decided not to nomjatter how tempting that was. For now doing mission is more important after all

And later in Hokage office

"Hawk and Gray Fox presenting, Yondaime-sama, what do you need?" "It's an A ranked mission. My sources told me that four Iwa missing nins were attacking a village near Konoha. Reach the village and capture the enemy and Hawk, I want them alive, I want to deliver them to Iwa." "Hai,Hokage-sama."

"Gray Fox, meet me at the west gate in half an hour". "Hai".

 **Later at West Gate-**

Once they met at West Gate, the travel began. "Gray Fox, since you are the one with suiton affinity, you will take the lead, my fire techniques won't do much to these missing-nins." "How about some joint attacks, then?"

"What do you mean?" "When a certain rock is heated, a blast of water is what it takes to break it." "What do you propose, then?" "If any of them happens to know some good defense jutsus, we will attack together and penetrate easily."

"Ok, then, enough talk, let's go faster." "Hai". When they arrived at the village, there was destruction everywhere, just piles of giant boulders near some buildings. Just when Hawk gave up the mission, saying it was too late, both Anbu encountered iwa jutsus coming at their directions. Hawk and Gray Fox each break to different directions, managing to divide the group of iwa missing-nins.

"So, Konoha came to have some fun, right?" " Surrender or we will have to use force."

"Ok, I'm really scared, you know, you don't scare anyone." In the intercom, that Anbu just recently acquired them, Gray Fox communicated with Hawk.

"Hawk, close your eyes, when I say, I'll use a genjutsu to blind them all." "Ok, then."

"Now" – said Naruto making fast handseals and screaming **Bringer of the Darkness** !

After Naruto's technique, everything the iwa nins could see is dark and was sitting targets for the Anbu to attack. So, Gray Fox tackled two of them with a Fuuton infused katana, knocking both of them and Hawk did some hand signs, screaming **Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Technique** **,** hitting some fireballs at the rest of the Iwa nins, burning their stomach and knocking them out.

"Nice work, Gray Fox." "Thanks." "Ok, make a kage bunshin and let's carry them to Ibiki-san." "Hai. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

After four hour of mission, two Hawks and two black wolves appeared carrying the iwa missing-nins.

"Mission Accomplished, Hokage-sama" Screamed hawk, "Good work, take them to Ibiki." "Hai."

Back to apartment

Naruto just recently found out Ange now trying to convert Akatsuki to work for him instead. He also realized, actually Ange make visit in his homeworld as SS class kunoichi named Himeko Yamada. She made herself infamous when he made name ny herself by killing Sandaime Raikage, Nidaime Mizukage, Nidaime Tsuchikage . She also the ones who made Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Tsunade considered to retire earlier after her asskicking.(That not known though). Other achievement is she is the one who made Sandaime Tsuchikage Oonoki suffered from his long term back ache.

But after Third War Shinobi ended she suddenly disappear make everyone in Elemental Nations concluded maybe she meet her demise in war though her corpses never found. And Ange planned to make herself reappear.

Naruto himself grinned as she actually also bring someone who supposed to be dead only she is saved by Ange and leaving her blood clone. (Guess who). ' Now everything is more interesting.' Thought naruto as he decided to took some rest. After his mission.

Meanwhile

Somewhere, deep in Ame, the Akatsuki, an infamous organization comprised of S-class Shinobi, were having a meeting. Discussing who gets which Jinchuuriki, what to do about Reimaru, and the possibility of getting a replacement member to take Reimaru's place.

The member's so far, were Pein aka Nagato, the apparent leader of Akatsuki, one of the three founding members, and wielder of the Rinnegan whom suffered from a severe God Complex. Konan, the only female of the group, and also one of the founders of the Original Akatsuki, a talented strategist and user of paper jutsu, she was in the process of attempting to become even stronger and evolve her Paper jutsu to a new level… so that she might kill THAT man whom brainwashed her brother figure.

Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri. Wielder of the deadly Samehada, which can absorb the chakra of it's victims and add it to Samehada's user. Deidara, a user of a dangerous and volatile Jutsu that allows the mouths on his hands to mold explosive clay. With very dangerous effects. And a self-proclaimed Artist. Sasori, a highly dangerous Puppetmaster whom was so obsessed with his craft, he transformed himself into a puppet, and even the bodies of his victims into puppets. Also a self-proclaimed artist.

Kakuzu, a Shinobi whom claims to have fought the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama and lived. Uses a forbidden jutsu called the Earth Grudge Fear, which allows him a semi-immortality by collecting five hearts, which in turn allows him use of all five basic elements. Hidan, a psychopathic and masochistic Priest whom he claims to serve Jashin. Hidan, is virtually immortal but not entirely immune to harm. If his head is lopped off, he'll survive but be rendered immobile until his head is reattached. He uses a jutsu that allows him to consume his victims blood and then whatever damage he does to himself, shall happen to his victim, much like a voodoo doll. And finally, Zetsu, a strange plant/human hybrid that is split in a white and black half. Not much is known of his combat abilities since mainly serves as the spy of Akatsuki… but there is something odd about the Black half. Something quite sinister.

As Pein was about to ask Zetsu's report on the Jinchuuriki, a strange masked woman appeared on the table, sitting cross-legged with a hand propping her head up. She waved casually towards the 'leader' of Akatsuki and spoke "Hello. How do you do?"

"The fuck?! When did she get here?!" yelled Deidara in surprise, most of the Akatsuki members jumping out of their seats, excluding Pein, Konan and Itachi. The Rinnegan leader asked "Who are you and why have you intruded here?" normally he would have used one of his Gravity jutsu on her, but she had slipped inside without his notice, nor without any of the Akatsuki knowing. That took unparalleled ability. She chuckled slightly and replied "Call me Sae. As for the 'why'. I am here to Join Akatsuki." Hidan looked towards his partner and asked "Is this chick fucking serious?" the masked immortal replied towards his partner "She sounded serious."

Pein acknowledged this woman with a nod and spoke "You must indeed be skilled to enter here without our notice, but entrance into our organization is not so simple." Said masked woman scratched her back head and asked, " Then I hope this is enough as proof I worth joining your organization." then she revealed that she had possession of Reimaru Akatsuki ring. "There ya go." She spoke in a cheery tone.

Pein then asked, " Why you not killing him though?" Sae replied, " Sorry but someone deserved it more than me I just want kill him in future shall he getting in our way."

"Very well, it is obvious you are highly talented and skilled. I bid you welcome to Akatsuki." Spoke Pein as he looked impassively at the strange woman. She chuckled then spoke "Not so fast. I did say I was here to Join Akatsuki. But I conveniently left out the fact I intend to lead this organization." At that statement the various members of Akatsuki raised their eyebrows at that statement, including Pein, who at the same time looked quite offended.

"Excuse me? Who do you take me for?" asked Pein in an enraged tone. The masked woman, Sae replied in a dismissive tone "A stupid and childish Uzumaki brat with his head up his own ass with a God complex." The Deva path raised an eyebrow at her statement then asked in more of a statement than a question "So you know?" Sae smiled under her mask, making a cackling noise as she replied "Yes I do. I know all about each one of you. So tell me… where's the masked man with the Sharingan?" she asked at the end in a grave tone as she pulled out a small puzzle box and began turning it and moving the pieces.

Pein, Konan, Kisame, and Zetsu all visibly reacted at that. "It would seem you know too much." Commented Pein and promptly shouted "Almighty Push!" the members of Akatsuki all expected the inevitable blast of the gravity Jutsu, but nothing happened.

The masked woman chuckled and spoke "Did you honestly think I'd come here without a plan? I made sure to slap seals all over the place and placed seals on your other Paths. So don't even bother with any of your tricks."

The other members of Akatsuki were about to jump in, then a slow clapping sound occurred. "Ah. He's here. How convenient." Muttered Sae as she turned towards the direction of the clapping, her hands still working on the puzzle box.

The masked man whom calls himself Tobi entered and spoke "You went through a lot of trouble to find me. And why the mask? You're kinda stealing my cue." At that last bit the masked female called Sae shrugged and replied simply "Same as you. I don't want anyone knowing who I am. And I have a pretty decent hunch on who you are."

At that Tobi stiffened, wondering if she was trying to psych him out. During this exchange Konan leaned in and whispered to Pein "Should we do something?" at that her brother figured hmmed to himself then replied "No. Let's watch and see what happens." She along with the other members of Akatsuki nodded, all interested in how this was gonna turn out. Including Zetsu and his black half.

Finally Tobi shrugged and spoke "Nice bluff. But there's no way you could know who I am." In response to that statement Sae chuckled and spoke in a jovial tone "Not exactly. It's mostly an educated guess. But I have a decent enough idea. Firstly, you are obviously NOT Madara, even if you were Madara and survived the battle with Hashirama at the battle of the end, you would have been too old to carry out the attack on Konoha twelve years ago by using the Kyuubi.

Secondly, you would have had to been someone who knew about the barrier surrounding Konoha and how to bypass it without triggering the alarm. Thirdly, that damned annoying Kamui ability of yours could only be used by an Uchiha. Finally… you'd have to be an Uchiha that was dead or MIA in the Third Shinobi War. And… there's only ONE Uchiha that fits the profile, and was young and talented enough at the time… isn't that right… Obito Uchiha?"

The various members of Akatsuki looked at Tobi, who stood silently until at last he spoke "So… you figured it out." He removed the Spiral mask revealing his scarred face then commented "You seem to know quite a lot."

Sae chuckled and then removed her own mask… revealing the face of Himeko Yamada. At the sight of her the room was sent into pandemonium. "HIMEKO YAMADA!" screamed Deidara in terror, due to Himeko being akin to executioner figure in Iwa.

Kisame was stuck between asking Himeko to autograph Samehada or use his Blade to protect himself. Sasori and Kakazu were trying to use Hidan as a meat shield despite the Jashinist's protests, whom considered Himeko to be a 'daughter of Jashin'(Actually Jashin is Ange lowest god in her ranks). Zetsu and his black half stood by silently, both halves had a look of interest in their eyes.

Pein and Konan were stiff as statues, they had not ever expected to see the infamous kunochi in a million years since she supposed to be dead after third shinobi war.

"Okay enough introductions." Ange/Himeko said, "I have my question to you Obito several but all centered around one thing, your motivation. Why did you form this second incarnation of Akatsuki? Why did you attempt to destroy Konoha? Why are you attempting to gather the Jinchuuriki and their respective Bijuu? Why do you want to initiate the Infinite Tsukuyomi?"

The various members of Akatsuki looked on with interest, most of them didn't know about this Obito guy, nor about this Infinite Tsukuyomi. Pein and Konan were especially interested in what truly drove this man. The revealed Obito stood silently, his silence a means of refusing to answer. "What's that about an 'Infinite Tsukuyomi'?" asked Sasori, poking his head out from behind the Jashinist meat shield he was using. Ange paused in her playing with the puzzle box and spoke "So glad you asked Sasori-san. The Infinite Tsukuyomi is an endless Genjutsu that ensnares the entire world in a Genjutsu, which is reflected off the moon. Trapping anyone and everyone in a dream realm."

At that Hidan raised his hand and asked "Okay, if this Obito prick wants to do that then… wouldn't HE be caught in fucking dreamland too?" the Uzumaki hmmed for a moment then answered simply "Correct… ya know… I just had a thought. Obito… are you doing this… because of Rin-chan?"

At the name, a flash of anger appeared on the scarred Uchiha's face, confirming her suspicions. "Ah ha! I was right! You ARE doing this for Rin. Don't tell me, you wanna activate the Infinite Tsukuyomi so you can create a dream world with Rin in it?" At that Pein asked "Who is this 'Rin' girl?" at that question Ange started explaining all of Akatsuki "Obito Uchiha, was a student of the Yondaime Hokage. On his team, Team 7, was a girl called Rin Nohara. Pretty thing, sweet girl, talented medic. Obito here had a crush on her but she had no interest in him. Sometime after he had gone missing, Rin was captured during the War and was made into the Sanbi Jinchuuriki to be unleashed on Konoha as a Jinchuuriki Suicide Bomber of some kind. However, Rin, with the help of her other teammate Kakashi Hatake, committed suicide. I'm guessing Obito found her deceased body and… snapped."

The room was silent for a long while, until the Angel of Ame broke the silence by asking "Do you mean to tell us that this Obito person formed Akatsuki, manipulated us, and wants to cast the world into an Eternal Genjutsu… all for a childish crush and to live out a juvenile fantasy?!"

Ange smiled and spoke bluntly "Eeeeyup. That's correct." Both Konan and Pein looked on at Obito with pure rage, all their sacrifice of others and themselves and THIS was what they were striving for? If Nagato had known… he wouldn't have done any of this… none of it… somewhere, where Nagato's real body was, he wailed in anger and depression at this revelation. The other members of Akatsuki looked equally angry at being used by Obito. They were about to pounce on the Uchiha but Ange raised her hand up and spoke "Not so fast. He is MINE." The scarred Uchiha smirked and spoke "You might have foiled me Himeko, but you won't capture me. My Kamui shall warp me out of here before you can even touch me."

He held his smirk for a few long moments… then his face fell as he asked in confusion "Why isn't my Kamui working?" the silver haired woman chuckled and spoke "As I mentioned to Pein earlier, I put up various seals. Some of which were specifically designed to disable that annoying Kamui." Then in one swift motion she punched out his lights.

"Honestly. You grew too reliant on such an annoying ability." Spoke Ange in a triumphant tone while standing over his unconscious body. "It would seem… Akatsuki is in need of… new leadership. All in favor for me?" she spoke with a large grin. At that the members of Akatsuki raised their hand's excluding Nagato's Deva path, Nagato himself being currently despondent. Zetsu didn't raise his hand either (Though that because he cannot raise his hand LOL). "The Ayes have it." She spoke triumphantly, prompting Konan to say "Since you are now our leader… what shall we do?"

At that Ange answered casually "For the most part, Akatsuki's goal for peace hasn't changed… but we'll be doing things MY way. No highway option. Don't like my way? Then either shut the fuck up and do as I say, or get the fuck out. I don't have patience for people second guessing me. To start with… we're gonna send a formal invitation to the Jinchuuriki to join us. Any questions?"

The Akatsuki members looked at each other in confusion but shrugged and decided to roll with it. Kisame raised his hand then asked "I have two questions. First… can you sign my sword Samehada? Second… what's your big plan?"

Without a word, Kushina pulled out a sharpie pen and autographed Samehada's handle, making the sword giggle and squirm slightly from the ticklish feeling. Then she spoke "Sorry Kisame-chan… but I'm not telling. But to sum it up… we need to break a very particular Cycle."

The swordsman nodded slowly, not understanding what she meant, but went with it anyway. Meanwhile, Zetsu and his black half were alone in a long hallway, the white half asking his counterpart "Should we handle that Himeko lady?" the black Zetsu chuckled darkly as he answered "No. For now let her do as she likes. Did you notice that puzzle box she kept messing with?"

The White Zetsu scratched his head then replied "Now that you mention it… yeah. What's so special about that?" the Black half replied "BAKA!That Puzzle box is a creation of my mother. She made it centuries ago to protect something very valuable. Problem is, the box cheats. Every time you get close to solving it, one of the pieces moves itself in a way that forces you to start over. To this day, I don't know what's in that box… and I get the feeling that Himeko woman knows what she's holding. It's not by chance she has something like that."

"So now what?" asked the White half with a groan. The black half simply replied "Nothing. We continue acting as the good subordinates and simply observe… I get the feeling that Himeko woman… will be a good partner."

With that, they vanished into the darkness of the hall. The black half looking forward to what Ange has planned.

Back to Naruto. Abit.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA! Wow and Wow ! I didn't expect Mom will pull the stunt like that. Though I should expected that from her." Said Naruto who looked crazy. It seems now Akatsuki will work for them instead fighting them.

Meanwhile with Ange.

Ange now spoke with Hidan and Kakuzu and talked about their goal to join Akatsuki. When she heard Kakuzu obsessed by money she then said, " **In that case can you go to my land in Southern continent as one of my accountant? Well to decrease workload of my accountant team in my own continent."** That made Kakuzu blinked, " SO you are come from South . No wonder you suddenly disappear . Everyone believe you are died but you actually back to your homeland in South."

ANge smiled as she got Kakuzu attention and said, " So are you interested Kakuzu-san?" Kakuzu quickly accepted, " I accept. And if possible can I took my old job as bounty hunter?" Ange shook her head, " No. I want you more focused to your accountant job."Kakuzu decided not to argue knowing Ange won't budge. Then shall I take my leave for prepaing my leave to Southern Continent?" Ange just said, " Take your time Kakuzu." After Kakuzu leaving, ANge then talk to Hidan, " So, Hidan. I know you are Jashin loyalist. However I must told you, you not allowed to kill anymore in this Elemental Nations." Hidan wanted to yelled but , Ange unleash killing intent which capable to make the Jashin Priest silent as she continued, " I'm not finished. I said no killing in Elemental . But I never saying not in other place like my continent. Though you only allowed to kill certain Targets. Okay."

Hidan considered her offer. Actually this looked temting since in their new leader continent they will safe from bounty hunter. Well he may cannot do killing spree like before but maybe he can gather follower instead." Okay I'll took your offer. And no doubt Jashin-sama will be pleased since I'm bored killing same kind of target." Ange smiled, " We have the deal then." She then shook her hand with Hidan.

Back to Naruto.

Since today is his day off Naruto decided spend time in his newly build farm. But before he started leisuring time . He sensed several high level energy signature approaching his territory. While the intent not malicious, Naruto decided to prepared in case his uninvited guests wanted to harm him.

And when they finally arrived, Naruto jaw dropped as they actually part of his maid squadron who known as the best in his forces and even one of them stronger than Head of Security Division Konoe Tsurugi. Though their attire not suited forcombat.

In case yiou ask why. That's because they attire was playboy bunny suit which consisted the skin tight black bodice-leotard left very little to the imagination, which barely contained their massive balloons . Their legs were covered in fishnets and wore a white collar with a black bowtie. The costume had a fluffy bunny tail and she wore the headband with rabbit ears atop her head. As their footwear they wore high heels. And surprisingly all of them have wavy blond hair.

"Naruto-sama. It's been awhile right." Said the one of them whio supposed to be the leader of Playboy Bunny squadron who actually have the bigger boobs compared to another. (Well since all of Naruto mids have gigantic tits nit really surprising after all.)

"Well, long time no see anyway. Do you have some important business for mr anyway?" Asked Naruto being curious since usually they not send elites just to meet him. WUsually Naruto saw them in hidden site of his mansion but this is first time he saw the bunnies stay outside.

"Well, actually nothing important since we just want to ensure your safety and make sure one of your 'needs' fulfilled, " Said the leader .

Naruto then asked, " What's your name?" "Just called me Mizuki." Said the leader one. " Anyway, Master since it's been a while you got last sex how about one with me?" Naruto grinned when he heard that ." Well lets enter inside."

 **Warning Lemon Ahead.**

Naruto now make horde of kagebunshin before they later took each of bunny girl leaving the originalone with Mizuki.

"So Master Naruto how about play with my tits first?" teased Mizuki. And Naruto responded as He lifted his arms and grabbed the massive tits of his desire, his fingers digging deep into her enormous jugs, the tit flesh squeezing between his fingers as he squeezed. She moaned out loud felling his strong bare hands against her tits, making her wet with desire. As he fondled her Naruto was memorized by the huge tits, the two biggest and softest things he ever touched.

"Damn you're fucking hot." Naruto declared as he continued fondling her melons, losing himself in her giant cleavage. While his hands were latched to her breasts Mizuki gradually stood up and sat down on the young blonde's lap, his huge bulge up against her stomach, throbbing. She wrapped her hands around his, overlapping each other, grabbing them and slowly brought them up to the edge of her suit, placing them on the collar of her suit wanting the clothes off.

The young blonde looked up at the woman he met only moments ago, not believing this was happening. She simply nodded with a smile. With her conformation Naruto gripped her suit, not waiting a second to see the glorious melons and in an instant proceeded to rip the clothing. The leather ripped in half causing Mizuki to moan in surprise not knowing he could do that, revealing her naked massive breasts jiggling in front of his eyes, his eyes hungrily eating up her body. Her pink, hershey kiss shaped nipples hardened in the cold air, pointing directly at the young ninja, just begging to be sucked. He looked up and down her figure, loving her insanely massive tits. Not as big as Ange and Maroon, Melon and Lemon but still gigantic after all

Mizuki gently placed her finger under his chin and brought his face up. Once he was facing her she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his sharing a passionate kiss with the young blonde as he wrapped his arms around her back. It was a kiss she never felt in her life, so exotic and pussy quivering. They shared the heated kiss until she slowly leaned back, placing her face near his ear.

"Play with me." She whispered into his ear, he could feel her warm breath against his skin. This spurred him on as he placed his hands on her thighs and ran them up her warm body, tracing the curves from her wide thighs, all the way to her sizable bosom. The space captain moaned as she felt his hands run up her body. Planting his hands back on her breasts he harshly squeezed the tit flesh and fondled the massive mummeries. He pinched her fat nipples severely, all the while Mizuki moaned uncontrollably, as her pussy moistened further, never being this aroused or played with.

"Fuck, your ridiculously huge tits are remarkable." He stated.

"I'm glad you like them so much Master… My nipples are so hard for you." Mizuki purred. Leaning forward, Naruto put a fat nipple into his mouth, twirling his tongue around the bud. He began suckling, while he raised his hand and pulled severely on her left nipple, causing the bombshell to moan out in ecstasy while she put her hands in his feathery hair. He sucked gently at her right nipple, then her left. Her knees began to weaken. The stimulating, sexual feeling she got as he sucked and licked, getting her nipples wet. She felt she would reach her limit, deep in her pussy nearing her orgasm.

"Oh fu-ck!" Her sexual arousal became greater as he sucked her tits, his large cock pressing against her crotch. Naruto greedily suckling on giant tit and to his surprise, breast milk leaked out of the large nipple, just as he gulped it down Mizuki threw her head back as she screamed out, her pussy in spasm, juices overflowing. She rode out her amazing orgasm as the blonde gulped down her delicious milk. She rode it out, her body quivering getting her purple panties soaked. She came down from her high, gaining her breath as he hungrily drank more, squeezing the tit. He drank a full quart then stopped releasing the nipple.

"Damn that tastes good." He stated. "Oh fuck you're a naughty one, drinking my milk." Mizuki purred as she caught her breath. He smiled with a grin and leaned forward planting his head between the massive tits, his head being lost in the insane cleavage. She giggled as he motor-boated his head back in forth, the soft tits grazing against his face.

"Fuck your tits." Naruto stated as he leaned back starring into the woman's purple eyes. Their eyes met and she leaned forward pressing her lips back to his. She felt his cock was throbbing powerfully to get out of his pants, tarring through the fabric trying desperately to break free. Feeling hotter than ever, she leaned back, her breathing much heavier, as she hooked her fingers underneath his shirt and lifted it up. Once out of the way she gazed over the young blonde's massive muscles and rock hard six pack, seeing what she assumed to be a black tattoo on his abs. She pressed her hands to his abs and traced his strong muscles down until she reached his cock witnessing his massive budge.

"Are you throbbing for me Master . Do you want me to suck you off." Mizuki purred. "Yes." He stated. Slowly she trailed down his body, her soft breasts pressing against his body. Naruto watched as the bombshell sunk down to her knees and wrapped her fingers around the waistband of his pants. She looked at him for a moment with a smile. Then instantly, she brought his pants down to the ground. His massive dick flung out into the open air standing tall causing Mizuki to shriek seeing the largest cock she ever encountered, inches in front of her face.

What a fucking enormous dick… Master Naruto you have the biggest fucking penis." Mizuki stated looking up at him. With his cock still in hand she couldn't wait to see what he tasted like deep down her throat. _Can't wait to give this big boy a ride._ Gently she began to massage his shaft, stroking him off, moving her hand up and down the entire length. The voluptuous woman smiled watching as his cock throbbed.

"That feels so fucking good." Naruto cooed. She smiled liking how the young ninja enjoyed her hand job. After that she leaned forward and gave a gentle lick to the underside of his throbbing cock triggering Naruto to groan. She then gave the massive bulbous head a very long slow lick, trailing circles around his head Naruto feeling ecstasy. She then felt ready for the impossible shaft.

The bombshell leaned forward and opened her maw wide to receive the immense dick, her jaw stretching wide to accommodate the enormous manmeat. With one last look into Naruto's eyes she pushed the massive head into her greedy little mouth. His massive girth stretched her lips as she took in as much of him as she could. Her lips were pulled so far apart by taking him inside she felt they would snap. With the fat penis-head filling her stretched mouth she was having trouble fitting more cock down, cheeks bulging.

Pushing forward the cock filling her, savoring the taste of Naruto's dick as she pushed forward, stretching her throat. Naruto groaned as her tight mouth suffocated his cock. Tears ran down her eyes as she gagged on the biggest dick she could have hoped for, traveling further down, her saliva coating the thick trunk. Once she made it to ten inches she came to a halt, his dick deep down the back of her throat, his thick head pressing against her the back of her throat.

"Of fuck Miss Mizuki." Naruto delighted the tight mouth smothering his cock as he placed his hands on top of her head. She brought her lips back up to his head, sucking tightly as she did and continued the process. It was her goal to take this stud's entire godly shaft into her mouth. Sucking the first ten inches while stocking the rest, her head rocking upon his shaft. She kept up this pace for several minutes, wanting the young blonde's fat cock. With each stroke she took him a bit deeper down causing her to gag and cough, no regard for her loss of breath.

Soon it became clear, never could she image being able to take the full mast of his cock. She thought she met her match, unable to tame this massive monster. She came to halt unable to take more and looked up at Naruto. He looked down to see why she stopped. Naruto slowly pushed her down, inch by meaty inch. She took him further, his cock pushing down her throat, cutting of her air. After several strokes she stopped her nose pressing against his waist, she had taken the entire fat sixteen inched prick into her throat. His rod so deep down in her throat her neck bulging, clearly visible.

"Holy fuck you took my entire cock." Naruto said pleased with the sight, his member so far deep in the woman's throat. Slowly she traveled back up to the head. She moved at a slow pace getting used to the size. Once ready she wanted to provide Naruto with the finest treat she could think of.

In an instant Mizuki moved her mouth with unearthly haste. Slamming her head down on him and pulling back up with no regard for her sputtering, gagging and loss of breath. Naruto slammed his hands on the arm rests and gripped them, feeling her tight mouth moving with such speed, in total ecstasy as this woman he only met minutes ago was sucking his fat dick at an absurd speed. The space captain certainly put effort into her sucking, using her technique on the stud's thick member, her head a blur as she raised her hands stroking the base. She sucked, lapped and drooled all over him, her drool traveling down making his cock glisten. She pushed even further as she took sixteen inches of dick in her mouth, his musky smell intoxicating. Naruto grinned felling total ecstasy as this woman sucked him off, her tight mouth coaxing his fat cock.

She sucked him vigorously, working with her hands, lips and tongue to pleasure him. He seemed perfectly in control with his enormous erection getting all the attention she could give it, with no sign of being close to ejaculating. She gagged as she worked his fat prick, keeping up her pace, swallowing pre cum whenever he fired it and stroking him.

A half an hour came and went of a fierce blowjob, Mizuki working her damndest to receive his cum. She finally was about to receive her prize, Naruto felt his balls tighten and his cock expanded in her mouth. Mizuki tried to cry out as she felt the girth of his cock get even thicker making her throat bulge out even more obscenely.

"Fuck." Was all Mizuki heard before Naruto grabbed a hold of head and forcefully slammed her down his massive pole. Once she was secured down his dick, he fired his first unearthly blast of thick white jizz directly down the giant breasted woman's throat, instantly filling her mouth. She felt the hot thick liquid gushing down her throat, a large amount filling up her stomach while the rest was forced back up her, spilling out of her nose. Huge blasts continued to hose down her throat causing her to choke. Just as soon as she swallowed his cum she began to cum herself, even more forcefully than before. Her muscles tightened as the orgasm surged through her, releasing the pressure and making her legs go weak. Her fem-cum gushed out as he fired a profuse amount of cum, her belly began to look four months pregnant.

As soon as she swallowed a blast of cum more would fill her mouth to the point she couldn't swallow any more. She held him in her mouth for a long time while his cock pulsed and throbbed as delicious huge orgasmic spasms cramped her vagina. After a minute he released his hold and she released his cock.

Still ejaculating he fired more thick spunk into her face covering her completely. His spunk traveled far and covered the entire dashboard seeping into the controls. After two long minutes he fired his last blast and stopped. He laid back in the chair smiling pleased with himself, as semen covered Mizuki's entire body, running down her chin onto her breasts. He looked at the mess he created, his thick semen masking everything in the cockpit, hoping the woman he just met wouldn't be livid.

"Fuck Naruto I've never seen so much cum in my life." She said surprised.

You were just so fucking good." He stated. She looked over and saw her entire front window was covered in the thick cum, not a space wasn't covered with the plentiful white jizz. She couldn't believe the sight before her eyes.

She wiped her face with her finger wiping the jizz from her face, then licking her finger. The cum hit her taste buds and she adored the taste, never had she tasted cum like this. "Naruto, you're cum tastes wonderful." She couldn't believe how delicious it tasted, the greatest treat she ever had, more sweet then her favorite candy. Once she was done with her meal she looked back at the young blonde and noticed he was still hard and throbbing. "You're still hard?" She couldn't believe. "I guess so." He responded.

"Alright then, stay seated and enjoy this Naruto." She stood up and spun around as she began to trail her hands up and down her body. She took off her purple panties revealing her soaked pussy, glistening with anticipation. Her pussy was wet and hot, begging for attention. Naruto sat back in his chair and watched the show before him. Her hips looked silky smooth with a small patch of orange bush just above her pussy. The orange haired bombshell spun around her fat butt and massive tits bouncing. The sight before him was the greatest he ever witnessed, his cock throbbing. She turned back towards him and walked forward swaying her hips.

"Thanks for the show." Naruto stated.

"It's the least I could do, you giving me the biggest cock in all." She climbed atop of him and leaned forward giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Alright, now it's time to give your dick a nice ride." She grabbed his prick and rubbed the shaft against her clit. She threw her head back and gasped in delight, pleasure tingling her body. Mizuki thought she would cum just from the thought of putting him inside her.

"Oh my, your fat dick is going to ruin me," She said, her hand still pushing the dick tightly to her clit as Naruto planted his hands on her hips.

"Have to take this nice and slow." Planting one hand on his shoulder for balance she squatted above him, gripping Naruto's fat cock aiming for her twat. As slowly as possible she lowered herself down on the devastating rod. His head came in contact with her soaking pussy bringing out a loud long moan from her. Gradually she took him taking her time, the pain unbelievable, the fat head pushing into her little pussy stretching her. Naruto groaned his throbbing cock taken by the drenched tight twat.

"Fuck." She stated. Lowering herself further she took the devastating inches, stretching her tiny pussy to a size unknown to her, triggering so much pain, gritting her teeth. Her hands soared up to grasp Naruto's shoulders as her pussy was stretched unbelievably wide.

Naruto's hands moved from her hips back to her ass as he gripped her juicy fat ass, taking two handfuls of big ass cheeks. While Mizuki was having trouble traveling down ten inches she went back up and continued the process, gently bouncing trying her best to pound his huge rod into her. Never had she felt so full, or in such pleasure before. Pain shot up her body as the large cock stretched her pussy to outright proportions, vigorously bouncing up and down on top of the blonde's first ten inches, still not ready for the entire shaft.

"Your pussy's so tight Miss Mizuki." Naruto grunted, her pussy squeezing his dick. She looked at him and leaned forward kissing the young blonde yet again. They stayed clamped to each other, lips together for a long kiss, then he inserted his tongue into his mouth. She felt his dick respond further, pressing into her twat. She leaned back starring into Naruto's eyes. There was a look in her eye, she wanted it and he wanted to fuck.

Without hesitation he grabbed her ass tighter and slammed his hips forward, thursting twelve inches into her unready tight pussy, her massive tits bouncing in the process, Mizuki's breath taken away. Without a moment's notice for her to get ready he began to thrust up at blinding speeds into her welcoming pussy, his body a blur. Her mouth opened wide as she screamed, she felt the best experience of her life, the cock she was destined to have destroying her twat, turning her brain to mush, thinking of only him the man she just met. She found her destined partner, she would please him no matter what, as long as she got his perfect massive dick every day.

He brought his hips down and with a powerful thrust he punched through her cervix causing her to scream at the top of her lungs, his sixteen inch cock filling her womb. Mizuki's pleasure went into overload. Her mind went vacant as ecstasy overwhelmed her. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Never had she felt anything so big in her pussy before and couldn't imagine the overwhelming orgasm that rushed through her entire being. She bucked on him and squirted all over his torso, completely lost. Over and over again the waves crashed through her, eyes rolling up into her skull as she came her brains out. He stayed balls deep inside her while she took a breather coming down from the best orgasm of her life, so ecstatic and beautiful, wave of her fem-cum washed over.

"Wow Naruto. This pussy, was made for a stud's cock like yours." Sweat ran down her body as she caught her breath. Once she looked up at him she was ready for more. He nodded and began to thrust into her harder and harder.

She slammed down as he thrusted forward matching each other's rhythm, making them in-twined as sweat ran down their bodies. Both their bodies moved with such fluidity, matching each other's powerful thrust's reaching a high unknown, both moving at an insane speed, Mizuki's little pussy taking on the insane dick.

"Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Naruto barred his teeth as the bombshell's pussy engulfed him. Pleasure ran over his body, and just as he thought he couldn't ever feel better, Mizuki began to bounce above him harder. Both trying to fuck each other's brains out, matching each other's thrusts as her fucking grew more extreme. Each thrust made Mizuki's tits go ballistic, bouncing every which way.

"Ahhh I never been fucked by such a massive cock!" She screamed being fucked at an insane speed. Both kept up their thrusts never slowing down for a hips dove onto Naruto's dick fanatically, taking his sixteen inches into her hot twat. The thickness of his cock punished her with each and every thrust. Looking at Mizuki's stomach Naruto could make out a huge bulge running up her belly.

The young blonde lifted Mizuki's body and stood up in the cockpit. Gripping her large ass, he rammed his cock into her tight pussy. She yelled out in pleasure, her tongue lolled out of her mouth as tears formed in her eyes. His shaft entering her deep, reshaping her pussy. She was a bitch in heat getting pounded nonstop by a fat cock. Mizuki leaned forward and kissed him deeply as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, getting ferociously pounded by the standing blonde.

Half an hour passed of Naruto viscously slamming his cock into Mizuki's womb, she couldn't comprehend how this young man had unlimited power thrusting at blinding speeds around the clock, making her cum nonstop, but she loved every second of it. Finally he felt himself nearing his limit, his thrusts becoming more wild.

"I'm goanna cum in your fucking tight pussy!" Naruto yelled feeling his orgasm nearing, ready to fill her up. She felt his cock expanded twice the size deep inside her pussy, reading his load.

"Give it to me! Fucking cum so hard you get me pregnant with your baby!" She demanded. Naruto thrusted deep several more times, powerfully pushing his cock deep into her womb. With a final thrust his dick throbbing in her womb he exploded. A massive blast of thick jizz fired straight into Mizuki's womb, filling her up with so much hot cum. Almost a gallon of thick cum filled the orange haired bombshell. She felt the hot spunk inside her womb filling her, making her grin. Mizuki's belly started to swell, Naruto stuffing her with his thick spunk, he never appeared to stop.

After several minutes Naruto was done stuffing her womb **.** He placed her down on the seat and continued firing shots of cum. After a final blast onto the bombshell's tits Naruto stopped.

He stood there looking at the mess he made, looking down at the bombshell masked by his cum and her belly looking nine months pregnant. The worn out space captain caught her breath. She looked up and to her surprise she found herself looking at his monster cock not more than an inch from her face still rigid as ever and throbbing causing her to gasp. She looked up to see the blonde still ready as ever to fuck.

"Mizuki I can't get enough." Naruto stated looking down at the woman.

Hours later-"That was incredible Naruto." She said eyes glistening with satisfaction looking over at the stud. "Yea that was fucking intense… " Replied the blond

LEMOND END AND TO BE CONTINUED


	68. Chapter 68

**Okay answer review**

 ** _Animaman: well I admit I got some hint from another fic and for your idea when Naruto transported to another world when Ange even not expect this already on the way in sequel and I choose Gundam universe but I won't tell which Gundam till later. And Naruto will build his own Gundam but first he will start without any suits._**

 ** _Stratos263: I decided not do anything with them until sequel_**

 ** _Bankai777: RWBY will in next season but will be later_**

 ** _Guest: Remember while Naruto is godlike he toned down his power on purpose .And he will deceive his opponent after all._**

 **-At night on Konoha's border-**

Now Naruto is in his ANBU duty again as he now currently doing solo patrolling . In his Gray Fox persona, He was looking at the peaceful environment around him, when he gazed at the moon and noticed it was full moon today. Naruto then realized its almost one year since Kushina once again attempt to bring him into family which ended at Total Failure. He miss Ange but since Ange now act as Akatsuki leader and trying to redirect the organization to another purpose. Naruto suspecting Ange probably plan to send them to another world. Deciding enough Naruto decided going back to ANBU HQ to get some rest so he quickly teleported.

Later at ANBU HQ

In the training ground, you could see Gray Fox fighting against Hawk. These two were the ultimate Anbu's duo and they have accomplished a lot of missions together. B/A/S ranked mission, you name it. Each one protecting the other. And their combined attacks, prove to be unstoppable, since Gray Fox's wind part affinity would enhance Hawk's fire jutsus, to an extent that they could wipe out an army with just two jutsus: **Fire Release: Great Fireball)** and Gray Fox's **Wind Release: Great Wind Breakthrough**.

Now, they were only focusing on taijutsu contest, both of them were panting a little bit, because both of them happen to have great chakra reserves and could hold on longer than almost everyone in Anbu. Both of them went charging each other, with their chakra enhanced arms almost crashing together, creating a little wave of charka through the training area breaking a few windows, because of that. When they noticed, they decided to stop of fear that the bill would be sent to them, so they stopped and laughed a bit like they were buddies their whole life.

"Hawk-san, it's almost time for my mission of border patrol, I really should get going." "If you ask me, I think you're crazy of doing this hell border patrol missions and I think you're even more crazy for volunteering for this" Hawk said. "Hey, I don't complain, its peace and quiet out there, Anbus needs that every once in a while so I don't regret volunteering". Replied Naruto.

"I guess you're right, we see just so many crap, there sometimes is nice to just relax a bit, too bad I like the rush of our missions. Don't get to soft, Gray Fox or I might just kick your ass, the next time." "Now who is the crazy talking?" "Gray Fox, I'm off for tonight, see you tomorrow?" "Well, see ya."

In less than then ten minutes, Naruto travelled all the way to the West Gate, until he reached his favorite spot, a log that faced the river which in time mirrored the image of the full moon, , since he enjoyed the beauty of the moon reflecting through the calm river water. Also, Naruto could just relax hearing the sound of the calm water making its way towards to meet another river very slowly, sending Naruto a natural sound that brought him utter piece.

Few days later

Today Naruto with his fellow ANBU Bear and Cat waiting their squad leader Hawk since he now taking mission from the commander. . After a while, Hawk arrived with an A ranked mission scroll that happened to be an investigation mission for tonight. It seemed that around the south region of Konoha, there have been strange reports of an old mansion being cursed, since the ones who entered, never got out, so the hokage thought best and sent squad three to go check it out.

Upon arrival inside the house, Bear suddenly felt a chill ran up his spine, when seeing what was inside the house. Inside, they were corps lying on the ground motionless, bleeding all over the place. Squad three surveyed the area up to a place when Hawk's eyes came in contact with a mirror that somehow was reflecting a different image of their surroundings. As anyone would have guessed, Hawk thought that was a genjutsu casted all around the place by some ninja who wanted to scare everyone. Gray Fox, just like Hawk, were suspicious of a genjutsu, but this genjutsu was somehow different from a normal one. He could very well sense a huge amount of chakra being used and he concluded that not even himself in normal condition had that amount of chakra, who could only be a summon animal or even a demon.

After some time, squad three surveyed the second and last floor of the mansion, coming near a rather big scroll displayed inside on the master rooms of the mansion. When Cat did her last step, a huge roar could be heard and the squad knew it came from the scroll. "Well, in that case, all we have to do is to burn the scroll and release this stupid mass genjutsu." Said Gray Fox.

"Step aside, Bear and Cat. Gray Fox, joint attack number 1: Katon Fuuton Combination. "Right on it, Hawk-taicho." – Said Naruto with enthusiasm as he was once again working with alongside his friend and rival.

" **Wind Release: Great Wind Breakthrough!"**

" **Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"**

What could be described as a loud explosion, it was heard from Hawk's fireball in conjunction to Gray Fox's gust of wind, making the fireball grow in size and power. The results were visible and a huge hole behind the scroll could be seen, turning the scroll to ashes. Upon seeing that, Minato, while walking beside the haunted mission to see if the Anbu squad would solve the problem, suddenly saw the huge hole on the top and squad three appearing. He sighed thinking that they went a little bit overboard but at least managed to solve the problem, completing the assignment.

After seeing the Hokage staring at them, the Anbu team jumped and kneeled in front of her, letting her know that the mission was complete. Upon seeing Gray Fox's mask, he smiled and greeted the team for a job well done. "So Hawk-san, good job on the mission, but couldn't your team be a little less noisy, I believe the entire city heard the explosion created." Said Minato rubbing his head, wanting to send the bill for them to pay… again. Since Naruto entered the Anbu, there has been numerous requests for window repairs from inside Anbu hq and somehow he figured that Naruto would have a part in it, while training.

"Our apologies, Hokage-sama, it's just that Gray Fox and I used our combination in order to eliminate the threat as soon as possible. Actually the summon contract held a giant lizard that just got in our way and we had to destroy it." – Said Hawk. "I'm sorry, but I heard you say that you and Gray Fox used your combination, what's up with that?" – Asked Minato intrigued, cause he never heard of Anbus and combination ninjutsu attacks. "Certainly, Hokage-sama. Gray Fox and I have been coming with combined attacks in order to maximize the power of our jutsus. For instance, what you witnessed was a mix of mine **Great** **Fireball** and Gray Fox's **Great Wind Breakthrough**. Together, the gust of wind literally double the fireball and the results, well you witnessed firsthand."

"I certainly did, so as half of Konoha. Well, good job, congratulations. Now dismissed" – Said MInato, before seeing different kinds of shunshin performed by the members of the team. Hawk used the **Fire** **Shunshin ,** Gray Fox did the **Wind** **shunshin ,** Cat made a regular shunshin and Bear used the **Earth** **Shunshin .**

 **Few days later -At Anbu Headquarters-**

After the completion of, they returned to the Anbu Hq, and Naruto received a communication saying that Minato-sama knew about the little explosion on the haunted mansion and wanted him to fulfill another mission.

Now thinking about it, Hokage-sama never called him like that before, whenever he wanted a mission of his squad, the Anbu chief would call them all together. Maybe it was a solo mission or a co-op mission with a jounin or a chunnin group. Naruto dismissed his thoughts, as he quickly shunshined to Hokage Office

 **-At Hokage's office-**

Minato was discussing some important aspects with the Anbu chief, when Gray Fox shunshined to her office, with some breeze to alert them of his presence. Needless to say that the 'low' breeze ended up blowing all the paperwork scattered to the ground, earning groan from Minato who had his secretary Aiko helping him to gather the paperwork and now they had to do it again. The Anbu chief sweat dropped at seeing Minato's face, showing some clear bottled up anger. "Was that necessary, Gray Fox?" – Asked the Anbu chief, watching Minato's eyes twitch of slight anger. "My apologies, Minato-sama, Tenzou-sama, I just did that so you can be aware of my presence."

"Forget about it Gray Fox, we have a mission of great importance you'll be performing along with an elite jounin. In fact, she was just contacted twenty minutes ago, so she should be arriving soon. This will be an A ranked mission. You along with your co-partner will retrieve an S ranked document made by Jiraya, the toad sannin, this document is a reconnaissance and gathering information on Iwa and its meetings with Kumo. According to his message, he suspects an alliance between these two villages and since we had some mishaps with Kumo the next few days, it's safe to say that this document is of high importance. Now the reason you were called, actually it was two. First, Jiraiya requested your presence and second is there is a high possibility that enemy ninjas would try to put their hands on the document. Any questions?"

"Actually, I have two. Why Yamato is here and what are my partner's abilities?" – Naruto was never known for extreme formalities and he was not so thrilled as he cannot got his relaxation time, but mission is a mission, there wasn't reason for him not to curse his luck at this situation. But before they could answer Gray Fox's question, his partner showed up, reporting for duty.

"Before we ask these questions, Gray Fox, I like to introduce your partner on this mission; she is an elite jounin, expert in genjutsu and high level reconnaissance and information gathering missions, Yuuhi Kurenai." Explained Minato. Inwardly Naruto grumb;ed since she is the last person he wanted work with . Especially after Kurama fiasco but realizing he must be professional so he decided to introduce himself in a polite and emotionless manner, hoping that she wouldn't see the underneath of his tone. While he and Kurenai not hostile each other but better safe than sorry.

"Pleasure to meet you, Yuuhi-san, we will be teamed on this mission, Hokage-sama was just briefing me on it." Greeted Naruto, receiving a nod from the jounin. "The pleasure is all mine, Anbu-san." Kurenai replied "As I was saying to Gray Fox here, your mission is to retrieve an S ranked document from Jiraiya, this map here will pinpoint his location and the rendezvous point, any communications with you and him will be through Gray Fox here, since he and Jiraiya worked together once and established a secure line of communication with each other. You are to leave in four hours from now and are scheduled to arrive at the location at noon tomorrow." Told to be truth Naruto in hi Gray Fox persona was ANBU messenger for occasional time. While Naruto hate said Toad Sage , but at least he can tolerate him professionally .

"As to your questions, Gray Fox, the reason I'm here is to discuss with Hokage-sama about your jounin test that you'll be qualified to take, after the completion of this mission and your partner's abilities, well, Hokage-sama has already briefed you when she arrived." Said Tenzou, "Ok, then." Said Naruto as he and Kurenai vanished and appeared on top of the Hokage's tower. Then Naruto and Kurenai went each for their apartments for packing. Naruto being an Anbu was kind of ready for any type of mission as he packed his stuff inside a storage scroll. Kurenai for her part needed to pack, since she still had a team, even though they were all chunnin level ninja. Three hours later, both of them then head up for their mission together.

 **-Outside Konoha's walls-**

Right now, Kurenai and Gray Fox were jumping from tree logs, like they were on the ground. They were heading for the rendezvous point where they would meet with the toad sannin near the border between the Fire Country and Rice country.

They were travelling for a good three hours, before the full moon appeared, showing some stars on the sky. Seeing this, Naruto AKA Gray Fox made a sign for her to go down to the ground and rest until tomorrow. Once they stopped, Naruto's kage bunshins prepared the location, making the tent and starting some fire for them to stay. Once that done, the kage bunshin went to different directions along the jungle for guard duty, since they could warn Naruto of possible threats, covering more ground than if one ninja would keep watch. While they shared tent they decided to separate them by some border.

 **-The next day-**

On the next day, Gray Fox and Kurenai were travelling faster now in order to reach the rendezvous point, but Naruto was worried, since normally either Gamakichi or Gamatatsu would appear and say that Jiraiya would be meeting with them. Now thinking, Naruto was expecting one toad summon quite a while ago and the latter hadn't come yet, worrying him to any sort of traps being planned by enemy shinobi. Even if Konoha had a bullet proof document analysis system, if the enemy were to possess knowledge in fuuinjutsu, Konoha would be easily fooled and send him in a suicide mission by mistake. Knowing that was better not to gamble the mission, one for Konoha and two for Kurenai, he immediately summoned two kage bunshins and henged them into Kurenai and himself. The reason was to send the kage bunshins, not only fooling the enemy, but also learning their position and where to strike.

Kurenai, upon seeing the technique, were interested as to what Naruto was thinking. "Gray Fox, why the kage bunshins were henged into us?" – Asked Kurenai, seeing the serious face on his boyfriend's face expression. "Something's off, Kurenai-san, if Jiraiya were to wait for us, by now, he should have sent a toad summon to locate us and brief his precise location…I don't know something is not right…These two will scout the area out for us, we are approximately ten miles near the supposed rendezvous point, if my guess is correct, my henged kage bunshins are going to be surrounded by enemy ninjas." – Explained Naruto, worrying his girlfriend.

"Are you sure, Gray Fox? I mean if what you're saying is true, then the letter sent by Jiraiya-sama was…" "False? Yeah, even though Konoha's system is almost 100 effective, a fuuinjutsu seal could alter the letter content, making it look like it was from an important person."

"What shall we do, then, shall we contact Konoha?"

"Yes."

Later inside Forest

Naruto and Kurenai were hiding behind the bushes, waiting for the kage bunshin's memory to come to Naruto, while Ace delivered the message to Minato-sama. Suddenly, Ace appeared out of nowhere, handing the message to Naruto.

 _Gray Fox, This is serious, if it's another village, it can be dangerous in a political way. Do not go to the rendezvous point, you have a new mission, it's an investigation mission, try to investigate who's the enemy that is supposed to wait for you to arrive but do not engage the enemy, the evidence, if you're correct, will be revealed by the paper, I already sent a message to Jiraya, I haven't receive any response yet. Be careful. Yondaime._

"What did Hokage-sama say?" – Kurenai asked, unable to see the message. "She changed the mission to an investigation one, we have to see who's about to ambush us, hehehe." – Laughed Naruto, since he was about to do that with his kage bunshins any way. "Why are you laughing, investigation mission are tough, we have to do it, and not get caught…" – Said Kurenai scowling her lover for his supposedly lack of maturity when handling such a mission. "Oh sorry, it's just that my kage bunshins are already heading for the ambush, the minute the kage bunshins take a look at the enemy's hitai-ate he will be dispelled and transfer all the information we need to cover. Wait…they dispelled…Kumo trapped us, hurry Kurenai we have to go, focus chakra on your feet, we are in for quite a run". – Said Naruto as he ran and Kurenai followed just behind them, quite enjoying the way the mission turned out to be.

After five hours of travel, Kurenai showed to Naruto that she couldn't take anymore, but Naruto knew better than to stay and rest since the enemy might be coming to get them. Not seeing other alternative, Naruto turned to Kurenai, saying her to get on top of his shoulders so as to carry her at least until they were near Konoha.

"Kurenai-san, get on top of me, we have to continue, the enemy might come to us, please?" – Said Naruto, almost as an order. "You're not tired, we have been running for five hours and you suggest you carry me until Konoha, this is insane."

After some time, Naruto convinced Kurenai by saying that he would take a soldier pill in the middle of the way and they both went towards Konoha's direction . After two hours more, Naruto zipped a soldier pill and the couple arrived at Hokage's office three hours later. Upon arrival, Naruto and Kurenai entered Hokage's office. Minato upon seeing this decided to grin a little bit, since he thought Naruto would be never be tired. "So, Gray Fox I thought I would die first than see you ever become tired" Said Minato, smiling a little bit at his eldest son and subordinate Anbu, much to Naruto's dismay since he travelled twice, since he had to carry Kurenai as well.

"Hokage-sama, you'd be just as tired travelling for five hours pumping chakra through your feet to go faster and I didn't say I was exhausted, I just needed to catch my breath a little bit, thank you Kurenai-san. I fell better now." Said Naruto, rising from the couch. "If you were travelling for five hours, than why isn't Kurenai tired as well?" Said Minato, seeing Kurenai looking around and became suspicious. "Actually, Minato-sama, after the first travel, I was really tired, so Gray Fox carried me here on his shoulders." Said Kurenai, earning a sigh from Minato and Aiko that upon hearing Kurenai, they turned to look at the infamous Gray Fox and wondered where the hell he got such energy from.

"Oh so Gray Fox, it seemed you're right, Kumo did set you up, we analyzed the document and it was fake just like you suspected. Also Jiraiya sent me a letter explaining about your suspicion a little time ago, explaining that his contacts in Kumo warned him about it. Also, it seems that you are quite famous in Kumo, you're in their bingo book, listed as an B ranked shinobi, with the order to kill on sight. Congratulations, it seemed you got the attention you deserved, so to speak. Now we have to give you a nickname that can serve your reputation and scatter the information to the shinobi countries, any ideas?" Said Minato to which Naruto scowled, since he got into Anbu since they got to be behind the curtains, not have names on the bingo book. "I don't care what the enemy name me, put whatever you want" – Said Naruto harshly, earning some glares from the girls present in the room.

"Naruto-kun, don't underestimate such names, take Kakashi for example, Sharingan no Kakashi, his name is feared worldwide, just like you are in Kumo. – Said Kurenai and Minato decided to add his side of the story. "And do not think that the names are only for yourself, because it's not. It's for the village. Once your name got spread through the shinobi nations, the enemy would think twice before attacking, not counting the fact that we will have more clients hiring us for missions". – Said Minato before managing to hear a sigh from the grey masked Anbu,since his father got a point . "OK, then, but I'm only doing it for the village, not for myself, because that would be a total waste of time. So my nickname will be **Shadow Fox** Said Naruto, though again he couldn't care less about his fame along the shinobi countries.

" **Konoha's Shadow Fox** , sounds dark and it matches to you quite nicely, Naruto. Always stay in shadow as well as some fox qualities yourself, okay I'll spread the word. Aiko, be sure to take care of this oh and also send Kumo our regards from trying to deceive Konoha" – Said Minato, managing to hear a devious grin coming from behind the Anbu's mask. ' _You are really my son, Naruto. While Iwa fear me. You getting feared in Kumo. I wonder if Ay still wanted push marriage contract after this then.'_

Timeskip few months later

In his Shadow Fox persona, Naruto managed to do some high ranked mission. And itjust one month left before Kushina finished training Menma and Mito to control Kyuubi power more efficient. And there is also time when he will participate in summons battle with Jiraiya, Orochima, and Tsunade one week before they arrival

He already decided he will use Pony summons to fight them considering their badblood with toads and lesser aggressive with slugs and snakes. After so many missions Naruto decided to take break for ANBU and once again in reserves like before. Now he is waiting one of his pony summons to take him to Pony summon realm the Equestria Well he not really waiting long as suddenly he was engulfed by smoke and disappeared. Good thing he already give notice won't come at least for weeks.

Later at Equestria.

Naruto found out who has been reverse summoning him. The first had the appearance of a large white horse. However, it also had a pair of white wings and a horn on its head. The mane and tail of the horse was also strange; they were blue, green, purple, and pink and had a flowing motion even as it stood in place. On its flank was a mark in the design of the sun while it wore noble jewelry around its neck and on its head. Its bright purple eyes contained much wisdom, kindness, and authority.

The second creature was the same as the first but had many differences. For starters, the color of its coat, wings, and horn were a very dark, almost midnight, blue. The mane and tail had the colors of a clear night sky, complete with sparkles to represent the stars, and was translucent enough to see through it at some points. The mark on its flank was in the design of a white crescent moon and the jewelry it wore was near black in color with the one around the neck bearing the mark on its flank. Liken the first, its dark blue eyes showed wisdom and authority, but the kindness seemed to be more regretful than anything.

These two were Celestia and Luna, the Head Summons of the Pony summoning contract Contract. They were known as alicorns; horses with the wings of pegasus and the horns of unicorns. They actually not alone as they accompanied by 6 others ponies.

The first was a unicorn with a light purple coat and horn. Her mane and tail were colored dark blue with a streak rose and violet. She had purple eyes and a mark on her flank that was in the design of a rose colored six-point star surrounded by white sparkles.

The next was a simple pony with an orange coat and a blonde mane and tail. Both the mane and tail were held like a human's ponytail and her green eyes brought some distinction to her. She wore what Naruto could only assume was a cowgirl hat and her flank had a mark in the design of three apples on it.

The third was a pegasus with a bright blue coat and wings. She had red-violet eyes while her hair and mane were colored like a rainbow and were slightly spiked, making her appear to be a tomboy to Naruto. Her flank's mark was in the design of a cloud with a rainbow coming out of it like a bolt of lightning.

The fourth was another pegasus with a pale yellow coat and smooth light pink hair. She had cyan blue eyes and her mark was designed as three blue butterflies with pale purple wings. She had this timid aura about her that reminded Naruto of that Hyuuga girl that was in his graduating class.

The fifth was a unicorn with a white coat and horn. Her purple-blue mane and tail were styled into two long curls, giving Naruto the feeling that she enjoyed style. Her azure blue eyes were enhanced by the sky blue eye shadow and her mark looked like three bright blue diamonds.

The last mare was a pony withlight pink coat that had a mark in the design of three balloons – one yellow and two blue – on her flank. Her hair and mane were a darker, almost red, pink and were both "poofed" in a way that made her already happy and cheerful aura more pronounced. She had bright blue eyes like his and a near constant smile of joy on her face.

They respectively are Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie.

"Okay Naruto since you are here let's begin your training but I think some new clothes in order. Rarity." Ordered Celestia.

Later in Carousel Boutique.

"Now, just hold still darling and I'll whip you up a dashing outfit. Any preferences?" asked Rarity as Naruto stood in the middle of her shop. "Something that's both sturdy and allows me to blend in to most crowds," he answered with a shrug.

"Color preference?" she asked as she stood next to the fabrics. "Crimson red with some white thrown in. Also, could you place the Uzu Swirl somewhere on it?" She smiled and nodded as she measured his arm length, torso, waist, leg length, and neckline. After that, she grabbed some dark brown fabric and set to work. "I have an idea of the outfit and your measurements already, dear. Come back in an hour or so and it'll be finished."

Naruto nodded and left the shop only to run into Applejack. "Howdy there, partner! Think you can help me with something?" "Sure. What did you need?" The orange mare led him to her apple farm and pointed to the apple-filled trees. "I reckon you could be a mighty big help in getting those down. I usually just kick the tree and shake them loose, but my leg has been sore for some time. Think you could help?"

The blonde didn't answer and just made some clones that each went to a separate tree. The many blondes used their chakra to walk up the tree and pull the apples off of the branches. Applejack waited below with various baskets for them to toss the apples into. It took some time to collect them all, but they got it done within a half hour. "Thank you kindly, Naruto. Don't think I could' done it without ya." The blonde wiped some sweat from his brow and replied, "No problem, Applejack. Glad I could help."

"Hey Blondie!" called out Dash as she descended from the sky next to them. "Rarity said that she's almost done and that you could head back to her shop." "I thought she said it'd take an hour?" Applejack sighed, " Well sometimes Rarity always overdo it." Naruto just blimked and decided make way back to Carousel Boutique

As soon as he stepped inside, he was pulled into a changing room where a neatly placed set of clothing was waiting for him. "Hurry up now, darling! I need to see how you look in that masterpiece I made for you."

Naruto chuckled at her antics and stripped himself out of his jumpsuit before he grabbed the clothes and began putting them on. Unknown to him, the white unicorn had called over the others to see how he would look.

When he stepped out, Rarity had a look of pride on her face as the others complimented the outfit. The Uzumaki was dressed in black boots and some ay-brown pants with a kunai pouch strapped to his right leg. Holding up the pants was a black belt with the Uzu Swirl designed as a belt buckle. On his torso, he wore a white long sleeved shirt underneath a greenish-red collared vest. Over it all, he wore a dark hooded coat that reached the back of his knees and had the hood down behind his back. To finish it off, he wore white gloves on his hands that had the Uzu Swirl on them in black

Naruto heard them murmuring amongst themselves and asked, "So, how do I look?" Celestia smiled to him and nodded. "You look very sophisticated and professional, Naruto. You've really outdone yourself, Rarity." "Thank you, my lady," replied the stylish unicorn. "Now Naruto, those clothes have some mesh armor sewed into the fabric to increase their durability. I'll get to work on making some extras for you, but I must say that you look quite dashing."

"Thanks Rarity," said the blonde as he rubbed his head bashfully. He then turned back to Celestia and queried, "So, what happens now?"

""Well lets, started your training on our arts. declared the white alicorn before she and her sister led their summoner to the castle courtyard where the other mares waited for them. The Uzumaki smiled to them all and they returned it.

"Now then, let's begin your month of training, Naruto. We plan to help you with your chakra control, your affinity training, and finally your beginning steps to learning magic." "Magic?" asked Naruto.

It was Twilight who answered. "That's right. You see, as our summoner you slowly begin forming a connection with magical energy, or mana. It's like chakra, but it's also _very_ different." "What do you mean?"

"She means, darling, that it's within you like chakra but it comes out in a different manner," explained Rarity with a smile. "Mana requires a chant spoken in what many believe is the ancient tongue . For example, a spell to call forth the gift of flight is like this." Once she finished Rarity chanting something and later the white unicorn was surrounded in a bright yellow-green aura that slowly allowed her to levitate off the ground. With a rush of wind, she shot up into the air and circled the courtyard a couple of times before she landed back down and released the aura.

"That is an advanced spell," Twilight explained. "You won't learn that for a while." Naruto couldn't help but pout at that, making the others chuckle. "So, what spell will I learn first?"

"A minor healing spell," Celestia answered. "Your clan was known for their inability to use them due to their higher than average chakra levels. The spell will rectify that."

Naruto grinned and nodded. "Alright, then let's get started!" 'It seems this magic work different compare in Harry Potter and Louise world. But still learn that really good and One month is more than enough before my summons fight with three sannins.'

Later while Rarity and Twilight teach him magic. Applejack and Pinkie Pie decided to help Naruto in physical aspect. Well more like turtoring as Pinkie Pie actually thrown so many explosives from nowhere forced Naruto to dodged it. Naruto bit surprised when one of them hit hi and he feel really hurt before he realized something. That was breaking reality ability. While Naruto technically immortal. He still feel pain. But he never thought he can get hurt from single projectile. Though somehow Ange called that' TOON FORCE' Well name not really mattered for now.

Time skip one week later. After spar with Applejack and Pinkie , Naruto decided to have some relaxation on A.J place. Apple orchards. While he lie down he saw small filly peered out from behind a tree. She had a yellow coat, bushy red hair with curled ends, amber eyes, and a large pink bow on top. This was Applebloom, the younger sister of Applejack and one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a trio of fillies in search of their Cutie Marks.

"What are you doing, darlin'?" asked A.J. from behind her, making her jump in surprise. A.J. then looked to where her younger sister was gazing and smiled. "Y'know, if you're so curious about him, why don't you just introduce yourself? I'm sure he'd love to meet you and your friends."

"Y-You think?" asked the filly.

"Of course. Now, go get your friends while I help Naruto with his training."

Applebloom nodded with a smile before she ran off, leaving a smiling Applejack to head over to her summoner. They got to work on his training for around a half an hour before Applebloom came back with her two friends.

The first was a pegasus filly with an orange coat, frizzed purple hair, and purple eyes. The second was a unicorn filly with a white coat, smooth pink and purple streaked hair with curled ends, and pale green eyes. They were Scootaloo, a filly hoping to be as well known as Rainbow Dash, and Sweetie Belle, the younger sister of Rarity.

"Hey there girls!" Applejack called out with a smile while Naruto paused in his leg pushups to see them. With a smile he waved to them before he went back to his training. Applebloom looked to her sister, who nodded reassuringly, before she and her friends walked up to the blonde. "Hi, my name's Applebloom! I'm A.J.'s little sister!" "I'm Scootaloo," introduced the young pegasus. "And I'm Sweetie Belle," finished the unicorn filly. "Nice to meet you three," returned the Uzumaki as he kept training. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha."

Timeskip two days later

Seated in a cross legged position, Naruto waited eagerly for Twilight and Rarity to begin his training in mana. "So, how do we start this training?"

"First, you need to relax and meditate," instructed the stylish unicorn. "Mana can only be called upon when you're calm and collected."

"Right," he said with a nod before he laced his fingers and had his hands rest in his lap with the palms up. His eyes closed and his breathing slowly calmed as he brought himself into a meditative position.

"Good," praised the student of Celestia. "Keep at it and you'll soon feel a pull towards your mind's center. Let the pull take you there."

He didn't respond to them and focused on reaching his mindscape. Slowly, he felt a tug on his mental awareness and let the pull take him. His eyes opened to the hallway he saw the first time he arrived, except there was a third path now. While the first felt of winter and the second felt malicious, this one felt…strange. If he had to describe it, it felt ghostly yet at the same time full of life. It was definitely new to him and he headed down that path.

As he walked down the path, he noticed the walls gain archaic runes and the water change to a yellow-green that shone brightly. He soon entered a room that had a small pedestal with claw-shaped corners. Each of the claw tips was touching an orb of swirling energies that shone as various colors.

He raised a brow as he felt the orb pulse every few seconds and send the water on the ground outward in small waves. Slowly, he approached the pedestal raise a hand to it. When his palm got close, the claws opened up and unblocked the orb, allowing the Uzumaki to grasp it.

As soon as he did, he felt a rush of power enter his body. The pipes that rested on the ceilings of the hallways gained a third one. The first was a bright blue that represented his chakra. The second was a bloody crimson that represented the Kyuubi's chakra. And finally, the third pipe was a yellow-green to represent his newfound mana.

His mind then forced his consciousness back to his body and he opened his eyes to the smiling faces of Twilight and Rarity.

"Congratulations, darling," praised the white mare.

"Now, we can begin training you to harness your mana," stated the violet one. "We'll begin with the Healing Spell."

Few days later in Twilight Library"Okay, just make yourself comfortable while I look for the books," Twilight said with a smile as she left him in the lounge area of her home.

He watched her go and relaxed on a small couch with a smile on his face. He felt…accepted here in Ponyville; like he was…home. Not "home" as in his actual home, but _home_ ; a place where he could live peacefully and free of hatred or persecution.

"Hey, who are you?" asked a young voice and the Uzumaki turned to the sight of a child-sized purple lizard with green fin-like scales on their head to their tail.

"Uh… Hi. My name's Naruto; Uzumaki Naruto."

"Oh! You're the human Twilight was talking about with her friends! I never thought I'd meet you so soon. I'm Spike, Twilight's assistant."

"Nice to meet you. Hey, I have to ask; are you a lizard or something else?"

"I'm a lizard, but then again dragons are technically lizards," answered Spike with a thoughtful look.

He and Spike chuckled at that before the young dragon looked to Naruto seriously. "Hey, I know that the girls like you; as in _like you_ like you." The blonde blushed slightly as he continued, "I never told anyone this except Twilight and Pinkie but I have a crush on Rarity. I still do, but I know she likes you."

Feeling guilty, the blonde began, "Look, I never really meant to-" "Just promise me that you'll treat her right, please. Someone as amazing as her deserves to be treated like a rare gem; with care."

He saw the pleading in the young dragon's eyes and he sighed. "I promise to treat her the best I can should she truly seek something with me. You have my word, Spike; and I'm sorry that your crush is one-sided. I know it must be tough to handle."

"So long as she's happy, then I'm sure I'll be fine," reassured Spike before he shook his claw with Naruto's hand and went to the book section of the home to organize the stock.

Twilight finally walked back in with six books levitating next to her via her magic. "Sorry for keep you wait Naruto, let's start training your mana then."

Few days later (A week before summon battle)

. Naruto now finished his training with summons and now he already back to his world for getting relaxed. He also managed to master Sage mode which will turn him to humanoid alicorn as he can transform some body part to alicorn.

He now can't wait summons battle. The Sannins won't know what will hit them.

To Be Continued.


	69. Chapter 69

As usual review reply

 _ **Animaman: Currently Naruto and fellow Konoha 12 are 15 years old while Team Gai is one year old and Naruto blood parents age difference is 20 years. Others still in canon age**_

 _ **Stratos263: Sorry change abit because Naruto will only fight Jiraiya and Gamabunta**_

 _ **CzarJoseph: Naruto own Gundam will based from Unicorn but will armed with ZERO SYSTEM and Fin Funnel . Naruto also gained Newtype abilitiesand sorry no SEED Factor. Naruto also won't fight with his Gundam first since he must keep lay low and since his first Gundam world will be Wing. He will fight with mass produced MS like Leo and Taurus. And some fight in Gundam Wing will be like canon s I more focused o Naruto or event involved Gundam Pilot I like**_

 _ **Anyway Rosario Vampire will be finished in this time and also sign end of first season. Naruto also must do his jounin exam in this chapter so let's go.**_

Its just few days before his summons battle . But Naruto actually found out Tsunade and Orochimaru suddenly pulled out as they decided not fight Naruto since they fight losing battle. Well that was officially. Unofficially , Both Katsuyu and Manda respectively was the one not want to fight as both summon leader already found out what Naruto summons actually. Well despite didn't have giant size. But Celestia actually even older than Toad elders age combined. And definitely can humiliate the three. But it seems Gamabunta will be stubborn and think this is a big chance to payback as Gamabunta Great Grandfather humiliated by Sun Princess centuries ago though he still not believed that the summons should be the ponies .

Naruto also planned he will make sure Jiraiya in handicap. The blond already found out the perverted toad now in Otafuku Gai for doing as usual , playing in *pardon me*whore house. Turned out some of Naruto maids also infiltrate one of Jiraiya favorite place. And they will make sure Jiraiya weakened. And the best things is Jiraiya cannot make excuse as this will make his reputation down.

(Chuunin Exam Stadium-3 Days Later)

The people crowded in the arena to see something that was unprecedented, as the Jiraiya of the Sannin was challenging one Naruto Uzumaki to a battle of summoning. Naruto himself didn't know how it happened, but the Toad Sannin had apparently (the man nearly got on his knees begging) wanted to take him under his wing to be his apprentice in the was of a Toad Sage, and teach the blonde a few things along the way. Naruto already refused offer to summoning toads few times but it seems the Toad Sage won't accept Naruto denial no matter what happened

Jiraiya of course felt the way of the Toad Sage (had been insulted by the blonde and demanded satisfaction the way of a summoning duel. The summoning duel had both opponents summon one summoning creature to do battle against the others in a fight to show which one of them was right.

When the betting pool started after it was known, many had betted heavily on Jiraiya due to his experience, skills, and his legendary status in the Leaf (perverted books aside of course). However, those that knew of Naruto's battle skills, and the power of the blonde's own summons betted on him though they kept their wagers more in the mediocre level to prevent others from changing their bets.

Now here Naruto was standing some 20 feet away from Jiraiya, who smirked in a form of arrogant triumph at the idea of summoning Toad Boss Gamabunta, and showing the little blonde gaki the might of the toads. The blonde however, stood there like a statue, and was waiting for the Sannin to make the first move.

 ** _"Jiraiya?! Jiraiya you perverted bastard, why have you summoned me here?"_** said Gamabunta, as he looked ready to pound the man into oblivion, and saw Jiraiya waving his hands defensively while trying explain himself.

"Wait! Wait Gamabunta, please let me explain why I summoned you!" said Jiraiya, as he knew that his relationship with the Toad was not good right now, and decided to tell the Toad Boss everything.

 ** _"What? This blonde gaki thinks he's too good for summoning toads? Well, in that case I think I will show this smart mouth a thing or two about us, and show why we are the strongest among summons,"_** said Gamabunta, as he waited for Naruto bring forward his own summons, and saw the blonde nod before his power surrounded him with something cold now entering the arena.

Naruto frowned at this before he bit his own thumb and performed the same technique, The smoke shot upward at incredible speed, leaving a trail behind it, before two white wings burst from it and flapped hard to stop its ascent. The force of the flap revealed Celestia in all her glory with Naruto standing on her back with his arms crossed. The sun shined down on them, making the alicorn glow somewhat while Naruto's spiky hair looked to be that of a miniature sun due to the sheen it had.

" _ **Wait a minute so the rumors is true? "**_ Said Gamabunta who cannot hide his surprise when he saw leader of Pony summons now stand in her glory.

" _**That's right, Bunta. I think we shall start now."**_ Replied Celestia. **_"You better get out of the way Jiraiya. I don't want you to get in my way. Jiraiya?"_** said Gamabunta, as he looked at the spot where the Sannin had been standing, who now suddenly vanished and said toad chief lookd at massive blood trail from Jiraiya's own nosebleed

In case you wonder why Jiraiya getting nosebleed, actually Naruto using seduction genjutsu which he learned by Kurenai Yuuhi to make Jiraiya saw naked women with impressive assets. And Naruto added that with Tsukuyomi effect make it more deadly and well you see .

Anyway , thanks for letting himself caught of guard, he find himself trapped in binding of light make him restrained.

"This is not meant to last any longer then it has to be Celestia. Would you please humble Gamabunta with an act of mercy and finish him off quickly," said Naruto, as he knew that from the Toad Boss's past summoners like the Yondaime, the giant summons had a bit of an ego, which had to be deflated like Jiraiya's own, and the only way to do _that_ would be make Gamabunta lose.

" _**Well, you got a point Naruto."**_ Said Celestia as she unleashed several prism light oward Bunta which engulfing him and after a while big explosion coming out. And Gamabunta was violently defeated in that same moment.

" _**Hmph, It seems Gamabunta even weaker than his predecessor." S**_ Said Celestia before she turned to Naruto, " _ **Well Naruto see you next time."**_ Celestia then vanished in puff of smoke. And said blonde began walking out of the arena, and a very shocked crowd with jaws dropped at how easily Gamabunta was cast aside.

Meanwhile In spectators section, Tsunade and Orochimaru fell relieved when they decided to back down from Summoning battle.

After that.

Naruto decided to spent his time in Las Vegas before going back to his ANBU duty. Naruto now playing poker in one of tables A round of answers around the table later, and Naruto revealed the two cards the Texas Holdem dealer had given him.

"Four of a kind, Aces. The gentleman wins." the dealer declared and Naruto racked in another 500.000+ dollars. 'Well I think that's enough. About three million dollars mean I got about almost forty five million ryos. ' And with that Naruto decided going back to Konoha.

Few days later

After the completion of the mission, which sadly the Anbu team had to dispatch only twenty C ranked missing-nins from Suna, Naruto was found inside one of Anbu's hidden training grounds, fighting against five kage bunshins, using all forms of ninja arts. Right now, he was training combinations using physical skills together with chakra type abilities. Naruto once heard Kurenai tell him that genjutsu wasn't only to deceive the opponent for a finishing blow, but also to diffuse the opponent's sense of space for a while Naruto could deliver not only taijutsu but also kenjutsu strikes, if he ever took the time to use his fuuton ninjato. As the clones attacked, the real one made the hand seals for a genjutsu called Ninja Art : **False Surroundings** and messed with the clone's perception of the real Naruto's position, making him kick the air, receiving a direct punch on the face, therefore vanishing in a puff of smoke.

The others followed suit with a combined taijutsu combo, with two on each side, attacking the real Naruto. The real Naruto did a roundhouse kick on the farthest clone from him, sending waves of smoke towards the others, making the clones lose their eye sight for a moment. Needing to dissipate the smoke, one of the clones started making hand seals for the **wind release: great wind breakthrough** using little chakra just to clear the smoke, but it was no use since the real Naruto went behind them, landing some serious hits on the clones, dissipating them and gaining what minimal experience the clones gathered about his new style of fighting while using genjutsu as a supplementary technique.

Meanwhile, Tenzou was watching Naruto's training with interest clearly behind his mask. He was to give Naruto a message, but as he arrived at the training ground, he got to see the genjutsu being used as a way of deceiving the clone into thinking that the real Naruto got the hit while instead the clone ended up hitting an imaginative opponent, leaving the clone wide open for an attack.

"Gray Fox, report" – Said Yamato, Anbu chief, with authority to which Black Wolf appeared instantly in front of him and bowed. "Sir, Gray Fox presenting for duty." – Said Naruto, saluting the Anbu chief. "Gray Fox, at ease. I'm here to tell you that your jounin exam is in two days, be prepared. Report at hidden training ground #2 at noon" – Said Tenzou, but inside his mind, he was thinking of the irony in the situation. When he first met Naruto he was a genin, now he got nominated for Anbu's jounin exam with recommendation from all his peers, including Bear who happened to be most skeptic member of the Anbu, when it came to measure other member's abilities. "Oh and Gray Fox" Said Tenzou to which Naruto turned his head in order to pay attention to what the leader had to tell him. "Good job and good luck on the exams" – Said the leader not even waiting to hear whatever reply the blacked masked Anbu had to which Naruto smirked behind his mask. 'Huh I am to please Yamato-taichou.'

Timeskip Jounin exams

Naruto now in jounin exams ground and it seems Yamato and Yuugao is the one who tested him in addition some lion masked ANBU. Yamao then said " Wel you're on time Naruto. . Now Hokage-sama elected us three to test your abilities and gauge about your promotion to jounin rank. Since you chose doton and fuuton as element manipulation, you'll be fighting each one of us in one designated area. I'll be your adversary regarding doton ninjutsu, the one with the lion mask codename 'Kaze' will test you regarding fuuton ninjutsu and last of all, the one with the cat mask codename Ken (sword) will test your kenjutsu abilities" – Explained Yamato to which Naruto nodded and asked what was he supposed to do to attain the rank of jounin.

"Since there is three of us, we decided to do this by three phases. For you to pass to the next phase and so on, you'll have to keep up with us for as long as we wish. This test is also to test your chakra capacity and stamina to keep up with all three of us. I'll be your opponent for the first phase. And my test is to see you use both offensive and defensive doton ninjutsu. Obviously, I'll mix some surprises here and there, so pay attention to your surroundings" – Said Yamato before the Anbu members backed away a bit, since the ground would shake a little bit.

Few minutes later

Naruto was standing face to face with Yamato and neither of them moved for quite a while, which meant that either Yamato was testing his patience or he was waiting for Naruto to strike. Seeing that the fight initiated a while back, Naruto moved his hands for hand seals in lightning speed and slammed his hands on the ground. **Earth Release: Earth Spikes**. Instantly, the place where Yamato was appeared a number of earth spikes charging against Yamato who in turn, did a back flip, while making hand seals, before saying **Earth Release: Mud Dragon Projectile**

Immediately, a dragon emerged from the ground and spilled a number of mud projectiles, but Naruto was already making hand seals by the time the dragon appeared and spilled some mud from his mouth for **Earth Release: Earth Barrier** , which in turn grew to become a protective wall, thus blocking the projectiles. Yamato knew Naruto would do that and quickly summoned one **Wood Clone** and then had him henge as a tree to catch Naruto off guard. However, just as soon as he finished the clone, he sensed some chakra being molded and looked up to see Naruto on top of the wall, making hand seals before slamming his hands on the barrier. **Earth Release: Rain of Spears** .

Suddenly, numerous spikes appeared from the earth barrier and shot towards Yamato who in turn went underground and avoided the projectiles. Suddenly, Naruto jumped towards the ground while making hand seals for his creation. Upon slamming his hands on the ground for **Earth Release: Spiked Pit** , the ground shaked a little before a big hole was created with spikes all over it and Yamato was caught by surprise and used his hands to grab one of the spikes from falling. 'Wow, Naruto is very good with doton ninjutsu,well didn't expecting that since he usually use futon and suiton now to my little trap; let's see if you figure it out Naruto' Thought Yamato as he smiled before letting go of the spike and fell to his doom, surprising Naruto for a moment there, before he saw wood debris flying after Yamato fell, which meant that he was a bunshin.

Immediately, the once tree dispelled the henge and made some hand seals for **Earth Release:Stone Lodging Destruction )** , catching Naruto off guard who in turn began the hand seals sequence and only hoped the wall would rise in time. **Earth Release: Iron Barrier**. Just as the first stone appeared near Naruto, the iron wall took shape, stopping the stones. Yamato wondered why this wall was different when he approached and examined it. Upon touching, the feeling was different and he felt the same as rubbing his hand on metal instead of earth. However, before he could analyze the technique further, he heard Naruto scream **Earth Release: Rock Catapult** and immediately, the rocks that Yamato threw at him now was used by Naruto, giving the man no option but to dodge all the incoming rocks.

Yamato knew that he couldn't dodge forever, since he was vulnerable for another attack, but the succession of the attacks were coming too fast for him to change his strategy, so he could only dodge. Suddenly, though, he witnessed the wall coming down and Naruto making hand seals for **Earth Release: Mud Projectile Cannon** ), before Naruto exhaled a mud ball from his mouth and came flying straight towards him just as two other stones attacked him as well, giving him no choice but to revert to wood jutsu. **Wood Release: Wood Wall** , thus defending himself from the incoming projectiles.

Naruto knew the rules of combat and saw the mokuton being used, so he stopped and waited for Yamato to get out of his barrier before approaching him. Once the barrier was gone, Naruto could see that Yamato was panting for air, while he instead, wasn't even winded. "Alright Naruto, you managed to pass the first test. one out of three. Now, you'll face Kaze in fuuton ninjutsu. For this test, he will be the one stating the rules to pass; good luck" – Said Yamato before moving out of the way for Shi to take his place at the battlefield while Yamato rested alongside Yuugao. "You are hurt, aren't you?" Asked Yuugao to which Yamato nodded and smiled.

"Yes I am; that last attack managed to hit my chest. I've never heard about this mud cannon attack" Stated Yamato, before he took a closer look on the next fight. Yuugao for her part acknowledged Naruto's abilities and wondered about his kenjutsu skills. Back to the fight, Kaze began the talking. "Okay Naruto, you managed to impress us in doton ninjutsu, but now its fuuton's turn. As you know, fuuton ninjutsu can be divided in slicing, air pressure and wind blowing techniques, both defensive and offensively speaking. Tell me from these three, which one you're able to perform?" Asked Kaze to which Naruto responded by saying that apart from air pressure, which by the way he was clueless about, he was able to perform slicing and wind blowing techniques.

Although the mask was on, Naruto could hear the man laughing. "That's alright. Air pressure is the most advanced form of manipulation regarding fuuton ninjutsu and its records are restricted to jounin and above. Fuuton ninjutsu, specially slicing attacks are very dangerous in a test like this, because you can't let the attack hit you. So, we'll restrict this type of techniques to target practice only. The basic slicing technique **Fuuton Kaze no Yaiba** (Wind Release: Wind Sword Jutsu) is enough for the first exercise. You'll need precision for this. I'll be throwing shurikens to the air and will be up to you to cut as many as possible with this technique. After that, we'll battle using wind blowing techniques" – Explained Kaze to which Naruto nodded and prepared for the incoming shurikens.

After sometime

"Wow perfect score. now we'll battle using only wind blowing techniques. The one who sent the other flying first wins; for you to win this, you have to either faster in hand seals or perform a stronger technique than mine. Get ready" – Ordered Kaze to which Naruto nodded and smiled at the cunning challenge before him. It went without saying that Shi was a master in fuuton ninjutsu so the man must have some very good techniques that he could learn in the future, not to mention being introduced to air pressure manipulation in the future. Immediately making hand seals, Naruto exhaled the most basic wind technique : **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough** .

However, upon seeing Kaze turn and face the other way, Naruto wondered what he was doing. Surprisingly, the air passed by him and he didn't even move. 'Why did he turn around?'- Thought Naruto, before he heard Shi talking. "Using this level of technique won't be enough to take me off the ground; you'll have to do better than that. Now is my turn" – Said Kaze as he made some hand seals for a technique of his own. **Wind Release: Furious Tempest**. Widening his eyes to impossible proportions, Naruto channeled chakra to the ground as much as he could so as to stick to it and don't fly. The technique's strength was tremendous and he thought he would lose the match. As the technique ended, Naruto sighed in relief and began making some hand seals for **Wind Release: Tornado Burst**. Immediately, a horizontal tornado charged Kaze who in turn, used chakra to evade the attack just as the tip of the hurricane appeared in front of him, before making hand seals. " **Wind Release: Gale Wind Palm** " Shouted Kaze before sending a canalized gust of wind towards Naruto, who also dodged the attack.

However, Kaze didn't stop as he made hand seals once again, this time for a stronger version of Naruto's first technique called **Wind Release: Raging Wind Breakthrough** . What Naruto saw, however, wasn't anywhere near the original one, this technique was wider and stronger than the original. Snarling in frustration at being such a novice, Naruto made some hand seals for a defensive fuuton ninjutsu called **Wind Release: Wind Barrier** , creating a hurricane around him so that the opponent's attack would pass through him, thus protecting him from harm. However, even before dispelling the barrier, Naruto saw Kaze moving his hands in a familiar way and knew he wouldn't be able to keep up this time, since his opponent performed the **Wind Release: Furious Tempest** once again. Using as much chakras as he could, this time in order to stick his feet on the ground, Naruto was feeling the wind practically ravishing his entire body. The strength of the technique was unbearable to keep up and he would soon lose control over his chakra and his feet would no longer stick to the ground. Fortunately, though, Kaze stopped the technique so as to conserve some chakra for later, allowing Naruto to rest for a little bit.

"I have to say, though, Naruto. Your primary affinity is wind, however I feel you barely scratched the surface of the real power of fuuton ninjutsu. I must say I overestimated you a bit. You need to train more if you wish to become stronger" Said Kaze while Naruto got up, before looking at his opponent. "You overestimated me, Kaze-sempai. Almost everyone underestimated me; none of them ever believed I would be standing before you for the position of jounin and now I get to see someone thinking highly of my skills. I can see your techniques are much stronger than mine are and the force of your wind makes me look weak in comparison. However, there is one technique I have, but this would be the first time using it. I bare to think of it as an S ranked ninjutsu, but I guess you got to be the judge" Said Naruto before being surrounded by blue chakra. "This is my ultimate fuuton technique and I'm very proud of its creation" – Stated Naruto before closing his eyes in pure concentration.

Immediately, the image was black and only Naruto could be visible in the middle as if focusing through his inner self in order to find the strength he needed for this technique. After that, he began in slow motion, a large sequence of hand seals. Although his hands were moving slowly, shadows of its movements could be seen around it as Naruto went to the hand seals necessary. This technique was his trademark, one he was able to create after the fight with Sasuke; actually he was able to create moments after Team Gai found him meditating on top of the river. Continuing on with the hand seals, the necessary chakra was being molded and Naruto could feel his chakra being gathered at the designated tenketsus that in turn, would be the ones responsible for the success of the technique. When he opened eyes, just as the last hand seal was made, Naruto screamed **Wind Release: Divine Wind**.

Instantly, an immense hurricane with widen proportions formed around Naruto who in turn was focusing on a single hand seal. Channeling more chakra and enough rotation speed for the hurricane to be yanking thick trees of the ground, Naruto sent the immense hurricane after Kaze who could only watch as the hurricane overcome his entire view of things, thus giving him no other option but to take the attack head on and sent flying. Yamato and Yuugao had to cover their faces with their arms from the sheer force of the hurricane until they saw Shi flying. Immediately making hand seals, Yamato made a tree log and managed to grab Kaze before he would leave Konoha from the air.

When he looked at the training ground, he was surprised to see that Naruto managed to yank every one of the trees. Looking at Naruto, he was on the ground panting from clear over usage of chakra. A while later Kaze awakened and looked at this strange chunnin in front of him. The Anbu soldier heard of a couple of chakra powerhouses which consisted of shinobi with high chakra capacity, but Naruto was totally different if this new technique was anything to go by. Upon approaching and helping the blond up to his feet, Kaze applauded him and confessed his amazement at the technique. "You pass my test Naruto, congratulations. You managed to cut more than two thirds of the shuriken using wind manipulation and managed to send me flying with your supreme technique. The share wind managed to damage my skin a bit and that speaks highly of its force. Now, since you passed my test, you completed the ninjutsu part of the exam. The last one will be Ken's test, good luck" – Said Kaze before seeing Naruto smile and nod, before asking for a chakra pill. Yamato wondered about this, but then again, Naruto would no longer, use ninjutsu and he needed at least a little bit of chakra to move his body against Yuugao.

Taking a while to gather his strength, Naruto was watching intently as Yuugao took off her sword and observed it for a while. Aoi-sensei once told him that a sword user's ability is measured by how much the user cares for the sword. The weapon will only be dangerous once it merges with the ninja sort of way. Once the weapon becomes a part of the ninja, he or she would be a force to be recognized. Naruto assumed that Yuugao had a very strong bond with her sword, simply because even with the mask on, he could see her eyes focusing on the blade, while using her hand to feel its material. _She will be a worthy adversary_ – Thought Naruto as he got up and took his sword. Yuugao for her part looked at her opponent getting up and focused on position to battle. Naruto also assumed a position and stood there just watching and studying Yuugao's movements. This was a true samurai fight as both sword users just stood there for a while, observing each other. To Shi and Yamato, they were eagerly watching the opponent's concentration.

Neither of them wanted to attack first since the one who did would be open for a counter-attack and that was something none of them wished to happen. However, one would have to attack, or else it would be a stalemate. While focusing on Yuugao, Naruto remembered Kakashi saying that Yuugao lost her beloved Hayate at the Sand-Sound invasion and how sad she was for a while. He also remembered Kakashi saying that after the sadness, Yuugao closed her heart and just focused her mind on missions and training. 'So, I guess she wouldn't mind if I used that jutsu on her, would she?' Thought Naruto as he finally charged Yuugao. Just when he was about mid distance to Yuugao, Naruto jumped to the air and suddenly two Narutos divided and each went to a separate way, making Yuugao go wide-eyed upon seeing this jutsu again after so long. _Hayate…_

Looking up, she saw Naruto descending on her with his sword ready. Moving quickly, she placed her sword in defensive and pumped a little bit of chakra to her feet to smooth the impact a bit. When the swords clashed, Yuugao's elbow bended a little bit from the obviously superior strength, but managed to stop the attack. Naruto then pushed Yuugao with his sword only for her to use the momentum and twist her body before swinging her sword yet again, aiming to strike Naruto on the side.

Seeing the attack, Naruto moved his sword and protected with ease, before he pushed Yuugao's sword and positioned the sword down, before swinging it up, doing a vertical assault to which Yuugao back flipped thus avoiding the attack. It wasn't long until she attacked and Naruto defended. Now, both of them were holding their swords against one another locked in a stalemate before both opponents did a back flip and positioned one more time one in front of the other, while studying the next attack.

Both ninjas clashed their swords into another stalemate, before flipping backwards and exchanging a series of swing attacks with one another. Naruto was using fuuton ninjutsu to match Yuugao's speed, but that wasn't enough. Yuugao was faster and lighter than he was, so by using fuuton chakra, he was able to dodge and attack Yuugao.

While watching, Shi told Yamato about what Naruto was doing. "Are you sure?" – Asked Yamato to which Shi nodded. "Positive. Naruto is using fuuton chakra to control his body's movements. By expelling chakra from a certain tenketsus, Naruto can practically dodge the attacks, without needing to use his legs or propelling his body. I have to say this Naruto is quite creative using fuuton like this" – Explained Kaze to which Yamato nodded and turned to look at the impressive showdown before him.

After a while, both opponents were at stalemate. No matter which attack one used, the other would block, thus the only sound that could be heard was the sound of swords clashing. Just after the last stalemate, Yuugao back flipped long back and focused chakra to her attack. She positioned her sword down to her right side and focused chakra to her legs to give the propel she needed. Once done, she exhaled all the chakra and dashed towards Naruto with impressive speed. Naruto knew that if the attack hit, it would be end for him, so focusing on Yuugao's attack point, Naruto charged his sword with fuuton chakra and just waited for the impact. When it happened, a bright light obfuscated Yamato and Kaze's eyes. When they looked again, they saw what appeared to be another stalemate; however Yuugao's arm showed a cut made of wind technique, which came as a surprise to both.

Truth was that when Yuugao's sword hit Naruto's, he focused too much fuuton chakra, which in time created an extension for the sword, thus making a cut in Yuugao's arm. "You won Naruto. I forgot to tell you what you needed to do for this test, but you managed to draw the first blood, so you won" Said Yuugao to which Naruto looked at her for a while, before seeing she get up and smile at him. Yamato came and addressed to Naruto. "Congratulations, Naruto. You managed to pass all three of the phases and for that we congratulate you. Our report will be sent to Minato-sama who will in turn address to you regarding your promotion. I won't say you are now a jounin, since our report is only a part of the actual test. The Hokage will take into consideration all your career and see if you deserve the promotion. I have to say, though, your skills increased tenfold and I've never been so thrilled to be wrong" Stated Yamato to which Naruto smiled and nodded.

Later on while he wait the exams result he got surprise visit from Harry Potter who now in his Kamen Rider Form.. Harry then bring someone which was familiar to him. That person actually was none other than Akasha Bloodriver who was Moka true mother. She really resembled Outer Moka . As she had long pink hair, tied by a black assumed she actually have green emerald eyes like her daughter but since she still in coma. Despite wearing victorian styke dress which was actually really large. That dress dis nothing to hide her curvy figure , with her D –cup breasts and bubble gum rear.

Seeing his lover mother in comatose state, Naruto decided to finish his Rosario Vampire world conquest sooner than later. But for now he realized he must stalling time so for now he decided going back to Rosario Vampire world. While he can destroy that Fairy Tale easily he want to enjoy the fight. At least till AKasha back. And with ALucard completely destroyed and just leaving very small youki residue that will be impossible for Fairy Tale to won after all

Later in Rosario Vampire world

Naruto and Inner Moka are fighting in the valley. It's because they're on training.

Naruto dodged of Inner Moka's powerful kick that almost reached into his jaws. Luckily he dodged it, but he sees Moka made another kick on him. He avoids her kicks by guarding it with cross-arms, but then, he got sent back to the valley. He crashed through it as the collapse of rock on him. He got up so easily, but his arms got hurt by Inner Moka's kick, but his healing factor quickly kicked in. Her strength is incredible and impressed her martial art. It's almost stronger

When he got up from the ground, he sees Inner Moka is in front of him. He blocked her punch and the kick by guarding it. They all went very fast while fighting each other. The whole valleys went destroyed so easily by them. Naruto landed on top of a valley, but Inner Moka did dropped kick on him. She made the valley is collapse and crumbling down apart.

"Moka, that's enough of training." said Naruto as he's behind Inner Moka while taking a deep breath. The blond can't believe he forced to use **Shunpo** just to avoid her attack. Well, maybe soon Moka can fight him when he release some of his true power .

Inner Moka has stopped her training and took a deep breath for training with him. That was a good training for her. Her strength and speed have been improved for fighting him. She sat down on the ground and resting before Naruto came to sit by her.

"You're getting better and better." smirked Inner Moka. Naruto also has good adjustment about her too. "I gotta admit. You're almost stronger than me now."' Well without any of power up of course.' Naruto added mentally

"Yeah, it's all thanks to this." said Inner Moka as she's looking at the whip around her beautiful leg. She got it from Ruby for to train it. It can cancel the sealing properties of her Rosario. Well while she's showing the whip, it made Naruto blushed for looking at her leg. He can also see pink bras through the white t-shirt with sweat on it. His face went red as crimson.

"Yeah, you should thank Ruby who helped you train." he said as he smiled while itching back of a head. "Naruto, are you okay?" asked Inner Moka as Naruto nodded his head fast. " Strange, your face is red yet you haven't sick for awhile…" Suddenly Inner Moka tripped on her knees and then fell down on Naruto. He caught her in the air, but they both fell down on the ground together.

Naruto opened his eyes first while making groan and itching back of his head as Inner Moka shook her head to get rid of a dust of her head. Before they do that, they just realized something. Naruto was lying down as he sees his one arm wrapped around Inner Moka's waist. But, that's not it. She was on top of him and her hands are touching on his chest or resting. Their faces were inches apart and the lips. Both of them made an awkward silent.

"M-Moka." Naruto stuttered. "Naruto." said Inner Moka in awkwardly and flustered. She had no idea how to react that. Her heartbeat is speedy like crazy. She blushed harder as she feels the muscles through his t-shirt as hearing his heartbeat by touching it. She quickly gets off him, but…

"Wait." He said as Inner Moka stopped and looked at him in his azure eyes. His face is unblinking as he begins to reach out of his hand and gently touch her cheek. Her skin is pure white and feels smooth. She looks so beautiful like an angel.

Inner Moka didn't resist him. She doesn't know why. All she can do is staring at him. Eyes meet eyes... Ruby meet azure. Her head begins to move forward down toward him as Naruto's head moved too. Their lips were opened, reaching each other, and going for kiss

"Naruto!"

Unfortunate, they heard Kurumu's voice coming in their direction.

"Naruto, I have good news!" yelled Kurumu as she came from the valley behind. She sees Naruto and Inner Moka are whistling. hey got off very quickly before she came.

"Hey, Kurumu, what's the news?" he asked. "Oh yeah, we're going another trip." said Kurumu That made him and Inner Moka surprised, but, unfortunate; she's going have to seal herself.

"Really? Where are we heading?" she asked "To the human world in Tokyo!" said Kurumu as she pointed her finger at the sun. "Moka…" said Naruto as he sees Inner Moka is taking off the magic whip before she had said something to him. "Naruto… about few days ago… thank you…" She said with a blush as she unwrapped of a magic whip and then returned back to Omote Moka.

Later on

Naruto and others already arrived at Tokyo via certain bus. Naruto himself feeling this will be his first time to Tokyo in Summer break. Last time he not come due of certain business. But might as well use this as vacation.

After a while they arrived at beach which told by girls to him. "Welcome everyone, to the newspaper club's summer camp. It's called a summer camp, and because this was asked to be provided by the headmaster we will have a comfortable trip. To leave your worries behind please tire yourselves out each day slowly." said Ruby as everyone is so excited for bringing here at the beach.

Naruto decided to take walk with Moka and explore the city. But suddenly a bunch of crowding people around them. They're not looking at Naruto. They're looking at Moka while taking a picture of her. "Damn it…" said Naruto as he held Moka's hand tightly and then ran away from a crowd. They left Kurumu and the group behind as Kurumu cried for him.

Naruto and Moka finally lost from the crowd. They have escaped, but they left their friends behind. "That was a close one…" said Naruto "Yep, but it was fun." giggled Moka. Actually, it was fun for running away from people. Both of them made a laugh at each other and couldn't stop it. Now, they have made one of their memories. "I guess we have made one of our memories." smiled Naruto "Yeah!" smiled Moka as she held Naruto's hand. "Shall we explore the city?"

Before Naruto nodded to her, but there's a cute girl who bumped into him. He fell down on the ground but caught the girl. "Ow…Ow… You have to be careful without-" He said, but his eyes went widened for looking at the cute girl on top of him. She has blue eyes and collar-length dark-blue hair which she ties back with a polka-dot ribbon. She wears a long-sleeved, knee-length polka-dot dress with a dark ribbon on her chest.

"Naruto, are you okay?" asked Moka The blue haired girl blushed as she gets off him and writing something with a pen. _"I'm sorry…"_ The blue haired girl wrote on her notebook to show them.

"She's writing something." said Moka "I think she can't talk." said Naruto as he sees the girl is writing again. _"I'm sorry, please save me, I'm being chased."_ The girl wrote until there was a group of Yakuza. They come to get the girl. Naruto walked in of two girls as he defended them from those men.

"Out of my way, brat." One of Yakuza said "I won't." smirked Naruto before one man grabbed his collar, but he kicked in the stomach. That made Yakuza group is charging forward as they draw their katana. They slicing on Naruto, but he just easily dodges them. Their movements are too slow.

"Too slow." smirked Naruto as he punched in one Yakuza's stomach and then kicked another one. He grabbed the katana from Yakuza's as he blocked one of them attacks. There was a person is going to attack Naruto's behind, but a girl with blue haired tackles it for him. Naruto smirked at the girl for saving his life, so he kicked a man in the face.

After beating all of Yakuza, Naruto heard a gun click from behind him and two girls. A fat guy is holding the gun and pointing at them."It's over, you brat. Bring Sun to me and also pink haired girl too!" he said as he means the blue haired girl and Moka.

Sun, who is a blue haired girl, is afraid of a fat guy as she went behind Moka and Naruto, but she decided to him. She was too scared for not seeing them get hurt or shot by fat guy. "You name is Sun, right?" asked Naruto in gently as Sun looked at him in worried. "Don't worry, I won't let it happened to you. Believe me." He smiled before he's charging to the fat guy that made him shocked. That blonde kid is crazy for dashing forward to him with a gun. He took an aimed at Naruto's face as he pulled the trigger as the gunfire at him. That made Sun shocked and crying at Naruto for getting shot, but he didn't…

Naruto sliced the bullet in half and then hit the gun down. He grabbed fat guy's collar and giving him a death face. His eyes had turned into bloody red. "Listen, fatass , If I see you again and tried to hurt that girl, I'll blind you." He warned as fat guy nodded before letting him go. He ran away from him and the others.

"Good job, Naruto!" exclaimed Moka as Naruto smiled and turned to the girl with a blue hair. "Your name is Sun, right. Don't worry; those guys won't bother you again." he said as he sees Sun wrote a word says _thank you_ to him. "It's no problem-ttebayo, but I'm the one who should say thank you for saving my life."

"Naruto!" Naruto heard Kurumu's voice as he turned around. He sees a group of girls is heading toward him. They were all looking for him. "What have you…" said Kurumu before she stopped and sees a cute girl with a blue hair that was behind Naruto. She hasn't met her before. "Who's that?"

"That's Sun. She was being chased by Yakuza, so I taught them a lesson. They won't bother her again." He said as he turned at Sun who is very shy. "It's alright, Sun. They are my friend." "She's probably about the same age as I am." said Yukari

"She apparently has some kind of strange power " said Mizore "Hey, can you show just us a little bit of that power." said Kurumu

 _"Sorry, I can't."_ Sun wrote as she smiled at them. Kurumu and the girls went to get closer to her with their puppy eyes. They really want to know about her. She's very shy girl. "Why not, we saved you after all! Just a little bit, okay!?" asked Kurumu "If you say no then I'll only want to see it more." said Mizore

Naruto's sweatdrop for seeing poor Sun is being surrounded by girls. She is very shy to meet them. Naruto was about to tell them to stop, but the unexpected person told, "Cut it out you fools!" That made Kurumu and Mizore fell down and got scared. "Who do you lot think that person is, being rude to her like that.""This fishy kansai-ben is…" said Kurumu. "Gin and Nekonome sensei!" as they came out from the car.

"Took you long Ero-senpai" said Naruto "I am not perverted!" yelled Gin as he sees Sun before respecting her. "Long time no see Sun-senpai." "Heh? Did you just say senpai?" surprised Kurumu

"When Gin was in the first year, Sun thought he was very cute." said Shizuka. "A graduate from Youkai Academy, Sun Otonashi. From today, she will be taking care of everyone for the next few days, as the oldest senpai." That made everyone surprised for meeting Sun. They didn't know she went to Youkai Academy too and already graduate. However, Sun-Senpai is very shy to tell them who she is.

"She's so cute!" said Ruby as she's observing her body. "Looks much younger than she is." said Kurumu. "It's nice to meet you, Sun-Senpai." said Naruto as he's giving the dazzling smile to Sun. _"Please, don't call me senpai. Call me Sun."_ Sun wrote as she blushed for hearing that.

"She's a very shy person so she doesn't speak except by writing it out. She is living in this town and working at the hostel near the seaside. We'll be staying there tonight, so could everyone please not make any trouble for her." said Shizuka as Sun is writing again and said, _"I'll escort you to the hostel. So please come with me."_

To Be continued


	70. Chapter 70

Ok as usual review reply

 _ **God of all: As you wish**_

 _ **Stratos263: Sun Otonashi is manga only character in R+V series and she actually was Gin ei Morioka senpai**_

 _ **Animaman: Just answer about Ange: Since Naruto technically disowned himself and also already adult the moment he is shinobi. Ange didn't need paperwork tolegaly adopt him and remember ANge have yet reveal herself to Namikazes so that not necessary for now. And jonin exams not original actually I just sed Jonin skills requirement and use few fanfics as reference**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: I just tell my Gundam spec for now: It will be based from Full Armor Unicorn Gundam but I replace NT-D system with Bio Computer to compliment Psycoframe . I still considering to add PX system or Zero System and probably will added Voiture Lumiere and Mirage Colloid. But I definitely won't add Trans-AM . Drawback is bitch**_

They all went on walking by following to Sun. She led them in the small city while Naruto and the others are talking. It's nice to meet Sun Otonashi, who graduated from Youkai Academy. They can't believe they met fellow Ayashi in Tokyo, but she's very friendly girl.

 _"Please wait here."_ Sun wrote as she and the others are by the house, but her hostel is on the right. They nodded to her as she went ahead of them. "Sun!? What do you back there!?" The rude guy said without respecting to Sun. "You disappeared 4 ago without notice. I thought you might be planning to run away or something."

 _"I'm sorry. Please allow me to work again from today onwards…"_ Sun wrote

"Not happening… You already fired, Sun. It's expected?! We hardly got any employees yet you ran off to nowhere and cause of that we had big problems."

Naruto and the others are getting annoyed by a guy who telling Sun to leave. "I don't like this guy…" said Kurumu "Please wait a moment." yelled Shizuka as she went to Sun and the guy. "What?! Who are you?!"

"I'm here teacher from high school. Shizuka Nekonome." She introduced. "There is a reason for Sun's unexplained absence. She was kidnapped away to a Yakuza office in order to make money off her. Luckily her good friend Naruto was able to free her. It was really dangerous." She explained to the guy of happening with Yakuza, but he doesn't care.

"Like I care! Anyway, hurry and leave!" The guy said as he pushed Sun, but a blonde man caught her. "Hey you." He said with a straight face at him. "Wh-Who are you?" the guy asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, a hero who saved Sun's life." said Naruto as Sun shocked for him to be there with her. "That's not very polite to a lady like that. It's true for what she said." Gin is right behind Naruto and Sun. The other group came in this scene. "What the!? Where did all these friends come from? Get lost, if I fired her then she's fired." said the guy

"Hey, Takahashi, whatever privileges I said you had, well the privilege to fire absent employee's stops with me alone." The woman said as she appeared out of a hotel. She has long blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a light brown shirt and short pants. Her name is Marin Kawamoto.

"Ah, Okami. But she was…" said Takahashi. "What about it? If Sun quits then won't it cause a bother for us?" She asked. Takahashi just grutted his teeth as he walked away and leave them alone. After that, Marin surprised for seeing Sun bought a new friend with her.

" I was worried, Sun." She smiled as she's patting on Sun's head softly. "I see you bought your new friend. Are there honorable guests from Youkai Academy? I'm surprised they're from there. It's a rundown hostel, but please be welcome." Except Naruto everyone surprised that Marin person knows they're from Youkai Academy, yet she didn't seems to be scared. Naruto thought she is just smart person and not judging type.

Your name is Naruto? I just heard your teacher called your name outside." asked Marin. "Yeah, that's me. What's your name?" asked Naruto "I'm Marin Kawamoto. Thank you for saving Sun." "It has been my pleasure, Marin-san" He smiled as Marin smiled back to him as she went upstairs. Naruto and the others went to furniture outside of the beach. There are chairs and tables. They're a little bit old, it was well done. It's very peaceful.

"So, Gin, how do you know about Sun?" asked Naruto "I first met her at Youkai Academy, but she was about to give up until she arrived at this place. She doesn't have any relatives, however, Marin showed up and first meeting her. She also lost her family, so she lets her in her hotel. Sun-Senpai looked so happy she could cry. Since than Marin has always been like a mother to her." said Gin

"Wow… what a good story." cried Yukari for hearing that beautiful story. "Now you've said it looks like those two really could be mother and daughter…" said Kurumu "Hey, you piece of a shit trash! Can't you control if a piece of tableware!" That was Takahashi, the guy who being rude to Sun. He's in this house, but they can hear him in the kitchen.

"Let me tell you. Don't screw with me, Sun." yelled Takahashi in harsh as he cruelly grabbed Sun's hair up. "You can't greet guess if you can't even talk. If it wasn't for that damn Okami, you wouldn't be able to walk around here flaunting yourself! We don't need you. Another thing, you shouldn't come back! I almost had me gambling debt paid off! What are you gonna do about that, Sun!"

At that moment, Naruto grabbed Takahashi's hand to let go of sun. He held his hand harder like he's crushing the bone of his. He pushed him against the wall. "Hey, Hey, Hey, how many time did I tell you about not being polite to a lady." He said Takahashi can't even fight back to this blonde kid, but his body is shaking with fear. He feels the fear of him.

"Takahashi, if you dare hit her again, I'll end you without mercy." said Naruto as he begins to glare at him with bloody red eyes. He let go of Takahashi as he ran away from those two. He won't bother Sun again. "Coward." scoffed Naruto as he turned around on Sun. She's crying and scared of Takahashi for beating her up. Naruto bends down at her level as he's fixing her messy hair and gently wipes the tears out. Sun blushed under Naruto's touch. His hand is soft and warm on her skin.

"Hey, Sun, if he does that to you again, tell me alright? I'll teach him a lesson-ttabayo." He said as he's ruffling on her head in gently and smiled. Sun surprised for looking at his smile. She imagines what he looks like. She sees him in the golden body, wearing a large cloak. His whiskers have black stripes and black jumpsuit. He has two hair which it's the hair of his. He's like an angel ,a guardian angel who protects her from evil.

" _Thank you…"_ She wrote her note as she blushed."Your welcome." said Naruto as he helped her up to get up before the group arrived. "What's going on? Is Sun-Senpai alright?" asked Gin

"She's fine. It was Takahashi, but I scare him away." said Naruto. Gin's glad Sun is alright and saved by Naruto, but he was wondering why Takahashi doesn't like her a lot. He kept beating her so badly. He seems to know something.

"Alright, everyone, it's time to go sleep." He said as everyone agreed with him. They went to the new room except Gin is sleeping another room. In the middle of the night, Naruto is very peacefully to sleep, but he sees the door is opened. He sensed the angel aura again where he first met. It's Sun. She came to this room with a cute puppy pillow and wearing cute pajama.

"Sun?" asked Naruto as he released his yawn before getting up. He sees Sun is writing something. " _I can't sleep by myself. Can I sleep with you?_ " Sun wrote with a blush. Naruto's eyes blinking in few second as he gave her a kind smile. "Sure. I don't mind." He said as he lying down on his bed as Sun is sleeping next to him. She doesn't know what to write for him. He's one kindest person she ever met. She hugged him before sleep in peacefully.

Tomorrow at early morning.

Naruto forced to waken up due of someone screaming which obviously Kurumu. . That made Naruto rushed downstairs and sees a cop is talking to Marin. He was wondering what was going on there. "What's going on?" he asked as Sun tapped on his should that made him turned around at her. He sees her words say someone stole her money from this place. That made him and his friends in shocked for hearing the terrible news. They all know who stole it.

While Kurumu wanted to gcatch Takahashi who definitely the culprit since he not seen. Naruto grab blunette shoulder as even he want to beat up the bastard , there is no point to do that without the clue and it will took awhile if he use his sensor as it will take awhile and that jerk must be far.

Later Yukari told everyone this hostel soon will be bankrupt since they already suffer deficit finance for long time since Marin and her late husband started it. That made everyone mood going down as they won't be able won't use the swimming suit for working. Well, they are all holding it.

 _;But if the hostel goes then what will Sun-Senpai do… She found a nice place, but soon, she'll be forced to leave her…'_ thought Naruto in sadly as he's watching Sun is washing on the window with a towel. He can feel her pressure is sad, depressed, and heartbreaking. However, he can't give up on Sun and Marin. "Moka, come with me!" as he grabbed Moka's hand and pulled her to follow him. "Where are we going?!" she asked "Surprised."

Later on

Marin who actually stay on he rroom suddenly called by one of her staff who say they need manpower. Marin then found out why. SO many customer appear . She saw , Naruto who now shirtless and showed his muscles and just wearing black and orange swimming trunks lifting large signboard . That made Moka and the girls cannot stop staring him and also attract female customers .

And male customers went crazy for looking at Moka and the others' bikini. They all look very sexy at the beach. Moka is wearing pink leather fabric bikini. Kurumu's bikini is light blue lace. The light blue and white was Mizore's bikini. Yukari and Kokoa wear the same bikini fold, but different colors. Ruby's bikini ,well technically it's a string, which it made a lot of men like it!

"The reaction is too much." said Moka. "Your plan isn't all that great a success, Moka." said Kurumu. "But I'm getting all a flutter being looked at." said Ruby . Naruto just thought, 'Then why are you wearing string, Ruby' Though Naruto can't stop looking at Moka's body because her skin is milky and beautiful with the sun on it.

Moka looked at Naruto that he's staring at her. But he turned away from her bikini with his blush. It makes her know that he's blushing or shy. 'Although this was the bathing suit I bought because I wanted to show Naruto.' Thought Moka

Sometime Later

"Thank goodness. It was a great success today, Snackbar Marin." said Kurumu "Who could have guessed that we would us up all the food? In all the neighboring supermarkets and all in only a few hours." said Mizore

"It's cause me and Naruto made our idea. We made an effort to call people over in our bathing suits." said Moka. "which reminds me." She sees the girls are holding Naruto that made her go angry and jealous. "Shouldn't we change clothes now? The shop is closed isn't it."

"Naruto? Who do you think the swimming suit better? Was it me?" "No, it's me right?" "Hey now, don't hold Naruto in your swimming suits!" cried Moka.

The girls let go of Naruto as he's free from them. And he has to score for the girls. He's very nervous how to do it. "Well You girls look beautiful and sexy!" as he gave his both thumbs up for them. "Moka's leather fabric is good. And Mizore's stripes, Kurumu's lace, Yukari and Kokoa's folds are perfect and cute too." The last one is Ruby who is wearing the string suit. She looks like *ehem* Slut. Naruto dropped his sweat and blushed for looking at her. He doesn't know what to say about her bathing suit. "So… Naruto, what do you think of mine?" smiled Ruby as she's pointing at her own swimsuit.

"You look great!" said Naruto with nice guy pose imitating Rock Lee and Maito Gai. It made Ruby happy and suddenly hugs him. Moka and the girls are glaring at Ruby for hugging Naruto. Shiina is scared of girls as he's backing away from them. "Everyone, thanks for today. You were able to call lots of customers thanks to those bathing suits." said Marin. "You're welcome." The girls said together at the same time.

"Thanks to that we'll be able to stop having to close our store for a little while longer." said Marin That made everyone frowns in sad for hearing that. They wanted to keep going and helping Marin and Sun. "Please don't say just for a little while longer." said Moka "Yeah, yeah, if you get into trouble again then everyone will come back to help you again." said Kurumu

"If you need something, let us know. We'll be happy to help you and fix thing right." smiled Naruto as his friends are smiling at Marin.

Marin surprised for getting help by him and everyone. They still wanted to keep going and going until the restaurant is popular. "Everyone That's right, I have to try my hardest for both Sun, and my dead husband." She said before she hears the doorbell ring from the entrance. It was amazed how the customer came this night. "Ah… A leftover customer. I'll go see them. Sun, you deserve to stay with your friends." She went inside the house.

Naruto felt bad about Marin's past about her husband that passed away. He was wondering what happened to him. "Hey, Sun, since you lived with her a long time, did she tell you about her husband?" That made Sun goes surprised for hearing that. It looks like she knows something about Marin husband. And she knows the story. Naruto can feel her feeling is scared to tell the story about Marin's past.

 _"Alright, I'll tell you the story about Marin and her husband."_ She wrote as she continues to write before her face started to sweat. _"The truth is… Marin's husband was killed by Youkai "_ That made everyone shocked for hearing Marin's husband got killed by Youkai in this house. It was the real story.

"Hold on! Then, Marin knows about the existence of Youkai!?" asked Naruto as Sun nodded, but Naruto has found the negative signature coming from the back door. "I just heard something interesting"

They heard a man's voice as they turned around. A man with long blond hair is wearing nice white sweater, and black pants. His face is very handsome, but he grabbed Marin.

"Which means that in order to get you to discard the human world. I am the section chief of Fairy Tale's 7th branch, Kanade Kamiya. I've come to welcome you, Sun Otonashi." said Kanade. "Marin!" Everyone shocked Naruto knows that group title before in Mizore's home village. He met a guy named Miyabi who in Fairy Tale group. "Why are you looking for Sun?"

"Our scouter Tsubaki is a good guy / He assessed you quite highly. "I can't even measure her latent power. She has the most outstanding talent of anyone I have met so far." Join our group. I won't let you think badly of us, Sun Otonashi." said Kanade before he sees Naruto defending for Sun. He doesn't want him to take Sun away.

" Then you should kill me first." Challenged Naruto

Kanade gave them his look in few second. "What's with you people? You're so rude. I'm in the middle of a talk, don't you know?" he asked

Naruto sees Kanade is opening his mouth and starting to attack by singing a song…? However, it wasn't just a singing. It made everyone goes in paralyze as they collapsed. The song is beautiful, but it hurt them."Everyone, please be careful! This ability and that beautiful form…" said Yukari as she sees Kanade's wings like an angel feather. His legs are a bird. "It's Siren! That singing can trick humans to their death, a great bewitching song!"

Thankfully Naruto managed to protect his ear but since he bit late he is paralyzed and will take while to recover. After all he didn't expecting attacked by sound wave. He has to do something to stop Siren, but he sees Marin is picking up a metal pole stick.

"You… You're the one who killed my husband in this inn four years ago." said Marin "Don't do it, Marin! You can't stop him!" cried Moka "Four years ago…? I remembered that. That would have been exactly the time when I was dispatched to this branch. I was pretty pissed about it. Then, I really didn't like coming to this little hole that stunk like fish. That's why I went here and there, killing a whole lot of humans." said Kanade before he gave a smug smile…a cruel smug smile that makes Marin hurt. "I was just clearing away my gloom, so that would I bother to remember each and everyone one that I killed."

That smile and words make Naruto's very anger at Kanade. That was cruel words and hurt Marin's life in the past. He killed her husband for fun. Marin had an enough of Kanade's voice. She begins to charge at him, but Sun stopped for killing him. She tackles her down and dropped the pole down. Marin's going to yell at her, but she sees her face is crying.

"Why? Why does someone like this guy exist? It looked like I was going to forget, but thanks to Sun. I was able to know that it was like to have a family again. It looked like I was going to be able to treat that all as a bad dream… So why does he show up again now." "Marin" said Naruto softly. He felt bad how did Marin's husband died as he got killed by Kanade.

"Disappear, monster! Don't have anything to do with the human world ever again?!" cried Marin in anger as Sun's eyes widened for hearing a word "Monster". Kanade gave a harsh laugh at Marin for hearing that. "Ahaha, did you hear that, Sun? That dumb bitch really doesn't know anything!" He said

"Wh-What are you laughing for!?" asked Marin Naruto's eyes widened as he figures out why Kanade's laughing. If he tells the truth to Marin in front of Sun, it's getting the worst. "Kanade, don't do this…" He growled "Oh… you seem to know about Sun! Listen well okay." said Kanade. "Sun is also a monster! The same monster as I am. What "Family"? What "human"? You were being tricked. You were just being manipulated, Moron!"

Marin picked up the metal pole again as she's charging at Kanade. "Like that's true!" She yelled

This isn't good for Marin. She's going to get kill by Kanade. He's going to sing a song to her to make her into the death. Naruto who finally recovered try to kove as fast possible to prevent Marin demise

But before he even attempt to do **Shunpo** something happened. He sensed two auras are clashing each other. The sounds broke the window of the house when it crashed each other. The right side is Kanade. Left side is Sun . She can sing a song and reveal her voice. Her song created a barrier for Marin to protect her. "Sun?" asked Marin in shocked as she slowly looked back at Sun that she heard her singing. "You just now sang." Her face is completely shocked.

Sun is writing in her notebook as she showed it to Marin. _"I always thought of Marin as like my true… I'm sorry."_ She finally first spoke. Naruto and the others looked in surprised, having heard Sun's voice for the very first time. Her voice is young. It's kind voice. Her singing is very beautiful, it's like an angel.

"No way…" shocked Marin as she sees Sun's wings appeared on her back. Kanade gave a smile as he's clapping his hands for seeing Sun's true form liked his. "Outstanding! My voice that which can steal the very life of one who hears it. You are able to cancel it out perfectly with the same power! A siren! You too are a siren who uses your song as a weapon, Sun Otonashi." He said

Marin couldn't believe Sun is a Siren. She's a monster liked Kanade. "That can't…be…" she said. "He's lying right…? You aren't the same right? The same as that man who killed my husband four years ago… Are you too…a monster? Sun…" "Marin…" said Sun with a sad face.

"In fact, someday I too would like to see my own personal dream of doing the same thing in one of those overflowing cities. How many humans could I kill using my song in a single day? How many thousand? How many tens of thousands? How high could I get those corpses piled up to? At that time, I wonder how refreshed my head will feel. That's why I am finding strong members, for the sake of that bringing that day. Sun, I'll have you come with me. Won't you come and give rise to a new legend-" Before Kanade is saying that, his face suddenly punched by someone's fist. He got crashed on the ground, rolling over until it's stopped. Kanade growled for getting punched and interrupted while doing his speech. "You brat…"

"Naruto…" said Sun as she sees Naruto's fist reached out that punched Kanade's face. By looking at his face, he isn't in good moods. Naruto glared at Kanade as a golden aura surrounded his body. "I don't think so, Kanade. Sun didn't want to join you for raising your dumb legend. All she wants to do is live together with Marin. We are hoping for Ayashi and human to live together in friendship." He said

"Friendship….?" laughed Kanade. "What a stupid thing… The aim of Fairy Tale is the overthrow of the human world." "Like hell I let you!" said Naruto, before he sensed something in the water, but where did it come from. It shoots out of from there, flying toward to Naruto as he dodged it. As he done his dodge, he sees a fish head came out from the water. It has a human body.

"I can't still attack even if Sun is canceling out my song. Simply by changing my tune. I can call more of members." Kanade grinned in evil. "What is that?! They're coming out of the ground one after the other." "A space transfer technique! It's like the inter-dimensional tunnel linking the human world and the academy. Linking two separate places through a different dimension is a high-level magic skill."

"If I use this technique I can call as many members of my branch as I want. There's a way you can away now. Give and come with me, Sun!" said Kanade Sun shook her head as she glared at him before defending for Marin. Naruto and the others went in front of them, willing to protect them. "If you want her, you have to go through us first." said Naruto.

Kanade sighed at Sun for making a disappointment. "…No helping it then." He said. "I'll have to brainwash you to take you with me."

The battle has begun. The fish-humans are charging forward to Naruto and the group. But, a slash from nowhere that pushed one of them in front of Kanade. It made him shocked for seeing that, but that wasn't just a regular. He sees a blue-haired woman is slashing several of fish humans with her long sharp nails. She has two wings that made her goes faster.

"You guys are a lost less impressive than I thought." She smirked before she sees fish-humans are shooting the water bean at her. She has no times to dodge it, but an ice came out from the ground and protected her from the attack.

"A high-pressure water cannon huh. Just like the destructive power of a gun." said Mizore as her arms are turned into the ice claws. "But it's useless… everything used in a water based attack can be stolen by me."

Several of fish humans are attacking at Ruby as she closed her eyes. Her wings simply appeared into six wings. Her feathers stretching out and wrapped around fish humans in the air. "We are those who wish for a harmonious existence between humans and Ayashi…" she said as she throws them in the air. Then golden flash going through them After golden flas stopped turned to be Naruto the fishman turned to pieces and Kanade cannot follow the speed.

"We will protect this world." said Naruto All of the girls are standing together and said in together, "So long as we live, we won't let you do as you please, Fairy Tale!"

"Go to hell!" yelled Kanade, releasing of his singing song at them. But, Sun is singing too. She's blocking Kanade's song by creating the barrier. Kanade hates Sun for using the barrier to block his song. He can't just keep sing a song at Naruto and the group, but she's here. He looked around to find her weak… Yep, his face went in evil as he figured it out. While Sun's singing, she glanced back at Marin to make sure she's alright, but it wasn't alright. She sees fish-human hidden in the water and going for a blast at Marin from behind. Sun has no choice, so she rushed behind Marin until a high-pressure water cannon shot in her left chest.

Marin couldn't believe this. Sun saved her life from that half fishing monster as she's a monster too. "Sun!" She cried.

"I knew you'd protect her. I've stopped your song, Sun…" said Kanade. "Now you'll be able to hear my death melody!" He started to sing for everyone, causing them to collapse. Naruto and the others fell down on their knees, blocking their ears for protection. But, their eyes are losing of sight. Kanade's song is stealing their sight. Without Sun's singing, they're going to die by his song.

"Don't fuck with me!" growled Naruto as he struggles to stand up. "Sun-Senpai and Marin... They have the pain and sad. I understand them if those twos are broken up, then the dream of people and Ayashi living in a peace will only remain a dream. I swear I'll protect them both!"

"Don't act so tough. Thanks to hearing my song you are barely able to stand let alone see. If you want to die so much, then I'll kill you!" said Kanade as his members half fish are charging forward at Naruto.

Suddenly dark aura engulfing Naruto and some strange mask appeared in Naruto face. One half-fish punched at Naruto in his face, but he suddenly dodges it. He simply moves to the right like a reflex. He grabbed the enemy in its face, throwing it at the group of the enemy to crash them. Kanade is shocked for seeing Naruto attack one of his members without looking in his eyes. His sight supposed to gone and making him goes blind, but he felt a demonic aura. He fears of death. "What! Im-Impossible!" shocked Kanade.

Another group of Kanade's members is charging at Naruto again. He thought he was bluffing, but it wasn't. He sees Naruto dodged one of them, punching back to its. Naruto can read the enemies' mind. It gave a bright light before kicked the fish-man in the stomach. However several of them are regroup, shooting their water cannon at him and the others came out from the water to ambush him. Naruto reached out of his both arms until shooting water cannon and the enemies are close to him. " **Shinra Tensei**!" He yelled as he pushed everyone by the force except his friends that didn't get a push. Water cannon reflects back to half-fish and destroyed them.

After defeating all of them, Kanade will be Naruto's last target. Naruto glared at him, giving him a scared of his fearless monster in the world. It was a gigantic demon with ten tails and one big eyeball.

"You hurt Sun… You made her cry and Marin…" said Naruto. Kanade can't stop his shaking on his legs for looking at the demon. He never had seen this blonde man with fearless aura before that made him scared. "Wh-What are you?!" He shocked. "I'm gonna make you pay!" yelled Naruto as he's charging at him before he sang a song at him. Making the strongest barrier that can stop him.

"THAT"S FUTILE ! **CERO OSCURAS! "** Naruto firing black destructive beam destroyed the barrier completely. After that he cut Kanade to pieces before he turned back to his normal form.

"He did it!" surprised Moka "Naruto won!" cheered Kurumu.

But Naruto realize that still not over . Sun is still dying in Marin's embrace. It was sad to see her hurt by saving her life. Marin felt ashram herself for getting scared of the monster. And said a monster in front of Sun that made her suffering.

"Sun... come on, Sun... No matter how much your appearance changes, you are still the exact same kind Sun... Hey... please open your eyes. I don't want this. I don't want to lose another precious family member in front of my eyes. I always want you to stay by my sid, Sun!" She cried as her tears dropped on Sun's left cheek. When the tears hit on her cheek, her eyes are opening. She sees Marin is crying for her, hugging, and heard her word.

"Marin..." said Sun as Marin and the others were surprised to see her alive. Naruto came to her and used his healing kido to heal her. Her wound is gone and the body is healthy.

"Sun!" cried Marin as she hugged her close daughter, Sun. "I'm so glad. I'm so glad." Sun slowly moves her one arm around Marin's neck, hugging her back and gave a smile.

Sometime later

"My gosh, Gin." said Naruto, looking at Gin's face with some of the bruise, little rip on his shirt, and blood on his sleeve. "You look like shit." It made Gin goes in angry at him. "Shut up! Do you realize how much we fought those Ayashi in the building?!" He yelled as Sun is giggling at him.

"Yeah, we fought the angel guy and his minions. But they won't be bothering us anymore and…" He said as he sees a man in karate suit who stand beside Gin. He has white spiky hair. His name is Haiji, the karate's club's captain.

"Hey , it's been awhile Haiji senpai." Greeted Naruto. "Hey, you're that lolicon karate club captain that we beat before!?" Kokoa yelled

A man in karate suit is dropping the sweat for knowing that red-haired girl before in Academy. "Oh! You're that cute little girl." He smiled. Kokoa is charging at him, but Yukari tried to calm her down for killing him. "I'm not a little girl, I'm already 15 years old, 15! Get it!" yelled Kokoa

"Uhh… how did you guys know each other?" asked Naruto with a sweat dropped. He's afraid that little vampire red haired might kill him next, but he can handle her. But, women or girls are scary. Kokoa got a bright idea that can explain him very straight. "Oh, Naruto! There is a guy over there! He's the Karate club's captain a lolicon pervert!" she said as she's pointing at Haiji.

"Okay ." he said in awkwardly, but his face changed into serious as he walked toward to Haiji. "So, I heard that you're a pervert, peaking for the girls. Is that right?" He fakes a smile at him. It made Haiji dropped the sweat. He had heard the news about Naruto that he defeated academy police and Antithesis's leader even though Naruto rarely attend their training session except few times despite the blond promised will come at least one month

"Well…" He said with innocent looks. He's going to die by him, but he gave a patting on his shoulder. "I forgive you, but if you peaking at my friend again…" Naruto is whispering in Haiji's ear while the girls can't hear him. They were wondering what he said, but they see Haiji's face is white as pale with big white eyeballs. "Ok! Ok!" said Haiji

"Good!" smiled Naruto with an evil grin as he turned around to his friends. "Now then, let the party begin!" Everyone is roaring out when he said that. They're all going to celebrate at the beach.

Late Night

After the celebration is done, everyone is sleeping in Marin's house for resting. They have fought Kanade and his minions so hard. In the bedroom, the girls slept in peacefully except Naruto who didn't sleep. Cause he didn't sees Moka around here. He slowly moves Kurumu's arm that touching on his chest. He gently put her arm down and sneaks in quietly.

"Moka, you can't sleep?""Naruto." surprised Moka. "I'm…I'm glad we came here."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto "First I was attacked by the Yakuza. Then Marin's bankbook was stolen and the inn would have had to close. It's taught me a lot about how hard it is for an Ayashi to live in the human world… But seeing Sun-Senpai and Marin with such joy, that's blown everything else away." She placed her both hands on the chest to feel her heartbeat. She felt her own heart is strong, warm, and feeling for Naruto. "Aysahi and people will overlook their different species, and then their hearts can understand one another." I'm sure that, we haven't made the wrong decision."

Naruto smiled at her. He felt the same feeling as Moka's. "Yeah." He said, standing right beside Moka, watching the moon together. "Hey, Naruto..." She said "What's up?" he asked

"Promise me we're going to become adults someday aren't we? When that time comes, will we stay together? Together…forever and ever?" she asked as she placed her arms on Naruto's hard chest, moving her face to get close to his. "Of course, Moka…" he said. His head moves too as his lip is reaching against Moka's lip. It's getting closer, but someone hit on Naruto's head with a big soft melon. It's a breast and it's Kurumu.

"I'm happy, thanks, Naruto~" She said "K-Kurumu?!" He shocked for seeing her. But, not the only one…because… "Hold on a minute…" said Mizore, came out from the sewer. "Naruto just said that he would be with me together forever…" Naruto made a shocked face. It's even more and more ever! He sees Ruby…wait, Yukari. They're all came to him and said the same things like Kurumu and Mizore.

"You'll be together with me right?" "And me!"

"Perhaps even I~" said the bus driver as he appeared from nowhere. He's right behind him. "What the fuck! Where did you come from?!" shocked Naruto. He's being surrounding by a group of sexy girls. There's a vampire, a succubus, a yuki-onna, and two witches. He can't run away from them. They all wanted to be together with him forever…forever…forever…

"Ahhh!" He screamed as he woke up from his bed in quickly. He's breathing in heavily for dreaming about choosing the girls. He didn't know what to decide to pick one. Naruto was glad it's a dream. "Oh…a dream…" he said as he moved his body, but something feels heavy on his side of the body. Strange, he never brings object like a teddy bear to sleep. So he moves away the blanket. His face went shocked.

"M-Moka!" He shocked as a pink-haired girl had slept with him on a bed. Her eyes slowly open as it showed her greens eyes are staring into Naruto's eyes. "Good morning, Naruto…" She yawned as she stretches her arms up.

"Morning, but what are you doing in my bed?" He asked "I-" Moka interrupted by someone in this room. Kurumu woke up as she's getting from the left side. She released her yawned, but she has a terrible dream about Naruto. "I have a terrible nightmare!" she cried

"This can't be…" mumbled Naruto as he moved the whole blanket and sees lots of girls were sleeping with him in the bed. Naruto suddenly woke up again. His face is sweating as ice cream melt. That was his second-time dream about the girls. He was so scared of the girls. "Another dream…" He said as he placed on his own forehead with a hand. He felt very hot.

"Oh, Naruto, you're such a silly man… Of course, it's just a dream." A female voice 's face is shocked as he recognized that beautiful deep voice. He dropped his sweat for knowing that voice and feels the aura is next to him. He turned to the right…right before his eyes went widened. He sees a white hair and red eyes. That's Inner Moka. She is wearing a white bra and sleeping a bed with him.

"M-M-Moka?!" He shocked for seeing Inner Moka is staying with him in the night. Could it another dream or reality? Inner Moka moves closer to him as her large breasts touching, moving on his chest. "Don't worry, it's okay if you leave your body with me." She said

Naruto suddenly wakes up from his bed, jumping out, and glanced around his room. He wanted to make sure there's no one in his room. That was his third times for dreaming about Inner Moka. First, he surrounded by the girls on the beach. Second, the girls are in his room. The last, Inner Moka had slept with him in last night, Just wearing a white bra on her. He lay back on his bed and didn't want to go academy. He kept thinking about Inner Moka. He thought that dream is amazing. "What's wrong with me?!" He yelled

To Be continued

Extra

What Harry Potter do after ?

Since he graduated from Hogwarts , he now decided to breed some forbidden magical creatures like basilisk. And now he will add Nundu as additional as he now in inner Africa to search the dangerous magical feline.

He just hoped the information not false as Nundu will helped him to creae more rare potion and it will helped his sworn brother Naruto to conquer all dimension. Since his world problem already solved with Dumbledork and Tommy Boy removed from play. He decided to revive Arthur Weasley as turned out he actually affected by subtle mind control potion brewed by Molly Weasley. Well at least he now ordered her with her youngest child imprisoned to Azkaban and ensured them cannot use magic so they won't do something stupid . And since Hermione actually just followed orders from Dumbassador, Harr decided to kicked her out from Wizrding world and stripped her magic and retured her to her parents and give some compensation to paid her education in muggle world.

But lets focus to Harry mission now. After waitig three hours he finally sensed strong magical signature which come from one large nundu and surprisingly accompanied with the cubs well it have about six cubs.

Not wanted wasting time, Harry begun sneaked toward the dangerous creature and pulling out his wand with one hand and a silver snake with the other. Taping it once with his holy and phoenix feather wand, the silver snake was animated and seconds later dropped in a bush a few feet away from the pack. Knowing that the golem would follow its instructions to the letter, harry quickly landed outside the oasis and began pouring quite bit of magic in his wand as he transfigured the ground around the entire oasis into a rather solid stone wall.

ith that done, he once again took to the air an watched as the large Nundu struggled to escape from the massive silver anaconda that had wrapped around it… up until it managed to stick its head into the Nundu's mouth and spew the liter of _**Draught of Living Death**_ stored within the construct, quickly rendering the fearsome beast unconscious. A flick of Harry's want later, and the snake shrunk and bit its tail, forming a collar around the Nundu's neck and with it a bubble around its head. Soon enough, an ugly dark purple mist began leaking from the Nundu's mouth and be absorbed into he snake, being concentrated into a liquid form and stored in an otherwise sealed compartment of the construct.

Seeing that the main goal had been achieved, Harry flew over each of the little Nundu and began hitting them with Stunners, making sure to remember how many each required as that would indicate the level of magical resistance they currently had. In the end, the younger ones took just one while the older ones took either one or two. He quickly sealed them away as waste as little of their diseased breaths as possible before doing the same with their mother once all of its current reserves of disease breath had been collected. He would have to make some collars for the little ones before unsealing them.

Well his mission completed for now and he can brew more potent potion with this.

To Be continued

 _ **Soon this part will end**_


	71. Chapter 71

Ok it almost reach end for this part and as usual review reply

 _ **Stratos263: and this time will end for good**_

 _ **Czar Joseph : Bio Computer actually was another variation of Psycoframe but more friendly user since this have kess drawback and increase Mobile Suit performance to 10 timessince technically pilot ride MS like he move physically**_

 _ **Animaman: Sorry no FF summons for now but will considered in future**_

 _ **And lets start near end chapter**_

Finally Naruto and the girls coming back to Youkai academy. Though when new term finally starting , despite how strong he is after his show of power in several occasion, namely in Freshman orientation. Some of the students, mostly from the upper class, got it in their heads that they could defeat him and steal his title. Despite how his own year and the underclassmen looked up to him, he had a target on his back in the eyes of the upperclassmen. Maybe it was stupidity, maybe it was arrogance, maybe even both. Then so many challenges from upperclassmen come from him. While Naruto really like to fight. But this also irritating him . He also disappointed since he cannot fight stronger opponents who can push his limits like when he spare with Moka. He also wondered how he will tell actually Moka mother still alive. But since in her memory despite the blond sovereign find difficulty to search more due of her sealed memory and he also didn''t want took risk damaging Moka brain since Youkai and Human treatment really different though Vampire actually similar to human in their anatomy

So that's why Naruto decided to henged to make himself looked like another person. After all most youkai here is idiots since they even incapable to determine his signature . Well, at least it worked until someone found out

Naruto feel relieved it was Mizore so he took Mizore hand to talk with the Yuki onna in private. And they later arrived at some abandoned building nearby and after making sure no one here and also put silencing seal, he said, " Okay let's talk now." Mizore just nodded.

Naruto then explained he is in henge as since he started school he has been challenged by other students for fights which I can't avoid but it's getting to tiring. While he loved to fight , he actually afraid he lost control so he accidentally kill them while they not deserved it. Granted some of them deserved to die but that because he not leave him alone.

Mizore understanding that but she actually have other though. This will be her chance to claim Naruto. While she know Moka make move but she won't lose again certain boobzilla. SoMizore decided getting bold as she attempt to kiss Naruto Naruto decided not resistas both of them have tongue duel. Suddnely. pounding could be heard coming from the door but the couple didn't seem to notice as they continued kissing. And then, with great force, the door was kicked down despite the ice which had sealed it shut.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!-?" Kurumu screeched as she came upon the scene to see a half-naked Mizore straddling and kissing Naruto. Moka blushed as she saw this while Yukari seemed to be scribbling some notes. The two, along with Yukari, had noticed Naruto's absence so they went to look for him and Kurumu's 'Naruto Sense' was able to lead them to the equipment shed.

"Moka! Kurumun!" yelped Naruto. "Wait, I can explain!"

"Naruto-kun, I understand," said Moka. "You just wanted some privacy with Mizore-chan." She sounded like she understood why Naruto and Mizore were together like they were, but the vein on her forehead told more than what her words did. Inside, she was struggling to remind herself that they agreed to share and Mizore deserved her own intimacies with Naruto as they did.

"Yes…" he admitted until he realized what he'd said, "I mean no! I mean, what I'm trying to say is…" "Mizore…you're really trying to get ahead, aren't you?" questioned Kurumu, a deadly aura around her. "I'll be second to Moka, but there's no way I'll let you take my spot!" "Then come over here and take it," Mizore frowned, forming an ice claw. She was not pleased to have her 'happy time' interrupted.

Timeskip lunce

Naruto approached by Gin who said, "Naruto, I'm here to deliver something," said Gin as he pulled out a letter from his jacket and put it on the table. It was a challenge letter, which was addressed to Naruto.

Naruto reading it and that was come from certain lolicon Karate captain. Naruto groaned. Is regular spar with him not good enough? Well, maybe this will be chance to show he won't give mercy for anyone who mess to him. At least Haiji have great pain tolerance.

After school, when the bell rang, Naruto was headed for the gymnasium with his friends tagging along. Arriving at the gym, they saw the Karate Club all lined up in their gi and standing in front was none other than Haiji Miyamoto.

"Finally you come, Naruto!" said Haiji loudly with his arms crossed. "I accept your challenge ,Haiji-senpai, shall we fight now?" Naruto asked with bored tone. " Waiy a minute, I want you transformed to your youkai form." " I decline, I only show it if you can force me."

Haiji grinned, " In that case. . Let's fight. "Suddenly Haiji appeared in front of Naruto and launched flurry of punches and kicks forced Naruto to dodge and block. Well, Naruto knew Haiji will give him good fight so he decided to play along with him.

Naruto was knocked against the wall and Haji lunged with a punch that he ducked, which caused him to punch a hole into the wall. Naruto then jumped forward and grabbed Haji by his waist and pushed him back before he pushed him away and then used a roundhouse kick that Haji ducked.

"Here is my attack! Empty Fist Thrust!" The blow was hard, fast and sent Naruto flying straight into the wall.

But Naruto went up quickly and threw a fast punch which Haiji sidestepped but Naruto then used a roundhouse kick that hit him in the side before he punched the karateka in the stomach. Haiji doubled over and an elbow to the back knocked him to the floor. Kiva brought his heel down on Haiji but he rolled away and Kiva spun to block a chop to his head with his forearm.

The two combatants began to trade blows furiously as the spectators watched.

But that come to end as Naruto feeling bored and used his enhanced chakra to took down Haiji with good haymaker aimed at his face. Surprisingly Haiji managed to get up make Naruto surprised since usually Haiji will down for awhile. Naruto decided to end this," **Bakudo No 1: Sai.!"** Naruto launched energy rope to restrict Haiji movement and he said, " I can't believe I must use kido just to took you Haiji-senpai. Well, you are strong but next time please not do it again. "

Timeskip few days later.

"Good morning, Naruto." Naruto sees Moka is standing against the stone pillar while giving her smile at him. He likes her smile. It always made him goes better when he sees that. Moka always smiles at him when he's in trouble or struggle. "Good morning, Moka." He smiled as he walked beside her.

As they meet in time, they begin to walk together to the Academy. Suddenly they heard disturbance . Naruto saw big panda as the same size as a grizzly bear. It just crushed the tree with a strong arm. Naruto went in front of Moka and protect her. His hand is creating a Rasengan to smash into the panda. That enemy looks very easy for him. "Alright, panda. You have messed with the wrong person-" Before attacking the panda, a young male appeared from behind the panda's back and stopped Naruto's fight.

"It's alright. This is my servant, you can relax." A guy with a black hair in Chinese-style and wear common Chinese clothing said. "I am Wong Fong Fong, a first year. Nice to meet you, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto made his Rasengan powered down as he stands like a normal person. He sees Won's clothes isn't like a school uniform. He wears Chinese clothes. "Hey, but how do you know about me-" " I want you."

Naruto blinked, "You.. Want … ME?" "DAMN RIGHT I DO!" the boy nodded.

"I'm…flattered," answered Naruto. "But…I'm not interested in that kind of relationship."

"'That kind of relationship'?" repeated Fong-Fong and then he blushed as he realised how it might have sounded. He waved his hands rapidly in front of himself, "Oh, no! No, no, no, no! You've misunderstood me! What I meant is that I want you to join my group."

"Your group?" Moka asked suspiciously, all sense of mirth leaving her. "Like a gang?" "Not a gang," Fong-Fong denied. "I want Uzumaki-sempai to join my family's Triad group."

But Naruto ran toward Moka, grabbing her hand, and ditch him behind as fast as they can. "Naruto?" asked Moka in confusion and blushed as she being carried in bridal style by Naruto.

Later today

"Oh… You finally attracted even a boy. It's pretty impressive being able to go so far as to get even boys, Naruto." said Mizore, hiding behind the book bookshelf. Her arm turned into ice claw. "However, if you do that, I'll have to assassinate you." "You can't go out with a boy!" cried Kurumu as she's hugging him from behind. "A woman is bad enough, having an affair with a boy is too much!" "Girls, I'm not gay!" yelled Naruto But the girls ignored him

"Among the Chinese Youkai, they run the largest operations of the Chinese triad… so someone that important was a first year." Said Ruby "The son of a mafia boss." said Yukari "So that family that he was asking Naruto to join, really means that he was asking Naruto to become a member of triad I guess." said Ruby

"But, why would he ask you that?" asked Moka "Because I'm strong to join triad" said Naruto

"Correct." Fong Fong came in newspaper club room as everyone looked at him. "Your name is becoming well known in the underworld. Naruto, you recently beat up an evil Yakuza organization in the human world correct? And then after that, you fought that Fairy Tail and beat up one of their branch hideouts."

Naruto doesn't remember he beat the hideout before. He did beat Yakuza that was chasing Sun-Senpai on his vacation. "I remembered I fought Yakuza, but I don't know about the hideout." He said "That's superb strength. Up until now, I haven't encountered that even a little bit… I entered this academy, so that I could find strong individuals like you, Naruto Uzumaki! Won't you join my family?!'" Wong offered, but he sees Naruto shook his head means no to join his family.

"I don't want to join you because you're going to use me as your weapon." He glared, going for a fight with Fong Fong, but he sees a group of girls is defending him. "Give your hope!" yelled Kurumu. "Naruto isn't going to join the triad just because of your selfish request!"

"Yeah!" "We won't let you have Naruto." "If you want to play at mafia then do it somewhere else!" Won glared at the girls for getting denied by them. "What the, don't get in my way! Besides what's with you all, what relation do you have with Naruto!?"

"We're his friends!" "His lover!" "Wife…" "Concubine." "And his toy…" blushed Ruby along with the girls. Naruto is shocked for listening to the girls' relationship. Friends are okay for Moka. Kurumu and Mizore…well… Concubine, Yukari is too young. His Toy what just Ruby said…? He had no idea what's it means!

"Are you…are you all his mistresses?" Fong-Fong asked bluntly. "Yes!" the girls cried out, but then glanced at one another. "In…incredible," Fong-Fong gasped as he stumbled back. "To think a man like that exists in this day an age. To be able to seduce four women at once to the point they all agree to share. It's…so immense." He was silent for a moment. "This just proves it! You're exactly the kind of man I need in my Triad!"

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Naruto waved his hands in front of himself. "I haven't agreed to anything! And I certainly don't want to join a Triad." "Don't say that yet Sempai!" Fong-Fong cried. "Think of the perks you could have!"

"Perks?" "For starters you will be my right hand man, and also you'll have fortunes upon fortunes at your fingertips! Not only that you'll have men who would be ready to die for you as they serve you and most of all you can have many, many wives!" said Fong-Fong.

"M-many wives?" Naruto blinked. "That's right!" Fong-Fong grinned. "Each of your mistresses will have complete legal standing as your wife! No matter how many women you get, we of the Wong Family will treat them all as your precious wives! All of your perks will also apply to them!"

"What?! No way, I would never do that to my friends!" yelled Naruto. "Listen, kid, if you don't stop, I'm going have to fight you!" as he's in fighting stance. "Very well!" said Wong as he took out of a Chinese paper shape like a rectangle. "If I win, then you have to join the Wong family!"

Naruto glared at Won for saying that, but he can take him so easily. "Alright, I accepted!" He said. He sees Wong's coins came out from his sleeve. He pushed his fist into his own open palm. A lightning appeared when his left fist held something and pull it back as it coins changed into a sword.

 _"A coin sword?"_ thought Naruto, seeing a coin sword. Never seen that before. However, he sees Wong's forehead made another eye as it opened. "I am a Yasha, in control of a hundred other Ayashi…"

Naruto begins to see a creature appeared from behind Won. He thought it was summoning like his, but it was different by using the coins sword. A long body liked a snake, wings, and two horns on its head. The size of the snake is bigger than the bus.

"Here he comes." He said, held his kunai tightly and prepare for a fight. "Here I come!" yelled Wong, riding on his giant snake, charging at Naruto by flying with its wings. Naruto jumped back, and broke through the window as he landed on the ground. He sees a giant snake charged down at head, head-butting him.

"You lose, Naruto." smiled Won. "What are you talking about?" Won's eyes widened when he heard a voice of Naruto. It's very close to him from behind. He glances back and sees Naruto is sitting on the snake.

"I like your snake…kinda remind me of Old man Rochy." He mumbled refer to Snake Sage. He dodged snake's attack with Yellow Flash to get on its back. "You can't beat me, Won. You should really give up." The giant snake is shaking its body to make Naruto falls, but he didn't. He's still standing on its back with blue glowing on his feet. Naruto smirked because Wong is too easy for him. So, he dashed forward to him with incredible. He jumped into the air, spinning 180-degree kicks on Wong's face. He crashed down into the ground as his snake disappeared.

"That was easy." said Naruto, wiping out of a dust on his clothes. He sees Wong is completely knocked out on the ground. That was a very easy battle and quickest. He was impressed by seeing his fighting stance, but not so well.

But it seems Naruto surprised when he saw Wong quickly stood up. "You are strong, Naruto-senpai.. And you only make me want you more." Naruto shuddered when he heard that an ddecided to run, ' I must run for now and make sure I kill him without any witness. ' He run going out from the room but that didn't unnoticed by Wong who said, " I won't let you , Naruto-senpai." He then summoned another panda but this was bigger than the first Naruto encounter.

Later Naruto with Fong Fong who ride his giant panda playing cat and mouse game as Fong Fong chasing Naruto "YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER, SEMPAI!" Fong-Fong's voice shouted out. "I WILL PROVE MYSELF WORTHY OF YOU!"

Meanwhile Naruto trying to keep distance with Fong Fong while he also make sure the chinese boy not lose him. NAruto realize he must give this Fong Fong very hard beating and he decided to lure him outside.

Running past a corner, Naruto saw two female students carrying what looked like a giant beach ball, chatting about the upcoming sports festival which would take place after summer vacation. Running past them, he continued to make his break for safety from the rabid panda. As the panda and Fong-Fong appeared from around the corner, the black and white bear made a flying leap to tackle its target in a most painful way…

…And landed on the giant beach ball, launching Fong-Fong from his spot as the beast began to play with it, much to the cooing delight of the two girls.

"Ow…" Fong-Fong groaned as he hit the ground.

Naruto turned and saw that the giant panda was busy with the beach ball and turned a scrutinizing eye towards Fong-Fong. Panting, he told him flat out, "I am not joining you." He was about to walk away when Fong-Fong grabbed him by the ankle. "Hey, let me go!"

"I am not going to give up until you agree to join me!" Fong-Fong insisted. "Hey, let go of him!" Kurumu shouted. She and the other girls had caught up with them.

"Naruto-kun already said he would not join!" shouted Moka. "Please, just leave him alone!"

"But I need to prove myself!" countered Fong-Fong. "I need to prove I am not a weak and spoilt child! If Uzumaki-sempai becomes my subordinate, that means I deserve some respect!" "Respect is earned, Fong-Fong-san," said Naruto sternly. "It's not something you can demand or buy."

"I know that! I'm trying!" Fong-Fong cried out. "But if I'm going to begin getting that respect, I need to surround myself with strong people to begin getting that respect. Once those people are with me, I can begin doing things myself!" "I think your logic is flawed," Yukari sweatdropped.

Naruto palmed his face and shook his head. He would much rather resolve this matter peacefully, but Fong-Fong was determined, not to mention desperate, in his attempt to convince the Sovereign to join his Triad group.

"Fine , I'll consider it. But don't expecting answer so soon. And the best I can do is we became allies as I don't like work for someone." Naruto sighed. Fong Fong smled, " Well, take your time, Uzumaki-senpai. And you won't regret it I promise."

Few days later

NAruto got call from ANge who informed him he shall finish Fairy Tale for good. Naruto then said, " I take it you have plan for it." ANge nodded, " **That's right. They actually attempt to attack Youkai Academy in November means you only have two months for preparing so you better prepared them. And you also can make Akasha recovered in that time. You also need to ensure spilit Ura and Omote Moka. Understood?"** Naruto nodded. "Fine, Maybe alliance with Wong triad not bad idea after all."

Later on

Naruto finally decided to work on Moka seal and after hours working he finally managed to separate both Ura and Omote. Normally Naruto can just infuse his power so he can make new body for Moka but realizing that was too risky as he found out Moka potential is really great. SO he decided to work on his seal . He also warned Mikogami to invited another Dark Lords Touhou Fuhai who ironically was Elder Advisor of Wong Triad according to Wong Fong Fong of course.

Turned out Naruto also decided to mate with his girls(Both Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Ruby) to make them stronger as his youki energy from Juubi who reside inside him will influence them soon.

And now Naruto saw Five figures coming his way. Smiling, he pushed himself forward, greeting each of the girls with a kiss. "Well, you know Fairy Tale will attacking this school in 2-3 months. And Moka , I promised ,your mother Akasha soon will be completely recovered. " Bot Moka smiled . They already informed by Naruto before hand. And thanks to this ALucard now completely destroyed (Only Body though). Naruto also concluded perhaps this was reason airy Tale decided to attack Youkai Academy.

Naruto of course not forgot about Yukari but since she is too young and her physical body won't able to handle Naruto training, instead he decided given her an ancient spell tome. It contained many spells, some capable of giving her the edge against fights with monsters of A Rank, maybe even S Rank, if she knew how to use them. Then, he gave her a special orb, capable of giving her wand a boost of power. ANge also informed him two AKatsuki member will come assist him. Well for exact Hidan and Kakuzu. While Hidan will use this opportunity to sacrifice many Fairy Tale member, Kakuzu will be looting valuable as he will infiltrated Fairy Tale .

As for now, Naruto and his R+V girls arrived at their training place. The sky was a yellowish colour, with a red sun shining brightly. It appeared to be quite close to the ground, yet there was no sign of solar damage, besides the high temperature. The ground appeared to be normal, though most of the land seemed to be covered in dirt. A large white circular dome, with a red top was nearby. It was surrounded by a fence, with the area between covered in grass. The girls went to take a step forward, only to collapse to the ground in pain, with only Ura being strong enough to stand on one knee. Naruto laughed looking at them "Sorry. I forgot to tell you. This is your first test. Adapt to this place. The gravity is ten times stronger than that of our world. It should prove challenging for you." he said, jumping in the air, before to their surprise he stayed airborne. He fell into a yoga stance and started meditating. The girls sighed and started their efforts in the adjustment of this land.

After about two hours Naruto opened his eyes and looked down at the panting but standing girls. He smirked coming down, having seen everything. Two hours wasn't impressive but it wasn't bad either. If he brought Gin here, he could bet a hundred gold coins he wouldn't rise in less than three hours. The first to rise was Ura, though he didn't expect anything else from the strongest of the group. Then, Kurumu and Mizore rose after a few minutes, with only a few seconds difference between them. Ruby rose fifteen minutes afterwards, with Omote rising last. Calculating their times, he nodded to himself, knowing how to train them. He clapped his hands "Now, today we won't do any training. We shall have lunch, wait a few hours, then go to the beach. How does that sound?" he asked, as the girls cheered.

Inside Naruto cottage

The girls widened their eyes, looking inside. The air was cool, unlike outside. The walls were pure white, with decorations ranging from paintings to items in frames. He led them to a large table "Please sit down. I will bring the food." he said, going to the kitchen, while they sat down. Ura and Omote sat first, leaving a chair between them for Naruto. Kurumu and Mizore sat next to Omote, with Ruby next to Ura. They started chatting with themselves to wait Naruto. Later Naruto comes with food helped by his clones, "Today we have Miso Ramen! Enjoy!" he said, before starting to eat his food. The girls drooled, digging in, as adjusting to the gravity had drained them. The lunch passed with laughter and conversation. After eating, they sat down in the living room.

The living room was a circular room, with two double couches, two armchairs and a coffee table surrounded by them. A chandelier was above them, as paintings decorated the room. Naruto was sitting in an armchair. Naruto coughed "Now, to explain what the marks gave you. Both marks, slave and mate, have given you immortality." he said, as their eyes widened. Ura spoke first "You mean we can't die?" she asked, as he shook his head "You can die, but you will come back to life after one day. However, if I somehow died, you would also die, permanently." he said, as they nodded. Kurumu smiled "It's fine. I think I speak for almost everyone in this room when I say we wouldn't know what to do if you died." she said, as they all smiled. "Now, they also give a boost to your abilities. Meaning, your strength, speed, endurance, reflexes, senses, flexibility and Youki reserves are all boosted. Finally, it increases your learning ability, allowing you to absorb information much faster. That is all for both marks. Now, to each mark's separate gifts. I shall start with the slave mark." he said as Ruby paid attention. He cracked his left arm's fingers "The slave marks keeps you tied to me. Which means, it works to my pleasure. If you try to do something to my dislike, it will hurt you. If you try to attack me, it will hurt you. If I think about it, it will hurt you. It literally puts you to my will. It also reveals to me your weak spots and how to mold you properly." he said with a grin "It also sends your brain messages on how to properly serve me. Finally, it gives you a power boost in your True Form,also modifying it a bit ."

"Now, for the mating mark." he said, peaking the girl's interests. "The mating mark is exactly like the slave mark, except it hurts you only if I will it. So, it gives you freedom. It also allows me to directly teleport to your location any given moment. However, it's true power is it's Racial changes." he said, as they raised their eyebrows. He coughed "In short terms, it changes your very racial abilities. It increases the power of your strengths tenfold, while decreasing the power of your weakness by the same amount. To give you an example, a Vampire gets hurt by water, because the water absorbs 2 percent of a Vampire's power every second. Now, it absorbs 0.2 percent of Moka's power, every ten seconds." he said, as Ura widened her eyes. Omote spoke "Does that mean I can swim?" she asked, to which he nodded "Yes, however, you must learn to understand your reserves. If you stay for too long, you will be drained." he said, as she nodded with a smile, overwhelmed by joy for being able to swim, with Ura also happy. He continued "Now, it also gives each of you who aren't directly related to an Element, power over two. For those related to one, it gives power over an Element, which is the opposite of the element you're weak to. Let's start with the first part. Ura and Omote, you got power over lightning and fire. Kurumu, you got power over Wind and Poison. As for you Mizore, you got control over ice, which is weak against fire. I gave you control over water, to have an advantage over fire." he explained as she nodded. "Finally, your True Forms have also changed. I don't exactly know how for Ura and Omote, as they are Shinso Vampires,not normal ones, though I do know the biggest possibility is Kurumu growing horns, while Mizore's ice becomes smoother." he said, causing them to nod.

"Alright. Go get your swimwear. I am sure all of you, especially two pinkies, would just love to swim." he said, as they all vanished, going to grab their swimwear. He laughed at their eagerness, before going to grab his own swimwear.

The planet's beach was in reality, half the planet. As Naruto had explained to them, this planet was smaller than their own moon, thus the sea was a very large lake in Earth standards. Still, it was perfect for them. The sand was a red colour, not seen a lot on Earth beaches, with the sea crystal clean, the water possessing a beautiful bluish green hue. Naruto was sitting at the beach, reading a magazine. At the same time, two more Naruto's were inside the sea, one playing with Kurumu and Mizore, the other teaching Ura and Omote how to swim. It was a funny sight, as Ura was cursing the water repeatedly when she couldn't swim properly. Omote was simply screeching whenever she had trouble. Mizore and Kurumu were simply playing a very unique game of volley, with a transformed Naruto being the ball. Kurumu was using her breasts to throw Naruto, with Mizore using her rear. To say the least, Naruto's clone wasn't bothered one bit. Speaking of the girls, they were wearing some very nice outfits. Ruby was uniquely wearing a pink cord, covering only her nipples and pussy lips. Omote was wearing a red swimsuit, while Ura wore a black bikini. Mizore had on a blue swimsuit, with Kurumu wearing a pure white bikini, that covered only the middle part of her rack.

"Learn your place water!" said Ura kicking it. Naruto and Omote sweatdropped, looking at Ura fighting water. Omote whispered in Naruto's ear "I don't know if your gift is an advantage Naruto-kun…" she said, as he nodded, holding back his laughter "Indeed, more like a new outlet." he said, giggling slightly. Ura heard his giggles and did what was the most reasonable action. She jumped into the air and kicked him right in the face, only for him to grab her leg and push her right into the water. She came out with a roar, only to get hit by a wave of water from Omote. They started throwing water at each other, only to stop when Naruto grabbed them both and started tickling them.

Kurumu and Mizore had stopped playing volley, instead they had a contest on who could hold their breath longer inside the water, with Naruto being the one counting. The one who drew air first would win. Both girls used one harm to close mouths, the other to hold noses. Three minutes passed, before they instantly rose to the surface, Kurumu coming slightly later. She gasped for air and smirked "I won!" she said, but Naruto shook his head. "Mizore just got out. She has yet to draw breath though." he said, as Kurumu gasped. True enough, Mizore came out, holding her mouth and nose, as a plant had fallen on her shoulder. "Mizore is the winner." he said and instantly Mizore gasped and removed the plan, only to get into a catfight with Kurumu, which Naruto broke.

The sun was almost down when the group returned to the house. They all collapsed to the sofas, tired and happy from their break, as Naruto placed his arms on his hips with a smirk. "Now, every weekend we shall be doing this. But on weekdays, we will be training. Is that clear?" he asked, as they nodded. "Good. Now, here is how the training shall go tomorrow. You will each be with one Clone. He shall teach you the necessary. But that will happen in the noon. In the mornings, all of you will come with me. I shall increase your physical capabilities. Now, Ura you will learn magic attacks. Omote you will gain peak physical condition. Mizore, you will learn how to use your ice in various ways up close. Kurumu, you will be taught long range combat. Ruby, you will learn spell combinations. Now, go to your beds. I will be joining you soon.." he said, as the girls nodded and left.

Timeskip two months\

Now it's time going back to Youkai academy for prepare against Fairy Tale. Naruto now simply got a new outfit. He wore blood red jeans, black combat boots and a black belt with a golden buckle, his unique eye carved on it. For upper clothes, he wore a blood red muscle shirt with a black wolf head on it, with black fingerless gloves with metal plating on them. His necklace was around his neck and his sword behind his back. The girls didn't change their outfits, rather their body. Omote's body became even more curvy, with wide hips and D-Cup breasts, her body was similar to Ura's a year ago. Ura's chest was now a full E-Cup, with her rear also becoming firmer. She had grown an inch taller, her milky legs appearing even stronger. Kurumu had achieved an even greater body shape, with JJ-Cup breasts, defying gravity and a large bubblegum rear. Mizore had her hair long again, though not as long as they used to be, with D-Cup breasts and a large rear. Ruby breasts becoming C-Cup. In short, Naruto's mating had made them immortal and even more beautiful.

"Well, showdown time."

In one hour, school turned to battleground well, Naruto then find out his appearance not really needed as someone already took care of that. Naruto looked at his girls who nodded and join the fray.

Naruto now looking at someone strong and finally he found it but he also disappointed since this none other one but Kuyou. "It seems you still not learn your lesson, Kuyou-teme." Kuyou growled, " You're lucky after all. But this time will be different." Suddenly Kuyou transformed to his youkai form blasted a large fireball at Naruto's way, a ring of fire surrounding it. Naruto took the full force of the attack, an explosion commencing.

Kuyo laughed hysterically, seeing the explosion, with Naruto caught inside. He stopped laughing, smirking instead "That was pathetic **.** " he said. However, his eyes and mouth widened, as once the fire cleared, Naruto stood there unharmed, with only his shirt gone and his pants ripped, while a look of boredom was in his face. Kuyo growled "Imposs-" that was all he had time to say, before Naruto appeared in front of him and flicked him in the head, sending him a dozen meters back, roaring in pain. Naruto disappeared and reappeared to his previous spot. He raised an eyebrow, as Kuyo roared in pain, before turning back to a Human-like being. However, he was surrounded in white fur, with black markings all over his body. His hair now went below his waist, while four horns were on his head. Blue fire surrounded him, with four blue tails swishing behind him. He growled "You made me release my battle form. This will be the last thing you will see! And after I kill you, I will destroy your Club, then take your mates as my slaves, with that pink Vampire being my personal mate!" he yelled. However, he stopped, as his eyes looked in fear, once an enormous black pillar with a red outline rose from a Naruto whose eyes were hidden by his bangs.

Suddenly Naruto started beaten up Kuyou as he launched barrage of punch and kicks before sending the yoko to trees . Naruto slowly walking toward him as he unsheated his sword prepared to kill Kuyou for good, "Wait! Have mercy!" he said. Naruto's power, however, spiked even higher "You threatened to kill me, destroy my friend's Club and make my future mates your slaves, with Moka your own mate. Did I hear correctly?" he said, towering over him. Lightning struck the ground, as to Kuyo's eyes, Naruto looked like the Grim Reaper, only holding a sword. He gulped, as Naruto lifted him by the throat "Sorry, out of Mercy **."** he said, before throwing him into the air. Naruto then swung his blade twice, as to Kuyo's horror, his legs were now cut off. Naruto sliced two more times, now cutting his arms, screams of pain coming from him. He kept swinging, cutting off his chest in five spots, along with his head, before pointing his sword at him, saying " **Dark Ringer** **.** " as a pure black beam was released from the tip of his blade, disintegrating the remaining parts

Suddenly Naruto felt someone stared at him and called out, **" Bakudo No 61: Rikujokoro!"** As he said that six rod of light launched from his hand and landed at two people which Naruto never expect to meet again. Yoshii Kiria and Kaneshiro Hokuto. " So tell me where is Fairy Tale headquarters?"

Few hours later

Fairy Tale's headquarters, the floating garden. Floating in the skies 4,000 meters above Japan, this stronghold is protected by a barrier. Making it impossible to be seen or sensed by anything from the human world. Only Fairy Tale's official members are allowed in or out.

There's one airship is landing on the red target. Six people got dropped off the airship when it landed. They're dressing in a black suit like a military.

"So this is the Fairy Tale's headquartered." said Naruto, observing around the floating garden. He can't believe this ship is huge. Bigger than the ship. "It's so cool! It's really a castle floating in the air!" exited Fong.

"Okay, let's go now. I think I shall go find this Gyokuro bitch. " After a while he hears someone is yelling the name Shuzen. His eyes are widened as shocked when he heard it. There's another person Shuzen Family. If it's Shuzen, that's means…aruto suddenly runs without telling his friends until he arrivedand enter the circle hall. There are lots of crowd Youkai. They're cheering by calling Shuzen name.

There's an attractive young woman with violet eyes is standing at the stadium seat. She's tanned skin and light blonde, shoulder-length hair. Oversized commander jacket, under which is a short black dress with an empire halter.

"SO this is Gyokuro Shuzen. I heard she is good sensor well, let's see how good she is." Muttered Naruto as he leaked very small youki pulse on purpose. "Oh… This is strange. I sense someone who opposes my speech, eight of you. It would seem like some rats have found their way in." said Gyokuro.

Naruto and the others are caught in this huge crowd. There's no way Gyokuro could find them so quickly. She must have used her sensor ability to find seven of them. When she caught them, she lifts up the big pillar as it broke and throws at the intruders.

However, Gyokuro sees something very interesting. A blond boy just crushes through pillar that she threw by one hand. He opened his palm and forces the crumbles away from his friends.

"Oh my, you do pretty well, handsome." said Gyokuro

The hordes of Yokai were glaring at Naruto and the others. They have seen Gyokuro is attacking the intruders. The Yokai are glaring at them and going to kill them.

Naruto smirked when Youkai is charging at him. He's ready to show them his training. He stepped forward to them before he warns to his friend that he's going to use his new Jutsu. "Everyone, stand back." Naruto then chanted " **Ye must desire respite from thy empthy existence. Thou shall have it! Celestial Star!"** Ans from sky massive energy pillar comedown and strike every youkai and turned them to ashes.

"Okay, Gyokuro-teme. Your plan to resurrect alucard is failed already failed since 'She ' is here." Gyokuro look lost when she heard what Naruto said but she got answer when suddenly AKasha appeared behind him "Well miss me Gyokuro-teme?" That made Gyokuro muttered, " Impossible " "Well nothing is impossible, Now let's fight."

Naruto cracked his hands, then made a 'Come here' motion. She growled, transforming into her True Form, as her hair became silver and her eyes red. She said " **Enemy Zero**!, as to his interest, two eyes appeared on her palms. She aimed her palm at him, as she used ' **Jigen-Tou'** , only for Naruto, to her shock, to dodge it effortlessly. "How?" she asked, only to gasp in pain, as Naruto appeared in front of her and elbowed her gut. She fell to the ground, only for him to grab her by her hair. He raised her up, punched her twice in her stomach with enough force to destroy some of her organs, before kicking her sides, cracking her ribs and blasting her to a wall. Cracks formed where she fell to, as she slowly rose with a groan, blood trickling down her lips, fury in her eyes. She rushed at him, attempting to punch him, only for him to disappear and appear behind her, kicking her back, as she felt pain beyond measure. He then placed his arms on the ground, as his legs grabbed her neck, before raising her and slamming her to the ground, turning a half circle. Blood flowed from her head, as she had trouble rising. She turned to him, coughing "How can't my tracking find you." she said lowly, as he smirked "Not my problem. Now, Akasha told me to hurt you and I will do just that." he said, as she growled "Fuck that slut. That Vampiric insult.". That was the last words she spoke.

Naruto punched her throat, destroying her vocal cords. He punched her sides, cracking her ribs, before punching her gut with enough force to turn all of her insides into mush. He then kicked her legs, breaking both of them, before grabbing her arms and jumping above her and behind her, pulling them down, as a sickening crack was heard. He then hit her back with his elbow, breaking her spine, before kicking her to the air. He reappeared above her, grabbing her neck and slamming her to the ground. He raised her up, before tearing her head off her shoulders. Then, he dropped the head, before closing his fist, burning her body in black flames, a look of passing fury on his face. He spat the ground, before leaving the Arena, as the crowd soon dispersed.

Naruto then turned to see Kahlua and other girl beside her. Shehas bluish black hair and blood red slitted eyes. She wore a traditional Chinese cheongsam in black, with knee high combat boots. She was Akua Shuzen, the oldest child of Issa.

Naruto said, "I am sorry for your loss, but your mother had to pay." he said, as Kahlua nodded "We understand." she said, while Akua frowned. "She wasn't my mother." she said.

"Well now let's finish this for good." Said Naruto

Later

Naruto now standing beside Miyabi Fujisaki who turned out to be core of ALucard. He beat him to easy as Miyabi cannot unleash his full power since Akasha already weaken him. After stand for while he finish him for good as he launched holy light to totally disintegrated him.

 _ **To BE continued**_

 _ **Well there will be two more chapter and I'll decided to do double post for last chapter so just wait okay**_


	72. Chapter 72

Okay guys since this near end I decided double post and season 1 and as usual review first

 _ **ANimaman : about Sasuke, Kiba and Sakura will happen in S2**_

 _ **Animecollecter : Actually this wll be last**_

 _ **Stratos263 : of course**_

Now lets back with Naruto maids

For now they currently working on new project for Naruto new castle. They decided to worked it since they won't expose mansion as Naruto place. Instead they build another stronghold for their beloved master. They already build farm and ranch before now they will build castle. Now just matter of time before the castle finished.

Back to Naruto

After finish Miyabi and Gyokuro for good. Naruto got surprise from Ruby whi surprisingly inherited entire Witch Hill . Ruby explained she inherited entire hill consist Sunflower field and one of rundown manor.

Now he waiting Ruby to finish documents and paperwork to claim it as her property. Ruby also decided to give this to Naruto which Naruto accepted but he decided to make it as sunflower harvesting.

Few days later

Naruto now standing in forest clearing and faced three dark lords Akasha Bloodriver, Tenmei Mikogami and Touhou Fuhai. The three dark lords actually wanted to test Naruto power as they found out Naruto actually have power of ten tailed wolf which supposed to be just mere myth. Now they want to prove it.

"Prepare to FIGHT!" roared Naruto, the wind picking up. Akasha turned to the other two and nodded, causing them to nod back. Tenmei's three locks broke instantly, as a humongous Youki wave was released, it's colour blue. His upper clothing was torn to shreds, as his body started to grow larger and more muscular. A deep scar appeared on the center of his chest, with a blue eye in the middle surrounded by eight small teeth. His arms turned dark, with only his spiked and clawed hands being normal coloured. His hair turned pure white, falling down to his back, with two large horns growing from his forehead. Finally, his icy blue slitted eyes showed pure bloodlust, with blue lines going below them. He roared, revealing his sharp fangs. This was Tenmei's True Form, a **Kishin.**

Then, an equal wave of Youki was released from Fuhai, this one green. His body actually started to reverse aging, becoming taller, younger and more muscular. His hair was pitch black and fell down to his waist. He had pointed ears and green slitted eyes, that held an alluring glow. A green glowing tattoo appeared on his chest, resembling a sun. His clothing also changed, accommodating his new height and body type. This was Fuhai's true form, a **Yasha**.

Finally, Akasha sighed, as a small burst of Youki left her body, her eyes became slitted. She tore off her dress, as Naruto looked with interest and a hint of lust. Beneath it was a revealing corset that struggled to hold her breasts, with black mini shorts and garters. She smirked "We're ready." she said, as Naruto grinned. In response, he went into his One-Tailed State, his Youki Output dwarfing their combined ones. Then, all Hell broke loose.

Tenmei rushed with a roar and attempted to punch Naruto in the face, only for him to grab his punch and send him to a wall, then dodge a kick from Akasha and jump over a sliding kick from Fuhai. Tenmei reappeared in front of him, only for Naruto to dodge his fist and punch his gut, before kicking him away, using the force to reach the wall. He ducked, as a deep scar appeared on the wall. He smirked "Jigen-Tou huh?" he asked, as Fuhai nodded with a frown "You shouldn't be able to dodge that." he said, using it twice, only for Naruto to dodge both attacks, as Fuhai felt a punch that cracked some of his ribs. Naruto then kicked him away "My eyes are special. They can see through dimensions." he said, surprising Fuhai. Naruto smirked, as Akasha tried to kick him, only to be blocked by an invisible forcefield. Naruto raised his palm muttering " **Shinra Tensei!**." before Akasha was sent flying, crashing into the wall by an invisible force.

However, she immediately rose and sent an axe kick at Naruto, who back-flipped just in time for Tenmei to aim a punch at him. Naruto smirked, as Tenmei's punch hit Moka, sending her flying into the wall. Suddenly, black chains appeared all around him, though he broke them without effort. He disappeared and ducked under a slashing motion of Fuhai, before sucker punching him to a wall. Suddenly, Tenmei appeared in front of him, attempting to stab him with his horns. Naruto, however, grabbed his horns, raised him to the air and slammed him to the ground. He then used his head as a board, jumping and meeting Akasha's kick mid-air, his strength equal to hers, before he teleported behind her and kicked her to the ground. He fell gracefully, as the Three Dark Lords got up, getting close to each other.

Akasha nodded to the other two, getting nods in return. Suddenly, Tenmei appeared above Naruto, punching with both of his fists. Naruto grabbed them, though he saw Akasha attempting to drop-kick him from above Tenmei. He slammed Tenmei on her, only for a green beam of Youki to send him crashing onto the wall, courtesy of Fuhai. Naruto smirked, brushing off dust "Very nice. Keep it up!" he said, disappearing and forming a sonic boom, slamming his shoulder in Fuhai. Fuhai gasped, as he felt his internal organs turned into mush. He kneeled, as Naruto dodged a kick from Akasha. He was however, hit by Tenmei, only to punch him back, sending him flying. He caught Akasha's kick, before punching her away, only to growl as two beams hit his chest, forming two holes in his shirt. He used **Bansho Tenin** **,** quickly dragging him towards him, only to hit him with an uppercut and a kick that sent him to a wall. He ducked from a punch from Tenmei, jumped over a kick from Akasha, then started using his arms to block their combined assault. He stood his ground, as they struggled to push forward.

However, three consecutive beams from Tenmei forced Naruto to drop his guard, getting repeatedly hit by their combined attacks, before getting thrown to a wall from a kick, courtesy of Akasha. He blasted off, sending a powerful punch right at Tenmei's skull, cracking it, before kicking his chin, finishing by slamming both of his palms in his stomach, before an enormous flame-like aura ball was released, which sent Tenmei to a wall. Naruto then ducked from a beam, jumped from a kick and flew at high speeds towards Fuhai, dodging beams in the process. He appeared in front of him and went for a punch at his gut, only for Tenmei to slam his body with his shoulder. Naruto skidded to the ground, before back flipping and standing up.

He then ducked under a punch from Tenmei, before swift kicking both of his legs, jumping and drop kicking his gut. He caught Akasha's fist, before punching her gut twice,then kneeing her chin and roundhouse kicking her to a wall. He appeared in front of Fuhai at extreme speeds, punching him repeatedly, as bruises appeared all over Fuhai's body. Then, he kneed his gut, before grabbing his head and repeatedly slammed it into the ground, blood spurting out. Then, he threw the body into the air, before cupping his hands together " **Prepare to be cleansed, Divine Assault! Ether Strike** **!** " he said, as Fuhai sent three of his beams combined into one to counter. However, Naruto's attack easily broke Fuhai's, as he got hit in no time. An enormous explosion was generated, before Fuhai fell to the ground unconscious, his entire body bleeding. Naruto then chanted sending Fuhai out from battle feld Naruto turned to the surprised survivors "One down. Two to go." he said, grinning.

Akasha sighed, feeling a bit sad for Fuhai, but shrugged it off, as she nodded to Tenmei. He nodded, charging at Naruto, with Akasha following him. Tenmei attempted to punch him, only for Naruto to jump and kick his face, twisting him around until he fell. He then went into a fistfight with Akasha, only she was using legs. He ducked under a spinning kick, jumped over a swift kick, then blocked a dive-kick with a high-kick, before using his other leg to hit her face. He then raised his arm, blocking a punch of Tenmei, as he leaned back from a kick. He let go of his arm, before jumping and kicking both of them at the same time. They were pushed back slightly, before stopping and falling into stances.

They started to circle Naruto, as he stood in a boxing stance. Tenmei rushed at him, attempting an elbow strike, which Naruto caught. He punched Tenmei's face, only to turn and block an axe kick from Akasha. He pushed her back, before grabbing Tenmei's kick and drove his elbow into his knee. Tenmei roared in pain, which increased when Naruto twisted his leg, then let go and used a Triple Kick on his chest, crashing him into a wall. He then turned, only to get hit by Akasha. He spat the ground, before rushing at her and grabbing her from the waist, turning and using a vertical suplex, crashing her to the ground, as she groaned in pain. He then saw Tenmei slowly rushing at him, attempting to use his horns to skewer him. He grabbed both horns, before kneeing his head repeatedly, then jumped and kicked his head with both of his legs. Then, with a roar, he gouged out the horns, throwing them away. He grabbed his shoulders, before starting to spinning him. After three rotations, he threw him into the air. As he was coming down, Naruto united his fists, before hammerfist him to a wall. He then raised his palm, before a massive beam hit Tenmei. An explosion occurred, which forced Tenmei to unconsciousness. He turned to Akasha "You're last." he said, as she narrowed her eyes.

"That's it!" said Akasha, before an enormous wave of power fell upon the entire arena. Naruto smirked 'That's it. Show me the Power of a Vampire.' he thought. Youki coursed through Akasha, as the ground cracked under the pressure. Once released, Akasha was different. She stood two inches taller, with her physique becoming curvier. Her breasts grew to E-Cup, the corset straining even further. Her rear also grew, which forced the shorts to reveal a bit of her undergarments. Her hair gained silver streaks, as her eyes became blood-red. Dark Youki surrounded her. He smirked, as she did the same. They disappeared, reappearing in the middle of the Arena in an explosion.

They started trading blows with each other. Cracks appeared through the ground wherever they touched in this high-paced battle. He blocked a kick, as the ground dented under the pressure, before sending a punch which she dodged, hitting the wall which now sported a large hole. He then kicked her, as she shrugged it off and punched him, as he simply tilted his head, before punching her. They continued throwing punches and kicks, giving up on dodging. They kept going like this for over ten minutes, before they jumped away, sporting bruises, though only Akasha panted.

Naruto smirked, before tearing off his shirt, causing Akasha to blush slightly. "I am impressed." he said "But it's over." he said, before a terrifying pressure of Youki fell upon her, as a shockwave ripped the arena ground. His body was glowing, so were his eyes. He disappeared, as Akasha gasped in pain and shock, when he appeared in front of her and punched her gut. She spat out blood, before attempting to punch him, only he caught it and do head butt to her, as she staggered back. He then kicked her away, as she cut the ground at the speeds she flew. She back flipped in midair, before charging at him and aiming a kick directly at his face. He punched it, as she yelled in pain, before he kicked her other leg and caught her attacking one. He started to spin her, sending her to a wall. She groaned, as she got off to the wall, her entire body hurting, his blows too strong for her, even her regeneration didn't keep up with the damage. He appeared in front of her, sending an uppercut to her chin, before grabbing both of her shoulders and bringing her down, kneeing her gut, then her chin, before letting go and punching her nose, cracking it. He then eblowed her shoulder, dislocating it, before, to her horror, he slammed both of his fists to her breasts, causing her to yell in pain. She fell to the ground, only for him to grab her and throw her into the air. He started moving at extreme speeds, punching her and kicking her in the air. Every punch and kick formed a floating energy orb.

After around a hundred punches, he stopped. She felt herself falling, only to widen her eyes as she was surrounded by dozens of orbs. The moment she touched one, it exploded, sending her flying, only to hit another one, repeating the action. She kept blasting off, until she hit the last orb and was blasted to the ground. She saw Naruto a few feet away. The moment she hit the ground, she formed a large hole. She laid bruised, broken and bleeding beyond her regeneration capabilities. Naruto snapped his fingers, as an intricate Rune Circle appeared above her. It started spinning, as lightning bolts started hitting Akasha. She screamed in pain, before a Black Pillar of Youki rose from the ground. He narrowed his eyes, feeling it's power and potency. The ground cracked even further, as the walls fell from the pressure. Then, in a shower of energy, stood a transformed Akasha. She stood slightly taller once again, her physique becoming even curvier, gaining a gravity defying F-Cup. Her hair became pure silver which shone like metal. Her blood red eyes radiated power. She was wearing a breastplate made of black metal, with large shoulder pads. She also had gauntlets and a belt. Her lower parts were covered by a black robe, which was cut in the sides, revealing her long white legs, covered to the knee by combat boots. Despite it's intricate design, the armour seemed to cling to her like a second skin. Four large Bat Wings grew from behind her back, as she was surrounded in Black Youki. Naruto narrowed his eyes "So… this is your Wealth of Power. Your True Shinso Vampire Form." he said, feeling her enormous increase in power. She smiled, drawing a sword. It was a medieval longsword, with a thin blade made of black metal. Naruto drew his own sword, teleporting and swinging downwards, attempting to cut her in half. To his shock, she easily blocked it with one arm. Then, she disappeared, as blood spurted out of Naruto. He looked down, seeing his blood coursing down, before his wound closed like it didn't exist. He turned to her with narrowed eyes, as she kept that smile.

Suddenly Naruto disappeared before He reappeared and started swinging his blade, clashing with Akasha. Sparks flew everyone as Naruto clashed with her. Her smile started to piss him off, swinging harder and faster. However, she kept keeping up with him. Then, to his shock, he felt her slicing his stomach, then forming an 'X' in his chest, which quickly healed. He roared, thrusting his blade, as she blocked it. Then, to his shock, her wings moved, cutting off his arms, before she pierced his heart with his blade. He roared, as he used **Shinra Tensei** to send her back, though she merely went back a few feet. He growled, as his arms grew back, so did the organs she destroyed. His anger started to increase, as she effortlessly hurt him. He roared, releasing even more Youki, as a wave of Hellfire surrounded her, as she merely teleported next to him, hundreds of stab wounds appearing in his body, which healed. He turned, stabbing her with a palm covered in Black Lightning. She took the hit, only to slap him with enough force that he crashed to the ground, her wound disappearing. Black tendrils came from her back, piercing Naruto. Then, she pointed her palm at him, before an enormous explosion rocked the ground, the attack containing three times the amount of Youki Naruto released.

However Naruto decided not to fight back as he waited for awhile until suddenly massive amount of youki come out from where Naruto been hit. As Black fire and black lightning coursed through the ground before said blond raised again. Suddenly he appeared in front of Akasha and teleporting away as Naruto won't holding back anymore.

Akasha looked around in interest "What is this?" she asked in a melodic voice. "Another dimension. For the end of this fight." he said, his voice deep and dark. Akasha smiled more, before disappearing, her wings aiming for Naruto. However, to her shock he caught them, ripping them off her, as she screamed and cried in pain. "You tore off my beautiful wings!" she yelled, attempting to slice him with her sword. A crash was heard, as her blade was broke in a million pieces from Naruto, who hit it with his summoned sword. He then swung, cutting her stomach. She gasped in pain, as to her shock she didn't heal. She looked at his sword, which now had a red circle on top of the black blade. "My swod now capable to cancel any healing factor ability. You now only able to heal yourself via medicine or outside treatment." he said, as she looked in shock, then roared, as her beautiful skin was cut. She sent a ball of Black Youki at him, as he simply slapped it away. He teleported around her at light speeds, cutting her in multiple places. Arms, legs, back, it all was a target for him. Then, he punched her breastplate, shattering it into a million pieces. He then raised his blade, showing it's flat side, as Youki surrounded it. He hit her head, as sonic waves were released, Akasha's ears bleeding, as she fell to the ground. He then pointed his sword at her, a beam crashing down on her. He dropped to the ground, as she gasped for breath, her Shinso form gone, rapidly going back to her normal form, burns all over her. His Youki shroud disappeared, as a beam of light struck her, her wounds healing rapidly. She smiled, before going unconscious.

Few days later

Naruto finally acknowledged as new leader of youkai fction and after sometime he will continue his conquest to wipe out every opposition. Well, he alrady executed Ishigami who stay in Youkai acaemy underground prison as she is more dangerous when she is alive. Naruto already told the three Dsrk Lords to keep eye on thei subjects before he is back.

Later in his own world.

When Naruto going back Ange greeted himand she give him some artifact she bring when she subdued Akatsuki. Ange said to him it have unique chakra signature so she decided to give it to Naruto. Naruto then took it and suddenly there was some kind of fruit that came out of the tablet. He looked at it with a questioning look but he felt chakra coming from it so he decided to bite it and see if this thing would be worth it. After eating the fruit nothing happened for a second and then he went kneeling on the ground. Ange just looked at him as she knew Naruto won't die. Actually that just Naruto resistance reaction toward foreign object entered his body but doesn't mean she not anticipated that. She already make measure to forcefully take the fruit in case it cause more ham than good. But for now she decided to observe.

And ANge make good decision as she saw Naruto now have the blue charka was seeable around him when he opened his eyes they saw his eyes were glowing red with rings in them with tomoes in each ring. Ange realized that means Naruto gain power of ancient chakra.

Naruto look at ANge who nodded and made several handsigns until he manages to slam his hands on the ground and bring out a statue. It was sitting there and Naruto could feel something on the other side of it and it was sealed pretty tightly. But he was never one to give up on something so with his newfound chakra he started feeding it into the statue.

Once he did the whole thing started cracking until finally it shattered into a million pieces in front of him. Inside of it was someone that the world would fear for her unbelievable power and the fact she is the origin of chakra in general. She was standing there now and her eyes were locked on Naruto, all three of them were. She had long white hair cascading down her back and onto the floor, brown horns coming out of her head, white eyes, a third eye in her forehead, and she was wearing a large white kimono over her whole body.

All and all Naruto had to admit she was very beautiful to the point he thought that she would be considered a goddess by many standards. The woman however was looking at him with something akin of shock because here she was looking at some lightweight armored boy with the same eyes as her third eye and he was measuring her up now.

Later the woman introduced herself as Kaguya Otsutsuki alias Rabbit Goddess. Naruto decided to explained and showed her what happened over the years she was sealed away.

After witnessing all of this she was saddened that her dream of peace was destroyed but now she was sure about her next action to take place now.

"Naruto-sama I wish to teach you how to use your eyes and the abilities of chakra in general. If you do this for me and allow me to take the chakra from those that don't deserve it I shall become one of your mistresses." Ange smiled as this means Naruto got support from the ones who actually creating chakra and also mother of Rikudo Sennin. "Very well please lets begin my dear Kaguya." He decided to be sweet on her now and saw she now had a blush on her face. This was going to be worthwhile in his mind. Kaguya then lead him to training chamber.

After few months training.

"Naruto-sama, now this time to reconnect with Juubi iniside." Said Kaguya as she started to make Naruto fell unconscious

 _Naruto looked around his mindscape. It looked like a dusty throne room of a castle. It was a long and wide hallway, made of black marble, filled with dust. Red banners were on the walls, the colour worn off from decay, the cloth cut in many different places. The roof has a cylinder- shape, with what appeared to be spider webs on it. Unlit chandeliers were hanged from the roof, the gold obscured with rust. He kept walking looking at the different sections, until he came across 10 circular steps. On top was a circle, with the throne in the middle. The throne appeared to be one of a conqueror. It was made of Black Metal, with what appeared to be 10 united tails as the back of the throne. The arms of the throne have a wolf head, the mouth open. Above the throne room, was a circular window. Surprisingly, the window's stained glass had his insignia on it. He looked at the throne again, noticing two things. One, the left wolf head had a clear glass orb on it's maws, while the right had what appeared to be a black chain ring. He tried pulling the ring first, but nothing happened. He then pulled the orb, however, with a tug, a gold light appeared from the orb, shooting off like a rocket and travelled around the room, all under Naruto's surprised gaze. Eventually, the orb slowed down, until it stopped 2 feet away from Naruto. A voice was heard from the orb "_ _ **Welcome…**_ " _it said, it's tone welcoming, yet demanding of respect. Naruto felt the power from this orb and unconsciously took a step back "Who-What are you?" he asked, a laugh escaping from the orb "_ _ **Really, I thought you would know your ancestor.**_ " _it said, playfully. Naruto raised his eyebrow "I got many ancestors." he said, causing the orb to laugh "_ _ **Of course. How about this? I am the one who once shook the world to it's core. I am the one whose existence changed everything. I am the One above all the Ones**_ _." he said. Naruto thought the riddle and widened his eyes. He immediately fell to one knee "Shinju-sama…" he said. The orb turned into a what appeared to be a man made of wood. The Shinju smiled "_ _ **No need to kneel before me my Legacy**_ _." he said, with Naruto standing up._

" _Where are we?" he said. The Shinju glowed a bit "_ _ **Your mind, or rather your reformed mind. Remember Kaguya awakened my power hidden in my will, which was placed on you. Right now, you are beyond a Demi-God. You are what you would be at the age of 15.**_ " _he said, with Naruto widening his eyes. "_ _ **The bad thing is the way you activated your true power, along with the fact that at the age of 16, you will become a full, ageless God. The good thing is, it gives us time to get you used to your current and future power. Until the time comes to become the full Shinju, I shall reside within you**_ _." he said, with Naruto nodding "I thank you for that. This…power.." he said, curling his palm into a fist "It's so strong and potent, almost intoxicating. I keep hearing my instincts.." he said. "_ _ **Don't worry, you will learn to control it**_ _." he said "_ _ **Oh I almost forgot**_ _ **As a God, much less a primordial one, you're allowed not only to take as many Mates as you like, but also as many slaves too. And no, it can't be undone. Her fate is bound to yours, if you die she dies. Luckily, it ain't the other way around.**_ " _he explained, with Naruto sighing "All right. Can't help it I guess. Anything else I should worry in my current state?" He said, folding his arms. Shinju nodded "_ _ **One. You have an increased libido. Two, demons will be drawn to your power, Males will try to kill you, females dominate you. If you defeat them without killing them, they can be your slaves in both cases, or mates in female cases. Also, until you learn to control this power, the more you battle the crazier you will get. Once, you learn to control it, only a strong battle will have this effect. Finally, you can now control two God weapons at the same time and 10 Holy and Demonic Weapons.**_ " _he said, with Naruto sighed even more. They continued conversing about Naruto's status._

Out from mindscape

Naruto opened his eyes, yawning and stretching his arms. He found himself inside his own room. He then stood up then looked at his body in the mirror. He narrowed his now permanently gold eyes, while touching his black hair 'So… this is me at 15…' he thought, then smirked "God do I look good." he said, then put on new clothes. He put on a simple blue bodysuit, however both pants and shirt were too short. He let the shirt as it was, defining his muscles. He taped white bandages on the part his pants no longer covered. He nodded to himself, as he clenched his fist 'The preparations have begun…soon the world will bow to the power of the true Sovereign...' he thought, releasing a burst of power, as his eyes shined.

Few hours Later

"So you all know what to do right?" Asked Naruto to his maids as he assigned certain task to them. "Of course Master, but in exchanbge we will got the reward right?" Naruto smiled, "Of course. I'll give you the reward if you success."

Later at Mountain country

Mizuki, Mountain Daimyo who actually was part of Naruto maid waiting certain pervert sannin who will talk about trade agreement. Jiraiya coincidentally now near the country and got direct order from Minato to make contact with her so they can talk about agreement.

Of course due of Mizuki kimono who fitter and hugged her amazing curves made the old pervert more focused to her instead the talk. Mizuki look pissed but since her Master Naruto order she cannot do anything but to comply. Well actually she just need to talk the rest will taken care by maid under her. She just hoped her beloved master will reward her and her subordinates greatly.

Later after finalizing the trade agreement Mizuki offered Jiraiya for stay tonight and she will make banquet for him and also several important person in Mountain Country want to meet one of strongest ninja in the world. Jiraiya of course agreed as this is chance to boast his greatness.

After ask some of servants (who actually Naruto outer circle) Mizuki smirked, ' Now just wait master . We will give the old toad who caused your loneliness in your childhood.'

Later tonight

The banquet actually really lively as Jiraiya and Daimyo Mizuki enjoyed the food and they talked animatedly though Mizuki inwardly grumbled when Jiraiya boasted his achievement about surviving Hanzo Salamander and also train Yondaime Hokage and his two child. Hell he not even mentioned Naruto since he not even know him. That of course made Mizuki and another hundreds people there: merchants, ministers, politicians, and powerful figures who controlled various aspects of the Mountain countries economy had all gathered in the spacious and ostentatious room. They who actually part of Uzumaki and Naruto maids really disliked the fact Jiraiya not eve bother mention Naruto name. Well that good things after all since Naruto deserve better trainer like Kaguya and Ange.

After awhile Mizuki decided to made somesignals to executed next phase of her plans to made Jiraiya suffer. And few minutes after that….

"Oh look, it's Jiraiya-sama!"

Jiraiya's head snapped in the direction of the very female voices, his jaw nearly dropping when several drop dead gorgeous women clad in elegant kimono's came up to him. A second later his cheeks were a dark crimson and steam was shooting out his nose like a bull that had seen red.

"Hello there ladies!" He gave them a roguish grin. While most people (namely Tsunade) assumed that Jiraiya was just a pervert, the truth was he could put on the charms when he wanted to. He was quite the ladies man. "What can I do for you this lovely evening?" "You could start by joining us," one of them said as she wrapped both her arms around one of his; his left arm, to be exact. The others soon followed soon, with one claiming the other arm while the rest crowded around him to form a loose circle. "And then maybe you can continue by telling us of your...exploits. You're reputation has spread quite far, and I'm interested in seeing if some of those tales about your legendary stamina are true." "I can assure you my dear, they are all true. Hahahaha!"

Moments later, Jiraiya was walking off with the group of ladies, likely to the nearest bedroom so they could do the gods only knew what, probably something so perverted it would make all his smut novels look tame.

Mizuki just shook her head seeing the super pervert antics,' fools soon you will take consequences for causing Master Naruto blood parets neglecting him.'

And tomorrow Jiraiya ended losing all of his worl and majority of his money in bank as the ladies who swooned him actually Naruto loyal maids and take out his property and they at least managed to transfer about 700 million ryo from there only leaving 50 million ryo.

Back to Naruto

Naruto just got report his loyal ladies managed to take majority of Jiraiya fortune and they also casted confundus charm which they learned from Naruto and the old pervert won't realized it until few months and when he realized it that's already too late.

 **Warning Lemon incoming. Just skip it to next chapter since that not related to story.**

" **Naruto."** ANge suddenly calling. " **I actually have present for you."** Naruto decided going to where Ange called him and when he arrived he saw Ange and very sexy and tall woman whch resembled Tsunade only with red hair and without diamond mark on her forehead.

" **Naruto meet, Tsunako. She created based from Tsunade used experiment. She will be good addition for your own troops and her strength of course . Anyway I leave you with her for now. Enjoy!"** Suddenly ANge vanished.

And as ANge vanished Naruto found himself engulfed by Tsunako massive balloons who actually bigger than Tsunade.

That made Naruto mentally melted as despite he hate the blond Senju , Naruto always wanted to fondle her gigantic breasts. And since he cannot get the origina one . Then copy cat is fine he guess.

"Master Naruto , let me show you something." Said Tsunako who suddenly put her thumbs to her sexy lips. She then puffed her cheeks and she was blowing onto the thumb inside her mouth. Naruto actually wondered what Tsunako do until he got the answer.

Suddenly Tsunako breasts steadily growing increasing their already ridiculous size. And her clothes cannot hold it as it ripped and her oversized breasts sprung free. Her areolas were perfectly circular and her rosy nipples were immaculate. As her nipples hardened, Naruto longed to feel their softness underneath his palms.

And not only that Tsunako bubble butt was also enlarging, ripening to shelf-like status. And when she removed her thumb from her mouth, and her breasts and ass ceased their expansion. The impeccable rack had grown to a preposterous proportion, and sacrificed none of its perk. The immensely large knockers hung high on Tsunako's chest, and the underside of her boobs rested near her belly. Previously wearing JJ cup bras, Tsunako couldn't even guess to the size her tits had ballooned. The previously large breasts had morphed into completely flawless udders.

"Like what you see master?" Asked Tsunako who jiggled her planets a bit.

The motion sent waves through the giant funbags in hypnotic fashion. Naruto's jaw literally dropped the floor as he witnessed the unrivaled pliable boobs sway side to side. He felt a craving begin within as his lust kick started. He sat on the table, totally stunned. Tsunako walked to him, her swaying sending small tremors through her titties.

Suddenly Tsunako grab Naruto face and shoving her left nipple into her master (husband) mouth.

Naruto responed as he immediately sucked on the supple bud. He purred as warm, creamy nectar oozed into his mouth. The milky present was sweet like honey, and Naruto lapped it up, savoring the incredible taste. After sufficiently working Tsunako's left nipple, Naruto focused sucking milk from the right breast.

Tsunako smiled warmly as Naruto drank his treat, small gasps of pleasure escaping her every so often. Naruto gripped both of her bazoongas and squeezed more milk out, most going into his mouth, some leaking over the planetary breasts.

Come now darling, I'll give you all the milk you want, but only if you give me what I want," Tsunako said, grabbing Naruto's package. Naruto made a goofy face as he was groped, not expecting the aggressive move. He did not protest as Tsunako unsnapped his overall buttons and pulled down his clothing. The crimson haired beauty stopped undressing Naruto at his waist, and looked him in the eye.

Later Naruto also stood naked and show his large cock which was grow again about 12 inches and about 2 inches thick. Tsunako squealed as she watched his member unroll, loving when he displayed his impressive length. Naruto's rope did not remain flaccid for long; the sight of his wife with milk dripping from her breasts was too sexy. The dick grew hard slowly, eventually standing strong and proud, wider and longer than any normal cock.

Tsunako leaned over and placed the erect head near the entrance of her maw. Naruto felt her warm breath on his shaft and need blinded his thoughts. His wife smirked right before she took the plunge. Tsunako pushed the massive dick past her pouty lips and began to engulf as much as she could handle. Her warm mouth accommodated only a few inches, but she forced her throat down on the penis, battling her gag reflex as she did.

Once she got used with his master (husband) cock, Tsunako fucked the cock with her mouth. The muscular and veiny cock spread her throat thinly. Tsunako choked and her eyes watered as she struggled with the serpent.

"Yes, Tsunako-chan! Your mouth is so warm and wet. I can't believe you capable for this," Naruto applauded, loving how far in her throat he was. Tsunako's red, full lips slipped up Naruto's cock, all the way to his engorged head. She teased the tip with her tongue, then plunged back down his shaft. The redhead throat was stretched incredibly. After all, Her ability to suck his cock was more than impressive, it was unreal.

After awhile Naruto unleashed white thick cum and Tsunako engulfing them though few of them oozed her cleavage. Since NAruto still hard after unleashing massive amount of whote cum, Tsunako suddenly smirked as she groped the undersides of her gigantic and whopping titties. She lifted them, displaying their gravity-defying quality, pressing them together seductively. Her round and perfect nipples hardened in the air and begged to be sucked on. Tsunako hovered her two perfect planets over Naruto's throbbing cock, not quite touching him.

"Do you want my big tits, darling? Do you want me to use my stupidly heavy breasts to pleasure you? Do you want me to put your king size cock between my crazily, grossly, huge chest hangers? Do you want to feel them?" she teased, of course knowing the answer. "Please, dear. Please use your massive balloons on me. Please use them," Naruto begged.

Tsunako pushed her gargantuan titties over his massive mast and the member disappeared into her impossible cleavage. Invited warmly and snugly, the erect dick made a home between the breasts, surrounded by cozy bliss. She began to move her blimp-like breasts along his shaft at a slow and steady pace, teasing more to come. Amazed at her ability to cover his entire prodigious penis with her chest, Naruto grew harder.

"You're titanic tits are astonishing, Tsunako," Naruto said as he enjoying his flesh cage. "I love tit-fucking you Naruto. Your dick is so humongous. How could I not love rubbing it in between my jumbo juggs?" she revealed, picking up the pace of her tit job.

Tsunako worked her unrealistic udders expertly on Naruto's cocks, sending his pleasure into an overload. She began to juggle her breasts, alternating each funbag up and down, pushing and sliding her husband's cock around in her mammary ravine. The squishy cushions bound him inside her comfy tit enclosure.

Naruto moaned as he approved of the job Tsunako was doing. He felt the pressure of his ecstasy gathering inside him, Tsunako's soft prison massaging him too well to hold out for long. Suddenly he feel his release approached.

"I want you to shoot all of your cum from this giant rod," Tsunako commanded, looking him in the eyes with hungry intent. Naruto needed no more persuasion. Tsunako dared him to hold back his semen as she squeezed his dick with her big boobs. She pushed her mammoth mammaries together more snugly, sensing her husband's inevitable climax. His testicles strained delightfully as the muscles in his body locked, preparing to let his load free.

"Aaaah I'm cumming!" Naruto happily howled.

Naruto's cock solidified as his first wave of cum readied from his large balls. Tsunako pushed her behemoth breasts down to allow Naruto's engorged head to pop out of her cleavage. She engulfed the pulsing top just as a stream of white sperm jetted from the organ. The thick load bull rushed the back of her throat, forcing itself down into her stomach.

"Swallow it all! Swallow all of them!" Naruto yelled out. Tsunako undertook the extreme challenge as wave after wave of liquid pummeled into her mouth. The semen was so thick Tsunako could have chewed on it. She swallowed the delicious seed as quickly as possible, but did her best to savor the wonderful taste. Taking his cum like a champ, Tsunako wanted one more thing before his climax finished.

The red headed bombshell retreated from the penis head between pumps of cum, and displayed her face and breasts before it. "Paint me, darling. Paint me with your incredible gonad gravy," she begged, holding her chest hangers up.

Naruto fired a rope of cum directly into Tsunako's face, the big stream nearly drenching her. Tsunako laughed pleasantly as he continued to shoot loads onto her gigantic watermelons, soaking them in white, creamy fluid. Naruto finished with a final blast, landing directly between her deep cleavage.

"Oh yes darling, you moisturized me so well," the covered woman said. The red head scraped a thick strand of sperm from one of her huge honkers with a lovely finger. Her tongue sexily licked it clean, delighted with the special zest. Tsunako proceeded to gather the cum on her breasts and face, sucking it down, savoring the tangy flavor. After completing her task, she licked her lips clean, her skin now glistening. All of her husband's cum was now in her belly.

After took breath for awhile, Tsunako started spreading her legs and she turned around , to display her magnificent ass.

Her husband took in an eyeful of the shelf-like bum as she shook it side to side, the sway mesmerizing and seductive. The pliable flesh danced and bounced, the buoyancy of the two cheeks fluidly springing around. That not took too long as Naruto penis hardened again . She looked over her shoulder at him and smirked, the sexiness of her body confirmed. Tsunako backed up slowly until she pushed the growing member in between her fat ass lobes.

Naruto's cock rose to full mast as he was slapped back and forth between his wife's elastic ass portions. When Tsunako felt her good work, she positioned her hot pussy entrance before Naruto's throbbing cock head. Her husband inhaled deeply when he realized what was about to happen.

Tsunako's hot slit hovered mere centimeters away from Naruto, and his hips tried to shorten the distance. Before his slow and sneaky approach created any result, Tsunako lowered herself down on the drastic dong. As his head passed her entrance, Tsunako's face contorted.

Oh god! You are so fucking thick! You are pulling my tight twat apart!" Tsunako lamented, secretely loving her pain. She continued her journey down the veiny shaft, grimacing as inch by inch was stuffed inside her. When the impaled woman looked down, she observed the most astonishing side effect of having Naruto's penis inside her.

Naruto's broadness was so vast, his circumference was so great, and his width so substantial, Tsunako witnessed an obscene sight. The outline of Naruto's giant cock stretched Tsunako's skin in her pelvic area. His muscled pole crammed his wife's pussy so completely; Tsunako could see every move he made in her vagina happening on the screen that was her pelvis. As she progressed down his log, she could see his head reaching farther into her, just by looking below her abdomen.

The silhouette of her husband's massive dick stretching her out only got Tsunako hornier, and the pain of his invasion started to subside. The top of her fit thighs hit Naruto's lap, and she realized she had fit all of him inside her comparably small pussy. "How did I fit all of you in my oh-so-snug cunt? Holy fuck Naruto!" she exclaimed, amazed at her own ability.

When she thought her husband's organ was as far as it could reach in her body, he pushed his hips upward, hitting her cervix intensely. Tsunako shouted in pleasurable pain and responded by grinding on him in reverse cowgirl.

"You are so deep, Naruto! You are punishing my cervix! You hurt me so good darling," Tsunako proclaimed, her grinding into Naruto becoming more violent. "You are so tight Tsunako! I could never get tired of being inside your perfect waist," the young sovereign complimented.

Naruto matched Tsunako's riding by shoving his hips upwards, stretching her pussy to the limit. Tsunako cried out as her crevice was tested, and proved she was an expert at taking her husband's member. The form of Naruto's impressive spear could still be seen on Tsunako's exterior, pounding into and out of her. His big cock shone with his wife's wetness, a sign of approval from the redhead in heat. Tsunako had never felt so full as the lovers' sex gallop turned into a sprint.

With the pace of their fucking increasing, Tsunako's mammary mountains moved up and down uncontrollably. The vast and supple chest decorations fluidly twirled and rebounded, responding to changes in pace of the lovers' sex ride. Her huge knockers rashly and recklessly bounced around, smacking her face as they bobbed. Seeing the opportunity, Naruto decided to tame the unrestrained dynamic duo.

The illustrated rabbit reached out and grabbed two handfuls of Tsunako's bountiful tit flesh. His hands kneaded the humongous globes with furious intent, mashing and pulling at the breasts. The smooth and pliable softness was unparalleled, and Tsunako's perfect nipples teased the insides of his palms. Milk began to leak from the bobies, allowing Naruto's hands to slip around the super spheres.

Tsunako moaned in delight as he massaged her chest, and her sounds caused his member to grow more concrete. Naruto continued plowing Tsunako with his cylindrical pillar, each thrust bringing the lovers closer to the limit. Tsunako felt her rapture nearing as she rode her husband's member. Primal instincts took over as she speedily scooted on the mighty mast, her body's movements now involuntary. Her expression became docile as she became a slave to her sexual needs, waiting for her orgasm to hit. Her lovely face relaxed and her pretty eyes went into a trance. The pleasure shooting up her body was causing her head to pound, and her breathing became rapid. Her body began to tense, ready to explode in gratification.

"I can't hold it anymore, Tsunako! I have to finish!" Naruto hollered, also ready to tip over the edge. "I want you to knock me up darling! Make me pregnant! Bury your life-giving seed in my fertile womb! Saturate me in your baby-batter! I want all of your babies! I'm cumming right now!" the woman shrieked, her toes curling as her ultimate euphoria bubbled over.

"HERE I CUM TSUNAKO!" Naruto yelled as he reached his finale, agreeing to her demand. "BREED ME!" she cried.

A slot machine sound rang as a flashing sign appeared above Naruto's head that read "JACKPOT." The rabbit's pupils morphed into stars and steam blasted from his ears. His gargantuan member reached more deeply than before into Tsunako's spasming crevice as he crossed the precipice.

Naruto's balls tightened, and fell, in rhythm with his ejaculation, which made his testicles bounce wildly. His first rope of thick spunk coated the inside of Tsunako's womb with great force, causing Tsunako to cry out in glee. Each shot of cum was crazily large. He filled her fertile womb and soon Tsunako's body had to react to the voluminous spunk being pumped inside of her.

As Naruto cannoned his sperm, Tsunako's stomach was forced to accommodate his load. she felt the pressure in her blossom and she could no longer hold her form. Her tight and taut stomach showed the first signs of expanding slowly and the red head cried out in bliss. "Keep cumming darling! I'm growing! I'm growing!" Tsunako shouted while in the midst of climaxing.

The skinny tummy was steadily curving out as Tsunako's womb was filled. Her midsection first looked as though she ate a large meal, but soon began to swell past a large pouch. The expanding woman's orgasm intensified as she inflated.

"Don't stop darling! Swelling up feels so good," she revealed loudly. Tsunako's belly was quickly amplifying as she held her lover's cum. Her skin remained beautifully smooth and expanded gorgeously, as her new protrusion glistened. Gasps of pleasure escaped the woman as she grew. Soon, her belly surpassed the size of a beach ball.

Tsunako's new center of gravity started to interfere with her balance, but she refused to let it deter her goal. Determined to grow as big as possible, she struggled to stay impaled on Naruto's unbelievable phallus. Her reward manifested in the form of a belly ballooning to ridiculous immensity.

Naruto finished pumping his seed into his ample wife, and sighed in exhaustion as his last rope fired into her. With all of his semen captive inside her, Tsunako's stomach halted growth. Her body was full and gave the appearance of a woman pregnant with octuplets. "Oh Naruto dear, you've made me enormous," Tsunako cooed, rubbing her huge tummy thoughtfully.

Naruto was recovering slowly from his intense orgasm, and his penis fell from his wife's pussy. Miraculously, Tsunako held his entire load inside her, not letting a single drop escape. The recently large woman stood up and examined her body. "Your cum feels so good sloshing around inside me darling. I can't wait until it turns into your babies. I'll love being fat and pregnant," She explained, caressing her bulging belly.

Tsunako turned slowly so Naruto could take in her new form. Her hourglass was now dented by the massive bump that was her perfectly round stomach. It complimented her two huge globes, now resting at the top of her protruding midsection. She danced her bubble butt and groped it, teasing her husband as she showcased her preposterous body. Naruto could not keep his erection from rising as he watched her dance.

"Shall we do it once more?" Asked Tsunako. Naruto not bother to response as he suddenly attacked her massive balloons and continued fucked for few hours.

 **LEMON END AND CHAPTER END.**

 _Well this season lmost end next chapter will be conclusion of this part_


	73. Chapter 73

Since he now awaken his Juubi aka Shinju power , Naruto decided to retired from ANBU which quickly agreed by Minato as he didn't want let her eldest son in constant danger. Granted he already doing about fifty high ranks missions and all of them ended successfully. Instead he now back as regular jounin.

Now he is in off day after do some High A rank mission as he guarding Honey Daimyo who just finish her diplomatic trip from Fang and Claw country which earn him very large bonus from said frmale Daimyo as they assaulted by several B and A ranked missing nins and Naruto took their bounty of course.

And now he decided to check to his message box in message tower since it's been awhile after he check it few weeks before his last mission

And after he arrived he retrieved his own messages. When he saw the letter he turned serious since on the front of the letter was the royal emblem for the Fire Daimyo. The fire emblem was not difficult to recognize and he knew if he was getting some kind of message from the royalty of Fire Country then it must have been extremely important.

Opening it, he quickly began reading it. After he finished he found out this is invitation for joining twelve fire guardians . He grinned for this prospect as this will be helped him a lot since he wll got support from Fire Daimyo. Well actually he already got upport from other country but he still have yet to got ones from Five Great Country so he will took this chance.

And then he decided to meet Asuma Sarutobi since Sandaime son actually was member of the Guardian Twelve years ago. and Naruto could see how much Asuma had both matured and how much stronger he had become. He was now one of the strongest Jonin in the village.

Speaking with Asuma, the son of the Sandaime Hokage congratulated Naruto on being asked and spoke with him for about an hour as he told him his time in the group and how it was three of his best year as a shinobi.

He wished Naruto luck and told Naruto that he had made the right choice. Now Naruto had another job to do. Tell his ex-family. Well naturally he can just accept it without their saying but he just want to hear their reaction after all. And that not took too long since his family were all having dinner at the UzuNami compound. Though that was because Kushina going back earlier from training trip with Mito and Menma few weeks ago when Naruto still on mission .

He was sitting besides Shizune as his family were all round the table. His mother had Mito and Menma next to her on her right and Tsunade next to her on her left. His father was at the head of the table while he was sitting right at the end with Jiraiya, Shizune and Orochimaru sitting to his left. Hiruzen meanwhile was at the opposite side of table. Kakashi had also been invited but he was two hours late (as usual)so they started without him.

Minato was conversing with Jiraiya about trivial things while Kushina was speaking with Tsunade and Shizune. Mito and Menma were talking to Hiruzen who was telling them old stories about his time as a Genin.

Seeing Naruto really quiet, Kushina decided to ask. " Naruto what's going on? " Naruto replied, " It's alright, mother. I just have some thought." But Kushina actually sensed something and Naruto hide it so she asked again with authority tone, " Naruto just tell me what are you hiding. I know you hding something and don't try to change the topic!"

Naruto looked around to see all eyes were on him. He sighed a little and stood up. He reached into his pocket and took the letter out. When everyone saw the Royal family fire emblem they looked a little surprised and already had potentials outcomes going through their head. He leaned over and handed it to his father. Minato took it and began reading it over to himself for a moment before he looked at Naruto in surprise.

"They want me to join the Guardian Shinobi Twelve and I have decided that I want to go." No one said a word as they let the information sink in. He was not surprised when the first voice he heard was his mother.

"No, no absolutely not. You are not leaving the village for three years to be some pompous man's body guard." She said with her voice raised high. "Naruto this is a great honor. Well done." Shizune said as she hugged him and continued, "It is quite an honor to be asked to join the Guardian Twelve Naruto. I know Asuma speaks very highly of the group and that it helped him grow as a person and as a shinobi."

"I don't think that would be wise." Jiraiya piped up as attention was drawn to him causing Naruto's eyes to narrow at the man. He had very little respect for the perverted Sannin and viewed him with much contempt ever since the man showed that he cared very little for Naruto as if he cared at all. "Minato and Kushina have many enemies and Naruto being out of the village for three years would be bad idea. We don't need any unneeded attention from a fifteen year old trying to make a name for himself."

"Your family should come first in this and not your own selfish desires Naruto." Jiraiya said as Naruto and a few other frowned at how he put it. _'_ _The fucks his problem? He should be pleased that I am out of his hair or not even really care.'_ Naruto thought looking at the Toad Sannin. "Yes well to bad it's not up to you, you bastard pervert." Naruto said as Jiraiya scowled. "I have already chosen what I will do and I want to join for the three year contract. Beside you now can more focused to fulfill that prophecy right?"

The adults all looked thoughtful while his siblings looked sad at the thought of him leaving for so long especially after they just finished their own training trip

Tsunade then said, " Well just let him go. After all this will be good for his experience . " Tsunade actually thought this is chance to redeem herself so she decided to let Naruto do what he want . She know this not enough but she can always do more later. Maybe she can train how to separate two chakra aspect and maybe share knowledge between her long forgotten godson who she trying to make amends with him. She continued "I know I turned it down as did many of us here but that does not mean Naruto should have to. If he wants to join and protect the Fire Daimyo for three years then he has my blessing to do so."

"You already know my answer." Shizune said ruffling his hair making him pout a little before smiling again. "And you already know mine." Jiraiya spoke not bothering to look up from his dinner. "Well, this obvious my answer is yes, you should accept it Naruto-kun." Said Orochimaru who decided to speak. Honestly the Snake Sannin at first didn't want to talk but decided to as he want rubbed it at Jiraiya.

"And you know mine. I don't want him spending three year out of the village allowing Kami knows who to try and hurt him." Kushina spoke firmly making sure everyone; especially Naruto knew what she thought about this. Naruto then turned to Hiruzen who had a contemplative look on his face. After a moment of silence, he took out a small piece of paper, wrote something on it and handed it to Naruto. Naruto then looked it over.

 _ **Who is the King of the Hidden Leaf Village?**_

It was a question that he had asked Asuma before he left for the Guardian Twelve and a question Asuma had failed in answering. Now he wondered if Naruto would fall for the same answer or give the correct one. Naruto looked it over before he wrote his own answer down and gave it back to Hiruzen who looked it over. Everyone else was looking in curiosity to what was being messaged between the two.

 _ **The children and the next generation of shinobi of the Leaf Village.**_

Seeing the answer and knowing it was the correct one Hiruzen smiled and nodded at Naruto. "You have my blessing to go Naruto." "Thank you Jiji." Naruto said relieved that Hiruzen was okay with him going. Turning around the then looked at the only person who had not answered yet. Minato sat in his seat and everyone turned to look at him waiting for what his answer would be.

Being Hokage he should have been use to being looked at in such a way and being used to the pressure. But since this was his son who the topic was mainly about, he could not help but feel a little nervous. He knew that the disadvantage would be that Naruto might be targeted by his or Kushina's enemies as well as die protecting the Fire daimyo since there would have been hundred if not thousands of rogue shinobi or mercenaries that would want the head of the Daimyo. The advantage though would be that Naruto would get to see more of the world, he would train with some of the strongest people in Fire Country and would be put in a positive light and gain the favor of the Fire Daimyo. Having a Daimyo on your side could only be a great boost for any shinobi.

He looked the letter over again quickly before looking up at his eldest. "When would you leave? It has no specific date but would like an answer asap. I don't think the Fire Daimyo is one to wait." He said since after meeting the Fire Daimyo himself he knew the man could be a little impatient but overall was a pretty decent guy. He was a man that was worth protecting. "I am thinking in two days time. I have already sent a return letter saying I would join. They will probably be expecting me to arrive by sometime next week."

Minato nodded and sighed. He scratched his head before answering. "I guess your mind is already pretty made up then isn't it?" He asked as Naruto nodded as he confirmed the statement. "If it's what you want then I will not stand in the way." He said giving his son as small smile and was happy when Naruto returned one. Though by the look on his wife's face she most likely was not happy with it still and would be giving him an earful later that night.

 ** _Next Morning_**

Naruto stood in front of one of the Konoha's main gates with a rucksack slung over his right shoulder that had various clothing and some storage scroll contained inside it. The gates were wide open, ready for him to set off and make his way to the Fire Capital.

After some parting hug and greet Naruto then walked out from main gates and he walked to Two Anbu escorts stood patiently waiting as they readied to escort him to the capital. Nodding to the two Anbu he walked towards them and made sure he had everything before turning back to look at everyone.

"I will see you all in three years!" He said as everyone waved back at him and said more goodbyes before Naruto and the two Anbu leapt into the tree's and left. As the large group turned around, Minato comforted is wife and began walking back to their homes, they would have seen Naruto turn his head one last time to look at them, letting his tears run down his face, knowing he would not see these wonderful people for three years.

Meanwhile with Ange

" **I guess Naruto already started this. He soon will got massive support from Fire Daimyo to rebuilt Uzu. Not that really needed since he just need legitimate permission after all."** Said Ange happily as she wondered how Naruto will fare as one of Twelve Guardians.

Later on Naruto now find himself in front of Daimyo who face still hidden behind curtain with 4 of Twelve Guardian member beside him. After a while Daimyo said, " I guess if you here means you accept my invitation, Naruto-dono?" Naruto nodded, " I accept your invitation to becomemember of Guardian Twelve, Daimyo-sama. I hope you not wait too long."

Daimyo chuckled, " Well I actually wanted you since last chuunin exams but since you still too young I decided to wait until now. At first I thought you will declined since this will need three years at least anyway let's meet face to face.:

Later Daimyo show his full appearance . He was a thin man with a gaunt looking face and beady black eyes. His was quite tall and had slightly tanned skin though much lighter then Naruto and his families. He had bony cheekbones and wore his traditional royal clothing and head piece.

While Naruto though the man was a very fickle and indecisive man who could be swayed very easily, he was not as stuck up and pompous as Naruto had once believed or how his mother described him. He was actually a pretty nice person and had taken a shining to Naruto since the Daimyo was fully aware of parentage and personally wanted him to be one of his guards for a time. The room was silent as the Daimyo slowly fanned himself with a small fan he always carried. His family was probably elsewhere around the palace while his wife was most likely chasing around that demon cat of her _Tora_. That stupid feline gave every shinobi in Konoha the shivers.

"I hope you can do your best in this three years, Naruto-dono. Chiriku please escort him to guardian quarters." Said man then said, " Hai, Daimyo-sama!" Chiriku was a bald man with dark eyes, and very thick eyebrows. He wore the standard attire of the ninja monk which was a white long sleeve shirt and pants with a black one shoulder top going over the top. He wore the sash which represented the Twelve Guardia Ninja group and went barefoot. According to Naruto info he at least High jouni level and in par with Asuma Sarutobi.

Naruto thought, ' It seems I can use this chance to rest from world travelling for next three years. Hehehehe."

Season 1 End

Cliffhanger to Season 2

 _ **Okay guys this is it thank you for reading and I will post S2 as soon as possible .**_


End file.
